Junto a ti
by Daulaci
Summary: Ella necesitaba un lugar seguro, que mejor que el rancho de los Kinomoto para ocultarse. T&T y S&S. Epílogo tercera parte. TERMINADO.
1. Default Chapter

**JUNTO A TI**

**Por Daulaci Serv**

**Con los personajes de Card Captor Sakura, Por CLAMP.**

**CAPITULO 1**

Podía verse reflejada en el espejo de su dormitorio usaba un vertido corto, azul marino y sin mangas, el escote en "v" alargaba su cuello; no era muy provocativo. La larga cabellera se dejaba caer sobre su espalda, los accesorios eras discretos y elegantes. Se sentía contenta con su apariencia no era llamativa (según ella). Hoy saldría otra vez con él, llevaban apenas un par de meses y ella sabía que no era una relación que prosperaría. Ya había tenido experiencias parecidas.

La mitad de los hombres con quienes había salido se sentían intimidados por el apellido Daidouji y la enorme cantidad de dinero que lo rodeaba. La otra mitad, era peor, los que se dejaban deslumbrar por lo mismo que los otros temían; y solo la veían a ella como un premio que incluía lujos, riquezas y comodidades. Ninguno de ellos veía a la mujer… era más común que trataran de impresionar a sus padres que a ella.

Con estos pensamientos e la cabeza camino hacia la ventana y salió al balcón para admirar el atardecer.

-Pensé que Keiju Tsurigame, sería diferente –se dijo a si misma con tristeza.

Por lo menos así había sido al principio. Lo conoció en la universidad, actualmente ella había terminado la carrera de Administración y finanzas para darles a sus padres el gusto, pero también había decidido tomar un par de cursos de arte. Fue entonces que el la abordo en los pasillos de la universidad. Según él llevaba días tratando de conocerla, él también había terminado su carrera en Finanzas y se encontraba realizando los tramites de titulación.

Es un hombre alto y atractivo, seguro de sí mismo, en aparente control de todo lo que le rodea y muy ambicioso. Ahora ella lo sabía. Siempre tan atento y amable parecía importarle todo lo que ella sentía y pensaba. Un par de semanas atrás estuvo a punto de confiarle sus reservas acerca de los hombres que había conocido, pero no pudo. Tal vez fue mejor así. Fue cuando él se mostró más interesado en conocer a sus padres. Eso fue todo lo que ella necesito para ya no confiar en él. Sólo para estar segura de que sus sospechas eran ciertas accedió a invitarlo a la casa a cenar con sus padres. Y para desengaño propio en el momento en que los conoció ella ya no fue importante para él.

Mostró un asombroso conocimiento sobre la corporación Daidouji y todas sus filiales. Eso fue todo, sus padres también parecieron darse cuenta de lo que pasaba, aunque tuvieron la cortesía de no mencionar nada. Sólo Sonomi la madre de Tomoyo se animo a preguntar a la chica si sentía algo especial por Keiju Tsurigame y ella respondió sin dudarlo: No. Sonomi pareció conforme con la respuesta y hasta aliviada.

Mientras todos estos recuerdos volaban por la mente de Tomoyo, el sol se había ocultado ya. Se abrazó a si misma pues ya estaba refrescando.

-A caso habrá alguien que no se deje llevar por el apellido Daidouji y me quiera por lo que soy… simplemente Tomoyo.

-¿Tomoyo? –se escucho una voz llamarla desde la habitación.

-¡Mamá! –exclamo Tomoyo entrando al cuarto-. No sabía que estabas en casa.

-Acabo de llegar –saludo Sonomi a su hija con un beso-. Vine a saludarte y también a avisarte que Keiju ya esta aquí.

-¿Ah sí? –dijo sin emoción.

Sonomi se percato de esto y mirando a su hija con cierta preocupación se acerco más a ella sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos.

-Perdona que te diga esto Tomoyo pero ¿Cuánto tiempo más seguirás saliendo con este muchacho si no estas interesada en él?

-Pienso terminar con él hoy, si encuentro el modo.

-¿Si encuentras el modo?

-No quiero herir sus sentimientos.

-¿Sentimientos? –dijo Sonomi con desdén-. Orgullo es la palabra correcta.

-¡Mamá!

-No lo pienses tanto hija, no tiene caso que sigas desperdiciando el tiempo con este muchacho.

-Lo sé.

-Anímate de una vez… si no dejas de salir con este hombre no podrás conocer a otros mejores –dijo mientras caminaba a la puerta-. Por favor no tardes, le haré compañía mientras bajas.

-Si mamá… -espero a que cerrara la puerta-. ¿Conocer a otros? ¿Mejores? Pasará mucho tiempo antes de que me anime a salir con alguien.

Tomoyo dio un último vistazo a su apariencia, tomo su bolso y salió.

¿Quién se habría imaginado que a partir de ese momento todo cambiaría?

Ese mismo día en las oficinas de la corporación Daidouji.

-¿Sr. Daidouji? –se escucho la voz de una mujer por el intercomunicador.

-Dígame señorita Kadeshi

-Las personas que estaba esperando llegaron.

-Hágalas pasar –ordenó Takedo Daidouji y se puso de pie abrochando el saco de su traje un tanto nervioso.

Durante muchos años deseo que no fuera necesario gozar de más seguridad de la que habían acostumbrado él y su familia. Pero ahora las circunstancias eran diferentes. En menos de un mes había recibido dos amenazas de secuestro. Lamentablemente la posición económica de la que gozaba no le permitía tomar estas amenazas a la ligera. Ahora se preparaba para conocer al que tal vez sería el encargado de su seguridad y de su familia; alguien con una estupenda reputación.

Entraron dos hombres, uno ya mayor tenía el cabello completamente blanco, al igual que el bigote finamente cortado. El otro no parecía tener más de 30 años (cosa que sorprendió a Daidouji), pero a pesar de eso tenía una presencia que impresionaba, era un hombre de un metro ochenta aproximadamente, cabello castaño claro y ojos obscuros fríos y alertas.

-Buenas tardes señor Sagara –saludo Daidouji al hombre mayor.

-Buenas tardes señor Daidouji –respondió Sagara-. Como le prometí aquí le traje a mi mejor hombre, el señor Li Shaoran –señaló con orgullo al hombre que estaba junto a él.

Al señor Daidouji le tomo por sorpresa darse cuenta que como temía ese era el famoso Li Shaoran; él creía que era un hombre de mayor edad. Le tomo unos segundos recuperarse de la impresión cosa que no paso inadvertida para el joven.

-Es un placer señor Li –extendió la mano Daidouji-, he escuchado muchas cosas sobre usted.

-El placer es mío –dijo Li respondiendo al saludo.

-Por favor siéntense –después de que estos se sentaron Daidouji hizo lo mismo-. ¿Puedo ofrecerles algo? ¿Un café?

-No gracias –contesto Sagara-. Si no le importa quisiéramos comenzar de inmediato.

-Estoy de acuerdo –dijo Daidouji.

-Como le prometí –inició Sagara-. Le traje al mejor de mis hombres y quien estará a cargo de su seguridad.

El señor Daidouji nuevamente se tomo unos segundos para darse tiempo para expresar su preocupación.

-Entiendo que se sienta inseguro por la edad de Li pero tiene mi palabra que su edad no afectará en nada su desempeño; él es el mejor no solo en nuestra empresa de seguridad privada sino en todo el ramo dentro del país.

Aun no hubo respuesta por parte de Daidouji; este observaba a Li detenidamente. Li por su parte sostenía su mirada sin inmutarse ó siquiera molestarse por el escrutinio de que era objeto.

-Antes de que llegue a una conclusión –habló por fin Li-; permítame mostrarle mis planes para lo que será la seguridad que puedo ofrecerle tanto a usted como a su familia –y colocó una carpeta sobre su escritorio, la cual fue abierta inmediatamente por Daidouji y siguió escuchando-. Se que como se le recomendó a puesto guardaespaldas para usted y todos los miembros de su familia.

-Así es –contesto Daidouji-. Desde que recibí la primera amenaza de secuestro contacte al señor Sagara y ese fue su consejo. Cuando llegó el segundo mensaje y por las particularidades del mismo me aconsejo nuevamente que lo contratará a usted para una seguridad más minuciosa.

-Tengo entendido que sólo han amenazado con secuestrarlo a usted.

-Así es.

-Por favor, lea el informe que le preparé y después puede hacerme las preguntas que crea pertinentes.

-¿Ahora mismo?

-Creemos que es de vital importancia que lo hagamos cuanto antes. La forma en que han sido hechas las amenazas nos lleva a pensar que todo esta siendo preparado por profesionales –Li hizo una pausa para dar tiempo a que el señor Daidouji procesara lo que estaba oyendo-. También traje un informe sobre mi persona y mi trabajo –dijo poniendo otra carpeta sobre el escritorio-. Ahí esta toda la información que pueda necesitar, los trabajos que he realizado, algunas de las personas para las que he hecho los mismos y los resultados obtenidos.

-¿Algunas de las personas? –preguntó Daidouji curioso mientras hojeaba el contenido de la carpeta.

-Así es, por razones de discreción no puedo poner a todos… usted comprende.

-Si claro –dijo Daidouji observando la hoja con los datos de Li. Eran realmente impresionantes, ya había escuchado sobre él pero obviamente los rumores se habían quedado cortos ante la realidad.

-Tiene 28 años y… ¿es usted soltero?

-Si señor, ¿eso es algún problema?

-No claro que no.

Después de un par de horas…

Estoy verdaderamente impresionado –confesó Daidouji-. No solo por los trabajos que ha desempeñado con anterioridad sino por planes de seguridad que tiene.

-Le dije que es el mejor –dijo Sagara con orgullo.

-Si no tiene ninguna otra duda….

-¿También ha trabajado para la policía? –preguntó sorprendido Daidouji.

-Si, he ayudado en algunos casos y tengo un par de amigos dentro de la misma –contestó impasible, como si hablara de cualquier cosa-. Así que también tendremos cooperación de la policía y podremos trabajar a la par para atrapar a los que lo amenazan.

-Entiendo –después de meditarlo un momento-. Pues no me queda más que agregar que esta contratado –y estrecho nuevamente la mano de ambos hombres.

-Pues entonces si no tiene más inconveniente quisiera empezar hoy mismo. –dijo Li poniéndose de pie.

-¿Hoy mismo? –exclamó Daidouji mirando el reloj-. ¿Ha esta hora?

-Quisiera acompañarlo a su casa para conocer la ruta por la que acostumbra transitar. También quisiera conocer a su familia.

-¿Mi familia?

-Debemos hablar con ellas, para que estén al tanto de cómo será la situación, y de mi intromisión en sus vidas- declaró.

-Ellas no saben nada aún.

- Se que solo tiene a su esposa y una hija ¿Es eso cierto? – preguntó. El hombre asintió.- Si voy a protegerlas deben estar enteradas, algunas cosas van a cambiar.

-¿Cambiar? ¿Qué quiere decir con eso?

-Tal vez hagamos unas modificaciones a la casa. Todo será hecho con la mayor discreción por supuesto; cámaras de vigilancia, tal vez perros –todo lo explicaba con mucha paciencia y seguridad-. Además debo conocer el itinerario diario de su esposa e hija: a donde van y con quien. No puedo hacer nada de esto si ellas no están enteradas.

-Se darán cuenta al instante. Las dos son muy perceptivas. Ya era bastante difícil ocultarles lo de los guardaespaldas.

-También necesito los planos de su mansión.

-Esta bien –dijo Daidouji poniéndose de pie-. Eso lo tengo halla, en la casa; mientras hablo con mi esposa y mi hija podría darles un vistazo.

Los tres hombres salieron de la oficina, se dirigieron al estacionamiento en el sótano del edificio.

-Me parece que cambiaremos esta ruta también. –advirtió Li a Daidouji mientras observaba alrededor.

Dos autos aparecieron delante de ellos. El primero era ocupado por el chofer mientras en el de atrás estaban los cuatro guardaespaldas que acompañaban al señor Daidouji. Normalmente uno de ellos se pasaba al carro del señor Daidouji e iba sentado junto al chofer, pero esta vez sería Li quien ocupará ese lugar mientras atrás iban Daidouji acompañado por Sagara.

Li se presentó al chofer de Daidouji y viceversa. Masagi Keiko, era un hombre de entre 25 y 30 años, no muy alto, el cabello muy corto y rubio. Parecía un tanto nervioso, tal vez no tendría mucho tiempo trabajando para ellos, aunque ya se ocuparía más tarde de averiguar eso. Cuando Li lo miró a los ojos, Masagi Keiko le sostuvo la mirada, eso era sería todo por el momento.

Antes de subir al auto Li le entrego a uno de los guardaespaldas un radio y el se quedaba con otro. Después de esto se abrió la puerta del carro, pero se detuvo… algo no estaba bien, todo parecía tranquilo, demasiado para su gusto. Le pareció oír un sonido cercano y familiar, pero evito hacer cualquier movimiento que dejara ver su desconfianza. Subió al auto con la mayor tranquilidad, cuando estuvo adentro se dirigió al chofer.

-Mantente alerta, creo que tendremos que salir deprisa –informo a Keiko fríamente sin mostrar el más mínimo nerviosismo.

-Si señor Li, -contesto el chofer poniéndose tenso.

-Me parece que no estamos solos –dijo Li en voz alta para que lo escucharan Daidouji y Sagara, apretó el botón del radio para que también lo escucharan los ocupantes del carro de atrás.

-¿Qué? –preguntó Daidouji sin poder comprender.

-Avanza despacio –ordeno Li al chofer-. En este estacionamiento hay dos salidas cierto.

-Si señor Li –contesto el chofer.

-¿Cuál usan normalmente?

-La sur.

-Saldremos por la otra, cambiaremos de sentido cuando yo lo diga ¿entendieron? –dijo Li en voz alta nuevamente para que lo oyeran por la radio.

-Unas sombras se movieron a lo lejos parecían haber salido de la nada y en las manos traían armas.

-¡Ahora! –ordenó Li.

El chofer dio vuelta en otro sentido y se apresuró a llegar a la salida norte. Li había sacado el arma que tenía debajo del saco.

-Agáchese señor Daidouji.

En ese momento Daidouji obedeció y lo mismo hizo Sagara cubriendo al primero. Se oyeron disparos, desde la parte de atrás del estacionamiento se oyeron algunas detonaciones. Repentinamente una bala atravesó el carro desde atrás, pedazos de vidrio volaron por todas partes.

-¡No te detengas! –ordeno Li al chofer.

Salieron a la calle en unos segundos causando revuelo afuera. El auto salio dando tumbos, el chofer alcanzo a enderezar el auto antes de darle a otro que venía circulando por la calle. Detrás de ellos el otro auto con los guardaespaldas casi en las mismas condiciones salía a la calle.

-¿Alguien nos sigue? –preguntó Li por la radio.

-No señor, nadie –fue la respuesta escuchada con alivio por todos.

-Li dio algunas instrucciones al chofer para evitar las calles transitadas y salir a un lugar más abierto para poder avanzar rápido.

-¿Se encuentra bien señor Daidouji? –preguntó Li volviéndose hacia atrás. Se encontró con la mirada de Daidouji quien se sacudía los vidrios mientras trataba de recuperarse de la impresión.

-Si creo que si –respondió sin aliento.

-¿Usted señor Sagara?

-Si, estoy bien.

-Debe llamar a los guardaespaldas de su esposa e hija para saber donde están –indicó Li a Daidouji.

-¿Cree que podrían intentar algo con ellas esta misma noche? –preguntó con preocupación.

-Todo es posible; si no están en casa pida que las lleven de inmediato allí y por una ruta diferente a la que llegaron –dijo Li mientras le extendía un teléfono celular a Daidouji.

-Esta bien –dijo Daidouji un tanto pálido tomando el teléfono.

Continuara…

Notas de la autora: ¡Hola a todos! ¡Al fin he regresado y con un nuevo fic! La verdad es que tendrán que tenerme mucha paciencia pues este fic me esta dando algunos problemas. Como dije anteriormente será un Tomoyo&Touya y también habrá algo de Sakura&Shaoran. Espero que me den tiempo, la historia se desarrollará con un poco de lentitud, pero conforme avance espero que les agrade cada vez más. En este fic también habrá otros personajes como ya pudieron notar, podrán ver a Yue, Yukito, Fujitaka en fin… ya ustedes mismos lo descubrirán.

Muchas gracias a mi super amiga Crystal que me ha sido mi beta en este nuevo proyecto, no se que haría sin ti.

Comentarios a: 


	2. Capítulo2

**JUNTO A TI**

**Por Daulaci Serv**

**Con los personajes de Card Captor Sakura, Por CLAMP.**

**CAPITULO 2**

Tomoyo se encontraba en ese momento cenando en un elegante restaurante a donde la había llevado Keiju.

Ignorando lo que pasaba con su padre ella tenía sus propias preocupaciones. Estaban a punto de comer el postre y aún no había encontrado la manera de decirle que no seguirían saliendo. Y había algo más, durante toda la cena ella trató más de una vez de iniciar el tema sobre su relación y Keiju parecía cambiarlo a propósito, él acaparaba la conversación, se le veía un tanto ansiosa aunque por momentos parecía ocultarlo muy bien.

-Hay algo que quisiera decirte –anunció Tomoyo tomando valor-. Yo creo que…

-En realidad yo… -la interrumpió Keiju-, también esperaba poder decirte algo esta noche Tomoyo.

-Pero lo que yo voy a decirte es…

-Yo quiero confesarte algo –dijo Keiju, cortando sus intenciones y tomándole la mano; la firmeza con la que lo hizo y la determinación en su mirada le hicieron ver a Tomoyo que no la dejaría hablar hasta que él hubiera terminado.

-Tomoyo, tu me gustas y creo que yo no te soy indiferente –se detuvo un momento esperando alguna reacción en Tomoyo, pero no tuvo la que esperaba -. Lo que quiero decir –continuó Keiju-, es que me gustaría tener una relación formal contigo y tal vez con el tiempo casarnos.

Tomoyo lo miraba boquiabierta, estaba sorprendida por lo que acababa de escuchar. No esperaba una declaración pero lo que mas le sorprendía era su propia reacción… NADA… no sentía nada… por él. En cierta forma fue un alivio darse cuenta que nunca sintió por é que no fuera una simple simpatía. Así que ahora estaba más segura que nunca de lo que debía hacer.

-Me halaga lo que has dicho Keiju… -comenzó a decir al fin.

-No era eso lo que yo esperaba que dijeras –reconoció Keiju soltándole la mano y dejándose caer sobre el respaldo de la silla, parecía molesto; aunque al instante en que su espalda tocó la silla se dio cuenta del error que estaba cometiendo y se incorporó de nuevo-. Lo siento, continua por favor.

-Bueno, lo que yo he estado tratando de decirte toda la noche es…

-¿Señorita Daidouji? –dijo un mesero a su lado-, disculpe la interrupción, pero tiene una llamada.

-¿Qué? –dijo Tomoyo un tanto desilusionada, no esperaba ser interrumpida otra vez.

-¿Quisiera acompañarme?

-¿Me disculpas un momento Keiju? –se dirigió al hombre frente a ella mientras se ponía de pie.

-Si claro –contesto Keiju poniéndose de pie al mismo tiempo que ella.

Mientras veía a Tomoyo alejarse con el mesero Keiju prácticamente se dejo caer sobre la silla dando un enorme respiro.

-Eso estuvo cerca –se dijo a si mismo secándose la frente con un pañuelo-. Tengo que pensar en algo. Ella no se me va escapar tan fácil.

Mientras tanto Tomoyo fue llevada a un privado donde había un escritorio con un teléfono.

-Diga –dijo Tomoyo por el teléfono-. ¿Papá? –exclamó sorprendida al reconocer la voz.

-Cariño, necesito que vayas a la casa de inmediato –hablo Daidouji apresurado-. Por favor, no hagas preguntas, cuando llegues ahí te explicaré todo.

Tomoyo no entendía lo que pasaba pero podía intuir que algo estaba mal. En ese momento una mujer vestida impecablemente con un traje sastre negro se apareció junto a ella.

-Ya he encargado a unas personas para que te lleven a casa, vete con ellas –aclaró su progenitor.

-Pero papá, estoy con Keiju…

-Despídete de él sin darle explicaciones, después podrás dárselas.

-E… está bien.

-Gracias hija –y colgó.

-Señorita Daiduoji –dijo la mujer de negro-. Tenemos que irnos.

Tomoyo solo logró asentir con la cabeza, en su mente aún podía oír la voz preocupada de su padre. Algo debía estar mal. Debía irse a casa rápido. Y con esa idea volvió a la mesa.

-Tengo que irme Keiju –anunció la chica mientras tomaba su abrigo y bolso-. Lo siento, de verdad. Te lo explicaré después.

-Pero… ¿Por qué? –preguntó Keiju poniéndose de pie.

-Lo siento, no puedo ahora –y se marcho.

Keiju pudo ver a una mujer de negro que esperaba a Tomoyo en la recepción y las dos salieron juntas. Keiju arrojó su servilleta muy molesto contra la mesa.

****

Al llegar a su casa Tomoyo notó que había más hombres de seguridad en las entradas a la mansión y todas las luces exteriores estabas funcionando.

Cuando entro a la casa una de las chicas de servicio la estaba esperando para llevarla arriba a la habitación de sus padres. En su camino paso cerca del despacho de su padre y pudo ver a un hombre que no conocía dentro; era joven, alto de cabello castaño; estaba inclinado sobre el escritorio, parecía estar revisando algo.

Como si sintiera que lo observaran Li levanto la vista para encontrarse con los ojos de la joven, se incorporo e hizo un saludo con la cabeza. Tomoyo correspondió al saludo de la misma manera y continuo su camino, mientras subía no pudo dejar de pensar en la seriedad del semblante de aquel hombre.

Al llegar a la puerta de sus padres toco la puerta, después de escuchar la voz de su padre, entro. Pudo observar a su madre sentada en un sillón viejo vía por la ventana con la mirada perdida. Tomoyo saludo a su padre con un beso en la mejilla. Después se acercó a su madre para hacer lo mismo, esta aceptó el beso y trató de sonreír, pero Tomoyo pudo notar la palidez de su rostro y sus ojos llorosos.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Tomoyo a su padre sin poder ocultar la angustia en su voz.

-Siéntate Tomoyo hay algo que debo decirte.

Tomoyo se sentó temerosa tratando de prepararse para lo que iba a oír.

****

Li Shaoran vio alejarse a la joven mientras subía las escaleras, lo que le esperaba no sería fácil de digerir.

-¿A quién saludaste Li? -preguntó el señor Sagara detrás del escritorio.

-La señorita Daidouji acaba de llegar.

-Ah, ya veo; pobre Daidouji, no será nada fácil para él.

-Así es –dijo Li volviendo a los planos sobre el escritorio –revisó con sumo cuidado estos-. La propiedad es enorme –dijo con preocupación-. Tiene edificios anexos para el servicio y un garaje para cinco coches y los correspondientes dormitorios para los chóferes.

-Tienes razón –dijo Sagara acercándose al escritorio-. Además esta el jardín de rosas y la zona de la piscina.

-Voy a necesitar a mi asistente –anunció Li sacando el teléfono celular y marco un teléfono-. Kinomoto, ¿Dónde estas? Necesito verte en esta dirección… Trae tu grabadora y la agenda con los teléfonos especiales. Aquí te veo –y colgó.

-Vaya, si que debes tener aleccionado a tu asistente –dijo Sagara con sarcasmo.

-"Ella" es eficiente –aclaró Li sin inmutarse, por el tono empleado por Sagara.

-Eso me han dicho –dijo Sagara en un tono de burla que no paso desapercibido para Li, pero este prefirió ignorarlo.

-Necesito empezar mañana mismo con el sistema de seguridad y también necesito un sitio donde trabajar –volvió su atención a los planos.

-Aquí hay una oficina de seguridad. Incluso cuenta con un pequeño dormitorio en la parte de arriba –señalo Sagara en el plano.

-¡Perfecto! –exclamo Li complacido-. Eso servita para trabajar. Ahora solo nos queda esperar a que baje la familia.

**_Quince minutos después…_**

En el despacho entraron Sonomi y Tomoyo seguidas por el señor Daidouji.

-Sonomi, Tomoyo les presentó al señor Li Shaoran –dijo Daidouji señalando a Li.

Li alargó la mano y saludo a las dos mujeres que aunque parecían tranquilas aun se encontraba aturdidas por la noticia.

-El señor Li será el encargado de nuestra seguridad hasta que todo termine.

-Pero… ¡pero si es demasiado joven! –exclamó Sonomi volviéndose a su marido con sorpresa.

-Sonomi –dijo su esposo-, el señor Li es el mejor en su ramo, tiene una reputación intachable y pese a su juventud tiene una amplia experiencia.

-Tal vez la señora quiera leer mis informes al respecto –dijo Li tendiéndole los mismos a Sonomi.

-¡Claro que si! –dijo Sonomi tomándolos y sentándose en un amplió sillón dentro de la oficina a un lado de Tomoyo que observaba lo que ahí sucedía.

-Veo que tienes razón –aceptó Sonomi después de leer cuidadosamente los datos de Li.

-Ahora que todo esta aclarado quisiera explicarles lo que voy a hacer –declaró Li.

-Adelante.

-De momento mejoraré el sistema de seguridad y el control de los empleados. Entrevistaré a cada uno de ellos personalmente. Aún debo inspeccionar las habitaciones y los alrededores. He tomado nota de algunos sitios vulnerables –dijo señalando los planos-. Como le dije haré algunas modificaciones.

-¿Qué clase de modificaciones? –preguntó Sonomi.

-Pondré censores de movimiento en las ventanas. Afuera habrá luces móviles. De momento esto es a grandes rasgos aún debo hacer la evaluación personalmente. Les presentaré hoy mismo los resultados preeliminares y si es posible mañana empezaré con las modificaciones.

-Si que es eficiente –admitió Sonomi.

-También necesitaré un itinerario de sus actividades, señora… señorita –y se volvió a Tomoyo que hasta el momento escuchaba en silencio.

-¿Itinerario? –preguntó Tomoyo.

-Lamentablemente de ahora en adelante tendrán que planear sus actividades e informarme a mí sobre estas. Necesitaran escolta las 24 horas.

-¿Eso es necesario? –preguntó Sonomi.

-Lo siento, pero si. También necesito saber los nombres de las personas que frecuentan o de las personas con quienes trabajas.

En ese momento tocaron a la puerta. Era el mayordomo.

-Señor una señorita Kinomoto busca al señor Li.

-Es mi asistente –dijo Li-. Le pedí que viniera para ayudarme.

-Hágala pasar –ordeno Daidouji.

Dos minutos después todos quedaban asombrados al verla entrar. Era una chica hermosa con un largo cabello castaño que le enmarcaba el rostro. Tenía unos ojos verdes muy grandes y expresivos.

-Buenas noches –saludo la joven a los presentes un poco cohibida por la reacción de todos aunque no podía entender lo que pasaba.

Li mantuvo la compostura a pesar de lo cómica que le resultaba ella con aquellos gestos sinceramente inocentes que esbozaba a veces.

-Ella es Sakura Kinomoto, mi asistente –anunció Li a todos. Después de presentarles a los señores Daidouji, Li se dirigió a Tomoyo-. La señorita Tomoyo Daidouji.

-Hola, mucho gusto –dijo Tomoyo tendiéndole la mano a Sakura mientras sonreía.

-Hola –respondió Sakura con una sonrisa-, el gusto es mío.

-Si les parece bien la señorita y yo daremos un vistazo a la mansión y a los exteriores, después les diré cual es el siguiente paso.

-¿Nos dará un informe por escrito? –preguntó Sonomi.

-Por supuesto –respondió Li-, más adelante cuando tengamos los datos, Kinomoto se los dará. Mientras tanto podrían preparar los itinerarios que les pedí por favor.

-Sonomi y Tomoyo salieron del despacho a sus habitaciones. El señor Daidouji se quedo un momento.

-¿Querrá usted que lo acompañe por la casa?

-No, no es necesario. Estoy seguro que nosotros podremos hacerlo solos.

-Yo me despido –dijo Sagara-. Creo que he cumplido con lo que había quedado ¿no es así? –se dirigió a Daidouji.

-Perfectamente –dijo este.

-Fue un placer conocerla señorita Kinomoto –dijo en un tono de admiración-. Había escuchado comentarios muy favorables sobre usted, y veo que no se han equivocado –mirando un instante a Li.

-Gracias- dijo Sakura un poco avergonzada-. También ha sido un placer para mí conocerlo.

Después de una hora ya había inspeccionado la casa en su totalidad, Sakura tomaba notas con eficiencia, sin dejar escapar ningún detalle de las observaciones de Shaoran.

Ahora recorrían el jardín, sería una inspección rápida pues necesitarían otra a la luz del día para no dejar escapar ningún detalle. Después de eso se dirigieron al centro del donde había una pequeña y elegante fuente rodeada de unos cuantos bancos de piedra.

-¡Mira Shaoran! ¡Es realmente hermoso! –exclamo alegremente Sakura adelantándose a la fuente.

-¡Si claro! –respondió Shaoran tratando de no dejarse llevar por el encanto del lugar… y por la compañía.

-¡Vamos! Descansa un momento –dijo Sakura-, disfruta de esta tranquilidad –y lo tomo de la mano para que se sentará con ella en uno de los bancos.

-Lastima que tengan que estar encendidas –dijo Sakura señalando las luces del jardín-, con la luz de la luna sería suficiente y el olor es maravilloso ¿no crees? –y se volvió a mirar a Shaoran.

-Si… creo que si –dijo Shaoran cohibido.

Sakura se puso de pie y camino alrededor de la fuente observándola.

Shaoran no puedo dejar de notar la hermosa escena. Siempre le sorprendió la facilidad que tenía Sakura para disfrutar de todo, hasta del trabajo. Siempre parecía estar feliz. Era la primera vez que un asistente duraba más de cuatro meses con él. Era a primera vez que tenía "una" asistente.

Se relajó un poco y recordó la primera vez que vio a Sakura, no era raro que las personas se sorprendieran al verla, parecía más joven de lo que en realidad era. Además siendo tan hermosa podría trabajar en cualquier otra cosa.

**- Flash Back -**

-Yue Tsukishiro –exclamó Li levantándose del sillón detrás de su escritorio mientras extendía la mano para saludar a su visitante-. ¡Que sorpresa!, generalmente soy yo quien te busca a ti.

-Lo sé –dijo Yue sin inmutarse.

A Li no le sorprendió esta actitud, conocía a Yue desde hace más de dos años; el mismo tiempo que llevaba él como encargado de operaciones en la agencia y el detective siempre se había caracterizado por tener un carácter frío y sereno. Su trabajo en el departamento de policía siempre había sido impecable; el mejor según la opinión de Li Shaoran y uno de sus mejores aliados.

-Me entere que estabas buscando de nuevo asistente.

-Así es –respondió Li señalando una silla para que se sentara-. Ya sabes que a mi no me duran, no soportan el ritmo de trabajo.

-Ni tu carácter –agregó Yue muy serio.

-Eso también –aceptó Shaoran encogiéndose de hombros como para restarle importancia-. ¿A eso viniste? ¿A ofrecerte para el puesto? –preguntó burlón levantando una ceja.

-No exactamente –contesto Yue ignorando el tono de Li-. Vengo a recomendarte a alguien.

-¿Ah si? Es la primera vez que oigo que tú recomiendas a alguien.

-Esta persona lo merece.

-¿Y que lo hace tan especial? –dijo Li intrigado.

-"Ella" goza de toda mi confianza, es eficiente…

-¿Ella? –lo interrumpió Li.

-Así es

-¿Una mujer?

Yue simplemente asintió.

-¿Una novia? –preguntó Li con cautela.

-No, conozco a Sakura desde que era niña. Ella y su familia son grandes amigos míos.

-¿Y tienes algún interés particular en ella?

-No el que tú crees, como te dije la considero una gran amiga, es casi como una hermana para mi.

-¿Y quieres que sea mi asistente?

-Sólo si tú la apruebas –aseguró Yue.

-¿Y cuales son sus aptitudes?

-Como te decía es eficiente, leal, sincera, responsable, tiene buen carácter, no le teme al trabajo. Y si sirve de algo goza de toda mi confianza, por ella soy capaz de mete las manos al fuego.

-Y eso es mucho decir en verdad –aceptó Shaoran más intrigado que nunca.

-¡Ah! Y estuvo en la academia de policía un tiempo, casi termino el curso. Lo que te resultará conveniente.

-¿Y porque no lo termino?

-Eso te lo diré si la contratas.

-¡Por favor! –Li hizo un gesto de impaciencia-. No puedes decirme eso, necesito saber porque no termino, tal vez sea vital para mi y mi trabajo.

Yue dudo un momento.

-Esta bien –dijo después de pensarlo-. Pero esto quedará entre tú y yo, ni siquiera le dirás a ella que lo sabes ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo –aceptó Li curioso.

-Ella no termino porque no es buena con las armas –Yue observo el semblante sorprendido de Li-. Tiene una puntería perfecta… pero…

-¿Pero…?

-No puede dispararle a otra persona.

-¿Cómo?

-Es una chica sensible y muy inocente, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que tenía que hacer, no pudo seguir.

-Pero… ¿entonces porque entro a la policía?

-Porque quería darle un significado a su vida, ayudar personas… en fin, todo esto te lo explicará ella en su momento.

-No lo sé Yue, nunca he trabajado con una mujer.

-Puedes intentar ¿o tienes prejuicios?

-¡No! –se apresuro a responder-. Nunca, sabes que tengo cuatro hermanas ¿no?

-Si –Yue asintió-. Entonces… ¿qué te detiene?

-Si cuatro hombres antes que ella no aguantaron, ¿por qué crees que ella lo hará?

-Porque quiere hacerlo. Además esta acostumbrada a tratar con hombres. Su madre murió cuando ella era solo una niña, desde entonces a vivido con su padre y un hermano mayor; por otro lado mi hermano Yukito y yo hemos convivido con ella desde hace más de trece años.

Li parecía encontrarse dudoso aún, así que Yue decidió continuar.

-Ella es decidida y logra todo lo que se propone. Tal vez le cueste un poco adaptarse pero lo hará. No renunciará con facilidad y sobre todo es alguien en quien se puede confiar.

-Demasiado buena para ser verdad.

-Dale una oportunidad. Habla con ella. Dale por lo menos, estos próximos… cinco minutos.

-¿La trajiste contigo?

-Ya sabes que a mi no me gusta dejar las cosas para después.

-¿Esta aquí afuera? –señalando la puerta.

-Si

Li camino hacia una de las ventanas que daban a la sala de espera de su oficina y abrió un poco la persiana. Entonces la vio.

-¿Es ella? –preguntó sin apartar la vista de la chica. Llevaba un traje sastre sencillo y elegante color verde que resaltaba el color de sus ojos, zapatos de tacón alto. Se encontraba sentada en el sillón de la sala con las piernas cruzadas. Se veía nerviosa.

-¿Qué te parece? –preguntó Yue desde su lugar sin volverse a ver a Li.

-¿Cua… cuántos años tiene?

-22

-¡22! Pa… parece más joven –carraspeó un poco para recuperar la voz.

Yue se volvió a verlo, nunca había escuchado ese tono… ¿nervioso?, en la voz de Shaoran Li.

Mientras tanto Shaoran miraba a la chica con más detenimiento y reparó en que era una de las muchachas más hermosas que había visto en su vida.

Yue se había acercado hasta Shaoran que parecía absorto mientras veía a Sakura. Ahora ya no estaba tan seguro si había sido buena idea llevarla.

-Entonces… ¿hablarás con ella?

Shaoran que no se había dado cuenta que Yue estaba a su lado dio un pequeño salto. Apartó la vista de la chica esperando recuperar el control. Nunca antes se había sentido así. Frunció el seño y trato de recobrar la cordura.

-Esta bien –dijo un poco molesto mientras caminaba de vuelta a su escritorio-. Hazla pasar.

-Perfecto –dijo Yue y abrió la puerta-. ¡Sakura! Puedes pasar.

Sakura entro por la puerta. En ese momento Shaoran se pasó la mano por el pelo en un gesto de desesperación. No podría contratar a esta chica, no podría trabajar con ella, se aseguro a si mismo mientras la veía acercarse. Sakura caminaba con seguridad muy femeninamente hacia el interior de la oficina, portando un pequeño portafolios en sus manos.

-Shaoran Li –dijo Yue seriamente-. Te presento a Sakura Kinomoto –y se estrecharon las manos.

Al tomarle la delgada mano, Shaoran sintió una pequeña corriente eléctrica en los nervios y en la muñeca. De repente sintió la necesidad de averiguar más sobre ella.

Después de hablar con ella no puedo decirle que no; a pesar de todo parecía la persona adecuada para el trabajo, y lo más importante. Yue Tsukishiro la recomendaba y necesitaba alguien de confianza pronto, tomando en cuenta el importante caso que se aproximaba.

Afortunadamente Yue los había dejado solos y el podía sentirse mas en confianza con ella y pudo hacerle las preguntas pertinentes. Teniendo a Yue en la misma habitación con esos ojos fríos y analíticos no podía evitar sentirse observado.

Habían pasado solo algunos minutos de que empezara la entrevista y Shaoran se sentía cada vez más asombrado de sus propias reacciones. ¡Nunca le había pasado algo así! ¡Nunca! ¿Qué tenía esta chica que lo hacia sentirse tan nervioso? La miraba de arriba abajo sin poder encontrarle un solo defecto. No había malicia alguna en su mirada nada en su comportamiento indicaba algún coqueteo de su parte. Muchas mujeres reaccionaban así ante él ¡Y él siempre había logrado ignorarlas!

Sakura salió de la oficina contratada. Yue no sabía si sentirse aliviado o preocupado por esto. Sabía que podía confiar en Shaoran y este sabría comportarse con Sakura pero… ahora… ya no estaba seguro. Touya va a matarme.

Después de despedirse Yue de Shaoran considero hacerle una advertencia a este. Hizo que Sakura se adelantara al coche y que la esperará ahí. Regreso sobre sus pasos y se detuvo la puerta de la oficina antes de que se cerrase.

-Li

-¿Si? –preguntó un aturdido Shaoran, todavía no podía creer lo que acababa de hacer.

-Esta de más que te diga que cualquier ofensa a Sakura es una ofensa para mi.

-No te preocupes, no dejaré que nada le pase –aseguró Shaoran con rapidez, sin pensar dos veces esta respuesta.

-¡Ah! –dijo Yue recordando algo-. Sakura tiene un hermano muy celoso –y lanzo una mirada intencionada. Aquí Li se percató de lo que quiso decir con el primer comentario.

-¿Qué? –exclamó Shaoran sorprendido, pero no obtuvo respuesta pues Yue ya se había marchado.

Se dejo caer en el sillón detrás de su escritorio. Había sido demasiado para él, se sentía cansado, como si hubiera librado una gran batalla consigo mismo y el resultado fuera desastroso. La imagen de la chica de enormes ojos verdes vino a su mente, ella sonría genuinamente cuando le dijo que estaba contratada. Bueno… tal vez no fuera tan desastroso.

Shaoran agitó la cabeza negando con vehemencia. Mañana empezaría Sakura y necesitaba poner distancia. Tal vez con el tiempo todo pasaría. Tal vez ni siquiera duraría lo que los otros asistentes anteriores a ella.

**- Fin Flash Back -**

Shaoran no dejaba de observar a Sakura que parecía no cansarse del lugar en el que se encontraban.

-Y ya tiene año y medio conmigo –dijo Shaoran en voz alta sin darse cuenta mientras sonreía.

-¿Dijiste algo? –preguntó Sakura acercándose a él.

-¿Qué? –exclamó Shaoran poniéndose de pie con rapidez-. ¡No nada!, debemos seguir con la inspección. Y se encamino a la oficina de seguridad.

-Antes de que lo olvide –dijo Shaoran deteniéndose para esperar a Sakura-. Llama a Yamazaki y dile que lo quiero aquí a primera hora con su equipo para instalar todo.

-Si –contesto Sakura entusiasta sacando el teléfono de su bolsillo. Shaoran continuó con caminando al interior de la casa.

Mientras tanto desde una ventana en los pisos superiores, una joven de ojos azules vio desde donde se encontraba, al par disfrutar del jardín.

-"Si tan solo yo tuviese alguien con quien compartir un jardín así"- pensando que en verdad, la vista en el jardín era verdaderamente romántica. Nunca disfrutada en pareja de ella. Simplemente, porque ninguna de sus parejas anteriores, parecían disfrutar de la belleza del lugar. Siempre tenían otras cosas en mente.

**Continuara… **

**Notas de la autora: **¡Hola! Aquí estoy de nuevo, espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, sobre todo porque Sakura hizo su aparición. La verdad es que no pensaba actualizar tan pronto pero… me pareció justo para aquellos que me han dejado reviews, muchas gracias. Ha sido muy agradable encontrar caras nuevas y otras ya conocidas. No se si seguiré respondiendo los reviews como en esta ocasión, pero lo intentare.

Cerexita: Qué bueno que te gustará, espero que conforme avance la historia te guste más. Mi fic anterior fue un T&E (mi pareja favorita) pero para este preferí que fuera un T&T. Planeo hacer otro T&E terminando este, pero mientras tanto disfrútalo, y si quieres leer el otro fic que te menciono checa "Lecciones para dos", seguro te gustará.

Nena05000: que gusto saber de ti de nuevo, me alegra que te gustará el capítulo. Creo que ya lo dije antes, pero la historia se irá desenvolviendo poco a poco, para darle más emoción al asunto. En cuanto a lo del papá de Tomoyo, pensé en dejar al abuelo, pero como fue parte de Lecciones… quise cambiar un poco.

Li-Saku-chan: Muchas gracias por tus comentarios, espero que este capítulo te guste también.

Aya-Mery: Que bueno que te ha gustado. Lamento decir, que Touya si tardará un poquito en salir, pero prometo que la espera valdrá la pena. En cuanto ha este tipo de fics si es un poco raro encontrar de T&T, y sobre todo encontrar alguno bueno. Haz leído los fics de Mikki, en particular "En la Torre de Tokio" si no es así, dímelo y te diré donde puedes encontrarlos. El Touya de esta serie es genial, acabas enamorada de él. Fue en estos fics donde vi por primera vez a esta pareja y me encanto. Si ya lo haz leído me encantaría leer tus comentarios.

YaShi-mgj: Muchas gracias por tus comentarios, y no te preocupes por no haber podido escribir nada. Yo también estuve lastimada de un tobillo pero dos meses y se lo que es eso, te quita todo el tiempo, y no puedes trasladarte rápidamente a ningún lado. De todos modos espero saber pronto de ti y espero que esta historia te guste mucho.

asakurasis: Muchas gracias, espero que también te guste este capítulo.

Crystal23: Muchas gracias a ti, por poner un review. Eres la mejor amiga.

belzer: Muchas gracias por tus comentarios, me da mucho gusto ver que estas aquí apoyando mi historia. Esperan muchas sorpresas para el transcurso del fic, espero lo disfrutes.

bubbletomo: Que gusto verte a ti también, si se que me tarde un poco en publicar, pero quería tener adelantados algunos capítulos de la historia, para no dejar pasar mucho tiempo entre un capítulo y otro. Aún queda mucho camino por delante, todavía no lo termino, así que tal vez esta ahora, pueda darle un poco más de chance a los comentarios que me hacen y hacer algunas correcciones en el camino. Espero también te haya gustado este capítulo.


	3. Capítulo3

**JUNTO A TI**

**Por Daulaci Serv**

**Con los personajes de Card Captor Sakura, Por CLAMP.**

**CAPITULO 3**

Tomoyo se despertó muy temprano por la mañana, estaba amaneciendo, miro el reloj, las 6.30; apenas había dormido un par de horas, se sentía cansada y hasta un poco mareada, un dolor de cabeza amenazaba con aparecer.

Toda la noche estuvo pensando en lo que acababa de confesar su padre. Un estremecimiento recorrió su cuerpo al pensar en lo que hubiera pasado si la noche anterior lo hubiesen secuestrado.

Ya antes habían amenazado a la familia, la última vez fue hace varios años cuando Tomoyo era una niña y su abuelo aún vivía. Entonces ambos habían sido el centro de las amenazas. Tomoyo fue llevada fuera del país durante un año. La mantuvieron en un internado suizo. Su estancia ahí no fue tan terrible, pero el estar alejada de su familia no le permitió disfrutar del lugar, incluso sus calificaciones bajaron pero todos parecían entender su situación. Trato a muchas niñas pero el tiempo no fue suficiente para hacer amigas; y cuando por fin regresaron por ella paso mucho tiempo para que su madre se sintiera en confianza de dejarla tratar a otras personas y conocer gente nueva. El hecho de estar rodeada siempre por guardaespaldas (todas ellas mujeres), asustaba a algunos y a la mayoría los alejaba tarde o temprano.

¿Qué pasaría ahora? De una cosa estaba segura, esta vez no dejaría que la sacaran del país. La incertidumbre no la dejaría en paz. Ese hombre Li parecía saber lo que estaba haciendo. Incluso impresionó a su madre y eso es mucho decir.

Dijeron que empezarían hoy muy temprano con las mejoras de seguridad. También entrevistaría a todos los empleados de la casa.

No tenía caso seguir en la cama, así que Tomoyo decidió tomar un baño, esperanzada en que tal vez así podría relajarse y alejar el dolor de cabeza. Al terminar se vistió y arreglo evitando cualquier pensamiento negativo.

Para las ocho de la mañana ya estaba lista. Las personas que se encargarían de la seguridad habían llegado y comenzaban a hacer su trabajo. Se entretuvo viendo por la ventana lo que hacían en la parte exterior. Li estaba con ellos dando órdenes. Solo eran tres pero parecían muy eficientes y silenciosos, el ruido que hicieron fue mínimo. Poco después apareció la asistente de Li, Sakura Kinomoto, lo seguía a todos lados tomando notas aquí y haya, cargaba una especie de portafolios muy practico que podía colgarse al hombro con una correa, después de un momento Li se percato de ella y la tomo para quitársela a Sakura y llevarla él. A pesar de la distancia Tomoyo pudo darse cuenta que la chica se sonrojo un poco y sonreía; daba la impresión de estar entusiasmada por todo lo que pasaba. A Tomoyo le pareció una persona agradable.

Después de un silencioso desayuno que compartió con sus padres, los cuales observaban de vez en cuando a su hija como si fuera una especie de bomba a punto de estallar, Tomoyo regresó a su habitación, se había esforzado tanto por parecer tranquila y disfrutar el desayuno que se sentía cansada. Trato de no pensar mucho al respecto para relajarse, pero no pudo. Después recordó que tenía que entregar el itinerario sobre sus actividades. Empezaba a organizar su mente al respecto cuando tocaron a su puerta.

-Adelante –dijo Tomoyo automáticamente mientras volteaba a la puerta. La chica llamada Sakura asomó su cabeza.

-Buenos días, señorita Daidouji, ¿me permite un momento? –dijo Sakura tímidamente.

-Claro, pasa –respondió Tomoyo sonriendo para darle confianza y pensó que era imposible no sentir simpatía por esa chica.

-Venía a preguntarle si ya tenía su lista de actividades.

-¡Oh! Lo siento, apenas me iba a poner a trabajar en ello –se disculpo Tomoyo señalando el pequeño escritorio en su habitación.

-No se preocupe, normalmente esto sucede, acabo de pasar por el despacho y su madre acaba de empezar el suyo. Quise venir a recordárselo antes de que Li lo pidiera.

-Es usted muy eficiente.

-Solo cumplo con mi trabajo –dijo Sakura apenada-. Volveré más tarde por el.

-¡No espera! Tal vez podrías explicarme exactamente que es lo necesitan saber.

-Con gusto la ayudaré señorita Daidouji –sonrió con calidez.

-Llámame Tomoyo por favor, tanta formalidad me pone nerviosa.

-No lo sé –dudo Sakura un momento-. El señor Li es muy estricto en cuanto al trato con los clientes.

-Oh, ya veo –dijo Tomoyo sin poder ocultar su desilusión.

-Bueno… tal vez… -dijo Sakura al notar el malestar de la chica, cosa que la hizo sentirse muy mal-. Tal vez solo cuando nos encontremos solas… -sugirió Sakura con un guiño.

-Me parece bien –contesto Tomoyo recobrando su entusiasmo.

-Entonces… puedes llamarme Sakura.

Después de esto las dos chicas se pusieron a trabajar en el itinerario de Tomoyo.

Sakura se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que Tomoyo no frecuentaba a ninguna persona fuera de Keiju. Prácticamente ella no tenía más amigos, tampoco había parientes cercanos o lejanos con los que pudiera convivir. Tuvo que reconocer que ella era una chica afortunada pues en su vida había muchas personas; su papá, su hermano, Yukito, Yue; ahora claro estaban Shaoran y Yamazaki, incluso la novia de este Chiharu.

Mientras tanto Tomoyo se daba cuenta de lo mismo notando con tristeza el resultado del recopilado de sus actividades. No se había dado cuenta de la monotonía que imperaba en su vida, aunque debía reconocer que en parte era debido a que antes no le había importado. Aparte de las tres clases de arte que tomaba en la universidad, el resto de su tiempo lo invertía en la empresa de sus padres. Trataba de mostrar interés en los negociosos de la familia, pero no le encontraba sentido. Sabía que tarde o temprano tenía que hacerse cargo de los negocios, pero también estaba segura que a menos que sucediera algo para cambiar drásticamente su modo de sentir y pensar, ella tomaría la decisión de dejar a otros el manejo de la empresa.

Por otro lado estaba su pasión por la pintura. Hasta ahora que había podido desarrollar su talento. Pero por alguna extraña razón algo le faltaba a sus pinturas; su profesora la señora Seiko le había dicho que le faltaba vida y sentimiento a sus obras, en su opinión Tomoyo aún se encontraba en un caparazón.

Las cosas no fueron tan sencillas para Tomoyo en los siguientes días. Por un lado no había podido hablar con total confianza con Keiju y explicarle lo que había sucedido el día que salió del restaurante. En primera por que todas las llamadas que llegaban a la casa eran monitoreadas y segundo Sakura le había dicho por petición de Li que no le diera muchas explicaciones al joven hasta que lo hubieran investigado a fondo.

Tomoyo jamás se hubiera imaginado que las cosas irían tan lejos. No solo investigaron cada detalle de la vida de Keiju, sino de sus compañeros de clase. Cuando Tomoyo se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía ya tenían muchos datos del grupo de 15 alumnos de la profesora Seiko, incluso de ella misma; lo cual le pareció vergonzoso a la chica. Entonces fue que decidió dejar las otras dos clases hasta que todo terminará, no quería someter a nadie a semejante escrutinio. Ya era bastante difícil volver a salir acompañada todo el tiempo por dos guardaespaldas y un chofer, como para tener que soportar la vergüenza de ver investigados a cada uno de los compañeros de clase que tenía.

La única clase que no se ánimo a dejar fue la de la profesora Seiko, necesitaba ese par de horas de pintura para poder alejarse de casa y encontrar de alguna manera la forma de pensar en lo que estaba ocurriendo a su alrededor.

Lo único favorable de todo esto era la amistad que empezaba a formar con Sakura. La chica era alguien muy agradable y las conversaciones con ella eran cada vez más íntimas a pesar del poco tiempo que llevaban de conocerse.

Ese día eran pasadas las 5 de la tarde cuando las dos chicas se encontraron en el jardín y comenzaron a platicar.

-Dime Sakura, te falta mucho por terminar.

-No, en realidad no, solo espero a que Sha… a que Li –corrigió la chica con rapidez-, termine de revisar algunos papeles para mandarlos por fax y eso será todo por hoy.

-¡Qué bien! –dijo Tomoyo con entusiasmo-. Entonces tal vez te gustaría acompañarme a tomar algo, así podríamos platicar un poco.

-Me encantaría –aceptó Sakura con el mismo entusiasmo.

-Entonces… -decía Tomoyo antes de ser interrumpida por una voz masculina que se escucho venir detrás de Sakura

-Sabía que te encontraría aquí –decía Li antes de percatarse de la presencia de Tomoyo-. ¡Oh! Perdone usted señorita Daidouji, no me había dado cuenta que estaba aquí. Kinomoto me permites un momento –y haciendo una reverencia con la cabeza a Tomoyo se dio vuelta sobre sus pasos sin esperar respuesta de ninguna de las dos.

-Es muy estricto ¿verdad?

-¿Te parece? –dijo Sakura viendo alejarse a Shaoran y después volverse a Tomoyo-. No, la verdad es que no lo es tanto.

-Si tú lo dices –dijo Tomoyo en un tono que sonrojo un poco a Sakura-. Entonces te espero adentro.

-Bien, no creo que tome más de 20 minutos.

Las dos chicas se despidieron y se marcharon en direcciones opuestas.

****

Sakura se dirigió a la oficina de seguridad que se encontraba al fondo del jardín. Se le notaba muy contenta cuando entró en esta.

-Ya estoy aquí –anunció la chica.

Shaoran estaba sentado detrás de un enorme escritorio donde se podía observar una computadora, un par de teléfonos y el fax. A un lado se encontraba una enorme pared en la que se podían observar varios monitores por donde se veían distintos lugares tanto dentro como fuera de la mansión Daidouji.

El edificio contaba con todos los servicios, dentro de la misma oficina se podía ver una mesa en la que se servían el café y otros alimentos que los chicos del equipo de Shaoran habían llevado, también se podía ver un amplio sillón donde alguno de ellos se acostaba a descansar si podía hacerlo (de preferencia no en presencia de Shaoran). Al fondo había una puerta que daba a una escalera para llegar a la parte de arriba donde se encontraba lo que Sakura llamaba "el pequeño departamento", que en esos momentos ocupaba Li quien prácticamente se había mudado ahí, pues la mayor parte del tiempo se la pasaba vigilando que todo estuviera en orden. Por las noches lo suplía alguien más generalmente Yamazaki y un par de hombres más que gozaban de toda la confianza de Li, pero aún así el supervisaba todo incluso por las noches.

Por esta misma razón Sakura había tenido unos días de trabajo muy pesados, iba de las oficinas a ese lugar a veces más de una vez al día, aunque a ella eso no le había importado mucho, el jardín de ese lugar era hermoso y Sakura había encontrado una banca techada cerca de las oficinas donde a veces se ponía a trabajar. Además, la oficina se sentía muy sola sin Shaoran. También estaba el hecho de que repentinamente varios de los agentes que trabajaban en el lugar pasaban por ahí tratando de hacer conversación con Sakura bajo cualquier pretexto, cosa que nunca antes había sucedido.

Shaoran había notado que Sakura llegaba desde mucho antes que ella pusiera un pie adentro. Era raro, pero ahora que no pasaban tanto tiempo juntos, cuando la tenía cerca tenía una sensación extraña. Cuando la veía llegar sentía como si recién empezara el día y cuando se iba quedaba con un extraño malestar.

-"Absurdo" –se regaño a si mismo, obligándose a volver a la realidad-. Aquí están los papeles Sakura, ya puedes mandárselos a Yue.

-Esta bien –dijo tomando los papeles-. Y que hay de estos otros –señalando hacia el escritorio.

-Se los entregaremos en mano, no quiero que nadie más toque esos papeles.

-¿Quieres que yo se los lleve? –dijo Sakura entusiasmada con la idea de ver a Yue-, puedo hacerlo a primera hora mañana.

-No sé –dudo un poco Shaoran-. No, creo que prefiero que lo haga Yamazaki.

-¡Oh! mmm… esta bien –dijo Sakura con cierto malestar, Shaoran siempre había confiado en ella.

Li adivinando lo que pasaba por su mente se apresuro a decir.

-La verdad… es que no creo que sea conveniente que te vean entrar y salir con tanta frecuencia de la mansión y menos aún que te vean llevar documentos a Yue.

-¿O sea, que ya no quieres que venga para acá? –preguntó Sakura con cierta angustia.

-¡No! –carraspeo un poco Shaoran-. No, no quiero decir eso, lo que quiero es que ahora vengas a trabajar aquí todo el día.

-¡Contigo! –exclamó Sakura dando un pequeño salto hacia delante, acercando un su cara a la de Shaoran, tanto que este pudo percibir el olor del cabello de la chica sintiéndose ligeramente mareado por su proximidad. Fueron unos segundos apenas, pero él hubiera jurado que fue mucho más.

-Claro que conmigo, con quien más –dijo Shaoran con lentitud, pero apartó la vista casi en seguida para recuperar el control. Frunció el seño y trato de recuperar la cordura. Cordura que estaba siempre a punto de perder cuando ocurría una impulsiva proximidad entre ambos.

-Esta bien, -el entusiasmo de Sakura no tenía limites en ese momento y no le permitió ver la incomodidad que mostraba Shaoran en ese instante-. ¿Cuándo quieres que lo haga?

-Mañana mismo si es posible. Antes quiero que arregles que todas las llamadas importantes se transfieran aquí.

-¿Y que hay de la correspondencia?

-Eso ya lo arreglé con Yamazaki, lo dejaré a cargo de la oficina.

-Eso le habrá gustado.

-No sabes cuanto –aseguro Li recordando el entusiasmo de su amigo.

-¿Y si hay un nuevo caso?

-Sabes bien que no tomo ningún caso nuevo hasta que termino con el primero. Y este va llevarnos algo de tiempo.

-¿No hay ninguna pista? –preguntó Sakura notando la preocupación de su jefe.

-Ninguna, nada después del atentado en el estacionamiento.

Sakura se dispuso a mandar el fax pensando en aquella noche. Siempre se preocupaba por Shaoran; sabía que él se arriesgaba en muchas ocasiones. Se volvió a mirarlo mientras trabajaba en la computadora. Siempre tan serio, tan seguro de si mismo. Se dijo a si misma que debía tener la confianza de que él sabía lo que hacia, después de todo él era el mejor.

Shaoran escucho que Sakura suspiraba y le lanzó una mirada rápida, aunque volvió completamente su vista a ella cuando se dio cuenta de que lo miraba a él. Cuando Sakura salio de su ensimismamiento y notó que observaba a Shaoran con detenimiento y que este se había dado cuenta.

-¡Oh! –se sobresalto Sakura, dejando caer un par de hojas, cosa que aprovecho Shaoran para volver su atención al monitor-. Bien –dijo Sakura tratando de conservar la calma-, ya termine –paso saliva-. ¿Se… se te ofrece algo más?

-No… no, nada. Que descanses.

-Tu también, hasta mañana –y sonrojada salió rápidamente del lugar.

-Hasta mañana –suspiro de alivió un sonrojado Shaoran.

Después de verla partir la sensación de malestar regresó a él. Y hoy todavía más que cualquier otro día, sobre todo después de lo que le dijera esa mañana Yamazaki.

**- Flash Back -**

-Buenos días Li –saludo el joven al ver entrar a Shaoran a la oficina de seguridad en la mansión Daidouji.

-Buenos días Yamazaki. ¿Todo bien?

-Todo tranquilo jefe –contesto Yamazaki lanzando un bostezo.

-Puedes irte, entonces.

-¡Que bien! –dijo Yamazaki recogiendo sus algunas de sus cosas y encaminándose a la puerta.

-¡Espera! –lo detuvo Shaoran, antes de que saliera-. Un último favor.

-Lo que sea jefe.

-Le llevarías esto a Sakura a la oficina –y le tendió unos papeles-. Ella sabe que hacer con ellos.

-Esta bien jefe. De paso iré a espantarle algunos moscorrofios a la chica.

-¿Cómo? –dijo Shaoran sobre su hombro, ya estaba acostumbrado a las exageraciones de Yamazaki.

-Si, últimamente la oficina esta muy solicitada.

-¿Ah si? ¿Y porque razón? –preguntó Shaoran, Yamazaki contaba ahora con toda su atención.

-¡Si! –exclamo Yamazaki al darse cuenta que estaba siendo escuchado-. Cada vez que paso por ahí hay alguien hablando con Sakura, a veces he tenido que entrar y correr al que se encuentre, pues ella ya no haya como sacarlos de ahí. El otro día hasta las gracias me dio, pues ya tenía que salir para acá.

-¿De verdad? –dijo Shaoran más serio que nunca.

-Bueno, hasta mañana jefe.

-¡Oye Yamazaki! –lo detuvo Shaoran se le había ocurrido algo.

-¿Crees que podrías encargarte de la oficina en los próximos días?

**- Fin de Flash Back -**

-Malditos –dijo Shaoran en voz alta-. Con que muy solicitada… chasco que se van a llevar -sonrió sutilmente ante la gran decepción que se llevarían por la ausencia de la joven ojiverde.

****

Sakura que para ese entonces ya había llegado donde Tomoyo le daba la buena noticia.

-¿Qué te parece? –pregunto la chica de ojos verdes-. Ahora podré estar aquí de tiempo completo.

-Que bueno Sakura, ya me parecía que era demasiado complicado para ti.

-Bueno si un poco… pero eso a mi no me importaba mucho.

-Si me imagino… -titubeo antes de seguir-. ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta Sakura?

-Adelante.

-He notado que a veces llamas Shaoran a Li ¿Por qué? Es decir, porque no llamarlo Shaoran todo el tiempo.

-Ah eso –dijo Sakura un poco apenada-. ¿puedes guardar un secreto?

-Si

-Bien, pues… poco tiempo después de que Sha… -titubeo un poco-. Shaoran me contratara comenzamos a llamarnos por nuestros nombres. Pero Shaoran es muy serio en su trabajo y prefiera que en la oficina cuando no estamos solos o delante de los clientes lo llame Li y él me llama Kinomoto.

-Ah, entonces eso quiere decir que son amigos.

-Si a mi me gusta creer que si –aceptó Sakura tomando un sorbo de su té, después probó un poco del pastel que le había servido Tomoyo-. Este pastel esta delicioso –dijo tratando de cambiar el tema.

-¿Te parece? –dijo Tomoyo entendiendo que Sakura no quería hablar del asunto-. Yo lo hice.

-¿De verdad? Esta buenísimo.

-Gracias.

-¿Donde aprendiste a cocinar así?

-En uno de los colegios a donde me mandaron mis padres.

-¿Qué colegio?

-Un colegio suizo –dijo Tomoyo con cierta tristeza.

-¿En el extranjero? ¿Por qué tan lejos? ¡Oh! perdón –se disculpó Sakura-. No quiero parecer entrometida.

-No te preocupes, no lo eres –y Tomoyo se dispuso a contarle a Sakura lo que había sucedido años atrás.

-¡Oh! cuanto lo siento –dijo Sakura sinceramente-. Debió ser difícil para ti.

-Si lo fue –aceptó Tomoyo triste pero con la sensación de alivio por al fin haber podido hablar de ello con alguien-. Y dime Sakura, ¿Dónde esta tu familia? –ahora era ella quien cambiaba el tema.

-Mi familia tiene un rancho a unas 5 horas de la ciudad.

-Estas muy lejos de ellos.

-Si lo sé –suspiró-. Pero tuve que venir a la ciudad a demostrarle a mi hermano que no era un monstruo inútil –dijo Sakura con una expresión infantil.

-¿A tu hermano?

-Mi hermano Touya, actualmente él es quien está al frente del rancho.

-¿Y tus padres?

-Mi madre murió cuando yo era pequeña.

-Lo siento –dijo Tomoyo con sinceridad.

-No te preocupes. Aún tengo a mi padre. Él es arqueólogo.

-¡Arqueólogo! Y como fue que decidieron tener un rancho.

-En realidad era el sueño de mi madre. Después de morir su padre siendo ella su única familia le heredo todo lo que tenía. Así que mi madre lo utilizó para comprar el rancho. Ella quería educar a su familia alejada de la ciudad. Poco tiempo después ella murió. Mi padre queriendo respetar los deseos de mamá conservó el rancho. Le resultó difícil al principio, tuvo que dejar de lado su profesión unos años. Mi hermano se involucró casi de inmediato, el quería mucho a mamá; como es un poco mayor que yo conservo más recuerdos de ella.

-¿Cuántos años te lleva?

-Siete.

-Y, ¿dices que ahora el esta al frente del rancho?

-Si, mi padre lo convenció de estudiar en la universidad, le dijo que debía tener más conocimientos para manejar el rancho y hacerlo prosperar. Pero inmediatamente después de terminar regreso y se dedicó por entero a él.

-Y entonces tú padre ahora se dedica a su profesión.

-Así es. Actualmente va de excavación en excavación y es tan bueno que algunas veces va a congresos a exponer temas –finalizó Sakura con orgullo.

-Entonces, ¿no te llevas bien con tu hermano?

-No es eso, yo lo quiero mucho. Pero siempre anda detrás de mí, vigilándome y espantando a cuanto hombre se me acerca.

-¡Ah! Bueno, tal vez es porque se preocupa por ti.

-Es lo que dice Yukito.

-¿Yukito?

-Yukito Tsukishiro –Sakura lanzó un largo suspiro-, el mejor amigo de mi hermano y actual capataz del rancho. Lleva muchos años con nosotros, él y Yue.

-¿Yue? ¡el detective Yue Tsukishiro!

-Si son hermanos… ¡Oh no! –exclamó Sakura llevándose una mano a la boca.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Es que no debí decirte nada sobre Yue, no creo que a Shaoran le guste que otros sepan la relación que tengo con él.

-No te preocupes, nada saldrá de mis labios.

-Gracias –dijo con alivio.

-¡Quieres ver una foto de mi familia! -tomando su portafolio. -Siempre llevo una foto de ellos conmigo a todas partes... -sonrió a la chica-. ¿Dónde estará?

-Si claro –aceptó Tomoyo entusiasmada, toas esa información le había dado curiosidad.

-Siempre llevo una foto de ellos conmigo a todas partes... -sonrió a la chica-. ¿Dónde estará? ¡Aquí esta!

La fotografía había sido tomada recientemente, en lo que parecía ser la parte exterior de la casa en una especie de terraza. Sakura estaba en ella sonriente como siempre y se encontraba rodeada por hombres.

-Este es mi papá –dijo Sakura señalando a uno de ellos.

Era un hombre de cabello castaño como el de Sakura a excepción de algunas canas que apenas alcanzaban a verse, era alto y usaba anteojos. Tenía un aspecto bondadoso y rodeaba con el brazo los hombros de su hija.

-Este es Yukito –señalo a la derecha.

Tomoyo pudo ver a un joven de una apariencia apacible, sonriente y muy atractivo, le dio la impresión de que era alguien confiable con quien fácilmente se puede entablar una amistad.

-Y mi hermano Touya.

Tomoyo centro su atención en este último; un poco más alto que los otros dos hombres se encontraba a la derecha de Yukito, recargando el antebrazo en el hombro de este, con la otra mano en la cintura, se podía ver la confianza en si mismo que reflejaba. Llevaba unos jeans ajustados, una camisa de manga corta a cuadros sin abrochar y desfajada, debajo de esta, una camiseta blanca que contrastaba con la piel dorada por el sol. Se veía delgado pero fuerte y tenía los hombros anchos. Tenía una cara muy particular con facciones muy definidas, nariz arrogante y una boca sensual. A penas alcanzó a ver el cabello negro oculto tras un sombrero de ala ancha.

-¿Qué tan malo puede ser que alguien se preocupe por ti? –preguntó Tomoyo en un suspiro señalando al hermano de Sakura.

-No conoces a Touya –y comenzó a caminar de un lado al otro- ¡Mi padre tuvo que convencerlo para que me dejará venir a la ciudad! –dijo empezando a contar con los dedos-. Cuando encontré apartamento ¡él vino a dar su aprobación! A mi padre le encantó, pero a mi hermano… – dijo echando los ojos hacia atrás, cosa que divirtió a Tomoyo.

-Sigo sin ver lo malo -defendiendo al atractivo joven de la fotografía.

-Touya tiene una forma de presionar –siguió el conteo-. En especial a los hombres que me interesan. Un par de meses en el rancho y puede reducir a cualquiera al tamaño de un pigmeo. Todo el tiempo me llama monstruo y cosas por el estilo… Y además…

Tomoyo seguía escuchando la larga lista de defectos de Touya Kinomoto y al mismo tiempo contemplaba la fotografía del mismo.

-No puede ser tan malo –dijo para si misma.

****

Sakura salía por la puerta principal de la mansión de los Daidouji después de la conversación con Tomoyo. No estaba segura de haber hecho lo correcto al hablarle sobre Yue, aunque Tomoyo era muy discreta y no comentaría nada.

-Buenas Noches –escuchó Sakura a un lado suyo y vio que se acercaba a ella la sombra de un hombre.

-Buenas noches –contestó al reconocer al chofer del señor Daidouji. Era un hombre no muy alto, rubio, muy agradable que siempre la saludaba cuando se veían.

-¿Apenas termina?

-Bueno, si, algo así –no podía decirle que había estado platicando con Tomoyo.

-La vi salir de la casa y no pude evitar acercarme a saludar.

-¿Apenas va llegando Matsagi? –preguntó la chica cortés.

-Si, acabamos de regresar de la oficina. Pero por favor no me hables de usted que me haces sentir viejo.

-¡Oh! no era mi intención –rió Sakura.

Shaoran estaba dando una vuelta por el lugar para cerciorarse que todo estaba en orden, sobre todo ahora que todos los miembros de la familia estaban en casa. De repente un sonido llamo su atención, una risa bastante familiar. Camino unos pasos hacia donde se oían unas voces y al dar una vuelta puedo ver a Sakura que platicaba animada con el chofer de Daidouji.

Ese hombre se inclinaba hacia Sakura con demasiada confianza y lo que era peor a ella parecía no molestarse. Claro que Sakura era demasiado inocente para darse cuenta que eso podría estar mal y era precisamente esa inocencia lo que la hacia más atractiva. Se acercó a ellos con paso decidido y alcanzó a escuchar un fragmento de la conversación.

-¿Ya te vas para tu casa? -preguntó Matsagi-. Porque si es así tal vez yo podría llevarte.

-¿No tienes que estar aquí? Podrían necesitarte.

-No de momento he terminado aquí. Además si se presenta algo, hay otros dos chóferes en casa ¿recuerdas? Entonces, ¿que dices?

-No lo sé… -dijo Sakura pensando en lo que podría pensar Shaoran al respecto.

-Para mi no sería ningún problema –insistió Matsagi.

-¡Kinomoto! –se escucho la profunda voz de Shaoran-. Pensé que ya te habías ido –se dirigió únicamente a ella ignorando por completo al chofer.

-Eso hacia –respondió la chica con una sonrisa.

-No lo parece –casi gruño Shaoran más para Matsagi que para Sakura.

-Pensaba recoger algunas cosas en mi casa. Puedo llevarte a la tuya de camino –lo que parecía una sugerencia sonó como una orden, pero eso no le importó a Sakura que estaba encantada con la idea.

-¡Si claro!

-Bien, entonces vámonos –y sin más la tomo por el brazo para escoltarla hacia su auto.

-Hasta luego –se despidió Sakura lanzando una mirada atrás a un sorprendido Matsagi.

Mientras Shaoran ayudaba a Sakura a subir a su auto, activo el radio para avisar que saldría un par de horas.

Parece que te llevas bien con ese sujeto –dijo molesto Shaoran que guiaba el auto fuera de la propiedad.

Bueno… -dudó Sakura un momento apenas se percataba del estado de ánimo del joven-. En realidad apenas he cruzado algunas palabras con él.

-Mmmmm –fue todo lo que salió de Shaoran.

-¿Te molesta que haga amistad con él?

-No es que me moleste –dijo Shaoran un tanto incómodo con la idea-. Es solo que no creo que sea apropiado.

-Y… ¿también te molesta que haga amistad con la señorita Daidouji?

-No –relajando su tono de voz.

-¿En serio? ¿Por qué?

-Creo que ya te has dado cuenta que no tiene muchos amigos.

-Si

-Bueno, creo que ella necesita una amiga, sobre todo en estas circunstancias.

-Eso es muy tierno de tu parte Shaoran –murmuró ella sonriendo a su jefe.

-Bueno, no importa –dijo incómodo apretando el volante del auto con fuerza-. Además creo que a los señores Daidouji no les importa. Tú les agradas.

-¿Si? ¿Porque crees que sea eso?

-Tú le puedes agradar a muchas personas Sakura –y se volvió hacia ella aprovechando un semáforo en rojo.

-Gracias –y le dedicó una de sus mejores sonrisas.

-De nada –carraspeó nervioso-. ¿Ya cenaste?

-No

-¿Querrías acompañarme a cenar? –dijo muy serio, aunque notó que las manos le sudaban.

-¡Claro! –aceptó Sakura pesando que este debía ser su día de suerte hacía siglos que Shaoran no la invitaba a cenar.

-"Ella es mi responsabilidad." -pensó el estricto joven-. "Y no le conviene nada ese Matsagi eso jamás_"._

Continuara…

Nota de la autora: ¡Hola! ¿Cómo están?, muchas gracias por todos los reviews que he recibido, me alegra mucho poder encontrar cada uno de ellos y leerlos. Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, en especial para los fans de Touya porque hay una pisquita de él. Espero les gustara esta parte pues a mi me costo varios días poder dar con una descripción aceptable de Touya. Antes de que lo olvide debo decir que trataré de actualizar más o menos cada dos semanas, para dar tiempo a recibir más reviews ).

yuzu-skuld: muchas gracias por tus comentarios, espero leer otro review tuyo pronto.

claudias: muchas gracias por el review como verás no me tardo tanto en actualizar. Espero que la información que te he mandado te sirva de algo, si no es así dímelo y te ayudare en lo que pueda. Tal vez puedas mandarme tus comentarios respecto a "En a Torre de Tokio" e intercambiar impresiones.

Nena0500: como vez aquí estoy contestando a los reviews, espero poder seguirlo haciendo. Qué bueno que te siga gustando Lecciones, a veces también yo le doy una leída a mis parte favoritas y cuando escucho la canción de sin bandera recuerdo esa parte de la historia. A mi también me hizo mucha gracia que pensarás que Touya era el asistente de Shaoran, fue divertido imaginarlo así por un momento, pero nooo, eso no sucederá, todo va ir ligándose en este fic, ya verás. Lamento decir que si saldrá Eriol, pues será el tercero en discordia, para darle unos picones a Touya (un poquito nada más), pero me mantendré fiel a la pareja y punto final. Hace mucho que no recordaba la canción de Porky, es muy divertido leer tus reviews.

nekubo: no te impaciente, ya verás que cumplo mi promesa, dos semanas no es tanto. Además entre más emocionante mejor, ¿NO?

belzer: muchas, muchas gracias por lo que dices, de verdad que es algo importante para mi que pienses así, espero no defraudarte. En cuanto a Keiju, aún le falta a ese hombre, dará algunas sorpresas. Y en cuanto a Shaoran tienes toda la razón el pobre no sabe lo que le sucede, ya verás, lo haremos sufrir un poco.

Aya-mery: Espero que te haya gustado la descripción de Touya en este capítulo, estaré ansiosa por leer lo que tienes que decir al respecto, todavía falta un poquito para que salga Touya, no te impaciente, la espera habrá valido la pena.

YaShi: Deseo de todo corazón que la recuperación de tu pie haya sido completa y que hayas tenido suerte con lo del yeso, se supone que para estas fechas ya no lo tendrás ¿no? Espero que sea así. Tienes razón en este fic habrá muchas sorpresas, espera y verás. Ya leí tu fic como te habrás dado cuenta, me gusto, muy tierno, me hubiera gustado ver un poco más de esa relación que empezaba, pero me he entretenido imaginando como sería. Felicidades.

Li-Saku-chan: Que bueno que te gustará Lecciones, me divertí mucho escribiéndola y aún de vez en cuando le doy una leída. Qué bueno que te gusten los momentos S&S de esta historia, aún hay más.

bubbletomo: Me da mucho gusto seguir leyendo tus reviews, y más gusto me da saber que te gusto el capítulo, espero que este lo disfrutes todavía más, hay muchas sorpresas para Shaoran y Sakura y estaré ansiosa por leer tus comentarios al respecto. La verdad es que creo que no recibí tu correo, perdón; últimamente ando de aquí para allá, pero si lo hubiera recibido seguro lo habría contestado. Si lo intentas de nuevo te lo agradeceré mucho y por supuesto te contestaré. Muchas gracias de nuevo, escriban sus comentarios a: 

Sigan escribiendo y hasta pronto.

**Daulaci**** Serv**


	4. Capítulo4

**JUNTO A TI**

**Por Daulaci Serv**

**Con los personajes de Card Captor Sakura, Por CLAMP.**

**CAPITULO 4**

Los siguientes días fueron tranquilos, como se había previsto Sakura pasaba ahí todo el día con Shaoran. Afortunadamente nada malo había pasado y Tomoyo casi había creído que todo había sido producto de una pesadilla.

Casi… lo único que le decía que no era así eran los dos guardaespaldas y el chofer que la acompañaban a todos lados. Tomoyo había tratado de convencer a Li a través de Sakura de lo innecesarios que eran pero ella misma le había dicho que era imposible que se le retirara la guardia.

La amistad con la chica creció mucho más, al igual que la curiosidad que sentía Tomoyo por la familia Kinomoto, y en especial por uno de sus miembros.

En cuanto a Keiju, Tomoyo no había podido comunicarle sus sentimientos y el chico tampoco parecía dispuesto a tocar el tema, se habían visto un par de veces fuera de casa y solo para compartir la hora de la comida. La conversación siempre giraba en torno a la situación de su familia y la necesidad de que terminará pronto. Keiju también consideraba innecesarios a los guardaespaldas, decía que con él nada podía pasarle. Tomoyo tenía que agradecer el que al menos podía platicar con alguien más, aparte de Sakura sobre este tema y el mismo Keiju parecía dispuesto a soportar los inconvenientes que se presentaban.

****

Esa tarde Tomoyo estaba en su clase de pintura, llevaba varios días concentrada en la creación de su más reciente obra, al parecer el relato de Sakura sobre el rancho había excitado su imaginación al grado de tratar de recrear su versión de lo que ella creía que sería el lugar.

-Muy bien señorita Daidouji –la alabo la profesora Seiko cuando pasaba junto a ella-. Haz mejorado mucho.

La profesora paso su vista de la pintura de Tomoyo a la del guardaespaldas que se encontraba en ese momento junto a la puerta mirando en dirección a ellas sin perder detalle. No paso inadvertido para Tomoyo la expresión de hastío de su profesora cosa que la entristeció, ya había pensado seriamente dejar esta clase también por lo menos por el momento. "Si no fuera por que le gustaba tanto pintar… y necesitaba de la tranquilidad que ello le proporcionaba" –pensó Tomoyo dando un suspiro.

De repente la tranquilidad del lugar fue interrumpida por un sonido, la alarma contra incendios comenzó a sonar. Todo sucedió con tanta rapidez que a Tomoyo le sería difícil recordar más tarde con detalle lo que pasaba.

-Rápido, todos afuera –ordenó la profesora Seiko.

Tomoyo se quedo un momento estática, tratando de comprender lo que estaba pasando, hasta que el guardaespaldas la tomó del brazo para llevarla a la puerta. Mientras escuchaba cuando se comunicaba por un pequeño radió colocado en su muñeca con el otro guardaespaldas que ya se encontraba en la puerta de emergencia del edificio. Todo parecía irreal, escuchando gritos y gente corriendo hacia afuera, apenas pudo ver algo pues el guardaespaldas la llevaba casi abrazada evitando que nadie a su alrededor intentará algo contra ella.

Salieron del edificio rápidamente con el resto de la gente, pero no se detuvieron hasta que llegaron junto al auto y la subieron en él. Las sirenas sonaron anunciando la llegada de los bomberos.

-No creo que sea conveniente que nos quedemos aquí –anunció uno de los hombres.

-Tienes razón –estuvo de acuerdo el otro-. Es mejor que nos vayamos –y dicho esto los dos subieron al auto.

-Pero… mis cosas –dijo Tomoyo con urgencia-. ¡Mi pintura!

-No se preocupe, señorita. Después de dejarla en su casa, volveré por sus cosas.

-Está bien –dijo Tomoyo con desgano y volvió su vista atrás deseando que no sucediera nada malo.

****

Cuando Tomoyo entro en la casa ese mismo día, notó que la atmósfera se sentía diferente. No parecía haber nadie alrededor. Subió a su habitación y se quedo ahí con la extraña sensación de que algo sucedía.

Después de una hora bajo de nuevo a ver si alguien había llegado pero al preguntarle a una de las sirvientas esta muy nerviosa le contestó que sus padres aún no se encontraban en casa. Camino por el jardín y noto a uno de sus guardaespaldas en él como si la vigilara, pero ¿por qué? Se encontraba dentro de la casa y ahí era seguro ¿o no? Se dirigió hacia él con la sensación de malestar cada vez más intensa.

-"Algo esta mal" –se dijo a si misma-. Disculpe, sabe si ya recogieron mis cosas de la universidad.

-Bueno… -titubeo el hombre, cosa que extraño a Tomoyo-. Ss… si, ya están aquí, pero…

-¿Pero qué? –preguntó Tomoyo más desconfiada-. ¿Dónde están? ¿Por qué no las llevaron a la casa? ¿Qué esta pasando? –dijo al fin.

-Bueno… yo…

-Tomoyo –la llamo una voz detrás de ella acercándose a las dos personas.

-¿Qué esta ocurriendo aquí? –preguntó a Sakura-. Por qué no me vas a negar que algo sucede, todos parecen actuar de una forma muy rara y ¿dónde están mis cosas?

Sakura pareció dudar un momento y se volvió a ver al hombre que estaba con Tomoyo.

-Puede retirarse, yo me encargo.

-Pero… señorita… el señor Li.

-Yo me encargo –lo interrumpió Sakura con determinación-. Estaremos adentro.

-Después de esto se dirigieron a la casa, Sakura estaba muy callada y preocupada también. Trataba de encontrar la manera de comunicarle a Tomoyo lo que había sucedido. Cuando llegaron a la habitación de esta, Sakura le pidió que se sentara, después dio un par de vueltas por la habitación dándose valor para comenzar. De repente se detuvo y se volvió hacia la chica de cabello negro que ya empezaba a comprender lo que pasaba.

-Algo sucedió ¿verdad? –se adelantó a decir.

-Si –admitió Sakura dando un suspiró y se sentó a su lado-. Prométeme que lo tomaras con calma –pidió tomándole la mano a quien consideraba su amiga.

-¿Qué… que paso? –tartamudeo-. ¿Mi padre? –vio a Sakura negar con la cabeza-. ¡Mi madre! –gimió Tomoyo llevándose una mano a la boca.

-Si

-¿Ellos…? –Tomoyo pasó saliva tratando de controlarse-. ¿Ellos… se la llevaron?

-No… pero… -Sakura se detuvo ¿Cómo podía decírselo?

-¡Dime! –pidió Tomoyo con desesperación-. ¡Dime de una vez!

-Esta bien –aspiro fuertemente para tomar valor-. Hubo un atentado contra tu madre. No se la llevaron pero… hubo un accidente –dijo al fin-. Ella esta viva –se apresuro a decir al notar la expresión de Tomoyo.

-Esta viva… ¿pero…? –preguntó Tomoyo imaginando lo peor.

-Esta herida –dijo Sakura apretando la mano de su amiga para expresarle su apoyo-. Lo siento, Tomoyo.

-Pero… ¡herida! ¿cómo? ¿Qué tan grave es?

-No tengo aún los detalles.

-¿Dónde esta ella? –preguntó poniéndose de pie-. Quiero verla…

-No puedes –la detuvo Sakura.

-¿Qué? ¿porqué? –Tomoyo se sentía tan aturdida que no comprendía.

-Li ordeno que te quedaras en casa –explico Sakura-. Por eso nadie te decía nada.

-Pero no puedo quedarme aquí ¿no entiendes? –y se encamino con decisión ala puerta.

Antes de que Tomoyo llegara a ella Sakura se puso en su camino.

-Lo siento Tomoyo pero no puedo dejarte ir.

-No puedes detenerme –respondió con voz trémula.

-Si no lo hago yo, lo harán los guardias de la puerta. Por favor Tomoyo –pidió la chica de ojos verdes con preocupación-. Comprende que no puedes.

Tomoyo recordó a los guardias de la puerta y en el guardaespaldas siguiéndola por el jardín. También la servidumbre sabría y no la dejarían ir. Camino a la ventana y miro a través de ella el atardecer, deseando que todo fuera un mal sueño. Se dejo caer en el sillón de su habitación dos lagrimas caían por sus mejillas.

Sakura corrió hacia ella y la abrazo. Tomoyo no la rechazó y también la abrazo llorando con pesar.

-Lo siento Tomoyo –la consoló acariciando el largo cabello de la chica-. No debíamos decírtelo hasta que tu padre lo hiciera y para evitar que salieras de aquí –explicó Sakura sintiendo el dolor de su amiga-. Shaoran no quiere arriesgarse ha que te suceda algo, no dejará que vayas hasta que tenga todo bajo control.

****

Paso mucho tiempo cuando al fin el señor Daidouji se presento en la casa acompañado de Shaoran. Sakura había permanecido todo ese tiempo con Tomoyo quien ya se encontraba más tranquila pero silenciosa. El señor Daidouji entro con estrépito a la habitación.

-¡Papá! –grito Tomoyo y corrió a abrazarlo.

-Nos permite un momento señorita –fue casi una orden de parte de Daidouji.

-Con permiso –fue todo lo que atino a decir Sakura, por primera vez en el día estaba dudando de haber hecho lo correcto. Se dirigió a la planta de abajo pensando en ello cuando una de las chicas de servicio se acerco a ella.

-Señorita, el señor Li la espera en el despacho.

-Gracias –dijo Sakura encaminándose al lugar, preocupada por lo que Shaoran pudiera estar pensando de ella-. Me dijeron que me esperabas –dijo Sakura después de tocar y entrar al lugar.

Shaoran estaba de pie recargado contra una de las ventanas del despacho, miraba hacia fuera, cuando escucho a Sakura se volvió hacia ella, se veía cansado y también muy molesto. El corazón de Sakura latía rápidamente por la angustia.

-Lo siento Shaoran pero tenía que decírselo –explicó la chica con rapidez. Shaoran seguía sin decir palabra o moverse de su lugar-. Ella empezaba a sospechar –continuo Sakura angustiada-, y yo… yo… no pude… lo siento, de verdad.

-Esta bien Sakura –hablo al fin Shaoran, sonaba más cansado de lo que parecía y aún así no dejaba de parecer molesto.

-Es que yo… -comenzó a decir Sakura todavía más preocupada, lo menos que quería era fallarle a él, pero… Tomoyo-. Lo siento –dijo en un suspiro.

Shaoran hizo un además con la mano y parecía querer decirle algo, pero se contuvo, después de un largo e incómodo silencio…

-Hablaremos más tarde, ahora debo esperar al señor Daidouji.

Sakura solo asintió y se dirigió hacia la puerta cuando la abrió se topo con el señor Daidouji que parecía furioso. Lo dejó entrar y después salió, antes de cerrar alcanzó a escuchar.

-Di instrucciones precisas de que no se le informara a mi hija –gruño Daidouji-. Usted mismo estuvo de acuerdo.

-Kinomoto considero que debía explicarle a su hija lo que pasaba –dijo Shaoran quien ya había recuperado su tono habitual de voz-. Su hija empezaba a sospechar.

Sakura ya no pudo escuchar más pues ya había cerrado la puerta y se dirigía con rapidez hacia afuera más triste que nunca. Le había causado problemas a Shaoran.

Mientras tanto dentro del despacho… Daidouji se había dejado caer pesadamente en el sillón detrás de su escritorio derrotado llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

-Lo siento mucho señor –se excuso Shaoran-. No lo vi venir, no me esperaba algo así –apretó los puños, se sentía molesto consigo mismo ante semejante fracaso.

Daidouji levantó la vista con pesar, pudo ver en el semblante de Li preocupación y hasta culpa. Sabía que era sincero. No pudo decir nada pero levanto una mano y le señalo la silla frente a el.

-Ya no importa –suspiró Daidouji echándose hacia atrás y cerrando los ojos-. Ahora que debemos hacer.

-De momento su esposa tiene el doble de protección, no solo de parte nuestra también de la policía –Li hizo una pausa, para continuar, lo que seguía no sería fácil-. Ahora me preocupa más la seguridad de la señorita Tomoyo.

-¿Tomoyo? –Daidouji se incorporó con rapidez-. ¿Por qué?

-A la misma hora que sufrió el atentado su esposa, alguien encendió la alarma contra incendios del edificio donde su hija se encontraba –Shaoran hablaba pausadamente para darle tiempo al hombre a procesar la información que le daba-. Mis hombres sacaron a su hija del lugar sin ningún contratiempo. Uno de ellos regreso más tarde a recoger sus cosas y… -Li se puso de pie para tomar un cuadro que estaba en el suelo recargado contra la pared y cubierto por una tela blanca-. Se encontraron con esto –levanto el cuadro y retiro la tela para ponerlo a la vista.

Daidouji abrió los ojos al máximo dejando ver el terror que sintió en ese momento. El cuadro que con tanto entusiasmo había creado Tomoyo había sido cortado de lado a lado y solo había quedado espacio para unas palabras escritas en el lienzo con pintura roja en aerosol.

_"TU ERES LA SIGUIENTE"_

-Cuando llegaron por las cosas de su hija –continuo Shaoran-, todo se encontraba como lo había dejado; la profesora tuvo el buen tino de no permitir que nadie lo tocara. Nadie vio nada; la alarma fue accionada con este propósito- ya revisamos y no hay huella digitales, nada –se detuvo esperando una reacción de parte de Daidouji y al no haberla prosiguió-. Pero… dejaron esto. –sacó de su bolsillo un sobre blanco que dejo sobre el escritorio frente a Daidouji en el se podía leer el nombre del empresario, este se apresuro a abrirlo y leer su contenido, levanto la vista hacia Li sin poder comprender.

-Nunca se trato de dinero –explicó Shaoran-. Es personal… y quieren lastimarlo donde más le duela…

-Mi hija –susurró Daidouji más pálido que nunca.

****

Sakura se encontraba dentro de la oficina de seguridad caminando de un lado a otro tratando de contener las lágrimas.

-"Como pude ser tan estúpida" –se decía una y otra vez, le había causado problemas a Shaoran-. Tal vez debía esperar a que su padre se lo dijera –empezó a decir en voz alta todavía más alterada-. ¿Cómo pudiste pensar que eras la persona indicada para decírselo?

Shaoran caminaba a paso lento hacia la oficina, tratando de darle solución al problema que tenía en frente. Además estaba la petición de Daidouji, Tomoyo quería ver a su madre, no habría poder humano que la hiciese desistir de la idea. Súbitamente se detuvo al notar la silueta de Sakura dando vueltas de un lado a otro de la oficina, se encamino con rapidez a la puerta que estaba abierta.

-¡Tonta!, ¡tonta! –se decía Sakura que parecía alterada.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Shaoran preocupado.

Sakura quien no se había dado cuenta de su presencia, lanzó un grito y cayo sobre el enorme sillón. Cuando vio que se trataba de él se llevo una mano al pecho y cerró los ojos para controlar su respiración.

-Que susto me has dado –dijo con voz entrecortada.

-Lo siento –dijo Li acercándose a ella y se sentó a su lado-. ¿Qué pasa?

-Nada –negó con la cabeza y bajo la vista, no se sentía capaz de tocar el tema que la preocupaba.

-¿Estas segura? –pregunto Li tratando de vela a los ojos-. No me parece que sea así –le tomo la barbilla con los dedos y levantó su rostro.

Sakura se levantó rápidamente del sillón para evitar su mirada, si le hablaba de esa manera y la tocaba seguramente se pondría a llorar y no podría disculparse adecuadamente como ella quería hacerlo. Aspiro profundo y se volvió hacia él que ya se encontraba de pie frente a ella.

-Siento mucho haber sido tan imprudente –dijo Sakura quien tenía las manos entrelazadas-. Debí imaginar que te causaría problemas y yo…

-Tu no me haz causado ningún problema –aseguró Shaoran acercándose a ella y poniendo sus manos sobre los hombros de la chica.

-Parecías tan molesto que…

-No estaba molesto contigo, estaba molesto conmigo mismo por haber fallado.

-¿De verdad? –dijo con un suspiro de alivio y no pudo evitar que dos lágrimas escaparan de sus ojos-. Lo siento –se apresuró a secar las lágrimas-. Es solo que estaba tan preocupada…

-No tienes por que estarlo –dijo Shaoran, no soportaba verla así, ella pocas veces mostraba hasta ese grado su vulnerabilidad. Le sonrió para mostrarle que todo estaba bien.

Sakura contuvo el aliento unos segundos, Shaoran rara vez sonreía de esa manera. Ella sabía que nadie más se daba cuenta pero era un hombre tan encantador y tremendamente educado. Tenía una hermosa mata de pelo castaño y unos profundos ojos oscuros que ahora la miraban a ella, sólo a ella. De repente se dio cuenta de lo suave y distinto que resultaba el aire. Se sentía flotar.

Ella lo miro con aquellos ojos inmensos y él noto que algo inusual le ocurría a su corazón. Se creó un silencio tenso y cargado de electricidad. De pronto Shaoran notó que las orejas le ardían. ¡Maldición se estaba ruborizando! Se dio cuenta que cada vez se trataban con más familiaridad y ese pensamiento lo asustó. Tenía que escapar de allí pero le resultaba tremendamente difícil alejarse de ella.

-Quédate quieto –le dijo Sakura como si hubiera adivinado sus pensamientos-. Tienes algo en la cara –no era cierto pero… ella no sabía lo que estaba haciendo, solo sabía que no lo podía evitar. Necesitaba tocarlo.

Acercó su mano cálida hasta el rostro de él y Shaoran notó como se le aceleraba el corazón.

Con los dedos hizo como que le quitaba algo suavemente, pero luego dejó que sus yemas rozarán la piel.

-Cre… creo que es mejor que te vayas a casa –le dijo secamente tratando de controlar su respiración acelerada. En un segundo, vino a su mente lo dicho por Yue mucho tiempo atrás. Pero esos ojos tan brillantes como las esmeraldas le lo alejaron enseguida de esos pensamientos.

-¿Si? –preguntó Sakura con una mirada soñadora.

-Si –respondió Shaoran acercando su rostro al de ella, olvidándose de todo y todos. De sus políticas, sus reglas, todo.

Un repentino ruido los obligó a volver a la realidad. Shaoran soltó a la chica y dio un paso atrás. Se volvió a la puerta uno de sus hombres llegaba hasta ella.

-Li, el señor Daidouji desea saber si vas a llevar a su hija al hospital a visitar a la señora Daidouji.

-Todavía no sé –dijo caminando al escritorio, tratando de pensar con claridad-. Dile que en un momento yo mismo iré a hablar con ellos.

-Bien –dijo el hombre volviéndose por donde venía. Afortunadamente no parecía haberse dado cuenta de lo que estaba pasando adentro.

-¿Llevarás a Tomoyo al hospital? –preguntó Sakura que también se estaba recuperando de lo que había pasado.

-No lo sé. No quisiera arriesgarla –agradecía tener algo más de que hablar.

-Se cuanto desea Tomoyo ver a su mamá. Si tan solo pudiéramos llevarla sin que nadie se diera cuenta –al mismo tiempo que decía esto se dio la vuelta para buscar su bolso.

Shaoran levantó la vista para verla y observó su larga cabellera.

-¡Ya esta! –casi grito golpeando la mesa.

-¿Qué?

-¿Yamazaki tendrá todavía sus disfraces?

-Nunca se atrevería a deshacerse de ellos, por mucho que Chiharu le ruegue –Sakura rió un poco-. Siempre se esta inventado identidades secretas.

-¡Perfecto! Localizalo y me comunicas con él. Tengo una idea.

**Continuara…**

**Nota de la autora: **Como verán esto cada vez se pone más interesante, espero que les haya gustado, sobre todo la parte S&S, se que ha algunos les encanta esta pareja. Tengan paciencia las cosas se pondrán cada vez más emocionantes. Touya aparecerá pronto. No se desesperen recuerden que nos veremos cada dos semanas, sin falta lo prometo. Espero sus reviews.

Por último quiero extender mi infinito agradecimiento a Crystal23 una gran amiga que a aportado grandes cosas a este fic como mi beta. Muchas gracias amiga.

Li-Saku-chan: Te agradezco mucho el comentario por Lecciones, es un fic al que siempre le tendré un cariño especial, y que bueno que te gusto el capítulo anterior. Si te gusto tanto la parte S&S te recomiendo que sigas leyendo este fic pues habrá mucho de ellos y mucho mejor, el de este capítulo apenas fue una probadita.

bubbletomo: Que gusto que te agradará el capítulo, sigue leyendo esto cada vez se va poner mejor, esta mal en mi decirlo pero así es. No se que estará pasando pero no recibí ningún correo, con toda seguridad lo habría contestado.

YaShi-mgj: Me da gusto saber que ya te encuentras mejor de tu pie, de verdad. El mío va mejorando aunque dicen que la rehabilitación total se verá dentro de 9 meses, fue una especie de desgarre muy fuerte en el talón de Aquiles, y aunque llevó una vida perfectamente normal algunas veces tengo molestias, pero yo estoy muy bien. Gracias por preguntar. Al parecer a todo mundo le esta gustando la pareja S&S, y la verdad es que a mi también, sigue leyendo hay muchas sorpresas por venir.

Ciliegia: Muchas gracias por tu review, me siento feliz de que te guste, sigue leyendo tratare de no defraudarte.

Nekubo: Estoy segura que no te defraudare y no te desesperes, a mi parecer los siguientes capítulo están cada vez mejor. A mi también me gustan mucho las historias románticas, he ahí la razón de estos fics que he escrito. Estaré ansiosa por conocer tus comentarios.

belzer: Shaoran tardará mucho más en darse cuenta de lo que le pasa, o mejor dicho en aceptar los sentimientos que le provoca Sakura, lo haremos sufrir un poquito (Sakura y Yo). Tienes razón en cuanto a la tormenta y no sabes cuanto y más adelante podrás darte cuenta que eso de la "relación jefe-empleada" tendrá más de un significado. Gracias y hasta pronto.

Aya-Mery: Que bueno que te gusto tanto la descripción de Touya, no sabes cuanto me alegra eso, me costo mucho, mucho tiempo dar con ella. Espero encontrarte pronto en el msn.

claudias: Se que dos semanas pueden ser muy largas, pero es el tiempo que necesito para adelantar algunos capítulos y así asegurar que no los dejaré esperando más tiempo, creo que dos semanas es razonable, lo sé porque yo misma he sufrido a causa de muchos fics inconclusos y lo que menos deseo es hacerles eso. En cuanto a la historia, tienes razón tendrás que esperar para que se resuelvan muchas de tus interrogantes. En cuanto a "En la Torre de Tokio" tienes razón yo también sufrí mucho pensando que Shaoran había muerto.

Li-Saku-chan: ¿Otra vez? No importa, como cada review merece una respuesta aquí esta. Ya pronto muy pronto Tomoyo y Touya se conocerán y espero que disfrutes el encuentro tanto como yo, en cuanto a Eriol si aparecerá y le sacará algunas canas verdes al buen Touya.

Nena 05000: ¡Ya me preocupaba que no aparecieras!, y por lo mismo me dio mucho gusto recibir este review. Me da gusto saber que aún leer Lecciones, a veces yo también hago lo mismo y leo una y otra vez mis partes favoritas, que bueno que encuentres cosas buenas cada vez que lo haces, si quieres decir algún comentario extra, ya sabes donde encontrarme. La verdad es que si quiero hacer sufrir un poco a Touya, ya verás porque. Nos vemos en la próxima.


	5. Capítulo5

**JUNTO A TI**

**Por Daulaci Serv**

**Con los personajes de Card Captor Sakura, Por CLAMP.**

**CAPITULO 5**

El plan de Shaoran resultó a la perfección. La idea era hacer que Sakura y Tomoyo intercambiarán lugares. Sakura le prestó la ropa que llevaba a su amiga y está utilizo la peluca castaña que Yamazaki utilizaba para su personaje de estrella de rock.

Mientras Sakura espero un tanto intranquila en la habitación de Tomoyo con la orden de no ser molestada, esta salió de la mansión acompañada por Shaoran. Únicamente ellos y el señor Daidouji sabían lo que estaba sucediendo. Shaoran deseaba comprobar así otra teoría.

No hubo ningún contratiempo y pudieron llegar al hospital sin ningún problema y mientras Tomoyo estaba con Sonomi que aún se encontraba inconsciente Shaoran tuvo una conversación con Yue.

-No se como puedo pasar esto –dijo Shaoran un poco alterado.

-Cálmate, no solucionarás nada en este momento -notando su inquietud. Yue se puso en su lugar un instante: después de todo, ambos eran conocidos por el éxito en sus investigaciones y como expertos en el tema; sus sospechas eran aun solo conjeturas y que el peligro asechaba a todos; incluso, los que estaban en el servicio directo a la familia.

-Lo sé –admitió el joven aspirando profundamente-. Es solo que he repasado los planes una y otra vez. Algo está mal. Siento que, esto no ha acabado aun. Algo está muy cerca...

-O, alguien –añadió Yue.

-O alguien –Shaoran estaba de acuerdo-. Por la forma en que actuaron, sabían lo que íbamos a hacer, la ruta, el número de agentes, todo...

-Los dos chóferes heridos... –continuó Yue-, tenemos un soplón –Shaoran asintió-. Ellos saben lo que están haciendo.

-Pudieron llevarse a la señora Daidouji sin problemas, y no lo hicieron.

-¿Qué quieren entonces?

-A la hija. Las amenazas contra ella son contundentes -dijo con firmeza-, cada vez son más decididas y violentas... Aun queda por concluir las investigaciones por el ataque a la señora Sonomi.

-¿Y el señor Daidouji?

-Preocupado. Lo dejé pensando en algún sospechoso, no imagina quien podría ser.

-¿Y que piensas hacer con la señorita?

-Sacarla del país, tal vez. Pero no sé, tengo la sensación de que eso es lo que esperan que haga. Ya lo han hecho antes.

-Lo sé.

-Quisiera esconderla en algún lugar seguro, no muy lejos. Un lugar donde no la conozcan.

-¿Eso es posible?

-Los señores Daidouji han hecho todo lo posible por mantenerla alejada de la vida pública. Tan buenos han sido que la chica no tiene amigas.

-Es muy hermosa, no será fácil que pase desapercibida –concluyó Yue serenamente.

-Si. Sakura y ella se han hecho muy amigas.

Los dos hombres guardaron silencio unos minutos, meditando cada uno en diferentes cuestiones.

-No deberías dejar que Sakura se involucre demasiado –se escuchó la voz serena de Yue rompiendo el silencio.

-Y me lo dices ahora, que traje a Tomoyo disfrazada como Sakura.

-Sabes a lo que me refiero -Yue se había dado cuenta del riesgo que esto conllevaba. Cuando supervisaba la vigilancia de la habitación de la señora, notó inmediatamente a aquella hermosa mujer que se aproximaba con Shaoran y si no conociera a Sakura desde que era una niña, era probable que la hubiera confundido con ella gracias a la peluca y su vestuario.

-Se a lo que te refieres –recalcó Shaoran-. Te dije que no dejaría que le pasará nada y eso voy a hacer -declaró con firmeza-. Te aseguro que primero me matan a mi antes de que le pueda ocurrir algo a ella.

Yue solo lo observo, sabía que Shaoran hablaba en serio, y sabía que podía confiar en él.

Los siguientes días estuvieron cargados de tensión en la mansión Daidouji. Una vez más Tomoyo visitó a su madre por la noche en el hospital y una vez más lo hizo disfrazada como Sakura. Nadie, ni siquiera la servidumbre se había dado cuenta del cambio. Gracias al parecido físico, la peluca y anteojos oscuros. Para evitar sospechas esta vez fue Yamazaki quien la acompaño y no hubo ningún contratiempo.

La familia estaba muy preocupada por el estado de salud de Sonomi, quien a pesar de estar estable aún no había recuperado el conocimiento. Los doctores se mantenían optimistas respecto a su recuperación.

Esta vez Tomoyo no pudo sobrellevar la tensión, se veía cada vez más pálida y una ligera ojeras enmarcaban sus ojos, unos ojos que reflejaban una enorme tristeza, su piel había perdido un poco del brillo natural y su carácter antes optimista se veía apagado.

Sakura no sabía que podía hacer por ella. De momento solo podía ser el paño de lágrimas en el que se desahogaba la chica y la confidente de sus temores. Cuando Shaoran no requería de sus servicios directamente, ella se movía a las habitaciones de la jovencita y pasaba horas con ella. A pesar de todo Tomoyo trataba de parecer optimista ante su padre, quien también mostraba ciertos síntomas de abatimiento.

Después de pasar unos momentos con Tomoyo ese día, Sakura se dirigió a la oficina a través del jardín. No podía evitar sentirse contagiada por el estado de ánimo de su amiga. Al entrar en la oficina se dejó caer en el sillón pensativa.

Shaoran que la había visto llegar no pudo evitar pensar que tal vez fue un error permitir la amistad entre las dos chicas. Debió imaginar que Sakura le tomaría gran estimación a Tomoyo y ahora estas eran las consecuencias: alguien como Sakura que se preocupaba por el bienestar de los demás, estaba siendo contagiada por el abatimiento y la tristeza de los demás miembros de la prominente y poderosa familia y eso le inquietaba. Ya no sonreía, que era lo primero que iluminaba sus días tan atareados. Trató de pensar en algo para animarla pero el sonido del teléfono interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-Aquí Li –contestó automáticamente tomando la bocina-. ¿Quién? –preguntó con cierta molestia la escuchar la voz masculina que le hablaba con autoritarismo.

-Sakura –dijo la voz con molestia-. Necesito hablar con Sakura Kinomoto.

-¿De parte de quien? –preguntó más molesto por la familiaridad con la que preguntaba por ella.

-Que le importa, limitese a comunicarme con ella.

-No voy a comunicarlo hasta que me diga quien habla –dijo Shaoran levantando la voz, cosa que llamó la atención de Sakura, quien aun continuaba en el sofá.

-Grrrr –se oyó gruñir a la voz del otro lado-. Soy su hermano.

-¿Y como puedo estar seguro de que usted es realmente su hermano?

Al oír la pregunta Sakura se puso de pie de un salto ¿su hermano? ¿Qué hacia Touya llamándola ahí? Seguramente era él, por la batalla verbal que tenía en ese momento con Shaoran. "Típico de él"

-Shaoran ¿es para mí? –pregunto la chica dulcemente.

-Un tipo que "dice" que es tu hermano –casi gritó Shaoran por el auricular y después se lo tendió a Sakura.

-Gracias Shaoran –ella sonreía tratando de aliviar la tensión-. ¡Hola Touya! –saludo cortésmente para después volverse y hablar en voz baja-. ¿Por qué me hablas aquí?

-Porque nunca estás en tu casa –contestó una voz profunda del otro lado-. Ese es el famoso Li Shaoran –gritó tan fuerte Touya que Sakura tuvo que separarse un poco del aparato. Shaoran pudo oírlo todo, cosa que lo puso rojo del coraje.

-¡Hermano! –lo regaño Sakura-. El es mi jefe –dijo entre dientes.

-Bueno, eso es algo que se puedo solucionar.

-Ya hemos hablado de eso Touya. Sabes que no dejaré mi trabajo -otro gruñido departe del hermano mayor logró que ella frunciera su rostro.- No me haz dicho por que llamaste aquí.

-Porque necesito que estés en casa pronto.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-La señora Kaede ha sufrido un accidente y me he quedado sin ama de llaves. Te necesito aquí mientras ella regresa.

-¿Qué haga qué cosa? –los ojos de Sakura se abrieron desmesurados y oprimió el auricular mientras escuchaba la voz del otro lado de la línea-. ¡Touya, no puedo! –casi gimió-. No hay forma de que abandone la ciudad ahora.

Shaoran que no había podido dejar de escuchar la conversación ahora prestaba atención sin la menor discreción.

-Necesito ayuda aquí, tú lo sabes. Pide unos días –insitió.

-No, no puedo –su voz sonaba decidida-. Tendrás que agregártelas solo –Sakura cerró los ojos esperando un estallido de parte de su hermano, pero no lo hubo, solo un largo silencio.

-Por lo menos ayúdame a conseguir a alguien.

-Pero...

-Si papá estuviera aquí se lo pediría a él y no quiero molestarlo.

-De acuerdo, te conseguiré a alguien –su voz sonó como si hubiera perdido una batalla, Touya sabía muy bien cuando usar a su papá para hacer cambiar a su hermana de idea. Estaba consciente de ello. Sonreía del otro lado pues había conseguido un si de su hermana.

-Debe ser pronto... Yukito y yo no podemos hacerlo todo y...

-Si, sí te llamaré en cuanto encuentre a la persona adecuada –y miró alrededor con preocupación para detenerse en el cuadro estropeado de Tomoyo, sus ojos brillaron y se volvió con rapidez a Shaoran quien trato de hacerse el disimulado-. Creo que ya tengo a alguien en mente, Touya...

-Tiene que ser buena...

-Ella resultará perfecta...

-Y tiene que saber cocinar...

-Es maravillosa cocinera...

-Más te vale que sea buena monstruo sino...

-Adiós –lo cortó Sakura-. En cuanto pueda te llamaré –y sin esperar más colgó el auricular.

Shaoran no había entendido nada de la última parte de la conversación y la miraba confundido.

-Tengo una idea –anunció Sakura.

Afuera en la tranquilidad del jardín se escucho una voz sorprendida.

-¡Qué!

Más tarde Sakura estaba en la habitación de Tomoyo tratando de convencerla de lo maravilloso de su plan con la misma vehemencia que lo hizo con Shaoran.

-Pero Sakura ¿encargarse de una casa? –la interrumpió Tomoyo perpleja-. No se cómo llevar una casa, ¡menos un rancho!

-Eso no importa –repuso Sakura con suavidad-. Touya estará satisfecho mientras haya un miembro del sexo femenino en la casa.

-Sakura, no hay forma de que yo… -musitó para ser interrumpida por la otra chica.

-Sabes que tenemos que sacarte de aquí y llevarte a un lugar seguro –dijo muy seria la chica-. Nadie sospecharía ni por un momento que te hemos escondido en un rancho lleno de caballos y vacas, y que no tendría mucho atractivo para una chica de tu condición y menos si esta debe ser el ama de llaves.

Tomoyo se tomó un tiempo para pensarlo. Cuando se enteró que querían alejarla de su casa de nuevo, se opuso rotundamente. Tanto así que Shaoran creyó necesario mostrarle las pruebas que tenían sobre el peligro que corría la chica, muy a pesar del mismo Daidouji que tuvo que estar de acuerdo.

La chica prácticamente se dejó caer en el sillón cuando vio la violencia con la que fue tratado su hermoso cuadro, apenas y pudo leer la carta que habían dejado con él. No se dijo más, la decisión estaba tomada, en cuanto supieran que hacer y como hacerlo para no llamar la atención, Tomoyo sería sacada de la ciudad para llevarla a un lugar seguro.

Tomoyo había tenido pesadillas desde entonces y sentía un estremecimiento cada vez que pensaba en el cuadro y todo lo que hicieron para poder llegar a él. Pero a pesar de eso todavía le quedaba una preocupación más.

-Pero... ¿mi madre?

-Tomoyo –gimió Sakura arrodillándose a su lado-. Te prometo mantenerte al tanto de una forma u otra solo Shaoran y yo sabremos donde estas.

-¿Mi padre...?

-Tampoco se lo diremos a él –negó con la cabeza-. Es por precaución. Solo esperamos que aceptes para comunicárselo a él.

Supongamos que acepto –comenzó a decir con cautela-. ¿Qué cosa implicaría el trabajo?

-No mucho en realidad –contesto Sakura, como si le hubieran quitado un peso de encima-. Los hombres están fuera casi todo el día, por lo tanto, es solo cuestión de pasar un plumero cuando te parezca mejor, y de servir la cena. Es muy rara la ocasión en que ellos van a comer al medio día y en muchas ocasiones ni siquiera habrá eso... mí padre sale largas temporadas y cuando este ahí seguro será más una ayuda para ti que un estorbo... Yukito cuando no esta trabajando pasa la mayor parte del tiempo en casa de Mina su novia.

-¿Y... Touya? –pregunto intrigada.

-Es el que pasa mayor tiempo en casa –repuso Sakura encogiendo los hombros-. Pero ni siquiera eso significa mucho, porque Nakuru se asegura de ello –esto último lo dijo con cierta amargura.

-¿Nakuru? –preguntó sin evitar sonar con cierta desilusión.

-Una chica con la que sale frecuentemente mi hermano, pero solo por insistencia de ella –contestó torciendo la boca –se aparecerá de vez en cuando por la casa, para convencerlo que salgan a pasear, pero sus visitas no son muy frecuentes.

-Ta... tal vez ella podría ayudarlo.

-¿Nakuru? –rió un instante ante la idea-. Dudo si alguna vez en su vida ha cocinado algo, en cuanto a hacer las camas y limpiar –la manera como miró fue elocuente.

-No tengo más remedio ¿verdad?

-No. Hay una cosa más –dijo vacilante-. Por supuesto, nadie debe sospechar siquiera quien eres. Touya en particular. No le agradaría mucho pensar que la hija de Takedo Daidouji le sirve.

-¿Insinúas que debo cambiar mi nombre? –preguntó Tomoyo perpleja.

-No del todo... que te parecería convertirte en Tomoyo Matsube. Es mejor que conserves tu primer nombre para evitar que te equivoques y puedes pasar por una joven pobre, pero trabajadora y honesta, con una familia en aprietos económicos que ella lucha por resolver.

-¿De donde sacaste ese apellido? -sonrió un instante ante la idea de ser otra persona-. ¿Dices Matsube?

Sakura sonrió un poco apenada declarando-. Matsube... es el apellido de un personaje de una novela que leí hace años...

Tomoyo estaba sorprendida con la capacidad de inventiva de Sakura. Lo meditó un momento; dejando de lado sus reservas respecto a su madre, la idea de alejarse de todo aquello le daba cierta tranquilidad. Y por otro lado podría conocer el lugar que tanto ha llamado su atención (en parte gracias a los relatos de Sakura) y también podría conocer a...

-Una cosa más –escuchó la voz de su amiga hablando seriamente-. Deberás asegurarte que Touya nunca averigüe que es engañado. Será un amor si cree en lo que dices ser, pero cuidado si descubre lo contrario. Mi hermano odia las mentiras.

El autobús iba a una velocidad moderada, lo que le permitía disfrutar del paisaje que se presentaba ante ella. Todo era verde y podía ver algunas montañas a lo lejos adornadas por algunas nubes blancas que se posaban alrededor de ellas. Los árboles a lo largo del camino proyectaban una imagen tranquila y segura, sus hojas ligeramente movidas por el viento parecían saludar.

En sus labios se podía ver una ligera sonrisa que se desvaneció en el momento en que volvió su vista hacia adentro, el aire acondicionado estaba encendido para refrescar el interior pero para ella estaba helando, abrazo su bolso como para darse calor. Había algunas personas dentro dispersas por todo el autobús, en el asiento que había junto a ella y en los otros dos cruzando el pasillo no había nadie, cosa que ella agradecía.

Las demás personas parecías felices por el aire acondicionado, se oían voces platicando, un par de niños jugando. Nunca antes se había sentido tan alejada de lo que la rodeaba, como si hubiera una barrera que se lo impidiera. Aunque esa barrera ella misma la había formado. En otro tiempo, ella se encontraría platicando con alguien o incluso jugando con los niños, pero no podía llamar la atención, no debía hacerlo, una vez más recordó su situación y abrazo con más fuerza su bolso.

Volvió su vista hacia afuera esperando sentir nuevamente esa tranquilidad, pero no pudo hacerlo, el clima había empezado a cambiar como si imitara su estado de ánimo, nubes negras aparecían en el horizonte anunciando la proximidad de una tormenta. De pronto se vio en el reflejo del vidrio, quien le hubiera dicho unas semanas atrás que ahora se encontraría en esa situación. Podía ver los cambios operados en ella, estaba más delgada y un poco ojerosa, pero el cambio más grande era en sus ojos antes provistos de un brillo y alegría natural, ahora proyectaba miedo y soledad. Los eventos de unas horas antes acudieron a ella.

- Flash Back -

Todo había salido según lo planeado. Tomoyo hizo una última visita a su madre antes de irse, a plena luz del día. Ataviada con un largo abrigo, una mascada y unos lentes oscuros, se dirigió a la entrada principal del hospital acompañada por guardaespaldas que la protegía de la prensa.

Alguien había dado aviso a la prensa de la situación de los Daidouji, y ahora eran noticia de primera plana; aunque las circunstancias del "accidente" de Sonomi no eran claras aún. Shaoran quien había hecho lo posible hasta ahora por evitar que esto sucediera, ahora estaba más furioso que nunca, esta gente estaba jugando sucio.

Sakura también fue al hospital esa tarde, pero ella lo hizo un poco antes y por otra entrada al hospital, como una empleada más del lugar. Nadie de los medios reparo en ella.

Después de que Tomoyo se despidiera de su madre aún inconsciente (había hecho lo mismo con su padre en casa), Sakura entró a la habitación y las chicas nuevamente intercambiaron sitios.

Sakura salió de la habitación como si fuera Tomoyo, en esta ocasión ella también utilizó una peluca. Nuevamente atravesaron la barrera de periodistas pero esta vez no pudieron evitar que tomaran algunas fotografías de la chica.

Mientras tanto Tomoyo salía por otro lado del hospital y llegaba hasta un auto donde Yue la estaba esperando.

-¿Todo bien? –pregunto Yue al entrar Tomoyo al carro.

-Cre… creo que si –tartamudeó la chica un tanto intranquila.

-No te preocupes. Pronto estarás alejada de esto.

-Si –en cuanto el auto avanzó Tomoyo se volvió hacia el hospital-. "Hasta pronto mam

- Fin Flash Back -

La lluvia caía intensamente en el momento que Tomoyo descendió del autobús en el cruce de caminos que conducía al rancho.

El chofer le había dicho mostrando paternalismo y preocupación al sacar su equipaje del compartimiento exterior:

-¿Está segura de que aquí es donde desea quedarse? -hablando por encima de la lluvia que caía. Incluso Tomoyo vio a ambos lados la soledad que se sentía en aquel páramo.

-Si, aquí me recogerán –le respondió confiada, pero ahora, una hora después, esa confianza se había esfumado.

Un enorme camión se detuvo y el conductor gritó en forma sugestiva:

-¿Te llevo preciosa?

Le dio la espalda y deseó con todas sus fuerzas que Touya apareciera pronto.

Unas luces se aproximaban desde el camino secundario, logrando que el tipo y su camión se alejaran de ahí. Las luces altas de un jeep la cegaron mientras este giraba hacia la carretera principal. Se sentía demasiado entumecida para moverse por frío y la lluvia que aun continuaba cayendo, se levanto el cuello de la gabardina y escuchó.

-¿Tomoyo Matsube?

Debido a su desolada situación, la profunda voz masculina fue un alivio, pero no pudo evitar responder ásperamente:

-¿Acaso es probable que hubiera más de una mujer tonta, en un lugar así una noche como ésta?

Había vuelto la cabeza para mirar la vaga figura junto a ella, pero vio muy poco en la oscuridad, con excepción de una silueta grande cubierta por una capa para la lluvia. El rostro quedaba oculto bajo el ala ancha del sombrero que lo protegía bien.

-Lamento el retraso –se oyó la voz masculina entre dientes-, pero se lo explicaré en el camino. Será mejor que se proteja de la lluvia.

Una mano firme en su hombro la condujo al asiento delantero junto al conductor, y a continuación la alta figura se inclinó para recoger la maleta, un tanto deteriorada, que Sakura había conseguido para ella, ninguna ama de llaves utilizaría el equipaje caro de piel que Tomoyo acostumbraba usar.

Cerró la puerta del pasajero con estrépito y Tomoyo se percató del interior del vehículo: un vehículo para trabajo y campo nada más. No se atrevió a mirar más allá pues lo único que le interesaba era secarse lo más pronto posible o le daría un resfriado.

-Soy Touya Kinomoto –le informó él mientras se colocaba frente al volante; y ella pensó que no era necesaria la presentación. "¿Quién más podría tener ese aire arrogante?"

-¿Qué tan… lejos está el rancho? –preguntó Tomoyo.

-Solo a veinte kilómetros –repuso él, quien se mostraba preocupado por la lluvia lluvia y giró una perilla ubicada en el tablero del vehículo. A continuación sintió el aire caliente que salía de las ventanillas-. Desapareció el puente que estaba en el arroyo, por eso me retrasé, tuve que desviarme y pedir a otro par de rancheros que me ayudaran a adaptar un cruce.

-¡Oh! –fue lo único que ella logró decir, apenada por su enfado ante lo que le pareció una falta de consideración. Permaneció callada y se reclinó contra el acojinado asiento.

No se atrevió a observar a la joven ni siquiera un segundo. Era demasiado el apuro que se había tomado para pasarle a recoger a la parada y luego llevarla al rancho que estaba a una distancia considerable.

Se quito la pañoleta y estiro las piernas, sin poder controlar un suspiro profundo, por el efecto del calor en sus miembros. Antes de llevarla a la terminal de autobuses Yue la había llevado a casa de Sakura donde había dejado la peluca y recogido el equipaje que su amiga había preparado para ella. Ahora se dirigía hacia el aislamiento del rancho Kinomoto, cuyo paisaje la había cautivado desde el mismo momento que Sakura le había mostrado las fotos del lugar y el sujeto que manejaba silenciosamente era aquel que había llamado tanto su atención. Iba al lugar que tanto había escuchado de labios de su nueva amiga y al lado del mismo Touya Kinomoto, el tipo de hombre a quien una joven confiaría su seguridad…

Continuar

**Nota de la autora**: A partir de este capítulo incluiré algunas situaciones (bastantes, si debo ser honesta) de una novela en la que me inspire para crear este fic. La autora es Elizabeth Graham y la novela se titula Farsa dolorosa. A que los he dejado intrigados ¿eh?

**Muchas gracias a Crystal23** quien ha tenido una idea estupenda para este capítulo y el desarrollo de la historia, esto se ha puesto muy interesante.

**Aya Mery**: Muchas gracias por tu review fue el primero en llegar y fue una respuesta casi inmediata. Hace mucho que no te veo en el msn, espero que no tardemos mucho más.

**nena05000**: Aún sigo esperando el otro review, pero espero que este capítulo amerite un review un poco más largo. No importa igual me da gusta saber que te gusta la historia.

**belzer** muchas gracias por el review, siempre los encuentro muy interesantes, debo decir que ni yo misma se aún quien es exactamente la persona que esta amenazando a los Daidouji, ya lo averiguaremos juntas. Tal vez Sakura fue muy severa consigo misma, pero ella mejor que nadie sabe lo importante que es para Shaoran su trabajo, y sobre todo lo que menos desea es estar mal con él, ya lo comprenderás más adelante.

**princessserenity**: Se que Tomoyo esta sufriendo mucho, y aunque aún tendrá algunas preocupaciones (en especial una llamada Touya Kinomoto), ya encontrará un momento de paz. En cuanto a Shaoran, tú no estas para saberlo ni yo para contártelo, pero ya hubo un besito entre S&S que se verá más adelante en un flash back (pero no se lo digas a nadie )

**YaShi****-mgj**: Me da gusto que pudieras sentir algo con mi capítulo, no sabes cuanto, me esfuerzo mucho por expresar algo en cada capítulo y que pueda sentirse a través de la historia, me haces muy feliz, gracias. Qué bueno que te encuentras mejor, y tienes razón, en algún momento y sin darnos cuenta las molestias desaparecerán.

**Li****-Saku-chan**: ¿Te dio mucha rabia que los interrumpieran? Lo siento de verdad, pero todo tiene un porque. Prometo que más adelante te compensaré, espero que recuerdes esto que te digo, creo que será por el capítulo 7 donde te darás cuenta porque. Paciencia, paciencia.

**Sakura****-Corazon**: Muchas gracias amiga, cumpliste tu promesa y leíste este fic y sobre todo dejaste un review, gracias por hacerte presente. Debí imaginar que tendrías una idea así respecto a Eriol , la próxima vez que escriba una historia así te pediré tu ayuda y consejo para lograr hacerla más oscura y profunda, pues yo me inclinó más hacia el romance. Que le vamos ha hacer.


	6. Capítulo6

**JUNTO A TI**

**Por Daulaci Serv**

**Con los personajes de Card Captor Sakura, Por CLAMP.**

**Parte en combinación con la trama de la novela de Elizabeth Graham, _Farsa Dolorosa._**

****

**Con una especial agradecimiento a Crystal23 quien a sido toda una inspiración y un gran apoyo como beta en este fic.**

**CAPITULO 6**

"Tomoyo estaba demasiado incómoda para poder relajarse por completo y dormir, no obstante, en medio de su soñolencia escuchó una maldición de su compañero que la puso alerta, incorporándose de manera brusca en el asiento.

-¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó al tiempo que el jeep se detuvo.

-Parece que el puente provisional del que le hablé, desapareció también –repuso él con una mueca, mirando al frente a través del parabrisas.

Tomoyo siguió su mirada hasta donde los faros iluminaban la sección del camino frente a ellos que parecía terminar en una profunda grieta.

-¡Oh! –exclamó, alarmada-. ¿Qué pasará ahora? ¿Pasaremos aquí la noche, o qué cosa?

El volvió la cabeza y la miró fijamente.

-No, no pasaremos la noche aquí –en su voz parecía haber rechazo ante la perspectiva de aguardar largas horas junto a ella hasta que el cruce fuera posible.

Tomoyo sintió herida su vanidad femenina por un momento, hasta que reflexionó con crudeza que era evidente que Touya Kinomoto ni siquiera soñaría en compartir la intimidad de su jeep con la joven que acababa de contratar como ama de llaves. Seguramente las cosas serían diferentes si se tratara de Nakuru.

-¿Qué haremos entonces? –preguntó con sequedad-. ¿Nadar? -aun a ella misma, aquella idea sonó absurda cuando la escuchó salir de sus labios. Pensó que, el sujeto la consideraría una idiota al proponer aquello.

-No –repuso él-. Caminaremos.

¿Caminar? –repitió ella incrédula.

-Me cercioraré qué tan alto está el arroyo –declaró él, ignorando la pregunta de la chica, al tiempo que se acomodaba el sombrero y abría la portezuela para salir a la lluvia.

Tomoyo vio la voluminosa figura aproximarse a la zanja e inclinarse, en la orilla, para desaparecer después.

¿Iba a abandonarla en el jeep perdido en la oscuridad? O, lo que era más terrible, ¿esperaba que lo siguiera a través del cauce del río? Alarmada, buscó a tientas la manija de la portezuela y salió del vehículo, sin percatarse de que su pañoleta cayó al piso.

Resbalándose por el enlodado camino, llegó hasta el borde del río al mismo tiempo que él ascendía con dificultad para regresar.

-¿Por qué no se quedó en jeep? –gritó enfadado para llegar un momento después a su lado; en seguida volvió la cabeza hacia el sitio donde venía-. Todavía se mojará bastante cruzando eso. Durante la última hora ha subido más de medio metro.

Tomoyo luchó en vano por mirar a través de la oscuridad, pensó que el hombre debía tener ojos de gato para percibir el ascenso del nivel. Balbuceó algo, y en forma apresurada, retrocedió.

-¿Qué?

-Dije que no puedo bajar… -esta vez habló ella más fuerte y lo miró-, no cruzaré por… eso.

-Calculo que no pasaría del alto de su cintura -declaró él, y Tomoyo casi podía jurar que Touya sonreía.

-¿De mi qué…? –una ola de histeria invadió a la joven. ¡Vaya momento para descubrir que el hermano de Sakura estaba totalmente loco!- Yo vine aquí para estar segura –dijo sin pensarlo-, no… no pa… para esto. –y señalo hacia el rió recobrando el control-. Dé la vuelta a ese jeep y lléveme al lugar más cercano a la civilización. Le pagaré por la molestia de venir a recogerme.

-Gracias –y diciendo esto, él se tocó el ala del sombrero-. Pero como tengo la imperiosa necesidad de un ama de llaves, y se le contrató, no tengo intenciones de retroceder sólo porque le tiene miedo a un poco de agua.

-¿Un poco…? –se sofocó mirando hacia el negro vacío. Tal vez, por el susto que se apoderaba cada segundo que pasaba de la chica, no se percató de la ironía que Touya Kinomoto, agregó al decir aquello. Incluso él por dentro podía encontrárselo gracioso, pensó ella. Pero no ella. No una chica citadina. En su mente la idea era inconcebible. Pero tenía que mantener el control de sus ideas. Ya el día de por si, era bastante inusual a sus actividades cotidianas. ¿Qué otra cosa podría ocurrir?

-Nada en este mundo me convencerá de bajar allá –se estremeció con voz agitada, y se volvió para caminar con rapidez hacia donde estaban las luces del coche.

-Con excepción mía, quizá.

De pronto sintió que unos brazos fuertes la alzaban con gran facilidad. A continuación, Touya inició el descenso por el camino resbaloso hacia donde aumentaba el ruido del agua.

-¡Bájeme! –gritó agitando las piernas inútilmente y golpeando con el puño el pecho del hombre.

-¡Basta! –ordenó él-. ¡Si hay algo que debe hacer con su brazo es rodear mi cuello!

-¡No lo haré!

Al entrar en el agua, Touya resbaló un poco, por lo que Tomoyo no necesitó más sugerencias para rodear su cuello.

Por segunda vez a Touya se le resbaló un pie y se ladeó peligrosamente, sin embargo, sus brazos parecían de acero rodeando a Tomoyo, quien gimió y escondió el rostro en su cuello, asiéndose con más fuerza y comenzó a rezar. Estaba tan absorta en su miedo, que no se percató de que habían salido del agua y se encontraban en la otra orilla.

La voz de Touya sonó fuerte cuando inclinó la cabeza hacia el oído de la chica.

-Ya puede soltarse, ahora está a salvo.

Sin embargo, hasta que él la bajó para ponerla de pie, Tomoyo no enderezó la cabeza dejando la protección de su cuello. Las luces del jeep brillaban al otro lado con una sorprendente cercanía. Para ella fueron como veinte kilómetros de una orilla a la otra.

Cuando lo vio volverse, le oprimió un brazo y le preguntó:

-¿A dónde va?

-Por el jeep –se volvió para responder con un tono de impaciencia-. No puedo dejarlo con las luces encendidas, y además debo colocar un par de troncos en el camino para impedir el paso.

-¿Piensa regresar? –preguntó incrédula, mientras le castañeaban los dientes-. ¡Está loco!

-¿Preferiría una caminata de quince kilómetros en la oscuridad? Hágase a un lado cuando vea que las luces del jeep se aproximan.

-¿Quiere decir con eso que tratará de… cruzar por ahí? –miraba perpleja su rostro.

-Exactamente. Y si teme por mi seguridad, puede seguir rezando.

Dijo esto y se alejó. A Tomoyo le pareció que el tiempo era interminable hasta que vio, con dificultad, la alta figura en el otro extremo. La lluvia había cesado, no obstante, era una noche oscura y sólo se veía algo donde iluminaban los faros.

Pareció que transcurría un siglo, y sus manos estaban entumecidas por como las había apretado, hasta que de pronto se oyó el sonido de la portezuela y un minuto después el jeep comenzó a moverse. Como hipnotizada, Tomoyo observó cómo el vehículo llegaba hasta la ladera, para precipitarse con rapidez mientras las luces iluminaban el agua, hasta que ésta saltó con estrépito por el peso del coche. A la mitad del camino se paró el motor, pero volvió a rugir de inmediato y el vehículo siguió su avance hacia donde estaba ella.

Fue hasta entonces cuando recordó que debía moverse a un lado, y lo hizo a tiempo.

-Es un loco –dijo titubeante cuando lo vio aproximarse a ella, sin embargo, él pareció escuchar más admiración que censura en su voz. Mostró los dientes en una sonrisa y la tomó del brazo para llevarla al jeep. Por alguna razón lo consideraba mas un cumplido que un insulto.

-Entre para calentarse. No tardaremos mucho.

-¿Y ahora qué? –suspiró resignada y sintió, estremecida, el calor del interior del coche.

-También debo impedir el paso de este lado –le informó mostrando más paciencia, y volvió a desaparecer.

A Touya Kinomoto le quedaba claro mientras arreglaba el camino que, esa jovencita recomendada por su "torpe hermana", no tenía la más mínima idea de lo que se hacía, y se requería en la cotidianidad de una granja y eso era un problema. Por otra parte, cuidar y dar mantenimiento a la casa de un rancho, no era nada del otro mundo: tal vez ahí estaba la ventaja de requerir de sus servicios y por lo cual se había tomado tantas molestias aquella noche. Para quienes vivían en un ambiente tan particular como aquel, no era nada del otro mundo. ¿acaso aquella joven estaría preparada para una vida dentro de un rancho? Alejada de todo y todos.

Tomoyo se adormiló en el ambiente cálido hasta que se abrió la portezuela y Touya se colocó frente al volante y puso el auto en marcha. La vida de un ranchero debía ser muy dura, y no había lugar para indecisiones. Ninguno de los hombres que conoció en la ciudad hubiera soñado con enfrentarse a una corriente violenta como la que dejaban con rapidez. Ni siquiera podía imaginarse a uno decidido y obstinado como Keiju Tsurigame… Touya Kinomoto se comportó como si fuera un suceso común. Miró las fuertes manos que apretaban el volante del vehículo y recordó la facilidad con que la levantó y como cruzó el río en sus brazos.

Tomoyo se sorprendió por el rumbo que estaban tomando sus pensamientos, incorporó un poco y agradeció que la oscuridad ocultara sus arreboladas mejillas. Fijó su atención en la interminable hilera de pinos en ambos lados del camino.

Ninguno de los dos volvió a hablar por espacio de quince o veinte minutos. Touya en ese momento giraba para tomar un camino de grava más angosto.

-Esto ya es el rancho. La casa está casi a un kilómetro –anunció rompiendo el silencio.

-Sakura dice que tienen un lugar bastante grande –se animo a decir la chica.

-Se extiende unos cuantos kilómetros –aceptó con sencillez, y se volvió para mirar la silueta de la chica porque el camino era más accesible-. ¿Conoce bien a mi hermana?

-Er… bueno si –repuso sin mirarlo-. En realidad… no la conozco desde hace mucho, pero nos hemos hecho buenas amigas.

-Es un poco joven para realizar un trabajo como éste.

-Sakura me dijo que no sería… demasiado difícil.

-¡Apuesto que lo hizo! –exclamó él con una sonrisa melancólica-. Diría cualquier cosa con tal de no venir.

Tomoyo estuvo a punto de lanzarse a defender con ímpetu todo los esfuerzos que Sakura había echo para que ella estuviera segura, pero se detuvo a tiempo, pensando en la advertencia que le había hecho su amiga respecto a su hermano. "Mi hermano odia las mentiras". Si Touya Kinomoto se enteraba de quien era ella en realidad, la mandaría de inmediato a casa, aunque eso significará pasar por el rió otra vez.

Mientras tanto Touya daba un nuevo giro con el auto para tomar un camino más angosto seguido de una curva en forma de herradura, después de la cual se detuvieron frente a la escalinata de una inmensa casa de formas irregulares, y ahora en la penumbra. Era similar a una mansión colonial.

-Vamos –dijo Touya con firmeza-, necesita un baño caliente y cambiarse de ropa.

Dejó los faros prendidos y salió del coche para dar la vuelta y abrir la portezuela detrás de Tomoyo, y sacar su equipaje que estaba en el asiento trasero; después se quedó mirando a la joven un momento, luego le abrió la portezuela diciendo con cierto sarcasmo:

-Aquí no somos muy ceremoniosos.

-¡Me parece que tampoco educados! –repuso con frialdad, y pasó frente a él dispuesta a ascender a los blancos escalones que conducían a la entrada; sin embargo se detuvo esperando que él la siguiera, lo cual ocurrió después de otra pausa.

No estaba representado muy bien su papel de la humilde empleada, mas bien, estaba comportándose como una dama refinada de sociedad, se preguntaba si acaso el hombre se había percatado de aquello. Al día siguiente, después de descansar podría arreglárselas mejor con Touya Kinomoto y su arrogancia.

Él solo abrió una puerta doble, y Tomoyo percibió la ironía en la forma como le indicó con una seña que debía seguirlo.

Al entrar escuchó cómo su maleta caía en el piso, y sintió que el cuerpo de Touya la rozaba al inclinarse. A continuación oyó un clic, y la luz la cegó al iluminar un inmenso pasillo a su derecha. La luz provenía de una enorme lámpara que colgaba del techo. Al cabo de unos momentos sus ojos se habituaron a la luz, y entonces pudo distinguir un recibidor y una escalera de roble al fondo que dividía dos habitaciones del lado izquierdo alcanzaba a ver una larga mesa de centro con un adorno elaborado, y una chimenea inmensa. El piso era de grandes losas rojas y grises, cubierto por una piel en el centro.

¿Y bien? –preguntó Touya expectante, y ella parpadeó indecisa.

-Es… hermoso –musitó, y al verlo fruncir el ceño supo de inmediato que fue un comentario inadecuado.

-Gracias. ¿Pero considera que será capaz de mantenerlo ordenado igual que el resto de la casa y además cocinar?

-¡Oh! Sí… estoy segura.

Tomoyo se estremeció de nuevo cuando él la tomó de un brazo, conduciéndola por el pasillo. Los zapatos mojados resonaron en el piso, y ella intuyó que no sería muy difícil mantener limpios los azulejos.

-Le mostraré la cocina antes que vaya a bañarse –dijo, y seguía encendiendo luces a su paso; de pronto abrió una puerta que conducía a un pequeño recibidor con un pasillo estrecho en su costado izquierdo. Siguieron de frente hacia otra puerta y al cruzarla llegaron a la cocina. Esta era cuadrada y espaciosa, tenía ventanas a lo largo de toda la pared donde se encontraba un fregadero doble. Una mesa grande de madera tallada, bastante antigua, se hallaba en el centro de la habitación, y abundaban artefactos domésticos.

Esta vez, él no pareció esperar ningún comentario, y de inmediato la guió por el corredor que estaba saliendo de la cocina, hasta llegar a la primera de tres puertas. La abrió y buscó el interruptor, después la habitación se iluminó con una luz rosada.

Era una habitación espaciosa con dos camas, una cómoda y un ropero que ocupaban las paredes del lugar, y una ventana.

-Alguien más trabaja en el servicio –dijo señalando las camas.

-Sólo en ocasiones cuando un matrimonio trabaja en la casa –dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta y volvió la cabeza para agregar-. Puede colgar su gabardina en la habitación de enfrente donde se guardan las botas. La puerta de al lado es la del baño, será de uso exclusivo para usted, así que puede acomodar algunas de sus cosas ahí también. Ah, y le sugiero que se bañe y después venga a la cocina. Pondré a calentar el café.

Cerró tras de sí, y Tomoyo escucho cómo cruzaba hacia la habitación de las botas que mencionó. Permaneció inmóvil en medio de la habitación, demasiado cansada incluso para mirar el resto de la que sería su alcoba.

Se animó ante la perspectiva de un baño caliente, y se desabotonó el impermeable. Después, abrió la puerta con cautela y cruzó el pasillo para entrar en el cuarto cuya puerta estaba entreabierta. Empujó ésta, con cierto presentimiento de encontrarse con Touya, y al no ocurrir, suspiró tranquila y prosiguió al interior. Había varillas alineadas de las cuales colgaba lo que parecían ser chaquetas y abrigos de hombre. Colgó el suyo, cuyo pequeño tamaño contrastaba con el de junto que acababa de ser colgado.

-----------------------------

Mientras tanto y ajena a todo lo que pasaba con su amiga, Sakura se encontraba en la mansión de los Daidouji, específicamente en la habitación de Tomoyo, esperando la llegada de Shaoran quien en ese momento hablaba con el señor Daidouji y trataba de tranquilizarlo asegurándole que su hija estaría bien.

Sakura se encontraba sumamente emocionada y caminaba de un lado al otro de la habitación.

-"Es la adrenalina" –se decía continuamente, repasando una y otra vez lo que había sucedido al salir del hospital.

- Flash Back -

Una vez que ingresó al lujoso coche que se alejaba de los medios, reparó en la figura de Li Shaoran quien iba a su lado y le miraba con intensidad. Este encendió el vidrio aislador entre el chofer y el asiento de atrás. Su voz serena y calculadora se escucho-. Espero que esto que has planeado funcione...

-Pensaba que estabas de acuerdo conmigo... -declaró sintiéndose autosuficiente. Después de todo, le confió aquel plan que no era del todo aceptado en un principio pero después, era el mejor plan que se le había ocurrido. ¡Y aceptado por los verdaderos profesionales!-. No tenían opción...

-¿Estás segura que nadie sabrá nada?

-¡Nadie! Primero Tomoyo llevará otro apellido. No le revelé ningún detalle a mi hermano por el teléfono. Utilicé un teléfono público, en caso de que alguien escuchara o en caso de que el teléfono de la mansión esté intervenido a pesar de nuestro equipo.

-Suenas como toda una experta- admiró el detalle de la chica y todas sus precauciones.-, y tu hermano...

-No sabrá tampoco quien es ella. No porque desconfié de él, más bien porque jamás aceptaría una mujer tan importante como Tomoyo, figurando como ama de llaves... ¡Imagínate el escándalo que armaría! Pero para los del Rancho y fuera de este, ella es Tomoyo Matsube. Iremos a visitarla un día de estos y cualquiera creerá que es para visitar a mi familia... nada más.

-Aun así, para no levantar sospechas, tendrás que seguir actuando como ella... ¿no te molesta, cierto?

-Para nada-respondió ella haciéndole sonreír sutilmente.- Es nuestro trabajo ¿no?

- Fin de Flash Back -

Shaoran subía las escaleras hacia la habitación de Tomoyo para hablar con Sakura. Después de pasar más de media hora tratando de tranquilizar al señor Daidouji de que lo que hacían era lo correcto; ahora que podía pensar lo que sucedía no se sentía tan seguro como había querido aparentar.

Shaoran sabía el peligro que implicaba. Que Sakura se hiciera pasar por Tomoyo significaba que, ella sería el blanco de cualquier futuro altercado.

-"No le pasará nada"- pensó Shaoran mirando el amplio pasillo que se develaba delante de si y frunciendo su rostro –"No permitiré que le pase nada".

Llego a la puerta de la habitación y tocó.

-¿Quién? –se escucho la voz desde adentro.

-Soy Li señorita –dijo Li con su acostumbrado tono serio.

-¡Ah! Adelante.

Desde el primer momento habían acordado mantener las apariencias, dentro de la casa, mientras Shaoran descartaba uno a uno a los integrantes de la servidumbre. Se había decidido a buscar al soplón que tantos problemas les había causado. Incluso, habían decidido que Sakura se escondería de todos los miembros de la casa en la habitación de Tomoyo y no se dejaría ver, inventando la excusa de que, estaba en el vestidor, en el baño o indispuesta para ver a nadie de cerca. Los días que saliera de la mansión lo haría acompañada del padre de Tomoyo y con los vidrios ahumados, el vidrio separador del coche activado y con el disfraz de Tomoyo colocado con gafas oscuras.

-¿Como te sientes? –preguntó Shaoran preocupado al notar el estado de Sakura.

-Un poco nerviosa, pero si debo decir la verdad creo que me siento un tanto emocionada.

-¿Emocionada?

-Si, siempre quise ser parte de algo importante y ahora lo soy. Siempre me había encargado de la parte de papeleo y esto es en cierta forma, algo fuera de lo normal en mi vida como tu asistente...

-¿Y no te sentías parte de algo importante, trabajando para mí? –preguntó con cierta decepción en su voz.

-¡Claro que si! –se apresuró a contestar Sakura caminando hacia él-. Es solo que yo quería ser parte de la acción y hasta ahora no me lo habías permitido.

-Esto es muy peligroso, Sakura. No creo que debas tomarlo con tanta ligereza.

-Y no lo hago –lo miró directo a los ojos y pudo ver que tenía ciertas dudas-. De verdad, estoy tomando esto muy seriamente.

Sakura se había acercado tanto a él, que el pudo percibir perfectamente el olor de su perfume, un olor tan familiar para él que podría reconocerlo en cualquier parte. Recordó la sensación que había experimentado la última vez que la tuvo tan cerca y se estremeció. Dio un paso hacia atrás para poner un poco de distancia entre ellos.

-Esta bien, te creo –aseguró Shaoran y se busco algo en el bolsillo del saco-. Te traje esto –le dijo tendiéndole un teléfono celular.

-¿Un celular? ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer con esto? –ella hizo un gesto de incredulidad.

Él no pudo evitar una sonrisa.

-Este es un poco diferente, lo llevaras a todas partes y siempre que salgas deberá estar encendido.

-Si –Sakura tomo el celular en sus manos-. Pero, no entiendo

-Lleva un pequeño localizador, y también puedes hacer llamadas con él. El único teléfono que esta en la memoria es el mio. –frunció el seño al recordar algo más-. También vas a necesitar algunas lecciones sobre como protegerte.

-¿Yo? –lo miró con los ojos abiertos-. Yo se como protegerme.

El se inclinó ligeramente sobre ella y ahora fue Sakura quien retrocedió.

-Yo se que sabes protegerte –haciendo alusión a su entrenamiento en la policía-. Pero debes estar fuera de práctica después de tanto tiempo y no quiero correr riesgos.

-Esta bien, gracias Shaoran –murmuró Sakura al darse cuenta de que debía preocuparle a Shaoran mucho si se tomaba tantas molestias por ella.

-Bueno, creo que eso es todo, te dejaré para que descanses, después hablaremos –se encaminó a la puerta-. Mañana empezaré a interrogar a la servidumbre –le informó-. Espero que no tengas que pasar mucho tiempo encerrada en esta habitación.

-Yo también, Shaoran ¿realmente crees que alguien de la servidumbre este involucrado?

-No lo sé, la mayoría llevan trabajando para la familia muchos años, pero no quiero dejar cabos sueltos. Una vez, todos estén limpios, podrás pasear como tu misma a tu libre albedrío... mientras, creo que tendrás que utilizar los objetos personales de Tomoyo para hacer la alusión que aun está aquí. Al menos, hasta que todos estén limpios de que no tienen nada que ver con esto.

-Hasta mañana –se despidió él mientras abría la puerta.

-Hasta mañana –contestó Sakura mientras veía cerrarse la puerta-. Después volvió la vista hacia el teléfono que aún conservaba en la mano y sonrió.

Después de cambiarse para dormir, se dejo caer en la cama, más emocionada que nunca, seguía observando el teléfono que Shaoran le había dado.

Shaoran siempre había sido muy amable con ella, aún no entendía como es que algunas personas podían temerle, por supuesto infundía un gran respeto. Siempre tan serio de modales impecables. Con el trato diario Sakura se dio cuenta que Shaoran le gustaba, al principio no podía evita sonrojarse cada vez que le hablaba y sobre todo desde que empezó a llamarla por su nombre.

Tenía que admitirlo, se había enamorado de él, de un imposible. Ella sabía lo importante que era su trabajo y Shaoran se había entregado en cuerpo y alma a el. Por comentarios que había escuchado de algunas personas del trabajo y por el mismo Yamazaki, sabía que a Shaoran nunca se le había conocido una relación seria con una chica. A excepción claro de la vez en que casi se comprometió con una chica, pero esta jamás entendió la importancia del trabajo de Shaoran y terminaron antes de seguir adelante; desde entonces no ha habido nadie más en su vida. Cosa que a ella le daba mucha alegría, de momento ella era la única mujer en su vida.

Shaoran tenía a su madre y hermanas, pero ellas estaban muy lejos. Sakura se había encargado todo ese tiempo de recordarle (en caso de que fuera necesario) las fechas importantes, así que ella sabía los cumpleaños de todos los miembros de su familia desde su madre hasta cada uno de sus sobrinos; y eso la hacía sentirse parte de la familia. A veces sus hermanas la llamaban a ella para informarle de algún evento familiar, aunque Shaoran rara vez iba a ellos, se encargaba personalmente de comprar los regalos para que Sakura los enviará.

Sakura dejó escapar un suspiro, definitivamente se había enamorado de un imposible, pero no importaba mientras estuviera cerca de él.

Antes de quedarse dormida Sakura dedicó un último pensamiento a Tomoyo, deseando que ella estuviera bien.

-----------------------------

**En el rancho de los Kinomoto…**

Más tarde después de haberse tomado un baño, al entrar en la cocina Tomoyo tuvo una breve oportunidad para analizar a Touya que se encontraba de espaldas, frente a la estufa, mientras levantaba la cafetera.

La camisa a cuadros que llevaba daba la impresión de estar recién planchada, y los pantalones también, a pesar de ser informales.

Touya se volvió portando dos jarros de café, y al verla echó la cabeza un poco a hacia atrás. Verdaderamente, la tormenta no le había dado oportunidad de mirarle mas a fondo, la oscuridad de la noche fue su aliada. Pero ahora, la tenía frente a frente y se llevó una gran sorpresa. Se tomo su tiempo para observar a la chica que tenía frente a él. Era alta y esbelta, su piel era muy blanca y contrastaba de manera sorprendente con el pelo que en ese momento llevaba recogido en una cola de caballo. Pero lo más sorprendente eran sus ojos, como dos amatistas. La chica era de rasgos delicados y…

Los dos jarros produjeron un sonido seco al ser colocados en la mesa. Touya no dejaba de mirarla, por un instante, pareció como si la hubiera conocido. En ese momento era solo un extraño, atractivo y autoritario, mirándola fijamente. Medía más de un metro ochenta. Daba la impresión de tener un gran vigor y vitalidad, lo cual se relejaba en los ojos negros que hacían juego con un cabello casi negro. Ella era alta pero a su lado parecía muy pequeña; tragó saliva y se aproximó a la mesa.

-¡Santo cielo! –exclamó Touya impresionado.

-¿Qué… qué ocurre? –era imposible que la hubiera reconocido, se dijo a si misma infundándose valor.

Touya movía la cabeza mientras recorría con la mirada los pantalones de mezclilla que ella se puso después del baño, junto con la sencilla blusa blanca ye l sonrosado color de sus mejillas.

-Es más joven de lo que pensé… demasiado, para tener siquiera una cuarta parte de la experiencia que dice mi hermana que tiene –parecía enfadado, pero pensativo, y con un gesto le señalo la silla que estaba frente a la que él acababa de retirar.

La joven se sirvió el azúcar, e hizo tiempo removiendo el café. Pero los nervios de ser "Descubierta" no le dejaban espacio a la lógica y al tiempo que llevaba removiendo el líquido. Nerviosismo que el sujeto se percató en un instante.

Para el hombre, había más detrás de todo aquello. Esa muchacha era todo, menos una chica humilde. Era todo menos, de la clase trabajadora. Una de las cosas que le delataron parcialmente, fueron sus gestos, su forma de hablar y de conducirse aquella noche. Pero ahora, la curiosidad dominaba la lógica.

Por otra parte, ese hombre ponía a Tomoyo con los nervios a flor de piel. Corta quedaba la descripción dada por Sakura cuando le daba las instrucciones de cómo conducirse con alguien tan "pedante" (según palabras textuales de Sakura Kinomoto), como Touya, pero mas que todo era por la sensación que percibía al encontrarse cerca de él, cuando no se habían visto tan bien esa noche, en sus brazos mientras cruzaba el río y ahora, cara a cara.

-Deje ya esa cuchara antes que derrame el líquido –le dijo él con aparente calma, y agregó-. Y cuénteme, ¿qué es lo que planea mi hermana esta vez?

-No… no planea nada –murmuró ella sintiendo una opresión en el pecho y lo miró-. Fue… fue muy gentil –carraspeo un poco-, fue muy gentil al recomendarme para este trabajo -tomando un sorbo del café que le terminó de calentar pero no así de tranquilizarle. Él le miraba expectante y con aquella mirada color negro que le erizaba hasta el último pelo de su nuca.

-¿Por qué? Sakura siempre persigue algo cuando es "gentil" con alguien.

-Eso no es cierto –contestó Tomoyo con vehemencia y mirándolo fijamente, cosa que no pasó inadvertida para Touya, vio como la chica volvía su atención al café-. Al me nos no en lo que a mi respecta. Ella… sabía que yo necesitaba… este empleo.

-¿Por qué? ¿Mantiene a sus padres o algo parecido? -el tono burlón indicaba su incredulidad al respecto.

-A… algo similar –la chica paso saliva esperando con cierto temor la siguiente pregunta, no le gustaba mentir, además era muy mala para hacerlo.

-¿A qué se dedica su padre? –preguntó él sin preámbulos, y fijó la mirada en la mano de la joven quien volvió a tomar la cuchara para mover el café mientras miraba fijamente la taza.

-En este momento… no está trabajando –musitó, en realidad era cierto, los negocios estaban de lado ahora que la situación era tan alarmante, su padre dejo de trabajar preocupado por el estado de salud de su esposa y la seguridad de su hija.

-¿Qué hace por lo general?

-Trabajaba en una empresa –"varias" pensó Tomoyo.

-Ya veo. Y perdió el trabajo.

Lo último parecía más una afirmación que una pregunta, y Tomoyo guardó silencio.

-¿Y su madre, también trabaja?

-No… bueno no… en este momento ella… -se detuvo para tomar aire-, ella esta enferma.

-Bien, pues eso no me deja satisfecho –prosiguió él, y la miró entrecerrando los ojos-. ¿Por qué venir hasta acá, si en la ciudad debe haber trabajos que podría tomar?

-No tengo ninguna… no tengo mucha experiencia –corrigió, evadiendo la mirada analítica.

-Y mi hermana le dijo que acá no la necesitaba. Sacudir un poco de polvo de vez en cuando, y preparar comida sencilla ¿no es cierto?

Tomoyo abrió más los ojos sorprendida por la exactitud del comentario irónico.

-Bueno… algo parecido –confesó sintiéndose miserable y preguntándose una vez más porque aceptó el plan de Sakura. "Porque no te quedaba más remedio por eso", le dijo una vocecita interna-. Si no considera que estoy preparada para lo que exige atender este lugar, lamento mucho haber hecho que perdiera tiempo vital en recogerme -declaró apenada pero también indignada ante tanto interrogatorio-. Lo lamento. Me iré mañana.

-Oh no, no lo hará –declaró él con suavidad, y se inclinó un poco para fijar su mirada en la de ella-. No le creo ni la mitad de lo que me dijo, a excepción tal vez de lo de su madre, pero en caso de que lo del empleo de su padre sea verdad, me sentiría como un gusano echándola. Sea cual fuere el plan que idearon usted y mi hermana, y no me costará trabajo adivinarlo basándome en la experiencia pasada con ella, mi objetivo será que usted permanezca aquí. Y no sólo eso –había énfasis en su voz-, sino que cuando se vaya, será un sueño de perfección en artes domésticas, que podrá atrapar un marido; quizá uno rico, ¡sin tener que fingir lo que no es!

No advirtió la mirada perpleja de Tomoyo, porque se puso de pie, llevándose los dos jarros, vaciando su contenido en el fregadero, y volviendo a llenarlos con café caliente.

-Veremos si ahora podemos beberlo –dijo con sequedad. De pronto, cambió de tema de forma inesperada-. ¿Tiene hambre? Debe tenerla… -se detuvo observando el rostro cansado y las ojeras ligeras que enmarcaban los bonitos ojos.

-No… no tengo hambre. Comí… en una de las paradas del autobús –se sorprendió al verlo dirigirse hacia el inmenso refrigerador para abrir con impaciencia la sección baja. Regresó con un plato cubierto por un plástico. A través de la envoltura transparente, ella vio dos piernas de pollo y una porción grande de ensalada y rebanadas de tomate. Sin poder evitarlo, se le hizo agua la boca.

El hombre metió el plato al microondas que había a un lado de la repisa y lo encendió tomándose tiempo para responderle a Tomoyo. Su mente divagaba en tal vez "¿cuál era la idea de Sakura al recomendar y mandarle a esa señorita y que había detrás de todo aquel invento por parte de ambas?"

-La mujer que ayudaba antes, la señora Kaede, por lo general le dejaba algún bocadillo a Yukito, el vive aquí con nosotros, seguramente Sakura te hablo de él –vio que la chica asentía.

-¿Pero no lo querrá él cuando regrese? Lo buscará si…

El aparato emitió un sonido de finalizar y el joven sacó el contenido del artefacto.

Touya descubrió el plato y se lo puso enfrente agregando:

-Esta noche no regresará. El puente se cayó ¿lo recuerda?

-¿Qué le hace pensar que no hará lo mismo que usted y cruzará?

-Porqué sabe que si lo intenta le romperé la cabeza. Además seguramente pasará la noche en casa de su novia –repuso él y después sacó de un cajón un cuchillo y un tenedor; y los colocó a los lados del plato. Coma –le ordenó y ella simplemente obedeció.

Touya se sentó frente a ella, se veía relajado, pero no dejaba de observarla mientras daba sorbos al café. Resultaba extraño, pero ella ya no se sentía intimidada por el análisis de que era objeto, como le ocurrió poco antes.

Touya mientras tanto trataba de entender que podía estar haciendo una chica como esa en un rancho, las explicaciones que ella le dio no le parecieron suficientes. No solo le parecía bonita, sino además muy refinada, fresca, inocente; de momento no podía encontrar ningún defecto a su apariencia. "Perfecta".

-Tiene bonitas manos. Me gusta ver las uñas de una mujer arregladas.

El comentario le impactó, Tomoyo se sonrojó. Murmuró algo que podrían ser las gracias y cambio el tema.

-¿Supongo que su padre aún se encuentra fuera? ¿No vendrá a casa pronto, verdad?

-Está muy bien informada sobre mi familia –dijo él con énfasis y había un brillo en su mirada-. Regresará más o menos en una semana.

Tomoyo se tomó unos minutos para pensar en esto último, cuando de pronto lo miró sorprendida.

-Significa eso… ¿que usted y yo estamos solos en la casa? –Tomoyo sintió un escalofrío, llevaba tanto tiempo preocupada por su seguridad que le era imposible sentirse tranquila ahora, alejada de casa sin protección. "Aunque la idea esa ¿no? Estas aquí para estar a salvo" –se dijo a si misma tratando de convencerse de que todo estaría bien.

-Yo no pensaría que la perspectiva fuera tan alarmante considerando las circunstancias –repuso Touya arqueando las cejas, sorprendido por el temor en la voz femenina.

-No… no, por supuesto –negó con rapidez-. Vine para ayudar, ¿no es cierto?

-Así es, ¿verdad? –dijo con voz baja, y su mirada parecía divertida.

Tomoyo se puso de pie y recogió su plato y al llegar al fregadero recordó que de ahora en adelante recoger la mesa era parte de su responsabilidad. Pero al volverse hacia la mesa, él ya iba con el tarro vacío en la mano.

-No se preocupe por los platos esta noche –expresó, mientras se inclinaba para dejar el jarro-. Salgo de la casa alrededor de las seis, y regresó a desayunar como a las siete.

-¿L… las siete?

-Si –confirmo él-. Desayunamos aquí, esporádicamente comemos también aquí, si estamos cerca, y cenamos en el comedor. Por supuesto, cuando hay invitados, todas las cenas se sirven en el comedor.

-¿Invitados? –repitió ella con torpeza.

-En ocasiones tenemos invitados para cenar o durante el fin de semana, no se preocupe, cada vez que se de el caso, le avisaré con anticipación para que tenga planeado la cantidad de personas y todo lo demás. Aquí siempre tendrá todo lo necesario y cuando desee comprar algo o algo le haga falta, haga una lista y el fin de semana Yukito o yo, la acompañaremos al pueblo para hacer las compras –sonrió con sequedad, como si se percatara de la inquietud femenina-. Mañana después del desayuno le mostraré el resto de la casa. Y ahora, creo que llegó el momento de que se vaya a la cama.

-Si –musitó ella-. Buenas noches señor Kinomoto -lo miró sorprendida al sentir que le colocaba un dedo debajo del mentón para elevarle el rostro.

-Ya te dije que acá no somos ceremoniosos. Tú me llamarás Touya, y yo te llamaré… Tomoyo –el nombre en sus labios sonó como una caricia y la joven parpadeó, rompiendo ese algo que los envolvió momentáneamente. Apartó el mentón de sus dedos, y pasó junto a él, para dirigirse a la puerta.

-Buenas noches entonces… Touya.

-No lo olvides, el desayuno listo a las siete.

Ya en su habitación, Tomoyo se percató de que a pesar de que la puerta tenía cerrojo de seguridad, no había llave. Puso el cerrojo y suspiró con cierta tranquilidad, se acostó deseando que esa noche no estuviera llena de pesadillas, como le ocurría desde algún tiempo, después de todo ahora debía descansar para poder dedicarse al trabajo que le esperaba.

Mientras aguardaba a que el sueño la venciera, disfrutando de la comodidad de la gran cama, meditó en su inexperiencia para el trabajo que acababa de iniciar, y se concentró en Touya.

He ahí un hombre como jamás había conocido. Tenerlo enfrente no era como verlo visto en la fotografía y eso era algo que le preocupaba grandemente. Miró su valija y se preguntaba que más pudo haberle empacado Sakura, se levantó de la cama y la abrió. Miró hasta el fondo descubriendo una libreta en blanco pequeña para dibujos y una cajita con carboncillos. Abriendo la libreta descubrió una nota de su nueva amiga: "No descuides tu arte... ese lugar puede ser algunas veces monótono y aburrido. Sakura".

Tomoyo sonrió dejando a un lado la libreta y los carboncillos pensando las palabras escritas por su amiga y declaró dentro de si.- "No hay nada de monótono en este lugar y ciertamente, nada de monótono en alguien como Touya Kinomoto" –volvió a acostarse apagando la luz y quedándose en pocos momentos, profundamente dormida.

**Continuará…**

**Notas de la autora:** Espero que les haya encantado tanto como a mi la aparición de Touya (ya en toda regla), es encantador ¿no es así? A mi me fascina ese aire autoritario y frío que tiene desde la historia del Clamp.

Este capítulo es en su mayoría (yo diría que un 90) una trascripción de la novela de Elizabeth Graham, Farsa Dolorosa. La verdad es que aunque trate de evitar hacer esto no lo logre, en parte este capítulo es el responsable de que me haya decidido a escribir esta historia, espero que si hay alguien por ahí que ya la haya leído me haga saber su sentir o pensar al respecto. También no espero estar transgrediendo las leyes de derecho de autor o algo así. Espero que les haya gustado como sea.

**Crystal23: **Muchas gracias porque has sido parte de esta creación, gracias a ti he logrado que la historia llegue a una profundidad que no creí posible alcanzar. Tus ideas, tu motivación y tu amistad, han sido muy importantes para mi. Muchas gracias amiga por tu apoyo.


	7. Capítulo7

**JUNTO A TI**

**Por Daulaci Serv**

**Con los personajes de Card Captor Sakura, Por CLAMP.**

**Parte en combinación con la trama de la novela de Elizabeth Graham, _Farsa Dolorosa._**

**Con una especial agradecimiento a Crystal23 quien a sido toda una inspiración y un gran apoyo como beta en este fic.**

**CAPITULO 7**

En sus sueños Tomoyo sostenía una lucha inútil por salir de un río con aguas agitadas. Trataba de agarrar unas manos grandes y fuertes que veía a los lejos, pero no podía llegar a ellas. A espacios intermitentes, aparecía la imagen de cuadro que había pintado del rancho estropeado de manera brutal.

-¡No! –gritó despertando alterada por el sueño.

De momento le costó mucho trabajo recordar donde se encontraba, pero después de un segundo recordó que se hallaba en la habitación de la servidumbre en el rancho de los Kinomoto. Trato de serenarse, pero le fue muy difícil controlar su agitada respiración y el palpitar acelerado de su corazón.

De repente escuchó unos golpes en la puerta.

-Tomoyo, ¿estás bien? –era la voz de Touya.

-Si –respondió levantándose de la cama, y se apresuró a abrir la puerta.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó cuando se encontró con Touya en la puerta.

No hubo respuesta a la pregunta. La expresión de Touya era malévola. Con lentitud, se percató de que los ojos masculinos se habían detenido en el escote bajo de su camisón, analizando la suavidad de sus curvas bajo el ligero material. En su prisa por abrir la puerta Tomoyo había olvidado cerrar la bata, apresurada, lo hizo sin poder evitar un sonrojo.

-¿Qué… qué haces aquí? –tartamudeó la chica alarmada.

-Se supone que deberías estar en la cocina preparando el desayuno… –repuso irritado-, ya es muy tarde… -y subió la mirada hacia el cabello desordenado y los ojos amatistas-. Además escuche algunos ruidos raros.

-¿Qué… qué horas son? –preguntó ella en un murmullo ignorando el último comentario a propósito.

-Mucho más tarde de la hora en que deberías estar ocupada en la cocina –fue su brusca respuesta.

-¡Dame quince minutos y estaré trabajando… amo!

-Que sean diez, y reconsideraré que te quedes -declaró con cierta ironía. La mirada de la chica estaba crispada de un notable enojo, pero había algo más… tal vez temor y cierta confusión por la forma en que se despertó momentos antes.

Tomoyo se disponía a entrar cuando una mano firme se lo impidió. Sentía en aquel toque que cada fibra de su ser, cada nervio, parecía dispararse a magnitudes inimaginables para ella hasta ese momento. Touya la retuvo un momento y la observó en silencio preocupado.

-¿Qué pasa Tomoyo?

-¿Qué… qué pasa de… de qué?

-¿Estás enferma? Tal vez te hizo daño la empapada de ayer – y dicho eso le tomó la barbilla para levantarle la cara y observarla mejor-. Estás sudando.

-¿Sudando? –y era cierto estaba empapada en sudor, pero como explicarle que se debía a la pesadilla y no a lo sucedido el día anterior-. No… no es nada –aseguró apartándose de él.

-¿Estás segura? -insistió

-Si –respondió ella con firmeza.

No dijo mas nada al asunto. Dando una cabezadita se marchó dejando a la chica.

No iba a sacar mejor respuesta de aquella terca mujer.

Tomoyo lo miró alejarse por el pasillo. Vestía una camisa color beige y pantalones ajustados de trabajo. Al notar que él se volvía de nuevo, se sorprendió.

-Yukito debe haber desayunado donde pasó la noche, por lo tanto no debes preocuparte por él esta mañana.

Diez minutos más tarde, según lo acordado, volvió a enfrentarse a la fría realidad al entrar en la bien equipada cocina. ¿Qué cosa desayunaba un ranchero?

¿Huevos? Si, desde luego, ¿y tocino?, otra afirmación. ¿Qué más? Pan tostado, y café. Percibía ya su aroma, y tomó un jarro y se sirvió de la cafetera. No se preocupó por azúcar o crema, y dio un sorbo al líquido que apreció devolverle la vida a su cuerpo aún adormilado. Su cerebro empezaba también a reaccionar, cuando se abrió la puerta de la cocina y apareció Touya.

-¿Y el desayuno? –le recordó con aire severo, por lo que ella dejó el jarro a su pesar, y se dirigió al refrigerador.

-Ahora mismo. ¿Cómo prefieres los huevos? –le preguntó recordando las veces que le hicieron la misma pregunta.

-Fritos.

Con la esperanza de que él no permaneciera mirándola, tomó una sartén y colocó en ella las rebanadas de tocino.

Después de esforzarse manipulando la estufa, respiró aliviada cuando por fin ésta se prendió y comenzó a freír el tocino, cuyo apetitoso aroma se diseminaba por la habitación.

El primer huevo se le rompió, pero el segundo cayó perfecto, no obstante, casi llora cuando la yema se desparramó sobre la clara al colocarlo en el plato junto al otro despedazado.

Touya miró su desayuno con desagrado cuando ella se lo colocó frente a sí. Por fin, como si le costara trabajo hablar, musito:

-¿No falta algo?

-"Pan tostado, lo olvide"

Se alegró de alejarse de la dura mirada masculina, y buscó en las alacenas hasta encontrar el tostador en el cual colocó las rebanadas. Observaba con gran concentración hasta que éstas salieron doradas, y entonces les aplicó una generosa porción de mantequilla.

-¡Listo! –anunció triunfante al colocar el pequeño plato en el costado izquierdo de Touya-. ¿Deseas mermelada, o… algo más?

-No –repuso él con voz tenue, mirando fijamente los huevos ya fríos y el tocino a medio freír-. Esto es más que suficiente.

Satisfecha, la joven se dirigió una vez más a la cafetera y se sirvió otra taza, pero en esta ocasión sí tomó crema y azúcar.

-¿Más café? –preguntó con vivacidad al notar que el jarro de él estaba vacío.

-Por favor –pidió Touya desolado, y bebió el contenido.

-¿No tienes hambre? –le preguntó sentándose frente a él.

-No –respondió Touya con dureza-. Me parece que perdí el apetito.

-No me sorprende –rió ella entre dientes al tiempo que elevaba la taza-. Me impresiona cómo puede alguien comer alimentos a esta hora.

-Si –asintió él, mirando hacia el desastre que era su desayuno, y que estaba intacto-. A mí también.

En ese momento se escuchó un taconeo en el piso de azulejos, y la puerta de la cocina se abrió de par en par.

Tomoyo volvió la cabeza y se encontró con la silueta de un hombre joven que sobrepasaba la estatura promedio. Lo había reconocido era Yukito.

-Oh, hola.

Miraba a Touya y a Tomoyo, y después observó con sorpresa y admiración el pelo negro recogido en una cola de caballo, el pequeño óvalo femenino de facciones perfectas, y el tono de sus ojos. Yukito miró de soslayo a su amigo. Y pensó.- "Oh No Sakura... ¿otra mas? Y tan gentil que se ve... ya veré con mi suerte, lo duro que la hace pasa" _-_mirando nuevamente a la preciosa joven de ojos amatistas.

Touya se puso de pie y los presentó con brevedad.

-Este es Yukito Tuskishiro, el capataz del rancho y gran amigo… Tomoyo Matsube, nuestra ama de llaves temporal.

¿Percibió Tomoyo una nota de alivio en la palabra "temporal"? no tenía tiempo para analizarlo, y se levantó para saludar a Yukito.

-¡Mucho gusto! –el joven la recorrió con la mirada-. ¿Un poco de café? –ofreció ella y amablemente y con una dulce sonrisa, se dirigió a la estufa.

-Por supuesto. Gracias… Tomoyo –el recién llegado separó una de las sillas frente a la mesa y tomó asiento; Touya lo imitó-. Yukito tenía cierta mirada que Touya reconoció de _"¿De donde sacaste una chica así? Si es lo que pienso, perdónala por favor._" pero prefería (mas aun con el temperamento de su viejo amigo), no mencionar nada delante de ella y reformulando una pregunta interrogó-. ¿Cómo lograste cruzar el río anoche? Juraría que ningún hombre o bestia lo haría.

-Me las arreglé ¿Qué apariencia tiene esta mañana?

-Parece que alguien debió estar muy ocupado desde el amanecer –respondió Yukito, y después sonrió a Tomoyo quien puso frente a él la taza de café-. Gracias. Supongo que anoche regresaron a tiempo.

-Si –se limitó a decir Touya, al tiempo que se ponía de pie-. Cuando termines será mejor que vengas. La lluvia tiró muchas cercas, y no quiero que el ganado deambule por donde no debe. Iré a los pastos del norte. Tu puedes ir hacia el sur –se oía el taconeo de sus botas al dirigirse a la puerta, pero antes de llegar a ésta se volvió añadiendo-: Estoy retrasado, Tomoyo, será mejor que descubras el resto de la casa por ti misma. Le diré a la cocinera de los trabajadores que nos prepare la comida; regresaremos a cenar a las siete.

Diciendo esto, salió, y la joven se quedó mirando la alta figura a través de la ventana, hasta que desapareció entre unos árboles. Un suspiro se le escapó.

-No permitas que Touya te moleste –musitó Yukito desde la mesa-. Perro que ladra no muerde.

-¿Es una promesa o una amenaza? –preguntó mirando al joven, y dando un sorbo a su café que ya estaba frío-. ¿Siempre desayuna tan poco?

La mirada de Yukito se posó en el plato que dejó su amigo casi intacto.

-No, por lo general toma un buen desayuno –y agregó con lentitud-: a veces el día se hace muy largo. Bueno, al menos parece que se comió el bistec.

-¿Bis… tec? –Tomoyo oprimió la taza-. ¡Jamás escuché que alguien desayunara un bistec!

-¿Quieres decir que no…? –Yukito parecía confuso, y después agregó temeroso-: ¡Sin duda por eso estaba de tan mal humor! Si hay alguien que necesita proteínas, es Touya.

-Hay proteína en el tocino y los huevos –declaró Tomoyo, cansada de pronto de discutir la alimentación de Touya Kinomoto-. Si hubiera querido, pudo desayunar lo que preparé. ¡O por lo menos, me hubiera advertido anoche que desayunaba bistec! -repuso escandalizada. Ahora entendía el uso de la palabra "Temporal" que utilizó el hombre al momento de presentarlos.

-Mmm. Creo que estás acostumbrada a…

Yukito dejó de hablar al escuchar un ruido distante que llegó a la cocina, el taconeo de unas botas. A continuación se abrió la puerta de la cocina, era Touya un tanto molesto.

-Creo que ya se ha desperdiciado bastante tiempo de un día, como para seguir platicando. ¿No les parece?

Yukito pareció no molestarse con el comentario y se puso de pie para colocarse de nuevo la chaqueta. Touya se aproximó a Tomoyo.

-Cuando regrese –le dijo en voz baja-, espero encontrar una casa que brille desde el ático hasta el sótano… y la cena en la mesa a las siete.

-¡Si, señor! –contesto Tomoyo con desafío. Los ojos de Touya se entrecerraron ante la actitud de la joven, pero dejo la conversación ahí, y se volvió para salir de nuevo de la casa.

Después de mirar con cierto recelo el enorme y brillante fregadero, la joven colocó la loza en su interior, y se dirigió a la parte principal de la casa. Haría una inspección por su cuenta, sin sentirse inhibida por la presencia del arrogante de Touya.

El pasillo principal le pareció más grande que la noche anterior, y lo cruzó de prisa para entrar en el comedor a través de un arco del lado derecho. Había una mesa reluciente flanqueada por sillas de altos respaldos. Había un brillante mueble de madera adosado a la pared, y con una repisa adornada con platos. Una hilera de ventanas a lo largo de una de las paredes; en el centro, puertas que daban al patio donde había una terraza. Desde la sala se dominaba la vista de los prados verdes, y del camino circular para los coches. El lugar era tan magnifico que no podría ser captado en su totalidad en fotos. En verdad, hermoso.

Después de echar un vistazo, Tomoyo se percató de que el mobiliario de esa habitación era menos ostentoso que el de la lujosa mansión de los Daidouji, no obstante, se percibía un ambiente cálido de hogar en la decoración.

Ascendió por la amplia escalera que serpenteaba hacia la izquierda, para conducir al piso superior. Caminaba cautelosa, sintiendo que usurpaba la intimidad de… Touya Kinomoto.

Las puertas de baños y habitaciones daban al pasillo central, y la joven tuvo poca dificultad para localizar la habitación de Yukito, donde estaba la fotografía de una joven rubia, sobre la mesa junto a su cama. También fue fácil identificar la que ella suponía era la del señor Kinomoto, donde encontró varias fotografías de sus hijos y una de su difunta esposa. También había un escritorio y una repisa con libros que ella supuso debía ser de arqueología. Por último pasó junto a la que parecía ser la de Sakura, que habían conservado intacta desde el día en que ella se había marchado a la ciudad, aún había ahí muchos de sus muñecos de peluche y adornos infantiles. Era una habitación muy femenina y discreta, digna de una personalidad como la de su amiga. Incluso sonrió al recorrerla con su mirada y seguir adelante.

El cuarto de Touya debía ser alguno de los que le faltaban por ver, y con curiosidad buscó el que sería el refugio de Touya. La habitación más lujosa, era sin duda la suite de los dueños de la casa, pero al dar un vistazo a su alrededor, Tomoyo notó que nadie la ocupaba. Era claro que solo se guardaba esa habitación para cuando Touya llevará a su esposa al rancho, para ocupar la habitación principal.

Y ya había elegido a la mujer que la compartiría con él, pensó al tiempo que asomaba la cabeza por otra puerta, una habitación que parecía destinada a las visitas. Después lo hizo en la última que quedaba y al abrir supo de inmediato que se encontraba en el refugio de Touya. Había una cama con las sábanas revueltas que dominaba la habitación, sin embargo no era tan grande como la de la suite principal. Tomoyo oprimió los labios. Touya daba la impresión de ser un hombre muy pulcro, pero el desorden de su alcoba indicaba lo contrario. Había cajones a medio abrir, cuyo contenido asomaba, como si unas manos impacientes hubieran buscado algo; y la ropa sucia estaba amontonada en el baño contiguo.

Tomoyo cerró la puerta y regreso a la cocina. Pensaba en la cena que debía preparar esa noche. La primera comida sería la que dejara una impresión duradera, y deseaba que fuera algo perfecto. Y es que, se percataba que fue la mirada juiciosa y cautelosa del sujeto lo que la puso tan nerviosa en el desayuno que ahora sin siquiera consumir, yacía en el zafacón de la cocina.

Decidida, se preparó café fresco y un par de panes tostados, lo que constituyó su retrasado desayuno. Sentada frente a la mesa de la cocina, sintió la soledad que le rodeaba, siendo el zumbido del refrigerador el único que rompía el silencio profundo. Al mirar a su alrededor se percató de que no había radio y recordó que ella había llevaba el suyo.

Fue a su habitación a recogerlo, sabía que no podría estar constantemente comunicada con Sakura y ahora la única forma de mantenerse informada de la situación de su familia era mediante los noticieros. En especial la noticia que quería escuchar era la de la recuperación de su madre, aún podía sentir cierto dolor al saber que no podría estar junto a ella.

Suspiró ante sus pensamientos, después de llevar el radio a la cocina y checar si había algún noticiero se decidió revisar el piso de la planta baja; en especial, los azulejos del pasillo principal, que mostraban las pisadas de lodo desde la entrada hasta la cocina.

Provista de una esponja y de un recipiente de plástico que contenía agua caliente con jabón, había buscado inútilmente unos guantes para proteger sus manos pero al no encontrarlos regresó al pasillo y miró pensativa la amplia extensión del piso. Le tomaría horas limpiar cada rincón, y encogió los hombros para marchar decidida hacia la puerta principal con el fin de asear sólo el área llena de lodo.

Se sintió complacida de dejar el pasillo reluciente, y en un exceso de energía siguió con el piso de la cocina. La esponja le facilitaba el trabajo, y satisfecha, dio un sorbo a una taza de café caliente mientras contemplaba su labor.

Con indolencia se fijó en sus uñas llenas de jabón, una de ella se había roto, además el barniz se había levantado en algunas partes. Touya le comentó que tenía bonitas manos, y que le gustaban las uñas cuidadas en una mujer. Aún le conmovía el inesperado cumplido, pero de pronto, desapareció la suave sonrisa de sus labios.

¡Debió adivinar que el cumplido tenía un significado oculto! A pesar de que sonó sincero, ahora le parecía claro que fue la forma que él empleó para interrogarla de otro modo, con mayor sutileza de la que empleara al principio.

¡Qué tonta! al pensar que un hombre como él haría un cumplido a su ama de llaves. Nada de lo que hiciera dijera debía ser tomado a la ligera. Siempre tendría una intención.

¿Y qué si el sospechaba que no era lo que decía ser?, encogió los hombros. De ser una verdadera ama de llaves tendría las uñas cortas porque el trabajo manual lo requeriría. Bien, si eso era lo que Touya esperaba, le iba a dar gusto.

Diez minutos más tarde, había reducido sus largas uñas.

Elevó las manos y las contempló con satisfacción. ¡Veremos qué opinas al respecto, arrogante Touya Kinomoto!

Según se presentaron las cosas, Tomoyo estuvo demasiado atareada y aturdida para preocuparse por la reacción de Touya, y se concentró en la cena que serviría a él y a Yukito. Puso la mesa con un mantel blanco de lino, pesados cubiertos de plata y unas copas de cristal.

Después de todo era más fácil cocinar, sin la mirada de ese hombre sobre ella.

Parecía que la costumbre era que entraran por la puerta trasera que daba a la cocina. Los sonrientes ojos de Yukito fueron los primeros en buscar la silueta femenina, inclinada frente al fregadero donde preparaba la ensalada. Después entro Touya, que con ligereza miró a la joven con un delantal.

La mirada burlona descendió desde los ojos amatistas, hasta el ancho delantal blanco, que ella se esforzó por ajustar sobre el vestido azul pálido. ¡Cómo si fuera su culpa que el ama de llaves tuviera una talla mucho mayor que la de ella!, pensó enfadada ante el análisis masculino.

-¡Cielos! –exclamó Yukito dirigiéndole a Tomoyo con una sonrisa dulce y amistosa-. ¡Una joven que parece una verdadera estrella de cine es quien nos prepara la cena! –Tomoyo sonrió ante la ocurrencia mientras veía a Yukito, con una sonrisa, dirigirse al cuarto de las botas cercano a la cocina.

Touya no siguió a Yukito. Con una breve mirada, la joven apreció en la ropa masculina la evidencia de un día duro de trabajo. Touya se había quitado la chaqueta al entrar, y la camisa mostraba marcas de sudor mientras los pantalones se veían arrugados. Las botas tenían una capa de lodo.

-¿Cómo va todo? –preguntó él indiferente, como si sus pensamientos estuvieran en otro sitio.

-Bien –repuso ella-. Serviré a las siete en punto, espero que estén listos para entonces.

-Despreocúpate –repuso él con marcada sequedad-, estamos más que ansiosos de que den las siete para sentarnos a disfrutar una buena comida.

Tomoyo escuchó el sonido de las botas al alejarse y se concentró en aderezar la ensalada, y a continuación centró su atención en lo que sería el resto de la cena. Apenas había iniciado la labor cuando Touya regresó, esta vez calzando unas suaves pantuflas.

-Sólo quiero saber dónde habías planeado cenar –le preguntó agresivo.

-En la cocina, por supuesto –contestó ella como ausente concentrada en lo que estaba haciendo-. Esa es la costumbre cuando se es una ama de llaves -habló como si fuera lo mas lógico del mundo.

-Comerás con nosotros en el comedor. Ya tengo suficiente con trabajar con Yukito todo el día, para tener sólo su compañía durante la cena. Pon otro lugar para ti. Además, eso es costumbre de gente de dinero... aristócratas. Aquí llevamos las cosas un poco más simples.

-Si señor –repuso enfadada-. ¿Algo más, señor?

-Si, deja de llamarme "señor" y puedes… -calló de pronto-. ¿Qué demonios hiciste con tus uñas? –preguntó sorprendido.

-¿Mis uñas? –preguntó mientras trabajaba dándole un aspecto presentable a la cena-. Bien, pues tuve que cortármelas. Las labores domésticas no se llevan con las uñas cuidadas. ¿O, que cree usted?

-¿Nunca oíste hablar de los guantes?

-Si, pero no encontré ningunos en esta casa –lo cual era verdad y volvió a concentrar su atención en la cena.

-Deseo hablar contigo sobre ciertas cosas… en particular sobre el pasillo.

-¡Cielos! –exclamó la joven impaciente-, ¿no te das cuenta que estoy ocupada preparando la cena? –tirando toda formalidad por la borda pero todo aquello le exasperaba y supo que no era la forma de hablar con el dueño de la casa, pero estaba preocupada por esta primera cena. Después de cerrar la puerta del refrigerador, se volvió enfadada para mirarlo-. Es importante que estés a tiempo en la mesa, por lo tanto, si tenías la intención de asearte un poco… -hizo una sugestiva pausa, y notó cómo Touya empequeñecía los ojos y apretaba los labios.

-Bien, hablaremos más tarde –declaró él, después de inhalar con fuerza, y se encaminó hacia la puerta.

Tomoyo lo siguió con la mirada hasta que lo vio desaparecer por la puerta. ¿Qué le enfadaría tanto? Mencionó el pasillo, pero de seguro no tendría nada qué reprocharle. Quizá sus ojos de lince descubrieron algún residuo de lodo que ella pasó por alto… o tal vez siempre tenía ese aire reprobador, y era habitual que estuviera de mal genio.

Continuo sumida en sus pensamientos mientras batía unos huevos. Touya resultaba atractivo físicamente, con esa personalidad que infundía seguridad a una joven frágil como ella… o podía ser implacable y amenazante. Supuso que dependería de la forma como él considerara a una persona. O con que humor se dirigía a ella. Pero algo estaba claro: si lo hubiera conocido en otras circunstancias que no fuera el de ese momento, parecería un hombre horrendo. Pero, cada quien era diferente ¿no? Algunos le consideraban frívola... pero quienes se detenían a conocerle, descubrían a una persona totalmente opuesta.

¿Acaso Touya Kinomoto, poseía su lado opuesto?

Con un esfuerzo, volvió su atención a la comida que preparaba, y los pensamientos sobre los deseable o indeseable de Touya se esfumaron de su mente.

A las siete, abría las puertas que daban al pasillo, portando una bandeja enorme. Después, colocó un atractivo cóctel de camarones en cada lugar, y retrocedió para admirar el efecto en la elegante mesa. La presentación era igual a la de cualquier restaurante de categoría. Sonrió agradecida a su buena memoria.

-Muy bonito –escuchó una voz burlona detrás de ella; se volvió para encontrarse con Touya quien se aproximaba con rapidez. Se había transformado de un hombre trabajador en uno informal, pero de clase. Llevaba un suéter de cuello de tortuga amarillo pálido, muy bien combinado con los pantalones color café oscuros.

-No me hiciste caso de poner también tu lugar –dijo alterado, después de echar un vistazo a la mesa.

-Estaba a punto de hacerlo –repuso ella, señalando su cóctel sobre el mueble. Sin poder explicarse su nerviosismo, trato de controlar el temblor de las manos mientras sacaba los cubiertos, y los colocaba a los lados del cóctel.

-¡Ahí no! Equilibra la distribución y siéntate en este lado –y con impaciencia señaló un sitio en la mesa.

-Pero ése es…

-¿Para la dama de la casa? –terminó él con tono afectado, al tiempo que llegaba a su lugar y separaba la silla-. No llenes tu pequeña cabeza con sueños irreales, señorita Matsube –sonrió con una mueca, y se sentó, pero agregó en voz baja-: Sin embargo, resultaría divertido verte tratando de ocupar el sitio en forma permanente –y la miró desafiante.

Tomoyo se atragantó ante la arrogante presunción del hombre de considerarse un valioso logro, y no entendía su proceder, más no tuvo oportunidad de responder porque Yukito entro en ese momento.

-Te quedó hermosa la mesa, Tomoyo. No la habíamos visto así desde que Sakura se fuera.

La joven que ya estaba sentada, murmuró algo que parecían las gracias a Yukito, al que llamó el conciliador. Sus suaves modales eran algo que Touya podría aprender de él, pensó con amargura, mientras tomaba el tenedor y dirigía su mirada a Touya. Se sorprendió al verlo meditabundo, pero casi de inmediato, él sonrió con burla.

-En vista de que te tomaste la molestia de sacar las copas de cristal, creo que justifica que yo trate de buscar vino para llenarlas.

Sin embargo, antes de ponerse de pie, terminó los camarones con tal rapidez, que dio la impresión de poder comer una docena más sin que esto menoscabara su apetito.

Tomoyo se escapó a la cocina con los platos, y suspiró aliviada ante el esponjado aspecto que ofrecía el soufflé detrás de la ventana del horno. Sacó los rollos de pan que había descubierto esa mañana en un gran congelador, y los envolvió con una toalla de lino que había acomodado en una canastita redonda que encontró. Después, seguía la gran ensaladera, y por último, poner el precioso soufflé en la bandeja.

Cuando volvió a entrar en el comedor, Yukito se puso de pie con galantería y la ayudó con la pesada bandeja. Touya no se inmutó y siguió llenando las copas con vino tinto.

Tomoyo, segundos después, vio que el alto ranchero tomaba asiento de nuevo y miraba analítico la comida. ¿Era su imaginación o él apretó los labios en una mueca que ya le era familiar?

-¿Por casualidad, dejaste más rollos calentándose? –preguntó Touya entre dientes.

-Yo… bueno, no –contestó Tomoyo, ofuscada-. Calculé dos para cada uno.

-Comprendo. ¿Hay… algo más? –suspiró Touya notándose que se esforzaba por usar un lenguaje civilizado pese a las circunstancias que se presentaban en esos momentos en la cena.

-Desde luego. Ahora traeré el postre.

Se levantó y se llevó los platos, los cuales reemplazó en la bandeja por rebanadas de melón, y antes de salir conectó la cafetera eléctrica.

Cuando regreso sirvió los platos. Los labios de Touya se comprimieron un poco más al mirar la pálida fruta frente a sí.

-El café estará listo cuando hayamos terminado esto –anunció con tono alegre mientras tomaba asiento, debido a que estaba por terminar su primera cena en el rancho.

El soufflé no fue lo que se llama un éxito, meditaba; sin embargo, los hombres mostraron aprecio a la comida, vaciando la gran ensaladera, terminándose los rollos de pan y comiéndose hasta el último camarón del cóctel. Los miró complacida, comenzando a sentirse a gusto.

-Estoy segura de que no siempre están tan callados como ahora –dijo animada-. Por favor no permitan que mi presencia les impida hablar como de costumbre, deben tener muchas cosas que comentar acerca del rancho.

Dos pares de ojos la miraron confundidos, luego Yukito preguntó a Touya en tono grave:

-¿Qué tenemos para mañana?

-E… mmm… -el aludido carraspeó-, bueno, pensé que podríamos revisar los pastizales del norte, ir a los corrales donde herramos…

-¿Van a marcar ganado? –preguntó Tomoyo con ojos desmesurados.

-Esa es la intención –repuso Touya con sequedad-. A pesar de que esa tarea casi siempre se hace durante el invierno después que se reúne el ganado.

-Pero yo pensé que eso se hacía hace mucho en la época de los vaqueros sin ley y los forajidos.

-El robo de ganado todavía no desaparece –declaró él, al tiempo que alejaba el plato de cristal del postre-. Pero también reunimos a las vacas por otras razones. Se les tiene que vacunar contra infecciones, y también hay que…

-¡Touya! –la voz de Yukito era como una advertencia, sin que el joven levantara la vista de la rebanada de melón.

-Lo lamento –declaró Touya mirando divertido a Yukito y encogiendo los hombros-, se me olvida que eres una sensible joven citadina. No hay muchas por los alrededores… –hizo una pausa y miro fijamente a la joven-. Aparte de las que Sakura nos busca –enfatizando esto último.

Tomoyo miró de frente los ojos burlones y después se levantó. No comprendía el último comentario.

-Iré por el café –anunció con dignidad, y recogió el último grupo de platos para escapar una vez más a la cocina.

¡Engreído! Lleno de confianza y gran seguridad sobre su atractivo hacia el sexo opuesto.

Cuando se acercaba al comedor llevando el café, alcanzó a escuchar en tono jocoso a Yukito dirigiéndose a Touya, y se detuvo antes de ingresar.

-Vamos, Touya –decía Yukito suplicante-. No puedes tratar a la chica así todo el tiempo.

-Claro que sí, si Sakura cree que puede seguir mandándome a sus amiguitas para ver cual de ellas me atrapa esta muy equivocada.

-Pero Touya, no puedes estar seguro de que esta vez es diferente, por lo que me haz dicho tal vez la chica realmente necesita el empleo.

-"Y no sabes cuanto" –pensó Tomoyo desde su escondite.

-No lo sé, hay algo en ella que me tiene intrigado, hay algo que esta ocultando eso es definitivo.

Tomoyo al escuchar esto último tuvo que agarrar con fuerza la bandeja con el café y las tazas para no dejarla caer al suelo.

-Pero… ¿por qué tratarla de esa manera? Por que no dejar que permanezca aquí los dos meses sin causarle tantos problemas, después de todo solo será temporal ¿no es cierto?

Era la primera vez que Touya escuchaba de otra persona esas palabras "solo será temporal", él no había dejado de repetírselo a Tomoyo y a él mismo para darse ánimos, pero escuchado de alguien más sonaba diferente. ¿Realmente importaba mucho que solo fuera temporal?". Touya sacudió la cabeza negando, para alejarse del rumbo que estaban tomando sus pensamientos.

-Lo único que sé es que es la última vez que Sakura me manda a una de sus amigas. Esta vez le daré una lección que nunca olvidará. El juego acaba de empezar –dijo amenazante.

-No apoyo tu proceder, tal vez sea quien dice ser. Pero no haré nada para impedírtelo –cambiando de tema, agregó-. Conozco a una persona que no estará muy contenta de saber que cada noche una belleza como Tomoyo se sienta en esta mesa frente a ti.

-¿Y quién sería esa persona? –preguntó Touya con tono suave.

Antes de que Yukito respondiera, ella se apresuró a entrar y de un golpe depósito la bandeja en la mesa.

-Tal vez se refiere a la señorita Akizuki… Nakuru Akizuki, ¿no es cierto? –se aventuró a decir.

Touya volvió la cabeza como si lo hubieran golpeado, y entrecerrando los ojos la miró fijamente. Por fin, dijo con lentitud:

-En realidad, Sakura hizo una gran labor contigo, ¿verdad? –preguntó con ironía levantando una ceja y mirando a Yukito, este último solo lanzó un suspiro como dándose por vencido.

-Me dijo que estabas construyendo aquí tu nido de amor para Nakuru, si a eso te refieres –replicó con osadía mientras distribuía el café que sirvió en las finas tazas de porcelana. Apenas se percató de la mirada que cruzó Touya con Yukito.

-Es factible –declaró él entre dientes.

-¿En verdad estás construyendo ese palacio para Nakuru? –preguntó Yukito con curiosidad, y pareció desilusionado con la breve respuesta de su amigo.

-¿Para quién más? ¿No crees que es su tipo de lugar?

-Lo supongo –repuso Yukito, encogiendo los hombros-, le gustan las cosas nuevas, pero… ¡por favor, Touya, no lo hagas! Siempre pareciste feliz con esta casa.

-Se dice que un cambio es tan bueno como un descanso –ahora fue Touya quien encogió los hombros-, y la dama involucrada merece consideraciones, ¿no lo crees?

Con esa declaración, Tomoyo sintió un impacto… tan fuerte, que aflojó la presión en el asa de la taza de porcelana.

Resultaba claro que Touya estaba enamorado de la tal Nakuru, ya que de lo contrario no estaría construyendo un santuario a su elección.

-¿Qué estás pensando?

La brusca pregunta de Touya interrumpió los pensamientos de Tomoyo, y lo miró sorprendida. Sólo entonces se percató de que Yukito se había retirado y sólo Touya permanecía con ella, y la miraba interrogante.

Los ojos femeninos se fijaron en los de él por un instante, para desviarse después hacia la cafetera.

-¿Pen… pen… sando? ¿Na… da? ¿Deseas más café?

-Tráemelo –le ordenó con suavidad, y la observó llegar a su lado para llenarle la taza.

Tomoyo lo miró perpleja al sentir que le rodeaba la cintura con un brazo para atraerla con fuerza, al punto que sentía la presión de las rodillas de él en sus muslos. Con el brazo libre, le quitó la cafetera colocándola sobre la mesa.

-Y ahora –comenzó a decir él, frunciendo el ceño pensativo-, ¿me dirás una cosa? ¿Es algo congénito la forma como tartamudeas en ocasiones, o sólo te ocurre cuando estás cansada?

-¿Tar… tartamudear?

-Acabas de hacerlo otra vez –señalo él con paciencia-. ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Me temes, o algo así? No te pasa cuando hablas con Yukito -preguntó con ese desafío que parecía usar con ella desde que se conocieron.

-¿Temerte? -preguntó aun mas nerviosa. Miró instintivamente retirando su vista de él, el brazo aun le rodeaba y era un tanto riesgosa la cercanía de ambos y esa sensación que Tomoyo, nunca había experimentado con nadie. "¿Por que era que este hombre le sacaba de sus casillas y la ponía tan nerviosa?"

-No sigas repitiendo lo que digo –le ordenó en tono acariciante, y el cálido aliento en su piel la hizo percatarse de que estaba sentada en sus muslos. Su mirada recorrió el rostro de la chica como si tratara de adivinar sus pensamientos, por último se detuvo en el cabello de la chica-. No me gusta tu pelo así, recogido y tirante –refiriéndose al cabello de la chica que llevaba recogido en la nuca durante la cena.

-No… sería nada práctico traerlo suelto mientras estoy sirviendo la comida –respondió ella y pasó saliva, consiente cada vez más de la proximidad de los labios de Touya.

Antes de poder decir algo apareció una sonrisa burlona en los labios de él, una vez más parecía estar entendiendo lo que ella sentía.

-Si te sirve de consuelo –musitó él sobre su boca-, has llegado más lejos que las otras candidatas de Sakura. Muchas no duran las primeras doce horas... -observando de soslayo la figura en sus piernas-. Es porque eres un caso aparte ¿lo sabes, no?

Tomoyo se incorporó con presteza.

-Te quieres mucho, ¿verdad? –inquirió desdeñosa, apartándose de él. La mente se le despejaba.

-No tanto como ustedes las jóvenes que quieren pensar en gastar todo el dinero que creen que poseo –dijo entre dientes, y esbozó una sonrisa cínica.

-El dinero no me interesa –repuso ella altivamente, y después de recoger la cafetera regresó a su lugar. Luego lo miró con recelo, mientras se servía otra taza de café le preguntó-: ¿Tiene tu hermana la costumbre de enviarte amas de llaves temporales?

-Espero que sepas quitar manchas de café de los manteles –señalo él, ignorando su pregunta, y la joven se dio cuenta horrorizada de que al servirse en forma automática, no sólo llenó la taza sino el plato, y ahora el líquido oscuro teñía el mantel blanco. Con una exclamación ahogada, retiró la taza y metió su servilleta debajo del mantel, tal como lo vio hacer a la servidumbre en incontables ocasiones cuando de pequeña salpicaba el mantel.

-Te aconsejo que atiendas eso cuanto antes –oyó la voz de Touya sobre su cabeza-, después ve al estudio. Tengo ciertas cosas que decirte.

Tomoyo podía escuchar el corazón latiéndole en los tímpanos de la rabia que sentía. Ciertamente no es el logro exitoso de un primer día en aquel rancho.

¡Pero ese hombre le sacaba de sus casillas! Sintiéndose en poder de tratarla así. Entonces, pensó en lo que dijo: _jóvenes que quieren pensar en gastar todo el dinero que creen que poseo... ¿Quién creía en verdad Touya Kinomoto que era ella?_

Todavía sentía una rabia muy poderosa que no le permitía analizar las cosas con cuidado.

Si perder tiempo, Tomoyo colocó el servició de café en la bandeja, después quitó el mantel y lo enrolló, metiéndolo bajo el brazo; en seguida se dirigió hacia la cocina tratando de equilibrarse por el peso de la bandeja. Una vez ahí, desdobló el mantel y miró atónita la mancha que parecía haberse extendido mucho. "Espero que sepas quitar manchas de café de los manteles", imitó mentalmente la voz de Touya. Por nada en este mundo le confesaría que jamás quitó ningún tipo de mancha.

¡Vaya triunfal primera noche allí! Pensó con ironía. Pero prefería tratar de recuperar la calma. Le sacaba canas el hombre con aquella actitud de conquista y conquistador. Pero ¿Acaso se comportaba así con todas las amas de llaves? ¡Con razón no duraban mucho! Pensó. Respiró aliviada y miró la mancha una vez mas.

No debía ser tan difícil. Llenó uno de los fregaderos con agua fría y luego sumergió la parte manchada, para dedicarse enseguida a meter la loza a la máquina. Cerró la tapa y oprimió el botón de arranque. De inmediato, oyó el zumbido de la actividad iniciada, y no esperó más para ver cómo estaba el mantel.

Se mordió el labio inferior al notar que la mancha seguía igual de oscura; sin embargo, recordó que esa mañana había visto en la bodega un enorme envase verde con la leyenda: "Blanqueador potente", de seguro lograría remover la mancha.

Se dirigió con cautela a la bodega, y después regresaba a la cocina trayendo consigo el pesado envase. Adivinando la cantidad, vació la solución directo sobre el mantel, y se alegró al ver que de inmediato desaparecía la mancha. Decidió dejarlo remojando e ir a cerciorarse de lo que Touya tenía que decirle.

Después de dejar el blanqueador en la bodega, fue a su habitación a retocarse el maquillaje, y a soltarse el cabello. Se dijo a si misma mentalmente que nada tenía que ver el comentario que Touya hiciera respecto a su cabello, ella lo soltaba solo porque así lo quería.

Se dirigió hacia el estudio, esa mañana al recorrer la casa también había estado en él. Un lugar muy masculino. Había un sofá en piel negra y sillas del mismo material acomodadas alrededor de una chimenea, y libros alineados en dos de las paredes. Había un escritorio con cubierta negra de piel, cerca de dos altos ventanales en la pared más alejada.

Tocó a la puerta esperando que después de haber cenado y descansado Touya se hubiera ablandado un poco. Sin embargo, cuando abrió la puerta del estudio, el relajamiento ero lo que parecía más lejano de su mente, porque inclinado sobre el escritorio, miraba con el ceño fruncido un montón de papeles y escribía en el talonario de cheques.

Por fin miró hacia arriba, como si se percatara de la presencia femenina.

-Cuentas –dijo con una mueca y después de dejar la pluma, se puso de pie y se estiró con lentitud-. El mundo puede caernos encima, pero las cuentas seguirán llegando –por un instante, su mirada fue cálida al fijarse en la sedosa cascada de cabello que contrastaba con el tono pálido del vestido azul, el cual marcaba la esbelta silueta. Pareció haber un brillo en los ojos cafés, pero cuando la miró de nuevo al rostro su expresión volvía a ser enigmática.

-Dijiste que deseabas verme –comenzó a decir la joven-, pero si estás ocupado…

-Es más importante que te aclare ciertas cosas –y se dirigió hacia ella, la tomó con fuerza de un brazo y la guió hacia la puerta. Nadie la había tratado nunca con aquel roce tan personal y posesivo al mismo tiempo. Pero ella no hizo nada para impedirlo.

En el pasillo se detuvo frente a la mesa de centro y la soltó.

-¿Ves algo de malo en este piso?

Tomoyo miró sorprendida hacia los azulejos bajo sus pies. Sus ojos se movieron un poco más lejos y percibió una línea que separaba el área limpia del resto del pasillo.

-Debes estar bromeando –dijo volviéndose para mirarlo y notó que él negaba con la cabeza.

-En el futuro, limpiarás este piso un día sí y uno no, y lo pulirás los viernes. Y otra cosa… -volvió a tomarla del brazo, y subieron las escaleras y de allí a la habitación de él-. ¿Según tu experiencia, qué ves desordenado aquí?

Tomoyo miró a su alrededor, y después respondió malhumorada:

-No has hecho la cama.

-Corrección. Fuiste tú quien no la hizo. Esa no es mi tarea, para ello empleé un ama de llaves.

Antes de que ella pudiera responder, por tercera vez la tomó del codo y la llevó al estudio donde la hizo sentar sin mucha ceremonia en una silla frente al escritorio.

-Me doy cuenta de que tu primer día ha sido difícil, y no ha habido nadie para enseñarte todo y decirte cuáles son tus labores, por eso te pedí que vinieras. Para decir que… ¡cielos! –con una mano se alisó el cabello-, los cestos de ropa sucia están llenos, hay polvo por todas parte y… me estoy muriendo de hambre –tocando su estómago con un gesto infantil.

-¡Pero si acabas de comer! –parpadeó confundida.

-Cené el tipo de comida que sería satisfactorio para un hombre que trabaja detrás de un escritorio. ¿Pero tienes idea de lo hambriento que puede estar alguien que tiene un largo día de trabajo físico al aire libre?

-Yukito pareció satisfecho con lo que les di –repuso ella con rigidez-, y también trabaja al aire libre.

-Te apostaría todo lo que poseo a que está en este momento en la cocina preparándose el emparedado más grande que hayas visto jamás. Conozco a Yukito y puedo asegurarte que come hasta el triple que yo... la única diferencia conmigo es que, él por caballerosidad y cortesía, no te lo diría en tu cara.- mirándole nuevamente con aquel desafío. –no fue él quien la contrató. Cosa diferente en mi señorita _Matsube_ –declaró dirigiéndose a la puerta le dijo invitador-: Vamos –entreabrió la puerta con cautela, y ambos miraron por el espacio.

Yukito subía la escalera a hurtadillas, portando platos con comida. Tomoyo se sintió traicionada y volvió al interior de la habitación.

-De acuerdo –dijo enfadada-, quedó claro tu punto. Si lo que quieren es hartarse, eso tendran. Mañana por la noche, las papas les saldrán por los oídos y… también una tarta rellena de manzanas y embarrada de crema.

-¡Mmmm…! –exclamó Touya como si le despertara el apetito, por lo que ella se dirigió a la puerta.

-¿Algo más?

-No… no lo creo.

Cuando llegó a la cocina, su enfado no había disminuido, sin embargo, miró pensativa el refrigerador. Si Yukito tuvo suficiente hambre para la visita inesperada, Touya también debía tenerla. Aceptó con honestidad la desilusión por el día de trabajo tan fuera de lo común.

Aún enfadada, encogió los hombros y caminó hacia el refrigerador. Encontró jamón cortado y lo que quedó de los ingredientes que usó para la ensalada que preparó. Diez minutos más tarde, iba hacia el estudio con una bandeja en la que había un emparedado gigante y café recalentado.

Sus insistentes toques fueron contestados por una inesperada respuesta suave.

-Adelante –al entrar la dominó un extraño placer, y cuando Touya elevó la mirada del escritorio, sus ojos se abrieron incrédulos al verla depositar la bandeja-. Tomoyo. ¿Pero qué crees que…?

-Dijiste que tenías hambre –lo interrumpió, y sin esperar respuesta se encaminó hacia la puerta-. Tal vez eso será suficiente hasta que desayunes tu bistec.

-¿Bistec?

-¿Debes repetir todo lo que digo? –agregó triunfante, imitando lo que él le dijera-. Estoy a punto de ganarme el sueldo del día, haciendo tu cama.

Tomoyo sintió una recompensa al notar la confusión en Touya y dispuso a subir por las escaleras hacia su habitación, se apresuró a tender la cama de él. Esta era una labor que le enseñaron a la perfección en la escuela, pero pareció extrañarse al quitar las almohadas. Alisando y dejando la cama lista y al menos, ordenada, se inclinó debajo de la cama y después cruzó hacia el armario que estaba cerca de la puerta y buscó entre los desordenados cajones.

-¿Estás buscando algo? –escuchó la pregunta desde la puerta, y se ruborizó al ver a Touya reclinado en el marco cruzado de brazos.

¡¿Desde cuando estaba ese hombre mirándole desde ahí?!

-Creo que no encuentro tu pijama -declaró con solemnidad. Ella se preguntó ¿Ya se acabaría ese enorme emparedado? ¡Ese hombre tenía un apetito voraz!

-No es novedad. No uso.

-¿No usas…? -sonrojándose sutilmente. Jamás había tocado un tema personal y tan íntimo con ningún hombre. ¡Ni siquiera con ninguno de sus novios!

-Duermo desnudo –le dijo con solemnidad, pero había un brillo burlón en sus ojos-. ¿Nunca hiciste la prueba? Oh, no –musitó-, usas ropa de dormir muy sensual, ¿o me equivoco?

El color arreboló más las mejillas femeninas mientras recordaba la mirada de Touya esa mañana, sin embargo, la joven se dominó con rapidez. Caminó hacia la puerta con paso decidido e intentó alejarse cuando él la tomó con una mano de la cintura, y con la otra le retiró un mechón de cabello del rostro.

-Y volveré a tu cuarto mañana –murmuró y su cálido aliento casi quemaba la mejilla de la joven-, si no te levantas a prepararme el desayuno.

-No será necesario –declaró con dureza-. Tu ama de llaves dejó un despertador, por lo tanto, mañana estaré lista a tiempo –como única respuesta Touya la oprimió más contra su cuerpo, Tomoyo casi se abandonó al momento, cuando una voz le advirtió que siempre perdería en ese tipo de juego.

-Qué lástima –fue el único comentario de Touya, pero sus ojos parecían fijos en los labios de la joven. Por un instante Tomoyo se preguntó qué significaría ser besada con toda intención por Touya.

No obstante, evocó el brillo burlón de él en el comedor, y la forma arrogante como le recordó sus deberes; y se apartó de él, caminando casi a ciegas hacia la puerta.

-Si no necesitas nada más, buenas noches –le dijo desde la puerta, y no esperaba encontrar una mirada de confusión en los ojos masculinos.

-¿Conque tomándolo con calma, eh? –sonreía con cierto cinismo-. Qué lista… pero todo lo que yo quería era demostrar mi agradecimiento por tus consideraciones.

-¿Debo esperar actitudes similares de agradecimiento de Yukito? –preguntó con frialdad, y sintió satisfacción al notar que él empequeñecía los ojos, enfadado.

-Lo encuentro difícil –repuso Touya con sequedad-. Yukito ya mostró su forma de ser y no creo que su novia pase por alto que coquetee con el ama de llaves.

Tomoyo encontró en aquello la respuesta que buscaba desde el amanecer: El sujeto coqueteaba con ella

-¿Entonces… no consideras que tu propia novia podría desaprobar que seas tú quien coquetea con el servicio doméstico?

-No tengo novia.

-¿Entonces para quién construyes esa casa?

-Ah… no dije que no tuviera el prospecto de tener una pronto respondió con burla.

Tomoyo lo miró con ira contenida, sin embargo, se preguntó por qué se alteraba tanto. Su papel en el rancho era ser el ama de llaves, y si Touya Kinomoto tenía una docena de novias no era de su incumbencia.

-Qué descaro el tuyo… ¿o debo decir, el de ella? Según tú se llevó al espécimen más codiciado de la región, qué suerte la suya.

-Ella debe pensar lo mismo, te aseguro –su voz parecía amenazadora cuando añadió-: Pero mientras tanto, creo que debes canalizar toda esa aguda energía en limpiar la casa como te instruí. Anoche mismo te mencioné que quiero ver que te ganes el sueldo.

-Hasta el último centavo de él –dijo Tomoyo entre dientes y se encaminó a la cocina.

Touya mientras tanto sonreía para si mismo pensando que el juego había empezado.

-Veamos cuanto aguantas señorita Matsube.

Segundos después en la cocina Tomoyo miraba horrorizada el mantel que sostenía en las manos. La mancha se había ido por completo, pero con ella también la tela. El agujero se agrandó cuando lo estiró, y con dedos temblorosos volvió a meterlo al fregadero.

¿Por qué fue tan torpe de poner una cantidad desconocida de blanqueador? Contuvo el aliento al imaginar la expresión de Touya si se enteraba.

Si hubiera sabido, como él insinuó, pensó desasosegada. Sin embargo, había varios manteles de diversos colores en el aparador. De alguna manera podría avisar a Sakura para que comprará otro y lo enviará cargándolo a la cuenta de sus padres… los hombres estaban fuera la mayor parte del día, y ella misma recibiría el paquete. Después de un momento descarto esa idea, ¿cómo avisar a Sakura? No podía llamar a casa, no podría llamar a casa de Sakura aunque tuviera su teléfono.

Desesperada, enrolló el mantel y quitó el tapón del fregadero para que se fuera la solución. Como medida temporal, lo llevó a su baño y lo metió en la tina. Al día siguiente tendría tiempo para pensar lo que haría con él.

De vuelta en la cocina, se dejó caer en una silla y apoyó el mentón entre las manos. Un desastre como el mantel agujerado sería una verdadera arma en manos de Touya… incluso podría cambiar de idea y no contratarla para el puesto temporal. Ese pensamiento la llenó de desesperación.

Pero era necesario mantenerse allí el mayor tiempo posible. Al menos hasta que Sakura le fuera a buscar o le mandara a decir que podía regresar. Ahora más que nunca, pensó en sus padres. La noche, fue un desastre tras otro.

Aunque aun no entendía porque Touya se comportaba así con ella. ¿Abusaba tanto de su posición como señor de la casa que se aprovechaba de la ayuda con tal desdén? No. Se respondió a si misma. La foto que vio de Sakura, junto a su hermano, no daba la impresión que fuera ese tipo de hombre.

Entonces ¿por qué parecía desafiar su carácter y su determinación con tales provocaciones? Quería hacerle flagelar. No sabía porque exactamente, pero no lo iba a lograr.

Parecía que, era una especie de desafío pensó: tal vez, tratando de que las amas de llave salieran corriendo por su actitud del rancho y así convencer de una vez por todas a Sakura de volver. Pero Sakura se notaba tan feliz con su trabajo en la ciudad.

Su hermano era un acaparador entonces. Era lo que hacía: Espantaba con su actitud a las amas de llaves para finalmente, conseguir que su hermana, se rindiera y volviera a su lado para ayudarle a llevar el rancho.

Tomoyo no sabía lo equivocada que estaba. Porque en verdad, la autenticidad de toda aquella situación se encontraba precisamente en la falsa idea de Touya de quien era ella. Quien podría ser verdaderamente ella.

Pero no pensaba en aquello sino en lo primero. No iba a lograr asustarla. Tenía que soportar el mayor tiempo posible allí. Tenía que hacerlo por ella y por Sakura; después de todo, arriesgaba su plan al ser descubierto si regresaba ahora.

Su mirada se posó en la lavadora de loza. Cansada, decidió que sería mejor guardar de una vez los utensilios. Los platos brillaban relucientes en la sección inferior, y la invadió una ola de satisfacción mientras los colocaba en las alacenas. Se sentía un poco mejor. "Mañana será otro día" –se animo.

**Continuará…**

**Nota de la autora: **Este también es un capítulo en el que en gran medida me base en la novela que menciono arriba. Pero también hay mucho aquí que es mío y otras tantas cosas que fueron aportadas por mi beta Crystal23. Se que este capítulo es enteramente de Tomoyo y Touya, pero prometo compensarlos en el siguiente, para beneplácito de muchos habrá más acercamientos entre las parejas de la historia. Ya lo verán. De momento muchas gracias por los reviews y por favor no dejen de mandarlos. Espero que ya algunos se encuentren más desahogados de trabajo en la escuela y puedan leer este capítulo y sobre todo dejarme algún review, hasta pronto.

Una última cosita me disculpo por el problema que hubo para leer el capítulo, el sitio tuvo algunas dificultades y por lo mismo costo mucho trabajo subir de nuevo el capítulo para quitar los errores.

**liz****350: **Mi pareja favorita también es Eriol y Tomoyo, pero para este fic en particular quise hacerlo de esta manera, la forma en la que se mezclaban los personajes me encanto y así fue que me decidí ha hacerlo con Touya, además se puede decir que mi segunda pareja favorita de esta serie es Touya y Tomoyo. En cuanto a tu pregunta si he leído un montón de novelas de estas yo me atrevería a decir que más de 50 o no menos de 50 para no parecer tan exagerada; creo que se me nota la influencia ¿cierto? Siempre, desde niña, me gusta imaginar un final diferente o una situación diferente a la que se plantea en una historia, ya sea en la televisión, el cine o en los libros; si algo no me gustaba lo imaginaba diferente, así que aquí estoy imaginando situaciones o finales diferentes para las historias que me gustan. Aunque debo decir que me he sorprendido a mi misma creando situaciones sin necesidad de basarme en una historia. Uff este si que fue largo ¿eh? Espero recibir también un review por este capítulo. Por cierto no se si ya leíste mi otro fic ese si es un Eriol&Tomoyo.

**Serenity****-princess: **Eriol si aparecerá en algún momento, pero no será a Shaoran a quien sacara de sus casillas, aunque no te preocupes si habrá 'alguien' que lo fastidie y sabes yo creo que les va gustar mucho, paciencia, ya lo verás. Hasta la próxima Mayra.

**Yashi**Puedes llamarme Daulaci no hay problema, que bueno que te gusto el capítulo y muchas gracias por tus comentarios. En cuanto a lo de Touya, no lo había pensado mucho, pero creo que aparte del hecho de que era más romántico que la llevara en brazos, me imagino que tiene cierto riesgo el tratar de pasar el jeep por un río en esas condiciones, si se lo llevaba la corriente era más fácil que el saliera del jeep y tratar de sobrevivir pero si la llevaba a ella dentro tendría que preocuparse por ella ¿no crees? Bueno… eso digo yo.

**Belzer**Muchas gracias por tus comentarios, yo creo que Touya ya cayó bajo los encantos de Tomoyo pero el no se ha dado cuenta, ya lo verás. En cuanto a Sakura si tendrá algunas dificultades para hacerse pasar por Tomoyo pero eso lo veremos más adelante. A mi también me encanta el personaje de Tomoyo. Que bueno que te gustara la imagen que te envié y muchas gracias por tus buenos deseos para mi fue un placer.

**Li****-Saku-chan: **Creo que Touya puede estar un tanto intrigado por las verdaderas razones que tiene Tomoyo para estar en el rancho y sobre todo porque como sabes a el no le gustan las mentiras y sabe que le están mintiendo. Y por otro lado el no lo sabe pero Tomoyo le interesa bastante. Ya te irás dando cuenta, en cuanto a Sakura también tendrá algunas dificultades pero eso ya lo veremos más adelante.

**Saiko**** Katsuka: **Si te gusto el capítulo anterior confió en que este no se quedará atrás, espero tu review, gracias.

**hermy22: **Muchas gracias por tus comentarios y que bueno que te guste, como verás no me tardo tanto en actualizar, así que espero tu review, hasta pronto.

**Aya-Mery: **Muchas gracias por darte un tiempo para escribirme, que bueno que te gustara el capítulo, ojalá nos veamos pronto en el msn pues tengo muchas cosas que contarte. Bye.

**Reijin**Ya me he dado cuenta que no hay muchos fics de esta pareja y es una lástima, espero que te haya gustado la interacción entre T&T en este capítulo, pronto habrá más.

**Nena05000: **Gracias por estar tan al pendiente de mi historia, se que no pudiste escribir un review, pero agradezco tus correos, espero ver uno de este cap. Hasta pronto.

**justary****-san**Muchas gracias por tus palabras, me han emocionado mucho. También gracias por leer Lecciones para dos y que bueno que te haya gustado. En cuanto a subir el rating, no lo creo pero ya vendrán algunas cosillas más adelante que creo que no te decepcionarán. Debo añadir que aún queda mucho de esta historia, ni siquiera he escrito el final y puedo adelantarte que serán más de 10 capítulos así que habrá mucho de Junto a ti para rato. Tampoco dejes de escribir reviews y hasta pronto.


	8. Capítulo8

**JUNTO A TI**

**Por Daulaci Serv**

**Con los personajes de Card Captor Sakura, Por CLAMP.**

**Parte en combinación con la trama de la novela de Elizabeth Graham, _Farsa Dolorosa._**

**Con una especial agradecimiento a Crystal23 quien a sido toda una inspiración y un gran apoyo como beta en este fic.**

**CAPITULO 8**

A la mañana siguiente Tomoyo no tuvo ningún problema para levantarse temprano y preparar el desayuno consistente en bistec huevos y tocino que sirvió. Aunque estaba preparada para cualquier comentario sarcástico de parte de Touya este no parecía de humor para eso y se mantuvo callado mientras desayunaba.

Por otro lado Yukito mantenía una conversación animada con la chica.

-¿Sabes montar, Tomoyo?

-Oh… bueno, no. Alguna vez monte un pony cuando era niña pero… -se detuvo un momento a meditar y pensó: "Si claro el pony que me regalo papá cuando cumplí 8 años-. Muy poca gente tiene posibilidades de montar en la ciudad –respondió evasiva.

-Lo supongo –comentó Yukito y agregó animado-: ¡Tal vez podría enseñarte!

Ahora Touya pareció volver a la vida y lo interrumpió con frialdad:

-Me parece que ya tienes demasiado trabajo como para pensar en lecciones de equitación, y Tomoyo también tiene suficiente para mantenerse ocupada o debería tener –terminó con énfasis-. ¿No lo creen así? -preguntó a ambos con ironía.

-De cualquier forma, no estoy interesada en montar –dijo ella a la ligera, y después sonrió al joven-. No soy muy buena en las actividades físicas, seguramente me caería del caballo o algo así. ¡Pero, gracias Yukito!

-Vámonos, hay mucho que hacer durante el día –dijo Touya poniéndose de pie antes de que Yukito pudiera decir algo más.

-Y todos los días –dijo Yukito en voz baja, al ponerse de pie también. La sonrisa que lanzó a Tomoyo era como una disculpa-. Gracias por el desayuno, Tomoyo, estuvo de primera.

Cuando los vio salir, se sentó para saborear tranquila una taza de café recién hecho. Reflexionó sobre los dos hombres, ambos eran muy apuestos y pensó que Yukito era el de mejor carácter; caballeroso, amable y con un atractivo aire de timidez. Esperaba que su novia, Mina, fuera el tipo de joven que apreciara todas esas cualidades.

Pero prefirió no pensar en ese carácter tan pesado de Touya Kinomoto así no arruinaría la mañana.

Después de disfrutar de su desayuno de dispuso a realizar todas las tareas que le habían encomendado. Esta vez no le daría a Touya la oportunidad de criticar su trabajo. Tras unas horas de intenso trabajo el pasillo brillaba igual que el mobiliario que recibió una enérgica pulida. Tomoyo observó con satisfacción el resultado de su obra.

Se dirigió a las habitaciones para cambiar las sábanas y hacer las camas. Primero fue a la habitación de Yukito, el chico era muy ordenado y no había necesidad de hacer gran cosa, así que simplemente quito las sábanas de la cama y puso unas limpias, cuando termino sacó el cesto con la ropa sucia y salió al pasillo, decidió dejar el cesto del cuarto de Yukito al pie de las escaleras cuando sacará el de la recamara de Touya se dedicaría a bajar los dos botes y llevarlos al cuarto del lavado.

Nunca en toda su vida, había hecho tanto trabajo pero por alguna razón, aun no sentía cansancio. Debía de sentirlo: En una sola mañana había limpiado la residencia ella sola. Notó en un instante como sus manos, antes siempre limpias, arregladas a la francesa ahora lucían afectadas por la labor e incluso ásperas. Pero el sacrificio valía la pena.

Era su vida en peligro o sus uñas. No había discusión al respecto

En el cuarto de Touya si había que hacer un poco de más trabajo, recogió lo que encontró tirado en el suelo, acomodó la ropa que había en los cajones y procedió ha hacer lo mismo que en la otra cama, cambiar las sábanas y arreglarla. Se sonrojó un poco al recordar la forma en que Touya le había aclarado que no usaba pijama.

Salía del cuarto de Touya con el enorme cesto de ropa sucia y se sorprendió al ver que Touya se encontraba al final del pasillo observándola con cinismo. Con aquel porte tan distintivo de él: con sus brazos cruzados y apoyado a una columna.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó a la defensiva-. ¿Pensé que no te vería hasta la cena?

-Y supongo que no te alegra mucho mi presencia –respondió él levantando una ceja-. No, no te molestes en contestar, solo vine a ver si mi ama de llaves estaba realizando su trabajo.

-Pues como vez, eso es lo que estoy haciendo –respondió con la misma frialdad que él usaba, mientras caminaba con dificultad hacia las escaleras debido al cesto de ropa-. Ahora si me permites tengo que llevar esto allá abajo.

-Permíteme ayudarte –dijo Touya en tono impaciente quitándole el cesto de ropa.

Tomoyo se sorprendió.

-Gracias –respondió-. Pero no hace falta.

Ella se aproximó para quitarle la cesta, pero el no parecía dispuesto a ceder.

-Déjame –dijo él aún más impaciente.

-No es necesario –le dijo Tomoyo realmente sorprendida.

-Claro que lo es.

Lo vio bajar las escaleras rápidamente y llevando el cesto como si este no pesará nada. Era un hombre extraño. Pasaba de un humor a otro sin motivo aparente y en cuestión de segundos. Se volvió para buscar el otro cesto de ropa, pero este no estaba.

-¿Y el otro cesto? –dijo en voz alta para que Touya la escuchara.

-En el cuarto de lavado –fue la respuesta que escuchó a lo lejos.

Tomoyo bajó corriendo las escaleras para alcanzarlo, cuando llegó a la cocina él ya regresaba de dejar el cesto.

-Me voy –anunció Touya caminando hacia la puerta, Tomoyo lo seguía todavía perpleja por la actitud del hombre-. Solo vine a dejar algunas cosas, por cierto… –dijo él deteniéndose tan repentinamente que la chica casi choca con él.

Touya aprovechó el desconcierto de la chica para sujetarla por los brazos y mantenerla muy cerca de él. Suavemente podía alzarla en puntitas de sus pequeños pies sin esfuerzo por su parte. Él se detuvo a observar el rostro de la chica con detenimiento.

-Tomoyo, te ves un poco mal. ¿Estás bien? –la miró con el ceño fruncido.

-No estoy mal –se defendió incómoda por la cercanía de Touya.

-¿De verdad no estás enferma? –preguntó sorprendiendo a la chica-. ¿Siempre pareces tan cansada? –dijo pasando el dedo índice por las sombras debajo de los ojos-. ¿Y tan pálida? –y acarició la suave piel de la chica-. ¿Qué pasa Tomoyo? ¿Acaso el trabajo está siendo muy estresante para ti?

Tomoyo no contestó aturdida por las preguntas y las caricias que acompañaban a estas.

-Sakura no me mandó una chica enferma ¿verdad? –le estaba dando la oportunidad de confrontarlo y así ahorrarse la pena de tener que hacer tanto esfuerzo todos los días.

Pero ella no se dejaría influenciar por su insistencia.

-No… no estoy… en… enferma.

Touya la observó unos cuantos minutos más tratando de descifrar lo que sus ojos veían, después recordó lo que iba a decirle un momento antes.

-Te traje un presente –y volvió la cara hacía la mesa de la cocina.

Tomoyo siguió la mirada masculina hacia la mesa y vio que sobre ella había tres paquetes de guantes de plástico.

-¿Qué…?

-Para que protejas tus lindas manos –respondió él tomando una de sus manos para besarla. Aún no es tarde... nunca está de más una mujer con las manos arregladas. Siempre llaman la atención de los hombres...- mirándole con intensidad.- Aunque ellas no se den cuenta.

Tomoyo lo miraba abstraída, no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo. Este hombre la sacaba de sus casillas y al mismo tiempo la trataba con una delicadeza poco común en él.

-Ahora quiero saber… –dijo abrazándola por la cintura-, si la señorita Matsube me lo va a agradecer -cruzando sus brazos en la espalda de la chica.

Tomoyo estaba tratando de controlarse ante las sensaciones que recorrían su piel y todo su ser. ¡Que decir de su corazón!: este latía a mil por hora.

-Gracias –balbuceó con rapidez-. Muchas gracias. Quizá… n… nos vere… mos más tarde... es decir… en, en la cena –trató de liberarse.

-¡Ya deja de tartamudear! –ordenó el suavemente-. Además no es a eso a lo que me refería. _"Vamos a ver que haces... haber si eres quien dices ser" _-frunciendo aun mas su mirada sobre la chica_–. "Como te defiendes... aunque, no quiero que lo hagas"._

Él comenzó a acariciarle el cuello con una mano, lo cual provocó un cosquilleo por la espalda de Tomoyo. Una de sus piernas rozaba el muslo de la chica.

-Yo… ¿qué?... no –Tomoyo habló con incoherencia ante el aroma del hombre, su cercanía, y por las sensaciones nuevas que sentía. Trataba de liberarse de su abrazo, sin mucho esfuerzo con sus propios brazos. Incluso trataba de esquivar su rostro.

Pero era inútil: Su lógica decía una cosa. Su corazón otra.

-¿No, qué? –susurró él.

-No… no…

-¿Qué no te bese? Pero sí quieres que lo haga ¿no? –la abrazó con más fuerza acercándola más a él. Con aquello, prácticamente le quitó el poco aire que quedaba en sus pulmones.

-No… yo… -emitió un leve gemido-. No, Touya.

-¿Estás segura? Entonces, tú me tendrás que besar a mí ¿no?

Con desesperación deseaba que la besara, pero todo eso estaba mal. Touya era su jefe, un hombre que no le agradaba del todo, y que pensaba que ella estaba allí para atraparlo. Estaba haciendo todo eso, para demostrar que al igual que todas, lo deseaba por su dinero. Tal ves su físico era otra de las cosas que atrajeron a las demás mujeres. Su actitud y conducta era al mismo tiempo insoportable, tentadora y abrasante.

Tomoyo no lo debía besar por nada del mundo. Sin embargo, los labios de él ya casi le rozaban la mejilla; continuaba acariciándole el cuello. La joven gimió una vez más, vio los ojos de Touya brillando, lentamente volvió sus labios hacia él.

En ese momento se escuchó el sonido de unos cascos, un caballo y su jinete se acercaban a la casa.

-Te salvo la campana –dijo Touya separándose de ella lentamente, incluso no pudo evitar una mueca parecida a una sonrisa que dejó aturdida a la chica -. Nos veremos en la noche –y dicho esto salió de la cocina para encontrarse con la persona que bajaba del caballo.

-Buenos días Mina, que te trae por aquí, Yukito no se encuentra en casa.

-Buenos días Touya, si lo sé solo vine a conocer a tu nueva ama de llaves.

-Esta allá adentro -dijo señalando la puerta de la cocina-. Pasa, estás en tu casa, y no me la distraigas mucho, por favor.

-Gracias –respondió la chica un tanto desconcertada por la conducta del sujeto y se dirigió hacia la cocina.

Tomoyo mientras tanto trataba de controlar los latidos de su corazón. Se sentía acalorada y mareada, de momento no sabía que sentir demasiado preocupada por recobrar la serenidad para poder atender a la chica que ya entraba por la puerta.

Se volvió para encontrar frente a sí a una esbelta joven rubia. Parecía tener su edad, el sedoso cabello le caía en un fleco sobre el frente y el resto se ondulaba a la altura del mentón. Los ojos azules, aparentaban aguardar para sonreír en cualquier momento y su graciosa nariz estaba salpicada de pecas; vestía una camisa a cuadros y unos pantalones de mezclilla ajustados.

Si los ojos analíticos de Tomoyo mostraban sorpresa, los de la otra chica dos veces más mientras observaba el cabello negro que contrastaba con el delantal almidonado de trabajo que, a pesar de vérsele grande, no lograba ocultar as curvas de la joven. Y que decir de sus ojos amatistas.

Una muñeca de porcelana parecía la muchacha. Todo menos un ama de llaves.

-¿Eres _tú_… la nueva ama de llaves? –preguntó la rubia con voz tenue.

-Así es… Tomoyo D… Matsube –corrigió a tiempo-. ¿Y tú eres…?

-Mina Asurasaiko. Mucho gusto. Yukito y yo estamos comprometidos.

-Oh, qué fabuloso. Hace muy poco me preguntaba cómo serías.

-¿Por qué? –Mina miró sorprendida a Tomoyo.

-Yukito es tan agradable, que esperaba que tú también lo fueras –repuso Tomoyo ofreciéndole la mano y prosiguió-. ¿Puedes quedarte a tomar café?

-Bueno, pero… -la joven se volvió hacia fuera-. Touya dijo… es decir me parece que estás ocupada. Sólo quise pasar a presentarme.

-Ya estoy lista para una pausa –indicó Tomoyo alegremente, conectó la cafetera y preparó las tasas-. Vives algo retirado ¿verdad?

-Si estás acostumbrada a las distancias de la ciudad, supongo que sí –río Mina, y se sentó frente a la mesa-, pero aquí todos somos vecinos cercanos.

-Se me olvida –Tomoyo suspiró ya más relajada y volvió su atención a la hermosa yegua que estaba afuera-. Es una belleza –declaró entusiasmada y se volvió a Mina-. ¿La montaste hasta acá?

-Si. ¿Tú montas?

-Oh, no sé nada acerca de caballos –repuso Tomoyo al tiempo que se sentaba frente a la rubia.

-Es una lástima. En una región como ésta se está perdido sin saber montar.

-Debe ser –repuso Tomoyo.

-¿Has tenido muchos… trabajos como éste? –Mina pareció dudar-. Es decir... disculpa que dude, pero, pareces demasiado joven para tener experiencia… y muy atractiva para ser tu modo de vida –de inmediato agregó-: Lo que quiero decir es que debe haber muchos hombres que desearían…

-Nunca conocí a nadie que me importara lo suficiente para casarme –replicó Tomoyo con firmeza, y se puso de pie para servir el café. Después de hacerlo se sentó de nuevo con una taza humeante. Forzó una sonrisa y empezó a decir-: Pero ese tampoco es tu problema, ¿verdad? Esta mañana estaba pensando que Yukito es muy gentil.

-¿Eso crees?

Tomoyo percibió el tono algo receloso de su compañera, y de inmediato añadió con franqueza:

-Escucha, lo que quiero decir es… bueno, que Yukito me gusta como amigo. Es muy amable y ciertamente, ha tratado de que me sienta en casa... además, se nota que te quiere mucho. Por eso deseaba que fueras la indicada para él. Y pienso que lo eres.

-Gracias –Mina sonrió relajada-. Espero que estés en lo cierto. He estado loca por él desde que tenía 15 años, y él ni siquiera sabía que yo existía –dio un sorbo al café y sonrió con una mueca-. Creo que tú serás igual que el resto de las jóvenes que vienen y caen con Touya. Es del tipo autoritario de quien se enamora la mayoría. Incluso una me confesó que cada vez que él la miraba sentía que le temblaban las rodillas.

-Quizá porque tenía interés en su fortuna –repuso Tomoyo, con rigidez-. ¿Acaso es millonario?

-Bueno, el rancho solamente vale millones, y aparte Touya tiene por su cuenta. Es muy hábil para las inversiones y cosas de ese tipo –arrugó el ceño pensativa-. ¿No crees que resulta atractivo?

-¡Oye, suena como si fueras a casarte con el hombre equivocado! -sonó la voz de Tomoyo algo afectada ante su comentario.

¡Oh, no! No me importa que Yukito no se parezca a Touya. De hecho… -dudó como si le faltaran palabras-, en cierta forma Touya me intimida. Es tan fuerte y enérgico. Debe esperar demasiado de una esposa: cerebro, belleza y un alto grado de capacidad en lo que realice… en fin, no sé qué más. Pero yo soy feliz con Yukito.

Touya es muy complejo y en lo personal, no creo que, hasta ahora, haya conocido a alguien que pueda llenar todas sus expectativas.

-Y así debe ser –comentó Tomoyo, poniéndose de pie-. Por cierto, aun si yo cayera con Touya, no me haría el menor bien. ¡Piensa que soy la criatura más incompetente del universo.

-¿Si?

-En definitiva. Sin duda Yukito te comentó que anoche serví raciones insuficientes a los hambrientos rancheros, y me enumeraron la lista de tareas, empezando por los botes llenos de ropa sucia. Fue muy concreto con que aun duda que soy capaz de hacerlo ¡mira que se apareció ahora para confirmar sus sospechas!

Mina no pudo evitar sonreír-. Ciertamente ese es el estilo de Touya Kinomoto. Tal vez ve lo mismo que yo.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Bueno, siendo totalmente franca; no pareces un ama de llaves -Tomoyo se miró las manos y el delantal que se puso-. Te ves como modelo de revista o algo parecido. No pareces tener el físico de hacer trabajos pesados y he ahí la duda de Touya.

-Supongo que ser eso -admitió la chica.- Pero he podido dominar esta casa, en lo que va del día, hacerles un desayuno como están acostumbrados y ahora, voy a cargar las maquinas de lavar.- señalando el montón de ropa acumulada.

-Cielos, permíteme ayudarte, Tomoyo –y agregó impulsiva-: Al menos puedo comenzar con la ropa de lavado. En serio, me encantaría –insistió.

-Bueno, si estás segura –Tomoyo parecía dudar. ¿Qué pensaría Touya de que la prometida de Yukito ayudara con las tareas domésticas.

-No tengo que regresar a casa durante un par de horas. Y no te preocupes -adivinando lo que pensaba-. Touya no se enterará por mi. Dudo que vuelva hasta el atardecer... -guiñándole un ojo.

Tomoyo no necesitó que la alentara más.

Cuando ambas se sentaron a comer algo que preparó Tomoyo, en el cuarto de lavado había aumentado en grandes proporciones la ropa limpia. Y las maquinas continuaban con la penúltima y ultima carga.

-Dime una cosa –dijo Tomoyo-. ¿Es cierto que han tenido muchas amas de casa aquí?

-No –respondió Mina confundida-. Durante muchos años la única que ha servido aquí es la señora Kaede, es viuda y tiene hijos casados que viven en el pueblo.

-¿De verdad?

-Si, tal vez hubo alguna otra ama de llaves antes de que Touya y Yukito terminarán la universidad, pero no recuerdo. La señora Kaede siempre había estado aquí, hasta que se fracturó una pierna cuando cayó por las escaleras cuando llevaba la ropa sucia.

-Que pena –dijo Tomoyo apenada al recordar la insistencia de Touya de ayudarla a bajar el cesto con ropa. Eso tal vez, explicaba la actitud de él más temprano.

-Me gustaría poder quedarme para ayudarte a planchar –comentó Mina afligida después de comer-, pero prometí a mi mamá que hornearía algo esta tarde. No ha estado bien últimamente, y la ayudo lo más que puedo.

-¿Tienes hermanos o hermanas?

-Dos hermanos, pero salen a trabajar con papá en el rancho la mayor parte del tiempo.

-¿Están casados?

- Ikade, el mayor, sí. Shonje todavía busca con quién divertirse –explicó a Tomoyo que el mayor tenía gemelos y otro hijo más-. Cuando los tres se juntan, deberías ver qué lío. Mi cuñada necesitaría tener ojos en la espalda. Tienes que ir en una ocasión para conocerlos a todos. Te garantizo una jaqueca al final de día.

-Me encantaría –repuso Tomoyo agradecida, y se sentía feliz por la nueva amistad en ese lejano sitio. Sin embargo, su rostro se ensombreció un poco-. Pero desconozco cuando estaré libre.

-Tienes que tener tiempo libre. Ni el mismo Touya puede mantenerte metida en la casa incluso los fines de semana. Le diré a Yukito que te lleve un domingo cuando la familia se reúna –y agregó pensativa-: Los domingos, Touya casi siempre está en casa de los Hiragizawa con Nakuru y Eriol, por lo tanto, podrás ir. ¿Quién sabe? Podrías interesarle a Shonje- guiñándole el ojo.- y tal vez por fin, se enserie contigo...

Tomoyo no pudo evitar el sonreír ante el cumplido.

-Sí. Gracias –con un falso tono de ligereza, Tomoyo preguntó-: ¿No es Nakuru Akizuki la misma para quien Touya está construyendo la casa en la propiedad?

-Eso parece –Mina encogió los hombros-, pero siendo franca contigo, no entiendo por qué Touya desea casarse con ella, después de lo que pasó. Estuvieron a punto de casarse, ¿sabes? Cuando él terminó la universidad regresó al rancho y se hizo cargo de él, pero Nakuru no quería quedarse por aquí, ella creía que Touya iniciaría una nueva vida en la ciudad, junto con ella claro. Pero los planes de Touya eran otros y Nakuru no soporto la idea de estar casada con un ranchero y se fue a la ciudad unos años, después regresó, no se que la pudo hacerla cambiar de opinión. Peor es Touya quien parece haber olvidado el desplante de años atrás y la acepta nuevamente... -encogiéndose de hombros-. Llámalo amor o lo que sea... pero tampoco veo a Touya tan enamorado de Nakuru para casarse con ella.

-Yo si hubiera aceptado –declaró Tomoyo sin pensarlo.

-También yo –coincidió Mina-. Pero Nakuru es diferente. Lo que si hay que resaltar es que a pesar que no se ve enamorado de ella, ella si es todo lo que te mencioné que Touya necesitaría de una esposa: bella, inteligente, capaz. Monta a caballo mejor que cualquiera otra mujer de la región. Además, puede cerrar un trato con mayor rapidez que un comerciante ganadero, y en realidad es una belleza… dentro de su tipo, ¿me comprendes? Me alegra que haya puesto los ojos en Touya, y no en Yukito.

-Por los atributos que mencionaste, creo que no tienes de qué preocuparte –dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisa.

-No –suspiró la rubia, y se puso de pie-. Por fortuna, ni siquiera sus esfuerzos por traer cultura a la zona han impresionado mucho a Yukito.

-¿Cultura?

-Y con mayúsculas –repuso Mina con voz grave-. El año pasado fue un conocido pianista, el antepasado un conjunto que tocaba música isabelina. Escuché que este año será la exposición de un pintor renombrado.

-¿Un pintor? –preguntó Tomoyo, parándose en seco mientras seguía a Mina hacia la puerta.

-Mmm. Parece que a Touya le agrada mucho; de cualquier forma, siempre busca sus obras. Creo que lo hace por eso. Aunque no lo creas, Yukito y yo conversamos precisamente eso: los intentos de Nakuru; siempre aquellas atracciones culturales, tienen de una manera u otra, algo que ver con Touya: sabe tocar el piano y tiene inclinaciones musicales que no muchos conocen; y le gusta el arte.

-¡Oh! -exclamó Tomoyo sorprendida. Quien, si no fuera porque lo escuchaba de alguien cercano a los hombres, jamás lo creería. Más aun con esa actitud y vida de rancheros, tal vez, Touya, no estaba tan desconectado del mundo.

-¿Estás segura que no puedo ayudarte con algo más antes de irme? –ofreció la rubia sacándole rápidamente de sus profundos pensamientos -. Lamento no haberme quedado ha planchar.

Saliendo ambas al exterior de la casa.

-No hay razón para que lo hicieras, después de todo es mi trabajo. Pero gracias por todo, has sido de gran ayuda.

Tomoyo miró pensativa a la joven visitante que montaba en la yegua, sin dejar de sentir cierta envidia. Mina era el tipo de chica con quien sería fácil entablar una amistad… y lo que era más importante, resultaba ideal para Yukito.

**-----------------------------**

Por la noche la cena se desarrollo tranquilamente. Para alivio de Tomoyo, Touya no lanzó ningún comentario sarcástico y no mencionó para nada el incidente de la mañana. Aunque tal vez se debía al hecho de que ella evitó estar a solas con él, y Touya pareció notar esto pues de vez en cuando lanzaba miradas burlonas a la chica cosa que la ponía nerviosa.

Y él se percataba de esto.

No solamente Touya: Yukito notó lo nerviosa que estaba la muchacha desde donde estaba y la mirada de su amigo. Touya, no tendría piedad con ella ¿cierto?

-Y… cuéntanos Tomoyo, ¿qué te pareció Mina, tu salvadora? –preguntó Touya repentinamente.

-¿Mina? –preguntó Yukito asombrado y se volvió a Tomoyo-. ¿Mina estuvo aquí? No me dijo que tuviera intenciones de venir.

-Si –se apresuró a contestar Touya-. Tal vez vino a medir a la competencia –sonrió burlonamente.

-No digas tonterías Touya. Mina no es las de ese tipo -mirándole con significado como pensando "no diría lo mismo de tu Nakuru"-. Seguramente vino a conocer a Tomoyo ¿verdad?

-Si, vino a presentarse –respondió con énfasis Tomoyo-. Es una chica muy agradable Yukito, eres muy afortunado -relajándose y dirigiéndole su atención a él.

-Lo sé, gracias. Sabía que se llevarían bien.

Continuaron hablando sobre Mina, Touya simplemente escuchaba.

-¡Oh! –exclamó Yukito de repente-. Acabo de recordar que Yue llamó esta mañana.

-¿Yue? –preguntó Touya sorprendido-. ¿A dónde llamo?

-A casa de Mina claro –respondió Yukito un tanto avergonzado-. Es increíble pero él siempre sabe donde encontrarme.

-¿Y que cuenta el buen Yue?

Tomoyo le limitó a escuchar. Desde el momento que Yukito mencionara al detective se tensó. Ya no se sentía capaz de probar bocado.

-Mandó un recado para ti Tomoyo.

Las miradas de ambos hombres fueron a dar a la figura de la chica.

-¿Ah si? –dijo la chica sin aliento y apretando las manos en su regazo.

-Aunque fue muy extraño –dijo Yukito confundido-. Me dijo: "dile que todo sigue igual"; solo eso, que tu entenderías.

-Si, yo entiendo –dijo en un murmullo.

-¿Conoces a Yue? –preguntó Touya muy interesado en todo aquello.

-¿Eh?... Ss… si… si lo conozco… muy poco… pero si -volviendo a tartamudear y esta vez no le pareció divertido a Touya.

-Supongo que lo conoces por Sakura ¿verdad? –dijo Yukito.

-Si, por Sakura –respondió la chica y se levantó bruscamente-. Perdón, iré a ver el postre –y salió rápidamente del lugar.

-Pero… aún no hemos terminado –dijo Yukito.

-Ella menos que ninguno –dijo Touya y los dos hombres observaron el plato casi intacto. A Touya todo eso lo extrañaba mucho, ¿qué había detrás de todo esto?-. ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que te dijo Yue?

-Eso, a mi también me asombró, pero él aseguró que Tomoyo entendería y ya sabes que a Yue es muy difícil sacarle detalles.

-Si, lo sé –aceptó Touya pensativo.

-Pero antes me preguntó por ella, que si había llegado sin problemas y si se estaba adaptando bien.

-¡Pero si solo lleva dos día aquí! –exclamó Touya irritado-. ¿Por qué Yue tiene tanto interés si llegó bien y todo lo demás? ¿Por qué su preocupación? -notándose crispado.

Eso no pasó desapercibido en su amigo.

-Increíble ¿no? Que muestre tanto interés por alguien.

-Si –musitó Touya volviendo su mirada al lugar vació que momentos antes ocupara Tomoyo.

Tomoyo tardó en regresar a la mesa, tanto que Touya empezaba a impacientarse y ya pensaba levantarse para ir a buscarla cuando ella apareció. Se veía más pálida y nerviosa de lo normal.

-¿Todo bien? –preguntó Touya.

-Sss… si, claro revisaba lo que estaba en el horno ¡ya terminaron! –Tomoyo recogió los platos incluso el de ella y volvió a la cocina, esta vez no tardó mucho y regresó con la tarta de manzanas y crema que había prometido la noche anterior.

La cena terminó con cierta tensión en el aire y Tomoyo se apresuró a recoger la loza para lavarla, Yukito amablemente se ofreció a ayudarla.

-Muchas gracias Yukito, aunque insisto en que no tenías que hacerlo.

-Es un placer –hubo un largo silencio y Yukito continuó-. ¿Dije algo que te molestara Tomoyo?

-¿Qué? No –aseguró la chica-. No creo que tú pudieras decirle a alguien algo que le molestara aunque te lo propusieras.

-Te noto triste. ¿Acaso el mensaje de Yue no eran buenas noticias?

-Pues… no exactamente –dijo Tomoyo con un suspiro-. Es solo que… bueno… mi madre esta enferma… así que debe ser ese el mensaje. Sigue igual. Yue muy amablemente me ha hecho llegar el recado.

-Lo siento Tomoyo –dijo Yukito sinceramente.

-Gracias.

Cuando terminaron Yukito le dio las buenas noches y también un abrazo que confortó mucho a Tomoyo.

-Todo estará bien Tomoyo.

-Gracias Yukito, por todo –dijo Tomoyo con una ligera sonrisa.

-¡Ah! Casi lo olvido –exclamó Yukito desde la puerta-. Yue también me pidió que te dijera que Sakura tardaría en comunicarse pues estaría muy ocupada. Que no te desesperes.

-Esta bien, gracias –respondió Tomoyo. Después de que saliera Yukito meditó en lo dicho por él-. ¿Por qué va estar tan ocupada?

**-----------------------------**

Para el viernes en la noche Sakura se sentía realmente aburrida. Shaoran le había prometido que ese sería el último día que tendría que permanecer escondida.

Se había realizado una investigación minuciosa de los empleados de la casa. El resultado: los empleados eran fieles a la familia Daidouji, todos ellos llevaban muchos años al servicio de la familia, algunos más tiempo del que podían recordar. Muchos de ellos se habían mostrado realmente preocupados por el estado de salud de Sonomi. También habían procurado que el señor y la señorita estuvieran bien atendidos.

Ese día uno a uno de los sirvientes fueron llamados al despacho de Daidouji donde este en presencia de Shaoran explicaba a cada uno la situación de Tomoyo y la importancia de que se guardara el secreto. Cada uno mostró sorpresa al saber que la señorita que estaba en la habitación de Tomoyo no era esta sino alguien que la suplió. Shoaran se sintió orgulloso del papel que desempeño Sakura a la perfección.

Después de un largo día Shaoran se dirigió a la habitación donde se encontraba Sakura para darle las buenas noticias. Aunque todavía debía seguir supliendo a Tomoyo, solo lo haría en el exterior, para seguir creando la idea de que la heredera de los Daidouji estaba en casa.

-¡Bravo! –gritaba la chica saltando de un lado al otro-. ¡Al fin podré salir de aquí!

-Siento haberte tenido aquí tanto tiempo Sakura.

-No importa –aseguró Sakura-. Además fue idea mía ¿no es cierto?

-Si lo sé, pero nos ha tomado mucho tiempo investigar a la servidumbre.

-Ya sabía que te tomaría tiempo.

-¿Ah si?

-Si –asintió ella-. Sabía que serías minucioso al respecto, conozco tu trabajo ¿recuerdas?

-Si claro –dijo sonrojado-. Todos los sirvientes están limpios y fuera de sospecha, la mayoría ha mostrado una gran lealtad a la familia y aseguraron que guardarían el secreto.

-Eso es un alivio.

-Si, aunque… solo me falta una persona –dijo pensativo-. Pero como él no entra en la casa no habrá ningún problema.

-¿Él? ¿Quién?

-Matsagi

-El chofer –exclamó sorprendida.

-Si, recuerda que los otros dos fueron heridos en el atentado contra la señora Daidouji –Sakura asintió-. Solo tenemos un chofer, es una fortuna que no necesitemos más, pues no podríamos contratar uno nuevo dadas las circunstancias.

-¿Por si quisieran infiltrar a alguien?

-Si, Matsagi es el empleado más reciente de la casa, los otros dos chóferes tenían 5 y 8 años respectivamente; Matsagi apenas va cumplir un año aquí. Los otros dos, tienen incluso impecables referencias e historiales de conductas además de sus años en servicio a la casa. Sin Embargo, Matsagi es el mas joven de los tres...

-¿Y desconfías de él?

-Si

-¿Por qué?

-No lo sé. Llámalo intuición, pero algo de él no me agrada –Shaoran no se atrevió a mirar a Sakura mientras decía esto último pues debía reconocer que muy en el fondo lo que le molestaba eran las intenciones que el chofer tenía con ella.

-Si tu lo crees así es que algo debe haber –dijo Sakura-. ¿Ya lo haz investigado?

-Si, pero esa es una de las cosas que me molestan de él. No hay mucha información -declaró serenamente-. No tiene familia, vive solo y solo tuvo dos empleos antes que este y no hay mucha referencia por ese lado...

-¿Por qué? ¿Los antiguos empleadores no quieren recomendarlo?

-No es eso... contactamos a una de sus referencias... tiene un perfil intachable y el otro, está fuera del país... nos tomará tiempo localizarle. Lo que hay es muy vago para sospechar y muy sólido para no confiar en él -mirando ahí a su interlocutora. Era claro para él, lo que era lo que afectaba su juicio: estaba parado justo delante de él.

Los dos se quedaron callados meditando en el asunto. De pronto Sakura se puso de pie de un salto, los ojos le brillaban.

-¡Ya está! –casi grito-. Se como puedes averiguar más.

-¿Cómo? –preguntó él un tanto confundido.

-Yo puedo hacerlo por ti.

-¿Qué? -preguntó observándole atónito.

-Si, hace días me invitó a salir, aunque yo le dije que no. Ahora puedo decirle que he cambiado de idea y así puedo averiguar más sobre él.

Mientras explicaba su idea Sakura daba vueltas de un lado a otro, alrededor de la silla donde estaba sentado Shaoran. Cuando terminó se detuvo frente a él esperando su respuesta.

-¿Qué te parece? –preguntó la chica.

Shaoran que había escuchado sin poder creer lo que decía Sakura no tuvo que pensar mucho para saber lo que le parecía. "Jamás, jamás le voy a dar la oportunidad a ese sujeto de salir con Sakura".

-No –respondió simplemente cruzando los brazos.

-¿No, qué? –dijo Sakura dejando caer los brazos a los lados con desilusión.

-No voy a dejar que te involucres con el tipo solo para conseguir información. Es muy riesgoso. Ya estás mas involucrada de lo que deberías... y sobre todo, involucrarte con alguien que no tenemos la mas mínima idea de quien es verdad... -mirándole con intensidad-. No me gusta... no me gusta para nada.

-Pero no voy a involucrarme con él, solo saldré con él una vez… o dos. –contando con los dedos.

-¡No! –esta vez fue él el que grito sobresaltando a la chica-. Y no voy a discutir el asunto –dicho esto se levantó de la silla y se encaminó a la puerta.

Sakura estaba sorprendida por la reacción de Shaoran quien generalmente se tomaba las cosas con calma y discutía con ella las posibilidades de una idea suya ¿y ahora? De pronto, recordó algo que tenía que decirle.

-Shaoran, espera –lo detuvo antes de que abriera la puerta-. Olvidaba decirte que necesito salir mañana por la noche.

-¿Mañana por la noche? –repitió lo dicho por ella sorprendido. "Tendrá una cita" -¿Por qué? –preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

-Olvide decirte que mañana llegará papá a la ciudad y yo prometí que saldría a cenar con él.

-¡Ah, por eso! Esta bien –dijo Shaoran con alivio-. Pero recuerda que mañana temprano tienes que estar en el gimnasio de la agencia.

-Casi lo había olvidado –dijo Sakura. Había quedado en que en cuanto terminara su encierro al siguiente día empezarían a practicar técnicas de defensa personal. Shaoran no quería dejar pasar más tiempo-. Entonces te veo mañana ¿a que hora?

-A las 6 de la mañana, a esa hora no habrá nadie, no quiero que nos molesten.

-Perfecto. Entonces ¿puedo irme a casa ahora? No he ido desde hace varios días.

-Está bien –respondió él revisando su reloj-. Todavía es buena hora, le diré a Yamazaki que te lleve.

-¿Shaoran? –lo llamo una vez más antes de que este saliera-. De verdad no considerarás lo de Matsagi.

-No. Y hablo en serio Sakura –le advirtió él.

-Está bien –dijo con desgano-. Pero no estás enojado conmigo ¿verdad? –preguntó acercándose a él.

-Claro que no –aseguro tomándole la barbilla con los dedos-. No podría enojarme contigo.

Por un segundo, solo por un segundo, sus miradas se encontraron y a la mente de ambos vino un recuerdo que compartían y del que no habían vuelto a hablar. Shaoran se tensó y la soltó de inmediato como si el contacto lo quemara. Salió rápidamente igual que en aquella ocasión. Sakura solo suspiró y se volvió para recoger sus cosas e irse a casa.

A pesar de que ninguno de los dos lo deseaba no pudieron evitar recordar lo sucedido hace tiempo…

**- Flash Back -**

Sakura podía recordar a la perfección el día en que se dio cuenta que lo amaba. Habían terminado exitosamente uno de los trabajos de protección. Fue un día largo después de recoger parte del equipo de seguridad que habían empleado en la casa del cliente, el resto se lo había quedado este.

Después de llegar a la oficina. Shaoran había firmado los cheques para los chicos que participaron y se les otorgo una semana de vacaciones a todos.

Sakura recién había despedido al último cuando sacó de un empaque el pastel que compro para celebrar la ocasión. Shaoran como siempre se había matado trabajando y según suponía en este momento debía estar revisando algunas cuentas. Trabajo y trabajo era en lo único que el hombre pensaba e incluso se imaginaba que, aunque otorgó la semana de descanso a los otros miembros y que ella se quedaba en la oficina por si algo surgiese, no así el hombre tomaría aquella semana para descansar. Necesitaba que alguien lo consintiera y que mejor que con un trozo de su pastel favorito.

Sakura se dirigió a la oficina de Shaoran y entró después de anunciarse. Comprobó que tenía razón Shaoran se encontraba trabajando.

-Te he traído algo –le informo con entusiasmo.

Él levanto la vista de los papeles que revisaba y miró lo que llevaba en las manos.

-Es un trozo de pastel de chocolate –la chica sonreía mientras lo ponía delante de él-. Se que no haz probado bocado y me pareció adecuado para celebrar el éxito del trabajo.

Él dudó pero de pronto la tentación gano a la precaución. El estómago le gruñía de hambre. Total un poco de pastel no podía hacer daño a nadie. Tras el primer bocado él sonrió complacido.

-Muchas gracias. Está delicioso.

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Iré por un trozo para mi y te acompañaré –anunció Sakura y sin dar tiempo para que pudiera responderle, salió y volvió a entrar con otro trozo. Después se sentó y probó el pastel.

-Tienes razón esta delicioso.

Shaoran no pudo evitar mirarla. Ella era hermosa e inteligente. El hombre que pudiera tenerla sería realmente afortunado. Se sorprendió al descubrir que ella también lo estaba mirando, sus ojos se encontraron y, rápidamente, ambos bajaron la cabeza. Ella mientras pensaba que tonta había sido al quedársele mirando fijamente pero ¿por qué no pudo evitarlo?

Terminaron el pastel el silencio, inmersos en sus propios pensamientos. Hasta que Sakura miró hacia el reloj y se dio cuenta de la hora.

-¡Cielos! –se puso de pie de un salto -. Es tardísimo, ¿necesitas algo más? ¿Puedo retirarme?

-Si claro, ya todo esta terminado –respondió sorprendido por el cambio de actitud-. Tienes mucha prisa ¿no?, "¿tendrá una cita?"

-No es eso, hoy me he quedado sin auto y si no me apresuro no alcanzaré el autobús –le dijo mientras se acercaba a la puerta.

-Si quieres puedo llevarte a tú casa –ofreció el joven-. Yo también he terminado aquí –¿Por qué había dicho eso? Se preguntó. Necesitaba alejarse de Sakura, no acercarse.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Claro.

-Bueno… -sonreía Sakura-, en ese caso, estaré lista en un momento.

Después de que salió Shaoran notó que ella había dejado su delicioso aroma flotando en el aire y él inhalo sin pensar. Segundo después se arrepintió de haberlo hecho.

-"¿Qué es lo que esta pasando conmigo?" -se preguntó dándose en la cabeza con sus manos.

Después de que su padre muriera Shaoran decidió seguir sus pasos. Su madre a quien nunca le gustó el estilo de vida de su esposo puso el grito en el cielo al saberlo; pero no tuvo más remedio que aceptar los deseos de su hijo al notar su determinación al respecto.

Su padre se había hecho de una gran reputación de guardaespaldas en su natal China, y a Shaoran le pareció demasiado sencillo simplemente heredar el negocio de su padre. Por otro lado había quienes lo consideraban demasiado joven y falto de experiencia, y dudaron de su capacidad.

Por lo tanto después de meditarlo decidió irse del país y empezar de nuevo en otro lugar. Gracias a sus conocimientos y habilidades fue contratado muy pronto en la agencia del señor Sagara; y fue ascendiendo con rapidez hasta tener su propio equipo y estar a cargo de los casos más complicados.

En China Shaoran estuvo a punto de comprometerse, pero Meiling no estuvo dispuesta a seguirlo. Ella quería que él trabajara de ejecutivo en las empresas de su padre, con un gran sueldo y fiestas continuamente. Nunca comprendió su deseo de formar parte de la justicia.

Después de que ella rompiera su relación, Shaoran se dio cuenta de que era demasiada suerte encontrar a una mujer que pudiera soportar su profesión. Si, ni su madre aceptaba totalmente la elección de su profesión, cómo podía esperar que lo hiciera otra mujer.

De una cosa estaba seguro: no buscaba amor. Salía ocasionalmente con mujeres, pero ninguna de ellas deseaba comprometerse. Shaoran se había convencido que no necesitaba una esposa ni una familia para ser feliz. El amor era para masoquistas, por eso se volcaba en el trabajo.

Hasta tropezarse con alguien tan radiante e interesante como Sakura Kinomoto y empezar a fantasear.

-Ya estoy lista –anunció Sakura desde la puerta sacando a Shaoran de sus pensamientos.

Shaoran la llevó al estacionamiento y le abrió la puerta del auto permitiendo que ella entrara mientras él le sujetaba la puerta.

-Gracias.

Shaoran cerró, rodeó el auto y se sentó al volante. Hacía mucho tiempo que no estaba en un coche a solas con una mujer, y no sabía cómo comportarse.

-No se tú, pero yo todavía tengo hambre –le dijo él mientras sacaba el auto del estacionamiento para tomar la calle.

-Si, yo también.

-¿Qué te parece si te invito a cenar? Así podremos celebrar con propiedad –ahí estaba otra vez creando una situación para compartir con ella cuando sus intenciones eran otras.

-Me parece bien –aceptó ella encantada.

Después de unos minutos estaban entrando en un discreto y agradable restaurante en el que al parecer Shaoran frecuentaba pues el gerente lo saludo con familiaridad y los condujo de inmediato a una mesa.

Después de ordenar se quedaron a solas sin saber que hacer o decir. Shaoran sentía un poco de calor, se pasó un dedo por el cuello de la camisa. "¿Por qué estaba tan nervioso?"

Sakura por su parte también se encontraba intranquila pero emocionada. Era la primera vez que salía con Shaoran a algún sitio que no fuera por trabajo. Lo miró fijamente notando lo increíblemente guapo que se veía. Bajo la cabeza en un gesto de súbita timidez que no pasó inadvertido para Shaoran lo que provocó que este se relajara.

-Dime Shaoran –dijo Sakura rompiendo el silencio-. ¿Cómo fue que te decidiste a tomar esta profesión? –preguntó adoptando una actitud de verdadero interés.

Shaoran le relato la historia de su familia y como fue que tomó la decisión de elegir su profesión y de alejarse de su país para empezar de cero y crearse una reputación propia.

-De alguna forma –continuó él-, me enorgullece saber que estoy poniendo mi granito de arena para que el mundo sea mejor.

-Eso es admirable, Shaoran.

La respuesta de Sakura lo impresionó al grado de hacer que se ruborizara. Agradeció que en ese momento el camarero interrumpiera llevando la comida y le diera tiempo para recobrar la compostura.

-Mi trabajo es todo para mi –siguió Shaoran-. Todo. Ahora es mi turno de preguntar, ¿Cómo fue que te interesaste en entrar a la policía?

-La verdad, es que tenía una idea muy romántica de lo que es ser policía, atrapar a los ladrones, ayudar a las personas y luchar contra la injusticia, pero… descubrí que es más complicado que eso.

-¿Te resultó muy pesado el entrenamiento? –preguntó Shaoran sabiendo la respuesta, pues Yue se lo había dicho con anterioridad, pero no había tenido oportunidad para hablar del tema con Sakura y escuchar su punto de vista de una manera mas personal.

-El entrenamiento fue difícil, sí; aunque no fue problema para mí, se me dan muy bien las actividades físicas.

-¿Entonces…?

-Es que yo… -dudo Sakura un poco avergonzada.

-Si no quieres, no tienes que decírmelo.

-¡Si quiero! –respondió Sakura con vehemencia, y después bajo la voz-. Es solo que me da un poco de vergüenza –hubo un corto silencio-. No puedo utilizar un arma contra alguien, no puedo lastimar a una persona, el solo pensamiento me enferma. "Ya esta, lo dije" –se dijo en silencio Sakura mientras tomaba un sorbo del vino que había ordenado Shaoran.

-No veo nada vergonzoso en ello –aseguró Shaoran.

-¿De verdad? –preguntó sorprendida.

-Cualquiera que haya disparado un arma contra alguien lo sabe. Cualquiera con sentimientos por supuesto.

-¿Tú crees?

-Claro que si. La primera vez que lo hice no fue fácil para mi. Y después, me costó mucho trabajo sacar las preocupaciones e inquietudes de mi. Luego, se vuelve una costumbre dado con el trabajo. Que tú tengas esos sentimientos habla muy bien de ti.

-Gracias –dijo Sakura sonrojada-. ¿Sabes?, siento como si me hubiera quitado un peso de encima.

-Me alegra oír eso.

La cena continuó tranquilamente y los dos pasaron un momento agradable conversando sobre temas importantes para cada uno. Hablaron sobre sus familias, su niñez, ninguno de los dos recordaba haber hablado con alguien más así.

Cuando Shaoran la llevó a su casa la acompañó hasta la puerta, ambos reían por algo gracioso que había dicho ella.

En el momento en que llegaron a la puerta la luz eléctrica dejo de funcionar, dejándolos a oscuras, únicamente iluminados por la luz de la luna.

-Espero que tengas velas –dijo Sharoan burlón.

-No te preocupes, claro que las tengo –respondió Sakura con seguridad, aunque la verdad era que no recordaba tenerlas. El sistema del edificio ha sufrido fallos las últimas semanas. Espero que ahora, la reparen definitivamente...

-Me iré después de que hayas entrado.

-Muchas gracias pro todo Shaoran –dijo Sakura abriendo la puerta-, ha sido una velada maravillosa –y se volvió con tanta rapidez que tiro las llaves.

Los dos se agacharon a recogerlas al mismo tiempo golpeándose la cabeza.

-¡Oh! lo siento –dijo Sakura asiéndose hacia atrás y perdiendo el equilibrio. Shaoran la sujetó por los brazos con rapidez, los dos se observaron en silencio.

-"Es tan hermosa" –pensó Shaoran con el corazón acelerado, su mente dejo de pensar.

Sin previo aviso, Shaoran bajó la cabeza y capturó su boca.

El tiempo se detuvo y, de repente, Sakura se sintió en las nubes. Se sentía mareada. Sus labios cálidos y firmes le quitaron el aliento. Los brazos de él la estrecharon con fuerza. Sakura dejo de pensar, absorta en una sensación maravillosa que la hacia flotar.

El beso se fue haciendo más y más exigente. No se podía negar la atracción entre ambos. Sakura le devolvió el beso con el mismo fervor que recibía. Ella no sabía que podía reaccionar así.

Entonces con la misma rapidez con la que había empezado el beso terminó, Shaoran la miró.

La mirada castaña se cruzó con la verde. Sakura se derritió.

-Cielos –dijo ella con voz ronca.

-Buenas noches –se apresuró a decir Shaoran y prácticamente salió corriendo del lugar dejándola más desconcertada que nunca.

Fue en ese momento cuando Sakura se dio cuenta de que lo amaba. Desde el primer día en que empezó a trabajar para él supo que lo admiraba y esa admiración creció hasta convertirse en respeto y el respeto en amor.

-"Lo amo" –pensó Sakura tocándose los labios con los dedos.

La desilusión llegó al día siguiente. Cuando Shaoran le pidió muy seriamente que hablaran. Se veía molesto y cansado, aunque su voz sonaba tranquila.

Aun no habían hablado de lo ocurrido. Aunque para Sakura, era en realidad un sueño hecho realidad. Siempre se imaginaba alguien que la hiciera tocar el cielo con solo un beso y Shaoran la noche anterior, hizo que en efecto tocara aquel cielo. Soñó toda la noche con aquel beso que le robó el aliento y la puso a volar.

Ahora le correspondía aquel día, pisar la tierra y volver a una realidad.

-Sakura, debemos hablar –repitió él.

-¿Hablar? ¿De que?

-De eso de anoche, yo… -Sakura se sonrojó, "qué irá a decir". Shaoran se puso de pie y se volvió hacia la ventana.

-Mi trabajo es lo más importante para mi –se detuvo un momento para tomar aire-. Me gustas mucho Sakura.

El corazón de Sakura latía a mil por hora.

-Pero no quiero y no puedo permitir que esto siga adelante -dijo cortante. Doliéndole pero en efecto, sereno o tratando de aparentarlo.

-No, no lo comprendo –dijo Sakura sintiendo una opresión en el pecho.

-Estoy casado con mi trabajo. No hay sitio en mi vida para nadie; me refiero a una relación seria, estable y tú mereces algo mejor que una simple aventura. Además no quisiera que algo así estropeara la relación que ya tenemos. Tu trabajo aquí es importante y creo que no encontraré una asistente que cumpla con mis expectativas como lo has hecho tu y ciertamente, no creo que buscaré otra... nuestra relación de trabajo debe de ser solo eso. Claro, podemos ser amigos. Pero no cruzaré esa línea y tu tampoco... ¿quedó claro?

Sakura sintió un nido en la garganta pero no quería que la viera llorar.

-Está bien –dijo ella forzando una sonrisa-. Gracias por ser tan sincero conmigo, te lo agradezco.

A Shaoran pareció sorprenderle que Sakura se tomara tan bien su negativa.

-¿En serio te parece bien?

-Si claro, yo tampoco quiero que se estropee la relación que tenemos.

-Gracias por comprenderlo.

-De nada –Sakura se encogió de hombros, aunque por dentro sintió que el corazón se le desgarraba-. ¿Me disculpas un momento?

Shaoran asintió.

Haciendo un esfuerzo por no echar a correr, Sakura se refugió en el cuarto de baño y cerró la puerta con llave. Dio rienda suelta a sus lágrimas. Se tapó la boca con una toalla para que nadie escuchara sus sollozos y lloró hasta que no le quedaron lágrimas. Después de un rato se sonó la nariz con un pañuelo desechable y se lavó la cara con agua fría.

Al final del día entró de nuevo en la oficina y le pidió a Shaoran unos día libres para visitar a su familia. Lejos de Shaoran y refugiada en casa podría pensar bien las cosas y regresar al trabajo más tranquila.

Shaoran por su parte se odio a si mismo por tratar así a Sakura. Pero sabía que era lo mejor para los dos. El no podía (o no creía poder) ofrecerle todo lo que ella merecía. Un hombre que la amará y se casara con ella para formar una familia. Un hombre que le ofreciera una vida tranquila que seguramente era lo que ella deseaba

-"Si" –pensó Shaoran-. "Un tipo sofisticado y rico se la llevaría un día y él no volvería a verla –Shaoran, sintió el filo de los celos. -¡Maldición! –gritó Shaoran golpeando el escritorio, molesto ante aquella idea. ¿Y entonces, si su nuevo esposo no le gustara la idea que ella trabajara? Era lo mas lógico que se fuera... se fuera y no la volvería a ver.

Ya no volvieron a tocar aquel tema. Los días pasaron y Sakura volvió a la oficina mas descansada y con su sonrisa tan particular que poseía antes de aquel beso. El asunto no fue nunca tocado por ninguno de los dos. Como si nunca hubiera pasado. Y así se mantuvo. Pero había algo distinto: Shaoran buscaba en cada chica que veía a Sakura y Sakura no salía con nadie porque simplemente, nadie sería como Shaoran.

**- Fin Flash Back -**

**Continuará…**

**Nota de la autora: **Esta vez me he adelantado pues no creo tener tiempo para actualizar después del día de hoy, de todos modos estaré al pendiente por si alguien me deja un review, aunque debo admitir que espero que lo hagan todos.

Bueno por fin aquí esta, el primer beso de Sakura y Shaoran, ¿Qué tal? ¿Les gusto? Espero que si pues a mi me fascino escribir esto. Como verán Shaoran se va hacer mucho del rogar, pero al mismo tiempo lo vamos hacer sufrir un poco. Yo se que esto último que le dijo fue muy duro pero Sakura se portará un poco más decidida en lo siguiente capítulos. ¿Y que les pareció Touya? Lindo ¿eh?, yo en lo personal lo adoro, casi tanto como a Eriol. Touya traerá loca a la pobre de Tomoyo con sus insinuaciones, pero todo tiene su precio y el hombre tendrá que pagarlo.

De momento no me queda más que decir. Triste pero cierto actualizaré hasta el próximo año. Lo bueno es que no falta mucho ¿verdad? Saldré de vacaciones, y como supongo algunos de ustedes también lo harán y otros estarán muy ocupados para poder leer con calma este capítulo, eso nos dará tiempo a todos de ponernos al día. Por lo mientras yo espero poder aprovechar este tiempo para escribir otro capítulo. Este fic será más largo que el anterior que publique y para mi sorpresa esta tomando dimensiones asombrosas que no pensé que pudiera llegar a tener. Ojalá a todos les guste.

**Les deseo una Feliz Navidad y un Próspero Año Nuevo a todos(as). Espero que se la pasen super bien al lado de sus seres queridos, y… ¡disfruten las cenas, los regalos, los abrazos, las fiestas y todo, todo lo que pueda presentarse en estos días! Cuídense mucho y aquí nos vemos el próximo año con más de Junto a ti. ¡Nos vemos en el 2005!**

**misao**** shinomori-12**: Una disculpa por no haberte incluido en los agradecimientos del capítulo anterior. Lamentablemente escribiste el review el mismo día que yo actualice y me fue imposible incluirte. Pero muchas gracias por lo que dices, que bueno que te guste y no te preocupes que yo seguiré actualizando.

**Nena05000**: Te volaste la barda amiga con tantos reviews, ¡pero no me quejo! Muchas gracias fue un lindo detalle. Lamento mucho que se te haya hecho tan tarde por leer el capítulo, pero supongo que si lo hiciste fue porque como me doy cuenta te gusto mucho y eso me emociona mucho de verdad. No te preocupes, yo entiendo que a veces no se puede tener todo el tiempo que uno desea, y entiendo perfectamente si este fue el caso, pero de verdad extraño mucho cuando no escribes algún review, es difícil pasar eso por alto, sobre todo con todas las cosas divertidas que escribes. Si que estas llena de ideas amiga.

**justary****-san**: Supongo que después de este capítulo te darás cuenta que tan buena promete estar esta historia (aunque este mal en mi decirlo). Habrá mucho más en los otros capítulos y espero que te gusten tanto como a mi me gusto escribirlos. Normalmente actualizo cada dos semanas pero creo que esta vez no regresaré hasta dentro de tres, pero supongo que a todos se nos pasara el tiempo rapidísimo dadas las fechas, o al menos eso espero. Gracias por leer "Lecciones…" que bueno que te gustara, no se si habrá un epílogo ahora mismo estoy demasiado concentrada en este fic, para pensar en otra cosa. El siguiente fic será un T&E lo prometo, ya tengo algunas ideas por ahí almacenadas para cuando llegue el momento. Por lo pronto no puedo más que concentrarme en un fic a la vez.

**Aya Mery**: A mi tampoco me importaría que alguien como Touya me provocara para que el diera un beso. ¿Nunca te lo habías imaginado así? Creo que después de leer En la Torre de Tokio yo siempre me lo imagino así. Touya me parece alguien muy apasionado, y muy, muy sexy, ¿Qué más puedo decir? Lo adoro, casi tanto como a Eriol. Es una lástima que no hayamos podido coincidir pues yo tengo muchas cosas que contarte, espero que estés bien amiga y que te lo pases de lo mejor.

**serenity****-princess**: Espero que con este capítulo ya haya quedado a mano contigo en lo que se refiere a SS, ¿te gusto? Yo creo que sí pero de todos modos espero el review correspondiente. Creo que ya te has dado cuenta quien será ese "alguien" que fastidie a Shaoran, y vaya que lo hará. Falta mucho para que Sakura vaya al rancho pero no creo que te sea tan difícil esperar así como se están presentando las cosas. Como dije esta vez tardaré un poco más en actualizar, es decir por ahí del 6 de enero, con suerte ese sea el regalo de reyes para todos ¿no? Claro que no prometo nada. Hasta pronto Mayra.

**YaShi****-mgj**: Que bueno que ya no tengas tantas presiones que te impidan leer el fic, entre otras cosas claro. Muchas gracias por todo lo que mencionas, me ha costado mucho poder lograr que los capítulos queden tal cual los publico, aunque tengo mucha ayuda de mi beta Crystal23 y hay mucho que agradecer a todas, todas las novelas que he leído y en las cuales me he inspirado. En cuanto a la relación Touya & Tomoyo, tienes toda la razón y más adelante te darás cuenta de cuanto. Tus fics también son muy buenos, lo que pasa es que necesitas un poco de más confianza y seguro lograras maravillas. Espero review. Y que te diviertas mucho en estas fechas.

**&key&:** Bueno creo que todas las interrogantes que planteaste antes han sido resueltas, espero que si, aunque si tienes alguna otra duda con gusto te responderé, claro mientras eso no revele demasiado de la trama. Que bueno que te gusta mi fic, espero un review de este capítulo.

**belzer** Muchas gracias por todos tus buenos deseos, yo también deseo lo mejor para ti y tu familia en este año nuevo que se aproxima. Como te habrás dado cuenta Tomoyo podrá lograr con un poco de ayuda y también esfuerzo todo lo que se proponga, además que de alguna manera todo esto le sirve de distracción. Yo creo que más que coquetear Touya se ha lanzado con todo, además quien podría resistirse a alguien como él. Yo no.

**null** Creo que ya pudiste ver cual fue la nueva prueba que le puso Touya a Tomoyo y casi no la pasa, en cuanto a lo del jueguito, recuerda que el que juega con fuego… ya lo verás. Que bueno que te guste, gracias.

**Sakura****-corazon:** Pues creo que si disfrute escribiendo mucho la parte de Touya y su ropa para dormir, pero creo que he disfrutado aún más de este capítulo, ya sabes porque, el siguiente es aún mejor. Y pues si, Tomoyo casi se pone a llorar, casi… Bueno ya te has dado una idea, sobre todo después de este capítulo de cómo serán las cosas entre Tomoyo y Touya aunque lo mejor esta aún por venir. En cuanto a Sakura y Shaoran, esperemos a que pase un poco de tiempo para que estos dos sobre todo el último se de cuenta de lo que esta pasando en su corazón. Y Eriol sale en el siguiente capítulo. No te preocupes si no puedes dejar review a veces (a veces nada más ¿eh?) Gracias por seguir al pendiente, espero de verdad que este capítulo te haya gustado, yo creo que si.

**HercyTao** Muchas, muchas gracias por lo que dices, de verdad me halagan mucho tus comentarios, me alegra saber que mi historia tiene el gancho suficiente para hacer que alguien lea los capítulo publicados de un jalón. Es muy emocionante. La autora es Elizabeth Graham, la novela se titula Farsa dolorosa, la novela es una de esas de Julia, tal vez hayas oído hablar de ellas, las venden en los puestos de revistas, aunque esta en particular es muy viejita y no se si podrás encontrarla, pero te deseo suerte. Espero que sigas dejando reviews, gracias otra vez y hasta la siguiente.

**Bubble****-tomo**: ¡Que bueno saber de ti! Te había extrañado mucho, lamento que no tengas internet, creo que todos alguna vez hemos sufrido por eso. Como sea me da gusto que leyeras el fic y saber que te gusto, espero saber pronto de ti otra vez, y mucha suerte y por supuesto Felicidades.

**Crystal****-dono:** Claro que me acuerdo de ti, fuiste de las pocas que dejo un review o varios en hispafics. Que bueno que te guste este fic, a mi también me gusta más E&T, pero al menos por esta vez (por que dudo mucho que vuelva a hacer un fic con esta pareja) hice este fic. Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo, ojalá y sigas por aquí.


	9. Capítulo9

**JUNTO A TI**

**Por Daulaci Serv**

**Con los personajes de Card Captor Sakura, Por CLAMP.**

**Con una especial agradecimiento a Crystal23 quien a sido toda una inspiración y un gran apoyo como beta en este fic.**

**CAPITULO 9**

Al día siguiente Sakura había llegado temprano y se encontraba sentada en unas pequeñas gradas que había en el gimnasio. Shaoran tenía razón, a esa hora no había nadie. El gimnasio era amplio; en un extremo había algunos aparatos para hacer ejercicio y levantar pesas. Más allá de estos, casi oculto se encontraba frente a ella un lugar libre y en una esquina había varios colchones apilados, sobre ellas se realizaban los ejercicios de protección personal. Sakura había presenciado algunos justo desde el lugar donde se encontraba sentada. La mayoría de las veces Shaoran dirigía los entrenamientos de su equipo. Era fabuloso verlo entrenar tan serio y seguro de si mismo. Ahora ella entrenaría con él.

Nuevamente vino a su mente lo sucedido el día anterior y sacudió su cabeza alejando ese pensamiento. El mismo que la había mantenido despierta toda la noche y que la hacia sentirse molesta.

-"Basta" –se dijo con firmeza, se hecho hacia atrás y puso las manos detrás de su cabeza.

Cuando Shaoran llego a las 6 en punto, Sakura ya llevaba 10 minutos esperando y no levantó la vista cuando él se aproximó.

-Buenos días… -él noto que parecía estar molesta por algo-. ¿Qué pasa?

Sakura había estado tan inmersa en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que Shaoran había llegado. Se tenso ruborizada por lo que había estado pensando y respondió lo primero que le vino a la cabeza.

-Nada –mintió-. Es solo que no entiendo porque no me permites ayudarte con lo de Keigo –terminó usando el nombre del chofer a propósito.

-¿Keigo?

-Si, Keigo Matsagi, él me pidió que lo llamara por su nombre.

-¡Ah! Matsagi –dijo Shaoran molesto-. Creí que ese asunto estaba terminado.

-No, porque no entiendo por que no me das una explicación -insistió la joven–, o por lo menos, una explicación más sólida.

-Porque soy tu jefe, por eso. Además ya tengo bastante con dejar que ocupes el lugar de Daiduoji.

-Puedo cuidarme sola –aseguró Sakura.

-Para eso estamos aquí ¿no? Olvídate de eso –extendió la mano para que ella se levantara.

Se dirigieron hacia los colchones apilados para bajar algunos y así poder trabajar en ellos.

Fue entonces cuando Shaoran se dio cuenta que llevaba una sudadera blanca y unos bonitos pantalones cortos de licra de un color rosa muy llamativo que además le quedaban muy bien. El cabello lo llevaba recogido en una coleta.

Shaoran se quedó allí un rato observando el balanceo de las caderas de Sakura. Sin darse cuenta pasó la mano por sus cabellos, tal vez para eliminar cierta tensión que sentía. Tenía que reconocer que no solo le llamaban la atención los pantalones cortos rosas.

-¿No piensas ayudarme? –preguntó Sakura junto a la pila de colchones.

-Ah, si claro –dijo un tanto sonrojado pues había sido descubierto mirando.

Sakura por su parte sonreía pues se sentía muy bien consigo misma. Shaoran la había mirado con interés y eso le gustaba. Después de todo no había sido una mala elección el atuendo que eligió. Ahora le daría una lección por no dejarla investigar a Matsagi.

Después de una hora de entrenamiento los dos se encontraban realmente exhaustos. Como Shaoran había supuesto Sakura tenía grandes conocimientos sobre defensa personal, pero carecía de la experiencia que él tenía sobre las artimañas que usaban los delincuentes. Además tenía que reconocer que ella se mantenía en forma pues no estaba tan oxidada como él creería que le encontraría.

Ya habían corregido algunos errores que Sakura tenía en los ataques, pero aún tenías problemas con el ataque por la espalda, pues cada vez que lo intentaban Shaoran la había dominado fácilmente.

-Creo que es mejor que lo dejemos aquí –sugirió Shaoran.

-¿Por qué? No –exclamó Sakura con dificultad.

-Ya hicimos bastante por hoy.

-Pero aún no puedo hacerlo bien.

-Ya estás muy cansada Sakura.

-No estoy cansada –exclamó molesta y a continuación se quitó la sudadera, dejando ver un coqueto top para hacer ejercicio que hacía juego con los pantalones. Y no solo eso, sino que dejaba ver su delgado y delicado abdomen-. Vamos, esto todavía no termina, quiero hacer esa maniobra bien –y dicho eso se puso de espaldas a Shaoran esperando que la atacara.

Shaoran se había quedado en una pieza recorriendo cada parte de su cuerpo y no había podido decir palabra.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó exasperada dándose la vuelta para encarar a su jefe-. ¿Vas a hacerlo o solo vas a quedarte mirando?

-¿Qué? ¡No! –exclamó sonrojado-. Date la vuelta –Sakura obedeció.

Una vez más Shaoran realizó el ataque y una vez más Sakura fue dominada por el joven. Solo que esta vez, al tirarla sobre el piso Sakura se molesto tanto que desde el suelo le dio una patada en la espinilla para hacerlo perder el equilibrio, pero calculó mal y Shaoran cayo justo sobre ella.

Los dos perdieron el aliento, pero al siguiente momento Sakura reaccionó tratando de ponerse sobre Shaoran, pero este fue más rápido y puso las rodillas a los lados de sus caderas y le sujeto las muñecas con las manos inmovilizándola. A pesar de esto Sakura seguía luchando.

-¿Qué haces? –preguntó él sin aliento.

-Liberándome –respondió luchando sofocada y finalmente se rindió

Se observaron durante un minuto, hacia mucho que no estaban tan cerca. Sakura se dio cuenta que él le miraba los labios.

-"_Hazlo_" –pensó Sakura-. _"¿Qué estas esperando? Hazlo, bésame_"

Los grandes ojos verdes de Sakura, actuaron en Shaoran como un imán. Se inclino hacia ella y se puso tan cerca, que notó el aliento de Sakura en el rostro. Se concentró en su boca, justo cuando ella sacaba la punta de la lengua y se humedecía los labios.

Shaoran se quedó inmóvil. Sakura casi podía sentir la lucha que entablaba consigo mismo en un intento desesperado por mantener su control. Pero lanzó un áspero gemido y la besó.

Los labios de Shaoran rozaron los suyos y sintió una descarga eléctrica. El beso fue largo, intenso, casi salvaje. Lo había extrañado tanto que a ella no le importó; sabía que él ansiaba tanto esto como ella.

Shaoran se separó de ella solo lo suficiente para verla a los ojos, sabía que no habría rechazo en ellos, pero no quería detenerse a pensarlo demasiado, pues sabía que si lo hacia saldría corriendo de ahí como la última vez y no quería, esta vez no lo quería…

La besó de nuevo. Relajó la presión de las manos que sujetaban sus muñecas. Esta vez el beso fue lento y sensual. Sakura libero sus manos para rodearle el cuello y sus dedos se enredaron en su cabello. Trató de jalarlo hacia ella, quería sentirlo más cerca. Pero Shaoran dudó un segundo permitiendo que volviera la razón a su mente y el beso se detuvo, se separo un poco de ella.

-No –dijo él con decisión mirándole a los ojos.

-¿Porqué no? –preguntó ella conteniendo el enfado.

-No puedo –Shaoran trato de levantarse confundido pero ella aprovecho esto y lo hizo rodar para quedar sobre él, ahora ella estaba en la posición que tenía él antes sujetándole las muñecas.

-¿Porqué no puedes?

-Ya te lo dije Sakura –contestó evadiendo su mirada-. Ya te lo explique, yo no puedo…

-¿Qué? –lo interrumpió ella-. ¿Tener una aventura conmigo?

-Si –y trato de liberarse forcejeando como ella lo había echo antes pero no consiguió nada. La mujer estaba tan moleta por aquella reacción por parte de él, que sacaba fuerzas del coraje para contenerlo. Finalmente lo había logrado; él ya no forzaba más de lo necesario con ella.

-¿Y si a mi no me importará tener una aventura contigo? –dijo la chica con decisión-. ¿Qué dirías entonces? ¿Qué harías tu entonces?

-¿Qué? –exclamó Shaoran paralizado.

Se observaron durante largo tiempo, uno trataba de encontrar respuesta a la pregunta hecha, y la otra esperaba esperanzada en oír la respuesta que deseaba. Aunque ella, estaba asustada en la respuesta pero... ¿eso lo aclararía todo? ¿Eso traería una respuesta a lo que ellos eran? ¿A que lo que en verdad él sentía por ella?

-¿Li? –gritó una voz desde la puerta-. ¿Esta aquí? ¿Sakura?

Shaoran aprovechó la distracción para ponerse de pie de un salto, liberándose de la chica y esta quedó en el suelo furiosa por la interrupción.

-Nunca te distraigas –le dijo él con enfado en el tono de su voz-. La clase terminó –y le tendió la mano, pero ella no la tomó, más molesta que nunca y se puso de pie sin su ayuda.

-Aquí estamos –contesto Shaoran.

Cuando la persona que los llamaba se acercó se dieron cuenta que se trataba Keigo Matsagi.

-¿Qué hace aquí? –le preguntó Shaoran a Sakura, pensando que tal vez ella lo había citado en el lugar, pero ella solo se encogió de hombros.

-Señor Li, al fin lo encuentro, el señor Daidouji me ha mandado a buscarlo. Me parece que tiene algo importante que discutir con usted.

-¿Cómo? –Shaoran dio un paso hacia Matsagi descubriendo a Sakura que se encontraba detrás de él.

Matsagi se acercó un poco más, pero al ver a Sakura se quedó inmóvil. Para ese momento la chica se encontraba al lado de su jefe. Su mirada recorrió un par de veces la figura de la joven, la cual con el traje ajustado y la transpiración por todo el entrenamiento recibido, aludía a una atractiva joven que desbordaba sin considerarlo toda su sensualidad.

Era el tipo reacción que Shaoran hubiera esperado, especialmente después de haber visto los pantalones rosas. Pero eso no impidió que lo irritara el modo en que Matsagi miró a Sakura.

Era evidente que ella también se había dado cuenta del interés de Matsagi, porque sus ojos habían adquirido un brillo especial. Shaoran al mirarla se preguntó si habría pensado que aquello podía darle cierta ventaja para sacarle información al chofer.

A pesar de que Matsagi se había quedado impresionado por el aspecto de Sakura, recupero rápidamente la voz.

-Sakura, buenos días –saludo sonriéndole sutilmente.

-Buenos días Keigo –respondió ella dedicándole la mejor de sus sonrisas.

-Adelántese donde Daidouji yo iré en mi auto –ordenó Shaoran entre dientes.

-Pero yo… -replicó Matsgi señalando a Sakura.

-Más tarde lo alcanzó –insistió Shaoran, su autoritario tono de voz no permitía replicas-. ¿Qué está esperando?

-Está bien, me adelantaré -replicó el sujeto entre dientes y mirando como plaga a Li-. Hasta luego Sakura.

-Hasta luego Keigo –y volvió a sonreírle de la misma manera.

Una vez que Matsagi salió del lugar Shaoran se volvió hacia Sakura quien tenía las manos en la cintura y una mirada de triunfo en el rostro.

-¿Qué es lo que estás pensando? –preguntó él ásperamente.

-Nada –mintió Sakura, por supuesto que estaba pensando que podía tener una oportunidad para sacarle información al chofer. Y tal vez, despertar algo que esperaba en Shaoran.

-Te dije que no quería que te involucrarás con él –y señalo hacia la puerta.

-Y yo te dije que no lo haría, podría solo platicar con él…

-¡No! He dicho que no y punto –exclamó furioso.

-Que no que –replicó la chica contenta al sentirse dueña de la situación-. Yo puedo hacer lo que quiera.

-No mientras trabajes para mi –y se fue caminando hacia la puerta.

-Tal vez ya no debería trabajar para ti –gritó Sakura antes de que él saliera, pero este no se detuvo-. Tal vez estarías mejor sin mi –dijo al fin cruzando los brazos frustrada.

-"Imposible" –pensó él mientras subía las escaleras de dos en dos, para dirigirse a los baños a tomar una ducha rápida-. "Sin ti sería mucho menos divertido"

Después de hacerlo fue directo hacia su oficina pasaría por ahí antes de irse.

Entonces se acordó de que había besado a Sakura. ¿Qué le había pasado para hacer algo así? ¿Y que había pasado con la promesa que se había hecho aquel día de mantenerse alejado de ella?

Cuando llego al piso de su oficina, Shaoran seguía enfadado consigo mismo. Estrelló la puerta al llegar.

Yamazaki levantó la vista al oírlo entrar.

-¿Sabías que estas muy rojo? ¿Ocurrió algo preocupante?

-Eso a ti no te importa –contestó dirigiéndose hacia su despacho y cerró la puerta con fuerza.

Yamasaki solo pestañeó un par de veces antes de dirigir la vista a los papeles delante de él.- Ciertamente, con ese humor, será un día demasiado largo para mi gusto...

**-----------------------------**

A pesar de la hora que era, y el tráfico estaba hecho un desastre, Sakura, después de ingresar al restaurante, no tardó mucho en divisar la elegante y distintiva figura de su progenitor entre las mesas de comensales. Incluso, olvidó todas sus amarguras y malos ratos de la mañana de aquel día.

Fujitaka levantó la mirada para encontrar ante sí la joven que era su hija. Por un segundo, su mente fue al pasado, cuando conoció a la dulce de su esposa. Los ojos de Sakura, siempre habían sido dos enormes gemas verdes, idénticas a los de su amada Nadeshiko.

-¡Papá!!- exclamó justo cuando su padre le divisó y se puso de pie-. Que bien te ves... ¿Cómo estuvo todo en tu viaje?

-Mi querida Sakura -dijo como siempre le saludaba emotiva alabrazarle-. ¡Cada día te pareces más a tu madre! -exclamó emocionando a su hija-. Siéntate... –le ofreció una de sus sillas y la ayudo a sentarse-. Lamentablemente estaré muy ocupado el resto de la semana y no podré pasar mucho tiempo contigo... -sonrió- aunque, Touya me dice que casi nunca estás en tu departamento...

-Es el trabajo papá -declaró sonriéndole como siempre, o eso creía ella. En un instante esa respuesta seguida por la palabra "Trabajo", trajo consigo los recuerdos del día de entrenamiento. Una vez mas, sacudió su cabeza y miró a su padre, pero se veía tensa.

Su padre se dio cuenta y declaró-. Recuerda, que el trabajo no es todo en tu vida, querida -sonrió-. Deberías decirle a ese jefe tuyo, que te de unos días de descanso... -Eso es algo que desearía- mirando a otra parte y continuó con la mirada de su padre sobre si-. Ahora más que nunca... -su mirada interrogante hizo que ella agregara-. Porque necesito descansar... claro... -sonriendo-. Pero no puedo ahora. Estamos en un caso, bastante importante y...

-Bien, ya se lo que me dirás -sonrió-. Touya también me dijo que, estabas muy ocupada-.

El mesero se acercó e interrumpió.

-¿Desean algo de tomar?

-Agua con unas gotas de lima para mi -dijo Sakura.

-Una copa de vino, por favor -ordenó Fujitaka.

Una vez el hombre se marchó, Sakura hábilmente, giró la conversación, preguntándole sobre sus la temática de su ultimo viaje y todo lo que vio. Y así pronto, llegaron con una amena conversación a la hora del postre.

-Sakura... -dijo su padre llamando su atención-. Querida... se que te gusta trabajar y no son una ni dos las noticias que Yue nos da cuando llama a tu hermano diciendo lo eficiente que eres y que, tu jefe está muy complacido. Pero, nunca dice nada de tu vida personal. Tu vida, como joven común y corriente. Se que, una de las razones por las cuales, Touya nunca quiso que vinieras a la Ciudad, era para que, nadie se hiciera esperanzas contigo -no le sorprendió lo que su padre decía pero si atrajo su interés-. Eres hermosísima hija y no pasas desapercibida...

-¡Papá! Gastas tus halagos en mi...

-Es que voy a un punto -colocando sus manos, en la mesa y tomando unabocanada de aire-. ¿No hay algo que quieras decirme? -

¿Decirte de que?

-Pues... de algún novio..., o pretendiente que tienes aquí... -sonrojándole y sorprendiéndole enormemente.- Se que esto te toma de sorpresa, pero Touya insiste que debe haber una razón bastante sólida para que aun quieras estar lejos de tu familia y de tu hogar. Y por supuesto, cuando tu hermano habla de esto, quiere decir que debes de tener a un joven por ahí al cual no quieres presentar por temor a su reacción –sin poder evitar sonreír ante esto ultimo.

-Papá -tomando una bocanada de aire-. Estoy bien. Me gusta mi trabajo ymucho -sonrió-. Ahora mismo, estoy en una etapa en donde incluso mis ideas están siendo tomadas en cuenta para estrategias. No puedo decirte mucho pues ya te debes imaginar que son cosas de trabajo y debo ser y dado el área en que trabajo debo ser discreta. Pero, puedes estar seguro que cuando esa persona aparezca en verdad... cuando en verdad, tome la decisión de una relación estable y concreta, serás el primero en saberlo.

Fujitaka no notó nada extraño en su respuesta, pero la mirada de Sakura estaba llena de significado. No fue difícil para él comprender que en su corazón había alguien; alguien importante. Pero ya llegaría el momento de saberlo.

-Muy bien Sakura -sonrió su padre-, no hay prisa... pero pequeña, quiero que te cuides y mucho... ¿ha quedado claro?

-Si señor -declaró Sakura jocosamente-. Lo haré... lo prometo...

-Y tomate un tiempo para visitarnos allá. Así tranquilizarás a tu hermano...

-No te preocupes papá... -dijo serenamente-. Creo que, iré mas pronto de lo que tenía planeado... y hablando de eso, tengo algo que contarte... ya que vas allá –Sakura se contuvo un momento indecisa por lo que tenía que confesar.

Sabía desde el principio, que a su padre no podría mentirle, pero ¿cómo le explicaría?

-¿Papá?

-Si –contestó Fujitaka dejando de lado los cubiertos, su hija tenía una expresión sería como siempre que le iba a comunicar algo importante.

-¿Touya, te ha hablado de la nueva ama de llaves?

-Hable con él poco después de que él lo hiciera contigo y me dijo que había conseguido a alguien, pero no hubo tiempo para más detalles.

-Bueno… si… ella es amiga mia… su nombre es Tomoyo pero…

Fujitaka guardo silencio, conocía muy bien a su hija y sabía que debía dejar que ella hablara a su tiempo. Únicamente le sonrió para darle ánimos para continuar.

-No se por donde empezar –confeso Sakura nerviosa.

-Por el principio cariño, por el principio.

-Esta bien –Sakura aspiró profundamente-. Mi jefe esta trabajando en un nuevo caso y…

Pasaron más de 20 minutos mientras Sakura explicaba la situación de Tomoyo sin revelarle demasiado, en parte debido a la lealtad y compromiso que sentía por su trabajo y por Shaoran.

-Así que se me ocurrió mandar a Tomoyo como ama de llaves al rancho solo que para todos allá ella es una chica humilde llamada Tomoyo Matsube.

-Pero hija…

-Si lo sé papá, pero la situación era desesperada y ella corre peligro aquí.

-Entiendo… ¿y por qué me lo dices a mi?

-Porque a ti no podría mentirte papá –Fujitaka sonrió complacido por la confianza de su hija, Sakura lo miraba sonrojada.

-¿Y que hay de los demás?

-Sabes lo que diría Touya, papá.

-Si lo sé –respondió Fujitaka, conocía muy bien a sus hijos.

-Y decirle a alguien más complicaría todo, además podría ser peligroso que alguien cometiera una imprudencia.

-Comprendo.

-Además, se que puedo confiar en ti, tú serás discreto y Tomoyo necesitará alguien con quien hablar. Ella ha sufrido mucho.

-¿Y tú quieres que sea yo la persona que la apoye?

-Si. No solo eso: nadie, absolutamente nadie debe de enterarse- intensificando su mirada sobre su progenitor-. Sabes como es mi hermano: prácticamente, nadie le oculta nada, y es muy escudriñador cuando, no se siente seguro ante algo -haciendo una pausa-, y Tomoyo es una chica demasiado culta y refinada para ser una ama de llaves... pero no se me ocurrió otra cosa... bueno, ya sabes... necesitará tu ayuda para pasar desapercibida enfrente de mi hermano y todos allá.

-Está bien Sakura, haré esto por ti y por ella también.

-¡Muchas gracias papá! –exclamó Sakura emocionada.

**-----------------------------**

Después de dejar a su padre. Sakura se dirigió a la mansión Daidouji. Tenía curiosidad por saber que era lo que el padre de Tomoyo tenía que decirle con tanta urgencia a Shaoran.

Iba caminando por el jardín de la mansión hacia la oficina de seguridad cuando alguien apareció en su camino.

-Hola Sakura.

-Hola Keigo –saludo feliz al joven chofer, esta era su oportunidad ahora que Shaoran no estaba a la vista-. ¿Cómo has estado?

-Muy bien gracias –respondió Seiko complacido por la atención de la chica-. Pero a ti no te pregunto. Te ves muy bien –dijo el joven al contemplar el vestido de una sola pieza de la chica, el discreto y encantador escote, y las sandalias de tacón alto con la misma mirada de aprobación que le dedicara esa mañana.

-Muchas gracias –dijo la chica un tanto sonrojada e incómoda por la mirada del chofer.

-Parece como si vinieras de una fiesta, ¿es por eso que no has venido hoy? –preguntó con interés.

-Bueno, si en parte. Solo salí a cenar con mi papá, esta en la ciudad por unos días y aproveché la oportunidad para verlo.

-Era un alivio saber que era tu padre con quien estabas.

-¿Si?

-Si –aseguró con un brillo en la mirada.

La conversación giró alrededor de Sakura, muy a pesar de la chica, pues por más que esta trataba de averiguar sobre el Keigo era muy vago en sus respuestas y cambiaba la conversación con habilidad.

Para desgracia de la chica diez minutos después su buena suerte acababa de terminar. Shaoran recién salía de la mansión Daidouji y se dirigía hacia donde ellos estaban.

Shaoran iba absorto en sus pensamientos, la situación había cambiado y habría que tomar nuevas medidas de seguridad para la familia, y por otro lado se encontraba el continuo malestar cada vez que pensaba en Sakura (lo cual era muy frecuente), y recordaba la escena de esa mañana. Se detuvo en seco cuando encontró frente a él a unos metros de distancia la figura de Sakura acompañada del maldito chofer.

Se molesto más aún al darse cuenta que estaban en un lugar alejado de la casa.

Como si pretendieran verse ahí.

La sangre le comenzó a hervir.

Sakura estaba hablando con ese tipo ladeaba la cabeza de modo que le brillaba el cabello. Reía con ganas, un sonido maravilloso que a Shaoran se le agarró el estómago. Unos pendientes de perlas le bailaban al mover la cabeza mientras se tocaba el borde del escote del vestido. Shaoran no pudo evitar fijar los ojos en el escote. Después bajo la mirada por todo el cuerpo. A diferencia de los días comunes, Sakura portaba un labial rojo y un pulcro maquillaje que sobresaltaba sus ojos esmeralda. ¡Y ese vestido! Entonces recordó que tenía una cena con su padre, pero no le quitaba menos presión a la situación que ella estaba allí hablando como una amiga que hablaba con alguien entrañable. ¡Ni a él le sonreía de tal manera!

Apretó los puños con fuerza al notar que no era el único que observaba a Sakura con detenimiento. ¡Prácticamente la desvestía con los ojos! Y él que le había dicho que se alejara de él y no lo había hecho.

¡Ya lo escucharían!

-Buenas noches –se escuchó saludar la fría voz de Shaoran. Sakura se sorprendió al notar su mirada sobre ambos. Su gélida mirada.

Ahora él vería.

-Buenas noches Li –contestó el chofer, con satisfacción. Después de todo, Sakura le dio con toda impresión comodidad al charlar con él.

Ese era, un comienzo.

-Kinomoto –dijo Shaoran dirigiéndose a Sakura con sequedad.

-Li –respondió Sakura sintiendo un nudo en el estómago, Shaoran jamás la había mirado así, debía estar muy enojado. Incluso la sonrisa desapareció de su rostro.

Fue entonces cuando recordó sus palabras_.- "No voy a dejar que te involucres con el tipo solo para conseguir información. Es muy riesgoso. Ya estás mas involucrada de lo que deberías... y sobre todo, involucrarte con alguien que no tenemos la mas mínima idea de quien es verdad..."_

-¿Nos permite un momento? –preguntó Shaoran, sacando a la chica de sus pensamientos, pero era obvio que no esperaba una respuesta pues tomó a Sakura del brazo y se dirigió con ella a la oficina.

Keigo observó todo aquello en verdad sorprendido, por la actitud nada profesional del jefe de investigaciones, pero al mismo tiempo sonrió para si y sacudió la cabeza cruzándose de brazos: en verdad había notado lo que se movía de parte de Li allí, pero por la chica valía la pena cruzar el mismo infierno por estar con ella. Pero arriesgaba su trabajo si intervenía ahora. Ya se presentarían más oportunidades para estar con ella.

Al llegar ahí había dos hombres del servicio de seguridad al pendiente de los monitores de vigilancia. Shaoran los despidió y después cerró la puerta. Sakura se sentía nerviosa pero no permitiría que la amedrentará con su actitud, después de todo no estaba haciendo nada malo y ella no buscó al chofer para hablar.

Solo lo encontró de casualidad cuando ingresaba a la casa.

Pero sabía que, con Li Shaoran, no se libraría fácilmente con un "lo siento". Esperó que estallara la bomba. Y así pasó dos minutos después, notando que su jefe no habló antes tratando de controlar su temperamento.

-Me quieres decir que es lo que estabas haciendo –habló con rudeza finalmente.

-No entiendo –mintió Sakura, sabiendo que lo sacaría de sus casillas.

-Te pedí muy claramente que no te acercarás a ese tipo -señalando como si estuviera allí mismo-. Y deliberadamente desobedeciste...

-Yo no lo busque, me lo encontré en el jardín. ¿Qué querías, que no lo saludara?

-Exactamente.

-Por favor, no puedes ser tan irracional, solo conversé con él diez minutos.

-Y habrían sido más si yo no hubiese llegado. Aunque dudo que hayan sido solo diez -mirando de reojo los aparatos de seguridad y nuevamente las piernas de la joven.

-Eso es algo que nunca sabremos, ¿cierto? -le retó ella.

-Tenemos los monitores de seguridad -señaló creyendo ganar un punto-. ¿Quieres que los revisemos para cerciorarnos?

-¿Ahora quieres dominar el tiempo que hablo con cualquiera Shaoran? ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¡Dime! Él se acercó y me saludó. Yo solo respondí cortésmente...

-¿No me digas? –preguntó con aquel tono que crispó la mirada de la joven- ¿No me digas? -caminando de un lado a otro con la chica delante de él-. ¿Y no se te ocurrió cortar la conversación para otro momento? Digo, no es que esté mal, pero ¿no venías a la reunión con el señor Daiduoji? -deteniéndose justo en frente de ella.

-A mi no me vengas a controlar como si fuera una niña -respondió con fuerza-. No soy nada tuyo para que quieras dominarme... Soy solo _tu empleada_... además, mi vida privada es solo mía... -cruzándose de brazos.

-¡Eso no es inmiscuirme en tu vida privada! –contestó rudamente-. No lo parece, pues estabas conversando con un sospechoso ¡sospechoso! me dijiste que no saldrías con él de manera personal, solo para sacarle información ¡Y ni aun así te quiero cerca de él! ¿Ha quedado claro? Y no es una petición... ¡Es una orden!

-Si tanto te molesta que, indague por mi cuenta, bien, suspéndeme entonces.

-¡No haré tal cosa!

-¿Por que no? Después de todo, soy reemplazable... soy solo tu asistente, nada mas… –alterándose, y antes de que ella continuara el la interrumpió

-Sakura, -advirtió él-, no sigas con esa actitud, si no quieres que…

-¿Qué? –lo retó ella poniendo las manos en la cintura.

Shaoran golpeó el escritorio furioso sobresaltando a Sakura. En verdad sentía impotencia, rabia. Tal vez, no había sido buena idea como habían procedido para la protección y cuidado de la señorita Tomoyo. ¡Pero tampoco la dejaría a disposición de los sujetos de la oficina! Y mucho menos la despediría. No la dejaría ir tan fácil. Tratando de controlar su temperamento, miró a la chica y ahí reaccionó de nuevo.

-¿Y qué haces vestida así? –señalando su atuendo con la mirada.

-Te dije que iba a cenar con mi padre ¿Recuerdas? No podía ir a una cena con él con ropa de oficina –respondió exasperada pero más calmada-. Te avise y acabo de salir de allá. No había tiempo de irme a cambiar... ¿Te molesta? –notándole la mirada y sonrió un poco.

Hacía aquella pregunta a propósito. Sabía que en verdad, no le molestaba su atuendo. No necesariamente.

Shaoran no contestó, solo la observó con más detenimiento, ya de cerca y con la luz de la habitación podía admirar cada centímetro del cuerpo de la joven. Sakura se estremeció al sentir su mirada, no fue nada parecido al la sensación que le provocara unos momentos antes Keigo Matsagi. Podría aprovechar la oportunidad para acercarse a él pero estaba decidida a que de ahora en adelante él tendría que dar el primer paso. Nuevamente se pasó una mano por el escote, pero esta vez no fue de manera inconsciente como lo hiciera antes sino con toda la intención de provocar a Shaoran. De tentarlo.

-Vine para saber que era lo que tenía que decirte el padre de Tomoyo –dijo Sakura con voz inocente.

Shaoran había concentrado la atención siguiendo el movimiento de la mano de Sakura pero lanzó una maldición en voz baja por su debilidad y se volvió de espaldas. Negándose a continuar con esa tortura.

-La señora Daidouji recuperó el conocimiento –hablo despacio y un tanto ausente luchando con la necesidad de mirarla, de caminar hacia ella y prácticamente alzarla del suelo y besarla con locura; de acariciarla hasta que le pidiera que se detuviera, o perdiera la cordura.

Verla así, de todas maneras, hacía que él perdiera la poca cordura que le quedaba. Cordura, que en esos momentos, trataba de retener.

-¿De verás? –preguntó Sakura que de inmediato cesó con el juego y se alegró-. ¿Quieres decir que esta mejor?

-Si, así parece, pero aún pasará algunos días bajo observación –Shaoran sintió que había recobrado el control de sus emociones y se volvió a mirar a Sakura alegrándose al ver que ya era otra vez la misma Sakura de siempre, aunque tenía que reconocer que el efecto que provocaba en él era casi el mismo-. Tendrás que ir nuevamente a visitarla, aún no se le ha explicado la situación de Tomoyo, esperaremos un par de días e irás a verla, ayudaremos al señor Daidouji para contestar las dudas de la señora. Hasta ahora, solo se le ha informado que está bien y pronto irá cuando controlemos las olas de reporteros y su entrada a salvo al recinto.

-Está bien –dijo Sakura alegre-. Tal vez podríamos mandarle un mensaje a Tomoyo con mi papá, nadie sospecharía nada. A Tomoyo le dará mucha alegría.

La conversación transcurrió sin problemas, los dos habían olvidado el incidente con Matsagi y planearon la estrategia a seguir los siguientes días. Sakura pensaba en lo feliz que su amiga se pondría al saber la noticia. Pero la verdad, era que ambos eran profesionales. Pero Shaoran aun así, miraba de vez en cuando el vestido de Sakura y su mente jugaba con él.

Aunque Matsagi fuera inocente, no la dejaría acercarse a él. Eso era seguro. Haría lo que estuviera en su poder para impedir cualquier acercamiento del sujeto.

Porque solo de recordar la mirada que le lanzó en el gimnasio y esa noche con ese vestido, para saber que él sentía algo.

**-----------------------------**

**Esa misma noche en el rancho…**

Touya y Yukito había salido a cenar fuera. Tomoyo no pudo evitar sentirse molesta al ver salir a Touya elegantemente vestido. Ella suponía que había salio a cenar con Nakuru. Al menos los dos hombres le habían avisado que no cenarían en casa.

En cierto modo Tomoyo debía estar agradecida por tener la noche libre, pero la molestia que sentía no podía alejarla del todo. Se entretuvo viendo la televisión un rato, se dedicó a ver los noticieros pero para bien o para mal la familia Daidouji no fue mencionada.

Después de que Yukito le diera el mensaje de Yue, Tomoyo se sintió muy deprimida. Debió imaginar que las cosas no cambiarían de un día para otro después de su partida. Toda la semana se mantuvo al tanto de lo que pudieran mencionar los noticieros. Shaoran le había advertido que no creyera al 100 en ellos. Si algo importante sucedía recibiría las noticias a través de Sakura.

Cuando terminó el noticiero Tomoyo apago el televisor con el control remoto dando un suspiro, se quedó sentada en silencio en el enorme sillón de la sala contemplando el fuego en la chimenea abstraía, hasta que su mirada se posó en el enorme retrato que había sobre esta. Era una pintura de la señora Kinomoto. Había sido una mujer muy hermosa, Sakura era muy parecida a ella, Touya por otro lado parecía haber sacado únicamente el color oscuro del cabello.

Muchas veces se había preguntado de donde había sacado ese carácter Touya, los padres de ambos parecían ser personas cálidas y afectivas. Solo tenía que ver la gran cantidad de fotografías que había por la casa, había fotos de la infancia de Sakura y Touya, e incluso a esa tierna edad este último tenía ese aspecto serio y la mirada penetrante. También había fotografías de Yue y Yukito. Ellos eran considerados miembros de la familia. Incluso Mina salía en un par de fotografía, sin contar con la que Yukito tenía en su habitación. Tomoyo sintió envidia, a ella también le gustaría pertenecer a esta familia, pero la única manera sería si ella…

-No, no, no –dijo Tomoyo en voz alta-. No pienses eso Tomoyo. "Como hubiera sido si yo hubiese llegado a la casa como invitada de Sakura" –se preguntó la chica en silencio-. Ellas habían hablado de ello un par de veces-. "¿Qué hubiera dicho Touya? ¿Cómo la habría tratado si se hubiera presentado como Tomoyo Daidouji?" –Tomoyo se sintió invadida por la tristeza-. "Tal vez hubiera sido como todos –dio un suspiro y salió de la habitación, era tarde y quería preparase para dormir.

Más tarde Tomoyo se encontraba sentada en la mesa de la cocina vestida con su ropa de dormir, tomando un vaso de leche caliente y sumergida en sus pensamientos cuando Yukito entró en el lugar.

-Buenas noches –saludó alegremente el joven.

-¡Yukito! –exclamó Tomoyo avergonzada por su atuendo, y se apretó con fuerza el lazo de la bata-. Pensé que no llegarías hasta más tarde.

-Lo sé –dijo Yukito-. Es solo que no me pareció correcto que siendo tu primer fin de semana te quedarás gran parte de la noche sola. Aún no estas acostumbrada a la casa.

-Gracias Yukito –fue todo lo que atinó a decir la chica-. En verdad, me sorprendiste al aparecerte ahora... -tratando de explicar el porte de su atuendo momentos antes.

-Por eso no te preocupes –y cambió de tema-. ¿Touya no ha llegado? –preguntó Yukito mientras abría el refrigerador.

-No. "Seguramente a él no le importa que yo me quede en casa sola". De seguro no llegará hasta muy tarde. ¿Quieres que te prepare algo? –ofreció la chica ayudándolo a sacar algunos ingredientes del refrigerador.

-No, no te molestes Tomoyo. Veo que ya estabas lista para ir a la cama –y le lanzó una sonrisa fraternal.

-Bueno, si –dijo ella recordando su atuendo, pero ya no se sintió avergonzada por ello.

-Ve a descansar. Yo puedo atenderme solo.

-Está bien, gracias Yukito. Hasta mañana.

-Hasta mañana.

Después de prepararse su acostumbrado emparedado y servirse un vaso de leche, Yukito se dirigió a su dormitorio ahí se comería su 'pequeño' refrigerio. Subía las escaleras cuando la puerta del frente se abrió. Yukito se volvió para encontrarse con su amigo.

-¡Touya! Tu también regresaste temprano –dijo totalmente sorprendido.

-Si –contentó Touya un tanto incómodo-. Me sorprende verte aquí también... -murmuró.

-Tampoco quisiste dejar a Tomoyo sola mucho tiempo ¿eh? –dijo YUkito sonriendo.

-No, no es eso –respondió apresurado-. Solo que me aburrí y preferí regresar a casa a descansar.

-Si claro –dijo Yukito incrédulo.

-¿Y Tomoyo? –preguntó Touya de forma impersonal.

-Acaba de irse a la cama ¿Por qué? ¿Querías hablar con ella?

-No, no. Solo preguntaba.

-Si por supuesto –dijo Yukito sonriendo.

Mientras tanto Tomoyo había entrado en su habitación sin siquiera prender la luz se quitó la bata, se sentía demasiado fatigada y solo deseaba acostarse y dormir.

Se cubrió con la sábana y cerró los ojos cuando sintió que algo se movía junto a ella, temerosa se volvió y en la oscuridad pudo distinguir el cuerpo de alguien. Abrió la boca sorprendida sin poder articular palabra e iba a levantarse de la cama cuando un brazo rodeó su cintura y la jaló hacia el cuerpo en su cama apretándola tanto que pudo percibir el olor a alcohol en el hombre, porque ahora ya estaba segura que era un hombre el que se encontraba en su cama.

-No me dejes –se escucho la voz masculina-. Quédate conmigo. No te vayas de mi lado.

-No –gimió Tomoyo con creciente temor tratando de liberarse del sujeto-. ¡Suelteme! –y lanzó un grito que desconcertó tanto al hombre que la soltó de inmediato cosa que aprovechó Tomoyo para saltar de la cama y correr a la puerta.

El grito fue escuchado por los dos hombres que se encontraban discutiendo en las escaleras. Touya salió disparado hacia la parte trasera de la casa donde se encontraba la habitación de la chica.

Tomoyo salió corriendo de su habitación en dirección a la cocina cuando repentinamente chocó con algo sólido que se interpuso en su camino, casi cae hacia atrás, si no fuera por los dos fuertes brazos que la sostuvieron. Cuando vio hacia arriba se encontró con los ojos y el rostro preocupado de Touya.

-Touya –exclamó la chica con alivio abrazando al hombre, que notó al instante que ella temblaba sin cesar.

-¿Qué pasa? –le preguntó separándola de él para verla a los ojos.

-A… a… ay ¡Ay un hombre en mi cuarto! –dijo casi histérica-. ¡Esta en mi cama!

Yukito que llegaba en ese momento, se sorprendió al escuchar a la chica.

-¿Qué? ¿Un hombre? –y se volvió a Touya que furioso miraba a la chica y después hacia la puerta de su habitación.

-Toma –le dijo Touya a Yukito mientras le acercaba a Tomoyo y esta por inercia abrazaba a Yukito temerosa-. Quédate con ella –le ordenó y se encaminó a la habitación.

Los dos se quedaron ahí sin moverse, Yukito trataba de tranquilizar a Tomoyo diciéndole palabras amables, pero la chica no paraba de temblar. De pronto, se escuchó la voz furiosa de Touya.

-¡HIRAGIZAWA! –gritó Touya furioso.

-¿Cómo? –dijo Yukito-. Quédate un momento aquí –dijo a Tomoyo mientras se apartaba de ella y se dirigía con rapidez a la habitación.

Cuando entró pudo comprobar que lo que había escuchado era cierto, Eriol Hiragizawa, amigo y vecino de la casa se encontraba en la cama de la chica prácticamente inconsciente.

-¿Qué demonios es lo que crees que estabas haciendo? –le preguntaba Touya agitándolo con violencia, pero sin obtener respuesta-. Apestas a alcohol –le dijo al hombre sobre la cama y le dio un par de bofetadas para despertarlo sin conseguirlo-. ¿Qué pretendías, eh? ¡¡Contéstame!!

-Touya, cálmate –exclamó Yukito apartándolo del hombre inconsciente-. Si esta ebrio seguramente no sabía lo que hacia, ni siquiera debe saber donde se encuentra.

-Eso no es excusa –gritó Touya.

-Vamos a llevarlo a otra habitación y después llamaré a su casa para avisar que está aquí.

Touya lo hizo a regañadientes y entre los dos sacaron al hombre de la habitación. Se encontraron con Tomoyo que no se había movido de su lugar y que ahora los miraba desconcertada.

-Lo siento Tomoyo –dijo Yukito-. En un momento te explicaremos.

Y sin decir más los dos salieron por el pasillo hacia la cocina, con Hiragizawa inconsciente apoyándose en ambos y prácticamente, arrastrando sus pies por el pasillo hacia la cocina.

Hasta ese momento Tomoyo se permitió llorar, los sollozos salían sin control y se abrazaba a si misma buscando un consuelo que no llegaba. Por un momento pensó… pensó tantas cosas. Que la habían encontrado. La habían encontrado a pesar de todo.

Ignorando todo esto Yukito y Touya llevaron a Eriol a la habitación de huéspedes, donde prácticamente lo dejaron caer sobre la cama. Yukito lo acomodó en ella lo mejor que pudo.

-Algo muy grave debió pasar para que se encuentre en estas condiciones.

-Idiota –fue la respuesta de Touya.

-Tomoyo se llevó un buen susto –dijo Yukito-. Iré a verla.

-¡No! Iré yo, si me quedo con él, creo que lo mató. Avísale a su familia.

-Si.

Y salió del lugar para dirigirse hacia abajo. Cuando llegó al pasillo se detuvo encontró a Tomoyo frente a la puerta de su habitación, parecía un tanto indecisa. Dio un paso más y se dio cuenta que lloraba en silencio.

Tomoyo intentaba tranquilizarse pero no lograba nada, las lágrimas caían sin poder evitarlo. Trató de entrar en el cuarto un par de veces pero la silueta del hombre en su cama venía a su mente y un escalofrío recorría su espalda, trayéndole las sensaciones más horribles jamás percibidas por ella, y es que, por un segundo, pensó que la habían descubierto. Pero las palabras del desconocido (a quien Touya llamó Hiragizawa), "no me dejes" y "no te vayas de mi lado", la hacían temblar como un canario en las garras de un felino. ¡Que tonta se sentía! Por más que trataba de controlarse y pensar "no son ellos. Estás a salvo", volvía a llorar. De reojo vio que alguien se acercaba y al darse cuenta que se trataba de Touya se limpió las lágrimas con torpeza, cruzó los brazos y no se atrevió a levantar la vista pensando que no podría soportar su mirada burlona.

-"Si escucho uno solo de sus comentarios sarcásticos gritaré, juró que gritaré" –pensó Tomoyo intranquila.

Pero nada de eso sucedió, después de unos segundos Touya extendió su mano hacia ella. Tomoyo parpadeó confundida, al ver la mano frente a ella, levantó la cara y vio a Touya que la miraba inexpresivo. Sin saber como ni porque Tomoyo puso su mano temblorosa sobre la de él. Touya sintiendo aquel ligero temblor entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella y la llevó con él a la habitación. Dentro de ella todo estaba tranquilo, llegaron junto a la cama y Touya la soltó y se dispuso a revisar la habitación sorprendiendo a Tomoyo que lo miraba confusa, reviso que las ventanas estuvieran cerradas, reviso dentro del armario y por último se asomó debajo de la cama.

-¿Lo ves? –dijo con los brazos extendidos-, no hay nada ni nadie en este cuarto –y palmeó las manos como para quitarse el polvo-. Estás a salvo aquí. ¿De acuerdo? Ahora tienes que descansar.

Tomoyo lo miraba sorprendida y súbitamente comprendió, él quería que se sintiera segura. Lo siguió hasta la puerta.

-Mañana pondré una nueva cerradura en esta puerta. ¿Si te parece bien?

-Si –dijo Tomoyo sonriendo ante el gesto amable de él, era la primera vez que se comportaba con verdadera amabilidad hacia ella-. Gracias Touya –dijo con una cálida sonrisa.

Fue cuando Touya se dio cuenta de algo: cuando sonreía los ojos de Tomoyo se volvían luminosos, unos atractivos hoyuelos aparecían en sus mejillas y sus dientes blancos resaltaban haciendo de la suya una boca de ensueño.

Touya la miró confuso. Se había quedado sin respiración. Todo ese tiempo se había esforzado tanto por molestarla y hacerla enojar que nunca la había visto sonreír. Viéndole sonreír como lo estaba haciendo percibió que lo recorrieran sensaciones que no comprendían en su totalidad. Pero más que nada, resultaba atractiva su sensibilidad y dulzura.

A pesar de tener la nariz roja, los ojos humedecidos por el llanto, la sonrisa hacia maravillas en su rostro, estaba radiante. A él le pareció fascinante.

-"Debo estar volviéndome loco" –pensó sin poder salir de su sorpresa, ante las sensaciones que experimentaba en aquel momento.

Dio un paso adelante para acortar la distancia entre ellos. Con una mano en su barbilla levantó el rostro de la chica.

El labio inferior de Tomoyo tembló ligeramente por el cansancio.

La miró con fijeza como si pretendiera leer algo en los ojos de la joven, y luego sus facciones se relajaron.

-Realmente de asustaste, ¿verdad? –preguntó con suavidad.

Tomoyo había contenido la respiración sorprendida por la delicadeza que había en sus palabras, por su sincera preocupación. Únicamente asintió y sus ojos se nublaron en un segundo a causa de las lágrimas que se formaban en ellos.

-Nunca, nunca permitiré que alguien te haga daño –dijo Touya con una vehemencia poco usual en él-. ¿Me crees? –preguntó mirándola fijamente.

-Si –respondió Tomoyo en un hilo de voz y dos lágrimas cayeron recorriendo sus mejillas. Nerviosa de forma inconsciente se mordió el labio inferior para detener su temblor.

-No hagas eso –dijo Touya en voz tan baja que Tomoyo creyó haberlo imaginado hasta que sintió que le acariciaba el labio con el pulgar, se dio cuenta que el aún sostenía su barbilla.

Lenta, muy lentamente Touya bajó la cabeza y buscó los labios entreabiertos de la chica, que eran al mismo tiempo una tentación y un deseo que surgió desde la primera noche que la vio con atención. Tomoyo cerró los ojos al mismo tiempo que sus labios se unieron y pensó: "Debo estar soñando, esto no puede estar pasando".

La besaba suave y lentamente, apenas rozaba sus labios, no había presión, no había prisa, solo sensaciones ligeras y electrizantes que se extendían por todo su cuerpo.

Cuando él levantó el rostro Tomoyo aún tenía los ojos cerrados y al abrirlos pudo ver en ellos una ligera confusión, la misma que él reflejaba en ese momento.

Le limpió le rostro con los pulgares y después le besó la frente. Aun no entendía que demonio le impulsó a aquel arrebato, las sensaciones descubiertas en ella, fueron aun más reveladoras para él. Temiendo que, si ocurría una segunda vez, todo en si se complicara, se separó de ella.

-Será mejor que te vayas a dormir –dijo él y después pasó saliva-. Buenas noches Tomoyo.

Tomoyo lo obedeció como una autómata, dio un paso atrás y cerró la puerta, recargó en ella la espalda y se tocó los labios con los dedos.

-¿Qué fue eso? –se preguntó susurrando sorprendida. La habían besado antes pero nadie, nadie la había echo sentir de esa manera. Se tocó el corazón con la otra mano, lo sentía acelerado.

-"Qué fue eso" –se preguntó nuevamente. Y no había respuesta posible. Aquel beso, solo aquel beso, superó todas sus expectativas y no se imaginaba aquello: Sentir sus labios sobre los de ella, era una experiencia en verdad, fuera de este mundo."De su mundo". Miró a su alrededor, tratando de ubicarse a si misma, pero, se sentía en verdad mareada. No se lo esperaba. No así. Y sobre todo que era algo jamás había sentido hasta ese momento.

Entonces, recordó lo ocurrido temprano en la mañana: Cuando trató de besarle aquel momento, ella se negó, a sabiendas que, era una especie de juego en él: pudo notar la burla en su mirada. En sus acciones. Aquella mañana, quería hacerle entender que era un conquistador y que si se lo proponía y ella caería rendida a sus pies.

Pero segundos antes… pensó mientras se sentaba en su lecho, juntando sus piernas con su cuerpo. Se dio cuenta que nada de eso vio en sus ojos. Notó en efecto la misma confusión que ella. Tanta confusión. Era una lucha interina, muy dentro de su ser, entre su mente y su corazón.

-"Deja de soñar..." -declaró convenciéndose a si misma-. "Está por casarse... eso es claro... pero no dejó de ser amable..." -decía en su mente-. "Entonces... ¿por qué lo hizo? No fue un juego esta vez... no para él... pero… ¿Qué significa entonces?"

Si no se iba a dormir y dejaba de pensar en ello, estaría muy cansada en la mañana para cumplir con sus labores. Ciertamente, esperaba que, Sakura, Li y Yue, cumplieran su cometido de descubrir a los atacantes para ella volver a su casa y salir de allí. Trató de no pensar en lo ocurrido pero su cuerpo y sus labios, aun sentían el calor de aquel breve contacto. Si llegaba a conciliar el sueño, sabía que solo soñaría con él, con aquel beso.

Pero su mirada intensa era lo que reflejaba que podía ser apasionado si se lo proponía, eso estaba claro. Ella sonrió en la oscuridad mientras se cobijaba. Había descubierto algo: en las relaciones que tuvo en su corta juventud siempre había buscado aquello mismo: una descarga electrizante que, llenara de jubilo su corazón. Entonces la incertidumbre volvió...

... él, era el prometido de otra mujer...

Mientras tanto Touya se había quedado parado frente a la puerta. Después de un momento se obligó a caminar en dirección a su habitación.

**-----------------------------**

Touya se despertó con un sobresalto. Tenía el corazón alterado y el cuerpo húmedo. Incluso a pesar de tener los ojos abiertos, le llevó un rato darse cuenta de que estaba en su cuarto, tumbado boca abajo sobre la cama y agarrando con un brazo la almohada.

Todavía era de noche. Echó un vistazo al reloj. Llevaba cuatro horas acostado y tal vez solo había logrado dormir la mitad de ese tiempo. Quizá menos.

Aun en la penumbra de la habitación. Aun tratando de conciliar el sueño, pensando cosas diferentes, incluso pensaba y se imaginaba hacer su trabajo en el rancho, sus ojos salían a flote.

Sus enormes ojos amatista y su sonrisa.

Esa... sonrisa...

Y así todo empezó. No sabía cuanto tiempo había estado soñando, pero lo que si sabía era que había estado haciendo el amor a Tomoyo Matsube en ese sueño. Por eso se encontraba todavía tan excitado. Incluso cuando despertó buscó aquella frágil figura echada a su lado, en aquella almohada que miró que aun aferraba con intensidad. Pensando tal vez, que aquel sueño era una realidad.

Eso no lo sorprendió, ya que se había ido a la cama pensando en ella. Preguntándose si su piel sería tan suave como parecía. Recordando el contacto de sus labios. Todavía no sabía que lo había llevado a comportarse así. Su deseo de consolarla, su vulnerabilidad… su sonrisa.

-"Quien iba a decir que una simple sonrisa podía ser tan peligrosa" –pensó-. Depende quien sonría –fue su respuesta en voz alta y paso las manos por detrás de la cabeza, cerró los ojos para recordar sus labios… sus ojos… y su sonrisa, y se sintió derrotado.

En el sueño, ella había gemido por el placer que él le provocaba con sus caricias. La había escuchado susurrar su nombre. Y al levantar la cabeza, pudo ver que había una sonrisa en sus labios y que sus increíbles ojos amatista delataban un deseo tan intenso como el suyo propio. La tenía tendida allí, para él, solo él.

¡Y todo aquello le había sido revelado con aquel beso! ¡Solo aquel maldito beso! ¡Fue débil por segunda vez en su vida, y esto le llevó a sus labios!

Luego recordó que se habían besado en el sueño, así era como este había empezado, la besaba de la misma manera que lo había hecho fuera de su habitación, pero esta vez ella le había rodeado el cuello con sus delicadas manos para acercarlo más a ella. Al principio la boca de ella se había mostrado vulnerable y dubitativa. Touya podía recordar perfectamente las sensaciones que le había provocado cuando ella abría sus labios y que su lengua invitaba tímidamente a la suya y cuando el respondió con pasión ella había respondido con la misma intensidad. Y entonces... la alzó, la alzó como quien alza una pluma en un dedo. Con tanta facilidad. La chica se perdía en sus fornidos brazos. Su piel pálida como la nieve se entremezclaba con la de él.

A Touya se le escapo un gemido mientras los recuerdos de aquel sueño, eran lo que lo dominaban, y volteándose, se tumbaba de lado. "Esto no debería estar pasando" se dijo mientras golpeaba la almohada con el puño y recordando la escena en el pasillo-. Besos dulces, con sentimiento, con pasión y eran como néctar sus labios... delicioso néctar- golpeando nuevamente en la almohada. Se suponía que ella debía besarlo primero, que ella tumbaría la barrera, que ella confesaría porque estaba allí; que era porque Sakura la había forzado a alejarlo de Nakuru, que le besaría Ella. No al revés, y se supone que debe darle una lección a Sakura y a la misma Tomoyo. Golpeo nuevamente la almohada. Las relaciones en las que se involucran los sentimientos no te llevan a nada, solo te dejan vulnerable e indefenso. Sus pensamientos iban de un lado a otro sin control, sus sentimientos se mezclaban en los primeros confundiéndolo aún más. Cerró los ojos con fuerza.

-"Estoy pensando en tener una relación una relación... una relación con ella" –abrió los ojos sorprendido-. "Se acabo" –pensó con determinación-. "Esto llega hasta aquí". No podía arriesgase a que Tomoyo significará algo más.

Después de esto se sintió un poco más tranquilo, cerró los ojos y se obligó a seguir durmiendo.

**Continuará….**

**Nota de la autora:** ¿Qué tal? ¿Les ha gustado? A mi me encanta este capítulo, varias cosas que escribí de él las tenía en la mente casi desde que comencé con la historia. ¿Qué les ha parecido Sakura? Creo que ya había comentado que no iba ser la chica inocente de siempre, conservara esa característica pero en lo referente a Shaoran se portara más decidida y directa, pues como ya se dieron cuenta esta dispuesta a luchar con todo por el amor de Shaoran. ¿Y que hay de Eriol? Se que tal vez algunas quieren matarme pero no se preocupen el chico pronto se reivindicara y será el Eriol de siempre. El pobre esta pasando por un momento difícil y necesita consuelo, quien sabe tal vez Tomoyo se lo pueda dar. Ya veremos. Y por último los protagonistas ¿Les gusto el primer beso de la pareja? Como verán a Touya se le volteo todo, el pobre no supo ni como fue, jeje pobre si que la va pasar mal de ahora en adelante.

Como verán según lo acordado aquí estoy actualizando, ahora que comienza el año. Me adelante un poco al día de Reyes pues pensaba mandarle el capítulo como regalo pero no pude esperarme, sin embargo, espero recibir muchos reviews como regalo. Espero que todos la hayan pasado muy bien, y se hayan divertido mucho, ojalá y este año este lleno de cosas buenas para todos pero sobre todo de salud y amor.

Y siguiendo con la costumbre pasaré a agradecer los reviews del capítulo anterior.

**keyq** Espero que también haya encantado este capítulo, sobre todo la parte S&S que creo es tu favorita. Espero tu review.

**belzer** Muchas gracias por las lindas palabras que me mandaste en tu correo, que bueno que te gustara la postal. Siempre me agradan tus comentarios pues parecen ir más allá y se adentran en la trama de una manera que a veces me sorprende. Me interesa mucho saber tu opinión respecto a este capítulo pues en el hay muchas emociones encontradas y se descubren sentimientos escondidos. Nos vemos en la siguiente.

**serenity****-princess** Realmente estoy ansiosa por conocer las reacciones de todos a este capítulo, los besos son intensos y llenos de sentimiento. ¿Qué tal Eriol? Yo se que uno no espera ver a el lindisimo Eriol en estos predicamentos, pero más adelante todo cambiara lo prometo. Si en el capítulo anterior conociste un poco de Touya en este hay algo más, el hombre es apasionado y a mi me encanta imaginarlo así, (como ya te habrás dado cuenta). A Nakuru aún le falta por salir pero será todo un dolor de cabeza para la pobre Tomoyo.

**Justary****-san:** Supongo que este capítulo te gustara mucho, así que espero review. Ya habrá tiempo para que Touya se encargue de ver por Tomoyo, no nos apresuremos, ya había pensado algo así… y creo que se donde quedara perfecto, pero será más adelante. Nos vemos.

**Yashi****-mgj:** Espero que hayas disfrutado de todo el romance que hay en este capítulo. Te gusta como se va dando el de S&S, pues eso en parte debo agradecérselo a Crystal23. Sobre todo para este capítulo ella ha tenido grandes ideas al respecto. En cuanto a que Tomoyo conquiste a Touya… pues creo que ya lo hizo aunque ni ella se ha dado cuenta ¿no crees? Por lo que dices respecto a tus historias, la verdad es que les estoy agarrando un gusto tremendo… me doy cuenta que tienes uno de Inuyasha que ya va por el cap 16 así que en cuanto pueda lo leeré.

**HercyTao** Muchas gracias por todo lo que dices, realmente agradezco tus comentarios. Que tu abuela tenía algunas novelas, espero que encuentres en la que esta basado este fic, sobre todo porque me encantaría escuchar la opinión de alguien que la hubiera leído. Es una coincidencia ¿sabes? Mi abuelita fue la que me inicio en esas novelas, un día que estaba de visita en su casa (me había quedado varios días), estaba algo aburrida y de repente me dio una de las novelas y me dijo "toma lee esto, ya tienes edad". Y aquí estoy. Espero saber de ti pronto, nos vemos.

**Norma:** Ojalá que no te haya hecho esperar mucho, normalmente actualizo cada dos semanas, así que espero saber de ti pronto. Hasta luego.

**Aya-Mery:** Estoy segura que este capítulo te gustara, aunque estoy ansiosa por saber tu opinión al respecto. Tanto Touya como Shaoran están empezando a pagar ¿no lo crees? Parece que de momento esta es la única forma en que podamos comunicarnos, pero ya extraño las conversaciones contigo. Espero que te la hayas pasado muy bien, y sobre todo espero que nos veamos pronto en el msn.

**nena05000:** No te preocupes por no poder poner un review cada capítulo, aunque me encanta leer tus reviews se que a veces no es posible. Aunque por favor no me falles y escríbeme uno en para este, de verdad me interesa saber lo que piensas. Muchas gracias por hacerme notar el error en cuanto al nombre en el cap 6, ya lo corregí, fue algo que se me fue por ahí, ni modo.

**Li****-Saku-chan:** Supongo que este es un capítulo que también te dejara impresionada, aunque yo espero que sea una impresión muy grata. Shaoran esta empezando a pagar por lo que hizo ¿no te parece? Aunque también Touya esta pagando. Por favor, por favor, dime que te pareció este capítulo. Estoy ansiosa por escuchar opiniones. Nos vemos.


	10. Capítulo10

**JUNTO A TI**

**Por Daulaci Serv**

**Con los personajes de Card Captor Sakura, Por CLAMP.**

**Con una especial agradecimiento a Crystal23 quien a sido toda una inspiración y un gran apoyo como beta en este fic.**

**CAPITULO 10**

No sabía que lo había llevado ahí, pero de alguna forma se encontraba parado afuera de la habitación de Tomoyo, antes de poder pensarlo demasiado tocó a la puerta pero no hubo respuesta, tocó de nuevo y nada… abrió la puerta y asomó la cabeza.

-¿Tomoyo? –nada de nuevo, se decidió a entrar.

Aún estaba un poco oscuro, se había levantado muy temprano esa mañana. Se acercó a la cama y la vio durmiendo plácidamente, el cabello se extendía por la almohada, una hermosa cascada con rizos naturales. No pudo evitar la tentación y extendió una mano, acarició sus mejillas rozándola apenas con las yemas de los dedos, ella se movió y abrió lentamente los ojos, la había despertado. Aquellos ojos amatistas le observaban un tanto confundidos.

-¿Tomoyo? –preguntó con voz profunda, la vio parpadear y enfocar la mirada.

-¿Cuánto llevas ahí? –le preguntó con voz ronca.

-Unos minutos

-Ella se incorporó sobre el brazo, apoyando el codo en la almohada.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Tenía que hablar contigo.

-¿Aquí? ¿Ahora? –preguntó confusa-. ¿Qué hora es? –estiró la mano hacia el despertador pero el la detuvo antes de que lo agarrará. Aquella corriente de sensaciones de la noche anterior al tocarle, le invadió de nuevo. Temía perder el control, pero no lo hizo y al fin se decidió a hablar. Para ponerle fin a todo aquello.

O eso, creía en un principio.

-No importa la hora. Tenía que hablar contigo –dijo mientras se sentaba en la cama-, sobre lo de anoche… es que yo… - pero por alguna extraña razón no había soltado el brazo de la chica.

-No te preocupes –dijo ella, apoyándole un dedo en los labios-. No pasa nada, yo entiendo…

-Tu me gustas –dijo él interrumpiéndola, Tomoyo lo miró sorprendida sin poder comprender-. ¿Por qué no comenzamos de cero? –sugirió él, besándole en la palma de la mano-. Hagámoslo mejor.

Luego la besó sin exigencias, tranquilamente, con dulzura, tocándola apenas con la lengua y todo renació.

Él se separo de ella sonriendo, la luz del sol empezaba a filtrarse por las cortinas de la ventana.

-Por cierto, estás hermosa cuando duermes –Tomoyo se ruborizó-. Tan hermosa de verdad... –susurro viéndole sonreírse. Ahí estaba aquella sonrisa.

Touya se inclinó sobre la cama y apoyó una mano en el colchón, la otra sobre el hombro de ella y antes de que pudiera besarla de nuevo el sonido de la alarma del despertador atravesó sus tímpanos con una fuerza increíble.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Touya tapándose los oídos con las manos.

-Tengo que levantarme temprano ¿recuerdas? –respondió Tomoyo como si nada-. Y solo así puedo levantarme ¿Por qué no lo apagas?

Touya obedeció de inmediato y se estiró para alcanzar el despertador, cuando por fin lo hizo sintió que caía en un vacío sin fin y cerró los ojos.

Escuchó un estruendo, después sintió un dolor en su codo y su pierna, y se preguntaba ¿Qué demonios ocurría?

Cuando los abrió de nuevo se encontraba en el suelo de su habitación, con las sábanas enredadas en sus piernas las cuales se encontraban en posición horizontal recargadas en la cama. El sonido del despertador en su mano lo trajo a la realidad.

Otra vez había estado soñando con ella.

Por primera vez, desde sus tiempos de adolescente, se había quedado dormido, casi siempre se despertaba un poco antes de que la alarma sonará.

Después de bañarse se dirigió a la cocina, necesitaba un café bien cargado si quería estar alerta esa mañana.

**-----------------------------**

La chica miró a su alrededor. Miró por todas partes no se veía por ningún lado a Touya o mucho menos Yukito. Vio unas botas en el pasillo, todas llenas de lodo. Parecía que se habían marchado temprano y no la habían despertado.

-"_Mejor así" _–pensó. Con tal de no ver, a Touya Kinomoto y que este no le restregara en su cara la debilidad de la noche anterior, prefería tener aquellas horas de desasosiego para si. Necesitaba agrupar sus ideas y pensar.

Pero donde quiera que miraba. Sin importar lo que pensara, era Touya el que venía en su mente.

Touya y aquel beso.

Sacudió su cabeza. Era hora de iniciar sus labores del día.

Ella no recordaba que el despertador hubiera sonado. Recogió las botas y pasó por la cocina y se detuvo ante el armario donde guardaban las otras cosas. Abría la puerta cuando escuchó la voz de Touya.

-¿Qué haces? –del susto las botas se le cayeron al suelo.

Ella miró a donde provenía la voz. Touya estaba mirándole de manera extraña, con su porte ya natural en él. Recargado en la pared y con sus brazos cruzados.

Pero lo sorprendente era su camisa entreabierta. Podía observar parte de su dorado pecho y eso le hacía perder los estribos.

-Na… da... -dijo lentamente.- Pensé que… que no había nad... nadie. ¿Qué… haces aquí? -sentía como sus mejillas ardían–. "_Contrólate Tomoyo...por favor, cálmate_"

-Esperaba a que despertaras...

Ella se negó mirarle a los ojos. No podía. Tomó las botas y las metió en el armario. Pretendía hacer creer que iba a buscar algo más, pero un brazo le haló al exterior del armario y cerró aquella puerta con fuerza.

Los brazos de Touya le cerraban cualquier ruta de escape. El la encerró entre sus brazos y bajaba su rostro hasta la altura de sus ojos.

-¿Por qué tiemblas? -preguntó en un murmullo. Su rostro estaba a milímetros del de ella.

-Porque lo de anoche, no puede volver a pasar -dijo con firmeza. Él sonrió-. ¿Qué?

-Es la primera vez que estando frente a frente hablas sin tartamudear -alzando con sus dedos su barbilla y colocándole a una altura que sus labios estaban justo sobre los de ella prácticamente.

-Touya -dijo ella mirando los ojos-. No lo hagas... -rogó-. Por favor...

El la besó. No le valió rogar. No le valió implorar. Estaba de un momento a otro sobre ella: con besos apasionados e intensos que solo veía en películas occidentales. Sin darse cuenta la guió hasta el sofá y ahí la estaba besando con más intensidad. Besó su cuello y ella estaba ahogada por las sensaciones que recorrían su ser.

No sabía como y de un momento a otro, Touya estaba sobre ella sin camisa. Dijo en un murmullo.- ¿Yukito... no vendrá?- tratando de hacerlo entrar en razón.

-Le dije que se fuera -sonrió sobre sus labios-. No te hagas del rogar... –entonces escuchó un timbre molesto que retumbaba en sus oídos.

-¿Qué es eso? -dijo Tomoyo separándose a duras fuerzas de él y tumbándolo del sofá-. ¡Oh Touya! -dijo la chica viéndole en el suelo-. ¿Estás bien? -viéndole desde el sofá y sujetando la parte superior de su vestido. ¿Cómo fue qué hizo el para zafar su vestido?

-La alarma -dijo él.

Ella no comprendía.

-Es hora que te levantes -dijo. Ahí Tomoyo parpadeó viendo que estaba en su habitación.

Había sido un sueño.

-Esto no puede estar pasándome -declaró con el corazón agitado por la conmoción-. No, no no... –dijo poniéndose de pie y yendo al cuarto de baño-. Un baño frío y una buena taza de café, sacará esto de mi...

**-----------------------------**

Touya rogaba poder salir de la casa, antes de que se despertara, para no encontrarla y entonces, la vería... ¡Su cabeza era un mar de confusiones! Pero a él mismo, se le hizo muy tarde

Entró a la cocina al mismo tiempo que Tomoyo que se llevaba una mano a la boca para ahogar un bostezo.

Cuando la chica se dio cuenta de su presencia un leve rubor tiñó sus mejillas, lo que hizo que Touya recordará el último sueño, paso saliva indeciso y por fin resolvió que lo mejor era una actitud desenfadada.

Igual Tomoyo. Su corazón comenzó a latir agitadamente como lo hacía esa mañana al despertar. No encontraba manera de conducirse con él. Porque todo había cambiado.

Todo.

-No parece que hayas dormido demasiado –le dijo Touya pensando que él tampoco… no se había podido quitar a Tomyo de la mente.

-He dormido bien –dijo ella, desviando la vista. Era evidente que mentía. Se adelantó a la cafetera y la llenó de agua-. ¿Quieres café?

-Si gracias –respondió él al tiempo que se sentaba en una silla-. Admiró tu dedicación pero tienes muy mal aspecto –dijo sin pensar lo que decía. Viéndole de espalda, se fijó en sus caderas y en su estrecha cintura. Sus pequeñas manos. La voz de ella, lo sacó de aquellos pensamientos que lo transportaban a cualquiera de los dos sueños de aquella madrugada.

-Gracias Touya. Eres genial para mi ego –respondió con sequedad y sacó unas tazas.

-No lo he dicho en ese sentido –dijo deseando haberse mordido la lengua-. Lo que quería decir es que te iría muy bien una siesta. _"A mi también_" –pensó Touya-. _"¿Te vienes?_" –viendo sus hermosos ojos y sus labios. Su cuello... ¡Tenía que detenerse y dejar de pensar en aquello! Se tensó de inmediato sus pensamientos lo estaban traicionando, ¿realmente le hubiera dicho algo así?

Tomoyo mientras tanto lo miraba atónita, este era el tirano que la mantenía trabajando todo el día, y ahora le decía que tomara una siesta. Claro era domingo su día libre, solo se había levantado porque le era imposible seguir en la cama. No si era para tener esos sueños.

Sin previo aviso Touya se puso de pie y salió de la cocina sin decir más.

-¿Y el café? –preguntó Tomoyo.

Un hombre extraño… sin embargo no sería difícil perder la cabeza por él. ¡Qué afortunada era Nakuru Akizuki! Y suspiró al tiempo que untaba mantequilla al pan tostado y servía otra taza de café. Después miró a través de la ventana hacia un punto inexistente.

Así estuvo varios minutos hasta que apareció Yukito por la puerta.

-Buenos días –saludo el hombre amable como siempre.

-Buenos días Yukito –respondió ella con el mismo tono alegre.

-Siento mucho lo que sucedió anoche –le dijo mientras se sentaba a su lado en la mesa-.

-Gracias, Yukito se que es así –se dibujo una ligera sonrisa en su rostro-. ¿Quién… quien es ese hombre?

-Ah ese hombre –exclamo dando un suspiro-. Ese hombre es Eriol Hiragizawa, es vecino y amigo de la familia, el es primo de Nakuru Akizuqui.

-¿Ah si? –dijo sorprendida-. Y… y donde esta ahora…

-No te preocupes, el salio muy temprano. Lo lleve a su casa antes de que amaneciera.

-¿Hiciste eso tu solo?

-Si, no fue gran problema él estaba despierto, aunque con una gran resaca. Se sorprendió mucho al darse cuenta que estaba aquí, como supuse no se dio cuenta de lo que hacia.

-Y entonces… ¿no recuerda lo que pasó? –no pudo evitar un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

-Parece que no, pero estaba muy apenado cuando le dije lo que había pasado. Es una de las razones por las que prefirió irse temprano, para no incomodarte con su presencia –meditó un momento y sonriendo continuó-: Y claro para evitar la furia de Touya.

-¿La furia de Touya? –ella lo había visto enojado, pero no consideraba que lo que ella había presenciado hasta ahora fuera considerado como furia.

-Si, Touya estará muy molesto con él un tiempo. No solo por el susto que te dio –y corrigió-, que nos dio a todos. Sino también porque él considera que le faltó el respeto a su casa, Touya es muy sensible con esas cosas y no perdona con facilidad.

Tomoyo sintió un nudo en el estómago cuando escucho esto último _"No perdona con facilidad"_. La perdonaría a ella algún día por mentirle, él debía comprender ¿o no?

-Eriol también me dijo que después de unos días vendría aquí a disculparse contigo.

-¿Conmigo? –exclamó sintiéndose nerviosa.

-Si. Al que viste ayer en la noche, no era el Eriol Hiragizawa que todos conocemos, respetamos y apreciamos. Cuando lo conozcas bien sabrás que puede volverse un buen amigo, un aliado en los buenos momentos y más aun, en los malos. Cualquiera que lo conoce sabe eso. El es todo un caballero, muy culto y una persona muy agradable y alegre. Él sabe que anoche cometió un error.

-Pero…

-Si, se que la impresión que te llevaste de él no es la mejor, pero –dudó un momento-, no se si debo decirte esto.

-No tienes que contármelo si no quieres.

-No es eso, te lo diré para que entiendas, porque hizo lo que hizo. Porque entró a tu habitación, aunque claro, esto último, él no lo pretendía. Eriol termino ayer con su novia de toda la vida, ellos iban a casarse. La verdad es que siempre estaban peleando pero también siempre se reconciliaban, pero parece que esta vez fue la definitiva.

-Comprendo –dijo Tomoyo, ahora todo tenía sentido. Y recordó las palabras de Eriol cuando estaba con él en la habitación: _"No me dejes. Quédate conmigo"._

-Sabía que lo entenderías –dijo Yukito sonriendo-. Bueno me marcho, quedé de pasar por Mina, la acompañaré a hacer unas compras. ¿Se te ofrece algo Tomoyo?

-No gracias, Yukito.

-¿Quieres venir con nosotros? –dijo deteniéndose en la puerta-. A Mina no le importará.

-Ah, no gracias Yukito, de verdad –respondió negando con la cabeza-. Quisiera quedarme y atender algunas cosas.

-Esta bien, ¿tal vez la próxima vez?

-Si tal vez. Saluda a Mina de mi parte por favor.

-Así lo haré –y salió de la casa.

Tomoyo se quedó sola pensando en todo lo platicado con Yukito, acerca de Eriol Hiragizawa. Se imagino como sería estar en su situación, perder a la persona amada y casi a punto de casarse. Ella no tenía a una persona así… en un segundo la imagen de Touya besándola vino a su mente… y sin proponérselo recordó la voz de Yukito "_no perdona con facilidad_". Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo.

De repente decidió que lo primero que haría en la avanzada mañana, sería dar un paseo para quitarse las telarañas de la cabeza.

Un poco más tarde recorría con curiosidad las bien conservadas instalaciones del rancho. Admiró los hermosos caballos en los corrales. Todo indicaba que Touya y Yukito alternaban los caballos a excepción de un magnifico árabe de fiera mirada llamado "Sultan", que sólo montaba Touya.

A un lado de la casa había un camino de grava que conducía a un quiosco de música resguardado por un bosquecillo de robles, lo que le daba un aspecto acogedor y privado. Sakura le había contado que su padre lo construyó para ella, allí se resguardaba cuando quería momentos de privacidad. Ahí celebraban sus fiestas de cumpleaños. Siempre había música y luces, a Tomoyo no le costo trabajo imaginar las hileras de pequeñas bombillas enrolladas en torno al techo de estructura circular, y alrededor de la barandilla alta que la circundaba. Todo eso se lo había descrito Sakura alguna vez, muy emocionada por el recuerdo. Sería fabuloso poder llevarse un recuerdo así de ese lugar.

Tomoyo hizo un esfuerzo por no entristecerse por el momento de su partida. No le sorprendió darse cuenta de sus sentimientos al respecto. Aunque estaría feliz por regresar al lado de sus padres, sabía que extrañaría ese lugar.

Entró en el quiosco, se sentó y recordó algo más que le fue contado por Sakura. Su hermano llevaba ahí a sus novias, ahí tal vez fue la primera vez que él beso a alguien. Pasó saliva, invadida por las emociones, se llevó los dedos a los labios, era increíble como jugaba la memoria con las personas, los recuerdos y las sensaciones eran casi tangibles. Suspiró.

En ese momento llevaba la libreta que le había dado Sakura y la caja de carboncillos. No había mejor manera de relajarse que haciendo lo que más le gustaba: dibujar. Seguramente algún día se iría de allí sin saber si volvería, pero antes de que eso sucediera se llevaría cuanta imagen pudiera de ese sitio y de las personas que en él habitaban.

**-----------------------------**

Cuando regresó a la casa ya era muy tarde, había estado tan absorta en lo que hacía que no se dio cuenta de la hora, incluso había olvidado comer. Tanto así amaba la pintura y todo lo que tenía que ver con ella, que podía perderse horas pintando y creando, y olvidarse que existía un mundo a su alrededor. De todos modos no habría gran problema, esa tarde no había nadie más en casa.

A penas había dejado sus cosas en la habitación cuando oyó que tocaban el timbre de la puerta. De dirigió hacia ella preguntándose quien podía ser. Hasta ahora la única visita que había recibido era la de Mina y ella se presentó por la parte trasera de la casa.

Cuando abrió la puerta lo único que vio fue un gran ramo de preciosas rosas rojas, ella estaba realmente asombrada. Después el ramo se movió y apareció un hombre de baja estatura y aspectos simpático que le indicó que las flores eran para la señorita Tomoyo Matsube, estaba tan sorprendida que apenas alcanzó a asentir y después logró articular unas palabras diciendo que ella era la persona.

Recibió el enorme arreglo y lo colocó en una pequeña mesa en el recibidor, aún las admiraba cuando se percató del sobre escondido entre las flores. Abrió el pequeño sobre y leyó la tarjeta:

_"Con mis mas sinceras disculpas por el mal momento que le hice hacer pasar ayer por la noche. Mi comportamiento no tiene excusas"_

_Su servidor_

_Eriol__ Hiragizawa_

Yukito tenía razón Eriol Hiragizawa era un caballero. Las rosas eran preciosas y a juzgar por el aspecto del arreglo no debió ser nada económico. Tomarse tantas molestias por lo sucedido habla muy bien de él. Ella había pensado que con una llamada telefónica y una disculpa habría sido suficiente.

Después de admirar una vez más el arreglo Tomoyo lo llevó a su habitación, no creía que a Touya le hiciera mucha gracia ver el arreglo por la casa.

Y ese solo fue el primero de varios detalles que tuvo Eriol con Tomoyo conforme pasaron los días. Todos los días recibía un arreglo diferente e igual de impresionante que el primero. El segundo estuvo acompañado de unos chocolates deliciosos y el tercero de un hermoso peluche con forma de un gato negro que tenía un letrero que decía "Lo siento". Todos los obsequios acompañados por una tarjeta cada vez más extensa en la que le ofrecía sus más sinceras disculpas.

Como Tomoyo imaginó, a Touya no le hicieron gracia los regalos. Como no podía dejar todos los arreglos en su cuarto, pues ya no cabían tantos. Pronto había flores por toda la casa y Touya lanzaba gruñidos apenas audibles cada vez que pasaba junto a ellas. Yukito por otro lado decía que era lo menos que se merecía Tomoyo debido al mal momento que pasó, y acepto con agrado cuando la chica le ofreció de los chocolates que había recibido.

Touya no comentó nunca su incomodidad de todo aquel drama de las flores o chocolates pero no se negaba a que ella las continuara recibiendo. Escuchó un par de veces los gruñidos del sujeto. Incluso un día, lo pudo ver lanzando una mirada a las flores colocadas en la mesa del recibidor, que si él hubiera podido las hubiera secado al instante o incendiarlas en un momento.

Pero lo mejor de todo aquello, era que, Touya no volvió a referirle lo del beso. Lo que hizo que ella, pudiera con mayor calma y mas tiempo para si, sola en la casa, recuperar su habitual compostura y ya no inquietarse si en algún momento se quedaba solas con él.

Al cuarto día para sorpresa de Tomoyo, las flores llegaron pero esta vez no las llevaba el mismo sujeto simpático de la florería sino que Eriol Hiragizawa las llevó en persona.

Apenas lo reconoció, debía admitir que el aspecto que tenía la noche que lo vió por primera vez era deplorable, con la ropa arrugada, el cabello despeinado, el insoportable olor a alcohol que desprendía, además no había notado las gafas antes.

Ahora se encontraba con un hombre muy distinto en su vestir y porte. Eriol Hiragizawa que se encontraba delante de él, era un hombre, alto, guapísimo de unos intensos ojos azules, ocultos detrás de sus gafas. Parecía no tomar mucho sol, porque tenía su piel pálida y muy blanca. Era fornido. Un hombre muy elegante por cierto.

No dudaba que en menos de un año, recuperara su tristeza por su desgracia amorosa y alguien mas lo conquistara.

¡Quien no querría un hombre como él!

-¿Senorita Matsube? –preguntó una voz suave después de que la chica abriera la puerta.

-Si –respondió la chica, y permitió que el hombre entrara, después de colocar las flores en la misma mesita en que ella lo había hecho antes, le extendió la mano y con un apretón de manos y una inclinación se presentó.

-Eriol Hiragizawa a sus ordenes –él levantó la vista y como si la viera por primera vez un brillo de aprobación apareció en sus ojos.

-Mu… mucho gusto –tartamudeó Tomoyo no estaba segura de que actitud tomar. Era la primera vez, que ambos estaban cara a cara, después de lo ocurrido.

No tenía idea de cómo conducirse con él.

-Espero que haya recibido mis muestras de condolencias, por lo ocurrido entre nosotros y que hayan sido de su agrado. No se imagina lo apenado que estoy ante lo ocurrido. Lamento todo eso... esa es en verdad, mi manera de decir lo siento muchísimo y por favor, créame que lo digo con toda sinceridad.

-¡Oh! si claro –respondió la chica viendo el nuevo arreglo de flores-. Las flores son hermosas y… -se dio cuenta que Eriol no había soltado su mano y la miraba con mucho interés, él pareció darse cuenta de lo mismo y soltó su mano brindándole una sonrisa de disculpa que la chica agradeció.

Observándolo con cuidado y escuchándolo hablar le lanzó un nuevo vistazo a su interlocutor. Era un hombre alto con un espeso cabello oscuro con destellos azules y unos profundos ojos azules que expresaban tranquilidad y confianza. Iba vestido de manera impecable, debía admitir que se había tomado muchas molestias por ella. Después de escuchar una vez más sus disculpas, Tomoyo le ofreció una taza de café.

Era claro para Tomoyo que se encontraba frente a un hombre con una aguda inteligencia, sentido del humor que la hizo sentirse en confianza en poco tiempo. Ellos dos eran muy parecidos, Eriol era un hombre sencillo y trabajador.

Después de platicar unos veinte minutos y una tomar una taza de café. Eriol se disculpó diciendo que debía marcharse, pues no quería atrasarla en sus labores y por otro lado (admitió con horades) había ido a esa hora precisamente porque sabía que no lo encontraría ahí, pero no quería tentar a su mala suerte y encontrárselo ahí. Según él conocía lo suficiente a Touya para saber que en ese momento unas disculpas no serían suficientes, así que prefería dejar que las cosas se enfriarán un poco para poder hablar con él.

Se despidió de ella dándole un beso en la palma de la mano y ofreciéndole otra vez sus más sinceras disculpas. Puso tanto énfasis en esto último que Tomoyo no pudo más que reír. Eriol la observó un momento.

-Tiene usted una de las sonrisas más hermosas que he visto.

-Gracias –dijo Tomoyo ligeramente sonrojada.

-¿Te parece si te llamo Tomoyo?, y tú podrías llamarme Eriol. Aquí no estamos acostumbrados a tantas formalidades.

-Está bien –aceptó Tomoyo.

-Entonces… hasta pronto… Tomoyo –y se marchó.

Tomoyo tenía que admitir que Eriol tenía razón respecto a Touya. Pasaría mucho tiempo para que él olvidara lo ocurrido. Ahora se encontraba ante la disyuntiva de contarle o no sobre la visita de Eriol. No le quedaba más remedió que hacerlo, ya tenía suficientes cosas que ocultarle a Touya como para agregarle una más a la lista.

**-----------------------------**

Después de la pelea que tuvieron la otra noche. Sakura y Shaoran se dirigían la palabra lo estrictamente lo necesario y no más. Shaoran la dejaba salir un poco más temprano y no porque fuera atento con ella, sino porque después de que ella se iba llegaba Matsagi con el señor Daidouji que regresaba todos los días de visitar a la señora Daidouji con un enorme dispositivo de seguridad.

Como fuera la tensión en el ambiente era insoportable. Sakura no podría recordar una sola ocasión en que Shaoran estuviera molesto con ella. Suspiró pensando que tal vez había llegado demasiado lejos y que nada valía la pena para estar así con Shaoran. Se olvidaría de investigar a Seiko Matsagi por el bien de su relación con Shaoran.

Se detuvo a mirar el reloj. El día de hoy su padre partiría para el rancho y ella quería darle algunos obsequios para todos y por supuesto un sobre bastante grueso para Tomoyo. En él iban varias cartas para ella: una de su madre, otra de su padre, otra de ella y una última de Shaoran, mandándole instrucciones.

Las averiguaciones iban muy lentas, los que amenazaban a la familia parecían haberse calmado. Shaoran y Yue ahora estaban tras la pista de tres sospechosos. Los hombres que según Daidouji podían tener motivos para amenazar a su familia. Por otro lado, aún no sabía quien podía estar dando información a estas personas.

-¿Shaoran?

-¿Si? –contestó su jefe sin levantar la vista del escritorio. A él se le hacia muy difícil estar molesto con Sakura pero no le quedaba más remedio, si no era firme respecto a Matsagi, Sakura no entendería.

La chica dio un suspiro bastante audible. El seguía enojado, como es posible que sea tan testarudo, pensó molesta.

-Quería pedirte permiso para irme –anunció la chica, Shaoran levanto la vista-. Es que hoy se va papá y quería llevarle el sobre para Tomoyo y despedirme.

-Si claro –respondió Shaoran y volvió su atención a lo que estaba leyendo-. Puedes irte.

-Gracias –contestó molesta por su indiferencia-. Hasta mañana –tomó el sobre para Tomoyo y una bolsa con los obsequios para Touya y Yukito; y salió del lugar furiosa y dando un portazo.

Después de que salió Shaoran dio un suspiro resignado. _"Por lo visto esto durará unos días más"._

-Hasta mañana Sakura –dijo con tristeza en voz baja.

El teléfono empezó a sonar. Tomó el auricular aliviado por tener algo más en que pensar.

-Aquí Li –contestó con profesionalismo.

-Señor Li –se oyó una extraña voz fría-. Tiene usted una asistente muy bonita.

-¿Qué? –dijo Shaoran con los nervios crispados, poniéndose de pie y sentía como su corazón comenzó a latir aceleradamente y los sentidos al 100-. ¿Quién habla? –en ese momento Yamazaki entraba por la puerta y Shaoran le hacía señas para que rastreara la llamada, el joven entendió de inmediato y empezó a activar aparatos.

-Un amigo.

-¿Cómo consiguió este número? –preguntó Shaoran molestó, nadie tenía ese número.

-Eso no importa. Lo que importa es lo que quiero advertirle.

-¿Advertirme? Hable –ordenó Shaoran. Yamazaki le hacia señas de que todo estaba listo y que debía alargar la conversación.

Shaoran pensaba que esta era una forma muy extraña de actuar por parte de estas personas. Las amenazas generalmente se hacían a las víctimas no al servicio de seguridad.

-Tal vez debería estar más al pendiente de la señorita Kinomoto –escuchó decir a la voz con un dejo de burla-. Nadie sabe lo que podría pasarle... estamos en un mundo muy peligroso Li. Y hay que ser ciego para no darse cuenta que ella es muy linda...

Se notaba el acentuada perversidad escondida en esa última frase. Aquello puso a Shaoran 100 más alerta. Miró a su alrededor, olvidándose que Sakura ya se había marchado.

¡Seguro estaba ya fuera de la casa!

-¿Qué quiere decir con eso? –dijo él entre dientes conteniendo a duras penas su enojo. Pero no hubo respuesta esta vez solo se escucho él sonido del teléfono, habían cortado.

Se volvió a Yamazaki pero este negó con la cabeza.

-No tuvimos suficiente tiempo.

Shaoran miró el auricular en su mano. ¿Qué significaba esto? ¿Qué podían ellos querer con Sakura? Entonces le vino a la mente como un destello: Tomoyo.

Salió de la oficina corriendo, se dirigió hasta la entrada y preguntó a los guardias que ahí se encontraban si habían visto salir a la chica. Nadie la había visto, se dirigió con rapidez a la puerta trasera, después de ordenarles que no la dejaran salir hasta que hablara con ella. Los hombres que estaban en la puerta trasera tampoco la habían visto. Shaoran empezó a sentir una punzada de angustia en el pecho cuando el radió comunicador sonó.

-Señor Li –se oyó la voz por el aparato-. La señorita Kinomoto esta saliendo de la casa en este momento.

Shaoran no respondió y corrió hacia la casa, después de atravesar el jardín pudo ver con alivio a Sakura al pie de la escalinata, junto con uno de los guardias que seguramente le había dado el mensaje. Shaoran se detuvo y se agacho recargando las manos en sus rodillas.

Cuando Sakura lo vió se apresuro para llegar hasta él, se veía alterado, cuando llegó con él le puso una mano en la espalda y se agachó para tratar de verle la cara.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó preocupada.

-¿Dónde estabas? –dijo con voz entrecortada, le faltaba aliento. Pesé a todo el entrenamiento que tenía y a su buena condición física en ese momento no era capaz de controlar los latidos de su corazón ni su respiración.

-El señor Daidouji me dejó un mensaje con la servidumbre, también quiere enviar un pequeño regalo para Tomoyo. Entré a la casa para recibirlo.

-Bien –dijo Shaoran recobrándose un poco.

-Pero… ¿qué pasa? –preguntó Sakura sin obtener respuesta, Shaoran ya la llevaba hacia su carro.

**-----------------------------**

-No entiendo tu insistencia por acompañarme –decía Sakura dentro del auto, los dos iban en dirección a la terminal de autobuses.

-Ya te dije, quería acompañarte simplemente –mintió él, no quería preocuparla, tal vez no era nada pero no se sentiría tranquilo mientras no lo comprobara. De momento nadie seguía el auto.

-¿Ah si? Me sorprende de ti Shaoran; según dejaste entendido en la oficina con tu comportamiento tan frío conmigo, lo ultimo que querrías sería acompañarme en estos momentos. No te creo –dijo Sakura mirándolo con detenimiento-. Así de repente ¿no? ¿Me quieres hacer un favor? Si como no. No te creo –repitió airada-. Lo que quieres es vigilarme, controlarme…

-No te vigilo –la interrumpió él y se orilló para detenerse; se volvió hacia todos lados y después de cerciorarse que no había nadie sospechoso cerca se volvió hacia Sakura-. Quiero hacer las pases contigo.

-¿Quieres…? ¿De verdad? –exclamó con una sonrisa, él asintió-. Oh Shaoran, no sabes que gusto me da oírte decir eso –y siguiendo un impulso la chica se desabrocho el cinturón de seguridad y lo abrazó con fuerza.

Shaoran no pudo más que corresponderle, sin saber si agradecer o no que él todavía tuviera el cinturón puesto. Percibió su dulce aroma. Se encontró preguntándose ¿como podía luchar contra el efecto embriagador que le provocaba su aroma, contra la insistencia con la que aparecía en sus pensamientos?

Sakura mientras tanto disfrutaba el tenerlo tan cerca y que él no rechazara el abrazo. Que la pesadilla de aquellos días había terminado. Se sentía feliz de poder abrazarlo y saber que no estaba molesto con ella, lo oyó carraspear y con renuencia se apartó de él.

-Creo que tenemos que irnos. Si no llegarás tarde para despedir a tu padre.

-Si -afirmó contenta. Al menos, ya no estaba enojado. Tal vez, que las cosas pasarán así, fue de lo mejor.

Pero ¿podría acaso aceptar que algo pasaba entre ambos y que podrían tener una relación? Bueno, no pensaría eso en esos momentos, podría arruinar el momento.

Todo el tiempo para el trayecto a la estación, Shaoran iba vigilante. No los seguía nadie. Gracias al cielo, había sido una falsa alarma. Ni se quería imaginar entonces, que aquella amenaza o lo que Yamasaki, grabó de ella, llegara a oídos de Yue. Siempre le prometió que a la chica no le pasaría nada.

Llegaron con el tiempo justo para despedir a Fujitaka. Una muy entusiasmada Sakura le presento a Shaoran.

-Papá te presento a mi jefe –le anunció la chica.

-Shaoran Li a sus órdenes –se presentó él y estrechó su mano con seguridad-. Es un placer conocerlo. Su hija habla mucho sobre usted.

-Fujitaka Kinomoto –respondió a su vez el papá de Sakura-. El placer es mio. Al fin tengo el gusto de conocerlo mi hija me ha hablado mucho de usted también –sonrió mirando a su hija de soslayo.

-¡Papá! –exclamó Sakura avergonzada.

-Espero que solo haya dicho cosas buenas –dijo Shaoran bromeando.

-Por supuesto. En verdad, Sakura no es de las que habla de la gente por criticar. Tiene muy alto el perfil de usted -Sakura estaba roja-. Ciertamente, le tiene gran aprecio.

-Le puedo asegurar que el sentimiento es mutuo señor -y corrigió mas aun por la mirada que él le lanzó a Sakura y que Fujitaka se percató-. Claro, todos en la oficina y en el equipo la apreciamos mucho... es parte de nuestro equipo, indispensable debo añadir.

-Es que es muy dedicada -declaró sonriendo-. Espero que algún día, podamos reunirnos con más tranquilidad. O tal vez, nos visite cuando vuelva a la ciudad... podríamos coordinarlo.

-Nada me daría mas gusto, señor -declaró Li-. Ha sido un placer señor Kinomoto –nuevamente estrecharon las manos-. Los dejare un momento a solas para que puedan despedirse.

-Gracias y hasta pronto –dijo Fujitaka.

Shaoran se alejó unos pasos. Aprovechó la oportunidad para observar los alrededores, no había nadie cerca.

-Aquí traje él sobre que te mencioné cuando hablamos por teléfono –le dijo Sakura a su padre dándole el sobre para Tomoyo-. Esto es departe del padre de Tomoyo, entregase por favor. También traje algo para los chicos. Los chocolates para Yukito y las galletas par Touya, las hice yo misma. Cuando termine con todo el drama que suele tener para como yo cocino las cosas y sus arrebatos, dale un abrazo de mi parte.

Fujitaka no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Esta bien hija, estoy seguro que les encantará.

-Recuerda que prometiste hablar con Tomoyo y apoyarla –dijo Sakura bajando la voz-. Y por favor, se precavido. No quiero que Touya sospeche para nada. Nadie tiene que saberlo.

-Si, no te preocupes, confía en mi –hizo una pausa y lanzó una mirada a Shaoran.

-No me dijiste que vendrías acompañada.

-¡Ah! Fue… fue una decisión de último minuto –Sakura bajo la mirada con las mejillas sonrojadas.

-Ya veo –respondió observando a su hija con detenimiento y después a Shaoran. Se escucho una voz por el altavoz anunciando las salidas-. Ya están anunciando mi autobús. Ahora debemos despedirnos –y abrazó a su hija recibiendo un beso de esta-. Cuídate mucho.

-Si papá, tu también. Salúdame a todos.

-Así lo haré –nuevamente miró hacia Shaoran y levantó la mano para despedirse, Shaoran hizo lo mismo. Después volvió a mirar a su hija y le sostuvo el mentón con una mano-. Parece muy protector contigo –manifestó Fujitaka sobresaltándola-. Quédate con él, cariño, si puedes. Ese hombre no te abandonará.

Después de darle un beso en la frente Fujitaka Kinomoto se alejó caminando mientras dejaba a su hija más sorprendida que nunca. ¿Cómo pudo saberlo? –se preguntaba en silencio.

-¿Sucede algo malo? –escuchó a Shaoran a sus espaldas preguntándole al oído.

-No, nada –respondió y se volvió para encontrarse muy cerca de Shaoran.

Se quedaron un momento así, observándose. Sakura podía escuchar las palabras de su padre como si hicieran eco en su cabeza.

Shaoran por su parte se daba cuenta de que estaba harto de cuestionarse lo que sentía por Sakura, tal vez era hora de encontrar una respuesta. De repente percibió algo raro detrás de Sakura, dos hombres que no le daban buena espina. Con él tiempo aprendió a no cuestionar su instinto cosa que le había salvado la vida muchas veces.

-Vamos –ordenó y tomó a Sakura de la mano, esta camino desconcertada por el cambio brusco de actitud y entrelazó los dedos con los de él, cosa que la hizo sentirse feliz.

**-----------------------------**

Caminaron en silencio al automóvil, Shaoran la ayudo a subir y al cerrar la puerta lanzó unas discretas miradas alrededor para después subir al auto. No hablaron durante un buen rato. Shaoran iba atento a un auto que parecía seguirlos. Tenía que asegurarse, pero debía ser en un lugar público.

-¿Tienes hambre? –preguntó él sin apartar la vista del espejo retrovisor.

-Si, un poco –respondió Sakura esperanzada.

-¿Quieres acompañarme a cenar?

-Si -respondió mirándole. La verdad parecía tener la mente en otro lugar. Pero no importó. Ya los problemas estaban en el pasado y podían ser amigos.

¿O se conformaría ella con ser solo amigos?

Shaoran buscó un lugar libre en una calle concurrida y estacionó el carro, echó unas monedas al parquímetro, de reojo vio el mismo auto detenerse del otro lado de la calle y de él bajaron dos hombres que no pudo distinguir, el auto se alejó del lugar. Tomo a Sakura de la mano y comenzaron a caminar. Después de unos metros llegaron a un lujoso restaurante y entraron, el lugar estaba lleno, tal cual esperaba Shaoran. Miró hacia fuera y vio que los dos hombres pasaban de largo.

-¿Shaoran? –escuchó la voz de Sakura llamando su atención-. No creo estar vestida para un lugar así –confesó apenada. Shaoran que no había soltado su mano la recorrió con la mirada.

-A mi me parece que estás perfecta –replicó muy seguro y regresó su atención afuera. Después de pedir una mesa se dirigieron al bar del lugar a esperar-. ¿Gustas tomar algo?

-Está bien.

Después de ordenar Shaoran pudo ver que uno de los hombres entraba al lugar seguido del otro unos minutos después, los dos entraron en el bar y ordenaron. Se sentía muy molesto ¿Qué hubiera pasado si no la hubiese acompañado? Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo. ¿Quién habría hecho esa llamada?

-No quisiera asustarte –dijo Shaoran después de meditar un momento al respecto, era mejor decirle a Sakura la verdad-, pero creo que nos están siguiendo.

-¿Ah si? –se tensó un momento-. ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Shaoran le explicó sus sospechas.

Sakura sintió una desilusión enorme. No la había llevado allí porque así lo quisiera sino para confirmar que los seguían y el que le tomará la mano fue una acción protectora de su parte. Apretó los labios y trato de disimular lo que sentía.

-¿Dónde están ahora? -usando un tono que Shaoran le había aprendido a conoce bien detectó. Era entre inquietud, decepción y molestia.

-Disimula, pero hay dos hombres un par de metros detrás de ti.

La desilusión dio paso a la curiosidad. Haciendo como si fuera un accidente, dejó caer el bolso al suelo.

-Oh –dijo antes de agacharse a recogerlo.

Cuando levantó la cabeza, consiguió lanzar una fugaz mirada a los dos hombres a los que Shaoran se había referido.

-¿Los has visto? –preguntó Shaoran.

-Si. ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

-De momento nada.

-¿Y qué vamos a hacer si se nos acercan?

-No te preocupes. No pueden hacer nada en un lugar tan concurrido, tal vez solo vigilen lo que hacemos.

-¿Crees que ya se hayan dado cuenta que… -bajo la voz-, que Tomoyo ya no está en la mansión?

-¿Por qué crees eso?

-Bueno… si nos siguen tal vez piensen que podemos llevarlos donde Tomoyo.

A Shaoran le tomo desprevenido, estaba sorprendido por el poder de deducción de Sakura.

-Es posible… pero… si es así, es porque alguien de adentro les dijo que no estaba. Tal vez porque tampoco ha aparecido en lugares públicos, ni siquiera, para visitar a su madre –viéndole analizarlo-. Son solos conjeturas. Pero no podemos asegurar nada.

-De repente tengo mucho calor –admitió ella enrojecida.

-Es la adrenalina –contestó él-. ¿Estás asustada?

-No, creo que no. Más bien me siento emocionada.

-¿Emocionada? –exclamó Shaoran, pero antes de decir algo más fueron interrumpidos.

-¡Hola! –Keigo Matsagi apareció al lado de Sakura y tomó su mano-. Vaya que coincidencia. Este es en verdad un mundo pequeño... –dijo sonriéndole.

El hombre ni siquiera miró en dirección a Shaoran levantó la mano de Sakura y se la llevó a los labios.

Sakura rió nerviosa pues no sabía que hacer, no quería enojar a Shaoran, pero ¿qué podía hacer?, ella no lo había buscado.

-¡Ah Li! –dijo volviéndose a Shaoran con fingida sorpresa-. También estás aquí. ¿Ya ordenaron algo? Tal vez podríamos brindar por tan agradable coincidencia.

En ese momento para satisfacción de Shaoran sus copas fueron servidas. Forzó una sonrisa y alzó su copa.

-¿Cómo es que estás aquí, pensé que estarías trabajando? –preguntó Shaoran entre dientes.

-¿Cómo? ¿No lo sabes? –dijo Matsagi-. El señor Daidouji me dio un par de días libres, dijo que lo merecía –se detuvo un momento a mirar a Sakura-. Pensé que lo sabrías, el jefe me dio ha entender que tu lo habías sugerido.

Sakura lo vio sorprendida, a tanto había llegado su deseo de alejarla de Matsagi.

Shaoran por otra parte maldijo en silencio al chofer. Pero tenía razón él lo sabía. Los eventos del día lo habían descontrolado y no podía darse el lujo de que eso pasara de nuevo.

-¿Cómo es que un chofer puede pagarse un lugar como este? –preguntó sin poder contenerse.

-¡Shaoran! –lo reprendió Sakura sin darse cuenta que lo había llamado por su nombre.

-No te preocupes Sakura –dijo Matsagi y le puso la mano en el codo a la chica, Shaoran tuvo que contenerse-. Li tiene razón; y no, en realidad normalmente no puedo hacerlo, pero el señor Daidouji fue muy generoso al darme una gratificación por estos días de arduo trabajo.

-Creo que ya tienen lista nuestra mesa –dijo Shaoran al tiempo que se levantaba y tomaba a Sakura del brazo para escoltarla-. ¿Nos disculpas?

-Hasta luego Sakura –se despidió Matsagi.

-Hasta luego –contestó la chica por encima del hombro.

Los acompañaron a su mesa, después de que el mesero les dejara la carta y se fuera pudieron hablar.

-¿Qué te pasa? –susurró Sakura a Shaoran.

-¿Que qué me pasa? Nada –aseguró con una indiferencia que parecía más bien ensayada que una honesta.

-Te estás comportando como si estuvieras celoso -dijo ella enfatizando su mirada a él por encima de la carta de platos.

-¿Celoso? ¿Yo? No seas tonta.

-Deberías haberte visto cuando él me ha besado la mano.

-¡Tú le estabas animando!

-¡Claro que no! –los dos se quedaron callados-. ¿Y que pasó con los hombres? –recordó Sakura de repente.

-Es cierto –dijo Shaoran molesto, los había olvidado por completo, pasó la vista por el lugar con discreción-. Parece que se han ido.

El mesero llegó y ordenaron. La cena les fue servida y comieron en silencio. Durante todo ese tiempo Shaoran no volvió a ver a los dos hombres, al único que veía en el mismo lugar donde lo había dejado era a Matsagi, que no parecía perder detalle de lo que hacia Sakura.

Por fin terminaron y Sakura se excusó para ir al tocador.

-Pero no tardes –le advirtió Shaoran.

-Si lo sé.

Mientras pagaba la cena Shaoran no apartó la vista del lugar al que se había dirigido Sakura. Se adelantó al recibidor y desde ahí vio a la chica salir, cuando lo vio se dirigió hacia él. Pero en el camino fue interceptada por Matsagi, después de intercambiar unas palabras con él fue hacia Shaoran.

-¿Qué quería ese? –preguntó Shaoran tomándole la mano.

-Solo despedirse.

-¿Sólo eso? –levantó la ceja.

-Bueno… y preguntarme si podíamos salir –y se apresuró a contestar antes de que él dijera algo-. Pero le dije que no.

Ya había llegado a la puerta del lugar y desde allí Shaoran podía ver que Matsagi los seguía observando.

-Aunque él me dijo también –continuó Sakura al notar a quien estaba observando Shaoran-, que esperaba que tuviera una buena razón para negarme –no sabía por que había dicho eso, no tenía porque hacerlo, pudo habérselo guardado, pero era esa extraña necesidad de molestar a Shaoran la que la obligaba a actuar así.

-¿Ah si? –dijo Shaoran lanzando una mirada furiosa al chofer.

-¿Nos vamos? –preguntó Sakura.

-No antes de que le de a 'ese' Matasagi una buena razón… -deteniéndose se aseguró de que Seiko Matsagi tuviera buena vista de ambos que en esos momentos, salían del establecimiento.

-¿Qué quieres decir? –dijo Sakura alarmada.

Sin recibir una respuesta y antes de darse cuenta de lo que pasaba, Shaoran abrazó a Sakura para atraerla hacia si.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Cállate, Sakura solo déjate llevar y bésame.

Aquella petición proveniente de él, no tuvo restricciones cuando sus labios se dirigieron a los de la chica. Sakura sentía aquel hormigueó que invadía su espina dorsal y terminaba en sus pies. Shaoran Li, sabía en verdad robarle el aliento y no poder recuperarlo en días subsiguientes.

Habían personas a su alrededor que los miraban sorprendidos. Después de todo, un beso de tal magnitud en vía pública no se veía todos los días. Pero a ella, eso no le importo.

Al besarla, Shaoran se olvido de Seiko Matsagi. Se olvidó de los dos hombres, del caso, de la investigación… se olvidó de todo, excepto de la mujer que tenía en sus brazos. Sakura… la mujer que deseaba con todo el corazón.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Sakura le devolvió el beso apasionadamente, lo abrazó y le acarició el cabello con las manos.

Shaoran gruñó de puro placer, sabía deliciosamente bien. Lo único que importaba era ella y cuanto la deseaba. Perplejo, se apartó de ella, rompiendo el beso.

-Bueno, ya está bien –dijo él con voz ronca-. Supongo que Matsagi ya está convencido de que tienes una 'buena' razón para no salir con él.

-Si –Sakura suspiró-. Creo que has sido muy convincente -declaró sin aliento mientras Shaoran le aferraba por su estrecha cintura para llegar al auto.

Shaoran lanzó una mirada de soslayo al bar, Seiko Matsagi había desaparecido.

Shaoran llevó a Sakura a su casa sin contratiempos. Le pidió a la chica que lo dejara revisar la casa sólo por precaución, ella no entendió muy bien lo que pasaba pero se lo permitió.

-Todo está bien –dijo Shaoran cuando termino de revisar las habitaciones-. Mañana mandaré a alguien por ti, solo…

-Solo por precaución, si lo sé –dijo suspirando y lanzándole una mirada muy significativa. Aun sentía el ardor de aquel beso en sus labios.

-Estupendo, bueno será mejor que me vaya –Shaoran se dirigió a la puerta.

-Eh… Sakura levantó una mano-. ¿Shaoran? -se escuchó provenir de la chica con una tenue y dulce voz.

Shaoran se detuvo al escuchar la tenue y dulce voz, se volvió para mirarla. Una tímida expresión cruzó el semblante de Sakura.

-¿No quieres tomar nada? Tengo agua mineral, refresco o tal vez un café.

Shaoran la miró pensativo.

-No… gracias.

-¿Por qué no? –preguntó ella al tiempo que se acercaba a él.

-No creo que sea buen idea –admitió él mientras pasaba saliva y se quedó allí, de pie con el corazón acelerado y maldiciendo por las emociones que se movían dentro de él-. Tal vez luego…

De pronto, ella tendió la mano y le acarició la mejilla.

-No hay nadie como tú -reteniendo la mano en su mejilla. Vio la sonrisa que se dibujó en el rostro de Shaoran.

Él cubrió la mano de ella con la suya. Sakura no esperó a que él se alejara, lo jaló hacia ella y lo besó. Shaoran la abrazó a su vez, perdiéndose ambos en aquel beso. Algo ocurrió entre ellos, se produjo una conexión que no necesitaba palabras y se quedaron sin aliento.

Él se apartó, se dio media vuelta y salió de allí a toda prisa, mientras Sakura se había quedado saboreando la agradable sensación que sus labios habían dejado.

Cuando la puerta se cerró, Sakura echó llave y se dirigió a su habitación donde se dejo caer en la cama y abrazo la almohada mientras recordaba el beso anterior. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro y notó el osito de felpa color gris encima del lecho. Lo tomó en sus manos.

-"Estaba celoso –reflexionó Sakura feliz, tocando la nariz del osito de felpa como si estuviera explicándole la actitud de Shaoran con Matsagi-. "Yo se que si".

Mientras tanto Shaoran se encontraba en su auto pensando cual sería el paso a seguir. No podía irse y dejar a Sakura sola. Sacó su celular y marcó un teléfono.

-Yue, es Shaoran… tenemos un problema.

Después de explicarle al detective la situación, Shaoran se disponía a quedarse en ese lugar hasta que llegaran las personas que debían quedarse en su lugar. Por supuesto ellos eran de total confianza para Yue Tsukishiro. Cuando ellos llegaran él se retiraría para encontrarse con Yue. Shaoran pensaba en la forma en la que explicaría a su amigo como fue que permitió que esa situación llegara a ese extremo. Ni él mismo podía explicárselo.

Se ajustó el cuello del sacó y se acomodó en el asiento. Repasó los acontecimientos del los últimos días. De las tres personas que debían investigar solo quedaba uno, el cual se había convertido en el principal sospechoso. Hasta ahora había sido muy difícil rastrearlo, parecía que había desaparecido. Después de haber quedado en bancarrota cinco años atrás no había rastro de él. Tampoco había indicios de que estuviera muerto, así que se encontraban en un callejón sin salida.

Recordó la llamada de ese día la voz fría y pausada, hasta parecía haber un dejo de burla en ella, pero nada de lo que dijo le podía decir a Shaoran más de lo que le había informado: debía cuidar de Sakura.

Shaoran se conmovió ante la idea de que algo malo pudiera ocurrirle. Lo asaltó una abrumadora necesidad de protegerla que nada tenía que ver con la profesional y si mucho con sus grandes ojos verdes y aquella inocencia que transmitían.

Le gusto que finalmente algo le importase más que su trabajo. Cada vez se daba mas cuenta de que había puesto su trabajo por encima de todo lo demás. Para él lo más importante era convertirse en el mejor en su rama. Pero… ¿qué clase de meta era esa que destruía los demás aspectos de su vida?

Había hecho todo lo posible por seguir los pasos de su padre sin importar el excesivo trabajo, el estrés y el peligro. Hasta ese momento Shaoran no había comprendido a su madre, no había sido consciente de sus temores.

Cuando Meiling lo dejo, Shaoran no fue capaz de comprenderla. Y aunque no era la mujer apropiada para él, en una cosa había tenido razón, él no se había mostrado dispuesto a cambiar por ella.

Pero Sakura era diferente. Ella comprendía lo importante que su trabajo era para él. No sólo le animaba, sino que estaba dispuesta a participar. Su aceptación hacia que Shaoran quisiera cambiar.

Comenzó a darle vueltas a todo en su mente mientras llegaban los otros hombres del equipo. Los dejaría allí, con órdenes estrictas de ir por la joven a las ocho en punto a su departamento y escoltarla hasta la residencia. Después de dejarlos iría a donde Yue.

-Sakura tendrá que seguir haciéndose pasar por Tomoyo, para que dejen de seguirnos si era ese su propósito esta noche -dijo en voz alta–. Si Tomoyo hace una aparición en el hospital visitando a su madre, tal vez, solo tal vez, soltarán a Sakura... pero yo iré a su lado... no dejaré que nadie mas que yo, la escolte allá.

**Continuará…**

**Nota de la autora:** Bueno, espero que la espera haya valido la pena, pues se que muchos estaban ansiosos por que actualizara pronto y eso es algo que me hace sentir muy halagada.

Creo que debo comentar algunos detalles sobre este capítulo. Al principio solo iba ser el sueño de Touya el que incluiría, pero mi muy buena amiga Crystal23 tuvo el buen tino de proponer el sueño de Tomoyo, no se si parezca excesivo pero quiero dejar bien en claro el efecto que tuvo para ambos el primer beso. Otra cosa más Eriol Hiragizawa, como esperaba a algunos no les agrado la forma en que introduje a este personaje en la historia y creo que los motivos ya han sido aclarados. Yo se que Eriol esta muy por encima de esas cosas pero creo que todos somos humanos y tenemos derecho a un momento de debilidad, como sea en este capítulo ya es un poco más el Eriol de siempre y habrá mucho más. Quiero dejar bien claro que uno de mis personajes favoritos de SCC es precisamente Eriol, pero tuve que sacar mano de él para poder lograr la escena del primer beso. ¡Ah! Espero les haya gustado la última parte con S&S, quise sacar provecho de nuestro buen Matsagi para darle unos bueno picones a Shaoran y creo que funciono. Para los que estén pensando que Shaoran ya esta completamente consciente de sus sentimientos por Sakura debo decir que no es así, el hombre va necesitar de algo más para poder aclarar lo que siente por la chica.

Una vez más agradezco todos los reviews que me han dejado, es muy gratificante encontrar un review nuevo cada día después de actualizar Junto a ti, me alegran el día enormemente. Para los que están enterados o los que no lo sepan les recuerdo que actualizó cada dos semanas, eso para darle tiempo a algunos de que lean el cap y me dejen un review, para darme tiempo a mi de contestarlos y por último para darme tiempo de seguir escribiendo esta historia y no los deje esperando más de dos semanas. Para el que le interese saber ya voy por el cap 14 así que habrá Junto a ti para rato J

Pensé actualizar antes, pero la página tuvo algunos problemas, así que ni modo, pero aquí esta a las dos semanas exactamente, ¡espero reviews!

**belzer**: ¡No sabes como te agradezco tus comentario! Me alegraste el día enormemente, no podía dejar de sonreír mientras leía tu review. De verdad muchas gracias. Que bueno que te agradara la escena del beso, llevaba semanas pensando en ella, al principio esa no era la primera vez que se darían un beso, pero de repente surgió la idea de mostrarla de tal manera que Touya sin pensarlo sintiera deseos de confortarla y protegerla y sacar a flote esas características tan propias de él. De alguna manera ninguno de los dos estaba a la defensiva, ninguno estaba esperando o provocando algo. Como verás quise ser un poco más explicita con respecto al sueño de Touya y darle un toque de comicidad. Debo decir una vez más que me encanto tu review, fue muy largo y muy revelador, pude saber todo lo que te gusto y el adjetivo del principio fue suficiente para dejarme con la sonrisa en los labios todo el día. Muchas gracias de verdad, en especial porque ese fue uno de los capítulos que más aprecio y en esos esta incluido este también. Hasta pronto.

**serenity****-princess**: Tienes razón, como podrás darte cuenta en este cap la coraza de Touya aún tiene muchas capas que atravesar y lo mejor de todo es que él mismo esta permitiendo el paso de la chica ¿no crees? En cuanto a S&S quise que para este fic Sakura se mostrara más decidida a defender sus sentimientos sigue siendo una chica algo inocente pero en lo que se refiere a Shaoran hará uso te todo lo que este a su alcance para hacerlo entrar en razón. Por supuesto en este cap recibió un poco de ayuda que ni ella misma espera. Saludos para ti también.

**leg**: Que bueno que te gusto el capítulo y gracias por los ánimos, nos vemos en dos semanas.

**YaShi****-mgj**: Muchas gracias por todo lo que dices, tu opinión se ha vuelto muy importante para mi y no te preocupes que aún me queda algo de inspiración en este cerebro para rato. También recibí lo que me enviaste, gracias. Y claro que leeré tu fic, en cuanto tenga algo de tiempo, y no debes decir que esta feíto yo no lo creo y el número de reviews lo prueban. ¡Animo para ti también! ¡Eres muy buena!

**keyq**: Que alegría que te guste tanto el fic. Como verás quise darle a Sakura otro toque, para volver un poco loco a Shaoran, si no fuera así la chica se quedaría como la asistente toda la vida. Que bueno que te guste tanto lo pareja T&T he notado que para muchos no es de su agrado, a mi me encanta la pareja E&T pero quise darme la oportunidad con esta otra y creo que no me esta quedando tan mal. Si Shaoran es difícil Touya es peor, así que necesitaba a alguien que le diera unos empujoncitos pues los necesita bastante y como ves Eriol esta perfecto para el puesto. Muchas gracias por tus comentarios, me hicieron muy feliz. En cuanto a lo de las novelas, este fic esta basado en una de ella, son novelas de bolsillo (creo que así se les llama) y yo las he encontrado en los puestos de revistas, son las llamadas Julia, Bianca, Jazmin etc… tal vez hayas oído hablar de ellas. Si quieres saber algo más con gusto te ayudo.

**HercyTao**: Si mi abuelita era genial; colmilluda, colmilluda, la mejor aliada y la mejor amiga. Espero que las novelas que te llevaste estén interesantes, hay algunas que son geniales, intrigantes y super románticas. En cuanto a Touya, por supuesto que sufrirá un poco más sobre todo ahora que Eriol se ha reivindicado. Se que me tarde en actualizar, pero se debía más que nada a la temporada de vacaciones, de ahora en adelante mientras nada me lo impida seguiré actualizando cada dos semanas. ¡Ah! Me acabo de acordar la editorial de todas estas novelas tiene una página de internet tal vez ahí veas algo interesante: Me agrada mucho encontrarme con alguien que gusta de esta afición. Hasta pronto.

**Li****-Saku-chan**: Creo que aunque a Shaoran le costaría mucho trabajo admitirlo Matsagi le hizo un favor en el capítulo anterior y en cierta forma también en este ¿no crees? Como te habrás dado cuenta diste en el clavo con respecto al motivo por el cual Eriol estaba en ese estado, sigue así tal vez des en el clavo en muchas otras cosas. Por cierto, tienes razón en una cosa más en un principio la idea es que el beso sucediera un poco más adelante, de todos modos esa escena sigue incluida y ya te diré cual es llegado el momento.

**Aya-Mery**: De verdad Eriol te encanto, ¿así como estaba? Vaya me has sorprendido, espero te siga gustando en este capítulo :P A Nakuru todavía le falta, pero será todo un dolor de cabeza. ¿Sabes? Yo creo que por eso nos llevamos también, a mi también me encantan las escenas de primeros besos y soy una romántica empedernida. Que lástima que no hemos podido encontrarnos en el msn, ojalá pronto sea así, pero por si las dudas y como ya no puedo quedarme con las ganas te diré que ya me compre los dos primeros tomos de Ayashi ¡y me encanta! ¡Tooya es maravilloso! ¡Estoy enamorada! Por cierto que me conseguí unos scans del tomo 6,7 y 8, ¡El ocho es impresionante! Todavía no entiendo muy bien quien es Shuro, pero supongo que ya lo averiguare. Besos y abrazos para ti también.

**Sabrina**: ¡Muchas gracias! Creo que lo mejor que podían decirme es que los personajes conservan sus características originales, eso ha sido todo un halago para mi. Creo que ya cumplí con mi promesa y puedo decir que habrá Eriol para rato y todavía mejor.

**Justary****-san**: Tu sabes bien que aprecio mucho tus comentarios, acuerdate de lo que prometiste eh, ya hablaremos con calma en otro momento. Todavía queda mucho T&T y mucho S&S.

**brujita-wicca**: Espero que todavía te queden uñas, por que de seguro pasara algo similar de aquí a que publique el siguiente capítulo. Muchas gracias por todo lo que dices, espero que este capítulo te haya gustado también, sigue leyendo las cosas se van a poner cada vez mejor.

**nena05000**: Que bueno que te haya gustado tanto la parte S&S, creo que ha sido todo un éxito la actitud de Sakura, en esta hay un poco más de Keigo y supongo que también disfrutaste todo lo que sucedió. ¿Te hubiera gustado un beso más a la Touya? Habrá alguno de esos más adelante y creo que no te quedaré mal. Por supuesto Touya va sufrir muchísimo más y todo por necio. Lamento mucho que no te gustara lo de Eriol pero a alguien tenía que usar para esa parte y ahora que he escrito un poco más de este fic, vas a entender mejor el porque. Yo se que esta es una de las formas en que uno puede caer más bajo pero el amor es así, y las decepciones siempre son muy difíciles de sobrellevar, nunca sabes como vas a reaccionar hasta que lo vives. Lo que mencionas sobre Touya revisando el cuarto de su hija es algo que voy a guardar por si acaso puedo utilizarlo, tal vez más adelante, ya veremos. Vaya que fue un correo largo el que me enviaste, y lo disfrute muchísimo, ojalá lo hubieras dejado como review. De todos modos espero que se te siga dando escribir tanto en los siguientes cap y porque no también con este. Hasta la próxima.


	11. Capítulo11

**JUNTO A TI**

**Por Daulaci Serv**

**Con los personajes de Card Captor Sakura, Por CLAMP.**

**Con una especial agradecimiento a Crystal23 quien a sido toda una inspiración y un gran apoyo como beta en este fic.**

**CAPITULO 11**

Ese fue un día muy atareado para Tomoyo. Touya le había avisado la noche anterior que su padre llegaría al día siguiente y que esperaba que pudieran recibirlo con una gran cena. También le había entregado el libro de cocina de su madre donde ella había guardado los platillos favoritos de cada miembro de la familia Kinomoto, para que así Tomoyo pudiera preparar alguno de los platillos favoritos de su padre. La chica sintió como si le estuvieran entregando un valioso tesoro y junto con el una misión importante. Fue tanto su entusiasmo que olvidó mencionarle a Touya la visita de Eriol.

Se había levantado más temprano de lo usual, preparó el desayuno y adelantó algunas de sus tareas. Yukito pasó por ella un poco antes de medio día para llevarla al pueblo a hacer algunas compras para la cena. Aunque su visita al pueblo, no estuvo exenta de conspicuas miradas a su persona. No era para menos, gracias al porte de dama y su físico, era una preciosa desconocida en un lugar donde prácticamente, todo el mundo, sabía toda la vida de todos sus conocidos. Pero Tomoyo no respondía preguntas a nadie y las evadía; Yukito refirió (a quienes se acercaban a preguntar), que trabajaba en la hacienda Kinomoto como ama de llaves, lo que no dejó de sorprender a varias jóvenes y sobre todo a las que luchaban por el interés de Kinomoto o Tsukishiro.

En cuanto regresaron Tomoyo se puso manos a la obra, se había propuesto hacer la mejor cena que había preparado en el rancho y sobre todo evitar el fiasco de la primera cena allí.

Por otro lado no podía evitar sentirse mal al pensar que habría una persona más en casa a quien debía mentirle y se sentía todavía peor sabiendo que esa persona era nada menos que el padre de Sakura y Touya.

Ya había adelantado mucho de la cena cuando apareció Touya más temprano de lo acostumbrado pues debía prepararse para estar listo a la hora en que debía recoger a su padre en el mismo sitio donde lo había recogido a Tomoyo el día de su llegada. Ese día no había ningún pronóstico de lluvia así que al menos el señor Kinomoto llegaría sin ningún problema. Ya le habían comentado a Tomoyo que al señor Kinomoto no le gustaba manejar cuando salía en sus viajes y prefería usar los transportes públicos.

Touya entró a la casa por la cocina y saludó a Tomoyo quien apenas lo volteó a ver al parecer demasiado concentrada en lo que estaba haciendo. Durante toda esa semana apenas había hablado y Touya no estaba seguro de que eso le agradara aunque también de esa manera había podido evitar el tema del beso de la otra noche. Touya todavía no comprendía que era lo que había sucedido con él.

Después de bañarse y cambiarse se dirigió a la cocina, todavía tenía tiempo para tomar un café. Al pasar por el comedor Tomoyo ya había puesto la mesa y al entrar en la cocina la encontró sentada ante la mesa tomando un café, se veía pensativa.

-Veo que te haz esmerado –dijo él dirigiéndose a la cafetera para servirse un café-. Todo se ve muy bien Tomoyo.

-Gracias –dijo Tomoyo un poco sonrojada ante el inesperado cumplido-. ¿A que hora llega el señor Kinomoto?

-En una hora más o menos –contestó él consultando su reloj mientras se sentaba en la mesa frente a la chica.

Durante unos cinco minutos reinó el silencio. Era la primera vez que se encontraban solos desde aquella mañana en ese mismo lugar. Tomoyo había hecho todo lo posible para evitar esa situación, no sabía de qué podría hablar con él, sobretodo cuando con incómoda insistencia el recuerdo del beso aparecía en su mente. De pronto recordó lo que había olvidado decirle el día anterior.

-¿Touya? –le habló un tanto insegura pues no sabía cual sería su reacción, el simplemente levantó la vista de la taza que tenía enfrente y la miró fijamente-. Ayer… ayer olvide decirte que… que Eriol Hiragizawa estuvo aquí.

-¿Cómo? –los rasgos de Touya se tensaron y cerró los puños con fuerza-. ¿Y qué hacía aquí?

-Bueno… vino a disculparse personalmente y también me trajo… -Touya siguió la mirada de Tomoyo hacia un extremo de la cocina donde se encontraba otro arreglo de flores igual de costoso que los anteriores.

Aspiró profundo y tomó un sorbo del café esperando que esto lo ayudara a tranquilizarse. Malditas flores, estaban por toda la casa, escucho que Tomoyo suspiraba y levantó la vista para verla; ella seguía contemplando las flores. Esa mirada soñadora era la que lo ponía más furioso, la había visto todos esos días cada vez que ella pasaba junto a las flores y también había escuchado una conversación entre Tomoyo y Yukito en la que esta le decía que nunca antes alguien había tenido tantas atenciones con ella y sin siquiera conocerla.

Tomoyo volvió la mirada a Touya y pudo ver que como esperaba él estaba muy enfadado como siempre que veía un arreglo de flores nuevo en la casa.

-¿Y entonces qué paso? –preguntó Touya con dureza, sin levantar la vista.

-Bueno… hablamos durante un rato, él me dio toda clase de explicaciones respecto a su comportamiento de esa noche…

-¿Y…?

-Y… finalmente le dije que aceptaba sus disculpas y que todo estaba olvidado. Me pareció muy sincero al respecto así que creo que era suficiente…

-Ya veo… -la interrumpió con rudeza.

-También me dijo… -Tomoyo dudo un momento pues no sabía si debía entrometerse en el asunto pero dado que también le había afectado a ella se decidió a hablar-. Eriol mencionó que estaba esperando el momento adecuado par hablar contigo y disculparse, él sabe que tú estás molesto.

-¿Con que 'Eriol' dijo eso? -preguntó con voz mas gruesa aun, que Tomoyo pudo distinguir a la perfección.

-Él insistió en que nos tuteáramos –aclaró ella temerosa, consiente de que había cometido un error.

-Pues 'Eriol' puede esperar a que se congele el infierno –respondió Touya poniéndose de pie para llevar su taza al lavadero.

-¿Por qué no le das una oportunidad? –preguntó ella acercándose a él-. Ya se ha disculpado bastante y es alguien que admite que cometió un error y...

-¿Te pidió que intercedieras por él? –dijo él con ironía interrumpiéndola mientras se cruzaba de brazos-. Ahora son muy amigos ¿no?

-¡No! Él no me pidió nada. Yo se que ustedes son buenos amigos y…

-Corrección, éramos buenos amigos.

-No seas tan duro Touya. Ya debes saber porque estaba en esas condiciones. Si llegó hasta aquí tal vez fue porque necesitaba alguien con quien hablar…

-¿Él te dijo eso? –preguntó Touya suavizando su expresión intrigado por la preocupación de Tomoyo al respecto.

-No, pero no es difícil imaginar sus razones cuando lo escuchas hablar al respecto. Su situación sigue siendo la misma y aún necesita de sus amigos ¿no crees?

-Tal vez –aceptó él reflexionando.

-Por favor Touya –dijo ella agarrándole el antebrazo sin percatarse de esto-. Tú mismo debes saber lo que se siente estar en una situación así, tú…

Él desde un principió notó la mano de la chica e igual que la otra noche, sintió aquella corriente eléctrica ante el contacto; era algo inexplicable, pero sus palabras sus últimas palabras, lo hicieron permanecer en tierra esta vez.

-Y TÚ pareces estar muy bien enterada del asunto.

Tomoyo no sabía que decir, no se había dado cuenta de la imprudencia que cometió, quiso retirar la mano del brazo de Touya y salir corriendo pero éste la retuvo con ambas manos.

-¿Por qué te interesa tanto que hable con Eriol? –preguntó con suavidad mientras acercaba su rostro a ella y al mismo tiempo acariciaba sus manos con los pulgares.

-Bu… bueno… yo… -tartamudeó confundida con el corazón acelerado-. Bueno… creo… creo que… es solo que yo… -aspiró profundo y habló con rapidez-. Siento que si yo fui la más afectada, y él ya se disculpó pues yo creo que no hay razón para terminar una amistad de tantos años.

Touya sonreía burlón, pero a Tomoyo no le importó. Se sentía perdida en un mar de confusiones, él no soltaba su mano y parecía atravesarla con la mirada como si analizara lo que ella había dicho o tratara de encontrar una intención "escondida" detrás de sus explicaciones. A pesar de sentir que no podía separar la vista de sus ojos, su mirada bajo lentamente hasta centrarse en los labios de él, sintió que un escalofrío recorría su espalda y trató con todas sus fuerzas de serenarse. A pesar que parecía, no poder hacerlo.

-Está bien –habló él de repente sobresaltándola-. Tienes razón, hablaré con él ¿contenta?

Ella sonrió nerviosa y él la miró con desconfianza.

-¿Qué te parece tan divertido?

-Nada, solo que me da gusto que decidieras hacerlo, espero que también hagan las paces –sonrió de nuevo y sus ojos brillaron intensamente.

-Preferiría que no hicieras eso –dijo él casi conteniendo la respiración y soltando su mano consciente de lo peligrosas que podían ser sus sonrisas.

-¿Hacer qué? –preguntó ella confusa.

-Sonreír –y sin decir más salió del lugar para dirigirse al jeep.

-Tomoyo lo observó subir al auto confundida. No sabía como actuar, pues hiciera lo que hiciera estaba mal. No tenía idea de porque Touya no quería que sonriera pero tampoco tenía interés en averiguarlo.

-----------------------------

Mientras tanto Touya manejaba el jeep pensativo, se daba cuenta del efecto que provocaba Tomoyo en él. La deseaba desde el momento en que la vio por primera vez y ello le hacia sentirse inexperto y vulnerable. No le gustaba tener esas sensaciones tan perturbadoras, pues pensaba que ya había tenido suficientes en la vida. Le gustaba verse como un hombre con control. De tener "él" el control de sus sentimientos y de que estos, no fueran expuestos con tanta facilidad.

Aquello, no era de su agrado

Desde muy temprana edad descubrió lo que el dolor de la pérdida de una persona amada significaba, y no se sentía capaz de pasar por una experiencia similar. Esa era la razón del porque protegía en exceso a Sakura, no le gustaba estar lejos de ella y no poder estar cerca para cuando lo necesitara, lo hacía sentir menos en control de su vida, de sus decisiones, que no necesitara la protección de alguien "Su protección", lo sacaba de sus casillas y ahora... ella aparecía en su vida. ¡No era divertido!

Era, en una palabra: Peligroso.

Con el tiempo el dolor de la perdida de su madre fue disminuyendo y cuando se arriesgó a intentar una relación seria eligió a Nakuru. Ahora sabía muy bien que no había hecho la mejor elección pero la insistencia de una mujer tan hermosa como ella no pudo evitarla mucho tiempo. El resultado fue ese fiasco de compromiso con ella.

Hacia mucho tiempo que había decidido que solo se casaría con la mujer adecuada para él y la vida en el rancho que tanto amaba, aún si eso significaba que no hubiera amor de por medio. No pensaba que el amor fue motivo para el matrimonio. Pensaba que el amor te hacia vulnerable y te dejaba expuesto a los caprichos y deseos de otra persona. No era un sentimiento que Touya quisiera experimentar.

Por fin llegó a la parada del autobús, aun era temprano. Seguí reflexionando sobre su situación y pensó que quizá debería desechar lo que sentía por Tomoyo, por cierto temor a otra crisis en su vida.

Como si su corazón traicionara a su mente la imagen de Tomoyo apareció frente a él sonriendo y simplemente se dejó llevar por los recuerdos.

**-----------------------------**

Al llegar a la parada del autobús Fujitaka pudo ver el jeep de Touya estacionado en el mismo lugar de siempre, pero esta vez su hijo no había bajado de él enseguida viera llegar el autobús para saludar desde lejos con una mano en el aire a su padre. Ya habían sacado el equipaje de Fujitaka del maletero cuando Touya bajó por fin de jeep y se dirigió a él con aire ausente.

-¿Todo bien, papá? -preguntó distraído. Saludó a su padre de un abrazo que su progenitor correspondió.

-Si muy bien -declaró al separarse de él. Notó aquellos ojos que estaban "ausentes" era como si su hijo, estuviera en cuerpo ahí, pero no en espíritu-. ¿Cómo ha estado todo aquí?

-Algo tempestuoso... -declaró Touya tomando las maletas de su padre y depositándola en la parte trasera.

En el camino al rancho Fujitaka también esperaba el acostumbrado interrogatorio profundo acerca de su viaje, la visita a Sakura y si esta se encontraba bien; pero esta vez nada de esto ocurrió. Fujitaka supo entonces que algo había cambiado en su hijo, no parecía estar preocupado o molesto por algo, el ensimismamiento en el que se encontraba era algo nuevo en él. Trato de hacer plática respecto a Sakura y ni eso funciono. Lo único que lograba sacar de él eran monosílabos. Por fin se rindió y los últimos kilómetros los recorrieron en silencio.

Fujitaka se debatía entre estar preocupado y sorprendido y no se decidía a abordar el tema con él. Se tranquilizó pensando que si algo estaba mal, Touya encontraría el momento para confiárselo. Y por otro lado siempre podía optar por hablar con Yukito al respecto.

Al llegar al rancho Fujitaka se dio cuenta que dentro de su preocupación había olvidado preguntar por Tomoyo, él hubiera preferido conocer la opinión de Touya respecto a "la nueva ama de llaves" antes de conocerla y saber como le había ido a ella. Ojalá su hijo no hubiera sido muy exigente con la chica. El sabía de sobra lo duro que podía ser su hijo cuando se lo proponía.

Mientras tanto y ajeno a lo que pensaba su padre Touya seguía molesto consigo mismo por su comportamiento, pero sobre todo incómodo. Sabía que debió resultar raro para su padre su actitud, pero se sentía tan enfadado. ¿En que momento sus intenciones de alejar a Tomoyo de su mente desaparecieron? Cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba pensando en ella otra vez. El beso, el beso… el maldito beso venía a su mente en cualquier momento. Al llegar al rancho se sintió mal otra vez, pensando en que tendría que estar tan cerca de ella y durante un buen rato. Bajó del jeep y se encargo del equipaje para después dirigirse a la puerta. Parecía querer detener el tiempo y así nunca entrar en la casa y darle la cara a la muchacha. Pero era imposible: tarde o temprano tendría que entrar.

En cuanto entraron a la casa Fujitaka pudo ver la respuesta a todas sus preguntas parada frente a él. Yukito y Tomoyo lo esperaban para recibirlo, después de que Yukito lo saludara con un fuerte abrazo tal como lo había hecho su hijo, Touya hizo las presentaciones en un tono cansado.

-Papá, te presento a la señorita Tomoyo Matsube, nuestra nueva ama de llaves.

-Fujitaka Kinomoto, es un placer –dijo sonriendo calidamente y le extendió la mano-. Sakura me habló sobre ti.

-¿Vio a Sakura? –preguntó Tomoyo con los ojos esperanzados, tal vez había mandado noticias con él. Después pensó en lo que dijo el señor Kinomoto-. ¿Le habló sobre mi? –dijo finalmente un tanto pálida.

-¡Claro que si! Ella dice que son buenas amigas.

-¡Ah! –exclamó la chica con un suspiro de alivio-. Si lo somos…

-¿Qué les parece si seguimos esta conversación en la mesa? –interrumpió Touya un tanto molesto-. Lo siento, pero me estoy muriendo de hambre.

-Secundo la moción –exclamó Yukito en tono alegre-. Te ayudaré a subir las maletas Touya.

-Muchas gracias muchachos, mientras lo hacen yo iré a asearme.

Tomoyo vio a los hombres dirigirse en distintas direcciones y ella decidió al fin ir a la cocina y tener listo todo para servir la cena. Se dijo a si misma que no debía preocuparse. Sakura dijo que no le dirían a nadie cual era la verdadera razón por la que ella debía estar ahí y bajo otro nombre. Pero también pensaba que tal vez Sakura habría mandado un mensaje para ella. Tendría que esperar a que la cena terminara para saberlo.

Durante la cena las sospechas de Fujitaka se vieron confirmadas, el lugar que Tomoyo ocupaba en la mesa no podía ser más que obra de su hijo. Las miradas que se dirigían el uno cuando el otro no se daba cuenta eran casi graciosas. Una mirada rápida a Yukito le dijo que este también se había dado cuenta, pero al parecer estaba tan asombrado como él, lo que le decía que eso era algo nuevo esta noche.

Fujitaka se tomó unos minutos para observar a Tomoyo de forma más discreta que su hijo. Su atuendo era sencillo pero de alguna manera elegante, llevaba una falda amplia por debajo de las rodillas de color azul y uno blusa blanca tejida, el cabello negro suelto pero sujeto con una diadema, el maquillaje discreto. Trataba de hablar con ella de manera que se sintiera en confianza con él.

La segunda impresión que tuvo de ella confirmó la primera. Ella era una chica hermosa pero no vacía, educada, sencilla y dulce, con un aire sutil de elegancia y refinamiento, cuya cara se iluminaba cada vez que sonreía. También notó que Touya parecía tensarse cada vez que esto sucedía, lo cual le pareció muy curioso, nunca había visto a su hijo actuar así delante de una mujer, casi siempre era ellas las que perdían el control.

Observó una vez más a Tomoyo y sintió un poco de pesar al notar las ojeras y la palidez en su rostro, producto de las preocupaciones, más aun estando él al tanto de las circunstancias por las cuales la pobre chica estaba refugiada allá. El estar alejada no le había restado peso a la situación en la que se encontraba. Sakura le había advertido de ello. "Ella necesita de alguien con quien hablar, alguien con quien desahogarse", le había dicho su hija. Fujitaka podía sentir que su sentido paternal afloraba y deseaba ayudar a esta joven cuyas circunstancias la tenían alejada de quienes amaba y de todo lo que conocía.

Ahora imaginaba como se sentiría si no conociera la situación de esta chica y entendía el porque había llamado la atención de su hijo. Si Sakura supiera que sin proponérselo había mandado a la chica perfecta para su hermano.

Pero notaba sin temor a equivocarse que departe de Tomoyo había un cierto interés aun no claro en su totalidad. Y es que su experiencia le había enseñado que aquellas muchachas enamoradas ó interesadas en su hijo, no hacían otra cosa que reírse tontamente, mirarlo durante interminables horas o en todo caso, acercarse tanto a él, que era asfixiante. Esta muchacha era todo lo contrario: miraba a su hijo pero por microsegundos, y hablaba solo cuando Fujitaka o Yukito decían algo.

Touya, aquella noche, no habló más de dos silabas.

**-----------------------------**

Tomoyo recogía la mesa pensativa mientras recordaba los acontecimientos durante la cena.

El señor Kinomoto era una persona tal cual la había descrito Sakura. Era una persona gentil y con una calidez muy especial, en ningún momento la hizo sentir incómoda o fuera de lugar, no hizo ningún comentario respecto al lugar que ocupaba en la mesa y habló con naturalidad al dirigirse a ella, como si fuera un miembro más de la familia con quien compartían la mesa. En un momento se sintió acongojada pensando que debía engañar al señor Kinomoto, siendo él tan amable y aceptándola en su casa sin preguntar nada.

De alguna manera agradeció que la conversación se centrará en el viaje que había realizado y el trabajo que hizo, temía que en cualquier momento alguien tocara el tema de Sakura y Touya se lanzará a hacer preguntas respecto a ella y lo que había dicho Sakura sobre Tomoyo, en fin el acostumbrado interrogatorio de Touya acompañado de sus miradas burlonas y comentario irónicos, pero no sucedió. Lo más sorprendente fue que Touya prácticamente no habló, un par de veces fue consciente de que la miraba fijamente, afortunadamente Tomoyo fue capaz de controlar el rubor que amenazaba con aparecer en sus mejillas.

Una sola vez sus miradas se cruzaron y fue como sentir un golpe fuerte en su pecho al notar la intensidad de su mirada, pero antes de que se formulara cualquier pregunta entre los dos, desviaron la mirada. Tomoyo esperaba que ni el señor Kinomoto ni Yukito hubieran notado nada, pero esto no fue así.

Después de la cena todos se levantaron de la mesa para hacer sus acostumbradas labores, Touya iba revisar unas cuentas en el estudio, Yukito iba a llamar a Mina y el señor Kinomoto dijo que quería desempacar cuanto antes. Tomoyo cansada se dijo que era mejor esperar hasta mañana para poder preguntarle sobre Sakura.

Se encontraba en la cocina y se disponía a lavar la vajilla cuando el señor Kinomoto entró por la puerta con un enorme sobre en sus manos. Tomoyo no dejaba de mirar el sobre un tanto nerviosa.

-¿Me permites un momento Tomoyo? –dijo Fujitaka con una sonrisa-. Espero que no te moleste que te llame así.

-Cla… claro que no –dijo conteniendo la respiración y los dos se sentaron en la mesa.

-Primero que nada, Sakura me ha pedido que te entregue esto, al parecer adentro vienen varias cartas para ti –le tendió el sobre a la chica que lo recibió con las manos temblorosas-. También me pidió que te dijera que todo estaba bien, al parecer tu madre ya salió del coma y mañana saldría de terapia intensiva.

-¿De… de verdad? –preguntó Tomoyo sosteniendo la respiración, Fujitaka le tomó las manos apretándolas suavemente en un gesto paternal que conmovió a la chica.

-Creo que querrás leer esas cartas de una vez, parece que también hay una de tu madre ahí –dijo Kinomoto mientras la ayudaba a ponerse de pie.

-Muchas gracias señor Kinomoto –dijo Tomoyo con voz entrecortada-. No sabe lo que significa para mi…

-Eso es otra cosa –la interrumpió-. Si se lo que significa para ti.

-¿Cómo? -su corazón dejó de latir un instante. Instintivamente, miró a la puerta, cerciorándose que nadie escuchara nada.

-Sakura me contó la verdad –respondió suavemente y al notar la preocupación en sus ojos se apresuró a continuar-: No debes preocuparte, Sakura me explicó, y por mi no hay ningún problema en que permanezcas aquí, me doy cuenta que has hecho una gran labor en la casa y te lo agradezco.

Los ojos de Tomoyo se nublaron, se sentía abrumada pero al mismo tiempo aliviada y feliz. Por un lado su mamá estaba mejor y por el otro no tendría que mentir al señor Kinomoto.

-Muchas gracias –dijo la chica ahogando un sollozo, Fujitaka como respuesta la abrazó, de la misma manera que hacía cuando abrazaba a su hija tratando de reconfortarla, y pensó que Sakura tenía razón ella necesitaba de alguien con quien hablar.

-Tranquila, todo estará muy bien.

En ese momento fueron interrumpidos por Touya que entraba a la cocina y los miraba desconcertado.

-¿Qué…? –pero antes de terminar su pregunta Kinomoto levantó una mano para evitar que hablara.

-Mañana hablaremos con más tranquilidad ¿de acuerdo? –dijo mirando a Tomoyo y esta asintió-. Ahora ve a tu habitación a leer tu correspondencia. ¡Ah! Casi lo olvido, también esto es para ti –y sacó del bolsillo del pantalón una cajita de terciopelo negro y se lo entregó.

Tomoyo no necesitaba que le dijeran de parte de quien era el pequeño obsequió. Le dedicó una de sus mejores sonrisas al señor Kinomoto; tomó la cajita y el sobre, y sin volverse a mirar a Touya salió rápidamente del lugar. Ahora más que nunca agradecía la presencia del señor Kinomoto, por lo visto era el único que podía calmar el carácter de su hijo.

-¿Qué fue todo eso? –preguntó Touya señalando el lugar por donde se había ido Tomoyo.

-Nada en particular –contestó Fujitaka con serenidad-. Sakura me dio algunos recados para ella eso es todo.

-Pero estaba llorando –exclamó Touya irritado.

-Si –suspiró Fujitaka recordando la sensación que le provocara Tomoyo-. Esa chica está… -se detuvo antes de cometer una indiscreción-, ha pasado por momentos difíciles.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Su madre esta enferma ¿lo sabías?

-Sss… si –Touya sintió una opresión en el pecho.

-Según Sakura la señora está mucho mejor, pronto saldrá del hospital.

Touya se quedó pensativo un momento, sospechaba que lo de su madre podía ser cierto y ahora que lo había comprobado se sentía un tanto culpable, pues a pesar de todo no sabía si creer todo lo demás de la historia que ella le había contado. Apretó los puños con fuerza luchando contra la necesidad de ir a su habitación y abrazarla con fuerza, quería estar a su lado en este momento, quería consolarla… quería… Touya negó con la cabeza y se volvió a su padre.

-¿Qué más te contó Sakura?

Fujitaka suspiró, sabía que llegaría este momento pero aún no se decidía a que actitud tomar al respecto, no quería mentirle a su hijo pero tampoco quería faltar a la palabra que le dio a Sakura.

-La verdad hijo, es que… Sakura me dijo muchas cosas pero… prometí no decir nada.

-¡Qué! –exclamó Touya sorprendido-. No puedes hacerme esto…

-Lo siento hijo, más adelante sabrás la verdad, lo prometo. Pero ahora no es el mejor momento. He preferido ser sincero contigo al respecto, no pienso mentirte, pero tampoco puedo decirte nada, es mejor que lo aceptes.

-Pero… -Touya miraba a su padre boquiabierto, no podía creer lo que le estaba diciendo, esta vez Sakura había llegado demasiado lejos-. Ese monstruo…

-Sabía que me entenderías –dijo Fujitaka sonriendo y le pasó un brazo por el hombro-. Vamos, creo que es hora de que todos nos vayamos a descansar.

**-----------------------------**

Tomoyo mientras tanto había llegado a su habitación con rapidez, saco todas las cartas del sobre y revisó el remitente de cada uno de ellos. El señor Kinomoto tenía razón había una carta de su madre, también de su padre, Shaoran y por último Sakura. En ese mismo orden las leyó.

Conmovida comprobó que la carta de su madre era muy corta, la letra estaba un tanto distorsionada, seguramente producto del esfuerzo que le tomo escribirla. Su madre le limitaba a decirle que la amaba y que estaba feliz de saber que estaba en un lugar seguro, eso es todo. Su padre por otro lado se extendió un poco más explicándole los pormenores de la recuperación de Sonomi y diciéndole que pronto estaría en casa, le daba ánimos para seguir adelante y le aseguraba que si esto se extendía más de los dos meses que era el plazo que le había ofrecido Li, irían por ella y se marcharían los tres juntos a un lugar seguro. También le decía que esperaba le gustara el regalo que le había mandado, era una manera de mantenerse presente ya que ellos no podían estar junto a ella en estos momentos.

Al terminar esta carta Tomoyo tomó la cajita, sabía que tenía que ser un regalo de su padre y al abrirla no pudo contener más las lágrimas. Era una cadena con un relicario hermoso en apariencia sencillo pero muy costoso, dentro había una foto de sus padres.

Cuando se tranquilizó un poco se apresuró a leer la carta de Shaoran, como había prometido la mantenía al tanto de las investigaciones. No quería darle falsas esperanzas pero le aseguraba que ya tenían pistas más concretas respecto a la persona que los amenazaba. Nuevamente le recordaba las mismas indicaciones que le diera cuando ella partió para el rancho y era enfático en cuanto a la discreción que debía guardar. Fue entonces cuando Tomoyo se preguntó por que entonces el señor Kinomoto sabía todo respecto a ella. Terminó la carta y se dispuso a leer la de Sakura.

Había dejado la carta de Sakura al último a propósito pues sabía que de alguna manera su amiga le levantaría el ánimo como siempre y no estaba del todos equivocada. Empezó como una carta alegre y amena, preguntándole como la estaba pasando, esperaba que su hermano no hubiera sido muy descortés con ella. Le preguntaba si ya había hecho algún dibujo del lugar y le decía que haría lo posible por ir a verla pronto. Por último le explicó las razones de porque le había contado la verdad a su padre y se sintió feliz al ver cuanto era que Sakura la apreciaba y pensó que el sentimiento era mutuo.

Cuando terminó la carta la guardó en el sobre junto con todas las otras cartas. Tomó el relicario con la cadena y se lo colocó en el cuello, se observó un minuto en el espejo y pensó en sus padres. Después de unos minutos se dio cuenta que no podría mostrar el regalo a nadie pues cualquiera notaría que era un obsequio muy costoso y nadie creería que la hija de un hombre desempleado podría recibir un obsequio semejante de su padre. Supuso que con traerlo escondido debajo de la ropa sería suficiente, al fin y al cabo el regalo le fue dado esperando que lo tuviera con ella todo el tiempo. Y aquello, le haría sentir mas cerca de su hogar.

Se sentó en la cama y pensó que esa noche le sería difícil conciliar el sueño, a pesar de la tranquilidad que le producía el saber que su padre estaba mejor, estaba consiente de que todas las emociones de la noche no la dejarían dormir. En ese momento recordó que no había terminado de lavar la vajilla y feliz ante la idea de tener algo que ocupara su tiempo se dirigió a la cocina a terminar su labor.

Cual fue su sorpresa cuando al entrar en la cocina se encontró con Touya sentado en la mesa y el lavadero vacío sin uno solo de los platos de la cena.

Cuando Touya vio entrar a Tomoyo en la cocina la observó con cuidado. Se notaba cansada y melancólica. Aunque esta apariencia fue remplazada en seguida por la sorpresa, y a pesar de eso no podía ocultar que había estado llorando largo rato. Su palidez se acentuaba más y sobre todo las ojeras bajo los ojos. Ahora que lo pensaba se daba cuenta que esta apariencia había estado ahí todo el tiempo, desde que ella llegara. Touya se sintió molesto consigo mismo, pero enseguida apartó esos sentimientos para tomar la misma actitud burlona de siempre con la que se ponía a la defensiva, cada vez que sentía que sus sentimientos lo traicionaban.

-¿Tú… tú… lavaste la vajilla? –preguntó Tomoyo sorprendida señalando hacia el lavaba con un dedo.

-Si.

Tomoyo observó el lugar y se dio cuenta de la taza de chocolate caliente que humeaba frente a Touya.

-¿Hiciste chocolate?

-Si, es algo que me anima a veces. ¿Quieres probar? –y sin esperar una respuesta se puso de pie y le sirvió una taza a ella para después colocarla frente a la silla más cercana a la que el ocupaba-. Siéntate, no voy a morderte.

-Gra… gracias –dijo Tomoyo obedeciendo.

Tomoyo bebió el chocolate mientras pensaba que esta era la primera vez que Touya no le reclamaba por hacer su trabaja y sobre todo después de haberlo hecho él, por que tuvo que haber sido él. Trató de serenarse, y lanzó una mirada a la silueta masculina que estaba junto a ella. La miraba analítico en una forma que ella no comprendió. Nerviosa bebió el contenido de su taza. Trato de pensar en algo diferente, así que de repente imaginó a Touya lavando los platos y haciendo el chocolate, debía admitir que la imagen era graciosa. Ella se rió.

-Te había pedido que no hiciera eso –dijo él.

Ella lo miró perpleja y desconcertada.

-¿A qué te refieres…?

-No importa –la interrumpió aún tenso-. Mi papá dice que te trajo buenas noticias. Me da gusto saber que tu madre está mejor.

-Sss… si lo sé, gra… gracias –Tomoyo sujetaba con ambas manos la taza. ¿Porque tenía que haber empezado la conversación con ese tema?

-También te trajo correspondencia. Supongo que tuviste que leer mucho, tardaste mucho en regresar.

-Si, yo… -Tomoyo pasó saliva sin saber que decir-. Lo siento, no debiste hacer mi trabajo, pero gracias… yo… yo… pensaba regresar… y hacerlo…

-Eso no tiene importancia. Empezaba a creer que tu tartamudeo había mejorado junto con tus habilidades domésticas –se burló con voz suave, y se aproximó a ella-. ¿Aún me tienes miedo?

-Ninguno –y lo miró a los ojos de forma fugaz, para fijarse después en el pecho que permitía ver la camisa abierta. Se puso de pie de repente y dejo su taza en el lavadero.

-Mentirosa –dijo él acercándose a ella, arrinconándola entre el lavabo y su cuerpo; y con lentitud, elevó una mano para quitarle la diadema del cabello, ella se volvió de inmediato con la idea de recuperar su diadema pero era demasiado tarde, él ya la había arrojado sobre la mesa-. Así está mucho mejor –musitó al tiempo que recorría acariciante la negra cabellera. Después tomó el rostro de ella y lo elevó hacia el suyo-. ¿Por qué me has ignorado durante toda la cena?

-Yo… no… Yukito y… tu padre…

-Es cierto. Yukito y mi padre. Pero ninguno de los dos está ahora aquí.

En forma provocativa, él deslizó una mano hacia el cuello de la joven y ésta lo miró interrogante, mientras sus labios temblaban y un estremecimiento la invadía.

Ella pensaba en lo impresionante que él se veía. Sus amplios hombros parecían amenazantes, pero sonreía cuando se inclinó hacia ella y buscó sus labios temblorosos.

La respuesta de la chica fue tal, que sólo sintió que la pasión aumentaba cuando Touya metió sus manos por debajo de su blusa para explorar sus delicadas curvas. Le besó una mejilla, después llegó hasta su oreja y por último descendió a su cuello, donde se detuvo unos instantes. Sin embargo, en forma súbita Touya levantó la cabeza y la apartó.

-Eres demasiado pequeña para hacer el amor de pie –dijo con voz ronca. Sus ojos mostraban aún destellos de pasión, pero muy pronto se tornaron graves y elevó las manos para retirar los brazos de Tomoyo de su cuello con desdén. Hasta ese momento, ella se percató del íntimo abrazo-. Y por otro lado, llevarte a la cama –prosiguió él con una mueca-, seria caer en tu juego y en el de mi hermana, cosa que no pretendo. Sin embargo, debo confesar, ¡que casi lo logras! –y lanzó un profundo suspiro-. Has llegado mucho más lejos que las otras.

Tomoyo se acomodaba la blusa con torpeza. El enfado, que ahora suplantaba la pasión, era incontrolable. ¿Cómo se atrevía a compararla con las otras?

-Estás paranoico con respecto a tu hermana –declaró ella con frialdad, dirigiéndose a la mesa para alejarse de él-. Has tenido la misma ama de llaves durante años, ¿por qué entonces tratas de convencerme de que Sakura te ha enviado docenas de ellas?

-No como ama de llaves –corrigió él con calma, mientras se abotonaba la camisa casi abierta hasta la cintura. Tomoyo sintió vergüenza. ¿Fue ella quien lo hizo? La breve evocación del pecho desnudo bajo sus manos se lo confirmó y se ruborizó. ¿Qué la incito a hacerlo?

Touya retiró una de las sillas y se sentó con el respaldo de frente. La miraba con diversión.

-Sakura se vuelve cada vez más sutil en su estrategia. Las otras cuatro o cinco que envió antes a acecharme tenían razones más obvias: la muerte de un familiar, cuya pena podría aliviar la vida sana del rancho; exceso de trabajo que requería la misma cura; corazones rotos… sugiere lo que se te ocurra. Hemos tenido de todo. La única que realmente valía la pena, acabó casada con el maestro del pueblo. Ahora es la señora Terada.

-Te equivocas -declaró con la misma voz que él usaba–, y no te imaginas cuanto. Ignoro los motivos de Sakura para haber enviado a las otras, pero mi caso no es el mismo –repuso ella entre dientes-. ¡Yo vine a trabajar! En lo que a mi respecta puedes casarte con todas las Nakuru Akizuki del mundo –se contuvo al percatarse que Touya sonreía porque había caído en su trampa.

-Si las razones de mi hermana son tan claras como dices, entonces me sorprende la cantidad de detalles que te dio sobre mi vida personal. ¿Hace cuanto tiempo que la conoces?

-¿Sakura? Oh, no… hace mucho –repuso aturdida-. Poco antes que me sugiriera venir –confesó.

-¿Y por qué lo hizo? –puso ambos brazos sobre el respaldo de la silla para inclinarse hacia ella-. Nunca fuiste ama de llaves, y debió saberlo. Y no lo niegues... se nota primera vista que eres todo, menos ama de llaves -observando sugestivamente sus curvilíneas caderas. Una sensación parecida a descarga, recorrió su espina.

-Te lo dije… la primera noche, Sakura fue muy comprensiva para entender mis… mis circunstancias –hizo una pausa, y desvió la mirada de la de él quien la miraba analítico-. Circunstancias que no discutiré contigo.

-¿Quién eres, Tomoyo? Si acaso ese es tu nombre.

-¿Q… qué cosa? –le miró aturdida.

-¿En verdad tu padre trabaja en una empresa, y de momento está desempleado?

-Es… es… cierto –y esta vez lo miró a los ojos al responder.

-¿Y tus padres se sintieron muy contentos ante la idea de que vinieras a trabajar acá como ama de llaves, a pesar de que no sabían nada sobre nosotros? ¿A pesar que su hija no tenía ninguna experiencia como servicio? ¿Solo por la recomendación de una mujer que no tenías mucho de conocer?

-¿Y por qué no?

-Pude ser un aprovechado. Alguna clase de pervertido que se aprovecha de niñas inocentes.

-¿Y no lo eres? –irguió la cabeza al preguntar.

-Créeme, si lo fuera, no seguirías con tu aire inocente.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que soy inocente? –lo retó, mirándolo a los ojos.

-Es sólo un presentimiento –mirando nuevamente la figura delante de él, su intuición ante todo aquello, hizo que la siguiente pregunta surgiera de sus labios-. ¿Hace un momento te hubieras ido conmigo a la cama?

-¡No! –la inmediata respuesta fue instintiva-. Bueno, ¿por qué no? –añadió después encogiendo los hombros-. Te habrás dado cuenta que no eres del todo repulsivo para mi -y desafiándole agregó-. Pero supongo que pudiste haberlo hecho momentos antes de sacar a relucir tu trampa ¿no es así? Pudiste haberlo hecho, llevarme a la cama como dices y después, mandarme a volar como las otras... –desafió-. ¿O acaso me encuentras repulsiva a tus gustos? No soy Nakuru Akizuki ¿verdad?

El pareció divertido ante su respuesta y terminó su chocolate. Después se puso de pie, se detuvo frente a ella y le sostuvo el mentón.

-Y _tú_ tampoco me resultas repulsiva, como debiste percatarte por _mis_ reacciones. Pero no le des importancia a eso, soy tan normal como cualquier hombre.

Oh no, no lo eres, pensó la joven al verlo salir para dirigirse al estudio. Pero resultaba inútil dejarse afectar por su arrogancia. Si él estaba en lo cierto, y en realidad ella no tenía motivo para dudar, Sakura había estado enviándole un continuo número de candidatas, pero Touya no era el tipo de hombre que aceptaría una esposa elegida por su hermana menor. No, haría las cosas a su modo, y se casaría con quien le agradara… y parecía que, Nakuru Akizuki, a quien estaba construyendo la casa era la elegida.

De pronto, se percató de que la idea le desagradaba bastante. ¿Era posible enamorarse de un hombre a quien sólo había tratado unas semanas? Si, respondió sorprendida. ¿Y qué importancia tenía? Él ya estaba comprometido con alguien que debía significar mucho, si estaba decidido a abandonar la hermosa casa de sus padres, para vivir en lo que ella había llegado a considerar un monstruo moderno.

Decidió que en cuanto tuviera tiempo iría a visitar el futuro nido de amor de la próxima señora Kinomoto.

Mientras tanto Touya meditaba en el estudio fascinado ante la manera de responder de la chica, pasional y sin inhibiciones. Por un instante sintió cierto remordimiento. Tal vez como su padre le dijo ella tenía secretos. Tal vez lo que decía sobre quien era no era cierto. Pero ¿su padre se prestaría acaso para aquel juego de seducción? Imposible.

Cuando se separó de ella percibió cierto punzón en su alma al mirar en sus ojos amatistas cierto orgullo herido. O tal vez, sus sentimientos.

Tal vez, ya no era seguro que Tomoyo Matsube fuera quien decía ser. Pero tal vez, tampoco era una de las "herramientas" de Sakura. Su padre tampoco se prestaría a esto. Por un instante, por un segundo, sintió cuando la besaba la necesidad de tenerla siempre a su lado. Pero, ¿qué le decía que ella no se sentía igual que él? ¿Qué le decía que si? Ya era demasiada su confusión. Fuera ella, quien fuera, la realidad era que, su padre sabía la verdad. Y ella, no era quien decía ser, pero había problemas en su vida. Serios problemas y él los complicaba más.

Pero quería que explotara. Que confesara quien demonios era y que hacía allí.

¿Eso le importaba? Demasiado. Mucho. No sabía medirlo en aquellos instantes. Porque saber en verdad que no era quien creía, traía muchas mas preguntas a flote. Su fragilidad momentos antes de separarla de él, le habían dado a deducir que era en efecto, una chica con un problema muy grande o complicado. Aquel problema fuera cual fuese, denotaban en él un deseo de tenerla en sus brazos, confortarla.

Pero el secreto, aquel misterioso secreto y su identidad, comenzaban a hacer que su defensa ganara a los deseos de su corazón.

**-----------------------------**

Los siguientes días transcurrieron con tranquilidad de alguna manera la presencia de Fujitka en el rancho había traído cierta paz.

Tomoyo pareció revivir con renovadas energías, el manejo de la casa le pareció más sencillo, aunque también tenía que admitir que el señor Kinomoto ayudaba mucho, sobre todo a la hora de preparar la comida.

Desde la llegada del señor Kinomoto los hombres comían con más regularidad en la casa. Y eso daba un cálido ambiente familiar que Tomoyo acogía feliz, a pesar de saber que la situación de su propia familia era incierta y las cosas aún no se solucionaban. Tomoyo se mantenía optimista tal y como lo hiciera en un principio.

Con el paso de los días Tomoyo recuperó un poco de peso perdido, lo que la hacía ver mas atractiva, también su aspecto había mejorado mucho al desaparecer las ojeras y la palidez de su rostro. Mucho de aquello era gracias a la confianza que le hacia sentir Fujitaka Kinomoto, cuando estaban a solas hablaban sobre sus padres, sus estudios, sueños, y anhelos. También de lo que ocurría cuando se presentara la oportunidad de volver a casa. Fujitaka la escuchaba pacientemente y siempre le daba ánimos diciéndole que las cosas un día mejorarían y podría volver con ellos. Y aquello parecía surtir efecto. Los hombres de la casa se daban cuenta que se encontraban frente a la verdadera Tomoyo una chica alegre, amable y vivaz.

Conforme Touya se fue dando cuenta del cambio tuvo que admitir que se sentía cada vez más atraído por la joven. Había descubierto en ella una pasión escondida que solo asomaba cuando ella se percataba de sus miradas o cercanía, para después mantenerse oculta otra vez. Sabía que lo que impedía el completo acercamiento entre ellos era ese maldito secreto que tenía ella y la certeza cada vez más profunda de saber que ella mentía sobre algo.

Toda esa calma se vio interrumpida un viernes por la noche cuando después de la cena. Yukito había salido con Mina, Touya y Fujitaka se sentaron frente al televisor a ver el noticiero. Tomoyo había ofrecido llevarles café a la sala y cuando ella apareció en el lugar alcanzó a oír al comentarista mientras anunciaba la noticia.

"… como habíamos prometido aquí tenemos las primeras imágenes capturadas de la misteriosa heredera de los Daidouji, como ya les hemos informado la familia a tratado de mantenerla oculta de la prensa…

Tomoyo ya no podía seguir escuchando más, de espaldas a los dos hombres que veían atentos el televisor, ella esperaba conteniendo la respiración mientras aparecían las primeras imágenes.

Una chica muy elegante de cabello negro y unas enormes gafas oscuras salía por la puerta principal de un hospital acompañada por un hombre joven a quien Tomoyo inmediatamente reconoció como Li Shaoran, detrás de ellos había otros dos hombres a quien Tomoyo también identificó pues los había visto trabajar en la mansión Daidouji.

La prensa se arremolinó alrededor de la chica e inmediatamente el equipo de seguridad la rodeó para protegerla, antes de entrar al auto, la chica trastabilló un poco y fue sostenida por Shaoran, los lentes se le resbalaron un poco por la nariz, Shaoran prácticamente la sostenía por la cintura antes de meterla al auto.

Una vez que la chica se encontró dentro de la del auto, el equipo de seguridad se dirigió nuevamente hacia arriba para escoltar a otra persona, a quien Tomoyo reconoció en seguida, alcanzó a oír en la lejanía el nombre de su padre, se repitió la escena, el equipo de seguridad alrededor de Daidouji, su padre se veía cansado y después lo vio desaparecer dentro del auto. Shaoran se subió a la parte delantera mientras los otros hombres subían al auto de atrás, para después alejarse de la escena.

Tomoyo empezó a temblar y lanzó un gemido apenas audible a sus oídos, sentía pesar y alivio. Por un momento creyó que las imágenes serían de ella.

Fujitaka estaba absorto viendo las imágenes, reconoció la imagen de Li Shaoran de inmediato y otra más también. Mencionaron el nombre de la empresa de seguridad que protegía a los Daidouji, después pasaron una imagen en "close up" de Li dando su nombre y alguno de sus datos. No le costó mucho trabajo identificar a quien iba al lado de Li fingiendo ser la joven que ahora les servía en el rancho. Pedía en silencio que Touya no hubiera reconocido a Sakura. Aunque era difícil pues con la peluca y las gafas, era algo incómodo pero dadas las circunstancias, no le fue muy difícil conectar las ideas.

-Así que ese es Shaoran Li –se escuchó el tono de voz irónico de Touya. Fujitaka volteó a ver a su hijo para hacer un comentario y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que Tomoyo estaba detrás de ellos, y por su apariencia se daba cuenta que había visto todo.

-¿Tomoyo? –la llamó Fujitaka poniéndose de pie de prisa para acercarse a ella. Tomoyo salió de su letargo y fijó la vista en el señor Kinomoto, el temblor de sus manos se volvió más perceptible y la charola que sostenía comenzó a temblar también haciendo sonar la vajilla que llevaba encima.

-¿Si? –contestó Tomoyo con un gemido al señor Kinomoto al acercarse a ella. Sintió que le quitaban lo que tenía en las manos, sus piernas ya no la sostenían.

Touya se volvió de inmediato hacia atrás en cuanto escuchó a su padre nombrar a la chica, pero no se esperaba la imagen que encontró frente a el. Tomoyo estaba más pálida que nunca y temblaba de una forma perceptible a la vista. Se puso de pie de inmediato y camino detrás de Fujitaka quien ya le quitaba a Tomoyo la charola con el café, justo a tiempo pues la chica comenzaba a desvanecerse. Touya de inmediato se arrojó hacia el suelo para caer de rodillas y sujetarla.

-Llévala a su cuarto rápido –ordenó Fujitaka-. Yo llamaré al doctor.

-No –dijo Tomoyo mientras sentía que Touya la levantaba del suelo sin dificultad-. No tiene que llamar a un doctor, estoy bien –dijo la chica casi sin fuerzas.

Era obvio que no se encontraba bien pues apenas podía mantenerse despierta, los dos hombres se voltearon a ver.

-Llévala a su cuarto, en un momento estoy ahí –dijo Fujitaka, ya estaban en la cocina.

Para cuanto un muy preocupado Touya la dejó sobre su cama Tomoyo ya había perdido el conocimiento, aunque no duro mucho en este estado pues Fujitaka entró pocos minutos después llevando unas sales aromáticas con él.

En cuanto Tomoyo despertó lo primero que vio fue la imagen preocupada de Touya y justo al lado Fujitaka con la misma expresión.

-Deberíamos llamar al doctor –dijo Touya muy serio.

-¡No! No llamen al doctor. Estoy bien de verdad –y trato de incorporarse pero la mano de Touya la detuvo.

-¡Claro que no estás bien! –exclamó un tanto exasperado y preocupado pero se controló de inmediato-. Y no deberías moverte por lo menos un rato.

Tomoyo se volvió a ver al señor Kinomoto y suplicó con la mirada. Él muy bien sabía la causa por la que ella se encontraba así, un doctor no serviría de nada.

-Dejemos que descanse un poco hijo –dijo Fujitaka poniendo una mano sobre su hombro-. Tal vez eso es lo que necesita…

-¡Pero papá!

-La vigilaremos, si sigue mal llamaremos al doctor. ¿Está bien? –y dicho esto se volvió a Tomoyo quien asintió agradecida-. ¿Por qué no vas a la cocina a preparar un té para Tomoyo?

-No es necesario…

-Te traeré el té –la interrumpió Touya decidido y salió de la habitación iracundo.

-Gracias señor Kinomoto –después de un par de segundos-. Lo siento mucho.

-No tienes porque disculparte, entiendo perfectamente lo que pasó…

-No, no entiende… no me refiero a esto –dijo señalando la cama-. Usted la vio, vio las imágenes.

-Si, si las vi.

-La reconoció ¿no es cierto? –preguntó angustiada.

-Si la reconocí.

-Lo siento mucho señor Kinomoto, yo no sabía que ella seguía haciéndose pasar por mi.

-No te preocupes, no es tu culpa.

-Pero es que yo…

-Es parte de su trabajo, y yo lo entiendo –dijo sonriendo-. Ahora descansa un momento, mira que nos has dado un buen susto y no te disculpes más –añadió antes de que ella lo hiciera. Creo que mañana tendrás el día libre, solo así Touya se sentirá tranquilo y no insistirá con lo del doctor ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo –aceptó ella, sonrojada recordando como se sintió en lo brazos de Touya-. Gracias señor Kinomoto.

-De nada, descansa –y salió de la habitación.

Mientras tanto en la cocina Touya se disponía a preparar el té cuando entro Yukito.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Dónde están todos? Dejaron el televisor encendido y nadie estaba por ningún lado.

-Tomoyo se desmayó.

-¿Cómo? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Ella está bien? –dijo volteando así el pasillo que iba a la habitación de Tomoyo.

-Creo que si.

-¿Llamaron al doctor?

-Ella no quiere ningún doctor.

-Pero…

-No me preguntes, yo tampoco entiendo nada –respondió molesto-. Mi padre le sigue la corriente y no me ha permitido llamarlo. Toma llévale esto por favor –y le tendió la taza con el té.

Yukito tomó la taza y después vio salir a Touya hacia fuera, se veía realmente molesto, caminó hacia la habitación cuando vio salir a Fujitaka.

-¿Cómo esta ella?

-Bien, ella está bien, creo que solo necesita descanso, mañana le daremos el día libre. Tendrá todo el fin de semana para descansar.

-Si claro, entraré a llevarle esto –levantó la taza-. Y la saludaré.

-Eso le hará bien, asegúrate que se lo termine.

-No saldré hasta que lo haya hecho.

-¿Y Touya?

-Salió, se veía molesto.

-Si me imagino.

**-----------------------------**

Pasaba la medianoche y Tomoyo todavía no podía conciliar el sueño, se levantó de la cama y camino por la casa a oscuras, después de asegurarse que no había nadie despierto, salió a la terraza y se sentó en uno de los sillones. Era una noche un tanto fresca, pero agradeció el frío pues este despejo su cabeza. Aquel silencio de la noche que solo se rompía por el sonido de a los grillos y la brisa cruzar por las hojas, le relajaba. Era una paz que no se podía adquirir en la ciudad ni con todo el dinero del mundo. La noche estaba estrellada y había luna nueva.

No podía dejar de pensar en las imágenes del noticiero. ¿Por qué no le dijeron lo que planeaban hacer? ¿Y por qué Sakura seguía haciéndose pasar por ella? ¿Era acaso una clase de señuelo? ¿Por qué tenía que hacer eso? ¿No le debía ya demasiado a la familia Kinomoto como para que ella se arriesgara así? Tomoyo sintió un escalofrío y se abrazó con fuerza.

Sacó el relicario de debajo de su bata y lo sujetó entre sus manos, recordando la imagen de su padre. Supuso que había ido a visitar a su mamá, ¿Cómo estaría ella? ¿Estaría mejor?

-¿Qué haces aquí? –escucho una voz bien conocida que la sobresaltó.

-¿Qué? –se puso de pie de un salto-. ¡Touya!

Touya había estado fuera todo ese tiempo, había dado una vuelta por las instalaciones del rancho esperando calmar su molestia. Pero parecía imposible, la sangre le hervía al recordar lo indefensa que se veía Tomoyo al recostarla en la cama. La impotencia que sentía al no poder ayudarla… ¿Qué fue lo que la puso así? ¿Qué? Se preguntaba una y otra vez, mientras caminaba de un lado a otro en la caballeriza, siendo observado únicamente por lo caballos.

Y ahora que la tenía frente a él el sentimiento volvía a él, justo ahora que creía que se había alejado.

-¿Te pregunte que qué haces aquí? ¿No se supone que deberías estar descansando?

-Bueno… si… yo… no podía… dormir.

-Además hace un frío de los mil demonios aquí. ¿Quieres pescar un resfriado?

-No hace tanto frío –replicó ella a la defensiva, como respuesta él se acercó a ella de forma amenazadora-. ¿Qué haces? –preguntó dando un paso hacia atrás.

El no respondió y la tomó entre sus brazos, Tomoyo estaba demasiado aturdida para replicar.

-¿Qué haces? –consiguió decir al fin.

-Te llevo a tu habitación.

-Pero… yo… yo… puedo caminar…

-No quiero arriesgarme, además sí hace mucho frío, estás temblando.

Si, estaba temblando admitió Tomoyo para sus adentros, pero no era por el frío. Touya la depositó con suavidad sobre la cama y la cubrió con las cobijas. Tomoyo pensó que después de eso se marcharía pero en vez de hacerlo se sentó en la cama muy cerca de ella y colocó una mano al otro lado de las piernas de Tomoyo acorralándola, tal vez temía que ella saliera corriendo o algo por el estilo. Después de eso se inclinó sobre ella y la miró con detenimiento.

-¿Qué pasa Tomoyo? –preguntó con voz cálida.

-¿Qué… qué pasa? No… no entiendo.

-El tartamudeo otra vez –dijo Touya agachando la cabeza en señal de derrota para después levantarla más decidido que nunca-. Si, ¿qué pasa? ¿Parecía que estabas bien? Te veías mucho mejor últimamente. Hasta has lucido mejor que nunca...- sin advertir lo que dijo agregó-, y ahora esto...

-No entiendo…

-Tomoyo… -dijo él en tono de advertencia.

-No pasa nada Touya de verdad, no se que me pasó –y se mordió el labio, odiaba seguir mintiendo así, sobre todo a él.

Touya bajó la vista exasperado y dirigió su atención a la cadena que colgaba del cuello de la chica y después al relicario.

-Es un bonito regalo –dijo él, volviendo su vista hacia la mesita de noche, donde encontró la cajita negra que había visto que su padre le entregaba la otra noche. Regresó su vista a la chica que también había seguido la mirada de Touya y ahora lo mirada un tanto preocupada.

-No te preocupes –dijo el adivinando sus sentimientos-. No voy a preguntarte quien te lo dio, aunque creo que es obvio ¿no? –no hubo respuesta, solo un exasperante silencio-. Es algún admirador ¿cierto?

-Tal vez –respondió Tomoyo bajando la vista, era mejor que pensara lo que quisiera a tener que responderle. No podía decirle que había sido su padre.

-¿Y qué pasó? –continuó él en tono hiriente-. ¿Cometió algún grave error y esta es su forma de disculparse? –no hubo respuesta, solo unos ojos suplicantes que le pedían que se detuviera, pero esto pareció animarlo más-. ¿Y qué harás ahora? ¿Regresaras corriendo a sus brazos ahora que compró tu afecto y tal vez, tu perdón, con caros objetos y regalitos...?

-No quiero hablar de eso Touya.

-¿Regresarás y te casarás con él?

Tomoyo lo miró con sorpresa. ¿En realidad le importaba si ella se casaba con otro hombre o era solo curiosidad? Suspirando, decidió que se trataba de lo segundo.

-Eso sería difícil –declaró ella y se sorprendió de la facilidad con que aumentaban las mentiras.

-¿Es casado?

-No quiero hablar de eso Touya –respondió ella horrorizada, ¿qué podía contestarle? ¿Qué pensaría él de ella, si la creía capaz de salir con un hombre casado?

Pero él quería saber más. ¡Oh si, mucho más! No era tan fácil detenerse ahora.

-Es eso ¿no? ¿Descubriste que era casado y por eso estas aquí, de eso es de lo que estás huyendo? ¿Es por eso la tanta complicidad con mi padre? ¿Él lo conoce? ¿Te está protegiendo de él? ¿Qué es lo que te hizo? ¡Habla!

Tomoyo lo miró con los ojos empañados, no podía seguir así no quería seguir mintiendo.

-Basta Touya, no quiero hablar de eso –las lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas-. No quiero pensar en nada de lo que dejé allá. Por favor, basta... basta.

Touya levantó la mano, sus dedos se deslizaron sobre el rostro de Tomoyo y con el pulgar enjugó las lágrimas.

-Él no lo merece –dijo Touya.

Tomoyo empezó a temblar y el calor la invadió. Su piel ardía donde él la tocó. Se estremeció de nuevo y no se dio cuenta de que ambos se movían. Luego no hubo distancia entre ellos. El brazo de Touya la ciño contra él y le acarició el cabello con ternura.

Con un estremecimiento Tomoyo levantó la vista para mirarlo a la cara. No comprendía lo que motivaba esa intimidad, esa preocupación por ella.

Tomoyo descubrió que al enfocar la boca de Touya, ya no podía apartar la mirada.

La garganta se le secó, y sus pulmones parecían incapaces de captar el aire suficiente. Entonces entreabrió los labios, mientras que todo su cuerpo palpitaba.

Touya murmuró:

Tomoyo…

Cuando los labios de Touya se apoderaron de los de ella, no fue más que una suave sensación, una caricia, pero ésta sensibilizó tanto a Tomoyo que su cuerpo tembló.

De inmediato, Touya dejó escapar un gemido contra su boca. Y con la lengua acarició los labios de Tomoyo. Ella por instinto intentó acercarse más a él. Lo rodeó con los brazos, aunque no tenía conocimiento de cómo llegaron a esa situación. En un momento le interrogaba, luego le consolaba y a lo próximo, era prisionera de aquellos labios que le ansiaban como nunca antes había logrado alguien llegar sacar a flote, aquellas sensaciones y deseos en ella.

Touya no podía pensar en nada más en ese momento, llevaba días esperando que algo así sucediera, buscando sin desearlo el pretexto para estar cerca de ella. Tomoyo le respondía con la misma pasión que recibía, podía sentir sus manos acariciando su espalda y sus hombros, deseando algo más íntimo, y aquello le emocionaba. Los músculos de Touya se tensaron y sus sentidos reaccionaron cuando imaginó lo que ella podría hacerlo sentir. Lo que allí podía ocurrir.

Touya llevaba puesta una chaqueta y, bajo sus dedos, Tomoyo podía percibir la firmeza de su pecho. Dominada por la respuesta física de él permitió que sus emociones y deseos la controlaran. Unos deseos que ella sabía que existían en ella, pero nunca había experimentado con nadie.

Cuando Touya apartó su boca de la de Tomoyo para acariciarle el cuello, ella dejó escapar un sonido de pesar. Pronunció el nombre de Touya, casi de inmediato él volvió a besarla más no de la misma manera como lo hizo antes, con suavidad y explorando. Ahora la besaba con tal intimidad que el cuerpo de Tomoyo se arqueó. Él se estremeció. Ella se apretó más a él, dejando que Touya sintiera la tímida seda de su bata y su figura, tibia, femenina y sensible.

Afuera se escuchó un sonido y eso provocó que Tomoyo se diera cuenta de lo que hacía.

Al sentir la tensión, Touya la soltó y habló en voz baja:

-Lo lamento. No fue mi intención… No quise –pero el sabía que mentía, se miraron a los ojos con tal intensidad, que Touya sabía que si no se iba en ese momento al día siguiente lo lamentarían-. Será mejor que me vaya –dijo poniéndose de pie con renuencia. Aquellos ojos amatistas le incitaban a más. Tanto, que temía lo que podía pasar si no dejaba de mirarle.

-Si –asintió Tomoyo nerviosa.

La miró una vez más, parecía que quería decirle algo, pero se arrepintió enseguida.

-Buenas noches Tomoyo.

-Buenas noches –respondió ella mientras lo veía salir por la puerta. Aún no entendía lo que había pasado esa noche, pero debía admitir que sentía cierta felicidad, pero esta se vio opacada por el recuerdo de la conversación que habían tenido unos minutos antes.

Después de tranquilizarse arregló los cojines de la cama. Frunció el ceño pensativa, ¿por qué Touya no la sacó del rancho la primera noche cuando comprobó sus antecedentes y concluyó que no era lo que decía ser? Sobre todo, si desde el principio pensó que era otra esperanza matrimonial enviada por Sakura.

Evocando el rostro amable de Sakura, Tomoyo pensó en la conversación que sostuvo con ella sobre Touya. ¿Hubo el menor indicio de que Sakura tuviera en mente una doble intención para mandarla a su casa?

No, estaba segura de ello. No obstante, Sakura no trató de ocultar su antipatía hacia la mujer con quien pensaba que se casaría su hermano. Y Tomoyo también había notado el mismo sentimiento de parte de Yukito hacia Nakuru Akizuki.

Pensando con más calma Tomoyo se dio cuenta que la causa por la que Touya la retuvo es que debió creer la parte de su historia sobre su madre enferma y su padre desempleado.

La primera era cierta pero… la joven tragó con fuerza, sintiéndose culpable ¿Qué haría Touya si se enteraba de la verdad? La misma Sakura le dijo que no permitiera que Touya se enterara, porque no soportaba la mentira.

Hasta ahora, ella tampoco la toleraba. ¿Pero y el mismo Touya? Su actitud de enamorarla estando comprometido con otro chica, estaba muy lejos de ser ética, pero quizá en esta tierra de hombres rudos, los valores respecto a las mujeres se pasaban por alto.

Cualesquiera que fueran sus motivos, Tomoyo reconoció con honestidad los propios, y el hecho de que se estaba enamorando de Touya Kinomoto. Y que no tenía la más mínima posibilidad.

Sacudió su cabeza y se cubrió con las mantas apagando la luz. Miró a su lado y recordó lo que momentos antes ocurría entre ellos, lo que provocó que aquella corriente en su cuerpo le estremeciera. Pensó en todos los prospectos que tuvo alguna vez en la ciudad. Hubo propuestas de noches de pasión y locura. Pero nadie, nadie le atraía y le hacía sentir lo que este hombre cuando le tocaba con tal intensidad, tal deseo de poseerla. Incluso con su mirada le hacía temblar de pies a cabeza y aquello había sido desde un principio.

Pero ella le mentía. ¿Si le decía la verdad, quien era ella y que hacía ahí, la desearía menos? Últimamente, ya no eran tan molesta la mirada de Touya, porque parecía sentir lo mismo que ella. ¿O era una estrategia para como él decía "llegar todo el camino con ella"?

-No -murmuró–. Tengo la impresión que no es así –se respondió a si misma–. Pero está comprometido... -suspiró-. ¿Por qué me dejo llevar cuando se que se casará y de seguro ama a Nakuru? ¿Por qué caigo en su trampa? ¿Por qué?

Y con esto, se durmió pocas horas después.

Continuara…

**Nota de autora:** ¿Qué les pareció? Tremendo ¿eh?, hasta yo me he emocionado, la verdad es que no tenía pensado que nada de esto último sucediera, pero me salio de repente, aunque debo admitir que la inspiración me salió de algo que leí por ahí. Pensaba poner algo más sobre Sakura y Shaoran pero la inspiración no me dejo para más, estoy… en fin…. en fin… estoy muy emocionada por como me quedo este capítulo, creo que hasta ahí quedó bien. Espero con ansia sus comentarios, sobre todo de esta última parte. Un poquito subida de tono ¿no es así? Pero yo termine suspirando ya me dirán como se sintieron al respecto. Por favor no dejen de escribir, y sobre todo no dejes de escribir sus hipótesis sobre lo que esta por venir, debo decir que me emociona lo mucho que se han compenetrado con la trama, algunos han acertado, otros más o menos tienen una idea. Debo decir que gracias a los maravillosos comentarios de mi amiga nena05000 me han venido algunas ideas para un futuro epílogo, yo se que a muchos todavía les debo el epílogo de "Lecciones para dos" y lo siento mucho de verdad pero aún no se me ha ocurrido nada.

Una cosa más GRACIAS, MUCHAS GRACIAS A CADA UNO DE USTEDES que se han tomado la molestia de escribir un review y hacerle la vida feliz a esta escritora cada vez que recibe uno. Hemos llegado a los ¡112 REVIEWS! Muchas gracias de verdad, creo que es el T&T en español más exitoso hasta el momento y eso me honra de verdad (si no es así y hay otro que este por arriba por favor díganmelo para que lo lea ). De verdad muchas gracias, sin ustedes esto no sería posible. Les mando un beso y un abrazo a todos y nos vemos en dos semanas.

**AndreSakurita:** Antes que nada disculpa que no te incluyera en los agradecimientos del capítulo anterior, pero al parecer mandaste el review el mismo día que yo publique. Muchas gracias por lo que dices, me honra que te hayas animado a leer este fic, ya que no es de tus parejas favoritas. Ya me había dado cuenta que no ha muchos les agrada esta pareja, yo misma prefiero a E pero para esta ocasión me pareció que quedaba mucho mejor hacerlo T&T. También agradezco mucho tu comentario respecto a las dos parejas de este fic, la verdad es que me ha costado mucho trabajo no dejar de lado a S&S pero en parte a sido gracias a mi amiga Crystal23 quien me ha apoyado mucho en ese sentido. Como sea espero que sigas leyendo y que sigas dejando tus comentarios. Hasta pronto.

**Irmiux:** Creo que una vez más tendré que disculparme, siento mucho no haberte incluido en los agradecimientos del capítulo anterior, pero escribiste el review el mismo día que actualice. De todos modos agradezco que a pesar de eso te tomaras la molestia de escribirme un segundo review para el capítulo 10. Me da gusto saber que te gusta tanto el fic, me emociona saber que te ha gustado tanto la pareja T&T. sigue leyendo pues te aseguro que vienen muchas cosas buenas, y pues si, Eriol le va dar dolores de cabeza a Touya, más que dolores de cabeza lo va hacer sufrir de verdad, ya veras. En cuanto a Shaoran, todavía no esta muy seguro de lo que siente, y tendrán que pasar muchas cosas para que se de cuenta de cuan profundos son sus sentimientos, ¡vaya! Que telenovelezco sonó eso jajajaja. Bueno creo que he compensado la falta de review ¿verdad? Espero que sigas dejando tu opinión. Hasta pronto.

**Hikari Katsuragi:** Que bueno que te gusto tanto el capítulo, aquí entre nos la idea si era que pensaran que lo que sucedía en los sueños en realidad estaba pasando, me alegra saber que funciono, en realidad lo que quiero es hacerlo algo divertido y emocionante, ya me dirás si lo estoy logrando o no. En cuanto a lo que dices de S&S no vivirán precisamente juntos pero algo habrá de eso, aunque aún falta para que lo averigües. Gracias por todo lo que dices, sigue escribiendo tú también, es un placer poder leer reviews así.

**keyq:** Que bueno que te haya agradado tanto el capítulo, en cuanto a lo de los sueños, pues debo admitir que la intención era dar la impresión de que realmente estaba sucediendo, porque así es como ellos se sienten al respecto y porque no de alguna manera darles la idea de lo impactante y revelador que puede ser un simple besito como el que se dieron ellos. Debo decir que Touya la va pasar realmente mal con Eriol rondando y ya sabes como es el buen Eriol cuando se trata de jugar con las situaciones que se desarrollan a su alrededor . A Shaoran le va costar todavía un poquito darse cuenta de cuan importante es Sakura para él, ya sabe que le gusta y que le atrae muchísimo pero todavía falta para que se de cuenta de la profundidad de sus sentimientos. Me agrada encontrar gente que tiene gustos parecidos a los míos y esto lo digo por las novelas que leo, yo también tengo años con este vicio (por que de verdad que lo es), como dije antes mi abuelita me dio la primera un día en que yo creo me vio muy aburrida y me dijo algo así como "toma lee esto ya estas en edad", porque si hemos de admitir, si hay algunas escenas bastante subiditas de tono en estas novelas, aunque la que me dio estaba muy tranquila. Hasta la siguiente.

**Aya-Mery:** Me dio mucho gusto ver tu review, que bueno que te gustara el capítulo, es una lástima que no nos hemos encontrado y ya tarda que no platicamos, extraño conversar contigo amiga. En cuanto a Ayashi, no he podido comprar otro volumen, ni modo, mis bolsillos no están como para esos gastos, pero de verdad que cada vez que leo los que ya tengo me enamoro más de Tooya, ¡es un encanto! Bueno, espero que nos encontremos pronto, y no te preocupes que sigo muuuuy inspirada, me están saliendo unas escenas… ya lo verás. Te mando un abrazo.

**Ceci:** ¡Claro que se quien eres! No muchas personas me leían es hispafics. Es una lástima que la página haya caducado, me halaga mucho que me estuvieras buscando, muchas gracias por la molestia ¡y que bueno que me encontraste! Me hace muy feliz que te este gustando tanto este T&T, hubo un momento en que me hice a la idea de que no iba a ser tan exitoso como Lecciones… pero parece que no es así. Y no te preocupes que no voy a parar, cada dos semanas sin falta estaré actualizando, y ya voy por el capítulo 15 de este fic, así que todavía hay mucho de Junto a ti. No me había dado cuenta de lo que mencionas respecto a Matsagi, pero en cuanto pueda revisaré ese detalle, el nombre es Keigo Matsagi, lo siento pero a veces me confunden un poco los nombres y otras tantas me emociono tanto escribiendo que no me fijo en esos detalles. En cuanto a lo de "En la Torre de Tokio" disculpa si no te he contestado a esto de inmediato, pero me di cuenta que alguna de las páginas donde esta publicado el fic ya caducaron, entonces he estado investigando, de todos modos pronto sabrás de mi al respecto.

**serenity-princess:** Gracias por tus comentarios, solo puedo decirte que hay muchas cosas buenas por venir y por supuesto Touya va sufrir bastante, y Eriol va tener que ver mucho con esto. También Shaoran tendrá que padecer lo suyo, aunque bueno este último admite que siente algo por Sakura pero aún no sabe que tan importante es ella para él. Nakuru saldrá pronto, en cuanto a que Sakura sienta celos, la verdad no creo, ojalá esa idea hubiera llegado un poco antes, como sea te agradezco que me escribas tus ideas, me agrada mucho que alguien se interese tanto así por lo que hago. Todavía falta un poco más para que Shaoran y Sakura vayan al rancho, pero lo harán lo prometo. Un beso y un abrazo para ti también, hasta pronto Mayra.

**belzer:** Como te habrás dado cuenta la cosa realmente se ha puesto candente entre T y tienes mucha razón al decir que Touya arderá en celos porque no hay otra forma de describir lo que este hombre sufrirá. Me agrada mucho que me informes sobre tus sospechas y debo decir que tienes algo de razón, francamente mientras escribo los siguientes capítulos he pensado en no decepcionar a nadie en ese sentido y en especial a ti que tanto interés pones en este aspecto del fic. En cuanto a la forma en que respondo a los reviews, es solo una forma de corresponder al tiempo que se toman en escribir uno de ellos, y me emociona tanto recibirlos que no puedo evitar el responder de alguna manera a todo lo que me dicen y también crear una comunicación mayor a la que se da de por si a través del fic, gracias por lo que dices de verdad, apreció mucho cada una de tus palabras. Espero review y hasta la próxima.

**YaShi-mgj:** ¡Tu no molestas para nada! Y por supuesto que me importa tu opinión, no sabes cuanto de verdad, hay reviews como el tuyo que espero con ansia, tu opinión se ha convertido en algo muy importante, de alguna manera siento que la comunicación entre nosotras se va estrechando cada vez más. Por favor nunca dudes de esto. Muchos me han mencionado que se creyeron lo de los sueños y eso me hace muy feliz porque esa era la intención, la verdad es que no creí que llegara a resultar pero al parecer si funciono la idea, gracias. Supongo que si te gusto tanto el beso entre Sakura y Shaoran te habrá gustado mucho más los besos de este capítulo, muchas gracias por todo lo que dices, gracias por tu apoyo y confianza y sobre todo gracias por leer. Y si tengo msn, quieres que te lo mande, bueno como sea te dejo, mi cuenta es: 

**Paola M:** Muchas gracias por leer, no te preocupes seguiré actualizando, hay mucho Junto a ti para rato. No dejes de escribir, hasta la próxima.

**Bubbletomo:** ¡Hola amiga! No sabes la alegría que me dio cuando vi que tenía un review tuyo, que bueno que ya tengas internet, extrañaba mucho tu presencia y tus comentarios. Que bueno que te este gustando, por favor no dejes de escribir. Hasta pronto.

**nena05000:** No te preocupes mucho por lo del review anterior, como sea he guardado el correo que me mandaste y lo leeré de vez en cuando. Te dije que haría que Eriol se reivindicara y que volvería a ser el mismo de siempre. En cuanto a lo de que Tomoyo llegara tarde un día y etc… creo que ya te lo había dicho pero algo habrá de eso más adelante, no necesariamente ocurrirá como lo planteas pero algo hay… como te habrás dado cuenta en este capítulo a Touya se le quedo grabada la sonrisa de Tomoyo, es más yo creo que el efecto que tiene en el nunca disminuirá. En cuanto a los sueños fue una forma de mostrar cuanto les afecto a los dos el pequeño besito que se dieron, es increíble lo que la química puede hacer con las personas, debo decir que yo en lo particular cuando sueño que alguien me besa es como si lo estuviera viviendo así que no fue tan difícil imaginar la parte del sueño de Touya, Crystal me ayudo con el de Tomoyo. Y en cuanto a Touya el temor que siente por encontrarse con Tomoyo es el que él mismo se ha creado porque no quiere involucrarse con ella o con cualquier otra chica en una relación en la que no sabe a que atenerse y en la que sus sentimientos se ven expuestos. En cuanto a Nakuru ya falta poco para que salga pero hay que darle tiempo y si tienes razón la relación que tiene con Touya es un tanto extraña, si creo que esa es la palabra. Pero es algo que todavía falta mucho para que todos nos enteremos exactamente como es, digo todos porque todavía no escribo esa parte. Bueno creo que trate de hacer lo más larga que pude esta respuesta, por favor no dejes de escribir esos maravillosos reviews que solo tu sabes hacer. Espero que estés muy bronceadita, ya me contarás como te fue. Bye

**lesly-radcliffe:** Muchas gracias por tus comentarios, que bueno que te guste este fic. En cuanto a lo de basar un fic tuyo en este, por supuesto que SI, es un gran honor para mi también que alguien me considere de esa manera. Si no es mucha molestia me gustaría que me mantuvieras al tanto del desarrollo del fic. Aún no he tenido la oportunidad de leer ninguno de tus fics, pero en cuanto tenga tiempo lo haré, a mi también me gusta leer fics de Harry Potter, pero son muy pocos y muy contados, me dedico más a leer los de Sakura. Pero te repito que por mi adelante, me siento muy halagada, muchas gracias, perdona si no puede responder a tu petición antes y de otra manera, me hubiera gustado poder escribirte directamente a tu correo. De nuevo gracias y por favor sigue leyendo, y sigue dejando reviews. Hasta pronto.

**Ayin:** Muchas gracias por seguir el fic, agradezco que te tomaras la molestia de dejar el review, por favor síguelo haciendo aunque sea para decirme si te gusto o no, o mucho mejor para decirme que no te gusto, o que es lo que esperas para el futuro de este fic. Cómo sea agradezco mucho tus comentarios. Bye.

**Li-Saku-chan:** Debo decir que has acertado en muchas de tus conclusiones, me impresiona a mi también que alguien pueda llegar a sacar ideas tan acertadas, no porque crea que es tan predecible el fic, sino porque cada uno a su manera me va diciendo lo que espera o lo que cree que pasara más adelante y en cierto sentido han dado un poco con la idea que tengo para los futuros acontecimientos del fic . No se como comentar todas tus ideas sin revelarte del todo lo que será la trama en los siguientes capítulos, tal vez será mejor que lo descubras tu misma, como sea me ha gustado mucho leer tu review. Yo también espero con ansias otro review tuyo. Hasta pronto.

**Reijin:** Que bueno que te guste tanto el fic, por supuesto que Touya estar muy, pero muy celoso de Eriol, espero no haberte hecho esperar mucho, pero poco a poco se disfruta mejor ¿no crees? Además debes admitir que no me tardo tanto en actualizar Hasta la próxima.


	12. Capítulo12

**JUNTO A TI**

**Por Daulaci Serv**

**Con los personajes de Card Captor Sakura, Por CLAMP.**

**Con una especial agradecimiento a Crystal23 quien a sido toda una inspiración y un gran apoyo como beta en este fic.**

**CAPITULO 12**

El lujoso automóvil se detuvo frente a las rejas eléctricas correspondientes a la imponente mansión de los padres de su novia. No fueron una ni dos las ocasiones en las cuales el teléfono personal de su habitación o su teléfono portátil lo respondía una joven muy amable quien le anunciaba que Tomoyo no podía llegar al teléfono pero que le daría su mensaje. �¡Ya había sido días atrás! Después de haber visto las noticias esa noche, se había decidido, esta vez tendría que verla y hablar con ella. No podía soportar mas la incertidumbre de porque tal vez Tomoyo lo esquivaba o lo evitaba, también dejando de asistir a la universidad, ahora se encontraba allí, para tratar de una vez por todas de colocar las cartas sobre la mesa. Ella lo evitaba, la relación se había terminado o en verdad ¿que era lo que ocurría con la joven? En esos instantes, notó una cámara de vigilancia que apuntaba a su coche y vió a dos hombres con chaquetas y corbatas que se acercaban a la reja. Venían con radios de corto alcance en sus manos y notó con desprecio como estos llevaban unas armas visibles sobre sus chaquetas. ¿Si¿Qué se le ofrece- preguntó uno de los hombres. -Quiero ver a la señorita Daidouji. Ambos vigilantes se observaron entre si y el segundo respondió.- La señorita, no anunció que tendría visitantes... El sujeto pensó.-"Nunca escuché a Tomoyo decir que tenían tanta vigilancia. Y estos sujetos ¿quienes serán?" -después alzó la voz desde su coche declarando-. No lo sabe. Vine a visitarle... -Lo siento -declaró uno de ellos-. Pero sin la autorización del señor Li, o de la señorita, no podemos dejarle pasar. El sujeto apagó su coche y se desmontó. Ambos hombres se miraron entre si, y retrocedieron de la reja. Para sorpresa de ellos, el hombre se dirigió a una pequeña puerta a un lado y abrió para entrar en la casa. -Ahora ¿Quien me impedirá que llegue a la casa-preguntó desafiante-. ¡Vine a ver a mi Novia! y ustedes, no me lo impedirán... -Señor es por su bien -dijo uno de ellos-. Al menos, déjenos confirmar con el señor Li... ¡Al diablo con el señor Li-exclamó con arrebato-. ¿Quién es ese Li¿No me digan que, anda involucrado con la familia Daidouji¿Como se atreve-exclamó indignado-. ¿Quién es ese Li, que tiene que "Autorizarme" para venir a ver a Mi novia-Lo siento señor -insistió el otro, pero sin la autorización del señor Li... El sujeto no los miró dos veces para avanzar a pie por el camino de piedras hasta la entrada de la casa. Los dos hombres, no sabían como actuar con el sujeto, así que se comunicaron por los radios de corto alcance con Li-. Señor Li: tenemos un problema en la entrada. ¿Que clase de problema? El segundo quien seguía con su mirada al desconocido declaró-. Un hombre dice ser el novio de la señorita Daidojij, ha ingresado a la casa¡no supimos como detenerle! Reclama ver a la señorita... y está muy violento... señor ¿Qué hacemos-Está bien -dijo Li-. Iré a ver que se trae ese sujeto entre manos... ¡Pero reténganlo antes de que yo llegue! El hombre respondió-. Señor, el hombre se ha encontrado con la señorita Kinomoto -mirando en efecto que la muchacha en su salida interceptó al hombre-. Parece que ella le da algunas explicaciones. -No los pierdas de vista -ordenó Li-. Iré para allá. En efecto, Sakura estaba en esos instantes explicándole (o tratando de explicarle a ese hombre), las políticas de ingreso a la mansión. ¡Estoy harto de reglas y mas reglas-explotó ante la explicación de Sakura-. ¡Quiero ver a Tomoyo¡Llámela-Estoy diciéndole que sin previa cita no puede pasar -declaró-. Además laseñorita no está. ¿Como que no est�-exclamó-. ¡No hace ni diez minutos llamé y me informaron que estaba descansando¡Pues ahora no est�-dijo molesta con la actitud del joven-. Además debería considerar mas aun que la señorita Tomoyo está preocupada por su madre... ¿No lo ha tomado en cuenta? Debería ser una persona considerada y darle el espacio necesario. El sujeto la tomó bruscamente por el brazo sin controlar la presión que ejercía en el mismo y sorprendió a la misma Sakura. Este hombre era brusco y áspero cuando perdía el control. -A mi no me de ordenes, empleaducha de cuarta -declaró indignado-. ¿Sabes acaso con quien hablas-alzándole a la punta de sus pies en su agarre. -Le pido por favor que me suelte –ordenó notándose la molestia en sus ojos. ¡Llame ahora mismo a Tomoyo¡Llámela por esos radios suyos o no respondo de mi¡Suélteme! –exclamó molesta y tratando de soltarse. ¡Cállese- le gritó en su cara. -Será mejor que la suelte y no grite.- dijo la voz de Li detrás de él con la radio en su mano. Dos miembros más de seguridad estaban allí mirando sorprendidos la actitud del hombre-. ¿Que acaso no me escuchó-mirándole como si quisiera fulminarlo-. Suéltela... -señalando a Sakura con el radio.- O no respondo de mi... Sakura le observó sorprendida ante su actitud y el sujeto temeroso ante la mirada de Li, le soltó dejándola nuevamente en el suelo. Sakura se movió dos pasos atrás mirando sorprendida a ese hombre. Si era cierto que era novio de Tomoyo, la chica de ojos azules en verdad, no sabía con quien andaba. Ese hombre podía ser bastante violento. Era la primera vez que estaba cerca de un hombre tan brusco y maleducado. -Será mejor que si quiere continuar su "Amistad" -dijo Li dándole énfasis a esta última palabra, con la señorita Daidojij, mejore esos modales. No creo que a sus padres le haga gracia saber que se conduce así con una dama desconocida -señalando a Sakura¿cómo lo hará con su hija...-Ella no respondía mis preguntas... ¿Donde está Tomoyo-Si está o no está no es de su incumbencia- dijo Li acercándose peligrosamente al hombre-. Lo que si le voy a aconsejar es que la próxima vez que llegue a tocar de esa manera a maltratar a alguna de las señoritas de esta casa, no podrá ni montarse en su lujoso coche -sorprendiendo incluso a Sakura y a los dos de seguridad que le acompañaban quienes se miraron entre si-; porque me encargaré de arrestarlo con cargos de violencia y abuso físico... ¿Está claro-el hombre rechinaba los dientes de la rabia-. Otra cosa... -apuntándole con el dedo-. Evite las visitas a la señorita en los próximos días... porque tengo la impresión de que, lo ha visto todo -señalando y sorprendiendo al hombre al apuntar a una ventana localizada en el segundo piso-. Ella lo ha visto todo... esa es su alcoba -sonrió-. Conociendo a la señorita Tomoyo, dudo que quiera algo con usted, porque acaba de maltratar no a una sirvienta... sino a una de sus mas fieles amigas... y creo que ella se encargará de terminar lo poco que haya ahí... ¿le quedó claro-Esto no se queda así -apuntó el hombre de mala gana-. ¡Juro que no se queda así-gruñó dando la vuelta y dirigiéndose a la salida-. ¡Sus jefes me van a escuchar-finalmente se encaminó hacia la salida. -Escóltenlo hasta la salida -ordenó Shaoran a los dos vigilantes-. Ya me encargaré de hacer una investigación más minuciosa del sujeto -sorprendiendo a Sakura quien le miró absorta ante aquello. Los hombres en efecto, caminaron a cierta distancia detrás del sujeto. Una vez que estuvo solo con la chica se dirigió ha ella-. No es un buen hombre, aquel que se atreve a tocar con violencia a una persona que no conoce, ó en todo caso a una mujer... como tu -sonrojándole.¿No te ibas ya? Sakura asintió diciendo.- Gracias. Pero yo... -Si, ya se... no necesitabas ayuda -declaró escuchando las conversaciones de los demás miembros de su equipo por el radio de onda corta.- Creo que Tomoyo te lo agradecerá cuando lo sepa. No creo que ella, tuviera interés de continuar la relación de todas maneras... ¿Porque lo dices-preguntó ella. -Si hubieras tenido que salir de la ciudad ¿no habrías dejado dicho algo para ese "Alguien especial" sin importar las circunstancias-Sakura bajó su mirada-. Exacto, Tomoyo Daidouji, no dejó nada para su novio, ni siquiera un mensaje de que saldría del país o algo parecido. Será mejor que te marches... Yamazaki te esta esperando para llevarte a casa –dijo mirando a otra parte y comenzando a caminar a la casa y mientras hablaba por el radio comunicador. Sakura solo observó el porte masculino y atractivo de Shaoran mientras se alejaba de ella, murmuró: Alguien especial... -sonriendo su camino fuera de la mansión. 

Al día siguiente por la mañana Tomoyo se levantó un poco más tarde de lo normal, la principio había tenido la intención de levantarse y preparar el desayuno pero no se sintió capaz de enfrentar a Touya. Después de un rato alcanzó a oír el leve murmullo que llegaba a ella desde la cocina. Pudo imaginar perfectamente la escena: el señor Kinomoto debió levantarse temprano a preparar el desayuno, después aparecieron Touya y Yukito y los tres deben estar ahora hablando… ¿de qué? Ella prefirió no hacer conjeturas al respecto.

Suspiro melancólica y muy a su pesar se encontró imaginando lo diferente que sería la vida si Touya le dijera que la amaba, cerró los ojos y recordó cada uno de los besos que él le había dado, sus caricias.

Tuvo que reconocer que de no haberse detenido cuando lo hicieron ella se habría entregado a él sin pensar en las consecuencias.

¿Cómo habría sido-se preguntó con una tímida sonrisa en los labios-. ¿Cómo habría sido despertar en sus brazos?

La imaginación puede ser muy poderosa Tomoyo casi podía sentirlo a su lado. Abrió los ojos sonrojada-. ¡Tonta! –se regaño a si misma y abrazó la almohada.

Tomoyo espero a que las voces que venía de la cocina se apagaran para levantarse. Se ducho con rapidez, se vistió y después de secarse el cabello y aplicarse un poco de maquillaje salió hacia la cocina donde se encontró con Fujitaka que leía el periódico mientras tomaba café.

-Buenos días –saludo Tomoyo lo más alegre que pudo.

-Buenos días Tomoyo –respondió Fujitaka levantando la vista del periódico y se puso de pie para ayudar a la chica a sentarse-. ¿Cómo te sientes esta mañana?

-Muy bien, gracias.

¿Quieres desayunar?

-Si, claro.

-Bien, desayunaremos juntos entonces.

¿No ha desayunado todavía? –preguntó Tomoyo confusa.

-No –respondió Fujitaka colocando unos platos-. Preferí esperar para acompañarte.

-Muchas gracias –dijo Tomoyo conmovida-. Pero deje que le ayude con algo –exclamó la chica levantándose de la silla.

-No señorita –replicó Fujitaka obligándola a sentarse otra vez-. Esta vez me dejaras atenderte.

-Pero yo podría…

-Lo sé –la interrumpió-. Pero prefiero hacerlo yo solo.

Tomoyo no quería discutir con el señor Kinomoto y disfruto el ser atendida por él, siempre tuvo la impresión de que la trataba como a una hija y sus acciones esa mañana lo confirmaron.

Desayunaron tranquilamente hablando sobre temas intrascendentes, Tomoyo se sentía demasiado melancólica y agotada de tanto fingir que prefirió mantener una conversación ligera sin llegar a temas personales. Al final fue el señor Kinomoto quien cambio el tema sorprendiéndola.

¿Qué opinas de mi hijo Tomoyo? –preguntó Fujitaka con cautela.

-Es un hombre agradable –murmuró con voz ronca apartando la vista para mirar por la ventana sin comprender el porque de la pregunta.

-Te gusta ¿verdad? –dijo Kinomoto con suavidad.

Tomoyo se volvió a verlo con rapidez, parpadeó varias veces aturdida "_Había entendido bien"_. Lo observo insegura tratando de comprender sus intenciones pero sabía bien que el señor Kinomoto era una buena persona y no había ninguna doble intención ni en sus ojos, ni en su voz. No se decidía a contestarle aunque algo le dijo que él ya sabía la respuesta.

El señor Kinomoto mientras tanto esperaba en silencio, pacientemente su respuesta.

-Si, mucho –admitió, porque era inútil negarlo-. Creo que… -paso saliva, él me habría gustado sin importar las circunstancias –lo miró indecisa, el señor Kinomoto sonreía conmovido-. No sería difícil… enamorarse de él.

-Tomoyo…

-No se preocupe. No me hago ilusiones –le aseguró al hombre que la miraba con un gesto de preocupación y tristeza-. Se muy bien cual es mi situación y sobre todo estoy consciente de que él ya tiene a alguien y no pienso interferir.

Fujitaka le tomo ambas manos en un gesto que la conmovió aún más.

-Quiero que sepas, que a mi no me molestaría que mi hijo se fijara en ti.

-Gracias, muchas gracias señor Kinomoto –los dos sonrieron.

Tomoyo se sentía a punto de llorar y no quería hacerlo, aspiró profundo y cambió el tema.

¿Hay algo importante en el periódico de hoy?

Fujitaka comprendió al instante el cambio de Tomoyo y decidió dar por terminado el asunto de Touya.

-Hay una mención sobre lo ocurrido el día de ayer –duditativo le paso la página del periódico con la noticia. No estaba seguro de cómo lo tomaría Tomoyo pero sabía que de todos modos no tendría caso ocultárselo.

Tomoyo leyó el artículo con detenimiento, no mencionaban nada que no supiera ya, salvó por el último párrafo donde decía: "…la presencia de la señorita Daidouji el día de ayer en el hospital a callado los rumores sobre la posible ausencia de esta en el país…"

-"Así que ha sido por esto que Sakura seguía haciéndose pasar por ella" –pensó Tomoyo intranquila y mordiéndose el labio inferior para detener su temblor. Le devolvió al señor Kinomoto el periódico y bebió su café. Repentinamente se sintió cansada de todo eso, de todo. Los sucesos de la noche anterior la había dejado muy sensible.

¿Te sientes bien?

Tomoyo volvió la mirada al señor Kinomoto quien la miraba con preocupación. Incapaz de mentir sus ojos se nublaron y negó con la cabeza al tiempo que desviaba la mirada, las lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas sin control.

-Lo siento –dijo Tomoyo tratando en vano de limpiar su cara, se levantó de la mesa y fue hacia el fregadero-. Lo siento… es solo… que… no se… que me pasa hoy –dijo sollozando y golpeó el borde del fregadero con el puño desesperada.

No hubo respuesta alguna por parte de Fujitaka, tanto así que Tomoyo pensó que tal vez la había dejado sola hasta que vió la mano de este extendida frente a ella con un pañuelo. Tomoyo lo tomó y después sintió la protección de sus brazos rodeándola.

-Llora, Tomoyo, llora –se escuchó la voz del señor Kinomoto, al tiempo que le acariciaba el cabello como a una niña pequeña y eso terminó por derrumbar las defensas de la chica quien escondió la cara en su pecho-. Llora todo lo que quieras.

Touya y Yukito se encontraba arreglando un tramo de cerca que se había caído. Durante la mañana Yukito había notado a Touya un tanto distraído, por momentos parecía detenerse a pensar y se quedaba mirando al vacío sin darse cuenta y de repente despertaba de su ensimismamiento agitando la cabeza, se quitaba el sombrero peinaba su cabeza desesperado y volvía al trabajo. Eso había sucedido cada vez, siempre la misma rutina.

Yukito casi no podía contener la risa¡pobre Touya! Si que lo estaba pasando mal y la única razón posible para su estado actual era una: Tomoyo.

El señor Kinomoto tenía razón, algo estaba pasando entre ellos dos. Yukito ya había advertido ciertas señales pero no había sabido interpretarlas, hasta que el señor Kinomoto se lo había mencionada a él como una confidencia. Yukito sonrió para sus adentros "el cazador resultó cazado". En cierta forma se sentía feliz por él nunca creyó posible ver a Touya Kinomoto enamorado, hacia mucho que había perdido las esperanzas, sobre todo después de escucharlo decir tantas veces que él no caería en esa trampa. Solo esperaba que Touya se diera cuenta antes de que Tomoyo se fuera o mejor aún antes de que formalizara definitivamente con Nakuru y se casara con ella.

Mientras llegaba a esta conclusión Yukito observaba a Touya quien nuevamente se perdía en sus pensamientos. Yukito sonrió lanzando un suspiró, si esto seguía así el terminaría haciendo solo todo el trabajo de ese día.

Touya veía a Yukito pensativo pero animado. Ojalá él se hubiera sentido igual de bien. Pero después de haberse pasado toda la noche despierto, estaba cansado y malhumorado. No había podido dejar de pensar en Tomoyo y en el modo que lo afectaba. Lo peor era que no había podido llegar a ninguna conclusión.

Recordó la noche anterior, la preocupación que sintió por ella, la impotencia al saber que no la podía ayudar. La rabia al saber que ella no quería confiar en él. Cerró los puños al recordar a ese otro hombre. Después recordó la rapidez con la que su rabia se convirtió en pasión cuando la beso y ella respondió de la misma manera. Se miró las manos y a su mente vino la larga cascada negra, la sensación que le produjo cuando introdujo los dedos entre la mata sedosa y la forma en que se deleito con sus labios.

Había descubierto que no soportaba ver a Tomoyo llorar. Claro que, si tenía que elegir prefería el llanto a aquella sonrisa que lo dejaba sin respiración.

Cerró los ojos unos instantes. Una chica de aproximadamente un metro setenta con ojos amatistas y pelo negro no dejaba de estar presente en su pensamiento.

Abrió lo ojos y vio que algo se movía en la lejanía tan aturdido por los sentimientos que bullían en él que no podía analizar lo que sus ojos veían. Solo salió completamente de su letargo cuando escucho a Yukito llamándolo.

¿Qué? –preguntó malhumorado.

-Dije que alguien se acerca –respondió de muy buen humor Yukito señalando hacia el frente.

Los dos hombres observaron a un jinete y su caballo acercándose a ellos. Después de un minuto los dos reconocieron al hombre.

-Hiragizawa –gruño Touya en voz alta.

Yukito se llevó una mano a la nuca y exhaló un suspiró. Imaginando lo peor se volvió a Touya pensando que tal vez este no era un buen momento para un encuentro, pero recordó algo que tal vez podría ayudar ¿o tal vez no? Tendría que arriesgarse.

-Mmmm ¿Touya?

-Si –contesto molesto sin apartar la vista del jinete.

-No has hablado con él todavía ¿verdad?

-No¿por qué?

-Bueno, porque… prometiste que lo harías recuerdas –dijo Yukito con cautela.

¿Ah si? –se volvió Touya a Yukito con el ceño fruncido y las manos en la cintura-. ¿A quien?

-A Tomoyo.

Touya bajo la cabeza lanzando un improperio. "Maldita sea la hora que se lo prometí a ella…" –el corazón le dio un vuelco al recordar el momento en que lo hizo y la sonrisa que obtuvo por respuesta.

Touya dio una patada al aire en un gesto puramente infantil sorprendiendo a Yukito. Le dio la espalda a este y se quitó nuevamente el sombrero, alisó su cabello con los dedos para ponérselo de nuevo.

-"Ahí esta otra vez" –pensó Yukito sonriendo.

-Touya volvió su vista a Yuktio y notó la sonrisa antes de que él desviara la cabeza hacia Eriol que ya se encontraba cerca.

-"Maldita sea la hora en que se lo conté a Yukito" –pensó furioso.

Eriol llegaba en ese momento hasta ellos, detuvo el caballo y bajo con agilidad de el.

-Yukito –saludo Eriol tocándose el ala del sombrero y después se volvió al hombre con el que le interesaba hablar-. Touya, buenos días.

Touya apenas saludo con una especie de gruñido. Aún tenía las manos en la cintura y una actitud de reto muy propia de él. Eriol intuyó que como suponía no iba ser fácil traspasar sus barreras.

¿Podemos hablar un minuto Touya? –preguntó Eriol decidido, si ya estaba ahí era mejor agarrar al toro por los cuernos.

-Adelante –se apresuró a decir Yukito–. Ve con él Touya, mientras tanto yo seguiré con esto –y señalo la cerca de medio terminar-. "_De todos modos lo estaba haciendo solo"_ –pensó con buen humor.

Como única respuesta por parte de Touya se alejó caminando a unos pasos hasta acercarse a la sombra de un árbol. Eriol volteó a ver a Yukito y este le ánimo levantando el dedo meñique de la mano y deseándole suerte en voz baja. Eriol se encamino y llegó donde Touya.

-Al grano –ordenó Touya que no se sentía de humor para largas conversaciones.

-Estoy de acuerdo –respondió Eriol sereno-. Quiero disculparme contigo por lo sucedido aquella noche –prosiguió sosteniendo la mirada de Touya pues sabía lo mucho que él valoraba la honestidad-. Se que no tengo excusa para lo que hice y por lo tanto no voy a darte ninguna –y se quitó el sombrero-. Fue una estupidez y lo único que puedo hacer es asegurarte que no volverá a suceder.

Touya quien había escuchado atentamente se dio cuenta de la sinceridad en sus palabras y no pudo conservar su postura autoritaria ante él que consideraba su amigo por tanto tiempo.

-Está bien –dijo Touya dándole una palmada en el hombro-. Olvidemos todo este asunto de una vez.

-Gracias Touya –dijo Eriol sonriendo y se puso el sombrero aliviado.

¿Qué fue lo que paso con Kaho? –preguntó Touya con la confianza que le daba su amistad de tantos años.

Eriol los miró y después observó a la lejanía, negó con la cabeza y se cruzó de brazos.

-No lo sé –admitió con pesar-. Creo que ella no está segura de lo nuestro.

¿Por qué lo dices?

-Ella no esta segura de querer vivir aquí. Creo que no esta segura de querer compartir su vida con un ranchero.

-No lo creo.

-Pues créelo, la última vez que hablamos me devolvió el anillo y me dijo que se iba a la ciudad.

Touya lo miraba incrédulo y pudo percibir el pesar de Eriol al hablar.

-Creo que esta vez es definitivo –dijo Eriol un tanto desesperado-. Me dijeron que consiguió un trabajo allá.

-Dale tiempo Eriol. Estoy seguro que kaho solo necesita poner las cosas en perspectiva.

-No lo sé Touya –dijo Eriol negando con la cabeza-. Yo no me hago ilusiones al respecto, si la hubieras escuchado ese día… pensarías igual que yo.

Touya tuvo que admitir que así debía ser dado el estado en que se encontraba Eriol ese día. Pero también conocía muy bien a Kaho y estaba seguro que ella solo necesitaba tiempo y no dudaba que en cuanto regresara Eriol no dejaría que pasara mucho tiempo para casarse con ella.

-Pero no hablemos más de mi –dijo Eriol tratando de sonar más animado-. Dime como le hiciste para conseguir semejante ama de llaves.

Lo que había dicho Eriol lo tomo desprevenido, Touya no supo que contestar y solo negó con la cabeza.

-Vamos, cuéntame. Esa chica debe ser muy especial, hasta el mismo Yukito esta impresionado con ella.

¿De verdad? –preguntó Touya sorprendido mirando hacia donde estaba el aludido.

-Por la forma en que habla de ella yo diría que si –respondió Eriol siguiendo la mirada de Touya-. Claro que el buen Yukito ya tiene dueña, así que no es competencia.

¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Puede que no lo hayas notado, pero es una mujer bastante atractiva.

-Puede que no lo te hayas dado cuenta, pero es mi ama de llaves.

-Ya, algunos hombres tienen mucha suerte.

Los dos hombres se quedaron callados pensando en la chica de la que hablaban. Eriol notó a Touya un tanto diferente pero de momento no supo definir porque.

-Aunque parece que ha sorprendido hasta al mismo Yue ¿no es así? –declaró Eriol rompiendo el silencio.

¿Por qué lo dices? –preguntó Touya frunciendo el seño.

-Yukito me comentó algo.

¿Yukito te cuenta todo lo que sucede en la casa?

-No, tú sabes que no. Pero no hay que ser muy inteligente para darse cuenta. ¿Cuándo había mostrado Yue interés en una mujer?

-Nunca que yo recuerde –tuvo que admitir Touya.

-Sakura la mandó ¿no? –Touya asintió-. ¿Dónde encontraría Sakura semejante tesoro? –Erio suspiró-. Creo que cualquier hombre se sentiría feliz si pudiera besar su boca una sola vez en la vida.

Touya sintió que se atragantaba y carraspeó un poco, una vez más ese día se quitó el sombrero, alisó su cabello con las manos y se lo volvió a poner.

-Creo que es mejor que regrese al trabajo –dijo nervioso y se alejó caminando.

Eriol lo miraba boquiabierto mientras se alejaba. Ahora comprendía porque lo veía tan diferente.

-"_Desgraciado_" –pensó Eriol con buen humor, "_él ya la ha besado_". Eriol negaba con la cabeza todavía boquiabierto sin saber si reír o llorar. Ahora comprendía que Tomoyo Matsube iba ser terreno vedado para cualquiera que se acercara a ella.

Después de despedirse de los dos hombres se subió a su caballo y se alejó cabalgando. Pensaba en su prima Nakuru, Tomoyo iba se una dura rival para ella. Y por lo que había presenciado sospechaba que esta vez su prima tenía las de perder.

Más que triste o preocupado Eriol parecía divertido, repentinamente detuvo al caballo y tomó una decisión. Cambió el rumbo y se encaminó a todo galope al rancho de los Kinomoto.

Eriol entro por la puerta de la cocina esperando encontrar a Tomoyo, pero cual fue su sorpresa al ver al señor Kinomoto.

¡Buenas tardes! –saludo Eriol.

¡Eriol! Buenas tardes –respondió Fujitaka estrechando la mano de Eriol.

-Señor Kinomoto, es bueno tenerlo de vuelta.

-Muchas gracias Eriol, ya me estaba preguntando porque no habías venido a saludarme.

-Bueno… es que… yo –tartamudeo Eriol-. Ya deben haberle contado lo que hice -dijo apenado.

¡Ah, eso! Si me lo contaron. Pero ya te has disculpado con Tomoyo y eso es lo que cuenta.

-Gracias, señor Kinomoto, le aseguro que no volverá a suceder una cosa así.

-No te preocupes –aseguró Fujitaka palmeando el hombro de Eriol en un gesto muy similar al de su hijo-. Yo se que así será. Ahora dime ¿qué te trae por aquí? No creo que haya sido solo para saludarme ¿verdad?

-Bueno… la verdad es que no me había atrevido a volver porque no había hablado con Touya, pero ya lo he hecho.

¿Y supongo que todo esta bien con él?

¡Oh si! Ya hemos hecho las pases ó mejor dicho él ha hecho las pases conmigo.

-Me da gusto saberlo.

-Gracias. Mmm, me preguntaba si podía saludar a Tomoyo. Pensé que estaría aquí trabajando.

¡Ah! Si bueno… ella ha estado un poco indispuesta y le hemos dado el día libre.

-Espero que no sea nada grave.

-No, nada que un par de días de descanso no resuelvan.

-Que bien… y…. ¿Dónde está ahora?

-Dijo que iba a caminar por ahí. No debe estar muy lejos, se llevó su material para dibujar.

¿Dibujar¿Ella, dibuja?

-Y muy bien –respondió Fujitaka asintiendo.

-Entonces, con su permiso señor Kinomoto voy a buscarla.

-Adelante –dijo Fujitaka sonriendo y lo vio salir y montar de nuevo a su caballo.

Fujitaka se quedo un momento pensativo. "Si Touya no se da cuenta pronto, alguien más se le puede adelantar".

Tomoyo se encontraba en el quiosco en esos momentos absorta terminando un boceto de la casa. Tenía varios de ella, cada uno mostrando los diferentes ángulos de ella. No quería dejar pasar ningún detalle, cuando se fuera podría tener muchos recuerdos de ella.

Desde el lugar donde se encontraba solo se alcanzaba a ver un poco del techo de la casa, pero se le gustaba tanto estar ahí, y la casa la conocía casi de memoria, así que no había necesidad de estarla observando todo el tiempo. Además después de terminar el boceto haría uno del quiosco, ya tenía en mente lo que pondría en él. Tal y cual lo había imaginado con luces y gente…

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por el sonido de un caballo. Se puso de pie y de entre los árboles vio salir un caballo negro impresionante y montado en el estaba Eriol vestido con jeans y una camisa arremangada y su sombrero. Se veía muy diferente d ela vez que fue a verla para disculparse, pero a pesar de eso no dejaba de lado su atractivo varonil, tan seguro de si mismo y sonriente.

¡Hola Tomoyo! –saludo acercándose al quiosco-. Sabía que iba encontrarte aquí –dijo mientras desmontaba y amarraba al caballo en un lugar cercano.

¿Ah si? –respondió Tomoyo sonriendo, no era difícil sentirse animada en presencia de Eril-. ¿Y cómo lo supiste? –preguntó un tanto incrédula.

-A Sakura le encantaba esta aquí –dijo él llegando hasta ella-. Este lugar tiene algo que gusta a todas las mujeres, bueno… a casi todas –pensó en su prima Nakuru.

¿Interrumpo algo? –preguntó mirando las cosas de Tomoyo.

-No, claro que no –aseguro ella.

¿Puedo acompañarte un rato?

-Si¿Por qué no? –respondió Tomoyo feliz por su compañía.

¿Puedo ver lo que hacías? –preguntó mientras se sentaban.

Tomoyo dudo un momento, pero después de pensarlo unos segundos asintió dándole el cuaderno a Eriol.

-WOW –exclamó Eriol-. Eres buena.

¿Te parece? –dijo Tomoyo levemente sonrojada.

-Ya lo creo que si.

¿Pero… porque solo la casa?

-Pues… de momento fue todo lo que se me ocurrió, aunque también quería hacer un de este lugar. Sakura me comentó que aquí celebran algunas fiestas y estoy tratando de imaginar como sería.

-En eso puedo ayudarte –dijo Eriol divertido mirando la sorpresa en la cara de Tomoyo-. Si, yo he estado en alguna de esas fiestas y puedo darte una descripción detallada de cómo se ve.

¿De verdad?

Pasaron un buen rato platicando sobre las fiestas que se llevaron a cabo en el lugar, los diferentes adornos que se usaban, la localización de los músicos y las mesas. Tomoyo se divirtió escuchando a Eriol se daba cuenta que era un gran narrador. Se sintió tan motivada que empezó a pintar de inmediato, le pidió a Eriol que salieran y se sentaron bajo un árbol justo frente al quiosco y comenzó a dibujar.

Pocas veces permitió que alguien la viera trabajar. Pero con Eriol no hubo ningún problema, se sentía en confianza y la admiración sincera que el mostraba por su trabajo la halago mucho en vez de cohibirla.

-Lamento si no soy buena conversando –se disculpo ella después de un rato en que Eriol la había hecho reír-. Es solo que cuando trabajo me concentro en lo que hago y olvido lo demás.

-No te preocupes, yo entiendo. Además te agradezco que me permitas verte trabajar. Entiendo que esos puede ser algo muy personal.

¿Y eso cómo lo sabes? –preguntó Tomoyo asombrada por la sensibilidad que había en sus palabras.

-Yo no soy bueno dibujando, pero me gusta el arte. He comparado algunos cuadros en subastas, o en galerías. Pronto habrá una exposición en la galería que tenemos en el pueblo. Si te parece podríamos ir juntos.

¡Si! –exclamó alegre-. Bueno, si de verdad quieres que vaya contigo.

-Claro que si, si no, no te lo pediría. En cuanto tenga fecha la exposición te avisaré.

-Esta bien.

Eriol se puso de pie y ayudo a Tomoyo a hacer lo mismo.

-Si quieres otro día podría llevarte a un lugar con una vista maravillosa del valle. Conozco un sitio desde el cual se pueden observar algunas propiedades, incluida esta.

-Si, me encantaría.

-Mmm –se detuvo a pensar un momento Eriol, mientras veía su caballo-. ¿Sabes montar?

-No, en realidad no ¿Por qué?

-La única manera de llegar a ese lugar sería cabalgando.

¡Oh! es una lástima.

-Pero si quieres yo podría enseñarte.

-No lo sé Eriol, no soy muy buena para las actividades físicas y no quisiera quitarte el tiempo.

-Vamos –la animo Eriol, no me quitaras el tiempo, no yo a ti. Lo haremos en nuestros ratos libres. No es tan difícil, en poco tiempo serás toda una amazona.

-No lo sé –respondió pensando que a Touya no le agradaría que perdiera el tiempo con clases de equitación, ya lo había dicho una vez.

-Mira, podemos empezar ahora mismo.

¿Si? –exclamo temerosa.

-Puedes montar a Spinel –señalo al caballo negro. Tomoyo lo miró preocupada el caballo se veía imponente y Eriol adivinando lo que pensaba dijo: Spinel es muy bueno con las chicas, además lo agarraré del bozal y así podrás montar hasta la casa.

-Está bien –dijo Tomoyo insegura-. ¿Y mis cosas?

-Yo las llevaré.

Llegaron a donde estaba el caballo y sin desamarrarlo Eriol ayudo a Tomoyo a subir en el. Después de tomar las cosas de la chica, desato al caballo y lo guió por el camino.

¿Qué te parece? –preguntó Eriol.

-No lo sé –respondió con nerviosismo-. Siento que me resbalo.

-Eso es porque no colocas bien las piernas –corrigió la postura de la chica un poco y siguieron.

-Es un caballo hermoso –dijo Tomoyo acariciando al animal.

-Ahora si ya te has ganado a Spinel, parece muy serio pero tiene un buen corazón.

-Yo creo que tienen mucho carácter.

-Otro punto a tu favor. A él no le gusta que lo subestimen.

Llegaron a la casa muy rápido y después de ayudar a Tomoyo a bajar del caballo Eriol se despidió. Tomoyo no entró en la casa hasta que lo vio desaparecer en la lejanía. Después de la hermosa tarde que había tenido se sentía entusiasmada y después de convencer al señor Kinomoto este permitió que le ayudara con la cena así lo hizo en armonía, platicando sobre Eriol y las lecciones de equitación que le daría.

Esa mañana Sakura se encontraba en la enorme terraza de la mansión Daidouji acompañando a Sonomi quien hacia apenas un día que había salido del hospital. Aún necesitaba asistencia médica por lo que todo el tiempo la acompañaba una enfermera. Tampoco podía permitirse caminar al menos por un tiempo y utilizaba una silla de ruedas para trasladarse de un lugar a otro.

Sonomi observaba con ternura a Sakura que disfrutaba maravillada de la vista, el jardín estaba en su esplendor. De pronto recordó a su hija y su semblante se ensombreció.

-Señorita Saiko –se dirigió a la enfermera-. ¿Podría dejarme un momento a solas con la señorita Kinomoto? –Sakura se sorprendió al escuchar esto.

-No, no estoy segura que eso esté bien –dudo un momento la enfermera-. No creo que deba dejarla. Tengo ordenes estrictas de siempre estar a su lado.

-No se preocupe se que la señorita Kinomoto me cuidará bien. Además solo serán unos minutos, puede ir a tomar algo mientras tanto –sugirió Sonomi con una sonrisa.

-No se preocupe –intervino Sakura-. Cualquier cosa y la llamaré de inmediato.

-Además, acaba de hacerme un cheque y todo esta bien ¿no es cierto? –insistió Sonomi.

-Si, está bien. Pero sólo unos minutos –advirtió la enfermera.

Mientras las dos veían alejarse a la enfermera, Sakura se sentó en una silla cerca de Sonomi.

¿De qué quiere hablar conmigo? –preguntó curiosa.

-De Tomoyo –contestó Sonomi con un brillo ansioso en su mirada.

-Está bien¿qué quiere que le diga?

-Tú sabes donde est�¿verdad? –Sakura asintió-. Dijiste que estaba bien cuidada.

-Y así es, puedo asegurárselo.

-Y no puedes decirme donde…

-No, lo siento. Es por la seguridad de todos.

¿Cuántas personas lo saben?

-Solo el señor Li y yo –mintió Sakura, sintiéndose mal, por ello. Pero había acordado junto con Yue que era mejor no mencionar que él también estaba enterado. Además explicar porque Yue Tsukishiro estaba al tanto traería más interrogantes que era mejor no crear.

Sonomi pareció conforme con la respuesta pero parecía abatida. A Sakura se le rompió el corazón, había visto tantas veces esa misma expresión en Tomoyo.

-Tal vez no pueda darle el sitio exacto de donde se encuentra Tomoyo pero puedo describirle el lugar, si eso la hace sentirse mejor –aventuró a decir la chica.

¿De verdad¿Harías eso por mi? –preguntó Sonomi conmovida y tomó las manos de Sakura en señal de gratitud.

-Si, pero con una condición –Sonomi asintió-. Debe prometerme que no repetirá lo que le diga.

-Esta bien –aceptó Sonomi sin dudar.

Sakura comenzó a describir su hogar sin dar demasiadas señas. Se cuidó mucho de no dejar ver que ese lugar era de su familia. Tampoco podía decirle a Sonomi que su hija había sido llevada allí como parte de la servidumbre. Los Daidouji sabían que Tomoyo usaba otro nombre e incluso las cartas que mandaron las firmaron con el apellido Matsube, pero no sabían que Tomoyo Matsube era el ama de llaves de un rancho.

Sakura le explicó con entusiasmo a Sonomi que Tomoyo tendría mucho que pintar, había muchos lugares en los que podría encontrar inspiración y sobre todo sin la necesidad de guardaespaldas. Aunque le aclaró que las personas con las que vivía se asegurarían de que ella estuviera bien.

Sakura se dio cuenta conforme pasaban los minutos que el semblante de Sonomi cambiaba. Se veía más tranquila, más en paz. Incluso notó que Sonomi cerraba los ojos, como si tratara de imaginarse a su hija, en un lugar hermoso, como Sakura describía, rodeada de árboles y lejos de la bulliciosa ciudad. Ninguna de las dos se dio cuenta que desde dentro de la casa alguien las observaba.

Shaoran había entrado a la casa buscando a Sakura, todavía debía planear dos salidas más de Sakura disfrazada como Tomoyo. Pero no esperaba encontrarla hablando tan animadamente con Sonomi Daidouji. Shaoran se quedó donde estaba permitiéndose contemplar a la chica. Los días anteriores con la salida de la señora Daidouji del hospital habían sido ajetreados y Shaoran procuró mantenerse enfocado únicamente en el trabajo. Aunque las noches que podía descansar las dedicaba a pensar en ella, ese era su descanso.

Sakura levantó la vista del rostro de Sonomi para encontrarse con que a pocos metros se encontraba Shaoran, parecía muy serio y pensativo cosa que llevó a la chica a pensar que tal vez había escuchado la conversación que tenía con la señora Daidouji y se puso tensa.

¡Li! –exclamó Sakura poniéndose de pie de inmediato.

-Buenos días, señorita Kinomoto –dijo el acercándose un tanto apenado pues había sido descubierto observando-. Señora Daidouji ¿cómo se encuentra el día de hoy? –dijo cortésmente al llegar al lado de las dos mujeres.

-Muy bien gracias –respondió Sonomi un tanto desilusionada por la interrupción, pero no lo suficiente como para no notar que el ambiente se tensó ligeramente al llegar Li-. La señorita Kinomoto es una gran compañía.

-Me imagino que si –respondió Shaoran lanzando una mirada rápida a Sakura, y sintió un ligero calor en el cuello, resistió la tentación de aflojarse un poco la corbata.

Sakura entendió en seguida el sentido que tenían sus palabras, ó al menos el sentido que ella deseaba que hubiera en ellas. Desde la noche en que la dejara en casa no habían tenido oportunidad de hablar y de alguna manera ella se dio cuenta que Shaoran la evitaba, pero… ¿Por qué? Tenía tantas ganas de preguntarle, aquella noche cuando se besaron en su casa creyó que todo estaba claro, el beso que compartieron no fue cualquier cosa, algo pasó. Se sintió unida a él más que nunca, pero ahí estaba él evitando mirarla a los ojos, confundiéndola con su comportamiento.

¿No es así señorita Kinomoto? –la voz de Sonomi, la trajo de nuevo al presente.

¿Perdón? Lo siento. No estaba poniendo atención –dijo Sakura sonrojada, lanzó una mirada a Shaoran quien la observaba ceñudo, esperaba no estar siendo demasiado obvia, sobre todo por la presencia de la señora Daidouji.

-Le decía a el señor Li que usted me comentaba lo interesante que es su trabajo –dijo Sonomi lanzando una mirada significativa a Sakura, esta agradeció en silencio el que no la delatara con Li sobre el tema de conversación, no sabía si el estaría de acuerdo con lo que había relatado a la señora.

-Ah si, el trabajo… aunque a veces se complica un poco ¿verdad Li? –dijo Sakura un tanto maliciosa.

¿Qué? Si… -carraspeó incómodo-. Si a veces se complica.

En ese momento la enfermera apareció desde la misma dirección en que se había encontrado Shaoran momentos antes.

Sonomi creyó conveniente dejar a ese par solos un momento, al parecer tenían muchas cosas de que hablar y el que de forma alternada cada uno se sonrojara, decía mucho sobre el tema de conversación que podían tener.

¡Señorita Saiko, que gusto que haya aparecido usted. Creo que he tenido suficiente por esta mañana y me agradaría mucho ir a mi habitación a descansar.

Después de que la Sonomi y la enfermera se alejaron los dos se miraron si que ninguno se atreviera a decir palabra. Sakura esperaba que tal vez la provocación sirviera de algo para que por fin pudiera hablar con Shaoran de lo sucedido, pero estaba equivocada.

-Te estaba buscando para hablar de tu siguiente salida de la casa como Tomoyo –empezó a hablar Shaoran en un tono neutro y profesional. Ni siquiera la miraba, solo parecía estar atento a la tabla que tenía en las manos y en las que tenía unas hojas con el itinerario de la siguiente salida. Así habían sido todas sus conversaciones.

-No puedo creerlo –dijo Sakura molesta.

¿Qué? –preguntó Shaoran sin levantar la vista de las hojas.

-Esto –contestó Sakura arrebatándole las hojas.

¿Qué haces? –exclamó sorprendido.

-Así va ser ¿no? –dijo ella ignorando la expresión de Shaoran-. Así va ser siempre nuestra relación, trabajo, trabajo, trabajo. Llevo días esperando poder hablar contigo…

¿Sobre que? –replicó Shaoran molesto, no estaba dispuesto a ceder esta vez.

-No puedo creerlo –casi gritó Sakura.

Shaoran la tomó del brazo y la llevó con él a una sección del jardín donde estaba seguro que nadie los escucharía y en el que no habría ninguna cámara grabando.

¿Qué es lo que te pasa¿Te parece prudente gritar así cuando estamos trabajando? Por que permíteme recordarte que estamos en el trabajo.

-He estado esperando a que te decidieras a hablar conmigo de lo que esta pasando entre noso…

-Este no es el mejor momento para eso –la interrumpió-. No te das cuenta que estamos pasando por un momento critico, estamos sobre la pista del máximo sospechoso, estás tomando el lugar del Tomoyo y eso te convierte en la carnada y no podemos permitirnos distracciones en este momento.

-Distracción, eso soy… una distracción –dijo ella airada y muy dolida.

-No puedo creer que hagas esto, te estoy dando una explicación…

-No, no me estás dando una explicación¡me estas dando excusas!

Shaoran respiró profundo, tratando de mantener la calma. Por suerte, no habían tenido problemas en los días pasados sobre el asunto de aquélla llamada que le hicieron refiriéndose a Sakura y su seguridad. Aquello, puso entre comillas que ahora, no era solo el caso de los Daidoujij lo que podía preocuparle. También estaba el bienestar de Sakura. Un bienestar que a él, le preocupaba y mucho.

-Es lo único que puedo darte en este momento. Cuando estés más tranquila hablaremos, pero no tardes demasiado porque no tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo –dijo Shaoran dando la vuelta y encaminándose a la casa de vigilancia.

-Perfecto, y ahora te vas. Siempre haces lo mismo. Pues sabes que –dijo levantando la voz-. Nunca voy a esta lista y esta vez la que se va soy yo… mañana a primera hora tendrás mi renuncia.

Shaoran se paró en seco sin poder creer lo que oía, se sentía furioso y frustrado. Regreso sobre sus pasos, ella no se había movido ni un metro de donde estaba.

-No puedes hacer eso. Te necesito aquí… -sus propias palabras calaron muy dentro de él. La necesitaba cerca de él.

-Cualquiera podrá hacerse pasar por Tomoyo –dijo Sakura más dolida todavía-. Tenemos gente profesional que podrían interpretarla hasta la perfeccion. No me necesitas -aquella frase, hizo que el corazón de Li se fuera a los pies-. Esta vez es en serio Shaoran me voy y punto. Esperaré a que consigas un reemplazo que se haga pasar por Tomoyo… hay varias chicas en la agencia que podrían perfectamente…

Shaoran no creía lo que escuchaba ¿Sakura se iría? Su corazón y mente decían "_Detenla. Detenla antes de que sea muy tarde"_

¿Quieres saber lo que pasa entre nosotros? –preguntó Shaoran desesperado agarrándola por los hombros, la situación se le iba de las manos-. Esto es lo que pasa entre nosotros -la miró fijamente y, sin pensar, se inclinó sobre ella y la besó.

-Sakura… -su voz se convirtió en un gemido. Él sintió la boca trémula de ella contra la suya. Sabía que no debía hacerlo, pero no pudo resistirse y la abrazo con fuerza.

Y sintió que ese beso le hacía renacer.

Ella se dejó llevar y, lo que momentos antes había sido rabia, se iba convirtiendo en pasión. Abrió los labios invitando a los de él y deslizó las manos por debajo de la chaqueta sintiendo así el calor de su cuerpo a través de la tela de la camisa.

Repentinamente el beso termino, Sakura lanzó un gemido de frustración. Abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de que esta vez era diferente. Shaoran todavía la abrazaba y la miraba directamente a los ojos, ella pudo ver en su mirada todo lo que deseaba que él pudiera expresar con palabras.

-Me distraes –la acusó susurrando-. A mi nada me distrae –Shaoran acariciaba su mejilla y después retiraba un mechón de cabello para colocarlo detrás de su oreja-. Cuando no estoy contigo estoy pensando en ti, todo el tiempo. Y tu eres la culpable... tu y solamente tu.

Sakura estaba fascinada con la revelación, a penas se atrevía a respirar temerosa de que cualquier interrupción acabara con la confesión que escuchaba. Shaoran no continuó, pero la miró con una intensidad que hizo que le temblaran las piernas. Después volvió a besarla, pero esta vez fue de una manera más lenta, casi… erótica. Shaoran trato de decirle sin palabras lo que le hacía sentir. Deslizando sus labios por los de ella, con besos cortos mientras sus manos acariciaban su cuello y después sumergirse por su cabello. Él supo que el mensaje le había llegado cuando la escuchó suspirar una y otra vez. Él solo pudo gemir con satisfacción. Ninguno de los dos supo cuanto tiempo estuvieron así, pero eso no importo.

-Shaoran yo…

-Ssshhh –la silenció él poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios-. Ahora entiendes lo que quiero decir –Sakura asintió con el rostro cubierto por un hermoso carmín en sus mejillas y sus ojos brillando como hermosas gemas producto de aquellos roces pasionales y amorosos-. Necesito concentrarme en el trabajo –recalcó él, los dos debemos concentrarnos en el trabajo –Sakura bajo la cabeza asintiendo de nuevo, ella mejor que nadie sabía lo importante que era el trabajo para él, y lo importante que era esta misión en particular, con Tomoyo escondida en el rancho de su familia y ella haciéndose pasar por su amiga, pero no pudo evitar sentir un poco de tristeza y frustración por que comprendía que lo suyo tenía que esperar.

Finalmente lo entendía.

-Sakura –la llamó él y ella levantó la vista-. Prometo que cuando esto termine, me tomaré un tiempo libre para que podamos aclarar lo que sucede entre nosotros. Es todo lo que puedo ofrecerte por el momento. Entiendes ¿verdad?

-Si, yo entiendo –su respuesta hizo que él sonriera sutilmente y acarició sus cabellos beso por una ultima vez sus labios y luego en su frente, todo esto sin dejar de sentirla en sus brazos.

Con renuencia por parte de los dos rompieron el abrazo, la situación fue muy cómica porque los dos tenían que arreglar su ropa y su cabello antes de presentarse ante los demás.

-Será mejor que yo vaya primero –dijo él al fin y se encaminó otra vez hacia la casa de vigilancia. Pero para sorpresa de Sakura caminaba de espaldas, sonriendo y seguía hablando con ella-. Después puede venir usted para que hablemos del itinerario de hoy señorita Daidouji –Sakura sonrió, Shaoran debía sentirse feliz si hacia bromas respecto al trabajo-. ¿Cómo me veo?

-Creo que bien –respondió ella-. Aunque… -dio unos pasos hacia él y lo detuvo un momento, tienes lápiz de labios –dijo sonrojada mientras le limpiaba los labios con los dedos-. Listo, no quedo nada.

-Claro que si –dijo él y le tomó la mano antes de que ella la retirara para besarle la palma con tanta adoración que ella se sentía en las nubes-. Te veo en unos minutos entonces.

-Lo que dije va en serio... hablaremos luego de terminar este caso... ¿de acuerdo?

-Muy bien...

-Ahora prométeme que no volverás a mencionarme que renuncias -declaró notándose en verdad preocupado-. Porque si escucho esas palabras nuevamente, estaré en serios problemas... pues me volveré loco -haciéndole sonreír.

-Está bien Shaoran -sonrió ella aun mas y murmuró, no mencionaré nuevamente mi renuncia.

-Eso esperaba escuchar -sonrió él besándole la mejilla.

Cuando él se alejó Sakura no pudo contenerse y se puso a dar de brincos. Se llevó las manos a la cara, la sentía la piel caliente. Cerró sus ojos recordando incluso cada parte donde sus labios se deslizaron contra su piel. Sus besos eran hipnotizantes y narcóticos. ¡Sabía besar y muy bien!

Se sentía feliz, ahora solo restaba esperar a que el caso estuviera resuelto para que al fin pudiera estar con Shaoran. Después de tranquilizarse y de arreglar su cabello, ella también se dirigió hacia la casa de vigilancia, más decidida que nunca a cumplir con su trabajo. Aunque no pudo evitar pensar… ¿cómo se comportaría profesionalmente con alguien que con solo mirarla le robaba el aliento?

¡Ni modo, daría un par de vueltas mas para apagar el rojo de sus mejillas y luego iría a la casa!

**Continuara…**

**Nota de la autora:** Bueno como se habrán dado cuenta nuestro querido Eriol ha entrado en acción, ahora si verán sufrir a Touya de verdad, nada comparado con lo que a pasado en los capítulo anteriores. Para los que me preguntaron por SS ahí los tienes, creo que la espera valió la pena cierto, yo al menos estoy muy contenta por la forma en que salió esta última escena. Como siempre me sucede cuando algo me gusta tanto, esta última escena me salió casi de la nada, de repente escribí y escribí y ahí estaba, aunque debo decir que me costó mucho trabajo, porque mi mamá me interrumpía a cada momento, cortándome la inspiración, pero al fin quedó. Ojalá que les haya gustado y… ¡ah, una última cosa, en el próximo capítulo por fin hará su aparición Nakuru ojalá les agrade.

Antes de que lo olvide, alguien me pregunto por el sitio donde se podía encontrar los fics de Mikki, aquí dejo una dirección, espero que estén completos, si hay algún problema por favor díganmelo y veré si les consigo alguna otra dirección. Varias de las páginas que publicaban estos fics han caducado. Los sidestory tienen que pedírselos a Mikki en un correo, ella prefiere llevar un control de ellos.

http:nodoka. quien le interese, esta vez actualice un poco antes porque de hacerlo después tal vez me hubiera retrasado un par de días, así que mejor antes ¿no? Normalmente actualizó el día domingo para que aparezca a más tardar el lunes.

Por cierto…

**¡Feliz Día del Amor y la Amistad! para todos**.

**Crystal****-Darling**: Muchas gracias por todo lo que dices, es muy gratificante escuchar comentarios como el tuyo. Muchos me han mencionado que no les agradaba mucho la pareja, pero ahora que han leído Junto a ti han cambiado de opinión, eso es muy halagador. Sigue leyendo y deja un review de vez en cuando.

**Justary****-san**: Muchas gracias amiga, sobre todo por cumplir tu palabra.

**leg**: Qué bueno que te gusto tanto, la verdad es que a mi también me emocionó mucho la última parte del capítulo anterior, te anticiparé un poquito falta mucho para que Tomoyo se sincere con Touya y dudo mucho que este lo tome con mucha calma, así que habrá que esperar a ver como reacciona el hombre. Hasta pronto.

**keyq**: Supongo que si en el capítulo anterior Fujitaka te pareció comprensivo en este debió ser todavía más ¿no es cierto? En cuanto a la última parte, que bueno que te gustar�, la verdad es que yo estoy feliz por como me quedo (modestia aparte), y aunque las cosas se pusieron muy candentes como dices, no creo que puedan pasar de ahí, no me creo capaz de llegar demasiado lejos en mis relatos, aunque bueno… todo puede suceder. Debo decir que tus teorías son bastante buenas, sigue leyendo yo creo que te vas a llevar agradables sorpresas. Una última cosa, no creo para nada que te hayas excedido, disfruto de los reviews como el tuyo, y no te preocupes que mi mente loca seguirá escribiendo y escribiendo, como dije antes, este fic todavía no llega a su final, ya voy por el capítulo 16 y sigo escribiendo. Bye.

**Norma**: No te preocupes si a veces no puedes dejar un review, lo importante es que sigas leyendo y que de vez en cuando me hagas saber que voy por buen camino. Hasta pronto.

**belzer**: Touya todavía se pondrá muy difícil y le será todavía más difícil reconocer lo que esta sintiendo, claro que Nakuru será un obstáculo pero eso ya lo descubrirás más adelante. Qué alegría saber que puedo hacer las cosas cada vez mejor, espero no decepcionarte. Hasta pronto.

**FENIXGIRL**: Yo también suspire mucho cuando escribí el final del capítulo anterior, aunque también me paso lo mismo en este, ya me dirás tu opinión al respecto. Todo mundo esta preocupado por la forma que reaccionará Touya cuando se entere de la verdad y sinceramente no es para menos. A mi también me gustan los capítulos largos, y he descubierto que en mi caso muy particular me cuesta mucho trabajo que me queden así, pero seguiré trabajando en ello. En cuanto a Lecciones, yo creo que falta mucho para que pueda hacer un epílogo, pues no tengo ni una idea para el, pero lo tengo en mente no lo olvido. Hasta pronto.

**serenity****-princess**: Yo creo que aún no hemos visto cuan terco puede ser Touya Kinomoto, espero que no te desespere. Aunque estoy de acuerdo en que parte de su atractivo es ese carácter que tiene. Siento mucho lo de Sakura pero no se me ocurrió meter ese detalle antes y ahora es un poco tarde, pero Tomoyo si sufrirá un poco de celos. Bueno nos vemos en la próxima.

**Hitomi**** Kansaki Fanel**: Que bueno que te guste tanto los capítulos y sobre todos las parejas, por supuesto todavía hay mucho para ellas como podrás haberte dado cuenta y en los siguientes capítulos también.

**Isis**** Temptation:** Yo también ya me había dado cuenta que no se escribe mucho sobre esta pareja, y si he de ser sincera no se cuando vuelva a escribir otro fic sobre la misma, pero supongo que lo tendré en mente en un futuro. Agradezco mucho tu comentario, se que al principio no fui muy precisa pero siempre me resulta difícil empezar un fic, apreció mucho comentarios como el tuyo que me motivan a ser cada vez mejor, sigue dejando reviews por favor y hasta pronto. Contestando al último review que mandaste: Actualizo cada dos semanas, de esa manera me doy tiempo para adelantar algunos capítulos y no fallar al termino de las mismas, no te preocupes, mientras tenga vida e internet, seguiré actualizando en este tiempo, y por favor no te comas las uñas. Gracias por el interés, no dejes de escribir. Hasta pronto.

**brujita-wicca** Me hacen muy feliz tus comentarios, cada vez que leo tu review terminó con una sonrisa en la cara, muchas gracias. Espero como dije antes que haya valido la pena la espera por más SS, ojalá me digas que te gusto ¿Qué tal Shaoran eh? Lindo ¿cierto? En cuando a Eriol como podrás haberte dado cuenta tu teoría no estaba del todo perdida habrá mucho de este hombre adorable. Me di cuenta que somos muy parecidas, a mi también me gusta imprimir mis fics favoritos para poder leerlos cuando quiera (cosa que me halaga mucho que hagas con este), y por otro lado a mi también me ha pasado que sigo bajando el scroller del mouse cuando estoy más emocionada con la historia. Muchas, muchas gracias, espero que no haya sido muy larga la espera.

**neneaachi** Muchas gracias por tomarte la molestia de escribir un review, y dale las gracias a tu hermana de mi parte, a las dos por supuesto por leer este fic. Yo creo que podré complacer a tu hermana, Touya sufrirá mucho, mucho más, en cuanto a la violencia, pues no sé, eso tal vez se pueda arreglar. Yo también creo que Touya pudo haber hecho cosas peores a Eriol por la escena de la otra noche, pero afortunadamente estaba Yukito y afortunadamente Eriol estaba inconsciente, porque no lo dudes que de todos modos lo hubiera llevado a ese estado. Espero que te haya gustado esta ultima escena SS, y yo creo que también se puede hacer algo por lo que mencionas de Shaoran. Y no te preocupes, me agrada mucho conocer las opiniones de todos y cuando es posible tomarlas en cuanta para el desarrollo del fic. Hasta pronto.

**HercyTao** Ya me estaba preguntando donde estarías. Muchas gracias por todo lo que dices, me haces muy feliz. ¡También leíste Lecciones para dos! Muchas gracias por eso también que bueno que te gusta. Mi pareja favorita también es ET, pero para este fic en particular quedaba mejor la pareja TT ¿no crees? Tal vez este capítulo no estuvo del todo como el anterior, aunque termine con broche de oro ¿o no? Pero todavía hay mucho, mucho más no te preocupes, haré lo posible por ganarme ese premio. Hasta pronto.

**Irmiux** Bueno, no se si mi fic es telenovelezco, pero creo que se nota que me encanta el romance y el drama, así que supongo que el adjetivo le queda. Yo también me creía incapaz de hacer un fic, y ya vez aquí estoy, debo agradecérselo a mi amiga Crystal23 que fue la que me animo ha hacerlo. Espero que te haya gustado la parte SS de este capítulo, y espero tu opinión. Nos vemos pronto.

**Aya-Mery:** Que pena que hayas estado tan enferma, me alegra saber que ya estas mejor, no tienes por que disculparte, entiendo perfectamente y no hay ningún problema, aunque debo decir que ya me tenías preocupada, sin saber de ti y sin encontrarte en el msn, ojalá y pronto nos veamos. Como dije antes Nakuru saldrá por fin en el siguiente capítulo, no se si te vaya a gustar o no el personaje así como lo tengo planteado, pero la chica dará algunas sorpresas. Muchas gracias por considerarme para tus fics favoritos, es un honor. Te mando un abrazo amiga, espero que para cuando leas esto ya estés 100 recuperada y te hayas puesto al corriente en todo. Nos vemos.

**Bubbletomo** Muchas gracias por tus comentarios y sobre todo por hacerte presente, tu sabes que tu opinión es importante para mi. Bye.

**Li****-Saku-chan**: Que bueno que te haya gustado tanto el capítulo anterior. Te parece extraña la reacción de Touya ante el collar de Tomoyo? Bueno, puedes culparlo? El pobre ya no sabe que pensar, esta dando patadas de ahogado, porque no sabe que es lo que realmente le pasa a Tomoyo y quiere saberlo. Tomoyo si va ir a la casa de Mina pero por una razón muy particular, que dará pie a casi el final de la historia, así que todavía falta para eso y en cuanto a un encuentro con el hermano de esta, pues esta un poco difícil, pero no te preocupes ya habrá "otros" que pongo a Touya loco de celos, yo creo que para estas alturas entenderás de lo que te hablo. En cuanto a SS todavía hay mucho de ellos, espero te haya gustado la ultima parte de este capítulo, Sakura sufrirá algunos inconvenientes y Shaoran estará muy, muy preocupado, pero eso ya lo verás. Gracias por el review y hasta la próxima.

**nena05000**: Pues si que te tardaste en escribir. Muchas gracias por tus comentarios, me halaga mucho lo que dices, jamás pensé que alguien me dijera lo que tu, sobre todo porque yo soy una gran admiradora de Mikki. Lo del epílogo tendrá que ir con dedicatoria especial, cuando lo leas te darás cuenta de cuan grande fue tu aportación para su creación. Se vienen muchas sorpresas, este capítulo es como un respiro para lo que esta por venir. Gracias por tu review me encanta leerte, ojalá no dejes de hacerlo nunca. De momento estoy un poco atareada, escribiendo esta respuesta y no puedo poner todo lo que quisiera respecto a lo que escribiste, pero prometo que para la próxima será diferente.

**Yukkino**: Este review si que estuvo genial, es la primera vez que me dicen que me van a secuestrar, según mi amiga Crystal eso es para celebrarse. Pero debo decir que yo también podría amenazarte de lo mismo, llevó un buen rato esperando que actualices La viuda amatista, y aún no he tenido tiempo para leer J. Apasionados, pero ya lo haré he notado que este último tiene muchos seguidores. Muchas gracias por todo lo que dices, me halagan tus comentarios, espero no decepcionarte, sigue leyendo las cosas se pondrán cada vez más interesantes. Trató de actualizar cada dos semanas sin falta, de esa manera doy tiempo para quienes escriben un review y también me doy tiempo para escribir más capítulos, porque sabrás que a mi no me gusta sentirme presionada. Debo decir que este fic ya va por el capítulo 16 y aún le falta así que tendrás mucho de Junto a ti.


	13. Capítulo13

**JUNTO A TI**

**Por Daulaci Serv**

**Con los personajes de Card Captor Sakura, Por CLAMP.**

**Con una especial agradecimiento a Crystal23 quien a sido toda una inspiración y un gran apoyo como beta en este fic.**

**CAPITULO 13**

Nakuru Akizuki se sorprendió cuando divisó a su primo, llegar en su jeep de lujo de color negra, al atardecer. Suponía que, no lo vería hasta dos días o tres después. Siempre vivía haciendo negocios y se tardaba días. Una vez llegó a la terraza, declaró.-Vaya ¿qué te trae por aquí? Pensé que estarías en el pueblo ¿no?

Te equivocas aunque debería preguntarte lo mismo: te imaginaba a estas alturas en la ciudad -declaró sentándose a su lado y con una sutil sonrisa-. Estaba en la hacienda Kinomoto.

¿En la hacienda¿Qué hacías all�? Pensé que estabas evitando a toda costa la hacienda dado el enojo de Touya. Aunque claro, Touya nunca me dio detalles la ultima vez que charlamos de porque estaba enojado contigo.

Como sea no era con él que estaba. Daba lecciones de equitación. Llevo un par de días en ello -mirándole fijamente declaró enseriando su rostro-. Aunque lo hubieras sabido de antemano, si te hubieras quedado aquí, en vez de irte de salida a la ciudad a perseguir a uno de tus romances bohemios.

Que sea admiradora de las artes, no quiere decir que mis conocidos sean todos bohemios. Disfruto de la vida y las comodidades que esta ofrece. No puedo dejar mi vida a un lado y mis pasiones. Una de ellas o mejor dicho, varias, involucra el arte -sonrió satisfecha.

El arte, los hombres y la farándula -sonrió, y no lo dejarías... ¿ni siquiera por un hombre tan rico, como Kinomoto?

Esa es otra cosa que me preocupa -declaró serenamente pero sin dejar de notarse algo perturbada-. Un mes atrás, pasábamos casi todo su tiempo libre juntos. No era tampoco extraño que, de vez en cuando pasara toda la noche conmigo. Ahora mismo, prácticamente tengo que insinuárselo. ¿Y qué hace él? Fingir que no me escucha y volver temprano con la excusa de que tiene mucho trabajo.

Querida Nakuru: creo que tu noviecito se te escapará de las manos... si continuas plantándolo para irte a la ciudad. Aunque, no me sorprendería. Se lo hiciste una vez. Que haya vuelto contigo es acto de misericordia, o tremendamente masoquista. Se cansará de ser plato de segunda mesa.

¡No me hables así, primito-exclamó como niña mimada y malcriada-. No me tientes. Que tú hayas tenido mala suerte con tu amorcito y esta vez fuera definitivo, no te da derecho a desquitarte conmigo.

Vamos Nakuru... -dijo bajando el tono de su voz, su sonrisa había desaparecido mientras se sentaba frente a ella-. Hablando en serio... -inclinándose hacia ella-. ¿Qué es lo que quieres¿La fortuna de Kinomoto? Porque lo dos sabemos que en verdad no lo amas...

Nakuru guardó un sentencioso silencio, según pensaba Eriol. Difícilmente alguien podía decir que eran primos. Eriol aunque era un potencial heredero de una gran fortuna, era bastante agradable, serio y odiaba el bullicio de la gran ciudad. Nakuru Akizuki era, todo lo contrario: no había una actividad relacionadas con artes o filantropía que Nakuru no estuviera enterada y hasta salía en las portadass de las múltiples revistas dedicadas al tema. Pero su única intención al dedicarse a esto era por llamar la atención.

Así como salía, así se rumoraban sus idilios románticos que caían en la boca de quienes le conocían en la ciudad. Últimamente se le relacionaba con un nuevo y prominente artista. Pero hasta ahora, no se había podido demostrar nada.

¿Qué podía decir el hombre que era supuestamente su prometido ante todo eso? Touya rara vez se mostraba interesado en lo que ella hacia en la ciudad, pero cuando alguno de los rumores llegaban hasta sus oídos, ella se apresuraba a explicarle que "todo era sensacionalismo para hacerlos sonar. Solo eso. Truco publicitario". Y para alivio de la chica esto parecía ser suficiente para Touya, pues daba el tema por terminado.

Después de que Nakuru lo dejara para irse a la ciudad Touya nunca había sido el mismo con ella, pero fiel a su manera de ser rara vez lanzaba reproches a la chica al respecto. Cuando ella regreso, y después de un tiempo en que hizo todo cuanto estuvo en su poder para volver a estar con él, Touya la aceptó, aunque nunca había sido claro en cuanto al tipo de relación que mantenían ahora. Pero a Nakuru no le había importado, por que el la había aceptado de nuevo.

Y aquella casa que Touya supuestamente construía para ellos una vez se casaran. Todos los de haciendas vecinas, creían esto y habían alimentado el rumor durante un tiempo. Y como Touya hasta ahora no había hecho nada para negar que esto fuera verdad, Nakuru empezaba a tener esperanzas en que un día de estos él le diera la sorpresa y le pidiera matrimonio.

Y¿por qué no iba hacerlo? Después de todo, estaban involucrados. Aunque Nakuru se había cuidado de ser ella quien alimentara los rumores y aseguraba a todos sus conocidos que una vez lo tuviera "atado" haría que vendiera la propiedad y se mudaran a la ciudad.

Era un "enlace financiero" en pocas palabras lo que ella perseguía con él al regresar y notar que su hacienda se volvía la mas próspera de la comarca.

Y con ella, se ensanchaba la fortuna de su dueño.

Te quedaste muy callada –dijo Eriol sacándola de sus pensamientos.

Lo que haga con mi vida, no tiene porque importarte primito. Ocúpate mejor de vigilar tus asuntos. Los rumores dicen que "El amor de tu vida" anda con alguien... muy importante. Y que van en serio.

No estoy interesado en discutir ese tema –declaró muy serio, pero después su mirada lanzó un brillo especial-. ¿Supiste de la nueva mucama que tienen en la hacienda Kinomoto-ahí ella le observó con sorpresa-. Pues si, consiguieron una.

¡Gracias al cielo! Me habría visto en la necesidad de ofrecerme a Touya para ayudarle a buscar a alguien. No hubiera sabido ni como hacerlo.

¿Por qué mejor no dices que te habrías visto en la necesidad de irles a servirles? –ella abrió los ojos como platos-. Después de todo eres su casi esposa, bueno… eso dices tú –había ironía en su voz, pero antes de que ella dijera algo el continuó: Tal vez debiste haberte puesto a la orden... ofrecer lavar sus camisas. Limpiar de vez en cuando. O hacerles cena.

¡Por favor! –soltó con una risotada la atractiva mujer de cabellos marrones largos y ojos café. Su talla era fácilmente de un cuatro en ropa lo que le permitía usar vestidos ajustados-. ¿Me ves cara de sirvienta?

No, para nada -rió Eriol–. Pero hay jóvenes que son tan hermosas o más que tu, y sirven en casas.

Mencióname una de esas, querido primo para felicitarla. –levantando el mentón con reto-. Quiero que sepas -apuntándole con él dedo–, que la única forma en que me casaría con Touya es que ponga a mi servicio por lo menos a tres sirvientes y lo hagan ellos todo. Soy mujer de alcoba, no de quehaceres domésticos.

Eres increíble. Tan banal. ¿Ni siquiera harías unos huevos cocidos por tu esposo¿Eso es lo que me dices¿Que te marcharás dejándole solo en un lugar, a hacer compras?

Llámame superficial o como te venga en gana primito –lo desafió la mujer-. Touya sabe que soy así. Que tengo mis caprichos. Amo las artes. No estoy hecha para vida de mujer campestre. Y él lo sabe. Por eso me marché años atrás. Y puedo volver a hacerlo.

No mi querida primita. No lo harás. No lo harás por dos razones sencillas: primero, ningún romance que tengas con algunos de esos hombres, te dará a la vida holgada que llevarías con Touya Kinomoto.

¿Cuál es la segunda?

Tu padre –respondió Eriol frunciendo su frente.

¿Mi padre?

Se que tu padre, te ha exigido que te cases con alguien con fortuna. Mas aun porque el último romance que tuviste precisamente cuando dejaste a Touya, fue con uno de tus bohemios amigos, quien se gastó contigo tu fortuna personal. Poco le faltó a mi tío para que le diera un infarto cuando te encontró. ¿Recuerdas? Estabas en un departamento de una sola habitación en la peor parte de la ciudad y te encontró gracias a una llamada anónima, que conociéndote, no dudo que la hayas realizado tu. Aprovechaste el sentimiento paternal de mi tío para usarlo como salvavidas. Regresaste porque aquel bohemio había muerto y te dejó prácticamente en la calle, sin un centavo. Viste al regresar a un todo poderoso Kinomoto y una gran fortuna que te salvaguardaría.

¿Cómo te enteraste? –preguntó Nakuru conteniendo a duras penas su enojo-. Papá me aseguro que nadie lo sabría.

Mi tío necesitaba alguien en quien confiar, ó crees que aceptó las cosas tan fácilmente. Además¿Quién crees que le ayudo a encontrar el apartamento ese?

¿Touya sabe todo eso? –preguntó en un susurro presa del miedo ante la posibilidad de que así fuera-. ¿Lo sabe?

Creo que lo sospecha. –respondió el encogiéndose de hombros-. Pero no te lanzará nada en tu cara, por el simple hecho que no le interesas tanto así. Touya no te ama -ella abrió los ojos sorprendida-. Es la verdad, querida. Y si después de lo que vi yo en esa hacienda, aun insiste en hacerte tu esposa, entonces te quiere como protección... más aun después de romperle tu el corazón, años atrás. Contigo ya no corre riesgos…

¿Seguro¿Riesgos de que-viéndole ponerse de pie¡Contéstame!

De enamorarse. De encontrar el amor verdadero -sonriendo mientras caminaba y se recargaba en una baranda para mirar el cielo y recordar los ojos amatistas, la sedosa y blanquecina piel, los labios sonrosados y los pensamientos refinados de la mujer que vivía en la hacienda Kinomoto como mucama-. Si no es que ya es demasiado tarde.

Con eso Eriol dejó a Nakuru sorprendida. ¿Qué Touya no la amaba¡Imposible! Estrelló sus pies contra el piso de la terraza. Miró a la distancia. Años atrás, la amaba con locura. Ella lo abandonó cierto. Y era verídico lo que Eriol dijo sobre su padre que prácticamente la obligó a volver pues su amorcito (por quien dejó a Touya), murió dejándole en la calle.

Sin un centavo. Solicitó su fideicomiso antes de irse con el amor de aquella época. Lo habían derrochado todo. Vivía con Eriol porque su padre le pidió que por favor la alojasen una vez más allá.

Entró a la casa y corrió a su habitación. Su mirada fue a dar a una foto que tenía, de las tantas con muchos hombres distintos en distintas actividades, artísticas en su mayoría y en distintas partes del mundo. Tomo el teléfono y marcó un numero con energía. Escuchó el repicar del teléfono.

Buenas noches – se escuchó la voz de alguien al otro lado de la línea, habla Kinomoto.

Señor Kinomoto -saludó con fingida modestia-. Ya volvió. Me alegro mucho... ¿está Touya por ahí?

¡Ah! Nakuru -habló el hombre-. Es un poco temprano. Estábamos disponiéndonos a cenar.

Es que me urge hablar con él -insistió-. ¿Podría ponerlo al teléfono?

Fujitaka se dirigió al comedor, donde todos lo estaban esperando. Miró a su hijo quien ciertamente ya estaba sentado, esperando poder empezar con la cena–. Es Nakuru... para ti –anunció tendiéndole el aparato.

Touya se sintió molesto. Y no era él único. Tomoyo se había tensado nada más oir el nombre de la joven. ¿Con que la prometida de Touya llamaba? Era la primera vez que lo hacía estando ella allí.

Touya tomó el teléfono de su padre. Saludó secamente a la mujer. Tomoyo servía los últimos platos de la cena. Fujitaka y Yukito se miraron furtivamente. Apenas Touya decía "si, no, ahora no es buen momento... no, no... no quiero decir eso... no estoy escondiendo nada..." hasta que decidió levantarse de la mesa para alejarse un poco con el aparato del comedor.

Está bien. Estoy de acuerdo. Bueno, dijiste que te ibas a la ciudad... -escuchándole Tomoyo con atención aunque no quisiera–. Muy bien. Mañana... está bien –finalmente escucharon el teléfono cerrarse. La conversación había terminado.

¿Qué quería Nakuru, Touya-preguntó su padre cuando este se sentó en la mesa nuevamente.

Miró fugazmente a la mujer a su lado y declaró ahora observando a su padre.- Quiere que cenemos aquí. Mañana -parecía que aquellas palabras no le afectaban en lo más mínimo-. Insiste para que nuestra relación sea más oficial -mirando a su amigo recalcó-. Invita a Mina a venir a cenar también. Mientras mas, mucho mejor.

Yukito asintió sonriendo y agradeció la invitación

Espero que no tengas ningún inconveniente –dijo dirigiéndose a Tomoyo, que lo miraba sin comprender-. No tendrás mucho tiempo para planear una cena para más personas, por supuesto que si necesitas algo, yo mismo lo traeré.

No hay ningún problema –aseguró la chica con voz serena, cosa que ella agradeció pues la serenidad era algo de lo que ella carecía en ese momento-. Más tarde empezaré con los planes y te diré si necesito algo.

Fujitaka no dijo nada. Tomoyo alzó su mirada y miró al padre del hombre que ahora, comía en silencio. Él tampoco parecía muy contento con la situación, no parecía estar de acuerdo con la relación que tenía su hijo con aquella mujer.

No se porque sigues con eso... -declaró Fujitaka pero Touya le interrumpió.

No me sermonees. Eres idéntico a Sakura. No les simpatiza ella y quieren hacer todo un escándalo... cuando no hay nada de que preocuparse.

Te casarás con alguien poco adecuado para ti. No estoy ciego, me doy cuenta cuando veo en esas portadas en los puestos de revistas y los diarios, en la ciudad, la portada de alguien como ella, ligándole a cualquier romance. ¡Entonces están esos excéntricos gustos! Me doy cuenta que ella no es una chica que se tome las cosas con seriedad. Hijo: se que una de las pocas cosas que tienes en común con ella, es el arte. Te gusta la buena música y admiras el arte. Pero no solo eso se necesita en un matrimonio... además hace mucho tiempo dejaste de amarla.

Touya comía, en silencio, escuchando lo que su padre decía. Tomoyo mientras no se percataba de que más dijo Fujitaka, pues en su mente, taladraba otra idea. La novia del hombre del que ella se estaba enamorada, iría al día siguiente a cenar.

¡Increíble! Le daría de comer a alguien que le quitaría a Touya Kinomoto. ¿Cómo podría soportar aquello?

¿Qué haces-la voz de Touya y sus ojos cafés mirándole con intensidad, desde ¿abajo? Le sorprendieron.

Se había puesto de pie sin darse cuenta.

Voy a ver si el postre está listo... -murmuró.

Pero Tomoyo -dijo Yukito quien había permanecido tan silencioso como ella-. Apenas has comido... -señalando el plato.

No tengo hambre -explicó mecánicamente-. Con permiso... -dejando el plato detrás en la mesa.

Debería tener hambre -sentenció Fujitaka-. Pasó toda la tarde con Hiragizawa...

¿Qué¿Y ese que hacía con ella? –preguntó Touya molesto.

Pues le enseña a montar. Como no estabas, me solicitó dos de los caballos. Le dio las instrucciones básicas y se pasaron la tarde montando...

¿No me digas-preguntó de manera irónica-. ¿Y la señorita había terminado sus deberes para ese entonces¡Condenado! Distrayendo el servicio de mi casa y ella descuidando sus deberes.

No descuidé nada -replicó molesta entrando al lugar con la tarta de manzana en sus manos-. ¿Acaso no encontraste la cena hecha¿La casa limpia?

Fujitaka y Yukito observaban aquella explosión que sobrevolaba por la mesa.

Una cosa es que aparente esta limpia. Otra que haya sido limpiada adecuadamente... -apuntándole con el tenedor–, que descuides tus obligaciones para irte a pasear con ese bueno para nada.

¡No puedo creerlo! –exclamó ella. En esos momentos, los celos podían más que la razón.

Y no era a la única que ocurría aquello.

Hijo –intervino Fujitaka-. Te puedo asegurar que Tomoyo no descuidó para nada sus deberes aquí. El joven vino y estuvo conversando conmigo. Cuando ella terminó sus quehaceres Eriol cordialmente le invitó a un paseo a caballo. Creo que está en su derecho.

Touya guardó silencio y comía con enojo. Era notable.

Tomoyo sirvió el postre en silencio. Se dispuso a guardar las sobras y limpiar la cocina mientras cargaba la maquina de lavar platos. Aun pensaba como haría en el momento que tuviera cara a cara a Nakuru Akizuki. No entendía las circunstancias por las cuales la conocería hasta ahora.

Pero algo estaba claro: ya no estaría sentada la noche siguiente en el comedor al lado de Touya. Esa silla le pertenecía a ella. Recordaba vagamente una Nakuru Akizuki ahora que el señor Kinomoto mencionara las revistas y los periódicos. ¿Por qué no la había relacionado antes? En verdad la había visto fugazmente en uno que otro evento y de lejos. Nunca fueron presentadas formalmente y nunca cruzaron si quiera una palabra. Aquella Nakuru era una mujer muy estrambótica. Siempre en portadas de las mejores revistas sociales. Si son la misma persona ciertamente... -una sonrisa sutil se posó en sus labios a medida que la fugaz idea cruzó su mente-. Son en verdad la pareja perfecta... -rió. Su nerviosismo y en cierta forma su corazón entristecido le hacían actuar así-. Perfecta en verdad... ¡que divertido!

¿Qué es lo que encuentras divertido-dijo una voz a sus espaldas. Ahí estaba Touya Kinomoto observándole con intensidad y se notaba furioso por el fuego que parecía brillar en sus ojos-. ¿Qué parejita es esa-acercándose peligrosamente-. ¡Ah! déjame adivinar... ¿tal vez tú y Hiragizawa-colocando un dedo en su barbilla. Ella frunció su rostro-. Después del romántico paseo... no se que le ven ustedes las mujeres al romanticismo...

No es que te deba explicaciones, pero lo último que cruza mi mente es un paseo romántico con Eriol. Es un buen amigo...

¡Ah! un amigo. ¿Crees que esas son sus intenciones contigo? Es ahora mismo un hombre muy dolido. No te aproveches.

No me aprovecho de nadie. Ya lo dije, somos amigos, solo eso -declaró con enojo-. ¿Por qué no me dejas terminar de hacer las cosas que tengo que hacer y así irme a dormir?

Touya no dijo nada. Se sentía demasiado alterado por todo lo ocurrido. Como toda respuesta y para sorpresa de Tomoyo, él se retiró de la cocina.

Fue a su estudio. Se sentó en su silla delante del escritorio, gruñó en silencio llevándose una mano al cuello. Se puso de pie estrepitosamente y comenzó a caminar de lado a lado el despacho. No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo haciéndolo.

Eriol Hiragizawa... Eriol Hiragizawa. No se veía tan triste por haber roto con aquella su prometida. Lo había visto furtivamente un día que fue al pueblo. Se veía muy recuperado.

Y para colmo, presentía cual era la razón de esa recuperación y esa razón estaba en ese momento limpiando la cocina.

¡Maldito! Me quiere ganar la… Pero… ¿Qué podía ganar o perder él¿Y qué demonios le importaba lo que hiciera Eriol?

¿Acaso su viejo amigo y él se habían vuelto rivales? No lo sabía. Pero lo que ahora pensaba eran los problemas que habría siguiente noche en su casa.

Tomoyo Matsube, la sensual, inocente y atractiva chica de ojos amatista, conocería a Nakuru Akizuki quien siempre fue considerada la belleza de la región. Habría problemas, no había duda de ello.

Touya nunca le dijo a Nakuru que tenían una nueva mucama. A pesar que se había visto con ella, varias veces después del arribo de Tomoyo a la hacienda. Nunca le dijo que en su hacienda estaba aquella mujer. Una mujer que era doblemente atractiva de lo que ella fue.

¡Se conocerían finalmente! Se imaginaba lo que allí podría ocurrir con una consentida como Nakuru acostumbrada a ser la más atractiva para todo y todos.

Él había descubierto en Tomoyo cualidades que jamás podría poseer Nakuru. Aquellas cualidades que nunca le habían hecho perder los estribos con su novia. Además Tomoyo era… ni podía describirlo.

Un libro cuya cubierta podía leer, pero su interior era otra cosa. Tenía secretos. Secretos que ni le sumaban ni le restaban.

Si no se controlaba la noche siguiente, él estaría en serios problemas.

Touya había salido una hora antes a buscar a su prometida. Tomoyo terminaba de vestirse mientras el asado se cocía en el horno. Incluso había confeccionado una torta que se comía fría y esta estaba en el refrigerador desde temprano en la tarde.

Se había inventado una excusa cuando Touya se marchaba a buscar a su novia. Diciéndole que se sentía indispuesta. Pero este le respondió secamente.

_Tonterías. Cenarás con nosotros y punto. Coloca otro puesto en la mesa para ti del otro lado. Donde usualmente come Yukito. Y recuerda que Mina vendrá también. Espero que estés lista a las ocho en punto -marchándose finalmente. _

Tomoyo se observó en el espejo. Estaba incluso llamativa a pesar de lo que tenía puesto le daba cierto aire de ingenuidad que no adoptaba a propósito. Era un conjunto de dos piezas color celeste bastante sencillo. Amarró su pelo en una coleta alta.

Salió de su habitación a las ocho en punto. Miró la mesa y colocó otro puesto en ella. Yukito y Fujitaka estaban en el salón y ella salió dos minutos después.

Tomoyo. Te ves diferente -dijo el padre de Touya-. Te ves muy bien...

Es cierto –lo secundo Mina sonriendo. Yukito había ido a buscarle mientras la joven se duchaba.

Yukito asintió en silencio. Tomoyo se mordió el labio. Lo último que querría con su vestuario era llamar la atención aquella noche. Pensó un instante en disculparse y marcharse a su habitación. Pero sabía que Touya, le forzaría a salir para asistir a la cena.

Diez minutos después, cuando se hallaban sentados en el salón, escucharon el sonido de un vehículo detenerse en el frente de la casa. El corazón de Tomoyo se fue le fue a los pies. Todos se observaron cuando escucharon otro vehículo aproximarse y apagar el motor justo enfrente de la casa.

Ya llegamos –anunció Touya segundo después, su voz sonaba algo dura. Yukito, Mina y Fujitaka fueron a recibir a los recién llegados y Tomoyo se puso de pie, yendo a la cocina para sacar un poco de hielo.

Su deber (se recordaba a si misma en aquellos momentos) era servirles. Nada más.

Tranquila Tomoyo... todo estará bien.- se repetía ella.

Escuchó la voz de Eriol preguntar desde el recibidor.

¿Dónde está Tomoyo?

¿Eriol¿Qué hacía Eriol allí?

Poco después escuchó entonces una voz de mujer.

Bueno, he escuchado tanto de esta famosa muchacha que trabaja aquí, que no puedo esperar a conocerla...

Su voz llegaba a los oídos de Tomoyo, como una verdadera hipócrita. Era muy falsa.

El timbre de su voz le resulto conocido.

Con gran valor, Tomoyo salió de la cocina, enfrentándose a los recién llegados en el salón.

Aquí están sus bebidas -colocándolas en la mesa. No levantó su mirada hasta que encontró que no había salida.

Finalmente tenía a Nakuru Akizuki frente a frente. A menos de cinco pasos. Era exactamente como la recordaba. Aquella mujer que siempre estaba presente en todas las exhibiciones más importantes pero con quien nunca había cruzado dos palabras.

Nakuru vestía un top muy moderno con cuello v muy sugestivo. Una falda escocesa por encima de las rodillas y unas botas negras complementaba su vestuario. Era muy atractiva, según estudió Tomoyo.

Pero la mirada de la mujer de cabellos castaños, le preocupaba. Ambas mujeres se estudiaron con la mirada y Tomoyo retrocedió. ¿Y si la había reconocido¡No quería imaginar lo que allí podría ocurrir si eso pasara!

Fue entonces cuando Fujitaka lo pensó: Nakuru era muy conocida en la ciudad. Y también Tomoyo. Ella era de la clase social más prominente y eso permitía que asistiera a eventos en donde pudo haber coincidido con Nakuru Akizuki.

¡La cubierta de Tomoyo podía estar en peligro!

Mina observaba a ambas mujeres. No era la única, Eriol lo hacía por su parte, disimulando una sonrisa. Miró a su prima, notando inmediatamente, lo que sabía que saldría de todo aquello: preocupación.

Mucha preocupación.

Mientras Touya parecía ensimismado con Tomoyo. Eriol notó que tal vez Tomoyo había pretendido vestir con sencillez, para así no opacar a la invitada. Estaba consciente que la belleza de Tomoyo no tenía nada que ver como vestía o como peinaba su pelo. Ella era una belleza natural.

Una perfecta competencia para su primita. Solo que, observando a Touya, ya la competencia, había finalizado mucho tiempo atrás.

Mucho gustó –saludo finalmente habló Nakuru terminando con el análisis sobre la chica frente a ella. Extendió su mano cordialmente-. Así que eres Tomoyo. He escuchado hablar de ti... -dudando un instante. Mientras Tomoyo respondía el saludo-. Disculpa ¿no nos hemos visto antes?

Touya sorprendido observó a Tomoyo y a Nakuru.

No... no lo… creo -respondió Tomoyo.

Touya alzó una ceja. ¿Tomoyo tartamudeaba con Nakuru?

Mi querida Tomoyo -saludó Eriol haciendo a un lado a su prima. Entonces ella notó con placer que él traía una rosa, recién cortada en sus manos y la ofreció a la joven-. Cuando Nakuru me informó que habría una cena aquí, no pude más que invitarme para verte -besando caballerosamente su mano-. Espero que mi presencia no te importune.

No para nada -sonrió ella–, adelante... aunque no es a mi quien debe molestarle. Sino a Touya...

Se invitó solo y subió a su vehículo siguiéndonos. Dudo mucho que le importe mi opinión.

Porque conociéndote, dudo mucho que hubieras dicho que si, si hubiese preguntado.

¿Estás segura que no nos hemos visto? – preguntó Nakuru mientras sugestivamente se acercó a Touya enganchándose de su brazo sonriendo-. Tu rostro me parece conocido...

No. No lo creo...

Es extraño -dijo ella observando a Tomoyó mientras tomaba la bandeja y le ofreció a la mujer una bebida-. Juraría que, te he visto antes... ¿no has trabajado para los Senshu en la ciudad?

No -respondió Tomoyo con firmeza. Touya le observaba intensamente prestando oídos a Nakuru-. Eeste es mi primer trabajo...

¿Tu primer...? –se detuvo sorprendida mirando a Touya-. ¿Quién te la recomendó, querido?

Tomoyo siguió sirviéndoles a los demás, mientras todos, se sentaban en el salón. Su corazón latía aceleradamente. Y no le ayudaban las "expresiones" de cariño de la pareja. Nakuru tenía el brazo sobre la pierna de Touya.

Sakura la recomendó -explicó Touya sin darle importancia.

¿En serio-mirando nuevamente a Tomoyo. Luego a Eriol y mas allá a Fujitaka y frunció su mirada-. ¿Y todo este tiempo has estado conforme con su desempeño-sentándose casi arriba de Touya.

Disculpen voy a revisar la cena –se excuso Tomoyo escapando a la cocina.

Todos estamos muy conformes -respondió Fujitaka. Touya se quedó mirando unos instantes por donde la muchacha se había marchado-. Es muy eficiente.

Pero dejará mucho que desear. Es decir... una muchacha sin experiencia, sirviéndoles. ¿De donde obtuvo Sakurasu recomendación¡Parece todo un caso de caridad¿De donde la sacó?

¿Pero, por que tanta curiosidad-preguntó Mina sonriendo con cierta molestia. Ya había notado la mirada de disgusto de Nakuru-. Si no fuera buena, Touya no la hubiera conservado. Bien sabemos que a él le gusta la perfección y eficiencia. Ambas cualidades las posee Tomoyo por montones...

¿No me digas? Pues yo no contrataría a alguien como ella y menos sin referencia. Cualquiera creería otra cosa. Es decir tu novio viviendo con una muchacha como ella... a solas... -mirando a Yukito sonrió maliciosa-. No digo que mi Touya haría algo, después de tanto tiempo. Aunque tú y Yukito piensen casarse...

No desconfió de Yukito porque nos amamos profundamente.

Claro. Por supuesto -sonrió Nakuru-. Touya, deberías conseguir que la chica salga con alguien es tan linda. Alguien de su mismo nivel por supuesto. Creo que el recadero de la tienda de abarrotes en el pueblo, rompió con su novia.

Creo que Tomoyo puede conseguirse al hombre que quiera, Nakuru -sentenció Eriol para sorpresa de Touya-. Tiene muchas cualidades, las suficientes como para atravesar el corazón mas duro. ¿Cierto Touya-Touya miró a Eriol sorprendido y frunció el ceño.

Por supuesto –estuvo de acuerdo Mina. Cualquier hombre, estaría más que dispuesto a comenzar una relación con ella, más aun porque Tomoyo es tierna, agradable y muy responsable. Además tiene talentos que solo ella posee para ablandar la personalidad de cualquiera.

Nakuru los observaba sin ocultar su molestia. A todos les caía bien esa mujer. No paso desapercibida la mirada que Touya le lanzó cuando entraron. Era mujer y como tal notó el peligro. Tenía que hacer algo y pronto.

Yukito miró a su novia asombrado. Algo se traía Mina y notó aun mas sorprendido que Eriol se puso de pie.

Disculpen –y se encamino a la cocina.

Nakuru sonrió sutilmente, su oportunidad había llegado habló rompiendo el silencio.

Vaya que ese sujeto, está insoportable. Eso de venirse con nosotros, sin haber sido invitado -sonriendo mas relajada-. Traer una rosa a una mujer que es una sirvienta. Pasarse horas enteras aquí. Espero que no intente lo que estoy pensando... a sus padres le daría un infarto.

¿Y según tu, que está haciendo? –se escucho la voz de Touya finalmente. Nakuru forzó una sonrisa.

¿No es obvio- y Nakuru tomó su bebida sin decir más y fijando su vista en la puerta de la cocina, y después miró a Touya levantando una ceja.

Porque Touya no había tocado su bebida y miraba la cocina como si quisiera ver a través de las paredes.

Mientras en ella, Tomoyo era asistida para cortar el asado ya que estaba dándole mucho esfuerzo hacerlo. Con sumo gusto se percató que Eriol era un experto: los trozos eran uniformes sin pasar de una pulgada de ancho. Mientras hablaban ella colocaba unos panes cortados con aceite de oliva y ajo en el horno para que se doren.

Muchas gracias -dijo ella-. En verdad me costaba trabajo hacerlo –hablaba mientras terminaba de adornar la ensalada.

No es nada. En verdad es un placer ayudarte. Prefiero estar aquí dentro, que allí fuera. Más aun cuando te ausentaste del salón -ella le observó en silencio sin saber como interpretar sus palabras.

Eh... ¿Eriol-atrayendo su mirada-. Quiero agradecerte todo lo que haces... pero, si tus intenciones son otras que una mera amistad, tengo que decirte que...

No me lo tienes que decir -declaró dejando de cortar y observando a la chica-. Porque ya lo se...

¿Lo sabes-murmuró sorprendida-. ¿Qué sabes?

Muchas cosas que por supuesto son obvias -sonrió él, notando el sonrojo de ella-. Por mi no te preocupes. En verdad me encanta hacerte cumplidos delante de Touya para que pierda los estribos -rió-. Solo quiero tu amistad... solo eso. Tanto como tu. Se que mi prima no es lo mejor para él. Nunca le perdoné cuando le abandonó. Aunque debo decir que si no fuera por ella… Nosotros no éramos muy allegados en esa época –explicó Eriol-. Pero después que ella hizo lo que hizo, me acerqué a los Kinomoto y desde entonces, hemos sido muy amigos. Y el incidente de tiempo atrás con tu habitación, casi me cuesta la vida y la amistad. No estoy dispuesto a arriesgarla nuevamente...

Él continuó rebanando el asado.

Eriol... –lo llamó ella y lo agarró del brazo para atraer su atención-. Gracias –sonrió Tomoyo siendo correspondida.

Escucharon cuando Touya ingresó los vió a ambos en esa posición, Eriol carraspeó y Tomoyo le soltó el brazo.

Esto está casi listo... –dijo Eriol sonriendo y le mostró el asado-. ¿A que no está excelente? Es una cocinera de primera... -mirando furtivamente a Tomoyo.

Si –respondió mirando a Eriol y luego a la muchacha. Esta había terminado de decorar la ensalada.

Llevaré esto al comedor –y salió dejándolos a solas.

¿Necesitas ayuda-preguntó Touya. Tomoyo se dirigió al horno a sacar el pan y él la siguió-. Permíteme...

Tomó con cuidado la bandeja con los panes de sus manos y comenzó a echarlos. En ese instante cuando ella se acercó para darle las gracias, el retuvo la panera y las manos de ella junto a las de él-. Espero que te des cuenta lo que Eriol intenta contigo... -mirándole con intensidad-. Porque todos se han dado cuenta.

¿Primero soy una aprovechada y ahora debo cuidarme de él? –preguntó ella furiosa-. Por favor, Touya, creo que llevas esto demasiado lejos –jaló de la panera sin lograr quitársela a Touya y el le sujeto las manos con fuerza-. En vez de vigilarnos a nosotros. Cuida de tu novia... Es eso lo que deberías hacer...

¿No me digas- preguntó desafiándole.

Touya... –se escuchó provenir de la puerta. Ahí ambos notaron que Nakuru estaba allí observándoles. Tomoyo se liberó de su agarre y volvió a la mesa de allí a terminar la ensalada.- tu padre pregunta si les falta mucho...

Ya voy –dijo Touya volteando a verla. Nakuru no lo pensó dos veces y lanzándole una última mirada a Tomoyo se marchó dejándoles a solas nuevamente. Él no se movió de su lugar-. Solo tengo el deber de advertírtelo. El sigue enamorado de Kaho. No te hagas ilusiones, por que es un hombre comprometido. Aunque claro lo que hagas no me interesa.

Estoy de acuerdo –respondió ella con pesar-. Insisto en que deberías preocuparte más por tu novia... yo que tu, me aferraría a ella, antes de que se me escape.

Después de esto Touya salió de la cocina hecho una fiera, no se dirigió directo al comedor, fue a su habitación a calmarse un poco antes de regresar. Cuando bajo, ya todo estaba listo para la cena y todos se sentaron a la mesa.

La cena transcurrió tranquila, en gran parte gracias a Fujitaka, Eriol y Yukito, quienes se esforzaron por mantener una conversación neutral y amena. Al finalizar decidieron tomar el café en el salón, donde se formaron pequeños grupos. Nakuru acaparo la atención de Touya quien continuaba molesto y distante. Los otros tres hombres siguieron la conversación que habían empezado en la mesa. Mientras tanto Mina ayudaba a Tomoyo a recoger las tazas y llevarlas a la cocina donde le ayudo con los platos sucios de la cena. Ninguna de las dos quería regresar a la sala y aprovecharon la excusa para mantenerse alejadas.

Yukito me he dicho que has hecho grandes avances en los quehaceres del rancho –comenzó la platica Mina pues veía a Tomoyo muy callada y pensativa.

¿En serio te dijo eso?

Si, y por lo que pude apreciar esta noche, me doy cuenta que si. La casa brilla como espejo.

Gracias, la verdad es que me he esforzado mucho por que así sea.

La verdad, es que me parece que estás llevando tu trabajo demasiado lejos –dijo Mina en tono severo-. ¿A quién le importa que se vea una pisada en el pasillo?

A Touya –fue la breve respuesta de Tomoyo. La chica sonrió a Mina, pues tampoco quería preocuparla. Había surgido una camaradería entre las dos jóvenes durante las diversas visitas que Mina hizo al rancho desde que Tomoyo llegó.

¿Importa tanto lo que él piense? Después de todo, lo estás haciendo mucho mejor que el ama de llaves. Al menos a ella la ayudaban con el lavado de ropa y con las tareas más pesadas.

¿Si?

Así es. La mayor parte de las esposas de los trabajadores venían a ayudar en algún momento –y agregó en forma casual-. Hablé con un par de ellas esta mañana. Me comentaron que Touya les dijo que no te ayudaran en nada, que no te gustaba que nadie interfiriera en la casa.

¿Qué fue lo que dijo? –preguntó atónita.

Creo que siguieron sus instrucciones al pie de la letra. Porque ninguna se ha presentado desde que estás ahí¿no es cierto?

¿Por qué lo haría? –preguntó Tomoyo como ausente, y ella misma obtuvo la silenciosa respuesta. Touya había pensado agotarla con todo el peso del cuidado de la casa, a sabiendas de que no tenía experiencia. Pero ella salió adelante, se dijo sonriendo triunfal.

No trato de comprenderlo –declaró Mina interrumpiendo sus pensamientos-. Se guarda todo, sobre todo las cosas importantes –calló un momento y luego prosiguió-. ¡Me gustaría que no se casara con Nakuru¿Puedes imaginarme conversando con ella como lo hago contigo?

Solo si te inclinaras de vez en cuando para reconocer su superioridad –se mofó Tomoyo-. Sin embargo, es muy importante que sepas sobrellevarla si va a convertirse en la esposa de Touya.

La odio –confesó Mina-. No me imagino qué cosa le ve Touya. Claro que es hermosa y todo lo demás, pero la belleza interior es la más importante. Me gustaría que Touya se enamorara de alguien como tú.

Olvídalo, querida –Tomoyo sonrió-. Nakuru lo atrapó desde hace mucho tiempo, y además… -hizo una pausa, y después forzó una sonrisa, yo ya tengo planes para el futuro.

Mina la miró pensativa mientras Tomoyo terminaba de lavar el último plato.

De acuerdo con lo que Yukito me dijo, pensaba que si no fuera por ella Touya figuraría en tu futuro –Mina bajo la mirada-. Me gustaría mucho que tú y Touya se entendieran.

_-"A mi también"_ –pensó Tomoyo con tristeza.

Las dos chicas salieron de la cocina en silencio. Se encontraron con una ambiente menos tenso en la sala, en parte gracias a que Touya y Nakuru no estaban por ningún lado. Se unieron al grupo de los tres hombres, con los que platicaron felizmente.

Después de unos minutos Yukito anunció que llevaría a Mina a su casa.

Tan pronto –exclamó Mina haciendo un puchero que hizo sonreír a Yukito.

Si, no quiero que tus papás se preocupen por que llegas tarde –y le dio un beso en la punta de la nariz, haciendo sonrojar a la chica.

Está bien, tú ganas –respondió Mina con una sonrisa y le guiño el ojo.

Tomoyo miró la escena con cierta envidia, los dos parecían entenderse tan bien y eran felices.

En ese momento entraron Nakuru y Touya, quienes habían ido a dar un paseo. Touya tenía un enorme beso de lápiz labial marcado en una mejilla y Nakuru parecía muy complacida por esto, aunque la actitud de Touya no había cambiado en nada.

Que bueno que aparecen –dijo Yukito-. Voy a llevar a Mina a su casa –mientras decía esto hizo un par de señas a Touya para que se diera cuenta de la marca en su mejilla.

En cuanto Touya entendió, saco su pañuelo y se limpió la cara con cierto embarazo reflejado en su cara, miraba a Tomoyo de reojo, quien hacia lo posible por aparentar que no había notado nada.

Yo también llevaré a Nakuru a su casa –dijo Touya molesto después de haberse limpiado el rostro.

Todos se encaminaron a la entrada principal y llegando allí empezaron las despedidas. Yukito y Mina fueron los primeros en irse. Después de despedirse de Eriol y Nakuru, Fujitaka entró en la casa alegando que se sentía cansado.

Touya ya se dirigía a su auto cuando se percató que Eriol no se había movido de su sitio junto a Tomoyo.

¿No vienes? –preguntó Touya todavía más molesto.

En un momento –respondió Eriol divertido-. Pero adelántense, no tienen que esperarme, puedo irme solo –dijo esto mientras tomaba de la mano a Tomoyo, quien parpadeo confundida.

Touya no se había movido, pero bajo la mirada con lentitud hasta las manos entrelazadas. Por un segundo tuvo una imagen en su mente, en la que le prácticamente le arrancaba el brazo a Eriol y abrazaba a Tomoyo posesivo. Solo alcanzó a murmurar algo inteligible, y después se dirigió a su auto donde Nakuru ya lo esperaba.

Eriol se volvió a Tomoyo con una enorme sonrisa en los labios.

¿Ahora entiendes cuando te digo que me encanta molestar a Touya? –preguntó mientras le tomaba la otra mano, consiente de que Touya no debía estar perdiendo detalle de uno solo de sus movimientos.

No lo sé –respondió Tomoyo confundida, no comprendía a Touya. Observó a Touya que se subía al auto y casi podía sentir su mirada por el espejo retrovisor.

No importa –aseguró Eriol y le tomo la barbilla con una mano para que lo viera a los ojos, en ese momento se escucho el motor de auto de Touya rugir con fuerza.

¿Te gustaría salir conmigo mañana en la noche?

Pues… no lo sé –dudo Tomoyo un momento, sobre todo al escuchar el rechinido de las llantas del auto mientras este se alejaba.

Vamos, anímate. Te encantará –aseguró Eriol con tanto entusiasmo que hizo sonreír a Tomoyo.

¿Y a donde iríamos?

Mañana es la inauguración de la exposición, en la galería de arte. Expondrá un Fiori… algunos lo han descrito como el nuevo Picasso del arte contemporáneo.

¡Fiori! Es un artista fantástico, he asistido a algunas de sus exposiciones en la ciudad.

¿Ya ves? Sabía que te gustaría. Vamos Tomoyo, di que si –dijo con insistencia.

Está bien Eriol iré contigo.

Te llamó mañana para que nos pongamos de acuerdo.

Espero tu llamada entonces. Buenas noches Eriol, y gracias por todo.

No tienes nada que agradecer preciosa. Buenas noches, nos vemos mañana.

Tomoyo vio el auto de Eriol alejarse, antes de entrar a la casa. Empezó a sentirse cansada, la noche había estado llena de emociones y la mayoría muy desagradables. Aún trataba de entender lo que Eriol había dicho sobre Touya.

Lo cierto era que, aclarando las intenciones reales de Eriol, este era un hombre bastante interesante y su amistad la dejó bien clara. No tenía intenciones románticas con ella, lo que facilitaría su trato entre ambos en el futuro. Aunque era claro, que a Touya no le gustaba para nada su relación.

Y eso se pondría de manifiesto en los eventos en los días siguientes.

Después de aquella mañana en que Shaoran le confesara su sentir a Sakura las cosas no habían sido tan fáciles como ella pensaba.

Por un lado estaban las dos últimas ocasiones en que ella se haría pasar por Tomoyo. La primera había salido bien. Estuvo de visita en la oficina del señor Daidouji y casi no tuvo contacto con nadie.

Shaoran había arreglado que Sakura fuera custodiada por sus hombres de más confianza, incluso Yamazaki hizo las veces de chofer de la chica. Nada fuera de lo normal ocurrió. Todo había sido demasiado fácil, demasiado sencillo, para el gusto de Shaoran y se sentía más a la defensiva. El creía que estas personas estaban aguardando a cualquier momento en que bajaran la guardia.

El departamento de Sakura seguía vigilado por la gente de Yue, y Sakura casi nunca se encontraba sola. Shaoran y ella no tenía ni un momento de intimidad. Ese día en particular se sentía más frustrada que nunca. Llevaban dos días de arduo trabajo. Las indagaciones sobre la persona que estaba amenazando a los Daidouji estaban dando frutos y eso la alegraba porque sabía que pronto todo terminaría. Pero el exceso de trabajo y la vigilancia continua no le permitían ni un momento para charlar con Shaoran. ¡Como extrañaba las charlas que habían tenido en otro tiempo!

Sakura trataba de apartar cualquier pensamiento triste de su mente concentrándose en el trabajo pero no podía evitar lanzar uno que otro suspiro de vez en cuando, llamando la atención de quien estuviera junto a ella.

En cierto momento en que Shaoran estaba hablando por teléfono con Yue, Sakura atendía algunos horarios con unos de los agentes.

Este es tu horario para la próxima semana Monohi –dijo Sakura tendiendo una hoja al hombre-. Revísala y dime si tienes algún inconveniente.

No, ninguno –dijo el hombre después de revisar la hoja-. Muchas gracias Kinomoto, nos vemos la próxima semana.

Nos vemos Monohi –respondió la chica con una sonrisa.

Monohi se volvió dándole la espalda a Sakura y se despidió de Shaoran con un ademán, mismo que este correspondió y continuó hablando por teléfono.

Después de ver salir a Monohi por la puerta, la mirada de Sakura se dirigió a Shaoran que estaba justo frente a ella, y se dio cuenta que esta era la primera vez que estaban solos desde aquella ocasión en el jardín. Lo observó en silencio, su cabello un tanto alborotado, su ceño fruncido, su mirada distante y seria… sus labios… sus labios. Su mente voló de nuevo al último beso y ahí estuvo hasta que…

¿Sakura¡Sakura! –la voz de Shaoran la sobresaltó.

Sakura volvió a la realidad para darse cuenta que él ya no hablaba por teléfono y la miraba desde el escritorio. Se sintió acalorada y supo de inmediato que se había sonrojado.

Si… ¿Qué? –respondió ella nerviosa mientras con una mano se pasaba el cabello detrás de la oreja y evitaba mirarlo.

Te pregunte si te pasaba algo…

Oh, no… no nada me preocupa ¿Por qué?

Haz estado muy rara el día de hoy.

¿Rara? No para nada –aseguró ella, aunque la mirada de Shaoran le decía que no le creía nada.

Shaoran iba a decir algo más cuando el teléfono de Sakura empezó a sonar y ésta contestó de inmediato; otras personas entraron al lugar para hablar con él y ya no pudo decirle nada a Sakura. Y así continuaron el resto del día.

A la hora en que Sakura salía, Shaoran no estaba por ningún lado. Se dirigió a la salida y vio que el auto de la compañía ya la estaba esperando. Con tristeza subió al auto pensando que esta vez ni siquiera podría despedirse de él.

Lo siento –se disculpó mientras cerraba la puerta-. Me retrase porque no encontraba a… -se volvió hacia la persona frente al volante-. ¡Shaoran!

Shaoran no dijo nada, arrancó el auto y se despidió con la mano de los guardia de la entrada.

Yo… yo pensé que el señor Kamasube me llevaría a casa hoy –dijo Sakura aún sorprendida.

Decidí hacerlo yo ¿te molesta?

No, claro que no –respondió Sakura con una sonrisa.

Ahora si vas a decirme que es lo que te ha preocupado todo el día.

Sakura negaba con la cabeza sin saber que decir cuando Shaoran se detuvo en un alto y se volvió hacia ella.

Y no digas que no es nada –le advirtió con suavidad mirándola a los ojos-. Te conozco lo suficiente para saber que lo que digo es verdad –y se volvió al frente para avanzar de nuevo con la luz verde.

Bueno… es que… en realidad no es nada importante.

Sakura guardo silencio un momento sin saber que decir, sabía que su comportamiento había sido infantil. Ella estuvo de acuerdo con Shaoran en que debían esperar… pero…

¿Y bien? Sigo esperando –dijo Shaoran cuando casi llegaba a su casa.

No es nada, de verdad Shaoran.

Cuando llegaron frente al edificio de Sakura, Shaoran se dio cuenta que el auto con la gente de Yue no estaba ahí. Salió del auto y volteó hacia arriba para ver una luz encendida en el departamento de Sakura.

¿Dejaste una luz encendida en tu casa? –preguntó Shaoran mientras la ayudaba a salir.

Si, siempre dejo la lámpara de la sala ¿Por qué?

Solo curiosidad.

Shaoran la tomó por el codo y la acompañó hasta la puerta de su departamento. Ella se volteó y sonrió sutilmente para a continuación, despedirse.

Buenas no…

No señorita –la interrumpió Shaoran-. Ahora me vas a decir que pasa ¿Por qué tan deprimida? Esta no eres tu... has estado mas ausente que presente y no soy el único que me he dado cuenta... ¿acaso no confías en mi?

Es que yo… "¿_acaso había sido tan obvia?" _–se preguntó Sakura en silencio.

Shaoran puso una mano contra la pared por encima del hombro de Sakura mientras con la otra le levantó el rostro para poder mirarla a los ojos. La chica no podía seguir ocultando lo que sentía y con un gemido se rindió ante el escrutinio de Shaoran.

Lo que pasa es que… no hemos podido estar a solas ni un momento, yo se lo que dijiste… pero no pensé… que no tendríamos tiempo ni para hablar… y yo…

Lo sé –fue la respuesta de él-. Yo también te he extrañado.

Sakura sonrió y contuvo la respiración cuando vio que su rostro se acercaba al de ella. Cerró los ojos para esperar el momento en que sus labios la tocaran.

La beso con lentitud, permitiendo que ambos disfrutaran el momento. La abrazo por la cintura y sintió los brazos de ella alrededor de su cuello, una de sus manos le acariciaba el cabello.

¡Cielos¡Cuando te he extrañado! –confesó Shaoran contra sus labios en un respiro pero pronto estaba nuevamente sus labios contra los de ella.

Antes de que Sakura pudiera contestar, escucharon que algo se rompía dentro del departamento. Shaoran se tensó de inmediato, rompiendo el contacto. Se separaron, Shaoran sintió un mal presagió y alargó la mano para detenerla antes de que ella metiese la llave en la cerradura.

Apártate –le dijo pasando delante de ella y desenfundando el arma. Con la mano levantada para que ella no se moviese, dio varios pasos cautelosos hasta el umbral, como sospechaba, la puerta se abrió sola al empujarla. Dio dos pasos más y lanzó una maldición.

Shaoran le dijo a Sakura que se quedase fuera, pero ella no pudo. Se quedó en el umbral, mirando el salón iluminado por solo una lámpara pequeña. El corazón aceleró sus latidos y sintió que se quedaba sin aire al ver el estado en que estaba su departamento. Al ver sus cajones vacíos y tirados por el suelo, sus sillas derribadas, sus muebles y posesiones revueltos por todo el salón, se quedó petrificada de miedo, aterrorizada ante la idea de que la persona que había hecho ese desastre estuviese dentro esperando a Shaoran.

Respiró con alivió cuando Shaoran volvió y le hizo un gesto para que entrase. Sakura entró con las piernas temblorosas recorriendo el caos con la mirada. Sus ojos descubrieron la caja de música rota en una esquina, la misma que le había regalado su mamá poco antes de que muriera. Estaba completamente destrozada. Y también su corazón.

Para sorpresa de ambos y miedo aun más de la chica, escrito con lo que parecía labial rojo, había en la pared contraria al entrar al salón escrita la palabra "_PRONTO_". Shaoran la observó y viceversa.

Llegó a la conclusión que no era un robo común y corriente. Como temía no era, una coincidencia.

Pero a ella le dolía más la caja de música, hecha añicos en el suelo, que aquel mensaje tan espeluznante.

Shaoran observó con repulsión aquel mensaje. Ahora era ella quien corrió más peligro.

¿En qué momento la situación se torno tan conflictiva! Se preguntaba. Fue entonces cuando vaciló observando a la mujer.

Ella lentamente se acercó al recuerdo y se arrodilló.

No toques nada.

La orden de Shaoran hizo que se volviese a poner de pie.

Mi mamá me regalo esto… tengo que ver…

Sakura se atragantó con las palabras y los ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. De repente, un par de fuertes brazos la envolvieron.

No te preocupes, cielo. Te juro que los encontrare y los haré pagar por esto –dijo la cálida y firme voz de Shaoran.

Sakura se apoyó contra Shaoran, sin fuerzas, lágrimas de impotencia caían por sus mejillas.

El teléfono empezó a sonar, sobresaltándolos. Ninguno de los dos lo había notado, pero de todo lo que había en el lugar el teléfono era lo único que habían respetado, al parecer con un propósito. La contestadora respondió a la llamada, la voz alegre de Sakura lleno el lugar.

… por favor deja tu mensaje después del tono.

_Señorita Kinomoto, lamento mucho el desorden_ –se escucho la voz fría, una voz familiar para Shaoran-. _Tal vez ahora el señor Li, quiera tomarme en serio _–y después el silencio.

El estómago de Shaoran dio un vuelvo y abrazó con fuerza a Sakura. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo. Era el mismo hombre de la llamada anterior.

¿Shaoran? –lo llamó Sakura asustada al sentir el temblor en su cuerpo.

Vámonos, llamaremos a Yue desde el auto para que venga a revisar todo –dijo Shaoran de repente y la tomó de la mano para salir rápidamente del lugar.

**Continuará…**

**Nota de la autora: **¿Y bien¿Qué les pareció? Esta última parte si la deje un tanto tensa ¿cierto? O bueno al menos esa era la idea. Se avecinan grandes cosas y grandes dificultades, de una vez les aviso que no será de inmediato, esto es poco a poco, para que todos podamos disfrutarlo mejor, yo escribiendo y ustedes leyendo. ¿Qué les pareció la aparición de Nakuru? Tremenda ¿eh? La chica es todo un caso, y hará lo posible por hacerle la vida difícil a Tomoyo. Espero no haberlos decepcionado al respecto.

Siento mucho lo de los errores, en el capítulo pasado, sobre todo al principio. Ya he intentado varias veces arreglarlo, pero algo sale mal en todo el asunto, espero que no se repita lo mismo con este. Espero reviews. Saludos a todos y hasta pronto.

**Hitomi**** Kansaki Fanel**: Estoy muy bien gracias, que bueno que te gustara tanto el capítulo anterior, espero que este también. Hasta pronto.

**Justary****-san**: Que bueno que te guste tanto este fic, todavía hay mucho SS y TT claro que si, como bien sabes nuestro proyecto sigue en pie, solo me hace falta un poco de inspiración.

**serenity****-princess**: Espero no haberte defraudado en cuanto a la aparición de Nakuru, y ya vez la cara de Touya yo creo que muchos han podido imaginarsela tan bien como yo, Eriol como siempre es todo un caso y le encanta andar metido en todo, lo que viene esta mucho mejor. Hasta pronto Mayra.

**brujita-wicca**: Muchas, muchas gracias de verdad por todo lo que dices, que bueno que te guste tanto, cada vez que me pongo a responder los reviews me siento más motivada a seguir escribiendo. Si te parece que la trama se va volviendo más caótica, espera a los siguientes capítulos pues no les daré un respiro (bueno, eso espero). No pelees con tu hermana por el cartucho, pero si tienes que hacerlo, espero que ganes, jajaja. Hasta la siguiente.

**AndreSakurita**: Que bueno que te gustara el capítulo anterior, y que bueno que también has leído Lecciones para dos, ese fue el primer fic. Espero review para la próxima.

**bubbletomo**: Como te habrás dado cuenta el calvario de Touya a comenzado, espera a ver el capítulo que viene y comprenderás por que. No se si habrás recibido mi correo en respuesta al que me mandaste, pero por si a caso aquí te respondo, yo encantada en poder ayudarte en lo que necesites, espero me mandes muy pronto ese one-shot y veré si puedo serte de utilidad, muchas gracias por la confianza. Espero noticias tuyas.

**nena05000**: Que bueno que te gustara tanto la escena SS, creo que ya era hora de que Shaoran hiciera algo ¿no, a simplemente quedarse a la expectativa y que por fin sorprendiera a Sakura como lo hizo generalmente era al revés. En cuanto a Eriol pues ya sabes que el buen Eriol no se puede quedar sin hacer nada, cuando el esta un paso delante de los demás siempre esta dispuesto a intervenir, y la idea de fastidiar un poco a Touya le divierte, además que de paso le esta haciendo un favor aunque dudo mucho que el buen Touya lo tome de esa manera. Ya me dirás que te pareció la aparición de Nakuru. Cuando Touya dice que prefiere el llanto a la sonrisa es porque a pesar de que las dos cosas lo desarman totalmente, pierde el control por completo con la sonrisa y a él no le gusta estar en esa situación. A mi en lo particular nunca, pero nunca me ha gustado Kaho, en un principio por la relación que tuvo con Touya en el anime¡pero cuando me enteré que después se queda con Eriol! No, no, no, ardió Troya, de verdad, no soporto a kaho. Nos vemos, espero review.

**HercyTao**: Que bueno que te gustará tanto, sobre todo el final, la verdad es que a mi me emociono mucho el escribirlo, pues no tenía pensado que algo así sucedería, no exactamente así. Y mira que sufrí para poder escribirlo pues a cada momento me interrumpían en esa ultima parte. En cuanto a Touya, es un encanto ¿verdad? Imaginárselo así, el ni sabe lo que le sucede. Muchas gracias por recomendarme, es muy emocionante y divertido que alguien piense así de lo que haces, gracias de verdad. Bueno en cuanto a ver sufrir a Touya, ya pudiste ver algo de eso en este capítulo, pero espera a ver el que sigue donde el pobre en verdad sufrirá. Lo prometo.

**belzer**: Gran parte de la escena con el ex de Tomoyo fue idea de mi amiga Crystal que quería ver otra vez a Keiju en acción, y también para dejar ver un poco más del verdadero carácter del hombre. A mi también me hubiera gustado que Shaoran le diera un buen golpe, pero no lo creímos conveniente, después de todo él es quien esta a cargo de la seguridad del lugar y verlo perder los estribos y golpear a una visita de la casa no sería del todo correcto (aunque esta "visita" se hubiese invitado sola). Sakura tenía que haber presionado a Shaoran para que este pudiera darle una buena razón para quedarse y como pudiste darte cuenta, si que fue una buena razón ¿cierto? Touya aún no dará su brazo a torcer, pero esta necedad le va costar muy caro, el pobre tendrá que vérselas negras para entrar en razón. Ya me dirás que te pareció Nakuru y su actitud ante Tomoyo. Y pues, si (suspiro), la historia todavía para largo, mínimo tres capítulos más, máximo 7 capítulos más. Todavía hay Junto a ti para largo. Muchas gracias por los comentarios a esta escritora, me siento muy feliz, gracias. También te deseo lo mejor, siempre.

**Aya-Mery**: Que bueno que te haya gustado tanto el capítulo anterior, ojalá este también sea de tu agrado. Es una lástima que no podamos platicar tan seguido, yo también me acuerdo mucho de ti. Como sea seguiré esperando que me dejes reviews, de alguna forma esta también es una manera de mantenernos en contacto. Un abrazo. Hasta pronto.

**Yukkino**: Es agradable saber que uno puede provocar reacciones en la personas más allá de un rato agradable, aunque esto ultimo vale por si mismo. En cuanto a Touya, no te preocupes no pretendo dejar que nada malo le pase a mi adorado Eriol, aunque si hará sufrir bastante a Touya, muchísimo si he de ser sincera. Jamás de los jamases dejaría de responder a alguno de los reviews que me mandan en especial a aquellos que les dedican bastante tiempo y creatividad como son los tuyos, me divierten mucho. Gracias por la molestia que te tomas en escribir. Veo que al fin decidiste actualizar tu fic, espero que para el momento en que leas esto yo también haya dejado mi correspondiente review. Hasta pronto.

**Ceci**: El susto que debiste darle a tu abuelita al verte con esa cara que tenías cierto, por favor pon un letrero en tu puerta, "no entre, ocupada leyendo fic" jajajaja, muchas gracias por lo que dices, es muy emocionante saber que puedo lograr una reacción como la tuya. En cuanto a lo de Mikki, tienes razón, muchas de las páginas en las que ella publicaba sus fics han caducado, pero conozco a alguien que lleva una buena relación con ella y le pediré que le pregunte, también estoy en un grupo donde publican la historia, aunque en este momento no se que tan adelantada este. Permite que me informe bien con respecto a Mikki y en cuanto tenga una respuesta de ella te dejaré un mensaje. No desesperes. Por favor, no dejes de leer y no dejes de escribir. Sobre el segundo review que dejaste, muchas gracias por hacerme ver esos errores, sobre todo el de Tomoyo, ya intente varias veces, arreglar el capítulo pero por alguna razón no es posible, me molesta mucho que las cosas salgan así porque estoy consciente de lo difícil que es leer un capítulo en estas condiciones, pero te agradezco de verdad que me dijeras, por favor no dejes de hacerlo. Muchas gracias por lo que dices acerca de Mikki, yo la admiro mucho y me halaga mucho lo que dices al respecto. Bye

**keyq**: Espero que ningún capitulo de este fic o de ninguno de mis fics llegue a considerarse aburrido, aunque entiendo lo que dices a este respecto. En cuanto al ex de Tomoyo lo que queríamos era darles una idea de quien es realmente el tipo, creo que hemos dejado en claro la idea ¿no? Que gusto que te agradara la parte de Touya y Yukito, creo que hubiera sido muy difícil que Yukito no se diera cuenta del extraño comportamiento de su amigo ¿no crees? Eriol, mi querido Eriol, el juega un papel muy importante en esta trama y más adelante te darás cuenta por que. Además ya sabemos como le gusta a este chico estar siempre un paso delante de los demás. En cuanto a la parte SS modestia aparte yo estoy muy contenta con el resultado de esta, no esperaba que saliera así, simplemente sucedió y eso me agrado mucho, que bueno que la disfrutarás tanto. Ahora me dirás que te pareció la parte de Nakuru en todo esto, al fin apareció. Espero tu review. Hasta luego.

**FENIXGIRL**: Como ya he dicho con anterioridad estoy muy orgullosa de la parte SS del capítulo anterior, que bueno que te haya gustado. Ya te habrás dado cuenta que Eriol le va hacer la vida de cuadritos a Touya y aún no se ha visto nada, sigue leyendo. Muchas gracias y hasta pronto.

**Ayin**: No te preocupes si no siempre tienes tiempo para dejar un review, aunque es agradable saber que sigues leyendo, yo entiendo que a veces las ocupaciones de cada uno no les permite dejar un review, pero supongo que fue muy placentero poder leer dos capítulos seguidos. Pues si, Fujitaka será de gran ayuda para nuestra protagonista y en más de un sentido, Eriol el buen Eriol si que le dará problemas a Touya, y este último aunque le cueste admitirlo tarde o temprano (aunque todavía va tardar un poco) tendrá que admitir que Tomoyo es alguien muy importante para él. Ah, y muchas gracias por el último comentario, hago lo que puedo para no desesperar a todos los que me hacen el favor de leerme cada vez que actualizo. Gracias y hasta la próxima.

**Aneth**: Debo admitir que si que me ha costado convencer a algunos con esta pareja, sinceramente no entiendo porque les cuesta tanto trabajo hacerse a la idea, pero en fin… a mi me gusta mucho la pareja ET yo diría que es mi pareja número uno, pero también me agrada ver a Tomoyo con este otro hombre precioso llamado Touya Kinomoto. Muchas gracias por todo lo que dices, y por tomarte el tiempo para leer todos los capítulos y sobre todo por arriesgarte a leer esta historia, espero no defraudarte, aun queda mucho por delante. Hasta pronto.

**Lady Verónica Black**: Debo decir que fue una gran alegría recibir un review tuyo, como sabes soy una gran admiradora de tus fics y al ver que tenía un review de tu parte me puse muy feliz, y lo mejor de todo es que era un review bastante largo. Yo siempre he sentido que Touya es un hombre muy apasionado y eso me encanta de él, tan serio y tan reservado pero creo que cuando se trata de proteger lo que quiere es capaz de todo, por eso es que fue tan fácil verlo de esta manera en el fic. A mi también me encantaría ser Tomoyo en este caso en particular. Que alegría que te hayas inspirado para hacer un TT como fan tuya estoy ansiosa por leerlo, pero como dije por favor no descuides las demás historias. En cuanto a Shaoran y Sakura la escena que mencionas es una de mis favoritas, como dije con anterioridad, me salió de la nada de repente y estoy muy feliz con el resultado, esta pareja me ha dado grandes sorpresas y satisfacciones. Como notaste trate que Shaoran conservara sus características principales, lo adoro en el anime sobre todo cuando no sabe que le pasa y se sonroja cuando ve a Sakura y sobre todo el capítulo donde Shaoran se da cuenta que ella le gusta es genial. Por otro lado Sakura, sigue siendo la misma chica inocente y dulce pero que sabe lo que quiere en términos del amor y que esta dispuesta a luchar por conseguirlo, sobre todo porque sabe que no le es indiferente a Shaoran aunque este pobre tonto todavía no sabe lo que le sucede. Creo que te darás cuenta que Sakura no estaba tan relajada pero ahora ya lo esta. Keiju y Matsagi todavía darán muchas sorpresas, y serán muy odiados, eso es todo lo que puedo decir respecto a estos dos. Ojalá sigas dejando reviews, aunque ahora me alegra poder decir que estamos comenzando una amistad y espero que esta sea duradera. Hasta la próxima.

**Isis**** Temptation**: No sabes cuanto me halaga todo lo que dices, muchas gracias. Me siento muy feliz de poder lograr tantas reacciones en ti, y en parte porque hay algunos autores que han logrado lo mismo en mi y se lo especial que puede llegar a ser eso. Muchas, muchas gracias. Solo espero no decepcionarte, pero puedo asegurarte que estoy poniendo lo mejor de mi en los capítulos que aun quedan y que creo que todavía puedo lograr algo bueno con ellos. Ojalá te haya gustado este capítulo, te adelanto que el siguiente es todavía mejor. Hasta pronto.

**Norma**: Bueno, creo que ya pudiste ver las reacciones tanto de Nakuru como de Tomoyo, así que espero que ahora me digas que te pareció este capítulo. Ojalá te haya gustado. Gracias por tu apoyo. Bye.


	14. Capítulo14

**JUNTO A TI**

**Por Daulaci Serv**

**Con los personajes de Card Captor Sakura, Por CLAMP.**

**Con una especial agradecimiento a Crystal23 quien a sido toda una inspiración y un gran apoyo como beta en este fic.**

**CAPITULO 14**

Al siguiente día por la noche Tomoyo se encontraba frente al espejo dándose los últimos toques de maquillaje. Dio una última mirada a su apariencia. Debía agradecer que Sakura fuera tan precavida y empacara un par de vestidos, los dos sencillos y elegantes, aunque para su gusto demasiado cortos. El que llevaba puesto para esa noche era el más discreto, con las mangas tres cuartos, el cuello redondo, sin mostrar demasiado, a excepción de las piernas, la falda le llegaba un poco por arriba de las rodillas.

Aspiro profundo, se sentía algo nerviosa esperando la hora en que Eriol pasaría por ella. Afortunadamente no hubo grandes problemas para salir esa noche.

**- Flash Back –**

Esa mañana…

Tomoyo estaba en la cocina preparando el desayuno, absorta en sus pensamientos. Todavía debía encontrar la forma de mencionar a todos que había aceptado salir con Eriol esa noche. Si era sincera consigo misma era solo la opinión de una persona en particular la que le preocupaba.

Buenos días –saludo Fujitaka al entrar a la cocina.

Buenos días señor Kinomoto –respondió la chica sonriendo.

¿Los muchachos no han llegado? –preguntó extrañado.

No, todavía no –respondió Tomoyo consultando el reloj de la pared.

Parece que esta vez se les hizo un poco tarde –dijo Fujitaka imitando a la chica.

Así parece, pero tampoco ha pasado mucho tiempo.

Tal vez anoche abusamos un poco, la velada fue un poco larga.

¿Le parece? –preguntó Tomoyo tratando de no darle importancia-. "_Un poco larga¡yo diría que interminable!"_ –pensó con burla.

Fujitaka se quedó callado un buen rato y observó a Tomoyo sin animarse a hablar, pero poco después…

Lamento mucho si Nakuru no se portó muy amable contigo.

No se preocupe señor Kinomoto –respondió ella sin saber que más decir, no esperaba una disculpa por el comportamiento de la novia de su hijo.

Al parecer la joven se sintió amenazada.

¿Amenazada? –exclamó Tomoyo dejando de momento lo que hacía-. ¿Por mi?

Cualquiera se sentiría amenazada frente a una chica tan hermosa.

¡Señor Kinomoto! –dijo Tomoyo sonrojada-. Ella es una mujer muy hermosa, yo no creo…

"Ella" carece de muchas cualidades que a ti te sobran. Por favor, no hagas caso de sus insinuaciones. Se muy bien que Nakuru Akizuki puede ser una molestia cuando se lo propone.

No lo haré –aseguro Tomoyo-. Muchas gracias por preocuparse por mi.

Fujitaka sonrió con amabilidad y se dispuso a ayudar a Tomoyo poniendo la mesa.

Por supuesto también hay otras personas que si aprecian tus cualidades –dijo Fujitaka con toda intención y observó a Tomoyo con cuidado.

¿Ah si? –preguntó ella más sonrojada lanzando una mirada rápida a Fujitaka.

¡Claro! Fue una fortuna que Eriol viniera anoche. Hizo la velada más llevadera.

Tomoyo solo pudo asentir, el señor Kinomoto tenía razón, no sabía que hubiera hecho sin Eriol en la cena. La noche tal vez habría sido un verdadero desastre.

Por cierto… mmm –dudó un momento-. Eriol me invitó a salir esta noche y yo… acepté. Espero que no haya ningún inconveniente.

Claro que no –aseguró Fujitaka un tanto triste. Pensó en Touya, si su hijo no se daba prisa alguien más podría ganarse el corazón de Tomoyo.

Por supuesto pienso dejar la cena preparada para ustedes –agregó regresándole la realidad-. No crea que voy a dejarlos sin comer… -dijo Tomoyo volteando y guiño el ojo tratando de bromear.

¿Por qué habrías de dejarnos sin comer? –preguntó Yukito muy serio desde la puerta, imitando el tono de voz de Touya. Cuando Tomoyo se volvió a verlo Yukito guiñaba el ojo indicando que participaba en la broma.

Tomoyo trató de sonreír y se volvió fingiendo que empezaba a servir los platos mientras se llevaba una mano al pecho y dejaba escapar un suspiro, por un momento creyó que era Touya quien había llegado.

Fujikata le explicó a Yukito que Tomoyo saldría esa noche. Los dos se lanzaron una mirada de entendimiento. Habían pensado lo mismo¿Quién se lo diría a Touya?

Por mi no te preocupes Tomoyo –dijo Yukito después de un corto silencio-. Le prometí a Mina llevarla al cine hoy así que no estaré por aquí para cenar.

Muchas gracias Yukito.

En ese momento entró Touya a la cocina, parecía muy serio y sobre todo cansado.

Buenos días –saludó Touya con fría cortesía.

Buenos días hijo. ¿Te sientes mal¿Pareces cansado¿No dormiste bien? –preguntó preocupado.

No, no dormí bien –respondió Touya lanzando una mirada rápida a Tomoyo.

El desayuno transcurrió tranquilamente, Touya permaneció callado la mayor parte del tiempo y nadie se atrevió a mencionarle la salida de Tomoyo esa noche.

Touya desayunó sin saborear nada de lo que Tomoyo había preparado, por un momento observó las delicadas manos de la chica y recordó la escena de la noche anterior con Eriol tomándole las manos. Se sentía furioso y frustrado, ganas no le habían faltado para quedarse, decirle que "_ella no estaba disponible para él",_ y meter a Tomoyo a la casa en un segundo, pero con Nakuru a un lado, no se podía hacer nada. Se encontró toda la noche preguntándose ¿qué podía haberle dicho Eriol mientras le tomaba la barbilla¿cómo es que la chica permitía tal confianza¿Hacia donde iba esa amistad?

Todavía peor fue para él descubrir que lo mataba la idea de que alguien que no fuera él la besara.

Touya pensaba esto sintiendo un nudo en el estómago y levantó la vista buscando a Tomoyo y centró su mirada en los labios de la chica.

De repente se puso de pie sorprendiendo a todos.

Ya terminé –anunció indiferente.Le desesperaba aquel sentimiento amargo en la boca del estomago y la cabeza le daba vueltas. Con su estrepitoso levantamiento, sorprendió a los comensales-. Gracias por la comida.

Se dirigió a la salida y se detuvo en la puerta.

Esta noche no cenaré en casa –informó y sin más salió de la cocina.

Todos en la mesa habían contenido la respiración un momento y después de un segundo sonrieron y terminaron con el desayuno. En especial Yukito que sabía que tenía que alcanzar a Touya. Agradeció el desayuno y salió de la cocina.

Bueno… a pesar de su actitud, eso estuvo bien. Digamos que hasta perfecto debido a la ocasión ¿no es así? -dijo Fujitaka ayudando a recoger la cena-. Parece que eso lo soluciona todo, solo seré yo para la cena y puedo encargarme de eso yo mismo. Así que puedes salir sin ningún problema.

Pero cenará solo –se lamentó Tomoyo.

No te preocupes, creo que puedo sacarle provecho a esta noche y disfrutar de la casa para mi solo.

¿Está seguro? Porque puedo llamar a Eriol…

Nada de eso –negó Fujitaka con la cabeza y tomó a la chica por los hombros para mirarla a los ojos-. Creo que es hora de que salgas una noche a divertirte.

Gracias señor Kinomoto.

**- Fin Flash Back –**

Tomoyo suspiró y se animó a si misma pensando que el señor Kinomoto tenía razón. Ya era hora que tuviera tiempo para divertirse y debía sentirse muy feliz por que fuera con Eriol. Tomó su bolso con decisión negándose a pensar en cualquier otra cosa. Miró el reloj y vio que era la hora. Eriol prometió ser puntual, y ella no quería hacerlo esperar. Salió de su cuarto y se dirigió a la sala para esperar ahí. Se escuchó el timbre y Tomoyo se apresuró, seguramente era Eriol.

Antes de llegar a la puerta se encontró a Touya que bajaba las escaleras con rapidez, aunque distraído ocupándose de arreglar el cuello de la camisa.

Los dos se dieron cuenta de la presencia del otro casi al mismo tiempo. Tomoyo se detuvo al pie de la escalera y Touya disminuyó el paso bajando lentamente uno a uno los últimos escalones.

Tomoyo se obligó a respirar pausadamente mientras lo veía descender. Llevaba una chaqueta negra de piel, las piernas largas envueltas en pantalones negros, el cabello húmedo, lo tuvo frente a ella consciente del olor de la loción que usaba y toda esa virilidad irresistible.

Touya no se percató del escrutinio del que era objeto ocupado él mismo en recorrer cada detalle en el atuendo de Tomoyo. Llevaba el pelo suelto, tenía cierto rubor en las mejillas. El vertido era corto y dejaba ver sus preciosas y delicadas piernas.

Una exquisitez delicada estaba frente a sus ojos. No pudo evitar el lanzar otra mirada para nada disimulada.

Antes de que alguno pudiera decir palabra el timbre empezó a sonar de nuevo. Tomoyo se sobresaltó recordando que debía ser Eriol bajo la vista, reunió fuerzas y obligándose a caminar se dirigió a la puerta, apenas camino dos pasos cuando Touya la atajo.

¿Vas a salir esta noche? –preguntó Touya entre sorprendido y molesto.

Si – respondió Tomoyo dando un paso a un lado y Touya volvió a atajarla.

El timbre sonó de nuevo.

¿Con algún admirador?

Con un _amigo_ –repuso ella con énfasis.

¿Con Hiragizawa? –rugió Touya y se volvió a escuchar el timbre.

Debe ser él –fue la respuesta nerviosa de Tomoyo afectada por la proximidad de Touya y la intensidad de su mirada. Trato de esquivarlo pero nuevamente él se interpuso en su camino-. Déjame pasar Touya tengo que abrir la puerta.

¿Con Hiragizawa? –repitió la pregunta.

Si, con él –respondió molesta-. Pero eso es algo que a ti no te incumbe.

Tu vida íntima es asunto tuyo –asintió él con aparente frialdad ignorando la ahogada exclamación femenina-, pero se vuelve de mi incumbencia cuando tiene lugar bajo mi propio techo.

Tomoyo lo miró enfadada.

¿Cuándo tengo la oportunidad de hacer otra cosa bajo tu techo que no sea limpiar, pulir, guisar y fregar? Y además todos saldrán y mis labores del día de hoy están hechas.

Estoy consciente de que tu trabajo en la actualidad no tiene fallas –concedió con una mueca-. Pero cuando mencioné "bajo mi techo", quise decir, por supuesto, mientras vivas en mi casa. Soy responsable de tu comportamiento, el cual… -dijo con énfasis-, según mi propia experiencia, puede ser… bastante desinhibido en ocasiones.

¡Como te atreves! –Tomoyo agrandó los ojos en forma desmesurada-. Fuiste tú… tú quien…

No adoptes ese papel de dama ultrajada –la interrumpió irónico-. Y no trates de decirme que tu amante casado no te enamoró en una forma mucho más… íntima que yo.

¿Mi qué? –Tomoyo lo miró estupefacta.

¿Lo olvidaste tan pronto¿No te importa el ego masculino?

¡En lo más mínimo! No tienes idea de lo que hablas –repuso ella tajante-. Y ahora¿me permites pasar?

El timbre sonó una vez más.

No –dijo Touya con rudeza, sorprendiendo a Tomoyo-. Tu no…

Tomoyo ya no supo lo que él iba a decir pues en ese momento Fujitaka salió por una puerta y al mismo tiempo Yukito bajo las escaleras. Los dos con la misma intención de abrir la puerta. Los dos hombres fueron conscientes de la tensión en el ambiente.

Pensé que nadie iba a abrir la puerta –dijo Yukito bajando y ajustándose los puños de la camisa, pues, al igual que Touya también se había bañado y estaba casi listo para salir.

No hubo ninguna respuesta y el señor Fujitaka se adelantó a abrir la puerta. Eriol se encontraba detrás de esta y sonrió radiante saludando a todos los presentes. Tomoyo pudo notar que se veía atractivo con el traje azul que llevaba, la chica se adelantó a saludarlo mientras sentía la penetrante mirada de Touya fija en ella.

¡Te ves como modelo de concurso de belleza¡Ya me imaginaba algo así! -dijo acercándose al oído de Tomoyo, pero lo bastante alto, para disgustar un poco al hombre de ojos negros presente- Me dan ganas de no volver contigo esta noche –declaró Eriol con entusiasmo y la tomó de ambas manos.

Si hubiera sabido que opinarías eso¡nunca hubiera aceptado tu invitación a salir! -sonrojándose sutilmente ante aquel cumplido. Era la primera vez que escuchaba tal halago para su persona. Bastante ingeniosa pensaba ella, y un poco atrevida a la vez.

Despreocúpate –rió él divertido-. No me atrevería.

Sin soltar las manos de la joven. Eriol volvió la cabeza hacia las escaleras donde Touya permaneció mirándolos, enigmático.

¿Nakuru y tú saldrán esta noche?

Si

¿A algún sitio especial?

Quizá al mismo que ustedes –repuso Touya con frialdad-. No tenemos tantos sitios especiales para cenar –y diciendo esto, se aproximó a ellos con los brazos cruzados para evitar el aplastarle la nariz a quien minutos antes consideraba su amigo. Ahora pensaba en él, como en una plaga. Peligrosa plaga -. Es probable que nos encontremos.

Seguro –declaró Eriol sonriendo, él era el único de los presentes que parecía disfrutar de la escena, soltó las manos de Tomoyo para mirar el reloj-. Creó que será mejor irnos.

Después de esto le ofreció el brazo a Tomoyo y se despidieron de todos.

Cuídala mucho Eriol –pidió el señor Kinomoto desde la puerta mientras Eriol llevaba a Tomoyo hacia el jeep.

No se preocupe señor Kinomoto, cuidare muy bien de este bello ángel.

¡Eriol! –exclamó Tomoyo sonrojada mientras la ayudaba a subir al auto.

El señor Kinomoto cerró la puerta y se volvió expectante para observar a su hijo que seguía en el mismo sitio apretando los puños. Sin decir nada se dirigió a las escaleras y las subió apresurado.

La está pasando mal –dijo Fujitaka a Yukito cuando Touya desapareció al final de la escalera-. Tiene todos los síntomas del hombre que esta apunto de enamorarse y lucha con todas sus fuerzas para evitarlo. Un día de estos, explotará –volviéndose a mirar a Yukito- y tal vez cuando lo haga, la habrá perdido.

Yukito asintió con ojos brillantes.

Me imagino que está en la fase terminal –dijo Yukito riendo.

Solo espero que se de cuenta pronto –dijo Fujitaka suspirando.

Eriol mantenía su atención en la carretera, se mantenía silencioso pero había un brillo de satisfacción en sus ojos que al parecer no se molestaba en ocultar.

Pareces muy contento –dijo Tomoyo haciendo plática.

Pues a decir verdad si –contestó Eriol y la miró de forma fugaz antes de continuar-. Touya parecía realmente enfadado ¿verdad?

¿Te parece? –respondió con incomodidad.

Claro que si. Es más que obvio que está interesado en ti –comentó y enarcó las cejas cuando escucho la risa de Tomoyo.

¡Claro que no! Soy la última en quien tiene interés –declaró con mofa-. Opina que soy incompetente e indigna de confianza –sin embargo, en silencio añadió que últimamente en un par de ocasiones le dijo que su trabajo había mejorado.

¿Indigna de confianza? –Meter frunció el ceño-. ¿Cómo es eso¿Acaso te ha dado por tomar los objetos de plata de la familia o algo parecido?

¡En absoluto! No, es sólo que… bueno, no tiene importancia.

¿Es que no confías en mi? –preguntó él fingiendo tristeza.

No, no es eso. Lo que pasa… -Tomoyo dudo suspirando-. Bueno… Touya piensa que Sakura me envió para alejarlo de Nakuru. Cosa que no podía ser mas falsa. Pero te aseguro que no siente los mínimos celos en lo que a mi respecta –se apresuró a decir-. Además se casará con tu prima, y si hace esto es porque la ama ¿no es así?

Touya ya me había mencionado lo de Sakura pero… no lo sé –contestó él con lentitud mientras maniobraba para cruzar el puente-. En ocasiones creo que nunca perdonará a Nakuru por haberlo desilusionado rompiendo el compromiso para "ir a recorrer el mundo", como dijo ella en aquella ocasión. Lo que necesita Touya es una buena esposa, y mi prima esta muy lejos de llegar a convertirse en eso. Además el no es de los que perdonan y olvidan con facilidad.

Tomoyo calló y se dedicó a mirar los árboles a ambos lados de la carretera, luchando contra la opresión que sentía en el pecho. Eriol se unía a la lista de personas le decía que Touya no perdonaba con facilidad. ¿Touya la perdonaría a ella cuando descubriera la verdad? Trató de sacar a Touya de su mente o al menos lo intentaría durante el resto de la noche.

¿Adonde vamos? –preguntó Tomoyo al darse cuenta que daban la vuelta en dirección contraría al pueblo.

Es una sorpresa –dijo Eriol sonriendo.

¿Crees que Touya y Nakuru también vayan al mismo lugar?

Lo dudo mucho –respondió él riendo-. Verás, esa es la idea. Sólo dejé que Touya pensará que era posible.

No entiendo.

Lo entenderás cuando lleguemos allí.

Tomoyo se sentía realmente intrigada, más aún cuando salieron de la carretera y tomaron un camino de terracería.

La chica se volvió a Eriol asombrada pero este seguía sonriendo y solo le guiño el ojo. Después de 10 minutos el camino terminaba en un claro, Tomoyo pudo ver que se trataba de una especie de mirador desde el cual se podía apreciar el pueblo entero.

Eriol esto es hermoso.

Muchas gracias. ¿Quieres sentarte? –ofreció señalando hacia un lado donde se veía una mesa y una banca de madera.

Después de dejarla sentada Eriol regresó al auto y del maletero sacó una canasta con lo que sería la cena.

Pedí al ama de llaves que preparara algo especial.

Y así fue los dos disfrutaron de una comida deliciosa acompañada de un poco de vino.

Muchas gracias Eriol todo esto es maravilloso.

Es un placer.

¿Hace cuanto que conoces este lugar?

Ya hace tiempo –dijo Eriol pensativo.

¿Trajiste a tu novia aquí? –preguntó cautelosa.

¿Ah Kaho? –Eriol suspiro-. Si un par de veces.

Lo siento, no debí preguntar.

No, está bien ¿sabes? Me doy cuenta que a pesar de todo no éramos tan afines.

Touya asegura que volverás con ella.

Si lo sé, también me lo ha dicho a mi. Y se porque lo dice. Hubo un tiempo en que ella y yo fuimos la pareja perfecta, pero con el tiempo todo eso cambio, nos ganó la monotonía y la costumbre. Ahora lo entiendo. Al final, me costó aceptarlo, pero en verdad, tal vez el gran tiempo que teníamos juntos fue lo que nos presionaba a un compromiso -mirando al cielo-. Ahora, desde una manera un tanto extraña, agradezco que me haya dejado.

Lo siento mucho.

Pasaron largo rato en silencio cada uno absorto en sus pensamientos. Después de un momento Eriol comenzó ha hablar de lo que fue su relación con Kaho, Tomoyo le escuchó sin interrumpirlo pues se daba cuenta que él necesitaba hablar sobre el tema, se sintió muy conmovida al darse cuenta de que alguien confiara en ella de esa manera, sin apenas conocerla.

Gracias por confiar tanto en mi Eriol –dijo la chica tomándole la mano. Eriol solo sonrió y le estrechó la mano con fuerza.

Agradezco tu interés en escuchar. En verdad, necesitaba desahogarme. No que me aconsejaran. O que alguien además de Touya o Yukito me escuchara, alguien que pudiera ser objetivo.

Al terminar de comer Tomoyo ayudó a Eriol a guardar todo y se quedaron un momento a observar el paisaje. Tomoyo se abrazó así misma al sentir un poco de frío.

¿Tienes frío? Tonto de mí, debí advertirte que trajeras algo. A esta hora y a esta altura refresca un poco –decía mientras se quitaba el saco y se lo colocaba en los hombros. La chica le agradeció con una sonrisa.

Después de un rato en que observaron por última vez el paisaje Eriol le tomó la mano y se encaminaron al jeep donde la ayudó a subirse.

El tiempo se me ha pasado volando –dijo Eriol mientras se subía al jeep-. Llegaremos un poco tarde a la galería.

¡La galería! Es cierto, lo olvide por completo.

Eso lo tomaré como un halago. Ahora se que no te aburres conmigo –le sonrió con sinceridad.

Llegaron a la galería muy rápido. Se podía ver que el lugar estaba lleno desde afuera, era un local con enormes ventanales, algunas de las obras también se podían apreciar desde afuera. Antes de entrar Tomoyo le devolvió su saco a Eriol, este volvió a tomarle la mano para entrar.

Mucha gente saludó a Eriol en el interior y él presentaba a la chica como si fueran amigos de toda la vida. Todos parecían apreciar a Eriol y se alegraban de verlo contento, nadie se atrevió a preguntar por Kaho. Y más aun cuando le vieron en tan placentera compañía.

Poco a poco se fueron acercando al grupo de gente donde estaba Fiori el pintor. Tomoyo se sentía un poco nerviosa pues recordaba la promesa de Eriol de presentarle al artista. Tomoyo observó que Fiori era un hombre alto y corpulento, aparentaba cierta brusquedad, pero sabía que eso era solo apariencia, pues sus obras transmitían una gran paz y profundidad. Además Fiori era conocido por ser un hombre de decisiones firmes, un hombre serio y con metas muy definidas. Ahí el porque de su éxito.

La emoción de Tomoyo se apagó al darse cuenta que en el grupo de Fiori estaban Touya y Nakuru. Touya la miraba fijamente cosa que la puso nerviosa.

Buenas noches –saludó Eriol-. Disculpen la tardanza.

Eriol Hiragizawa! –exclamó Fiori-. Pensé que no vendrías, aunque Nakuru aseguraba lo contrario.

No me perdería esto por nada. Mira Fiori te presento a una amiga muy querida: Tomoyo Matsube.

El pintor estrechó su mano admirando a la chica que tenía frente a él.

Ahora veo porque el retraso y no puedo culparte –declaró el pintor-. Es un placer conocerla señorita Matsube.

Ella es una gran admiradora tuya –dijo Eriol-. Además Tomoyo también es una gran artista.

¡Eriol! –exclamó Tomoyo avergonzada-. No le haga caso por favor él exagera.

¡Ah, una colega! Tendrá que darme su opinión sobre mi obra señorita Matsube.

Cuidado Fiori –advirtió Eriol en broma-. Recuerda que ella viene conmigo. Por cierto… no vienes con nadie. Es raro verte solo.

No –dijo Fiori tensándose un poco-. Esperaba ver a una "amiga" aquí, pero ella está ocupada –y lanzó una mirada rápida a Nakuru.

Nakuru quien extrañamente estaba muy callada se puso blanca como papel en ese momento. Fiori no dijo nada más y se llevó a Tomoyo consigo para recorrer el lugar. Touya estaba demasiado ocupado notando el cómodo lenguaje corporal de Tomoyo y Eriol, para percatarse de aquello. Eriol parecía menos tenso y más sonriente desde la última vez que hablara con él y hablaran sobre su rompimiento con Kaho.

Me disculpan un momento –dijo Nakuru después de observar a la pareja alejarse y se marchó por el lado contrario. Con esto, dejó a Touya y Eriol a solas.

Dijiste que llevarías a Tomoyo a cenar –dijo Touya fríamente tomando un sorbo a su copa de vino-. Se tardaron demasiado. Incluso se perdieron del brindis.

Y eso hice. Fuimos a cenar y se nos pasó el tiempo. Es una mujer encantadora el tiempo se paso sin que me diera cuenta –dijo Eriol sonriendo para fastidiarlo-. Si me disculpas voy a alcanzarlos. Y diciendo esto se alejó de Touya quien mantenía la mirada fija en la chica y el pintor.

Tomoyo se veía emocionada y no perdía palabra de lo que el artista decía mientras observaban cada una de sus obras. Touya pudo distinguir un brillo de admiración en los ojos de la chica. Cuando Eriol llegó hasta ellos le susurró a Tomoyo algo al oído cosa que la hizo sonreír de esa manera tan especial en ella.

Touya sintió una opresión en el estómago y bebió de la copa que apretaba con fuerza. Repentinamente se dio cuenta que si seguía ahí observando no podría controlarse y haría una escena. Dejo su copa y salió del lugar.

Caminó varios metros, solo lo suficiente para asegurarse que nadie dentro de la galería pudiera verlo. Caminaba de un lado a otro como león enjaulado. Se pasó una mano por el cabello desesperado. No quería sentirse así y mucho menos quería admitir que se sentía así_ celoso_ sumamente _CELOSO._

Después de recoger a Nakuru esa noche se habían dirigido al lugar que Eriol acostumbraba para sus citas y se sintió frustrado cuando se dio cuenta que no estaba allí. En la primera oportunidad se disculpó con Nakuru y se dirigió al teléfono para llamar a los otros dos lugares donde podrían estar, pero en los dos le informaron que "el señor Hiragizawa no hizo reservación esta noche".

Cuando llegaron a la galería y fue más que obvio que Eriol y Tomoyo no llegarían para el momento de los discursos y la inauguración estaba desesperado. Estuvo al pendiente de la puerta sobre todo después de escuchar a Nakuru decir: "No lo puedo creer, Eriol aseguro que estaría aquí. ¿Qué puede estar haciendo en este momento, que sea más importante?".

Por lo tanto Touya vio cuando llegaron. Y fue testigo del momento en que la chica le devolvió el saco a Eriol. Se preguntó que se sentiría ponerse un saco que conservaba su calor. Sus celos se dispararon cuando vio que Eriol la tomaba de la mano ¡y ella lo permitía!

Tenía que admitir que había permitido que Nakuru le calentara la cabeza. Ansioso por saber las intenciones de Eriol con Tomoyo, no se preparó para escuchar algo que pudiera no gustarle.

**- Flash Back –**

¿De verdad no crees que Eriol y Kaho regresen? –preguntó Touya mirando fijamente a Nakuru.

Estoy tan sorprendida como tú –respondió la chica y dio un sorbo a su café-. Todos en casa pensábamos que no era más que otra de sus peleas, pero ya han pasado varios días de aquello y ella no ha llamado y él no la menciona en lo absoluto. ¿No crees que era para que a estas alturas Eriol ya hubiera corrido a la ciudad a buscarla?

Tienes razón –admitió Touya observando su tasa de café intacta.

Además, se de buena fuente que Kaho esta saliendo con alguien más.

¿Ah si¿Y quien te lo dijo?

Mmm –dudo incómoda Nakuru, no se había dado cuenta de su imprudencia, no podía decirle a Touya que fue un "amigo" el que se lo dijo. Un amigo con el que mantiene una comunicación constante desde que regresará de su último viaje a la ciudad-. Una amiga… si… una amiga con la que hable hace poco me lo comentó. Vio a Kaho y muy bien acompañada si me permites añadir.

Para alivio de Nakuru, Touya no pareció interesado en saber más sobre la supuesta amiga.

Claro que lo peor de todo es que Eriol parece estar muy interesado en tu ama de llaves –agregó con malicia.

¿En serio?

¡Si! No te has dado cuenta. Todas esas lecciones de equitación ¡por favor! Te apuesto lo que quieras a que lo menos que han hecho es montar a caballo.

**- Fin Flash Back –**

¡Touya¡Touya! –gritaba Nakuru desde la puerta.

¿Qué pasa? –preguntó este molesto mientras caminaba hacia ella.

¿Cómo que qué pasa? Te he estado buscando por todas partes.

Solo salí a tomar aire fresco.

bueno¿y ya terminaste? –preguntó con ironía.

No –respondió él molesto por el tono de Nakuru.

No te entiendo, toda la noche has estado molesto por algo. Yo diría que hasta ausente. ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?

Nada. Además no soy el único que se ha comportado extraño esta noche –acusó él-. Desde que llegamos aquí pareces estar nerviosa y cada vez que puedes te desapareces. No puedes esperar que yo este todo el tiempo, como un paje, esperando a ver cuando regresas.

La discusión se volvió más acalorada. A Touya no le importaba lo que pasara con Nakuru y no le interesaba saber el porque de su actitud. Pero, al fin había encontrado la válvula de escape para su frustración y molestia de esa noche.

En un momento fue evidente para algunos de los que estaban adentro la discusión que tenía lugar entre la pareja.

Eriol y Tomoyo se encontraba escuchando una anécdota de Fiori sobre un cuadro en particular, cuando la atención del pintor se volvió hacia la pareja que discutía afuera. Los dos siguieron la mirada de Fiori y sorprendidos observaron la escena.

Permítanme un momento –se disculpo Eriol y se dirigió a la puerta.

Disculpen –casi gritó Eriol a la pareja para atraer su atención-. Creo que deben dejar esta "charla" para después. Han atraído la atención de mucho allá adentro –dijo señalando con el pulgar.

Qué me importa –dijo Touya cruzándose de brazos.

Eres insoportable –exclamó Nakuru y entró en la galería.

Eriol se dio cuenta que Touya no estaba para bromas y que apreciaría más estar solo. Así que se volvió a meter y empezó a buscar a Nakuru.

Cuando Fiori vio que Nakuru entraba y se dirigía a la parte posterior de la galería se disculpó con Tomoyo y discretamente fue en la misma dirección de la chica.

Eriol caminó hacia Tomoyo.

¿Viste por donde se fue Nakuru? –preguntó buscando entre la gente.

No, no me fijé.

Voy a ver si está bien. Vuelvo enseguida.

No te preocupes, toma el tiempo que necesites.

Gracias, eres un ángel –y sin decir más se volvió para desaparecer entre la gente.

La gente seguía murmurando pero Tomoyo optó por centrar su atención en las pinturas y se dirigió hacia una a la que nadie prestaba atención en ese momento.

Touya entró a la galería y descubrió a Tomoyo sola en un extremo del lugar y de inmediato se dirigió a ella.

Tomoyo pudo ver de reojo que alguien se acercaba y ni siquiera se molestó en volverse a ver de quien se trataba absorta en la apreciación de la obra de Fiori.

Si algún día pudiera hacer algo así –señaló la pintura suspirando-. Definitivamente esta es mi favorita. No crees que es… -se interrumpió cuando descubrió que era Touya el que estaba junto a ella.

Es una pintura hermosa –agregó él con naturalidad ignorando la expresión de la chica-. Y si, creo que es la mejor de toda la exposición.

Tomoyo estaba boquiabierta él había adivinado lo que ella iba a decir con respecto a la pintura. Ella empezó a sentirse incómoda y volteó hacia atrás para ver si aparecía Eriol pero no había señales de él.

Tal parece que haz hecho muy buena amistad con Eriol –dijo fingiendo que veía el cuadro.

Así es –no tenía caso negarlo.

Es asombroso considerando el corto tiempo que llevan de conocerse –dijo esto mirándola fijamente-. Parece saber "_casi_" todo de ti –dijo haciendo énfasis en lo último.

Bueno él y yo… -¿Qué podía decir? Qué de alguna manera se había acercado, que sentía cierta afinidad por él por la situación en la que ambos se encontraban, que amaban a alguien que no los correspondía. Aunque Eriol parecía resignado en cuanto a su separación con Kaho. Pero ella amaba al hombre que tenía delante- …él y yo tenemos algunas cosas en común.

¡Ah si¿Cómo cuales? –el tono de Touya era exigente.

Pues… con él puedo hablar de muchas cosas, como la pintura y… me ayuda a aprender a cabalgar, charlamos mucho...

Tomoyo ya no continuó consciente del elevado sonido de los murmullos que se escuchaba en el lugar se volvió y vio que una pareja se abría paso saludando a los presentes.

¡Kaho! –exclamó Touya asombrado.

¿Ella es…? –Tomoyo no terminó la pregunta consciente de cual sería la respuesta. Ella era una mujer muy hermosa, elegantemente vestida aunque sin llegar a ser demasiado llamativa, lo cual revelaba su buen gusto. Iba del brazo con un hombre que aunque visiblemente mayor aún conservaba su vitalidad y sonreía complacido-. ¡Oh Eriol! –gimió Tomoyo preocupada por su amigo.

Touya escuchó aquello. ¿Se lamentaba por Hiragizawa y la presencia de Kaho¿Qué clase de amistad era la que llevaban? Se sentía cada vez más aturdido y confundido.

Ajeno a todo esto Eriol aún buscaba a Nakuru por el lugar. Aunque no aprobara el comportamiento de ella la mayor parte del tiempo, no dejaba de ser su prima y consideraba que debía apoyarla en ese momento. Ya se había dado por vencido cuando encontró una puerta tras la cual se encontraban ocultas unas escaleras. Las subió pensando que si no encontraba a Nakuru arriba regresaría con Tomoyo. Al llegar arriba camino unos pasos y se detuvo al escuchar unas voces, siguió caminando lentamente y reconoció la voz de su prima detrás de la segunda puerta.

¡No lo puedo creer! –exclamó Nakuru con sorna-. ¿Tú celoso?

Si, estoy celoso –explotó Fiori-. Vine aquí para darte gusto, pero jamás esperé que me restregarías en la cara a tu novio.

Por favor –pidió Nakuru burlándose-. ¿A ti que te puede importa lo que yo haga? Además acordamos que lo nuestro sería sin compromisos, sin ataduras.

He cambiado de opinión.

No puedes estar hablando en serio.

Claro que si.

No estoy interesada.

"Eres increíble Nakuru –pensó Eriol tras la puerta.

No lo creó –aseguró Fiori dando un paso hacia ella-. En la ciudad te veías bastante interesada.

Te equivo…

Nakuru ya no pudo decir nada pues Fiori la besaba con urgencia, ella intentó empujarlo pero él la abrazo más fuerte. No fue necesario luchar pues ella se dejó llevar por él casi de inmediato. El beso continuó hasta que ella soltó un gemido. Fiori levantó la cabeza y con las manos le apretó la cintura, manteniendo el control.

Creo que no estoy equivocado –declaró sarcástico. La respiración de ambos era agitada.

Maldito…

A fin de mes –hablo el interrumpiéndola-, me voy a Europa con algunas de mis pinturas. Estaré fuera algunas semanas. Si quieres puedes acompañarme -y la soltó lentamente.

¿Qué te hace pensar que yo…?

Si no estas ahí –advirtió apuntándole con el dedo-. Si no estás en el avión conmigo, lo nuestro se acabó.

Eriol consideró que era el momento adecuado para interrumpir la conversación antes de que Nakuru pudiera decir algo de lo cual se arrepintiera más tarde. Tocó a la puerta y abrió.

Lo siento –se disculpó al entrar, los dos lo veían sorprendidos e incómodos pues sabían que habían sido descubiertos-. La gente empieza a preguntar por Fiori –y se volvió hacia este.

Es que yo… -dudó un momento y miró a Nakuru fijamente-. A fin de mes, si no estas… –y salió sin decir nada más.

Tal vez quieras arreglarte un poco antes de regresar allá abajo –sugirió Eriol al notar la apariencia de su prima.

Ella se arregló lo mejor que pudo y retocó su maquillaje, se sentía molesta y miraba a Eriol de soslayo esperando a que empezara con sus burlas.

¿No vas a decir nada?

Yo creo que ya te han dicho suficiente por una noche –dijo él sin el menor asomo de burla en su voz.

Nakuru se mordió el labio avergonzada.

Ya estoy lista.

Los dos salieron del lugar y se dirigieron hacia abajo sin imaginar lo que les esperaba.

Tomoyo buscaba a Eriol por el lugar, Kaho estaba en ese momento en el otro extremo del salón.

¿Por que te preocupa tanto? –preguntó Touya a su lado.

Tu sabes porque.

Fiori salió de la nada y pasó junto a ella casi sin verla, a los pocos minutos Eriol aparecía junto a Nakuru a quien notó diferente.

¡Eriol! –exclamó Tomoyo aliviada.

¡Hola! –dijo con una sonrisa-. Veo que me extrañaste.

No, bueno si, pero es que yo… -Tomoyo lo miraba angustiada, no sabía como decírselo.

Creo que tienes que saber… -se escuchó la voz de Touya detrás de ella, también quería advertirle sobre la presencia de Kaho.

¡Kaho Mizuki! –exclamó Fiori a lo lejos-. No esperaba verte aquí.

Tomoyo había sujetado a Eriol del brazo y percibió el instante en que él se tenso.

Si –susurró Tomoyo-, ella esta aquí. Eriol avanzó un paso, pero Tomoyo lo detuvo-. ¡Eriol! –exclamó la chica para que la mirara-. No viene sola.

Eriol pasó saliva y aspiró con fuerza, otra vez miró hacia donde estaba Kaho y la vio aunque no pudo ver a quien la acompañaba. Miró a Tomoyo y trato de sonreír, ella tomó su mano para darle apoyo.

Tú estás conmigo¿verdad ángel? –dijo Eriol, mirándola a los ojos. Tomoyo comprendió y asintió sin dudar, entrelazó sus dedos con los de él, Eriol le besó la mano y susurró al oído-: Eres la mejor amiga que alguien pueda tener –se volvió a Touya y sin apenas mirarlo dijo-: Discúlpanos.

Los dos se alejaron caminando en dirección a Kaho, Eriol pasó el brazo por los hombros de Tomoyo. Touya presenció todo esto sintiendo una opresión en el pecho, pensó que nunca había sentido un dolor tan grande.

Quisiera irme Touya –pidió Nakuru junto a él-. ¿Podrías llevarme a casa?

Si, vamos –respondió él con la voz ronca-. Ya no hay nada más que hacer aquí.

Tomoyo iba en el jeep con Eriol, los dos iban muy callados. Ella pensaba en todo lo sucedido momentos antes. Eriol se presentó ante Kaho con la misma sonrisa de siempre. Las presentaciones fueron hechas. Mientras conversaba, Eriol abrazaba a Tomoyo por la cintura, pero sin ninguna pretensión, ella sabía que en ese momento era la única manera en que él podría sentirse apoyado. Todos en el lugar lanzaban miradas al grupo, nadie se perdía detalle, pero nada más sucedió. Tomoyo pidió a Eriol que la llevara a casa y pudo ver el alivio en sus ojos cuando la miró agradecido.

Después de despedirse de todos con la misma alegría que había mostrado al llegar se marcharon. En cuanto Eriol entró al jeep, lanzó un suspiró, Tomoyo tomó una de sus manos y la apretó. Eriol sonrió y beso la mano de la chica: "No se que hubiera hecho sin ti", eso fue todo lo que dijo, no hablo más durante todo el trayecto.

Llegaron al rancho de los Kinomoto, Eriol la ayudó a bajar y la acompaño hasta la puerta.

Muchas gracias por todo, Tomoyo –dijo Eriol con tristeza, ya no era necesario aparentar.

¿Qué vas a hacer ahora? –preguntó ella preocupada.

No lo sé.

¿Por qué no entras, puedo preparar café y si quieres podemos hablar –ofreció ella conmovida.

No, no lo creo. Prefiero estar solo.

Pero Eriol…

¿Estas preocupada por mi? –Tomoyo asintió, Eriol le tomó las dos manos-. No tienes que estarlo –aseguró él.

Pero es que…

No te preocupes, no voy a hacer nada extraño, no voy a hacer nada como la última vez.

Lo prometes.

Lo prometo –dijo colocando su mano derecha en el pecho-. Si, no que me parta un rayo –dijo tratando de bromear pero bajo la cabeza ocultado la mirada.

Eriol –dijo la chica conmovida y lo abrazo.

Esa noche, solo quería olvidar. Olvidar por un momento, sabía que el alcohol no solucionaría nada… pero no quería pensar… no quería sentir.

Yo lo sé –dijo ella susurrando-, yo lo entiendo.

Eriol se aparto un poco y miró los ojos angustiados de la joven por un momento y después declaró visiblemente conmovido.

Entonces ¿es verdad? Te has enamorado de Touya.

Tomoyo se sentía aturdida para discutir el punto, y asintió mientras una mirada mezcla de compasión y enfado iluminó sus ojos. Eriol la abrazó una vez más y ella apoyó la cabeza en su pecho.

Oh, Tomoyo –suspiró-¡no podías haber elegido a alguien peor que él para enamorarte! –dijo Eriol incapaz de decir otra cosa-. Aparte de Nauru, quien ha estado en su vida desde que yo recuerdo, él cree que Sakura te envió para apartarlo de ella. Y no se dejará vencer por Sakura, como tampoco lo hizo antes con las otras jóvenes que ella mandó.

¡Pero Sakura no me envió por ese motivo! –un brillo iluminó los ojos de Tomoyo-. Yo… yo estaba… yo tenía…

Las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos y Eriol la oprimió más mientras la miraba, compadecido. Ambos parecieron percatarse al mismo tiempo que el abrazo se volvía más íntimo.

¿Tomoyo? –musitó él, sorprendido.

Tomoyo se sentía como hipnotizada cuando la boca masculina tocó sus labios con cuidado. En ese momento sintió agradecimiento, Eriol era tierno, gentil y considerado.

Cuando el beso terminó los dos se miraron y sonrieron.

¡Que par de tontos somos¿Verdad? –exclamó Eriol, recuperando su buen humor, Tomoyo asintió-. Mejor pareja no podíamos ser –Eriol la abrazó de nuevo y después le dio un beso en la frente.

Será mejor que te vayas a descansar, yo haré lo mismo –dijo él dándole un empujoncito hacia la puerta-. Tal vez mañana cuando no estemos tan deprimidos te acepté ese café y podamos hablar.

Si¿Por qué no? –dijo la chica abriendo la puerta. Ella espero a que Eriol subiera al jeep y vio como se alejaba.

A unos metros de ahí y junto a un árbol estaba Touya quien había presenciado toda la escena, desde donde estaba no pudo escuchar nada de lo que hablaban pero no era necesario para él, había visto lo que esperaba. Vio que Tomoyo entraba a la casa y encendió un cigarrillo. Hacia tiempo que no fumaba pero lo necesitaba, lo necesitaba más que nunca.

Tomoyo entró en la casa y notó que las luces de la sala estaban encendidas, camino hacia ahí y se encontró con el señor Kinomoto, quien al ver a la chica se puso de pie de inmediato y caminó hacia ella.

Yue llamó.

**Continuara...**

Nota de la autora¿Qué tal¿Qué les pareció? La verdad no esperaba que saliera este capítulo así, lo de Kaho me salió de repente. Ya sé, parece que Eriol y Tomoyo fueran a ser pareja pero NO, esto sucedió en un momento en que los dos necesitaban consuelo, de alguna manera Tomoyo se vio reflejada en Eriol y los sentimientos que sentía, por eso Eriol se burla porque los dos comprenden perfectamente lo que sucede. Así que tanto para los que me han expresado su preocupación porque no hubiera romance entre ellos dos y para los que por el contrario quisieran que hubiera algo: NO, no va haber nada entre esta pareja (aunque a mi me encanta), y aunque estoy segura que esto crearía montón de situaciones, prefiero no recurrir a esto pues me saldría mucho del contexto de la historia, además ya voy muy adelantada y no hay modo de meter algo así dentro de la trama en este momento. Pobre Touya, se que lo estoy haciendo sufrir mucho y se que lo estoy haciendo mucho de emoción, pero de apoco poquito es más emocionante, creo yo. Ya se que el capítulo esta muy pequeño, pero prometo compensarlos en el siguiente. Creo que a partir de este capítulo todos tienen algo que me encanta, así que prometo mucho romance. Lamento no haber incluido en este capítulo a S&S pero ya verán más de ellos en el siguiente. Muchas gracias por seguir escribiendo reviews tan buenos, agradezco que se tomen la molestia de escribir aunque sea unas líneas y para algunos agradezco de verdad que escriban tanto. Gracias por involucrarse tanto en la historia al grado de dejar sus opiniones y expresar lo que no les parece, eso me ayuda mucho, de verdad. ¡Sigan así! Sigan leyendo yo seguiré escribiendo. Hasta la próxima.

**Crystal****-Darling**: A mi también me cae muy bien Nakuru, y si a veces me agrada verla como pareja de Touya, pero ni modo alguien tenía que ser la mala de la historia ¿no crees? Te recuerdo que actualizo cada dos semanas, espero que no sea demasiado para ti. Hasta pronto.

**belzer**: Como vez Eriol si que ha sacado provecho de su estrategia para molestar a Touya, la verdad es que el ya se merecía algo así, es tan cerrado y tan necio. Y tienes toda la razón, hay un hueco tremendo en la seguridad, pero eso tendrán que descubrirlo más tarde y habrá grandes problemas y complicaciones. Hasta pronto.

**serenity****-princess**: Todavía habrá mucho de Nakuru en los siguientes capítulos, la chica es realmente odiosa. Eriol ha hecho de las suyas como te habrás dado cuenta, espero que sigas disfrutando y estoy ansiosa por saber tu opinión respecto a este capítulo. Hasta pronto Mayra.

**keyq**¿Cómo viste ha Eriol en esta ocasión? Tremendo ¿eh? Como verás Touya esta sufriendo lo indecible por su necedad, ya para estar alturas estaría más que liado con Tomoyo, pero se resiste, se resiste. En cuanto a Sakura, pues si esta sufriendo un poco, pero tendrá a Sharoan a su lado para consolarla y protegerla. Me agrada mucho lo que dices al final de tu review, muchas gracias por todo, me hace muy feliz el saber que logro que todos se sientan inmersos en la trama. Gracias y hasta pronto.

**Hana**** Faiyaa Fujimi**¡Qué nick tan interesante¿qué significa?

Gracias por leer todos los capítulos de un tirón, son bastantes y no son tan cortitos. Que bueno que te guste, espero sigas leyendo y me dejes saber tu opinión. Gracias y hasta la próxima.

**Isis**** Temptation**: Yo también me he percatado de que estoy en los últimos capítulos, y me ha dado un trabajo seguir escribiendo, porque yo tampoco quiero que termine. De momento te digo que sospecho que llegare al cap 20, tal vez, yo espero que si y estoy planeado hacer un epílogo, así que aún queda Junto a ti para rato. Este fic me ha dado grandes satisfacciones y espero que todavía me de más. Es una lata los problemas con el sitio a la hora de actualizar, pero espero que no pase nada más, es chocoso ver tantos errores en la redacción, errores que yo evito y que no dejan de presentarse. Veo que tienes muchas preguntas, y de momento no puedo contestarlas pero sigue leyendo y verás que cada una de ellas se va resolviendo.

**Hitomi**** Kansaki Fanel**: Supongo que este capítulo te gustara casi tanto como el anterior, estoy ansiosa por conocer tu opinión. Hasta la próxima.

**YaShi**¡Que bueno saber de ti! Ya estaba super preocupada por tu ausencia, que mala suerte lo de tu pc, espero que pronto puedas arreglarla. Extraño mucho tus comentarios, pero comprendo que no siempre es posible. Cuidate mucho amiga y muchas gracias por tomarte la molestia de hacerme saber que sigues al pendiente. Hasta muy pronto, espero.

**HercyTao**: Supongo que si te gusto ver sufrir a Touya en el capítulo anterior en este debió ser todavía mayor¿cierto? Muchas gracias por todo lo que dices, me alegra mucho poder hacer que por lo menos te pases un rato alegre, y que tu concepto de los domingos haya cambiado a tal grado, lamento que no puedan ser "todos" los domingos, pero de esta manera me doy tiempo para ir adelantando la historia y no fallarles cada dos semanas con un capítulo nuevo. Estoy muy ansiosa de verdad por saber tu opinión sobre este capítulo. Hasta la próxima.

**SakuCerezo4**: Por tus comentarios en el review supongo que este capítulo debiste haberlo disfrutado mucho. Gracias por tus comentarios y ojalá dejes otro review para este capítulo y me digas que te pareció.

**FENIXGIRL**: Espero que hayas disfrutado este capítulo también, como ya te habrás dado cuenta en este capítulo hubo más celos y más discusiones. Gracias por todo lo que dices, me alegra saber que mis esfuerzos son recompensados.

**Aneth**: Creo que esta vez se quedo más interesante ¿cierto? Espero te haya gustado. No te impacientes mucho, recuerda que esto es cada dos semanas, y de a poquito se disfruta mejor.

**nena05000**¡Hasta diálogos de películas me pones¿Hasta donde llega tu creatividad? Como verás Eriol se ha tomado muy enserio su objetivo de darle celos a Touya y creo que sin quererlo ni esperarlo le salió mucho mejor de lo que él mismo imagina. Ahora si salió aunque sea un poquito Kaho, en un principio pensaba dejar que esta pareja se reconciliara (aunque Kaho no sea de mi agrado), pero a petición de una amiga, decidí no hacerlo, habrá unas sorpresas para Eriol más adelante. Como ves las cosas se salieron de control para todos y Touya esta más que furioso, tiene la cabeza bien calentadita para los siguientes capítulos, estoy de verdad ansiosa por saber que me dirás de este capítulo.

**Lady Verónica Black**: Muchas gracias por tomarte la molestia de dejarme un review, mira que se lo ocupada que estas¡con tantos fics! Muchas gracias por todos tus comentarios, mira que me esfuerzo bastante por darles ese aire varonil a los chicos de mi fic. Es bueno saber que mi cometido se cumplió, Nakuru debía ser odiada, obviamente, pues es la antagonista de nuestra querida Tomoyo. Como vez a Touya le esta costando mucho trabajo aceptar que siente algo por nuestra protagonista pero también le esta doliendo hasta el alma. Mi querido Eriol ha hecho una vez más de las suyas y casi, casi sin proponérselo. En cuanto a S&S algún pretexto debía tener para que estuvieran juntos, más de lo que ya lo están. Tus interrogantes serán contestadas muy pronto, ya lo verás.

**Irmiux**: Muchas gracias, me siento muy halagada y feliz con tus comentarios, has sacado una sonrisa de mis labios, sigue leyendo por favor y sigue dejando tu opinión que es muy importante para mi.

**Ayin**: Creo que pudiste comprobar por ti misma que tan mal podían ponerse las cosas en la cita de Tomoyo y Eriol, bueno al menos para Touya. Tremendo ¿eh?

**Ceci**: Como comente anteriormente no es mi intención que Eriol se enamore de Tomoyo, se que resultaría interesante pero creo que me desviaría de lo que planeo para el futuro, además las cosas se han planteado de una manera que… bueno ya te darás cuenta más adelante. Nakuru es una persona muy frívola y superficial que en mi opinión aún no a conocido el verdadero amor, a Touya lo ve como un capricho a parte de que tendría una seguridad económica con él, pero fuera de lo que ella piensa Touya no es tan fácil de manejar y eso es algo que muy pronto descubrirán tanto ella como Tomoyo. Y sobre lo que dices de S&S, en cuanto al departamento, mmm pues no sucederá precisamente así, pero yo creo que ya te darás cuenta de lo que habló en el siguiente capítulo. Lo que dices respecto a la frase de Shaoran, al encontrar el departamento de Sakura revuelto pues no lo había pensado de esa manera, pero de alguna forma quise dar a entender que a pesar de que Shaoran no se ha dado cuenta que esta enamorado de Sakura siente hacia ella cosas que el mismo desconoce. Y lo que le dijo en ese momento fue en parte por impulso, porque no sabía como consolarla. No te preocupes, tu opinión es muy valiosa y me agrada que alguien se involucre hasta ese grado con la historia, por favor no dejes de hacerlo.

**Yukkino**¿Que te pareció este capítulo¿Igual de bueno que el otro? Gracias, gracias, gracias por todo lo que dices. Para hacer de suplente de besos tienes que tomar tu número chica pues aparte de una servidora hay muchas que se han ofrecido para el puesto. Todas tus interrogantes se irán resolviendo, no dejes de leer. ¿Qué van a quitarte el internet de castigo? Que mal, que voy a hacer sin tus comentarios y a parte que voy a hacer sin tus capítulos, por cierto ¡cuando estará el siguiente! Bueno espero que te portes bien y si te castigan que no sea mucho tiempo. Por supuesto que te agrego a mi msn, ojalá podamos platicar pronto.

**Les**: Muchas gracias, que bueno que te guste tanto el fic, pero debo decirte que todavía falta un poquito para que estemos siquiera cerca del final. Disfrútalo y hasta pronto.


	15. Capítulo 15

**JUNTO A TI**

**Por Daulaci Serv**

**Con los personajes de Card Captor Sakura, Por CLAMP.**

**Con una especial agradecimiento a Crystal23 quien a sido toda una inspiración y un gran apoyo como beta en este fic.**

**CAPITULO 15**

El teléfono celular empezó a sonar, el hombre que iba manejando lo tomo sin apartar la vista del camino. Al contestar no dijo nada, ya imaginaba quien podía estar llamando.

-Tsukishiro, habla Li –dijo la voz del otro lado de la línea-. ¿Dónde estas?

-Estoy en la carretera, voy camino al rancho.

-Vaya, cuando dijiste que irías a echar un vistazo pronto, hablabas en serio.

-Yo nunca hablo de otra manera –contesto fríamente.

-Lo sé. Solo hablaba para informarte que ya tengo instalada a Sakura en la mansión Daidouji.

-En la casa de vigilancia.

-Tal como acordamos.

-Debes tener mucho cuidado –advirtió el detective y sin esperar respuesta agregó-: Recuerda lo que hablamos…

-No podría olvidarlo.

-Está bien –dijo Yue, no quería hablar más del asunto-. Si notó algo extraño llamaré de inmediato, sino me reuniré contigo en cuanto regrese.

-¿Cuándo crees que regresarás?

-Hoy mismo, si todo está bien.

-¿Hoy mismo? –preguntó sorprendido-. ¿Podrás verificar que todo está bien en menos de un día?

-Si, no quiero llamar la atención. Además, cuando conoces a las personas indicadas… sólo será necesario hacer las preguntas correctas.

-Bien… -Shaoran no quiso preguntar sobre "esas personas indicadas", otra de las cosas por las que Yue era famoso: su trabajo discreto y por sus contactos-. Espero tu llamada entonces.

No se dijo nada más los dos colgaron al mismo tiempo.

Yue que siempre se había caracterizado por su frío temperamento hora hacia lo posible por controlar sus emociones. Sabía que había sido un error involucrar tanto a Sakura y con Tomoyo en el rancho la situación era delicada, pero ahora no había tiempo para arrepentimientos, ni reproches… el mismo se había convencido de eso la otra noche mientras conducía a casa de Sakura después de enterar se de lo ocurrido.

**- Flash Back -**

_Yue llegaba al lugar en el que había algunas patrullas y otros autos más que inmediatamente reconoció eran de la agencia de seguridad._

_Bajó del auto y observó alrededor buscando un rostro familiar hasta que lo encontró. Sakura dentro del auto de Shaoran aparentaba tranquilidad mientras esperaba sentada en el lugar del pasajero, al lado de ella estaba sentado otro al que reconoció: Yamazaki. Afuera del auto había otro hombre vigilando. El auto se encontraba entre las dos patrullas aunque con espacio suficiente para salir con rapidez si se presentaba el caso como intuyó Yue, Shaoran no se andaba con medias tintas._

_Caminó hacia el auto. Sakura lo vio cuando ya estaba a un par de metros pero solo apretó las manos en su regazo y conservó la calma. Vio como le enseñaba su placa a Monohi, aunque ella pensó que era innecesario, ¿Quién no podría conocerlo?, guardó la placa en el bolsillo interno de su saco y se inclino sobre la ventanilla._

_-Buenas noches –saludó Yue observando detenidamente a Sakura._

_-Buenas noches –respondieron al unísono Sakura y Yamazaki._

_-¿Se encuentra bien "señorita"? –preguntó y clavó su mirada en los ojos verdes, como una clara advertencia de que no quería mentiras._

_-Si –respondió la chica con voz ronca, carraspeó un poco-. Si, gracias –replicó ahora con claridad._

_-Hablaremos más tarde, "señorita Kinomoto"._

_Sakura asintió tranquila, a pesar de la fría personalidad frente a ella, pudo reconocer en la mirada de Yue destellos de preocupación y confort._

_Yue recorrió sin titubeos el bien conocido camino al departamento de Sakura. Se detuvo en el umbral, observó a los miembros de la policía trabajando, tomando fotos, buscando huellas digitales, revisaban todo._

_Sintió que sus sentimientos se desbordaban, sentía rabia por quien había hecho todo eso. Al igual que Sakura reparó en la cajita musical destruida, él sabía muy bien lo mucho que significaba esa caja para ella, volteó su mirada hacia otro lado esperando recobrar la calma pero lo que vio estaba muy lejos de ayudarle. Frente a él estaba el mensaje escrito con lápiz labial en la pared._

_Yue no podía saberlo pero ya no había frío e indiferencia en su mirada, en esas profundidades grises solo había fuego, sus músculos de la cara estaban tensos. Afortunadamente, el único testigo de esto fue Shaoran quien apareció por el pasillo. Llevaba al igual que todos en el lugar unos guantes de plástico, había estado recorriendo los cuartos esperando que le dijeran que habían hallado algo que los ayudara._

_Cuando Yue se dio cuenta de su presencia caminó hacia él. Shaoran se asombro de ver el cambio inmediato en las facciones de Yue y alabó el autocontrol del detective. Su frialdad estaba ahí otra vez… intacta._

_Se saludaron con fría cortesía Shaoran sabía muy bien que había faltado a su promesa de que Sakura estaría a salvo y en un momento a solas, le echaría en cara aquella situación. Recorrieron el departamento juntos y por último escucharon el mensaje en el contestador._

_Debemos hablar, en privado –dijo Yue mirando a su alrededor para asegurarse que nadie estuviera escuchando-. Aquí ya no se puede hacer nada, esperemos a que recojan la evidencia y veremos que se puede hacer._

_-Está bien –respondió Shaoran un poco molesto, los dos sabían muy bien que aquello había sido hecho por profesionales, sería un milagro que hubieran dejado algo, aunque estaba de acuerdo con Yue en que debían hablar en otro lugar-. ¿A dónde quieres que vayamos?_

_-A mi oficina –dijo Yue dando un último vistazo y observando a algunos oficiales entrar al salón._

_-Está bien, pero primero debo llevar a Kinomoto…_

_-Llévala contigo –ordenó Yue interrumpiéndolo-. Quiero hablar con ella también._

_A Shaoran no le quedo más que aceptar lo que Yue decía. Aunque él también quería hablar con Sakura, después de salir de departamento y esperar la llegada de la policía no pudo hablar con ella, no había podido. Hasta ahora ella se había mantenido serena pero silenciosa y le había pedido que no hablaran del tema mientras esperaban._

_Los dos hombres salieron y se dirigieron a sus autos. Shaoran llegó a su auto y pidió a Yamazaki que bajara. Dos hombres más se acercaron a ellos._

_-Voy a la comisaría –informó Shaoran serenamente-, me llevó a Kinomoto-. Yamazaki, tú y Monohi sígannos en tu auto. Los quiero cerca para cuando regresemos; ustedes dos –señaló a los otros dos hombres-. Quédense aquí y me avisan si surge algo nuevo, no quiero que intervengan, solo que observen._

_-Está bien jefe –respondieron los hombres._

_Shaoran subió al auto y lanzó una rápida mirada a Sakura, se veía igual que como la había dejado._

_-¿Todo bien? –Sakura solo asintió sin mirarlo._

_Esperaron a que Yamazaki y Monohi subieran al auto y cuando encendieron el motor Shaoran hizo lo mismo y espero a que Yue los imitara. Y así los tres autos se alejaron._

_Ya en la estación de policía Yamazaki y Monohi esperaron afuera mientras Sakura y Shaoran seguían a Yue hasta su oficina. Había poca gente a esa hora de la noche, pero no pasaron desapercibidos. Shaoran había estado varias veces ahí, pero Sakura solo una vez después de dejar la academia. A Yue no le gustaba recibir visitas en el trabajo. No le gustaba que nadie supiera que tenía puntos débiles y uno de ellos era Sakura._

_-Si no te molesta quisiera hablar primero con la señorita –dijo Yue a Shaoran en la puerta._

_-No, no me molesta –respondió Shaoran-. Haré algunas llamadas mientras tanto._

_-La oficina de al lado esta desocupada, puedes usarla._

_Yue dejo entrar a Sakura primero y después hizo lo mismo cerrando la puerta tras de si. Todas las oficinas del lugar tenía ventanas que comunicaban con el interior; Yue cerró las persianas y después se volvió a Sakura._

_-¿Estás bien? –preguntó._

_-Si, estoy bien._

_-Sakura… -dijo Yue en tono de advertencia._

_-De verdad Yue, estoy bien._

_-Entonces porque no me miras a los ojos –le dijo al tiempo que le levantaba la cara con la mano._

_Sakura lo miró indecisa, no quería mostrarse débil ante él. Sabía que Yue no era como Touya, él le daba confianza y respetaba su espacio, pero también le gustaba protegerla. Lo miró a los ojos decidida hasta que vio en ellos al Yue que ella conocía desde niña, con una mirada muy parecida a la de Yukito y su padre. Una mirada que muy pocos conocían. Los ojos de la chica se llenaron de lágrimas._

_-Lo siento –se disculpó y con rapidez secó las lágrimas-. Ya no quiero llorar. No quiero parecer una niña tonta._

_Yue no dijo nada y la abrazó con fuerza al tiempo que hablaba._

_-No eres una niña tonta –aseguró con calidez-. Es lógico que te sientas así._

_-Destruyeron todo –dijo ella rindiéndose al fin-. Destruyeron mis recuerdos._

_-La caja de música –señalo Yue acariciando su cabello._

_-¿La viste? –preguntó levantando la vista._

_-Si –ella nuevamente se abrazo a él._

_-Gracias Yue –dijo ella después de un momento, ya se sentía más serena._

_-Bien. Ahora dejarás que hable con Shaoran._

_-¿No irás a reclamarle por lo que paso, verdad?_

_Yue no respondió dando a entender lo que pensaba al respecto._

_-¡No lo hagas! –exclamó Sakura adivinando sus pensamientos-. Él no tiene la culpa de lo que paso. Él no podía saber…_

_-Él debió ser más cuidadoso._

_-Esto es injusto –acusó ella con seriedad-. Además fue idea mía involucrarme. Yo sabía que era arriesgado. ¡Este es mi trabajo!_

_Yue la escuchaba en silencio observando sus reacciones. Podía ver que Sakura había madurado y se sintió orgulloso._

_-Está bien, tú ganas –dijo cruzándose de brazos-, aún así quiero hablar con él a solas._

_-¿Porqué? Yo también quiero saber que es lo que está pasando, tengo derecho a…_

_-No –la interrumpió terminante-. Él y yo tenemos cosas que tratar, siempre ha funcionado así, después él podrá decirte lo que hablamos._

_-Está bien –dijo Sakura de mala gana haciendo una mueca infantil, logrando provocar una ligera sonrisa en Yue._

_Los dos salieron, pudieron ver a Shaoran dentro de la oficina de al lado, hablando por teléfono de espaldas a ellos._

_Yue volteó mirando alrededor para buscar a una persona hasta que la vio. Hizo una seña con la mano y una joven mujer se acercó a ellos._

_Sakura cálculo que sería unos cinco años mayor que ella, era una pelirroja alta, de ojos verdes intensos, con pómulos altos y una orgullosa barbilla que le daban cierto aire de sensualidad. Era una mujer que exudaba seguridad y fuerza, aunque su mirada era cálida._

_-¿Tsugume-Chan estás estas ocupada? –preguntó Yue._

_-No, no en este momento al menos –respondió ella con una sonrisa._

_-Nagasaki Tsugume te presento a la señorita Sakura Kinomoto._

_-Mucho gusto, señorita Kinomoto –dijo Tsugume con una sutil sonrisa y mirando con interés a Sakura._

_-¿Podrías hacerme un favor?_

_-Lo que quieras Yue –dijo en tono casual._

_Sakura se sorprendió, no solo lo llamaba por su nombre y viceversa, sino que había cierto aire de intimidad en la forma en que se hablaban y en su mirada al oficial. Tuvo que admitir que si no fuera porque reconocía ese mismo aire entre Shaoran y ella, jamás se habría dado cuenta de esto antes. Se sonrojó un poco pensando que tal vez alguien más en la oficina había notado esto mismo._

_-Podrías acompañar un momento a la señorita Kinomoto; por favor, tal vez ofrecerle una taza de café._

_-¡Oh no! –exclamó Sakura negando con la cabeza-. No es necesario. Puedo arreglármelas bien sola._

_-Será un placer –respondió Tsugume ignorando lo dicho por Sakura y se la llevó con ella. Antes de volverse por completo miro a Yue y le guiño el ojo._

_Sakura se habría sorprendido todavía más si se hubiera dado cuenta que no era la única mujer que lograba sacar una ligera sonrisa a el frío detective._

_Shaoran mientras tanto terminó su llamada y se acercó a Yue, éste le indico que entrara y se sentara. Yue hizo lo mismo y se dirigió al escritorio de donde sacó una carpeta y la colocó frente a Shaoran._

_-Aquí está todo lo que encontré sobre el último sospechoso que mencionaste. También incluí los datos que tú mandaste del mismo._

_Shaoran abrió la carpeta y fue pasando una a una las hojas. Mientras tanto Yue hacia un recuento del contenido de la misma._

_Según dices Daidouji mencionó a este Hideyoshi como el sospechoso más probable para realizar los atentados a su familia. Ahora debe tener unos 53 años de edad. No tiene familia propia, solo un sobrino del cual no sabemos ni su nombre o edad, ningún registro, ni siquiera una foto de él. Solo se sabe que se ocupó de toda su educación –Yue continuó con seguridad, cualquiera podría decir que había memorizado el contenido de la carpeta-. Hideyoshi Tokogama era un economista de muy buena reputación, escribía en una importante revista financiera… y era un inversionista importante en dos de las principales compañías de Daidouji… ahí están los nombres._

_Shaoran asintió mientras localizaba los nombres y observaba una fotografía de Hideyoshi tomada años atrás. Yue mientras tanto continuó._

_-Fue un gran amigo del señor Daidouji, tanto que fue una de las pocas amistades que los Daidouji conservaron después de la primera vez que los amenazaran. Por lo tanto, es consciente del gran daño que provocaría a estos si algo le pasara a su hija. Daidouji descubrió que Hideyoshi estaba cometiendo fraude en una de sus compañías y que este tenía contactos con la incipiente mafia que se formaba en la ciudad. Les ayudaba lavando dinero en la bolsa y en algunos casos a través de la compañía. Hizo esto alrededor de dos años._

_-Es un tipo astuto –señaló Shaoran._

_-También era famoso en los bajos círculos por su afición a apostar y a las mujeres. Los Federales ya llevaban tiempo tras él y pidieron ayuda a Daidouji para conseguir pruebas contra Hideyoshi. Por supuesto, todo esto fue hecho con la mayor discreción. Nadie supo de su colaboración hasta que testificó en su contra. Le dieron varios años por fraude y corrupción._

_-Pero… ¿aún debe estar en la cárcel?_

_-Salió hace año y medio con una reducción de condena por buena conducta._

_-¡Tiene que ser este! –exclamó Shaoran con un brillo en los ojos._

_-Así es –estuvo de acuerdo Yue-. Como sea los otros sospechosos están limpios o ya murieron._

_-Pero… ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo pudo hacerlo?_

_-Según he podido investigar, él mantuvo sus contactos y algunos aseguran que no se pudieron congelar todas las cuentas que tenía. Él hombre debía tener todavía dinero para vivir el resto de sus días cuando saliera de la cárcel –hizo una pausa-. Hay una cosa más._

_-¿Qué?_

_-Nadie sabe donde está. Desapareció poco después de conseguir su libertad._

_-¿Y no podría estar muerto?_

_-No, si estuviera muerto lo sabríamos._

_-¿Cómo vamos a dar con él? La situación se vuelve más complicada, no podemos dejar que continúe así._

_-Eso déjamelo a mi –dijo Yue con seguridad-. Tú preocúpate por proteger a los Daidouji y… a Sakura. ¿Qué vas a hacer respecto a ella?_

_-Voy a alejarla de todo esto –respondió Shaoran decidido._

_-¿Cómo? Ella no querrá dejarlo._

_-Lo sé. He estado meditando al respecto. Aún tenemos planeada otra salida con el señor Daidouji y ella. Después de eso llevaré a Sakura al rancho y regresaré con Tomoyo._

_-¿Traerás a la señorita Daidouji aquí? ¿Ahora? Te parece prudente._

_-Ya había pensado en la posibilidad de sacarlos a todos del país. He hablado con el señor Daidouji al respecto y él está de acuerdo. Por supuesto quiere que su hija vaya con ellos. Sólo estamos esperando a que la señora Daidouji esté un poco mejor para que pueda viajar._

_-¿Crees que dejarán a Sakura en paz? -interrogó mostrándose preocupado._

_-Tendrán que hacerlo. Tengo que dar con el soplón y así me aseguro que no sepan donde está. He estado trabajando en eso y solo me queda un sospechoso._

_-¿Quién?_

_-Matsagi, el chofer de Daidouji._

_-¿Cómo sabes que es él?_

_-No hay nadie más, hay algo en él que no me gusta -respondió con algo que Yue distinguió mas como intuición personal que profesional. Pero Shaoran no profundizó más en el asunto y Yue no iba a preguntar más de la cuenta._

_-¿Qué harás?_

_-Haré que lo sigan en sus días libres –y enfatizó su voz y su mirada-. Tal vez tenga que hacer algunas cosas un tanto ilegales, que preferiría que no supieras._

_-Estoy de acuerdo. No quiero saber, mientras no te pases de la raya._

_-No te preocupes, no lo haré._

_-¿Dónde estará Sakura mientras la llevas al rancho?_

_-La instalaré en la mansión, es el lugar más seguro ahora. Hay un departamento arriba de la casa de vigilancia, ahí podrá quedarse._

**-Fin Flash Back-**

Esa noche acordaron los detalles del plan a seguir, pero a pesar de eso Yue seguía intranquilo. Había algo que no le cuadraba: todas las salidas de Sakura como Tomoyo, solo eran sabidas por Yamasaki, Shaoran y él mismo. Sakura con la peluca y las gafas podía ser la hermana gemela de la muchacha y estaba al tanto que Shaoran se había asegurado hasta del más mínimo. ¿Por qué asediaban entonces a Sakura? Se obligó a serenarse, pronto estaría en el pueblo y debía planear todo lo que quería hacer antes de encontrarse con Tomoyo.

Cuando Shaoran cortó la llamada con Yue también recordó la conversación con este. Seguía pensando que lo mejor era llevar a Sakura a su casa con su familia y sacar a los Daidouji del país. Sabía que permanecer alejado de Sakura iba resultar difícil, pero era lo mejor considerando la situación y el bienestar de Sakura era cada vez más importante para él que el sacrificio de no verla en un tiempo.

El día anterior habían terminado de instalar a la chica en el departamento de arriba, Shaoran pudo rescatar algunas de sus cosas del departamento de Sakura, sobre todo su ropa. Shaoran sonrió al recordar el rostro sonrojado de Sakura cuando le entregó la ropa que había llevado, también había algo de ropa interior pero él le aseguro que se había portado como un caballero al respecto y apenas y miró las prendas íntimas de la chica al recogerlas. Compraron algunas cosas para hacer más acogedor el lugar. Los agentes que trabajan en el caso ayudaron también y al terminar le regalaron a la chica un suntuoso arreglo de flores mostrándole el aprecio que sentían por ella y le prometieron mantenerse al pendiente de lo que necesitara.

Shaoran había subido muy temprano esa mañana a ver como se encontraba Sakura y la encontró ya levantada y recién bañada, llevaba la bata de baño que él mismo le había comprado; con el cabello mojado y la cara libre de maquillaje se veía hermosa. Shaoran pasó saliva al verla así con la luz de la mañana que se filtraba por la ventana, consciente de que todos sus sentidos estaban al máximo. Saludó con rapidez y le dijo que volvería más tarde.

Ahora ya había dejado pasar suficiente tiempo para que se arreglara y usó como excusa que necesitaba café para subir a verla, de todos modos debía hablar con ella pues a pesar del tiempo transcurrido no habían tenido oportunidad de hablar de lo sucedido y en parte porque ella evitaba el tema.

-"Pero esta vez no sería así" –se dijo decidido, tocó a la puerta y esperó.

-Adelante, esta abierto.

Shaoran entró y no la vio por ningún lado, de repente ella salió del baño, llevaba un cepillo en la mano, su cabello aún se veía húmedo.

-¡Ah! Hola Shaoran –saludó ella alegremente-. No pensé que fueras tú, creí que sería alguno de los chicos que quería café –dijo mientras entraba a la habitación a dejar el cepillo.

-En realidad si quiero café –dijo él levantando el termo que llevaba en las manos.

-Estás de suerte, porque acabo de preparar, pensaba desayunar ¿quieres acompañarme?

-Si, ¿Por qué no?

Los dos se sentaron a la mesa y ella sirvió el café.

-Es una ventaja eso de vivir tan cerca del trabajo –bromeó Sakura mientras untaba mermelada en un pan tostado.

-Sakura, yo quería que habláramos…

-¿Si? –dijo ella mientras mordía el pan-. ¿Sabes? Acabo… de recordar… mmm que rica está esta mermelada…

-Se te está cayendo la mermelada –señalo Shaoran.

-¿Qué? –preguntó ella frunciendo el ceño. Luego se fijó en que se le estaban manchando los dedos de mermelada.

Shaoran fue a buscar una servilleta, pero ella se lamió los dedos limpiándoselos.

A Shaoran se le escapo un gemido, se dio vuelta y fingió que estaba ocupado llenando el termo. Se entretuvo más de los necesario y se dio cuenta que no había pensado como sería compartir momentos cotidianos como este con ella y sobretodo gozar más tiempo de su compañía. Si iba ser difícil estar lejos de ella, estar cerca y no poder hacer con ella cada una de las fantasías que como ahora venían a su mente sería un martirio.

-¿Qué te estaba diciendo? –preguntó Sakura distraída-. Ah si, se descompuso mi secadora de cabello, y necesito comprarme una. No quiero darle molestias a nadie así que estaba pensando salir…

-Más tarde puedo ir contigo a comprarla –la interrumpió él-. En serio Sakura… no hemos hablado de lo que pasó en tu departamento.

-Porque no hay nada de que hablar –replicó ella al tiempo que recogía las tazas y las llevaba al lavadero.

-Yo creo que si –dijo él percatándose de que ella lavaba las tazas y evitaba su mirada.

Sakura recogió la mesa, cerró el frasco de mermelada y lo guardó dejando la tostada a medio consumir.

-Pues aunque así fuera –dijo de frente a él-, yo no quiero hablar de eso.

-Me siento responsable por lo que pasó –confesó él atrayendo la mirada de la chica.

-No deberías –dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos-. No debes, estas cosas pasan, solo olvídalo y sigamos adelante –Sakura camino hacia la habitación pero Shaoran la sujetó por los hombros.

-Estas cosas, no solo pasan -rugió el muchacho-. No solo pasan. Estás en peligro...

-Estoy bien. Este lugar es una fortaleza por si no te has dado cuenta... –se burló ella. Sabía que aquella casa, con Shaoran como jefe de seguridad era más difícil de ingresar que, la prisión de máxima seguridad.

-¿Estás segura? –preguntó él preocupado-. Solo quiero saber que estás bien.

-Estoy bien Shaoran –respondió ella sintiendo que sus ojos amenazaron con llenarse de lágrimas, parpadeó de inmediato-. Es solo que cada vez que alguien me pregunta lo mismo yo… -suspiró-. Estoy bien, no quiero llorar, no quiero dejar que esto me afecte demasiado –lo miró a los ojos suplicante-. Ya no me mires así porque me vas a hacer llorar –Shaoran la abrazó con fuerza.

-Esta bien, ya entendí –le dijo al oído-. Y… ahora… ¿me dejarías besarte? –preguntó mientras le acariciaba la espalda.

-Sabes que no necesitas preguntarlo –respondió ella levantando la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos y después a los labios.

Y la besó lentamente dejando pequeños besos sobre sus labios hasta que la hizo gemir insatisfecha y entonces la besó con profundidad, saboreando cada centímetro de su boca.

-Ojalá no… estuviéramos en… el trabajo –dijo él entre besos y fue bajando hasta el cuello.

-Shaoran –suspiró ella echando la cabeza hacia atrás para permitirle el libre acceso a su cuello, comprendía perfectamente lo que él decía, ella incluso había desabrochado su chaqueta para acariciar el musculoso torso incapaz de contenerse.

Shaoran luchaba por controlarse y buscaba en su mente algún pensamiento lógico que lo obligara a soltarla, pero no podía, no había nada…

-¡Buenos días! –saludó alguien del otro lado de la puerta-. Sakura, ¿puedo pasar? –era Yamazaki.

Los dos se separaron de inmediato, Sakura con la respiración entrecortada y el rostro sonrojado se sintió incapaz de enfrentar a alguien y corrió a refugiarse al baño.

Shaoran carraspeó y caminó otra vez a donde había dejado el termo.

-Pasa Yamazaki –respondió tratando de sonar lo más normal posible.

-Buenos días jefe –saludo Yamazaki al entrar-. ¿Dónde esta Sakura?

-En el baño –respondió Shaoran un poco sonrojado dándole la espalda-. ¿Qué querías?

-Sólo venía a saludar y por un poco de café.

-Ya lo llevo aquí –dijo volviéndose a Yamazaki que lo observó sorprendido.

-Tienes… la corbata "algo" desarreglada… jefe –dijo señalando la misma. Shaoran volteó hacia abajo y notó que en efecto la corbata estaba completamente desarreglada, con el nudo flojo.

Sakura en el baño se tapó la cara con las manos recordando como había tratado de quitarle la corbata para poder acariciarle el cuello con libertad.

-¡Ah! Gracias. Toma esto –le pasó el termo-. Bueno, vamonos –dijo mientras arreglaba la corbata. Yamazaki obedeció y abrió la puerta para salir, Shaoran lo siguió pero antes de cerrar la puerta se quedó parado esperando a que Sakura saliera del baño. Ella asomó la cabeza y vió a Shaoran en la puerta sonriendo y ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Te veo allá abajo –dijo guiñándole el ojo y como respuesta Sakura le mandó un beso, los dos seguían sonriendo.

Cuando Shaoran por fin salió Sakura recargó la espalda en la puerta del baño, riendo se llevo una mano al pecho donde sintió su corazón latir acelerado.

La sonrisa le duro a Sakura todo el día. Fue un día de trabajo muy tranquilo para todos.

Esa tarde Tomoyo iba en el auto del señor Kinomoto, este había acordado llevarla al lugar donde se vería con Yue en la afueras del pueblo.

Después de decirle que Yue había llamado el señor Kinomoto se había apresurado a explicarle la situación a Tomoyo. Yue sólo iría a cerciorarse que todo estuviera bien. No llegaría hasta el rancho para evitar llamar la atención, no tenía tiempo para quedarse y una visita relámpago como esa levantaría sospechas en Yukito y Touya. Además quería conversar con Tomoyo y no podría hacerlo en la casa.

El señor Kinomoto sugirió a Tomoyo que escribiera a sus padres pues no sabía cuando tendría la oportunidad como esta para comunicarse con ellos, y sobre todo para que estos tuvieran noticias directas de ella. Tomoyo se emocionó tanto con esta idea que se puso a trabajar en ella de inmediato, también podría escribirle a Sakura en respuesta a su carta.

Tan entusiasmada estaba que no fue hasta que terminó con las cartas que pensó en como haría ella para salir de la casa y permanecer fuera unas horas sin decirle a Touya que estaba haciendo ó a donde había ido.

Al otro día después del desayuno Fujitaka le explicó que tenía todo planeado. Él iría a visitar a un viejo amigo en el pueblo cercano y como era su costumbre cuando hacía esto se quedaría a pasar la noche ahí. Ya había anunciado su visita a su amigo y no habría problema. Así podrá llevar a Tomoyo al sitio de la cita. Fujitala también había arreglado que la esposa de uno de los trabajadores fuera por la tarde y dejara la cena preparada para los dos hombres, con anterioridad había hecho uso de este recurso y no habría problema.

Durante el desayuno Fujitaka había explicado a Yukito y a Touya sus intenciones de ir a visitar a su amigo, a ninguno de los dos pareció sorprenderles la noticia y la tomaron con agrado. Lo que nunca mencionó es que Tomoyo también iba a salir. Este explicó a la chica que para eso era mejor dejar una carta explicando que ella había tenido que salir. Decirselo a Touya de frente complicaría todo pues conociendo el carácter del su hijo y el estado de ánimo de este esa mañana no habría podido darle una razón lo suficientemente buena para convencerlo de que Tomoyo debía salir y que este lo permitiera.

En el último momento Tomoyo y Fujitaka decidieron escribir la nota explicando que la chica recibiría una visita en el pueblo, que la persona que venía a verla no podía pasar hasta el rancho por falta de tiempo y que no sabía con exactitud a que hora regresaría y por eso dejaban todo arreglado para que alguien más se encargara de la cena.

Tomoyo le aseguró al señor Kinomoto que ya pensaría en una explicación más amplia para Touya en caso de que este le hiciese preguntas. Y aunque ninguno de los dos dijo nada al respecto era seguro que Touya "exigiría" una explicación mejor que la escrita en la carta.

Mientras pensaba en todo esto Tomoyo observaba el camino. El señor Kinomoto empezó a hacerle conversación a la chica contándole un poco sobre ese amigo al que pensaba visitar, y aunque Tomoyo trato de seguir la conversación y de hacer algunos comentarios, por momentos se veía distraída por la preocupación. ¿Cómo podrá justificar su salida ante Touya? La situación no sería agradable y sobre todo después de ver a Touya esa mañana tan ausente y molesto. Todo el tiempo ella fue consciente de que el evitaba su mirada y hasta su cercanía y no le dirigió la palabra en ningún momento.

Si alguien más se dio cuenta de la actitud de Touya hacia ella, nadie mencionó nada. Era como si Yukito y el señor Kinomoto entendieran lo que pasaba.

Tomoyo pensó que el debía estar enojado con ella por algo, solo eso explicaba su actitud. Repasó los eventos del día anterior y no le pareció que ella hubiese hecho algo incorrecto. No entendía que era lo que lo tenía en ese estado.

Tomoyo decidió que lo mejor era olvidar al menos por el momento a Touya. Ya tendría tiempo al regresar para pensar en lo que le iba a decir. Suspiró intranquila, una vez más tendría que mentirle.

-¿Todo bien? –preguntó Fujitaka lanzando una rápida mirada a la chica.

-Si –asintió ella-. Sólo estoy un poco nerviosa, no sé que pueda decirme Yue y…

-Estoy seguro que todo está bien –dijo Fujitaka sonriendo-, a Yue le gusta tener todo bajo control, eso es todo.

-También estoy ansiosa por hacerle algunas preguntas, en los noticieros ya no han mencionado nada sobre la salud de mi mamá.

-Eso, seguramente, es porque todo esta bien.

-¿Usted cree?

-Las malas noticias siempre llegan más rápido.

-Gracias por todo señor Kinomoto –dijo ella con sinceridad-. Todo esto está causándole muchos inconvenientes.

-No te preocupes por eso. Para mi ha sido un placer tenerte en casa… y esto… -dijo encogiéndose de hombros-. No es ningún inconveniente.

Tomoyo sonrió agradecida. Debía admitir que si no fuera por el señor Kinomoto, las cosas hubiesen sido muy difíciles para ella.

-¿Qué lugar es ese donde veré a Yue? –preguntó ella cambiando el tema.

-¡Ah! Es una especie de motel, que hace las veces de restaurante y bar. Es un sitio poco frecuentado por las personas del pueblo. Ahí más bien llegan personas que van de paso, camioneros y turistas. Tiene una mesa de billar y el bar es muy pequeño –él señor Kinomoto hizo una pausa-. Es más frecuentado por hombres. Yue trabajo ahí un tiempo en su juventud, el dueño de la cantina es amigo suyo desde entonces, fue en la época en la que Yue trataba de encontrarle un sentido a su vida. Yo siempre supe que no estaba destinado a pasar su vida en un rancho, y ya vez… no me equivoqué.

Tomoyo evocó la imagen del detective y tuvo que admitir que le era muy difícil imaginarlo como un ranchero. Mientras pensaba estos e dio cuenta que estaban llegando a una parte del pueblo que no conocía, las casas estaban más apartadas y a lo lejos pudo distinguir la carretera y el lugar que momentos antes le describiera el señor Kinomoto. Solo había un par de autos estacionados y un trailer. El señor Kinomoto no se detuvo junto a estos sin oque siguió adelante y dio la vuelta para dar a la parte de atrás del lugar. Tocó el claxón un par de veces y esperaron.

-¡Ahí esta él! –dijo Fujitka después de unos segundos señalando hacia una puerta que momentos antes estaba cerrada.

Yue salió por la puerta y Tomoyo parpadeó sorprendida, pues la imagen que había tenido momentos antes en su mente no se parecía en nada a la del hombre que ahora caminaba hacia ellos.

Yue vestía completamente diferente a como era habitual en él, llevaba unos pantalones vaqueros ajustados, botas, una camisa arremangada y el cabello largo lo llevaba recogido en una coleta por detrás de la nuca, completando la imagen estaban un par de botas y un sombrero muy parecido al que usaba Touya que cubría la cabeza del detective.

Yue se acercó a Fujitaka que ya había bajado del auto y los dos hombres se dieron un fuerte abrazo.

-Es un placer volver a verlo señor Kinomoto –dijo Yue con un tono ligeramente cálido en su voz según pudo percibir Tomoyo mientras bajaba del auto todavía impresionada.

-El placer es mío –respondió Fujitaka muy animado y los dos hombres se acercaron a Tomoyo-. Bueno, ya te la traje. He cumplido con mi parte.

-Señorita Daidouji –saludo Yue con la mano a Tomoyo.

-Tomoyo, por favor –pidió ella soltando la mano del detective.

-Los dejo –dijo Fujitaka dándole la mano a Yue-, pues se que no tienes mucho tiempo, pero espero verte por aquí otra vez y pronto –dijo esto mientras se subía al auto de nuevo.

-Eso espero, también –dijo Yue cerrando la puerta del auto.

-Te dejo en buenas manos –Fujitaka miró a Tomoyo, ella solo asintió.

-Vamos adentro –Yue escoltó a Tomoyo por la misma puerta por la que había salido momentos antes.

Ya adentro Tomoyo tardó unos segundos en adaptarse a la oscuridad que reinaba en el lugar. Yue la tomó del brazo con gentileza y la guió por un pasillo hasta que abrió una puerta y la invito a pasar.

El lugar era una habitación sencilla con una cama al fondo, una puerta que parecía llevar al baño y una mesa con un par de sillas. También pudo ver un televisor y una pequeña cocina. Yue le señalo una silla para que se sentará.

-¿Gustas café o té?

-Té por favor –pidió Tomoyo, de momento se sentía muy nerviosa y el café no le ayudaría.

Observó a Yue sirviendo dos tazas de té y se sentó frente a ella dejando las dos tazas en la mesa.

-Supongo que te estarás preguntando el porque de mi visita –dijo Yue al fin después de un largo silencio en el que él había recordado lo que Sakura le había pedido: _"No le vayas a decir lo que pasó con mi departamento, solo la pondrás nerviosa y además es algo que no necesita saber"._

-Pues si, en realidad si –admitió ella-. ¿Todo está bien?

-Si, todo está bien. Lo que quiero saber es si todo esta bien aquí.

-¿Aquí?

-Si, quiero saber como has pasado estas semanas en el rancho.

-Pues bien… todos han sido muy amables conmigo.

-¿Todos? –preguntó escéptico-. ¿Touya también?

-Mmm… bueno... Touya, pues…

-Si, me lo imagine –dijo Yue sorprendiéndola-. Touya es un poco difícil ¿no? –Tomoyo se sonrojo y Yue pudo imaginar la respuesta-. ¿Haz venido al pueblo? –preguntó cambiando el tema.

-Solo algunas veces, realmente muy pocas. Al principio venía con Touya o Yukito a hacer las compras, pero después de llegar el señor Kinomoto las ha hecho él.

-Es mejor así.

-¿Porqué?

-Preferiría que no te alejarás del rancho, creo que es mejor que no llames la atención. Aunque a estas alturas todo mundo aquí debe saber de tu existencia.

-Yo… yo he tratado de no llamar la atención –tartamudeó Tomoyo culpable pensando en la noche en la galería.

Yue la observó escéptico, dudaba mucho que Tomoyo Daidouji no llamara la atención. Incluso ahora que no vestía con la misma elegancia que acostumbraba, él hubiera podido reconocerla a kilómetros de distancia; los jeans, la sencilla blusa y el cabello recogido no hacían mucha diferencia. Subitámente una idea cruzó por su cabeza.

-¿Touya ya te aceptó como su ama de llaves?

-Yo… yo creo que si –respondió Tomoyo sin mucha convicción.

-¿Aceptó la explicación de Sakura a tu necesitada por el puesto?

-Pues… no mucho –admitió ella con tristeza-. Aunque parece más conforme desde la llegada de señor Kinomoto.

-Pero aún no te cree ¿cierto?

-No, piensa… -Tomoyo bajo la vista-, él piensa que Sakura me mandó… por otras… razones… un tanto más personales.

-Ya lo creo que si –afirmó Yue levantando una ceja y dio un sorbo a su té.

-No me gusta mentirle –confesó Tomoyo sin poder contenerse.

-¿A Touya? –preguntó él intrigado.

-Y… a Yukito –se apresuró a contestar Tomoyo-, a todos.

-¿Todos? –replicó sorprendido-. ¿Has tratado a alguien más?

-A Mina, Eriol… Nakuru y… otras personas.

-Supongo que era de esperarse. ¿Alguien te ha reconocido?

-No, aunque…

-¿Aunque?

-Nakuru

-¿Qué con ella?

-Yo no me di cuenta hasta que la conocí… pero ella y yo coincidimos un par de veces en algún evento en la ciudad hace algún tiempo. Nunca nos presentaron –aseguró con vehemencia-. Ni cruzamos palabra antes.

-¿Pero…? –instándole a continuar.

-Bueno, ella cree haberme visto en alguna parte, pero siempre trata de recordarme como la sirvienta de alguien.

-Ya veo, así es Nakuru, no creo que haya problema con ella.

-Yo tampoco –respondió Tomoyo segura de que así era, para Nakuru Akizuki resultaría difícil imaginar a la heredera de una grandiosa fortuna trabajando como ama de llaves.

Siguieron hablando sobre las actividades de Tomoyo en el rancho y sobre las amistades que ella había hecho. Yue le hizo las mismas recomendaciones de siempre y le aseguró que todo estaba bien en casa. Le explicó los progresos que hacían respecto a la investigación y por último le entregó las cartas que sus padres le había mandado y algunas cosas más de parte de Sakura, quien previniendo que ya se hubiese terminado el material para dibujar que le envió la última vez le había enviado más.

Las furgonetas negras se detuvieron a pocos kilómetros de la hacienda Kinomoto, como ella bien sabía por sus visitas anteriores. Aunque la última fue tres años y medio antes, cuando aun era estudiante de Universidad buscando su titulo de doctorado. Uno de los hombres que venían en las furgonetas de atrás, descendió aproximándose a la primera donde la dama que comandaba aquella visita, descendió del mismo. Llevaba una cámara profesional, digital colgando de su cuello y sonrió sutilmente al aproximarse el sujeto.

-¿Este es el sitio que quieres? –preguntó el hombre.

-Así es -dijo al notar que el camino que habían tomado ellos, fuera incluso de la carretera y el asfalto-. Los minerales y el subsuelo aquí son perfectos para el análisis de pureza de los pozos subterráneos... -observando a los otros miembros descendiendo de la penúltima furgoneta, en la parte de atrás de esta había computadores y analizadores, dijo-. Aquí alzaremos el campamento Nessa. –declaró observando a la chica mas joven que ella de ojos dorados y cabellos como el sol amarrados en dos coletas.

-¡Ya oyeron a Nagissa! -gritó a los demás jóvenes que venían en su grupo-. ¡Este es el lugar! Tenemos que levantar las tiendas antes del atardecer.

Los jóvenes que le acompañaban llevaban unas camisas color celeste con un símbolo circular y que llevaban las siglas de JGIC (Centro de investigación Geológica de Japón).

Tomando la cámara en sus manos, comenzó a tomar fotos del suelo, los árboles y hasta la montaña que les quedaba atrás a mucha distancia de allí. Nessa se aproximó lentamente mientras escuchaba a los hombres a cargo de Nagissa Takeshi, levantar el campamento. Su rostro develaba una emoción especial muy diferente a cualquiera de las demás asignaciones del pasado-. ¿Y entonces... me contarás porque escogiste este lugar de todos? Porque según recuerdo te asignaron uno más al centro del país pero te rehusaste... -Nagissa ignoraba sus comentarios, solo viendo por la pantalla de la cámara las tomas realizadas-. ¿Qué tiene este lugar de especial?

-Vine con mi padre aquí cuando estaba optando por mi titulo –declaró con nostalgia. Sus ojos grises buscaron los de su colaboradora-. Tres meses antes de fallecer...

-Lo siento -declaró con sinceridad entristeciéndose-. Con razón siempre has querido seguir sus pasos...

-No solo eso -dijo con una sonrisa-. Mi padre vivió aquí parte de su vida. Antes de irse a la universidad y casarse con mi mamá. Tenía una propiedad mas allá -señalando por atrás de la carretera-. Y planeo que construyan un centro de investigación sismológico e hidrológico aquí.

-Suenas demasiado ambiciosa.

-Solo necesito una razón para cumplir su sueño... -sonrió-, y mi tesis logró el interés de la Universidad. Ahora, solo tengo que llevar las últimas muestras... –ahí notó un jeep que se aproximaba al sitio.

Una vez se acercó lo suficiente, Nagissa pudo reconocer a la persona dentro del vehículo y no pudo evitar sonreír–. ¡Kinomoto! -el sujeto apagó el vehículo en verdad sorprendido de la presencia de la mujer en el lugar.

-¡No puedo creerlo! -dijo con aparente sorpresa pero no dejando de ser reacio-. Vi las furgonetas al aproximarse pero, no lo creía aunque las reconocí ¿Takeshi? ¿Eres tu?

-Gusto en verte también, Kinomoto. Les dije hace mucho que volvía ¿no es así?

-Hace mas o menos, tres años... ¿y tu padre? Papá pregunta por él... hace un tiempo que no sabe de él... -viendo como la muchacha se entristecía.

-Mi padre falleció tres meses después de habernos marchado de aquí -Touya mostró su pesar-. Estaba muy afectado de salud cuando aceptó ayudarme con mi tesis de geología y aun así, decidió acompañarme y me ayudó mucho -recobrando su porte declaró-. Le debo todo esto a él...

-¿Estás a cargo?

-Así es... ¿sorprendido? –sonrió ella mientras él no asentía pero sabía que en verdad lo había impresionado-. Espero verlos a los demás pronto... ¿cómo están todos?

-Ahora mismo, estoy en camino a inspeccionar unas cosas y no puedo quedarme a charlar, todos estamos bien. Espero que te quedes un buen tiempo por aquí... te enterarás de todo –declaró con su natural sentido de humor. Ella asintió-, y espero que vengas a cenar uno de estos días a la casa.

-Me encantará -aceptó agradecida-. En realidad, deseo verlos a todos...

Sin más Touya encendió de nuevo el vehículo y se marchó mientras, Nessa estaba boquiabierta y dijo sin reparos-. ¿Quién es el galán?

-Es Touya Kinomoto y maneja el rancho que está unos kilómetros hacía allá. Con su padre, me permitieron hacer investigaciones incluso, dentro de su propiedad y su madre, conocía a mi padre de mucho antes. Junto a su padre se formó una amistad muy estrecha cuando venían aquí –observando el rostro de su asistente declaró-. Ni te hagas ilusiones. Touya Kinomoto es un hombre demasiado complicado.

-Creía que todos los hombres eran complicados.

-Algunos lo son. Otros no -declaró con sequedad-. Vamos. Tenemos que instalar el campamento -apagó su cámara y dirigiéndose a donde los demás laboraban. En un instante se quitó la gorra deportiva mostrando sus cortos cabellos al ras de su cuello de color negro. Su labor le impedía en cierta manera llevar el cabello muy largo lo que requería cuidados o peinados, pero eso no le quitaba el ser femenina y delicada cuando la situación lo ameritara. Pronto se dispuso a trabajar junto con los demás miembros de su equipo, alegre ante la perspectiva de volver a ver a los miembros de la familia Kinomoto y recordar viejos tiempos.

Había pasado más de una hora cuando Yue la acercó a una zona más transitada del pueblo, la dejó una calle debajo de la principal. Era mejor que nadie la viera bajar del auto de un extraño. Se despidieron y Tomoyo caminó por el pueblo un rato para aclarar sus ideas respecto a su encuentro con Yue. De repente se dio cuenta que ya era bastante tarde y todavía debía ir al sitio de taxis y pedir que la llevaran al rancho como había recomendado el señor Kinomoto. Siguió caminando sin darse cuenta que un auto se paraba de repente un par de metros más adelante hasta que vio bajar a Eriol del mismo.

-¡Tomoyo! –saludó Eriol alegremente.

-Hola Eriol.

-¿Qué haces por aquí a estas horas?

Tomoyo le explicó tal cual había acordado con Yue que un amigo había pasado a verla y le había llevado mensajes de sus padres. Según Yue, lo más cercano a la verdad era lo mejor. La chica se alegró de que Eriol aceptara su explicación sin hacer más preguntas.

-Ahora mismo voy a buscar un taxi para ir al rancho.

-De eso nada –dijo Eriol tomándola del brazo para llevarla al auto-. Yo te llevaré.

-Pero no es necesario yo puedo…

-Nada de peros –la interrumpió Eriol con aire solemne-. Además, ahora que me acuerdo, tú y yo quedamos de tomar un café –de pronto se le ocurrió algo mientras subía al auto-. ¿Ya cenaste?

-No.

-Entonces te invito a cenar. ¿Aceptas? –Eriol tenía una cara a la que fue imposible decirle que no.

-Está bien –acepto la chica-. Como sea no me esperan a cenar.

-Magnifico –respondió Eriol encendiendo el auto.

Touya y Yukito ajenos a lo que les esperaba entraban a la casa por la puerta de la cocina. El lugar estaba en silencio, cosa que extrañó a Touya.

-Te he notado algo raro el día de hoy –decía Yukito mientras lo seguía al comedor.

Touya no contestó y vio que la mesa estaba puesta con lugares para dos. Yukito aún esperaba su respuesta pero también reparó en la mesa.

-¿Dónde…? –Yukito meditó su respuesta-. Tú papá dijo que saldría pero y…

-¿Y Tomoyo? –terminó Touya sintiendo su corazón acelerado. Volvió a la cocina y paso de largo para ir a su habitación. Tocó a la puerta y al no recibir respuesta entró y encontró el mismo silencio, encendió la luz y de forma instintiva fue directo al closet y lo abrió. Comprobó con alivio que su ropa seguí ahí al igual que la maleta. Dejó todo como lo había encontrado y regresó a la cocina donde encontró a Yukito leyendo una carta.

-Encontré esto –dijo Yukito sin dejar de leer-. Es de tu papá, dice que Tomoyo tuvo que salir… -Touya le arrebató la carta sorprendiéndolo pro su rudeza.

Touya leyó la carta con avidez, su semblante se ensombreció. Yukito se encogió de hombros y decidió ignorarlo ya se imaginaba lo que venía.

-¿Una visita? ¿Quién? ¿Y porque no puede venir hasta aquí? –decía Touya exasperado al no encontrar una respuesta satisfactoria para ninguna de sus preguntas.

-Eso podrás preguntárselo a ella cuando regrese –respondió Yukito con tranquilidad mientras revisaba el horno con la comida lista para ser servida-. ¡Mira! Debió ser la señora Hirose la que vino a preparar la cena. ¡Ah! Señora Hirose –exclamó Yukito con entusiasmo aspirando el aroma de los alimentos-. Hizo mi platillo favorito –y se volvió a Touya a quien se podía ver realmente molesto-. ¿Por qué no vas a lavarte?, yo haré lo mismo y me encargaré de la cena.

Como un autómata Touya siguió a Yukito y juntos subieron las escaleras reparándose para ir a sus respectivas habitaciones, mientras se lavaba y cambiaba, las mismas interrogantes daban vueltas en su cabeza. _¿Quién? ¿Por qué no puede venir hasta aquí? __¿Quién?_

Cuando bajó Yukito ya había terminado de servir la comida. Cenaron pero Touya apenas probó alimento. Yukito trató de comer ignorando su preocupación por su amigo, conociendo a Touya iba ser imposible sacarle algo estando en ese estado.

-¿Te molesta si fumo? –preguntó Touya después de un rato rompiendo el silenció de la habitación.

-No –respondió Yukito asombrado mientras servía el café y lo veía encender el cigarrillo-. Pensé que lo habías dejado.

-Pues he comenzado de nuevo –respondió con sequedad.

-Hace años que no lo hacías –Touya solo encogió los hombros.

Yukito tuvo que admitir que el señor Kinomoto tenía razón, Touya no tardaría en explotar. Siempre tan acostumbrado a ocultar sus sentimientos pero no entendía porque le costaba tanto trabajo acercarse a Tomoyo. A estas alturas ya habría hecho amistad con ella, como lo hizo antes con las otras chicas. ¿Por qué no simplemente aceptar sus sentimientos? Tomoyo no era como Nakuru, era mejor.

-Creo que iré a ver a Mina –dijo Yukito consciente que en estos momentos sería contraproducente hablar con Touya y expresarle sus ideas.

Touya no dijo nada, ni siquiera prestó atención a lo que le había dicho Yukito. No fue sino hasta que lo escuchó salir para después alejarse en su auto cuando se dio cuenta que se había ido. Encendió otro cigarro y volteó a ver la hora.

-_"¿Dónde demonios estaba ella a esa hora?"_

Apagó el cigarro con rudeza en el plato y se puso de pie. Camino por la casa hasta llegar al estudio, donde se encerró, abrió la cortina, por ahí podría ver si se acercaba un auto. Jugo con la cajetilla de cigarros en su mano, de repente la arrojó con fuerza a la pared contraria furioso.

-_"¿Qué demonios me está pasando? _–se preguntaba desesperado-. _"¿Qué más da lo que ella haga? ¿Qué me importa con quien esté? _–como si su mente le ofreciera una respuesta la imagen de Eriol y Tomoyo llenó su cabeza. Furioso camino hacia el pequeño bar en la habitación y sirvió un vaso con whisky y lo bebió con rapidez. Sintió que el calor de la bebida recorría su cuerpo. Se sirvió otra copa y se recostó sobre el sofá dando un sorbo a la bebida.

-Tomoyo –dijo suspirando en voz alta.

Más tarde Eriol y Tomoyo platicaban mientras el auto entraba en la propiedad Kinomoto.

-Muchas gracias por todo Eriol. Ha sido una cena muy agradable.

-Ha sido un placer –respondió sonriendo-. Además debo ser yo quien debe agradecer la agradable compañía –Tomoyo solo sonrió.

Llegaron y Eriol detuvo el auto pero no salió de el como Tomoyo esperaba, lo observó curiosa mientras él se quitaba el cinturón de seguridad y se volvía a ella.

-Quería disculparme por lo que dije anoche al traerte a casa –explico Eriol-. Lo que dije sobre Touya… no me hagas caso, yo estaba deprimido y lo que dije fue producto de lo mismo…

-Solo dijiste la verdad…

-Yo creo que con el tiempo Touya se dará cuenta de lo que tiene enfrente –dijo Eriol con firmeza.

-No lo creo Eriol –dijo ella bajando la mirada para que él no pudiera ver la tristeza en sus ojos.

-¿Lo ves? Te he hecho sentir mal. No debí mencionar nada.

-¡No Eriol! –negó ella con la cabeza y levantó la vista-. No te preocupes por eso.

Después de ayudarla a bajar y acompañarla hasta la puerta se despidieron. Eriol ya había llegado a su auto cuando recordó algo y regresó corriendo hasta ella.

-¿Podrías hacerme un favor?

-El que quieras.

-¿Podrías entregarle esto a Touya? –dijo sacando un sobre de su bolsillo-. Touya sabe de lo que se trata, hubiera querido entregárselo yo mismo pero ya es tarde –explicó entregándole el sobre.

-Está bien, yo se lo daré.

-Dile que se lo hubiera entregado mañana, pero estaré fuera todo el día y no quiero dejar pasar más tiempo.

-Si, claro.

Tomoyo vio como se alejaba el auto de Eriol mientras entraba en la casa. Cerró la puerta y recargó la espalda en ella lanzando un suspiro. Había llegado la hora de enfrentarse con Touya. Desde el auto había visto una tenue luz salir del estudio, así que él debía estar ahí trabajando. Se decidió a ir primero a su habitación a dejar sus cosas. Pasó por el comedor y observó los restos de la cena.

Ya en su cuarto se miró al espejo, soltó su cabello y lo cepillo. Dejó sus cosas y se encaminó lentamente al estudio, repasaba lo que había quedado con Yue que diría a las posibles preguntas de Touya. Al llegar a la puerta del estudio cerró los ojos, tomó aire y cruzó los dedos pidiendo que Touya estuviera de buen humor. Tocó a la puerta suavemente y nadie contestó, lo hizo de nuevo un poco más fuerte y nada. Colocó la mano en la perilla y giró para abrir.

-¿Touya? –preguntó asomando la cabeza por la puerta y no vio nada-. ¿Touya, estás ocupado? –tal vez no quería hablarle como en la mañana, abrió la puerta en su totalidad y entró.

Tomoyo se dio cuenta que solo la luz de una lámpara de pie iluminaba el lugar. Al voltear hacia el otro lado lo vio recostado sobre el sillón durmiendo. Sujetaba un vaso sobre el abdomen. Volvió su vista hacia la licorera y vio que estaba casi llena así que no debió tomar mucho, seguramente estaba muy cansado. Tomoyo se acercó a él indecisa pues no sabía si debía despertarlo. Lo observó en silencio admirando sus facciones relajadas y el acompasado ritmo de su respiración. Ojalá pudiera atreverse a acariciar su cabello pensó alargando un poco la mano, pero se arrepintió llevando la misma hasta su pecho temerosa de que él abriera sus ojos en cualquier momento. Sin embargo, Touya movió el brazo sobre su abdomen y al hacerlo tiró el vaso.

Tomoyo reaccionó de manera instintiva. No pudo hacer otra cosa más que lanzarse hacia delante, a pensar de que el vaso ya se encontraba sobre la alfombra. Se arrodilló para levantar el vaso y en ese instante sintió que la mano de Touya le tocaba el cabello.

Fue algo tan inesperado que se quedó paralizada por la impresión. No pudo moverse ni respirar. Touya le acarició la cabeza con lentitud. Profirió un suspiró de placer antes de tomar su cabello, rodar su mano hasta la base de su cuello y tirar un poco para acercarla a él.

La joven se dio cuenta de que él todavía tenía los ojos cerrados. De hecho, seguía dormido y no sabía lo que hacía. Ella debía apartarle de inmediato y luego despertarlo.

Tomoyo tragó saliva. Estaba tan cerca ahora que podía ver los poros de la piel de Touya y la barba naciente y oscura, sus rizadas pestañas. Podía percibir el calor de su cuerpo. De manera instintiva para no perder el equilibrio, Tomoyo le puso la mano en el pecho y pudo sentir los fuertes latidos de su corazón.

-Mmmm –gimió ella sin querer cuando él le beso la piel del cuello y su pulgar acarició de manera rítmica el lóbulo. Tomoyo fue inundada por una marea de sensaciones… todo su cuerpo respondió a esas caricias. La barba de Touya raspó su piel, pero la sensación fue más erótica que desagradable y la hizo estremecer.

Se acercó más a Touya por instinto. La mano de Touya bajo por su espalda y se detuvo en la cintura de la chica. Cuando sus caricias se volvieron más atrevidas, ella jadeó por la impresión. Sin embargo, él la ignoró. Sus ojos seguían cerrados y continuó besándole el cuello.

Tomoyo tembló contra él. Sabía que debía alejarse de Touya y, sin embargo, su cuerpo no la obedeció. En vez de alejarse, hizo lo contrario, se aproximó más a Touya en ese abrazó íntimo… su cuerpo ignoró los mensajes que le enviaba el cerebro para apartarse antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, antes que Touya despertara y se diera cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo… de lo que ella le estaba permitiendo hacer. Touya le besó la piel buscando sus labios y ella no pudo hacer otra cosa más que volver la cabeza para recibir su beso.

Cuando eso sucedió, los sentidos de Tomoyo se dispararon al experimentar la urgente caricia de los labios de Touya.

No era un beso tímido, sino el tipo de beso cargado de afecto que un hombre da a la mujer que desea con pasión. Touya la había besado antes pero nunca de esa manera.

Y, ¿quién era esa mujer? Yo no, reconoció Tomoyo. La imagen de Nakuru Akizuki vino a su mente como un relámpago. Se quedó paralizada y de pronto su deseo se enfrió y terminó, su cuerpo se tensó con angustia y vergüenza. Porque sintió en cada fibra de su ser, que aquel toque, aquel roce de su parte era solo un reflejo de que en su mente, era Nakuru y no ella. Eso bastó para desilusionarse.

Touya seguía besándola y, al sentir la resistencia y el rechazo de la joven, le mordió el labio inferior.

El dolor fue tan inesperado que la chica profirió una exclamación y se apartó de Touya.

De inmediato, éste abrió los ojos y frunció el ceño al mirarla.

Tomoyo se puso de pie y tartamudeó, invadida por el pánico.

-Tiraste el vaso que tenías en la mano. No sabía si despertarte o no.

Él seguía ceñudo… como si tratara de atrapar un recuerdo vago, una sensación.

Tomoyo se dio cuenta que Touya observaba su labio inferior. Ella lo mordió de inmediato y trató de no hacer un gesto al sentir el dolor. Dejó el vaso sobre el escritorio. Su corazón latía acelerado y ella se sentía mareada, vulnerable; temía que Touya recordara todo… que pensará que ella había respondido… sin embargo, él sólo inquirió irritado:

-¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo aquí? –fue obvio que no se acordaba de lo sucedido.

-No lo sé –respondió temblorosa-. Aca… acabo de llegar… y te encontré ahí dormido.

Touya sólo gruño. Se sentó sobre el sillón y maldijo al quejarse.

-Ay, mi espalda.

Tomoyo se dirigió a la puerta, pero de pronto recordó el sobre de Eriol.

-Eriol me pidió que te entregara esto –dijo mientras dejaba el sobre en el escritorio junto al vaso-. Dijo que tu entenderías y que se disculpaba por no entregarlo personalmente… -y caminó de nuevo a la puerta.

Touya todavía fruncía el ceño. Cuando Tomoyo abrió la puerta él la miró con detenimiento y fijó la vista en la boca de la chica.

-Buenas noches –dijo ella y salió apresurada.

Al verla salir Touya recordó todo: la carta, su ausencia, miró al escritorio y vio el vaso pensando que no había bebido mucho pero el hecho de que no hubiese cenado no debía haberlo ayudado, vio el sobre y recordó lo que dijo: "Eriol". Se puso de pie y camino con rapidez para alcanzarla, todavía tenía que explicarle algunas cosas.

La alcanzó en el comedor llamándola, pero ella no parecía dispuesta a detenerse así que la tomó por el brazo obligándola a detenerse y a mirarlo.

-¿Apenas vas llegando? –preguntó furioso-. ¿Te has dado cuenta de la hora que es?

-No –respondió ella forcejeando para soltarse sin lograrlo-. No, no me he fijado ¡suéltame Touya!

-¿Con quién estuviste? –preguntó ignorando su petición de soltarla.

-Fui a ver a un amigo.

-¿Un amigo? –exclamó él tomándola por el otro brazo para evitar que siguiera forcejeando.

-¿A Eriol?

-No, a él lo vi después, nos encontramos por casualidad…

-Por casualidad ¿eh? ¿Porqué tu amigo no podía venir hasta la casa? –preguntó con el rostro encendido, loco de celos.

-¿Qué te pasa? Me estás asustando –dijo Tomoyo y se mordió con fuerza el labio inferior olvidando lo sensible que aún estaba. El dolor que experimentó en consecuencia la hizo proferir una exclamación sin querer. Touya la observó con detenimiento. En el momento que él vio su labio hinchado Tomoyo se ruborizó de vergüenza y sentimiento de culpa.

-¿Quién te hizo esto? –preguntó mientras le soltaba un brazo y llevaba la mano hasta su cara para acariciarle el labio inferior con los dedos.

-Na… nadie –tartamudeó Tomoyo, apretó sus labios. Todo su cuerpo temblaba de miedo y atracción y sus ojos estaban oscuros y grandes por los sentimientos que ella intentaba contener.

-¿Quién fue? –exigió él-. ¿Fue Eriol?

-¡No! –gritó ella empujándolo y al fin logró separarse de él.

-Entonces fue tu "amigo". Ese que no puede venir hasta aquí para visitarte. Deberías decirle a tu "amigo" que sea menos brusco la próxima vez –comentó con desdén.

-Nadie fuera de esta casa me ha besado –masculló con rabia-. Eres un…

-Un ¿qué? –preguntó tomándola otra vez por los brazos para acercarla más a él-. Estas diciendo que soy el único que ha tenido el "honor" de probar tus besos.

-¡Suéltame!

-Y que hay de Eriol ¿él no cuenta? ¿El beso de anoche no significó nada para ti?

Tomoyo abrió los ojos sorprendida. ¡Él los vio! ¡Los vio a ella y Eriol besándose! Trato de hablar pero no pudo, sentía la boca seca. Sin querer, con la punta de la lengua se tocó el labio. Fue un movimiento que buscó aliviar el dolor, un gesto que indicó a Touya que ella no estaba acostumbrada a tener pruebas tan explícitas del deseo apasionado de un hombre.

Sus labios eran suaves e invitantes, y ahora hinchados y marcados por ese indicio revelador.

Touya tensó el cuerpo de inmediato, reaccionando al ver todo eso. El ansia que lo había invadido al despertar, se intensificó en ese momento.

-Entonces… esto tampoco significará nada para ti –dijo con sequedad.

Y la besó, pero esta vez fue un beso brusco, duro; nada parecido al beso anterior. Solo quería lastimarla y lo había logrado.

Ella no iba dejar que esto llegara más lejos. Nadie se burlaría de ella. No lo iba a permitir y menos, él; ya basta de pruebas, basta de jugar con sus sentimientos. Con toda la fuerza de la que fue capaz, empujó a Touya y lo golpeó tan fuerte como pudo. Él sonido de la bofetada hizo eco en el lugar.

Los dos respiraban con dificultad. Touya se llevó una mano a la cara, el dolor estaba ahí en su mejilla, pero tuvo que admitir que no era el único lugar que le dolía. Pensó que solo una cosa así fue capaz de calmarlo, solo una cosa así lo hubiera logrado. Finalmente miró a Tomoyo y el dolor que sentía en lo profundo de su ser se intensificó al ver su mirada dolida y llena de preguntas.

-No entiendo… -dijo Tomoyo con dificultad con las lagrimas luchando por salir por aquellas joyas amatistas-. No entiendo porque te importa tanto Touya. ¿Por qué te gusta hacerme esto? ¿Juegas conmigo acaso? ¿Por qué crees que lo merezco?

Touya pensó que eso mismo se preguntaba él. ¿Por qué? Hubiera querido decirle el infierno que había pasado desde la noche anterior cuando la vio salir de la casa con Eriol, explicarle lo agudo que fue el dolor cuando vio que lo besaba. La desesperación al notar lo vacía que estaba la casa sin su presencia. Hubiera querido decirle tantas cosas, pero ¿Cómo hablar de algo que ni el mismo comprendía?

-No te entiendo Touya. Y... tal vez... jamás lo haré. Tú no sabes nada de mi ¡No sabes nada! –susurró ella atrayendo su atención, sus ojos comenzaban a nublarse por las lágrimas y salió corriendo en dirección a su cuarto.

-¡Tomoyo! –la llamó él y quiso correr tras ella.

-Espera Touya –dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

Touya se detuvo, apenas había dado dos pasos y se volvió atrás para encontrarse con Yukito.

-Creo que ya fue suficiente –dijo Yukito en un tono que no pedía replica-. Será mejor que te vayas a descansar –dijo avanzando desde el umbral de la puerta.

-Pero yo… -contestó Touya señalando el lugar por donde se había marchado Tomoyo.

-"Yo" iré a ver como está ella. Ve a darte un baño o lo que sea... ya fue suficiente para ella esta noche –Touya apretó los puños y salió del lugar, Yukito suspiró aliviado.

Yukito se dirigió al cuarto de Tomoyo y al encontrarse frente a la puerta tocó suavemente en esta.

-¡Vete! –se oyó una voz trémula contestar desde adentro-. ¡Vete Touya!

-Tomoyo, soy yo, Yukito –contestó él preocupado.

-¡Yukito! –exclamó Tomoyo quien estaba recostada sobre la cama, se paró rápidamente y limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano, respiró profundamente y quitó el seguro de la puerta, antes de abrir volvió a tomar aire y abrió-. Lo siento Yukito, pensé que era…

-Touya, si lo sé. Quería saber si estabas bien –Tomoyo abrió los ojos sin saber que contestar, se dio la vuelta permitiendo que Yukito entrara.

-¿Por… por qué lo preguntas?

-Porque lo vi todo... -declaró con firmeza. Ella se abochornó bastante y fue notado por el joven-. Por lo menos cuando le diste esa bofetada... -ella se sonrojó más, bajó la mirada y las lágrimas comenzaron a mojar su rostro. Él sintió la confianza suficiente para tomarla por los brazos, y aferrarle contra su pecho hablándole con instinto fraternal-. Sea por lo que sea, creo que se lo tiene merecido. Pero llora... -escuchándole desahogarse-. Llora todo lo que quieras... -sintiendo en verdad, el joven, todo el dolor que ella expresaba, no podía creer que su amigo era el causante de aquello.

-Fue él... –murmuró ella en su pecho. Yukito acariciaba su cabello con ternura, gentileza y paciencia-. Fue él... quien me besó... -sorprendiéndole-. Fue un accidente... estaba dormido... y... yo quise quitarle el vaso... me agarró... -declaró levantando su mirada, ahí Yukito se dio cuenta de su labio cortado. Frunció su ceño por primera vez, según Tomoyo se percató, desde que ella estaba ahí.

-Ya no pienses en ello... -dijo él con sencillez-. Solo desahógate todo lo que quieras...

Estaba decidido; hablaría con Touya al otro día. Iba a proponerle que mejor despidiera a la chica o la dejara ir, pero que ya era suficiente de tanto dolor con que estaba empañando su vida allí. No solo la de ella. Él también estaba torturándose con todo aquello.

Si no estaba preparado a amar nuevamente (como sospechaba que estaba sucediendo), mejor que le dejara partir.

-No lo entiendo Yukito, yo no he hecho nada malo ¿o si? –preguntó Tomoyo levantando la vista hacia el joven.

-¡Claro que no!

-Entonces… ¿por qué siempre parece estar enojado conmigo?

-No creo que este enojado contigo, más bien creo que es con él mismo.

Tomoyo confundida se limpió las lágrimas del rostro.

-No comprendo.

-Está celoso –reveló Yukito después de pensarlo un momento.

-¿Celoso? No es posible ¿por mi? –Yukito asintió-. No es posible –negó Tomoyo, no podía aceptarlo-. Él tiene a Nakuru.

-Las cosas cambian.

-Pero no las personas –replicó la chica.

-Es de sabios rectificar.

Tomoyo no sabía que más decir. Deseaba creer lo que decía Yukito, eso significaría que Touya sentía algo por ella pero…

-Dejemos las cosas así… de momento ¿Ya estas mejor?

-Si, gracias Yukito.

-Entonces, te dejo para que puedas descansar.

-Yukito –lo llamó deteniéndolo por el brazo-. No le digas nada de esto al señor Kinomoto.

-¿Por qué? A pesar de su edad, creo que Touya necesita que su padre le diga lo que merece.

-No, Yukito, por favor. Preferiría olvidar lo que paso.

-Está bien –aceptó Yukito de mala gana-. Pero solo porque tú así lo quieres.

-Gracias… por todo.

-De nada. Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches.

-Cuando Yukito se marchó, Tomoyo prácticamente se dejó caer en la cama agotada.

-"_Celoso_" –pensó Tomoyo tocándose los sensibles labios. Cerró los ojos y recordó cada momento del beso que le diera Touya mientras dormía. Después recordó el segundo, menos agradable. Abrió los ojos y negó con la cabeza. Se sentía muy molesta y dolida con solo recordarlo. Tomó su cuaderno de dibujo y lo ojeo. Al final del cuaderno, estaban algunos retratos que había hecho incluido el de Touya, lo miró con detenimiento y en un arrebató tomó un carboncillo y agrego "algo más" al retrato.

Mientras tanto Touya se había metido bajo la regadera, dejando que el agua corriera por su cuerpo, con las manos apoyadas en la pared, se había inclinado hacia delante y dejaba que el agua le golpeara el cuello y la espalda.

Touya no podía entender que era lo que le sucedía. Después de congelar sus emociones y de convencerse de que era muy peligroso sentir cosas como el amor, de pronto su caparazón protector ya no existía, dejándolo confundido e inundado por sus propios sentimientos, impresionado por lo que le estaba pasando… Touya inhaló hondo para tratar de tranquilizarse y se estremeció un poco al recordar lo que sintió al mirar la boca hinchada de Tomoyo, al recordar lo enojado y celoso que se sintió contra el hombre que tenía el derecho a besarla con tanta pasión.

"Nadie", dijo ella. Y sin embargo, alguien la tocó, alguien la beso. Y él la había besado también, pensó cerrando los ojos con fuerza, la beso queriéndose sentir como él único que tenía derecho a hacerlo, quería provocarla y oír sus suaves gemidos de placer, tocarla… y sentir que su cuerpo empezaba a responder ante el suyo y saber que…

Pero todo terminó cuando ella lo golpeó. Touya maldijo golpeando la pared. Sabía que se lo había buscado, sabía que se lo merecía. Cerró la llave del agua caliente para dejar que solo el agua fría fluyera.

Tenía que terminar con todo esto. Se trataba de algo para lo que creía, no había lugar en su vida… algo demasiado peligroso como para que él pudiera aceptarlo.

Una vez creyó estar enamorado y ser amado. Y se equivocó. Nunca volvería a caer en esa trampa. Nunca.

**Continuara…**

**Nota de la autora: **¿Qué tal? ¿Eh? Les gusto. A mi me encanta este capítulo, sobre todo por que la parte del beso entre T&T la tenía decida desde hace mucho tiempo, es más, en un principio este iba ser el primer beso entre la pareja, pero… las cosas se fueron dando de una manera que tuve que dejarlo para esta parte de la historia, porque me propuse firmemente incluir esta escena dentro del fic. Como ven Touya finalmente explotó, los celos matan y la duda envenena y creo que ahora Touya entiendo perfectamente estas palabras. Creo que este capítulo pone fin a las interrogantes de muchos de ustedes, por favor háganme saber su opinión respecto al enemigo de los Daidouji, no soy muy buena para eso de las conspiraciones. Y para aquellos que tanto les gusta S&S pues ahí esta otra probadita de esta pareja. Esos son otros que ya están en el punto de ebullición pero en otro sentido jajajaja. Saludos a todos.


	16. Capítulo 16

**JUNTO A TI**

**Por Daulaci Serv**

**Con los personajes de Card Captor Sakura, Por CLAMP.**

**Con una especial agradecimiento a Crystal23 quien a sido toda una inspiración y un gran apoyo como beta en este fic.**

**CAPITULO 16**

A la mañana siguiente para el desayuno no vieron a Tomoyo, la chica parecía haberse levantado temprano y había dejado todo preparado y servido para los dos hombres, para no dar la cara a Kinomoto. Aunque ninguno dijo nada sabían que no podían culparla, en especial Touya. Supuso que ella se encontraría en su cuarto era muy temprano para salir a cualquier parte.

Había pasado gran parte de la noche pensando en lo absurdo de su comportamiento, lo atormentaba el saber que la había lastimado y recordar su expresión y su mirada no hacía más que provocarle una opresión dolorosa en el pecho. Tendría que disculparse pero aún no sabía como, pues estaba consciente que su acción no requería un simple "lo siento" y él, no acostumbraba a disculparse y mucho menos a comportarse como lo hizo. Su mirada se encontraba enfocada en el pasillo que llevaba a la habitación de Tomoyo como si esperara que ella apareciera en cualquier momento.

Si estás pensando en disculparte, puedes hacerlo más tarde –declaró Yukito atrayendo la mirada de su amigo.

¿Qué? –preguntó Touya confundido.

Estás pensando disculparte ¿cierto?

Eh… bueno… si –aceptó Touya con cierta incomodidad.

Puedes hacerlo más tarde, es evidente que ella no quiere verte en este momento.

¿Hablaste con ella anoche? –preguntó murmurando.

Si.

Los dos bebieron su café en silencio. Touya hubiera querido preguntarle que fue lo que habló con ella, pero Yukito no le diría nada, al menos no lo que él quisiera escuchar.

No puedes seguir así –dijo Yukito repentinamente mirándolo directamente a los ojos-. Esto no puede continuar. Tú sabes a lo que me refiero.

No –respondió Touya recostándose en el respaldo de la silla y cruzándose de brazos-. No lo sé.

Yukito negó con la cabeza pero no se rindió.

No puedes seguir actuando como si ella te perteneciera. Ella no es de tu propiedad, Touya.

Touya se asombró por al declaración de Yukito, no esperaba que fuera tan directo.

Tomoyo es solo tu ama de llaves y si lo quisiera, y lo permitieras podría ser tu amiga –Touya iba a replicar pero Yukito levantó la mano para impedírselo-. Ya sé lo que vas a decir, que Sakura la mandó para atraparte, pero sinceramente dudo que haya sido así. Ella misma ha explicado sus circunstancias, y tonto aquel, que no las acepte. Además nunca te portaste así con las otras chicas. Tú mismo debes reconocer que ella es diferente.

Touya ahora miraba a Yukito atento a lo que decía, era como si su amigo le abriera los ojos a una verdad que él ya sabía que existía pero que no estaba dispuesto a reconocer.

Yukito intuyendo lo que sucedía continuó su alegato con nuevas esperanzas.

Tomoyo ya no sabe como actuar contigo y en verdad, no la puedo culpar. Ella no ha hecho nada malo, tiene derecho a hacer lo que quiera con Eriol o con quien sea. Y tú no puedes decirle nada al respecto. Deberías estar agradecido de que en este momento no este preparando sus maletas para irse hoy mismo –los ojos de Touya se oscurecieron y su mirada voló hacía el pasillo para volver de nuevo a posarse en Yukito, interrogante-. No, no creo que lo haga –respondió este a la pregunta silenciosa, sonriendo se puso de pie caminando hacia Touya y puso una mano sobre el hombro de su amigo-. Pero debo recordarte que ella vino aquí de manera temporal y tal vez no le quede mucho tiempo, así que te recomiendo que si vas a hacer algo lo hagas pronto –finalizó Yukito dándole unas palmadas-. Vamos, debemos trabajar –Yukito se sintió satisfecho, era la primera vez en años que el decía esas palabras antes que su amigo.

Touya se puso de pie de forma mecánica, su mente procesaba lo dicho por Yukito, tomó su sombrero y se lo puso, aún ausente miró de nuevo al pasillo que lo llevaría a Tomoyo si el decidiera hablar con ella; pero después de meditarlo un segundo pensó que Yukito tenía razón debía darle más tiempo a la chica y a si mismo para pensar lo que iba a decirle. Camino a la puerta y salió.

En ese momento Tomoyo apareció por el pasillo con cautela, se recargó en la pared mientras veía a los dos hombres a través de la ventana alejarse en dirección a los establos. Cuando los perdió de vista exhaló un suspiro.

----------

Había salido del mercado de abarrotes portando por lo menos cuatro bolsas que pesaban demasiado. Notó a su alrededor que el vehículo donde había dejado a uno de los chicos que le acompañaban aun no había vuelto. Comenzó a buscar en sus bolsillos (estaba vestida con un overol color negro y un suéter color rojo sobre este), el móvil para llamar a Sumegi y exigirle que saliera de donde se había metido, cuando una de las bolsas, para su desgracia, se rompió.

¡Oh! -exclamó ella agachándose y colocando las otras en el suelo-. Lo juro Sumeragi, estás muerto... -viendo todas las latas de frijoles en conserva y jugos, salir desparramados por doquier.

Comenzó con paciencia (y deseándole a Sumeragi una muerte súbita), cuando observó unos zapatos cerca de ella y su dueño se agachaba con latas en sus manos.

– Gracias... -dijo sin mirarle.

De nada –dijo la voz del caballero quien juntaba con las otras bolsas los abarrotes recolectados.

Eriol habló observando su rostro.

¿Eres de por aquí? Me parece conocido su rostro... -ella alzó su rostro recibiendo la última lata.

¡Hiraguizawa! - exclamó. Fue entonces cuando él reconoció su rostro claro, que en aquel entonces, era mas joven y por supuesto, tenía el cabello largo ahora estaba corto-. ¡Que sorpresa! –dijo poniéndose de pie con ayuda del hombre.

¡Takeshi! –exclamó el sujeto reconociéndole y ella sonrió aun mas-. ¿Cuándo llegaste¿Qué haces aquí¿Vino tu padre contigo¿Qué haces aquí? –impresionado ante la presencia de la muchacha que conoció años atrás-. Ya había dicho eso ¿no? – rió sorprendido.

Gusto en verte también. Ya le había preguntado a Kinomoto por ti... ¿cómo está Kaho¿Siempre se casaron? –instintivamente, buscó en sus manos, la señal de una sortija, pero levantó su mirada para encontrarse con cierta nostalgia momentánea en los ojos azules que le miraban y esa fue la respuesta-. ¡Oh lo siento! No lo sabía...

Está bien. No has estado aquí bastante tiempo para saberlo. O enterarte... eso supongo... -haciendo un ademán con sus brazos y cambiando de tema-. Disculpa que lo diga, Takeshi pero ¡te ves genial! -la muchacha se sonrojó sutilmente-. Eras una chiquilla cuando te marchaste de aquí, al terminar tu investigación... y ahora ¡Mírate! Debes de tener a dos o tres de donde laboras, en el suelo por ti...

¡Que cosas dices! –declaró ella con simpatía. Él se sonrió-. ¡Para nada! –recogiendo las bolsas, pero Eriol se le adelantó tomándoselas de la mano-. ¡Gracias! Andaba con alguien que se suponía que vendría por mi... -viendo por la calle-. Pero no ha venido... ¡Lo voy a matar!

¿Alguna persona especial que deba de preocuparse?

Nada que ver... es mi asistente... -sorprendiéndole-. Así es. Soy jefa de investigaciones. Estoy proponiendo un proyecto de abrir una central geológica de investigación aquí, para ser mas exactos... tengo un campamento levantado justo en la inmediación más próxima a la hacienda Kinomoto. ¡Touya se sorprendió cuando me vio!

Vamos al jeep –invitó cortésmente-. Te llevaré a tu campamento y mientras, nos ponemos al día.

Te lo agradeceré -sonrió la chica emocionada. La verdad no sabía porque Eriol y Kaho a esas alturas ya no se habían casado. O mejor dicho ¿qué tenía Eriol de malo para cualquier mujer?

Desde que lo conoció, siempre lo vio como el hombre idóneo para cualquier relación. Pero después de la muerte de su padre, las aspiraciones por instalar el laboratorio y las investigaciones preliminares, absorbieron todo su tiempo y no tuvo oportunidad de pensar en él otra vez. Tomó la bolsa mas ligera para no dejarle toda la carga a él y ante las miradas de los que por allí pasaban (que sabían de todas las cosas entre Kaho y Eriol), observaban el trato desde un principio entre el par.

Pero nadie recordaba quien era la mujer que ahora, se iba en su jeep.

Iban ya saliendo de las inmediaciones del pueblo y Eriol preguntó-. ¿Y tu padre, como está?

Papá murió a los tres meses de finalizada la investigación aquí, después de habernos ido a la ciudad.

Lo siento Takeshi...-declaró Eriol sinceramente-. Era un gran hombre...

Si lo se. Gracias. Aunque me sorprende... Vi a Nakuru tu prima dos años atrás en la ciudad, y me preguntó por él. Le conté lo que pasó. ¿Acaso ella no está aquí?

Si aquí está -dijo Eriol con cierta decepción notada por la mujer. Ella le miró intrigada-. Es una historia muy larga. Pero Nakuru, no dice mucho de su vida en la ciudad.

Eso me doy cuenta ahora. ¿Qué ha pasado con ustedes? Entre tu y Kaho me refiero... pensé que a estas alturas estarían, no se, casados...

Kaho y yo rompimos recientemente. Nos dimos cuenta que, lo nuestro, no iba a ninguna parte...

Lo siento. Siento preguntarte así Hiraguizawa. Parece que aun te afecta.

Llámame Eriol, por favor. Y lo de mi relación, si supieras que no es así. Lo he superado. Más de lo que creerías –dio la vuelta hacia un lado.- ¿Me dijiste que es cerca de la propiedad Kinomoto?

Así es –asintió ella. Y después de un silencio momentáneo ella lo rompió-. ¿Algo más de lo que deba de enterarme para ponerme al día?

Dime tu a mi -dijo él sonriéndole-. ¿Qué has hecho en estos tres años?

Ya te dije. Investigando y consiguiendo fondos patrocinados para el laboratorio geológico que pretendo instalar aquí...

Pareces ambiciosa.

Sonará demasiado altruista pero lo soy. Lo heredé de mi padre. Pretendo que el laboratorio lleve su nombre –y divagando preguntó-. ¿Aun te dedicas a la agricultura en tus propiedades?

No las mías. De mi padre y su hermano. Y la respuesta es si. Ha sido un buen año y si todo sigue bien, invertiremos mucho para la cosecha. Duplicaremos los beneficios dado la carpeta de clientes que hemos conseguido –notó su reacción por observarla de reojo y su silencio-. ¿Que te sorprende tanto?

Ustedes son los hombres mas extraños del mundo -declaró-. Hablo por supuesto de ti y Kinomoto –él la miró. Notó sus ojos grisáceos en su rostro-. Son guapísimos, tienen una fortuna en sus manos, son exitosos y ¿como es posible que no estén en la ciudad o viajando por el mundo gastando el dinero en bebida y mujeres...? –ocasionando una carcajada del sujeto que sonrojó a la joven y la abochornó. Ella se volteó hacia él-. ¿De qué te ríes¡Hablo en serio¡Otros hombres hacen eso! No estoy ciega para no darme cuenta y no soy una niña...

Tu seriedad es lo que me hace reír -dijo con gusto.- ¡La verdad que no cambias Takeshi!

¡Si te llamo por tu nombre, llámame por el mío! –le gritó vergonzada.

Está bien; Nagissa. -viendo el campamento del grupo-. Ahí está tu gente... -Nagissa pudo ver al sujeto que se suponía que iría por ella, en conversación con Nessa.

Lo juro... -dijo ella exhalando haciendo notoria su exasperación-. ¿Sabes la desventaja de tener una de tus asistentes que sea un bombón como Nessa? Que los hombres poco caso te hacen... –señalando al par-. ¡Me dejó abandonada y ni siquiera debe de acordarse que su jefa venía con los abarrotes! –con una vena en su frente-. ¡Hombres!

Dudo mucho que le presten atención a ella... –volteando su mirada y su figura a ella-. Teniéndote a ti... cerca... o por lo menos, no lo haría yo. Créeme se nota que ya no eres una niña.

El silencio se apoderó del vehículo y Nagissa se sonrojó. Eriol con naturalidad había dicho aquello pero Nagissa no sonrió y eso le hizo entender inmediatamente lo que había dicho tan espontáneamente, había sido un error.

Lo siento, Nagissa -viéndole descender del vehículo en silencio y con el rostro bastante serio.

¡Vengan a ayudarme! -gritó ella a dos de los jóvenes evitando así responderle a Eriol. Cuando les pasó los paquetes a los hombres. Eriol insistió llamándole por su nombre aun sin descender del vehículo.- Nagissa... si te he ofendido de alguna manera...

Olvídalo Eriol –pidió ella ahí mirándole y con un tono de voz, algo nervioso. Pero Eriol notó su mirada que lo que le había dicho, le había caído de sorpresa, se había dado cuenta de la atracción de la chica por él desde un principio. Y sus preguntas y comentarios.

¡Definitivamente Nagissa siempre había sido tan perceptible¡Hasta ese momento al menos¿O tan mala fue su intuición que se habría equivocado?

Cerró la puerta del Jeep y el descendió detrás de ella.

¡Oye Nagissa! –deteniéndose ella se volteó-. ¿Qué piensas hacer en estos días? –preguntó una vez se acercó a ella.

Bueno tengo mucho trabajo. No se en verdad...

Espero que, nos veamos de nuevo. Si necesitas ir al pueblo nuevamente, no dudes en llamar a la hacienda. ¿Aun tienes los números de todos?

Me parece que si -extendiéndole su mano para despedirse agradeciéndole-. Gracias Eriol, por la ayuda –soltándole rápidamente-. Nos vemos luego... –avanzaó a donde estaban los demás.

Bien hecho Hiragizawa -dijo Eriol irónicamente para si, cuando montó su vehículo y se colocó su cinturón de seguridad.- Muy bien hecho... –Dándose cuenta de la incomodidad que provocó con tal comentario.

----------

En el transcurso de la mañana Tomoyo no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar. El señor Kinomoto apareció poco tiempo después del desayuno. Estaba muy contento porque había encontrado a unos conocidos que no veía en años en el pueblo y le había dicho a la chica que había invitado a una persona a cenar. Juntos planearon lo que podría ser la cena y fueron al pueblo a comprar los ingredientes para la misma.

Tomoyo pensó en comentarle lo que había dicho Yue respecto a sus salidas al pueblo pero el señor Fujitaka estaba tan emocionado que no quiso estropearle el ánimo.

Cuando regresaron los dos trabajaron en los preparativos para la cena, en la disposición de la mesa. Solo tendrían una invitada, pero el señor Kinomoto estaba de tan buen humor que contagio a Tomoyo. Prepararon algo sencillo para la comida de ambos y después de lavar todo lo que habían utilizado Tomoyo insistió en ocuparse de dar los últimos toques a la cena y preparar el postre dejando que el señor Kinomoto descansará un rato antes de prepararse para atender a su invitada.

----------

Para esa hora Tomoyo trabajaba con renovadas energías. Ahora no solo se sentía feliz por la alegría que le había transmitido el señor Kinomoto también había una razón más. Había escuchado por la radio que su madre había ido al hospital a realizarse unos estudios y el parte médico fue de un pronóstico favorable. Pronto estaría rehabilitada en su totalidad.

Touya había tardado más de lo que esperaba en el trabajo de esa tarde, su papá había mandado un mensaje diciendo que tendrían un invitado esa noche y tuvo que adelantar gran parte del trabajo, así que había tardado mucho en volver a la casa para hablar con Tomoyo. Yukito al percibir su preocupación lo convenció de que regresara temprano y aseguró que él podría encargarse de lo que faltaba.

A diferencia de otras veces entró por el frente de la casa, era absurdo pero era la primera vez en su vida que sentía la necesidad de prepararse para enfrentar a alguien. Tomó aire y sin pensar más se encaminó a la cocina.

Tomoyo estaba de espaldas a la puerta cuando él entró, pero debió oír el vaivén de la puerta y supo que había entrado alguien.

¿Podría traerme unos huevos del refrigerador? –preguntó sin darse la vuelta.

Suponiendo que ella no se había dado cuenta que era él, Touya se dirigió al refrigerador y sacó una caja de huevos, se acercó a Tomoyo y la dejó junto a ella.

Gracias, yo… -se detuvo de golpe al ver que era Touya quien estaba a su lado-. Lo siento, pensé que eras tu papá –la chica se ruborizó por completo.

Pues no –respondió él-. Yo quisiera hablar contigo.

¿Te importaría si sigo preparando esto? –contestó ella en un tono extraño-. Lo necesitamos para la cena y…

Tomoyo, estás temblando –murmuró el sujeto mirándola.

Yo… estoy nerviosa porque tendremos un invitado –mintió-. ¿Lo sabías?

Si, mi papá mandó a alguien a avisarnos –Touya hablaba mientras la veía moverse por la cocina-. Pareces contenta.

Lo estoy –contestó ella-. Tú papá esta muy emocionado por esta cena y me ha contagiado un poco. Me ha dicho que es alguien que podría llegar a simpatizarme... y eso viniendo de él es toda una promesa.

Tomoyo agarró una sartén, la puso al fuego y lo miró. Antes de que Touya empezara a hablar un timbre lo interrumpió.

Espera un momento –Tomoyo abrió la puerta del horno y sacó media docena de bases de ojaldre-. Perfectas –dijo satisfecha.

Touya se había dado cuenta de que era una extraordinaria cocinera. Eso acompañado de su gran lealtad y cálida personalidad, garantizaba que, en el futuro, sería una maravillosa esposa.

Touya se sorprendió de aquel inesperado pensamiento. ¿Qué le importaba a él qué tipo de esposa fuera a ser? Recordó las palabras de Yukito y suspiró resignado¿a quién engañaba? Si le importaba y le importaba mucho.

¿Te importa que use la batidora? –puso en marcha el aparato sin esperar su respuesta, hacia tiempo a propósito tratando de ordenar sus ideas y de estar preparada para lo que quisiera decirle.

A Touya no le molestó particularmente el tiempo perdido, el mismo estaba absorto en la contemplación de la chica.

Ya está –dijo ella-. Ahora¿quieres café? Puedo terminar el merengue dentro de un momento –Tomoyo sonrió nerviosa y Touya se tensó-. ¿Qué… qué… pasa? –preguntó ella confundida ante la reacción de él.

Touya se sintió estúpido por haber reaccionado tan evidentemente. Ante la falta de respuesta, Tomoyo pensó que él no querría el café, había ido a hablar con ella después de todo, se sintió indefensa y desprotegida ante aquella mirada que parecía traspasarla.

Dijiste que querías hablar conmigo –dijo ella de manera defensiva.

Si, así es –Touya se tomó unos segundos y carraspeo-. Yo… mmm… no acostumbró disculparme…

Por mi no lo hagas –lo interrumpió ella poniéndose seria y mirando hacia otro lado.

Quiero hacerlo… debo hacerlo –declaró con firmeza-. Siento mucho lo de anoche, no debí interrogarte como lo hice.

Tomoyo hubiera querido reír enternecida, era obvio que no acostumbrado a disculparse, la miraba como un niño que no sabe como aceptar que hizo algo malo, aunque de inmediato cambio su opinión cuando él dio un paso hacia ella acortando la distancia entre los dos y mirándola directamente a los ojos.

Lo siento mucho Tomoyo, lo de anoche no se volverá a repetir –aseguró él sin apartar los ojos de los de ella-. Te lo prometo.

E… es… está bien –tartamudeó ella sonrojándose levemente-. Aceptaré tus disculpas con una condición.

La que sea –respondió Touya sin pensarlo dos veces, aunque se arrepintió de inmediato¿y si lo que ella le proponía no le agradaba?

No quiero que volvamos a hablar de lo que pasó anoche, bajo ninguna circunstancia, no quiere decir que lo olvidaré de una vez, porque eso no ocurrirá Touya -hablaba con una autoridad que sorprendió al hombre pero sabía que para como actuó, la muchacha estaba actuando tranquila-. Es notorio para ti, que me lastimaste... y mucho -el sujeto sintió esa opresión cada vez más familiar en su corazón e incluso la desvió de sus ojos avergonzados-. No puedes creer que Sakura y mucho menos yo nos reunimos en un complot para perjudicarte. No me presto a esas bajezas y mucho menos tú hermana... -ahí se sintió en verdad avergonzado–, y finalmente, no volverás a preguntarme que fue lo que hice el día de ayer. No puedes creer saber todo de mi y tampoco me has demostrado tanta confianza para que te cuente todos mis problemas. O secretos –Tomoyo contuvo la respiración esperando la respuesta de Touya-. Es todo lo que pido Touya.

Está bien –aceptó Touya tenso-. Me parece justo.

Muy bien –dijo Tomoyo volviendo a respirar otra vez-. Entonces todo queda olvidado –y sonrió satisfecha-. ¿Por qué no vas a prepararte para la cena?

Tomoyo vio salir a Touya de la cocina sintiéndose feliz, ya no tendría que preocuparse por lo que pudiera preguntar Touya por lo del día anterior, y por lo visto el no recordaba y con suerte nunca recordaría que fue él quien había marcado su labio.

Touya mientras tanto pasaba por el recibidor y noto que junto a la mesita que había cerca de las escaleras y que antes ocupara alguno de los arreglos florales que Eriol había mandado estaba un cuaderno de dibujo, se acercó y vio que en la parte inferior estaba escrito el nombre de la chica que acababa de dejar.

Levantó el cuaderno y sintiéndose como un niño que hacía algo indebido miró hacía todos lados y después de asegurarse que no había nadie cerca se atrevió a ojear el cuaderno. Una a una fue pasando cada una de las creaciones de Tomoyo maravillado con la habilidad de la chica, no solo apreció los finos trazos sino que por momentos se sintió orgulloso de ella. En la última parte del mismo había algunos retratos, el de su padre, Yukito, Sakura… empezaba a preguntarse un tanto desilusionado si encontraría el suyo cuando lo vio.

Abrió los ojos como platos al notar los enormes cuernos que tenía su retrato, además de unas cejas demasiado pobladas y unos ojos maliciosos. Supuso que era algo que merecía por su comportamiento pasado, pero no se decidía a reír o a llorar por la desilusión. Tal vez con el tiempo podría hacer cambiar a Tomoyo de opinión con respecto a él. Mientras pensaba esto dejo el cuaderno en el lugar donde lo había dejado y siguió su camino.

----------

Sakura se encontraba sola en la oficina de seguridad trabajando en el escritorio de Shaoran. Se sentía un poco nerviosa esperando que todo hubiera salido bien con la salida al hospital con la señora Daidouji. Con frecuencia miraba su reloj esperando que fuera la hora prevista para el regreso a la mansión de la señora y su equipo de seguridad.

Cuando se dio cuenta que nada ganaría preocupándose se concentró en lo que estaba escribiendo en la computadora. Al poco rato aparecieron los agentes que habían acompañado a la señora Daidouji.

¿Cómo les fue? –preguntó Sakura en tono amable sin moverse de su lugar.

Todos le explicaron casi al mismo tiempo que las cosas habían ido bien. Y que Shaoran se encontraba hablando con el señor Daidouji en esos momentos. Uno de los agentes se animó a pedirle a Sakura que los dejara subir al departamento a tomar café y descansar unos minutos antes de que regresara "el jefe".

¡Claro! –exclamó Sakura alegremente-. No necesitan mi permiso para eso. Cuando llegue Li yo les avisaré para que bajen.

Nadie necesito que se lo dijeran dos veces y subieron agradecidos por el momento de descanso que les deparaba.

Veinte minutos después llegó Shaoran y con aire pensativo entró en la oficina.

¿Dónde están todos? –preguntó al notar el lugar vacío.

Subieron a descansar un momento. ¿Quieres que los llame? –ofreció Saura poniéndose de pie.

No –respondió haciéndole una seña para que siguiera sentada-. Déjalos otro rato más –la chica volvió a sentarse.

Shaoran se sentó sobre el escritorio a un costado del mismo y permaneció callado un rato.

¿Algún problema? –se animó a preguntar preocupada.

No –respondió y tomó la mano de la chica que tenía más próxima a él.

¿La señora Daidouji está bien? –preguntó ella sintiendo un cosquilleo en la mano que Shaoran sostenía.

Si, el doctor aseguró que pronto estará recuperada y podría… -Shaoran se detuvo, estuvo a punto de decirle a Sakura que la señora Daidouji podría viajar, y así sacarlos del país a ella, su esposo y su hija.

¿Y podrá?

Y podrá… regresar a su rutina habitual.

¡Qué bien!

Si –murmuró Shaoran y jaló a la chica para que se pusiera de pie. Aún sentado en el escritorio la acercó a él poniéndola entre sus piernas.

¿Qué… qué haces? –tartamudeó ella.

Quiero abrazarte ¿no puedo? –preguntó acercándola más.

Bueno, si pero… ¿y los chicos?

Ellos no bajaran hasta que tú vayas a avisarles ¿no?

¿Cómo sabes…?

Pero Shaoran no respondió y la abrazó con fuerza. Estaba consciente de que pronto tendría que llevarla a su casa y dejarla ahí. Después de eso estarían separados un tiempo y eso lo angustiaba ¿cómo haría él para vivir sin su presencia?

Sakura se separó de él un poco. Colocó los brazos en sus hombros y lo miró preocupada. Peino su cabello con los dedos. Shaoran cerró los ojos disfrutando la caricia mientras continuaba abrazándola por la cintura.

Pasa algo malo ¿verdad? –Shaoran abrió los ojos para mirarla enternecido al darse cuenta que ella notó su preocupación.

No, no pasa nada –dijo él acercándose lentamente a ella mientras centraba su atención en sus labios.

¿De verdad? –volvió a insistir ella tratando de apartarse. Si la besaba la haría olvidar todo.

De verdad –respondió él acercándola con fuerza a él para por fin besarla.

Shaoran oprimió su boca contra la de Sakura y ella sintió un cúmulo de sensaciones al mismo tiempo. La suavidad de sus labios, la dureza de su cuerpo, su aroma.

Pero más allá de las sensaciones sintió que hacían lo correcto y comprendió que una relación con Shaoran Li sería cien veces mejor que lo que había imaginado.

El beso pareció prolongarse como si los dos estuviesen rememorando sentimientos que no habían experimentado en años.

Cuando él abrió la boca de Sakura con su lengua, ella se acomodó a él plácidamente. Con el acto más sencillo, sintió que su cuerpo se inundaba de sensaciones y deslizó los brazos alrededor de su cuello. Estrechó su cuerpo junto al de él y notó que un suave gemido salía de su garganta.

Aquel sonido pareció liberar algo en Shaoran ya que profundizo el beso y acarició la espalda de Sakura con ansiedad.

Sakura se sintió inundada de deseo, la respiración se entrecortó en su garganta y no podía moverse. Ni siquiera fue consciente de estar besándolo hasta que oyó el suave sonido de sus bocas separándose y volviéndose a juntar con renovada desesperación.

Shaoran creyó escuchar un ligero sonido a lo lejos, pero a pesar de que su cerebro proceso la información, su corazón estaba a cargo de sus acciones y todavía no quería alejarse de ella, de su suavidad, su dulzura y la tranquilidad que sentía teniéndola en sus brazos. Volvió a escuchar el mismo sonido, como si alguien tosiera, arrugó el ceño producto de la concentración que necesitaba para reunir la fuerza de voluntad necesaria para apartarse de Sakura. Al fin lo consiguió y a unos centímetros de su rostro observó como levantaba los parpados lentamente para descubrir las preciosas esmeraldas que ocultaban. Sintió deseos de volverse a perder en los labios que se abrían invitantes para él pero…

Buenas noches.

La fría voz los sobresalto a ambos y voltearon en dirección a esta. Sakura dejó salir una ligera exclamación y sintió como el calor subía desde su cuello a sus mejillas. Quiso apartarse de inmediato pero los brazos de Shaoran se lo impidieron, se volvió a mirarlo y estaba muy serio, se paro con lentitud de la mesa y aun con ella en los brazos devolvió el saludo.

Buenas noches… Yue

----------

A la hora de la cena, todo estaba dispuesto para la llegada del misterioso invitado. Parecía que, Touya si sabía de quien se trataba, pero no así Yukito, quien le explicó que Touya fue quien tomó el recado del sujeto cuando vino departe de su padre a los predios informándoles del invitado.

A las siete y media en punto, escucharon un vehículo aproximarse. Tomoyo dudaba mucho que se tratara de Eriol, pues para ello, el señor Kinomoto no andaría con tantos misterios. Cuando fue a la puerta abrir ¡cuan grande fue su sorpresa al encontrar delante de ella una mujer!

Buenas noches... -saludó la desconocida con una sutil pero nerviosa sonrisa. Se le quedó viendo como si fuera un fantasma, cosa que aturdió a Tomoyo-. No me he equivocado porque esta es la casa Kinomoto... -cuando Tomoyo iba a contestarle escucharon una voz detrás hablarle.

¡Bienvenida Nagissa! -exclamó el padre de Touya acercándose con su sonrisa de costumbre-. Permíteme que las presente... Nagissa Takeshi, esta es nuestra ama de llaves Tomoyo Matsube...

Tanto gusto –declaró Tomoyo saludándole con cortesía-. Por favor, pase...

Mucho gusto Tomoyo -declaró Nagissa–, y por favor, dime Nagissa. No me gusta tanta formalidad... –mirándole con intensidad-. Cuando el señor Kinomoto me informó que había una joven viviendo aquí, como ama de llaves, no me imaginaba esto... -mirando atrás a los dos hombres quienes se pusieron de pie y sonriendo agregó-. Lo que si me imaginaba era que Touya habría ido por su hermana a la ciudad... como siempre ha deseado... -mirando a Touya con una traviesa sonrisa y el hombre tosió incomodo. No le gustaba ser tan obvio.

Tomoyo mientras estaba sorprendida. Vio como Yukito le saludó y era como si saludasen a alguien que conocían de toda la vida. La muchacha parecía muy culta y a pesar de su cabello extra corto (cualquiera de espaldas la confundiría con un adolescente) le parecía conocida de algún lugar. Era toda una dama y se conducía con mucha familiaridad y cortesía con los hombres. Más aun, conocía la idea de Touya y su interés por dejar a Sakura en la granja.

Nagissa es una vieja amiga de la familia –le informó Fujitaka mientras la joven saludaba a Yukito-. Vivió aquí un tiempo atrás y es geóloga... ahora me la he encontrado cuando regresaba del pueblo y me reveló que está haciendo investigaciones nuevamente... -Nagissa se volteó a el padre de Touya-. Si todo va bien, se instalará aquí en los alrededores.

Esperemos que todo vaya bien -declaró la muchacha y observando a Tomoyo agregó-. ¡Así que tú eres la nueva ama de llaves! Pareces muy joven para tener experiencia como ama de llaves...

Bueno si, es cierto pero la edad no determina en cierta forma la experiencia...- declaró Tomoyo y declaró inmediatamente-. ¿Les traigo algo de beber?

Cada uno pidió lo que quería y Nagissa no pudo dejar de notar la mirada que Touya le lanzó a la muchacha al retirarse. Por más sigiloso y reservado que pretendía ser Touya, era notable para ella, el interés que había en sus ojos. Pero fue la voz de Yukito que la hizo volver a la realidad.

¡No puedo creer que no nos dijeras que estabas aquí o que venias! Pensé que éramos amigos...

¡Y por supuesto que lo somos! -declaró-. Pero, quería darles una sorpresa... el pueblo tal vez no cambie pero las personas si... -dijo cortésmente agregando-. Por ejemplo, me enteré que estas por casarte Tsukishiro...

Así es... -sonrió no evitando sentirse algo avergonzado-. Aunque no hemos hecho el anunció oficial, me casaré muy pronto con Mina. Creo que la recuerdas...

¡Claro que la recuerdo! Es una jinete de primera... la recuerdo montar una yegua y tenía pecas...

¿Y tu Touya? –observándole-. Te escapaste el otro día... ¿cómo van las cosas con Akizuki?

Touya fue observado por los dos hombres y la mujer y en ese instante Tomoyo entraba con las bebidas. Colocó la de la chica enfrente y colocó la de Touya en su mano y así hizo con los demás.

Va bien... ¿por qué no te sientas y nos acompañas a tomar algo? –dijo observando que la mujer se marchaba nuevamente a la cocina y con aquello le detuvo.

Tengo que sacar unas cosas del horno y preparo la ensalada... –mirándole a los ojos. Yukito y Fujitaka se observaron furtivamente; Tomoyo ya no tartamudeaba ante el hombre–. Con permiso –se disculpó marchándose a la cocina.

Nagissa murmuró dirigiendo la mirada a Kinomoto.

¿Cuánto tiempo hace que está trabajando con ustedes?

Unas cuantas semanas- declaró Fujitaka.

¿De donde vino? Me parece alguien... interesante... -buscando una palabra encubierta para no decirle a Touya en su cara "¡Como vives con Nakuru y ella aquí!" pues notaba a simple vista que Touya se sentía atraído por la muchacha –Eriol no me comentó nada...

¿Eriol? -murmuró Touya ahora observándole conspiradoramente. La muchacha se sonrojó– Según recuerdo le llamabas Hiragizawa...

Me lo encontré en el pueblo después de encontrarme con el señor Kinomoto -explicó tomando un sorbo de su bebida.

¿Eriol no te contó de Tomoyo? -preguntó Yukito observándole extrañado y mirando a Touya.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

Eso es extraño.- declaró Touya moviéndose en su sillón. –Eriol y ella son "Muy cercanos"

Nagissa se quedó extrañada ante aquel comentario. La cena transcurrió sin percances y Nagissa se percató que la muchacha era una excelente cocinera y más aun cuando se apareció con unas peras cocidas en almíbar de chocolate y con unas hojas de menta en la copa, notó que era alguien que conocía las artes culinarias mas elegantes, pues le recordó las grandes cenas entre su padre y las jurisdicciones universitarias mas importantes, que se realizaban semestralmente. Pero lo que navegaba en su cabeza era aquello de que si la muchacha y Eriol eran "cercanos" como Touya declaró ¿por qué Eriol actuó aquel día como un hombre sin compromiso? El no era de los que coleccionaban mujeres. Es mas, lo consideraba un hombre recto y honesto. Como Kinomoto.

Trataba de no pensar en ello para así no arruinar su noche. Pero algo que le sorprendió era que Tomoyo se sentara en la mesa con ellos y al lado de Touya, que era la silla que, usaba Nakuru.

Los hombres después de la cena, se entretuvieron charlando sobre el pasado con la muchacha y Tomoyo terminó de limpiar la cocina y colocando la ultima carga de loza sucia en el lavaplatos, salió a tomar un poco de aire fresco creyendo ella, que nadie lo notaría.

Para su sorpresa, segundos después salió Nagissa sonriéndole.

¿Por qué no viniste a sentarte con nosotros a la sala? Me estaban mostrando unas fotos de una temporada que estuve aquí... te divertirás.

No quiero interrumpir... o molestar.

No molestarías -aseguró sonriéndole-. Conozco a casi todos los que viven en el pueblo desde hace mucho tiempo. También a todos los dueños de propiedades. Mi padre era originario de aquí así que la relación con los Kinomoto es legendaria... tu mientras, no vives en el pueblo y estás muy sola y muy lejos de la ciudad, debes de extrañar a tus parientes...

Tomoyo le extrañó su conducta o su manera de iniciar conversación pero asintió en silencio.

Recuerdo a Sakura. Touya siempre trataba de dominarla haciéndole creer que las cosas estaban mal para que se quedara por siempre aquí. Me alegro que se haya marchado... si fuera por Touya, la dejaba sin pretendientes aquí. Me comentó Yukito hace un instante, que, Sakura te recomendó.

¿Tanto conoces a todos aquí?

A todos y cada uno -bajando su mirada-, aunque algunos me veían como una chiquilla. "La hija de Takeshi", otros me trataban como adulta. Me agrada estar aquí... pero lo que me sorprende es que, entre las novedades, no aparecieras tú, hasta ahora... en el pueblo, todo se sabe...

No ando mucho por el pueblo. Y si he ido es siempre acompañada...

¿Por Eriol? -interrogó mirando al horizonte.

En una ocasión, si. En las otras, solo he ido con el señor Kinomoto -respondió con honestidad.

¿Cuánto tiempo tienes con Eriol?

¿Qué, que? –preguntó Tomoyo aturdida. Nagissa le observó con intensidad y ella declaró inmediatamente-. Estás confundida. Eriol y yo solo somos buenos amigos.

Me contó que rompió con Kaho, su ex novia... y Touya dijo que... –pero Tomoyo le interrumpió.

¿Conociste a Kaho?

Conozco a todas las parejas de aquí... o las que eran en aquel entonces... parece entonces, que fue reciente la ruptura¿pero tú la conoces...?

En un principio, no. Pero después, si. Unos días atrás, la conocí.

No se ve tan inconsolable para haber sido reciente –murmuró ella.

Puedo asegurarte que le dolió. Pero no por eso se derrumbaría -declaró Tomoyo-. Es un hombre fuerte... –Nagissa bajó su mirada no evitando sonreír sutilmente.

Si, lo se -declaró-. ¿Entonces son solo amigos?

Tomoyo asintió en silencio y sonrió. Desde un primer instante, había notado que Nagissa no tenía ningún interés particular en Touya y era eso bueno. ¿Por qué lo consideraba bueno? No lo definiría en aquellos instantes. Pero Nakuru no tenía competencia en ella. Tal vez lo que la turbó fue que Touya parecía un poco mas abierto con la muchacha de ojos grises que con nadie. Entonces observándole nuevamente mientras ella narraba la historia de cómo hizo su tesis en la geología de la zona, se percató que tenía cierto aire parecido a Mina, la novia de Yukito. Que parecía ser buena persona, y más aun una buena amiga.

Entonces la reconoció. Nagissa Takeshi había conducido a su corta edad dos seminarios en la misma Universidad donde Tomoyo cursaba su carrera y pudo cruzarse con su foto en algún afiche en el campus o en la revista universitaria. Era alabada por muchos expertos pese a su corta edad. Era inteligente y trabajadora. No le sorprendía que en el futuro fuera mucho más famosa.

Tomoyo sentía que podrían llegar a ser amigas en verdad. Y cuando la muchacha se marchó aquella noche, quedaba comprobado cuando en su despedida, le extendió una invitación para visitar el campamento de investigaciones que instaló no muy lejos de allí.

Para los hombres quedó claro, que, ambas muchachas, congeniaban a la perfección.

----------

Ese día como todos Touya se había levantado y se preparaba para hacer sus labores de primera hora antes de el desayuno, se encaminó al cuarto de la botas y antes de tomar las suyas escuchó una alarma sonando insistentemente. Se volvió hacia la puerta del cuarto de Tomoyo, la alarma seguía sonando, caminó un par de pasos y al darse cuenta que la chica no la apagaba se preocupó, tocó y espero que ella le contestara y nada ocurrió, se animo a entrar y por la luz que se filtraba por la puerta pudo ver a la chica que dormía placidamente en la cama. Se acercó hasta la cama y pulso el botón de la alarma, el ruido cesó.

Maravillado Touya observó que Tomoyo apenas se había movido un poco volviendo la cabeza hacia él, la chica lanzó un suspiró como si aprobara el silencio que ahora llenaba el lugar. Touya también suspiró, pasó saliva y titubeante alargó la mano para apartar un mechón de cabello que caía sobre la cara de la chica impidiéndole admirarla en su totalidad. Solo cuando colocó el cabello detrás de su oreja pensó que tal vez podría despertarla pero nada de eso sucedió. Debía estar muy cansada, Touya se arrodilló al lado de la cama y observó a la chica con detenimiento, _"Tan cerca y tan lejos" _pensó él, pronto tomaría una decisión y la primera en saberlo sería ella. Se puso de pie lentamente y sin poder contenerse besó la frente de la chica con suavidad, para después salir en silencio.

Touya caminó en dirección a la cocina con sus botas puestas y en ella se encontró con Fujitaka.

Papá¿qué haces levantado tan temprano?

Ah, buenos días Touya, creí que Tomoyo necesitaría ayuda esta mañana, ayer trabajo mucho para tener todo listo para la cena y quería agradecérselo ayudándole con el desayuno.

Estoy de acuerdo contigo –asintió Touya-. Acabó de pasar por su habitación y he apagado su reloj despertador, ella siguió dormida, debe estar muy cansada.

¿Ah si? –respondió Fujitaka tratando de reprimir una sonrisa-. Está bien, entonces yo prepararé el desayuno.

Te veo en un rato –se despidió Touya y salió de la cocina.

Fujitaka observó a su hijo salir se sentía complacido por la actitud de este para con Tomoyo, ya había notado que algo había pasado el día que estuvo ausente, pero nadie parecía querer comentar algo, así que viendo el resultado actual y la tranquilidad con que transcurrió la noche anterior, que decidió que todo había sido para bien.

----------

Cuando despertó por la mañana, supo que era mucho más tarde que de costumbre. La habitación ya estaba inundada de luz, a pesar de las espesas cortinas que cubrían las ventanas. Miro parpadeante el reloj despertador.

¡Las diez de la mañana! Debió seguir dormida a pesar de la alarma, pero cuando palpó el botón estaba en la posición de apagado.

Alguien debió haber entrado y apagó la alarma para que la joven siguiera durmiendo. Debía estar muy cansada para no darse cuenta de nada, y si era sincera realmente necesitaba de ese descanso.

En la distancia escuchó que el teléfono llamaba una vez… dos… y después era colgado repentinamente. En el momento que corrió las cortinas, y parpadeó debido a la luz brillante del sol, escuchó unos pasos que cruzaban el pasillo, llegaban a la cocina y terminaban con un fuerte portazo en la parte trasera.

Cuando por fin se presentó en la cocina, recién bañada y ataviada con unos jeans ajustados y una blusa suelta en tono lila, vio que ya habían desayunado; el café seguía caliente, y sin esperar más se sirvió una taza.

Se dedicó unos minutos a meditar de nuevo en lo extraño que resultaba Touya Kinomoto, y que nunca conoció otro igual.

Hasta ahora, había procurado no pensar mucho en los besos que se dieron. Resultaba claro que era poca cosa para él, porque se recuperaba muy pronto, y cualquier pasión que pudo sentir era reemplazada de inmediato por una mueca burlona. Y eso le dolía, debido a su propia reacción emocional, pero ahora ya no sabía que esperar de él. A veces parecía tan molesto con ella, y ayer mismo se mostró muy amable con ella al disculparse y aceptar sin protestas su condición. Suspiró resignada, tal vez nunca entendiera a Touya, de repente decidió que saldría a dar un paseo y que tal vez era hora de conocer la famosa casa que estaba construyendo.

Sabía en qué dirección estaba la casa nueva, porque había visto su silueta rodeada de árboles, y escuchado el ruido de los hombres trabajando en la construcción. Era un poco más de un kilómetro a pie, hacia la parte sur del rancho. Cuando llegó cerca de la casa vio que Touya había elegido un buen lugar para esta, porque quedaba a la cabeza del extenso valle y su vista era magnifica. Desde ahí notó las furgonetas millas adelante que se veían como puntos y supuso que eran las del campamento de Nagissa. Observó a su alrededor, que era una fortuna que el día de hoy no hubiera nadie trabajando, no entendía porque, pero aprovecharía para darle un vistazo más a fondo.

Tal como le habían platicado. La casa en cedro rojo, era ultramoderna, con amplios ventanales y desniveles. Y por todos lados se aspiraba el agradable aroma a cedro.

Eres hermosa –dijo en voz alta frente a los ventanales de la sala-, pero en realidad, prefiero la antigua.

¿De verdad? -se dejó escuchar la voz como eco.

La joven brincó sobresaltada por la voz que tenía detrás de ella hacia su derecha. Se volvió y vio atónita a Touya reclinado con indolencia en uno de los postes.

¿Qué pretendes sorprendiéndome en esa forma¡Pude sufrir un ataque cardiaco!

Todavía no tienes edad para eso –repuso él con tranquilidad y se apartó del poste para aproximarse a ella-. ¡Y fuiste tú quien me sorprendió!

Pudiste hacerme saber que estabas aquí –dijo tranquilizándose un poco, y notó que Touya estaba más atractivo que nunca.

¿Cómo iba adivinar que no eras un ladrón que se llevaría lo que encontrará?

¿Cómo qué? –preguntó irónica, mirando a su alrededor las habitaciones desnudas-. ¿Pedazos de madera para mi colección?

Él esbozó una sonrisa ante su respuesta y no respondió, en su lugar se paró junto a ella para mirar el extenso valle.

¿Así que no te gusta la casa? –preguntó con tono suave.

No dije eso –musitó ella incómoda, y giró la cabeza para mirarlo con el ceño fruncido. Hubiera preferido no tenerlo tan cerca porque había algo en él que la hacia estremecer-. Me doy cuenta que es muy moderna. Comenté que era bella.

Pero, que prefieres la antigua.

Ahora, Tomoyo hubiera deseado que él siguiera mirando el valle, en vez de fijar los ojos en los de ella, porque estaban tan próximos, que podía percibir chispas doradas en los oscuros ojos.

Como si le costará un gran esfuerzo desvió la mirada y se apartó de él, sin embargo, aún percibía ese algo inquietante entre los dos.

No importa lo que yo opine¿o me equivoco? –preguntó con una sonrisa forzada, que trató de ser espontánea.

Podría importar.

¿Por qué? Con seguridad, para ti solo es importante lo que piense tu novia.

La opinión de una mujer es muy parecida a la de las demás -repuso él.

¡Es el comentario más arrogante que he escuchado e mi vida¡Para tu información, a mi no me gustaría esta casa, pero sin duda, Nakuru tiene su "propia" opinión¡Ya ves que me gusta más la otra! Me gusta el aire antiguo de la vieja casa... sus pisos son viejos pero le dan ese sentimentalismo e historia que la casa lleva impregnada.

La única respuesta masculina fue una sonrisa de satisfacción, y la joven se dio cuenta que la hizo caer en otra trampa.

Nakuru todavía no conoce este lugar –comentó él después a la ligera y ella se volvió a mirarlo.

Bueno, supongo que… debe ser una sorpresa para ella –algo parecía oprimirle el pecho.

Si, debe ser toda una sorpresa.

¿No crees que debiste consultarle antes? Es un riesgo demasiado costoso.

Cuando se conoce bien a una persona –dijo él encogiéndose de hombros-, es fácil determinar su gusto.

Lo… supongo –repuso ella y se alejó-. Y creo que es lo más correcto después de tantos años de relación –observando el sol-.Bueno, es hora de que regrese a la casa.

¿Oh? –parecía pensativo-. Si, es lo mejor -se acercó a ella y la tomó de un brazo para ayudarla a caminar entre las vigas-. Te veo mejor, esta mañana te veías muy cansada.

¡Fuiste tú! –exclamó tambaleándose un poco, por lo que Touya la sujetó con más fuerza-. Tú… tú apagaste… la alarma -sin atreverse a mirarle a los ojos.

En ese momento salían al exterior y el brillo del sol les dio en el rostro, pero Tomoyo pensó que la chispa en los ojos de Touya significaba que se tomó su tiempo para observarla dormir. El solo pensamiento la hizo ruborizarse.

No te preocupes –dijo él burlón-, casi no roncas.

¡No ronco! –replicó indignada y por la expresión masculina se percató de que la atacaba de nuevo.

Sólo tu esposo lo sabrá con seguridad.

¿En esta época? –Tomoyo logró sonreír irónica-. En verdad vives lejos de todo¿no es cierto?

Como respuesta, Touya frunció el ceño y cambió el tema sorprendiéndola.

Eso me recuerda que hay algo que deseo hablar contigo –no le soltaba el brazo-. Puedes montar conmigo en "Sultán" para regresar.

¡No! –Tomoyo liberó el brazo y se detuvo-. No gracias... –controlando su tono de voz-, se me hace tarde... ¿podemos hablar luego?

¿Qué pasa¿Me tienes miedo? –y extendió una mano bronceada para sostenerle el mentón mientras la analizaba divertido-. Ya hace mucho que raptaba chicas a caballo estando tan cerca el rancho.

Engreído –dijo ella con sequedad no quería saber historias del pasado y las conquistas de Touya que terminarían seguro en aquella vieja cabaña a pocos pasos de la casa y caminó hacia "Sultán". Ya estando junto al caballo, Tomoyo titubeó un poco, hasta ahora las lecciones que le había dado Eriol las había tomado con una yegua muy mansa que el señor Kinomoto le prestara, pero "Sultán" era otra cosa, aspiro con fuerza y decidida trato de montar. Levantó el pie izquierdo y lo metió en el estribo de metal, con una mano se agarró a la silla, pero descubrió que era incapaz de alzarse. El caballo retrocedió, Tomoyo soltó la silla, pero siguió con el pie en el estribo.

¡Eh, quieto!

Casi podía verse a si misma arrastrada por ese caballo por el valle.

Touya sonrió.

¿Qué te parece si te echo una mano?

Antes de que le diera tiempo a darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, Touya dobló las piernas, le puso las manos en la cintura y la levantó hasta la silla como si pesara lo que un bebé.

Arriba.

La voz de Touya le resonó en los oídos cuando se encontró sentada en el enorme caballo Tomoyo volvió la cabeza, y, bajando la mirada, vio el rostro de Touya. En ese momento el mundo pareció transformarse y contuvo la respiración.

Muévete hacia delante –dijo él.

Tomoyo obedeció y Touya subió al caballo, sentándose a espaldas de ella. Los largos brazos de él la rodearon, rozándole los senos, cuando se extendieron para agarrar las riendas. Pronto el caballo obedeció el tirón de Touya y se encaminó hacia el rancho.

¿No te sientes a gusto? –escucho la voz burlona junto a su oído, y se puso tensa, aleándose un poco del pecho detrás de ella. Sin embargo, sentía como un brazo de Touya le oprimía la cintura mientras el otro también la rodeaba para controlar la rienda.

Pensé que querías cabalgar con calma –dijo con rigidez cuando el caballo comenzó a ganar velocidad. Esto último lo dijo con cierto temor pues el corcel se movía con más rapidez y seguro era más difícil de detener que la yegua que ella montaba. Pero lo que le ponía los pelos de punta y su corazón a latir vigorosamente era la posición posesiva en que Touya le llevaba en el caballo.

Eso hago –le aseguró él, pero volvió a atraerla hacia si-. Será mucho mejor si te relajas.

De acuerdo –aceptó ella, reclinándose apenas en él.

Mientras cabalgaban, el pecho de Touya le rozaba la espalda. Tomoyo tragó saliva, las mejillas se le encendieron, y se alegró de que Touya no pudiera verle la cara.

Gracias por llevarme –murmuró Tomoyo sin saber que otra cosa decirle. Notó que el caballo iba más lento.

No es ningún problema.

El aliento de Touya le acarició la mejilla. No pudo dejar de lanzar furtivas miradas a los musculosos brazos que la rodeaban para sujetar las riendas.

"_Por todos los cielos Tomoyo, cálmate_" –se ordenó así misma. Pero no podía controlar la reacción de su cuerpo. A pesar de intentarlo, Tomoyo no logró aminorar los latidos de su corazón, ni hacer que las piernas dejaran de temblarle.

¿De qué deseabas hablar? –preguntó Tomoyo esforzándose por pensar en otra cosa.

¿Quiero que me cuentes sobre Sakura?

¿Sakura?

¿Conoces a ese…¿Li Shaoran? Debiste de escuchar hablar de él o verlo en alguna ocasión, siendo tan amigas.

Si –Tomoyo vislumbró el rancho en la distancia-. Así es. Lo conocí y nos vimos… un par de ocasiones más después...

¿Qué clase de tipo es?

Me pareció… alguien responsable, dedicado con su trabajo y siempre muy correcto con Sakura –Tomoyo sintió que no era necesario mentirle a Touya mientras no tuviera que decir algo que la conectara con él.

¿Qué tan unida esta Sakura a él? Es decir, fuera del trabajo.

Sinceramente, no lo sé. Nunca vi a Shaoran fuera de su trabajo, solo a Sakura –Tomoyo contuvo la respiración esperando que Touya se conformara con su respuesta.

Nada sucedió.

Pero no creo que debas preocuparte, Sakura tiene veinticuatro años, edad suficiente para saber lo que hace.

Sorprendida, sintió que el mentón de él frotaba su cabello.

¿Crees que cometo un error al preocuparme por la felicidad de mi hermana? –preguntó el con voz ronca.

No, por supuesto –parpadeó aturdida-. Pero una vez que tengas esposa e hijos, dejarás de preocuparte tanto por Sakura.

Sintió como Touya la tomaba del rostro y lo volvía hacía el suyo.

Podrías tener razón –musitó-. Y también, convertirte en un buen jinete.

¿Cómo puedes saberlo? –se burló estremecida cuando él le soltó la barbilla. Supo que estuvo a punto de besarla, pero de lo que no estaba segura era de su propia ansiedad por sentir sus labios sobre los suyos. De pronto se dio cuenta que ya no iban en dirección hacia el rancho.

Creo que vas en la dirección equivocada –dijo Tomoyo con sorpresa.

No, es solo que recordé que debo echarle un vistazo a "algo", y no puedo dejarlo para después.

Puedes dejarme por aquí, el rancho está cerca no tendré que caminar mucho –sugirió ella con cierta decepción, pensando que el paseo había sido muy corto.

Nada de eso –se negó él rotundo-. Solo me tomará un momento, a menos que tengas algo más importante que hacer.

No, en realidad no –respondió ella con una sonrisa.

Touya estaba mintiendo, no tenía que "checar" nada, solo que de momento sintió la necesidad de alargar un poco más el paseo, pues sentía que en ese momento todo encajaba muy bien en su vida, como si el hecho de poder estrechar a Tomoyo tan cerca de él y poder conversar con ella le llenara de tranquilidad. Tranquilidad que no obtenía con ninguna otra.

Pronto estaban en la cima de una colina, la vista era espectacular. Desde ahí se podía ver algunas de las propiedades cercanas al rancho. Tomoyo se dio cuenta que ese era el lugar del que le hablara Eriol antes y que por una y otra razón no habían podido visitar. Pero se sintió feliz de poder ir esa primera vez con Touya. En la cima de la colina había un gran árbol, Touya desmontó y espero a que Tomoyo hiciera lo mismo.

Tomoyo tuvo problemas para manejar sus piernas que habían quedado rígidas después del paseo. Touya la detuvo antes de que se hiciera daño al pasar la pierna sobre el caballo.

Inténtalo de la otra forma –dijo, con una sonrisa acercándose a ella.

¿De qué otra forma? –preguntó ella, mirándolo con sorpresa desde la silla.

Balancéate un poco y pasa la pierna por delante de ti girando en sentido opuesto a las manecillas del reloj –explicó él.

Tomoyo hizo lo que le indicaba, pero una vez tuvo las dos piernas juntas al costado del caballo, su pie izquierdo se enganchó con el estribo y quedó atascada. Touya la liberó rápidamente, pero sin estribo en el que apoyarse Tomoyo empezó a deslizarse por el cuerpo del animal. Touya la alcanzó sosteniéndola con la mano en la cintura hasta que estuvo a salvo en el suelo. De forma instintiva, Tomoyo puso sus manos en los anchos hombros de Touya.

En cuanto llegó al suelo quitó las manos de los hombros de él, pero sus piernas se negaban a sostenerla. Asustada buscó el brazo de Touya, pero fue la firmeza de sus manos en su cintura las que evitaron que cayera al suelo.

No te preocupes –dijo Touya al notar la consternación de ella-. Las piernas se entumecen después de montar un largo tramo.

Tomoyo pudo sentir cómo se tensaban todos aquellos músculos bajo la palma de sus manos y el calor en su interior comenzó a subir.

Pero no hemos dado un paseo tan largo –dijo.

Lo suficiente. Pronto volverás a sentir las piernas.

Tomoyo se dio cuenta de que sus piernas flojeaban por algo más que el paseo a caballo. Todavía estaban juntos, rozándose, y el contacto con aquello fuertes brazos la hacía ceder cada vez más. Tal y como estaba con la espalda contra el costado del caballo no había manera de separarse de él y si seguían así mucho más, se derretiría allí mismo.

Ya estoy bien –dijo Tomoyo poniendo la mano en el pecho de Touya para tratar de mantenerlo a distancia, al tiempo que desviaba la vista con fingida despreocupación.

Afortunadamente para ella, Touya la dejó ir, y acto seguido, ató las riendas del caballo al árbol. Mientras tanto Tomoyo se obligó a mirar el maravilloso espectáculo frente a sus ojos.

Es maravilloso –dijo lanzando un suspiró-. Es un sitio muy hermoso.

Imaginé que te gustaría –escucho decir a Touya a sus espaldas-. Supongo que algo así te inspirara para algunos dibujos.

¿Cómo sabes que me gusta dibujar paisajes? –le preguntó sorprendida cuando lo tuvo a un lado.

Ayer después de que hablamos en la cocina encontré tu cuaderno de dibujo en el recibidor, y me tomé la libertad de ojearlo. Aunque no solo te concentras en paisajes, según noté.

Tomoyo contuvo el aire avergonzada, sabía muy bien lo que había en ese cuaderno.

Lo… los retratos… no se me dan muy bien –tartamudeó a modo de disculpa.

Pues a mi me pareció todo lo contrario –dijo el con una sonrisa-. Aunque aún tengo una duda.

¿Ah si?

Si me hubieras dibujado de cuerpo entero… ¿me habrías puesto cola y tridente?

Pues, no lo sé –respondió ella siguiéndole el juego-. Los cuernos te quedaron muy bien-. ¿No lo crees? -sonriendo divertida.

Tal vez después podamos regresar –dijo él cambiando el tema repentinamente, la miraba fijamente.

Si, tal vez –dijo ella volviendo la mirada al paisaje.

Subieron al caballo nuevamente y siguieron en silencio por el mismo camino por el que habían llegado.

¿Deseas ir más aprisa?

¿Por qué no? –respondió ella, aunque pensó que tal vez lo mejor hubiese sido que le dijera que no y que el paseo durara mucho más. En ese momento "Sultán" inició el trote bajo la suave rienda de su amo.

¿Está bien así? –musito él junto a su oído.

Si.

Tomoyo comenzaba a experimentar cierta emoción cuando el caballo ganaba velocidad. A continuación pareció que en realidad volaban. El cabello de la joven se escapaba de la pañoleta blanca que lo detenía, y la fuerza del viento la hizo contener el aliento e inclinarse hacia donde estaban los brazos de Touya.

Para Tomoyo nada podía estar más cerca del cielo, y sintió una gran desilusión cuando "Sultán" aminoró la marcha porque llegaban al rancho.

¡Oh, Touya, fue fabuloso! –y se volvió para mirarlo, con las mejillas arreboladas-. Gracias.

Touya se concentró en retirar del rostro de Tomoyo algunos mechones de cabello. A Tomoyo le gustó la forma como la miraba. Touya bajo del caballo y le sonrió. Fue una sonrisa que la encendió y la desarmó. Tomoyo pensó que era bueno que él racionara sus propias sonrisas porque, en el lugar y momento adecuados, las consecuencias habrían sido devastadoras.

Touya alzó los brazos y la levantó de la silla del caballo. Tomoyo contuvo la respiración al verse presa de un centenar de sensaciones maravillosas. Cuando puso los pies en tierra y Touya la soltó, Tomoyo estaba tan turbada que no pudo mirarle a los ojos.

Será mejor que vaya a dejar a "Sultán" al establo -murmuró Touya-. Tengo que ir a hablar con Yukito.

Bien. Hasta luego -declaró ella despidiéndole-. Vio como de espaldas el sujeto se marchaba acariciando al corcel y llevándole por las riendas. No entró en la casa hasta que, lo vio perderse de vista. Suspirando largamente, y mas contenta aun que días anteriores de estar allí, ingresó pensando que tal vez, podría borrarle los cuernos dibujados en el bosquejo.

Solo esperaba poder borrarlos de manera permanente y que todo aquello no fuera solo cosa de momento. Aunque unos minutos después no estaba tan segura de ello, cuando Nakuru apareció repentinamente en la casa.

Buenas tardes –saludó la mujer con frialdad, cuando Tomoyo le abrió la puerta-. ¿Quieres decirle a Touya que estoy aquí? –ordenó cortante.

Antes de que Tomoyo pudiera decir algo, Touya apareció en el recibidor.

Llegaste adelantada, Nakuru –fue el saludó del hombre.

Acabé antes de lo que esperaba –la voz de Nakuru se suavizó al dirigirse a Touya-. Cuando llamé, papá todavía discutía con Radishori.

"_Así que ella fue la que llamó en la mañana_" –pensaba Tomoyo con cierta decepción. Estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que apenas alcanzó a escuchar lo que Touya respondía.

…cuando regresemos de donde deseas que te lleve –dijo Touya con poco entusiasmo.

Ya te lo dije, cariño –repuso Nakuru apenas simulando su enfado-, iremos a la subasta de Shoshimire.

Ah, es cierto. Pobre viejo Shoshimire –suspiró Touya-. Es una pena que tenga que vender después de cuarenta años de trabajo duro.

Es un tonto, y siempre lo fue –contestó Nakuru, cortante-. Si Shoshimire hubiera sabido jugar sus cartas, tendría una valiosa propiedad.

Supongo que no le importaron demasiado los valores materiales después de la muerte de su esposa –repuso Touya también cortante.

¿Y porqué? –preguntó Nakuru dando la espalda a Tomoyo-. Porque no tuvo el valor para levantarse y continuar¡esa es la causa! Ninguna mujer puede sentirse feliz casada con un hombre que no tenga ambiciones.

Si me disculpan –Tomoyo aprovechó una pausa-. Tengo trabajo pendiente.

La hermosa pareja pareció no darse cuenta de su partida, meditaba Tomoyo, dirigiéndose a la cocina. ¿Cómo pudo Touya pensar alguna vez comprometerse con una mujer como esa, aparte de construir una hermosa casa que habitarían después de su matrimonio?

Pero la compasión de Tomoyo estaba en el desconocido Shoshimire, quien mereció los terribles comentarios de Nakuru. Quizá su esposa fue del mismo tipo que ella, pensó enfadada al entrar en la cocina. ¿Cómo podría Touya estar tan preocupado por la felicidad de su hermana, y ciego con la suya?

**Continuara…**

**Nota de la autora: **¡Hola a todos! Que gusto estar de nuevo por aquí, decidí adelantarme por lo menos un día para actualizar y que tuvieran todo el fin de semana para leer. Primero que nada mis comentarios sobre este capítulo. Como verán Touya ya se esta poniendo las pilas, parece que finalmente esta dando su brazo a torcer ¿cierto? Todavía habrá algunas sorpresas al respecto, espero que les haya gustado como fue que Tomoyo lo puso en su lugar (bueno al menos eso creo yo). Ahora, Nagissa, este personaje es totalmente de mi amiga Crystal23, no se si lo había dicho antes, pero a ella le pareció que Eriol se encontraba muy solito y que necesitaba compañía femenina, a parte de la de Tomoyo por supuesto, sobre todo ahora que "tal vez" ella no tenga tanto tiempo para sus amistades, seguramente algunos de ustedes estarán de acuerdo con esto. Mmmm ¿Qué más¡Ah, si! Creo que como ya se habrán dado cuenta me encantan las interrupciones, pobres Shaoran y Sakura porque siempre sufren por esto, les recuerdo que Yue llevó a Sakura con Shaoran justamente porque pensó que ahí estaría a salvo de cualquiera que quisiera aprovecharse de la chica, jajaja ¡que chasco se ha llevado¿No? La escena del caballo, era una de tantas que rondaban en mi cabeza desde hace mucho, mucho tiempo, al iniciar este capítulo pensaba que sería el momento ideal para que Touya se disculpara con Tomoyo, ya saben, estando los dos lejos de la casa y solitos… jajaja, pero después pensé que era mejor que Touya se disculpara antes con Tomoyo, porque la chica merecía que le ofrecieran una disculpa sincera. En fin… no puede evitar terminar con un leve acercamiento de estos dos, aunque al final Nakuru hizo de las suyas de nuevo. Espero les haya gustado este capítulo.

Antes de que lo olvide, espero que todas las personas que me pidieron la dirección con los fics de Mikki hayan recibido mi respuesta, al final me hice bolas y ya no supe si la mande a todos quienes la pidieron, o si mande dos a las mismas personas. Me disculpo de ante mano en cualquiera de los dos casos y si acaso no mande la dirección por favor háganmelo saber y con gusto lo hago. O alguien más que este interesada dejen su correo electrónico y con gusto les mando las direcciones. Por cierto me comentaron que es un poco difícil acceder a la dirección, pero creo que a veces sucede con esta página solo inténtelo más de una vez y seguro tendrán suerte, yo misma lo probé y la página no abrió, lo intente a travez del buscador de google y lo logré. Tengo entendido que Nodoka es muy amiga de Mikki, entonces tendrán información de primera mano en esa página así que vale la pena intentarlo.

Muchas gracias, por leer y por los ánimos que me han contagiado con sus reviews. Espero verlos en dos semanas. Hasta pronto.

**Nethy**: Que bueno que te gustara tanto el capítulo anterior, siento mucho la demora pero era necesario.

**abcchan**: Muchas gracias por tus comentarios, como verás Touya ya esta tomando cartas en el asunto, hasta la próxima.

**Fungie**¡Que bueno que te armaste de valor! Muchas gracias por todo lo que dices, es gratificante saber que el esfuerzo a valido la pena. Me has hecho muy feliz con tus comentarios.

**Ana**: Muchas gracias por tus comentarios, ojalá la espera no haya sido demasiado, hasta la próxima.

**Paola**: Muchas gracias, que bueno que te guste, afortunadamente no creo que esta sea una adicción de la cual preocuparse ¿verdad?

**Pilychan**¡Estas pasando por algo similar a Tomoyo! Bueno, no se que me sorprende, todos los hombres son iguales (o al menos la mayoría). ¿Qué tu no tienes la paciencia de Tomoyo? A la chica no le queda de otra ¿verdad? Yo adoro la pareja Eriol&Tomoyo, por eso no pude resistirme a que al menos en este fic fueran los mejores amigos, y creo que tienes razón, si algo le pasará a Touya seguramente abría una oportunidad para Eriol. No tienes nada que agradecer, al contrario yo te agradezco a ti que leas este fic y sobre todo que te tomes la molestia de decirme lo que piensas. Gracias y hasta la próxima.

**serenity-princess**: Que bueno que te gustaron las escenas T&T y S&S del capítulo anterior, creo que las de este no se quedaron atrás. Y hablando de interrupciones… jajaja, la de este capítulo si que estuvo interesante ¿verdad? Hasta pronto Mayra

**Jeanne-Herblay**: Agradezco mucho que te hayas tomado la molestia de escribirme un review, sobretodo si dices que no eres aficionada a hacerlo. Muchas gracias por todos tus comentarios, me han levantado la moral. Espero que sigas leyendo y aunque sea de vez en cuando me dejes un review por ahí ó tal vez para el final. Hasta pronto.

**Aya-Mery**: Muchas gracias por preocuparte, ya habrá tiempo para hablar cuando coincidamos en el msn. Gracias de verdad y hasta pronto.

**Liz350**: Que gusto me da saber que tu lees este fic, siendo una fan tuya eso me honra muchísimo, no te preocupes si no me han llegado los otros reviews, aunque si me hubiera encantado conocer tu opinión de capítulos anteriores. Quisiera de verdad poder complacerte, pero algunas necesitamos un poco de tiempo para poder escribir y actualizar pronto, con la velocidad que tu lo haces, para mi es imposible, ojalá que la espera no haya sido demasiada. Gracias por leer este fic.

**dora soto**: Gracias por tu correo, que bueno que te gusten tanto mis historias, todavía falta un poco para terminar Junto a ti, pero espero poder seguir escribiendo muchas más historias. Hasta pronto.

**gaby**: Muchas gracias por escribir este review y no tienes por que sentirte apenada, es un placer conocer las opiniones de todos respecto a este fic. Creo que sobre tu pregunta respecto a Nagissa esta ya ha sido contestada ¿no crees? Bueno, espero que sigas dejando reviews ahora que ya te has animado a escribir uno no debe ser tan difícil, nuevamente gracias y hasta pronto.

**HercyTao**: Espero que hayas podido aguantar la espera y que te encuentres leyendo estas líneas, pues no soportaría la idea de perder a una de mis más asiduas lectoras. Muchas gracias por todo lo que dices, me agrada mucho leer que te gusta tanto esta historia, supongo que algunas de tus dudas quedaron resueltas en este capítulo y creo que Touya ya esta empezando a entender lo que pasa con Tomoyo ¿no crees?

**DANIA**: Muchas gracias, que bueno que te guste mi historia, espero seguir recibiendo tus comentarios, hasta pronto.

**Irmiux**: Muchas gracias, yo también soy una romántica empedernida, supongo que todo esto sale de lo mas profundo de mi loca imaginación, siempre he tenido la loca idea de imaginar historias o de cambiar escenas de las películas que me gustan y hacerlas más románticas etc, etc, así que todo eso me a traído hasta aquí. Hasta pronto.

**belzer**: Como pudiste darte cuenta Touya al fin esta abriendo los ojos a lo innegable (como tu mencionaste, me agrado como sonó eso), todavía necesitara un empujoncito pero no tardara demasiado. Me dio mucha risa lo que dijiste sobre la escena lime de S&S, créeme que si hubiera dejado que mi imaginación volara, es posible que estos dos hubiesen llegado más lejos, pero como el mismo Shaoran lo dijo: estaban en el trabajo, y esa interrupción hubiera sucedido tarde o temprano. Muchas gracias por mencionar lo de la idea de las amenazas, la verdad es que es una parte de la historia que me tenía muy preocupada, pues no sabía si lograría mantener el suspenso, aún me preocupa poder mantener el suspenso. En cuanto a lo del sobrino misterioso, pues si, este personaje dará mucho de que hablar próximamente y es parte importante de los acontecimientos futuros. Gracias por seguir escribiendo y hasta pronto.

**Karla Luna**: Muchas gracias por tomarte la molestia de leer este fic, de verdad que si. Yo siempre he dicho y lo repetiré hasta el cansancio que mi pareja favorita es y será siempre Eriol y Tomoyo, pero quise darme el gusto para este segundo fic de escribir un Touya&Tomoyo. Debo admitir que al principio me sentí un tanto desilusionada pues muchas de las personas que leyeron mi primer fic (un E&T) no se animaron a leer este fic, y realmente extraño sus opiniones, pero respeto el hecho de que no quieran hacerlo. Por otra lado están las personas que como tú se animaron (o arriesgaron) a leerlo y les ha gustado de verdad la pareja, lo cual me hace muy feliz y me halaga mucho, no creí lograr esa reacción. Que bueno que también te agrade S&S, si he de ser sincera mi beta amiga Crystal23 me ha ayudado mucho con esta pareja, pues me ha resultado un tanto difícil escribir dos historias paralelas. Antes de que lo olvide, no es necesario que te afilies a para dejarme reviews, por lo menos no en mi caso, pero te agradezco que te tomaras la molestia de enviarme un correo, espero que la dirección con los fics de Mikki haya funcionado. Hasta pronto, sigue escribiendo.

**FENIXGIRL**: Que bueno que te haya gustado tanto el capítulo anterior, el beso de T&T lo lleve en mi cabeza mucho tiempo, y en un principio este iba ser el primer beso de la pareja dentro de la trama, pero al final tuve que dejarlo hasta este momento, pero creo que quedo bien ahí ¿no crees? Lo de Yue salió inspirado de uno de los capítulos de la serie, espero que sepas cual, bueno a excepción de lo de la chica del trabajo, después de todo Yukito tiene una novia, y Yue también debe tener a alguien. Muchas gracias por mencionar lo de la conspiración, la verdad me tenía muy preocupada esta parte, pues no me sentía capaz de mantener el suspenso, aún me preocupa mucho esta situación, a ver que sale para los siguientes capítulos. Muchas gracias por seguir al pendiente y gracias por tus buenos deseos. Bye.

**Abnt**: Muchas gracias por leer este fic y que bueno que te guste, espero que ahora te mantengas en contacto, hasta pronto.

**Yuzu-Skuld**: Espero que ya no vuelvas a olvidarnos y sigas leyendo, espero mantenerte en suspenso un buen rato para que no nos dejes tanto tiempo. Si he de ser franca y para tu alivio no pretendo dejar esta historia sin terminar, eso sería lo último que sucedería, todavía habrá más Junto a ti para rato. Gracias por tus buenos deseos, y espero que me dejes tu opinión de este capítulo¿ok? Hasta pronto.

**Jesskm**: Gracias por tus comentarios, y gracias por tomarte la molestia de enviarme un correo, y sobre todo muchas gracias por tus buenos deseos. Hasta pronto.

**Isis Temptation**¿Sabe? Si había considerado la posibilidad de que Touya se enterara de que Tomoyo había estado en el motel o tal vez verla salir de ahí, no se, algo así si lo pensé, pero al final me decidí por la escena que tu misma leíste, y claro que me imagino a Yue, super hombre, quien no se sentiría celoso, con el como competencia. Como pudiste darte cuenta Eriol tiene una buena participación en este capítulo así que espero te haya gustado. También considere la posibilidad de que Yue fuera el malo de la historia pero no pude, adoro a Yue que puedo decir, ya falta poco para que todos sepan quien esta detrás de todo. Fue un placer poder leer tu fic, de alguna manera tenía que corresponder a todos los reviews que muy amablemente me dejas. Que bueno que te gustaron las imágenes, espero hayas recibido el último correo. Gracias por todo y hasta pronto.

**misao shinomori-12**: Muchas gracias por el review, espero que sigas dejando tu opinión. Hasta pronto.

**Ayin**: Como pudiste ver los celos pueden ser malos consejeros, aunque creo que ahora Touya ya empieza a ver con un poco más de claridad, aunque advierto, solo un poco. Creo que él también se ha dado cuenta que necesita arriesgarse o perder. Hasta pronto.

**Ceci**: Bueno tal vez fueron 3 semanas pero en tu caso no creo que haya sido tanto, ya que no leíste el capítulo en cuanto actualice, como sea espero que no hayas tenido que esperar mucho. Lo que mencionas sobre guardarse los sentimientos, puedo decir que yo también soy un poco así. Generalmente me cuesta mucho trabajo mostrarme enojada (realmente enojada) y me pasa lo mismo que cuando ya no puedo más exploto y termino diciendo cosas que después lamento. Por supuesto si yo lastimara a alguien como Yukito o este se molestara conmigo si sería algo que lamentaría doblemente. No te preocupes por Tomoyo, como vez las cosas están mejorando para ella, aunque aún le faltan algunas pruebas que pasar a esta pareja. Sobre las conversaciones Eriol&Tomoyo, creo que si podré complacerte más adelante. Espero que hayas recibido mi correo. Gracias por mantenerte en contacto y espero saber de ti pronto, bye.

**Sayo**: Muchas gracias por animarte a leer mi fic, es una alegría saber que no te he defraudado. Siento mucho que tu hayas sufrido algún tipo de desengaño o algo parecido a lo que le sucede a Touya, estoy totalmente de acuerdo en que de alguna manera las cosas buenas o malas que haces regresan a ti, y generalmente en el caso de las últimas es por partida doble. Como puedes ver, la tregua para T&T esta llegando y espero que esta parte la disfruten todos. Lamento que si hayan sido las tres semanas.

**karicatura**: Siento mucho que tenga que ser tanto tiempo, pero no me ha quedado más remedio, como sea espero que la espera (valga la redundancia) haya valido la pena. Muchas gracias por tus buenos deseos y espero que sigas escribiendo. Hasta luego.

**Yukkino-chan**: Muchas gracias por dejar el review, la verdad es que ya extrañaba tus comentarios, que bueno que te hayan gustado tanto los capítulos que leíste y espero que este te haya gustado tanto o más. Ojalá esto te anime y despierte tu imaginación, porque me tienes picadísima con tu historia. Espero nos encontremos pronto y platiquemos. Bye.

**nena05000**: Creo que valió la pena dejar pasar tres semanas en esta ocasión, de esa manera tuviste tiempo para poder dejarme un review y eso me alegra mucho. Ya me había dado cuenta que eres buena para eso de la deducción, tienes algunas ideas aquí y allá que son bastante posibles. Ya te había dicho que el que Eriol bebiera la primera vez tenía una explicación y no volvería a suceder, además sabía que me ahorcarías si sucediera, pero como vez nuestro querido Eriol va por otro lado. Y pues… Touya, los celos matan y envenenan; esta celoso es la única explicación que puedo dar y los celos también ciegan. Tienes razón hubiera sido interesante ver que pasaba si Touya seguía a Tomoyo, pero la idea era esa, tal vez haya otras oportunidades… jajaja… tal vez. Aunque pensándolo bien¿qué crees tu que podría pasar si Touya la hubiera seguido¿Eh? Lo que mencionas de Sakura y Shaoran no creo que sea posible, pero te agradezco que sigas aportando ideas al fic. Gracias por dejarme review, doblemente gracias porque estabas malita, espero sinceramente que para cuando leas esto ya se te haya pasado. Nos vemos pronto amiga y no dejes de leer, no me des uno de esos sustos que acostumbras.

**AGUILA FANEL**: A mi también me encanta la pareja E&T pero solo por esta vez me di el gusto de escribir sobre T&T. Que bueno que te este gustando tanto el fic, espero sigas leyendo, hasta pronto.

**Naylin Youkai**: Muchas gracias por todo lo que dices en tu correo, me hace muy feliz saber que a alguien pueda gustarle tanto así lo que escribo. Me encantaría leer tu fic, pero no me has dicho donde buscarlo, ni con que nick, y en que anime. Si me das más detalles lo leeré de inmediato. Sigue leyendo y sigue escribiendo. Bye


	17. Capítulo 17

**JUNTO A TI**

**Por Daulaci Serv**

**Con los personajes de Card Captor Sakura, Por CLAMP.**

**Con una especial agradecimiento a Crystal23 quien a sido toda una inspiración y un gran apoyo como beta en este fic.**

**CAPITULO 17**

Sakura se encontraba en esos momentos trabajando. Todos estaban muy atareados organizando lo que sería la última salida de Sakura como Tomoyo. Shaoran había sido claro al informar que no quería que hubiera errores. Con todo y eso Sakura aún no se reponía de la sorpresa del día anterior y su mente le daba vueltas una y otra vez a lo sucedido.

**- Flash Back -**

_- Buenas noches._

_La fría voz los sobresalto a ambos y voltearon en dirección a esta. Sakura dejó salir una ligera exclamación y sintió como el calor subía desde su cuello a sus mejillas. Quiso apartarse de inmediato pero los brazos de Shaoran se lo impidieron, se volvió a mirarlo y estaba muy serio, se paro con lentitud de la mesa y aun con ella en los brazos devolvió el saludo._

_- Buenas noches… Yue_

_Sakura__ se había quedado helada observando a Yue en un principio y luego, miraba el rostro de Shaoran. Parecía que se libraba una batalla entre ambas miradas, y no estaba segura de cual de las dos ganaría. _

_Shaoran__ encaraba con decisión la mirada de Yue, y es que no permitiría que este lo hiciera sentir como un niño al que atrapaban haciendo una travesura. Si de algo estaba seguro es que lo que sentía por Sakura era algo serio y no permitiría que nadie durara de ello._

_Sakura__ mientras tanto se sentía tan aturdida y es que¿cómo en aquel momento, precisamente era Yue quien entraba y la veía así, tan en confianza con su jefe¡Estaban besándose y vaya que manera de besarse! _

_Sabía lo que podía estar pensando Yue en aquellos instantes: Mandarle en el primer tren de vuelta a la hacienda. ¡Los trenes eran muy lentos! Suponía que él mismo, le llevaría. _

_Entonces todo empeoraba pues Shaoran aun no le soltaba aferrándole por la cintura. Shaoran había conservado la calma (contrario a ella, pues sentía como las piernas le temblaban) ni tampoco retrocedía. Era como si estuviera muy seguro de lo que hacía. Le dio cierta seguridad para enfrentar todo lo que se le viniera arriba a ambos._

_Porque tenía el presentimiento de que aunque Yue se la llevara, Shaoran se negaría en dejarla ir. ¿Acaso pedía mucho o deseaba con todas las ganas que lo de ellos fuera más de lo que ella deseaba y él le daba?_

_- Sakura...- dijo Finalmente Yue atrayendo su mirada- Déjanos a solas... _

_- No... – dijo ella con firmeza y observándole con primera vez con desafío. _

_Yue__ no se movió ni tampoco se sorprendió ante su respuesta. _

_- Será mejor que nos dejes a solas... tenemos que hablar.- Insistió ahora mirando a Li (quien aun tenía a la chica aferrada por su cintura)._

_- Te conozco- dijo Sakura si soltándose un poco del agarre de Li y avanzando.- Eres como mi hermano. Como Touya. Es un poco más terco pero ambos son caras de una misma moneda. Creen que, soy demasiado frágil para que alguien pueda apreciarme...creen que, soy demasiado sensible y se aprovecharán de mi. _

_- Déjanos, ahora... _

_Esa tercera vez que Yue habló lo hizo con más intensidad y mas firmeza. Ella respiró resignada pero aun firme en su decisión y las consecuencias de aquello. Observó a Shaoran y este asintió en silencio. _

_Ella respondió en silencio y sin mirar a Yue, se detuvo por su lado diciendo-. Él es un buen hombre... puedo asegurártelo... –Finalmente retirándose de la vista de ambos pero quedándose detrás de la puerta para ver que podía alcanzar a escuchar._

_El silencio que prosiguió los siguientes minutos fue roto cuando Yue, sacó su arma que llevaba en la chaqueta, esperando tal vez, ver una respuesta en el rostro o la figura de Shaoran de sorpresa, incredulidad o tal vez, arrepentimiento. Pero solo se encontró con la figura de un hombre que no daría su brazo a torcer. _

_Ante nada ni nadie. _

_Mucho menos, él. _

_Puso el arma encima de un escritorio y declaró en un murmullo, alejándose dos pasos de ella._

_- ¿Acaso sabes en lo que te estás metiendo? Acabas de romper una de las reglas..._

_- Se lo que estoy haciendo -declaró cruzándose de brazos y observando a su amigo y colaborador–. Aun no se como pasó, pero se lo que hago..._

_- Ella nunca ha tenido alguien serio. Una relación firme... -sorprendiendo a Li–. Madura. ¡Que rayos! -parafraseando-. No ha tenido nunca un novio –sorprendiéndole-. Su hermano se ha ocupado de dejar eso claro... y yo, lamento decirlo, algunas veces le ayudé. Por eso, cuando Sakura me solicitó que le buscara empleo en la ciudad y que le ayudara a convencer a su hermano Touya a que le dejara venir sola, fue mas la confianza de Touya hacía a mi, que le consiguió la victoria... porque sabía que jamás permitiría que algo como esto... como lo que he encontrado hoy, se diera. Pero creo que, pedía demasiado. _

_- Te puedo asegurar que no planeé nada de esto -dijo Shaoran suavizando el tono de su voz pero no dejando de ser firme y decidido-. Las cosas se han ido dando poco a poco... he tratado de evitarlo, te lo juro, pero al final... – tomando aire-. Al final..._

_- Te resultó imposible –declaró con decisión-. Lo se. Sakura tiene ese efecto en las personas. Pero de todos mis conocidos, fue contigo que la traje... confié en ti. Te expliqué que a Sakura, no la galantearas ni nada por el estilo... que era una mujer diferente... por eso te la presenté como asistente. Pensando que, no romperías el protocolo pues te conocía y sabía que, jamás te involucrarías sentimentalmente y profesionalmente. _

_- Y no ha sido así, hasta bueno, últimamente... _

_Yue__ le sostuvo la mirada. _

_– Te digo ahora mismo, que no será fácil. Que la hayas conquistado a ella, no te exime de lo que te espera con Touya. Para él, su familia y sus amigos lo son todo. Él no gusta que haya hombres detrás de su hermana y que sepa que tiene algo aquí en la ciudad, estando ella sola, es posible que te prepare para una inminente muerte... _

_- Lo tomaré como una exageración de tu parte... _

_- No lo tomes así -declaró Yue con simplicidad–, porque no estoy exagerando –clavando su mirada aun mas en el sujeto declaró-. Ustedes dos... se notan muy cercanos... solo espero que, no sean tan cercanos... _

_Por la forma en que Yue dijo aquello, Shaoran se vio forzado a responder con la verdad._

_- No... -murmuró-. No estamos así de cercanos... -y agregó-. Pero si lo llegamos a estar no es un asunto que le incumba a nadie... _

_Yue__ tomó su arma del escritorio y declaró._

_- Si, si me atañe... te digo ahora, que salgas de esto... que la dejes... _

_- Jamás la dejaré –declaró con firmeza-. No puedo. No lo haré -declaró sin dar más detalles de porque. _

_Ni Yue lo forzaría a una confesión de su parte. ¡Mas aun porque sabía que Sakura estaba del otro lado de la puerta escuchando! _

_Guardándose su arma Yue salió del sitio encontrándose cara a cara con Sakura en el pasillo y cerró la puerta tras de si._

_- Confié en ti –dijo ahora a Sakura tratando de hacer que su conciencia le remordiera-. Te dije que Shaoran Li era un imposible. Te dije como eran sus relaciones de volátiles... _

_- Se lo que me dijiste Yue –declaró ella-. Se que, Shaoran no es de las personas mas fáciles del mundo. Siempre luchando con sus sentimientos. Siempre pretendiendo ser alguien que no es en verdad. Parece un tipo rudo y firme. Pero, es alguien muy apasionado y sensible. Y eso es lo que me ha llegado a querer y apreciar de él. Se que traicioné tu confianza cuando te prometí aquel día que me ayudaste a instalarme en mi departamento que siempre te lo contaría todo... se que esto te cayó de sorpresa... _

_- En cierta forma si. Pero en otra... -dudando decirle. Pensó ante su mirada interrogante "Todo el tiempo, ustedes dos, juntos laborando, han encajado mas de lo que todos creen o se imaginan"-. Espero a ver que hará Touya cuando se entere... _

_- Por lo que diga Touya o deje de decir no dejaré de estar con él. Tienes que comprenderlo y él también. Y por favor, déjame decírselo en su momento. _

_- Pero... ¿él te quiere, te lo ha dicho Sakura? _

_- No... –dudo un momento-, no tiene que decírmelo, pero me lo demuestra y eso, basta y sobra para mi, por ahora. _

_Yue__ no encontraba que mas decir. Se lo imaginaba. Más aun desde aquella noche de la requisición del apartamento de la muchacha. Y después todo lo demás. Simplemente pasó una mano por los cabellos de ella, quedándose unos instantes con unos mechones en sus manos y sin decir mas nada, se separó, marchándose con espalda firme por el pasillo ante la mirada de la muchacha. _

_Tomó el pomo de la puerta y exhaló con firmeza. Entró encontrándose con Shaoran de espaldas. Para sorpresa del sujeto, le rodeó con sus delgados brazos y colocó su rostro en su espalda, sintiendo su respirar. _

_- Todo estará bien... Ya lo verás... –dijo sonriendo._

_Shaoran__ se volteó a ella rodeándole en su cintura y ante la sonrisa de ella y su sonrojo se percató que en efecto, ella tenía razón, todo si podría estar bien. _

_- ¿Lo crees? _

_Ella asintió en silencio enfocando su mirada en sus labios y sin la mínima vergüenza, acercó su rostro al suyo y besó sus labios con aquella ternura e inocencia que ella siempre estaba dispuesta a entregarle. Shaoran solo se sentía que había ganado una de las batallas más difíciles de su vida._

_Separando sus labios el acariciaba sus cabellos y se quedaron así abrazándose uno y otro en silencio por largo rato._

**-Fin Flash Back-**

Sakura suspiró al recordar esto último, en ese momento entraba Shaoran a la habitación, se encontraba muy concentrado revisando los horarios de trabajo y las fechas para los siguientes días, no dejaba ni un cabo suelto.

Como sea Sakura se sentía muy orgullosa de la actitud de Shaoran frente a Yue, no se dejo intimidar en ningún momento, eso era un alivio porque ahora más que nunca estaba segura que él podría con lo que sería la última prueba para su relación y esa era: su hermano Touya.

En ese momento Shaoran levantó la vista de los papeles y se encontró con la soñadora mirada de Sakura, él no pudo evitarlo y sonrió, sonrojando a la chica.

----------

Después de un par de días Tomoyo ya no sabía cuanto tiempo más podría soportar esa situación, y es que desde hace unos días que la presencia de Nakuru en el rancho era constante. No sabía con exactitud que era lo que sucedía pero suponía que Nakuru se encontraba organizando algún evento social porque pasaba el día haciendo llamadas desde la casa y por lo que veía Touya era el que se había ofrecido a ayudarla. ¿Por qué no lo hacia en su casa, se preguntaba Tomoyo. Ya no la soportaba con sus aires de grandeza, actuando como si fuera la señora de la casa, y como si el evento que organizara fuera muy importante y se tratara de un gran secreto.

Para colmo la mayor parte del tiempo se encontraba a solar con ella. El señor Kinomoto había aceptado la invitación de Nagissa de visitar el campamento de investigación y pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo ahí, regresando para la cena sumamente emocionado con el proyecto de la joven. Mina había ido a visitarla coincidiendo con el primer día que pasara Nakuru ahí y no había vuelto desde entonces, Tomoyo no podía culparla pues era evidente el antagonismo entre las dos mujeres. A Touya casi no lo había visto, Nakuru lo esperaba para irse con él por las noches, nadie sabía lo que podrían estar haciendo pero tampoco lo comentaban.

Nakuru aprovechaba cualquier oportunidad para interrumpirla de sus labores con peticiones absurdas. Tomoyo seguía inmersa en sus pensamientos, cada vez más molesta por la situación y desquitaba su enfado con las verduras que rebanaba con fuerza.

¡Que bueno que no soy zanahoria! –exclamó una voz con burla desde la puerta de la cocina.

¡Eriol!

Hola Tomoyo, espero no molestarte.

No, claro que no. ¿Qué te trae por aquí? –preguntó al tiempo que se lavaba las manos.

Solo venía a saludarte. Hace mucho que no te veo.

Ya me había dado cuenta. ¿Dónde había estado?

Tuve que salir fuera para arreglar algunos pendientes, pero ya estoy de vuelta.

Que bien.

Quería invitarte a salir. ¿Estarás libre mañana por la noche?

Si, creo que si –respondió con alegría, la idea de salir con Eriol la animaba-. ¿A dónde iremos?

Iremos a cenar a un lugar elegante cerca de aquí.

¿Un sitio elegante¿Y a que se debe la ocasión?

¿Sabes? Pasado mañana es mi cumpleaños.

¿De verdad?

Si. Casi siempre ceno en casa, un pastel; ya sabes, todo en familia. Pero esta vez quiero hacer algo diferente. Cenar y tal vez ir a bailar después.

¿Y porque yo? No es que me queje –aclaro en seguida-. Pero, estoy segura que hay otras chicas en el pueblo ansiosas por salir contigo.

Tal vez –admitió encogiéndose de hombros-. Pero esta vez quiero salir con una amiga –y guiño el ojo.

Está bien –dijo Tomoyo sonriendo, pensó que tal vez en parte se debía al hecho de que esta vez Kaho no se encontraría con él para celebrar su cumpleaños-. Será un placer ser tu acompañante.

Gracias, te llamaré después para confirmar la hora, primero quiero hacer la reservación.

Eriol se despidió feliz y estaba por marcharse cuando se volvió hacia Tomoyo.

Hace un momento que entré, parecías molesta. ¿Hay algo que te preocupe?

¡Ah, no… no es nada –respondió la chica sonrojada.

Si hay algo en lo que te pueda ayudar…

De verdad Eriol no pasa nada es solo que…

Tomoyo se detuvo al ver a Nakuru quien entraba a la cocina como siempre mirando analíticamente su alrededor como si pensara encontrar alguna falta.

Tomoyo vine a decirte… -se calló de inmediato al notar la presencia de su primo-. ¡Eriol¿Qué… qué haces aquí?

Lo mismo digo yo –respondió Eriol lanzando una mirada de comprensión a Tomoyo-. ¿Qué haces aquí Nakuru?

Eh… eh… -tartamudeó la chica para sorpresa de los presentes-. Bueno… yo… estoy ayudando a Touya con algo que me pidió.

¿Touya te pidió ayuda¿A ti? –exclamó con ironía.

Si –respondió altanera-. ¿Por qué te es tan difícil de creer¿No crees que yo pueda ayudar a Touya con algo?

Bueno pues… -dijo Eriol haciendo unos gestos que daban a entender su incredulidad. Tomoyo tuvo que hacer uso de toda su voluntad para no estallar en carcajadas.

¡Que más da! –exclamó Nakuru fastidiada-. Tu no me has respondido todavía ¿qué haces aquí?

Solo vine a invitar a Tomoyo a salir –respondió con naturalidad-, pero ya me iba. Nos vemos más tarde Nakuru –y se volvió a Tomoyo para hablarle al oído, con toda la intención de molestar a su prima-. Te hablo después, suerte, ya me contarás todos los detalles –le guiñó el ojo otra vez y salió tarateando.

Las dos mujeres lo observaron partir. Tomoyo volteó a ver a Nakuru quien estaba visiblemente molesta.

¿Se le ofrecía algo señorita? –preguntó disimulando su alegría.

¿Qué? –dijo Nakuru con el ceño fruncido-. Lo he olvidado –dio un par de pasos pero se detuvo como si hubiera cambiado de opinión y se dio vuelta lentamente con un gesto de maldad en la cara que hizo que Tomoyo suspirara resignada.

¿Se puede saber cuando es que vas a salir con mi primo?

Mañana.

¿Ah si? –dijo interesada, un brillo de malicia se podía apreciar en sus ojos-. Que bien.

Dime una cosa Tomoyo –dijo Nakuru arrastrando la última palabra-. Además de mi primo¿ya ha encontrado a algún "amigo" por estos lugares?

¿Amigo?

Oh, vamos –prosiguió la mujer con falsa modestia-, estoy segura de que una muchacha bonita como tú ha hecho varios amigos, aún en el corto tiempo que llevas aquí.

Sólo Touya, Yukito, Eriol, Mina y Nagissa –repuso Tomoyo desconcertada.

Oh, bueno –Nakuru sonrió despreciativamente-, creo que no entran en la clasificación de "amigos"¿o si? –hizo una pausa antes de proseguir-. Si yo estuviera en tu lugar, no le daría importancia al hecho de que Touya te llevó a montar el otro día. Su corazón blando a veces lo lleva un poco lejos.

Imagino que así es –respondió Tomoyo en tono inocente, cosa que molestó a Nakuru.

No creas que no he notado lo que hay entre Touya y tú –estalló Nakuru.

No entiendo –mintió Tomoyo.

Bueno, es sexy, arrebatador y guapo –dijo venenosa-. ¿No te das cuenta que puedes ser simplemente un entretenimiento para él?

Y supongo que eso a ti no te preocupa.

Claro que no, él siempre permanece junto a mi. Además cuando estemos casados será muy diferente.

Entonces no debería importarte –contestó Tomoyo con calma.

Pero me preocupas –dijo Nakuru con sorna-. Eres una chica muy agradable y no me gustaría que salieras lastimada.

Soy una mujer de 24 años y cometeré mis propios errores. Olvidemos esta conversación.

Como tu quieras "querida". Pero no digas que no te lo advertí. Espero que te diviertas mañana –dijo Nakuru al tiempo que salía de la cocina.

Tomoyo exhaló con fuerza molesta y concluyó que no tenía caso pensar en lo sucedido y volvió a sus tareas, y a desquitarse con las verduras.

----------

Al día siguiente por la noche Tomoyo estaba casi lista para salir. El señor Kinomoto no se encontraba pues había salido con unos amigos y Yukito también se había disculpado diciendo que saldría con Mina. Según pudo notar Tomoyo debía ser una noche especial pues Yukito se había arreglado con esmero.

Solo Touya estaba en casa pero había subido a arreglarse para salir con Nakuru. Al llegar le había preguntado que haría esa noche y ella simplemente le respondió que saldría. Tal como habían acordado, él no preguntó con quien y tampoco hizo alguno de sus acostumbrados comentarios.

Antes de salir de su habitación dio una última mirada a su apariencia. Esa noche estaba decidida a pasarla bien y quería que Eriol se sintiera orgulloso de llevarla del brazo. Ella también se había esmerado en su arreglo. Se recogió el pelo en un moño en la nuca, lo cual le daba una apariencia más madura que era lo que ella deseaba. El maquillaje lo centró en sus ojos, agrandándolos con un toque dramático. Al final se había animado a llevar el otro vestido que había puesto Sakura en su equipaje. Era un vestido corto con tirantes, ceñido hasta la cintura, de un color que resaltaba el de sus ojos, el escote en la espalda era en "V" y dejaba ver gran parte de esta.

Cuando llegó al recibidor Tomoyo miró su reloj y se dio cuenta que aún era temprano, en su afán por estar lista a tiempo no se percató que era muy pronto para la cita. Iba regresar a su habitación cuando vio salir a Touya del estudio. Tomoyo fue conciente de la mirada apreciativa que le lanzó Touya, cosa que ella disfrutó. También ella pudo notar que Touya vestía un traje oscuro de buen corta, se vía impresionante.

Touya por su parte al ver a la joven le pareció un sueño andante. Estaba radiante y tan hermosa.

Te ves… muy bien –dijo Touya con una suavidad que hizo que Tomoyo sintiera un escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo.

Gracias, tu… tú también –Touya sonrió.

¿A qué hora vendrán por ti? –preguntó él haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no dejar ver su molestia.

En una media hora.

Te arreglaste temprano. "_No quiere hacerlo esperar_" –pensó Touya sintiendo que el calor se le subía a la cabeza.

Si, lo sé. No me di cuenta de la hora.

¿Puedo acompañarte mientras esperas?

Si, claro –respondió Tomoyo sorprendida.

¿Esperamos en la sala? –Tomoyo asintió y pasó por delante de él en dirección a la habitación que señalaba.

Touya la siguió, admirando con más confianza la apariencia de la chica. El vestido le favorecía enormemente. De repente sintió la necesidad de encerrarse en la casa con ella. Se imaginó abrazándola, acariciando la parte de la espalda que dejaba al descubierto el vestido al mismo tiempo que soltaba su cabello, besándola hasta dejarla sin aliento. De repente se dio cuenta que ella le hablaba.

Perdón¿qué dijiste?

¿Qué si no se te hace tarde a ti para tu cita? –preguntó al tiempo que se sentaba en uno de los sillones.

No, todavía tengo tiempo –respondió él imitando a la chica, sentándose frente a ella-. ¿Puedo preguntar con quien saldrás?

Con Eriol.

¡Con Eriol! –exclamó sorprendido.

Si –dijo ella un tanto molesta.

No se me ocurrió… -dijo confundido.

¿Con quien creías que saldría? No conozco a nadie más por aquí.

Es solo que yo… -maldijo para sus adentros. No pensó que a Eriol se le ocurriría invitarla. Había estado tan ocupado esos días…-. ¿Cuándo te invitó?

Ayer.

No sabía que había regresado.

No entiendo porque te sorprende tanto.

No vas a poder salir con él esta noche –declaró sorprendiendo a la chica.

¿Por qué no? –preguntó ella exaltada-. Ya habíamos quedado que no interferirías…

No es eso –la interrumpió-. Nakuru ha estado organizando una fiesta sorpresa para Eriol y es hoy.

El teléfono sonó en ese momento impidiendo que Tomoyo dijera algo. Touya se levantó y caminó hacia el aparato. Tomoyo comprendió entonces la actitud de Nakuru y la malicia en sus ojos al decirle que saldría con su primo esa noche. Casi podría imaginársela en ese momento regodeándose de la alegría al imaginarla plantada.

Es para ti –dijo Touya detrás de ella-. Es Eriol –y le dio el teléfono.

¿Eriol? –contestó la chica.

¡Tomoyo! No se como decirte esto pero… unos amigos están aquí y no dejan de insistir en que los acompañe a salir… creo saber lo que está pasando… pero no puedo explicarte en este momento. Voy a tardar un poco más de lo previsto… pero iré por ti en cuanto me dejen…

No te preocupes ERiol –dijo la chica lanzando una mirada a Touya-. Yo… yo te espero.

¿De verdad? –dijo aliviado-. Gracias, puedo explicarlo. Solo que tardaré un poco más en pasar por ti.

Está bien –dijo Tomoyo y escucho un alboroto al otro lado de la línea.

Tengo que irme, nos vemos más tarde.

Si… -Tomoyo colgó y lanzó un suspiro.

Nakuru arreglo que algunos amigos fueran por él –explicó Touya-. La idea era sacarlo como fuera de su casa, le darán una vuelta y después lo llevarán al lugar de la fiesta.

Ya veo –dijo Tomoyo un tanto desilusionada. Estaba segura que Eriol haría lo posible por ir por ella, pero también estaba segura que Nakuru se encargaría de lo contrario. Se miró el vestido y pensó que debía olvidarse de la "elegante cena".

Vamos –dijo Touya tomándola del brazo.

¿Qué?

Si, te llevaré conmigo a la fiesta –respondió mientras la conducía a la puerta.

Pero…

Ibas a salir con él ¿no? Y ya estás lista. Supongo que Eriol no se divertiría pensando que estás aquí.

Él dijo que vendría por mi -repuso descendiendo las escaleras de la salida y siendo dirigida al auto.

Con mayor razón –dijo ayudándola a subir al auto para después hacer lo mismo-. Así evitaremos que el festejado salga de la fiesta.

Tomoyo no dijo nada más, como sea ya iban camino a la fiesta. Volteo a ver el camino y sonrió satisfecha pensando en la alegría de Eriol al verla llegar y sobre todo en la expresión de Nakuru Akizuki cuando la viera llegar con Touya.

----------

Tal como imaginó, Nakuru no estaba feliz con su presencia, Tomoyo simplemente le sonrió con inocencia mientras Touya le explicaba lo sucedido. Nunca se enteraría de lo que Nakuru pudo decir al respecto pues en ese momento llegó el festejado y todos gritaron y aplaudieron. Tal como imaginaba, Eriol era una persona muy querida. Todos allí esperaron su turno para felicitarlo hasta que llegó el turno de Tomoyo y Eriol expresó su felicidad al respecto.

Felicidades ERiol –dijo la chica mientras lo abrazaba y le daba un beso en la mejilla.

¡Tú también lo sabías¡No puedo creerlo¡Y yo preocupado pues creía que te dejaba plantada…! –exclamó abrazándola de nuevo, Tomoyo iba a explicarle cuando una voz a sus espaldas la detuvo.

¡Claro que lo sabía! –dijo Touya y también felicitó a Eriol.

Pues, muchas gracias. Nunca antes me habían sorprendido tanto.

Fue idea mia –dijo Nakuru atrayendo la atención de el grupo mientras se abría paso entre la multitud.

Así que esta era la ayuda que le dabas a Touya –concluyó su primo.

Nakuru solo sonrió y abrazó a su primo. Después se alejó llevándose a Touya con ella y la fiesta comenzó.

Poco después Tomoyo se dio cuenta que Nagissa también estaba en la fiesta y gustosas se hicieron compañía pues Nagissa no llevaba acompañante y Tomoyo sabía que no podía acaparar al festejado.

¿Cómo te enteraste? –preguntó Tomoyo a Nagissa, quien también se veía espectacular con su vestido rojo y su cabello peinado con elegancia.

Nakuru me invitó –explicó la chica con una sonrisa pícara-. Aunque claro que casi fue a la fuerza. Me encontré con ella y Touya en el pueblo estaban comprando algunas cosas para la fiesta y Touya hizo que me invitara.

Ya me imagino –dijo Tomoyo riendo abiertamente.

Si, en otras circunstancias no hubiera venido… pero tratándose de Eriol…

Te viste convencida… -argumentó Tomoyo. Nagissa asintió mientras tomaba un trago de su bebida-. Eriol es alguien especial…

Así es. También puedes notar que es muy popular -señalando al festejado que era felicitado por todos-. Recuerdo a Eriol cuando llegué aquí con mi padre años atrás. Era muy afable y no ha cambiado nada desde entonces. Aunque en aquel momento, estaba con Kaho Mitzuki y yo era… era… -entristeciendo su voz.

¿Solo una estudiante? –viéndole asentir Tomoyo colocó su mano en su hombro y dijo-. Pero ya no eres una estudiante y él ya no está con Kaho… -la muchacha asintió apenada.

Ha estado muy al pendiente de mi estadía aquí. Y cortésmente ha pasado por el campamento dos o tres veces en estos días. Agradezco su ayuda.

¿Y no crees que tal vez su cortesía se deba a que le agradas?

Eriol es un misterio. Estuvo enamorado de Kaho por mucho tiempo…

Pero como su amiga te digo que al final descubrió que solo le tenía cariño. Entiende que es hora de rehacer su vida –Nagissa le observaba con atención–. Si te gusta¿Por qué no te acercas ahora y hablas un rato con él? –sonriéndole para darle confianza.

¡No! No… es decir, está muy ocupado con sus amigos… -señalándole a la distancia-. No me gustaría interrumpirle.

Si, pero no estará con ellos toda la noche… -Tomoyo sonrió dándole ánimo-. Es más, creo que agradecerá que te acerques.

Después de eso no tuvieron mucho tiempo para conversar. La noche no pudo resultar mejor para Tomoyo. Desde el primer momento no le faltaron compañeros, tanto para la cena como para bailar después y hasta se disputaban amistosamente el turno de bailar con tan hermosa dama. Eriol de vez en cuando hacia su aparición y según sus propias palabras la salvaba de las "garras" de sus amigos y baila con ella. El mismo era muy popular y Tomoyo se ofreció a salvarlo si era necesario. Eriol aceptó la broma acordando cual sería la seña para pedirle que fuera en su rescate.

En el otro extremo del salón Touya pensaba que nadie era tan bueno como Nakuru preparando fiestas. Todo parecía memorable, la gente, la música, las flores…

Vio a muchos de sus amigos al echar un vistazo al enorme salón, muy iluminado. El lugar bullía con risas, conversaciones, y la música.

Miró entre la gente hasta encontrar lo que buscaba. Ella bailaba en los brazos de un fornido muchacho. Touya volvió a sentir la punzada de los celos, no era difícil imaginarse cruzando el salón para apartarla de esos brazos y sacarla de ahí para llevársela a un lugar donde pudieran estar solos. Observando hasta el más mínimo detalle de la chica se sentía totalmente hechizado, como un pobre tonto indefenso. No podía dejar de mirarla.

¡Touya! –lo llamó una voz a su lado, era Nakuru-. No has bailado conmigo –dijo mientras lo jalaba del brazo, pensó que lo que menos deseaba era bailar, pero en cuanto empezó la pieza se encontró llevando a Nakuru hacia donde se encontraba bailando Tomoyo.

Tomoyo disfrutaba de la agradable pareja de ese momento, cuando se dio cuenta que cerca de ella se encontraba Touya y Nakuru. Era la primera vez en toda la noche que los veía bailando. La joven puedo ver la clara excitación en la cara de Nakuru y la adoración en sus ojos. Para sorpresa suya, tuvo que mirar hacia otro lado, consumida por los celos.

En la siguiente pieza se encontró de nuevo bailando con Eriol y para alivio de Tomoyo ahora era Nagissa la que bailaba con Touya.

Debo de decir ángel, que has encontrado todo un club de admiradores entre mis amigos -le dijo al oído-. He escuchado nada mas que maravillas de ti, y como quieren invitarte a salir me preguntan cosas de ti… aunque no se que decirles…

Yo siempre estoy abierta a pasar un buen rato en buena compañía -declaró con una sonrisa-. Ha sido una velada estupenda y todos se divierten…

Y ya has bailado con casi todos… tengo envidia -declaró con drama-. Una de las mujeres más hermosas aquí presentes, mi amiga de confianza y tengo que amenazar a mis conocidos para que me den la oportunidad de que bailes conmigo - dijo haciendo un mohín provocando una sonrisa en Tomoyo-. ¡Y soy el invitado de honor!

Hay mujeres aquí que son más apropiadas para bailar contigo y hermosas también, con las cuales no has bailado… -Eriol ahí la observó intrigado.

¿Por ejemplo?

Por ejemplo Nagissa -Eriol no comprendió y ella agregó-. Noto que la evades… podría decirse que es con quien mas te interesa bailar aquí, y dejas que otros bailen con ella… ¿esperarás a que se termine la fiesta?

Eriol acercó más a Tomoyo para que nadie los escuchara.

¿Ahora trabajas de celestina? –preguntó con una mirada seria.

Solo digo lo que veo. Creo que Nagissa ha esperado toda la noche para bailar contigo y no la has sacado a bailar ni una pieza. ¿Qué estás esperando?

Eriol respiró profundo y Tomoyo notó que en verdad Eriol estaba interesado en la muchacha que bailaba con Touya.

¿Crees que querrá bailar conmigo? -preguntó sorprendiendo a Tomoyo y ahí no tuvo dudas que la atracción de Nagissa por él podría ser correspondida.

Solo hay una manera de averiguarlo –dijo Tomoyo sonriendo-. Pero tendremos que esperar a que la pieza termine…

A eso si que no -guiándole para alcanzar a Touya y Nagissa y sorprendiendo a Tomoyo-. Si tú me ayudas, yo te ayudo

Eriol… ¿Qué haces? –preguntó mientras terminaban de alcanzar a Touya y la muchacha.

Oye Kinomoto… -sonrió Eriol mientras bailaba con Tomoyo-. ¿Cambiamos? –sin esperar respuesta, puso a Tomoyo hábilmente como pareja de Touya y una sorprendida Nagissa fue robada de los brazos de Kinomoto.

Cuando cambiaron pareja Tomoyo alcanzó a ver a Nakuru a un par de metros y notó la mirada de odio que le lanzó.

Cuando Touya la abrazó lo sintió tenso. Tomoyo elevó los ojos pensativa hacia el firme mentón y la boca silenciosa sobre su cabeza, mientras comenzaban a moverse con el suave ritmo de la música. Era la primera vez que bailaban. Empezó a disfrutar de la sensación de encontrarse entre sus brazos, la postura rígida de Touya se suavizó de pronto, y el brazo que la rodeaba le oprimió la cintura para atraerla hacia sí. Cuando sintió el mentón de el sobre su cabeza, sonrió porque en ese momento su mirada se encontró con la fría de Nakruru.

Cierta malicia la llevó a deslizar la mano del hombro de Touya hacia su nuca, donde empezó a acariciarle el corto cabello con gran lentitud; hasta que él irguió la cabeza y lanzó un suspiró profundo, para mirar después con frialdad la expresión inocente de la joven.

Ahora me doy cuenta porqué has sido tan popular esta noche –declaró él con dureza, mientras pasaban entre dos parejas y se perdían en la penumbra de la pista.

No comprendo tu insinuación –musitó ella, débilmente.

¿No comprendes? –la ridiculizó con tono suave-. O eres una mentirosa o mucho más ingenua de lo que yo podría creer.

¡No esfuerces tu cerebro por mi culpa! –repuso ella con sarcasmo-. Por lo que a mi respecta…

Pero la pieza termino y ya no hubo oportunidad de que continuara la conversación. Tomoyo agradeció la pieza y se dirigió al grupo donde estaba Eriol y Nagissa.

Touya la vio alejarse molesto, no sabía que le había llevado a hablarle así. Estaba consciente de que conforme pasaba la noche se sentía cada vez más celoso. Y al bailar con ella se desató una sensación de posecividad que no podía calmar. Sabía en lo más profundo de su mente, que Tomoyo no había bailado como él le acusó. Pero en verdad lo que le molestaba es que después que la fiesta andaba tan avanzada solo había tenido aquella oportunidad de tenerla en sus brazos. No le quitó la vista de encima mientras la veía llegar al grupo de Eriol y Nagissa en el había otros tres hombres que se veían encantados con la llegada de Tomoyo.

Tomoyo alejó la sensación de malestar que le había producido la conversación de Touya y se concentró en la plática del grupo en el que se encontraba. Ya había bailado por lo menos una pieza con cada uno de los jóvenes que se encontraban con ella y la conversación era ligera y animada. Tomoyo no pudo evitar reír con el grupo ante las ocurrencias de Eriol. A quien notó en una actitud más relajada junto a Nagissa a quien le había pasado un brazo por la cintura. Celestina o no, como Eriol le dijo, era notable que los dos se gustaban.

Touya seguía observando todo sintiéndose como un intruso. Ella se veía tan animada y no dejaba de sonreír a los hombres que la acompañaban y que al parecer peleaban por tener su atención. Sintió que la sangre le hervía.

De repente Tomoyo volteó en su dirección y lo sorprendió desprevenido. Los ojos preciosos y luminosos de la joven estaban mirando directamente a los suyos. También abrió la boca en un suspiró, como si hubiera leído la reprobación en los pensamientos de él. Se sonrojó. La leve sonrisa que antes iluminaba su cara había desaparecido. Touya no intentó retirar la mirada, incapaz en aquel momento de suavizar la hostilidad que era consciente de estar emanando. Parecía que la atmósfera creada entre la chica y él hubiera absorbido todo el ruido del lugar. Pero no había nada desafiante en la expresión de la joven. Más bien parecía tan vulnerable que era como si su mirada estuviera haciéndole daño.

Entonces ella apartó la vista y rompió el contacto visual, como si el impacto fuera demasiado fuerte.

Nadie alrededor de Tomoyo pareció darse cuenta pues en ese momento aparecieron dos meseros por un extremo del lugar con el pastel de cumpleaños, se oyeron ovaciones y gritos y todos se aproximaron al centro del lugar donde Eriol apagó las velas ante los aplausos de todos.

Tomoyo aplaudía y trataba de mostrarse alegre pero después de unos segundos se sintió cansada y aturdida. Eriol iba a hablar en ese momento y aprovechó la oportunidad para acercarse a Nagissa.

Me siento un poco acalorada –explicó a la chica al oído.

¿Te sientes mal? -preguntó la chica preocupada.

No, para nada –aseguró Tomoyo sonriendo-. Solo necesito salir un momento, estaré en la terraza.

Está bien, en unos minutos te alcanzo. Yo también necesito un poco de aire fresco.

Tomoyo se fue hacia la terraza. Todos estaban muy atentos a lo que Eriol decía. Cuando salió respiró aliviada al notar que era la única en el lugar. Alcanzó a oír más aplausos y risas y después el sonido de la música llegó hasta ella, supuso que el baile se había reanudado.

Oyó pasos por las baldosas de la terraza que iban hacia ella, se volvió al tiempo que se le desdibujaba la sonrisa.

¡Oh, pensé que eras Nagissa! –dijo algo tensa.

Nagissa esta bailando con Eriol en este momento –le informó Touya con sequedad-. Ella me dijo que estaba aquí afuera y me pidió que te trajera esto –y le extendió una de las dos copas que llevaba en la mano.

Gracias –dijo ella tomando la copa con manos temblorosas.

Estas muy nerviosa –le dijo notando su temblor.

No es nada –respondió ella tomando un sorbo de la bebida. Touya seguía molesto y Tomoyo era consciente de lo terrible que podía ser él cuando se hallaba en ese estado.

Touya mientras tanto libraba una batalla interna por retomar el control de sus sentimientos. Desesperado tomo todo el contenido de su copa.

No te parece que lo bebiste demasiado rápido –dijo la chica observándolo con preocupación-. ¿Cuánto… cuánto has bebido esta noche?

Mucho menos que tú, y mucho menos de lo que se considera peligroso –a continuación la miró fugazmente-. ¡No se puede decir lo mismo de tu comportamiento esta noche! –y dejo su copa a un lado.

No sé a qué te refieres –repuso ella dejando su copa junto a la de él. Se sentía insegura ante la actitud de Touya y la implacable frialdad que mostraba en ese momento la estremecía.

No te creo –lo escuchó reír sin humor-, pero seré más explícito -su tono volvió a ser grave-. Acaparaste a todos los hombres sin compromiso –y agregó con sarcasmo-. En este lugar no estamos acostumbrados a que las sensuales mujeres de la ciudad se dignen a fijarse en nosotros, unos simples rancheros.

¡No soy eso! –gimió indignada-. Nunca besé en forma provocativa hasta que vine acá y tú… -calló de pronto, y se mordió el labio inferior ¡Cómo debió disfrutar Touya de que hubiera confesado que sus besos significaban algo para ella! Cuánto deseaba no haber acariciado su nuca.

¿Hasta que te besé¡Por favor, no esperaras que te crea eso!

Pensé que todo había quedado aclarado el otro día. Pero te comportas de una manera posesiva. Estoy en una fiesta. Eriol es mi amigo y me ha presentado a sus conocidos ¿Qué quieres que haga¿Qué rechace a todos los que me inviten a bailar? Como sea, crees muy poco respecto a mi¿verdad? –preguntó con amargura.

Si –repuso él con tal firmeza que la joven lo miró suplicante. Desesperada, reflexionó que él tenía motivos para desconfiar. Sin embargo, ella se había justificado antes; la mayor parte de lo que le dijo era una serie de mentirillas o de verdades a medias. Pero a Touya no se le engañaba con facilidad. Su siguiente comentario lo confirmo:

Eres un misterio Tomoyo Matsube; uno que estoy decidido a resolver antes que transcurra mucho tiempo.

Una sensación de infelicidad se apoderó de ella. Nunca fue deshonesta como lo era ahora con Touya; el hombre que detestaba la mentira según le comentó Sakura. Y resultaba irónico, que era la última persona en el mundo a quien deseaba engañar. Estaba enamorada de él, aún pasando por alto que se casaría muy pronto. Tal vez debería decirle la verdad… aquí… ahora. Dio un paso hacia él decidida cuando.

¡Touya! –gritó una voz desde dentro. Era Nakuru que se acercaba a ellos-. Touya. ¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó ignorando a Tomoyo.

Solo estaba conversando un poco con Tomoyo –respondió decepcionado. Pudo darse cuenta segundos antes, que Tomoyo estaba dispuesta a contarle algo. Algo importante y algo que tal vez lo explicaría todo. Pero la interrupción de Nakuru le molestó en verdad.

Ya veo –dijo Nakuru lanzando una fría mirada a la chica-. Vamos, prometiste bailar conmigo la última pieza –y dicho esto lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó hacia adentro.

Tomoyo los vio alejarse con los ojos llenos de lágrimas tomo su copa e imitando a Touya debió todo su contenido. Tosió un poco y dejó que las lágrimas resbalaran por sus mejillas. Cuando estuvo más tranquila regresó al salón para ver cuando terminaba la última pieza y se iniciaran las despedidas.

En un momento alcanzó a ver a Eriol y Touya intercambiar un par de palabras. Touya volteó en dirección a ella y asintió a lo que le decía Eriol. Ya no pudo ver nada más pues Nagissa se acercó a ella para despedirse.

Tomoyo tengo rato buscándote –exclamó la chica con alegría-. Solo quería despedirme, espero que nos veamos pronto.

¿Cómo te irás? Me dijiste que no traías auto.

Ah si, Eriol me ha dicho que él me llevará –dijo Nagissa con un brillo especial en los ojos.

¿Ah si¡Qué bueno! –dijo Tomoyo esforzándose por sonar alegre. Se sentía feliz por ellos dos, pero hubiera querido pedirle a Eriol que la llevara a ella.

Las chicas se despidieron y Nagissa prometió contarle todo lo ocurrido esa noche. Tomoyo se acercó a Eriol para despedirse.

Muchas gracias por todo –dijo Eriol muy contento-. Esta ha sido una noche llena de sorpresas.

Me da gusto saber que te la has pasado bien –dijo Tomoyo.

Si, así ha sido. Espero que no te moleste pero llevare a Nagissa al campamento.

No, para nada. Veo que ustedes dos se han entendido muy bien.

Si creo que si –contestó Eriol feliz-. ya he hablado con Touya y él te llevara a casa, dijo que no había problema, que él ya había pensado que te fueras con ellos.

¿Con ellos?

Si, lo siento por esto pero Touya llevará a Nakuru a casa.

Ah –dijo Tomoyo desilusionada-. No te preocupes, creo que puedo soportar a tu prima un rato más.

Gracias Tomoyo, eres un ángel. Pasaré a visitarte un día de estos para que hablemos.

Está bien.

Después de despedirse de varias personas más Tomoyo se encontró con Touya que simplemente le dijo que él la llevaría a casa.

Las mesuradas explicaciones que Touya dio a Nakuru cuando él y Tomoyo llegaron a donde ella, no lograron cambiar la dura expresión de la primera. Y cuando poco después salieron los tres, Nakuru seguía actuando con frialdad.

Cuando llegaron, Touya sugirió a Tomoyo que se pasara al asiento delantero mientras él acompañaba a la rígida Nakuru a la puerta de la entrada, donde pasó largos minutos hablándole en forma convincente. Tomoyo vio cómo Nakuru lo abrazaba en una actitud casi suplicante, y de inmediato desvió la mirada de la pareja. Touya apareció de repente y se subió al auto con brusquedad para después acelerar, se escucho el rechinido de las llantas cuanto tomó la carretera. Parecía muy molesto como si hubiera discutido con Nakuru.

¿Tienes que conducir tan aprisa? –preguntó tensa.

¿Asustada?

No –confesó ella con sinceridad, a sabiendas de que con gusto confiaría su vida a este hombre.

Touya redujo la velocidad, pero aún apretaba el volante con fuerza.

Creo que ahora si podemos hablar de nuestro asunto.

¿Q… qué asunto? –tartamudeó la joven.

El asunto que empezaste mientras bailábamos… -respondió con impaciencia-. ¿En verdad desconoces lo que le ocurre a un hombre cuando recorres el cabello de su nuca con tus preciosos deditos, y te le acercas como gatita mimosa?

¡No lo hice!

Claro que si –la corrigió deprisa-. Y no sólo me pasa a mi. Conozco muy bien las reacciones de un hombre para reconocer cuando una mujer lo excita.

¡Ya basta! Yo… yo no excité a nadie, sí sucedió fue por que ellos lo provocaron. Y… y no recorrí el cabello de ninguno, con excepción del… del tuyo.

¿Oh? supongamos que es verdad¿por qué fui señalado con tu preferencia?

No lo sé –desesperada encogió los hombros-. Fue una de esas cosas que se hacen… por impulso.

Ya veo. ¿Entonces me equivoco al pensar que tenía que ver con Nakuru?

¿Nakuru?

Mi… futura esposa.

¿Por qué debía interesarme… Na… Nakuru? –preguntó ella con un hilo de voz.

Por la misma razón que le interesa a Sakura mi hermana –repuso él con sequedad.

No se de que estás hablando –respondió molesta y se percató de que tomaban el camino de entrada al rancho-. Está bien, se que estuve mal –aceptó con tristeza-, pero ¿por qué estás siendo tan duro conmigo¿Soy solo yo o no confías en ninguna mujer?

Lo hacía hasta que te conocí –mintió él.

No sabía porque estaba siendo tan duro con ella. En cierto modo era una reacción irracional.

Me encantaría que fueras más amable.

¿Por qué¿Tendrías una aventura conmigo?

Me temo que yo no tengo aventuras –repuso ella con la presión sanguínea acelerada.

Seguro que estás hecha para una. No un lío tonto sino una gran pasión.

Debes pensar que estoy muy necesitada de afecto -respondió ya molesta por el rumbo que tomaba la conversación.

Si lo estás, no se te nota –dijo él, a quien también se le había acelerado el corazón-. Lo que si se te nota es tu fastidioso aire virginal, "se mira pero no se toca".

Pasó un rato largo y tensó en el que ninguno de los dos parecía dispuesto a continuar con la conversación. Tomoyo respiró aliviada cuando Touya detuvo el carro frente a la casa.

Pareces decepcionada.

No eres una persona muy agradable para tener cerca, Touya.

Bueno –dijo él indiferente-, lo soy para la mayor parte de la gente. Admito que tenemos unos cuantos problemas.

Me asombra que puedas admitir que tienes un problema, porque tú eres muy macho¿verdad? Muy autoritario y agresivo.

Oye, cálmate –dijo él, poniéndole la mano en el hombro-. Lo siguiente que me vas a decir es que no te gusto en absoluto.

No sería difícil –soltó ella, que en realidad pensaba que había sido muy fácil enamorarse de él-. Con esta actitud tuya como si te perteneciera. ¿Cuándo vas a entender esto? Tú estás con Nakuru. Te casarás con ella y no me viste esta noche armándote escándalos por eso.

Sabía que tenía razón. Más de la que quería admitir; no le pertenecía. Se sentía como un idiota. Guardó silencio unos instantes.

No me gusta pelearme contigo –respondió él con un suspiro.

A mi tampoco me gusta pelearme –dijo ella, como si no se pudieran soportar.

Dicho esto, Tomoyo abrió la portezuela y se aprestó a salir del coche, para dirigirse corriendo hacia la casa. Touya no supo como pero se encontró yendo tras ella, sin esfuerzo la alcanzó al llegar a la puerta, y la tomó del brazo, haciéndola volverse hacia si. Tomoyo se veía realmente alterada, sus ojos inundados en lágrimas, sus labios temblando ligeramente, con su respiración entrecortada y forcejeó un poco para soltarse. No se sentía con ganas de darle el gusto de consolarle. Pero Touya no desistiría.

Touya la tomó entre sus brazos para tranquilizarla. Estaba loco por besarla. Quizá había llegado el momento. Vio en sus ojos que ella lo había adivinado, ya no luchaba. Pensó que aquello tenía que pasar. La agarró y la atrajo con fuerza hacia si, de forma que ella estaba de pie temblando. Disfrutó el momento antes de besarla. No tuvo que buscarla. Ya estaba allí, aunque no sabía se la ofrecía porque sabía que era inútil resistirse o porque su deseo era tan fuerte como el de él. Toda la pasión reprimida salió a borbotones. Le sujetó la cara y la besó, un beso apasionado y furioso. Sabía que tenía que tomar las riendas de sus pensamientos, pero no podía contenerse. El leve gemido de Tomoyo solo sirvió para avivar las llamas. Touya movió las manos hasta los delicados hombros, los acarició con los pulgares.

Tenía que pasar –dijo él al separar sus labios de los de la chica-. He querido besarte desde que te vi lista para salir esta noche.

A ella le costó trabajo recuperar la voz.

¿Es así como lo llamas, un beso?

¿Te ha parecido mucho más?

Más bien una toma de poder –contestó, y se pasó la lengua por los labios-. No se que decir.

A lo mejor ha sido una advertencia. Besos así pueden llevar a cualquier cosa.

_"Directamente a la cama_", pensó.

Ella no contestó, sino que miró hacia otro lado, tratando de mantener la compostura.

Será mejor que entremos –dijo Touya con voz ronca y tomó la mano de Tomoyo para conducirla al interior.

Tomoyo se sentía tan aturdida y confundida que permitió que Touya la guiara hasta la cocina y no hizo ningún intento por soltar su mano.

Antes de cruzar la puerta de la cocina se dieron cuenta que había alguien dentro. Tomoyo no pudo evitar sentir cierta desilusión, pues esperaba… ¿qué esperaba¿Qué la besara de nuevo? Si eso era exactamente lo que quería.

Touya se detuvo antes de entrar a la cocina, era un gran inconveniente que alguien estuviera ahí. Sintió ganas de darse la vuelta y llevarla a otro lado. Apretó su mano decidido a irse de ahí…

¿Quién esta ahí? –preguntó el señor Kinomoto desde la cocina.

Touya dejó escapar un suspiro exasperado y soltó la mano de Tomoyo para abrir la puerta y cederle el paso.

¡Ah, son ustedes¿Cómo les fue¿Cómo estuvo la fiesta?

Bien, muy bien –contestaron al mismo tiempo, los dos se lanzaron una mirada incómoda y Tomoyo miró hacia otro lado sonrojada.

Yo bajé a prepararme un té, no podía dormir creo que la cena me calló pesada –explicó Fujitaka desconcertado al notar la actitud de los jóvenes, dubitativo agrego-¿Alguno de los dos gusta una taza?

No gracias –se apresuró a contestar Tomoyo nerviosa-. Estoy cansada, si me disculpan me iré a descansar. Buenas noches.

Buenas noches –respondió Fujitaka mientras la veía salir por el pasillo-. ¿Pasa algo malo?

No, nada –aseguró Touya sintiéndose frustrado-. Ha sido una larga noche, eso es todo –explicó pasando una mano por su cabello.

Entonces, tal vez tú también debería irte a descansar –sugirió Fujitaka caminando hacia la puerta-. ¿Vienes?

No, creo que me quedaré aquí un momento –dijo Touya nervioso mientras se frotaba la nuca.

Está bien, como quieras. Buenas noches hijo.

Buenas noches –respondió Touya y esperó a escuchar que Fujitaka llegara a las escaleras para después dirigirse al cuarto de Tomoyo.

Tomoyo había llegado a su habitación y cerró la puerta para recargarse en ella. No entendía que era lo que había pasado. Se pasó los dedos temblorosos por los labios y cerró los ojos recordando la sensación de los besos de Touya, no lo entendía, en un momento estaba enojado y al siguiente la besaba¿qué significaba todo ello?

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo en la misma posición hasta que oyó unos golpes desesperados a su puerta, sobresaltada dio la vuelta y no lo pensó dos veces para abrir la puerta.

¿Qué? –preguntó nerviosa al ver a Touya ante su puerta, tenía los brazos extendidos a cada lado como si quisiera impedir que ella saliera corriendo y una mirada decidida se asomaba en sus ojos. Tomoyo sintió que se le secaba la garganta.

_Te diré un secreto_

No me diste las buenas noches –dijo él mientras daba dos pasos adelante y cerraba la puerta. Tomoyo se humedeció los labios.

_y__ que quede entre tu y yo_

Cla… claro que si… si lo hice –respondió ella sintiendo que un escalofrío la recorría cuando Touya se desabotonó el saco.

_siento__ que te quiero_

No, no lo hiciste –dijo él alargando una mano para soltar el cabello de la chica. Luego sus dedos se deslizaron en forma provocativa sobre su mejilla, después en los párpados que ella cerraba en forma involuntaria, a lo largo de la suave línea de la quijada hasta el mentón, y por último delinear sus labios que temblaban. En ese punto lo oyó murmurar.

_puede__ ser que si, puede que no._

Tal vez en esta ocasión debo agradecérselo a Sakura. Nunca me envió alguien con un cabello que parece de seda, con el cutis de un pétalo de rosa y los ojos como violetas… y una boca que deseo besar cada vez que la veo, aún cuando me está mintiendo.

Pero yo…

_Te bese instintivamente _

_sin__ saber lo que hacia _

Tomoyo abrió los labios para protestar, pero él no la dejó terminar y aprovechó el momento para posar sus labios sobre los de ella, que se sintió aturdida. Al mismo tiempo, las manos de él buscaban hambrientas la suave piel debajo del ligero material del vestido, la abrazó por la espalda y sus manos acariciaron la piel de la espalda que el vestido dejaba libre, para después meter sus dedos por debajo de la tela. Esto provocó en ella una vehemente respuesta, que su inexperiencia no podía controlar.

_yo__ me lance_

_Corazonado_

_delante__ de tu cuerpo _

La agitación de las manos de la chica disminuyó cuando las deslizó en el sedoso material de la camisa, y se asió a ella como un desesperado que busca salvación. Después, con gran lentitud se la desabotonó para palparle el pecho. Esto aceleró aún más los latidos de su corazón, y sin embargo parecía igual de agitado que el que percibía debajo de las palmas.

_yo__ me rompía _

_sintiéndome__ bendecido por tu amor._

Poco a poco y sin separarse Touya la fue guiando hasta la cama donde se dejaron caer. Tomoyo se sintió mareada al sentir el peso de él sobre su cuerpo.

_Corazonado_

_en__ brazos de tus brazos _

Touya –musitó en el momento que la boca de él abandonó la suya para descender ansiosa hacia la blancura de uno de sus hombros y la base del cuello, para perderse finalmente en la curva de sus senos-. Por favor…

_se__ derretía _

_el__ iceberg de mi frío corazón._

Ni ella misma sabía que era lo que suplicaba, y como en un sueño, deslizó las manos por los hombros, después le acarició el espeso cabello y le delineó el rostro. Touya la miraba fijando su atención en la desordenada cascada de cabello negro y después en cada una de sus facciones.

_Ahora tengo miedo _

_si__ te digo la verdad _

¿Qué… que estamos haciendo? –preguntó Tomoyo casi sin aliento.

_sufrirá__ mi ego _

_donde__ acabará mi vanidad._

No lo sé –respondió Touya con sinceridad-. Pero no puedo detenerme, no quiero… -y volvió a besarla -apretándole contra su cuerpo con mayor fiereza y posesión.

_Te toque inmediatamente _

_corazón__ de suicida _

"_Yo tampoco quiero que te detengas" _–pensó Tomoyo, pero algo dentro de ella le advirtió que debía parar todo eso, antes de que pudiera arrepentirse. Trató de empujarlo, pero se sentía tan débil y mareada entre sus brazos-. Touya –gimió ella contra sus labios-, no puedo.

_me__ enamore_.

No puedes¿qué? –preguntó él todavía muy cerca con la voz entrecortada y la mirada nublada por la pasión.

_Corazonado_

_delante__ de tu cuerpo _

No puedo hacer esto –dijo aprovechando la oportunidad que él le dio, lo empujó para liberarse y se puso de pie con rapidez necesitaba desesperadamente poner distancia entre los dos para poder pensar con claridad, después se arregló el vestido temblorosa-. No podemos hacer esto.

_yo__ me rompía _

_sintiéndome__ bendecido por tu amor._

Touya la observaba sentado desde la cama, se llevó las manos a la cara, luchando él también por pensar con serenidad.

Tal vez tienes razón –aceptó él aclarándose la garganta.

_Corazonado_

_en__ brazos de tus brazos _

¿Tal vez? –exclamó ella-. Deberías pensar en Nakuru, no puedes hacerle esto –Tomoyo habló más para convencerse a si misma, para alejar la necesidad de volver a abrazarlo y besarlo y olvidarse de todo.

Él enarcó una ceja y comenzó a abotonarse la camisa mientras la joven se ruborizaba turbada avocando la ansiosa búsqueda de sus manos.

_se__ derretía _

_el__ iceberg de mi frío corazón_

Pues no pensaba en ella en particular –respondió lacónico poniéndose de pie y alisó su cabello con un movimientos rápido.

¡Pues deberías hacerlo! Por todos los cielos, estás comprometido con ella¡a pesar de que me he dado cuenta de que no le has dado el anillo que lo simboliza!

_Yo te ame voluntariamente _

Nakuru y yo ya pasamos antes por todo eso –repuso Touya encogiendo los hombros, y dio dos pasos hacia ella.

¿Y por ello los anillos no son necesarios la segunda vez? –preguntó retrocediendo.

_corazón__ de suicida _

_me__ enamore._

No en este caso –dijo dando otro paso. Tomoyo también se había echado hacia atrás, pero ya se encontraba contra la pared.

¡Entonces Nakuru es bastante distinta a mi! –declaró desesperada-. ¡Si estuvieras comprometido conmigo, me aseguraría que todo el mundo lo supiera, y que no te inclinaras por la primera mujer que se cruzara en tu camino!

Tomoyo respiraba con dificultad, Touya ya estaba a su lado y seguía con la misma mirada decidida en sus ojos. Desesperada sintió que las lágrimas asomaban por sus ojos. Parpadeó y bajo la vista incapaz de seguir sosteniéndole la mirada a Touya, no quería que él notara el dolor y el amor que había en ellos.

_Eres tú, mi secreto eres tú_

Touya la observaba ella tenía la mejillas arreboladas y el cabello alborotado por las caricias que él mismo le había prodigado. Ella no podía saberlo pero tenía un atractivo singular… se veía fabulosa. Sabía que tenían que aclarar algunas cosas, pero él debía terminar con unos asuntos antes de seguir adelante con Tomoyo. Apoyó las palmas de las manos en la pared y estiró un poco los brazos para obligarse a si mismo a poner distancia entre ellos. Se inclino hacia ella y habló bajo.

_Eres tú, mi secreto eres tú_

Lo que hay con Nakuru no es lo que tú piensas –explicó con tranquilidad.

¿Ah no? –preguntó con voz ahogada y lo miró a los ojos. No había cinismo, ni burla en su mirada, más bien parecía sinceridad. Tomoyo deseaba creerle. Cerró los puños con fuerza, luchando contra la necesidad de abrazarlo.

No -murmuró él -. Pero ahora no puedo explicártelo, tenemos que hablar con calma, en otro momento –explicó él sintiendo que su corazón se aceleraba-. Ahora no puedo mirarte sin desear… -miró sus labios-. No podría… y no quiero que terminemos haciendo algo… -suspiró cerrando los ojos, era incapaz de terminar una frase sin sentirse tentado por sus propias palabras-. Mañana hablaremos.

_Yo te ame, de veras que te ame_

Touya pensaba que debía alejarse de ella pero no podía, mirándola a los ojos notó su confusión. Ella bajó la cabeza.

Mírame Tomoyo –ordenó con suavidad, ella obedeció con lentitud-. Puedo explicarlo todo, lo prometo –Tomoyo asintió incapaz de decir nada.

_Yo te ame, seguro que te ame_

**Corazonado**

**Ricky**** Martin**

**Vuelve**

Touya bajó la cabeza lentamente hasta que sus labios se encontraron, fue un beso pausado, lento; sus labios se rozaban con suavidad. Cuando el mismo amenazó con volverse más apasionado y profundo, Touya cerró los puños y se separó de ella con brusquedad, exhaló con fuerza dejando ver que hacia uso de todo el autocontrol que le quedaba para alejarse de ella.

Buenas noches –dijo y salió con rapidez cerrando la puerta a su vez antes de que pudiera arrepentirse y volver.

**Continuara…**

**Nota de la autora: **Hola, hola. Como verán si me anime a actualizar en dos semanas, la verdad es que ya estoy más animada (en parte gracias a ustedes y sus lindas palabras) y la musa inspiradora ha venido dejando a su paso casi terminado otro capítulo.

Este capítulo me encanta la verdad lo escribí con mucho entusiasmo, jajajaja se nota ¿no? La canción que utilicé al final es como ya habrán notado de Ricky Martin de su disco Vuelve, un disco que en particular me encanta y esta canción la he estado apartando para el mejor momento, pues desde que empecé con el primer capítulo ya había decidido que la pondría por ahí. Me disculpo pues en el capítulo anterior no los previne para que se consiguieran esta canción y así poderla escuchar al leer esta última parte, creo que dice mucho de los sentimientos de ambos personajes, aunque sobre todo de los de Touya. Espero les haya gustado, Touya a dado un paso enorme en lo que respecta a su relación con Tomoyo, pero como verán todavía deben arreglar algunos asuntos. ¡Ah! Otra cosa¿qué les pareció la conversación entre Shaoran y Yue? Yo se que lo del arma puede parecer muy dramático de parte de Yue pero es un toque especial, nada más, jajaja. Espero sus reviews.

**Mari**: Muchas gracias por todo lo que dices, ojalá y puedas seguir dejando mensajes, es muy importante para mi saber la opinión de todos ustedes, gracias de nuevo. ¡También leíste "Lecciones…" que bueno que te gustara. Hasta pronto.

**beautiful****-night**: Sinceramente no puedo decir que lamento mucho que mi fic te distraiga de ocupaciones más importantes, pero supongo que hay tiempo para todo ¿no, espero no estarte causando grandes dificultades. ¿Te parece que soy cruel? No lo creo, solo trato de mantener la emoción en la historia. Gracias, por lo que dices de T&T, que bueno que te guste, tratare de hacer caso a tu petición y ponerle más atención a la pareja S&S pero debo admitir que me cuesta mucho crear escenas para esta última pareja, para la principal no porque tengo muy bien delimitado lo que quiero, pero haré lo posible, de verdad. Creo que el hecho de que Touya se disculpe con Tomoyo no solo muestra lo que tu mencionas, sino aparte lo mucho que ella le importa, a pesar de que lo niegue, en cuanto a Sakura y Shaoran, pues no creo que a este último le este costando trabajo dejar a un lado sus inhibiciones, jajaja. Gracias por los ánimos. Hasta pronto.

**AnPeSi**: Gracias por tomarte el tiempo para dejar un review, entiendo que a veces las ocupaciones no nos permiten mucho, por lo mismo agradezco doblemente que te tomes el tiempo de leer esta historia. Gracias por los ánimos, no me siento presionada, hasta ahora todos han sido muy comprensivos. Nos vemos para la próxima, espero.

**Isis**** Temptation**: Recuerda que normalmente actualizo los fines de semana, así que si buscas una actualización mia es más seguro que sea el fin de semana. Gracias por los ánimos, estoy mejor y creo que mi familia también, la inspiración ha vuelto y espero que no vuelva a irse. Qué bueno que te gustara tanto la parte del caballo, la estuve guardando un buen rato en mi mente hasta que por fin la escribi, lo de la escena S&S fue idea de mi amiga Crystal, ella fue quien pidió que fueran descubiertos, como también fue idea de ella el que Eriol no se quedara solito, por supuesto Nagissa es un personaje suyo. Y no es que quiera torturarte pero si necesito algo de tiempo para poder actualizar, si las cosas salen como espero ya no será necesario tomarme tanto tiempo. Gracias por todo, gracias por lo que dices, pues me has levantado el ánimo hasta el cielo. No importa que sean tan largos los reviews, los disfruto muchísimo.

**Hitomi**** Kansaki Fanel**: Que bueno que te gustara tanto el capítulo anterior, no te preocupes que aunque me tarde un poquito más de lo acostumbrado en actualizar no dejare de hacerlo hasta llegar al final. Como vez Yue si se molestó un poco por lo que descubrió pero no le dirá nada a Touya, aunque este ya sospecha que hay algo ahí.

**Gabby**: Lamento mucho si en este capítulo no hubo mucho de S&S, casi todo estuvo centrado en T&T, pero ya habrá más en los próximos capítulos. Muchas gracias por el review y hasta pronto.

**Ayin**: Como vez yo creo que ahora si ya se han arreglado las cosas entre T&T, solo quedan algunos detallitos por aclarar. Muchas gracias por tus comentarios y tus buenos deseos, lo aprecio mucho de verdad. Hasta pronto.

**ELI**: Muchas gracias, me hace muy feliz que te guste tanto mi trabajo, yo hago lo mejor que puedo, espero poder seguir así, y espero que sigas escribiendo, me agrada mucho conocer la opinión de todos los que leen esta historia.

**NinnaElric**: Muchas gracias por leer mi fic, supongo que debió ser muy bueno poder leer 15 capítulos seguidos, lamento si tuviste la mala suerte de que en esta ocasión te tocara esperar tres semanas, espero que no haya sido demasiado. Mi pareja favorita es E&T, solo que por esta ocasión (no se si volverá a suceder), decidí darme el gusto de escribir este T&T. Espero que tu opinión sobre Touya haya mejorado un poco con este capítulo, gracias por dejar review, espero se repita.

**Nethy**: Espero que esta vez te haya super doble re encantado la forma en que se portó Touya y que disfrutaras los berrinches de Nakuru. Bye.

**belzer**: Antes que cualquier cosa debo agradecerte por tus palabras de aliento, las aprecio mucho, no debes disculparte por lo que yo considero es una muestra de apoyo y de afecto que valoro mucho, de alguna forma a muchos de ustedes lo considero amigos y aprecio el que se tomen el tiempo para dedicarme algunas palabras y sobre todo si estas son con las mejor de las intenciones. Muchas gracias. Ahora pasando al fic, creo que haz podido comprobar que Touya si va por el camino correcto. Shaoran debía tener esta platica con Yue, de alguna forma era necesario, pues en la vida de Sakura hay tres hombres que no solo la quieren sino que harían cualquier cosa por ella, Shaoran debe ir ganando puntos con cada uno de ellos, y la plática con Yue lo prepara para otras cosas¿no crees?. Espero te haya gustado este capítulo y nuevamente gracias. ¡Ah! Casi lo olvido, muchas gracias por tu labor de promotor con esta historia HOSHI es genial.

**serenity****-princess**: Muchas gracias por tus palabras, lamento mucho que estés pasando por algo similar, si en algo te puedo ayudar no dudes es acudir a mi. Pasando al fic, si la escena del caballo te gusto, supongo que algunas partes de este capítulo te habrán encantado y prepárate porque todavía hay más. Creo que ya te diste cuenta que tan grande fue la sorpresa que se llevo Yue. Hasta pronto Mayra y muchas gracias por seguir aquí.

**FENIXGIRL**: Muchas gracias por tu apoyo, aprecio mucho tus palabras. Yo creo que el chiste es darle emoción a la historia ¿no crees? Espero te hayan gustado todavía más las escenas de este capítulo. ¿Qué si Touya es todo un Don Juan? Ahora esta más que confirmado ¿no te parece? Jajajaja. En cuanto a la pareja de Eriol no tienes que agradecérmelo a mi, sino a mi amiga Crystal23 pues de ella es este personaje de Nagissa. Espero tu review con ansias.

**Aya-Mery**¡Que lástima que se te haya borrado el review! Debió ser muy interesante. Como vez Touya si que se decidió ¿no? Muchas gracias por todo lo que dices, se que puedo contar con tu amistad, gracias de verdad. Un abrazo para ti también.

**Irmiux**: Muchas gracias, me hiciste muy feliz con tus comentarios, jajaja, estoy que no quepo. Bye

**Yuzu****-Skuld**: Me da gusto saber que he logrado mi cometido y te tendré por aquí con toda seguridad, me da gusto saber que te interesa tanto este fic y que deseas seguir leyéndolo, no te preocupes más que sentirme presionada me dan más ánimos para continuar. Cuídate mucho.

**HOSHI**: Primero que nada te agradezco enormemente el tiempo que te tomaste para dedicarme esas lindas palabras, no te disculpes, lo has hecho con la mejor de las intenciones y ese simple hecho le da un valor enorme. Aprecio mucho todo lo que has dicho y te entiendo perfectamente, es triste cuando te sucede algo así, nosotros sabíamos que dentro de un orden "lógico" (aunque estas cosas no siempre se presentan bajo este concepto) ella se iría primero, pero como sea estas situaciones te ponen de frente a una realidad que no quieres aceptar. Tienes razón al decir que cuando conté todo esto fue para sentirme mejor, lo pensé mucho y dude en hacerlo hasta el último momento, pero me sentí mejor al hacerlo y reviews como el tuyo me hicieron ver que la elección que hice no fue del todo equivocada. Gracias de nuevo. Ahora pasando a tu otro review, debo decir que me divirtió mucho leerlo y me sentí muy halagada, muchas gracias. Que gusto saber que disfrutas tanto esta historia, yo también me he divertido mucho escribiéndola, y si creo que tienes razón en cierta forma el teclado se apodera de mi, y a veces la pluma también tiene mucho que ver. Tal vez ya lo sepas, pero yo adoro la pareja E&T, pero esta vez quise darme el gusto de escribir un T&T y no sabes como lo he disfrutado. Aún no he podido leer alguno de los fics de belzer pero teniendo una recomendación tan buena tendré que darme un tiempo un día de estos para hacerlo y devolverle el favor que me ha hecho por promover este fic. Tus comentarios respecto a los personajes son muy acertados y no puedo decir que lamento el haber influenciado tu enamoramiento por Touya, aunque pensándolo bien eso genera más competencia jajaja. Las cosas se irán desarrollando de una manera que a los chicos no les quedará de otra más que aceptar sus sentimientos y como verás no solo Shaoran a dado un paso adelante. Bueno, creo que un pergamino ameritaba otro, así que espero haber logrado que te divirtieras tanto como me divertiste a mi al leer el tuyo, de verdad agradezco mucho todos tus comentarios y tus amables palabras. Gracias, espero verte por aquí en los siguientes capítulos. Bye.

**AGUILA FANEL**: Bueno, creo que todas tus interrogantes han sido resueltas. Nagissa es idea de mi amiga Crystal23, ella es el genio detrás de todo esto. Espero hayas disfrutado de este capítulo, espero tus comentarios. Bye.

**chour**i: Muchas gracias por tomarte tantas molestias para darte tiempo y leer mi fic, como verás T&T tienen muchas posibilidades de quedarse juntos al final. Gracias por el review y espero que sigas dejando un o que otro de ahora en adelante.

**nena05000**: Mi buena amiga, siempre me levantas el ánimo con tus reviews, me siento muy honrada de tener un archivo especial en tu computadora jajaja, muy agradecida. Bueno pasando al fic, ya me dirás que te pareció la parte de Eriol y Nagissa, tal vez ahora ya te des una mejor idea sobre la chica. Sobre las partes que corto en las escenas románticas, jajaja, yo también me imagino lo que podría pasar si no las dejará donde esta, como por ejemplo en esta última escena de T&T jajajaja. ¡Que no te acostumbras a que un hombre haga los quehaceres! Pero niña, en que mundo vives, un hombre moderno debe ser capaz de hacer eso y más. Supongo que si te gusto toda la parte T&T del capítulo anterior esta también te habrá gustado ¿no? De verdad que estoy ansiosa por saber tu opinión, lamento si te sientes decepcionada porque Touya salio de su cuarto mucho antes de que amaneciera, jajajaja. Algún día tal vez, lo estoy pensando, lo estoy pensando. Creo que se puede decir que en este capítulo pusieron en su lugar a Nakuru¿no crees? Espera a ver el siguiente. Creo que ya te diste cuenta que lo que menos quiere Touya es despedir a Tomoyo ¿no? No te preocupes por lo de la forma en que Touya se enterará de la verdad, aún falta un poco para eso y ya veremos que pasa. Matsagi y el ex de Tomoyo, por ahí andan y en el momento menos esperado harán su aparición. Las cosas entre Sakura y Shaoran cada vez se pondrán más serias y tal vez pronto ella escuche lo que tanto quiere de parte del chico de sus sueños. Me dio mucha risa eso que pusiste al final de tu review que ya no se te ocurría más que decir¡cielos, creo que es el review más largo que haz dejado, y mira que no me estoy quejando. Fue muy divertido leerlo. Espero el siguiente. Hasta pronto.

**Aneth**: Gracias a ti por tomarte la molestia de dejarme un review. Muchas gracias por tus palabras de aliento y por tu apoyo significan mucho para mi. Que bueno que te gustara tanto el capítulo anterior, por lo que deduzco que este también te gustará y te adelantó que Touya puede ser realmente encantador cuando se lo propone. Gracias, muchas gracias por todo y sigue escribiendo.

**Ceci**: Muchas gracias por tus palabras, me ha hecho mucho bien que alguien pueda interesarse por mi en un sentido tan profundo. Lamento que tu también hayas pasado por algo similar, pero como tu muy bien dices, estas cosas pasan tarde o temprano, yo también he perdido a varias personas en los últimos años y eso te pone de cara a una dura realidad pero a la vez te fortalece y te ayuda a comprender que lo mejor es valorar lo que tienes en este momento y disfrutar a tus seres queridos. Gracias por todo. Como habrás visto en este capítulo las cosas entre S&S son cada vez más serias y todo puede suceder. Que decir de T&T que ya están más que encaminados ¿no crees? Lo que siempre me a gustado del personaje de Tomoyo es justamente esa inteligencia que tiene y la calidez y serenidad con que toma todo, adoro a Sakura pero a Tomoyo le tengo un cariño muy especial, tal vez por esta razón es que mis fics se centran en este personaje. Fue un placer ayudarte con los fics de Mikki, en cuanto a lo de Danielle Steel, nunca he leído sus libros, pero ya que me has recomendado uno tal vez cuando lo vea lo compre y lo lea. Gracias.

**Jeanne****-Herblay**: No debes preocuparte por Kaho, como verás el esta interesado en otra persona y parece que ya dejo a esa mujer atrás. Gracias por el comentario de "las escenas apasionadas y tiernas, sin caer en el sexo explicito" jajaja, yo tampoco creo que esto último tenga algo de malo, pero hasta ahora he sido una cobarde y no he querido llegar más allá, este capítulo es una firme muestra de eso. Soy una romántica empedernida y tal vez eso explique el porque de mis historias, me gustan estas parejas y me esfuerzo mucho porque queden lo mejor posible. Gracias por el review y espero verte muy seguido por aquí.

**Les**: Muchas gracias por el review, creo que ya tenía rato que no escribías (corrígeme si me equivoco). Si el capítulo anterior te dejo picada este te dejará todavía más fan de Tomoyo y Touya. No te preocupes, nunca me molestas, cuídate mucho y hasta pronto.

**Abnt**: Recuerda que generalmente actualizó los fines de semana, de esa manera no tendrás que revisar todos los días si he actualizado (lo cual me halaga mucho, gracias). Vi en tu cuenta de este sitio que no tienes ningún fic en tus favoritos, no se si te has fijado pero si tienes cuenta este sitio al dejar review te aparecen unos recuadros hasta abajo donde menciona que puedes agregar a tus favoritos ya sea de autor o de fic, y también puedes agregar esta historia y a esta servidora en: "Add author to my Author Alert list". De esta manera el sitio te mandará un correo con el mensaje de que se ha actualizado la historia, el mismo día en que esto sucede, así solo tendrás que revisar tu correo y checar si te ha llegado mensaje, lo mismo para todas los fics y sus autores. Hasta pronto, creo que no te hice esperar mucho ¿verdad?


	18. Capítulo 18

**JUNTO A TI**

**Por Daulaci Serv**

**Con los personajes de Card Captor Sakura, Por CLAMP.**

**Con una especial agradecimiento a Crystal23 quien a sido toda una inspiración y un gran apoyo como beta en este fic.**

**CAPITULO 18**

Tomoyo abrió los ojos lentamente todavía estaba oscuro, pero no se sentía con ánimo ni para mover la cabeza y ver la hora en el despertador. Aún con la mente nublada por el sueño podía recordar lo que había estado soñando y con quien había compartido el sueño. Touya.

Un suspiro salió de sus labios. Durante toda la noche había soñado con él. Después de que Touya había salido de su cuarto a Tomoyo le tomó algunos minutos recuperar el control de su cuerpo para obligarlo a moverse y a realizar toda la rutina de cambiarse de ropa y desmaquillarse. Cuando se quitó el vestido lo guardó en el fondo del ropero y en ningún momento se atrevió a mirarse al espejo incapaz de enfrentar la imagen de lo que ella creía sería la mujer a la que no podría reconocer.

En una especie de letargo transcurrieron los minutos hasta que llegó el momento de acostarse en la cama, la misma que hasta hace unos minutos compartía con Touya, un sonrojo intenso cubrió su rostro y se sintió acalorado cuando un pensamiento fugaz cruzó por su mente ¿qué habría pasado si no se hubieran detenido? La respuesta era obvia y las sensaciones en su cuerpo demasiado recientes como para ser olvidadas.

Se dejó caer en la cama sentada, desde ahí podía ver la puerta y recordó cuando lo vio al abrirla. Sus palabras, sus besos. Sin darse cuenta se encontró acostada y cubierta por las cobijas, cerró los ojos y rememoró cada segundo, cada caricia hasta que los recuerdos se convirtieron en sueños.

Touya –suspiró Tomoyo.

La alarma comenzó a sonar, era hora de levantarse. Había dormido muy pocas horas pero los sueños habían sido tan vividos y reconfortantes, sabía que no podría volver a dormir. Se levantó sintiendo que dentro de ella se libraba una batalla entre la felicidad y la realidad. Touya la había hecho sentir tan feliz y plena. En escasos segundos había sentido que todo encajaba a la perfección entre ellos. Pero aún quedaba un asunto por aclarar, y ese era Nakuru. Él había dicho que podía explicarlo todo, que las cosas con Nakuru no eran como ella creía. Pero… ¿realmente era así?

Salió de su cuarto como una autómata, se había cambiado y había cepillado su cabello casi sin notarlo. Al llegar a la cocina se detuvo y revisó su apariencia, con su suerte y distracción de la cual era victima, tal vez traía una horrible combinación, pero no, todo estaba bien. Preparó el desayuno presa de una creciente angustia. ¿Qué podría decirle Touya respecto a Nakuru¿Qué podría ofrecerle ella a Touya? Ayer estuvo apunto de decirle todo. ¿Y si lo hubiera hecho¿Qué habría pasado? Por supuesto no la habría besado. Como fuera Tomoyo estaba segura de que aquella noche quedaría grabada en su memoria con fuego.

Cuando escuchó unos pasos acercándose a la cocina se tensó al grado de no poder hacer ningún movimiento, ni siquiera se atrevió a volverse para ver quien entraba en ese momento.

Buenos días Tomoyo –saludó Fujitaka.

Buenos días señor Kinomoto –respondió la chica sintiendo un gran alivio, era obvio que no estaba en condiciones de enfrentar a Touya.

No debiste levantarte tan temprano –dijo Fujitaka acercándose a ayudarla-. Debí decirte que podías levantarte un poco más tarde, yo podía encargarme.

No hay cuidado señor Kinomoto, ya estoy acostumbrada a levantarme temprano. Pero de todos modos gracias.

Pasados unos minutos ya el desayuno estaba listo. Tomoyo ponía la mesa cuando entró Yukito quien se veía radiante.

¡Buenos días! –exclamó con entusiasmo.

Yukito que se caracterizaba por su buen humor ahora parecía estar más feliz de lo acostumbrado y los presentes lo notaron.

Parece que tuviste una buena noche –dijo Fujitaka alegre.

Si así fue¿Touya todavía no llega? –Tomoyo negó con la cabeza-. Bueno… no puedo esperar… Mina y yo tenemos fecha para la boda… nos casamos en tres meses –anunció con una enorme sonrisa.

¡Yukito! –exclamó Tomoyo y se lanzó a abrazarlo-. ¡Muchas felicidades!

Gracias. Mina me dijo que pasaría a charlar contigo luego.

Después de esto Fujitaka también lo abrazaba. Tomoyo observaba a los dos hombres, un gran amor fraternal se podía sentir entre ellos.

La puerta de la cocina se abrió, Touya entraba en ese momento, solo Tomoyo se dio cuenta de esto y aunque pareció sorprenderle la escena inmediatamente su mirada registró el lugar buscando a la chica. Se veía serio pero relajado y en cuanto Tomoyo lo vio a los ojos sabía lo que estaba pensando, en lo mismo que ella; en lo que había pasado entre ellos.

¡Touya! –exclamó Fujitaka-. Escucha lo que tiene que decir Yukito.

Nuevamente Yukito hizo el anunció y como lo hiciera Fujitaka, Touya también reacción con alegría.

Ya era hora –dijo Touya después de que las felicitaciones acabaron-. Pensé que nunca lo harían.

Solo esperábamos el momento apropiado –contestó Yukito.

Ya que no tenemos otra cosa para brindar –dijo Fujitaka llevando unos vasos-, lo haremos con jugo de naranja.

Por Mina y Yukito –dijo Touya levantando su vaso-. ¡Por Mina y Yukito –repitieron Tomoyo y Fujitaka.

Por encima de su vaso Tomoyo pudo ver los ojos de Touya mirándola, bajó la mirada sintiendo que se sonrojaba. Por lo menos se sentía un poco más tranquila, la alegría que se percibía en la cocina la había animado y ahora se sentía mejor para enfrentarlo.

Mientras Tomoyo servía el desayuno Touya fue consciente de que ella evitaba su mirada, incluso evitaba cualquier tipo de contacto, cuando estaba cerca de él se retraía un poco. En otras circunstancias él habría encontrado eso divertido, pero después de lo ocurrido la noche anterior Touya hacia uso de todo su control para no abrazarla y decirle que todo entre ellos iría bien, que quería intentar algo con ella, pero… primero debía hablar con Nakuru.

En ese momento Tomoyo colocó un plato frente a Touya y él se permitió aspirar el aroma que emanaba de ella, también pudo ver el ligero rubor en sus mejillas. La siguió con la mirada, no podía quitarle la vista de encima.

¿No crees que deberíamos hacer algo para celebrar Touya? –preguntó Fujitaka y junto con Yukito notó que la atención de su hijo estaba en otra parte-. ¿Touya?

¿Qué? Perdón no estaba escuchando.

Si me di cuenta –dijo Fujitaka sonriendo.

Tomoyo que se había dado cuenta que Touya la observaba se puso roja como un tomate y retrasó un poco lo que estaba haciendo para después sentarse a la mesa.

Decía que tal vez deberíamos hacer algo para celebrarlo –repitió su padre.

Estoy de acuerdo.

Los padres de Mina pensaron lo mismo y como no habíamos celebrado el compromiso pensaron en hacer una fiesta y así anunciarlo a todos. La madre de Mina los llamará después cuando hayan decidido la fecha. Por supuesto tú también estas invitada Tomoyo.

Gracias Yukito.

El desayuno transcurrió con tranquilidad y la habían pasado tan bien que ninguno parecía dispuesto a levantarse de la mesa. Además las miradas de Touya a Tomoyo se habían vuelto tan obvias que tenían gratamente sorprendidos a Yukito y Fujitaka.

Creo que ya es hora de irnos –anunció Yukito mirando al reloj-. ¿No crees Touya?

Touya parecía no escuchar nada pero antes de que Yukito dijera algo más…

Podrías adelantarte en un momento te alcanzo –contesto a un sorprendido Yukito y después dirigió su mirada a Tomoyo quien ya llevaba los platos al fregadero y se mordía el labio inferior nerviosa.

Yukito y Fujitaka se miraron con complicidad.

Bueno, yo también tengo cosas que hacer –informó Fujitaka e hizo un ademán con la cabeza a Yukito para que salieran.

Te espero en los establos. Gracias Tomoyo –se despidió Yukito, Tomoyo solo movió la cabeza y le sonrió.

La chica continuó recogiendo la mesa mientas los dos hombres salían de la cocina. Cuando vio que Touya se levantaba de la mesa se quedó frente al fregadero y abrió la llave del agua dispuesta a empezar a lavar platos.

Después puedes hacer eso –dijo Touya mientras cerraba la llave del agua, la tomó del brazo con suavidad y la hizo volverse hacia él, con la otra mano le levantó la cara para obligarla a mirarlo.

Se miraron en silencio y aunque solo fueron unos segundos a Tomoyo le pareció mucho más. Touya se entretuvo apartando unos mechones de su cara y colocándole el cabello detrás de la oreja. Sus movimientos eran lentos como si quisiera alargar el momento.

Hay tantas cosas que quiero decirte –dijo Touya pasando saliva-. Pero primero debo terminar unos asuntos.

Tomoyo no pudo evitar sentirse un poco desilusionada, esperaba que la conversación prometida se llevara a cabo de una vez. No pudo ocultar sus sentimientos la expresión de su cara lo decía todo.

Yo también quisiera que habláramos ahora –dijo él acariciando su cabello-, pero… -su vista fue de sus ojos a sus labios.

Touya enterró los dedos entre su cabello y la jaló hacia él para besarla. Tomoyo colocó sus manos sobre su pecho para sentir su corazón acelerado como siempre, al mismo ritmo que el suyo. El beso fue tan largo que Tomoyo sintió que el tiempo se detuvo, ninguno de los dos se movió ni se abrazaron conscientes de que si lo hacían no podrían parar.

Cuando el beso terminó Tomoyo abrió los ojos y lo descubrió a él con los ojos todavía cerrados, cuando por fin los abrió, los ojos le brillaban, bajó nuevamente la vista hacia sus labios mientras con el pulgar los acariciaba.

Cuando vuelva hablaremos –dijo él con voz ronca. Tomoyo asintió y él volvió a besarla, para después separarse con rapidez. Salió poniéndose el sombrero, Tomoyo lo oyó mientras se alejaba silbando, parecía feliz, tan feliz como ella.

----------

Nakuru Akizuki jamás pensó que se encontraría aquel día enfrentando tal problema: Fiori se marchaba a Italia nuevamente y no volvería. Le había dejado en su grabadora del teléfono la noche anterior aquel mensaje y algo mas: le daría la oportunidad de irse con él "si en verdad lo amaba, que fuera con él; le esperaría con su boleto en mano en los próximos días donde ella sabía. Si al final de tal lapso no llegaba a su lado, se olvidaría de ella para siempre".

En ese instante se encontró en una encrucijada. La noche anterior vio en Touya un hombre distinto al que conoció años atrás y al que era meses atrás. Había un fuego en su mirada y al mismo tiempo, una confusión que no lograba entender del todo. Discutieron ante su puerta y fue notorio que estaba ansioso por deshacerse de ella. Nunca antes había pasado eso, generalmente era ella quien se hartaba de él y podía irse por días, y hasta semanas a cualquier parte del mundo y Touya nunca se oponía a ello. Pero Fiori…

Ya se imaginaba lo que haría para salir de aquella situación: comprar tiempo; llamaría a Touya, haría que la invitara a salir a cenar al pueblo. Ahí le diría que, tiene que ir a ver una exhibición a Italia o Venecia… iría con Fiori. Lo que fuera, con tal de no perder a ninguno. Pero lo que le molestaba de aquel plan, era que Touya se quedaría entonces solo… con Tomoyo Matsube. Aunque sospechaba que Eriol, se sentía, (aunque no estaba muy segura de ello), pero la atractiva ama de llaves saltaba a la vista. Incluso en la fiesta de cumpleaños de su primo, ella fue la sensación de la noche. Si estuviera segura que Eriol y ella tendrían algo, no se preocuparía por dejar a Touya.

Aunque sabía que Touya no era de los que tenían amantes. Por eso ellos eran tan diferentes. Ella tenía a Fiori. Y antes de él, a muchos otros artistas bohemios, compensando así la falta de interés de Touya. No estaba segura en aquellos instantes, de que era lo que quería. La estabilidad (aburrida), que le esperaría junto a Touya (pero llena de comodidades), o la pasional vida, de aventura alrededor del mundo con Fiori. Touya tenía mucho mas dinero asegurado que Fiori (su dinero se basaba en las inversiones y exposiciones de artistas) y no dudaba que en cuestión de años, Fiori se volviera mucho más rico que el mismo Touya.

Pero después de todo las cosas con el ranchero no eran seguras. Estaba diría ella, sobre dicho. Después de su regreso, él nunca mencionó la palabra matrimonio. Pero todos sabían que aquella boda se llevaría a cabo; es decir, después del desplante hecho por ella tiempo atrás, volvieron juntos ¿no? Era la señal mas clara que Touya no podía vivir sin ella. No se imaginaba una vida sin ella.

Pero ahora, no sabía que pensar mas aun, por lo distraído y desinteresado que encontraba a Touya últimamente. Pero como pensó momentos antes, Touya nunca tendría algo con alguien como Matsube. O al menos eso pensaba.

Escuchó el sonido de un vehículo de motor aproximándose a la distancia. Junto a la ventana desde su habitación, pudo ver que Eriol en aquel instante se preparaba para salir de la casa. Desde la exposición de Fiori semanas atrás, notaba a Eriol un tanto extraño con ella. No entendía porque, pero ya no se veía aquel interés como antes de que Touya casándose con ella, se convertirían en parientes políticos (siendo tan amigos, era lo que mas quería). Ya ni siquiera pasaba su tiempo libre en la casa o en las propiedades. Era como si escondiese algo, desde un tiempo, sale y no vuelve hasta el atardecer o algo mas temprano pero no explica a donde va. Pero no pensaría en ello por el resto de la tarde, mas aun cuando identificó el vehículo que ya se estacionaba delante de la casa. Era de…

¿Touya? -interrogó Eriol, una vez el ocupante descendió del vehículo. Era extraño ver a Touya por ahí a tales horas-. ¿Qué haces aquí¿Ocurre algo malo?

He venido a hablar con Nakuru.

Eriol solo necesitó treinta segundos viendo directamente a los ojos de Touya para darse cuenta y sonreír.

¿Ya ha pasado¿eh? –Kinomoto le observó aturdido y él prosiguió-. ¿Te diste cuenta de lo que hay bajo tu techo es cien veces mejor de lo que puedes encontrar aquí? –señalo la residencia detrás de él.

¿Qué quieres decir? No se de que estás hablando –fingió no comprender.

Está bien amigo –le palmeó un brazo al pasar por su lado-. Pero te diré algo, lo que decidas, no eches para atrás. No sacrifiques lo que puede ser verdadero, lo que el destino ha puesto en tu camino –volvió su mirada en dirección a la ventana de su prima-. Ustedes son muy diferentes ahora y ella no es la misma de quien te enamoraste una vez. Pero eso… ya lo sabes ¿no es así?

Todos Cambiamos -fue su respuesta.

En efecto. Y los cambios traen con ellos justo lo que necesitamos… tarde o temprano… nunca dejaré de ser tu amigo Kinomoto. Nadie podría interferir en nuestra amistad -ahí Touya lo miró a los ojos con intensidad. En ese momento Nakuru salía de la casa y él agregó-. No creas que te extrañará –observando atrás donde venía su prima-. Créeme, se recuperaría mas pronto de lo que cualquiera pensaría.

Touya vio a Eriol marcharse. Desde un tiempo atrás, lo notaba mas animado. Un tanto cambiado. Pensaba que era el amor de Tomoyo. Pero ahora sabía que era solo una amiga. Se veía que Hiragizawa estaba recuperado totalmente de la ruptura con Kaho y estaba dispuesto a seguir adelante. Igual él. Cuando se encontraba pensando aquello, Nakuru se había empinado y le había besado en la mejilla muy cerca de los labios.

Últimamente Eriol sale temprano y no llega hasta el atardecer –dijo Nakuru mientras veía el auto de su primo alejarse y observó de reojo a Touya-. ¿Crees que sigue dándole lecciones de montar a tu ama de llaves?

Te agradecería que no le llamases así –le sentenció-. Nadie en la casa la llamamos o tratamos como tal… o la consideramos eso…

Pues sería mejor que lo recordaran. Ese tipo de gente se toma unos privilegios que no les corresponden. Próximamente pensará que la llevarás a todas las actividades sociales. Es solo una sirvienta, Touya -dijo con mal humor-. Pero dejemos ese tema -llevándoselo del brazo-. ¿O viniste a pelear?

Vine a hablar… - dirigiéndose a la terraza que había en un extremo. Nakuru conocedora del temperamento de Touya algo arbitrario, le siguió y se sentaron uno frente al otro. Nakuru como mujer, se dio cuenta inmediatamente de la decisión en su mirada, indiferencia en su mirar y un brillo especial; se notaba muy masculino y decidido.

–Hace mucho tiempo, vengo notando esto, pero dadas las circunstancias ignoré mis sentimientos por mucho tiempo…

No entiendo lo que quieres decir.

Tú no me amas… -concluyó sorprendiéndola-. Y yo no te amo, te dejé de amar poco después que abandonaste nuestro compromiso la primera vez.

¡Vaya con lo que sales ahora! -exclamó escandalizada-. ¿Pretendes que con esa conclusión de "Tú no me amas" se resuelva todo y quede en santa paz¿Cómo te atreves¿Qué quieres decir con ello¿Por qué dices eso¿Cómo puedes saber si te amo o no?

Porque es la verdad -declaró mirándole decidido-. Hace mucho tiempo, después que volviste… mis sentimientos por ti, no eran nada… ahora es solo cariño. Pero solo eso.

Pues esto es sorprendente -declaró ella con ironía–. Cuando volvimos juntos, nunca aclaraste estos detalles… -cruzándose de brazos.

¡Vamos Nakuru! Hasta puedo leer en tus ojos que crees lo que te digo, lo que hace mucho también ves como inevitable. Solo has permanecido en esto, no se porque… pero no por amor. Además esas salidas tuyas alrededor del mundo no las he evitado nunca. Y yo no he pedido que te quedes. Tal vez esperando que…

¿Qué¿qué me fuera por siempre y nunca volviera?

Que te dieras cuenta que te estaba usando -sorprendiéndole-. Te he estado usando como excusa, como protección. Protección contra sentir de nuevo lo que sentí una vez por ti… antes de marcharte. Para evitar sentir algo por alguien… y ni eso ha servido al final.

Una relación como la nuestra, no muere de la noche a la mañana.

Y no murió así y tú lo sabes. Pero ahora, se me ha abierto la posibilidad de algo.

Ella guardó silencio unos instantes pensando lo dicho por él; la respuesta a sus dudas constantes había venido de la forma más inusitada. Lo sorpresivo de todo aquello, es que fuera él, quien lo viera.

Arruiné lo nuestro hace mucho tiempo ya¿no es así Touya?

El no respondió aquello. Solo se quedó observando el paisaje. Caminó unos pasos descendiendo las escaleras.

Solo quiero saber algo -ella le detuvo–. En realidad, son dos cosas -el asintió con su rostro-. ¿Alguna vez tuviste intenciones de casarte conmigo?

Touya pareció analizar cuidadosamente aquella pregunta.

Hace un tiempo atrás lo quería. Cuando te marchaste aquella vez.

¿Es acaso Tomoyo quien te ha hecho cambiar de parecer? –preguntó sabiendo la respuesta.

Touya, por su parte, no quería mentirle pero tampoco, decirle toda la verdad.

Digamos que ella, me ha abierto los ojos –respondió con calma-. En estos momentos no puedo adelantarte nada mas nada. Ni yo mismo se en que acabará todo. Solo se que no puedo continuar son esto… así…

Nakuru asintió con su rostro y esbozando una sutil sonrisa pero una triste mirada agregó.

No voy a quedarme Touya. Creo que, ambos nos hemos estancado por mucho tiempo. Mas tu que yo… pero amas este lugar. Yo no. Este lugar no es nada contra las maravillas del mundo que he visto y que me faltan aun por ver. Me marcharé… ya no me queda nada aquí que me até a este sitio… a este lugar…

¿O a mi?

O a ti -dijo con pesar -Touya palmeó su mejilla a modo de despedida.

Gracias por entenderlo así –dijo y se alejó en dirección al jeep.

Nakuru lo vio montar su jeep y tomar el camino de regreso a su hacienda entendiendo algo: jamás pensó sentirse más libre en su vida.

Gracias Touya… -sonrió–. Gracias…

----------

Eriol manejaba su jeep confiado que, dejar a Touya con Nakuru era señal definitiva del fin de su relación. A pesar de que era su prima, se sentía feliz con solo pensar que tal vez, solo tal vez, Touya volvería a prestarle caso a su corazón y definir su relación con Tomoyo. La mirada de Touya era demasiado reveladora, no deseaba continuar atado a Nakuru y no lamentaba aquello. Sospechaba que Nakuru correría a los brazos de Fiori una vez Touya la dejara. De todas maneras, Fiori le había puesto un plazo. Todavía estaba a tiempo de correr hacía el artista.

Pensaba entonces, en él mismo. ¿Lo que hacía Touya con Nakuru fue lo mismo que Kaho hizo con él? Si, era cierto. A pesar que Eriol si quería a Kaho y jamás le engañó como Nakuru hacía con Touya. Pero no se encontraba tan lastimado ya. Al pensar en que su vida estaba mejor, primero pensaba en Tomoyo, fue enviada por algún ángel de la guarda a ser su amiga y confidente. Pero luego, en el plano fuera de la amistad y pensando en los eventos de la noche anterior, estaba Nagissa.

Era increíble que aquella chiquilla que conoció tres años atrás, fuera ahora la joven profesional que tuvo anoche bailando con él. Recordaba a la perfección como se la robó de los brazos a Kinomoto a mitad de una pieza gracias al consejo de su amiga. Y también recordaba (con una sonrisa) el aturdimiento de la muchacha al verse en sus brazos.

**- Flash Back -**

_Nagissa__ estaba algo aturdida gracias al abrupto cambio de parejas que realizaran Touya y Eriol pero jamás pensó que fuera precisamente Eriol quien intercambiara con ella. Él lo notó en su mirada. Escuchaban la música de fondo y Eriol le sancionó._

_-Estás nerviosa -inhalando el perfume que soltaban sus cabellos cortos. Era un aroma de flores. Recordó en aquel instante la confesión que le hiciera cuando le llevó al campamento días atrás. _

_-Es que me tomaron por sorpresa... es todo -dijo ella calmadamente. No se atrevía a mirarle pero la colonia que él llevaba puesta, capturaba todos sus sentidos-. "Por todos los cielos, cálmate Naggissa" –se dijo a si misma. Respiró profundo tratando de de normalizar el acelerado ritmo de su corazón–. Veo que, Kaho no se presentó esta noche... –comentó más tranquila. _

_Él le miró y ella se forzó a sostenerle la mirada. Dando un giro la apretó mas a si, haciendo que la muchacha prácticamente se desmayara._

_-¿Hubieras querido que viniera? _

_-No es a mi quien debe importarme... sino a ti._

_-No me importa mucho –declaró con firmeza-. Kaho tiene su vida aparte y yo también. Si Nakuru la hubiese invitaría ella, declinaría con cortesía. Y a ti si te hubiera importado... -agregó sorprendiéndole-. Si hubiera sido así¿Estaríamos bailando ahora mismo? -ella no respondió y sintió como Eriol la apretaba más contra sí –. No tenemos porque hablar de ella. Podemos hablar sobre mañana..._

_-¿Qué hay con mañana? –interrogó._

_-Eso depende... –observando a su alrededor-. ¿Con quien viniste?_

_-Con nadie...- declaró con sinceridad-. Uno de mis colaboradores me trajo a la ciudad. Esperaba que Touya pudiera llevarme de regreso -observando a Touya y Tomoyo bailar agregó-: Pero creo que será algo difícil –notó que Touya se veía molesto. Eriol observó para allá. La pieza acabó y las parejas se dispersaron. _

_Para sorpresa de Naggissa, Eriol ofreció su brazo mostrando una de sus mejores sonrisas y la escoltó de regreso al grupo. Ahí se les unió Tomoyo y pasaron el resto de la fiesta juntos. Incluso, después del discurso y el corte del pastel _

_Una vez las celebraciones concluyeron, Eriol se le aproximó y dijo con una sonrisa_

_-¿Te llevo al campamento? _

_-Pero..._

_-Nada de peros... hablaré con Kinomoto. Él se encargará de llevar a Tomoyo a casa... y así te llevaré._

_-Puedo irme con cualquiera Eriol. No tienes porque molestarte._

_-Tonterías -dijo para alegría de la chica quien sonrió sutilmente–. A nadie le confiaría el llevarte a casa... mas aun porque algunos me han preguntado quien eres... -haciéndole sonreír y sonrojarse-. Vuelvo ahora -dirigiéndose a hablar con Touya. Ella vio a Tomoyo en el balcón y se aproximó a ella diciéndole lo que Eriol había decidido, sin poder ocultar su felicidad. _

_Ya en el auto ambos recorrieron gran parte del camino en silencio. Eriol de vez en cuando lanzaba miradas furtivas a la mujer sentada a su lado y en especial a sus piernas descubiertas donde finalizaba el ruedo del vestido. Aquel traje era muy atractivo y no pudo dejar de hacer un comentario-. Un vestido algo inusual para una geóloga... _

_-Es que, lo compré – declaró con sinceridad-, cuando Touya y Nakuru me invitaron... no suelo andar con este tipo de trajes entre mis pertenencias..._

_-Deberías hacerlo mas seguido. Te ves increíble... –sonrió él prestándole atención al camino-. ¿Qué harás mañana?_

_-¿Mañana? –preguntó sorprendida._

_-Si mañana –confirmó sorprendiéndose hasta él mismo con su insistencia. Sin proponérselo ya se estacionaban en el área del campamento y Eriol apagó el jeep–. Te invito a cenar ¿que dices? -Naggissa sonrió y Eriol descendió y ayudó a bajar a la muchacha del vehículo. Aun con su mano retenida declaró-. Entonces ¿nos vemos mañana? -la chica asintió en silencio con una sonrisa. _

_–Muy bien Eriol -dijo siendo vencida por los encantos del hombre–. Mañana... _

**- Fin Flash Back -**

Eriol se despidió de ella ahí mismo deseándole las buenas noches. No pudo evitar el pensar en su sonrisa, sus ojos, sus cabellos cortos hasta la nuca y el solo imaginar el pasar sus dedos por aquellos mechones le hicieron tensarse. ¿Acaso le gustaba tanto así la joven? Si, así era. Naggissa era una chiquilla cuando la conoció.

Tomoyo le dijo que evadía a la muchacha la noche anterior. ¿Acaso lo hacía? Si, lo admitía. También admitía que se percató de inmediato de su presencia en el salón en cuanto llegó y lo que atrajo su mirada aquel vestido de seda que sobresalía entre las personas. Y las miradas que ella atrajo durante la fiesta no fueron pocas.

Al llegar al campamento vio a los miembros del equipo de Naggissa que estaban en sus labores rutinarias. Observó a la otra mujer del grupo salir de una de las casas rodantes con sus brazos llenos de instrumentos y muestras. Apagó el jeep, tomó una bocanada de aire y se dispuso a salir.

La mujer Nessa le saludó y le informó que Naggissa estaba dentro de la casa rodante estudiando unas muestras en el microscopio. Eriol tomó la decisión y avanzó a la furgoneta.

Ahí estaba con unas gafas pequeñas al aire puestas y observando por el microscopio. No se percató que era él. Ella vestía con una bata de laboratorio blanca y llegaba hasta sus rodillas. Pero contrario a la noche anterior, sus piernas no estaban descubiertas sino que portaba unos pantalones azules.

Deja la muestra en la mesa, Niji –dijo distraídamente-. Y gracias...

No es Niji -dijo la voz de Eriol. Ella levantó su mirada del microscopio y avanzó a ella con seguridad.

Eriol... ¿qué haces aquí?

¿No recuerdas? Íbamos a cenar pero he venido a secuestrarte algo antes... –sonrió inclinándose en la mesa donde estaba el microscopio con su aspecto desbordante y ella continuaba sentada en el butacón-. ¿Qué estudias?

Unas muestras del subsuelo de las propiedades alrededor... –declaró ahora más interesada en la presencia del hombre en el lugar–. No eres el primero ¿sabes? –declaró con seguridad-. Que se aparece así nada mas donde quiera que me encuentro... otros lo han intentado...

¿Alguno tuvo éxito?

Solo uno. Recién fallecido mi padre. Pero fue el sentimiento de soledad Eriol... no quiero que pase lo mismo contigo...

Eriol se aproximó a ella, quien se puso de pie y se dirigió a uno de los armarios a buscar unos frascos, dándole la espalda. Él se aproximó por detrás y cuando ella se volteó, él le cerraba el paso.

¿Qué haces? –preguntó sorprendida al ver ambos brazos del sujeto apoyados en el estante no dejándole ruta de escape. Sentía nuevamente el olor de su colonia de afeitarse y su corazón se agitó.

Lo que debí hacer desde anoche... -dijo con confianza y una voz sórdida que no era para nada de Eriol-. No me interesa Kaho. La dejé de querer mucho tiempo atrás. Se que por eso es que, dudas cuando me ves o me tienes cerca y te pones a temblar. Porque viste lo que viví con Kaho. Pero me interesas tú ahora... no ella... –tomando su cuello con sus manos y besándole sutilmente los labios.

Nagissa cerró sus ojos, el hombre sabía robarle el aliento desde mucho antes. Cuando llegó con su padre, pero ella, era una niña al lado de Kaho y él se notaba tan enamorado de ella. Pero ahora, él no pensaba en Mitzuki. En un segundo beso, ya era mas profundo, no tan pasional pero si, dulce, sin dejar duda alguna sobre la química que veía que existía entre ellos. Cuando se separaron ella aun tenía los frascos en las manos y se sorprendió de que aun no cayeran al suelo¡El sujeto le había atrapado fuera de guardia!

No quiero vivir entre un fantasma del pasado -dijo colocando los frascos en una mesa al lado-. Prométeme... que no viviré entre el pasado y algo mas...

Eriol negó con su cabeza sonriendo ante la victoria. Ella le sonrió por igual.

Vamos –dijo Eriol mientras tomaba uno de los banquillos y se sentaba en el-. Te esperaré e iremos a cenar... allá hablaremos...

----------

Touya regresó lo más rápido que pudo a casa, se sentía liberado y ansioso por poder tener al fin a tan esperada plática con Tomoyo.

Estacionó el jeep frente a la casa y aunque se sintió tentado de ir directamente a la cocina pensó que era mejor subir y lavarse antes de ir a buscar a Tomoyo.

Cuando salía de su cuarto se encontró con Fujitaka quien iba camino a su habitación.

¡Touya! No sabía que habías llegado.

Recién acabo de hacerlo, solo que subí a cambiarme primero.

Yukito nos explico que tuviste que arreglar unos asuntos¿todo bien?

Si, gracias –respondió Touya un tanto incomodo-. ¿Tomoyo está en la cocina?

Si, Yukito esta con ella. Preparó algo delicioso para esta noche, es una lástima que te lo hayas perdido.

Si, que lástima, voy a bajar a ver si dejó algo para mi.

Estoy seguro que si –respondió Fujitaka sonriendo-. Buenas noches.

Buenas noches.

Touya bajo las escaleras y camino con rapidez, al llegar a la cocina se detuvo cuando escucho las risas dentro de la habitación.

¡No lo puedo creer! –exclamó Tomoyo entre risas, estaba sentada en la mesa de la cocina al lado de Yukito, compartiendo una tasa de café-. ¿De verdad Sakura hacia todas esas cosas?

¡Y muchas más! –respondió Yukito riendo-. Hizo todo lo que estuvo en su poder para hacer que me fijara en Mina.

Ella estuvo mucho tiempo enamorada de ti.

Si, lo sé –dijo Yukito con suavidad, mientras daba vueltas a su taza-. Ella nunca dejará que lo olvide.

¿De verdad¿Ella te lo dice?

Solo a veces –respondió el joven encogiendo los hombros mientras sonreía-. Dice que me puse difícil.

¿Y eso es cierto?

Bueno… si… hay algo de eso. La verdad es que era muy difícil no notar los ojos que ponía cuando me miraba –Yukito tenía una mirada tierna mientras hablaba-. Pero en aquel entonces a mi me preocupaba que era muy joven para mi.

¿Cuándo fue que te diste cuenta que la querías?

En un baile –respondió Yukito con una sonrisa evocadora-. Sakura se había enojado conmigo pues decía que estaba dejando pasar una gran oportunidad con una chica especial y convenció a Mina de ir al baile con otro chico. Mina estaba por cumplir 18 años y cuando la vi entrar al lugar supe que no podía esperar más.

¿De verdad? –suspiró Tomoyo, tenía un codo sobre la mesa y recargaba el mentón en la palma de la mano.

Yukito se apoyó en el respaldo de la silla suspirando y la miró incapaz de ocultar su sorpresa.

Nunca le había contado esto a nadie. Ni siquiera a Mina o a Touya –Tomoyo sonrió agradecida por la confianza.

Creo que a Mina estaría muy contenta si se lo dijeras.

Tal vez lo haga. Pero… ya hemos hablado mucho sobre mi ¿y tú¿Alguna vez haz estado enamorada Tomoyo?

Tomoyo sonrió ligeramente.

Una vez –dijo ella-. Pero no creo que se pueda tener en cuenta.

Touya que seguí escuchando no estaba de acuerdo. Se preguntaba de qué tipo de hombre se habría enamorado, si había sido recíproco y si todavía seguía presente en su vida.

Yo tenía 9 años –le dijo a Yukito-. Él tenía 10.

Touya se sintió aliviado al oír su aclaración. ¿Por qué le había preocupado tanto que le dijera que había estado enamorada de alguien?

Era mayor que tú –bromeó Yukito tratando de emular su estado de ánimo-. Así que debías ir en serio.

Tal vez.

Buenas noches –saludo Touya desde la puerta, al fin se había decidido a entrar.

Buenas noches –respondieron Yukito y Tomoyo al mismo tiempo.

¡Qué bueno que llegas¿Arreglaste lo que tenías que hacer?

Si, lo hice –respondió Touya mirando a Tomoyo quien se sonrojó.

¿Ya… ya cenaste? –preguntó la chica.

No, en realidad no.

¿Quieres que te sirva? Guarde una porción para ti.

Está bien, gracias.

¡Que bien! –dijo Yukito-. Esta noche la cena estuvo deliciosa.

¿Si? Mi papá me acaba de decir lo mismo.

Espera a que pruebes el postre, es lo mejor.

Mientras Touya cenaba, Yukito y Tomoyo lo acompañaron con café. La conversación continuó con anécdotas de parte de Yukito. Aunque al principio Tomoyo parecía tensa, se relajó al notar el ánimo ligero de Touya, quien también aportó algunas anécdotas a la conversación, después de un rato los tres estaban riendo. Así permanecieron hasta que Tomoyo sirvió el postre.

¿Qué es esto? –preguntó Touya mirando fijamente su plato.

Pruébalo y verás –respondió Yukito entusiasmado.

Esto se parece a… -cortó un pedazo y al probarlo exclamó-¡Si es! –extrañado miró a Tomoyo-. No lo había probado desde que mi madre lo hacia.

Encontré la receta en su libro de cocina –se sonrojó un poco al explicarle-, estaba marcado como tu favorito.

Gracias Tomoyo. Lo aprecio mucho.

En realidad Tomoyo es un tesoro –declaró Yukito alegre-. Tal vez deberíamos considerar retenerla ¿no crees?

Esa es mi intención –respondió Touya mirándola fijamente, Tomoyo se había sonrojado pero sonreía.

Yukito observaba la escena feliz e intrigado, había llegado el momento de dejarlos solos.

Creo que es hora de que me vaya a descansar –dijo Yukito mientras se ponía de pie-. Gracias por la cena Tomoyo y por la conversación fue muy agradable.

De nada –contestó Tomoyo todavía sonriendo-. También me divertí mucho conversando.

Que descansen y buenas noches –se despidió Yukito al salir.

Cuando se quedaron solos se observaron en silencio, ninguno de los dos sabía que decir.

¿Quieres otro café? –preguntó Tomoyo con una sonrisa, de esas que dejaban a Touya sin respiración.

¿Café? –repitió él con voz estrangulada.

Tomoyo se volvió hacia él.

A menos que quieras retirarte a descansar –respondió Tomoyo un tanto desilusionada-. ¿Touya? –lo llamó ella, que aún esperaba una respuesta a su ofrecimiento de una taza de café.

Él se puso de pie y se aproximó a ella.

¿Qué demonios me ocurre contigo? –preguntó él.

Tomoyo lo miró perpleja.

¿Cómo?

¿Por qué cada vez que sonríes siento deseos de besarte?

Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida, pero no hizo nada para evitar que la tomara en sus brazos y la besara.

Se agarró de él con fuerza inusitada, como si temiera caerse. Aunque era imposible, pues él la tenía apresada para evitar que se le escapara.

Touya la besaba con tal intensidad que ella se sentía desmayar, él separó sus labios de los de ella para iniciar un recorrido por su barbilla y la línea de la mandíbula hasta bajar por el cuello.

No se lo que me pasa contigo –confesó Touya entre besos-. Me enciendo cada vez que estas cerca, cada vez que sonríes deseo besarte y acariciarte –terminó con voz ronca, y después le beso la oreja haciéndola estremecer.

Touya, yo… Touya –murmuró buscando casi a ciegas la boca masculina que en ese momento se deslizaba sobre su mejilla. Cuando los labios se encontraron, los de él la buscaban con tal ardor, que en forma espontánea Tomoyo se oprimió contra el musculoso cuerpo.

Momentos después fue ella quien retiró sus labios de los de él con dificultad y preguntó enronquecida.

Pero… ¿y Nakuru? –Tomoyo espero la respuesta sintiéndose frágil, muy frágil, como el cristal, si le respondía que amaba a Nakuru su corazón se rompería.

Ella no ha significado nada importante para mi durante años. Somos amigos, y salimos de vez en cuando. Si he de ser sincero no he sido un santo, nuestra relación no fue del todo platónica, pero no hay nada más entre nosotros.

Tomoyo lo escuchaba incrédula a pesar de seguir abrazada a él era reconfortante sentirlo tan cerca, pero aún no se sentía del todo satisfecha con su respuesta, no entendía del todo lo que Touya quería decirle y este intuyendo lo que pasaba siguió su explicación.

Está tarde fui a hablar con ella –continuó mientras la miraba a los ojos.

¿Ese era el asunto…? –preguntó nerviosa mientras jugaba con los botones de su camisa.

Si. Quería dejar las cosas claras entre nosotros, se que Nakuru se ha estado haciendo ilusiones… pero te juro que jamás le dije nada que pudiera alentarla a pensar…

¡Pero la casa nueva! –lo interrumpió-. La estás construyendo para ella… tú mismo lo dijiste, y todos lo creen así.

Nunca tuve la intención de que fuera para ella y para mi –miró hacia la puerta de la cocina, para cerciorarse que no hubiera nadie cerca, y después el dijo al oído-: Es para Mina y Yukito. Quería sorprenderlos con ese regalos de bodas, por eso hice creer que la construía para mi.

Y para Nakuru –agregó ella pensativa.

Era la única disponible en ese momento –repuso él encogiéndose de hombros-. Lo que me interesa es saber si crees que a ellos les guste.

Les fascinará –respondió ella con expresión soñadora mientras recorría el cabello masculino con los dedos.

¿Estás segura de que prefieres esta casa? –preguntó ansioso-. Quise brincar de júbilo el día que fuiste a visitar la nueva y comentaste en voz alta que preferías la antigua.

Y hable en serio –le delineó los labios con un dedo mientras arqueaba una ceja pensativa-. Touya… ¿en verdad… te importo? –preguntó con curiosidad-. Nunca demuestras lo que sientes, por lo tanto yo…

Siempre me has importado –respondió apoyando su frente en la de la chica-. Es solo que no quería aceptarlo… creo que fue cuando sentí una naricita helada que se perdía en mi cuello atemorizada mientras atravesábamos el cauce del río la noche que llegaste –respiró con fuerza.

Pero… siempre parecías tan molesto conmigo –exclamó sorprendida apartándose un poco para levantar la cara y mirarlo-, tan desconfiado… y… y todas las cosas que decías…

Estaba luchando contra mi mismo –explicó con una expresión tan triste en su rostro que Tomoyo acarició las mejillas con sus manos tratando de confortarlo-. Lamento todo lo que dije –se disculpó besando sus manos-. Es solo que… estaba celoso –por un instante sus ojos lanzaron un brillo feroz.

¡Celoso!

Si, celoso –replicó apretándola contra él de forma posesiva-. Celoso de Eriol y de cualquiera que se acercara a ti –musitó Touya y su aliento casi quemaba la boca de la chica.

No había ni un ápice de coquetería en la forma como acercó su boca hacia él. Lo amaba, y su actitud fue tan natural como sincera.

Touya era su vida. Se percató instantes antes de sentir los labios de él sobre los suyos. ¿Desde cuándo le era familiar la forma como él arqueaba las bien delineadas cejas?

Pero no tenía importancia, porque ahora Touya la besaba con infinita ternura permitiéndole saborear sus labios y haciéndola suspirar. Touya metió las manos por debajo de la blusa para acariciarla con más libertad. Tomoyo gimió la sentir sus dedos deslizarse sobre el sujetador.

Touya musitó algo y con un movimiento la levantó por la cintura y un momento después la sentaba sobre la mesa de la cocina.

Tendré que buscar una caja para que te pares en ella cuando te bese –mustió él con voz ronca, y la miraba ansioso con expresión apasionada-. No siempre será conveniente estar así contigo.

Touya la abrazó acomodándose entre las piernas de ella. No hubo timidez en el gesto de Tomoyo cuando colocó las manos en su nuca para atraerlo hacia sus labios. Con un gemido profundo, Touya la besaba con enardecida pasión, hasta que ella arqueó el cuerpo extasiado bajo el dominio de él.

Touya… oh, Touya –murmuró con la respiración entrecortada cuando él dejó su boca para descender hacia el cuello hasta llegar al escote de la blusa mientras al mismo tiempo sus dedos desabrochaban el sujetador para después perderse en las delicadas curvas del pecho de Tomoyo.

Así que Sakura se salió con la suya –comentó Touya sonriendo, después de elevar el rostro con un visible esfuerzo.

¿Sa… Sakura?

Seguro –repuso él con lentitud mientras retiraba con cuidado los mechones de su rostro-. Parece que después de todo se sale con la suya. Pero¿sabes algo? –y la miró con ternura-, ahora ya no me importa eso. Sólo me alegra que haya tenido el sentido común de enviarte.

Tomoyo luchaba por volver a la realidad y fijar la mirada en el rostro agradable de Touya… que reflejaba una alegría que apenas reconocía. Fue ella quien le dio esa luminosidad, pero le hubiera gustado hacerlo en otras circunstancias, y no con el antecedente del engaño que predominaba en su relación.

Touya en ese momento volvía a acariciarla y besarla en el cuello, Tomoyo luchó contra la sensación de mareo que la asaltaba, provocada por las caricias de Touya.

Touya, yo… -comenzó a decirle incómoda.

Vamos a tu habitación –pidió Touya mientras la besaba en los labios impidiéndole responder, la tomó en sus brazos y la llevó por el pasillo sin separar los labios de los de la joven hasta que llegaron frente a la puerta de su habitación.

Touya, bájame, por favor –gimió ella por el esfuerzo.

Touya la obedeció con lentitud y continuó abrazándola para apresarla contra la puerta.

¿Es que acaso no quieres…? –preguntó dándole un beso suave.

"Si, si quiero" –pensó Tomoyo sintiendo que se derretía-. Es que yo… -tartamudeo indecisa-. Hay algo que yo…

Touya la miraba intrigado tratando de entender.

Yo quisiera decirte… yo quisiera –Tomoyo aspiró tratando de infundirse valor.

¿Es muy pronto para ti¿Prefieres esperar?

Si –respondió Tomoyo vencida, no tenía el valor para confesarse en ese momento y se apresuró a agregar-. Yo… yo quiero que nos conozcamos mejor, yo… yo quiero decirte… tantas cosas antes… que…

Entiendo –dijo él tratando de calmarla.

No, no entiendes… es que yo… -pero Touya ya no la dejo hablar, la beso con suavidad y después con más intensidad. Tomoyo respondía sintiéndose impotente por su falta de valor, dos lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos.

Al darse cuenta de que ella lloraba Touya se separo de la chica y la observó con ternura mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas.

No te preocupes preciosa. Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo –Tomoyo asintió con tristeza-. Te diré algo –dijo él mientras la abrazaba-, mañana saldremos juntos a cabalgar, después del desayuno ¿te parece?

Me parece bien –respondió ella más tranquila.

Touya volvió a besarla para darle consuelo y ánimo; y no se detuvo hasta que lo logró. Hasta que la sintió relajarse en sus brazos y hasta que la hizo suspirar.

Creo que este es el momento de decirnos buenas noches –dijo él con la voz entrecortada-. Si continuó así no podré detenerme.

Tomoyo no podía moverse se sentía en las nubes.

No me mires así –dijo Touya con voz ronca-, y entra a tu habitación de una buena vez.

Tomoyo giró la perilla que se encontraba detrás de su espalda y dio unos pasos atrás.

Buenas noches Touya –dijo Tomoyo divertida.

No sonrías –le advirtió Touya -, y cierra la puerta con seguro.

Tomoyo muy seria y sin apartar la mirada de sus ojos cerró la puerta con lentitud, antes de hacerlo completamente no pudo contenerse y dejo escapar (según la opinión de Touya) una de las mejores sonrisas para después poner el seguro con rapidez, de inmediato sintió unos golpes desesperados en la puerta.

¡Te dije que no sonrieras! –exclamó Touya desde fuera-. Mañana me cobrare esto –aseguró con una sensualidad que Tomoyo sintió un hormigueo en el estómago.

Estaré esperando ansiosa –respondió traviesa y escucho la risa de Touya.

Buenas noches Tomoyo.

Buenas noches –respondió y lo escucho alejarse-. "Buenas noches, mi amor"

----------

A la mañana siguiente Tomoyo se despertó muy animada, se dio un baño rápido y se vistió con cuidado. Era la primera vez que se vestía para agradarle a alguien y a pesar de que simplemente saldría a cabalgar con Touya quería verse bien para él. Se maquilló ligeramente y cepilló su cabello con cuidado.

Cuando estuvo lista se apresuró a ir a la cocina a preparar el desayuno, mientras trabajaba se dio cuenta que era la primera vez en mucho, mucho tiempo que se sentía realmente feliz. Evitó pensar en lo complicado de su situación, no quería deprimirse. Se había prometido que disfrutaría su paseo con Touya y también se prometió que no dejaría pasar una noche más, antes de que terminara ese día le diría a Touya toda la verdad.

Tomoyo estaba tan inmersa en sus pensamientos que no escuchó cuando se abría la puerta a sus espaldas. Touya al darse cuenta de esto camino en silencio hacia ella y la abrazó por la espalda sobresaltándola.

¡Touya! -exclamó Tomoyo mientras se llevaba una mano al pecho para sentir su corazón acelerado-. No hagas eso -lo regaño al darse la vuelta, todavía atrapada entre sus brazo-. Casi me matas del susto, no deber...

Ya no pudo decir más pues Touya la silenció con su boca. Tomoyo le echó los brazos al cuello con lentitud y entreabrió los labios para permitir la suave exploración de la boca de Touya. Él gimió cuando ella pasó los dedos por su cabello.

Touya apenas podía pensar pero sentía que con Tomoyo no importaba cuantas veces la besará siempre parecía ser la primera vez y nunca podría cansarse de eso.

Cuando Tomoyo separó sus labios de los de Touya fue para tomar aire, paró la lengua por los mismos. Touya la contemplaba sin dejar de abrazarla, tenía el rostro sonrojado y los ojos brillantes.

Buenos días -susurró Touya, Tomoyo sonrió y nuevamente fue acercando su cara a la de él mientras cerraba sus ojos.

Repentinamente la puerta de la cocina se abrió anunciando la llegada de Yukito y Fujitaka que miraban boquiabiertos el cuadro que se presentaba frente a ellos.

Tomoyo de inmediato quiso separarse de Touya, pero él no se lo permitió y se separó lentamente de ella aunque continuó abrazándola por la cintura con un brazo.

Buenos días -saludó Touya sonriendo a los dos hombres que parecían pegados al suelo.

Buenos días -respondió Fujitaka sin salir del todo de su asombro pero feliz por su hijo y le dio un empujoncito a Yukito para que avanzara.

¡Ah! si... si -tartamudeó Yukito -Buenos días.

Lamento no haberte ayudado esta vez Tomoyo -dijo Fujitaka tratando de portarse natural ante los dos jóvenes mientras se sentaba en la mesa y Yukito lo imitaba.

Yo no -bromeó Touya.

¡Touya! -exclamó Tomoyo azorada, lo empujó logrando al fin liberarse de su brazo y roja como un tomate se dispuso a servir el desayuno.

El desayuno transcurrió con tranquilidad y aunque nadie hizo ningún comentario respecto a la pareja era obvio que algo pasaba. Por un lado Tomoyo parecía no poder dejar de sonrojarse cada vez que cruzaba miradas con alguno de los hombres, y por el otro estaba Touya que a los ojos de su padre y amigo nunca lo habían visto tan feliz.

Fujitaka observaba a su hijo como nunca antes pues a pesar de mantener su semblante serio de siempre en sus ojos podía apreciarse un brillo muy especial, sobre todo cuando veía a la joven que estaba a su lado.

Cuando terminaron el desayuno Tomoyo se apresuró a recoger la mesa y en cuanto terminó se dispuso a lavar los platos.

Después haces eso –le susurró al oído, y le quitó los guantes para después tomarle una de las manos-. Tomoyo y yo iremos a dar un paseo –anunció sin esperar respuesta-. Te alcanzó más tarde Yukito, espero que no te moleste.

No le dio tiempo a ninguna oportunidad a Yukito para objetar o aceptar lo que le dijo. Jaló a Tomoyo hacia la puerta y se apresuró a salir para evitar cualquier comentario. Tomoyo apenas alcanzó a balbucear una despedida.

Yukito y Fujitaka se miraron sin poder comprender y después empezaron a reír de forma incontrolable. Los dos estaban muy contentos por la forma en que se dieron las cosas.

Tal parece que Touya aclaró las cosas -declaró Yukito una vez el ataque de risas entre ambos disminuyó.

Me alegro. Tomoyo es una excelente muchacha... –dijo Fujitaka. Pero en un momento Yukito pudo notar una mirada ensombrecida que cruzó por el rostro del padre de su mejor amigo.

¿Pasa algo malo?

No. No pasa nada malo. Es que, solo espero... -murmuró-. Que cuando el momento llegue... Touya pueda comprender algo... y que haga caso a lo que siente en su corazón.

Yukito no entendía totalmente aquel comentario. ¿Acaso Fujitaka estaba enterado de algo que, él no?

Mientras tanto Touya llevaba a Tomoyo a los establos, aún la tomaba de la mano y caminaba con rapidez.

Touya, no vayas tan rápido –pidió Tomoyo tratando de mantener su paso-. Parece que vas huyendo de algo.

No estoy huyendo de nada –respondió él en el momento en que entraban al establo. En un segundo se encontraron junto a "Sultán" que ya estaba ensillado y listo para el paseo. Touya se detuvo junto al caballo y abrazó a Tomoyo quien luchaba por recuperar el aliento.

Solo me sentía ansioso –explicó Touya-, no podía esperar más tiempo para estar a solas contigo. Y dicho esto la besó largamente.

Cuando por fin se separaron Touya subió a Tomoyo al caballo.

Pensé que yo iría en otro caballo –dijo la joven sorprendida mientras lo veía subir a él también.

No –respondió Touya tomando las riendas del caballo-. Después de aquel día en que cabalgamos juntos solo podía pensar en la próxima vez que lo haríamos de nuevo.

Tomoyo se acomodó contra él complacida por sus palabras y Touya hecho a andar el caballo.

----------

Sakura se encontraba en la habitación de Tomoyo en la mansión Daidouji, frente al espejo, observaba su apariencia, vestía con uno de los elegantes trajes que Tomoyo utilizaba cuando iba a trabajar a las oficinas de la empresa. Se colocó la hermosa peluca negra que había cepillado previamente y una vez más recorrió su imagen en el espejo sin encontrar fallo alguno.

Camino hacia la cama y se calzó las zapatillas de tacón alto, tomó el bolso y revisó su contenido, solo para cerciorarse una vez más que llevaba el celular que le había dado Shaoran.

Suspiró nerviosa para tranquilizarse, esta sería la última vez que ocuparía el lugar de Tomoyo y a pesar de confiar en que todo saldría bien no podía evitar sentirse ansiosa. Esta sería una salida importante, no solo por ser la última vez, si no porque también estaría con ella el señor Daidouji.

Además un par de días antes se habían realizado dos operaciones exitosas en lo referente al caso. Yue había realizado cateos a dos sitios donde encontraron información importante sobre el presunto responsable de las amenazas a los Daidouji. Uno de ellos a una casa de apuestas clandestina, donde algunos de los arrestados aseguraron haber visto a Tokogama el día anterior en ese mismo lugar y en perfecto estado de salud y en compañía de dos personas más.

Sharoan se encontraba muy emocionado por el resultado de las investigaciones, cada vez estaban más cerca de Hideyoshi Tokogama. A pensar de sus esfuerzos Sakura podía notar su preocupación por la salida de ese día. También había mencionado que pasada esta salida irían a visitar a Tomoyo y a su familia en el rancho.

Un llamado a la puerta sacó a Sakura de sus cavilaciones, sobresaltada se puso de pie y tomó los lentes oscuros que siempre acompañaban su caracterización como Tomoyo Daidouji. Después de colocárselos y lanzar una rápida mirada al espejo respondió al llamado, la puerta se abrió y Shaoran entró cerrando la puerta tras él.

¿Estás lista?

Si –suspiró ella quitándose los lentes-. Pensé que tal vez sería otra persona.

Nadie podría pensar que no eres Tomoyo –comentó él observando su apariencia.

Si, lo sé –dijo ella mirando el espejo y pasando sus manos por el cabello y alisando la falda con nerviosismo.

¿Estás nerviosa? –preguntó él al tiempo que le tomaba la mano.

Un poco –admitió ella tratando de sonreír.

Todo saldrá bien –la animó Shaoran tratando de sonar convincente, pues el mismo se sentía nervioso-. Ya todo esta listo –le informó con seriedad-. Matsagi será el chofer en esta ocasión –continuó sin poder ocultar su molestia.

¿Matsagi? Pero, creí que sería…

Si, yo también –la interrumpió él-. Pero el otro chofer amaneció con un tremendo malestar estomacal, incluso han llamado al medico.

¿Tanto así? –Shaoran asintió.

Como sea yo viajaré con ustedes.

Sigues desconfiando de él –fue más una afirmación que una pregunta por parte de la joven.

No puedo evitarlo –admitió él con un gesto de fastidio-. Además no pretendo dejarte a ti y al señor Daidouji en el auto con el chofer quien quiera que este fuera.

Por mi no hay ningún problema.

Tenemos que irnos ya el señor Daidouji debe estar abajo esperándonos.

Está bien –respondió suspirando y tomó el bolso y los lentes para después encaminarse a la puerta donde Shaoran la esperaba. Llegó hasta él pero este no habría la puerta-. ¿Qué pasa?

Shaoran no respondió y la abrazó con fuerza para después besarla. Fue un beso cálido y apasionado. Después de un minuto Shaoran dejó de besarla, ya cuando ambos suplicaban por aire.

Para la buena suerte –explicó él y recibió una sonrisa por parte de la chica y la beso de nuevo pero fugazmente para después abrir la puerta-. Después de usted señorita Daidouji.

Qué amable es usted Li –respondió la chica con voz juguetona al tiempo que se colocaba los lentes.

Llegaron al vestíbulo donde se encontraron a los Daidouji acompañados por Yamazaki.

¿Todo listo? –preguntó Shaoran al mismo y este asintió –Adelante, entonces.

Daidouji se despidió con un beso de su esposa y tomó del brazo a Sakura quien le dedicó una sonrisa a Sonomi. Yamazaki salió delante de ellos y abrió la puerta del auto que ya los esperaba. Shaoran esperó a que los dos subieran para hacer lo mismo al lado del chofer.

Yamazaki se encaminó con rapidez al auto de atrás donde se encontraban tres agentes más. Shaoran dio la señal y los dos autos avanzaron para salir de la residencia.

El trayecto a la empresa Daidouji fue tranquilo y sin ningún problema. Para esa tarde el señor Daidouji tenía contemplada una junta importante con los accionistas de la empresa, donde explicaría que se ausentaría por tiempo indefinido de la empresa y pasados unos días (no especificaría nada por consejo de Li), sería imposible comunicarse con él o viceversa por recomendación de su equipo de seguridad.

Daidouji no daría más explicaciones y tendría listos todos los documentos a firmar para la persona que ejercería sus labores en su ausencia. Nadie debía siquiera sospechar que él y su familia abandonarían el país en los próximos días.

Los dos autos se estacionaron frente al edificio. Primero bajaron los hombres del otro auto, excepto el chofer. Yamazaki caminó hasta la entrada y los otros dos se colocaron cerca del primer auto. Shaoran bajó y ayudó a salir a Daidouji del mismo, para que fuera escoltado por uno de los agentes al edificio. Después salió Sakura a quien Shaoran acompañó. Yamazaki esperó a que estos dos últimos entraran para después seguirlos.

En cuanto llegaron al piso de las oficinas principales Daidouji y compañía se dirigieron a su despacho. Todos entraron seguidos por la secretaría del mismo, solo para avisarle que los accionistas estaban reunidos en la sala de juntas esperándole.

Shaoran y Monohi acompañaron a Daidouji a la sala de juntas y esperaron afuera a que él saliera. Sakura se quedó en la oficina con Yamazaki.

Sinceramente Yamazaki –habló Sakura caminando por el lugar-. No sé como pueden hacer esto todos los días.

Te acostumbras –dijo Yamazaki sonriendo.

No lo creo –sonrió Sakura.

Después de conversar un rato fueron interrumpidos por la llegada de Shaoran que parecía molesto.

¿Qué pasa? –preguntó la chica.

Reporteros –respondió Shaoran gruñendo-. Han llenado todo el lugar allá abajo.

¿Qué haremos? –preguntó Yamazaki.

Seguiremos con el plan. Pero esta vez Sakura y Daidouji saldrán al mismo tiempo, rodeados por nosotros –explicó Shaoran realmente molesto caminando de un lado a otro.

¿Qué sucede? –preguntó Sakura confundida por su actitud-. Solo son reporteros, ya hemos tratado con ellos antes.

Si, pero esta vez no los quería cerca. Además saben que estás aquí con Daidouji –Sakura parpadeó sorprendida-. Es decir, que Tomoyo esta aquí con su padre.

Eso significa… -dijo Yamazaki-, que alguien les avisó.

¡Así es! –exclamó Shaoran aireado-. Y solo puedo pensar en una persona.

Matsagi –susurró Sakura.

No importa lo que diga él queda fuera hoy mismo.

Ni Yamazaki, ni Sakura pudieron objetar esto. Era obvio que Matsagi había hablado. En la oficina nadie sabía que Tomoyo iba a ir, en la mansión solo él chofer había sido informado de la salida de las dos personas. Los reporteros llegaron justo después de ellos, demasiado pronto para que otra persona hubiese dado aviso.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que el señor Daidouji regresara de la sala de juntas, a pesar de lo sorpresivo de la noticia, los accionistas entendieron la gravedad de la situación y ofrecieron su apoyo a Daidouji.

Shaoran dio aviso a los hombres abajo para que estuvieran listos para la partida. Llegando a la planta baja pudieron ver a todos los periodistas amontonados junto a la salida. Daidouji pasó un brazo por los hombros de Sakura para que pudieran salir juntos, los demás agentes junto con Shaoran se colocaron a los lados.

Sakura no podría recordar con claridad lo que sucedió a su alrededor. Los periodistas parecían más decididos que nunca a conseguir una declaración del señor Daidouji y sobre todo de "Tomoyo". Tuvieron problemas para mantener la marcha, mientras aparecían frente a ellos micrófonos y cámaras de televisión, los flashes parpadeaban a cada paso acompañados por el sonido constante de las cámaras fotográficas al ser accionadas.

De repente el sonido de un disparo lleno por completo el lugar, se oyeron gritos algunas personas cayeron al suelo tratando de cubrirse. Otro disparo y Sakura se aferró con fuerza al señor Daidouji de forma instintiva y juntos fueron arrastrados hacia el auto con Shaoran gritando ordenes.

Monohi se adelantó para abrir la puerta del auto. Sakura no supo como entro al auto pero prácticamente fue arrojada dentro junto a Daidouji. Shaoran cerró la puerta y se disponía a abrir la del copiloto, cuando un disparo más dio de llenó en la misma. Shaoran se arrojó al piso.

¡Shaoran! –gritó Sakura desde dentro, antes de ser empujada hacia atrás por la fueraza con la que el auto salió del lugar.

¡Matsagi! –gritó Shaoran incorporándose-. ¿Qué haces?

Más disparos… Shaoran volteó a un lado para ver a Monohi cayendo al suelo con una herida en la pierna derecha. Corrió a su lado y volvió la vista al auto de atrás.

¡Síguelo! –ordenó al chofer del auto quien ya tenía el auto en marcha, pero no avanzó mucho. Shaoran pudo notar que las llantas del auto empezaban a bajar.

Le dieron a las llantas –dijo Monohi jadeando por el dolor.

No se oían más disparos Shaoran fijó su mirada hacia donde se perdía el auto donde iban Sakura y Daidouji. Volvió la vista a los reporteros quienes habiendo salido de su impresión inicial levantaban sus cámaras hacia ellos.

¡Maldición! –gritó Shaoran apretando los puños.

**Continuará…**

**Nota de la autora: **Bueno, creo que en este capítulo muchas de las interrogantes han sido resueltas, aunque dejo muchas otras abiertas ¿cierto? Como ven Touya por fin ha dado su brazo a torcer y esta dispuesto a arriesgarse a tener "algo" con Tomoyo, digo "algo" porque ni el mismo sabe que es lo que le esta pasando y quiere averiguarlo. Espero hayan disfrutado las partes románticas, puse mucho de mi empeño en ellas. Y… esta última parte a quedado en suspenso (espero yo) ¿Qué pasará con Sakura y el señor Daidouji?

En fin… ojalá les haya gustado, con este capítulo retome parte de mi inspiración perdida, fue en esa parte de T&T que ya no pude seguir escribiendo¡casi un mes! Y es que había estado tan deprimida que no quería que mi estado de ánimo afectara el resultado final de la escena. Debo confesar que casi no actualizo esta semana pues no había podido adelantar mucho a mis capítulos y eso me estresaba un poco, pero como por arte de magia la musa inspiradora volvió a mi (¿o el muso¿existe eso? Jajaja); y pude escribir prácticamente dos capítulos más estas últimas semanas, crucen los dedos para que pueda seguir así, y pueda escribir al menos otro capítulo en las siguientes dos semanas y eso me anime a actualizar en el plazo de siempre. La verdad es que no quisiera atrasarme mucho, porque si eso sucediera podrían pasar más de tres semanas sin que yo actualizará y eso es lo que menos deseo. Muchas gracias por todos los reviews, me han servido de mucha ayuda, me han animado a escribir mucho y porque no hasta me han dado algunas ideas para capítulos venideros, sigan escribiendo sus dudas y peticiones, juntos podemos lograr grandes cosas. ¡Hasta pronto!

**Yukkino****-chan**: Entonces, si que te gusto la escena del final, en el capítulo anterior ¿no, que linda, gracias por todo lo que dices, lamento mucho dejar le escena donde quedo, pero tienes que entender que todo se abría complicado demasiado si llegan más lejos, aún hay muchos asuntos por aclarar entre esta pareja como para que puedan llegar a esto. Pero la verdad es que también me da un poco de miedito hacer una escena de ese tipo ¿me explico? Tal vez me anime en un futuro pero no puedo prometer nada. Lo que si puedo prometer es que seguiré escribiendo. Bye.

**serenity****-princess**: Pues creo que tienes razón y como verás si a habido un gran avance en la relación T&T. Aun falta mucho para que Tomoyo se vaya del rancho, y no te quiero ni decir la cara que pondrá Touya al respecto. Gracias por seguir manteniendo el contacto, espero que sigamos así hasta el final. Un beso y un abrazo para ti también. Hasta pronto Mayra.

**Mari**: Muchas gracias por tu review, que bueno que te gustará tanto el capítulo anterior, no se si en este hayas encontrado satisfechos algunos de deseos pero espero que también haya sido de tu agrado. Tienes razón respecto a Touya y Tomoyo, todavía no era el momento, quien sabe tal vez más adelante.

**Hitomi**** Kansaki Fanel**: Muchas gracias por el review, que bueno que te siga gustando tanto esta historia, yo trataré de mantenerla así. Espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado y espero me digas que te pareció. Hasta pronto.

**abcchan**: Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo y por seguir dejando review, me alegra mucho saber que te gusta lo que hago, espero verte en el siguiente. Bye.

**Nethy**: Que bueno que te guste tanto la pareja T&T. La verdad no estoy del todo segura cuantos capítulos faltaran, pero mínimo otros tres más y con suerte un epílogo, ya veremos. Sabes, no había pensado mucho en lo que diría Nakuru cuando se enterará de quien era Tomoyo realmente, pero ya que lo mencionas le pondré más atención a eso, muchas gracias. Hasta la próxima.

**DANIA**: Gracias, que bueno que te haya gustado tanto, hasta pronto.

**Yuzu****-Skuld**: Me halaga mucho y sobre todo me alegra saber que puedo subirle la moral a alguien con mi fic. Muchas gracias es de los mejores cumplidos que he recibido en mi vida. De verdad, espero no defraudarte y poder mantener el ritmo de esta historia, que dicho sea de paso me ha sorprendido a mi misma por el rumbo que ha tomado. Hasta pronto.

**belzer**¡Yo te deje sin respiración! Se puede decir que el sentimiento es mutuo pues la descripción que haces sobre la escena T&T ¡fue increíble! Gracias de verdad tus comentarios como siempre me halagan mucho y me dejan un sonrisa que me dura mucho, mucho tiempo. A mi también me agradan mucho este tipo de escenas. Que gusto que disfrutaras tanto la charla entre Shaoran y Yue, yo que pensé que lo del arma iba resultar excesivo, pero ya veo que fue todo un éxito, pero el mérito no es mio si no de mi amiga Crystal23. Siempre es un placer poder leer tus reviews, me alegras el día de verdad, sinceramente espero poder corresponder a estos reviews tan maravillosos que me dejas siempre. Gracias por lo que dices sobre esta autora que hace lo mejor que puede. Muchas gracias.

**Les**: Creo que ahora todos los capítulos tendrán su propio gancho, así que espero te siga gustando y no dejes de leer. Hasta pronto.

**Aya-Mery**: Lo siento mucho amiga pero es parte de la emoción que pretendo imprimir en esta historia, por eso dejo los capítulos en suspenso, o por lo menos trato. Sinceramente todavía no me animo a hacer algo más subido de tono, no lo sé creo que lo pienso demasiado ¿tu que crees? Yo también espero verte pronto por el msn, ahora si no nos hemos encontrado. Ya estoy mucho más animada, gracias y hasta pronto.

**sakurita86**: Espero que tus dudas hayan sido resueltas y que no te haya parecido demasiado el tiempo de espera, lo siento pero es necesario, de verdad que si. Bye.

**Sayo**: Muchas gracias por tus lindas palabras de aliento, estoy mucho mejor, me siento mucho mejor, a veces es complicado poder sacar estos sentimientos y agradezco mucho tu comprensión y animo. Que bueno que te haya gustado tanto el capítulo anterior, la verdad es que hasta a mi me ha sorprendido como ha resultado todo para esta pareja, y estoy super feliz por como se va dando este fic, me emociona mucho saber que les ha gustado tanto y eso me da ánimos para seguir escribiendo, espero no decepcionarte, por favor sigue leyendo y sigue dejando reviews. No te preocupes si a veces no puedes, yo entiendo que no siempre es posible, pero por favor de vez en cuando hazte presente. Otra vez gracias y hasta la próxima.

**AndreSakurita**: Muchas gracias por aquello de que vas a imprimir esta historia y la vas a guardar toda la vida, muchas gracias, tengo una sonrisa en los labios que va ser muy difícil de borrar. Gracias, espero no defraudarte y hasta la próxima.

**chour**i: Gracias por seguir leyendo y por querer seguir leyendo hasta el final. Que bueno que te gustara tanto la escena T&T del capítulo anterior, a mi también me encanta. Ojalá la espera no haya sido demasiado, de nuevo gracias y nos vemos.

**Anya**** Oyama**: No te preocupes, no pienso dejar este fic hasta terminarlo, es una promesa. Trataré de poner más escenas S&S, hasta pronto.

**aome****-inu**: Muchas gracias por leer, todavía falta un poquito para el final pero seguramente habrá un final feliz, soy una romántica empedernida, que le vamos a hacer.

**Lady Verónica Black**¡Hola amiga! Que gusto que hayas escrito de nuevo, ya te extrañaba. Me hace muy feliz que haya gustado tanto la escena Yue y Shaoran, y me alegra que te divirtieras tanto, ya cuando platiquemos tendrás que contarme más a fondo sobre ese recuerdo en particular que te trajo a la memoria esta escena. También estoy muy contenta de lograr que todos odien a Nakuru, yo la veía muy difícil pero parece que logre mi objetivo ¿no? Espero te haya gustado la platica T&T de este capítulo y tengas tiempo para hacerme llegar tu opinión. Ya pronto se resolverán todas las dudas que tienes, paciencia, paciencia. Este review que me has dejado ha sido fabuloso, lo disfrute mucho, no te preocupes yo entiendo que a veces no hay tiempo para escribir, pero por favor no dejes de leer, y hasta pronto.

**beautiful****-night**: Que feliz me hizo leer tu review, mira que estar leyendo en el trabajo, espero que eso no te cause problemas. Que bueno que te gustara tanto, creo que en este capítulo se han resuelto algunas de tus dudas y espero que el resultado te haya gustado, espero review.

**Ayin**: Estoy mucho mejor gracias por preocuparte. Supongo que si disfrutaste tanto del capítulo anterior, también habrás disfrutado este, y si te gustan las parejas T&T y E&N lo habrás disfrutado con mayor razón. Sigue leyendo, espero tu opinión. Hasta pronto.

**NinnaElric**: Muchas gracias, trato de no dejar pasar mucho tiempo para publicar pues yo misma he sufrido por las historias que no terminan o que tardan siglos en actualizar, al grado de que no recuerdo bien de que trata el fic, en fin… como sea me da gusto que aprecien mi esfuerzo por publicar con frecuencia. Como te habrás dado cuenta en este capítulo Touya ¡si que ha cambiado! Espero te haya gustado. Nos vemos. Bye

**Isis**** Temptation**: No sabes que gusto me da el poder provocar tantas emociones con mis fics, muchas gracias, que bueno que te gusta tanto. No se si lamentar o agradecer el que te tomes tanto tiempo y sobre todo de tu tiempo para descansar para leer este fic, pero si te digo que me siento muy halagada, que bueno que lo disfrutes, espero no te haya desvelado mucho y sobre todo que al día siguiente no te quedaras dormida en clase. Nos vemos para la próxima.

**HercyTao**: Muchas, muchas gracias por todo lo que dices, no te preocupes si no puedes dejarme review yo entiendo que a veces no se puede, pero para serte sincera ya extrañaba tus comentarios. ¿Qué Touya ya te esta cayendo mal? Yo creo que después de este capítulo te caerá mucho mejor ¿no crees¡Ah! Y muchas felicidades futura graduada ¿o ya te graduaste? Lo único que no me dijiste fue de que, en fin, ya me contaras. Como sea eso es motivo para festejar. Un beso y una aplauso para la graduada. ¡Felicidades!

**fulanita**: Muchas gracias por el review y por la información, hasta pronto.

**Sailor**** Alluminem Siren**: Lamento mucho que no hayas estudiado, espero que no te haya ido tan mal. Muchas gracias por el sacrificio y por leer. Soy una romántica empedernida, he ahí el motivo por el que trato de que mis historias estén llenas de romanticismo. Si te gusto el capítulo anterior seguramente este no se quedara atrás. Hasta pronto.

**Jeanne****-Herblay**: Me has hecho muy feliz con tus comentarios, que bueno que te guste tanto mi historia. Por cierto me llamo Claudia, aunque prefiero que me sigan llamando Daulaci. Me siento muy conmovida por tus buenos deseos, jamás nadie había tenido tan buenos deseos para mi, yo pienso lo mismo que tu, y si, yo deseo poder tener un romance como el que me empeño en poner en mis fics, pero sobre todo espero encontrar un hombre que me ame profundamente, y al que yo ame profundamente sobre todo deseo una relación donde haya confianza, respeto y amor. De nuevo muchas gracias por todo lo que dices, creo que este review lo recordare siempre, gracias.

**Ceci**: Hasta que leí tu review no caí en cuenta de la razón que tenias, es cierto Eriol no se da cuenta que Tomoyo estuvo llorando, pero de haberlo hecho tal vez hubiese insistido en llevar a Tomoyo a su casa, y eso no nos convenía. Ya me dirás si tenías razón y no en cuanto a lo de Yukito y su traje. Me parece que no fuiste la única que se confundió con respecto a la canción así que no te sientas mal. Espero que todas tus dudas se hayan resuelto, creo que en este capítulo puedes ver varias de ellas, en cuanto a lo que sucederá cuando se entere de la verdad sobre Tomoyo y todo eso, pues todavía falta un poco, paciencia, paciencia. Gracias y hasta pronto.

**AGUILA FANEL**: Muchas gracias que bueno que te gusto el capítulo anterior. Me da gusto que disfrutaras de la escena de Shaoran y Yue, en cuanto a como se comportara con Touya, pues eso… ya lo veremos. Y pues… ya veremos como le va a Tomoyo cuando tenga que decirle la verdad a Touya. Nos vemos pronto.

**saku**** kou**: Que gusto que hayas podido dejar un review, muchas gracias por todo lo que dices, seguiré haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo para no quedar mal. Y que bueno que te guste tanto la pareja T&T, pronto habrá más S&S. Bye.

**ELI**: Muchas gracias por escribir, y no te preocupes, yo entiendo que hay que dar prioridad a ciertas cosas, me da gusto que después pudieras leer el capítulo. Deseo de todo corazón que te haya ido bien en tu examen ¡suerte! Espero que pronto me dejes review de este capítulo.

**nena05000**: Me da gusto saber que has recuperado el ánimo y espero que pronto pueda ver algo nuevo de tu fic. Con que se necesitan 3 fics como mínimo para tener mi propia carpeta, mmmm, tendré que trabajar en eso, pronto muy pronto. Que bueno que te gustara la escena de Yue y Shaoran, era algo que tenía que suceder y de alguna manera prepara a Shaoran para lo que pasara cuando conozca al hermano de Sakura, por otro lado creo que era importante mostrar la postura del hombre, pues a pesar de no ponerle nombre a lo que siente por ella, sabe que no esta jugando y que lo que sucede entre ellos es importante, sobre todo que no se avergüenza de lo que siente y yo creo que lo demostró con creces. Ahora Nakuru, la verdad estoy muy satisfecha con la forma que ido llevando este personaje porque si quería que todos la odiaran, aunque yo en particular no tengo nada contra la Nakuru original pero a alguien le tenía que tocar, como sea al final recibió su merecido, pues Tomoyo estuvo en la fiesta y fue todo un éxito entre los chicos y la que terminó con Touya al final fue ella. Ahora Touya y Tomoyo, fuiste la única que notó lo de la fantasía cumplida de Touya (muchacha lista) o al menos la única que lo mencionó. ¡Vaya que tienes toda una maraña de Teorías respecto al triángulo Nakuru&Touya&Tomoyo! Espero que con este capítulo haya quedado solucionado. Todavía falta un poquito para que Tomoyo le diga la verdad a Touya. Que bueno que te guste tanto la pareja Nagissa&Eriol, esa fue una idea de mi amiga Crystal23. Muchas gracias por el fantástico review, como siempre me impresionas y me alegras el día con tus comentarios. Yo trató de corresponder, jajaja. Saludos amiga.

**Aneth**: Veo que disfrutaste mucho del capítulo anterior. La escena T&T estaba planeada desde hace mucho, me tome mi tiempo para poder escribirla tal y como yo quería, y creo que fue un éxito. Lo mismo para la escena de Yue y Shaoran, eso era algo que tenía que pasar y que de alguna manera prepara a Shaoran para lo que esta por venir (Touya) y en cuanto a lo de la conspiración, pues si, si va afectar un poco a la relación pero tendrás que esperar un poco para ver hasta que grado lo hará, bueno creo que ya puedes darte una idea ¿no? Hasta pronto.


	19. Capítulo 19

**JUNTO A TI**

**Por Daulaci Serv**

**Con los personajes de Card Captor Sakura, Por CLAMP.**

**Con una especial agradecimiento a Crystal23 quien a sido toda una inspiración y un gran apoyo como beta en este fic.**

**CAPITULO 19**

Nakuru aún estaba durmiendo cuando el teléfono sonó. Vio la hora. Era demasiado temprano para que alguien conocido le llamase, pensó. Con molestia, levantó su teléfono y contestó la llamada-. ¿Bueno?

Si¿Nakuru?

¿Quién habla? –preguntó con fastidió.

Es Keiju -dijo la voz. Nakuru se incorporó al reconocerle; era un trotamundos como ella. Aunque en los últimos meses se había perdido tanto así de no saber casi nada de él-. ¿Dónde estás?

No estoy en la ciudad, si a eso te refieres. Estoy en la casa de mis parientes.

¿El famoso Rancho?

Así es. ¿Qué haces llamándome? Lo último que supe de ti, pretendías a un joven heredera¿cómo se llamaba¿Daidouji?

Ni me lo recuerdes -dijo con desprecio-. La mujer se ha desaparecido... –Nakuru hizo una mueca de sorpresa-. Como si se la hubiera tragado la tierra. Y en su casa, me niegan a dar su paradero...

¿Qué piensas hacer?

¿Yo? Nada. Bien sabes que una de las razones por las cuales la pretendía es la más obvia después de su belleza: y esa es su fortuna.

No se nada de su belleza. No la conozco en persona.

Claro que la conoces –dijo el sujeto-. Han coincidido en varios eventos. Pero eso fue antes de que nos involucráramos y después, andaba yo de viaje.

Eso no explica que haces llamándome.

Es que me harté –explicó con desesperación-. No pienso insistir por llamar su atención o que alguien de su casa se digne a decirme donde está. Aunque su padre esté amenazado de muerte y todo lo demás...

¿Cómo que amenazado?

Ya te contaré cuando nos veamos...-prometió con desgano–. Es una historia un tanto larga. El asunto es que, no la he vuelto a ver ni nadie dice nada. ¿Puedo ir a visitarte? Pienso desaparecerme un buen tiempo. Haber que puedo idear para todo este asunto.

Claro -aceptó con confianza-, puedes venir. Estaré por aquí todavía un rato... después, pretendo irme a Europa con Fiori...

Ya me contarás de tus planes... -dijo el sujeto aliviado que hubiese aceptado–. Dame la dirección...

Muy bien. Presta atención... ¿cuándo vienes?

Probablemente mañana...

Nakuru procedió a proporcionarle la dirección al sujeto. Poco sabían ambos que, estaban más cerca de Daidoujij de lo que ellos pensaban.

----------

Tomoyo cerró sus ojos unos segundos sin poder creer lo maravilloso de ese día. Touya la había llevado a la colina en que estuvieron días antes. Era un día soleado, pero no demasiado caliente con una brisa fresca soplando entre los árboles.

Touya la ayudó a bajar del caballo tomándola con pocesividad por la cintura, antes de que sus pies tocaran el suelo, él ya la estaba besando y ella se dejó llevar rendida por la suave y cálida sensación de su boca contra la suya.

Mientras susurraba su nombre, Touya le acarició el rostro con una mano y, con la punta de la lengua la hizo entreabrir los labios. Tomoyo no pudo permanecer pasiva y le devolvió todas sus caricias.

Nunca me cansaré de esto –murmuró Touya contra sus labios mientras ella lo veía con una mirada soñadora y volvió a besarla.

Hubieran continuado así durante un tiempo eterno hasta que Tomoyo sintió un ligero golpe en la espalda acompañado de un relincho enérgico de "Sultán".

Creo que alguien está celoso –dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisa, volviéndose al caballo para acariciarle la cabeza que momentos antes la había empujado.

Tienes razón –dijo él sonriendo-. Solo que no sé hacia quien estarán dirigidos esos celos –Touya liberó de su abrazo a Tomoyo para acariciar a "Sultán" y tomar las riendas para atarlo aun lugar cercano donde estaría protegido contra el sol.

Tomoyo se obligó a disfrutar del paisaje, ese sitio era estupendo, la vista era maravillosa.

¡Ah, que vista tan encantadora! –Tomoyo señaló el valle frente a ella, se volvió hacia Touya cuando ya estaba cerca de ella, se dio cuenta que llevaba su cuaderno de dibujo y un paquete de carboncillos en una mano y bajo el brazo una manta-. ¿De dónde…? –exclamó sorprendida mientras tomaba el cuaderno entre sus manos-. ¿Cómo es que tienes mi cuaderno?

Eso es un secreto –respondió extendiendo la manta bajo un árbol-. Pensé que te gustaría dibujar el paisaje mientras estamos aquí –dijo mientras se sentaba sobre la manta, apoyando la espalda contra el tronco del árbol-. Y a mi me encantaría ver trabajar a la artista que tengo en casa.

Touya extendió una mano hacia ella. Tomoyo tomó su mano y se arrodilló ante él, con una mirada traviesa en su rostro.

¿Eso es lo que quieres¿verme trabajar mientras estamos aquí?

Solo te quiero cerca de mi.

Tomoyo giró y se acomodó enfrente de él apoyada en su pecho. De inmediato, los brazos de Touya la rodearon y la estrecharon. Tomoyo suspiró feliz y descansó la cabeza sobre el hombro de él. Se quedaron ahí sentados un rato en silencio, observando el paisaje frente a ellos arrullados por el ligero sonido de la brisa al pasar entre las hojas de los árboles.

"Así debe ser el cielo" –pensó felizmente, mientras se acurrucaba contra el amplio pecho de Touya. Había sólo una pequeña preocupación en su mente para estropear la perfección del día. ¿Qué reservaría el futuro para ellos¿Tendrían siquiera un futuro? Hasta ahora, había tenido éxito en desecharla cada vez que surgía recordándose a si misma que ya había aceptado lo que le deparara el destino, que sencillamente trataría de disfrutar el momento presente. Más tarde ese mismo día solo esperaría el momento adecuado para decirle la verdad a Touya.

Un centavo por ellos –murmuró Touya al fin.

Ella volvió la cabeza y le sonrió.

Todo es tan perfecto, Touya. Odio que termine.

¿Por qué tiene que terminar? –preguntó él oprimiendo su cintura. La beso sutilmente-. ¿Crees que podrías morir al minuto que te vayas de aquí?

Quizás algo así. Quiero decir, supongo que aprendí a desconfiar de la felicidad –Tomoyo rió.

¿Eres feliz, Tomoyo?

Ella asintió.

Muy feliz –pensó un momento y preguntó-. ¿Y tú?

Si. Me haces sentir cosas que nunca pensé que lograría ninguna mujer…

Tomoyo espero que él continuara, pero en lugar de eso, la beso de nuevo, luego, inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos. Ella lo observó un momento, las amadas facciones de su cara se dibujaron en su mente.

"Te amo, Touya Kinomoto" –susurró Tomoyo en su corazón. Sólo rezo porque yo te importe la mitad de lo que tú me importas, y que puedas perdonarme por haber entrado a tu vida con mentiras.

Así estuvieron durante mucho tiempo hasta que juntos ojearon el cuaderno de dibujo de Tomoyo. Touya observaba cada dibujo con interés y preguntaba sobre ciertos detalles en cada uno de ellos. Tomoyo respondía feliz de poder compartir eso con él. Así continuaron hasta llegar al retrato que ella hiciera de él. Aun tenía dibujado los cuernos que le habría agregado días atrás. Aunque para Tomoyo parecían siglos.

Voy a deshacerme de este –aseguró Tomoyo de inmediato.

No, no lo hagas.

¿Por qué no?

Creo que expresa muy bien tus sentimientos.

Tal vez –aceptó sonrojada-. Pero puedo hacer uno nuevo ahora.

¿Tú crees? –preguntó Touya recogiéndole el cabello detrás de la oreja.

Si –suspiró Tomoyo al sentir el leve roce de sus labios recorriendo los contornos de su oreja.

Creo que voy a asegurarme de que así sea –susurró Touya contra la mejilla de la joven al tiempo que le quitaba el cuaderno de las manos para dejarlo a un lado y después tomarla por la cintura y girarla hacia él para poder besarla en los labios.

Se sentía tan bien ahí, segura al fin en brazos del hombre que amaba; la mano de Touya comenzó a moverse rítmicamente sobre la espalda de ella. Él inclinó la cabeza para mordisquear con suavidad el cuello de Tomoyo.

Luego, Touya levantó la cabeza y estrechándola todavía en sus brazos, la miró a los ojos.

¿Me perdonas querida, por todo lo que te hice penar? –murmuró él.

No hay nada que perdonar –susurró Tomoyo.

Con un gruñido, le dio un beso fuerte y exigente al principio, luego con gentiliza, induciéndola a abrir los labios. Ella lo rodeó por el cuello con sus brazos y se ciñó contra él, respondiéndole sin reservas.

Pasó largo rato hasta que Touya decidió a regañadientes que debían marcharse pues ya era la hora de la comida. Se pusieron de pie y mientras Touya recogía las cosas Tomoyo dio un último vistazo alrededor.

Al final no dibuje nada –comentó Tomoyo sin el menor remordimiento.

Después de sujetar las cosas a "Sultán", Touya caminó hacia Tomoyo y la abrazó por la espalda.

Será un buen pretexto para volver otra vez –dijo Touya dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Tomoyo simplemente asintió sonriendo y observó alrededor hasta que notó algo en lo que no había reparado antes.

¿Qué es eso? –preguntó señalando una lejana estructura.

Es una vieja cabaña –respondió Touya-. Hace muchos años que nadie la habita, creo que desde que recuerdo es así.

¿Tanto?

Bueno, no siempre está deshabitada –bromeó él.

No entiendo.

A veces se pueden ver adolescentes saliendo del lugar –explicó Touya-. La llaman "la casa de los besos".

Ah, ya veo –dijo Tomoyo riendo-. ¿Y alguna vez estuviste ahí? –preguntó con fingida seriedad volviéndose hacia él.

Tal vez.

¿Tal vez? –exclamó con fingida ironía-. Señor Kinomoto, es usted un hombre misterioso –Tomoyo guardó silencio un minuto-. ¿Me llevarías a conocer el lugar otro día? –preguntó con picardía.

No –contestó Touya con firmeza-. No necesito un lugar para ocultarme y demostrarte lo que siento –la beso lentamente para demostrarle lo que había querido decir, besándola con pasión, haciéndola gemir-. Bueno, tal vez –dijo con voz entrecortada-, solo necesito un poco de intimidad –le dio otro beso fugaz-. Vamos, se hace tarde.

Sakura nunca me mencionó nada sobre este sitio –dijo Tomoyo mientras subía al caballo.

Tal vez, porque no tiene nada que contar –respondió Touya subiendo al caballo.

¿Cómo lo sabes?

Porque yo me aseguré de que así fuera.

Y mientras se alejaban Touya le explicaba a Tomoyo como se las arregló para que "el monstruo" nunca pisara "la casa de los besos".

Tomoyo lo escuchaba feliz tratando de imaginarse como se las arregló su amiga en aquellas travesuras, sin poder siquiera sospechar, lo que en esos momentos estaban pasando Sakura y su propio padre.

----------

Sakura llevaba tiempo pensando en la manera de salir de esa situación; había probado con las puertas pero estas tenían los seguros puestos, el vidrio que los separaba del chofer esta arriba, no importaría cuando gritara o golpeara Matsagi no escucharía.

La joven miró al señor Daidouji quien también hacia vanos intentos por hablar con el chofer. El auto era blindado y los vidrios polarizados impedirían que alguien pudiera verlos desde fuera.

Sakura pensó en Shaoran y rogaba porque él se encontrara bien. En ese instante recordó el celular y busco su bolso alrededor, al encontrarlo de inmediato sacó el teléfono y lo encendió tal y como Shaoran le había explicado para accionar el mecanismo del localizador. Una luz roja empezó a parpadear indicando su funcionamiento. Sakura levantó su mirada al señor Daidouji que la observaba curioso.

No se preocupe señor Daidouji –logró decir Sakura con voz calmada y segura-. Todo estará bien, Li nos encontrará –Daidouji simplemente asintió.

¿A dónde cree que nos lleve? –preguntó señalando hacia delante con la cabeza.

No tengo idea –respondió con sinceridad-. Es obvio que no será a casa –suspiró Sakura mirando al exterior-. De haberlo hecho hubiésemos llegado hace 15 minutos. Lamento todo esto –se disculpó Sakura.

No se disculpe señorita. Soy yo quien lamenta que usted se encuentre en esta situación –Sakura le tomó la mano tratando de confortarlo-. Después de todo él piensa que me tiene a mi y a mi hija.

Lo sé –respondió Sakura pasando saliva, respiró con fuerza para controlar la angustia que la invadía-. "Piensa Sakura, piensa¿qué vas hacer?"

Parece que nos lleva a las afueras de la ciudad-dijo Daidouji sin soltar la mano de la joven-. Estamos juntos en esto –declaró mirando a los ojos a Sakura.

Estamos juntos en eso –replicó Sakura con una ligera sonrisa y apretando la mano masculina con fuerza.

Esperaron con aparente calma mientras el auto avanzaba, no salieron de la ciudad como imaginaban. Avanzaron por una zona en apariencia abandonada y se adentraron a un lote baldío anexo a un edificio en construcción cuyas obras estaban clausuradas.

Por fin se detuvieron, Sakura podía sentir el golpeteo de su corazón en el pecho. Escucharon que Matsagi bajaba del auto y cerraba la puerta, daba un par de pasos, se encontraba al lado de la puerta de Daidouji que en ese momento se volvió a Sakura, se miraron y apretaron sus manos tratando de infundirse valor. Sakura se colocó los lentes oscuros con cierto temblor, era mejor que creyera que ella era Tomoyo el mayor tiempo posible, de eso dependía su supervivencia.

La puerta se abrió dejando ver una mano enguantada sosteniendo un arma que apuntaba hacia ellos.

Buenas tardes –saludó con burla Matsagi inclinándose un poco para verlos-. Espero que hayan tenido un buen viaje.

Maldito traidor… -masculló Daidouji, pero se detuvo al sentir como apretaba su mano Sakura. La muchacha no creía que fuera conveniente provocar a Matsagi.

Matsagi no contestó nada y se incorporó nuevamente sin dejar de apuntar hacia ellos, busco en el bolsillo de su sacó de donde saco una pequeña botella y un pañuelo y lo arrojó al regazo de Sakura.

Señorita Daidouji –se detuvo meditando un momento antes de continuar-, es decir, Tomoyo; hazme el favor de humedecer el pañuelo con el contenido de la botella. ¡Rápido! –ordenó con fuerza al ver dudar a la chica-. No tengo todo el día.

Sakura lo obedeció notando el olor a cloroformo al humedecer el pañuelo, se dio cuenta de inmediato de lo que pretendía.

Ahora deberás colocárselo en la nariz al señor –explicó señalando con el arma.

¿Cómo? –exclamó Daidouji-. ¿Qué pretende?

Sakura no se movía trataba de imaginar que sería exactamente lo que pretendía el chofer.

Hazlo Tomoyo –al ver que no se movía, golpeó con el arma al señor Daidouji en la cien, solo lo suficiente como para lastimarlo sin que perdiera la conciencia y advirtió con rudeza-. Puedo hacer esto de otra manera –aseguró cortando cartucho y colocando el arma en una pierna del señor Daidouji-. Obedece Tomoyo sino quieres que tu padre salga herido.

Sakura se acercó temblando al señor Daidouji y le colocó el pañuelo en la nariz.

Lo siento mucho "papá" –susurró Sakura.

No luche señor Daidouji. No querrá que su pequeña sufra las consecuencias –amenazó colocando el arma en la cabeza de Sakura.

El señor Daidouji negó con la cabeza y miró a la chica para después aspirar el humedecido pañuelo. Previniendo el efecto del cloroformo Sakura tomó la cabeza de Daidouji con las dos manos y lo acomodó en el asiento.

Bien hecho. Ahora sal de ahí Tomoyo –ordenó Matsagi haciéndose a un lado para dejarla salir.

¿Qué pasara con él? –preguntó Sakura en un hilo de voz.

Él se quedará aquí. ¡Sal de ahí de una buena vez! –exclamó impaciente.

Sakura lanzó una rápida mirada al interior del auto y tomó el celular en sus manos para colocarlo en el bolsillo del saco de Daidouji mientras se despedía de él con un beso en la mejilla.

¡Rápido! –ordenó la voz desde fuera y Sakura se apresuró a salir.

Matsagi la tomó del brazo y la obligó a caminar con rapidez mientras mantenía el arma pegada a las costillas de la chica. Se dirigieron al edificio en construcción hasta llegar a un sitio techado donde se encontraba un auto con la cubierta puesta.

Quítale la cubierta –le dijo sin dejar de apuntarle con el arma. Sakura lo obedeció no sin cierta dificultad, la cubierta tenía mucho polvo encima, lo que significaba que el auto llevaba un buen tiempo ahí.

Matsagi sacó unas llaves del pantalón y abrió la cajuela del auto.

Ven aquí –le ordenó a Sakura-. Más te vale no hacer ninguna tontería porque te pesará –la advirtió al tiempo que guardaba el arma en su espalda.

Matsagi buscó dentro de la cajuela y sacó unas esposas y se las colocó a Sakura. Después sacó una pañoleta e intento amordazar a la chica. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta que llevaba una peluca.

¿Qué? –exclamó sorprendido con la peluca en la mano, observó el cabello castaño y arrojó la peluca a un lado dentro de la cajuela. La miró con detenimiento y le quitó los lentes bruscamente-. Sakura –dijo entre dientes.

Sakura levantó la barbilla con desafío ya había sido descubierta pero no le daría el gusto de hacerle ver su miedo.

Ahora entiendo todo –dijo Matsagi comprendiendo ciertos detalles en los que no había reparado antes-. ¿Desde cuando te has hecho pasar por Tomoyo? –ella no respondió-. ¿Dónde esta ella ahora? –preguntó tomándola por los hombros.

No diré nada –aseguró Sakura orgullosa de su aparente calma, hizo un gesto de dolor cuando sintió que las manos la apretaban con fuerza.

Estúpida –soltó Matsagi con aspereza-. No sabes lo que has hecho. Vas a decirme donde esta ella o lo lamentarás.

No te diré nada, no importa lo que hagas –casi gritó y lo empujó como pudo para que la soltará.

Niña estúpida –repitió Matsagi con los ojos encendidos por la rabia-. No pensarás lo mismo cuando termine contigo -y haciendo una pausa agregó con una mueca-. No tienes idea de lo que has hecho...

A Sakura no le dio tiempo reaccionar, se había quedado helada al notar la mirada decidida en los ojos del chofer y el cambio en sus facciones que mostraron al verdadero Matsagi. Aprovechando esto Matsagi la golpeó con tal fuerza que la dejó inconsciente, la cargó y la metió en la cajuela del auto. La amordazó con fuerza seguro de que Sakura no sería tan fácil de dominar como lo hubiera sido Tomoyo Daidouji. Cerró la cajuela dejando en la oscuridad a la chica para después subir al auto y alejarse tranquilamente del lugar con su presa.

----------

Tomoyo y Touya entraban a la casa tomados de la mano, los dos se veían muy felices. Fujitaka apareció por una puerta y los saludó con entusiasmo pero no sin antes notar la familiaridad con que se trataban los jóvenes.

¡Qué bueno que llegan hijo! –dijo Fujitaka-. Yukito estuvo por aquí hace menos de una hora, al parecer dos vacas se encuentran enfermas.

¿Ah si¿Llamó al veterinario?

Si, ahora esta allá esperándolo, aunque estaba atendiendo otro trabajo cerca de aquí, pero dijo que en cuanto terminara vendría directo hacia acá.

Está bien –respondió Touya mirando a Tomoyo-. Tendré que ir para allá.

¿No te quedarás a comer algo? –preguntó Tomoyo desilusionada.

No puedo, debo atender esto –respondió con una mueca de desagrado que mostraba lo mucho que le molestaba alejarse de ella-. Sabes que no quisiera... – acariciando su mechón que caía en su rostro.

Está bien –suspiró Tomoyo.

Touya se volvió recordando que su padre estaba ahí, pero él no se encontraba en ninguna parte. Al parecer les había dejado solos para que pudieran despedirse. Touya agradeció en silencio su tacto.

Muchas gracias por el paseo. Me divertí mucho –dijo ella atrayendo su atención.

Yo también me divertí –dijo Touya enmarcándole el rostro con las manos-. Te veo en la cena ¿si? –susurró Touya acercando lentamente su rostro al de la chica.

Tomoyo asintió y cerró los ojos esperando por sus labios. Fue un beso suave y largo. Touya le acariciaba el largo cabello, mientras Tomoyo le abrazaba por la cintura, cuando por fin se separaron Tomoyo lo veía con adoración y él volvió a darle un beso fugaz y sin más salió de la casa con rapidez.

Tomoyo se quedó parada en ese mismo lugar sorprendida de sus propias reacciones. Nunca creyó posible que ella pudiera amar con tal intensidad, el simple hecho de sentirlo cerca la hacia feliz, sentía como si antes de ese día hubiese permanecido en un letargo interminable, y ahora Touya la había despertado y se sentía viva, viva por primera vez.

Por fin se movió y se dirigió a la cocina donde encontró que el señor Kinomoto ponía la mesa, este al verla entrar la recibió sonriendo.

Iré a lavarme y en un momento regreso a ayudarle –prometió dirigiéndose a su habitación.

No te preocupes, tengo todo bajo control –respondió Fujitaka.

Ya en su habitación Tomoyo se lavó y cambió los vaqueros por una falda y un blusa a juego. Se cepillo el cabello sintiendo que flotaba en una nube, hasta que reparó en la imagen que le devolvía el espejo… los ojos brillantes y las mejillas sonrosadas decía mucho sobre su estado de ánimo, pero sobre todo sus labios hinchados evidenciaban lo sucedido entre Touya y ella. Se llevó las manos a la cara que enrojecía todavía más. "Qué habrá pensado el señor Kinomoto". Era imposible que hiciera algo contra eso, tendría que salir así y afrentar al señor Kinomoto. Respiró profundo tranquilizándose y esperando lo mejor.

Cuando regresó a la cocina la comida estaba servida y el señor Kinomoto la esperaba.

Muchas gracias señor Kinomoto, siento mucho que haya tenido que hacer todo esto solo –se disculpó Tomoyo quien no se atrevía mirarlo a los ojos.

No te preocupes Tomoyo, para mi fue un placer.

Como siempre, es usted muy amable –y continuaron comiendo en silencio hasta que tomaron el café.

Quiero agradecerte Tomoyo –dijo al fin Fujitaka.

¿A mi¿Por qué? –preguntó confusa haciendo sonreír a Fujitaka.

Porque hace mucho que no veía a mi hijo tan feliz.

Señor Kinomoto –exclamó Tomoyo sonrojándose.

Fujitaka continuó explicándole a Tomoyo que llevaba muchos años sin ver a su hijo tan animado. Tomoyo le contó parte de lo que había sucedió entre ellos; y sin revelarle demasiado que Touya había terminado su relación con Nakuru y que quería intentar algo con ella.

Fujitaka se mostró muy complacido al escuchar esto último, confiándole lo poco que le agradaba esa relación y que siempre se mostró reacio a aceptar que su hijo se casara con Nakuru.

¿De verdad esta de acuerdo con que Touya y yo…?

¡Claro que si! –exclamó Fujitaka tomándole las manos-. Desde que regresé a la casa noté que Touya estaba diferente y me di cuenta que tu eras la causa –explicó sorprendiendo a Tomoyo-. Solo esperaba que él se diera cuenta de lo que sentía antes de que fuera tarde.

¿Usted cree que de verdad le importe tanto a Touya? –preguntó cautelosa.

Estoy seguro –respondió sin pensarlo.

¿Y cree que Touya comprenda porque tuve que mentirle?

Yo creo… -dijo Fujitaka suspirando-, no voy a mentirte… que tal vez se moleste un poco al principio.

Tomoyo se entristeció recordando el carácter explosivo de Touya… _un poco_ no era la manera en la que ella lo describiría cuando se enojaba.

Pero estoy convencido de que a la larga el comprenderá –dijo tratando de animarla-. ¿Cuándo se lo dirás?

Hoy mismo –suspiró ya no tan convencida-. No puedo dejar pasar más tiempo. No se cuanto más estaré aquí; el plazo que Sha… que Li le puso a papá casi termina y aunque temo la reacción de Touya no puedo esperar hasta el final… -Tomoyo se mordió los labios nerviosa-. ¿Y si no me perdona¿Y si no quiere volver a verme?

No pienses en eso –la consoló Fujitaka-. Mi hijo tiene su carácter pero es justo y tiene un buen corazón él comprenderá que no tenías mas remedio.

Eso es lo que más deseo –confesó Tomoyo agradecida por sus palabras.

Continuaron hablando mientras recogían la mesa. Tomoyo lavó los platos y al terminar encendió la radio como siempre acostumbraba. Estaba preparando la cena cuando escucho algo que la dejó helada.

"Todo parece indicar que las amenazas contra el empresario Takedo Daidouji al fin fueron cumplidas. Esta mañana secuestraron al empresario frente a su atónito equipo de seguridad…"

La noticia continuó pero Tomoyo no pudo seguir escuchando más, se había cortado un dedo con el cuchillo que estaba utilizando, dejó caer el mismo. Fujitaka que también estaba ahí tomó una toalla y envolvió la mano de Tomoyo.

Cubre tu dedo con esto –ordenó preocupado y se volvieron hacia la radio para seguir escuchando.

"…las imágenes que trasmite la televisión son contundentes, nadie cercano al empresario a querido dar su declaración, pero tampoco niegan la noticia…"

Vamos –dijo Fujitaka tomando a Tomoyo del brazo para dirigirse al salón donde sentó a la temblorosa chica frente al televisor para después encenderlo. Regresó a sentarse junto a ella con el control remoto en la mano y empezó a buscar por todos los canales hasta encontrar uno donde en ese momento pasaban un corte informativo.

A Tomoyo le pareció estar viviendo la peor de sus pesadillas, al ver a su padre junto a Sakura saliendo del edificio. Brincó en el sillón al sonido del primer disparo, las imágenes se volvieron confusas, el sonido en cambio era cruelmente explicito. Apenas se podía ver a Shaoran empujando a su padre y a Sakura dentro del auto y después como salía este disparado perdiéndose en el tráfico. Shaoran gritaba algo, pudo reconocer a Monohi quien permanecía en el suelo herido. Enfocaron las llantas del otro auto con los disparos.

Shaoran se arrodillaba en el suelo junto a Monohi y apretaba la herida con las manos mientras gritaba pidiendo una ambulancia y después ordenaba que consiguieran otro auto.

De nuevo aparecía la imagen del locutor explicando las imágenes.

"Tenemos datos confiables de que el auto del señor Daidouji jamás llegó a la residencia del mismo. El movimiento dentro del lugar es espectacular. Nadie del equipo de seguridad ha querido dar declaraciones. Es imposible comunicarse con la señora Daidouji que aún permanece convaleciente…"

Tomoyo no sabía como pero se encontraba de pie junto a Fujitaka quien también veía hacia el televisor en estado de shock. La chica se llevó las manos a la boca tratando de ahogar un gemido de angustia. Miró a Fujitaka quien lucia pálido y apretaba el control remoto con fuerza. Su vista se volvió hacia una de las repisas de la habitación, Tomoyo siguió la mirada hacia donde estaba una fotografía de Sakura cuando era niña, al lado una parecida pero con Touya y en el centro de la repisa otra más resiente con Fujitaka acompañado de sus hijos.

¡Dios mío! –gimió Tomoyo con pánico-. ¡Dios mío! –repitió caminando de un lado a otro-. Lo siento mucho señor Kinomoto.

Al oír su nombre Fujitaka salió de su asombro y miro en dirección a Tomoyo que era el reflejo de su propia angustia.

No… no se… que… decir… no sé… que hacer –tartamudeó Tomoyo apretando sus manos.

Fujitaka caminó hacia ella y la abrazó con fuerza, rogando en silencio porque donde quiera que estuviera su hija, se encontrara bien. Tomoyo temblaba sin control en sus brazos, pero muy a su pesar Fujitaka no puedo decir nada para tranquilizarla cuando a él mismo le costaba mucho mantenerse sereno. Apagó el televisor esperando encontrar un poco de sosiego en el silencio.

Pasaron unos minutos sin que ninguno de los dos fuera capaz decir o hacer algo, hasta que el sonido del teléfono rompió el silencio sobresaltándolos. Corrieron hacia el mismo, deteniéndose frente a el sin que ninguno tuviera el valor de tomar el aparato. Al fin, Fujitaka contestó la llamada.

Diga –dijo sorprendido al notar lo extraño de su voz.

¿Señor Kinomoto? Habla Yue.

¡Yue! –exclamó Fujitaka mirando a Tomoyo-. ¿Es cierto¿es cierto lo que dicen? –soltó esperanzado en que le dijeran que era una mentira, pero no fue así, después de un largo silencio escucho lo que tanto temía.

Si –respondió Yue, Fujitaka se llevó una mano a la frente y cerró los ojos con fuerza-. Todavía no los encontramos.

¿Qué va pasar ahora? –preguntó Fujitaka con voz trémula.

Li los está buscando. Sakura llevaba un localizador con ella, estoy esperando noticias, pues me han prohibido mis superiores el ingresar también en la búsqueda -Fujitaka escuchó en su tono de voz que en verdad prefería estar buscando a los desaparecidos ¿Tomoyo ya lo sabe?

Si, está aquí conmigo.

¿Podría comunicarme con ella, después volveré a hablar con usted.

Fujitaka le tendió el teléfono a Tomoyo y se tomó ese momento para sopesar lo dicho por Yue, el peso de la cruel realidad lo rodeo. Cerró los ojos con la imagen de Sakura el último día que la vio, la última vez que había hablado con ella.

"¡No!" –gritó su corazón-. "Volveré a verla, volveré a hablar con ella"

Tomoyo tomó el teléfono y se dedicó a observar unos segundos al señor Kinomoto, el remordimiento y la culpa la envolvieron sofocándola.

Habla Tomoyo –contestó con tristeza.

Tomoyo, siento mucho lo que ha pasado. Pero puedes estar segura que estamos haciendo lo posible por encontrarlos pronto.

¿Qué…¿Qué debo hacer?

Nada, quedarte ahí y esperar noticias…

¡Qué! –casi gritó la chica atrayendo la atención de Kinomoto-. No puedes hablar en serio, no puedo quedarme aquí sin hacer nada… yo debería ir allá… y… y… hacer algo.

No puedes hacer nada Tomoyo, solo esperar. No creo que sepan donde estás, ese es el lugar más seguro ahora…

¡Pero…! –y se dio la vuelta para darle la espalda a Fujitaka y habló en voz baja-. ¿Qué pasará cuando se den cuenta que no soy yo?

Yue la escuchaba y podía sentir el pánico en sus palabras. Sabía que ella apreciaba mucho a Sakura, pero no podía imaginar que fuera tanto su cariño por ella como para preocuparse más por la chica que por su propio padre.

¿Yue? –insistió al no obtener respuesta-. ¿Qué pasará? –el detective notó su voz entrecortada.

Tienes que calmarte Tomoyo…

¡No, no puedo calmarme, tu no entiendes, le debo mucho a esta familia… a ti. –Tomoyo pasó saliva con dificultad-. No puedo quedarme aquí con los brazos cruzados…

¿Qué crees que puedes hacer?

No lo sé –respondió más alterada-. Me cambiaría por ella si es necesario, si ellos lo piden lo haré.

No nos apresuremos –pidió Yue tratando de calmarla, conmovido por el ofrecimiento-. Primero debemos averiguar que es lo que ellos pretenden, recuerda que también tienen a tu padre.

¿Cómo olvidarlo? –exclamó levantando la voz-. ¿Y… y mi madre¿Cómo está ella?

Ella está bien, al principio se alteró pero ahora lo esta tomando con calma. Ella es una mujer fuerte.

Lo sé. Debo ir…

¡No! Por favor Tomoyo quédate ahí y espera noticias.

No lo sé, no me convences…

Tienes que hacerme caso, aquí no puedes hacer nada –Yue esperó pero no hubo respuesta-. ¿Tomoyo?

Yue escuchó algo de ruido y después fue el la voz de Fujitaka la que respondió.

¿Yue¿Qué pasó¿qué le dijiste?

¿Dónde está ella?

Dejó el teléfono a un lado y salió del salón.

Por favor señor Kinomoto hable con ella y convénzala de que se quede ahí. No puede permitir que se vaya, si es necesario traerla a nosotros iremos por ella.

Está bien lo haré –Fujitaka tomó aire-. Yue, por favor…

Le avisaré de cualquier cosa de inmediato –prometió adelantándose a él-. Si no pasa nada en el transcurso de la noche, lo llamaré a primera hora de la mañana. No le digan nada a nadie.

No decirle nada a Touya –murmuró Fujitaka para si.

Se que es difícil, pero no tiene caso preocuparlos todavía. Mañana decidiremos-. Yue guardó silencio y cuando volvió a hablar lo hizo con otro tono de voz, uno que mostraba su preocupación-. Lo siento mucho, es culpa mía, yo no debí permitir…

No es culpa de nadie –aseguró Fujitaka-. Ella esta feliz con su trabajo, no debes preocuparte por eso… solo encuéntrala por favor.

Lo haré señor Kinomoto, lo prometo.

Confío en ti.

No se dijo más y cortaron la llamada. Fujitaka se quedó rodeado por el silencio, observando la foto de Sakura, después miró el retrato de su adorada Nadeshiko.

Por favor, no dejes que le pase nada malo a nuestra hija.

----------

Shaoran iba dentro del auto a un lado de Yamazaki, quien iba al volante. En su mano observaba el localizador.

Llevaba mucho tiempo localizando el paradero de Sakura. Después de que el auto con el señor Daidouji y Sakura se alejó Shaoran se apresuró a dar órdenes; pidió una ambulancia y consiguieron un auto de la empresa para poder moverse y alcanzar el otro auto.

Quince minutos, quince minutos preciosos fue lo que perdió. Dejó a Monohi encargado con el personal de seguridad de la empresa, dos personas más habían resultado heridas durante el tiroteo, afortunadamente nada de gravedad, era obvio que lo que querían era una distracción para darle oportunidad a Matsagi de actuar.

Maldito Matsagi –murmuró Shaoran, Yamazaki lo escuchó pero no dijo nada, todos estaban preocupados por Sakura y comprendía muy bien lo que sentía su jefe.

Shaoran mientras tanto seguía observando el localizador y le daba instrucciones a Yamazaki sobre la dirección a tomar. Le estaba resultando sumamente difícil controlar su rabia y angustia. Desde un principio tuvo el presentimiento de que Matsagi no se dirigiría a la mansión, pero aún así mantuvo el contacto con los agentes que se encontraban en ella para que le informaran en caso de que aparecieran ahí, pero eso nunca pasó. Por otro lado Sakura tardó mucho más tiempo en activar el localizador y el tráfico actuaba en su contra.

Hasta ahora, la única buena noticia era que no se había dirigido al aeropuerto, sino en sentido contrario y hacia muy poco que se habían detenido. Shaoran sintió un vuelco en el estómago pensando en lo que pasaría cuando Matsagi se diera cuenta que no tenía a Tomoyo. Su teléfono empezó a sonar solo podía ser una persona.

Diga.

¿Hay alguna noticia?

El auto se detuvo. Pero aún no hemos llegado al sitio donde se encuentra.

¿Cuánto tardarás en llegar ahí?

No estoy seguro… 20 minutos.

Necesitarás refuerzos.

Es posible, en cuanto lleguemos ahí te llamaré para darte la dirección exacta de momento solo puedo decirte que voy en dirección al norte hacia las afueras.

Prepararé todo.

¿Tuskishiro?

¿Si? –Yue escuchó a Shaoran carraspear.

¿Hablaste con el señor Kinomoto?

Si.

¿Y con Tomoyo?

Si, estaba un tanto alterada, pero el señor Kinomoto cuidará de ella. Le prometí que la encontraría.

La encontraremos –aseguró Shaoran y cortó la comunicación de inmediato sintió el tenso ambiente dentro del auto.

Aparte de Yamazaki, había otros dos agentes con él, y estaba seguro que todos estaban preocupados por Sakura, después de todo era uno de ellos. Incómodo miró el localizador y levantó la vista buscando un punto dentro de la zona en la que el auto avanzaba.

Da la vuelta aquí –ordenó señalando a la derecha-. Tal vez podamos alejarnos del tráfico y retomar en aquella dirección –y señalo adelante-, hacia el edificio en construcción que se ve a lo lejos.

A medida que se acercaban al edificio Shaoran comprendió porque Matsagi escogió ese lugar. La zona estaba prácticamente abandonada, un lugar perfecto para ocultarse, pero aún Shaoran no podía confiarse, no se sentiría seguro hasta tener a Sakura en sus brazos.

Rodearon el edificio en construcción para descubrir que estaba clausurado y a lo lejos justo a la barda que separaba la construcción del terreno baldío estaba el autos, en aparente calma.

Shaoran llamó a Yue dándole indicaciones, lo informó también del panorama de la situación. Al terminar su llamada dejaron el auto fuera de vista y dio instrucciones para acercarse al auto de Matsagi.

Es posible que están en el edificio, desde aquí no se ve a nadie, deben estar abajo del otro lado de la barda, primero revisaremos el auto en silencio.

Todos asintieron y sacaron sus armas se acercaron sigilosamente, en la parte delantera no había nadie pero no podían estar seguros respecto a la parte trasera, los vidrios polarizados no permitían ver nada.

Al llegar al lado del carro Shaoran vio la puerta abierta, su corazón empezó a latir desbocado, se acercó a el lentamente. Cuando alcanzó a ver el cuerpo del señor Daidouji recostado en el sillón imaginó lo peor, se apresuró a llegar a él guardando el arma.

Al acercarse a el señor Daidouji lo observó y buscó su pulso; aliviado se dio cuenta que estaba vivo. Tenía un golpe en la frente y un hilo de sangre bajaba por su cabeza ensuciando la ropa del empresario. Observó el interior buscando algo que le indicara donde podía estar Sakura, su bolso estaba ahí, le dio vuelta comprobando que el celular no estaba ahí. "Tiene que seguir con ella" pensó esperanzado.

Quédate con él –le ordenó a Yamazaki-, ustedes dos conmigo.

Y así avanzaron sigilosamente en dirección al edificio.

Hay pisadas por aquí jefe –indicó uno de los hombres señalando el piso-. Son las únicas huellas.

Y son de un hombre y una mujer –dijo Shaoran después de examinarlas-. Vamos a seguirlas.

Llegaron al lugar donde había estado el auto, la cubierta seguía en el suelo donde Sakura las había dejado, las huellas del auto saliendo del lugar hablaban por si mismas.

No entiendo –dijo Shaoran-. El localizador dice que no se ha movido de aquí –observó alrededor y fijó su atención en las huellas, algo brillante llamo su atención se agachó a recogerlo y descubrió uno de los aretes que llevaba Sakura.

Apretó el arete en sus manos, su corazón latía acelerado en su pecho con un mal presentimiento cerniéndose sobre él.

Busquen adentro –ordenó señalando el edificio-. Tengan cuidado aunque no creo que encuentren a nadie.

Esperó hasta ver a los dos hombres entrar y corrió hacia donde estaba el auto, Yamazaki lo observó llegar.

¿La encontró? –preguntó cuando lo tuvo cerca.

No –respondió Shaoran y se inclinó sobre Daidouji quien seguía inconsciente, por fin encontró lo que estaba buscando, se incorporó con el celular de Sakura en la mano.

Eso es… -Yamazaki no se atrevió a continuar.

Si –Shaoran arrojó con fuerza el aparato contra la barda-. Le dije que no se separara de el.

Ella debió…

Si –lo interrumpió Shaoran furioso-. Ella lo dejó para que encontráramos a Daidouji. Huele a cloroformo allá adentro.

Si, encontré esta botella en el piso –Yamazaki se la estregó a Shaoran.

Oyeron un ruido dentro del auto, el señor Daidouji parecía volver en si, Yamazaki se inclinó para auxiliarlo.

Shaoran miraba a su alrededor, con la imagen de su Sakura en su mente. Observó el celular destruido en el suelo.

"_No te preocupes_" –había dicho ella con una sonrisa-. "_Haré que te sientas orgulloso de mi"_

"Matsagi" –pensó Shaoran-. "Si le haces algún daño a Sakura, no descansaré hasta encontrarte"

----------

Todos se encontraban sentados a la mesa disfrutando de la cena, aunque dos personas en particular hacia grandes esfuerzos por actuar con naturalidad.

A Tomoyo en especial le costaba mucho trabajo mostrarse tranquila, la culpa y el miedo no la dejaban pensar por momentos. Pero de vez en cuando miraba al señor Kinomoto quien le infundía valor con la mirada.

Fujitaka por su parte se esforzaba por llevar una conversación agradable. Convencido de que todo saldría bien y que no había porque preocupar a Touya y Yukito sin antes esperar noticias de Yue. De vez en cuando miraba a Tomoyo buscando animarla, sabía que la chica cargaba sobre sus hombros un peso muy grande. Hasta ahora solo él podía notar la palidez oculta detrás del maquillaje y lo difícil que resultaba para ella mirar a cualquiera de los otros dos hombres a los ojos.

Fujitaka miró a su hijo quien aparentemente aún no había notado el estado de la chica quien por mucho que se esforzara no era ni la sombra de la mujer enamorada que era por la tarde cuando regresaron juntos. Si su hijo no había notado esto no tardaría en hacerlo. Tendría que platicar otra vez con ella para tratar de animarla y advertirle sobre esta situación. En esos momentos recordó la conversación con ella esa tarde.

**- Flash Back –**

_Fujitaka__ se dirigió a la habitación de Tomoyo, entró a la cocina y se dio cuenta del estado en que habían dejado todo, apagó las parrillas y recogió el cuchillo que aún permanecía en el suelo._

_Cuando llegó a la habitación la puerta estaba abierta y el torbellino que pasaba dentro era más que explicito._

_Tomoyo__ había colocado su maleta sobre la cama y abría cajones solo para vaciarlos con rapidez y arrojar las prendas dentro de la maleta, algo parecido había sucedido con el closet. La chica arrojaba todo cuanto podía visiblemente alterada._

_-¿Tomoyo…¿Qué haces? –preguntó Fujitaka sin salir de su asombro. La joven se detuvo de repente y observó a su alrededor y después miró al señor Kinomoto._

_-Tiene razón –respondió con la respiración alterada-. No se que estoy haciendo, nada de esto es mío –pasó la lengua por los labios resecos y una mano por su cabello-. Debería estar pensando como irme¿dónde puedo tomar el autobús¿Usted puede llevarme¿Cuánto costará el boleto?_

_Fujitaka__ se acercó a la joven y la observó preocupado. Ella evitó su mirada y siguió con su verborrea incontrolable._

_-¿A qué hora cree que llegue allá? Tendré que tomar un taxi. No creo poder llegar por la puerta principal, debe estar lleno de reporteros ¡la peluca¡Si, la peluca, todavía la tengo –caminó hacia el closet para buscarla, pero Fujitaka la detuvo tomándola por los hombros._

_-Tomoyo tienes que calmarte no puedes ir a ninguna parte._

_-¡Claro que puedo! –exclamó Tomoyo casi histérica-. No puedo quedarme aquí señor Kinomoto, tengo que hacer algo._

_-No podrás hacer nada allá._

_-No puedo quedarme aquí –gimió la chica con pesar-. ¿Cómo podría? –unas cuantas lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos y de inmediato las seco-. Ni siquiera tengo derecho a llorar, yo debería decirle algo…_

_-No tienes que decir nada –dijo Fujitaka conmovido-. Estamos en la misma situación._

_-¡No! No estamos en la misma situación. Si ella no hubiera tomado mi lugar, usted no estaría pasando por esto. Yo debería estar allá con mi padre no Sakura._

_-Tomoyo esto no es tu culpa –aseguró Fujitaka-. Este es su trabajo y es un trabajo que la hace muy feliz. Fue una decisión que tomó Sakura no tú._

_-Pero yo… no puedo ni mirarlo a los ojos… -confesó-, si algo le pasa no podré perdonarme jamás._

_-Debemos ser optimistas. Nada malo pasará. Sakura puede cuidarse –Tomoyo lo escuchaba sin comprender._

_-¡Touya! –exclamó la chica llevándose las manos a la cara-. ¿Qué le diremos? Él me odiará… Yukito, usted mismo… no podría culparlos…_

_-No has escuchado nada de lo que te estoy diciendo –dijo Fujitaka tomándole el rostro con las manos para obligarla a mirarlo-. Todo saldrá bien, debemos esperar noticias aquí, no puedes ir allá ahora, todo podría complicarse con tu presencia, aquí estás segura y tendrán la oportunidad de trabajar mejor sabiendo eso._

_Tomoyo__ bajó la mirada y negó con la cabeza. No quería admitir que no podía hacer más que esperar. Quería hacer algo para ayudar a Sakura._

_-Debes comprender que no puedes hacer nada por ahora –dijo Fujitaka abrazándola._

_-Pero… que pasará con Touya… con Yukito –titubeó un momento-. ¿Cómo se los diremos?_

_-No diremos nada._

_-¡Qué! –exclamó casi sin aliento-. Pero… -observándole a los ojos incrédula._

_-Yue dice que es mejor esperar, solo un poco. Cree que es mejor esperar a averiguar que es lo que esta pasando exactamente antes de decirles algo._

_-Pero yo no podré… Touya -murmuró pensando que no podría mentirle aun más. No se encontraba con fuerzas para mas mentiras. Para más secretos._

_-Por favor Tomoyo, solo será hasta mañana –insistió Fujitaka-. Necesito que me ayudes con esto._

_Tomoyo__ lo veía con ojos angustiados, pues no sabía como podría mentir a Touya, él siempre parecía averiguar cuando algo estaba mal con ella. Pero no podía negarle nada al señor Fujitaka y asintió aceptando lo que le pedía, era lo menos que podía hacer por él._

- **Fin de Flash Back -**

Los pensamientos de Fujitaka fueron interrumpidos por el inesperado sonido del teléfono. De inmediato se puso de pie lo mismo que Tomoyo sorprendiendo a los dos hombres que los acompañaban.

Yo contestaré –dijo Fujitaka con una sonrisa nerviosa y salió del comedor.

Tomoyo se sentó mientras seguía a Fujitaka con la mirada hasta que lo vio salir por la puerta. Aún tenía el tenedor en la mano y lo apretaba con fuerza conteniendo las ganas de salir corriendo y alcanzar al señor Kinomoto.

¿Tomoyo? –la llamó Touya.

Si… -respondió sobresaltada.

Yukito te preguntaba si esperas alguna llamada.

¿Qué? –se volvió a Yukito quien esperaba la respuesta-. ¡Ah, no! No… no –tartamudeó un poco-. No espero… ninguna llamada –y dicho esto se dispuso a comer, aunque sin antes esta no tenía ningún sabor ahora parecía tener uno muy desagradable.

Touya la observó con interés ya se había dado cuenta que parecía distraída y tal vez cansada, pero ahora notaba algo más que no podía definir.

Aunque Fujitaka tardó unos minutos en regresar, cuando lo hizo parecía un poco decaído y volvió a sentarse a la mesa.

Es para ti Tomoyo.

¿Ah si? –dijo la chica tratando de no atragantarse e hizo un esfuerzo por no parecer ansiosa al levantarse-. Con permiso.

Cuando estuvo fuera de la vista de todos corrió hasta llegar al teléfono.

Diga –contestó temblorosa.

Tomoyo…

¿Mamá? –preguntó con el corazón acelerado.

Si, soy yo.

Mamá ¿qué ha pasado? –Tomoyo temía lo peor.

Encontraron el auto… -Sonomi dudó un momento pero de inmediato continuo-. Tú papá está bien aunque lo encontraron inconsciente y con un golpe en la cabeza, pero está bien -al escuchar aquello sintió como un enorme peso era levantado de su cuerpo. Pero algo no estaba bien: su madre hablaba solo de su padre.

¿Y Sakura?

Ella no estaba ahí.

¡No! –jadeó Tomoyo con desesperación.

No la encontraron hija. Pero están haciendo lo posible… todos aquí la aprecian mucho y están haciendo todo lo que está en sus manos.

Tomoyo luchaba por entender lo que estaba pasando, se sentó en el sillón más próximo sintiéndose mareada.

…ya revisaron la habitación de Matsagi –continuó su madre-, parece que tienen una idea de a donde pudo haberla llevado.

¿Matsagi¿Hablas del chofer? –preguntó asombrada-. ¿Estaba involucrado? –preguntó sin dar crédito a lo que escuchaban sus oídos.

Si. El señor Li piensa que, en todo este tiempo, estuvo trabajando con los verdaderos responsables -dijo con prudencia–. Pero ya tienen una idea... de cómo hallar a Sakura.

¿De verdad?

Si –hizo una pausa para agregar lo siguiente-. Hija me pidieron que hablara contigo y te recordara que debes permanecer allá.

En esos momentos Touya quien estaba preocupado por la tardanza de Tomoyo se acercaba a la puerta pero se detuvo al escuchar la desesperación en la voz de la chica.

¿Quedarme aquí¿Hablas en serio? –Tomoyo ya se había puesto de pie y caminaba de un lado a otro-. Mamá, tú tienes que comprender, yo no puedo estar aquí sin hacer nada…

A pesar de la distancia a la que se encontraba, Touya pudo escuchar levemente la voz que hablaba del otro lado de la línea, lo que demostraba que también la madre de Tomoyo estaba alterada y hablaba muy fuerte. Entonces, decidió que lo mejor era dejar a Tomoyo hablar a solas pensando que ya tendría oportunidad de enterarse de lo que sucedía.

¿Mamá, sabes todo lo que le debo a esta familia¿Por qué sabes que es la familia de Sakura verdad?

Si, hija, lo sé. No eres la única que está en deuda con ellos.

Bueno, entonces comprendes que no puedo quedarme aquí sin hacer nada.

¡Tomoyo! –exclamó Sonomi en tono autoritario-. Comprende que no puedes venir aquí. Por lo menos no por ahora.

Mamá escúchame…

¡No! Escúchame tú a mi –dijo Sonomi impaciente-. No puedes venir, debes esperar a que Li decida lo que debemos hacer. Entiende que si descubren donde estás, podrías echar a peder la única oportunidad de recobrar a esa chica con vida.

Tomoyo se quedó helada y no podía articular palabra.

Mañana por la noche se decidirá que hacer –continuó Sonomi más tranquila-. Asegúrale a esas personas que no se escatimará en nada para recuperar a Sakura, nosotros también la estimamos mucho. Ella había sido un gran consuelo para mi ahora que no has estado a mi lado –confesó Sonomi conmovida.

Si mamá –respondió Tomoyo sin fuerzas.

Sonomi continuó dándole recomendaciones a Tomoyo un par de minutos más a lo que la chica respondía solo con monosílabos. Al terminar la llamada Tomoyo permaneció en el lugar recordando lo que su mamá le había dicho. Se dijo así misma que no lloraría que haría lo posible por apoyar al señor Kinomoto, espero un poco más para serenarse y volvió al comedor.

Cuando llegó ahí no estaba el señor Kinomoto y Yukito y Touya habían terminado, era obvio que la estaban esperando.

¿Y el señor Kinomoto? –preguntó al acercarse a la mesa.

Dijo que estaba cansado y que prefería retirarse.

¿No se sentía bien? –de inmediato se arrepintió de haber hecho esa pregunta.

Él aseguro que si, y se veía bien –fue la fría respuesta de Touya, quien la miraba analítico-. No se puede decir lo mismo de ti, pareces un poco pálida.

¿Qué? –dijo la chica llevándose una mano a la cara-. Te equivocas, yo estoy muy bien. Traeré el postre –y de inmediato recogió los platos, incluyendo el suyo y el de Fujitaka que estaban casi intactos.

¿Quién te llamó? –preguntó Touya cuando la joven regresó con el postre.

Mi mamá –contestó Tomoyo al tiempo que se sentaba.

¿Todo bien?

Si, claro todo bien –dijo sintiendo frió.

Terminaron la cena tranquilamente y eso gracias a la animada conversación de Yukito y de los grandes esfuerzos de Tomoyo por mantener la charla con él. Touya por otro lado permaneció callado y en apariencia un tanto molesto. Ninguno quiso tomar café.

Al final Touya se ofreció a ayudar a recoger la mesa. Yukito entendiendo la indirecta se despidió. Tomoyo suspiró resignada, cruzó los dedos esperando no decir o hacer algo que pudiera alertar a Touya.

Recogieron la mesa en silencio y lo mismo sucedió al lavar la loza, Touya la ayudó secando, por momentos el temblor de las manos de Tomoyo era notorio, un par de veces estuvo a punto de romper un plato. La joven se mordía los labios reprendiéndose en silencio por su torpeza.

Muchas gracias por tu ayuda –dijo Tomoyo suspirando cuando terminaron-. Creo que estoy un poco cansada y quisiera… -se interrumpió al sentir que la tomaba por los brazos para atraerla hacia si con brusquedad.

Él gimió su nombre antes de rodearla con sus brazos y besarla.

Tomoyo experimentó un impacto salvaje, su cuerpo tembló bajo las manos que la acariciaban con urgencia mientras sus labios se entreabrían con ansia exigente.

Se dejó llevar por la emoción buscando en esos brazos el consuelo que necesitaba "respondiendo con intensa espontaneidad física al deseo que emanaba del tenso cuerpo masculino que la abrazaba."

Cuando Touya se separó de ella y la miró con los ojos suavizados por el deseo, hubo una ronquera en su voz cuando pidió:

Ahora, vas a decirme lo que pasa.

¿Qué? –fue como una cubetazo de agua fría, se tensó y de inmediato sus ojos mostraron miedo haciendo comprender a Touya lo que antes no había logrado definir en la actitud de la chica.

Tomoyo se separó de él de inmediato y caminó unos pasos para darse tiempo a encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

No se de que hablas, no pasa nada –dijo dándole la espalda.

Escuche cuando hablabas con tu madre.

¡Como! –exclamó palideciendo mientras se volvía hacia él sus caderas chocaron con el fregadero-. ¿Qué escuchaste?

¿Por qué tú madre no quiere que vayas allá¿Por qué tú no quieres estar aquí?

Tomoyo sintió un alivio momentáneo al darse cuenta que no había escuchado todo. Pero de inmediato la angustia la invadió ¿qué iba a decirle? Miró en dirección a la puerta, pero adivinando sus intenciones Touya la acorraló colocando ambos brazos a cada lado de la chica, atrapándola entre el fregadero y él.

No irás a ningún lado hasta que me digas la verdad –le advirtió decidido-. No más mentiras Tomoyo.

No pasa nada –susurró-. Nada –se atragantó con un sollozó y empezó a llorar. Ya no importaba. Desde el principio, trató de enfrentarse a una situación imposible.

Vamos, Tomoyo, deja de mentirme –rugió. La tomó de los hombros y la sacudió tanto, que la tranquilizó de inmediato-. Así está mejor –observó sombrío.

Entonces la besó, con insistencia y dureza, y entreabrió la suave vulnerabilidad de sus labios para iniciar una violenta exploración.

Como si respondiera a una droga potente que borraba la realidad, Tomoyo se rindió a la necesidad que despertó en su interior y enredó sus dedos en el oscuro cabello. Y casi perdió el conocimiento cuando él le acarició los senos y la hizo experimentar fuertes oleadas de deseo. La suavidad fue sustituida por la urgencia de sus dedos y la chica se estremeció tanto, que lo hizo gemir de ansiedad.

Cuando se separó de ella, ésta volvió a sentir todo el peso de la realidad.

Es extraño –declaró Touya con voz ronca-. La única vez que estoy seguro que no estás mintiéndome es cuando estás entre mis brazos.

Mintiendo, pensó la chica con cansancio. Tomoyo sacudió la cabeza para aclararse las ideas pero no lo logró. De hecho, recordó que, desde aquel día en que llegara a esa casa, él la miraba con cierta sospecha. Algunas personas saben cuando alguien les miente. Touya era una de ellas. Y era probable que Tomoyo le hubiera contado más mentiras desde que lo conoció que en toda su vida. Si ella hubiera podido confesarle su secreto desde el principio, no hubiera sido necesario mentir.

Olvida cualquier cosa que puedas estar tramando, Tomoyo -le informó brusco-. A partir de ahora, responderás con la verdad a todas mis preguntas.

Tomoyo lo miró a los ojos sintiéndose rendida, no le quedaba más que confesar, pero ¿por donde empezar? Cerró los ojos al pensar en Sakura, como podría verlo a los ojos cuando él la mirara con odio cuando ya había descubierto que había dulzura en ellos.

Dime la verdad Tomoyo –pidió con suavidad-. ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

Yo… yo soy… -sus labios temblaron y una lágrima escapó de sus ojos-. Yo soy Tomoyo Dai…

¡Tomoyo! –exclamó una voz desde la puerta, era Fujitaka-. Tomoyo ve a tu habitación por favor.

No –dijo Touya deteniéndola por el brazo.

Basta Touya, ya fue suficiente… Tomoyo –la chica asintió y salió corriendo de la cocina.

¿Se puede saber porque hiciste eso? –preguntó a su padre realmente molesto. Ambos escucharon la puerta de la alcoba de la muchacha cerrase estrepitosamente.

Porque ya era suficiente. Ella tiene sus razones para no contarte toda su vida...

¡Claro! –lo interrumpió explotando–. Tú sabes que pasa con ella ¿no es así? –Fujitaka miró a su hijo de una manera que Touya entendió que él tenía la razón-. ¿Porque la proteges de lo que pueda averiguar¿Qué es lo que tanto esconden ella y tú?

¿No estarás tranquilo hasta que sepas hasta el más mínimo detalle? Te dije no hace mucho tiempo que ella había pasado por ciertos problemas... ahora mas que nunca necesita nuestro apoyo, no que la estés presionando con tus cuestionamientos.

¿Crees que para mi es sencillo? Desde el primer día se que esconde algo... su salida aquella ocasión, tanto misterio. En todo este tiempo, solo ha recibido dos llamadas de sus familiares. Y esta noche, fue la gota que colmó el vaso... -sorprendiendo a Fujitaka.

¿Acaso te atreviste a espiarle? –Fujitaka no podía dar crédito a sus oídos-. ¿Touya?

¿Y qué esperaban ustedes? Tú la proteges... sabes algo que yo no... ¡Eso me vuelve loco!

Fujitaka guardó silencio un segundo. Recordó las palabras de Yue y también las de Tomoyo; pronto la chica revelaría la verdad. Pero después de lo ocurrido, no podía ser esa noche.

Tomoyo es una chica con problemas Touya. Ahora mismo su familia pasa por un momento verdaderamente difícil... no quiere quedarse aquí pero tampoco sus padres la quieren allá. Porque no encuentran necesaria su presencia. Pero compréndela... tampoco quiere dejarnos a nosotros, pero su vida... su vida ahora mismo es un completo caos.

Touya sentía un punzón en su corazón ante aquellas palabras. No era la verdad con sus puntos y comas. Por ahora, tenía que conformarse con aquello.

¿Tan grave es? –preguntó Touya sintiéndose de lo peor cuando la acorraló momentos antes por la respuesta.

Así es. Aun no tiene fuerzas de revelar la verdad... pero estoy seguro que, un día de estos lo hará... te dirá la verdad -aligerando su tono de voz-. ¿Qué es más importante para ti Touya¿Te interesa Tomoyo por quien es, por los sentimientos que ella siente por ti o tu por ella, o por los secretos que puede tener?

Touya se quedó en silencio en la cocina. Observó a su alrededor. Fujitaka se retiró. Yendo a la habitación de la chica, Tomoyo abrió despacio ante los suaves toques. Se sorprendió que era Fujitaka.

¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó alterándose.- ¿Han llamado, nuevamente?

No. Vine a entregarte esto -mostrándole una píldora que llevaba en sus manos-. Bajé a entregarte este tranquilizante... pensando que estabas sola. Por eso escuché que Touya te interrogaba...

Iba a decirle todo.

Lo se -declaró el padre de Sakura-. Pero ahora, no es el mejor momento dadas las circunstancias. Cuando decidas decirle la verdad, no será por obligación. Será por deseo de que él se entere. Estás demasiado alterada. Además, decírselo en estos momentos, arrojarían mas preguntas que ahora mismo ni tú o mucho menos, yo, somos capaces de responder.

Odio esto –dijo entre sollozos Tomoyo abrazándose a él-. Odio por lo que está pasando Sakura. Odio mentirle a él...

Lo se mi niña -declaró con un gesto paternal–. Lo se. Tengamos fe. Cuando sepamos que Sakura está a salvo, entonces, hablarás con él. No creo que te vuelva a inquietar con sus preguntas.

----------

Touya salió de la cocina un largo rato después. No encontraba sitio en toda la casa y ni siquiera su habitación le conformaría. Paseo por la casa, sin lograr sentirse tranquilo, de alguna manera fue a parar frente a la puerta de la habitación de la chica. Hizo ademán de tocar en ella, pero los sollozos en su interior, le indicaron que no era el mejor momento. Desistió. En vez de aquello, se dirigió a su estudio y se encerró allí.

Tomó un vaso y la botella de escocés que descansaba en el minibar. Se sirvió un trago. Pero no lo bebió. Vinieron a su mente sus lágrimas... la tristeza en su voz y en su ser. La voz de la madre de Tomoyo y de ella misma cuando conversaron más temprano por el teléfono.

_-"¿Quedarme aquí¿Hablas en serio? –Tomoyo caminaba de un lado a otro-. Mamá, tú tienes que comprender, yo no puedo estar aquí sin hacer nada…"_

Aquellas palabras taladraban en su mente. Se llevó las manos a su cara y maldijo por lo bajo. Tomó un cigarrillo que estaba la cajetilla en la gaveta del escritorio y lo encendió. Observó el vaso de escocés aun sin consumir.

Pensó en los momentos juntos esa mañana.

_-"Todo es tan perfecto, Touya. Odio que termine."_

_-"¿Por qué tiene que terminar? –preguntó él oprimiendo su cintura. La besó sutilmente-. ¿Crees que podrías morir al minuto que te vayas de aquí?"_

_-"Quizás algo así. Quiero decir, supongo que aprendí a desconfiar de la felicidad –Tomoyo rió."_

_-"¿Eres feliz, Tomoyo?"_

_"Ella asintió."_

_-"Muy feliz –pensó un momento y preguntó-. ¿Y tú?"_

_-"Si. Me haces sentir cosas que nunca pensé que lograría ninguna mujer…"_

"_Aprender a desconfiar de la felicidad_" -dijo en voz alta repitiendo lo dicho por ella aquella mañana-. Tomoyo... Dai... -repitió al momento recordando que ella le iba a decir su nombre–. Dai... Matsube... no...

Volvió a tomar una bocanada de su cigarrillo y el resto lo dejó en el cenicero. Ciertamente no dormiría aquella noche. Su mente estaba divagando demasiado en los recuerdos de los momentos más raros desde que la conoció. Se sentía confundido y saturado. ¿Cuál era su secreto y que era lo que en verdad escondía?

Pero por los sentimientos que tenía hacía ella, se aguantaría las ganas de hacer preguntas a la mañana siguiente. No era algo que le gustara. ¡Claro que no! Pero por lo menos pensaba que sus sentimientos por ella, la manera que ella le miraba, la manera de responder a sus besos, todo aquello no era falso, como su apellido.

Ahora no estaba del todo seguro que se apellidara Matsube. Tomó el teléfono pensando que tal vez, llamando a Sakura, a ella le sacaría toda la verdad, aunque tuviera que rogarle a su hermana (odiaba esa opción), esperaba que le dijera todo acerca de la mujer. Pero lo pensó dos veces. Si ella estaba en problemas como decía su padre, Sakura estaba enterada de aquellos problemas y a lo mejor, se pondría igual que su padre y se negaría a informarle. Con aquello, estrelló el teléfono a su base.

Le dolía la cabeza. Por primera vez en su vida no sabía que hacer. Tal vez... un pensamiento fugaz vino a su mente. Si hacía lo que su padre le había solicitado. No presionarle por información... tratarle del modo mas normal posible... no interrogar mas.

Salió decidido del estudio y se dirigió a la puerta de la chica. Tocó dos veces, y no hubo respuesta. Una tercera vez, ahí la muchacha mostró su rostro; el cual estaba manchado por el llanto, con los ojos rojos. Se sintió terrible al verla en ese estado. Pero lo que llamó más su atención era que, Tomoyo tenía en sus manos el famoso relicario que alguna vez él mismo culpó de ser el obsequio de algún amante casado de la chica. Prefirió sacar aquellos pensamientos de su ser, para tratar de llevar las cosas con calma.

Pero solo por ella.

Tú ganas... -declaró con intensidad.

¿Qué? Touya... ahora mismo yo no... –dijo confundida pensando que continuaría interrogándole, y ella no se sentía con fuerzas para responder sus preguntas.

He dicho que tú ganas -declaró rendido. Tomoyo limpió su rostro. Ante su incertidumbre él continuó-. No te presionaré más. Esconde lo que quieras esconder... has lo que quieras... Cuando llegue el momento, solo estará en tus manos el querer decirme la verdad... pero te pido que cuando ello llegue, no escondas nada –hizo una pausa-. Se que estás en problemas -sorprendiéndole. ¿Acaso Touya lo sabía? Pero su siguiente declaración la sacó de sus dudas-. No se de que se trata pero tiene que ser grave... para que estés tan alterada y que mi padre y de seguro Sakura, te protejan tanto. Así que trataré de contener mis ganas de sacarte todo lo que escondes... -cruzándose de brazos-. Para que te des cuenta... que me interesas tu... no lo secretos que puedas tener...

Touya, yo...

No me digas nada. No quiero saber nada... por lo menos, no está noche –viendo su rostro-. No estás en condiciones. Descansa... -besándole en la frente con cierta lejanía. Ciertamente al hombre no le agradaba aquello de darse por vencido, Tomoyo lo sabía. Pero estaba abierto a la oportunidad–. Buenas noches...

Tomoyo cerró la puerta. Viendo a su alrededor se sintió un poco mejor ante aquello. Pero después pensó que si algo... si algo llegaba a pasarle a Sakura, Touya jamás de lo perdonaría.

**Continuará…**

**Nota de autora: **¡Hola a todos! Siento muchísimo haberme tardado pero pues, ni modo, no me quedo de otra, el muso inspirador viene y se va, viene y se va; y no he podido adelantar mucho. Espero les haya gustado este capítulo. Ya saben un poco más sobre Sakura y Shaoran. Seguro pensaron que Tomoyo iba revelar todo en este capítulo ¡pues no, jajaja que mala soy, lo sé, lo sé. Pero recuerden que de a poco a poquito es mucho mejor. Como sea este es el capítulo más largo que he escrito hasta ahora, disfrútenlo porque esta difícil que repita la hazaña. Espero de verdad que no vuelva a tomarme más de dos semanas actualizar, eso si, no serán más de tres, lo prometo. Muchas gracias a todos por seguir leyendo¡espero reviews!

**Ayin**: Como bien decías las cosas se complicaron un poco más, espero hayas disfrutado mucho este capítulo, gracias por tus comentarios y por seguir leyendo. Bye.

**sakurita86**: Lamento lo del infarto pero… ¿Es más emocionante así, no? Creo que no puedo adelantarte nada, pero supongo que todo es posible, espero que puedas dormir las siguientes dos semanas en espera de las respuestas a tus preguntas. Que bueno que te gusto Eriol a mi también, esa fue una de las grandes ideas de mi amiga Crystal23. Gracias por seguir dejando review, nos vemos pronto.

**Gabby**: Muchas gracias, hago lo posible por poder mantener el suspenso en esta historia, o por lo menos hacerla lo más entretenida posible, yo también espero que la musa o muso no me abandone, jajajaja, nos vemos.

**belzer**: Debo decir que siempre has tenido buenas teorías respecto a esta historia y una de ellas era Matsagi¿Cómo lo ves? Como te darás cuenta las cosas se han complicado mucho para Tomoyo y en cuanto a Shaoran, creo que se volverá loco de la desesperación. La relación T&T esta agarrando camino pero habrá unos bachecillos por ahí que tendrán que superar. Que gusto que hayas disfrutado tanto de la escena final, espero que las que vienen también las disfrutes por igual. Hablando de baches, mis baches emocionales, vienen en parte por el trabajo, y por el insomnio, pero eso es una larga historia, como sea continuo en la batalla y todavía hay mucho de mi para dar, te agradezco la preocupación. Y por cierto, no tienes nada que agradecer, he disfrutado mucho leyendo tu historia, has picado mi curiosidad puesto que me agrada mucho ver el punto de vista masculino es esto de los fics. Ya te daré más detalles conforme vaya leyendo la historia. Hasta pronto.

**chour**i: Me halagas mucho con tus comentarios, pongo todo mi empeño en que las parejas queden lo mejor posible y creo que te gustara mucho lo que esta por venir, aún falta para que Tomoyo revele del todo la verdad a Touya, pero ya veremos que es lo que va hacer este cuando descubra todo lo que hay detrás. Sigue leyendo y escribiendo también, hasta pronto.

**serenity****-princess**: Creo que todavía habrá algunas sorpresas y espero poder lograr más a menudo que te quedes así O.O jajajaja, muchas gracias Mayra, hasta luego.

**Aya-Mery**: No sabes lo feliz que me hace el que sigas leyendo esta historia, y sobre todo que te guste tanto. Es una lástima que no podamos encontrarnos tan a menudo en el msn, pero como sea espero que nos veamos pronto. Bye.

**Mari**¡Vaya! Tú si que has dado en el clavo con tus comentarios, tienes razón, hay mucho detrás todavía para que las cosas se resuelvan felizmente. Aunque Touya y Tomoyo empiecen a experimentar con la relación que tienen, él mismo aún no es capaz de definir del todo sus sentimientos, todo lo contrario de Tomoyo que esta más que segura de lo que siente por él, pero el secreto que guarda le preocupa y pues ahora las cosas se han complicado mucho para ella¿no crees? Nos vemos para la próxima.

**abcchan**: NO, por favour, no tomes parte en actos terroristas y menos si estos van dirigidos hacia mi, jajajaja. Creo que tienes puntos importantes a tratar con tus comentarios, y conforme avance la historia te darás cuenta de a que me refiero. Que gusto saber que alguien se involucre a ese grado con lo que escribo, espero sigas dejando tus comentarios y gracias por seguir leyendo. Bye.

**saku**** kou**: Si él capítulo anterior te pareció interesante espero que con este haya sido lo mismo, aunque déjame adelantarte que el anterior no se queda atrás. Tal vez tus preocupaciones no sean del todo equivocadas. Ya lo verás. Hasta luego.

**Sailor**** Alluminem Siren**¿Te ha gustado Touya? La verdad es que esa es una interpretación muy particular de cómo yo creo que es Touya realmente, después de todo, a pesar de siempre parecer tan controlado y frío cuando Sakura tiene problemas es el primero en salir corriendo y se enoja y etc. Cuando se trata de alguien a quien el quiere y protege mucho y entonces¿cómo sería este hombre enamorado? Pues muy apasionado y entregado, (suspiro) adoro a Touya aunque también me encanta Eriol. Oye, que es eso de que te alejaste de ese medio ¿A que te refieres, espero me cuentes la historia completa, bueno si es posible. Gracias por seguir leyendo y hasta pronto.

**romy**: Muchas gracias, haré lo posible por no decepcionarte, mientras tanto sigue leyendo. Bye.

**Yuzu**: Que bueno que te haya gustado tanto el capítulo anterior, muchas cosas estan aun por suceder, y muchas cosas deben resolverse. Muchas gracias por todos tus comentarios y tus buenos deseos. Bye.

**eli**: Creo que Touya todavía esta por dar muchas sorpresas y espero te siga gustando todavía más, yo también espero que la musa no me abandone, hasta pronto.

**DANIA**: Todavía falta un poco para que todas tus dudas sean resueltas. Pero no te preocupes, no me detendré hasta terminar, nos vemos.

**nethy**: Que bueno que te gustara el capitulo anterior, yo creo que es parte del encanto de Touya, el que sea tan frío y duro en el exterior, pero en el interior sea todo bondad y super apasionado. Gracias y hasta pronto.

**HOSHI**: No te preocupes si a veces (a veces, eh!) no puedes dejarme review, yo entiendo que no siempre es posible. Aunque debo admitir que extrañe mucho tu opinión en el capítulo anterior, por eso agradezco que lo pusieras todo en un mismo review. Que bueno que disfrutaras tanto el capítulo 17, a mi me encanta, me gusto mucho el resultado final de ese capítulo, me emociono mucho escribirlo. Pues si, Touya es impredecible, pero es un amor, por eso lo adoro, jajajaja. El capítulo anterior estuvo lleno de muchas cosas, lo mismo que en este, lamento decir que tus dudas respecto a Sakura no se resolverán del todo sino hasta el siguiente capítulo, pero sigue leyendo creo que no te defraudaré. Por último muchas gracias por tus palabras, me han dado mucho animo y mucha fuerza para mantenerme firme y fuerte, últimamente me he dejado agobiar por el trabajo y estoy pasando por unos baches en ese sentido, confío en que pronto todo se solucionará y que las cosas tomen su cause para seguir más tranquila. Como sea agradezco mucho que te tomaras la molestia de escribirme todo lo que pusiste, me siento halagada de que te tomes el tiempo para darle ánimos a una persona que apenas estas conociendo, me siento muy conmovida y mucho mejor gracias a ti. Ojalá y este sea el principio de una hermosa amistad. Hasta pronto.

**Sakura****-Corazon**: Me siento muy feliz de haber recibido un review tuyo, creo que ya tenía algo de tiempo que no sucedía. Pero sobre todo me siento feliz de que te haya gustado, tu opinión respecto a ese capítulo en particular era muy importante para mi, no sabía si había logrado del todo darle ese sentido dramático a la última escena. Algo similar espero del siguiente capítulo, ojalá cuando lo leas me hagas saber tu opinión. Me siento muy feliz de poder lograr que te emociones. Hasta pronto. Bye.

**Jeanne****-Herblay**: Yo no definiría a Touya como delicado y tierno, yo más bien creo que es muy apasionado, pero es interesante ese punto de vista que tienes, lo tendré en cuenta. Respecto a Nakuru es una buena pregunta la que me haces, y la tendré en cuenta para próximos capítulos… y pues Touya, Touya todavía puede dar muchas sorpresas. A mi también me encantaría conocerte un poco mejor, pero eso solo el tiempo lo dirá, mientras tanto mantengamos el contacto ¿te parece? Hasta pronto.

**beautiful****-night**: Me alegra poder darte un poco de sana diversión en el trabajo, confío en que sabrás administrar tu tiempo y esto no te traerá problemas, jajajaja, casi puedo imaginarte. Ya veremos que pasa con Sakura y Shaoran en el siguiente capítulo y con respecto a Touya, todavía falta un poco para ver su reacción. Saludos.

**karicatura**: Lo siento, creo que ya se me esta haciendo costumbre dejarlos con ganas de mas en las escenas románticas, pero es solo para darle un poco de emoción, espero te hayan gustado las de este capítulo. Las cosas se van complicando cada vez más ¿no es cierto? No desesperes, ya pronto sabrás que pasará. Bye.

**Hitomi**** Kansaki Fanel**: Gracias por tus comentarios y espero que no dejes de leer. Hasta la próxima.

**Isis**** Temptation**: Tú si que encuentras lugares bastante peculiares para leer, jajaja, aunque entiendo que no vas realmente a la iglesia. Debo decir que siempre me ha hecho muy feliz el recibir reviews largos ¡Y vaya que te tomaste la libertad de escribir uno particularmente largo, jajaja, fue muy agradable leerlo. Parece ser que ha muchos les agrado la forma en que Nakuru tomó la decisión de Touya y tu fuiste una de ellos, creo que después de todo Touya la ayudo a decidir su futuro ¿no crees? Es decir, de no haber tenido otra opción seguramente Nakuru habría reaccionado de otra manera, pero tal vez todavía tenga la oportunidad de hacer algo negativo contra Tomoyo. Que bueno que te agrade tanto la pareja Eriol&Nagissa, debo recordarte que esta idea es totalmente de mi amiga Crystal23. Y pues si, Yukito se casa, digamos que es un buen pretexto para que ocurran muchas cosas, pero ya verás de lo que hablo más adelante. Espero hayas disfrutado del paseo a caballo, esta era una de las tantas ideas que revoloteaban en mi cabeza, sobre todo la parte en la que están sentados bajo el árbol, fue muy divertido hacerla. Tienes razón respecto a Touya el ha dejado que otros crean cosas erróneas respecto a su relación con Nakuru, pero no mintió exactamente solo no aclaro las cosas, jajajaja. Pero bueno, todavía falta un poco para llegar a la parte donde se revela la verdad y ya veremos entonces como es que va reaccionar Touya. Me divirtió mucho la forma en que explicaste como tomaste el final, lamento que hayas buscado tanto hasta el final pera no encontrar nada, y sabes porque me divirtió tanto, porque a mi me a pasado exactamente lo mismo. También me ha pasado que a veces leo algún fic y gritó o me rió o hago caras o toda clase de expresiones en voz alta y creo que mi familia a dado mi sanidad mental como perdida, así que comprendo perfectamente lo que quieres decir. Te agradezco mucho el que me escribieras tan largo review y espero te haya gustado mi respuesta. Hasta pronto, un abrazo.

**FENIXGIRL**: Supongo que te seguirás comiendo las uñas, lo siento, pero esto no se resolverá todavía. Que bueno que disfrutaste tanto el capítulo anterior, yo me siento muy orgullosa de las partes T&T, de este capítulo también, ya me dirás tu opinión al respecto. Muchas gracias, nos vemos la próxima.

**pily14ccs**: Que bueno que te guste mi historia, muchas gracias por leerla. Mi pareja favorita también es E&T, pero me quise dar un gusto escribiendo un T&T. Sigue leyendo que yo seguiré escribiendo, espero que me dejes tu opinión. Bye.

**hitomi****-sakura**: Muchas gracias por tus comentarios, espero que sigas leyendo de ahora en adelante. Tengo otro fic, solo que este es un E&T y es más corto, fue el primero que escribí, si te animas a leerlo ya esta terminado, solo tienes que ir a mi bio y ahí lo encontrarás. Nos vemos. Bye.

**Aneth**: Que bueno que hayas disfrutado tanto. Supongo que Touya ayudo a Nakuru a decidir lo que iba hacer con su vida ¿cierto? Aunque bueno, aun hay mucho que ver respecto a esta chica. Bueno, como sabes Tomoyo tendrá que decirle la verdad a Touya respecto a su decisión de ir al rancho y su verdadero apellido y bueno quien sabe como se lo tome Touya. Y pues si, Matsagi es el soplón y si te ha parecido odioso todavía hay mucho que ver de este hombre. Muchas gracias por tus buenos deseos, te mando un abrazo y hasta pronto.

**Sayo**: Gracias, por todo lo que dices. Que bueno que te haya gustado tanto el capítulo anterior, la verdad es que yo estoy muy orgullosa de la parte T&T de ese capítulo, bueno también de este. Lamento si te he dejado con la emoción pero esa es la idea, creo que entonces no debería lamentarme ¿verdad? Como sea espero te haya gustado este también y espero que puedas esperar un tiempo más. Hasta pronto.

**Iris**: Muchas gracias por leer este fic, espero que te siga gustando. Ya estamos en la recta final así que pronto conocerás el final. Espero que sigas dejando tus comentarios, hasta luego.

**Ceci**: Espero que hayas disfrutado del paseo a caballo de T&T, como vez las cosas se han complicado y habrá que esperar todavía un poco para ver que es lo que va pasar en el futuro con esta pareja. Creo que a muchos le sorprendió la reacción de Nakuru pero en cierta forma Touya le facilitó el tomar ciertas decisiones ¿no crees? Pues si, en lo futuro Yukito no vivirá en la misma casa, pero seguirá cerca, pero no te preocupes, todavía falta para que eso suceda. Estoy segura de que Crystal23 se sentirá muy feliz al leer tu review, pues ella los lee, de alguna manera también son reviews para ella y se que se sentirá muy contenta cuando lea tu comentario, yo te doy las gracias de su parte. Me hace muy feliz saber que te la pasas tan bien leyendo mi fic, gracias de verdad, ojalá que la espera no te haya torturado demasiado. Bye.

**Dairu**** Hisaki**: Que bueno que te guste tanto la pareja, espero que hayas disfrutado este capítulo y espero seguirte viendo por aquí. Hasta pronto.

**Anahí**: No sabes lo bien que me cayeron tus comentarios, ya hace mucho me había dado cuenta que la pareja T&T no era muy popular e incluso al iniciar esta historia me hice a la idea de que no iba a haber mucha aceptación pero poco a poco las cosas han ido cambiando y me honra mucho poder cambiar de idea a algunos sobre esta pareja. Muchas gracias por leer y espero que sigas dejando tu opinión. Bye.


	20. Chapter 20

**JUNTO A TI**

**Por Daulaci Serv**

**Con los personajes de Card Captor Sakura, Por CLAMP.**

**Con una especial agradecimiento a Crystal23 quien a sido toda una inspiración y un gran apoyo como beta en este fic.**

**CAPITULO 20**

Sakura despertó lentamente, todavía no abría del todo los ojos pero empezaba a notar un fuerte dolor de cabeza, quiso llevarse una mano a la frente y se dio cuenta que no podía pues tenia las manos esposadas en la espalda, abrió los ojos al instante y recordó lo que sucedía.

Observó a su alrededor, se encontraba recostada en un sillón dentro de lo que parecía ser una oficina, los muebles eran viejos y estaban un tanto descuidados, en el techo había un ventilador y todo alrededor había ventanas que en ese momento estaban cubiertas por persianas.

Su corazón latía acelerado, cerró los ojos con fuerza y buscó calmarse. El dolor de cabeza le impedía pensar, los brazos los sentía entumecidos, también se encontraba amordazada.

Con dificultad se incorporó en el sillón, se tomó un par de minutos esperando que se alejara el mareo que la envolvió. Aguzó el oído preguntándose donde estaría Matsagi y si estaría solo. Se dedicó a revisar todo cuanto estaba en el lugar, no había nada que le indicara en donde se encontraba. Había un escritorio con una enorme silla a cuyas espaldas tenía unos archiveros, otro par de sillas estaban a un lado del escritorio. Junto a ella había una pequeña mesa de centro y otro sillón del mismo tamaño. También había un par de calendario colgados en la pared, los calendarios tenían fotos de chicas desnudas lo que le indicaba a Sakura que ese era un sitio frecuentado por hombres.

Sakura centró su atención en el teléfono sobre el escritorio, podía llegar hasta el, eso era seguro, pero después ¿como marcaría el numero¿Dónde estaba Matsagi¿Tendría tiempo para hacer una llamada?

Se puso de pie decidida a intentarlo, mantuvo el equilibrio y tomó aire. Su vista estaba centrada en su objetivo cuando repentinamente el teléfono comenzó a sonar sobresaltando a la joven que perdió el equilibrio y cayó otra vez en el sillón. Se oyeron las pisadas de alguien subiendo unas escaleras. Se recostó de nuevo y cerró los ojos esforzándose por mantener una respiración pausada.

De inmediato la puerta se abrió y enseguida escuchó la voz de Matsagi.

…si, la tengo aquí conmigo –respondió la fría voz, el olor a cigarro llenó el lugar-. Tuve que ser un poco brusco, aun no despierta –explicó Matsagi mirando a la chica-. ¿Esta "él" ahí? Necesito hablar con "él", es urgente, tenemos un problema… si, espero.

Matsagi esperó a que lo comunicaran, no iba a ser una conversación agradable. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes? Debía admitir que Sakura se había transformado increíblemente. La observó de arriba abajo recorriendo con la mirada las curvas de la chica, una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en su rostro. Al fin escuchó que alguien tomaba el teléfono.

Matsagi –contestó la voz al otro lado de la línea-. ¿Cuál es el problema?

No tengo a Tomoyo.

¿Cómo¡Pero en la televisión…!

No es ella, es la secretaria de Li –declaró rápidamente.

Estúpido, te dejaste engañar –Matsagi se tensó de rabia-. Ahora no tendremos otra oportunidad.

Todavía podemos hacer algo –aseguró Matsagi

¿Qué?

Estamos hablando de la secretaria de Li. Ella debe estar enterada de todos los planes que tienen. Además lo estuve pensando y no creo que después de todas las "molestias" que se tomaron, Tomoyo se encuentre en la mansión. Deben haberla llevado a algún otro lado.

Sin que te dieras cuenta –acusó la voz furiosa.

Si –admitió Matsagi molesto, no le gustaba que lo hicieran quedar mal.

¿Qué vas a hacer? –exigió saber la otra persona.

Sacarle toda la información que pueda –respondió arrastrando las palabras.

Voy a mandarte a…

¡No! Yo puedo hacerlo solo –apagó el cigarro con fuerza contra el escritorio.

Está bien, pero más te vale que le saques algo…

Lo haré –respondió con seguridad.

Háblame en cuanto tengas algo y espero que no tardes mucho.

No te preocupes.

Y… Matsagi.

¿Si?

Solo porque eres la única familia que me queda sino ahora mismo estarías en un hospital… o siete pies bajo tierra, no vuelvas a fallar.

Lo se… no te haré quedar mal… tío.

Ya no hubo respuesta, Matsagi colgó el teléfono y encendió otro cigarro, observo a Sakura una vez más.

Sakura luchaba por mantenerse serena, trataba de recordar todo lo que había aprendido en la academia de policía, los consejos que siempre le daba Yue… Shaoran. Escuchó que Matsagi se movía por el lugar, también que llenaba un vaso con agua.

Al momento siguiente sintió el frió liquido que se impactaba contra su cara. Aspiró sorprendida y parpadeó agitando la cabeza. Sintió como el líquido entro un instante por sus fosas nasales, trato de toser buscando oxígeno, pero la mordaza se lo impedía.

Ya era hora de que te despertaras –dijo Matsagi dejando el vaso a un lado, se sentó en la mesa de centro frente a ella y aspiró el cigarro haciendo una mueca-. Me has causado algunos problemas ¿sabías?

Sakura lo miró sin saber que responder, se mantuvo alerta a cualquier movimiento que hiciera, el dolor de cabeza que sentía era un recordatorio constante de lo que él era capaz de hacer. Se movió incómoda en el sillón tratando de aliviar un poco la molestia que sentía en los brazos.

¿Te molesta? Lo siento mucho –dijo él sin mucha convicción, y agregó con una sonrisa-, si te portas bien tal vez te quite las esposas –le paso el dedo índice por la cara recorriendo sus facciones. Después le bajó la mordaza para dejarla hablar.

¿Qué vas hacer conmigo? –preguntó al fin Sakura mirándolo a los ojos.

Matsagi se puso de pie y se quitó el saco arrojándolo a un lado, la joven pudo escuchar el sonido de las llaves dentro del mismo, con el cigarro en los labios, se aflojó la corbata y volvió de nuevo junto a la joven.

¿Qué te gustaría que hiciera contigo? –pregunto lascivo y entrecerró los ojos. Le apretó el rostro con una mano obligándola a abrir los labios y la besó con fuerza. Sakura forcejeó tratando de apartarse, pero Matsagi colocó la otra mano detrás de su cabeza.

Hace mucho que quería hacer esto –dijo soltándola bruscamente-. Lastima que Li se hubiera atravesado en mi camino.

¿Li?

Ustedes dos tienen algo –afirmó seguro de lo que decía-. Y no trates de negarlo. Me había dado cuenta que el sentía algo por ti. Es muy celoso ¿no? –se burlo abiertamente-. Pero después de esa noche en el restaurante me di cuenta que ustedes estaban juntos.

Sakura lo escuchaba confundida¿Qué tenia que ver todo eso con el caso?

Al principio pensaba enamorarte a ver que te sacaba –comento Matsagi caminando al escritorio.

Sakura se sorprendió al oír esto¡que ironía, ella había pensado hacer lo mismo con él. Observó que Matsagi sacaba una botella de whisky y un par de vasos de uno de los cajones del escritorio.

¿Gustas? –ofreció él con naturalidad levantando la botella, Sakura negó con la cabeza.

Matsagi se sirvió en un vaso y bebió el contenido del mismo de un solo trago.

Lo necesitaba –explicó él con cinismo-. Me has complicado todo el numerito ¿sabías? Me tomó mucho tiempo organizar lo de este día para que tu me lo echaras a perder.

Sakura lo observaba sin saber que pensar. Ahora viéndolo tal como era en verdad tenia que admitir que era un excelente actor, pues había sabido ocultar muy bien su verdadera personalidad. Claro que los engaño a todos menos a Shaoran. "Shaoran" gimió Sakura en su interior. Volvió su atención a Matsagi quien se había servido otro vaso, aunque este lo bebía lentamente.

Sakura lo descubrió observándola y hubo un brillo en malicioso en sus ojos que le provocó escalofríos.

Es un lastima que no hayamos podido entendernos –dijo el acercándose al sillón y volvió a sentarse frente a ella.

Tenía el vaso en una mano y en la otra un cigarro nuevo, el cual encendió con lentitud, aspiró y sacó el humo. Sakura se volvió a un lado para evitar el humo y tosió un poco.

¿No te gusta? –preguntó el tomándole la barbilla con dos dedos, para que lo mirara-. Que lástima.

¿Desde cuando estás metido en esto? –preguntó ella tomándolo por sorpresa.

Desde siempre cariño, desde siempre –repitió con suavidad, dejó el vaso y el cigarro a un lado y se puso de pie para buscar algo en el bolsillo del pantalón-. Pero solo yo puedo hacer las preguntas.

Puso una rodilla en el suelo frente a la chica y el rodeo con los brazos.

¿Qué… qué haces? –tartamudeo Sakura.

Matsagi no contestó y la abrazo un poco mas, acercó su rostro al cuello de la joven y aspiró su aroma. Sakura permaneció inmóvil y asqueada hasta que para su sorpresa se dio cuenta que una de sus muñecas era liberada de la presión de las esposas. De inmediato Matsagi atrapó su mano y la apretó con fuerza, provocando que un quejido saliera de los labios de la chica.

No pienses en hacer nada estúpido –le advirtió fríamente susurrándole al oído. No quiero ser brusco pero si me obligas lo seré. ¿Entendido? –Sakura asintió con rapidez-. Buena chica –dijo y le dio un beso húmedo en la mejilla.

Matsagi volvió a sentarse en la mesa sin soltar su mano. Sakura paso los cansados brazos con lentitud hacia adelante recargando los antebrazos en sus piernas. Matsagi terminó de quitarle las esposas y las colocó a un lado. Después tomó las manos de la joven y acarició las maltratadas muñecas.

Sakura tuvo que reprimir el impulso de apartar sus manos, aun no sabía que hacer, al menos ya la había liberado de las esposas. Matsagi parecía pensativo y eso no le agradaba. De repente dejó de acariciar una de sus muñecas y subió la mano por el brazo, el hombro hasta posarse en el cuello. Sakura se retrajo un poco.

Pudimos habernos divertido mucho ¿sabes? –dijo acariciando su cuello lentamente provocando un temblor en la chica-. Todavía podemos.

Matsagi acercaba su cara a la de Sakura pero ella no pudo más y volteó la cara antes de que fuera tarde. Escuchó a Matsagi reír contra su mejilla.

Cuando se separó de ella Sakura volteó a verlo y vio que éste terminaba lo que quedaba en el vaso.

Bien, dejémonos de juegos –dijo más serio pero sin que sus ojos perdieran ese brillo lujurioso-. ¿Desde hace cuanto te has hecho pasar por Tomoyo?

Los dos se miraron fijamente en un duelo silencioso. Sakura sabia que no podía ceder tan pronto a sus preguntas. Aun podía ganar tiempo.

No te diré nada.

Matsagi no dijo nada, solo levantó la mano y con fuerza abofeteó a la chica lanzándola contra el respaldo del sillón.

No estoy jugando Sakura.

Yo tampoco –respondió llevando una mano a la cara buscando aliviar el dolor de su mejilla.

Sin previo aviso Matsagi agarró a Sakura del saco de su traje y la jaló acercándola a él.

Puedo ser realmente molesto cuando me lo propongo –amenazó con voz cortante.

Cuando Shaoran te encuentre no dejara nada de ti –fue la valiente respuesta de la joven.

Con que "Shaoran" –dijo soltándola-. Pues "Shaoran" no ha hecho nada hasta ahora. Ni siquiera fue capaz de averiguar quien estuvo en tu departamento.

¡Fuiste tu! –exclamó sorprendida.

Claro que no tonta –dijo agitado, caminó de un lado al otro tratando de calmarse-. Yo no podía ensuciarme las manos mientras estuviera con los Daidouji. Eso lo hacen otros. No estamos solos.

¿Estamos?

Matsagi ignoró su pregunta y volvió a sujetarla por los brazos.

No querrás que sea brusco contigo ¿verdad Sakura?

No.

Entonces contéstame. ¿Desde cuando te haces pasar por Tomoyo?

Desde hace mucho tiempo –contestó evasiva.

Eso no me sirve –le gritó en la cara y luego la soltó.

Matsagi luchó contra su temperamento y lanzó un golpe al aire, aspiró con fuerza, se pasó las manos por el cabello y regresó de nuevo hasta Sakura.

¿Desde cuando?

Unas semanas –respondió Sakura al fin, después de ver algo peligroso en su mirada.

Eso está mejor –dijo él un poco más tranquilo. Se tomo un tiempo para mirar las piernas de Sakura, tanto que ella no pudo evitar jalar un poco la falta para tratar de cubrirlas.

Después de un momento Matsagi desató las piernas de Sakura y notó el enrojecimiento en los tobillos producto de la soga alrededor de ellos. Comenzó a masajear los tobillos de la chica.

Sakura se sentía asqueada, hubiera querido golpearlo, pero de momento él tenía toda la ventaja y debía seguir con su plan hasta encontrar el momento oportuno para escapar.

Una de las manos de Matsagi subió por la pierna hasta llegar a la rodilla donde se detuvo un instante. Matsagi continuó con la intención de meter la mano debajo de la falda pero Sakura lo detuvo antes de que esto sucediera.

No –dijo con firmeza.

Dime donde está Tomoyo –dijo él al tiempo que movía la otra mano.

No –repitió Sakura mas fuerte deteniendo ambas manos.

Si –dijo el tratando de meter ambas manos debajo de la falda.

¡No! –grito Sakura empujándolo.

¿Dónde está Tomoyo? –exigió él.

No te lo diré –dijo Sakura temblando de rabia.

Me dirás donde esta o si no…

O si no que –lo reto ella.

Esto –respondió él y se lanzo sobre ella, la atrapó entre el sillón y su cuerpo-. Tú quieres esto ¿verdad Sakura? –preguntó malicioso.

¡No! –gritó luchando por quitárselo de encima.

Matsagi la besó con una brutalidad tal que un par de lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos.

Dime donde está Tomoyo –insistió el antes de besarle el cuello y recorriendo su cuerpo con las manos.

Sakura no respondió concentrada en liberarse, "Piensa lo que aprendiste", se decía una y otra vez. De alguna manera logro apoyarse en el sillón con los codos para empujarlo y después ayudada por las piernas tirarlo al suelo. Se puso de pie de inmediato y se colocó del otro lado del sillón.

Matsagi sorprendido la miró desde el suelo, pero después empezó a reír a carcajadas y se puso de pie.

Sabia que ibas ser como una gatita –dijo él mientras se movía alrededor del sillón-. Esto será divertido.

Sakura se movió, no sabía hacia donde ir, podía intentar la puerta pero no sabía que encontraría afuera. Podía intentar agarrar la botella y golpearlo con ella, pero no sabia si lograría llegar a ella. No había forma, solo seguir ganando tiempo.

Con valor se irguió cruzando los brazos, lo que de momento confundió a Matsagi, pero se recuperó y caminó hacía ella.

Necesito ir al baño –dijo ella de repente provocando que el se detuviera tal como esperaba.

No juegues Sakura –y dió dos pasos hacia ella, mismo que la chica retrocedió.

Es enserio –insistió tratando de sonar inocente-. Necesito ir al baño… por favor.

Matsagi la tomó por los brazos con fuerza y la atrajo hacia él para escrutar su rostro. Después sin aviso la besó, este no fue un beso tan salvaje como el anterior pero no por eso dejó de ser desagradable. Sakura tensa mantuvo los labios apretados, hasta que el beso termino.

Está bien gatita –dijo él sin aliento-. Te llevaré hasta el baño pero si lo único que quieres es ganar tiempo, no lograras nada, porque continuaremos donde nos quedamos.

Dicho esto la tomó por un brazo y la arrastró por el lugar hasta la puerta, al salir Sakura sorprendida miró a su alrededor, como sospechaba la oficina se encontraba en una parte alta en el centro de lo que parecía ser un bodega. Solo estaban encendidas algunas luces, lo que le daba un aspecto siniestro al lugar.

Matsagi la empujó para que bajara la escalera metálica y mientras lo hacia Sakura busco las salidas, solo alcanzo a ver una cortina metálica al fondo cerca de esta se encontraba el auto de Matsagi.

Ya abajo caminaron hacia el otro extremo del lugar, todo estaba lleno de enormes cajas, "tal vez contrabando" pensó Sakura. Un montacargas se observaba a lo lejos.

Aquí está –anunció el abriendo la puerta-. Entra –le ordenó empujándola-. No te tardes, y no hagas estupideces que no estoy para juegos.

Ya dentro del diminuto y sucio baño Sakura dejo salir un poco del pánico que sentía.

"¿Qué voy hacer¿qué voy hacer? –se repetía, buscó dentro del lugar pero no había nada ahí que pudiera ayudarla. Al final se rindió y respiró profundo, la única forma de salir era quitándole el arma a Matsagi y salir en el auto. La mente de Sakura trabajo a su máximo ideando la manera de lograr sus objetivos.

Tu puedes hacerlo –se animó mientras se miraba al espejo mohoso. Terminó de soltarse el cabello y trató de peinarlo con los dedos lo mejor que pudo. Se acomodó la ropa y de nuevo examinó su imagen en el espejo-. "Mucho mejor".

Se acabó tu tiempo –dijo Matsagi golpeando la puerta.

Sakura prefirió no hacerlo esperar demasiado y salió de inmediato.

Vamos –ordenó tomándola otra vez por el brazo.

¿De quien es este lugar? –preguntó ella con inocencia.

Eso es algo que no te importa –respondió deteniéndose repentinamente.

Sakura tropezó y cayó contra el pecho del hombre quien de inmediato la abrazó atrapándola entre sus brazos. Ella levantó la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos que la veían con intensidad. Nerviosa Sakura pasó la lengua por sus labios lo cual no pasó inadvertido para él.

Te deseo –confesó Matsagi pegándola más a su cuerpo. Sakura abrió los ojos parpadeando sorprendida al notar lo excitado que estaba el hombre.

Dime… ¿estuviste con Li?

¿Qué?

¿Qué si te metiste con Li? –preguntó con fiereza.

No –susurró Sakura cerrando los ojos para ocultar su miedo y pesar.

¿Te has entregado a algún hombre? –preguntó con voz entrecortada y su aliento mezclado con alcohol y tabaco le chocó en el rostro a la chica.

No.

Matsagi no dijo más y empezó a acariciarla y besarla con urgencia. Con rapidez le quitó el saco y lo arrojó a un lado para después empujarla contra una pared cercana.

"¡Quiere hacerlo aquí!" –pensó ella horrorizada, debía hacer algo pronto.

Matsagi aprovechando la sorpresa de la chica le besaba el cuello y empezó a desabrochar la blusa con ansiedad. Notó como Matsagi se había distraído a admirar su sostén y la curvatura de sus senos.

Sakura aspiró con fuerza decidida. Temblorosa tomó el rostro de Matsagi entre sus manos. Se miraron un momento y entonces lo besó…

Gimiendo satisfecho Matsagi respondió al beso. Sakura comenzó a acariciarlo con las manos. Él mientras tanto buscaba sus senos y los apretaba con impaciencia.

Sakura cerraba los ojos con fuerza concentrando su atención en buscar el arma de Matsagi, por fin la encontró en su espalda. Se movió contra él para distraerlo, se dio cuenta que lo había logrado cuando lo escuchó gemir y fue entonces cuando aprovecho para quitarle el arma y golpearlo con fuerza con una rodilla.

Matsagi se dobló enseguida llevándose las manos a la entrepierna, cayó al suelo.

Sakura agitada dio unos pasos atrás apuntándole con el arma mientras veía como se retorcía y quejaba en el suelo. No le dio importancia a que su blusa estaba en sus codos, se le veía el sostén y su torso descubierto.

Maldita –gruño Matsagi-. ¡Maldita perra!

Sakura entonces corrió hacia donde estaba el auto, subió la blusa por los hombros mientras daba vueltas entre las cajas apiladas y entonces encontró el auto. Abrió la puerta del conductor, pero entonces recordó "Las llaves", miró hacia arriba en dirección a la oficina que ahora parecía lejana. Le dio la vuelta al auto y observó la cortina frente a ella, tenía unos candados. Las llaves también estarían arriba en el saco de Matsagi.

Este mientras tanto se ponía de pie aun adolorido sorprendido por la fuerza que tenía la chica y sintiéndose el más grande idiota por dejarse engañar por ella.

¡Sakura! –gritó furioso-. No puedes ir a ningún sitio. No podrás salir de aquí -le amenazó-. ¡Pensaba llevar las cosas por las buenas dado tu poca experiencia con los hombres...! -gritando de tal manera que su voz se escuchara en cada rincón-. ¡Ahora será por las malas!

Sakura no contestó poniendo atención a la dirección en que venían los gritos. La mercancía apilada formaba pasillos, algunos más anchos que otros.

Matsagi seguía gritando maldiciones e insultos. Cada vez se oía más cerca de ella. Sakura avanzó con lentitud tratando de acocarse a la oficina. Miles de cosas pasaban por su mente¿Cómo subiría sin que la viera¿Cómo bajaría después? Primero, lo primero; pensó Sakura empuñando el arma y pegándose a una pila de cajas, miró hacia un lado y vio de reojo que Matsagi se acercaba por la derecha, ella dio la vuelta hacia el lado contrario.

Sakura lo oyó acercarse y miro el arma¿podría hacerlo¿Podría dispararle? No los sabía, lo escucho justo detrás de ella, miro hacia arriba y vio las cajas apiladas. Se volvió y con todas sus fuerzas empujó.

Matsagi no tuvo tiempo de nada, las cajas más livianas en la cima le cayeron dándole de lleno en la cabeza. Haciendo que cayera contra el suelo con fuerza.

Sakura no espero más y corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacia las escaleras, mientras subía miro en dirección a Matsagi y solo vio las cajas esparcidas por el suelo. Entró en la oficina y de inmediato se dirigió al saco buscando las llaves, encontró las llaves del auto y también un manojo de llaves aparte, se mordió el labio pensando lo difícil que sería encontrar la correcta. Levantó la vista y vio el teléfono. Corrió a cerrar la puerta y le puso el seguro y después levantó la bocina pensando en el único número al que podía llamar.

----------

En la mansión Daidouji, Shaoran se encontraba en la habitación de Matsagi, el lugar estaba de cabeza. Yamazaki y otro agente revisaban el lugar sin pasar por alto un solo sitio.

Shaoran caminaba de un lado a otro empezando a desesperarse. Habían pasado horas ya, y las posibilidades de encontrar a Sakura disminuían. Hasta ahora nadie se había comunicado a la mansión.

En cuanto se le dieron los primeros auxilios a Daidouji este insistió en hablar con Shaoran de inmediato. No fue sino hasta que regresaron a la mansión que Daidouji relato todo lo ocurrido con Matsagi.

Cada minuto Shaoran odiaba más al tipo. Y se odiaba a si mismo por no haber seguido su instinto desde un principio.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta, Shaoran se volvió en esa dirección para encontrarse con Yue.

¿Has encontrado algo? –preguntó el detective sin preámbulos.

No, todavía no –respondió desesperado-. ¿Averiguaste algo sobre el edificio?

Nada fuera de lo normal –contestó Yue molesto-. Como sea tengo a Nagasaki revisando los registros algo encontrará.

¡Li! –exclamó Yamazaki caminando hacia él-. Encontré esto –dijo levantando unos papeles en lo alto.

Shaoran tomó lo papeles y los ojeó, algunos tenían un par de direcciones y otros números telefónicos.

Sabía que ese idiota se equivocaría en algo –dijo Shaoran tendiéndole los papeles a Yue.

Salieron del lugar y se encaminaron a la oficina. Antes de llegar Shaoran vio que uno de sus hombres salía por la puerta apresurado y al verlo le hizo señas para que se acercara, Shaoran se apresuró a llegar temiendo lo peor a unos pasos de la oficina el hombre habló:

Kinomoto está al teléfono.

Shaoran y Yue no dijeron nada y entraron en la oficina. Shaoran se dirigió al escritorio donde otro hombre hablaba con la joven.

¿Pero, donde estás?

No lo sé –dijo ella temblorosa-. No hay ventanas aquí, solo se que es una bodega, tienen…

¡Sakura! –exclamó Shaoran arrebatándole el teléfono al agente.

Shaoran –jadeó Sakura sintiendo lágrimas en sus ojos.

Cuando Shaoran escuchó la voz de Sakura, sintió como un enorme peso le era quitado de sus hombros. Pero aun no estaba fuera de todo peligro.

¿Estás bien?

Si

Yue tomaba otro teléfono y también escuchaba.

¿Está alguien contigo? –preguntó el detective.

¡Yue! –exclamó la chica y se apresuró a contestar-. Solo Matsagi.

¿Y donde está él ahora? –preguntó Shaoran.

Como si hubiera respondido a la pregunta, el sonido de unos pasos subiendo por las escaleras anunció la llegada de Matsagi.

Está subiendo –respondió Sakura sin aliento.

¿Subiendo¿A dónde? –quiso saber Shaoran.

¿Sakura, donde estás? –preguntó Yue pero no obtuvo respuesta.

Shaoran, Yue yo… -Sakura ya no pudo decir más, Matsagi golpeaba la puerta con fuerza.

A través de la línea se escuchó el ruido de unos vidrios al romperse.

¡Sakura¡Sakura! –gritaba Shaoran pero la chica no le respondería pues había dejado el teléfono de lado para tomar el arma y apuntar hacia la puerta.

Matsagi había roto uno de los vidrios y ahora estaba quitando el seguro a la puerta para entrar con el rostro encendido y furioso.

No des un paso más o disparo –advirtió la chica apuntando a Matsagi y le quito el seguro al arma.

Matsagi se detuvo un momento pero para sorpresa de Sakura se limitó a sonreír, la observaba satisfecho. Ella temblaba visiblemente y una gota de sudor resbalaba por su frente.

¿Vas a dispararme? –preguntó burlón-. No lo creo gatita.

Shaoran y Yue escuchaban la voz a la lejos. El tono de su voz hizo que los dos hombres al otro lado de la línea se observaran unos instantes. ¿Le había llamado "gatita"? Yue no comprendía pero con una mirada al rostro de Shaoran comprendió; Matsagi se sentía atraído por Sakura. Shaoran bajó su mirada.

¡Créelo! Voy a disparar si no retrocedes. ¡Ahora! –gritó tratando de parecer mas segura.

Dispara, dispara –murmuraba Shaoran, levantó la vista para encontrarse con los ojos de Yue. Los dos conocían a la chica y ellos sabían…

No te acerques –gritó Sakura.

No te engañes Sakura –dijo la fría voz-. Tú y yo sabemos que no vas a disparar, no puedes hacerlo, por eso saliste de la academia.

Shaoran y Yue sintieron que la sangre se les helaba.

Matsagi aprovechó la sorpresa de Sakura para lanzarse contra ella. Trató de quitarle el arma de las manos y los dos forcejearon.

A través del teléfono se escuchaba el ruido de la pelea, golpes y luego de un minuto eterno el sonido de un disparo… después nada.

¿Sakura¡Sakura! –gritó Shaoran-. Maldición.

La línea se cortó –dijo Yue más pálido que nunca.

Dime que conseguiste rastrearla –exigió Shaoran a otro hombre que estaba frente a unos aparatos sofisticados.

¡Si, la tengo –exclamó aliviado el sudoroso hombre y repitió la dirección.

Shaoran anotó la misma y junto con Yue y otros tres hombres salieron del lugar a toda prisa.

----------

Sakura respiraba agitada. Había luchado con todas sus fuerzas. Si Matsagi le quitaba el arma todo estaba perdido. En el forcejeo el arma se había disparado hacia el techo derribando el ventilador, el cual cayó entre los dos.

Mientras Sakura caía en el piso Matsagi dio contra el escritorio derribando el teléfono y provocando que este se desconectara.

Sakura se había quedado con el arma pero incapaz de pensar en algo más corrió a la puerta. Matsgi la alcanzó derribándola, el arma se escapó de las manos de la chica y cayó escaleras abajo.

Sakura luchó para quitarse el peso de encima, apenas se hubo librado y se puso de pie pero Matsagi la agarró por la espalda con fuerza colocando el antebrazo bajo el cuello de la chica.

¿A quien llamaste?

A nadie –respondió ella con dificultad.

¿A quien llamaste? –preguntó de nuevo apretándola con fuerza para mostrarle que si quería podía sofocarla.

Sakura dejó de luchar y Matsagi aflojó un poco el brazo cosa que Sakura aprovechó para tomar aire. Después lo piso con toda la fuerza que pudo enterrándole el tacón en el pie, Matsagi gritó y Sakura lo golpeo con el codo en un costado logrando así que la soltara, se volvió hacia él y lo golpeó directo en la nariz.

Matsagi cayó de espaldas mientras Sakura agitaba la mano adolorida. Matsagi ya se levantaba otra vez cuando Sakura vio la botella de whisky en el suelo, la tomó levantándola en el aire y cerró los ojos antes de golpearlo con fuerza en la cabeza. El hombre cayó al suelo con un golpe seco inconsciente.

Sakura dio dos pasos atrás y soltó lo que quedaba de la botella. Miró en todas direcciones, no podía perder más tiempo, buscó las llaves del auto en el suelo hasta encontrarlas, miró a Matsagi todavía respiraba. Salió corriendo. Al bajar lo primero que vio fue el arma en el piso junto a un montón de vidrios.

Corrió hacia el auto, por momentos volteaba a la oficina rezando porque Matsagi siguiera inconsciente un buen rato. Al llegar al auto recordó las otras llaves, aún tenía que abrir la cortina. "No puedo regresar", pensó mirando otra vez a la oficina, después vio el arma en sus manos y decidida caminó a la cortina. Apuntó y disparó. Dio justo en el blanco se volvió al otro candado y repitió la hazaña. Retiró los restos de los candados y después con todas sus fuerzas jaló la pesada cortina y la levantó.

Descubrió que ya era de noche, observó alrededor, todo estaba en silencio. El lugar estaba lleno de bodegas, a lo lejos se observaba una calle más alumbrada y más adelante una avenida y un semáforo. Se dirigió al auto y lo encendió dio una ultima mirada a la oficina. Alcanzó a ver que algo se movía, no lo pensó dos veces, metió la velocidad y salió en reversa del lugar para encaminarse en dirección a la avenida.

----------

Shaoran iba en el auto luchando contra los sentimientos que hervían dentro de él y amenazaban su buen juicio.

Ya había pasado media hora desde la llamada, la dirección a la que se dirigían estaba muy alejada de todo, en una zona de fábricas y bodegas. "El lugar perfecto", pensó Shaoran apretando los puños.

Miró a su alrededor, Yamazaki iba al volante con otros dos hombres en la parte de atrás. Yue iba en otro auto con un oficial y otro de los agentes de Shaoran.

Hasta ahora Yue no había dicho palabra, ni una acusación contra Shaoran. "No es necesario" pensó él con pesar, ya se sentía bastante responsable por lo sucedido.

Miró hacia el frente concentrándose en el camino, cerró los ojos al recordar la voz de Sakura. Se había esforzado pro parecer tranquila, él lo sabía, pero no lo había logrado. La imagen que tenía Shoaran en su mente guiándose por los sonidos no era alentadora, el disparo… Shaoran apretó los dientes y se pasó los dedos por el cabello, no quería pensar en lo peor.

Ella estará bien jefe –dijo Yamazaki rompiendo el silencio dentro del auto. Nadie se había atrevido a hablar durante el trayecto hasta aquel momento-. Kinomoto es una chica lista, ella estará bien.

Lo sé –susurró Shaoran asintiendo y rogando porque así fuera.

Al fin llegaron, no les fue difícil encontrar la bodega que buscaban, era la única con las luces encendidas. Yue señaló la entrada abierta. Shaoran dio ordenes para que dos hombres rodearan el lugar buscando alguna entrada.

Shaoran y Yue notaron de inmediato las marcas de llanta en el piso mostrando la salida apresurada de un auto.

Los hombres avanzaron con cuidado por el lugar. Shaoran observó alrededor preocupado, las cajas esparcidas por el suelo y el silencio que reinaba no era alentador.

Observaron la elevada oficina y comprendieron lo que Sakura había dicho sobre "viene subiendo". Ella estuvo ahí arriba, Yue y Shaoran se miraron antes de empezar a subir. Shaoran iba adelante, vio la puerta abierta y el vidrio roto. Los sonidos que tenía en su mente cobraban sentido. Con el arma en la mano entró a la oficina sintiendo una opresión en el pecho.

Para su sorpresa y alivio, al entrar no encontraron a nadie. Más vidrios rotos, el ventilador estrellado contra el suelo, el teléfono desconectado y algunos muebles derrumbados.

Todos bajaron sus armas y recorrieron el lugar. Shaoran guardó su arma y ordenó a Yamazaki y a los otros que revisaran el lugar por si encontraban a alguien.

Una vez solo Shaoran no pudo más y pateo el teléfono con fuerza. La impotencia y la angustia que lo embargaba, era algo que, por primera vez en su vida, experimentaba de manera personal y no podía manejar.

Cálmate –le ordenó Yue-. No solucionarás nada así.

¿Cómo puedes? –preguntó Shaoran airado-. ¿Cómo puedes mantenerte así?

No solucionaras nada con esa actitud –dijo fría y calculadoramente.

No puedo, no puedo –dijo Shaoran caminando de un lado a otro-. Si algo le pasa a Sakura yo…

ya no pudo seguir pues Yue lo había tomado por las solapas del saco y lo miraba directo a los ojos furioso.

No vuelvas a decir eso. ¡Nada le pasara a ella! Cálmate y empieza a utilizar tu cabeza –lo soltó con brusquedad y se alejó de él. Por primera vez en todo aquel tiempo, Shaoran veía a Yue de una manera muy diferente, incluso mas humano. Yue, por su parte, respiró profundo y trató de analizarlo todo-. Lo siento –se disculpó-. No quiero pensar en "esa posibilidad". Sakura es muy importante para mi.

También lo es para mi –dijo Shaoran más calmado.

¿Ah si¿Qué tal importante? –quiso saber Yue.

Ella es lo más importante, lo único…

El celular de Yue empezó a sonar interrumpiendo la conversación.

Diga –Yue escuchó atentamente y después lanzó un suspiró-. Gracias Nagasaki. No te separes de ella, vamos para allá.

Shaoran lo observaba intrigado, esperando a que terminara la llamada.

Era Nagasaki mi compañera, Sakura apareció –Yue se sentó un momento, dejó escapar un suspiró y se llevó las manos a la cara. Por primera vez durante todo ese tiempo Yue dejaba ver sus sentimientos al respecto.

¿Dónde esta? –preguntó Shaoran.

Esta con Nagasaki en la comisaría, Sakura llegó allá, en este momento Nagasaki va llevarla a la mansión.

¿Está bien?

Si parece que si –Yue se puso de pie y recobró el control de si mismo-. Con algunos moretones, y rasguños, pero está bien. No necesita hospital. Vamos las alcanzaremos allá.

Mientras bajaban oyeron el sonido de las sirenas anunciando la llegada de los refuerzos que Yue había pedido. El detective dejo instrucciones para que cerraran el área y empezara la investigación del lugar.

Pero para ambos, la hasta ahora interminable pesadilla en esas largas horas, había finalmente terminado.

----------

Sakura se encontraba recostada sentada en su cama en el apartamento de la oficina dentro de la mansión Daidouji.

Subió las piernas y recargo su espalda contra las almohadas, ahora que podía pensar todo con calme parecía como si recién acabara de despertar de una terrible pesadilla.

**- Flash Back -**

_Después de avanzar por la avenida Sakura buscó una señal que le indicara en donde se encontraba, nunca había estado en esa parte de la ciudad. Cuando por fin puedo ver un señalamiento, respiró aliviada y tomó en la dirección correcta._

_Aún podía sentir la adrenalina corriendo por su cuerpo, manejaba a gran velocidad temerosa de que la hubieran seguido, fue cuando decidió que lo más sensato era llegar al lugar seguro más cercano cuanto antes y ese era la estación de policía. Mientras conducía se dio cuenta que aún tenía la blusa desabrochada y con una sola mano abrocho uno a uno los botones._

_Cuando llegó se dio cuenta de lo improbable que era que Yue estuviera ahí, si hacia menos de una hora que habían estado al teléfono. Pero para su fortuna encontró a un oficial que la conocía y que de inmediato la pasó a la oficina de Yue. Ya ahí no pasaron más de cinco minutos cuando apareció Tsugame quien feliz de verla la abrazo y le preguntó si se encontraba bien._

_-Estoy bien, gracias –respondió Sakura con lágrimas en los ojos-. Lo siento –se disculpó apenada, limpiándose las lágrimas que fluían sin cesar._

_-No te disculpes –dijo Tsugame volviendo a abrazarla y le ofreció un pañuelo-. Acabas de pasar por una experiencia terrible, dijo la oficial examinándola cuidadosamente, pudo notar los moretones aquí y allá que se dejaban ver, el cabello revuelto y la ropa sucia y arrugada._

_-Gracias –dijo Sakura llorosa._

_-Te traeré algo para beber. No tardare –y salió con rapidez._

_Cuando regresó Sakura se encontraba un poco mejor aunque temblorosa. Tsugume le ofreció un vaso._

_-Es brandy –dijo Tsugume-. Eso te ayudara un poco._

_Sakura__ bebió obediente, dejando que el líquido calentara su cuerpo._

_-Acabo de hablar con Yue –le informó-. Me ha pedido que te lleve a la mansión Daidouji. Ya hice los arreglos una patrulla nos llevara._

_-Está bien –respondió Sakura aturdida._

_-Vamos –dijo Tsugume pasándole un brazo por los hombros._

_-El trayecto fue corto y silencioso. Al llegar a la mansión ya los esperaban y las dejaron pasar de inmediato. La felicidad con la que la recibieron conmovió a Sakura quien permitió que uno de los agentes la llevara en brazos hasta su habitación cuando sintió que las piernas le flaqueaban por el cansancio._

_Ya en la habitación Tsugume les informó que antes de salir había pedido un médico para que revisara a Sakura, "sólo para estar seguros", dijo la mujer sonriendo a la joven._

_Antes de que llegara el médico, Sakura se dio un baño rápido ayudada por Tsugume. Cuando regresó a la cama vestida con un camisón el doctor ya había llegado y la examino. Al terminar el médico hablo con Tsugume y después de despedirlo la mujer regresó al lado de Sakura._

**- Fin Flash Back -**

Yue me pidió que no me separara de ti –le confió Tsugume a Sakura.

Ustedes parecen llevarse muy bien –dijo Sakura con cansancio-. ¿Son muy amigos?

Si, algo así –contestó sonrojándose.

El doctor me dio unos calmantes para que descansaras ¿quieres tomarlos ahora?

No, prefiero esperar a que lleguen Yue y… Shaoran –Sakura no pudo contenerse y comenzó a llorar.

Tranquila –la consoló Tsugume y se sentó al lado de ella en la cama para abrazarla-. ¿Quieres hablar de lo que paso? Eso te hará bien, además entre chicas podemos contarnos todo.

Entre sollozos Sakura comenzó su relato, cuando al fin termino se dio cuenta que se sentía mejor. Tsugume era una mujer maravillosa y amable y le permitió desahogarse sin interrumpirla.

¿Ya te sientes mejor? –preguntó Tsugume ofreciéndole otro pañuelo.

Si, gracias –dijo Sakura hipando-. Ahora veo porque te llevas tan bien con Yue –la oficial sonrió agradecida por el comentario.

Continuaron platicando tranquilamente. Tsugume se ofreció a secarle el cabello a la chica y poco a poco Sakura se fue calmando cada vez más.

----------

En ese momento Yue y Shaoran llegaba a la mansión. Desde que pusieron un pie dentro de la misma notaron el cambio en el ambiente y en los rostros de los agentes dentro del lugar.

¿Dónde está? –preguntaron al mismo tiempo.

Arriba, está con la oficial Nagasaki –respondió uno de los agentes.

Los dos caminaron hacia las escaleras pero Yue detuvo a Shaoran al llegar a ellas.

¿Me permites subir primero? Quiero hablar con ella a solas.

Está bien –aceptó Shaoran al cabo de un minuto después de pensarlo mucho, después de todo Yue era parte de la familia de la joven y después el podría estar a con Sakura a solas.

Gracias –dijo Yue y subió las escaleras corriendo.

Yue ni siquiera tocó a la puerta, entró a la habitación como un torbellino sorprendiendo a las chicas que platicaban tranquilamente. Después pareció contenerse un poco antes de hablar.

¿Cómo estás? –preguntó el detective apretando los puños.

Ella está bien –respondió Tsugume levantándose de la cama, y caminó hacia él-. Los dejo para que platiquen a gusto –y le dio unas palmadas en el hombro-. Te espero abajo. Buenas noches Sakura, te veré pronto.

Gracias por todo Tsugume –dijo la chica viendo salir a la mujer por la puerta quien solo le guiño el ojo.

En cuanto la puerta se cerró Yue caminó hacia la cama y abrazo a Sakura con fuerza. La chica pudo sentir el temblor en el cuerpo masculino y dejó escapar un par de lágrimas.

Estaba tan preocupado –confesó Yue acunándola en sus brazos como a la hermana menor que era.

Lo sé –dijo Sakura aliviada de haber podido desahogarse con Tsugume, ahora estaba más tranquila y podría hablar con calma con Yue sin preocuparlo más.

Jamás me había sentido tan preocupado en toda mi vida –Sakura no dijo nada disfrutando la sensación de seguridad que le daba Yue-. ¿Estás bien? –preguntó alejándola un poco para mirarla-. Te han hecho daño –Sakura negó con la cabeza.

Estoy bien –aseguró Sakura limpiándose las lágrimas-. El doctor me revisó y estoy bien, puedes preguntarle a Tsugume.

Bien –dijo Yue tomándole las manos y ahí noto el enrojecimiento en las muñecas.

No es nada –dijo Sakura antes de que él dijera algo-. Estoy bien, de verdad –Yue asintió no muy convencido-. ¡Yue! –exclamó al recordar algo-. ¡Mi papá¡Tomoyo¿Ellos…?

Si, lo saben –contestó el detective-. La noticia salió por televisión y me vi obligado a hablar con ellos para informarles lo que sucedía-. Hablaré al rancho por la mañana a una hora prudente para avisarles que estás bien.

¿A una hora prudente? –preguntó confundida.

Si cuando no estén Touya y Yukito, ellos todavía no saben nada –explicó Yue-. Le dije al señor Kinomoto que era mejor no preocuparlos, hasta que no… tu sabes.

Si, gracias Yue.

Continuaron platicando largo rato mientras Sakura volvía a relatar su historia. La chica fue consciente de los destellos de furia en la mirada de Yue a pesar de sus esfuerzos por aligerar el relato. Yue al notar esto le ordenó que le dijera todo sin omitir nada, y a Sakura no le quedó más remedio que obedecer.

Al terminar Yue volvió a abrazarla y la beso en la frente antes de separarse.

Te veré más tarde –dijo Yue poniéndose de pie-. Te tomaremos declaración, pero podemos hacerlo después de que hayas descansado. Me voy, tengo algunas cosas que hacer, además Shaoran ya debe estar impaciente, él también quiere subir a verte.

Sakura sonrió y se despidió con la mano. Ella también ansiaba poder verlo.

Shaoran caminaba de un lado al otro desesperado, no se sentiría bien hasta comprobar con sus propios ojos que Sakura estaba bien.

Cuando bajó Nagasaki le pidió que le relatara lo ocurrido y le agradeció a la oficial que se hiciera cargo de Sakura. A grandes rasgos Tsugume le contó lo que había sucedido y parte del relato de Sakura, así como el diagnóstico del doctor y sus recomendaciones.

Yue bajaba en esos momentos las escaleras. Volvía a ser el mismo Yue de siempre. Tsugume sonrió al notar esto.

Ya puedes subir –dijo Yue fríamente-. Me marcho, voy a regresar ala bodega a ver que encontraron, empezaré la investigación sobre ese lugar.

Está bien, mantenme informado –pidió Shaoran.

Lo haré ¿Nos vamos? –preguntó dirigiéndose a la mujer. Ella asintió.

Se despidieron, Shaoran esperó a verlos salir para subir por las escaleras.

----------

Ya afuera de la oficina Yue se despidió de los demás agentes. Se encaminó por el jardín a la parte posterior de la propiedad donde había dejado el auto.

Cuando estuvieron fuera de la vista de los agentes y en un sitio sin cámaras se detuvo.

Voy a encontrar a ese maldito –dijo Yue con rabia.

Tsugume comprensiva escuchó pacientemente.

De verdad irás a la bodega en este momento –preguntó después de un rato.

Si¿por qué? –preguntó sin mirarla, todavía furioso con las manos en la cintura.

Creo que es mejor que descanses un poco antes de empezar a investigar –dijo Tsugume tomándole el rostro con las manos-. No has descansado nada, ni siquiera estoy segura de que hayas comido algo.

Es mejor empezar esto cuanto antes –replicó Yue negando con la cabeza.

Ahora mismo no lograras nada. Tienes al equipo trabajando, yo misma te ayudare con esto. Déjalos trabajar y mañana podrán darte un informe completo.

Yue no respondió la miró a los ojos como solo él podía hacerlo. Tsugume sabía que Yue podía ser muy frío pero también había un candor en el que pocos conocían, al igual que un corazón enorme que protegía con esa frialdad que lo caracterizaba.

Tsugume sonrió tratando de confortarlo, sabía que él se sentía culpable por lo sucedido. Yue agradeció ese consuelo abrazándola con fuerza.

Tenía miedo –confesó Yue conmoviendo a Tsugume.

Ella está bien. Sakura esta a salvo ahora –las palabras de Tsugume eran un bálsamo para Yue, podía sentir la suavidad de sus manos acariciando su cabello. Yue suspiró escondiendo el rostro en el cuello de la mujer.

Tsugume confundida y excitada lo sentía temblar en sus brazos. Yue nunca mostraba esa vulnerabilidad, siempre era controlado… en todo, incluso cuando hacían el amor. Ella siempre se entregaba totalmente mientras él permanecía en control de la situación. Ahora parecía estar luchando contra si mismo, abrazándola con fuerza

Tsugume notaba como su respiración iba cada vez más rápido. No había forma de ignorar el poder que escondían los brazos de Yue. Levantó la cabeza y ella pudo notar las intenciones que se filtraban por su mirada.

Entonces la besó. Primero fue solo un roce de los labios, pero poco a poco fue cobrando cada vez más fuerza y finalmente a Tsugume se le escapó un gemido de placer cuando él introdujo la lengua en su boca, explorándola con habilidad.

Cuando el beso terminó él aún la sostenía en sus brazos, Tsugume lo veía extasiada, se paso la lengua por los labios que aun le cosquilleaban.

Nunca… -suspiró-, nunca me habías besado así.

¿No? –dijo él levantando una ceja.

Bueno… -ella bajó la cabeza-, nunca en un lugar donde alguien pudiera vernos.

¿Y te gustó que lo hiciera? –preguntó levantándole la cara por la barbilla con un dedo.

Si –susurró feliz.

Yue volvió a besarla de la misma manera, Tsugume se sentía feliz y mareada. Por primera vez se sentía como una amante en igual de condiciones.

Vámonos –pidió Yue al levantar la cabeza.

¿A dónde?

A tu casa –respondió Yue tomándole la mano.

¿A descansar? –preguntó coqueta.

Tal vez –respondió Yue muy serio y comenzó a caminar.

Tsugume avanzó en silencio con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios, tampoco nunca antes Yue la había llevado de la mano por un sitio donde cualquiera podía verlos.

----------

Sakura esperaba ansiosa la llegada de Shaoran, sentada en la cama se abrazaba las piernas y escondía el rostro en las rodillas.

La habitación estaba prácticamente a oscuras la única luz provenía de la lámpara sobre la mesita de noche.

Has sido muy valiente –oyó decir a Shaoran.

Levantó la cabeza y lo vio apoyado en el quicio de la puerta. Trató de contestar, pero no le salían las palabras.

Cuando él se acercó y la tomó entre sus brazos no se echó a llorar. Sencillamente sintió un gran relax y se dejó consolar por él. En sus brazos se sentía a salvo.

Shaoran respiraba aliviado ahora que la tenía entre sus brazos, ahora entendía la importancia de Sakura en su vida. Hasta que Yue se lo había preguntado él no había sido consciente de esto.

Sakura se sentía tranquila, pero poco después un nuevo sentimiento se fue despertando en ella. Necesitaba que la besara.

Echando la cabeza hacia atrás, lo miró a los ojos mientras se humedecía los labios, y él pareció adivinar sus pensamientos, porque, inclinándose sobre ella, la besó delicadamente y pausadamente, como si se tratara de dos inexpertos en el arte de besar. Solo buscando consuelo.

Sakura se dejó caer suavemente hacia atrás sobre las almohadas, arrastrándolo con ella, le echó los brazos al cuello para acercarlo más. Shaoran enterró los dedos en su cabello, acariciando su nuca.

Sin embargo aquel beso no fue suficiente. Y poco después se besaban apasionadamente.

Sus labios era suaves y su sabor dulce. Sakura se había acercado a él de un modo que ninguna otra mujer lo había hecho. Sus ojos, sus labios, y la forma de temblarle la barbilla, ante todos los problemas que tenía.

"¿Desde cuándo querías que sucediera esto?" –se preguntó Shaoran-. "¿Desde cuando estás enamorado de ella?"

Con dificultad Shaoran interrumpió el beso acompañado por un sonido de negación cuando ella le pidió que siguiera.

Te amo –dijo Shaoran con voz ronca.

¿Qué? –susurró sorprendida parpadeando.

Te amo –repitió Shaoran aclarándose la garganta con solo unos centímetros separándolos-. Estoy enamorado de ti –dijo acariciando su cabello-. Admiro tu lealtad, tu valor y tu sinceridad. Me gusta todo en ti. Te adoro... amo tus ojos, amo tus cabellos, amo tu voz, amo tus labios. Amo todo de ti.

Shaoran –musitó Sakura con lágrimas en los ojos-. Yo también te amo –sollozó.

Perdóname –pidió Shaoran limpiando las lágrimas que caían-. Perdóname por no darme cuanta antes –Sakura pudo notar que los ojos de él se humedecían-. Porque tuve que sentir que te perdía para siempre para darme cuenta que siempre te he amado.

Shaoran –suspiró Sakura conmovida al sentir que una lágrima caía de sus ojos para golpear su mejilla, lo abrazó tan fuerte como le fue posible.

Te metiste dentro de mi desde la primera vez que te vi. Te amo Sakura Kinomoto. Te amo –declaró con un suspiro.

Y entonces la besó. Fue un beso profundo, cálido. Sakura pegada a su cuerpo podía sentir los latidos de su corazón y suspiró feliz.

Tienes que descansar –dijo Shaoran separándose de ella.

Sakura no podía negar aquello pues a pesar de la felicidad que la embargaba su cuerpo comenzaba a ceder al cansancio.

No te vayas hasta que me duerma –pidió ella.

Shaoran asintió y le dio un beso suave para después arroparla y abrazarla. Sakura acomodó su cabeza en el hombro de él y casi de inmediato se quedó dormida.

Shaoran disfrutó de la sensación de sentirla en sus brazos, aliviado por tenerla a su lado, a salvo.

En seguida pensó en lo que podrían estar pensando todos sus subordinados abajo. Ya no tenía caso seguir ocultando la relación que tenían. Una de las cualidades de todos ellos era su inteligencia entre muchas otras. Él mismo los había elegido por sus cualidades, era obvio que ellos debieron notar la actitud de su jefe al desaparecer la chica.

"Que más da" –pensó Shaoran observando a la mujer que amaba. Colocó un rizo de cabello detrás de la oreja y entonces notó un moretón en la cien que había sido hábilmente oculto por el cabello.

La examinó con cuidado y encontró otro moretón en el cuello. Sakura tenía las palmas de las manos contra su torso y entonces notó las muñecas lastimadas. Shaoran las besó con adoración, se acomodó de manera que Sakura quedó recostada contra él y así puedo recargar el mentón en su cabeza. Alargó el brazo y apagó la lámpara de la mesita.

"Te encontraré Matsagi, y te haré pagar por cada golpe y por cada herida, juro que así será" –pensó Shaoran antes de cerrar los ojos y abrazar a Sakura.

**Continuara…**

**Nota de la autora: **Espero que esta vez estén satisfechos. En este capítulo me di el gusto de poner a una Sakura como a mi me gusta verla, una chica dulce, tierna, inocente pero aguerrida que puede defenderse y que sabe luchar por lo que quiere. Una cosa que me ha encantado de este capítulo es Yue, espero que lo hayan disfrutado mucho, porque fue algo que no tenía planeado, simplemente sucedió. La escena con Tsugume fue maravillosa porque fue espontánea totalmente, mi muso inspirador me susurró al oído y ahí tienen el resultado. Un Yue más real, más sensible, más humano y espectacular¿cuántas ya se están apuntando para el papel de Tsugume? Otra cosa más fue la declaración de Shaoran, el sabía que Sakura era especial pero no quería tomarse el tiempo para explorar la relación hasta terminar el caso de los Daidouji, pero las cosas se presentaron de otra manera y tuvo que darse cuenta, aunque fuera de una mala manera que amaba a Sakura y que ella es lo más importante para él. Espero que les haya gustado.

Otra cosa, malas noticias, mi muso va y viene, va y viene y no me deja terminar los capítulos siguientes. De verdad trabajaré mucho, mucho para que pueda actualizar en dos semanas, esta vez estuve a punto de no hacerlo, pero al leer los reviews me di cuenta que sería muy mala onda dejarlos con la duda otra semana y tampoco quiero que algunas amigas se queden sin uñas y/o cabello antes de llegar a la senectud, jajaja. Así que haciendo caso a sus peticiones pues aquí esta el capítulo. ¡Crucen los dedos! Espero poder trabajar mucho estos días para terminar los siguientes capítulos, porque si no, no se que vamos a hacer. Un saludo a todos y gracias por los reviews, otro saludo para aquellos que no han escrito en estos últimos capítulos (ustedes saben quienes son) ¡Los extraño! Pero entiendo que algunos están en época de exámenes, pero dense prisa y háganme saber su opinión. Hasta pronto.

**belzer**: Creo que si antes comparaste a Matsagi con una serpiente ahora deberías compararlo con algo peor, solo que de momento no se con que podría ser. Aunque eso si tendrás que pedirle disculpas otra vez a las serpientes ¿no crees? Como te habras dado cuenta tus preocupaciones no eran del todo equivocadas, también creo que podrás darte cuenta de quien es que esta detrás de todo esto. En cuanto a Keiju todavía falta para ver que tanto puede dañar a nuestra protagonista. También llegará el momento para poner a prueba el amor de Touya. Muchas gracias por lo que dices sobre la escena de Shaoran y los agentes, me esforcé mucho porque quedará bien y que no resultara un desastre, gracias, me hace muy feliz saber que a alguien le gusto. En cuanto a los reviews que te he dejado son del todo merecidos, escribes muy bien y además es lo menos que podía hacer por alguien que me ha hecho el favor de hacerme feliz leyendo mis historias y dejando una opinión sincera sobre ellas, espero que esta comunicación se mantenga durante mucho tiempo. Estoy durmiendo mucho gracias. Hasta pronto.

**chour**i: Muchas gracias por el review, me alegra que te haya gustado tanto, espero que lo mismo suceda con este capítulo, como vez Sakura esta bien ahora, muy bien diría yo. Ya veremos que pasa con Touya&Tomoyo en el siguiente capítulo. Bye.

**Mari**: Tienes razón al pensar que las cosas se complicarán entre Touya y Tomoyo, sobre todo debido a la aparición de Keiju, ya llegará el momento de averiguar si Touya puede perdonar todas las mentiras que se le han dicho. Como vez Sakura se encuentra bien ahora, y ya llegará el momento en que Shaoran pueda cumplir su venganza contra Matsagi. Otra cosa en la que aciertas es que ya se acerca el climax de la historia. Besos para ti también.

**beautiful****-night**: Que bueno que no te pareció tanto tiempo la vez anterior, espero que si se repite puedas tener la misma suerte. Tienes razón, estamos llegando a la recta final de la historia pero aún falta para que termine, no te preocupes todavía y no me odies mucho. Vaya que le has dado vueltas a todo lo que sucede, tal vez tengas razón en preocuparte, solo espero poder darte todas las respuestas antes de que te quedes sin uñas y calva. Calma, calma. Todo llegara a su tiempo. Bye.

**Yukkino**¡Hola! No sabes que gusto me dio ver que había review, te extrañe; pero no te preocupes comprendo que a veces no es posible escribir y que hay que dar prioridad a las cosas importantes. Como sea me da gusto saber que ya estas más desahogada de trabajo y sobre todo que ya vas a poder escribir. Que gusto me dan tus palabras, muchas gracias, es un placer poder escribir todas esas escenas románticas, pero que puedo decir, soy una romántica empedernida. Como verás me leíste un poco la mente y aquí salió algo de nuestro querido Yue, pero tomando a consideración su comentario creo que puedo poner algo de Yukito por ahí, ya veremos. Ahora, respecto a tus amenazas de secuestro, yo podría decir lo mismo, así que vamos a acabar juntas y encerradas en un lejano rincón y ninguna de las dos saldrá hasta terminar un capítulo y mira que a cierta personita ya le hace falta. Jajajaja. Besos

**Ayin**: Espero que hayas quedado satisfecha con el resultado de este capítulo, como verás todo a salido bien para Sakura; y tienes razón esta historia esta llegando a su climax, ya lo descubrirás muy pronto. Bye.

**sakurita86**: Creo que ya puedes estar tranquila, Sakura esta sana y salva y en los brazos de su amado. Creo que esta vez estarás satisfecha con el resultado, como sea espero review para que me digas si tengo razón o no. Bye.

**Sakura****-Corazon**: Ahora ya sabes lo que sucedió con Sakura. Tendremos que esperar al siguiente capítulo para ver que le pasa a Tomoyo y Touya. Tienes razón, no pensaba incluir a Eriol en esta historia pero al final lo necesite para usarlo de pretexto para el primer beso entre Touya&Tomoyo, y mira que no me arrepiento Eriol es un amor y a sabido ayudarme a la hora de la inspiración. Me gusto eso de la carita, espero que aún siga ahí. Bye.

**nethy**: Espero que también hayas disfrutado de este capítulo, todavía falta para ver que pasa con Keiju, pero ya veremos las reacciones que producirá su llegada. Hasta pronto.

**Dairu**** Hisaki**: Espero que tu hermana te haya dejado revisar el internet más seguido y no te mande tan seguido al África. Ha sido un placer dedicarme a esta pareja, que bueno que te guste. Por lo menos ahora ya no tendrás que preocuparte por Sakura. Bye.

**Gabby**: Bueno creo que ahora puedes estar tranquila por Sakura, claro que aún falta un poco para que podamos ver que pasa con la llegada de Keiju, ya llegará el momento para eso. El muso inspirador se resiste por momentos, pero ahí sigue, espero que no desaparezca, pero no te preocupes que no me detendré hasta poner FIN. Bye.

**Hitomi**** Kansaki Fanel**: Por favor no vayas a poner palabrotas para Matsagi (aunque se las merezca) jajajaja. Creo que ahora si va ser super odiado ¿no crees? Tendrás que esperar a ver que pasa con Touya y Tomoyo para el siguiente capítulo, aunque te aviso que esto va para largo todavía. Bueno, más o menos. Hasta pronto.

**DANIA**: Muchas gracias y no te preocupes que apesar de que este muso inspirador mio se hace mucho del rogar no me detendre hasta no llegar a escribir FIN. Bye.

**HyoLee**** Himura570**: Me disculpo por lo del summary, pero como ya te diste cuenta no soy muy buena para escribirlos. Déjame ver si entendí bien¿solo lees las partes en que salen Sakura y Shaoran? Jajajaja, bueno; que le vamos hacer. Entonces supongo que te habrá gustado mucho este capítulo, espero que me hagas llegar tu opinión. Bye.

**Yuzu****-Skuld**: Parece que el inicio del capítulo anterior fue un éxito, muchas gracias por tus comentarios, pongo mi mayor esfuerzo en que la trama se mantenga todo el tiempo y no dejarlos descansar ningún momento. Me alegra saber que te mantendrás al pendiente de esta historia espero que sigas escribiendo. Bye.

**Thinia**** Milondra**: Estoy muy bien gracias por preguntar, espero que tu puedas decirme lo mismo. ¿Se te hizo corto el capítulo anterior? Bueno, lo que quise decir es que es uno de los mas largos que he escrito, pero supongo que si se te hizo corto fue porque te gusto ¿no? Sigue escribiendo. Hasta pronto.

**FENIXGIRL**: Espero que todavía te queden uñas en este momento, espero que esta vez te deje un poco más tranquila, creo que el final de este capítulo fue más esperanzador. Sobre todo espero que tu salud no se vea deteriorada y espero que el tiempo que pase para el próximo capítulo agarres fuerzas, porque todavía hay muchas sorpresas, muchas cosas por desenterrar, no quisiera que una de mis más asiduas lectoras sufriera mucho y se me enfermara. Gracias por tus comentarios. Hasta pronto y un beso para ti también.

**Isis**** Temptation**¡El suspenso es bueno! Al menos no te aburres, y te dejo deseando más, solo me aseguro que leerás el próximo capítulo. Debes admitir que esta vez lo deje más tranquilo, así como para que aguantes un poquito más, como para darte un respiró ¿no? En cuanto a las diferentes facetas de Touya, es lo que lo hacen encantador, además yo considero que es muy apasionado, esa es una de sus grandes cualidades y el porque de todo lo que hace, porque no me puedes decir que no es cierto. Respecto a tu teoría sobre el comportamiento de Tomoyo, si es más o menos por ahí, solo que creo que Tomoyo lo expresa muy bien al hablar con Sonomi, ya le debe mucho a la familia Kinomoto al aceptarla en su casa, con mentiras y todo; ahora que se ha involucrado con Touya y que su secreto adquiere una relevancia mayo no puede más que sentirse doblemente culpable, porque si algo le sucede a Sakura su relación con Touya estaría destinada al fracaso o simplemente sería algo que no sucedería, no solo porque Touya la despreciara sino por el sentimiento de culpa, no es que no se preocupe por su padre, es solo el peso de la culpa y de la responsabilidad en todo esto, ella tendría que estar en su casa y ella es quien debió ser raptada no Sakura así de simple es para ella. Ya no se que más decirte, solo espero que algunas de tus dudas hayan sido aclaradas y si no pues ya me las harás saber ¿no? Jajaja Espero verte pronto y cuídate mucho bye.

**aome**** kinomoto**: Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado, el fin aún esta un poco lejano no mucho pero todavía falta. Espero que sigas leyendo y dejando tu opinión ¿de acuerdo? Gracias y hasta pronto.

**Sailor**** Alluminem Siren**: Bueno, ahora ya podrás estar más tranquila, Sakura ya esta a salvo. En cuanto a lo demás pues todavía falta un poco para ver que destrozos podría ocasionar la presencia de Keiju por lo alrededores. Tomoyo disfruta de lo que le hace sentir Touya de eso no hay duda. No te preocupes. Nos vemos en la siguiente. Bye.

**Iris**: Creo que puedo decir que me siento muy honrada por tus comentarios, es algo muy hermoso que alguien te diga que has despertado su amor por la lectura, no creo merecer tanto crédito pero lo agradezco profundamente. Aunque es una maravilla saber que si me dedicará a publicar libros al menos un libro se vendería no creo que eso llegue a suceder pero gracias, muchas gracias. Creo que al final formare un grupo de apoyo para todas las chicas que se quedarán sin uñas. No se como le voy a hacer ahora para desinflar mi ego, te agradezco mucho todos tus comentarios. De momento te adelanto que al menos seguiré escribiendo fics. Ya tengo un par de ideas para un próximo fic, solo que como no es una de mis cualidades la de escribir más de un fic a la vez esperemos a que termine este. Entiendo muy bien lo que dices, siento unas ansias de poder terminar este fic, y al mismo tiempo me da mucha tristeza, pues me he encariñado mucho con esta historia. Ya veremos que pasa, muchas gracias otra vez, y espero verte de nuevo por aquí. Bye.

**Anahí**: Algunas de tus interrogantes todavía no serán resueltas, pero paciencia, paciencia ya pronto se resolverán tus dudas. Por lo menos ya sabes lo que paso con Sakura. Espero que este capítulo también haya sido de tu agrado, espero review. Hasta pronto.

**Luna**: Que bueno que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior, espero que este también, como pudiste ver Sakura está bien y en cuanto a Tomoyo y Touya habrá que esperar un poco más, espero review. Nos vemos.

**Ceci**: Agradezco mucho que le des tanta importancia a mi fic, sobre todo porque has estado muy ocupada por lo que pude leer, espero no defraudarte y que siempre merezca la pena dedicarle algo de tiempo a este trabajo mio. Ahora que ya sabes que tan malo puede ser Matsagi espero que me digas tu opinión al respecto, por supuesto entendí lo que quisiste decir al respecto en el capítulo anterior, y tienes razón no soy tan mala, no podría. Me da gusto saber que terminaste En la Torre de Tokio esa historia es genial, adoro a Mikki soy su admiradora numero 1000 (jajaja somos muchas), pero gracias a ella estoy haciendo esta historia ella me inspiró. Agradezco humildemente la comparación sobre todo por el respeto que le tengo al trabajo de Mikki. Ya veremos que es lo que sucede con Touya y Tomoyo más adelante. Por favor no te distraigas en tus clases, aunque eso me hace sentir muy honrada, gracias. Ay, que puedo decir, este muso inspirador me quiere pero me abandona de repente y esa es la causa de que los haga sufrir con la espera. Me dio mucho gusto recibir tu review, ya sentía que no me mandabas nada. Espero el siguiente. Bye.

**AGUILA FANEL**: Muchas gracias por el review, ya se me había hecho raro no verte, espero que este te haya gustado, y espero tu comentario. Hasta pronto.


	21. Chapter 21

**JUNTO A TI**

**Por Daulaci Serv**

**Con los personajes de Card Captor Sakura, Por CLAMP.**

**Con una especial agradecimiento a Crystal23 quien a sido toda una inspiración y un gran apoyo como beta en este fic.**

**CAPITULO 21**

Tomoyo no había dormido bien y después de un largo rato de dar vueltas en la cama decidió levantarse y vestirse. Estuvo a punto de salir cuando vio el reloj y se dio cuenta de que a esa hora Touya todavía debía estar en la casa y decidió esperar hasta que lo escuchara salir.

Así que ahí estaba sentada en el centro de la cama abrazando una almohada, pensando en lo corta que había sido su felicidad y en los pocos momentos agradables que pasó junto a Touya. Por otro lado también pensaba en Sakura y rezó en silencio esperando que ella se encontrara bien y que pronto estuviera a salvo.

Después de un rato escuchó cuando Touya salía y esperó unos minutos más hasta estar segura de que no regresaría.

Al fin salió de su cuarto y caminó rumbo a la cocina. Entre tristes suspiros preparó el desayuno absorta en sus pensamientos.

Sentía miedo, mucho miedo y también sentía frío, vio su reflejo en la ventana y pudo notar su palidez y las ojeras que resaltaban alrededor de sus ojos. A pesar del maquillaje que empleó esa mañana nada podría ser suficiente para ocultar lo que sentía en ese momento.

Por mucho que se esforzara por alejar los pensamientos negativos, ellos volvían una y otra vez a su mente.

Sakura, Sakura ¿cómo estará ella¿Dónde? Por mucho que su situación fuese complicada y penosa nada asemejaría lo que podía estar pasando ella en esos momentos.

Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo cuando pensó que para esa noche de no cambiar las circunstancias tendrían que contarles la verdad a Touya y Yukito.

La opresión que sentía en el pecho se acentuaba al penar en la reacción de Touya. ¿Qué pasaría? Seguramente ella ya no sería bienvenida. ¿Cómo culparlos? Ya se podía ver saliendo de la casa… acompañada únicamente de la fría mirada de Touya que…

-"Basta, basta Tomoyo" –se reprendió en silencio-. "Deja de pensar en eso".

Y así continuó durante algún tiempo mientras terminaba de preparar el desayuno.

-Buenos días –saludó Yukito entrando por la puerta, sonriendo como siempre, ajeno a todo lo que sucedía. Como envidió Tomoyo en aquellos instantes la ignorancia en que él vivía.

-Buenos días Yukito –respondió ella obligándose a sonreír.

-¿Te sientes bien Tomoyo? –preguntó Yukito preocupado-. Te ves un poco pálida.

-"Maldito maquillaje" –pensó Tomoyo con pesar-. Estoy bien Yukito, es solo que anoche no pude dormir bien. Debe ser eso.

-Como tú digas –dijo Yukito no muy convencido-. ¿Y el señor Kinomoto?

-No ha bajado todavía –respondió Tomoyo comprendiendo el estado en que debía estar Fujitaka.

-Tal vez deba ir a ver si está bien –ofreció Yukito caminando hasta la puerta-. Anoche no se veía muy bien.

-Tienes razón –dijo Tomoyo después de meditarlo unos segundos-. Si no siente ganas de bajar a desayunar yo podría llevarle algo.

-Buena idea, regreso pronto –y salió de la cocina.

Tomoyo se mordió el labio preocupada¿se encontraría bien el señor Kinomoto? "Seguramente si", pensó tratando de animarse. "Tal vez tampoco pudo dormir bien".

Entristecida todavía más se dispuso a poner la mesa. No podía hacer otra cosa.

Touya entraba a la casa por la puerta principal, cosa que rara vez hacía, pero esa mañana tuvo el impulso de hacerlo de esa manera. Tal vez con la intención de retrasar el encuentro con Tomoyo, la chica que lo había mantenido en vela toda la noche, luchando contra el enojo que sentía contra ella y su maldito secreto.

Ese mismo sentimiento amenazaba con salir de nuevo a flote con tanta fuerza que Touya estuvo a punto de darse la vuelta y salir de ahí… pero al llegar a la puerta de la cocina la imagen que vio dentro desvaneció todo lo que sentía y un nuevo sentimiento empezaba a emerger.

Tomoyo estaba poniendo la mesa en ese momento. Una vez más tenía frente a él a la chica pálida y triste que había llegado al rancho semanas atrás.

_¿Dónde estaba la mujer que apenas el día anterior sonreía con los ojos brillantes¿Dónde estaba la mujer que había temblado en sus brazos mientras la besaba?_

Era obvio que algo la perturbaba. Touya se sentía capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por ella para que volviera a ser la mujer del día anterior. En lo único que podía pensar era en llevarse a Tomoyo lejos de ahí donde pudieran estar solos y hacerle el amor desaforadamente hasta que lograra hacer desaparecer esas ojeras y verla sonreír y susurrar su nombre.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el ruido de unos pasos bajando las escaleras, se volvió para encontrarse con Yukito y su padre quienes caminaban hacia él.

-Buenos días –saludó Touya.

-Buenos días –respondieron los dos hombres. Touya se hizo a un lado para permitirles el paso.

Los hombres entraron cuando Tomoyo recién terminaba de servir el desayuno. Fue una alegría para ella cuando vio al señor Kinomoto, aunque su sonrisa despareció cuando descubrió detrás de este a Touya a quien se le veía muy serio.

-Buenos días Tomoyo.

-Buenos días Touya –respondió nervioso y bajo la mirada sentándose a la mesa seguida por los hombres.

-Te ves cansado papá¿no dormiste bien? –preguntó Touya después de observar a su padre preocupado.

-Estoy bien –aseguró Fujitaka sonriendo.

-Es cierto –dijo Yukito mirando a Fujitaka y a Tomoyo-, los dos se ven cansados y un tanto pálidos¿no estarán enfermos?

-No, no –dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo y se miraron.

-Estamos bien, no se preocupen –dijo Fujitaka.

Después de eso el desayuno transcurrió en paz, amenizada por algunos comentarios de Yukito y Fujitaka. Pero Tomoyo notaba que a pesar de todo el esfuerzo que hacía Fujitaka por parecer entretenido e interesado en lo que se hablaba, la mirada consternada en sus ojos no podían ocultar la verdad.

Touya permaneció callado la mayor parte del tiempo observando a Tomoyo quien era consciente de esto y no se atrevía a mirarlo.

Cuando terminaron Yukito agradeció el desayuno y ya se despedía cuando Touya lo interrumpió.

-¿Podrías adelantarte? –preguntó levantándose-. En un momento te alcanzo.

-Si claro –sonrió Yukito se despidió y salió de la cocina.

Tomoyo y Fujitaka veían a Touya esperando a que hablara y que tal vez lo hiciera para reclamar u objetar algo pero no lo hizo, caminó hacia Tomoyo y la tomó de la mano.

-Si nos disculpas papá necesito hablar con Tomoyo –y dicho esto salió de la cocina llevándose a la chica con él. La llevó hasta el estudio donde cerró la puerta una vez que estuvieron dentro.

Tomoyo permaneció en el centro de la habitación, incapaz de moverse o de hablar temerosa por lo que vendría. Touya caminaba de un lado al otro sin saber por donde empezar, hasta que repentinamente se detuvo frente a la joven.

-¿Sabes el infierno que me haces pasar al verte así? –preguntó desesperado.

-¿Así¿Así, cómo? –preguntó a su vez sin levantar la vista.

-Así… -dijo él tomándole el rostro con ambas manos para obligarla a mirarlo-. Así tan… triste, tan… cansada, tan fría –dijo al notar la temperatura de su piel-. ¿Por qué no puedo ayudarte con lo que te esta molestando¿Por qué no me dejas hacer algo por ti¿Por qué no confías en mi?

Tomoyo trató de responder pero Touya se lo impidió poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-Ya se lo que dirás… dirás que no puedes contarme nada, que todavía no es el momento –se interrumpió desesperado-. Y yo prometí no presionarte y no hacer preguntas, pero… me desespera verte así y no poder hacer nada.

-Touya, tu has hecho tanto por mi, no te imaginas cuanto, es solo que yo no puedo…

-No digas nada –pidió Touya estrechándola entre sus brazos.

-Solo abrázame Touya, por favor, solo abrázame –pidió Tomoyo cerrando los ojos y lo abrazo con fuerza, dejándose envolver por su calor.

Touya también la abrazó con fuerza al tiempo que la mecía. Le rodeó con una mano la cintura y con la otra le tomó la cara. Ella levantó la vista y lo miró con la boca entreabierta. Tomoyo aguantó la respiración mientras sentía su mirada sobre ella y entonces él agachó la cabeza y posó los labios en los suyos.

¿En qué momento había deslizado ella la mano sobre la mandíbula de Touya¿Cuándo había abierto la boca para recibir la silenciosa pasión de sus besos?

La boca de Touya le quemaba los labios y sintió como el cuerpo de él temblaba mientras la apresaba más contra si, Tomoyo podía sentir el poder de aquellos músculos que la dejaban totalmente indefensa.

-¿Qué me has hecho para que me sienta así? –murmuró él.

Tomoyo sabía que aquellas palabras llenas de deseo podrían perfectamente haberlas pronunciado ella también. Sabía que si Touya insistiera no podría resistirse a la tentación que él le estaba proponiendo.

-Ahora mismo podría… podría –comenzó a decir Touya con voz entrecortada por la emoción.

No dijo más y volvió a besarla con infinita ternura. Después de un rato Tomoyo lo acompañó hasta la puerta y se despidieron. Tomoyo cerró la puerta y se recargó en esta sintiéndose realmente cansada. ¿Cómo era posible albergar toda clase de sentimientos al mismo tiempo?

Volvió a la cocina donde encontró al señor Kinomoto sentado a la mesa con una taza de café frió frente a él y la mirada perdida. Cuando notó su llegada sonrió con tristeza.

-¿Todo bien con Touya?

-Si, todo bien –contestó con un suspiro-. Aun insiste en querer saber lo que sucede pero dijo que cumplirá su promesa y no me presionará.

-Bien.

No volvieron a decir palabra durante un rato mientras Tomoyo preparaba más café y servía dos tazas.

-Creo que lo mejor es que me ponga a trabajar –dijo Tomoyo de repente-. Si no lo hago creo que me volverá loca.

-Tienes razón –dijo Fujitaka-. Es mejor mantenerse ocupados.

Hablaron un poco más mientras terminaban el café y después se dispusieron a realizar las actividades del día.

Tomoyo se concentró con ahínco en realizar sus labores, agradeció el tener mucho trabajo pendiente.

Ya entrada la mañana el teléfono empezó a sonar llenando el silencio del lugar. Tomoyo con el cabello recogido y el sudor perlando su frente estaba puliendo el piso y se levantó rápidamente sintiendo que el corazón se detenía un instante.

Mientras caminaba hacia el salón escuchó que Fujitaka contestaba, se quitó los guantes al tiempo que entraba al lugar.

-¡Yue! –exclamó Fujitaka al reconocer la voz al otro lado de la línea.

-Señor Kinomoto, hemos recuperado a Sakura –informó el detective sin preámbulos.

-¿Si? –suspiró Fujitka dejándose caer en el sillón más próximo; se volvió hacia Tomoyo con una enorme sonrisa y los ojos anegados de lágrimas-. ¿Ella está bien?

-Si, esta muy bien –contestó Yue y Fujitaka asintió a Tomoyo.

La conversación entre los dos hombres continuó pero Tomoyo ya no escuchaba. La sensación de alivio que la inundó fue tan grande que de inmediato se relajó, con la sensación de que su cuerpo era de gelatina.

En ese momento Yukito entraba por la cocina acompañado por Mina a quien llevaba tomada de la mano y ambos sonreían.

-Que raro –dijo Yukito extrañado-. No hay nadie aquí –caminó hacia el recibidor-. ¡Tomoyo¡Señor Kinomoto!

Avanzaron en dirección al salón y se encontraron con Tomoyo quien estaba recargada contra el marco de la puerta con los guantes de plástico en la mano.

-¡Aquí estás! –exclamó Yukito.

Tomoyo se volvió y trató de responder al saludo sonriendo pero con la mirada nublada cosa que extraño a Mina.

-¿Te sientes bien Tomoyo? –preguntó Mina preocupada.

No hubo respuesta, la chica empezó a deslizarse por el marco de la puerta hacia el suelo. Afortunadamente no chocó contra el piso gracias a los rápidos reflejos de Yukito.

-¡Tomoyo¡Tomoyo! –la llamaba Mina alarmada.

Fujitaka quien seguía hablando por teléfono se volvió al escuchar los gritos de Mina y vio al grupo en el suelo tratando de reanimar a Tomoyo.

-Yue tengo que colgar, Tomoyo se ha desmayado.

-¿Cómo?

-Yukito y Mina están aquí ¿podrías llamar más tarde? –pidió apresurado.

-Si, claro –y sin más cortaron la llamada.

Fujitaka de inmediato se apresuró a llegar donde la chica.

-Yukito ayúdame a llevarla a su cuarto –pidió Fujitaka y así lo hicieron.

----------

Shaoran salía de la mansión Daidouji. Acababa de hablar con los señores de la casa. La noticia de la aparición de Sakura los había alegrado grandemente.

Ahora debían hacer planes para el pronto retorno de Tomoyo y la salida de la familia del país. Sin contar con las investigaciones del paradero de Matsagi que iniciaron desde que dejó dormida a Sakura la noche anterior.

Se sentía cansado. Pero la adrenalina de dar con el sujeto y cuidar de Sakura era lo que le mantenían activo. Shaoran aun estaba preocupado pues no sabía como darle la noticia, pero como sea eso tendría que dejarlo para después.

También estaba preparando una reunión con su equipo y el señor Sagara, quien personalmente, se haría cargo de la situación en cuanto Shaoran abandonara el país acompañando a los Daidouji. El destino de la familia solo lo sabrían Yue y el mismo.

-¿Todo bien? –preguntó Shaoran a Yamazaki al entrar a la oficina.

-Si, todo bien jefe.

-¿Hablaste al hospital?

-Si, el estado de Monohi es favorable y su recuperación lo será también según el doctor –informó Yamazaki.

-Bien, iré a verlo más tarde –hizo una pausa-. ¿Cómo está Sakura?

-Todavía durmiendo, subí hace unos quince minutos a darle una vuelta.

-Está bien, voy a subir un momento. Cualquier cosa puede esperar. No tardaré.

-Como tú digas jefe.

Y dicho esto Shaoran subió las escaleras, al entrar escuchó un ruido proveniente del cuarto de Sakura. Se dirigió a la puerta, abriéndola justo a tiempo para volver a oír aquel sonido. Era un lamento de dolor.

Cruzó el dormitorio a toda prisa hasta la cama, fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta que Sakura aún dormía, la tomó por los hombros llamándola, intentando despertarla, pero esto pareció reavivar la pesadilla pues empezó a golpearlo con los puños cerrados.

-¡No¡no, por favor¡No! –gritaba Sakura entre sueños-. ¡Suéltame!

-Sakura, despierta –le gritó él para despertarla-. Soy yo, Shaoran.

-¿Shaoran? –gimió Sakura despertando por completo para descubrir que era él quien la sujetaba-. ¡Shaoran! –exclamó aliviada y se abrazó a él instintivamente.

-Fue solo un sueño cariño –la consoló acariciando su cabello y le dio un beso en la cien.

-Parecía tan real –dijo ella con voz entrecortada-. Creí que todavía estaba… -no pudo continuar.

-Calma, todo está bien ahora, esta aquí conmigo y no permitiré que nada te pase.

Sakura se abrazó más a él y cerró los ojos dejando escapar un suspiro. Shaoran podía sentir el miedo de la joven.

-Tal vez si me contarás lo que estabas soñando.

Sakura repasó el sueño en su mente y le fue difícil distinguir el sueño de la realidad. Se encontraba de nuevo en esa bodega, solo que en esta ocasión le había resultado difícil escapar de Matsagi y él desgarraba su ropa con los ojos inyectados de cólera mientras le aseguraba que la pasaría muy mal por haber intentado escapar.

-Vamos, cuéntamelo, te sentirás mejor después –dijo Shaoran con voz suave trayéndole a la realidad.

-No, no puedo –dejó escapar un gemido negando con la cabeza.

-Si lo haces, podrás olvidarlo –aseguró Shaoran conmovido.

-Ha sido un sueño espantoso –dijo Sakura temblorosa-. Soñaba… con… Matsagi.

El mero hecho de pronunciar su nombre le provocó un violento escalofrío. Sintió que Shaoran se tensaba y levantó la cabeza para mirarlo y vio la ansiedad reflejada en sus ojos.

-Siento haberte preocupado –acertó a decir ella.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó con Matsagi? –quiso saber.

-Na… nada –tartamudeó y se mordió el labio inferior. El estómago se le hizo un nudo cuando contempló la furia que desprendían los ojos de Shaoran al mirarla.

-Como te haya hecho algo… ¿Te lo ha hecho, Sakura?

Ella apartó la vista de él y Shaoran se maldijo a si mismo por la intensidad de su propia reacción. La había asustado, y Sakura ya había pasado suficiente miedo.

-Lo siento –dijo Shaoran tomándole las manos y se sentó en la cama frente a ella-. No quería asustarte.

-Tú no me asustas Shaoran.

-Cuéntame lo que pasó ayer –insistió esforzándose por parecer sereno.

Sakura asintió y bajó la mirada antes de comenzar su relato, en ciertas partes ella trató de suavizar lo sucedido, pero Shaoran pareció notarlo porque la interrumpió levantándole la cara y le colocó el cabello detrás de las orejas con ternura.

-No cambies nada, quiero saber TODO lo que pasó ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo –asintió y continuó hablando pero esta vez sin apartar la mirada de sus ojos.

Así pasaron los minutos mientras Sakura continuaba y asombrada leía las facciones de Shaoran quien a medida que avanzaba Sakura pudo notar el cambio en su mirada. También se dio cuenta de lo mucho que el costó a Shaoran contenerse para no lanzar maldiciones.

-Eso es todo –dijo Sakura-. Después Tsugume me trajo para acá.

Shaoran guardó silencio unos minutos hasta que abrazó a la chica con fuerza.

-No volveré a dejar que algo así te suceda.

-Shaoran.

Se separó un poco de ella y la observó un momento antes de besarla suavemente en los labios.

-Antes de que lo olvide –dijo en cuanto de separó de ella-. Yue ha llamado a tu casa para avisarles que estás bien.

-Que bien –sonrió Sakura todavía con la sensación de sus labios.

-Otra cosa –dijo Shaoran aclarándose la garganta mientras apartaba la vista de los labios de la chica-. Te llevaré al rancho de tu familia.

-¡De verdad! –exclamó emocionada pero de inmediato cambio preocupada-. Pero… ¿por qué?

-Mereces unos días de descanso –aclaró Shaoran sintiéndose mal porque no le diría toda la verdad, al menos no en ese momento-. Lo necesitas. Además, ya es momento de que Tomoyo regrese, sus padres así lo prefieren.

-¿Ah si?

-Por cierto, los señores Daidouji quieren venir a verte. Han estado muy preocupados por ti.

-Puedes decirles que si lo desean pueden venir en la tarde -y agregó-. No quiero que me vean como estoy... -sonrió apenada–. Debo verme como espanto.

-¿Bromeas, cierto? –le sonrió. Ella pudo ver la sinceridad en su mirada-. Creo que te ves hermosa... -aseguró rozando momentáneamente sus labios.

-¿Cómo sigue Monohi? –preguntó Sakura recordando al hombre.

-Recuperándose, ya hablé con su esposa y al menos está contenta porque le daremos un tiempo de descanso para que lo pase en casa.

-Me da gusto escuchar eso ¿Monohi ya lo sabe?

-Supongo que si, dejé que ella le diera la noticia.

Guardaron silencio durante un minuto cada uno inmerso en sus propias preocupaciones.

-¿Shaoran?

-Si.

-Yo… quería preguntarte algo –Shaoran la miró esperando la pregunta-. Bueno… yo… -tartamudeó sonrojada-. Ayer pasaron tantas cosas que yo… bueno… me pareció que ayer tu… me dijiste…

-Que te amo –terminó él-. Si, te amo –y como queriendo darle peso a sus palabras la tomó entre sus brazos y la besó largamente mientras la acariciaba con ternura.

----------

Tomoyo estaba preocupada y le pesaban los párpados. Intentó recordar que era lo que le preocupaba, pero no pudo. Abrió los ojos lentamente y se quedó un par de segundos tumbada, en paz. Empezó a reconocer el lugar donde se encontraba, su habitación, en su cama.

Escuchó unas voces a lo lejos, solo reconoció una, la del señor Kinomoto, movió la cabeza para buscarlo, estaba al pie de la cama, junto a un hombre a quien no reconoció.

Cuando los dos hombres notaron que había despertado se acercaron a ella.

-Veo que ha vuelto en si –comentó con voz tranquila el desconocido.

-Tomoyo –suspiró Fujitaka aliviado.

-¿Qué pasó? –musitó Tomoyo confundida.

-Te desmayaste –respondió Fujitaka.

Tomoyo empezó a recordar lo que había sucedido, la llamada telefónica y la llegada de…

-¿Mina y Yukito están aquí?

-Si –asintió Fujitaka-. Yukito trajó al doctor –dijo señalando al otro hombre que le tomaba el pulso.

-Nagorikasi, Setsegui; pero todos me dicen Doctor Kasi. Es un placer conocerla señorita Matsube –sonrió el doctor-. Todo está bien, solo se desmayó a causa de la tensión nerviosa a la que ha estado sometida. El señor Kinomoto me explicó…

-¡Le explicó¿Qué le explicó?

-Le dije que habías recibido malas noticias de casa –se apresuró a explicar Fujitaka tomándole la mano al tiempo que se sentaba a su lado-. Pero ahora todo está bien.

-Será mejor que permanezca en cama el resto del día –aconsejó el doctor-. Se tomará unas pastillas que voy a recetarle y todo estará mejor mañana. Y se tomará las cosas con calma.

-Gracias doctor –dijo Fujitaka.

-Vendré en un par de días para ver cómo se encuentra –explicó mientras tomaba su maletín-. Quédate con ella Fujitaka –dijo al notar que este se ponía de pie-. Ya conozco el camino.

-Gracias –sonrió Fujitaka-. Yukito te llevará de regresó –y el doctor salió dejándolos solos.

-Lo siento señor Kinomoto –dijo Tomoyo avergonzada-. Sólo le causo preocupaciones.

-No te preocupes por eso, lo importante es que estás bien.

-¿Qué fue lo que le dijo Yue? –preguntó Tomoyo incorporándose con la ayuda de Fujitaka que le acomodó las almohadas.

-Dijo que Sakura está a salvo en tu casa –Tomoyo suspiró aliviada y un par de lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos, Fujitaka sonrió confortándola-. Todo estará bien ahora –aseguró dándole unas palmadas en la mano.

-Pero… ¿qué sucedió?

-No pudo darme detalles, pero si me dijo que Sakura vendrá en un par de días –exclamó sin poder ocultar su emoción-. Li la traerá.

-¿Li¿Shaoran vendrá? –preguntó sin aliento.

-Si

Los dos callaron por un minuto. Tomoyo era consciente de lo que eso significaba, si Li en persona se presentaba en el rancho era para llevarla de regreso a casa.

-No me queda mucho tiempo –murmuró Tomoyo.

Fujitaka solo sonrió y apretó la mano de la joven con afecto. Iba a decir algo cuando un toque a la puerta lo interrumpió.

-¿Puedo pasar? –preguntó Mina asomando la cabeza.

-Claro que si, adelante –respondió Fujitaka y se puso de pie.

Mina sonrió y entró llevando consigo una bandeja con una taza.

-Te he traído té –explicó Mina-. Ordenes del doctor.

-Gracias Mina.

A lo lejos se escuchó el sonido del teléfono.

-Deber ser la llamada que espero –dijo Fujiaka guiñando el ojo a Tomoyo y se acercó a la puerta-. Te la encargo un momento Mina.

-Claro señor Kinomoto, vaya sin cuidado que no me despegaré de esta jovencita.

-Gracias –dijo Fujitaka antes de salir apresurado por la puerta.

-¿Cómo te sientes? –preguntó Mina al tiempo que se sentaba en la cama y le ofrecía la taza de té a Tomoyo-. Nos diste un buen susto a todos…

-Bien creo… gracias –dijo tomando la taza con manos temblorosas-. Un poco cansada creo –se excusó por el temblor-. Lamento haberlos preocupado.

-Ya ves –la reprendió gentilmente-. Te dije que no debías tomarte tan a pecho lo de los quehaceres de la casa.

Tomoyo sonrió apenada, era mejor que Mina creyera que su cansancio era debido al exceso de trabajo.

Aunque creo que ahora no deberás preocuparte por quedar bien con Touya ¿o todo lo contrario? –preguntó con picardía.

-¿A qué te refieres? –dijo Tomoyo roja como un tomate.

-¡Vamos¿No vas a contarme? Yukito me ha dicho que Touya ha cambiado mucho contigo –Mina rompió en carcajadas al ver la cara consternada de su amiga-. Pero mujer, no es para que te pongas así, deberíamos festejar. Ahora cuéntame como sucedió.

Tomoyo empezó a relatar a su amiga lo sucedido desde la fiesta de cumpleaños de Eriol, obviando algunos detalles en los que se podía más colorada y Mina hacia comentarios pícaros al respecto.

-Jamás imagine que Touya fuera así -concluyó la joven.

-Lo sé, yo tampoco.

-Eres muy afortunada¿lo sabías? –Tomoyo asintió feliz.

-Bueno, ahora es mi turno –anunció Mina feliz-. Te diré a lo que vine, estoy aquí para invitarlos a la fiesta de compromiso.

-¡Mina! Es cierto, no te he felicitado –dijo Tomoyo dejando a un lado la taza para abrazar a su amiga.

Mientras las jóvenes platicaban Touya se acercaba a todo galope a la casa. Había estado revisando el perímetro de la alambrada cuando vio a lo lejos el coche de Yukito y se apresuró a alcanzarlo intuyendo que algo estaba mal.

Cual sería su sorpresa al ver que Yukito iba acompañado del doctor. Yukito apenas había empezado a explicarle lo sucedido cuando Touya salió disparado hacia la casa ante la sorpresa del doctor que desconocía el interés del hombre por la joven.

Había llegado a la casa por el frente y entró apresurado cruzándose en el camino con Fujitaka quien recién había cortado la llamada.

-¡Touya!

-¡Papá! –exclamó preocupado-. Me encontré a Yukito con el doctor¿y Tomoyo¿Cómo está ella¿Qué fue lo que pasó? –Touya seguía caminando en dirección a la habitación de la joven.

-Calma hijo, calma –dijo Fujitaka deteniendo a su hijo en la cocina.

-Ella está bien, el doctor a dicho que es por la tensión que ha vivido estos días, solo tiene que descansar.

-¿Tensión? Quiero verla –y se encaminó a su cuarto.

-¡Espera hijo! –pidió Fujitaka-. Primero debes calmarte un poco, no puedes entrar en su habitación en ese estado.

-Pero…

-Ella está bien –repitió tratando de tranquilizarlo-. Mina esta ahora mismo con ella y lo llevó hacia la mesa de la cocina donde se sentaron.

-De acuerdo –aceptó Touya con un suspiro-. ¿Estás seguro que ella está bien?

-Si, estoy seguro.

-Pero… ¿por qué se desmayo?

-Recibió noticias de su casa –explicó Fujitaka incómodo.

-Y…

-Todo se ha resuelto…

-Ya veo –lo interrumpió dejándose caer contra el respaldo de la silla y después de un minuto de incómodo silencio replicó-. ¿Por qué no confía en mi?

-No es que no confié en ti. Su situación es muy complicada y no todo depende de ella –Fujitka notó la confusión y enfado en el rostro de su hijo-. Ella te lo explicará en su momento.

-Si, pero ¿Cuándo?

-Pronto hijo, pronto. ¿Ya te sientes más tranquilo?

-Si, creo que si.

-Ve a verla entonces -Touya se puso de pie.

-Gracias papá –dijo antes de desaparecer por el pasillos.

----------

Poco antes de llegar a la habitación escuchó las voces de las chicas, las dos parecían alegres. Touya se detuvo al escuchar la risa de Tomoyo, por primera vez durante ese día se sintió tranquilo, se quedó quieto disfrutando del sonido de su voz.

-Yo quería venir antes –explicaba Mina-, pero no había tenido tiempo. No me había dado cuenta que se tenían que hacer tantas cosas para una boda.

-Eso no parece molestarte –comentó Tomoyo al notar el brillo en los ojos de su amiga.

-Para nada, es muy emocionante –aseguró Mina-. Como sea, quería venir a pedirte algo.

-Soy toda oídos.

-Quiero pedirte que seas una de mis damas.

-Mina yo…

-Ya le había pedido a Sakura hace mucho que fuera una de ellas; no tengo hermanas y hasta que llegaste Sakura era mi única amiga.

-No creo eso –objeto Tomoyo conmovida-. Debes tener muchas amigas.

-Bueno si, pero amigas como ustedes no. Contigo congenié desde el principio. Por favor, di que aceptas.

-No lo sé –respondió Tomoyo con un nudo en la garganta.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó Mina desilusionada-. No entiendo, pensé que… éramos buenas amigas, tal vez me apresuré… tal vez tú no…

-No es eso –dijo Tomoyo tomándole la mano-. Eso sólo que… -suspiró-; no sé si estaré aquí para la boda.

-¿Por qué no? –preguntó Mina con sorpresa.

-Bueno yo… -Tomoyo se mordió el labio sin saber que contestar, Touya mientras tanto contenía la respiración esperando su respuesta-. No falta mucho para que la señora Kaede regrese y yo…

-Pero de seguro te quedarás, no creo que te despidan.

-El trabajo era solo temporal y debo volver a casa…

-Pero seguro puedes regresar… -Tomoyo negó con la cabeza.

-No se si podré regresar Mina…

-No entiendo. ¿Qué es lo que puede ocurrir que te impida volver Tomoyo? Hasta podríamos mandar a alguien a buscarte a la ciudad si es por la distancia...

-No es la distancia -suspiró ella.

-Entonces¿qué es, acaso Touya?

-No es eso -dijo ella con mas tristeza al escuchar el nombre de Touya.

-¿Qué ocurre entonces?

-Todo es tan complicado –exclamó Tomoyo un tanto desesperada. Mina volvió a notar el temblor en sus manos.

-Que tonta soy –se reprendió a si misma-. Se supone que no debo cansarte. Ya habrá tiempo para que me expliques lo que sucede. Solo prométeme una cosa –Tomoyo asintió-. Prométeme que lo pensarás.

Tomoyo miró a su amiga sin saber que decirle, deseaba poder explicarle que no estaba en su poder decidir al respecto. De ser de otra manera, no habría nada que le impidiera presentarse a la boda.

-No te preocupes –pidió Mina al notar su consternación-. Hagamos una cosa, tú serás mi dama, como sea no pienso pedírselo a nadie más. Si es cierto que te vas, esperaré tu regreso hasta el último momento.

-Está bien –aceptó Tomoyo con una triste sonrisa-. Gracias Mina, solo quiero que sepas que aparte de Sakura y tú, yo tampoco he tenido mejores amigas –las dos chicas sonrieron y se abrazaron.

-Buenas tardes –saludó Touya muy serio desde la puerta interrumpiendo alas amigas.

-¡Touya! –exclamó Tomoyo.

-Hola Touya –saludó Mina-. Que bueno que llegas, debo ir a la cocina un momento.

Y dicho esto Mina desapareció de la habitación en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Touya esperó a que la joven saliera para cerrar la puerta.

-¿Cómo estas? –preguntó Touya acercándose a la cama.

-Bien gracias –respondió nerviosa, no esperaba encontrarse a Touya a esa hora-. ¿A qué viniste a la casa, se te olvido algo?

-Me encontré a Yukito cuando llevaba al doctor de regreso al pueblo.

-¿Viniste por mi?

-Claro que vine por ti –respondió Touya mientras se quitaba las botas.

-¿Qué haces?

-¿Qué no se nota? Me quito las botas.

-Pero…

-Hazme espacio –ordenó Touya metiéndose a la cama con ella, se acomodó de tal manera que quedaron en la misma posición en que se encontraban el día anterior bajo el árbol.

-¡Touya! –objetó sonrojada-. Pero… tu papá podría venir y encontrarnos…

-Él no vendrá –replicó muy seguro y acercó a Tomoyo para que se apoyara en contra su pecho.

Tomoyo suspiró resignada y agradecida por el calor de sus brazos. Ahora sabía que todos esos años de soledad desde la infancia había estado esperando por alguien que la hiciera sentir segura y feliz.

Solo Touya Kinomoto podía darle la felicidad que ella deseaba. Solo junto a él podía sentirse así, como si estuviera en casa.

Y ahora debía prepararse para dejarlo, sin saber si alguna vez volvería a verlo.

-Mi papá me contó que recibiste buenas noticias de tu casa.

-Si –dijo Tomoyo cerrando el puño que tenía sobre el pecho de él-. Touya yo quisiera…

-Shh No digas nada –pidió él mientras le acariciaba el cabello.

-No, yo quiero decirte… -dijo Tomoyo incorporándose para mirarlo temerosa de lo que estaba por venir.

-No –respondió Touya atrayéndola otra vez entre sus brazos-. No es necesario que me lo digas. Ahora debes descansar.

-Pero es que yo…

-No es necesario que lo hagas ahora.

-¿Estás… seguro? –preguntó al tiempo que escuchaba los latidos de su corazón.

-Si.

Tomoyo guardo silencio indecisa, tal vez debía insistir y confesarle todo de una vez.

-Hagamos esto –propuso Touya al notar su intranquilidad-. Tú y yo aclararemos todas las dudas que tengamos después de la fiesta de compromiso de Yukito y Mina.

-Después de la fiesta… -murmuró Tomoyo levantando el rostro para observarlo, notó que se veía sereno-. Está bien, después de la fiesta de compromiso te diré toda la verdad respecto a mi… sin omitir nada… prometo que esta vez…

-No digas más –pidió él colocando un dedo sobre sus labios.

Tomoyo se incorporó un poco más y, sonriendo, se inclinó para besarlo.

No fue un beso apasionado, solo un suave roce de labios, pero Touya la abrazó con fuerza por la cintura para pegarla a él y empezar a besarla apasionadamente.

Tomoyo creía que iba a desmayar de placer. Cuando se había inclinado para besarlo, esperaba que él respondiera, por supuesto, pero la intensidad de su respuesta había excedido sus expectativas. Abrió los labios y dejó que su lengua se enredara sensualmente con la de él. Subió la mano por el torso, podía sentir su corazón acelerado. Enredó las manos en su cabello, disfrutando a su vez de las manos masculinas que exploraban su cuerpo.

El silencio de la habitación se llenaba del sonido de sus respiraciones y de la voz de Tomoyo que susurraba su nombre sobre la boca de Touya.

El suave peso del cuerpo femenino, combinado con el murmullo erótico de su voz, era demasiado para el autocontrol de Touya.

-Se supone que debes descansar –dijo Touya contra su cuello mientras lo besaba.

-¿Ah si? –dijo Tomoyo con voz trémula.

-Si –respondió Touya mirándola a los ojos antes de besarla con suavidad en los labios-. Además si no me detengo ahora…

Touya se movió en la cama para acomodarse nuevamente, los dos terminaron abrazados. Arregló las almohadas y colocó la cobija que cubría a Tomoyo sobre los dos.

-Ahora duerme un rato –le ordenó dándole un beso-. Te despertaré antes de la cena.

Tomoyo solo asintió suspirando, se acomodó entre sus brazos y después de un momento se quedó dormida. Touya mientras tanto disfrutaba de la sensación de tenerla entre sus brazos con la seguridad de que no habría otra mujer que encajara tan bien en ellos. Al poco tiempo y casi sin darse cuenta el también se quedaba dormido.

----------

Touya despertó lentamente sintiendo un relax enorme, aspiro con fuerza y estiró sus piernas. Alcanzó apercibir un olor familiar y muy agradable, volteó hacia un lado para encontrarse con un rostro hermoso y amado.

Touya la contemplo largamente maravillado por la sensación apacible que le producía encontrarse con ella compartiendo una misma cama. Él sabía que la deseaba, fue desde el primer momento en que la tuvo en sus brazos al cruzar el río. Pero ahora comprendía que más allá del deseo sentía algo más profundo.

Solo había algo que le impedía rendirse totalmente a lo que sentía por ella y era todo ese misterio que la rodeaba. La punzada de dolor e incertidumbre que le provocaba el saber que ella no confiaba al 100 en él. El miedo a saber que ella podría alejarse de su vida en cualquier momento y que él no pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo.

-Touya –escuchó decir a Tomoyo entre sueños, para después murmurar algo que no comprendió.

Touya suspiró, vio el reloj en su muñeca, se había quedado dormido dos horas. Se entretuvo tratando de recordar cuando fue la última vez que había dormido durante el día. "Tal vez solo en mi infancia", pensó con una sonrisa y deseo poder abrazar a la joven y quedarse con ella el resto del día. Pero había dejado botado el trabajo y había cosas que no podían esperar.

Sin poder resistirse le dio un suave beso en los labios y con cuidado para no despertarla se levantó. La observó un par de minutos, después se miró al espejo para peinarse y acomodar su ropa lo mejor que pudo. Tomó las obtas del suelo, una última mirada a Tomoyo.

Una extraña sensación de nostalgia se apoderó de él y se prometió a si mismo que esa no sería la última vez que despertaría con Tomoyo entre sus brazos, abría muchas, muchas más.

----------

Tomoyo se despertó más tarde solo para descubrir que Touya no estaba a su lado. "Ojalá me hubiera despertado antes de irse", pensó con tristeza, pero antes, pero antes de poder pensar algo más, alguien llamó a la puerta.

-Adelante.

-Hola bella durmiente –saludo Mina al entrar.

-¿Todavía estás aquí? –preguntó Tomoyo sonriendo.

-¡Claro! El señor Kinomoto me ha invitado a cenar.

-¡La cena! Es cierto –exclamó Tomoyo levantándose con rapidez, cosa que lamentó al instante presa de un ligero mareo.

-Hey cuidado –dijo Mina acercándose a ella para ayudarla a sentarse-. ¿Quién le dijo que podía levantarse señorita?

-Pero es que yo…

-Nada, nada. No debes preocuparte. La cena esta casi lista.

-¿Ah si?

-Si, esta vez fui yo quien ayudo a prepararla.

-Gracias Mina.

-Es un placer, además disfrute mucho de la oportunidad de preparar la cena de mi prometido en esta casa.

Las dos chicas rieron y continuaron platicando durante un rato.

-Vine aquí para ver si necesitabas algo –informó Mina-. También quería ver si te sentías bien para ir a cenar al comedor o prefieres…

-No, por favor –la interrumpió-. Preferiría ir a cenar con todos.

-No lo sé –dijo Mina insegura.

-Estoy bien, de verdad.

-Bueno, pero te ayudare a llegar al comedor.

-Gracias, pero primero quisiera cambiarme de ropa.

-Te ayudare con eso también.

Mientras Mina ayudaba a Tomoyo a cambiarse continuaron platicando.

-Touya salió de aquí hace un buen rato –explicó Mina a Tomoyo después que esta le preguntara-. Dijo que estabas durmiendo y que tenía que terminar algunas labores. Y salió de la casa con un semblante muy diferente que con el que había llegado –agregó guiñándole el ojo a una sonrojada Tomoyo.

-Si, se preocupo mucho cuando se encontró con Yukito y el doctor.

-Si, eso comentó Yukito al regresar, aunque no pudo contarme mucho pues también regresó al trabajo. Voy a ir a poner la mesa, tú quédate aquí –ordeno amable pero en un tono que no admitía replica-. Regresaré por ti cuando todo este listo.

-Como tú digas –aceptó Tomoyo sonriente.

Tomoyo se dispuso a esperar pacientemente a que Mina regresara y mientras tanto se cepillo el cabello y se maquilló ligeramente pues quería verse lo mejor posible para poder demostrarles que estaba muy bien.

Después de un rato como Mina tardaba tanto pensó que no pasaría nada si caminaba hasta la cocina. Cuando llegó al marco de la puerta se sintió un poco mareada y se recargó en el mismo pensando que seguramente se debía a la falta de alimento pues desde el día anterior no había comido mucho.

Levantó la vista para encontrarse a Touya que la observaba al final del pasillo.

-Ho… hola –saludo nerviosa.

-¿Qué demonios haces? –dijo yendo hacia ella y agarrándola-. ¿No se supone que debías esperar a que vinieran por ti¿Te sientes mal?

-Solo un poco mareada.

-Tal vez deberías volver a acostarte –dijo él observándola con cuidado.

-¡No! Yo quiero ir al comedor y cenar con todos.

Touya hizo una mueca, la tomó en brazos y se dirigió a la cocina.

-¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?

-No te enfades –suplicó ella con una sonrisa y con un dedo acarició la arruga que se formaba en su frente cuando fruncía el ceño. Él se detuvo relajando las facciones-. Me gustas más así –dijo ella contemplándolo.

Se besaron durante unos minutos en los que Tomoyo perdió la noción del tiempo.

-Nos están esperando –dijo Touya al cabo de un rato y siguió su camino al comedor.

----------

La cena transcurrió tranquilamente, en cierta forma eran una familia y todos disfrutaban de una excelente charla que giraba alrededor de la fiesta de compromiso.

-¿Le avisaron a Yue? –preguntó Touya de repente.

-No –contestó Yukito-. No he podido comunicarme con él, al parecer ha estado muy ocupado –Tomoyo y Fujitka cruzaron miradas. Yukito se quedó pensativo un momento-. Pero él ya sabía que iba a formalizar con Mina, así que lo de la fiesta no lo tomará tan de sorpresa. Le deje un mensaje con una amiga.

-¿Una amiga? –preguntó Fujitaka gratamente sorprendido.

-¿Pueden creerlo, quien lo hubiera imaginado –respondió Yukito alegre-. Yue la ha mencionado un par de veces.

-Tal vez la conozcamos en la boda –se aventuró a decir Fujitaka.

-Tal vez –estuvo de acuerdo Yukito.

-¿Y Sakura que dijo? –preguntó Touya volviéndose a Mina seguro de que ella le respondería.

-Es raro –contestó la chica-, pero no tampoco hemos podido comunicarnos con ella.

-Es cierto –asintió Yukito-. La hemos llamado al departamento solo responde la contestadota, ya hemos dejado varios mensajes pero no nos devuelve la llamada.

-¿Cuándo fue la última vez que la llamaste? –preguntó Touya preocupado.

-Ayer –respondió Mina.

-Voy a llamar yo mismo –dijo Touya a su padre.

-No tienes que preocuparte –aseguró Fujitaka-. Ella me llamó esta tarde.

-Ah, esa era la llamada que esperaba –dijo Mina.

-¿Esperabas la llamada de Sakura? –exclamó Touya sorprendido-. No me habías dicho nada.

Tomoyo se sintió un tanto incómoda por el rumbo que tomaba la conversación pero prefirió esperar a escuchar lo que decía el señor Kinomoto.

-Es que todo sucedió muy rápido –intentó explicar Kinomoto-. Yue me habló esta mañana para decirme que Sakura había tenido un leve accidente –dijo tranquilamente y miró a Tomoyo.

-"Más mentiras" –pensó Tomoyo con tristeza.

-¡Un accidente! –exclamó Touya inclinándose un tanto a su padre-. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes¿Qué paso¿Dónde está ella ahora?

Tomoyo estaba un tanto pálida y angustiada, al ver la reacción de Touya¿qué hubiese pasado si se hubiera enterado cuando Sakura fue secuestrada?

-Tranquilo hijo –pidió Fujitka poniendo una mano sobre el brazo de Touya-. Solo fue un ligero accidente… eh… -dudo un momento-. Se cayó de las escaleras de su edificio… fue por la noche… no había luz… tú sabes que el edificio a tenido problemas con la instalación eléctrica…

-Ese monstruo –lo interrumpió Touya-. Le había dicho que no me gustaba ese lugar, pero como siempre, no me escuchó…

-¿Tomoyo, te sientes bien? –preguntó Yukito de repente, atrayendo la mirada de todos a la chica-. Estás algo pálida.

-¿Qué? –parpadeó la chica-. Si estoy bien…

-Yukito tiene razón –dijo Touya colocándole la mano en la mejilla-. Estás pálida.

-Estoy bien Touya, de verdad –aseguró Tomoyo con una sonrisa y lanzó una mirada de ayuda a Fujitaka.

-Bueno, como iba diciendo –continuó Fujitaka, atendiendo al llamado de la joven-. Sakura está bien, solo tiene algunos golpes. Ella misma me llamó par decirme que su jefe le había dado unos días, estará aquí mañana por la noche.

Todos se mostraron encantados con la noticia. Sakura iría de visita y podría asistir a la fiesta.

-¿Y está bien que venga ella sola? –preguntó Touya serio-. Porque yo podría…

-Es que… -lo interrumpió Fujitaka, levantando una mano y se tomó unos segundos antes de continuar-. Ella no vendrá sola.

-¿Ah no¿Y con quién vendrá? –preguntó Touya molesto pues no le gustaba la actitud de su padre.

Fujitka miró a Yukito y Mina quienes comprendieron de inmediato y junto con Tomoyo, esperaron por la tormenta que se avecinaba.

-Ella vendrá con su jefe –explicó Fujitaka de buen humor.

-¿Con su jefe¿Por qué con su jefe? –quiso saber Touya impacientándose.

-Sakura quiere que lo conozcamos…

-¿Para qué?

-Sakura tiene una relación con él –explicó Fujitaka con lentitud-, una relación más allá de lo profesional… ellos son… novios.

-¡Qué! –rugió Touya levantándose de un salto echando hacia el suelo la silla.

Todos brincaron en sus asientos excepto Fujitka que sonreía tratando de aligerar la situación.

Mina preocupada tomó la mano de Yukito que la miró divertido y beso la mano femenina indicando así que no había de que preocuparse.

-Pero¿cómo puede tener una relación con él¡Es su jefe! Ese oportunista –finalizó entre dientes.

-Calma Touya, Sakura ya me había comentado su interés por él y…

-¡Sakura! Que va saber Sakura, si todavía es… es…

-Es una mujer ya Touya –terminó Yukito por él-. Y una mujer muy hermosa e inteligente –Mina solo asentía apoyando a su prometido.

-No debimos dejarla ir sola a la ciudad –insistió Touya ignorando lo dicho por su amigo. Furioso, hacia ademanes con los brazos y manos-. Debería haberse quedado aquí donde yo…

-Donde tú podrías vigilarla –ahora fue Fujitaka quien respondió con una sonrisa y una gota en la cabeza, esa era una conversación común en el rancho Kinomoto, solo que hacía mucho que no se producía.

-¡Pues si! Aquí estaría segura… estaría…

-¿A salvo? –sugirió Fujitaka-. ¿Feliz?

Touya solo lo miró, sabía la respuesta. Sabía que todo eso sucedería tarde o temprano, pero era algo que siempre le costo trabajo admitir… aceptar.

-¡Ese tipo no va entrar en esta casa! –advirtió Touya entrecerrando los ojos-. ¡Y si se atreve a venir lo sacaré a tiros!

Desesperado y furioso salió de la habitación y se dirigió hacia el estudio donde cerró la puerta con fuerza.

Todos había guardado silencio hasta ese momento.

-¡Vaya! –exclamó Yukito acompañado de un silbido-. Bueno, ya sabíamos que sería así.

-Creo que debo ir a hablar con él –dijo Fujitka con la intención de levantarse.

-Señor Kinomoto –dijo Tomoyo levantándose antes que él-. ¿Me permite?

-¿Vas a hablar con él?-preguntó Mina sorprendida por el valor de su amiga.

Tomoyo solo sonrió y miró a Fujitaka quien asintió en silencio. La joven salió de la habitación.

-Ella lo hará mejor que yo –declaró Fujitaka sonriendo aliviado-. ¿Qué les parece si continuamos con la cena?

-Yo encantado –aceptó Yukito-. Esos dos tardaran mucho eso es seguro.

-Iré por el postre –ofreció Mina alegre.

----------

Tomoyo mientras tanto llegó hasta la puerta del estudio y aspiró con fuerza antes de animarse a tocar.

-¡No quiero hablar con nadie! –gritó Touya desde dentro.

Tomoyo ignoro lo que dijo y le dio vuelta ala perilla contenta de que no hubiera cerrado con llave.

-Dije que no… -se detuvo al contemplar la frágil figura entrando por la puerta-. No debiste venir –dijo en un tono bajo, dejando ver el esfuerzo que ponía en no ser muy rudo con la chica.

-Yo quise hacerlo –replicó la joven encogiéndose de hombros, y se recargó contra la puerta.

Touya estaba apoyado de lado contra la ventana, de brazos cruzados, con la mirada fija en el exterior.

-¿Por qué estás tan molesto? –preguntó con suavidad.

-Tú sabes porque.

-Eso tenía que suceder tarde o temprano –dijo Tomoyo atrayendo su mirada.

-Ya lo sé –admitió a regañadientes y abrió un cajón del escritorio para sacar una cajetilla de cigarros y un encendedor.

Tomoyo lo observaba preocupada desde su lugar, ahora sabía que Touya solo fumaba cuando se sentía furioso e impotente a veces también cuando algo le preocupaba mucho.

Touya iba a encender el cigarro cuando vio la mirada de Tomoyo. Apagó el encendedor y junto con la cajetilla lo arrojó de vuelta al cajón y lo cerró con fuerza para después dejarse caer sobre la silla del escritorio.

Tomoyo se acercó lentamente al escritorio y le dio la vuelta para quedar más cerda de él. Se acomodó contra el mueble y pensó un momento antes de intentar razonar con él.

-¿No crees que debes darle una oportunidad a Sakura¿Confiar más en ella?

Touya la escuchaba evitando su mirada con un puño apoyado sobre sus labios.

-Ella es demasiado joven para saber lo que le conviene –murmuró él.

-No estoy de acuerdo –respondió Tomoyo divertida pues Sakura y ella tenían la misma edad-. Ella es mayor de edad, ha demostrado ser lo suficientemente responsable para vivir sola y conservar un trabajo.

Touya negaba con la cabeza incapaz de objetar contra los razonamientos de la joven.

Tomoyo suspiró dándose cuenta que no iba ser tan fácil razonar con él. Volteó a ver el escritorio y apartó algunas cosas para poder sentarse en el. Touya al ver sus intenciones y tomándola por sorpresa la agarró por la cintura y la sentó sobre sus piernas.

-Gracias –dijo Tomoyo coqueta y se acomodó pasando un brazo sobre el hombro de Touya y le paso los dedos por el cabello.

Touya cerró los ojos disfrutando de la caricia y se fue relajando poco a poco.

-Tomoyo suspiró y detuvo el movimiento de sus dedos concentrada en lo que debía decirle a Touya, este abrió los ojos mirando directamente a los de ella.

-No creo que realmente pensaras que podías alejar a Sakura de todos los hombres que se interesaran por ella ¿verdad? –dijo al tiempo que volvía a acariciar el cabello del hombre-. Algún día ella iba a casarse y a tener su propia familia.

Touya bajo la mirada y tomó la mano libre de Tomoyo para entrelazar los dedos de ambos.

-Yo creo que para Sakura es muy importante que tú apruebes a la persona que ama.

-No lo creo –respondió Touya e hizo una mueca de fastidio. Besó la mano de la joven y la abrazó por la cintura con ambos brazos para acercarla más a él-. Eso nunca la ha detenido para ignorar mis advertencias.

-¿Advertencias? –preguntó Tomoyo con cierta ironía mientras delineaba sus facciones con los dedos-. Tampoco puedes culparla –insistió con un suspiró-. Si realmente esta enamorada no permitirá que nada se interponga entre ella y la persona que ama –dijo al tiempo que le arreglaba el cuello de la camisa y pasaba un dedo por los botones de la misma-. Yo no lo haría.

Al decir esto último Tomoyo lo miró a los ojos y se sonrojó levemente, cosa que tenía fascinado a Touya.

-Por ejemplo –carraspeó nerviosa-. Solo un ejemplo… -aclaró más sonrojada todavía-. Si un día conocieras a mis padres; mi mamá es un poco complicada… y bueno si ella se pusiera en contra –se encogió de hombros-, no sé… tú¿acaso eso te detendría?

-¿Querrías que tus padres me conocieran? –preguntó Touya sonriendo ligeramente, Tomoyo asintió tímidamente-. Nada me detendría –respondió el muy serio con voz ronca mirando sus labios.

Lentamente se fueron acercando y cerrando más el abrazo. Como mareada, Tomoyo lo miró a los ojos y luego su boca. Sin pensarlo, se humedeció los labios secos, echo la cabeza un poco hacia atrás para mirarlo a los ojos.

-¿Crees que podrías darle una oportunidad a Sakura? –preguntó muy bajo como si le estuviera confiando un secreto.

-Podría intentarlo –contestó sin apartar la vista de sus labios.

-Cuando llegue con Li… ¿no vas a sacarlo a tiros¿Verdad?

-No –respondió tratando de acercarla a él, pero Tomoyo todavía no estaba dispuesta a ceder.

-¿Lo prometes?

-Si –aceptó, ella sonrió y al fin permitió que la besara.

----------

Eriol como siempre llegaba temprano aquel día para invitar a Nagissa a almorzar aunque, esta vez era un poco diferente. No sabía que iría a responder la joven científica cuando le revelara lo que, ocurrió aquella mañana, entre él y su padre.

Estaba sentado desayunando. La noche anterior, había salido con la joven citadina y había llegado bastante tarde. Aunque claro, se tardó aun más cuando se dedicaron por espacio de media hora a besarse en el interior de su jeep, en el campamento. No hubo nada más allá de besos, dulces y superficiales aunque, quería claro, llegar un poco mas allá pero prefería restringirse de ello, y llevar las cosas con calma.

**- Flash Back -**

_-Buenos días –dijo su padre al tomar asiento delante de él. Sus ojos azules por supuesto fueron heredados del hombre. Sus cabellos eran más claros que los de su hijo. Siempre tenían esa misma mirada que compartían que irradiaba, sabiduría, confianza y firmeza–. Llegaste un poco tarde anoche -colocándose la servilleta en su regazo y sirviéndose café. _

_-Tienes razón. Se me hizo algo tarde._

_Su padre le miró con intensidad mientras Eriol trataba de sostenerle la mirada. Pero los ojos de su progenitor revelaban algo de cierta curiosidad y confusión, finalmente rompiendo el silencio entre ambos interrogó-. ¿Y quien es ella? –atrayendo su mirada. _

_-¿Quién? _

_-La joven con quien te ves -declaró sorprendiéndole que estuviera enterado de aquello. Aunque claro, era una provincia pequeña. Muchos se conocían entre sí y seguro los rumores de sus visitas al pueblo llevando a la muchacha de cabellos cortos, no tardarían en llegar al comedor de su propia casa-. Vamos Eriol... ¿la mantienes escondida? –se burló su padre. _

_-No tengo porque esconderla..._

_-Es que me parece ilógico... bueno, andabas no hacía mucho con Kaho._

_-Rompimos._

_-Te dejó -corrigió el hombre. Eriol frunció su rostro-. Me agradaba Kaho. Es todo lo que esperaba yo, para futura esposa de mi heredero. Tendrás muchas responsabilidades cuando adquieras este rancho después de mi muerte Eriol. ¿Qué mejor que una mujer que comprenda los problemas y satisfacciones de manejarlo? _

_-Como dijiste, me dejó –respondió con firmeza. _

_-¿Y no hay posibilidad...?_

_-Ahora mismo, las veo muy improbables-imaginándose que él se refería a una reconciliación–. Estoy muy bien donde me encuentro papá -Hiragizawa padre observó el perfil decidido de su hijo. _

_-Espero verla para el almuerzo aquí... deseo conocerla -declaró tomando un sorbo de café._

_-¿Acaso necesitó tu aprobación para salir con ella? –preguntó sorprendido. _

_-No. Claro que no. Eres un hombre hecho y derecho Eriol. Jamás diría eso. Solo creo que, es hora que la conozca. Claro, si las cosas van tan en serio tanto como me imagino y me cuentan que van... -dejando el tema hasta ahí._

**- Fin Flash Back -**

Eriol observaba a Nagissa quien llevaba unos shorts y una camisa remangada hasta los codos y amarrada en la cintura. Los botones de la parte superior estaban sueltos y ella le sonrió al verle llegar. Se acercó dándole un beso en los labios notando las marcas de tierra y sucio en sus mejillas.

-¿Dónde estabas metida? –se burló él-. ¿Dentro de la guarida de un conejo?

-¡Ah! –se abochornó ella al pasar su mano y notar que estaba totalmente desaliñada-. Estaba tomando unas muestras cerca del arroyo que pasa por el rancho Kinomoto. Colina abajo... no es el mejor camino para tomar...

Eriol observó a Nessa y dos hombres más del equipo que los observan embelesados ante la relación que notan allí. La mujer entre los dos hombres sonría pícaramente antes de marcharse a hacer sus deberes.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó Nagissa-. Pensé que dormías hasta tarde...

-¿Acaso crees que soy un perezoso?

-Jamás pensaría eso -besándole en los labios y él arregló unos mechones detrás de su oreja. Ella sonrió separándose de su abrazo y miró su camisa blanca, con manchas sutiles de tierra y lodo-. ¡Mira lo que le hice a tu ropa!

-Estoy bien -declaró mirándose.

-Nagissa -la llama un hombre de barba un poco mayor que la joven. Se deleitó unos segundos mientras le pasaba una bandeja con distintas fundas plásticas con muestras para dirigir su mirada al escote de la mujer, que terminaba justo donde iniciaba la curvatura de sus senos. Eriol frunció su rostro ante lo que él hombre hizo sin la menor intención de ocultarlo. Nagissa no se percató de aquella mirada-. Aquí están las muestras que pediste... es mejor refrigerarlas.

-Gracias –dijo tomándolas y colocándolas en las manos de Eriol-. ¿Te importaría? Tengo que llevar cosas del auto también.

Ella tomaba las muestras de un auto e iba al vehículo-laboratorio. Eriol la seguía de cerca. Ingresaron ambos, Eriol le observó embelesado.

-¿Qué opinas de almorzar? –sugirió de la nada.

-¿Almorzar? –preguntó ella observándole. Depositaba las muestras en el frigorífico a pasos del hombre-. ¿Hoy?

-Si.

-Bueno... para serte sincera, hoy estoy ocupadísima. Además -abochornándose-. Pensé que después de la cita de anoche, no te vería hasta mucho después...

-No lo creo -dijo con un brillo malicioso a la mujer y atrapándole en sus brazos-. Más aun porque quisiera retomar donde nos quedamos... -acercando sus labios a los de ella, pero un dedo se interpuso, el de ella.

-A mi también... -murmuró ella–. Pero, creí que llevaríamos las cosas con calma. ¿O no?

-Mi padre quiere conocerte -le soltó con simpleza-. Almorzar para ser mas exactos... nos esperará en la casa alrededor de la una y media... –ella abrió lo ojos sorprendida y borró su sonrisa-. Si quieres, cancelo pero tendríamos que ir a cenar entonces...

-¿A eso le llamas "Tomar las cosas con calma"? –preguntó calculando la magnitud de aquello. Un almuerzo con los padres de alguien con quien te involucras, indica un serio compromiso. Se liberó de su agarre, al tiempo que sentía como se le formaba un nudo en su estomago.

Y es que, aunque su padre conocía a todos en el lugar, jamás llegó a conocer al señor Hiragizawa. Nunca se conocieron en persona.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Eriol al notar su aturdimiento-. ¿Ocurre algo malo?

-Es que...

-No te presiones mucho –dijo adivinando su preocupación. Sus ojos chocaron con la mirada de la muchacha-. Lo que pasa es que, los rumores de que ando con una mujer que no es Kaho empiezan a correr. Te puedo asegurar que a estas alturas, hasta la misma Kaho debe de estar informada. Y mi padre de curioso que es, quiere sacar sus propias conclusiones. Como no te conoce, no sabe que decir u opinar al respecto.

-¿Acaso te importa mucho eso?

-No. Era solo un ejemplo -mostrando sinceridad en sus palabras–. No me importa lo que mi padre piense o diga. Aunque estoy seguro de que en cuanto te conozca, le vas a fascinar...

-Ven por mi a la una –acepto Nagissa con un suspiró y sonriendo ligeramente. Él la abrazó y se despidió con un sutil beso en los labios.

Pero Nagissa no podía evitar sentirse nerviosa ante los eventos. Lo vio salir del remolque e ir a su jeep. Sonrió tocando sus labios.

**Continuará…**

**Nota de la autora: **¿Y bien¿Qué les pareció? Ahora si tuvimos de todo ¿No? Agradezco enormemente los reviews, ya pronto llegaremos a los 400 ¡cielos! Ni en mis más locos sueños imagine que llegaría a tanto y eso me hace muy feliz. Les aviso que mi muso esta muy espléndido y si todo sale como lo tengo planeado, en dos semanas sin falta estará la siguiente actualización. Como ven Sakura llegará pronto al rancho, tendremos el tan esperado encuentro entre Shaoran y Touya, y Sakura y Tomoyo. Y muchas, muchas cosas están por venir, ya estamos cada vez más cerca del final, aunque tranquilos todavía quedan algunos capítulos para ello. Felicidades a todos los que ya salieron de vacaciones, espero que hayan salido bien en sus exámenes finales y sobre todo espero que ahora si estén más relajados para disfrutar de este capítulo. Ahora si no hay excusa para no dejar review, jajaja no se crean. Felices Vacaciones. Nos vemos en dos semanas.

**Dairu**** Hisaki**: Muchas gracias, que bueno que te guste tanto lo que hago. Siempre es un placer responder a los reviews, es tan divertido como escribir cada capítulo, gracias por mantenerte fiel a este fic. Bye

**Sakura****-Corazon**: No por favor, no te arranques el cabello, no quiero cargar con eso en mi conciencia. Ya he estado pensando en el castigo perfecto para Matsagi, no te preocupes, pero tendré en mente tus sugerencias. Bye.

**Hitomi**** Kansaki Fanel**: Te aviso que después de mi tu vas segunda en la lista para Tsugume. Creo que ya te diste cuenta de la cara de Touya cuando se entero de la noticia ¿verdad¿Qué te pareció? Jajaja yo me divertí mucho escribiendo esta parte. Espero no haber decepcionado a nadie. Yo también espero que mi muso se quede para siempre, y espero que acepte mi invitación. Y enserio estas anotada para Tsugume, aunque sea en mi imaginación también. Hasta pronto.

**sakurita86**: Muchas, muchas gracias que bueno que te haya emocionado tanto, me di cuenta de eso perfectamente. Matsagi caerá no te preocupes. Espero que no te haya resultado pesada la espera. Nos vemos.

**Aya-Mery**: Creo que al menos a los fans de S&S no debió pesarles tanto que dedicara un capitulo a esta pareja ¿no crees? Además era necesario para resolver ciertas cosas. En cuanto a Tsugume y Yue, creo que de no ser la mujer indicada para Yue, este no se hubiera fijado en ella, y Tsugume no hubiera aguantado ciertas características en el carácter de Yue si no lo amara tal y como es, además como dije Yue puede ser frío y calculador pero también puede ser muy apasionado. Matsagi, pues la idea es que te caiga mal, ya veremos más adelante si cambias de opinión. Muchas gracias por los ánimos y yo también espero verte pronto por el msn.

**Verónica Granger**: Muchas gracias, como explique en el capítulo anterior, esta es la forma como me gusta ver a Sakura, con sus características de siempre, pero también fuerte y decidida. Gracias por el review, espero sigas escribiendo. Bye.

**Mari**: Es muy divertido leer esta clase de reviews porque yo misma he pasado por lo mismo, a mi también me cuesta trabajo decidirme a leer rápido o despacio y mira que a veces la tentación es grande. Muchas gracias, me haces sentir muy bien. Matsagi tuvo suerte pero solo por esta vez, lo aseguro. Nos vemos.

**chour**i: No te preocupes Matsagi pagara por lo que hizo, se que el capítulo anterior no hubo T&T pero era necesario y además creo que con este capítulo ya quede a mano ¿no? Bye

**EdItH**: No te apures, me he impuesto no detenerme hasta no llegar al FIN ¿ok? Generalmente actualizo cada dos semanas aunque a veces es necesario hacer algunas excepciones y lo hago en tres, este no fue el caso. Lo que si lamento es que ahora tienes que esperarte algo de tiempo para saber que pasa, que diferencia de leerte 20 capítulos de corrido ¿no? Pero prometo poner todo mi esfuerzo para hacer que la espera valga la pena, por favor sigue dejando tu opinión. Hasta la próxima.

**NinnaElric**: Muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempo de escribirme, sobre todo por que estabas ocupada estudiando, lo aprecio mucho. Todo se solucionará a su tiempo, no te preocupes, Matsagi recibirá su merecido. Bye.

**Leena**** Fy**: Muchas gracias por leer mi fic, y sobre todo muchas gracias por tomarte la molestia de escribirme un review y ya que estamos siendo honestas lo agradezco doblemente pues a pesar de no ser muy adepta a escribirlos me has mandado uno particularmente bueno no solo por su extensión sino por todos los comentarios que haces en el y que me ayudan e inspiran a hacer las cosas mucho mejor. No sabes lo feliz que me hizo saber que las personas no solo imprimen mi fic para leerlo sino que lo comparten con otra persona, no se si tu amiga alguna vez a dejado review tal vez la conozco, pero dale las gracias de mi parte no solo que lo lea sino que le haga promoción. Y yendo de lleno a tu review te digo que a mi también me encanta Tomoyo, Sakura es genial pero adoro a Tomoyo. Es extraño pero a mi me resulta difícil hacer un fic siguiendo la trama de la serie original, me refiero a la magia y las cartas Clow, es más fácil para mi realizar los UA, que le vamos a hacer, aunque si he pensado en hacer uno con magia, creo que esperare a tener un poco más de experiencia en esto de hacer fics. Me siento muy honrada y muy halagada de que compares mi trabajo con el de Mikki chan, el primer fic que leí de SCC fue el de El último Card Captor y fue ella la que de alguna manera me trajo hasta aquí hasta este momento, es más me he inspirado para este fic es lo que escribió sobre T&T en En la Torre de Tokio. Pasando a otra cosa a mi también me encantaba hacer sufrir a Touya cuando luchaba por no dejarse encantar por la joven Matsube, pero el hombre estaba perdido desde el momento en que la conoció, que le vamos a hacer. Ya veremos cual es su reacción al saber la verdad sobre su amada. Ahora, Eriol y Nagissa, como lo he dicho antes son una pareja que ha creado mi buena amiga Crystal23 quien no soportaba la idea de ver a Eriol solo, debo confesar que al principio (pero muy al principio) había pensado dejar que regresara con Kaho, pero por petición de otra buena amiga mia, decidí no hacerlo así, y como en ese momento no me decidía sobre lo que sucedería con Eriol Crystal23 decidió darle a esta linda chica Nagissa, así que todo el crédito es de ella. Pasemos a Sakura, así como la describí en el capítulo anterior es como me gusta ver a Sakura Kinomoto, ella es fuerte y puede lograr cualquier cosa que se proponga, por supuesto es una chica de buenos sentimientos y un poco distraída e inocente, pero con una fuerza interior tremenda que la impulsa a hacer lo que sea, sobre todo por aquellos a quienes ama, así que este fue un gusto que me he querido hacer desde hace mucho tiempo. Sobre la amistad de Sakura y Tomoyo, no te preocupes, que ya tengo listo algo para más adelante que se que te gustará, o al menos eso espero. Muchas gracias por todos tus comentarios y muchas gracias por este review, que como espero te des cuenta me divertí mucho respondiendo. Hasta pronto, por favor, si puedes escribe otra vez y una cosa más, tengo otro fic por ahí, fue el primero que escribí, no es tan complejo como este, y seguramente no tendrá todas las cualidades de las que tú disfrutas pero sería un honor si lo lees y si puedes dejarme tu opinión que mejor. Otra vez gracias, y sigue leyendo.

**Kary**: Como vez Sakura si le contó a Shaoran lo que pasó, lo que le dará más motivos a este para desquitarse. Y si, sufrió mucho nuestra querida Sakura pero pudo salir adelante. Muchas gracias, sigue leyendo y sigue escribiendo tu también, mientras tanto yo seguiré aquí.

**Lady Verónica Black**: Solo me queda agradecer por medio de la presente el estupendo review que me ha dejado con motivo del capítulo anterior, espero que esta servidora sea capaz más de una vez de dejarla pegada y amordazada a su silla, esperando claro que no se lastime durante el proceso de lectura. Jajaja, definitivamente no soy tan buena como tú pero el intento se hace. Muchas gracias pro dejarme review ya te extrañaba. Hasta pronto.

**Dania**: Tienes razón mi muso es de lo mejor, ahora mismo me esta haciendo pasar momentos muy agradables. Que bueno que te gustara Sakura en el capítulo anterior, así es como me gusta ver a esta dulce y decidida chica. Espero que hayas quedado satisfecha con T&T en este capítulo. Todavía falta un poquito para que Touya se enteré de la verdad, calma, calma. Hasta luego.

**Rika****-chan**: Muchas gracias por el review, y doblemente gracias por leer. Hasta pronto.

**Anahí**: Muchas gracias por tus comentarios. Sinceramente no he pensado mucho en el destino de S&S, es decir si se casarán o no, seguirán juntos eso es seguro, pero igual y puedo hacer algo para complacerte. ¿Qué prefieres¿Ver la boda? O tal vez… ¿Al matrimonio y sus hijitos? Jajaja, estoy abierta a sugerencias. Nos vemos.

**beautiful****-night**: De verdad pensé que los dejaría un poco más tranquilos con el capítulo anterior, jamás me imagine que los fuera a dejar con la duda sobre algo… Por favor pide tu corazón de vuelta. Que bueno que te gustará tanto Yue y Tsugume, solo quise poner una muestra de la clase de relación que tienen y como podrás darte cuenta no es para nada mala. Y que bueno que también disfrutaras de S&S, y sobre todo quien los entiende, primero se quejaban de que casi no había S&S, yo pensé que con el capítulo anterior iba quedar a mano, pero no, parece que no fue así, pero en fin… jajaja como sea se que han disfrutado mucho del capítulo. Espero que no haya queja en este. Otra cosa, ya no abro la puerta si no es absolutamente necesario, no quiero ser atacada por ninjas, además si los mandas, te advierto que mi muso puede espantarse y huir y a ti te echaré la culpa de su desaparición, jajaja. Te veo en el siguiente.

**Sailor**** Alluminem Siren**: Muchas gracias, que bueno que te gustara tanto el capítulo anterior. Pues si Matsagi alcanzó a escapar, pero todavía no hemos visto lo último de él, le daremos la oportunidad a Shaoran de aclarar cuentas con él (ups creo que he dicho demasiado, por favor no se lo digas a nadie). Otra cosa, YUe no hace el amor como un robot, simplemente se controla, pero hasta ese momento Tsugume no ha tenido quejas al respecto, la chica la pasa muy bien (jajajaj), de verdad, solo que tal vez ahora Yue se deje llevar un poco (o un mucho) más por la pasión (wow). Muchas gracias otra vez, sigue leyendo.

**Calebde**** tigrillo**: Muchas, muchas gracias por todo lo que dices, hago mi mejor esfuerzo por llevar esta historia hasta el final, tus palabras me motivan a seguir por ese camino. Sigue leyendo por favor. Hasta pronto, espero esta no sea la última vez que te vea por aquí. Bye

**Isis**** Temptation**: Pues si me había preguntado porque habías tardado tanto en dejarme review ¿eh¿En serio escribiste a la luz de la lámpara de tu celular? Me sorprendes. También fue sorprendente la forma en que describiste a Matsagi, todo un perfil psicologico, muy bien. Creo que no estas tan errada al respecto. Gracias por lo que dices de Yue, la verdad yo estoy muy orgullosa de toda esa parte, porque pude mostrar a Yue como yo quería y fue de una forma totalmente espontánea pues no tenía planeado para nada que Tsugume saliera en este capítulo, es más no tenía planeado que volviera a salir. Tienes razón en cuanto a que el señor Kinomoto y Tomoyo no durmieron muy bien esa noche, pero como Yue dijo solo podría llamarlos a una hora razonable, pues te imaginas que hubieran pensado Touya y Yukito si llamaba a esa hora de la madrugada para decir que Sakura esta bien, no eso podía estropearlo todo. Debo felicitarte pues hasta ahora eres la única que le ha dado vueltas a lo que podría haber sucedido con Matsagi, y vaya que tienes teorías al respecto, pero junto con todas las otras preguntas que te haces, todo eso se irá resolviendo poco a poco. Solo puedo decirte que no andas tan equivocada en cuanto a las preguntas que haces, creo que son las indicadas. Ya no te comas la uñas, deja que crezcan largas y bonitas como le gustan a Touya. Bye.

**amni123**: Muchas gracias por todos tus comentarios, y por dejarme un review, espero lo sigas haciendo. Lamento mucho lo del S&S, pero este fic es un T&T en esencia, incluso al principio no pensaba poner mucho de S&S pero esto ha resultado al final, espero no defraudarte y que sigas leyendo hasta el final. Besos para ti también y hasta pronto.

**belzer**: Ya temía que no aparecieras por aquí, generalmente eres de los primeros, pero que bueno que si pudiste. Matsagi recibirá su merecido no te preocupes. Pero bueno por lo menos todo esto sirvió de algo ¿no crees? Y como te habrás dado cuenta a Shaoran no le resultará tan fácil, pero ahora que esta más que seguro de lo que siente por Sakura, nada lo detendrá. Yo sigo orgullosa de Yue y Tsugume, el detective también tiene su corazoncito ¿eh? Gracias a ti por tus reviews, hasta pronto.

**Aneth**: Ya me estaba preguntando, donde estarías, pero que bueno que pudiste pasarte por aquí a saludar. Pero tuvo su encanto poder leer dos capítulos al hilo¿no? Sobre todo porque no tuviste que esperar dos semanas para ver que pasaba con Sakura. Fujitaka como vez es un hombre entero y un padre maravilloso. A Touya le esta costando mucho trabajo comprender a Tomoyo, sobre todo porque el es un hombre sobreprotector y no desea ningún mal a alguien que se esta volviendo tan especial para él. Que bueno que hayas disfrutado tanto del capítulo anterior, estaba muy emocionada de haberte emocionada (valga la redundancia), como vez a pesar de todo Sakura tuvo una gran recompensa, y también pudimos conocer un poco más del buen Yue, cosa de la que estoy especialmente orgullosa. Ya llegará el momento en que Matsagi reciba su merecido y sobre todo ya llegara el momento de que Tomoyo revele la verdad. Nos vemos y gracias.

**FENIXGIRL**: Que gusto saber que disfrutaras de cada momento en el fic, estoy muy orgullosa de ese capítulo, porque llevaba tiempo con la idea de la declaración de Shaoran a Sakura, lo que si salió de la nada fue Yue y Tsugume y me siento muy feliz por el resultado. Espero que te hayan crecido las uñas, ya no te las comas, este capítulo ha estado más tranquilo ¿no? Jajaja ya me dirás tu. Bye.

**sora**** 2515**: Mi muso se esta portando muy bien en este momento, gracias. Me da gusto que haya podido alegrar a alguien que gusta tanto de Yue. Nos vemos pronto.

**aome**** kinomoto**: Muchas gracias, espero que en este capítulo hayas quedado más a gusto por aquellos de T&T, bye.

**nena05000**¡Amiga! Al fin estas de regreso, no sabes como extrañaba tus reviews. A mi tampoco me gusta la pareja Kaho&Eriol así que casi puedo asegurar que jamás me veras hacer algo de esta pareja. Te recuerdo que Eriol&Nagissa son totalmente de mi amiga Crystal23 ella se merece todo el crédito. Como podrás darte cuenta con este capítulo el encuentro entre Shaoran y Touya esta muy cerca y afortunadamente para Sakura Tomoyo estará por ahí para apoyarla. Me a costado darles un lugar importante a Yue y a Yukito pero era necesario que formaran parte de esta historia, todavía habrá sorpresas para estos dos chicos guapos, en cuanto a Mina también a tenido una participación especial ¿no te parece? Me agrada ver que todos mis esfuerzos con respecto a la pareja T&T han sido afortunados y que los hayas disfrutado tanto, me gusta el detalle que pones en tus reviews, de alguna manera revivo lo que escribí y me hace recordar lo emocionada que estaba al hacerlo. Te extrañe mucho de verdad, espero que sigas por aquí y que puedas ponerte al corriente, no te preocupes si no puedes dejarme un review por capítulo, comprendo que a veces no es posible, pero agradezco profundamente el esfuerzo y la creatividad que le pones al hacerlo. Un abrazo. Bye.

**crystal23**¡Amiga mia, te adoro! No sabes que sorpresa fue ver tu review, muchas gracias, tu sabes que mucho de lo que yo he podido crear en esta historia es gracias a ti, no solo por las ideas que me has dado sino por la motivación y los ánimos, sin ti no hubiera llegado tan lejos, además eres una de las personas por las cuales empecé a escribir. Eres una gran amiga, me has demostrado tu lealtad y tu fe de varias maneras y este es una de ellas. Eres la mejor, gracias.

**HercyTao**: Muchas, muchas gracias por todo lo que dices en el review anterior, no sabes como me levanta el ánimo leer algo así y sobre todo la enorme sonrisa que deja en mi rostro, me dura todo el día. Gracias, espero quedes satisfecha con el T&T de este capítulo. Por favor no te avientes por la ventana, si no, no podrás leer el desenlace de esta historia. Hasta la próxima.

**Aiko**: La que se siente halagada soy yo y muy agradecida por todos tus comentarios. No se si decir que lamento el que te hayas desvelado por mi causa pero es algo realmente halagador, que alguien haga ese tipo de sacrificios por ti. Espero saber de ti en otra ocasión. Bye.

**carOO**: Muchísimas gracias por tus comentarios y por el apoyo. Que bueno que te hayas animado a leer este fic y que haya podido hacerte cambiar de opinión respecto a el. Sigue leyendo. Bye.

**Ceci**: A que te refieres con eso de ¿qué tan vieja es Sakura? Me da gusto que Yue se derrita contigo, muchas gracias. Me doy cuenta que si que te compenetraste en el capítulo anterior, lo sufriste y lo gozaste a lo lindo, que bueno poder causar ese tipo de sensaciones. Mi nombre se pronuncia como se lee, no es complicado. Espero que hayas salido bien en tus exámenes y que para este capítulo te encuentres más relajada y puedas disfrutarlo más, también espero que ya este durmiendo mejor. Es muy divertido leerte, y muy agradable también. Cuídate y hasta pronto.

**Sayo**: Que gusto verte por aquí de nuevo. Me da mucha alegría descubrir que todos se sintieron muy satisfechos con el capítulo anterior, sinceramente no confiaba mucho en mi creatividad para plasmar una escena de acción, pero creo que debo empezar a hacer ¿cierto? Creo que en algún momento, todas sentimos envidia por Sakura, Tomoyo, Nagissa y ahora por Tsugume, así que únete a la lista. Es un enorme placer poder compartir mis ideas con todos ustedes, y sobre todo es muy agradable poder interactuar con ustedes de esta manera, así que no tienes que agradecerme nada, la que esta agradecida soy yo pues le dedicas un tiempo a esta historia mia. Hasta la próxima.

**Iris**: Pues no estaba precisamente por matarte porque si no quien me lee, pero si me estaba preguntando donde andarías. Vamos a hacer un grupo de apoyo para aquellas chicas que se queden sin uñas para el final de Junto a ti¿qué te parece¿Te unes? Espero que sigas leyendo, no te preocupes que yo sigo escribiendo. Bye.

**Yuzu****-Skuld**: Que bien que Sakura te haya gustado tanto en su papel de chica fuerte y aguerrida. No te preocupes ya estas anotada para Tsugume, aunque como te imaginaras habrá que hacer un poco de fila. También debo decirte que mi muso se esta portando de maravilla en este momento. Y no te apures que como vez no me he tardado tanto en actualizar y si mi muso sigue tan de buenas, seguramente antes de que regreses a clases tendrás otro capítulo. Hasta pronto.


	22. Chapter 22

**JUNTO A TI**

**Por Daulaci Serv**

**Con los personajes de Card Captor Sakura, Por CLAMP.**

**Con una especial agradecimiento a Crystal23 quien a sido toda una inspiración y un gran apoyo como beta en este fic.**

**CAPITULO 22**

Shaoran iba manejando concentrado en el camino que se abría frente a él y chocando a cada momento que no hubiese ningún auto siguiéndolos.

Después de lo ocurrido a Sakura y todo lo que se podía deducir de lo dicho por Matsagi a esta, Shaoran era consciente de que no podían darse el lujo de equivocaciones.

Todo fue evaluado fríamente por Yue y el mismo para salir de la mansión Daidouji sin alertar a nadie. También decidieron hacerlo de inmediato para no darle tiempo de reaccionar aunque de eso no podían estar 100 seguros.

Lamentablemente era evidente que Sakura había sufrido algunas heridas pero ya habían encontrado la forma de explicarlas: un accidente.

Todos eran conscientes de la minuciosidad con la que trabajaban Matsagi y tu tío Hideyoshi Tokogama. Ahora lo sabían y el hecho de que tuvieran tantos datos sobre Sakura era alarmante.

También era una fortuna que Yue siempre hubiese sido discreto respecto a la relación que tenía con Sakura y esperaban que no se supiera lo estrecha que era esta relación. Con toda seguridad sabrían sobre la familia de la chica y su localización.

Por lo tanto Yue estaba preparando todo para mantener el rancho Kinomoto protegido. El detective tenía contactos por toda la región, gente que le servía bien y que le avisaría sobre cualquier extraño en la zona. También estaba pensando mandar a alguien de su total confianza para que permaneciera en el rancho y por supuesto alertar a las autoridades de la zona.

Shaoran mismo estaba contemplando la posibilidad de dejar a Yamazaki en el pueblo junto con un par de agentes más, los detalles los decidiría más tarde cuando le diera un recorrido a los alrededores del rancho.

Lo único que le daba una ligera sensación de alivio es que Yue estaba más que decidido a encontrar a Hiseyoshi y Matsagi. Ahora era algo personal y el detective podía ser despiadado cuando impartía justicia y más ahora que habían dañado a alguien tan valioso para él. Eso era algo con lo que sus enemigos no contaban.

Shaoran lanzó una mirada a la persona que lo acompañaba en el auto. Sakura se había mantenido callada desde el momento en que salieron. Era una chica valiente, no cabía duda, ejecutó el plan sin chistar y se mantuvo firme todo el tiempo, a pesar de eso Shaoran pudo notar la tensión que se apoderaba de su cuerpo.

-Ya podemos estar tranquilos –dijo Shaoran después de dar un último vistazo por los espejos. Llevaban un buen rato en la carretera y no había señales de otro auto.

-¿De verdad? –preguntó Sakura lanzando un suspiró.

-Si –respondió Shaoran con una sonrisa.

-Que bien –exclamó Sakura estirándose en su asiento-. Ha sido emocionante ¿verdad? –dijo Sakura volviéndose a él.

-¿Emocionante? –preguntó divertido al notar el brillo en sus ojos.

-Claro, admítelo. A pesar de que estabas preocupado porque todo saliera bien no dejó de ser emocionante.

-Yo no estaba preocupado –mintió él.

-Yo se que si –aseguró la chica divertida-. Puedo notar ciertas cosas en ti ¿sabes? No eres el único que se da cuenta.

Shaoran solo sonrió. No quería admitir que se había preocupado pero prefería disfrutar del poco tiempo a solas que tendría con Sakura y su alegría no solo era contagiosa sino refrescante.

-Cuéntame Sakura ¿cómo es el rancho? –cambiando el tema.

-Es maravilloso –respondió suspirando-. Nada de ruido, ni contaminación, puedes mirar en cualquier dirección y todo es verde y puedes disfrutar del verdadero azul del cielo. Hay un riachuelo colina abajo de la propiedad.

-"_El verdadero azul del cielo_" –repitió Shaoran en silencio, para él el cielo era estar con ella.

-Podemos ir a cabalgar y te mostraré muchos sitios –continuó Sakura con entusiasmo-. tAmbién podremos ir a la fiesta de compromiso de Yukito y Mina.

-Finalmente conoceré al famoso Yukito –dijo Shaoran fingiendo celos cosa que hizo reír a Sakura.

-Y a Mina –recalcó la chica-. Mina y yo somos amigas desde la infancia.

-Y tú la ayudaste para que atrapara a Yukito –la chica asintió.

-Es algo que Yukito tendrá que agradecerme toda la vida.

-¿Y Mina no?

-No, creo que soy yo la que le debe más a ella.

-¿Por qué?

-Ah bueno, porque ella me ayudó en muchas ocasiones.

-¿Para conocer a alguien? –preguntó con fingida seriedad.

-No, para escapar de mi hermano –aclaró sonriendo.

-¿De tu hermano¿Y de tú papá?

-Mi papá siempre sabía donde estaba y con quien… pero mi hermano... es otra cosa- suspiró pensando en lo que ambos se enfrentarían a su llegada: el temperamento de Touya.

-Ah, entiendo.

-No creo que lo entiendas hasta que lo conozcas –Sakura meditó un momento antes de continuar-. Hablando de mi hermano… yo creo que debo advertirte que no será fácil.

-Yue ya me había comentado algo –dijo Shaoran recordando lo dicho por el detective.

-Lo que te haya dicho Yue es poco. Es decir, seguro suavizaría las cosas dado que él, Yukito y mi hermano eran compinches. Pero Yue secundaba a mi hermano con respecto a mi y los chicos. Mi hermano es muy complicado, y seguramente te hará la vida difícil. Creo que debo darte una disculpa por adelantado…

-No debes disculparte por nada, menos por lo que haga tu hermano.

-Gracias… Shaoran –dudando un instante-. ¿Puedo pedirte que seas paciente con él?

-Lo seré –prometió el lanzando una rápida mirada a Sakura.

-No le hagas caso, a nada de lo que diga o haga.

-Está bien. ¿De verdad crees que tu hermano se ponga tan pesado?

-¡Peor! –exclamó algo indignada-. Y no perderá ninguna oportunidad para serlo. Es la primera vez que llevo a alguien a casa –confesó sonrojada.

-¿En serio?

-Si.

-¿Soy el primero? –preguntó con orgullo.

-Si.

-Y el único –afirmó con calidez.

-El único –repitió Sakura en el mismo tono.

Continuaron en silencio pensando en la importancia de lo que habían dicho y en lo sincero de sus palabras.

-¿Y porque no habías llevado a nadie antes? –preguntó Shaoran terminando con el silencio.

-Bueno, durante mi adolescencia salí con un par de chicos pero ninguno tuvo el valor de visitar la casa por miedo a Touya.

-¿Y tú padre no intervenía?

-El dice que Touya siempre se ha preocupado por mi. Y aunque actuaba como mediador, cuando podía advertía a Touya sobre la llegada de este momento.

-¿Y que momento es ese?

-Cuando estuviera lista para enamorarme y encontrar a alguien que me quisiera tanto que no le importaría enfrentar a Touya.

Shaoran volteó unos segundos a ver a Sakura quien sonrojada sonreía y él hizo lo mismo para después obligarse a volver la vista a la carretera.

-¿Y como te ayudaba Mina?

-Una vez para que yo pudiera salir con un chico ella aceptó la invitación de otro y así ir en parejas –explicó con ternura-. Claro que ella estaba enamorada de Yukito desde entonces y eso fue todo un sacrificio. A veces, me ayudaba a "escapar" de casa, bueno escapar de Touya porque papá y Yukito sabían donde estaba.

Shaoran reía imaginando la escena, por supuesto, no fue difícil formar una imagen en su mente de Sakura escapando por la ventana o algo así.

-Hubo un tiempo en que no fue tan difícil, pero no lo disfrute tanto.

-¿Por qué?

-Fue cuando Touya empezó a salir con Nakuru, ella siempre estaba dispuesta a distraerlo, pero yo no quería que fuera ella quien lo hiciera.

-Ya veo. Así que tú también eres una hermana celosa.

-Tal vez –admitió ella orgullosa-. Pero sin embargo, yo siempre le he buscado una chica adecuada. Y Nakuru Akizuki no es esa chica -declaró con un puchero al pensar en la empalagosa joven.

Así continuaron durante gran parte del trayecto, Sakura le contaba sobre todo lo que a tenido que hacer para encontrarle una novia "adecuada" a su hermano y sus continuos fracasos al respecto, hasta que llegaron a la intersección que daba a la propiedad de los Kinomoto. Empezaba a oscurecer y Shaoran encendió las luces del auto.

-Entonces debo suponer –dijo Shaoran dando la vuelta y entrando al camino que llevaba al rancho-, que tu hermano no me dejará ni a sol ni a sombra.

-Así es –respondió Sakura apenada.

-Y que no nos dejara solos.

-Pues si supongo que así será –admitió Sakura con cierta tristeza pues no había reparado en esa posibilidad. De repente se sorprendió al ver que Shaoran se orillaba para detener el auto-. ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó al verlo apagar el vehículo.

-Pasa que si no dejaran que estemos solos debemos disfrutar de los últimos minutos que tenemos.

Sakura observó fascinada el rostro de Shaoran iluminado levemente por los faros del auto, sus mechones rebeldes que caían con simpleza sobre su frente y sonrió mientras él la tomaba entre sus brazos.

-¿Te parece bien? –preguntó con una sonrisa y le besó la comisura de la boca-. Sakura asintió conteniendo el aliento-. Primero repíteme que me amas –murmuró al besarle la punta de la nariz, luego los ojos y continuó con una serie devastadora de besos por la sien, la oreja y la línea de la mandíbula hasta regresar a su boca-. Quiero oírtelo decir otra vez.

-Te amo, Shaoran –jadeó sobre su boca.

-Yo también te amo.

-Entonces, las palabras se desvanecieron largo rato mientras se besaban hasta quedar mareados y sin aliento.

----------

Mientras tanto en el rancho todos esperaban ansiosos la llegada de Sakura y "su novio".

Tomoyo se había esmerado esa noche en sus artes culinarias, ahora mismo se encontraba en la cocina checando los últimos detalles de la cena mientras era acompañada por Mina que también había sido invitada para recibir a su amiga y claro "conocer al novio".

-Vas a tener que compartir conmigo algunas de tus recetas –pidió Mina aspirando el delicioso aroma del horno-. Tú comida ha sido siempre un éxito en esta casa.

-¡Claro que si! –respondió Tomoyo luchando contra los nervios que se apoderaban de ella.

-¿Dónde están los demás? –preguntó Mina-. Yukito fue a cambiarse, lo sé pero y…

-¿Touya? –dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisa-. Él ya debe estar listo pues un poco antes de que llegarás con Yukito oímos que se encerraba en el estudio.

-¿Todavía está molesto?

-Si.

-¿Y crees que se comporte?

-Si, me lo prometió.

-Y si no, ahí estarás para controlarlo –añadió Mina riendo-. Ya me imagino cuando Sakura se entere.

-¿Crees que le moleste? –preguntó Tomoyo de repente al darse cuanta que no había contemplado esa posibilidad.

-¡Por supuesto que no! –exclamó Mina negando con vehemencia-. Si estoy casi segura que eso quería que pasara.

-No lo creo, es decir, no fue por eso que me recomendó para el trabajo.

-Yo estoy segura de que prefirió no comentarte ese detalle. Conozco muy bien a Sakura. Hemos sido amigas desde siempre y puedo asegurarte tanto como que Yukito me ama que ella planeó en parte esto entre ustedes... -sonriéndole-. ¿Y el señor Fujitaka?

-También subió a cambiarse. Insistió en ayudarme con la cena y…

-Es cierto –la interrumpió-. ¿Cómo te sientes? Todavía te ves un poco pálida.

-Estoy bien. Touya dijo lo mismo, casi puso el grito en el cielo cuando me vio en la cocina esta tarde. Tuve que convencerlo para que me dejara estar aquí. Y su padre tuvo prácticamente que arrastrarle fuera de la cocina.

-Se nota que te quiere mucho.

-Tal vez –suspiró Tomoyo.

Mina iba a objetar pero en ese momento fue interrumpida por Yukito quien entró corriendo a la cocina.

-¡Ya llegaron! –gritó entusiasmado y alargo el brazo hacia Mina quien enseguida tomó su mano-. ¡Vamos Tomoyo!

-En un segundo –dijo Tomoyo tratando de quitarse el delantal con manos temblorosas-. Adelántense, ahora estoy ahí.

Después de dudarlo un momento Yukito y Mina fueron hacia el recibidor.

Tomoyo terminó de quitarse el delantal, pero antes de salir de la cocina aspiró profundo y caminó tratando de aparentar serenidad.

Al llegar al recibidor la puerta estaba abierta, Mina y Yukito ya habían salido a saludar a los recién llegado y se oían sus voces claramente. Yukito se ofrecía a ayudar con las maletas. El señor Kinomoto bajaba por las escaleras y por el otro lado Touya aparecía y se cruzaba de brazos lanzando un gruñido.

Tomoyo hubiera querido ir hacia él y abrazarlo para una vez más pedirle que se comportara, pero sus pies no se movían.

En ese momento Sakura entraba por la puerta y el señor Kinomoto la abrazó levantándola del suelo.

-Mi pequeña –dijo Fujitaka a Sakura con ternura-. ¿Cómo estás¿Bien? –preguntó sin soltarla, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta.

-Si, estoy bien –asintió Sakura conmovida.

Por fin Fujitaka soltó a su hija y ambos se volvieron a mirar atrás a las personas que contemplaban la escena.

-Recuerdas a Shaoran ¿verdad? –dijo Sakura a su padre-. Mi novio –dijo muy bajito consciente de la presencia de su hermano.

-Claro que lo recuerdo –dijo Fujitaka extendiendo su mano para estrechar la del hombre-. Bienvenido.

-Gracias señor Kinomoto, es un placer volver a verlo.

-Gracias a ti por traer a mi hija a salvo –dijo Fujitaka apretando un poco más la mano, con una mirada sincera y feliz en sus ojos.

Shaoran no sabía que contestar consciente de lo que había querido decir, y agradecido al no ver ningún reproche en la actitud del padre de su novia.

-No me tiene que agradecer nada -replicó con seriedad y mirándole fijamente a los ojos.

Sakura se sentía feliz al ver la escena, pero de inmediato sintió una figura a su lado y se volvió.

-¡Hermano! –exclamó Sakura y lo abrazó.

Touya no dijo nada pero le devolvió el abrazo. Después se retiró un poco y la observó con cuidado sin dejar pasar ningún detalle en la chica.

-¿Cómo estás monstruo? –preguntó reparando en los moretones-. Te dije que ese edificio era pésimo.

-¡Hermano! El edificio está bien –replicó molesta porque Touya usaba el apodo de siempre sin importarle la presencia de Shaoran-. Solo tuve mala suerte –dijo bajando la mirada incómoda por la mentira.

En ese instante se tensó el ambiente pues había llegado el momento de que presentara a Shaoran.

Touya te presento a mi jefe Li Shaoran –y dicho esto Sakura le dio un puntapié que todos notaron para obligarlo a extender la mano a Shaoran.

Los dos hombres se estrecharon las manos a regañadientes, midiendo cada uno a su adversario.

-Ah si –dijo Sakura en un arrebato de rebeldía que atrajo la atención de todos-. También es mi novio.

De inmediato Touya apretó la mano de Shaoran con más fuerza tomándolo por sorpresa, por lo que tuvo este último contuvo una exclamación de dolor y apretó los dientes.

Todos observaron la escena con una gota en la cabeza hasta que…

-¡Tomoyo! –exclamó Sakura distrayendo a los presentes y corrió hacia la chica par abrazarla.

Shaoran aprovechó la oportunidad para soltarse del apretón y frotar su mano adolorida. Vio a Touya directo a los ojos quien en ese momento le lanzaba una advertencia silenciosa; "_Cuidado con mi hermana_".

-Lo siento mucho –decía al oído Tomoyo a su amiga.

-No fue culpa tuya –respondió Sakura de la misma manera, sin dejar de abrazarla.

-Pero… -trató de hablar conteniendo el llanto.

-¡Nada! –ordenó Sakura separándose de ella para verla a la cara-. Estoy bien ¿vez? Hablaremos más tarde –finalizó guiñándole un ojo.

-Está bien –dijo Tomoyo con los ojos nublados.

Touya, Yukito y Mina observaban la escena confundidos ¿Por qué parecían tristes? Fujitka al notar esto habló para llamar su atención.

-Yukito porque no acompañas al señor Li a su habitación, seguramente querrán asearse antes de la cena.

-Si –dijo Yukito sonriendo y tomo las maletas de ambos-. Sígame señor Li.

-Yo acompañaré a Sakura –ofreció Mina, y las dos subieron las escaleras detrás de los hombres.

Tomoyo había aprovechado el momento para desaparecer a la cocina. Seguida por Fujitaka.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó Fujitaka al entrar a la cocina.

-Si, gracias, solo estoy emocionada eso es todo.

Touya entró a la cocina en ese momento y los dos fingieron estar ocupados en algunas labores, cosa que no paso inadvertida para él.

-Será mejor que vayamos llevando esto –dijo Fujitaka al tomar lo que sería la entrada de la cena-. Ayuda a Tomoyo con lo que falte Touya, no tardarán en bajar.

-Si –respondió Touya sin apartar la vista de la joven quien deliberadamente le daba la espalda para revisar el horno.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Touya suavemente mientras la tomaba por los hombros para obligarla a volverse.

-Nada –respondió Tomoyo evitando su mirada para que no viera sus ojos enrojecidos por las lágrimas-. Lo siento, soy una tonta, me emocioné eso es todo –dijo parpadeando.

-No eres tonta –replicó Touya levantando su rostro y le dio un suave beso en los labios.

-¿No?

-No –respondió antes de repetir el beso.

-Gracias –sonrió Tomoyo-. ¿Cómo me veo¿Se me nota mucho? –preguntó refiriéndose a sus ojos.

-No se te nota nada. Y estás hermosa como siempre –la abrazó por la cintura para besarla profundamente.

-Touya –dijo Tomyo contra sus labios-. Touya –repitió apartándose un poco más-. Sabes que me encantaría estar así toda la noche –Touya sonreía-. Pero nos están esperando en el comedor, los demás deben estar por bajar.

-Que esperen –dijo Touya reacio a soltarla.

-Touya –sonrió la chica-. Además debes quitarte el lápiz labial antes de irnos –y finalmente se separó de él y le dio una servilleta para que se limpiara-. Regreso en un segundo –y desapareció por el pasillo a su cuarto; cumpliendo lo dicho volvió con los labios retocados con brillo labial-. No querrás que todo mundo sepa lo que estuvimos haciendo.

-Qué más da, que se entere todo el mundo –replicó Touya y la abrazó de nuev para darle un beso en la mejilla.

Los dos todavía sonreían cuando entraron al comedor.

----------

La cena transcurrió con altibajos, pero nada de gravedad, pues ya todos esperaban que Touya hiciera uno que otro comentario ácido, mismos que de alguna manera eran interrumpidos por Tomoyo quien lo distraía tomándole la mano por debajo de la mesa o lanzándole sonrisas y miradas soñadoras para calmarlo.

La conversación giró por supuesto alrededor de Shaoran pues todos estaban interesados en conocer más acerca de ese hombre. Habló sobre sus raíces en China, su familia y su profesión.

Sakura lo miraba con adoración mientras él hablaba y sonreía radiante. Cosa que molestaba a Touya sobremanera pues se daba cuenta de lo profundo de los sentimientos de su hermana hacia el tipo.

Tomoyo sirvió el postre que para aligerar un poco el ambiente y mejorar el humor de Touya, se trataba precisamente del favorito del hombre. Sakura consciente de eso al ver el postre sonrió a Tomoyo agradeciendo la acción.

En efecto, Touya se dispuso a guardar silencio feliz por el detalle de Tomoyo al tomar en consideración su gusto a pesar que su noche no era precisamente su favorita.

Poco después del postre, Mina tuvo que despedirse, Yukito la llevaría a su casa. Tomoyo mientras tanto se dispuso a recoger la mesa y muy inteligente le pidió a Touya que la ayudara.

En tanto los demás despedían a Mina en la puerta.

-Mucho gusto en conocerlo señor Li –decía Mina.

-Llámenme Shaoran por favor –pidió incluyendo a Yukito y Fujitaka.

-Está bien, Shaoran, gracias –dijo Mina-. Espero verlos en la fiesta.

Y diciendo esto, se despidió de todos y salió acompañada de Yukito.

Después de unos minutos Fujitaka también se despidió dando las buenas noches y dejó a Shaoran y Sakura solos para que aprovecharan la oportunidad antes de que Touya apareciera.

-Fuiste todo un éxito –dijo Sakura pasando los brazos por el cuello de Shaoran.

-¿Tú crees? –preguntó respondiendo el abrazo.

-¡Claro que si! –aseguró la chica feliz-. Le caíste muy bien a todos.

-Casi a todos –corrigió Shaoran.

-Bueno, si, casi a todos –admitió Sakura sonriendo y lanzando una rápida mirada a la cocina agregó-: No crees que deberíamos aprovechar este momento.

-Eso mismo iba sugerir yo –respondió serio y fue bajando lentamente la cabeza hasta tocar los suaves labios de la chica.

-Touya ¿qué haces? –preguntó Tomoyo por segunda vez mientras lavaba los platos. Pero ella sabía muy bien la respuesta Touya estaba cerca de la puerta y aguzaba el oído.

Nada –respondió Touya quien ayudaba a Tomoyo secando-. Está todo muy silencioso –dijo molesto mientras caminaba de regreso al fregadero-. No me agrada… no me agrada nada…

-Es natural –dijo Tomoyo reprimiendo la risa-. Ya deben haber subido a descansar… -se detuvo al notar que Touya estaba otra vez junto a la puerta-. Ven aquí –ordenó con suavidad.

Touya obedeció a regañadientes y continuó con su labor.

-¿Y bien¿Qué te pareció?

-¿Qué cosa? –preguntó el fingiendo que no sabía a lo que se refería.

-Pues él. Li Shaoran.

-Ah… pues, es… -dijo entre dientes y gruño molesto pues no le había gustado nada.

-Se nota que Sakura lo quiere mucho ¿no?

-Tal vez –admitió con sequedad.

-Y estoy segura que él siente lo mismo.

-¡Tomoyo!

-¿Qué? No te da gusto por Sakura –Touya no contestó y terminó de secar los últimos platos-. Cariño –dijo ella obligándolo a mirarla-. Creo que es hora de que te vayas haciendo a la idea. Me parece que Li será parte de tu vida de ahora en adelante. Es bueno... que esté con alguien que sepa valorarla... ¿no es verdad?

Touya no contestó, pero Tomoyo sabía que él se daba cuenta que lo que decía era verdad, y ahora se libraba una batalla en su interior. Lo abrazó por la cintura y recargó la cabeza en su pecho sintiéndolo respirar.

Así estuvieron unos segundos hasta que Touya se relajó y también la abrazó y acarició el largo cabello aspirando su aroma.

-¿Qué haría sin ti? –susurró contra su cabello y ella levantó la cara para verlo a los ojos y sonreírle-. Bésame –le ordenó con un gruñido.

Tomoyo sintió que su corazón latía con fuerza al notar la intensidad de su mirada, lo miró un par de segundos y después subió las manos hasta su cuello para atraerlo hacía ella, se levantó de puntitas y alcanzó sus labios. De inmediato Touya respondió al beso apasionadamente, sin necesidad de que él lo pidiera Tomoyo abrió los labios para dejar acceder a su lengua.

Touya profundizó el beso con una pasión intoxicante que la dejó sin aliento, instintivamente se pegó más a él y acarició su cabello y su nuca, provocando el mismo efecto en él.

Así continuaron hasta que tuvieron que detenerse para tomar aire. Sin aliento Touya pegó su frente a la de ella y la abrazó con fuerza. Tomoyo se sentía tan feliz que casi podía jurar que le dolía. Estuvo a punto de decirle que lo amaba, se mordió el labio para contenerse, no podía hacerlo, no hasta que supiera toda la verdad.

----------

Tomoyo estaba recostada en su cama con el camisón y la bata puesta y suspiraba emocionada mientras pasaba los dedos por sus labios que aún conservaban las huellas de los besos de Touya.

Escuchó unos ligeros toques a la puerta y se incorporó de inmediato en la cama.

-¿Quién?

-Soy yo, Dakura –respondió una vocecita.

Tomoyo saltó de la cama y corrió a la puerta para abrirla y encontrar a Sakura detrás de ella, también vestida con su ropa de dormir y con un sobre en las manos. La abrazó de nuevo antes de invitarla a pasar.

-Pensé que ya no vendrías –dijo cerrando la puerta.

-Lo sé, tarde mucho, lo siento –se excusó Sakura-. Quería esperar a que todos estuvieran dormidos, pero creo que mi hermano hará de vigía toda la noche,

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Creo que ante el mínimo ruido, asoma la cabeza por la puerta. Lo escuchaba abrir su puerta, incontables ocasiones. Finalmente me desespere y salí, claro que en cuanto puse un pie afuera él ya estaba ahí –explicó algo molesta ante su divertida amiga.

-¿Qué hizo?

-Nada, solo pregunto "¿A donde vas?" –dijo Sakura imitando a su hermano.

-¿Y qué le dijiste?

-La verdad, cuando se pone así no hay de otra, le dije: "Voy a ver a Tomoyo". "Ella ya debe estar durmiendo", dijo él cruzando los brazos –Sakura seguía su relato-. Y le contesté; "No porque quede de ir a verla". "Porque no esperas a mañana, ella esta muy cansada" "Porque no quiero" le grité y baje corriendo.

Las dos reían con fuerza y hasta que por fin pudieron serenarse continuaron hablando.

-Pobre Touya, la está pasando muy mal.

-¡Pobre Touya! –exclamó indignada-. ¡Pobre de mi¡Pobre Shaoran! –Tomoyo sonreía sonrojada-. Ahora vas a decirme que hay entre mi hermano y tú.

-Pues él y yo… -dudo encogiéndose de hombros. ¿Qué era lo que tenían? Exactamente no lo sabía, pero de algo estaba segura, de lo que ella sentía por él, así que levantó la vista y sonrió-. Estoy enamorada de Toya.

-¡Tomoyo! –gritó Sakura dando saltos y la abrazó con fuerza-. ¿Y él¿Él también…? –Tomoyo negó con la cabeza.

-No lo sé… no me lo ha dicho y no lo culpo. Hay demasiado interponiéndose entre nosotros, ni yo me he atrevido a confesarle lo que siento.

-Tomoyo.

Las dos chicas se sentaron en la cama y Tomoyo le platicó a Sakura lo que había pasado desde su llegada.

-Mi hermano celoso de Eriol –comentó Sakura sombrada-. No puedo creerlo. O mejor, dicho imaginarlo.

-Si, debiste ver como se puso cuando me reclamó que nos vio besándonos.

-¿Besaste a Eriol?

-Si, pero solo fue un beso de amigos –explicó Tomoyo-. Él estaba muy triste por ver a Kaho con otro y yo me sentía fatal pues me había dado cuenta que me estaba enamorando de Touya.

-Pobre Eriol –suspiró Sakura-. No puedo creer que Kaho lo dejara parecía amarlo mucho.

-Pero te alegrara saber que ahora él sale con Nagissa y se ve muy ilusionado –dijo sonriendo sutilmente.

-¿Nagissa…?

-Si. Una conocida de ustedes. Estuvo aquí años atrás con su padre, haciendo unas investigaciones…

-¡Ya la recuerdo! Usaba coletas y siempre estaba metida en sus investigaciones… -sonriendo imaginándosela-. Tenía más o menos mi edad... la recuerdo. Era muy agradable. Incluso no le temía a Touya y en ese entonces, tenía un temperamento difícil –guardó silencio un instante-. Y ella… ¿Admitió que le gustaba Eriol?

-Bueno… no era muy difícil de saberlo. Eegún me di cuenta, a ella siempre le gustó. Touya le comentó algo de nuestra amistad y ella me preguntó algunas cosas. Había que verla la noche que estuvo aquí. Y luego en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Eriol.

-¿De verdad? No me sorprende mucho, Nagissa ya estaba un poco enamorada de él cuando vino con su padre… pero ¿Eriol?

-Bueno, según entiendo, por lo poco que hemos hablado, Nagissa regresó un poco cambiada… tú sabes más madura y sin Kaho en el escenario.

Tomoyo siguió con su relato mientras le contaba los pormenores de la fiesta de cumpleaños de Eriol y lo que vino después.

-Esa Nakuru –dijo Sakura con un mohín-. Ya sospechaba que era una arpía, pero no creí que jugara sucio. Me alegra tanto que mi hermano la dejara, pero sobre todo que la dejara por ti.

-¿Lo dices en serio¿No te molesta que salga con tu hermano?

-¡Claro que no! –exclamó Sakura-. En realidad, tenía la esperanza de que mi hermano se fijara en ti.

-¡Sakura! Ahora entiendo porque la desconfianza de Touya al respecto¡tenía razón! –Sakura empezó a reír a carcajadas.

-Cuando propuse mandarte aquí no estaba pensando en eso, lo juro.

-¿Pero, entonces…?

-Sinceramente –dijo Sakura ya más seria-, conforme nos fuimos conociendo me daba cuenta que eras perfecta para mi hermano –Tomoyo se sonrojó sin poder decir palabra-. Pero dadas las circunstancias no podía hacer planes, no era el momento, pero ya estaba decidida a que cuando todo se solucionara te traería de visita al rancho.

Tomoyo suspiró, cuanto había fantaseado ella al respecto¿cómo habría sido si ella hubiese llegado al rancho en otras circunstancias?

-Conforme avanzaban los planes para mandarte aquí –continuó Sakura-. No pude evitar pensar en lo que sería si mi hermano se fijara en ti –los ojos le brillaban de emoción-. Pero no podía decirte nada, ya tenías demasiado encima, no me pude contener y por eso…

-¿Por eso…? –Sakura sonrió.

-Cuando preparé tu maleta me aseguré que todo lo que había puesto en ella te favoreciera, sobre todo los vestidos.

-¡Sakura!

-¿A que funcionó? Estoy segura que mi hermano terminó babeando, no solo me aseguré que los vestidos te quedaran fabulosos si no que también le gustaran a Touya, conozco bien sus gustos.

-Eres despiadada –dijo Tomoyo sin aliento y Sakura reía a carcajadas.

-Solo un poco desesperada –admitió divertida-. Sabía que cuando Touya estuviese enamorado me dejaría en paz y creo que tenía razón, me di cuenta como lo tranquilizabas en la mesa¡y a veces con solo una mirada! Tomoyo eres estupenda.

-No digas eso –negó con la cabeza-. Además no sabemos si Touya està enamorado, solo se siente atraído por mi eso es todo.

-¡No! Estoy segura que está enamorado.

-Quisiera creer eso.

-¿Por qué no?

-Tengo miedo –confesó Tomoyo entristecida.

-¿Por qué?

-No se como reaccionará Touya cuando sepa la verdad.

-Ah, por eso –dijo Sakura comprendiendo. Dentro de su plan, jamás contempló esa posibilidad. Lo pensó unos segundos-. Él entenderá –declaró con seguridad.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura? –preguntó Tomoyo levantando la vista para mirarla fijamente.

-Porque te ama.

-Sakura no estamos seguras de eso ¿y si no me ama¿Me perdonará?

-No tiene nada que perdonarte –aseguró con vehemencia-. En todo caso es conmigo con quien tendría que enojarse¡fue mi idea! Solo tiene que entender que no tenías opción. Todos te presionamos para que lo hicieras. Además Touya entenderá cuando sepa en que riesgo estaba tu vida... él sabe priorizar ¿sabes? Tu no te preocupes...

-Ojalá pudiera tener esa confianza.

-Yo se que te ama. Nunca lo había visto así. Nunca había mirado a otra mujer como te mira a ti.

-¿Cómo? –quiso saber Tomoyo buscando un poco de esperanza en sus palabras.

-Con amor, ternura, pasión –dijo Sakura contando con los dedos-. Todo a la vez, no se si me explico.

-Y yo no estoy segura de entenderte… ¿Sakura?

-Si.

-¿Shaoran vino para llevarme de regreso, verdad?

-Si.

-¿No me queda mucho tiempo para estar con Touya? -preguntó notándose su tristeza.

-No lo sé, no lo creo. Shaoran ha estado evitando el tema, no se porque. ¿Cuándo le dirás la verdad a Touya?

-Después de la fiesta de Mina y Yukito, así lo acordamos.

-No nos preocupemos hasta entonces.

-Lo que me preocupa es no tener mucho tiempo después –insistió Tomoyo-. Si todo sale mal, al menos quisiera irme sin rencores.

-Tomoyo eso no pasará.

-No lo sabemos. Ahora que lo conozco más se que si él decide que no puede confiar en mi, no lo hará jamás. Y una relación sería imposible.

Sakura no supo que decir, en eso tenía razón. Touya podía perdonar pero no olvidar.

-Pero… no sigamos hablando de cosas tristes –dijo Tomoyo tratando de parecer animada-. No me has contado nada sobre Shaoran y tú.

Sakura muy alegre le contó lo sucedido y como poco a poco Shaoran se fue abriendo más a ella y aceptando que algo pasaba entre ellos. Como las circunstancias los fueron acercando y al final cuando por fin le dijo que la amaba.

-Cuando me dijo eso –declaró suspirando-. Fue como si nada malo hubiese pasado e hizo que todo valiera la pena.

-Me da gusto por ti Sakura, aunque… lamento que hayas pasado por todo eso, tu apartamento… el secuestro –Tomoyo tembló-. Si no hubieses regresado…

-No digas más –ordenó Sakura-. Nada malo me paso.

-¿Te lastimó mucho? –preguntó Tomoyo pasando la vista por las heridas de Sakura-. Él –no se atrevió a decir su nombre-. ¿Te hizo algo que…? –no pudo terminar la pregunta pero Sakura comprendió.

-Lo intentó –respondió sinceramente, era mejor hablar con la verdad.

Tomoyo sintió una opresión en el pecho y bajo la mirada con los ojos nublados por las lágrimas.

-Tomoyo –la llamó y le levantó la cara para mirarla-. Este es mi trabajo, fue idea mía hacerme pasar por ti, y lo hice consciente de los riesgos y no me arrepiento –le limpió las lágrimas que caían-. Si hubieras sido tú, no habrías podido con él.

Tomoyo asintió, sabía que era cierto, ella no sabía defenderse, no habría podido pelear cuerpo a cuerpo con un hombre.

-No quiero que vuelvas a pensar en eso. Es el pasado, nada malo pasó y solo debemos pensar en el futuro.

-Gracias Sakura –dijo Tomoyo limpiándose las lágrimas-. Entonces… ¿no sabes cuanto tiempo más estaré aquí?

-No, como te dije Shaoran no ha hablado mucho de eso, además seguramente, quiere hablar contigo sobre eso. Mañana nos enteraremos.

-Está bien.

-Estaba tan emocionada por venir a casa, y por Shaoran y por la fiesta de Yukito y Mina que no he tenido oportunidad de pensar en nada más –confesó Sakura.

-No te preocupes, te has ganado toda esta felicidad –las dos chicas sonrieron-. Bueno, ya que hablamos sobre la fiesta supongo que vienes preparada para la misma ¿ya sabes lo que te pondrás?

-Pensé en comprarme algo allá pero…

-No podías salir de la mansión.

-Bueno, pero recordé que aquí tengo algunos vestidos de mamá que nunca he usado.

-¿Ah si?

-¡Si! Un montón de ellos –exclamó Sakura con entusiasmo-. Mamá tenía un gusto exquisito, muchos de sus vestidos son clásicos, nunca pasarán de moda. Ven vamos a mi cuarto ahí los tengo –y se levantó de un brinco para correr a la puerta arrastrando a Tomoyo con ella.

-Pero…

-Vamos, seguro encontraremos algo para ti también –y Sakura recordó el sobre que llevaba-. Casi lo olvido –dijo regresando sobre sus pasos-, tus padres mandaron algo para ti –y se lo dio a Tomoyo.

-Gracias –dijo mirando el sobre-, lo leeré después –y colocó el sobre a un lado. Ansiaba leer lo que sus padres le escribieron, pero algo le decía que no todo lo que leyera sería agradable.

----------

Sakura se veía tan animada mientras subían las escaleras tratando de no hacer ruido que Tomoyo no pudo evitar sentirse contagiada por ella.

Al llegar a la cima de las escaleras, se dirigieron a la habitación de Sakura pero antes de llegar a ella Touya ya se había asomado por su puerta.

-¡Sakura! No te dije que la dejarás descansar –la reprendió Touya.

-Hermano, no la estoy cansando –replicó Sakura empujando a Tomoyo a su cuarto.

-Ella no ha estado bien¿lo sabías? –dijo Touya acercándose a ellas.

-Si lo sabía –contestó Sakura mientras metía a la habitación a Tomoyo quien sonreía divertida-. Solo voy a enseñarle algo, no tardaremos.

-Sakura –dijo Touya en tono de advertencia, pero su hermana no la escuchó pues en ese momento cerraba la puerta.

-Ese Touya, porque no se duerme de una vez –suspiró Sakura contra la puerta con los ojos en blanco.

Después de escuchar que la puerta de Touya se cerraba Sakura se arrodilló al pie de la cama donde se encontraba un enorme baúl.

-Los guardo aquí –explicó Sakura abriendo el baúl-. También era de mi mamá, papá los tuvo mucho tiempo en el desván, esperando por el momento en que pudiera dármelos. Mientras tanto se ocupó que estuvieran bien cuidados.

Empezó a sacar diferentes modelos cada uno con distintos estilos y colores.

-Son hermoso –exclamó Tomoyo admirándolos.

-Si, te dije que mamá tenía buen gusto.

-¡Mira este es fabuloso! –Sakura sacó el vestido y lo admiró-. Parece uno de esos vestidos que usan las modelos en los desfiles.

-Es perfecto para un cóctel o incluso para una fiesta como la que darán.

-Y el color te sentará de maravilla –agregó Sakrua.

-¿A mi? No, no. Deberías usarlo tú.

-Es justamente el vestido que pensé para ti, seguro te sentará de maravilla.

-pero Sakura, no podría.

-¿Por qué no te lo pruebas? –insistió Sakura.

Tomoyo cedió a los deseos de Sakura y se probó el vestido. Su rostro se ilumino al ver el resultado frente al espejo, dio unas vueltas alisando el vestido sobre las caderas.

-¡Me encanta!

-Sabía que te sentaría bien –afirmó Sakura-. Aguarda tengo unas perlas en alguna parte –hurgó en una caja de la cómoda y alzó el collar de hermosas perlas-. Póntelo. Es como si lo hubieran hecho para ti –Sakura observó con ojo crítico.

Tomoyo observó el resultado final. El vestido era genial, se pegaba a su cuerpo discretamente resaltando las formas del mismo, un discreto escote por el frente daba el toque perfecto. El color claro resaltaba el color de sus ojos. Tomoyo tocó las perlas sobre su cuello.

-Es hermoso –Sakura asintió.

-Era de mamá. Papá me lo dio cuando cumplí 18.

-En ese caso es mejor que lo uses tú –afirmó Tomoyo tratando de quitárselo.

-No, por favor úsalo tú –dijo Sakura deteniéndola-. Hay una foto de mamá con este mismo vestido y usaba las perlas con él.

-Sakura¿estás segura de esto?

-Estoy segura.

-Pero… ¿qué dirá tu papá?

-Papá estará encantado, ya lo verás.

-¿Y que usarás tú?

Sakura sonrió y siguió buscando en el baúl.

-¡Aquí esta! –exclamó Sakura sacando el vestido-. Es mi favorito.

Era un vestido verde esmeralda que combinaba con los ojos de Sakura. Ella también se lo puso y dio una vuelta para modelarlo a su amiga. La falda arriba de las rodillas era amplia y daba la impresión de flotar sobre las piernas de Sakura, el escote del vestido estaba en la espalda llegando debajo de los omoplatos.

-¿Qué te parece¿Qué crees que diga Shaoran?

-Shaoran se irá de espaldas… y tu hermano también.

-Pero ahí estarás tú para distraerlo –dijo Sakura guiñándole el ojo. Las dos sonrieron con complicidad.

----------

Al regresar a su habitación Tomoyo titubeó antes de decidirse a leer la carta de sus padres. Cuando por fin terminó sentía un nudo en la garganta.

La familia Daidouji saldría del país, con destino desconocido aunque según su padre Li le había asegurado que estarían en un lugar agradable y alejado de todo. Sin el menor riesgo de ser descubiertos.

También le había explicado que era mejor no saber el destino hasta no estar dentro del avión, de esta manera no había forma en que alguien se enterará de los planes.

A pesar del entusiasmo que se leía en la carta por la pronta reunión de la familia Tomoyo no pudo compartir la alegría de sus padres.

La joven durmió poco pensando en lo que pasaría cuando tuviera que irse y sobre todo pensando si Touya entendería sus motivos, si Touya la perdonaría. Detestaba la idea de irse del rancho dejando en malos términos su relación con él.

Y si Touya entendía ¿Cuándo podría regresar a su lado¿Cuánto tiempo tardarían ene encontrar a Matsagi y Hideyoshi su tío¿Podrían regresar de inmediato¿Habría juicio?

Todas estas preguntan daban vueltas en su mente sin poder encontrar respuesta. Tal vez al día siguiente cuando hablara con Shaoran podría él resolver todas sus dudas.

Apenas debió dormir un par de horas cuando el despertador empezó a sonar. Somnolienta se levantó de la cama y de inmediato regresaron su angustia y sus temores.

Después de arreglarse se miró al espejo y vio el reflejo de un fantasma. Dedicó más tiempo de lo común en maquillarse y suspiró resignada al no obtener el efecto deseado.

Ya en la cocina se dispuso a preparar el desayuno en compañía de Fujitaka quien la animó con su conversación. Ella le contaba lo sucedido con Sakura durante la noche.

-Así que por eso te ves tan cansada –afirmó Fujitaka mirándola con detenimiento.

-Pues si, algo hay de eso, pero disfrute mucho platicando con Sakura.

-Es comprensible.

-Señor Kinomoto… Sakura me prestó uno de los vestidos que eran de su esposa… para la fiesta. ¿Le molesta?

-No claro que no –aseguró Fujitaka con una sonrisa sincera-. Ahora son los vestidos de Sakura y si ella te los prestó, por mi no hay problema –y puso su mano en la cara de Tomoyo con un gesto paternal-. Estoy seguro que te veras muy bien, Nadeshilo tenía un gusto exquisito.

-Gracias señor Kinomoto –sonrió Tomoyo poniendo una mano sobre la de este.

Cuando aparecieron Touya y Yukito, el primero también se veía cansado. Los demás sonrieron pues sabían muy bien la razón de su cansancio. La presencia de Li Shaoran en la casa lo tendría inquieto mientras durara la visita.

-¿Y el monstruo?

-Le dije que no tenía que bajar tan temprano a desayunar –contestó Fujitaka-. Seguro los dos necesitan descansar, sobre todo después del viaje.

-Claro –gruño Touya.

Cuando terminaron de desayunar Touya se llevó a Tomoyo aparte.

-Te ves cansada –dijo tomándole la cara con ambas manos.

-Tú también –sonrió la chica.

-No importa –replicó con una mueca-. Tú no has estado bien, Sakura no debió desvelarte.

-Estoy bien –dijo encogiéndose de hombros-. Además yo también quería platicar con ella.

Touya la miraba ensimismado y le acarició el labio inferior con el pulgar hasta hacer que ella abriera los labios, fue bajando lentamente la cabeza para…

-¡Buenos días! –gritó una voz alegre y escandalosa al pie de las escaleras haciéndolos saltar para separarse.

-Tenías que ser tu monstruo -reclamó su hermano con molestia y Sakura notó lo que había interrumpido. Tomoyo estaba sonrojada y su hermano mas molesto de lo habitual.

-Hermano, no me digas así –replicó entre dientes-. Buenos días Tomoyo –saludó en tono más alegre-. ¿Cómo dormiste?

-Mal –se apresuró a responder Touya-. Y muy poco y tu sabes por culpa de quien.

-¿Ah si? –preguntó Sakura ignorando a su hermano y observando a Tomoyo-. ¿No dormiste bien¿Te sientes mal?

-No, para nada –sonrió Tomoyo-. Tú hermano exagera.

-¿Ya te vas Touya? –preguntó Sakura queriendo deshacerse del mismo.

-Si –gruñó entre dientes.

-Pues que tengas un buen día –lo despidió la joven.

Touya y Tomoyo se miraron y después de pensarlo un poco y de muy mal humor Touya salió de la casa.

-Eres tan mala con él –dijo Tomoyo.

-No tanto como él conmigo. Además Shaoran no debe tardar en bajar y quiero un desayuno tranquilo. ¿De verdad no dormiste bien?

-Es solo que tuve mucho en que pensar –suspiró Tomoyo-. Pero estoy bien.

Después de eso Sharon bajó saludándoles y esayunaron en compañía de Fujitaka y Tomoyo quienes solo tomaban café.

Al finalizar escucharon el relato de lo sucedido a Sakura y de los avances en la investigación. Por supuesto no dieron demasiados detalles.

Cuando terminó la conversación todos guardaron silencio unos segundos. De repente Fujitaka se puso de pie y tomó de la mano a su hija para que lo imitara y después la abrazo con fuerza.

-¿Qué hubiera sido de mi si…? –susurró Fujitaka visiblemente conmovido.

-Papá –suspiró Sakura contagiada por el humor de su padre.

Tomoyo y Shaoran observaron la escena sintiéndose un tanto culpables, al cabo de unos segundos se miraron y comprendieron lo que estaba pasando por la mente de ambos. Tomoyo hacia preguntas en silencio que a Shaoran le hubiera gustado contestar de inmediato pero decidió esperar.

-Está bien –dijo Fujitaka besando la frente de su hija para después apartarse-. Tengo que salir esta mañana, lo más seguro es que no regrese hasta después de la comida, me disculpo si no puedo acompañarlos.

-No se preocupes señor Kinomoto –dijo Shaoran.

-Shaoran y yo iremos a cabalgar –informó Sakura-. Le mostraré los alrededores.

-Me parece una buena idea.

Después de esto Fujitaka se despidió de todos y salió de la cocina.

-Ahora tú… -dijo Sakura a Tomoyo-, quédate aquí sentada que yo lavaré los platos. ¡Te estás cayendo de sueño!

-Estoy bien Sakura…

-Nada –negó la joven-. Te ayudaré con esto y después de regresar de cabalgar te ayudaré con la comida también.

A Tomoyo solo le quedó obedecer y quedarse sentada, miró a Shaoran y decidió que no habría mejor momento para hablar con él.

-Leí la carta de mi padre –declaró Tomoyo atrayendo la atención de Shaoran.

Shaoran miró a Sakura un momento temeroso de que Tomoyo preguntara por el viaje.

-¿Cuándo nos iremos? –preguntó la joven para alivio de Shaoran.

-No estoy seguro todavía, debo esperar a hacer algunos arreglos.

-Pero… debes tener uno fecha aproximada –insistió la joven.

-Dos días después de la fiesta, no más.

-Ya veo –dijo Tomoyo con tristeza.

-Te ayudaré a secar –ofreció Shaoran y dejó a Tomoyo pensativa.

Los siguiente minutos prosiguieron en calma, Shaoran y Tomoyo escuchaban la plática de Sakura quien hacia planes sobre los lugares que mostraría a Shaoran.

-Ya terminamos –anunció Sakura con entusiasmo-. ¿Hay algo más en lo que pueda ayudarte?

-No, nada gracias –sonrió Tomoyo-. Será mejor que se preparen para salir.

-Porque no te adelantas Sakura –dijo Shaoran-. Hay algo que quisiera conversar con Tomoyo antes de irnos.

-Claro, iré a preparar los caballos que llevaremos –exclamó entusiasmada-. Volveré cuando todo este listo –y salió de la cocina en dirección a los establos.

-Lamento no haber sido más preciso hace un momento –se excusó Shaoran-. Es solo que hay cosas que prefiero que Sakura no sepa todavía.

-No comprendo –Tomoyo parpadeó sorprendida y Shaoran suspiró.

-Sakura no sabe que voy a sacarte a ti a tu familia del país.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque ella se quedará aquí. No va a regresar con nosotros –explicó con la mirada apagada y Tomoyo comprendió.

-Prefieres alejarla de todo.

-Si, Yue apoya la idea.

-Entiendo.

-Yue está preparando todo para que el rancho este protegido –explicó Shaoran sentándose a la mesa-. Matsagi sabía demasiado sobre Sakura. No podemos descuidarnos.

Tomoyo sintió un vuelvo en el corazón al comprender la gravedad de lo que escuchaba.

-Quieres decir… -pasó saliva temblorosa-, qué podrían venir aquí a buscarme.

-Es posible.

-Pero entonces, deberíamos irnos cuanto antes –exclamó Tomoyo poniéndose de pie.

-Calma –pidió Shaoran tomándola de la mano para que se sentara otra vez.

-Pero si vienen aquí es peligroso para todos.

-Lo sé, pero por eso estamos preparando todo. Voy a recorrer los alrededores para familiarizarme con el terreno. Ya he estudiado los planos de la propiedad, Yue me los facilitó. También he pensado dejar algunos hombres para proteger a los Kinomoto, aún debo decidir donde los dejaré para que no sospechen. Además, la salida de tu familia no será un secreto después de abandonar el país, eso los distraerá y espero que dejen a Sakura en paz.

Tomoyo escuchaba sintiéndose una tonta, era obvio que Yue y Shaoran pensaran en todo. Después de todo prácticamente los Kinomoto eran la familia de Yue y Yukito y este último aún vivía aquí.

En cuanto a Shaoran se trataba de proteger ala mujer que amaba y a su familia.

-Si en algo te ayuda… -dijo Tomoyo-. Después de la fiesta pienso decirle toda la verdad a Touya.

-¿Toda la verdad¿A Touya?

-Si –asintió Tomoyo bajando la mirada-. Él y yo… yo lo amo –confesó-, y creo que el siente algo por mi. Lleva tiempo sospechando que algo pasa, bueno, creo que desde que llegué sabe que algo no esta bien y supongo que Yukito también sospecha algo.

-Entiendo –dijo Shaoran sorprendido, no esperaba algo así.

-Si no hubieran secuestrado a Sakura y a mi padre –suspiró con tristeza-, esa misma noche le habría confesado la verdad a Touya.

-Por eso quieres saber cuanto tiempo más estaremos aquí, porque quieres tiempo para hablar con él e irte tranquila.

-Si.

Si he de ser sincero –dijo Shaoran tomando su mano sobre la mesa-. Yo espero lo mismo. Sakura no estará contenta con quedarse aquí y es capaz de seguirnos, quiero asegurarme que eso no suceda.

Los dos guardaron silencio unos segundos, Shaoran se dejó caer contra la silla con cansancio y suspiró.

-Ahora tal vez pueda dejar a un hombre en el rancho y a otros dos en el pueblo, o en los alrededores –se frotó la cara frustrado-. Hay tanto que pensar…

-Gracias Shaoran –dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisa-. Por todo lo que haces por mi y por mi familia. Se que no debo agradecerte lo que harás por los Kinomoto porque lo haces por Sakura. Pero ahora se que puedo irme tranquila sabiendo que estarán protegidos.

-Es mi trabajo –contestó Shaoran pero después sonrió con ternura-. Y ella es la mujer que amo.

-Ya regresé –anunció de repente Sakura al entrar por la puerta algo agitada-. ¿Estás listo?

-Cuando tú quieras –dijo Shaoran poniéndose de pie, llevaba puestos unos vaqueros y una camisa de manga corta.

Sakura también llevaba unos vaqueros desgastados con una camiseta de algodón y sus botas de montar.

-¡Espera! –exclamó Sakura-. Olvidaba algo –y salió corriendo hacia las escaleras.

Regresó al cabo de un par de minutos, llevaba un sombrero que la hacía ver muy tierna y otro más para Shaoran.

-Esto es para ti –dijo Sakura al ponérselo sobre la cabeza-. Te queda muy bien, es de Yukito, se lo tomé prestado.

-¿No se molestará? –preguntó Shaoran quitándoselo para verlo detenidamente.

-No, estoy segura que él mismo te lo hubiera ofrecido de haber sabido que saldríamos a cabalgar –hizo una pausa-. Es mejor que tomar uno de los de Touya.

-Este está bien –se apresuró a decir Shaoran y se colocó el sombrero.

-Y esto… es para ti –dijo Sakura a Tomoyo, entregándole una bolsa grande de plástico.

-¿Para mi¿Qué es¿Ropa? –preguntó al asomarse a la bolsa, aunque también notó que estaba algo pesada-. No necesitó más ropa Sakura.

-La necesitarás –aseguró Sakura-. Es por si sales a cabalgar¡ah, y también puse un par de botas de montar.

-Pero… no voy a salir a cabalgar.

-Tú confía en mi –le guiñó el ojo y tomó de la mano a Shaoran-. No tardaremos.

-Vuelvan cuando quieran –se despidió Tomoyo y volvió a ver el interior de la bolsa-. "¿Qué estas tramando Sakura?

En ese instante el teléfono de la casa sonó llamando la atención de Tomoyo. ¿Quién llamaría a esa hora? Sabían que casi todos salían de la casa. Pensando que era Mina, contestó llevándose una sorpresa.

-¿Tomoyo? Habla Nagissa.

-¡Nagissa¿Cómo estás? Hace unos días que no se de ti... -preguntó contenta de escucharla.

-Lo sé y lo siento –replicó la muchacha. Tomoyo escuchaba como la chica hablaba con un tono de voz más alegre y soñador-. He estado ocupada... entre las investigaciones...

-Y Eriol -completó la muchacha.

Tomoyo no podía saber que Nagissa se había sonrojado

-Y él... –admitió dándole la razón-. Oye, Mina me comentó que te has sentido mal...

-Ya estoy mejor... solo tuve un pequeño desmayo. ¿Viste a Mina?

-Si. Estuvieron aquí, en el campamento, para invitarme a la fiesta de compromiso. Y bueno, Mina me lo contó y me preocupé bastante. ¿Ya te sientes mejor?

-Si. Te digo que no era nada...

-Que bueno. Bueno era una de las razones por la cual te llamo. La otra es para agradecerte...

-¿A mi¿Por qué?

-Gracias a ti es que todo esto ha pasado... me refiero a Eriol –Tomoyo sonrió-. Estoy muy feliz Tomoyo... jamás pensé que él me haría caso...

-¡Ay Nagissa! Eres preciosísima... inteligente, todo lo que a Eriol le gusta en una mujer...

-Conocí a su padre ayer... –y le contó todo lo ocurrido en el almuerzo con los padres de Eriol concluyó-. Creo que le simpatizo.

-¿Y a eso le llama Eriol "Tomar las cosas con calma"? –preguntó riéndose ante la historia.

-¡Eso mismo le dije cuando me comentó que su padre quería conocerme! Pero después, me confesó, que tenía que agradecerte... pues tú le diste el empujoncito para que se acercara a mi aquella noche. Después todo ha pasado tan rápido. No creyó que recuperaría la felicidad tan pronto... –sintiendo algo de nostalgia en su voz.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Es que, soy feliz también... pero...

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué pasará cuando vuelva a ver a Kaho? Es decir, era el amor de su vida Tomoyo... no fueron una ni dos ocasiones que los veía juntos años atrás... además...

-¿Qué puede pasar? Tú tranquila. Te aseguro que Eriol ha olvidado por completo a Kaho. Ahora él está interesado en ti. No en ella –haciendo una pausa-. ¿Además que?

-Bueno, tengo que presentar un reporte completo al comité de patrocinio de la Universidad... tengo que ir en una semana. Duraría máximo tres días, pero...

-¿Cuál es el problema?

-Pues, si ellos aprueban el patrocinio tendré un puesto como investigadora... pero Tomoyo; será allá, en la universidad... incluso me incluirían en unos seminarios que dictaría en varias universidades del país... entrevistas con revistas que tratan el tema. Incluso me aseguran en menos de un año un viaje a Estados Unidos –scuchando la urgencia en sus palabras-. Es el puesto que siempre deseé... pero como jamás pensé que me lo darían, me conformaba con lo de la dirección de investigaciones aquí. Antes lo deseaba... soñaba con esto... pero ahora...

-Eriol –dijo entendiendo su dilema.

Dudó un segundo. ¿Qué haría ella en su lugar? Miró a su alrededor, pensó que ella misma tendría que dejar a Touya en poco tiempo.

-¿Qué es mas importante para ti? –preguntó después de tomar aire-. ¿El puesto o Eriol? Analízalo. Es una gran oportunidad allá, serás famosa... y también muy respetada... pero ¿es lo que quieres o a tu novio?

-Ese es el problema; Eriol no me ha dicho que es mi novio. Llevamos la cosas con calma... o eso creo yo... pero una relación formal no tenemos... la pasamos bien juntos y me ha confesado que es feliz... pero de ahí a decir que estamos involucrados mas formalmente...

-Nagissa, te aseguro que si Eriol y tú hablan las cosas y lo que pasará con tu puesto, no te dejará ir... o no querrá dejarte ir. Y si lo hace, irá por ti.

-¿Lo crees?

-Conociéndolo, estoy segura.

----------

El resto del tiempo la pasó ocupada. Recordaba la llamada de Nagissa. Sabía que tomaría la decisión correcta; aquella que hiciera feliz a su corazón. Y Eriol no la dejaría por Kaho. Su intuición femenina se lo decía. Pero en esos momentos también pensaba en lo dicho por Sakura cuando le dio aquella ropa de montar. ¿Qué querría decir con eso?

A media mañana lo descubrió. Tomoyo se encontraba en el cuarto de lavado pasando la ropa a la secadora.

-¡Tomoyo! –la llamó Touya desde lejos.

Tomoyo extrañada por la visita se dirigió a la cocina.

-Aquí estoy –respondió al ingresar a la misma pocos segundos después también lo hacia él-. ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Se me olvidó algo.

-¿Ah si¿Qué cosa? –preguntó mirando a su alrededor, no había dejado nada ahí.

-Esto –y dicho eso la abrazó por la cintura levantándola del suelo para besarla largamente.

-Ojalá tuvieras estos olvidos más seguido –dijo Tomoyo al terminar el beso mientras se mordía el labio al tiempo que pasaba las manos por su cabello.

-¿Si¿Te gustaría? –Tomoyo asintió y volvió a besarlo.

Al final la puso en el suelo y luego miró alrededor.

-¿Dónde está Sakura¿Y dónde está "ese"?

Tomoyo imaginó su reacción y suspiró resignada antes de contestar.

-Sakura y Shaoran fueron a cabalgar.

-Con que "Shaoran" –Tomoyo sonrió a modo de disculpa-. Cámbiate –ordenó de repente encaminándola a su cuarto.

-¿Por qué¿No te gusta como me veo? –preguntó Tomoyo con inocencia señalando su vestido.

-Me encanta como te ves… siempre –dijo dándole un beso fugaz al llegar a la puerta de su habitación-. Pero eso no te servirá si vamos a cabalgar.

-Pero Touya… -la silenció poniéndole un dedo en los labios.

-Nada de peros, cámbiate.

-Touya –lo regañó ella quitando su dedo-. Tengo muchas cosas que hacer, aun no termino de poner la ropa en la secadora y…

-Lo haré yo mientras te cambias –y abrió la puerta.

-¡Touya!

-Cámbiate –ordenó sonriendo-. O tal vez quieres que te ayude.

-Ah eso te gustaría ¿verdad? –dijo Tomoyo sonrojada por las imágenes que vinieron a su mente-. No gracias, yo puedo solita –y entró en la habitación, Touya ya se alejaba y antes de cerrar agregó-: Nunca pensé que tendría un jefe tan considerado. ¿Qué pasó con el dictador que estaba aquí cuando yo llegué?

-Te mostraré donde esta el dictador si no te das prisa –amenazó Touya con voz ronca y Tomoyo riendo se apresuró a cerrar la puerta.

**Continuará…**

**Nota de la autora: **Hola a todos, que les pareció este capítulo, espero les haya gustado, sobre todo porque muchos estaban esperando con ansia la llegada de Shaoran al rancho Kinomoto. Tomen este capítulo como un relax para lo que esta por venir, habrá cosas muy buenas más adelante, de momento lo único que puedo adelantarles es que en el siguiente capítulo será la tan ansiada fiesta de Mina y Yukito y pues a ver que pasa ¿no? Antes de que lo olvide quisiera recomendarles los fics de mi buena amiga Crystal23 yo he leído todos sus fics de SCC y son buenísimos, en especial les recomiendo los que esta sacando ahora "Para mi, siempre fuiste tu" y "Dos vidas un destino", son muy, muy buenos; con muchas sorpresas y situaciones inesperadas.

Otra cosa más, llevó mucho tiempo pensando en esto pero no me había animado a llevarlo a cabo pero ante tanta insistencia por parte de algunas chicas que me hacen el favor de leer este fic, pues tal vez lo haga. Muchas me han preguntado si dejaré que las parejas lleguen a "más" en las escenas románticas, debo admitir que en mi mente casi siempre eso sucede, pero no me he animado a plasmar estas situaciones en el fic, porque no se si sería capaz de hacer algo bonito y con respecto tanto para los personajes como para quienes me leen. Así que necesito su opinión¿les parecería o no que algo "más" sucediera con las parejas, en pocas palabras ¿les gustaría que hubiera lemon o lime (como sea que se llame) en este fic? Debo advertirles de una vez que si la respuesta es afirmativa por una gran mayoría lo haré hasta el epilogo, así de esta manera para quienes no les agrade mucho la idea podrán leer este fic hasta el final sin molestarse en leer este tipo de escenas o (cosa que yo consideraría peor) dejarán de leer el fic a causa de esto. Prometo de verdad que haré lo mejor posible para no caer en lo vulgar. Como sea les agradecería mucho su opinión cualquiera que esta sea. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.

Gracias por los reviews y gracias por que juntos llegamos a los 400.

¡Ah! Una cosa más¡AL FIN TENEMOS EL LIBRO 6 DE HARRY POTTER¡VIVA!

**Dairu**** Hisaki**: Muchas gracias por tus comentarios, que bueno que te guste tanto lo que estoy haciendo, sigue leyendo. Bye.

**chour**i: Como pudiste ver la reacción de Touya fue la esperada, afortunadamente Tomoyo estaba por ahí para distraerlo ¿no crees? Nos vemos en la próxima.

**HOSHI**: No te preocupes si no puedes dejar review a veces (pero que sea solo a veces por favour, jajaja), de verdad, yo entiendo que hay que hay que dar prioridad a las cosas importantes, además, mencionas que has estado enferma, espero que ya te encuentres mejor. Como sea me he acostumbrado a tu presencia y me gusta leer tu opinión, no dejes de hacerlo por mucho tiempo por favor. Tratare de seguirte como ibas en el review. Creo que muchas quisiéramos estar en el lugar de Tomoyo, como podrás notar disfruto mucho escribiendo estas partes románticas. Matsagi pagará no te preocupes, de momento es todo lo que podría decirte al respecto. Este capítulo me sorprendió por la facilidad con la que salió, no sé sería porque llevaba mucho tiempo con todas esas ideas en la cabeza, y también por que me di el gusto de describir a la Sakura que yo tenía en mente, además de que alguno que otro elemento desarrollado dentro de los capítulos anteriores tuvo su porque en este capítulo. Incluso la parte en la que Shaoran se declara a Sakura la tenía escrita (no en su totalidad), casi desde el principio, yo creo que antes de tener los primeros 5 capítulos, fue muy agradable escribirlo, mucho. Agradezco mucho cada uno de tus comentarios, mi vida va bien gracias, trató de mantener la sonrisa en mi rostro, gracias.

**beautiful****-night**: Que alegría saber que te he dejado satisfecha, gracias. Tienes razón tal vez Touya debió dejar que Tomoyo le dijera la verdad, pero tal vez más adelante te des cuenta de que ese no hubiera sido el mejor momento. Claro que Tomoyo tiene más que controlado a Touya y me animaría a decir que a él le gusta eso, jajaja. De Sakura y Shaoran ni se diga, la mujer puede hacer lo que quiera de él, ya lo verás. Mi muso inspirador esta feliz por tan sincero agradecimiento y sigue junto a mi jajajaja. ¿Di la impresión de estar de vacaciones¡Que va! No, no, no. No tengo esa suerte, estoy trabajando como siempre y aprovechando mis momentos libres para escribir. Suerte en todo lo que hagas, por que por lo visto estas bastante ocupada en estos momentos. Cuídate mucho y bye.

**Hitomi**** Kansaki Fanel**: Si te encantó la reacción de Touya en el capítulo anterior quiero saber que tal te ha parecido en este, todavía se verán algunos detalles en los siguientes capítulos, Touya puede ser realmente molesto cuando se lo propone. Todavía falta un poco para saber que pasara en el futuro para ambas parejas, pero ya estamos cerquita no te preocupes. Cuídate tu también, hasta pronto.

**Anahí**: Será hasta el próximo capítulo cuando puedas ver que es lo que sucede con Keiju. En cuanto a Eriol y Nagissa, creo que mi amiga Crystal23 se ha adelantado a tu petición y tiene preparado algo para el siguiente capítulo, ya veremos si te gusta el resultado. Creo que no he visto las faltas de ortografía. Mi muso sigue inspirado. Gracias y hasta pronto.

**sakurita86**: Que bueno que puedas emocionarte y que grato es saber que yo puedo provocar ese sentimiento. Ya me dirás que te pareció el encuentro Shaoran vs. Touya. Bye.

**Yuzu**: Al parecer mi muso se esta portando muy bien conmigo y mientras así sea seguiré actualizando con frecuencia. Muchas gracias por tus comentarios, estoy celebrando a lo grande la cantidad de reviews, ni siquiera lo puedo creer todavía, pero muchas gracias por el apoyo. Creo que di la impresión de estar de vacaciones pero la verdad es que no, ni modo. Hasta pronto.

**Kary**: Muchas gracias por tus comentarios, Saludos y besos para ti también. Nos vemos.

**Ayin**: No te preocupes si no puedes dejar review a veces, comprendo que no siempre se puede, como sea extrañe tus comentarios. Espero que te haya gustado el encuentro Shaoran vs. Touya. Mi muso inspirador sigue cerca y activo, gracias. Bye.

**belzer**: Que bueno que te gusten las escenas románticas, me esfuerzo mucho en que queden bien ¿se nota? Jajaja. Muy interesante pregunta la que haces respecto al arma de Touya, yo me lo había imaginado con una escopeta, no se los demás que haya pensado. Como pudiste darte cuenta, Tomoyo resulto ser muy efectiva para tranquilizar a Touya y no creo que a él le moleste eso para nada. Como siempre es un placer devolverle el favor a un amigo y a la vez a un gran escritor, no me resulta para nada difícil dejarte un review, lamentablemente como te habrás dado cuenta a veces si se me complica un poco para tener tiempo y dejar un review, pero bueno, como sea es posible que pronto tengas otro review por ahí. Gracias por tus buenos deseos, nos vemos en la próxima.

**amni123**: Muchas gracias por leer mi historia y por prometer seguir leyendo, yo seguiré escribiendo hasta el final y espero no defraudarte, hasta pronto.

**Mari**: Como tu misma te has dado cuenta las cosas se complican cada vez más para Tomoyo. Y si, llegará el momento en que deba decirle adiós a Touya, habrá que esperar a ver que dice él al respecto ¿no crees? Espero que ya sea que leas lento o rápido sigas disfrutando mi historia. Bye.

**sora**** 2515**: Es siempre agradable saber que ha gustado tanto un capítulo, espero que este también te haya parecido divertido, muchas gracias. Nos vemos en la próxima.

**Aya-Mery**: Tal vez mas adelante puedas ver la cara humana de Matsagi, pero ciertamente espero que lo que veas no te guste (jajaja). Todavía tendrás que esperar un poco más para conocer la reacción de Touya ante el secreto de Tomoyo, pero paciencia, paciencia; valdrá la pena. Mi muso se está portando muy bien, afortunadamente. Yo también espero que podamos vernos en el msn pronto y tener una buena conversación, cuídate mucho. Bye

**nena05000**: Por lo menos me da gusto saber que estas disfrutando de tus vacaciones sería imperdonable si no lo hicieras. Tienes razón en cuanto a que la verdadera razón de que no hubiera acercamiento entre T&T es que Touya no quería admitir sus sentimientos, pero recuerda que también era porque Touya creía que Sakura había mandado a Tomoyo para conquistarlo, aunque la verdadera razón era otra y por supuesto Tomoyo no podía decírselo. Además hay algunas ocasiones en que Touya le pide que le diga la verdad, mucho antes de aceptar lo que sentía por ella. Lo que dices respecto a que no la relacionó en la televisión es porque si recuerdas en el noticiero mencionan el nombre de Shaoran e incluso el sale en el reportaje (si bien recuerdo), así que de esta manera centre la atención de Touya en Shaoran, pues dice algo así como "con que ese es el tal Li Shaoran". Por otro lado, yo creo que nadie perdería la oportunidad de molestar a Nakuru además con Touya bailando con ella era imposible resistir la tentación¿no crees? Que alegría que te gusten esas dos escenas románticas entre las parejas, el beso entre Touya y Tomoyo lo hice con todo el corazón. Keiju tenía que llegar a esa zona con algún pretexto, además si te crees que esos dos sean amigos ¿no? Que bueno que te gustara la escena del caballo con T&T, es la primera vez que alguien me dice que no le gusto lo que Touya dijo, pero esta bien, no te preocupes aprecio tu sincera opinión después de todo es parte del encanto de hacer este tipo de cosas. No entendí que fue exactamente lo que no te gusto, tal vez después puedas explicármelo. Tienes razón respecto a los lugares a los que llevan a los secuestrados, fue justamente por eso que elegí ese sitio. Matsagi no reconoce la voz de Sakura en parte por la adrenalina del momento y en parte porque Sakura habla muy bajo y en ocasiones en un hilo de voz, el fácilmente lo hubiera interpretado como nerviosismo (bueno, eso digo yo). Tienes razón respecto a lo mal que lo esta pasando Tomoyo y esto justifica algunas reacciones de la chica más adelante. También aciertas al decir que Shaoran no la esta pasando bien. Touya es Touya no puedo decir nada más al respecto. Vaya, esta vez si ha sido una larga respuesta. Nos vemos. Recuerda buscar más abajo.

**crystal23**: Pues si amiga me parece que el tuyo fue el review 400 y que mejor manera que festejarlo que con una de las involucradas en este proyecto, por que también el éxito es tuyo. Sin tu apoyo, tus ánimos, tus ideas, tus propuestas y por supuesto sin tu amistad, este fic no sería lo mismo. Besos para ti también.

**Calebde**** tigrillo**: Me da gusto que no le encuentres defectos a mi historia, que bueno también que disfrutes tanto de las parejas, me esfuerzo mucho porque queden muy bien ¿se nota? Ojalá que la espera no haya sido muy pesada y ojalá también disfrutes de este capítulo. Bye.

**Isis**** Temptation**: Me da gusto saber que esta vez no escribiste el review a la luz del celular, respecto al otro lugar donde lo hiciste prefiero abstenerme de hacer comentarios, ya soy bastante mala influencia. No importa cuantas veces digas que te encantó a mi me encanta leerlo. Me esforcé mucho en la escena S&S, tenía que ser importante también pues de ello dependen algunas cosas en el futuro. No puedo adelantarte mucho respecto a si Tomoyo estará o no en la boda de Yukito y Mina, eso tendrás que descubrirlo más tarde. La escena de Touya y Tomoyo en la habitación de ella me salió de la nada, esa son las escenas que más disfruto porque me salen del alma. No las planeo simplemente salen. Fue muy divertido escribir la reacción de Touya, y fue más divertido escribir la parte con Tomoyo, esa fue una de las cosas que me sugirió mi amiga Crystal23, en esta parte quise dejar ver un poco la clase de relación que tienen y lo profunda que puede ser, que puedan hablar de "casi" todo (ante obvias excepciones) y que ella sepa como tratarlo (aunque aún le quedan muchas cosas por aprender). Además quise dejar ver la influencia que tendrá Tomoyo en un futuro. Tienes razón la personalidad de Tomoyo encaja muy bien con los dos hombres, incluso me he dado cuenta que me resultara difícil empezar un fic nuevo con E&T de pareja, me va doler dejar a Touya. Eriol es maravilloso en muchos sentidos, yo creo que el puede ser mucho más controlado, y aunque también es bromista y le gusta ir un paso adelante es un hombre centrado que sabe lo que quiere y defiende sus ideas, lo adoro. Mi corazón esta dividido. Pronto, pronto será la fiesta de Yukito y Mina. Ya se que dos semanas es mucho, pero de esta manera doy tiempo a muchos de mandar review y por otro lado tengo más tiempo para escribir los capítulos que vienen. Gracias por este maravilloso review y espero el próximo. No lo hagas a la luz de tu celular por favor. Cuídate. Bye.

**Aiko**: Mi muso sigue portándose muy bien, gracias. Que bueno que te agraden tanto las escenas T&T y que te guste tanto Touya, hago lo mejor posible porque este chico se luzca, jajaja. Matsagi recibirá lo suyo, no te preocupes por ello. Muchas gracias por los aplausos, veo que no estamos tan lejos, yo también soy de México. Bye.

**FENIXGIRL**: Ojalá y tengas razón, creo que me volvería loca de la felicidad si llegará a los 700 reviews, gracias por los buenos deseos. ¿Te gusto la forma en que Tomoyo manejó a Touya? Yo creo que él también lo disfruto ¿no crees? Ya veremos que le depara el futuro a esta pareja. Nos vemos en dos semanas. Besos para ti también, bye.

**Les**: Que sorpresa tan agradable verte por aquí, espero que no te desaparezcas tanto, que bueno que te este gustando como va progresando la historia y todavía no lo has visto todo. Yo esperaré con ansias tu opinión. Bye.

**KAorisama**: Vaya lamento mucho que no hayas dormido mucho, aunque no lamento tanto que la causa haya sido Junto a ti, muchas gracias es muy halagador saber que la historia vale tanto sacrificio. Siento mucho que tu padre te haya cortado la inspiración. Espero sigas leyendo y no defraudarte, y también espero que sigas dejando tu opinión, es importante para mi saber si voy por buen camino. Hasta pronto.

**Yukkino**: Que bueno que logre mi cometido en el capítulo 20, mantener la tensión en el ambiente y que todo mundo (o casi todo) odiara a Matsagi, y tienes toda la razón, pero que va saber ese hombre calenturiento de seducir a una mujer. A mi también me encantaría verte hacer un fic T&T pero también me encantaría ver la continuación del E&T. Yo creo que quien va terminar secuestrando a otra voy a ser yo. Bye. (revisa más abajo hay otro para ti)

**Sailor**** Alluminem Siren**: Como dije yo también ando toda complicada porque ya se acerca el final. Si Tomoyo le hubiera "escupido" a Touya la verdad, esto habría acabado hace mucho, pero ahí esta lo interesante, jajaja ¿no crees? Ojalá te haya gustado la llegada de Shaoran al rancho y las presentaciones. Hasta la próxima.

**Iris**: El chiste es que queden interesantes, si no como los mantengo interesando ¿no crees? Además así es más emocionante, tanto para mi como para ustedes, o al menos eso espero. Supongo que tu serás de las que aprueban que Tomoyo y Touya tengan su "momentito" ¿verdad? Bueno ya me dirás. ¿Te conseguiste unas NERVO-CALM grageas", jajaja, espero que si. Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo, y gracias por tus comentarios, me doy cuenta que todos mis esfuerzos han valido la pena y eso me hace muy feliz. Bye.

**Leena**** Fy**: Que gusto ver que estabas aquí otra vez. Ojalá y se te haga costumbre. También es un gusto saber que estas leyendo Lecciones, espero te guste. Que sorpresa saber que conoces a nena05000, sus reviews son leyenda por aquí. Sería muy agradable tener una opinión tuya de cada capítulo, siempre es importante ver si lo que uno esta haciendo esta bien o no, o si va por buen camino, incluso hay quien da propuestas interesantes, si te es posible hacerlo te lo agradeceré aunque no te presiones, se lo difícil que puede ser eso, sobre todo cuando la historia va tan adelantada. Eres una de las pocas que se dio cuenta que el capítulo anterior fue una especie de relax, a mi me parece que este también lo es. Y si, la revelación del secreto de Tomoyo lo estoy guardando para un mejor momento. Tienes razón en cuanto a lo que pueda suceder más adelante, tus suposiciones en cuanto a Keiju no son del todo equivocadas. Espero te haya gustado el encuentro entre Shaoran y Touya, ya me dirás. Que bueno que disfrutes tanto de la pareja Eriol&Nagissa sobre todo porque aprecias mucho Kaho, sinceramente esa mujer no me agrada, ni por si misma y mucho menos porque anduvo con los dos hombres que me encantan que son Eriol y Touya. Tienes razón en cuanto a los problemas que pueden surgir para esta pareja pues la sombra de Kaho pesa mucho, pero ya veremos como se supera. Se que tal vez Sakura este un poco traumada por su experiencia, pero la chica es fuerte y sobre todo tiene el apoyo de la persona que ama, así que poco a poco lo superara. Es una lástima que yo todavía no haya visto ni un solo capítulo de Tsubasa, pero en cuanto pueda los conseguiré y ya platicaremos al respecto. En cuanto a la escena T&T creo que esa es una de mis tantas fantasías así que ahí quedo, jajaja, a mi también me gusta esa canción de Aerosmith. Tomoyo se desmaya por un acumulado de tensión que tiene, y tienes razón de alguna manera debía justificar lo que sucede más adelante e intensificar el sentido de protección que Touya tiene para con ella. Espero te haya gustado el reencuentro de las amigas. Tendré en cuenta tu petición de ver a Tomoyo más decidida, ya veré como me las arreglo (¡muso tenemos trabajo!). A mi en lo particular me gusta ver a Yue y a Yukito como dos individuos, así que no creo que sea raro ver en mis fics a estos dos chicos actuando por separado. Muchas gracias por todos tus comentarios, disfruto mucho cuando alguien se involucra a ese grado con mi trabajo. Por último espero que no te haya molestado mucho lo que pretendo hacer más adelante con la historia, tengo entendido que eres muy selectiva en cuanto a los fics se refiere, y tal vez la idea del lemon no te agrade, como sea quiero recalcar el hecho de que esto no sucederá sino hasta en el epílogo y podrás leer hasta el final sin tener que ver esta clase de cosas que tengo entendido no te gustan. Como sea espero que me des tu opinión al respecto, creéme que la tendré muy en cuanta. Hasta pronto.

**AGUILA FANEL**: Muchas gracias, me da gusto ver que sigues leyendo y sobre todo que dejas review, mucha, muchas gracias. Espero que te este gustando lo que ha sucedido hasta el momento. Bye

**Manacols**: Muchas gracias, que bueno que te gusta, debo decir que soy una romántica empedernida y creo que se nota ¿no? Nos vemos.

**laracG**: Muchas gracias por dejar review, y que bueno que leíste Lecciones, ese fue mi primer fic y tiene un significado especial. Todavía falta un poco para que las cosas empiecen a caminar rápido, así que aguanta, sino, no te preocupes, ya estoy organizando un grupo de apoyo para aquellas que están perdiendo las uñas. Otra vez gracias y sigue leyendo.

**Yukkino**: jajajaja creo que Crystal23 quedó impactada por aquello del látigo, está bien chica, defiende lo que es tuyo. Aunque no te separes mucho de tu látigo puedes necesitarlo más adelante. Espero que en este capítulo también haya descrito bien la reacción de Touya al conocer a Shaoran. Me gusto esa expresión de que Tomoyo "lo tiene dentro del bote". Creo que todas debemos aprender de ella. ¿Cansarías mucho a un chico como Touya? Jajajaja con que si, entiendo, entiendo, pero a lo mejor la cansada es otra. ¡Qué bueno¡Que gusto escuchar que te hay llegado la inspiración¡Por favor inspiración no te alejes de ella, tu si que me has hecho esperar. Voy a poner una alerta en el siguiente cap, hasta que no actualice Yukkino, no actualizaré yo ¿Qué te parece? Es buen aliciente, jajajaja. Y lo mismo digo yo: Escribe, Escribe, Escribe…. Hasta pronto.

**Ceci**: Bueno tómalo por el lado amable, no tuviste que esperar tanto ¿no? Además lamento decirlo pero de ahora en adelante los capítulos van a acabar cardiacos. Me he esforzado mucho porque así sea. No lo había pensado así pero tienes razón la casa se volverá un campo minado. Te aconsejo que tomes "NERVOCALM grageas" jajajaja. No se exactamente de que año será Sakura pero debe ser por ahí del 2000 y eso debe ser del anime, el manga debe ser más viejo. Bueno, eso digo yo. Hasta que alguien menciona eso de que el capítulo anterior fue una especie de relajamiento, muchas gracias por notarlo, creo que te darás cuenta que este también lo es. Tienes razón en estar preocupada por lo que pueda pasar en la fiesta de Mina y Yukito en el siguiente capítulo descubrirás porque. Creo que todas por lo menos debes en cuando nos ponemos en los zapatos de estas chicas, sobre todo en las escenas interesantes ¿no crees? Muchas gracias por el review, espero el próximo. Bye.

**nena05000**: Aquí estamos de nuevo, muchas gracias por tomarte la molestia de hacer más de un review, lo aprecio mucho. Veo con mucho agrado que disfrutaste al 100 del cap 20, ese capítulo es muy especial para mi, bueno todos los son en cierto sentido, pero esta a sido de los más sencillos de escribir, y casi, casi, lo escribí de un tirón. Llevaba mucho tiempo pensando en lo que sucedería en este capítulo, incluida la declaración de Shaoran, aunque la sorpresa para mi fue lo que sucedió con Yue y Tsugume, pues salió de repente y escribir esas así es muy divertido para mi pues me salen directo del alma ¿se noto? Todavía falta para que Touya se declare a Tomoyo y también un poquito para que Touya sepa todo la verdad, pero ya veremos que pasa. Ojalá pudiera escribir un poco más pero mis ojitos ya no pueden, como sea te aseguro que leí de pi a pa tu review y disfrute cada momento, me da gusto que alguien pueda desmenuzar así cada capítulo y darme sus impresiones de cada momento, porque descubro que logré mi cometido y en otros es divertido ver que sus reacciones son similares a las mías en el momento en que estoy escribiendo, muchas gracias. Nos vemos en la siguiente.


	23. Chapter 23

**JUNTO A TI**

**Por Daulaci Serv**

**Con los personajes de Card Captor Sakura, Por CLAMP.**

**Con una especial agradecimiento a Crystal23 quien a sido toda una inspiración y un gran apoyo como beta en este fic.**

**CAPITULO 23**

Sakura había pasado una mañana inolvidable mostrándole los alrededores a Shaoran. Aunque este ya había confesado sobre los planos de la propiedad que le había dado Yue y que prácticamente había memorizado haciendo gala de su profesionalismo.

-¿Pero, para qué estudiaste los planos? –preguntó Sakura sonriendo.

-Precaución –contestó Shaoran encogiéndose de hombros-. ¿Qué es eso de allá? –preguntó haciendo un movimiento con la cabeza en dirección a una vieja construcción.

-Ah, eso –dijo Sakura siguiendo la vista de Shaoran-. Es "la casa de los besos" –sonrió con un brillo en los ojos-. ¿Quieres verla?

-¿La casa de los besos?

Mientras cabalgaban hacia ella Sakura le contó la historia de "la casa de los besos".

-¿Y nunca has venido aquí? –preguntó enarcando una ceja dudando de lo que escuchaba.

-De verdad –respondió Sakura al tiempo que desmontaban-. Mi hermano se portaba como un perro guardián en lo que se refería este lugar. De alguna manera siempre supo cuando yo tenía intenciones de venir aunque solo fuera por curiosidad –aclaró mientras se abrazaban por la cintura y caminaban hacia el interior de la casa.

Ya adentro Shaoran registró el lugar, era una casa vieja pero no estaba en tan mal estado. Dentro había algunos muebles viejos, una mesa, dos sillas un par de amplios sofás cubiertos con sábanas y una chimenea, cuyo aspecto revelaba que había sido usada recientemente.

-Se nota que la usan con frecuencia –apuntó Shaoran.

-Más o menos –dijo Sakura-. Cada vez que hay un baile es seguro que alguien vendrá aquí o en el verano. Ahora es temporada de exámenes, no creo que nadie venga –se quitó el sombrero y lo colocó sobre la mesa.

-Entonces, este es el lugar perfecto.

-¿Para que?

-Para ocultar una camioneta –Sakura lo miraba confundida y explicó-: Solo por si hay alguna emergencia, no quiero dejar nada al azar, solo tú y yo sabremos que esta aquí.

-¿Dónde la ocultarás?

-En la parte de atrás, hay una especie de terraza techada, puedo ponerla debajo. En esa parte, con los árboles atrás nadie podrá verla desde lejos, a menos que se acerquen.

-¿Y quien la traerá?

-Yue se encargará.

-¿Y cuando será eso?

-Dijo que en cuanto le avisara que había encontrado un lugar mandaría a alguien de su confianza para que la dejara aquí –respondió pensativo-. Solo serán unos días no habrá problema.

-¿Qué más han estado planeando sin decirme? –preguntó después de meditarlo un momento.

Shaoran simplemente la miró muy serio después de unos segundos su mirada se suavizó y le sonrió.

-No mucho –contestó y exhaló un suspiro.

-No te creo –dijo ella retándolo.

-No seas curiosa, ya te enterarás.

-¿Cuándo? –insistió mientras quitaba la sábana del sofá más amplio.

-Pronto.

-¿Por qué no ahora? –y se sentó en el sofá.

-Porque no es el mejor momento –respondió al sentarse a su lado.

Sakura se sentía intrigada y un poco molesta. No siempre se enteraba de lo que planeaban Yue y Shaoran en el trabajo, pero esta vez era diferente… lo sabía y le preocupaba que no quisieran comentárselo.

Shaoran la observaba mirando al vacío con los brazos cruzados y un gesto de preocupación en su rostro y supo lo que estaba pensando. Pero todavía no hallaba la forma de decirle lo que sucedía. ¿Cómo decirle que pronto se separarían? No quería verla triste o enojada, no ahora que parecía tan feliz.

Con un dedo él apartó los mechones que caían sobre su cara, y después recorrer el contorno de su cara, captando la atención de la chica que ahora sonreía.

-Podría obligarte a que me digas "todo" lo que sabes –amenazó ella con un brillo divertido en sus ojos.

-¿Ah si¿Y cómo harías eso? –quiso saber siguiendo su juego y se cruzó de brazos para adoptar una posición defensiva.

-¡No me crees! –exclamó divertida, él simplemente se encogió de hombros.

Sin aviso Sakura se sentó en su regazo colocando las rodillas a cada lado de las caderas masculinas y con coquetería le quitó el sombrero y lo lanzó junto al suyo.

-¿Por donde empezaré? –preguntó con coquetería acariciando su cabello, Shaoran empezaba a sentir mucho calor, pero mantenía los brazos cruzados y la sonrisa en los labios.

Sakura lo observó y aceptó el reto, bajo la vista apreciando con lentitud el torso masculino y empezó a juguetear con los botones de la camisa.

La sonrisa de Shaoran desapareció e inhaló aire profundamente, Sakura sonrió disfrutando su pequeño triunfo y empezó a desabotonar la camisa lentamente; uno, dos, tres botones.

-Sakura –advirtió él con voz suave.

-¿Qué? –ronroneó ella y metió una mano bajo la camisa para sentir el latido de su corazón-. Vas a confesar… ¿tan pronto?

Shaoran colocó las manos en las caderas de la chica y negó con la cabeza. Sakura enarcó una ceja y sonriendo soltó el último botón y comenzó a acariciar con lentitud el pecho de Shaoran.

Con los labios entreabiertos y fascinada por la sensación bajo las palmas de sus manos recorrió el musculoso torso.

-¿Te sientes bien? –susurró en su oído.

Sintiendo como aumentaba el ritmo de la respiración de Shaoran, Sakura disfrutó del poder que ejercía sobre él y con descaro movió sus caderas, aunque él la detuvo de inmediato.

Ni siquiera supo como sucedió pero de repente se encontraba acostada en el sofá con Shaoran encima de ella.

-Me estás volviendo loco –susurró él.

-Esa es la idea –replicó ella con voz ronca, Shaoran sonrió.

-Siempre me ha fascinado la capacidad que tienes para comportarte seductora y atrevida cuando quieres –dijo contra su oído acariciando con sus labios el lóbulo de su oreja-. Sobre todo porque sé que eres tierna e inocente.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? –musito mirándolo a los ojos.

-Por la forma en que tiemblas en mis brazos cuando te beso, por la forma en que respondes a mis besos.

Sakura lo miró sonrojada hasta la punta del cabello. Sentía el pulso acelerado y recordó aquella vez en el gimnasio en que hizo todo lo posible porque la besara y lo logró.

-Solo soy así contigo –confesó Sakura-. Sólo así podría hacer que te fijaras en mi.

-Lo sé –dijo Shaoran con una sonrisa seductora que se desvaneció mientras la observaba-. Lo sé y te lo agradezco.

Shaoran inclinó la cabeza. Ella se acomodó bajo el peso de él, rodeo su cuello con los brazos y le acarició el cabello. Sintió el roce cálido de sus labios y gimió.

A Shaoran le pareció cálida y dócil. Su boca se abrió y sus gemidos lo alentaron.

Sakura feliz respondía a sus besos. Jamás en sus locos sueños de adolescente creyó posible que alguna vez estaría en ese lugar con el hombre que amaba.

Sobre todo sin que le preocupara en lo más mínimo que su hermano apareciera a estropear el momento.

----------

Tomoyo se encontraba en la colina bajo el árbol, se recargó en él cruzando los brazos asombrada por el comportamiento de Touya.

Ahora entendía la desesperación de Sakura por conseguirle una novia a su hermano o por lo menos una distracción.

Pero esta vez le había fallado. Miró hacia abajo para observar la ropa que Sakura le había dejado.

Los pantalones para montar se ajustaban a sus caderas como una segunda piel, la blusa de tirantes con encaje en el escote era bastante sugestiva, y el atuendo lo complementaban un par de botas de montar que cubrían sus pantorrillas.

Cuando Tomoyo había terminado de vestirse y observó el resultado final frente al espejo, se sonrojó al notar lo favorecedor que era el atuendo para su figura, delineando cada curva y resaltando lo mejor de ella.

No pudo reprimir el impulso de ponerse una blusa de manga larga encima, la dejó suelta para ocultar un poco el efecto de los pantalones, aunque prefirió no abotonarla para aguantar el calor.

Cuando se encontró a Touya en la cocina, sintió que la mejillas le ardían, pero se controló a tiempo y observó su reacción, pudo notar que contenía el aliento antes de entrecerrar los ojos.

-¿Te lo prestó Sakura? –fue más una afirmación que una pregunta.

-Si¿no te gusta?

-Si, claro –fue la respuesta fría de él y la tomó de la mano para salir.

Touya también conocía muy bien a su hermana y se dio cuenta de todo el numerito. Tomoyo no tenía la culpa, pero todavía no sabía si sentirse molesto con ella por prestarse a las tretas de su hermana.

Como siempre preparó únicamente a "Sultán" para el paseo. Ayudó a Tomoyo a subir al caballo tratando de no notar lo bien que le quedaban los pantalones.

Tenía que concentrarse en averiguar donde estaba Sakura y si ella los encontraba primero tendría el pretexto de que estaba paseando con Tomoyo, aunque por el atuendo de Tomoyo era obvio que su hermana esperaba algo así.

Habían llegado a la colina de siempre y después de bajar a Tomoyo del animal y amarrarlo sacó unos binoculares que llevaba ocultos en la silla de montar.

Ignorando la exclamación de sorpresa de Tomoyo se dispuso a buscar en los alrededores, desde ahí podía ver todo el valle con claridad, aunque con la chica a un lado le fue difícil poner atención a su tarea, pero poco después agradeció con cierto alivio que ella se alejara unos pasos atrás.

Tomoyo mientras tanto se sentía un poco molesta por se ignorada de esa manera, acalorada se quitó la blusa de manga larga y se la anudó en la cintura.

-"De todos modos a él le da lo mismo" –pensó herida en su orgullo mientras se acomodaba otra vez contra el árbol-. "Con suerte regresaremos a la casa pronto y podré quitarme todo esto antes de que alguien más me vea".

-¡Ahí están! –exclamó Touya victorioso pero solo por un momento.

A lo lejos pudo distinguir las dos figuras que salían de "la casa de los besos" para montar los caballos.

-Sakura –gruño Touya bajando los binoculares-. Le dije que NUNCA debía ir a ese lugar.

-¿Me los prestas? –preguntó Tomoyo que ya se encontraba junto a él y señalaba los binoculares.

Touya le lanzó una mirada rápida para volver a mirarla otra vez, atónito al ver que se había quitado la blusa de manga larga y el efecto de la pequeña blusa de tirantes que llevaba en ese momento. Tragó saliva y le dio los binoculares para después caminar hacia "Sultán" con la intención de montarlo.

Tomoyo suspiró resignada y levantó los binoculares para ver que Sakura y Shaoran cabalgaban en dirección a la casa. Se les veía muy contentos. Lástima que no podía decir lo mismo de ella.

Se volvió para buscar a Touya y descubrió con sorpresa que se había montado en "Sultán" y se acercaba a ella.

-Vamos –ordenó estirando la mano hacia ella-. Todavía podemos alcanzarlos, pienso darle a Sakura el sermón de su vida…

-¿Qué? –exclamó Tomoyo boquiabierta.

-Date prisa –dijo él ignorando su expresión.

-No gracias –respondió ella y le puso en la mano los binoculares para después darle la espalda y empezar a camina cuesta abajo-. Yo me voy a la casa.

-Tomoyo –la llamó él autoritario pero la chica ni siquiera se detuvo.

-No te preocupes por mi –le gritó y levantó la mano a modo de despedida.

Tomoyo escuchó como desmontaba y corría hacia ella.

-Tomoyo sube al caballo –dijo él tomándola del brazo.

-No –negó ella soltándose-. ¿A que vamos a ir allá? –renegó y continuó su camino-. ¿Para esto me trajiste? –preguntó molesta-. ¿Para ignorarme y usarme como pretexto para molestar a Sakura?

-Ya que tu te prestaste a los juegos de mi hermana, vistiéndote así, pensé que no te molestaría prestarte a los míos también –dijo él también molesto mientras la seguía, observando los ajustados pantalones.

-¿Ah si? –dijo ella deteniéndose para voltear atrás tan repentinamente que casi choca con él y dio un paso atrás-. Pues… pues a partir de hoy Sakura y tú pueden dejar de utilizarme para molestarse el uno al otro. Y la próxima vez, si es que hay una, yo traeré mi propio caballo.

Iba a seguir su camino cuando Touya la sujetó y la levantó en el aire para cargarla sobre su hombro como si fuera un bulto, provocando que Tomoyo gritara.

-¿Qué haces¡Bájame! –le gritaba ella golpeando su espalda-. No voy a ir a ninguna parte contigo.

Touya subía otra vez por la colina en dirección a "su árbol" y no se detuvo hasta llegar a él. Con cuidado la bajó para recostarla en el pasto.

Tomoyo se veía furiosa y confundida, respiraba agitada, sus pechos subían y bajaban seductoramente y sus ojos resplandecían enojados. Ella trató de incorporarse pero Touya se lo impidió colocándose sobre ella. Tomoyo colocó ambas manos sobre su pecho para impedir que se acercara más.

-Te vez preciosa cuando te enojas –dijo él admirándola pero esto no pareció surtir efecto en ella quien trató de empujarlo-. Está bien –aceptó él serio-. No volveré a utilizarte para molestar a Sakura. Pero tampoco puedes prestarte a sus artimañas para distraerme.

-Me parece justo –respondió ella más tranquila-. ¿Podemos irnos ya? –preguntó molesta todavía por la forma en que la había ignorado.

-¿Quieres irte¿Tan pronto? –preguntó con cierta burla y quiso acercarse para besarla pero ella volteó la cara a un lado.

-Quiero ir a casa.

-Es una lástima –dijo Touya y pensó que debía estar molesta todavía por la forma en que la trató-. Es una lástima –repitió depositando suaves besos en su cuello-. Podríamos pasarla muy bien.

Tomoyo contuvo el aliento cosa que motivó a Touya y siguió besándola desde la barbilla hasta la base del cuello, sintiendo que se relajaba siguió por la clavícula y bajo uno de los tirantes de la blusa para morder y besar el hombro desnudo.

-¡Touya! –suspiró Tomoyo pasando los brazos por su cuello.

-¿Sabes lo que me haces vistiéndote así? –preguntó bajando las manos por sus costados hasta sus caderas.

Acarició la curva de sus senos con los labios. Ella se arqueó animándolo a ir más lejos. Temblando acarició su escote. Se pasó la lengua por los labios, sin aliento.

-¡Touya! –exclamó y una lengua invadió su boca, moviéndose eróticamente.

-Quiero hacerte el amor –dijo él sin aliento contra sus labios antes de volver a besarla-. Quiero tocarte, besar cada centímetro de tu piel.

-Si –gimió ella débilmente cuando sus ojos se encontraron.

-Pero no aquí –dijo él entre besos-. En una cama, en mi cama –la miró fijamente con los ojos oscurecidos por el deseo-, por la noche, toda la noche, hasta que amanezca.

-Si –asintió Tomoyo estremecida por las imágenes que venían a su mente. Acarició su cara con las manos mientras se humedecía los labios-. Despertar en tus brazos.

-Si –gruño Touya y volvió a besarla.

Siguieron besándose largo rato, pero esta vez eran besos largos y suaves que fueron apagando el fuego que había cobrado vida entre ellos.

Al final Touya se incorporó y ayudo a Tomoyo a ponerse de pie. En silencio montaron a "Sultán" y avanzaron lentamente hacia la casa.

-Ahora hay mucha gente en la casa –le dijo Touya de repente al oído besando su cuello-. Esperaremos a que Sakura y Li regresen a la ciudad.

Tomoyo sintió que el corazón se le encogía al escucharlo, y agradeció que él no podía ver su rostro.

-Papá planea salir pronto a una conferencia en la ciudad –continuó él susurrándole al oído y besó su hombro-. Puedo pedirle a Yukito que nos deje una noche solos en casa-. ¿Qué te parece?

Tomoyo pasó saliva y tomó aire antes de animarse a hablar haciendo un esfuerzo por sonar alegre.

-Parece que lo haz pensado mucho –dijo recargándose en su pecho.

-Solo un poco –admitió él abrazándola con más fuerza por la cintura y le dio un beso en la mejilla-. ¿Te parece mal?

-No –respondió ella y volvió la cara para besarlo. Después de eso se dirigieron a la casa sin decir una palabra.

----------

La noche de la fiesta llegó, Sakura y Tomoyo se arreglaban en el cuarto de la primera por insistencia de la misma.

Tomoyo estaba prácticamente lista, se había maquillado con sencillez, el cabello lo llevaba suelto pues sabía que así le gustaría a Touya. En ese momento se ponía el vestido.

-¿Sabes que se me haces extraño? –preguntó Sakura mientras le ayudaba con el cierre.

-¿Qué?

-Que hasta ahora Touya no ha mencionado nada sobre "la casa de los besos".

-¿Ah no? –dijo Tomoyo sonrojada fingiendo estar ocupada colocándose las sandalias de tacón alto.

-No, ni una palabra¿me ayudas? –y se volvió para que ahora Tomoyo le ayudara con su vestido-. ¿Crees que esté tramando algo?

-No lo creo –respondió sincera-. "Al menos no lo que tu crees" –pensó temblorosa.

-Tal vez tengas razón, estos días se le ve muy pensativo. Y cuando te ve… ¡tiene una mirada¡Lo tienes anonadado!

Tomoyo no respondió y terminó de arreglarle el cabello a Sakura que había optado por llevarlo recogido en un elegante y sencillo moño.

Las dos se encontraban emocionadas y nerviosas, en especial Tomoyo pues aquella noche se definiría su relación con Touya.

-Estoy nerviosa –confesó poco después Tomoyo sentada frente al espejo al tiempo que trataba de abrocharse el collar de perlas-. Esta noche le diré la verdad a Touya.

-Déjame ayudarte –ofreció Sakura acercándose por detrás-. No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien –las dos se miraron a través del espejo y sonrieron.

-Gracias Sakura –y se volvió hacia ella-. Creo que ya estamos listas¡te ves divina! –Sakura sonrió-. Voy a bajar, no quiero hacer esperar a Touya mucho tiempo.

-Yo esperaré aquí, Shaoran dijo que pasaría por mi para bajar juntos.

Tomoyo se colocó un chal sobre los antebrazos y tomó el bolso que hacia juego con las sandalias que complementaban el atuendo.

Touya ya la esperaba al pie de las escaleras y escuchó cuando se habría la puerta. Supo que se trataba de Tomoyo gracias a su escandalosa hermana.

-¡Tomoyo, espera! –gritó Sakura antes de que esta cerrara la puerta-. No encuentro uno de mis zapatos.

Tomoyo regresó y pronto encontraron el zapato extraviado, nuevamente salió por la puerta.

-Te veo abajo –dijo Tomoyo.

-¡Si!

Tomoyo todavía sonreía cuando llegó a las escaleras, sus ojos brillaron al descubrir al apuesto hombre que la esperaba abajo.

Lentamente bajó las escaleras disfrutando de la mirada apreciativa que la recorría de arriba abajo.

-Hola extraño –saludó sonriente deteniéndose en el último escalón para quedar a la misma altura que él.

-Hola, te ves muy bien –respondió Touya dando un paso atrás para seguir apreciando la grácil figura frente a él.

-El vestido… -dijo Tomoyo nerviosa y se miró-, era de…

-De mi madre –terminó el acercándose para abrazarla por la cintura-. Lo sé, las perlas también.

-¿Te molesta? –preguntó ella colocando los brazos sobre sus hombros-. Sakura me lo prestó.

-No, no me molesta, me encanta –y se inclinó para besarla.

-¿Tomoyo? –gritó una voz desde arriba.

-Esta ocupada –se apresuró a responder Touya.

-¿Quién te habló a ti? –replicó Sakura en un tono infantil-. Tomoyo¿estás ocupada?

-¡Si! –respondió Touya otra vez y tomó a la chica de la mano-, y no te puede atender –y dicho esto se llevó a Tomoyo hacia el estudio.

Sakura se encogió de hombros y volvió a cerrar la puerta.

Touya y Tomoyo entraban al estudio.

-Ya no hay privacidad en esta casa –se quejó Touya cerrando la puerta-. Con Sakura corriendo por todas partes y "ese" Li detrás de ella.

-Y tú detrás de "ese" Li –agregó Tomoyo imitando su voz y su gesto molesto.

Touya chasqueó la lengua y la abrazó por la cintura.

-¿Dónde nos quedamos? –preguntó antes de besarla-. Tenía que hacerlo antes de salir –dijo besándola de nuevo-. Cuando te vi bajar sentí el impulso de llevarte a algún lugar apartado donde pudiéramos estar tú y yo solos.

-¿De verdad? –preguntó con voz soñadora.

-Si –y volvió a besarla.

----------

Shaoran había escuchado toda la gritadera y sonreía pensando que Sakura era increíble y que esos dos se esforzaban mucho para molestarse mutuamente. Le dio unos minutos más a Sakura antes de salir de su habitación.

Ya en el pasillo se encontró al señor Kinomoto.

-¿Ya estás listo Shaoran?

-Si señor.

-En cuanto bajen partiremos –dijo Fujitaka antes de descender por las escaleras.

-Está bien –dijo Shaoran y tocó a la puerta. Sakura abrió de inmediato-. WOW –exclamó al ver a la chica.

-¿Te gusta? –sonrió Sakura y dio una vuelta.

-Te ves fabulosa.

-Gracias –y dicho esto se asomó por la puerta y miró a todos lados para después jalar a Shaoran adentro, cerró la puerta y lo abrazó provocativa.

-Eres una niña traviesa –dijo Shaoran acariciando su cuello.

-¿Así te gusto, no? –replicó encogiéndose de hombros.

-Así me gustas –asintió él antes de besarla.

Se besaron durante un rato antes de que Sakura interrumpiera el beso suspirando.

-Tenemos que irnos –gimió con pereza.

-Si, sobre todo antes de que tu hermano venga a buscarnos.

-Tienes razón –se irguió Sakura separándose de él, tomó un pañuelo desechable y se lo tendió a Shaoran-. Quítate la prueba del delito.

-A la orden –bromeó Shaoran limpiándose mientras la observaba pintarse los labios y charlar con alegría.

Shaoran pensó en lo cotidiana que parecía la escena y le sintió que sería lo más natural del mundo compartir con ella esos momentos. Viéndola todos los días mientras se arreglaba para después salir a trabajar juntos.

-Ya estoy lista –anunció Sakura volviéndose hacia él-. ¿Nos vamos?

-Si –respondió Shaoran antes de besarle la frente y tomarle la mano para salir.

-Nosotros iremos con papá en un auto y Touya con Tomoyo en otro –le decía Sakura al bajar por las escaleras-. Podríamos ir en un auto… pero es mejor que Touya vaya aparte –Shaoran estuvo de acuerdo.

-¿Y Yukito?

-Ya hace rato que salió para la casa de Mina.

Se reunieron con los otros en la sala y después de eso salieron juntos en dirección a la casa de la familia Asurasaiko.

----------

Fueron los primeros en llegar. Las felicitaciones y abrazos no se hicieron esperar. Tomoyo por fin pudo conocer a la familia de Mina, todos eran personas muy agradables, era una familia sencilla y amorosa.

A Sakura la recibieron con especial algarabía pues tenía mucho tiempo que no la veían y saludaron con visible curiosidad y asombro a Shaoran. Siguieron las risas y los cuchicheos pues era notorio que Touya no estaba muy feliz con la situación.

-Les tengo una sorpresa –dijo Yukito mientras avanzaban al salón-. Adivinen quien vino.

En ese momento un par de figuras aparecieron frente al grupo.

-¡Yue! –exclamaron los Kinomoto al unísono.

El detective también estaba vestido para la ocasión y no estaba solo Tsugume lo acompañaba luciendo un vestido negro ceñido muy favorecedor.

A continuación siguieron los saludos y presentaciones, todos estaban encantados con la presencia de Tsugume a quien Yue presentó como una amiga muy especial.

-¿Pero… cuándo llegaron? –preguntó Fujitaka.

-Hace unas horas –respondió Yue-. Nos estamos quedando en un hotel.

-¿Por qué no fueron a la casa? –fue el turno de Touya-. Los hubiéramos recibido con mucho gusto.

-Lo se –agradeció Yue-. Pero en este momento hay mucha gente en casa y preferimos llegar al hotel –y se apresuró a agregar antes de que los Kinomoto replicaran-. Prometo que la próxima vez si aceptaremos su hospitalidad. Además, solo nos quedaremos esta noche.

-Tenemos mucho trabajo pendiente –explicó Tsugume-, pero a pesar de eso Yue no quiso dejar pasar la oportunidad de celebrar con Yukito y su prometida.

-Gracias Yue y Tsugume –dijo Yukito muy contento.

Yukito y Mina se separaron del grupo cuando empezaron a llegar los demás invitados para poder recibirlos. Entre las personas que llegaban estaban Eriol y Nagissa acompañados de los padres del primero.

Los jóvenes se unieron al grupo y todos se animaron, siguieron los saludos y la alegría, disfrutando de la decoración. Había globos plateados y blancos por todo el lugar, dispuestos en diferentes formar. Las mesas estaban cubiertas con manteles blancos y centros de meses con flores que llenaban el lugar con su olor. También había cientos de velas blancas dispersas por todo el lugar.

Una vez que la mayoría de los invitados llegaron se iniciaron los brindis. Empezando por los padres de la novia, después Fujitaka quien dijo sentir que uno de sus hijos se casaba y por último Yukito quien agradeció la presencia de todos y confesó estar profundamente enamorado de la mujer que estaba a su lado y que en unas semanas más se convertiría en su esposa.

Después de esto Yukito besó a su prometida y todos aplaudieron felices y conmovidos por las lágrimas que Mina no pudo contener y que Yukito secaba con ternura.

Todos disfrutaron de una cena exquisita y al termina esta dio inicio el baile.

La pista fue abierta por Yukito y Mina y poco después se les unieron las demás parejas ahí reunidas. El ambiente era romántico y alegre.

Shaoran y Sakura bailaban lo más alejado posible de Touya, a pesar de que era obvio que la atención de este estaba centrada en la mujer con quien bailaba.

-Es mejor no tentar a la buena suerte –dijo Shaoran al tiempo que se alejaban un poco más de la otra pareja y escuchó suspirar a Sakura-. ¿Qué pasa?

-Nada –respondió con otro suspiró-. Es solo que me siento tan feliz.

-Yo también –dijo Shaoran y le dio un suave beso en la frente.

-Es como un sueño –musitó Sakura recargando la cabeza en su hombro-. Es la primera vez que vamos a una fiesta juntos.

-Y es la primera vez que bailamos juntos –añadió Shaoran.

Continuaron así durante unas piezas más hasta que Shaoran notó que Yue le hacía señas a lo lejos.

-Vamos a tomar algo –sugirió Shaoran, Sakura asintió.

Se acercaron al sitio de las bebidas y ahí se encontraron con Yue y Tsugume. Comentaron los pormenores de la fiesta.

-Sakura¿podrías indicarme donde esta el baño? –pidió Tsugume después de un momento.

-¡Claro! Te acompañaré –y las dos chicas se alejaron.

-Me sorprendió encontrarte aquí –dijo Shaoran una vez que se movieron a un sitio más privado.

-Lo decidí de último momento –explicó el detective-. Por un lado no quise perderme la celebración, después de todo Yukito es mi hermano; y por el otro –y sacó un juego de llaves de su bolsillo-. Preferí traerte esto yo mismo.

-Ya me estaba preguntando porque tardabas tanto –dijo aceptando las llaves para guardarlas.

-Como dije preferí hacerlo yo mismo –y dio un trago a su bebida-. Tsugume trajo un auto y yo el jeep, fuimos directo a "la casa de los besos" y de ahí al hotel, de esta manera en el pueblo nos vieron llegar en un solo auto. Dejé la otra llave dentro del jeep, debajo del asiento del copiloto, solo por si acaso.

-Perfecto –asintió Shaoran bebiendo a su vez.

-En realidad llegamos ayer en la noche –continuó Yue-. De esta manera era más seguro que nadie nos viera dejar el jeep, también me ha dado tiempo de platicar con algunos amigos. Ya he hablado con las personas que quería y he dejado todo arreglado.

-Yo estaba pensando dejar a Yamazaki y otros dos hombres por aquí, tal vez en el rancho.

-¿En el rancho? Pero… ¿cómo?

-Tomoyo piensa contarle la verdad a Touya esta misma noche –explicó Shaoran observando a la pareja-. Así será más fácil dejar a Yamazaki en el rancho.

-Yo estaba pensando dejar a Tsugume –confesó Yue y suspiró-. Bueno, me evitaré el problema de explicar su presencia, pero…

-¿Qué?

Yue no contestó de inmediato, meditó unos momentos mientras observaba a Touya, hacía mucho tiempo que no lo veía así, tal vez nunca antes lo había visto así, negó con la cabeza y tomó de su bebida.

-No va ser tan sencillo –dijo al fin.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Por Touya, no va ser fácil. ¿Sabes que es exactamente lo que pasa entre ellos?

-Tomoyo lo ama –respondió Shaoran-. Ella misma me lo dijo. En cuanto a él, no lo sé, pero se ve muy entusiasmado… aunque Sakura asegura que está enamorado.

Tal vez –dijo Yue observando una vez más a su amigo-. Pero… no va reaccionar muy bien.

-Le dije a Tomoyo que nos iríamos en un par de días, para darle más tiempo para hablar con él.

-Esperemos que todo resulte bien. Fujitaka es un gran hombre a veces no se como es que tiene ese par de hijos tan cabezotas.

-Se a lo que te refieres.

-No se lo has dicho todavía ¿verdad?

-No, no he podido –dijo Shaoran y vio que las chicas se acercaban a ellos.

-¿Qué hacen aquí tan apartados de la gente? –preguntó Sakura.

-No estamos "tan" apartados –replicó Yue-. ¿Me concedes esta pieza Sakura?

Sakura aceptó encantada y avanzó del brazo de Yue a la pista. Shaoran y Tsugume los imitaron llamando la atención de Eriol que bailaba con Nagissa.

-Tengo una idea –dijo Eriol a su pareja y se acercó a Touya y Tomoyo-. ¡Hola chicos! –saludó al llegar junto a la pareja-. Ya que otros lo han hecho porque no cambiamos pareja solo por esta canción –sugirió señalando al otro grupo.

Touya levantó la vista y vio a Sakura con Yue.

-con tal de que "ese" le quite las manos de encima a mi hermana aunque sea por un rato –gruño Touya.

-¡Touya! –exclamó Nagissa-. ¡Es cierto, eres un celoso de lo peor!

-Creélo querida –dijo Eriol-. Puede serlo todavía más¿entonces¿Cambiamos de parejas?

Touya miró a Tomoyo quien sonreía y asintió en silencio.

-Está bien –aceptó a regañadientes-. Pero solo una canción –advirtió cambiando las parejas-. No es nada contra ti Nagissa.

-No te preocupes, yo entiendo perfectamente –aseguró Nagissa al ver que Eriol se alejaba con la otra chica.

-Quise aprovechar la oportunidad para platicar –se excusó Eriol-. Hace mucho que no hablamos.

-Tienes razón, pero tengo entendido que has estado muy ocupado –dijo Tomoyo señalando a Nagissa.

-Un poco –aceptó Eriol con una enorme sonrisa.

-¡Estás feliz! Me da mucho gusto por ti.

-Gracias. Y veo que no soy el único –Tomoyo sonrió.

-Me da gusto que Touya se haya dado la oportunidad de ser feliz.

-¿Cómo sabes que es feliz? –preguntó curiosa, mirando a Touya.

-Porque se le nota, es evidente que lo traes loco.

-No te burles Eriol.

-No me burlo, es la verdad, nunca lo había visto así.

-¿Ni siquiera con tu prima?

-Ni con ella –aseguró Eriol-. Por cierto, quería advertirte que Nakuru llegará en cualquier momento.

-¿Ah si? –preguntó un poco tensa.

-No te preocupes, no creo que de problemas. No vendrá sola, un amigo suyo está de visita en la casa.

-¿Un amigo?

-Un snob insoportable de la ciudad –explicó haciendo una mueca de fastidio-. Ya lo había conocido una vez cuando anduve por allá, pero no pensé que fuera tan insoportable.

-¿Y solo es su amigo? –preguntó esperanzada.

-Parece que si. Pero no te apures, Nakuru esta planeando hacer un viaje pronto. Creo que se reunirá con Fiori en algún lugar –Eriol prefirió omitir el detalle de que Nakuru parecía andar con él al mismo tiempo que con Touya.

-¡Con Fiori!

-Si¿puedes creerlo? No se como alguien como él la aguanta. Aunque tal vez eso sirva para que ella madure un poco.

-¿Y porque te parece insoportable su amigo?

-¡Porque lo es! Todo el tiempo se esta quejando, además parece que alguien lo rechazó en la ciudad y vino a desahogar sus penas aquí. Yo no culparía a la chica.

-¿Cómo se llama?

-Se llama Tsur…

-Hey, Eriol –lo interrumpió Touya-. Ya terminó la canción.

Eriol rió a carcajadas y de inmediato intercambiaron parejas.

-¿Qué te contaba Eriol que parecía tan interesante? –preguntó Touya quien no había perdido detalle de la chica.

-Nada en particular –mintió encogiéndose de hombros y bajando la mirada.

-¿Qué te dijo? –insistió él con suavidad.

-Nakuru vendrá –suspiró ella levantando la mirada-, estará aquí en cualquier momento.

-Mmm, típico de Nakuru, siempre llega tarde a las fiestas, le gusta hacer su entrada triunfal –la observó un momento-. ¿Y eso te preocupa¿O te molesta?

-No lo sé –encogiéndose de hombros-, ninguna de las dos… creo. Es solo que será la primera vez que la veamos desde que terminaste con ella y tal vez sea…

-¿Incómodo?

-Si, aunque Eriol dice que vendrá con un amigo de la ciudad.

-¿Con un amigo? Entonces no habrá problemas –aseguró Touya-. Es posible que lo haga para mostrarles a todos que no está sola.

-¿Tu crees?

-Si. Ven. –dijo tomándola de la mano-. Vamos afuera creo que necesito aire fresco.

-¿Aire fresco? –preguntó sonriendo.

-Y algo más.

Los dos se alejaban para salir por una de las puertas que daban a la parte trasera de la casa cuando alguien los observó a los lejos.

-¡No puede ser! –exclamó el hombre sorprendido.

-¿Qué no puede ser? –preguntó la voz femenina a su lado.

-¿Quiénes son los que van saliendo por aquella puerta?

-¿Ellos? –preguntó con una mueca-. Es mi ex del que te había hablado y ella… ella es "su ama de llaves".

-No lo puedo creer –dijo todavía más sorprendido, miró alrededor y de pronto notó un grupo intercambiando parejas, de inmediato reconoció a…-. ¡Li!

Nakuru se volvió en la dirección en que él veía asombrado, confundida pues no entendía lo que pasaba.

-¿También conoces a esos dos? –preguntó él señalando a la pareja.

-Solo a ella, es la hermana de Touya, Sakura. No entiendo¿los conoces?

-Algo así –respondió, su cabeza daba vueltas y de repente se detuvo, las piezas empezaron a encajar-. ¿Cómo dices que se llama "el ama de llaves" de tu ex?

-Matsube, Tomoyo Matsube.

-Con que Matsube.

-¡Si! –exclamó Nakuru exasperada por tanto misterio-. ¿Keiju me vas a decir que demonios pasa?

-Vamos a buscar un sitio más privado y te lo diré. Esto te va a gustar –llevándosela del brazo.

----------

Tomoyo y Touya habían caminado por los alrededores buscando un lugar para ellos dos. Varias parejas se encontraban en la parte trasera en puntos estratégicos buscando también un poco de privacidad.

Mientras caminaban en silencio, Tomoyo tuvo tiempo para pensar que había llegado el momento de decirle la verdad a Touya, claro que tendría que esperar a que la fiesta terminara, no sabía como reaccionaría él y no quería estropear la celebración. Temblaba de solo pensar que sus temores se harían realidad y Touya no la perdonara.

-¿Tienes frío? –preguntó Touya deteniéndose repentinamente en el pequeño jardín de la casa.

-No –respondió con suavidad.

-Has estado muy callada –y la atrajo suavemente hacia su pecho.

-Solo estaba pensando.

-¿En qué?

-En ti –susurró deslizando sus manos por el torso de él hasta entrelazarlas detrás de su cuello.

-Bien –musitó él un poco roncó antes de besarla.

Aquello no fue simplemente "bien". Fue estupendo. Touya la besaba ávidamente, encendiendo un deseo en ella que parecía desbordarla por dentro.

De pronto sintió el deseo de demostrarle lo bien que le hacía sentir. Siguiendo su instinto se pegó más a él y empezó a devolverle el beso con la misma fiereza, metiendo los brazos bajo su saco y así sentir su calor y su fuerza.

Por un momento sintió que casi perdía el sentido, hasta que se dio cuenta que no solo ella gemía, él también lo hacía, podía sentirlo temblar contra su cuerpo.

Touya deslizó las manos por su espalda antes de enterrar los dedos en su pelo, y jalar su cabeza suavemente hacia atrás exponiendo su cuello.

-Tomoyo –pronunció mientras daba suaves besos por su cuello-, eres tan dulce, tan suave…

Y volvió a reclamar su boca con verdadera pasión. A Tomoyo se le doblaban las rodillas. Pero no había peligro de que cayera, debido a la fuerza con la que la estaba agarrando.

-No tienes idea de lo mucho que te deseo –suspirando profundamente, apoyó la frente contra la suya.

-Lo sé –musitó Tomoyo con la voz entrecortada.

-Podría tomarte aquí mismo, ahora… -Tomoyo contuvo la respiración sintiendo un calor líquido que la recorría por dentro-. Por eso mismo tengo que dejar de besarte en este momento.

-No quiero que dejes de besarme.

-No me mires así.

-No se de que otra forma mirarte –ella era incapaz de pensar con un mínimo de claridad-. Touya, yo nunca antes he estado con alguien así… yo nunca he hecho el amor con nadie –confesó casi sin aliento.

Touya alzó la cabeza para mirarla fijamente, acuñándole el rostro entre las manos. Tomoyo pudo ver un brillo especial cruzando por su mirada cortándole el aliento.

Sus miradas permanecieron enlazadas durante unos segundos antes de que volviera a besarla con exquisita ternura.

Sin decir más la abrazó y caminaron en dirección a la casa. Antes de entrar se toparon con Mina y Yukito.

-Hola –saludó Yukito quien llevaba a Mina de la mano-. Así que ustedes también salieron a por aire fresco ¿verdad? –guiñó el ojo Yukito.

Platicaron unos minutos y Mina aprovechó la oportunidad para hablar con Tomoyo aparte.

-Veo que las cosas entre ustedes están mejor que nunca –señaló Mina acomodándole un poco el cabello a la chica.

-Si, gracias –dijo Tomoyo sonrojada, percatándose por primera vez de su aspecto. Volteó un poco hacia un lado para ver que Yukito también ayudaba a Touya con su corbata.

-Te aviso que Nakuru llegó hace unos minutos –dijo Mina muy bajo-. Lo siento, pero cuando invitamos a los Hiraguizawa tuvimos que incluir a Nakuru…

-No te preocupes.

-Yo no creía que quisiera venir –se excusó Mina-. Nunca lo hace.

-No importa, de verdad –aseguró Tomoyo-. ¿Viene con alguien?

-Si, con un tipo insufrible, se le nota a leguas.

-No te preocupes Mina, todo está bien –dijo Tomoyo cuando se acercaron a los dos hombres y miró a Touya a los ojos.

Cuando la pareja entró al salón Tomoyo empezó a buscar a Nakuru aunque no la vio por ningún lado, pero si notó a alguien más.

-¿Touya? –lo llamó atrayendo su atención-. ¿Esa no es Kaho?

Touya sorprendido se volvió en la dirección que señalaba y de inmediato encontró a la mujer.

-Si, si es ella. ¿Qué hace aquí?

Tomoyo también se preguntó lo mismo y de inmediato pensó en Nagissa y deseó que todo saliera bien para su amiga.

----------

Mina y Yukito también habían tenido problemas para encontrar un lugar para ellos, cosa que los divirtió mucho. Al fin encontraron un sitio detrás de un árbol. Yukito estaba muy callado.

-¿En que piensas? –quiso saber Mina.

-En que soy un hombre muy afortunado –respondió contemplándola.

-¿De verdad?

-Si –respondió Yukito tomándole las manos para besárselas y después colocarlas sobre sus propios hombros para que ella pudiera abrazarla y el hacer lo mismo tomándola por la cintura.

-Recuerdo aquel día que Sakura se enojó mucho conmigo –empezó a relatar Yukito-; porque no le hacía caso a cierta personita.

Mina sonreía complacida y nerviosa pues notaba cierta seriedad en su prometido y lo dejo continuar sin interrumpirlo.

-También recuerdo que un par de días después hubo un baile –y comenzó a moverse al ritmo de una melodía silenciosa-. Y ahí estaba yo conversando con unos amigos cuando vi entrar por la puerta a una chica rubia muy hermosa, con un vestido muy parecido a este –hizo una pausa observando el mismo-, del mismo color de hecho, con el cabello recogido –y levantó la vista.

-Yukito –gimió Mina conmovida-. ¿Recuerdas todo eso? –él simplemente asintió.

-Yo había estado esperando a que esa chica creciera –continuó suavemente-. Y me di cuenta que no podía seguir esperando pues en cualquier momento alguien más notaría lo que yo había visto mucho tiempo atrás –Mina lo escuchaba con los ojos nublados por las lágrimas-. Que esa niña con coletas y nariz pecosa que me miraba con adoración un día iba a ser una mujer hermosa y maravillosa, y que yo sería el hombre más feliz si me casaba con ella.

-Yukito –sollozó Mina-. ¿De verdad pensabas todo eso?

-Si –respondió él limpiándole las lágrimas.

-Pero… ¿por qué…? –estaba confundida, recordando todos esos años de adolescencia en que Yukito mantuvo las distancias entre ellos, haciéndole entender que no estaba interesado en ella.

-Porque quería esperar a que tuvieras edad suficiente –admitió Yukito-. Y lo hice ¿cierto?

Mina asintió recordando la primera vez que le pidió que salieran juntos, poco después de su cumpleaños número 18.

También recordó cuando en ese baile le pidió que bailara con él. Mina no dudó un momento en dejar al chico con el que había ido y lo feliz que se sintió cuando estuvo entre sus brazos por primera vez y como latió su corazón acelerado cuando él la acompañó de regreso a su mesa y le besó la mano agradeciéndole la pieza.

-Te amo –susurró Yukito regresándola al presente.

-Yo también te amo Yukito –respondió emocionada.

Y entonces la besó con una profundidad intoxicante que la dejó sin aliento, haciendo promesas silenciosas para un futuro juntos.

----------

Nagissa y Eriol bailaban junto a otras parejas. Conversaban de Yukito y Mina y los felices que se veían ellos. Nagissa tenía en aquellos momentos un vestido color celeste de tirantes finos, peinada hacía atrás (más aun por sus cabellos cortos) y a ambos lados de en cabello, habían unos pequeños prendedores de pedrería color rosa y blanco que la hacía ver mas elegante, además de su impecable maquillaje. No era inusual entre la comidilla en toda la región, la clara relación que se notaba florecía entre ambos.

En esa reunión no eran la excepción. Eriol pudo distinguir a su llegada con la chica de su brazo, las miradas significativas lanzadas por el grupo de amigas de Kaho. No sabía con que propósito le observaban de esa manera. Había salido con Nagissa ya en varias ocasiones al pueblo y habían sido vistos por casi todos.

-¿Qué te pasa? –preguntó Nagissa notando su distracción mientras bailaban. Observó hacia donde Eriol miraba-. ¿Ocurre algo malo?

-No. Discúlpame -mirándole nuevamente y brindándole una de sus sonrisas. Ella sonrió sutilmente-. Es que... me distraje un poco.

-¿Aun no nos quitan los ojos de encima? –preguntó con una sonrisa sorprendiéndole-. Si, también me di cuenta –llevando sus manos al cuello de Eriol y acercándose mas a él-. No me importa.

Eriol sonrió por igual y se acercaron más y más en aquella pieza lenta que bailaban junto a otras parejas. Cuando la pieza terminó seguían abrazados y se dirigieron a un lado del salón donde ambos notaron la presencia de Kaho Mitzuki.

Algunos se acercaron a hablar con la recién llegada que los saludaba distraídamente como si buscara a alguien entre la multitud. Ambos por supuesto, se percataron de su presencia. Otra pieza comenzó a ser tocada.

Nagissa se percató inmediatamente (al igual que Eriol) que Kaho parecía buscarlo a él con la mirada. Sonrió sutilmente al verlo y Nagissa observaba a uno y otro. Eriol respondió el saludo pero fríamente.

Aun así no dejaba de darse cuenta que las mujeres que los observaron bailar, hablaban en aquellos momentos con Kaho y esta los miraba fugazmente a ambos. Notó que Eriol también lo notó.

-Está bien -declaró Eriol adivinando lo que podía cruzar por la cabeza de Nagissa ante aquello-. ¿Quieres algo de beber?

-Si –aceptó ella sintiendo su garganta seca en ese momento, gracias a las miradas de que ambos eran victimas. Notó que el bar predispuesto estaba al otro lado contrario a donde estaba Kaho con sus conocidos–. Quiero...

-Vino blanco... frío —declaró Eriol sonriéndole, quien había aprendido a conocer sus gustos en tan poco tiempo y dándole un beso en la mejilla agregó-. Vuelvo enseguida.

Eriol se acercó al bar. Había varias personas delante de él ordenando y observó que Yukito y Mina entraban al salón y se reunían con Nagissa. Cuando llegó su turno finalmente ordenó-. Vino blanco frío y un escocés con hielo y...

-Una rodaja de limón -agregó Kaho completando su frase. Eriol se sorprendió que en verdad se atreviera a acercarse–. Hola Eriol.

-Hola Kaho –saludó. El mesero preparaba su solicitud y saludó siendo cortés.- ¿Cómo te ha ido?

-Bien –observando a Eriol con interés-. La verdad es que, te ves bien. Mis amigas me contaban, que, también has estado ocupado.

-¿Acaso has estado fuera de la región?

-Solo unos días –dijo haciendo una larga pausa miró al mesero y ordenó-. Vino rojo... –sonriéndole a Eriol agregó-. El vino blanco es algo pasivo... me gusta el sabor intenso del rojo... ¿no lo crees así?

-¿Qué quieres Kaho? –preguntó Eriol con advertencia. Notaba aquella indirecta dirigida a Nagissa. Kaho recibió su copa y la extendió al vaso de Eriol y chocó ambas.

-Lo he estado pensando mucho –respondió con altanería. Eriol puso la copa de Nagissa y su vaso en la barra. Escuchaba a Kaho sin poder creer hacia donde se encaminaba la plática-. La verdad, es que, te he extrañado... mucho Eriol. Y si estás dispuesto, podremos volver nuevamente a estar juntos.

Eriol no creía aquello. Unas semanas atrás y no habría dudado un segundo en decirle que si. Después de todo, siempre pensó que Kaho era la mujer ideal para él. Pero ahora, que por fin se encontraba recuperado, que no veía en verdad futuro entre ambos, que en su vida había alguien más¿venía con esto? Debió de suponerlo. Ella siempre era muy indecisa en todo. Siempre pensaba las cosas después de actuar. Ella lo dejó a él. No al revés.

-Kaho, no pienso volver contigo... ¿cómo pudiste siquiera pensarlo? –preguntó borrándole la sonrisa del rostro y su mirada se volvió de brillante de incredulidad y decepción-. Tu rompiste conmigo. Dijiste que nos volvimos demasiado diferentes e independientes el uno del otro para estar juntos. Que nuestra relación no iba a ninguna parte ¿acaso se te ha olvidado?

-Pero tu me amas... ¡Lo dijiste aquella noche¡Que me amabas! Que lo pensara ¿acaso no lo recuerdas¿O que, acaso tu olvidaste lo que dijiste aquella noche?

-Tal vez lo hice pero juro que en aquel entonces, habría hecho hasta lo imposible por evitar que me dejaras. Pero cuando lo hiciste, vi las cosas de otra perspectiva. Al principio te extrañaba, pero después no. Después lo que sentí por ti fue cierto cariño. Supe distinguir las cosas al final. Me hiciste un favor al romper lo nuestro.

-Eso lo dices ahora- dijo dejando la copa en la barra al lado de la de Nagissa. A continuación y sorprendiéndole besó a Eriol en los labios y deslizó su mano a su cuello, siendo testigos de aquello, Mina, Yukito y Nagissa quienes se habían acercado al par), y cuya mirada mas que todas, fue en la que Eriol posó la suya.

Nagissa no esperó a que Eriol diera explicaciones o nada por el estilo. Negando con su cabeza y a pesar que Eriol trató de tomarle la mano, ella lo esquivó saliendo rápidamente entre los invitados.

-¡Olvídala Eriol! -insistió Kaho al ver que este planeaba perseguirle, tomándole por el brazo-. Olvídala...- sonrió.

-Olvida tu, Kaho –respondió Eriol decidido-. Ahora estoy con alguien. Soy feliz ahora con ella. Es especial. Y me doy cuenta ahora más que nunca. Adiós Kaho –y salió con prisa a perseguir a Nagissa.

Mina y Yukito se miraron suspicazmente. Ya se imaginaban que aquello pasaría en el momento que Kaho se apareciera en la fiesta. Pero se vieron obligados a invitarla. Además querían que viera que Eriol no se quedó llorando por su rompimiento.

-Te lo dije –dijo Mina a Kaho una vez se encontraban a solas–. Te dije que Eriol estaba bien sin ti. Ahora, tal vez le costaste su relación...

-Tal vez si, tal vez no -declaró Kaho altaneramente–. Pero si no dura como él piensa, siempre podrá regresar a mi -sorprendiéndole con aquello, se dirigió por el mismo camino tomado por Eriol hacía el exterior.

Mientras, Nagissa veía una y otra vez en su cabeza aquella imagen; ellos besándose. "¡Que gran ironía!" pensaba ella "Es justo que me pase a mi. Después de todo, estuve siendo solo un plato de espera"

-Tonta -se dijo a ella misma alejándose del sonido de la fiesta. Sentía su cabeza a punto de explotar y con ganas de golpear algo.

Sentía sus ojos humedecidos. La última vez que había llorado fue después de la muerte de su padre. ¿Por qué le afectaba tanto¿Por qué de aquella manera? Porque había aprendido a admirarlo y verle en el silencio, cuando era mas joven y a enamorarse de él, en el corto tiempo juntos.

_-"Increíble. Estoy celosa. A pesar de..." -_pensaba una y otra vez en la escena-. _"Estoy celosa. Nunca pensé que... jamás sería una de esas. Entonces si estoy celosa... Oh santo Dios... estoy enamorada de Eriol ¿de que me sorprendo? Si desde, que vine con mi padre, lo miraba... lo veía tratar a Kaho" -_andaba con rapidez y de repente comenzó a alivianar su paso-. _"Mándenme a matar. Me he enamorado..." _

-Espera, espera, espera -por fin la alcanzó Eriol dándose a correr detrás de ella. Le aferró por el brazo y le volteó a él-. No es lo que crees –dijo cuando retomó el aliento.

-Se lo que vi... –replicó ella con decisión-. Se que ella te besó. No al revés -admitió cruzándose de brazos.

-Que bueno que lo ves así...

-Solo estaba haciéndote las cosas mas fáciles -confesó sorprendiéndole-. Te dije que no me interpondría entre tu y tus recuerdos. No voy tampoco a intervenir si quieres volver a ella...

-¿No te importa eso? –preguntó él en verdad sorprendido por su actitud. Pero notaba las lágrimas en sus ojos-. ¿Qué en algún momento volviera con ella?

-¡Claro que me importaría! Pero tampoco te voy a retener a mi lado por compromiso, contra de tu voluntad. Si es lo que quieres... –ni ella misma se creía aquello. "_Vamos. Si acaso él hiciera eso, te marcharías de aquí para no volver..."_

Eriol se quedó en silencio observándole. Se veía hermosa a pesar de las lágrimas en sus ojos. Era hermosa y no se percataba que al lado de Kaho era superior.

–No soy de las que se pelean en lugares públicos por hombres, Eriol. Y sabía, aunque no quería admitirlo, que Kaho tarde o temprano se daría cuenta del gran error que cometió al romper contigo. Si ella ve lo mismo que yo veo en ti, era cuestión de tiempo. Así que si quieres volver con ella... -pero no pudo decir mas nada pues Eriol la tomó en brazos y a continuación le dio un beso como jamás le había dado.

Era un beso que le robó la cordura por unos instantes. Ni recordaba en aquellos momentos porque era que lloraba o que era lo que decía segundos antes. Eriol con paciencia, y lentitud, logró que separara sus labios, exploró su boca haciendo que la pobre muchacha buscara como sostenerse pues sus pies comenzaron a fallar; con nerviosismo, se colgó de su cuello y cerró sus ojos, sintiendo sus mejillas encenderse y calor en cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Él deslizó sus manos de su rostro a su cuello y de ahí a su nuca sintiendo como la muchacha temblaba al sentir sus manos deslizarse. Ella le permitió todo, dejando que la tocara, sintió las manos de él entre su cabello y la base de su espalda.

Eriol besándole, sentía la pasión que Nagissa podía dar. Era atrevida, sensual y arrojada sin proponérselo. Su independencia e inteligencia le atraían y también sus labios. Se habían besado antes, pero no con la urgencia que en aquellos momentos expresaban. Todo lo que le había dicho, era algo sorprendente y sabía que si dejaba que ella se fuera de su lado, era muy posible, que no la recuperará. No se podía arriesgar cuando a su lado era feliz. Separándose poco a poco de ella notó sus mejillas encendidas y sus ojos, brillantes que le observaban sorprendida.

Ella no encontraba que decir. La voz no se recuperaba de aquel beso. Notó parte de su labial en los labios de Eriol.

-No me importa Kaho -dijo con voz decidida y ronca, apretándole más contra su cuerpo-. Me importas tú. No se que me pasaría... que haría si me dejaras... –sus senos se presionaban contra a la figura de Eriol.

-Yo, solo... pensaba que...

-Si amé a Kaho. Si, creía que era la mujer para mi. La indicada. Pero eso fue en aquel entonces. Maravillado, extasiado con una mujer que creía que era todo para mi... pero ahora, no es así. Te quiero a ti... te deseo a ti... quiero besarte a ti... – sonriéndole y diciéndole a su oído.- Quiero verte temblar en mis brazos... -besándole nuevamente.

-Pensé que nosotros... que era solo...

-Me estoy enamorando de ti -declaró sorprendiéndole-. Estoy enamorándome de ti, de la cabeza a los pies. Pero si quieres, que nos dejemos, que dejemos esto en seguida... te dejaré ir -separándose un instante de ella agregó-: Si es que aun piensas en dejarme -con su mano en su mejilla.

-No puedo dejar de estar celosa... cosa que no creí que era. Nunca he celado nada en mi vida... nunca.

-¿Acaso estas celosa de Kaho? –viéndole asentir abochornada. Eriol sonrió-. No tienes porque estar celosa... –besando sus manos-. Como yo trataré de nunca celarte a ti con tus compañeros de campamento... -sorprendiéndole agregó-¿Crees acaso que no lo hago cuando los veo trabajando tan cerca de ti?

-¿Acaso bromeas? –rió ella olvidándose de lo que pasó-. ¡No tienes porque... -pero él le interrumpió.

-Bueno ayer vi a uno de ellos viendo al escote de tu blusa y no es la primera vez que lo hacen -sonrojándole al bajar la mirada al escote de su vestido-. Tengo porque estarlo... miran lo que no es de ellos.

-¿Y tu que haces en estos instantes? –preguntó con cierta coquetería no común en ella y fascinada de que él le mirara de la manera que lo hacía.

-Eres mi novia -besándole nuevamente–. Eres mi novia, y veo lo que otros ven -sorprendiéndole ante aquella respuesta final. Nunca hasta ese momento lo había escuchado de sus labios–. No se si te lo he dicho esta noche, pero me encanta tu vestido -aquello le hizo sonreír.

-Ya me lo habías dicho -respondió besándole ahora ella sin importarle que estaban en medio del camino. Ceñida a su cuerpo, Eriol besó por un largo rato sus labios y deslizó su boca, hasta su cuello haciéndole temblar y suspirar, cuando le dio un beso suave en uno de sus hombros.

Separándose unos instantes, pues ya temía que, si comenzaba nuevamente a besarle y a tocarle no terminaría y estaban en un lugar público, miró atrás y agregó-. Debemos volver... -suspiró-. A menos que no quieras... –mirando el rostro sonrojado de la joven.

Nagissa miró atrás de Eriol, también. No quería volver y ser victima de miradas tan inescrupulosas por parte de Kaho toda la noche. Pero lo pensó mejor, los anfitriones habían sido tan considerados con ella desde un principio y se imaginaba la cara de Kaho, si volvía con Eriol del brazo-. Yukito y Mina no se merecen nuestro desplante... volvamos...

Eriol asintió y de la mano se dirigieron nuevamente a la fiesta. Pero no se dieron cuenta que detrás de uno de los árboles cerca al lugar, Kaho observó y escuchó a la perfección todo lo dicho y ocurrido entre Eriol y Nagissa. Eriol jamás, en todos sus años de relación juntos, le había besado con tal pasión como lo hizo con Nagissa. En los últimos meses previos a su rompimiento, todo se había vuelto monotonía en su relación. Eran besos de compromiso no de espontaneidad, y hasta en la última vez que estuvieron de manera intima, aunque él no lo quería ver, la llama que había existido se había extinguido. Y ella en parte era la responsable, se había cansado de Eriol.

Entonces concluyó que si, como Mina le había dicho, todo sentimiento que él pudo tener por ella, se habían desvanecido, no tenía caso esperar por él.

Por alguna extraña razón que ella, no comprendía en aquellos momentos, no deseaba volver a la fiesta para verlos a ellos juntos. Tomando una decisión, sacó las llaves de su vehículo de su pequeña cartera, y se dirigió a su vehículo.

----------

-¡Tomoyo Daidouji! –exclamó la voz femenina-. ¡Ella¡Esa!

-¡Cálmate! –exigió Keiju-. Alguien pude escucharte.

-Y que me importa si alguien me escuchas –dijo caminando de un lado a otro.

-Escúchame –y la tomó por los hombros-. ¿Crees que alguien más de la familia Kinomoto sepa quién es ella en realidad?

-No lo sé –respondió pensando uno segundos-. ¡No, no lo creo. Por lo que Touya me decía… ¡No! No lo saben.

-¿Estás segura?

-Si, claro que si. Touya no hubiera permitido que una Daidouji le sirviera. Es orgulloso. Jamás lo hubiera admitido... Sakura está metida en esto hasta los tobillos... –concluyó pensando en lo que siempre ocurría en la casa de los Kinomoto; la insistencia de la hermana de Touya por llevar mujeres a la casa por una u otra razón. Sabía que nunca la había aceptado como novia de su hermano.

-Perfecto. Quieres desquitarte ¿no?

-Si.

-Yo también -sus ojos brillaron con malicia-. Esto es lo que haremos…

----------

Touya había ido a conseguir unas bebidas para ellos. Tomoyo miraba preocupada en la dirección en la que había salido Nagissa, pensó ir tras ella pero Eriol salió casi enseguida, cosa que la tranquilizó un poco. Solo esperaba que todo estuviera bien.

De repente los vio entrar juntos y sintió un gran alivio al observar que sonreían felices, en especial Nagissa, los siguió con la mirada, ella también sonreía contagiada por la felicidad de sus amigos.

Su mirada se detuvo en un punto, su sonrisa desapareció de pronto y sus ojos se abrieron con asombro, sintió que se congelaba, incapaz de moverse o hablar. Delante de ella a unos metros de distancia estaba Keiju Tsurigame quien sonriéndole con cinismo, levantó su copa a modo de saludo.

-¿Sucede algo malo? –preguntó Touya al llegar a su lado con las dos copas en las manos.

-¿Qué? –preguntó Tomoyo con voz estrangulada volviéndose lentamente hacia él.

-¿Qué si pasa algo malo? –repitió él tendiéndole la copa, notó la mano temblorosa que la recibió.

-No, nada –se obligó a sonreír. Parpadeó esperando que lo que vio solo fuera producto de su imaginación-. ¿Qué podría pasar? –y bebió un sorbo de su copa deseando por primera vez en su vida que fuera algo más fuerte.

Al fin se animó a ver en dirección a Keiju, esperaba no encontrarlo, pero seguía ahí con la misma mirada, la misma sonrisa.

Touya la observaba preocupado y confuso. Algo estaba mal pero ¿qué? Buscó a su alrededor tratando de encontrar la causa de su malestar, pero un rostro familiar se interpuso en su camino.

-¡Touya! –saludó Nakuru con voz estridente, muchos se volvieron a verla, Tomoyo apenas notó su presencia-. Buenas noches Tomoyo –saludó arrastrando las palabras.

Tomoyo apenas pudo balbucear una respuesta, su atención seguía en el otro hombre que la observaba desde lejos.

-¡Que gusto verlos a los dos! –exclamó Nakuru con exagerado entusiasmo-. Es una fiesta muy agradable, es una lástima que apenas vayamos llegando.

-¿Vayamos? –preguntó Touya.

-Si, un amigo y yo. Salimos un poco tarde de la casa. Por cierto Tomoyo –dijo tomándola del brazo para atraer su atención-, mi amigo dice que te conoce.

-¿Ah si? –tembló Tomoyo notando el brillo maliciosa en los ojos de Nakuru-. "Ella lo sabe".

-Si, tal vez después puedan platicar, anda por ahí –y señaló en dirección a Keiju-. Seguramente tendrán mucho que platicar.

-Tal vez –aceptó Tomoyo tensa.

-¿Y quién es ese amigo? –preguntó Touya molesto.

-¡Ah, se llama Keiju Tsurigame –respondió como sin darle importancia-. Verdad que si lo conoces Tomoyo.

-Ssi… si –tartamudeó la joven.

-Después te lo presentaremos Touya –dijo Nakuru disfrutando de la incomodidad de Tomoyo-. ¿Por qué no bailamos esta pieza¿No te molesta, verdad Tomoyo?

-No, claro que no –se esforzó por sonar natural y miró a Touya-. Adelante.

Y sin esperar más Nakuru le arrebató la copa a Touya para dársela a Tomoyo y se lo llevó consigo hacia el centro de la pista. Tomoyo los siguió con la mirada hasta que los vio desaparecer entre las parejas, solo entonces volvió a ver a Keiju quien le hizo una seña con la cabeza para que lo siguiera.

Mientras caminaba Tomoyo volteaba a todas partes. Con Touya no habría problema estaba segura que Nakuru se encargaría de que no viera hacia donde se dirigía. Buscaba ansiosa a Sakura y Shaoran pero no podía verlos por ningún lado. Yue estaba al otro lado del salón junto con Tsugume, platicando con unas personas de espaldas a ella.

Tomoyo llegó a donde momentos antes se encontraba Keiju y vio que a la derecha se encontraba un pasillo, se dirigió a el, al fondo distinguió a Keiju parado junto a una puerta que mantenía abierta esperando por ella. Dio una última mirada atrás antes de dirigirse a donde él se encontraba.

**Continuara…**

**Nota de la autora: **Por favor no me maten, ya saben que es para darle un "poquito" más de emoción a la historia, yo creo que si esta dando resultado pero ya me dirán. Como ven el principio estuvo un poco candente, espero les haya gustado, es solo una pruebita de lo que pueden encontrar en el epílogo. El amor flota en el aire de este capítulo, incluso Mina y Yukito tuvieron lo suyo y que decir de Eriol y Nagissa, mi buena amiga Crystal23 se esmeró muchísimo para este capítulo. La fiesta de compromiso llegó al fin y también algunos encuentros, el siguiente capítulo estará llenó de intriga, dolor, revelaciones y enfrentamientos, jajaja eso es todo lo que les puedo decir por el momento. Soy mala lo se, por favor cualquier queja o amenaza, pueden hacérmelo llegar a través de mi buena amiga Crystal23 se que ella estará encantada de atenderlos. Ya hablando en serio, espero sus reviews.

Debo decir que estoy un poco molesta y triste por aquello que se dice sobre los que manejan el sitio y su nueva política sobre no dejar que uno se de el gusto de responder a los reviews, yo no se que les pasa, pero a mi me parece una idea de lo más desagradable y fuera de lugar. Y no solo me molesta como escritora sino como lectora de fics pues a mi me gusta que respondan a mis reviews. Así que lo único que me queda por hacer es que mis respuestas no van a ser tan largas y espero así no llamar mucho la atención, he oído que las sanciones pueden ser que no te permitan publicar nada en un mes, no se que tan probable es que a mi me suceda, pero si ven que no publico en dos semanas máximo tres pues… ya saben a quien echarle la culpa. ¿Alguien sabe que tan cierto es todo esto? Donde dice que esta prohibido, por que me encantaría comprobarlo con mis propios ojos. Hasta la próxima.

**pily14ccs**: Muchas gracias por tus comentarios, respeto mucho tu opinión respecto al lemon y como dije este no estará incluido dentro de la trama, así que espero leas hasta el final. Hasta pronto.

**Les**: Que gusto que te sigas apareciendo por aquí, y también que sigas disfrutando de la historia, ya me dirás que te pareció este capítulo. Bye

**sakurita86**: A mi me hubiera gustado hacer el encuentro Touya vs Shaoran un poco más explosivo como tu mencionas pero me quedo así, tal vez en otra ocasión. Gracias por tu opinión respecto al lemon, como sea me sigue preocupando como quedara, espero no decepcionar a nadie.

**Rukia**: Muchas gracias por el esfuerzo, que agradable saber que te gusto tanto, espero que ahora que estas al corriente no te resulten muy pesadas las dos semanas de espera entre capítulo¡sigue leyendo! Y escribiendo, bye.

**ireli456**: Hola Anahí es un placer conocerte, yo también me pregunto como le hacen para escribir tanto, pero es muy agradable leer tantas cosas acerca de lo que uno hace, cortos o largos. Muchas gracias por tu opinión respecto al lemon, y voy a poner esas escenas hasta el epilogo, no se verá nada de eso en los siguientes capítulos. Nos vemos.

**amni123**: Muchas gracias por la confianza, espero que te haya gustado este también. Hasta pronto.

**Aya-Mery**: Que bueno que te haya gustado tanto la escena Touya vs Shaoran. ¿Qué te pica la curiosidad por la escena lemon? Jajaja pues a mi también, todavía no se como quedara, pero recuerda que será hasta el epílogo, nos vemos pronto. Bye.

**Mari**: Muchas gracias por el esfuerzo para poder dejar review de verdad lo agradezco de corazón, me entusiasmo mucho ver un review nuevo y sobre todo de alguien que se que escribe con cada actualización. Tal y como mencionas la cosas se complicaran en el rancho, pero eso lo verás hasta el siguiente capítulo, ya entonces me dirás si sucedió como tu imaginabas. Nos vemos en la próxima. Hasta luego.

**Leena**** Fy**: Espero que no te hayas caído de la silla, y sobre todo espero que te haya gustado la escena de la cabalgata, ya me dirás, estoy ansiosa por tu opinión. Nena me había comentado lo de su graduación quien me iba decir que el tema de conversación entre ustedes en ese momento tan importante fuera este fic, muchas gracias, eres muy amable al decirlo. Muchas gracias por todos tus comentarios, es una lastima que ya no pueda extenderme respondiendo a cada uno de ellos, pero agradezco el detalle en cada uno de ellos, ya me había dado cuenta que notas cosas que no todos son capaces de hacer, para la próxima prometo mandarte un correo respondiendo como se merece a tan buenos reviews, gracias por tu comentario del lemon, fue muy acertado. Hasta la próxima.

**Akirachinty**: Muchas gracias por leer, yo no esperaba que este fic fuera tan largo pero así salió de la divina inspiración de mi muso. A mi también me gustan los fics largos. Espero tus dudas se hayan aclarado en este capítulo, espero tu opinión. Bye.

**Isis**** Temptation**: Mi querida Isis como ya sabrás ahora no puedo explayarme tanto como yo quisiera para responder, estas gentes que manejan el sitio se han puesto roñosos con aquello de que uno no conteste a los reviews ¿creo que no te había comentado nada verdad? Como sea espero que eso no signifique que dejes de escribir tus maravillosos reviews, ya estoy pensando contestarte a los mismos aunque sea por correo, así que espera mi respuesta al review anterior y al que vayas a dejar a este. Muchas gracias por todos tus comentarios y tu infinidad d e preguntas. Nos vemos.

**Caleb**** de tigrillo**: Ya entenderás por que se tiene que ir Tomoyo, pero no sabremos nada de eso hasta el siguiente capítulo. Ya veremos si Tomoyo puede o no suavizar a Touya, creo que si entiendo a lo que te refieres. Bye.

**Kaorisama**: Muchas gracias, y tienes razón respecto a que Tomoyo ahora tiene a Sakura para ayudarla y no sabes hasta donde llegará esa clase de ayuda, sigue leyendo y lo averiguarás. Gracias por leer mi otro fic, me parece que no dejaste review, así que si lo haces te lo agradeceré mucho, que bueno que pudiste dormir con una sonrisa en los labios que mejor halago que ese. Gracias por lo del lemon, pondré mi mayor esfuerzo para no defraudarte. Besos para ti también. Bye.

**FENIXGIRL**: Muchas gracias por todos tus comentarios y tu opinión sobre el lemon. Que bueno que te animes a leer las historias de Crystal, las que esta actualizando en este momento son buenisimas. Gracias también por los buenos deseos, ojalá llegara a los 700, hasta pronto.

**Aiko**: Nuestro querido Touya **es** la representación de la pesadilla de toda hermana (si te contara) Como vez todo parece indicar que Nagissa y Eriol seguirán juntos mucho tiempo, pero… todo puede pasar. Un saludo para ti también.

**Romy89**: Muchas gracias, sobre todo por tu opinión respecto al lemon era muy importante para mi. Bye.

**Tere**** Potter**: Muchas gracias por el esfuerzo, me doy cuenta que ese es el promedio para leer mi fic de corrido tres días. Espero que ahora no te resulte tan difícil acostumbrarte a las dos semanas de espera entre capítulo, sigue leyendo. Nos vemos.

**Liz****350**: Muchas gracias por el review, ya me estaba preguntado donde andarías, espero lograr hacer un lemon tan bueno como el que haces tu. Por cierto, aprovechando este momento¿Cuándo nos deleitaras con otra de tus historias¿Por qué vas a seguir escribiendo, verdad? Dime que si, y dime que será pronto, estoy ansiosa por leer otro fic tuyo. Cuídate y hasta pronto.

**Yuzu**: Tienes toda la razón ya se acerca el momento de soltar la sopa, pero será en el siguiente capítulo. Muchas gracias por tu opinión respecto al lemon, ahora lo que me preocupa es no defraudarlos. Bye.

**belzer**: Me agrado mucho eso del centinela gubernamental, no habría podido describirlo mejor, jajaja. Ya me dirás que te pareció la salida a pasear de ambas parejas. Muchas gracias por tu opinión respecto al lemon, y gracias por los ánimos, realmente me tiene nerviosa esta situación. Espero que estés bien y hasta pronto.

**Ayin**: Ahora ya sabes lo que ha pasado en la fiesta de compromiso, aunque todavía falta un poquito más. Gracias por tu opinión respecto al lemon era importante para mi conocerla. Te veo en la próxima.

**Lady Verónica Black**: No me molesta que no escribas con cada capítulo, pero la verdad es que si extraño tus comentarios. Muchas gracias por cada uno de tus comentarios, ya encontraré la manera de corresponder a ellos, gracias también por tu opinión respecto al lemon. Espero que también te guste este capítulo y que puedas dejar un review también. Como sabes ahora no puedo explayarme mucho en esta respuesta, pero ya encontraré la manera de corresponder a tan extenso review, nos vemos.

**Sailor**** Alluminem Siren**: Que puedo decirte yo respecto a los hermanos celosos, que afortunadamente nada más tengo uno. Siento mucho que tus dudas sean resueltas hasta el siguiente capítulo, pero yo creo que la espera valdrá la pena. Muchas gracias y hasta la siguiente.

**Iris**: Bueno me agrada mucho saber que pude dejarte más tranquila con el capítulo pasado, pero espero que para cuando leas esta respuesta no estés a punto del infarto, respira profundamente; mejor recuerda el principio ese de seguro te gusto. Calma, calma mucha calma por que de aquí en adelante la emoción se multiplica. Para nada creo que seas una pervertida, si así fuera la primera en la lista sería yo por andar proponiendo escenas lemon y más aún por crearlas. Por lo de Juiciosa pues yo creo que no mucho ¿verdad, ya me dirás en tu review sobre eso. RESPIRA, REPIRA… Bye

**Ceci**: Que gusto que pudieras mandar review antes de la actualización, ya me estaba preguntando donde estarías y porque no te hacías presente. Yo solo he podido leer dos capítulos del príncipe mestizo, están geniales. Como ya te habrás enterado se supone que no puedo responder a los reviews, según los moderadores del lugar, así que no puedo explayarme todo lo que quisiera, pero ya te haré llegar una respuesta adecuada a tan magnifico review, muchas gracias por todas tus opiniones, era muy importante para mi conocerlas. Por favor déjame una dirección de correo a la cual pueda escribirte para darte mi respuesta. Bye


	24. Chapter 24

**JUNTO A TI**

**Por Daulaci Serv**

**Con los personajes de Card Captor Sakura, Por CLAMP.**

**Con una especial agradecimiento a Crystal23 quien a sido toda una inspiración y un gran apoyo como beta en este fic.**

**CAPITULO 24**

Sakura y Shaoran habían aparecido en el salón después de una corta ausencia. Los dos iban de la mano y parecían un poco acalorados.

Sakura estaba ligeramente sonrojada ya tenían los labios inflamados producto de los intensos besos de Shaoran, él la observó unos segundos.

-¡Cielos Sakura! Cualquiera que nos vea sabrá lo que estuvimos haciendo.

-No hicimos nada malo –rezongó ella-, solo nos besamos –suspiró-. Y de que manera.

-Si, pero no quiero imaginar lo que pensará tu padre si nos ve… pero todavía, tú hermano –Sakura se sonrojó un poco más.

-Seguramente Touya sigue muy ocupado pensando en Tomoyo.

-Pues ahora mismo no está con ella –y señaló en dirección a Touya-. ¿Quién es ella?

-Esa es Nakuru Akizuqui –respondió con una mueca-, es prima de Eriol. ¿Dónde está Tomoyo¿Por qué la dejó por ella?

-No lo sé, pero no la veo por ningún lado –respondió Shaoran y los dos miraron por todo el lugar-. Vamos a buscarla.

-¿Dónde estará? –murmuró Sakura preocupada.

----------

Touya se estaba preguntando lo mismo en ese momento, cuando terminó la pieza se dirigió al lugar donde había dejado a Tomoyo pero no la encontró.

-Si buscas a tu "novia" yo se donde está –dijo Nakuru que permanecía a su lado.

-¿Ah si? –preguntó Touya con desconfianza.

-Vi cuando se fue por allá –señaló con un dedo-. Me parece que fue a saludar a Keiju.

Touya apretó los dientes con fuerza, no le gustó el tono de Nakuru, ni lo que parecía estar insinuando.

-Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de ella ¿verdad Touya? –preguntó maliciosa deteniéndolo por un brazo-. ¿Te gustaría saberlas?

Touya la miraba sorprendido ¿cómo podría ella saber eso?

-¿Quieres que te lo diga? –insistió Nakuru con un brillo ansioso en sus ojos.

-No gracias, voy a buscar a Tomoyo.

-Pues busca en el estudio, ahí la encontrarás –replicó con fastidio, mientras lo veía alejarse se animó pensando en lo mal que lo estaría pasando Tomoyo Daidouji.

----------

-No me has respondido que haces aquí –dijo Tomoyo quien se hallaba en el centro del estudio con los brazos cruzados tratando de controlar su nerviosismo.

Keiju la miraba con desdén, recargado en el filo del enorme escritorio. No podía evitar notar lo bien que se veía con aquel vestido.

-¿Qué, qué hago aquí? La pregunta es ¿Qué haces TU aquí? Haciéndola de criada y robándole el novio a otras.

-Eso no te importa –respondió acalorada.

-¿Quién iba a decirlo? –insistió Keiju sarcástico-. Debo darte el crédito por algo, hay que ser bastante… "especial" para quitarle el novio a Nakuru Akizuki. Y pensar que conmigo te portabas tan fría, tan "decente".

Keiju caminaba por la habitación disfrutando de la situación, sabía que ahora el tenía la sartén por el mango. Se detuvo en un sitio que obligaba a Tomoyo a quedar de espaldas a la puerta que él muy prudentemente había dejado entreabierta.

-Y a mi que me dejaste haciendo el tonto. Iba a buscarte y siempre era lo mismo. "no puede ver a la señorita", "La señorita no se encuentra". Esa amiga tuya siempre te negaba.

-Te dejé una carta explicándote…

-¡No me explicabas nada! –gritó Keiju fingiéndose ofendido.

-Baja la voz –pidió Tomoyo nerviosa.

-¿Cómo esperas que me sienta? –continuó en el mismo tono-. Si mi novio me deja plantado y se va sin explicarme "NADA".

Touya llegaba en ese momento a la puerta y se detuvo en seco al escuchar lo antes dicho por el hombre.

-Tu y yo nunca fuimos novios –exclamó Tomoyo molesta-. ¡Nunca, tú insistías en verlo así, pero solo salíamos, no había nada más, no hubo nada más.

-¿Ah no¿Y cuando me llevaste a conocer a tus padres?

-Por favor –jadeó alterada-. No me hables de eso. Fue un error. Fue una de las noches más bochornosas que he pasado.

-¿Ah si? Acaso hice mucho ruido al tomar la sopa.

-Fuiste tan cínico que de inmediato dejaste ver tus intenciones, no eras diferente a los otros, a todos. Tú no me querías, hasta mis padres pudieron notarlo.

-¿Y tu "novio" Touya ya sabe quien eres, señorita "Matsube"?

-Lo sabrá –respondió ella temblando.

-¿Y como crees que reaccione? –preguntó acercándose a ella amenazador-. ¿Cómo crees que te trate cuando sepa la verdad?

-No será como tú –contestó Tomoyo con valentía.

-¿Qué pasara cuando sepa que le mentiste¿Cuándo sepa que eres una…?

-¿Qué pasa aquí? –preguntó Touya entrando por la puerta con rudeza cuando ya no pudo soportar más.

-¡Touya! –exclamó Tomoyo casi sin aliento y blanca como un papel, cosa que Touya notó de inmediato.

-¿Quién es este tipo? –rugió acercándose a Tomoyo y la jaló hacia él para ponerse entre los dos.

-Soy su novio –respondió Keiju sin dejarse intimidar.

-¡No es cierto! –dijo Tomoyo tomando a Touya del brazo-. No lo escuches.

-¿Qué pasa Tomoyo¿No quieres que le diga quien eres?

-Eso puedo hacerlo yo misma –dijo temblorosa-. Vamonos por favor –pidió colocándose frente a Touya.

Touya estaba furioso y apretaba los puños tratando de contenerse, miraba fijamente al hombre.

-Por favor –insistió Tomoyo atrayendo la atención de Touya quien simplemente asintió con la intención de salir del lugar.

-Todavía no he terminado contigo –dijo Keiju sujetándola del antebrazo.

-No hay nada que tengas que terminar –explotó Touya sujetándolo por las solapas del saco.

-Tal vez Tomoyo no piense igual ¿verdad Tomoyo¿O quieres que se lo explique yo? –replicó Keiju tratando de quitarse al hombre de encima pero sus manos permanecían cerradas con fuerza.

-Tú no tienes que explicarme nada –rugió Touya y lo empujó soltándolo.

-¿No te interesa saber –continuó Keiju altanero, mientras se arreglaba el saco-, quien friega tus pisos, quien sirve tu mesa –y miró a Tomoyo malicioso-, y calienta tu cama?

Eso fue todo, Touya estaba cegado por la ira, tanto así que Keiju no tuvo tiempo para reaccionar, cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba en el suelo, con uno intenso dolor en la quijada y con el labio partido. Tomoyo sorprendida se había llevado las manos a la boca ahogando un grito.

-Ella es una Daidouji –dijo Keiju al fin al tiempo que se llevaba una mano a la cara y sentía la sangre tibia salir por su boca ante el impacto del puño de Touya.

Touya se quedó inmóvil al comprender la magnitud de lo que Keiju había dicho "Una Daidouji", y recordó cuando Tomoyo estuvo apunto de decirle su verdadero nombre.

_"Yo soy Tomoyo Dai…"_

-Daidouji –susurró Touya con la respiración entrecortada.

-No lo sabías ¿cierto? –dijo Keiju incorporándose lentamente y con desdén agregó-: Ella es hija de Takedo Daidouji, dueño de la corporación Daidouji. Una niña rica.

Touya se sintió mareado y confundido, miles de imágenes venían a su mente, recuerdos, palabras, ahora empezaba a encajar todo… pero aún no comprendía.

-Touya –gimió la chica quien apenas se atrevía a respirar, Touya se volvió lentamente hacia ella.

-Tu padre nunca estuvo desempleado –afirmó tomándola de los brazos.

-No –musitó Tomoyo sintiendo la fría mirada sobre ella.

-Pero tu madre… ¿ella estaba enferma?

-No exactamente, pero…

-No entiendo nada –la interrumpió desesperado-. Todo este tiempo… Sakura, mi padre… ¿ellos lo sabían?

-Si, pero es que tu tienes que entender…

-¡Entender! –exclamó soltándola como si su contacto lo quemara.

-Touya por favor, déjame explicarte –suplicó Tomoyo intentando acercarse a él pero Touya se alejó más de ella.

-No, no. Ahora mismo no puedo escucharte –y dicho esto salió del lugar.

Al salir por el pasillo Touya chocó con unas personas.

-¡Touya! –exclamó Sakura-. ¿Dónde está Tomoyo?

-¡Tú lo sabías! –la acusó acercándose a ella furioso.

-¿Qué?

-Tú sabías quien era ella y no me dijiste nada.

-Touya… yo…

-Kinomoto –intervino Shaoran al notar lo furioso del hombre-. Será mejor que se calme para que podamos hablar.

-Contigo no tengo nada que hablar –y dicho esto se alejó dirigiéndose a la salida, donde ya algunos invitados se estaban despidiendo.

-Touya –lo llamó Fujitaka pero él no se detuvo. Confundido se volvió buscando a Tomoyo y se encontró con la mirada de Sakura y comprendió todo.

Tomoyo se había quedado paralizada pero intentó caminar a la puerta cuando Keiju se lo impidió.

-Todavía no terminamos ¿recuerdas?

-No tengo nada que hablar contigo –respondió sintiendo que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas-. ¡Suéltame! –gritó cuando él la sujeto con fuerza.

-¡No, hasta que hablemos.

-Suéltame Keiju –ordenó furiosa, las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

-Ya escuchó a la señorita –se oyó una voz desde la puerta.

-¡Li! Tú también estás aquí, y la señorita Kinomoto –dijo Keiju con cinismo cuando vio entrar a Sakura.

-Sakura –sollozó Tomoyo con la intención de correr hacia ella, pero Keiju se lo impidió apretando su brazo, provocando que la joven lanzará un gemido de dolor.

Nuevamente y sin aviso Keiju fue a dar ahora contra uno de los sillones en el lugar. Shaoran lo había golpeado haciendo que soltara a Tomoyo quien llorosa de inmediato se reunió con Sakura.

-Ya le había advertido –dijo Shaoran furioso-. Que no permitiría que trataras a una dama así en mi presencia. ¡Largo! –ordenó señalando a la puerta.

Sakura llevó a Tomoyo a un lado de la puerta para dejarle el paso a Keiju. Él se detuvo cuando llegó al lado de ellas cosa que puso en guardia a Shaoran.

-A medio día mañana, entre el rancho de los Hiraguizawa y los Kinomoto hay un claro en el bosque. Si no vas –advirtió-, en menos de dos horas esto estará lleno de periodistas…

-No harás eso –replicó Shaoran.

-Pruébame y verás –dijo confiado y desafiante antes de salir por la puerta.

Fujitaka entró al estudio poco después de salir Keiju y se enteró de lo sucedido. Yue y Tsugume también se reunieron con ellos.

Esperaron a que Tomoyo se calmara y así dejar que terminaran de irse los invitados pues ya habían llamado la atención y no querían dar pie a murmuraciones.

Mina y su familia solo supieron que Touya y Tomoyo habían discutido, poco después se despidieron y salieron rumbo al rancho.

Al llegar notaron que Touya no se encontraba, mientras lo esperaban explicaron a grandes rasgos la situación a Yukito quien asombrado escuchaba silencioso.

-Lo siento mucho Yukito –se disculpó Tomoyo quien hacia un esfuerzo tremendo por mantenerse serena.

-No te preocupes Tomoyo, comprendo que no tenías opción.

Shaoran y Yue aprovechaban ese momento para conversar.

-No tenemos otra opción que marcharnos mañana –informó Shaoran.

-Tienes razón, pero que pasara con Tsurigame.

-Acompañaré a Tomoyo para ver que quiere y ganar tiempo. No podemos permitir que todo el mundo sepa donde estuvo Tomoyo todo este tiempo.

-Tienes razón, no nos conviene –estuvo de acuerdo.

-Nos marcharemos en la noche, será más sencillo así, le pediré a Yamazaki que nos encuentre en las afueras del pueblo, y le daré las últimas instrucciones para poder dejarlo aquí.

-Tsugume y yo nos iremos con ustedes –ofreció Yue-. Es mejor que no vayan solos.

-Gracias.

-Touya no llega –dijo Yue preocupado-, llevaré a Tsugume al hotel y lo buscaré.

Tsugume se despidió de todos y salieron del rancho.

-¿No quieres que te acompañe a buscarlo? –preguntó Tsugume cuando iba en el auto.

-No, es mejor que no, será más fácil que hable con él si voy solo.

Apenas había dicho esto cuando vio un auto venir del lado contrario y después pasó junto a ellos a alta velocidad.

-Era Touya –dijo Yue suspirando y se detuvo.

-¿Vamos a regresar?

-No, no creo ser de mucha ayuda en este momento –y puso el auto en marcha de nuevo-. Iremos al hotel y planearé lo que haremos mañana.

----------

El sonido del auto puso en alerta a todos. Sakura corrió a la ventana.

-¡Es Touya! –exclamó con alivio.

Tomoyo que hasta ese momento había permanecido de pie, se dejó caer en el sofá temblorosa.

Fujitaka salió al encuentro de Touya y juntos regresaron al salón.

Al llegar Touya lanzó una rápido mirada alrededor, hasta encontrarse con los ojos amatista que buscaba y que lo miraban suplicantes.

Esa mirada no hizo más que exaltar aún más el mal humor del hombre que con el ceño fruncido apartó la mirada de la joven y avanzó en silencio hasta detenerse lo más alejado posible de ella junto a la ventana.

Miró hacia fuera un silencio pesado reinaba en el lugar, cerró los ojos, exhalando con fuerza y al fin se volvió para mirarlos a todos.

-¿Ahora si van a decirme que está pasando?

Tomoyo hubiera querido hablar pero sentía la garganta cerrada. No quería llorar, había llegado el momento de decir la verdad y encarar las consecuencias. Miró a Sakura y Shaoran con una suplica en sus ojos.

-Como sabe –inició Sharoan-. Sakura y yo trabajamos en una agencia de seguridad privada. Los padres de Tomoyo…

-Los Daidouji –dijo Touya con una rápida mirada a la joven.

-Los Daidouji –continuó Shaoran asintiendo-. Habían solicitado nuestros servicios en otras ocasiones, pero esta vez fue diferente. Por eso me llamaron a mi. Mi equipo se especializa en casos de chantaje, secuestro y/o amenazas de muerte, entre otras cosas.

-Interesante –murmuró Touya mirando a Sakura pues nunca había podido sacarle a su hermana que era exactamente lo que hacia en su trabajo.

-El señor Daiduji había recibido cartas amenazadoras. El día que me hice cargo del caso sufrió un atentado.

Tomoyo bajó la vista a sus manos, recordaba bien ese día, fue la primera vez que vio a Shaoran en la casa. El día que comenzó todo para ella.

-Poco después –continuó Shaoran-, también la señora Daidouji sufrió un atentado. Desafortunadamente la señora resultó herida, estuvo mucho tiempo en coma en el hospital –hizo una pausa, miró a Tomoyo y a Sakura antes de continuar-. Teníamos pruebas de que la siguiente victima sería Tomoyo y necesitábamos llevarla a un lugar seguro.

Touya se mantenía tranquilo pero solo en apariencia, por dentro bullían toda clase de emociones; la desesperación, la furia, la impotencia… el dolor. Ya no se atrevía a mirar a Tomoyo, no podía.

-Entonces –continuó Sakura-, se me ocurrió mandarla aquí. Nadie aquí sospecharía quien era ella, mucho menos si venía como empleada de la casa. Y necesitabas un ama de llaves, nadie se daría cuenta…

-¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste?

-No habrías aceptado…

-¡Claro que no! –la interrumpió furioso-. Mandaste a una desconocida –las palabras salían sin control-. Nos pusiste en peligro a todos, a la casa.

-¡Touya! –exclamó Sakura volteando a ver a Tomoyo quien mantenía la cara baja y los puños fuertemente apretados sobre sus piernas.

-No pudiste pensar en eso ¿verdad? –rugió herido-. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si la hubieran encontrado aquí¿No te importó tu familia¿Advertirme?

-No lo hubieras permitido –se excusó Sakura en el mismo tono.

-Tal vez te habría sorprendido –replicó cortante.

-No hubieras dejado que una Daidouji te sirviera…

-Debiste confiar en mi –dijo en tono más bajo, dejando ver el dolor que le había provocado su desconfianza-. ¿Tú lo sabías? –dijo dirigiéndose a su padre.

-Si – contestó Fujitaka-, Sakura me lo dijo cuando la vi en la ciudad.

-Le hice prometer que no diría nada –explicó Sakura tratando de liberar de culpa a su padre.

-¿Tú también lo sabías? –preguntó mirando al otro lado donde se encontraba Yukito.

-No –respondió este-, me acabó de enterar.

-Se suponía que nadie sabría nada –explicó Sakura-. Pero yo sabía que Tomoyo necesitaría alguien en quien apoyarse… papá comprendió.

Touya se volvió hacia la ventana recordando el cambio que se había operado en Tomoyo después de la llegada de Fujitaka al rancho. Se sentía más furioso y se maldijo a si mismo pues también se sintió celoso. Celoso de que alguien más le hubiera brindado el apoyo y la confianza que él tantas veces ofreció.

-Había querido decírtelo tantas veces –musitó Tomoyo finalmente, Touya no se volvió a mirarla, cerró los ojos y permitió que siguiera hablando-. Miles de veces, pero… las cosas se complicaron a tal grado que ya no me atrevía a decirte nada, sobre todo cuando descubrí que Sakura seguía haciéndose pasar por mi.

-¡Tomoyo, no! –exclamó Sakura.

Touya abrió los ojos y se volvió rápidamente a mirar a las dos chicas. Yukito también parecía impresionado y ahora ocupaba otro lugar en uno de los sillones junto a Fujitaka quien no pudo sostenerle la mirada a su hijo, dándole a entender claramente que él también estaba enterado de eso.

-Se trata de confesarlo todo Sakura –dijo Tomoyo.

-Para confundir a la prensa –explicó Shaoran interviniendo-, Sakura y Tomoyo intercambiaron lugar en el hospital cuando Tomoyo visitó a la señora Daidouji por ultima vez antes de venir aquí.

-Pero Sakura siguió ocupando mi lugar –continuó Tomoyo-. Yo no me enteré hasta que la vi por televisión.

-Fue idea mía –insistió Sakura.

-Ya había decidido decírtelo todo –dijo Tomoyo tomando aire tratando de juntar valor-. Pero, entonces…

-Tomoyo, por favor –pidió Sakura sentándose a su lado. Pero Tomoyo negó con la cabeza y cerró los ojos.

-Fue entonces cuando mi padre y Sakura fueron secuestrados –confesó al fin ignorando los ruegos de Sakura.

Touya ante esto ultimo, sentía que la habitación daba vueltas y mas vueltas. Su hermana, en peligro... secuestrada junto al padre de Tomoyo. Creía que no podría saber ni escuchar más, pero tenía que hacerlo. Se lo debía por mucho tiempo.

-Nos enteramos por la televisión –continuó Fujitaka-. Después Yue llamó para confirmar la noticia.

-¿Y no nos dijiste nada? –exclamó Touya perplejo. No podía creer que él le hubiera ocultado semejante noticia de ellos.

-Yue me aconsejó que esperara, si en 24 horas no se sabía de ellos o de las intenciones de los secuestradores, podría decirles la verdad.

-Mi madre llamó esa noche para decirme que habían encontrado a mi padre pero no a Sakura –Touya recordó la llamada.

-Fue cuando los dos parecían enfermos –concluyó Yukito.

-¿Y tú donde estabas? –preguntó Touya furioso acercándose a Shaoran-. ¿Qué estabas haciendo cuando ella fue secuestrada?

Shaoran no retrocedió ni un paso y sostuvo la mirada del hombre. Fujitaka y Yukito se habían puesto de pie esperando lo peor, pero Sakura intervino justo a tiempo interponiéndose entre ellos y empujando a Touya hasta alejarlo de Shaoran.

-A Shaoran por poco lo matan hermano -dijo con firmeza-, movió cielo y tierra buscándome personalmente. Me escape, estoy bien –dijo conteniendo a su hermano-. Todo salió bien, nada malo me pasó.

-No te caíste por las escaleras –afirmó Touya tomándole el rostro entre sus manos.

-No.

Se quedó mirándole con intensidad. Al final sus hombros se relajaron mientras soltaba un suspiro de resignación.

-Tonta –murmuró Touya al abrazarla-. Eres un monstruo, eres un monstruo por todo lo que me haces sufrir.

-Touya –gimió Sakura abrazándole por igual-. Lo siento, todo ha sido culpa mía, yo la mande aquí, ella no tenía más remedio, al principio ni siquiera quería hacerlo, la obligamos.

Touya la soltó lentamente y miró a Tomoyo quien lo veía expectante. Él se llevó las manos a la cabeza y se volvió de nuevo a la ventana, no sabía que pensar, no sabía que sentir, aparte de esa furiosa impotencia que lo dominaba. Bajó la mirada negando con la cabeza.

-¿Hay algo más que debamos saber? –preguntó sintiendo una opresión angustiosa en el pecho.

Todo se miraron y en un segundo las miradas se centraron en Tomoyo quien se puso de pie.

-¿Podrían dejarnos solos por favor? –pidió con suavidad, Touya de espaldas a ella se tensó.

Todos asintieron y salieron en silencio del lugar, no se detuvieron hasta llegar a las escaleras donde Yukito repentinamente abrazó a Sakura con ternura.

-Sabes que te quiero como a una hermana ¿cierto? No te imaginas lo que sufriría si algo malo te pasa.

-Yukito –gimió Sakura conmovida y le devolvió el abrazo.

-Señor Fujitaka –dijo Shaoran-. ¿Podría hablar con usted un momento? –y miró a Sakura-. A solas.

-Si claro, vayamos al estudio –ofreció Fujitaka.

-Pero… -quiso objetar Sakura.

-Tú y yo todavía tenemos que hablar –la interrumpió Yukito-. Tienes que contarme todo desde el principio –y sin decir más la tomó de la mano y la arrastró escaleras arriba mientras Sakura veía a los dos hombres dirigirse al estudio.

-"¿Qué tendrá que decirle a mi papá? –se preguntó Sakura?"

----------

-Así que eres la heredera Daidouji –ironizó mirándola de reojo.

-El dinero no significa nada para mi…

-Me alegro –la interrumpió él.

-¿Cuánto dinero necesita una persona? –preguntó ella calmada-. El dinero solo ha hecho sufrir a mi familia.

-Está bien tenerlo en cualquier caso –respondió él con ironía pero seguía evitando su mirada.

-Aún así digo que no es necesario –insistió Tomoyo.

-Así que tu padre estaba desempleado –dijo con sarcasmo.

-No podía decirte…

-Que es dueño y accionista mayoritario de una de las corporaciones más grandes del país –concluyó caminando por el lugar.

Tomoyo no sabía que decirle solo lo observó caminar mientras sacaba un cigarro y lo encendía.

-En especial a mi –dijo herido, Tomoyo guardó silencio-. Ya veo que si –volvió a aspirar el humo del cigarro y en un tono más bajo preguntó-. ¿Cuándo estábamos juntos tú…?

-¡No! –respondió con vehemencia-. Cuando estuvimos juntos, todo el tiempo que compartimos fui siempre sincera –bajo la voz-. Nunca me sentí con nadie como contigo. Esa es la verdad.

-¿Y el tal Keiju?

-El no significa nada. Ni siquiera fuimos novios, solo salíamos juntos. Me besó un par de veces –admitió sincera bajando la cabeza, y se apresuró a añadir-: Pero no significó nada, no era ni remotamente parecido a lo que he sentido contigo, a lo que he vivido contigo –insistió desesperada.

Touya apagó su cigarro con excesiva dureza imaginando que podía ser el tal Keiju Tsurigame. Todavía se sentía muy molesto, tanto que casi no le permitía pensar. Ni siquiera se atrevía a mirarla todavía, consciente de que si lo hacia descargaría en ella toda su furia y eso es lo que menos quería. Incómodo encendió otro cigarro.

Tomoyo lo había observado en silencio. Temerosa de lo que podría decirle, sin saber si sentirse aliviada o no de que no la mirara, no quería ver su mirada cargada de odio hacia ella, eso no lo podría soportar. Al fin se armó de valor.

-Quiero decirte –bajo la voz con arrepentimiento-. Quiero decirte… cuanto siento haberte mentido. ¿Podrías perdonarme?

-Lo siento señorita Daidouji –el sonido de su apellido en la voz de Touya era tan extraño como calor en invierno y más aun. La tristeza terminó de dominar su corazón y sus piernas temblaron; la manera como lo dijo le infundió más dolor. Touya suspiró y la miró directo a los ojos-. Es demasiado tarde.

----------

Touya continuaba en el salón fumando desesperado, tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos.

Si Tomoyo no le hubiera dejado hacer el ridículo, podría haber encontrado la forma de olvidar su decepción. Pero seguía sintiendo esa extraña hostilidad hacia ella, como una opresión en el pecho. Por una parte le habría gustado protegerla, pero cuando ella había apelado a su perdón él la había rechazado cruelmente.

Todavía podía verlo claramente, Touya había sido testigo de cómo se había apagado el brillo de sus ojos, sus hombros habían caído con pesar. Touya había sentido el impulso inmediato de correr hacia ella y abrazarla pero se contuvo y negando con la cabeza retiró su mirada de ella y le dio la espalda.

-"Lamento mucho todas las molestias que ocasione a tu familia" –había dicho ella con discreta cortesía-. "Espero que no te molestes con Sakura, ella hizo lo que le pareció mejor. Muchas gracias por todo".

Después de eso la escuchó salir del lugar y se dejó caer en el sillón rendido, se inclinó hacia delante y colocó la cabeza entre sus manos. Se mantuvo así en silencio durante largo rato sin encontrar un poco de sosiego. No escuchó cuando alguien entraba a la habitación.

-Hijo –lo llamó suavemente Fujitka desde la puerta.

-Ahora no por favor –pidió Touya echándose hacia atrás para recargarse en el respaldo del sillón, mirando hacia el techo-. No se que pensar –dijo suspirando.

-No hay nada que pensar –dijo Fujitaka y se sentó a su lado-. Se que te sientes decepcionado… con todos, pero…

-Estoy tan molesto –confesó Touya poniéndose de pie-. Le pedí tantas veces que confiara en mi.

-Ella quería hacerlo y tú lo sabes, pero no se lo permitimos –admitió con tristeza-. ¿Sabes lo presionada que estaba¿El valor que necesitó para alejarse de su familia y venir a un lugar desconocido y sacar adelante un trabajo al que no estaba acostumbrada?

Touya lo sabía pero había tantas cosas en que pensar, tantas que empezaban a cobrar sentido, tantos sentimientos encontrados que lo asfixiaban.

-Necesito tiempo –dijo cansado-. Necesito pensar, y no puedo hacerlo aquí –y se dirigió a la puerta.

-Touya –lo llamó Fujitaka mientras lo seguía.

-Por favor papá –pidió él al llegar a la puerta de la entrada-. Volveré… no sé… cuando pueda –y salió.

-Hijo no tienes mucho tiempo –le gritó Fujitaka pero ya no lo escuchaba. Touya arrancaba el auto para alejarse rápidamente.

----------

Tomoyo no supo como fue que llegó hasta su habitación, se cambió y lavó la cara. Solo hasta que se encontró sentada sobre la cama abrazando una almohada se dio cuenta de donde estaba.

Un llamado a la puerta la sobresaltó pero fue incapaz de responder.

-¿Tomoyo? –la llamó Sakura suavemente mientras se asomaba por la puerta. Como no obtuvo respuesta entró y caminó a la cama para acercarse a su amiga.

-¿Estás bien? –no hubo respuesta, Sakura también llevaba su ropa de dormir-. Vine cuando vi salir a Touya –Tomoyo la miró interrogante-. Si, salió en su auto¿no lo sabías? –Tomoyo negó con la cabeza y ocultó su rostro en la almohada.

-Tomoyo… ¿qué pasó? –preguntó preocupada al sentarse a su lado.

Tomoyo negaba con la cabeza y levantó la mirada dejando ver sus ojos nublados por las lágrimas.

-Touya –sollozó la joven-. Nunca va a perdonarme –y se abrazó instintivamente a Sakura quien la dejó desahogarse mientras la mecía en sus brazos consolándola-. Lo perdí Sakura… lo he perdido.

----------

Sakura salió del cuarto de Tomoyo tratando de no hacer ruido. Había permanecido gran parte de la madrugada tratando de consolar a su amiga quien solo repetía que Touya no la perdonaría.

Cerró la puerta y se recargó contra ella sintiéndose cansada y triste. Solo unas horas antes Tomoyo se había dormido rendida y Sakura incapaz de dejar a su amiga se durmió a su lado.

Caminó a la cocina y al entrar en ella se detuvo unos segundos tratando de adaptar sus ojos a la luz.

-Buenos días hija –saludo Fujitaka con voz apagada, producto tal vez del cansancio que todos padecían.

-Buenos días papá –respondió la joven-. Hola Yukito –saludó reparando en el joven que se encontraba en la mesa frente a una taza de café.

-¿Cómo está Tomoyo? –preguntó Fujitaka sirviendo una taza para la joven.

-No muy bien –respondió con tristeza-. ¿Touya ya regresó?

Los dos hombres negaron con la cabeza y todos permanecieron en silencio unos minutos.

-Papá¿crees que él esté bien?

-Si, solo necesita tiempo.

Después de eso Sakura se tomó unos minutos para subir a cambiarse antes de que Shaoran apareciera pues no quería que la viera con la facha en la que estaba. Regresó y continuó en compañía de su papá y Yukito. Ninguno sabía que decir, tampoco tenían hambre, el mismo Yukito había perdido el apetito.

Al poco rato se le unió Shaoran quien de inmediato notó el ambiente en el lugar. Agradeció la invitación de una taza de café y se sentó al lado de Sakura.

-¿Y Tomoyo? –preguntó después de darle un par de sorbos a su café.

-Está descansando –respondió Sakura ahogando un bostezo.

-¿No dormiste bien? –quisó saber sin poder contener el acariciar la ojeras en su rostro cansado.

-No –contestó ella con una ligera sonrisa-. Estuve con Tomoyo toda la noche tratando de consolarla.

-¿No le fue bien con tu hermano?

-No –negó con tristeza y suspiró-. Él se fue anoche, no sabemos a donde.

-Ya veo.

Pasados unos minutos apareció Tomoyo quien pálida y callada se unió a ellos.

-Tomoyo debiste descansar un poco más –dijo Sakura.

-Estoy bien Sakura, gracias –dudó un momento antes de preguntar-. ¿Touya, regresó?

-No –respondió Fujitaka-. Pero no te preocupes, él está bien, solo necesita tiempo para pensar.

-Voy a dar una vuelta por el rancho –ofreció Yukito poniéndose de pie-. Habíamos dejado todo arreglado para ir a trabajar más tarde, pero tal vez ande por ahí. Te avisaré si lo veo Tomoyo.

-Gracias Yukito. ¡Yukito, espera! –exclamó Tomoyo haciendo que se detuviera en la puerta-. No se que vaya a pasar ahora –explicó mirando un segundo a Shaoran-, pero tal vez no pueda ver a Mina… tú ¿podrías explicarle todo¿Decirle cuanto siento haberle mentido?

-Claro que si –asintió Yukito con su sonrisa de siempre y se acercó a ella para tomarle la mano-. Ella entenderá, no te preocupes.

-Gracias –musitó Tomoyo conteniendo las ganas de llorar.

Yukito salió dejando la habitación de nuevo en silencio.

-¿Qué pasará ahora? –preguntó Tomoyo.

-Te acompañaré a ver que es lo que quiere Tsurigame.

-¿Iremos¿Es necesario? –hacía una mueca mostrando el disgusto que le provocaba la idea de volver a verlo.

-Si, temo que no hay más remedio. No se si cumplirá su amenaza de alertar a la prensa.

-Es cierto –recordó Tomoyo alarmada-. ¿Qué haremos?

-No te preocupes, Yue y yo hemos previsto todo. Como sea nos iremos esta misma noche –puntualizó decidido.

-Esta noche –dijo Tomoyo sintiendo un vuelco en el estómago.

-¡Está noche! –repitió Sakura asombrada-. No me habías dicho nada.

Shaoran miró a Fujitaka y Tomoyo quienes parecían pensar lo mismo que él.

-Todavía falta un poco –dijo Fujitaka consultando su reloj de pulsera-. Pero iré a ver que tengan los caballos preparados.

-¿Caballos? –dijo Tomoyo.

-Si. El lugar en que te citó Tsurigame es de difícil acceso y es imposible llegar en auto, supongo que eso le da más privacidad.

-¿Puedo ir con usted señor Kinomoto? –preguntó Tomoyo.

-Claro, vamos. Me ayudarás a escoger tu caballo –dijo Fujitka pasando un brazo por sus hombros. Los dos salieron dejando a la pareja a solas.

-¿A qué hora nos iremos –quiso saber Sakura-. Quiero saber cuanto tiempo tengo para preparar mis cosas.

-Sakura.

-Además quisiera ver a Mina antes de irme…

-Sakura.

-…claro si me queda tiempo, sino solo la llamaré.

-Sakura –insistió Shaoran tomándole la mano y dudó un momento antes de seguir.

-¿Qué?

-Tú no vendrás con nosotros –dijo al fin y la miró directo a los ojos dejando ver la seriedad en sus palabras.

-¿Qué? –preguntó boquiabierta-. ¿Por qué?

-Voy a sacar a los Daidouji del país y no puedo llevarte conmigo.

-¿Qué¿Cómo? –decía Sakura jadeante, retiró sus manos de las de Shaoran para ponerse de pie.

-Estarás más segura aquí –continuó Shaoran notando su desconcierto-. Dejaré a Yamazaki y a otro dos agentes aquí para protegerlos. Yue también ha dejado arreglado que…

-¿Desde cuando estás planeando esto? –interrumpió molesta-. ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? –aunque realmente no esperaba una respuesta, caminaba de un lado al otro mientras hablaba-. Esa era la idea desde el principio ¿verdad? Venir por Tomoyo y dejarme aquí.

-Si –confesó Shaoran en un suspiro.

-Y Yue lo sabía y no me dijo nada.

-Sabíamos que no te gustaría la idea.

-¡No me digas! –ironizó-. ¿Por qué no puedo regresar al trabajo? No me voy a quedar aquí sin hacer nada.

-Vas a quedarte aquí porque aquí estás segura –insistió en el mismo tono que ella poniéndose de pie.

-¡No! No quiero quedarme.

-Sakura, ellos saben demasiado de ti –explicó empezando a sentirse molesto-. Saben lo importante que eres para mi.

-No me vengas con eso ahora, no vas a ablandarme hablándome bonito.

-Sakura entiende por favor –pidió sujetándola por los hombros-. Aquí estarás segura, alejada de todo.

-No quiero estar alejada de todo –forcejeó tratando de soltarse-. No quiero estar alejada de ti.

-¿Y crees que yo si?

-¿A dónde los llevarás?

Shaoran no respondió de inmediato, había acordado con Yue que a parte de él absolutamente nadie sabría el paradero de los Daidouji.

-¡No vas a decírmelo! –comprendió Sakura escandalizada-. No lo puedo creer, no confías en mi –y lo empujó para liberarse de sus brazos.

-Sakura no es eso y tú lo sabes.

-No, no lo sé –dijo mientras salía de la habitación notablemente furiosa.

----------

Shaoran y Tomoyo iban montados en sus caballos avanzando lentamente.

Hasta ahora habían guardado silencio, cada uno tenía muchas cosas en que pensar. A pesar de eso Tomoyo podía notar el malestar en la cara de Shaoran, el mismo que había en él desde que se reuniera con el señor Kinomoto y ella momentos antes.

Aún era temprano para la cita, pero no puso ninguna objeción cuando Shaoran le sugirió que salieran de una vez, el paseo le estaba sentando bien, a pesar de su tristeza comenzó a sentirse tranquila y relajada. De repente escucho suspirar a Shaoran.

-No se lo tomo bien ¿verdad? – se aventuró a decir Tomoyo.

-NO, no se lo tomó bien –respondió Shaoran y miró a Tomoyo-. ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Triste y cansada –confesó Tomoyo-. Pero… ¿sabes? Me estoy dando cuenta que también me siento liberada.

-Ya no tienes que mentir –comprendió Shaoran.

-Así es –suspiró ella-. Ya no tengo que mentir.

-Él entenderá, ya lo verás –la ánimo él.

-Tal vez, gracias Shaoran –sonrió Tomoyo-. ¿Qué crees que quiera Keiju? –preguntó cambiando el tema a propósito.

-Dinero, que más podría querer alguien como él.

-¿Y que voy a decirle?

-Lo que sea, solo asegúrate de ganar tiempo –aconsejó él-. No debe sospechar que nos vamos esta noche.

-Pero… cuándo se de cuenta que no estoy llamara a la prensa.

-Yue se encargara de eso… además mañana los Daidouji estarán abandonando el país con rumbo desconocido… esa será la noticia del día.

-Pensé que nos iríamos sin que nadie lo supiera.

-Ya lo arregle, se entregará un comunicado a los medios… firmado pro tu padres, lo harán cuando ya llevemos una hora de vuelo. Yo había pensado dejar pasar por lo menos un día, pero no hay remedio, tendrá que ser así.

-Y… ¿puedo saber ahora a donde iremos?

-Preferiría que no… te enterarás junto con tus padres cuando estemos en el avión.

-Está bien.

Llegaron al claro donde sería la cita. Aún era muy temprano así que Shaoran decidió dar una vuelta alrededor para hacer tiempo.

----------

-¡Ya era hora de que te levantaras! –exclamó Eriol al salir a la terraza donde Nakuru tomaba su desayuno.

-No me molestes Eriol, ya sabes que no me levanto antes de las once, mucho menos si fui a una fiesta la noche anterior.

-Cosa que sucede con mucha frecuencia –reprochó él, Nakuru se encogió de hombros-. ¿Dónde esta ese amigo tuyo? Quería hablar con ustedes.

-¿Con nosotros? –preguntó levantando una ceja.

-Si con ustedes –dijo sentándose a su lado-. Me quieres decir que fue lo que hicieron anoche.

-Ah, ya te contaron.

-No, no me han contado nada. Pero no soy tonto sabes. Primero veo salir a Touya furioso del estudio, luego entran Sakura y Shaoran. Y después sale tu "amigo" golpeado. Y Mina nos dice que Tomoyo y Touya habían discutido. ¿Qué tienes que ver tu en todo esto?

-Yo nada, solo me limite a hacerle un favor a un amigo.

-¿A Keiju?

-¡No¡A Touya! Tú querida Tomoyo es una farsante, lo estaba engañando.

-¿Tomoyo¿Cómo? –exclamó incrédulo.

-Ella no es quien dice ser –explicó Nakuru feliz de poder decírselo a alguien-. Y ni te imaginas quien es en realidad –como no tuvo replica continuó-. ¡Es Tomoyo Daidouji! –como Eriol no parecía comprender, continuó desesperada-. ¡La heredera del imperio Daidouji! Vino aquí buscando esconderse de no se que.

-¿Y tú como lo sabes?

-Keiuji y ella eran pareja. Ella es la mujer que lo planto –Eriol abrió los ojos sorprendido-. ¡Si¿puedes creerlo? También conoce al novio de Sakura, él es el jefe de seguridad de los Daidouji y Sakura trabaja con él.

Eriol escuchaba sin poder dar crédito a lo que escuchaba. Y aunque no comprendía lo que sucedía en su totalidad, algunas cosas cobraron sentido.

-¿Y entonces que sucedió ayer?

-Bueno –dudo un poco-. Keiju y Tomoyo discutieron y Touya los escuchó y ahí se enteró de quien era ella en realidad.

-¡Que casualidad¿No?

-Pues si ¿verdad? –replicó fingiendo inocencia con descaro-. Es una pena que Touya se enterara de todo de esa manera –dijo con fingida preocupación-. El pobre Keiju fue golpeado por Touya y por el novio de Sakura, él que culpa tiene de las mentiras de Tomoyo.

-Si, claro, pobre. ¿Y dónde está él ahora?

-Se citó con Tomoyo a medio día. Parece que ella no quería, pero… él la convenció –hizo una pausa y añadió maliciosa-. Te das cuenta lo que sucedería si todos se enterarán de quien es ella…

-¡Ni se te ocurra decir una palabra Nakuru –advirtió Eriol golpeando la mesa cosa que sobresaltó a su prima-. No se lo que estén planeando ustedes dos, pero no te atrevas, porque esto si no te lo perdonaré.

-¡Eriol! –exclamó Nakuru asombrada, él nunca le había hablado con esa rudeza.

-He pasado por alto muchas de tus faltas y todos tus defectos –dijo mirándola fijamente-. Pero no permitiré que sigas lastimando a mis amigos por tus caprichos.

-Pero Eriol…

-¡Nada! –la calló de inmediato-. Y de una vez te digo que tu amigo ya no es bienvenido en esta casa, quiero que se vaya hoy mismo –antes de que ella replicara añadió-: y si no te parece puedes irte con él.

-Se lo diré a mi tío, él no permitirá…

-Lo hará, cuando le explique los motivos –dijo Eriol al momento que se iba y se volvió para agregar-¿Qué crees que pensará cuando se entere de los problemas que les estas causando a los Kinomoto? Con la primera vez basta ¿no crees?

-Eriol, no puedes hacerme esto –gritó haciendo una rabieta.

-¡Ah! –dijo Eriol ya en la puerta-. Si cuando regrese tú amigo sigue aquí lo corro a patadas –y salió decidido a cumplir con lo que acababa de decir.

----------

Cuando regresaron al claro Keiju ya estaba ahí, montado en su caballo parecía un poco molesto. Shaoran lo había hecho así a propósito para que el sujeto no pensara que estaban ansiosos por la cita. Se acercaron lentamente a él.

-Pensé que te había dicho que vinieras sola.

-No creerías que la dejaría hacer eso ¿verdad? –se apresuró a contestar Shaoran-. Sobre todo después de ver como tratas a las personas.

-No hablaré con ella si no es a solas –e hizo un amago de irse.

-¡Espera! –pidió Tomoyo-. ¿Si Shaoran se retira unos metros hablaras conmigo?

-Tal vez –respondió altanero mirando a Shaoran.

-Por favor, Shaoran.

-Está bien –aceptó Shaoran con desconfianza-. Pero te advierto que no te acerques a ella demasiado, ya sabes lo que te puede pasar.

-Si tengo una idea –replicó Keiju sin poder evitar llevarse una mano al rostro adolorido.

-Bien –dijo Shaoran.

Los tres desmotaron, Shaoran se llevó los caballos de Tomoyo y él hasta la orilla del claro a unos metros de donde estaban ellos, amarró los caballo y se cruzó de brazos mirando fijamente hacia ellos.

-¿Esta armado? –preguntó Keiju con burla.

-Si –respondió ella aunque no estaba segura de ello-. ¿Qué quieres Keiju?

-Dinero¿qué más?

-Claro¿qué más?

-¿Te sorprende?

-No –respondió sinceramente después de todo Shaoran le habia advertido que así sería-. ¿Cuánto?

-Un millón… de dólares

-¡Un millón de dólares! –jadeó Tomoyo.

-¿Qué te sorprende? Tú padre tiene eso y más –dijo Keiju con desdén.

-Tendré que hablar con mi padre –titubeó ella-. Supongo que ya habrás pensado a donde quieres que te deposite el dinero y cuando.

-Claro que he pensando en todo eso… ¿cómo podré estar seguro de que cumplirán su palabra?

-Yo te prometo…

-¡No me interesan tus promesas! –exclamó con rudeza-. Regresarás conmigo a la ciudad y ahí nos encontraremos con tus padres en un sitio neutral donde me entregaran el dinero y tu podrás irte con ellos.

-¡Como! –Tomoyo lo miraba boquiabierta y volteó en dirección a Shaoran quien estaba alerta a cualquier señal de la chica-. Yo… yo… no puedo irme contigo.

-Si puedes –Tomoyo se mordía el labio sin saber que hacer.

Ganar tiempo eso es lo que había dicho Shaoran.

-Está bien -dijo al fin-. Pero tendrá que ser mañana, tengo que hablar con mi padre primero y también con Li, él no me dejará ir sola contigo.

-Tendrá que hacerlo.

-Tú sabes que eso no es posible –Tomoyo se mantuvo firme-. No iré contigo sola¿dónde es que veremos a mis padres?

-Te lo diré apenas lleguemos a la ciudad.

-Entonces, te veremos mañana a esta misma hora, en las afueras del pueblo.

-Así que ya estás poniendo condiciones ¿no?

-Claro que si –respondió Tomoyo con renovado valor-. Te daremos lo que quieres.

-Como sea… no quiero trucos Tomoyo –advirtió molesto.

-¿Cómo puedo estar segura que después que tengas el dinero no nos traicionaras? –preguntó cruzándose de brazos.

-Tendrás que confiar en mi.

-Confiar en ti, por supuesto como no lo había pensado –respondió con ironía.

-No te preocupes princesa. Contigo en la ciudad, la historia de tu paradero no valdrá nada.

-Hasta mañana entonces –se despidió ella cansada de esa conversación y se dio la vuelta para caminar hacia Shaoran, quien al notar esto empezó a desamarrar los caballos.

-Tomoyo –la llamó Keiju, ella se volvió con lentitud-. Pudo haber sido diferente.

-No lo creo así –respondió segura de ello.

-Pudo haber sido mejor… -insistió él-. Si tan solo hubieras confiado en mi… amarme.

-Eso nunca hubiera pasado –y dicho esto se dio la vuelta y avanzó hacia Shaoran que ya se acercaba a ella.

Ahora que sabía lo que era amar a un hombre de verdad, ella estaba más que segura que Keiju Tsurigame jamás podría competir con alguien como Touya Kinomoto… en todos los aspectos.

----------

Esa misma noche Tomoyo estaba en su habitación, sus cosas estaban listas para la partida, había hecho la maleta aunque todavía faltaba tiempo para salir, pero ella prefirió tener todo listo para mantenerse ocupada.

A cada minuto que pasaba sentía que el nerviosismo aumentaba, Touya todavía no aparecía, las posibilidades de volver a verlo antes de marcharse se agotaban.

-"Ojalá no tuviera que irme así" –pensaba ella con tristeza, hubiera querido abrazarlo, besarlo, decirle que lo amaba.

Tomó su maleta y caminó con ella a la cocina, en el cuarto aún quedaban su bolso y la peluca con la que había viajado la primera vez, Shaoran había sugerido que la usará para el regreso.

Llegó a la cocina y encontró ahí al señor Fujitaka y a Yukito.

-¿Ya tienes todo listo? –preguntó Fujitaka

-Si, gracias –contestó ella dejando la maleta en el suelo-. Solo quería agradecerles por todo otra vez.

-Fue un placer tenerte en casa –respondió Fujitaka mientras Yukita asentía.

-Mina lamenta mucho no poder hablar contigo antes de que te fueras –dijo Yukito con melancolía-. Me pidió que te recordara lo que habían hablado antes, que te esperaría hasta el último momento; ella dijo que entenderías.

-Mina –suspiró Tomoyo-. Si entiendo, yo también lamento no poder verla otra vez –y sacó un par de sobres del bolsillo de su chaqueta-. ¿Podrás darle esta carta? Ahí me despido de ella.

-Claro que si –respondió Yukito con entusiasmo mientras tomaba la carta-. Esto la alegrará, mañana a primera hora ella la tendrá en sus manos –Tomoyo sonrió.

-¿Señor Kinomoto? –titubeó un momento y extendió el otro sobre que tenía-. ¿Podría dárselo a Touya? Si no quiere leerla, no importa.

-Se la daré Tomoyo. Y no te preocupes seguramente la leerá –Fujitka suspiró mirando el sobre en sus manos-. Él se dará cuenta y lamentará no haber estado aquí para despedirse.

En ese momento apareció Shaoran con su maleta en las manos y el semblante preocupado.

-¿Todavía no quiere hablar contigo? –preguntó Tomoyo.

-No –suspiró Shaoran-. Pero todavía no me rindo, antes llevaré las maletas al auto.

-Te ayudo con esta –ofreció Yukito tomando la maleta de Shaoran, ya estaba listo para salir.

-Estos hijos míos –suspiró Fujitaka guardando la carta de Tomoyo-. No se en que momento se volvieron tan orgullosos.

-Sakura está triste –justificó Tomoyo acercándose a Fujitaka-. Lo que pasa es que no quiere despedirse. Touya por otro lado tiene todo el derecho a estar enojado y a tomar todo el tiempo que quiera para pensar las cosas y calmarse –dijo con cierta tristeza, pero de inmediato cambió el semblante-. Además sus dos hijos tienen un gran corazón como su padre.

-Gracias Tomoyo.

-Señor Kinomoto, de verdad quiero darle las gracias por todo lo que ha hecho por mi –dijo Tomoyo con sinceridad-, no se que hubiera hecho sin usted aquí, apoyándome, me hizo sentir segura y cómoda en su casa, muchas gracias.

-Como dije antes, para mi fue un placer –respondió Fujitaka tomándole ambas manos-. Y debo insistir en que me agradas mucho como novia de mi hijo. El comprenderá Tomoyo y te buscará, yo lo sé.

Tomoyo suspiró pues no tuvo el valor de contradecirlo, y decirle que ella dudaba mucho que eso sucediera, así que como única respuesta a sus palabras lo abrazó con fuerza. Shaoran y Yukito regresaron.

-Bueno –dijo Shaoran, iré a hacer un último intento, deséenme suerte –todos sonrieron-. ¿Señor Kinomoto, le molestaría mucho si tiro la puerta del cuarto de Sakura? –bromeó Shaoran.

-No, adelante –Fuitaka también bromeó-. En cuanto Touya regrese, le pediré que la vuelva a poner en su lugar.

-¡Genial! –rió Shaoran-. Otro motivo más para que él me odie.

Todo rieron y desearon buena suerte a Shaoran.

----------

Había llegado hace un buen rato y logró entrar a su cuarto sin que nadie lo viera. Le había pedido a uno de sus trabajadores que lo acercara a la casa.

"Cobarde" se había dicho una y otra vez desde que puso un pie en la casa y había subido las escaleras a hurtadillas. No quería ver a nadie y sentirse obligado a dar explicaciones sobre su comportamiento. Ya se había dado un baño en el hotel en el que pasó la noche y ahora se había cambiado la ropa.

Se oía mucho movimiento abajo y por lo que había oído Sakura estaba encerrada en su habitación, y estaba enojada con el tal "Li" cosa que le produjo una sincera satisfacción, al menos no era el único enojado en la casa.

Recostado sobre su cama aún o podía decidir que era lo que iba hacer. Se la pasó toda la noche ordenando sus ideas respecto a todo lo sucedido en la casa durante las últimas semanas y sobre todo lo que le había sido revelado la noche anterior.

No supo en que momento había caído vencido por el sueño, lo único que recordaba es que lo último en que pensó antes de quedarse dormido fue en Tomoyo y también fue en ella en lo primero que pensó al despertarse. Aún entre sueños podía ver su rostro y podía sentir la suavidad de sus besos.

Solo ahora era que pensaba en lo que podía significar en su vida que ella fuera una rica heredera, una Daidouji. ¿Realmente importaba mucho, tuvo que admitir que no.

Ella había acusado a Tsurigame de ser como todos y de no quererla. A él sin en cambio le había dicho que nunca antes había sentido lo que sentía con él.

Él tampoco se había sentido así con otra mujer, nunca se había sentido tan feliz.

Pero… ¿todavía sentía lo mismo¿Podría verla de la misma manera? No estaba seguro. Miró la pequeña maleta que estaba preparando. Aún no decidía lo que iba hacer.

Seguía dándole vueltas al asunto cuando volvió a escuchar a Li tocando a la puerta del cuarto de Sakura.

-Sakura, por favor abre la puerta.

-¡No! –respondió la chica al otro lado.

-"_Por lo menos es tan testaruda como siempre_" –pensó Touya sonriendo.

-Tenemos que hablar –decía Shaoran contra la puerta-, entiende que no nos queda mucho tiempo.

Al escuchar esto último Sakura se mordió el labio y cerró los ojos, suspiró triste pues si de algo estaba segura es que no tenían mucho tiempo y aunque todavía estaba enojada con él no quería que se fuera sin despedirse, y sobre todo porque no sabía cuando lo vería otra vez.

-Sakura –dijo él en tono de advertencia-. Si no abres voy a tirar la puerta.

Sakura sonrió, como le gustaría ver que hiciera eso, peor tenía que portarse madura y abrir la puerta de una vez.

-Tú no vas a hacer tal cosa –se escuchó una fría voz afuera.

-Kinomoto –exclamó Shaoran sin poder creerlo.

-¿Touya? –exclamó a su vez Sakura antes de correr a la puerta y verlo con sus propios ojos-. ¡Touya¿Cuándo llegaste? –preguntó pasando de al lado de Shaoran.

Touya cerró los ojos exasperado, justo lo que no quería. ¿En qué momento se le había ocurrido salir a meterse en lo que no le importa?

-¿Por qué no nos avisaste que habías llegado? –insistió Sakura mientras se acercaba a su hermano-. ¿Ya viste a Tomoyo? Ella…

Touya levantó las manos y se las llevó ala cabeza poniendo los ojos en blanco. Lo menos que quería es que le hablaran de Tomoyo.

-No digas más Sakura –ordenó volviéndose sobre sus pasos para regresar a su habitación, mientras Sakura lo seguía-. No quiero escucharte monstruo, todavía estoy enojado contigo –sentenció ya dentro del cuarto y terminó de meter lo que faltaba a su maleta.

-¿Qué haces? –continuó Sakura ignorando lo que le había dicho-. ¿Para qué es esa maleta¿A dónde vas?

-Eso es algo que no te importa. Si tú no me das explicaciones de lo que hacer yo tampoco lo haré.

-Pero… hermano. ¿Ya hablaste con Tomoyo? Ella…

-No quiero hablar de ella –dijo colocándose la chaqueta, tomó su maleta y caminó a la puerta.

-¡No has hablado con ella! –exclamó molesta comprendiendo lo que sucedía. Y lo siguió hasta el pasillo, corriendo se interpuso en su camino.

Shaoran continuaba en el pasillo siendo un testigo silencioso de lo que sucedía entre los hermanos. Ya había aprendido a no interponerse entre ellos.

-¿Por qué no puedes entenderla¿Por qué no quieres entenderla? –preguntó empujándolo hacia atrás.

-Ella me mintió –gritó Touya, no tenía otro argumento para defenderse.

-No tenía otro remedio –replicó ella en el mismo tono-. ¿No lo entiendes? Ella tenía miedo, sus padres también¡TODOS! Todos temimos por su seguridad.

-Sakura…

-¡No! Eres un tonto y ahora vas a escucharme –advirtió decidida-. Estas personas, "ellos", los que están amenazando a los Daidouji no quieren dinero –explicó ella un tanto exaltada-. Quieren venganza Touya, y la quieren a ella –Sakura bajó el tono de su voz-. Saben que la mejor manera de lastimar a Takedo Daidouji es a través de su hija… ¿tú comprendes eso verdad?

Touya la escuchaba incapaz de articular palabra, "¿Si lo comprendo? Pensó en Tomoyo¿qué haría él si alguien quisiera hacerle daño? "Yo…"

-Exacto –asintió Sakura adivinando los pensamientos de su hermano-. ¿Harías lo que fuera por ella, cierto? El señor Daidouji permitió que nosotros alejáramos a Tomoyo sin saber ni siquiera a donde la mandaba. La señora Daidouji estaba en coma¿puedes imaginar lo doloroso que fue para ella¡Tuvimos que obligarla, asustarla! Mostrarle las amenazas que había contra ella.

Touya dejó caer la maleta de sus manos, miró a Sakura y se volvió hacia Shaoran quien simplemente asintió.

-"Ellos" no pedirán un rescate por ella –explicó Sakura temblorosa y en voz baja-. Si "ellos" la encuentran no solo van a lastimarla, "ellos"… -no pudo continuar.

-"Ellos" quieren matarla –terminó Shaoran rompiendo el silencio-. Y así cobrar venganza contra su padre.

Touya tambaleándose y sin aliento se dejó caer hacia atrás, su espalda golpeó la pared con fuerza.

-¿Ahora entiendes¿Vas a hablar con ella? Tienes que hacerlo antes de que se vaya –Touya levantó la vista para mirar a Sakura con sorpresa-. Si, se va, esta noche.

Touya se tensó, recuperó el control de su cuerpo y apartó a Sakura sin la menor gentileza y comenzó a bajar las escaleras.

-¿Hablarás con ella¡Touya! –gritó Sakura con la intención de seguirlo.

Shaoran la alcanzó en lo alto de las escaleras y la agarró del brazo cuando ella comenzaba a bajarlas.

-No interfieras más –le aconsejó a ella.

-¡Déjame! Es mi hermano, y no es asunto tuyo.

-Es una persona adulta –contestó Shaoran sin soltarla por miedo a que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera por las escaleras-. No necesita tu ayuda, ya hiciste lo que podías. Ahora deja que él se encargue de lo demás. Si realmente la ama como tu piensas él hablará con ella.

Sakura dejó de luchar por liberarse, como si estuviera recapacitando sobre lo que le había dicho Shaoran. Este la apartó de las escaleras aunque sin soltarla del todo.

-Ahora tú y yo, vamos a hablar –dijo Shaoran, guiándola hasta su habitación y no se detuvo hasta que estuvieron dentro y cerró la puerta con llave.

----------

Touya bajó las escaleras con rapidez sin saber con exactitud a donde se dirigía, simplemente dejó que sus pies lo llevaran.

-¡Touya! –exclamaron sorprendidos al verlo entrar a la cocina.

-¿Dónde está Tomoyo? –preguntó de inmediato al notar su ausencia.

-En su habitación –señaló Fujitaka y no pudo decir más pues su hijo ya se dirigía a ella.

Fujitaka y Yukito suspiraron al unísono, ahora solo quedaba esperar y desear que todo se arreglara entre ellos.

Ajena a todo esto Tomoyo se encontraba sentada frente al espejo, cepillando su cabello. Había decidido recogérselo antes de salir y colocarse la peluca una vez que salieran del rancho. No pensaba dejar que la última imagen que los Kinomoto tuvieran de ella fuera con la peluca puesta.

Repentinamente la puerta se abrió sobresaltando a la chica quien dejó caer el cepillo y se llevó ambas manos a la boca ahogando un grito.

Casi como si estuviera en un sueño vio la imagen en el espejo. Parado en el arco de la puerta estaba Touya con su semblante serio y un tanto alterado. Se volvió lentamente sintiendo que al darse la vuelta no encontraría a nadie ahí, pero él seguía inmóvil en el mismo sitio.

-¡Touya! –jadeó Tomoyo.

Touya se adelantó un par de pasos cerró la puerta y puso el seguro antes de mirarla fijamente.

-Tú no vas a ir a ninguna parte.

**Continuara…**

**Nota de la autora: **Si lo sé soy de lo peor, de lo peor, pero ya saben "un poquito de emoción" ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Al fin, Touya sabe la verdad, no pueden culpar a mi querido Touya por la forma en que reacciono, estaba muy molesto y toda clase de sentimientos lo tenían confundido. Sakura también se enteró de los planes de Shaoran. Estos hermanos Kinomoto… Las intenciones de Keiju son bastante claras, creo que la mayoría no se esperaba algo así. Todavía faltan muchas sorpresas, esperen a la próxima. ¡Ah! Y gracias por los reviews, yo voy a seguir respondiendo a ver si no me castigan, yo espero que no, al menos no ahora que ya estamos cerca del final. Nos vemos, al parecer ya pronto estaremos celebrando los ¡500 reviews¿Pueden creerlo? Yo no, muchas gracias, eso me anima mucho. Bye

**Aya-Mery**: Como supongo que este capítulo te dejo en las mismas circunstancias que el anterior, espero que te encuentres bien. Cuida ese corazón, aun quedan algunas sorpresas. Besos para ti también.

**Leena**** Fy**: Muchas gracias por tu compresión, de todos modos ya sabes que contestaré como es debido a tu review, que bueno que disfrutaras tanto del capítulo anterior. Bye

**Anahí**: Gracias espero te haya gustado. Bye

**SaKu****-CeReZo**: Muchas gracias por tus comentarios eres muy amable¡sigue leyendo!

**HOSHI**: Muchas gracias por todos tus comentarios. ¿Te gusto el sube y baja de emociones? Me atreveré a decir que aún no has visto nada. Debo decir que en la casa de los besos las cosas no llegaron demasiado lejos, tranquila todo con calma. El comentario que haces sobre Eriol y Nagissa debo decir que estoy segura que mi amiga Crystal23 se sintió muy halagada con el comentario pues esta pareja es enteramente de ella. No se si lo sabes pero se supone que no debo responder a los reviews pero que puedo hacer soy una rebelde te agradecería si me dejaras una dirección de correo a donde pudiera responderte como es debido, hay tantas cosas que quisiera comentarte pero me es imposible hacerlo por aquí, para ahorrar un poco de espacio, aunque esta vez me he pasado. Cuídate, Bye.

**belzer**: Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado, hay mucha emoción en él. Respecto a lo de los reviews, algunos me dicen que es cierto otros que no, espero que tu tengas razón. Oye ¿Quién es Anne Rice¿De que tratan sus novelas¿Hay traducciones en español? Gracias por seguir escribiendo. Bye

**Aiko**: Muchas gracias por tus comentarios¿te sentiste acalorada? Imagínate como estaba yo al escribirlo, jajaja disfrute mucho escribiendo este capítulo. Muchas gracias yo también espero verte en el próximo capítulo. Bye

**Mari**: Creo que las cosas no han salido como esperabas, ya me dirás si te pareció bien o no. Hasta pronto.

**amni123**: Muchas gracias por todo lo que dices, es un placer saber que puedo cambiar la opinión de alguien respecto a sus gustos sobre parejas, es un honor. Tendré en cuenta tu petición respecto a las escenas románticas, ya pensaré en algo. Bye.

**Akirachinty**: Gracias y comparto tu molestia por lo de los reviews. Sigue leyendo, Bye.

**chour**i: Supongo que pensaras que soy doblemente mala esta vez¿cierto? Según me dicen lo de los reviews esta en la pagina de upload… te dice algo como no mantener chats en cada capitulo. No he ido a darme la vuelta por ahí, pero te paso el dato. Bye. 

**Caleb**** de tigrillo**¿Qué te pareció el cap¿Bien? Espero tu respuesta.

**Kaorisama**: A mi me encanta la pareja E&T pero no pude resistir las ganas de hacer un T&T y debo decir que también me encuentro en un dilema pues ya no se cual me gusta más. Me gusta mucho Inuyasha es uno de mis animes favoritos y no he contemplado "todavía" la posibilidad de hacer uno, aunque yo trato de no decir nunca a nada o a todo, así que lo tendré en cuenta aunque si puedo decir que no será en un futuro cercano. Muchas gracias por leerme. Hasta pronto.

**sakurita86**: La emoción continua ¿no es así? Espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado. Ahora si que reclamo Touya ¿no? Bye.

**LAURA**: Muchas gracias por leer este fic, que bueno que lo disfrutes, ahora ya sabes que paso con T&T al saber la verdad ¿Qué te pareció? Espero tu respuesta.

**FENIXGIRL**: Me da gusto que disfrutaras tanto del capítulo anterior, dije que había sido un capítulo donde el amor flotaba en el aire. Ya me dirás que te pareció este. Gracias por el cumplido. Bye.

**Gabby**: Me encantaron tus dos palabras, gracias. No disfruto de la desesperación de mis lectores sino de la emoción que puedo provocar en ellos, que es diferente. El muso inspirador trabaja increíblemente en estos momentos, gracias por lo del epilogo, también estoy trabajando en eso.

**Ayin**: Muchas gracias, que gusto saber que te gusto tanto el capítulo anterior, yo disfrute escribiéndolo. Que te pareció este capítulo, Tomoyo sufrió mucho lo sé, pero a ver que pasa. Nos vemos.

**Lara**: Que bueno que te animaras a dejar review, muchas gracias. Y gracias por la calificación, nunca me había ido tan bien. Gracias también por tu opinión respecto al lemon, espero no defraudarte¡sigue leyendo! Bye

**Iris**: No sabes como me divertí con tu review, así que como no puedo abusar de este espacio, mejor te mandaré un correo con una contestación digna para ese review tan fabuloso. Bye

**pily14ccs**: Creo que hay una pequeña confusión aquí, SI voy a poner lemon, pero lo haré hasta el epilogo, para que aquellos a los que no les agrade lean toda la historia sin este inconveniente. Gracias por tu opinión y por los buenos deseos, espero que sigas leyendo. Bye.

**Isis**** Temptation**: Bueno ya sabes que ahora prefiero contestarte por correo, así podré responder a gusto a todos tus comentarios, como siempre el review de lo mejor, gracias por poner tanto entusiasmo. Bye.

**Sayo**: Muchas gracias, espero que los ejercicios de relajación funcionen y sigan funcionando, los vas a necesitar. ¿Te gustaron las escenas del cap anterior? Haré mi mejor esfuerzo para que ese ventilador sea de mucha utilidad. Cuídate. Bye.

**Cynthia**: Que bueno que te hayas animado a leer este fic¿te gustan los fics largos? A mi también aunque este fic me a sorprendido no esperaba que fuera a salir así. Gracias por dejar el review. Espero que todas tus dudas se hayan aclarado. ¡Sigue leyendo! Bye.

**Ceci**: Muchas gracias por el extensísimo review (y no es queja) yo también espero que no se te haya olvidado nada. Espera mi respuesta. Bye

**Sailor**** Alluminem Siren**: Que bueno que tienes un novio a la mano, jajaja, lastima que no todas tengamos la misma suerte. Estoy de acuerdo con lo del autor del fic frustrado. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo y como verás si estuvo un poco triste, espero tus comentarios. Bye

**Yuzu**: Ojalá que no haya sido tan pesada la espera pero sobre todo espero que haya valido la pena. ¿Qué te pareció el final de este cap¿Sigo siendo cruel? Solo un poquito ¿no? Nos vemos.

**beautiful****-night**: Como no soy muy buena para eso de poner títulos a los capítulos no lo hago, pero definitivamente los que tu recomiendas son muy buenos. No te preocupes por no poder dejar review, te eche de menos pero entiendo que no siempre se puede y si me habías comentado lo de tu tesis, espero que todo siga viento en popa. Se que soy mala, no se que pensarás ahora de mi al finalizar este capítulo, espero que todavía tengas uñas y cabello, no maltrates tu teclado. Gracias por el dato de los reviews, en cuanto pueda lo checare. Bye.

**Les**: Muchas gracias por tus comentarios, hago lo mejor que puedo, mi loca imaginación es la culpable de todo, claro, aparte de mi muso inspirador. Suerte para ti también. Bye.

**Alejandra**: En realidad si, tengo una imaginación loca y volátil. A mi también me gusta mucho la pareja E&T pero en este fic no verás nada romántico entre ellos, tal vez si te das una vuelta por mi otro fic: Lecciones para dos, me podrás decir que te parece, es totalmente un E&T. Gracias por el review, hasta la próxima.

**Fran**: Muchas gracias por el review y por leer mi historia, sobre todo porque dices que andas corta de tiempo, yo aprecio mucho eso. ¿Te gusta escribir reviews largos? A mi me encanta leerlos y sobre todo contestarlos. Besos y abrazos para ti.


	25. Chapter 25

**JUNTO A TI**

**Por Daulaci Serv**

**Con los personajes de Card Captor Sakura, Por CLAMP.**

**Con una especial agradecimiento a Crystal23 quien a sido toda una inspiración y un gran apoyo como beta en este fic.**

**CAPITULO 25**

En la habitación de Sakura todo era silencio. Shaoran la miraba tratando de decidir por donde empezar. Sakura se había cruzado de brazos en una actitud retadora.

-¿Por qué no puedo ir contigo? –preguntó ella con suavidad.

-Entiende Sakura, ya estás muy involucrada –respondió Shaoran con tranquilidad-. No puedo permitir que te arriesgues de nuevo –al ver que no la convencía continuó-. ¿Sabes lo que pasamos todos cuando desapareciste? Tu papá, Yue, Tomoyo… Yo mismo.

-Pero… es que yo… -suspiró frustrada.

-Nada de peros… si hubiera sido cualquiera de los muchachos lo hubiera mandado de vacaciones con todo y su familia. Tú lo sabes, no es la primera vez que lo hago, pues bien, estas son tus vacaciones y punto.

Sakura desvió su mirada con tristeza, sabía que él tenía razón pero le resultaba muy doloroso separarse de él justo ahora que las cosas iban tan bien entre ellos.

Shaoran se acercó a ella y la abrazó con fuerza. Sakura lo abrazó por la cintura sin poder evitar las lágrimas.

-No llores, por favor –pidió él acariciando su cabello-. Se muy bien lo que sientes, a mi me pasa lo mismo.

-¿Por qué no me llevas contigo? –sollozó Sakura y escondió la cara en su pecho.

-Sakura –suspiró él y besó su cabello-. No quiero llevarte conmigo porque no quiero que mi madre te conozca en estas condiciones.

-¿Tú madre? –preguntó confundida levantando la cara para mirarlo-. No entiendo… ¿por qué…? –y de pronto sus ojos se iluminaron de comprensión-. ¿Irás a…?

-A China, si –terminó él mientras sacaba un pañuelo de su bolsillo y limpiaba su rostro con cuidado-. Llevaré a los Daidouji a China.

Shaoran esperó a que Sakura se calmara un poco antes de continuar.

-Como sabes en China tengo muchos contactos y conozco a mucha gente que permanece leal a la memoria de mi padre y que me ayudará a esconderlos y protegerlos –Shaoran hablaba lentamente sin dejar de abrazarla y la observaba con ternura.

-Yo sé, pero… porque no quieres que me conozca tu madre…

-En estas circunstancias –aclaró él dándole un suave beso en los labios-. Cuando te lleve a conocer a mi familia quiero que el viaje sea exclusivamente para eso.

-Shaoran –musitó Sakura sonrojada.

-Además –continuó mientras acariciaba su rostro-. Ya alguna vez le dije a mi madre que solo llevaría a una mujer a casa cuando esta fuera mi prometida, así que…

Sakura contuvo la respiración mientras veía que Shaoran buscaba en los bolsillos de su saco.

-Ayer hablé con tu padre sobre esto y le pedí tu mano –explicó sacando una cajita y al abrirla mostró un anillo de diamantes que brillaba bajo la mirada asombrada de la joven-. ¿Quieres casarte conmigo, Sakura?

Sakura lo miraba con lágrimas en los ojos sin poder articular palabra, apenas y sentía fuerzas para respirar mientras lo veía deslizar el anillo por su dedo.

-Cásate conmigo Sakura, por favor di que si.

-Si –asintió Sakura temblorosa-. ¡Si! Quiero ser tu esposa –y lo abrazó con el corazón rebosante de felicidad.

Él la tomó en sus brazos, la besó en la cabeza y le levantó el rostro para mirarla a los ojos. Las lágrimas le resbalaban por las mejillas y él las enjugó con los labios.

-Te amo –susurró contra su piel antes de encontrarse sus labios para darle un beso largo y profundo sin detenerse, hasta dejarla sin aliento.

-Shaoran –suspiró Sakura sobre sus labios y sin separarse de él un centímetro lo miró a los ojos.

-Terminaré el caso Daidouji –le informó con voz entrecortada-. Y me tomaré unas largas vacaciones –sonrió dándole un beso fugaz.

-¿De verdad¿Vacaciones? –ella también sonreía sintiéndose feliz entre sus brazos.

-Si, llevo años sin tomar unas. Vendré por ti y entonces te llevaré a conocer a mi familia. También nos acompañará tu padre.

-Haz pensado en todo ¿no? –bromeó con ojos brillantes.

-Claro, no quiero problemas. Así tu hermano no podrá decir nada.

-¿Y si él quisiera ir también?

-Que vaya –declaró encogiéndose de hombros-. Lo importante es que tú estés conmigo.

-¿Y cuándo nos casaremos?

-Lo antes posible –aseguró él-. Podemos fijar la fecha cuando estemos en China.

-¿Y casarnos aquí en el rancho?

-Donde tu quieras –los dos sonrieron Shaoran inclinó la cabeza y volvió a besarla.

El tiempo ya no importaba, solo ellos.

----------

_Tú no vas a ir a ningún lado._

Las palabras aún hacían eco en su cabeza. Tomoyo se sentía incapaz de pronunciar palabra, asombrada por la presencia de Touya.

-No voy a dejar que te vayas –con voz entrecortada por la emoción-. No voy a permitir que te alejes de mi.

-¡Touya! –gimió ella y se levantó de un salto para correr a sus brazos que la recibieron gustosos.

-Soy un idiota, perdóname –dijo él sin soltarla, prácticamente la sostenía en el aire.

-No lo eres, necesitabas tiempo eso es todo –dijo ella mientras se separaba un poco de él para verlo a los ojos mientras sus manos se hundían en su cabello, apenas se dio cuenta que sus pies tocaron el suelo de nuevo-. Necesitabas tiempo… para pensar… yo entiendo… yo soy la que lamenta…

-No –negó él colocando un dedo sobre sus labios-. Ya te disculpaste una vez con eso es suficiente.

Tomoyo sonreía feliz con los ojos nublados por las lágrimas, aún podía sentir sus brazos rodeándola.

-Lo siento –se disculpó enjugando sus lágrimas-. Es solo que pensé que no te vería más.

-No debí decirte todas esas cosas, no las sentía realmente, solo me sentía molesto y confundido.

-Lo sé.

-No me importa tu apellido, ni quienes sean tus padres –dijo él con impaciencia-. Solo me importas tú

-¿No te importa que sea una Daidouji? –preguntó sintiendo que otras vez las lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos sin control.

-Solo me importa Tomoyo –susurró él contra sus labios-. Solo Tomoyo –y la besó.

Fue un beso desesperado y brusco, pero a Tomoyo no le importó. Touya estaba expresando un reflejo de sus propios sentimientos. Todas esas horas angustiosas sin saber donde estaba o cuando volvería a verlo. Poco a poco el beso se fue volviendo suave pero profundo. Touya gimió ante la respuesta de ella que recibía y daba con la misma intensidad.

Por fin separaron sus labios, pero sus cuerpos mantenían un íntimo contacto, tanto que les impedía pensar con claridad.

-No vas a irte –dijo Touya con voz ronca en un momento de lucidez.

-Tengo que hacerlo –respondió Tomoyo tratando de separarse de él, no podría hablar estando tan cerca de él.

-No –negó él con fuerza, apretándola más a él.

-Touya, no puedo quedarme –trató de explicar mientras lograba soltarse.

Tomoyo dio unos pasos atrás tomando aire, mientras limpiaba su rostro con las manos. Cerró los ojos sabía que ahora debía ser fuerte por los dos. Acomodó su ropa y su cabello consciente de la mirada de Touya.

-Debo irme Touya –dijo levantando la vista y lo miró a los ojos con decisión-. Mis padres me están esperando.

-No –dijo Touya apretando los puños fuertemente.

-Por eso vino Shaoran –intentó explicar con calma-, para llevarme de regreso a casa.

-No lo permitiré –insistió Touya con vehemencia.

-Keiju me amenazó con delatar mi presencia aquí –continuó ella tratando de razonar con él-. Quiere dinero, no podemos confiar en él. Me reuniré con mi familia –aspiró con fuerza-, creen que lo mejor es que salgamos del país.

-No, no, no –dijo Touya desesperado tomándola de los hombros.

-Si Keiju me delata todos sabrán donde encontrarme, la prensa… -hizo una pausa intentando ocultar su temor-. "Ellos" podrían venir a buscarme aquí, tú tenías razón, estoy poniendo en peligro el rancho y a todos.

-Eso no es cierto –replicó él con los ojos encendidos-. Estaba molesto yo solo hablaba por hablar.

-Pero tenías razón. Touya entiende por favor. Ya sufrí demasiado pensando en lo que le pudo pasar a Sakura por mi causa…

Touya negaba con la cabeza y mantenía los ojos cerrados, no quería aceptar lo que estaba escuchando.

-Touya mírame –dijo Tomoyo suavemente mientras le tomaba el rostro entre sus manos, él la obedeció con lentitud-. No podría soportarlo… si algo te pasara o alguien de esta casa… no podría verlos a la cara.

Tras murmurar una maldición, Touya a tomó en sus brazos y se apoderó de su boca. Cuando Tomoyo trató de liberarse de él, Touya la besó con más intensidad forzándola a responderle.

Pero este fue su error, en algún momento los papeles se invirtieron. Tomoyo le pasó los brazos por el cuello acercándose a él con suavidad, pasó los dedos por su cabello, acariciando su nuca lentamente.

Poco a poco Touya se fue relajando y respondió acariciando a su vez la espalda de ella, enredando los dedos en su cabello.

-No me beses así –gimió Touya casi sin aliento.

-¿Así como? –preguntó ella contra sus labios.

-Como si te estuvieras despidiendo –respondió él entre besos.

-Touya, eso es lo que estoy haciendo…

-No –negó él dejando de besarla. Aún la abrazaba y colocó su frente contra la de ella-. No importa lo que digas no voy a permitir que te vayas.

-Touya –protestó Tomoyo al tiempo que él la recostaba en la cama y se colocaba sobre ella impidiendo así que se moviera-. Touya no hagas esto más difícil –pidió ella tratando de apartarlo y al mismo tiempo luchando contra las sensaciones que la invadían.

-No puedes irte, no puedes dejarme así –dijo Touya antes de besarla.

Tomoyo no pudo resistirse más, no podía pensar con claridad. Sentía su aliento sobre sus labios y escuchaba las palabras dulces que le susurraba. Casi sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía le fue soltando los botones de la camisa para acariciarlo temblorosa.

-¿Recuerdas lo que te dije el otro día en la colina? –le susurró al oído, Tomoyo solo pudo asentir-. Te dije que estaríamos juntos.

Mientras le decía esto Touya acomodó su cuerpo entre las piernas de ella. Tomoyo se maravilló al descubrir lo erótico que podía ser estar así con él, aún cuando los dos seguían vestidos.

-Te dije que quería hacerte el amor –continuó él y le besó el cuello encontrando el pulso que latía en el.

-Si –suspiró Tomoyo cerrando los ojos, dejándose llevar por las sensaciones que él le provocaba.

-Tomoyo –la llamó él suavemente, ella abrió los ojos y se encontró con la cálida mirada de Touya-. Tomoyo… yo te…

Pero no pudo terminar, unos golpes a la puerta lo interrumpieron, Touya maldijo en voz baja.

-Si es Li juro que…

-¡Touya! –gritó Yukito desde fuera, sonaba desesperado-. ¡Touya!

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Touya mientras se levantaba abrochándose la camisa. Tomoyo se sentó en la cama.

-Touya uno de los establos se incendia.

-¡Qué! –exclamó Touya y como un rayo llegó a la puerta par abrirla y encontrar a un pálido Yukito-. ¿Qué has dicho?

-Uno de los establos se quema –informó mientras los dos caminaban por el pasillo hacia la cocina seguidos por Tomoyo.

Al llegar a la cocina salieron por la puerta para encontrarse con Fujitaka quien observaba a lo lejos las llamas que empezaban a formarse en el establo.

Tomoyo apenas había llegado a la puerta cuando por el otro lado aparecieron Sakura y Shaoran quienes de inmediato notaron que algo estaba mal.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Sakura.

-Uno de los establos se quema –respondió Tomoyo nerviosa.

Touya regresaba en ese momento y con rapidez se dirigió a uno de los gabinetes inferiores de la cocina y de ahí sacó dos extintores pequeños y le dio uno a Yukito.

-Vamos –ordenó Touya-. Hay que sacar a los caballos –Yukito asintió y salieron de nuevo.

Shaoran y las chicas salieron detrás de ellos. Sakura ahogó una exclamación al ver el horrible espectáculo a lo lejos.

-Llamaré a los bomberos –dijo Fujitaka sobresaltado pues no había pensado en eso antes y entró a la casa.

-Quiero ayudar –dijo Shaoran alcanzando a Touya quien lo observó un par de segundo y asintió con seriedad.

Yukito ya corría a los establos, Touya y Shaoran iban a hacer lo mismo pero se volvieron al notar a Sakura que los seguía de cerca, un poco más atrás venía Tomoyo.

-¡Tú quédate aquí! –ordenaron los dos al mismo tiempo, se miraron un segundo y después Touya agregó-. Hablo en serio Sakura, quédate aquí con Tomoyo. No las quiero cerca del fuego.

Y dicho esto los dos se alejaron corriendo en dirección al establo. Sakura tuvo que contenerse y no gritarles algunas verdades, ese era justo el momento para que esos dos estuvieran de acuerdo en algo, pensó haciendo un puchero.

Tomoyo se acercó a ella y la agarró con fuerza por un brazo. Las nerviosas chicas observaron como los tres hombres llegaban hasta el establo. Sin poder contenerse Sakura caminó unos pasos.

-No vas a ir allá ¿verdad? –la detuvo Tomoyo apretándole aún más el brazo.

-No, no te preocupes –respondió Sakura tranquilizándola-. Solo quiero estar lo suficientemente cerca para ver.

Sakura y Tomoyo caminaron unos pasos más alejándose de las luces de la casa. Tomoyo notó que las llamas se acrecentaban iluminando sus rostros a pesar de la distancia.

Las chicas fueron testigos de todo lo que sucedía, Touya daba las órdenes. Los hombres, se mojaron de pies a cabeza con el agua de un par de bebederos que había afuera del establo. Entraron juntos y después de unos segundos angustiosos los caballos empezaron a salir despavoridos del lugar, se alcanzaban a oír los gritos que lanzaban los hombres para ahuyentar a los caballos.

-¿A dónde irán? –preguntó Tomoyo viendo a los caballos huir en diferentes direcciones.

-Lo más lejos posible –contestó Sakura-. Después habrá que ir a buscarlos, pero eso es lo de menos. La propiedad está cercada en sus limites. No irán muy lejos.

-¿Sakura?

-¿Qué? –preguntó la chica sin poder apartar la vista de los establos.

-No hay luz en la casa –dijo Tomoyo quien veía la casa a sus espaldas en la absoluta oscuridad.

-¿Cómo? –y se volvió para descubrir que era cierto-. Que raro.

-Mira Sakura, ya sacaron todos los caballos –dijo Tomoyo sintiendo que respiraba por primera vez desde que vio a Touya entrar al edificio.

Y era cierto los tres hombres salían del establo aún en llamas. Habían acabado con el contenido de los extintores sin poder hacer nada contra el fuego.

-Es imposible –gritó Touya-. No podremos salvarlo, será mejor que saquemos a los animales del otro establo, solo por precaución.

Los hombres a su lado asintieron y se dirigieron al establo contiguo para hacer lo que había sugerido Touya.

-Seguro quiere sacar a los caballos del otro establo –explicó Sakura sintiendo cierto alivio al ver que todos estaban bien-. Vamos a ver si papá pudo llamar a los bomberos.

Tomoyo asintió y antes de seguir a Sakura se volvió un momento para ver la figura de Touya entrando al otro establo.

Entraron en la cocina en penumbras. Sakura lanzó un gemido cuando tropezó contra una silla que estaba tirada en el suelo.

-¿Estás bien?

-Si –se quejó Sakura frotando su pierna-. No había notado la silla, alguien debió tirarla cuando salimos.

-Será mejor sacar las linternas –dijo Tomoyo caminando a tientas por la cocina hasta legar al cajón que buscaba-. No están aquí… creo que hay una en mi habitación, iré a buscarla… ¿Sakura?

Sakura había estado muy callada y permanecía inmóvil en su sitio, aguzando el oído.

-Algo no esta bien aquí –susurró la joven y se acercó a Tomoyo.

-¿Cómo¿Qué… qué quieres decir? –preguntó Tomoyo imitando su tono de voz.

-Algo está mal –insistió Sakura-. ¿Dónde está papá¿Y por qué está todo tan callado?

-Sakura¿no estarás pensando…? –Tomoyo no se atrevió a continuar, pasó saliva sintiendo un profundo temor-. ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

-Quédate aquí –ordeno Sakura-. Voy a buscar a papá.

-Pero Sakura… no puedes ir sola… vamos por Shaoran…

-¡No! Quiero estar segura de lo que pasa. Podría estar equivocada –dijo sin mucho convencimiento-. Ahora vuelvo, si oyes algún ruido raro, sales…

-No voy a dejarte sola.

Las dos chicas seguían murmurando pero era perceptible el temor y la decisión en sus voces.

-Está bien, pero quédate aquí.

Y dicho esto salió de la cocina en silencio. Tomoyo miró en todas direcciones, una ligera luz entraba por las ventanas. Entonces se le ocurrió ir a buscar la lámpara que había en su habitación.

Con el mayor sigilo posible caminó hacia el pasillo donde se detuvo un momento para acostumbrarse a la profunda oscuridad que reinaba ahí, siguió caminando y de repente tropezó con algo en el suelo.

Aliviada logró mantener el equilibrio y no hizo ningún ruido, frunció el seño preguntándose que podía haber ahí en el suelo a la mitad del pasillo.

Se agachó y a tientas buscó aquello con lo que había tropezado. Sintió que la sangre se le helaba al tocar una pierna. Se llevó una mano a la boca para ahogar una exclamación al comprender lo que podía ser.

-¿Se… señor Ki… Kinomoto? –tartamudeó la chica palpando el cuerpo hasta encontrar su rostro, al tocarlo y sentir los lentes que aún permanecían en su sitio gimió pesarosa-. Señor Kinomoto –lo llamó susurrando.

Él estaba inconsciente pero su rostro se sentía tibio y busco el pulso en el cuello, dejó salir el aire que contuvo al comprobar que el pulso seguía ahí, palpó la cabeza y descubrió que en la parte de la nuca estaba mojada, sintió el impulso de gritar al darse cuenta de que era sangre.

-Señor Kinomoto, por favor despierte –dijo la chica agitándolo un poco, un segundo después un débil gemido salía de la boca del hombre-. Señor Kinomoto…

-Sakura –murmuró el hombre.

-Soy Tomoyo, señor Kinomoto.

-Alguien… en la casa… -balbuceaba intentando mantenerse despierto-. Tomoyo… salgan de aquí…

-Señor Kinomoto¿puede ponerse de pie? Yo lo ayudaré.

-No –gimió Fujitaka sintiendo que perdía la conciencia otra vez-. Vete… vayan… lugar… seguro.

-¿Señor Kinomoto? –Tomoyo sintió pánico al ver que se había desmayado de nuevo.

¿Qué hacer? No podía dejarlo ahí, pero tampoco podía sacarlo ella sola. Por fin se decidió lo acomodó en el suelo, buscó entre sus bolsillos, el señor Kinomoto siempre llevaba un pañuelo consigo, al encontrarlo lo colocó bajo su nuca, tal vez eso ayudara un poco, no podía perder el tiempo, tenía que buscar a Sakura. ¡"Alguien" estaba en la casa…!

----------

Sakura había avanzado sigilosa por la casa, casi dejó escapar una risa nerviosa al pensar que de algo habían servido todas esas ocasiones en que escapó de la vigilancia de Touya.

Cada silencioso minuto que pasaba comprobaba con pesar que algo estaba mal, su padre no parecía estar por ningún lado. Todos los teléfonos de la casa a excepción el del estudio eran inalámbricos, así que sin electricidad su padre tuvo que ir directo a ese para comunicarse con los bomberos.

De repente se detuvo, escuchó voces y contuvo el aliento, se acercó deseando que fuera su padre hablando por teléfono pero conforme se acercaba comprobó que no podía ser él. Hablaban muy bajo, en susurros. Se detuvo junto a la puerta donde pudo distinguir lo que decían.

-No hay nada de valor aquí –decía una de las voces.

-¿Qué esperabas? –rugió la otra voz-. Además no es por eso por lo que hemos venido. ¿Revisaste bien las habitaciones de arriba?

-Si, no hay nadie más en la casa.

-¿Y el viejo? –el corazón de Sakura dio un salto y cerró los ojos.

-Lo dejamos donde no pudiera estorbar.

Sakura se llevó una mano a la boca¿dónde no pudiera estorbar¿Dónde? –preguntó en su mente, pero no hubo respuesta.

-¿Qué pasa si no regresan ellas solas?

-Nos encargaremos de todos y punto –respondió la voz fríamente cosa que le resulto vagamente familiar a Sakura.

-¿Y tenemos que llevarnos a las dos¿No podríamos llevarnos a la que nos interesa y ya?

-¡No! Ya te dije que serían las dos. No podemos arriesgarnos y llevarnos a la equivocada…

-Una segundo vez no te la perdonarían –se burló la otra voz.

-No –aceptó molesto-. Además tengo un asunto pendiente con la gatita.

-¡Matsagi! –gritó una voz en su interior. Sakura pasó saliva y fue retrocediendo.

-¿Dónde está Toikiro? –preguntó Matsagi.

Un tercer hombre, Sakura comprendió el peligro. ¿Dónde estaría su padre? Tenía que buscar a Tomoyo y salir de ahí. Debían ser más de tres hombres, tal vez abría alguien más esperando cerca de ahí. ¿Qué hacer¿A dónde ir? Habían ido por ellas dos. ¿Cómo supieron donde buscarlas?

Miles de preguntas bullan en su cabeza, Sakura retrocedía lo más rápido que podía sin hacer ruido, tratando de escuchar si alguno de ellos salía del estudio.

-¿A dónde vas preciosa? –preguntó una voz a su espalda, apenas había llegado al recibidor, se volvió y encontró a un hombre, vestido completamente de negro y con un pasamontañas que cubría su rostro.

-Vamos –ordenó la voz y sacó un arma señalando hacia el estudio.

Sakura retrocedió un paso y de repente vio por detrás del hombre un enorme jarrón blanco que brillaba bajo la tenue luz que entraba por la ventana. En un segundo el jarrón se rompía en pedazos sobre la cabeza del hombre que caía desvanecido al piso para descubrir la silueta de Tomoyo.

-¿Qué pasa ahí? –se escuchó la voz de Matsagi-. ¿Toikiro¿Eres tú idiota¿Por qué me mandaron con un montón de improvisados, buenos para nada?

-¡Corre! –susurró Sakura y tomó de la mano a Tomoyo para salir por la puerta delantera.

----------

Ya habían sacado a todos los caballos de ambos establos. A diferencia de los del primero, estos últimos fueron sacados con más tranquilidad y llevados a un corral cercano donde estarían a salvo. Ahora la mayor preocupación era que el fuego no se extendiera a los otros edificios.

Ahora mismo utilizaban los extintores de mayor capacidad que tenían en los establos, solo para impedir que el fuego se propagara, el primer establo estaba perdido. Touya aún se preguntaba como podría haber empezado el fuego. Siempre habían sido muy cuidadosos. Aunque en esta ocasión él no había hecho su habitual ronda por las instalaciones antes de la cena.

Shaoran se sentía absolutamente exhausto, la adrenalina aún corrían por sus venas, respiraba con dificultad a causa del humo y el esfuerzo. Miró a los hombres con los que estaba, los dos con expresiones preocupadas, tiznados de pies a cabeza, Shaoran supuso que él debía dar una imagen parecida.

Al menos Sakura se había mantenido alejada, pensó con una ligera sonrisa. Era raro que hubiese obedecido. Miró hacia la casa y fue entonces que notó la falta de electricidad, con las manos en la cintura dio unos pasos en dirección a la casa, las chicas no estaban donde las habían dejado, el señor Kinomoto tampoco estaba por ningún lado.

Una alarma se encendió en su mente, siguió caminando hacia la casa cada vez más aprisa rogando porque las chicas y el señor Kinomoto salieran por la puerta para decirles que los bomberos estaban en camino. Los bomberos¿dónde estaban los bomberos? Ya era hora de que se oyeran las sirenas a lo lejos.

-Hey –le gritó Touya al notar que Shaoran se iba. Él se había ofrecido a ayudar y ahora se marchaba-. ¿A dónde vas?

Pero Shaoran no respondió y siguió su camino a la casa. Estaba tan concentrado valorando la situación y recordando la disposición de la casa como para detenerse a discutir con Kinomoto.

-No hay luz en la casa Touya –dijo Yukito al voltear a ver a Shaoran.

-Es cierto –murmuró Touya y sin pensarlo corrió para seguir a Shaoran. Yukito hizo lo mismo.

Mientras corrían vieron a Shaoran que se detenía en la puerta para sacar un arma y entraba en la casa sigiloso. Touya sintió un nudo en el estómago y acelero más el paso.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Yukito asombrado.

-No lo sé, pero no me gusta lo que veo.

Shaoran notó de inmediato el silencio en la casa. Casi había esperado encontrarse a Sakura enojada porque no la había dejado ir a ayudarlos con los caballos.

Se asomó por el pasillo que iba al cuarto de Tomoyo pero no distinguió ni escuchó nada, avanzaba ya en dirección al comedor cuando Touya y Yukito entraron en la cocina.

-No hagan ruido –ordenó de inmediato con voz baja, aún tenía el arma empuñada.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Touya bajando la voz. Él también había notado la ausencia de las chicas y su padre.

-No lo se.

-¡No lo sabes¡Y por eso tienes que entrar con un arma a mi casa! –Shaoran puso los ojos en blanco y negó con la cabeza.

-Algo raro está pasando y no me gusta nada –susurró acercándose a ellos-. Quédense aquí mientras busco a los demás.

Y dicho esto salió con rapidez sin dejar tiempo para que Touya replicara.

-¿Qué hacemos? –preguntó Yukito detrás de él.

-No lo sé, tal vez ese idiota este exagerando… -Touya pasó saliva sintiendo temor-. Tal vez no.

Esperaron en silencio, solo habrían pasado un par de segundos cuando escucharon un ruido que provenía del pasillo. Touya se puso en guardia y se acercó con cuidado, sabía que el ruido provenía del cuarto de Tomoyo, cuando volvió a oír el ruido distinguió un leve gemido y sin pensarlo dos veces entró en el pasillo siguiendo el sonido.

Asustado descubrió que el ruido provenía del suelo y se agachó buscando en el suelo, descubrió que era un hombre el que yacía en el suelo.

-¿Papá?

-Touya –musitó Fujitaka adolorido e intentó incorporarse.

-No te muevas¿qué te pasó? –preguntó al mismo tiempo que sentía que Yukito llegaba por detrás.

-Alguien… me golpeó.

-¿Quién¿Dónde están Sakura y Tomoyo?

-No… lo sé… -respondió con dificultad-. Tomoyo –recordó de repente-. Ella… estaba aquí, le dije que se fuera, que saliera de aquí.

Touya sintió que el aire le faltaba pero se obligó a conservar la calma.

-Tenemos que sacarte de aquí –decidió en el momento-. Ayúdame Yukito.

Colocando cada uno un brazo sobre sus hombros lo levantaron con cuidado.

-¿Cómo te sientes? –preguntó Touya una vez que estuvieron de pie.

-Mareado –admitió Fujitaka sintiendo una punzada en la cabeza-. Y adolorido.

Caminaron con cuidado por el pasillo y al llegar a la cocina encontraron a Shaoran que entraba al mismo tiempo que ellos.

-Lo golpearon –informó Touya de inmediato-. ¿Las encontraste?

-No –respondió Shaoran-. No hay nadie en la casa pero la puerta del frente esta abierta y hay vidrios en el suelo del recibidor –mientras les informaba evaluaba la situación, de alguna manera tenía que llegar a donde se encontraban las chicas-. Tienen que sacarlo de aquí –dijo señalando a Fujitaka, guardo su arma y buscó en sus bolsillos-. Toma este móvil, el teléfono de Yue esta en la memoria, dile que tenemos problemas y que llame a Yamazaki el entenderá.

Touya miró el móvil en sus manos y lo colocó en uno de los bolsillos de la camisa de su padre.

-Sácalo de aquí, por favor –pidió a Yukito-. Cuando estén a salvo llama a Yue.

-¿Qué haces? –preguntaron Yukito y Shaoran al mismo tiempo.

-Voy contigo –respondió a Shaoran decidido.

-No, y no tengo tiempo para discutir contigo –dijo Shaoran.

-Exacto y por lo mismo no puedes evitar que vaya –replicó Touya-. Voy a ir contigo a buscarlas.

Shaoran tuvo que contenerse, no tenían tiempo para discutir.

-Está bien –aceptó enfadado.

-Touya –musitó Fujitaka-. Ten cuidado…

-No te preocupes –respondió apretándole el hombro-. Salgan de aquí.

Después de que Yukito y Fujitaka salieron Shaoran y Touya caminaron en dirección al recibidor donde Touya pudo comprobar lo dicho por Shaoran, los vidrios en el suelo y la puerta abierta.

-Esto es el jarrón que estaba aquí –dijo Touya señalando el espacio vacío-. Pero… ¿quién…?

-Confío en que haya sido una de ellas la que rompió el jarrón y después salieron corriendo, tal vez las estén siguiendo. ¿Has usado un arma antes? –preguntó Shaoran en la puerta.

-Si.

-Toma –dijo poniendo una en su mano. Por un segundo, Touya pensó ir por las escopetas que mantenían en el armario de las botas, pero recapacitó: esta era más fácil de manejar que las escopetas. Iba a salir cuando Touya lo detuvo por el brazo.

-¿Crees que hayan venido por Tomoyo?

-Si –respondió Shaoran. Ya salían cuando oyeron un sonido que los paralizó al instante.

----------

-¿Sakura? –la llamó Tomoyo corriendo un poco detrás de ella-. ¿A dónde vamos?

-Tenemos que alejarnos de la casa –explicó Sakura jadeando-. Matsagi está con ellos…

-¡Matsagi! Viene por mi…

-Por las dos –corrigió Sakura arrepintiéndose de inmediato.

-¿Por las dos¿Por qué?

-No importa porque. Tenemos que huir.

Habían corrido en dirección al quiosco, ocultándose entre los árboles, de esa manera evitarían pasar por donde están Shaoran y los demás. Sakura quería alejarlos de la casa y de sus seres queridos. Si las querían a ellas tendrían que buscarlas.

Matsagi mientras tanto estaba furioso, entre Sasaki y él llevaban a Toikiro que aún estaba aturdido por el golpe, sacó un radio comunicador y lo encendió.

-Kaigame, aquí Matsagi.

-¿Qué pasa? –respondió la voz del otro lado-. Trae a ese otro idiota a la casa, tenemos problemas…

-Vamos para allá –y la comunicación se cortó.

-Creo que ya veo algo… -dijo Matsagi con un brillo furioso en sus ojos.

Estaban escondidas detrás de un árbol, Sakura observó en todas direcciones y no distinguió nada. Frente a ellas se encontraba el quiosco, pero había que correr unos metros por una zona despejada y no había manera de ocultarse.

-Vamos a correr sin detenernos hasta el quiosco –le dijo a Tomoyo y esta asintió, se tomaron de la mano y corrieron.

Apenas habían avanzado un par de metros cuando escucharon que alguien gritaba.

-¡Deténganse! –gritó Sasaki antes de apuntar a ellas y disparar.

El sonido rompió con el silencio del lugar. Tomoyo lanzó un gritó de dolor antes de caer de rodillas al suelo.

-¡Tomoyo! –gritó Sakura asustada y se inclinó hacia su amiga.

-¡Idiota! –masculló Matsagi antes de golpear a Sasaki-. Las queremos vivas imbécil y aparte de todo no usaste el silenciador como te dije.

-Tomoyo ¿cómo te sientes? –preguntó Sakura preocupada mientras ayudaba a Tomoyo a ponerse de pie.

-Me duele el brazo –respondió la chica sintiendo un ardor horrible en el mismo.

-Vamos, no podemos detenernos aquí –dijo Sakura y jaló a Tomoyo para obligarla a correr, miraron un momento hacia atrás y alcanzaron a ver algunas sombras moviéndose entre los árboles-. ¡Corre!

Sakura no tuvo que decírselo dos veces, a pesar del dolor Tomoyo corrió con todas sus fuerzas hasta que llegaron al quiosco, donde se ocultaron.

Tomoyo jadeaba a causa del dolor y apretaba el brazo con la mano, Sakura se puso delante de ella para examinar la herida.

-No puedo ver mucho –dijo Sakura esforzándose por encontrar un ángulo donde pudiera ver mejor-. Parece que solo te paso rozando.

-¿Estás segura? Duele mucho –confesó Tomoyo mordiéndose el labio.

-Te creo –dijo Sakura preocupada, viendo el largo corte que la bala había hecho en el brazo de su amiga-. Lamento no tener nada con que cubrirte la herida.

-No importa –aseguró Tomoyo jadeando y tratando de sonreír.

-Es una suerte que este nublado, a pesar de la luz de la luna será más difícil que nos encuentren.

-¿Qué haremos?

-El disparo seguro alertó a Shaoran y vendrá a buscarnos, pero no podemos esperarlo. Iremos a "la casa de los besos"…

-¡El jeep! –recordó Tomoyo.

-Si¿cómo lo sabes?

-Shaoran me lo mostró esta mañana antes de la cita con Keiju.

Sakura alabó en silencio lo precavido que era su prometido, por un segundo vio la mano en la que se podía apreciar el anillo que él le regalara, sacudió la cabeza, ahora no era el mejor momento para eso, debía tener la mente despejada y pensar fríamente.

-¿Sabes manejar? –preguntó Sakura.

-Si –respondió su amiga dudosa.

-Bien –dijo Sakura y alargó un poco el cuello para ver si alguien venía, tampoco se oía ningún ruido-. Esto es lo que haremos… vamos a separarnos…

-¡Separarnos! –exclamó Tomoyo alarmada.

-Es necesario, tendrán que buscar en dos direcciones o más.

-Pero Sakura…

-¿Sabes como llegar al jeep? –preguntó ignorando a propósito la preocupación de Tomoyo.

-Si –asintió temblando-. Desde aquí… como si fuera al rancho de Eriol y doblo a la derecha al llegar al río.

-Perfecto¿por ahí te llevó Shaoran? –y una vez más se asomó a ver alrededor.

-Si.

-Muy bien, irás por ahí. Yo iré por el otro lado, rodearé un poco más pero no importa. Debes tener cuidado que no te vean, cuando vayas por el bosque será más fácil ocultarte, procura ir por donde no haya mucha claridad. Cuando llegues a "la casa de los besos" tomas el jeep y te vas.

-¿Sin ti? –Sakura asintió-. No, no me iré sin ti.

-Tomoyo tendrás que hacerlo.

-No, no me iré sin ti –repitió decidida.

-Tomoyo…

-¡No¿Tú te irías sin mi?

-No.

-No me iré sin ti y asunto terminado.

Sakura iba a objetar pero oyó un ruido a lo lejos… las dos chicas contuvieron la respiración.

-Te veré ahí –afirmó Tomoyo comprendiendo que era el momento de separarse.

-Nos vemos ahí –asintió Sakura y se abrazaron-. Todo saldrá bien… ahora corre Tomoyo y no te detengas.

Tomoyo le dio un beso en la mejilla a Sakura antes de empezar a correr, esta última esperó hasta ver que se perdía entre los árboles, ahora era su turno.

Dio unos pasos alrededor del quiosco y volteó a todos lados. Más atrás alcanzó a ver unas sombras que aparecían del mismo lugar por donde habían llegado ellas. Tenía que ser Matsagi.

Entonces se decidió y empezó a correr en una dirección diferente a la que había elegido Tomoyo, era posible que la vieran y así sabrían que se habían separado y tendrían que adivinar en que dirección se fue Tomoyo.

----------

Tal como suponía Sakura los otros la vieron justo cuando desaparecía entre un grupo de árboles.

-¡Ahí va una! –gritó Sasaki.

-Se separaron –comprendió Matsagi y maldijo por lo bajo-. Genial, tendremos que hacer lo mismo.

-Tal vez quieren engañarnos –sugirió Kaigame que ya se había unido a ellos.

-Es posible –aceptó Matsagi, justo cuando llegaban al quiosco-. La lámpara –ordenó extendiendo la mano con impaciencia a Toikiro, este se la entregó de inmediato.

Matsagi revisó alrededor, también en el interior del quiosco, hasta detener la luz contra una de las columnas.

-Le diste a una –observó molesto y se quitó uno de los guantes negros que llevaba para tocar la mancha-. Si, es sangre. Más te vale que no la hayas herido de gravedad –advirtió a Sasaki.

-Una de ellas irá más despacio –respondió con cinismo Sasaki mientras se encogía de hombros. Matsagi le dirigió una mirada asesina que este prefirió ignorar.

-Tú conoces mejor este lugar –dijo Matsagi al quinto hombre que los acompañaba mientras apagaba la lámpara-. ¿Dónde crees que hayan ido… Tsurigame?

-Puedo ser cualquier parte –respondió Keiju-. Este lugar es inmenso. La propiedad más cercana es la de los Hiraguizawa, hacia aquel lado –señalo con el dedo-. La otra es la de los Asarasaiko, pero queda hacia el otro lado –y señaló hacia atrás.

-Está bien –yo iré detrás de la que vimos –dijo Matsagi después de meditarlo unos segundos, tenía un presentimiento respecto a esa chica-. Tsurigame irás hacia la casa de los Hiraguizawa. Kaigame, regresa a la camioneta y llévala al lugar que acordamos –él hombre asintió y sin decir más se marchó-. Ustedes dos, esperen aquí unos minutos, revisen alrededor, solo por si alguna de ellas regresa. Después se separan y nos siguen, tendrán que cuidarnos la retaguardia por si Li o cualquier otro nos sigue. No tenemos mucho tiempo, el disparo ya los alertó y seguro Li ya llamó a sus refuerzos.

Dicho esto Matsagi y Keiju se perdieron en la dirección señalada mientras los otros dos hombres revisaban alrededor del quiosco.

----------

A Shaoran le tomó unos segundo descifrar la dirección exacta de la que provino el disparo. Touya no había dicho nada y Shaoran supuso que al igual que él estaba pensando en las chicas.

Siguieron corriendo hasta internarse en los árboles, en un segundo Shaoran se detuvo repentinamente, Touya lo imito tratando de descifrar lo que lo había detenido. No tuvo tiempo de preguntarle pues Shaoran lo empujó contra un árbol y él hizo lo mismo en otro, de espaldas contra el tronco Touya pudo distinguir el sonido de pisadas que se dirigían a ellos.

Al poco tiempo un hombre vestido de negro pasaba a toda velocidad por donde ellos estaban. Touya sintió e impulso de ir hacia él pero Shaoran se lo impidió con un gesto y le señalo que volviera al árbol.

El hombre se detuvo al instante y pareció buscar al frente, también escuchaba pensó Touya y permaneció inmóvil, poco después el hombre continuó su marcha y desapareció. Shaoran esperó un poco más antes de moverse.

-¿Por qué lo dejaste ir? –preguntó Touya.

-Porque él no nos interesa, las chicas no van en esa dirección.

-¿Cómo sabes que no las tienen ya? –quiso saber Touya esperanzado.

-Por el disparo, fue algo desesperado y estúpido –dijo Shaoran avanzando-. Por aquí está el quiosco ¿verdad?

-Si.

Llegaron al mismo, se detuvieron a la orilla de los árboles, cubriéndose con estos. Todavía alcanzaron a ver a los dos hombres que se separaban en direcciones diferentes.

-¿Por qué se separan? –preguntó Touya.

-Ellas debieron hacer lo mismo. Es algo que Sakura haría.

-¿Pero a donde irían? –Touya pensó en Tomoyo, se hubiera sentido más seguro si estuvieran juntas, pero sin Sakura, Tomoyo era más vulnerable.

-Van a ir a "la casa de los besos" –explicó Shaoran-. Yue dejó un jeep ahí, por si era necesario. Le mostré a Tomoyo el jeep esta mañana. La llevé por un camino que va en dirección al rancho Hiraguizawa…

-Y después a la derecha al llegar al río –terminó Touya.

-Si, ella debe ir en esa dirección –aseguró Shaoran-. Sakura debe ir por el otro lado y rodear de manera que si la siguen los alejará de Tomoyo.

-¿Cómo es que estás tan seguro? –preguntó sintiendo cierta irritable admiración por la capacidad de ese hombre.

-Sakura y yo hemos trabajado mucho tiempo juntos, ella sabe como hago las cosas, está pensando en función de eso y confía en mi capacidad tanto como yo confío en la de ella…

-Iré por Tomoyo –interrumpió Touya en un tono que no admitía replica, Shaoran asintió.

-Cuando la encuentre llévela a "la casa de los besos" y váyanse de aquí. El tanque está lleno, podrán llegar a la ciudad sin problemas, llévela a su casa, es un sitio seguro.

-¿Qué pasará con usted y mi hermana?

-No se preocupe la encontraré y saldremos de aquí, tengo a mis hombres en el pueblo ellos nos ayudaran.

-Está bien –dijo Touya y extendió su mano para estrechar la de Shaoran-. Confió en que sabrá cuidar de mi hermana.

-Lo haré –aseguró Shaoran un tanto sorprendido, las palabras de Touya parecían ir más allá de lo que expresaban en ese momento.

-Buena suerte –dijo Touya antes de correr y desaparecer por el bosque.

-Buena suerte –susurró Shaoran antes de emprender su camino.

----------

A pesar del dolor en su brazo Tomoyo seguía corriendo sin detenerse. Por momentos le era difícil orientarse en medio de tanta oscuridad pero sabía que no había tiempo para dudas.

Seguía corriendo de repente tropezaba con alguna que otra raíz tenaz, pero se mantenía de pie y continuaba. Oía sus propios jadeos y no hacía más que volver la cabeza, temía que alguien la estuviera siguiendo y que ella no pudiera oírlo. Lo único que escuchaba eran los fuertes latidos de su corazón.

No podía estar muy lejos del río, si llegaba a el no tardaría mucho para estar en "la casa de los besos" ó al menos confiaba en que así fuera.

Lo único que le preocupaba era llegar y no encontrar ahí a Sakura. Tal vez hubiera tenido que dar más vuelta pero ella era una mujer atlética y con una fortaleza envidiable. Que graciosa es la mente, ahora era que recordaba todas esa veces que su madre la había insistido para que la acompañara al gimnasio. Una hora de cardio y una hora de pesas tal vez habrían sido la diferencia en ese momento.

Una vez más volteo hacia atrás, tropezó y perdió el equilibrio, trastabillo. A la velocidad a la que iba fue a dar con fuerza contra un árbol golpeándose justamente el brazo herido. Un quejido salió de su boca sin que pudiera controlarlo, calló de rodillas al suelo.

-"_Tonta_" –se reprendió en silencio tocando su adolorido brazo, jadeando se puso de pie.

De pronto una luz se encendió frente a ella unos metros más atrás. Instintivamente se dejó caer de nuevo al piso y a gatas se oculto en un arbusto, con absoluto cuidado se fue alejando poco a poco del lugar, pero no pudo llegar muy lejos cuando el hombre que llevaba la lámpara llegó ahí.

Tomoyo llegó hasta otro árbol uno par de metros más alejado y se ocultó detrás de el, cerró los ojos con fuerza rogando porque ese hombre se fuera pero no fue así. Hacia grandes esfuerzos por controlar su agitada respiración a la vez que trataba de ignorar el constante dolor en su brazo.

Por fin se ánimo a asomarse para ver que era lo que detenía al hombre. De espaldas a ella registraba el lugar donde antes había estado ella, poniendo especial atención en el árbol contra el que se había golpeado. De repente giro un poco el rostro hacia donde ella se encontraba.

Tomoyo no podía creer lo que veía, sus ojos se abrieron desmesurados por el asombro. De reojo alcanzó a ver que otra sombra de acercaba a la luz rápidamente volvió a ocultarse, sentada hecho la cabeza hacia atrás y se llevó una mano ala herida en su brazo.

-"_No es posible_" –pensó agitada-. "_Debo estar imaginando cosas_".

-¿Qué diablos haces Tsurigame? –lo reprendió Sasaki furioso y le arrebató la lámpara para apagarla.

-"_Si, es él_" –Tomoyo gritaba en su interior-. "¿_Cómo es posible¿cómo puede involucrarme con ese hombre?_"

-La luz de tu maldita lámpara se ve a metros de distancia –lo regañó lanzándole la lámpara al cuerpo con violencia.

-Creí escuchar un ruido –se excusó Keiju molesto-. Hay sangre en este árbol –y señaló el mismo.

-¿De verdad? –Sasaki intrigado volvió a arrebatarle la lámpara para encenderla y alumbrar el árbol-. ¡Es cierto! –exclamó emocionado-. Es la chica herida, esto será fácil –y volvió a apagar la lámpara-. Tienes suerte Tsurigame.

Tomoyo los escuchaba horrorizaba, se puso de pie con lentitud sin hacer ruido.

-No puede estar muy lejos, hace menos de 10 minutos que oí el ruido y estoy casi seguro que fue un gemido o algo así.

-"O algo así" –se burló Sasaki-. Qué reconfortante, camina Tsurigame, no puede estar muy lejos.

Tomoyo daba unos pasos atrás viendo las sombras caminar hacia el lado opuesto. ¿Qué haría ahora? Tendría que escoger otro camino pero… ¿cuál?

Seguía caminando hacia atrás escuchando apenas el sonido de sus murmullos. Tan concentrada estaba en ellos que no sintió la figura que estaba detrás de ella. Cuando fue consciente de ella quiso correr pero unos brazos se lo impidieron sujetándola por la espalda, una mano cubrió su boca.

A causa de la impresión, Tomoyo estuvo a punto de perder el conocimiento pero aspiró con fuerza controlándose, no podía darse el lujo de desmayarse.

-¿Estás seguro que oíste algo? –se escuchó la voz de Keiju que volvía.

Tomoyo entonces notó que los brazos la sujetaban con fuerza pero sin lastimarla, el hombre la llevó hacía atrás en silencio alejándola de Keiju y su compañero. Tuvo un presentimiento que fue confirmado de inmediato.

-Soy yo –susurró la familiar voz de Touya en su oído-. No hagas ruido.

Tomoyo suspiró asintiendo, su cuerpo se relajó de inmediato. Touya casi la cargaba mientras se ocultaban detrás de un árbol.

Cuando estuvieron seguros Touya la soltó permitiéndole a ella darse la vuelta para abrazarlo con fuerza.

-¿Estás bien? –le preguntó al oído y ella asintió.

-Ahora si –respondió jadeando.

Touya la abrazó con fuerza, había tenido tanto miedo por lo que pudiera pasarle, aunque el peligro no había pasado aún. Se separó de ella tomándola por los hombros, Tomoyo se dobló un poco a causa del dolor.

-¿Qué…? –fue cuando se percató de la humedad en las ropas de Tomoyo-. ¡Estás herida! –musitó asombrado, furioso recordó el sonido del disparo. Le habían dado a ella.

Tomoyo asintió, las voces se oyeron más cerca y Touya volvió a abrazarla con cuidado para no lastimarla. Los dos contuvieron el aliento al oír que se detenían cerca de ellos.

-A mi me parece que lo imaginaste Sasaki –decía Keiju con cierta desesperación en su voz.

-No lo creo –respondió Sasaki desconfiado.

-Deberíamos darnos prisa ella podría escapar.

-No te preocupes tanto Tsurigame. Recuerda que esta herida y sangrando… seguro la encontraremos unos metros adelante.

Touya abrazó a Tomoyo un poco más, era cierto ella estaba sangrando, tenía que sacarla de ahí pronto.

-Si tanta prisa tienes¿por qué no te adelantas? –sugirió Sasaki-. Quiero estar seguro de que no hay nadie por aquí.

-Como quieras –dijo Keiju y se alejó rápidamente.

Touya y Tomoyo escuchaban como el hombre daba vueltas por el lugar registrando entre los arbustos. Fue evidente que no pensaba darse por vencido tan fácil.

Touya escuchó como se acercaba cada vez más a donde se encontraban ellos. Soltó a Tomoyo y se volvió dejando a la chica a sus espaldas mientras sentía como esta se aferraba a su camisa. Alcanzó a ver al hombre a menos de dos metros de ellos de espaldas.

En ese instante se decidió, le sujetó las muñecas a Tomoyo para que lo soltara y le pidió que guardara silencio y se quedara quieta, momentos después desaparecía lentamente entre los árboles.

Tomoyo negaba con la cabeza mientras lo veía alejarse hubiera querido pedirle que se quedara pero se contuvo. No escuchaba nada y no sabía que era lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

-¡Aquí estás! –escuchó a sus espaldas, se volvió para encontrarse con ese desconocido que sonreía feliz por su hallazgo-. Sabía que iba ser pan comido.

El hombre se reía muy bajo y se acercó a ella con lentitud, Tomoyo dio un par de pasos hacía atrás. Supo que debía guardar silencio y fue justo en ese momento cuando se oyó un golpe seco, el hombre ni siquiera supo lo que le pasó y calló al suelo.

Touya apareció por detrás lo había golpeado en la base de la nuca con los puños cerrados. Se agachó y se aseguró que estuviera inconsciente. Registró sus bolsillos, sacó el arma que llevaba consigo y un radio. También encontró unas esposas, apretó los dientes imaginando en quien había pensado usarlas, con gusto lo hubiera molido a golpes pero ahora no había tiempo para eso. Siguió buscando y encontró la llave de las esposas, las abrió y arrojó las llaves tan lejos como pudo, le pasó los brazos hacia atrás al tipo y lo esposó.

-Parece que está despertando Touya –susurró la chica.

Touya todavía estaba tan furioso que no lo pensó dos veces antes de golpearlo en la cara, tan fuerte que se quedó quieto al instante.

-Lo siento cariño, pero era necesario –se disculpó Touya por lo violento de su acto, la chica solo gimió un "aja" y se mantuvo atenta a lo que sucedía alrededor.

-¿Qué haces? –preguntó confundida al notar que Touya desabrochaba los pantalones del hombre para bajárselos hasta los tobillos.

-De esta manera le será más difícil salir corriendo –explicó Touya como si eso fuera cosa de todos los días. Después tomó el arma del hombre y la descargó para lanzarla a un lado, guardó el cargador en sus bolsillos.

-¿Qué haremos ahora? –preguntó la chica con ansiedad. Touya se puso de pie-. ¿Touya?

-¿Cómo te sientes? –se acercó a ella y trató de observarla en la oscuridad.

-Estoy bien.

Touya tomó el brazo herido con cuidado y trató de ver la herida.

-¿Te duele? –Tomoyo pensó en mentirle-. Quiero la verdad¿te duele?

-Si, pero Sakura dijo que la bala había pasado rozando.

-Eso dijo –Touya sintió cierto alivio-. Pero aún esta sangrando, necesitas atenderte pronto. Tenemos que salir de aquí, llevarte a un hospital.

-Pero ¿Cómo¿Por donde? Keiju va en dirección al río, es como si supiera a donde iba.

-¿Tsurigame era el otro hombre?

-Si.

-Él debió llamar a esos tipos.

-Eso creo –tartamudeó Tomoyo.

-No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien –dijo Touya tomándole la mano para empezar a caminar pero Tomoyo lo detuvo.

-El señor Kinomoto… lo golpearon… lo encontré en…

-Lo sé, yo también lo encontré. Yukito lo sacó de la casa. Ya estaba consciente –Tomoyo suspiró aliviada.

-Sakura estaba conmigo pero nos separamos, tenemos que ir a "la casa de los besos" ahí nos encontraremos con ella.

-Li me explicó todo, él iba a buscar a Sakura –Tomoyo se sintió un poco mejor al escuchar eso.

-Shaoran es el mejor en su ramo –explicó Tomoyo esperando que él se sintiera mejor.

-Ya me di cuenta –respondió Touya con cierta molestia y empezaron a caminar en silencio a "la casa de los besos", tal como había acordado con el detective.

----------

Sakura iba lo más rápido que podía, mantenía un paso firme y constante, era seguro que la seguían y no podía darse el lujo de equivocaciones.

Se detuvo un momento para escuchar atentamente, no parecía haber nadie alrededor. De pronto escuchó unos pasos que se acercaban directo a ella. Nuevamente decidió seguir corriendo, apresuró el paso, ella era más ligera y sus pasos apenas se escuchaban.

Pronto llegaría a una zona despejada, si la rodeaba corría el riesgo de que la alcanzaran, tenía que cruzar a través de ella, lo más rápido posible. Los pasos seguían detrás de ella.

-¡Detente Sakura! –gritó Matsagi, Sakura sintió pánico ¿cómo podría saber que era ella?-. ¡Detente no tienes a donde ir!

Se oía muy cerca, ella siguió corriendo, llegó al despejado siguió sabiendo que sería muy fácil verla. Podía escuchar a Matasgi cerca, escuchaba su respiración, contuvo las ganas de volver la cabeza.

Al siguiente momento Matsagi se lanzó sobre ella haciendo que cayera al suelo, Sakura gritó mientras caía, pero al tocar el suelo todo el aire se salió de sus pulmones.

Como pudo pataleó para quitarse a Matsagi de encima, trató de incorporarse pero él volvió a tirarla al piso, Sakura aspiró algo de tierra sofocándose, Matsagi la tomó por los hombros para voltearla.

Sakura levantó un puño para lanzarlo con toda su fuerza contra Matasgi pero este la detuvo. Se sentó sobre ella con las piernas rodeando sus caderas, le tomó las muñecas poniéndolas contra el suelo arriba de su cabeza.

-No esta vez gatita –dijo él agitado-. No volverás a agarrarme desprevenido.

Sakura se retorció tratando de soltarse aun no comprendía como segundos antes estaba corriendo y ahora él la tenía apresada.

-¿Sorprendida? –se burló-. Nadie, nadie es mejor que yo en una persecución¿a que eso no lo sabías¿No me respondes?

Sakura estaba molesta y no dejaría que él notara el miedo que le provocaba.

-¿Sabes? La he pasado muy mal por tu culpa –dijo Matasagi arrastrando las palabras-. Me hiciste quedar mal dos veces ¡dos veces! –le gritó en la cara-. No sabes como he esperado este momento y de verdad que lo voy a disfrutar.

Matsagi intentó besarla en los labios pero ella no se lo permitió, volteó la cara, cosa que lo divirtió y le besó el cuello.

-¡Basta¡No! –gritó Sakura.

-Ahora si hablas ¿no? –rió él y esta vez logró besarla en los labios.

Matasagi lanzó un grito de dolor, Sakura lo había mordido.

-¡Estúpida! –gritó furioso antes de golpearla.

A pesar del dolor Sakura lo empujó con todas sus fuerzas tomándolo por sorpresa y ella aprovechó para liberar sus piernas y golpearlo en los costados con ellas.

Desesperada se obligó a levantarse y trató de correr. Matsagi la atrapó por la cintura y maldijo haciendo caso omiso a las uñas que se le clavaban en la piel. Casi la levantó del suelo y entre forcejeos la arrojó de nuevo contra el piso

-Estúpida mujer. Siempre me ha gustado jugar, contigo pudo haber sido diferente pero tú prefieres que sea rudo contigo. Pero sabes una cosa… ya me harte de ti.

Sakura se incorporó otra vez gritando. Matsagi volvió a tumbarla.

-Ya me cansaste –dijo él antes de llevar las manos a su cuello y apretar con fuerza.

Sakura luchaba. Incluso con las manos de él en torno a su cuello, peleaba, pataleaba, clavaba las uñas. Trató de quitar sus manos pero no pudo.

-Te has creído muy importante ¿verdad? Cuando lograste escapar de mi. No han hecho más que burlarse de mi y menospreciarme. Pero después de hoy no lo harán más¿verdad, gatita? –preguntó Matsagi. Jadeaba entre palabra y palabra-. No puedes contestar¿verdad? No tienes aire. Sigue, forcejea. Me gusta. Me gusta la mirada que tienes.

Sakura pataleó. Estaba sin resuello y mareada, pero le dio una patada. Matsagi la soltó un instante.

Sakura tomó aire con desesperación.

Volvió a caer sobre ella. Y apretó con más fuerza.

Pelearía, pelearía, pelearía…

No podía verlo con claridad, sentía que estaba cayendo…

Algo enorme se abalanzó sobre ellos. La presión de su cuello desapareció al instante.

Tomó aire y empezó a toser como si no pudiera parar nunca. Unos cuerpos chocaban contra ella. Se alejó un poco todavía tosiendo. Tenía la mente embotada. Al principio, solo era consciente de la presencia de los cuerpos, empujando y luchando en torno a ella.

Sakura se puso de pie y distinguió con claridad a los dos hombres. Shaoran estaba allí. Había ido a buscarla. Shaoran había arrastrado a Matsagi lejos de ella y lo golpeaba una y otra vez.

-¡Te vas a arrepentir haber venido por ella! –le gritó Li mientras le daba golpe tras golpe en la cara-. ¡Nadie va evitar que te de lo que mereces, mal nacido! – le gritó entre puñetazos.

Después de salir de su asombro. Matsagi empezó a responder a los golpes. Pero Shaoran no le dejaba mucha oportunidad.

Matasgi aprovechó un segundo para sacar el arma pero Shaoran le sujeto las manos con rapidez y las elevo hacia el cielo. Salieron dos disparos pero apenas y se escucharon las detonaciones, el arma tenía silenciador.

Por fin Shaoran logró golpearlo en el estómago con la rodilla haciendo que soltara el arma.

-Sakura, el arma –gritó y ella asintió y se agachó al suelo a buscarla.

Matsagi golpeó a Shaoran y lo derribó al suelo, iba en dirección a Sakura quien seguía buscando el arma pero Shaoran lo tiró con una patada y al instante estaba sobre él golpeándolo.

-Seguro esperas refuerzos –dijo Shaoran con ironía mientras lo arrojaba contra el suelo-. Pero tu amigo se quedó un poco atrás.

-Inútiles –masculló entre dientes Matsagi comprendiendo que estaba solo.

-No la encuentro –dijo Sakura con dificultad, aún no se reponía del todo de la agresión sufrida.

Matsagi furioso lanzó un golpe a Shaoran haciéndolo caer hacia atrás, y entonces sacó una navaja que tenía guardada en la bota. Trató de asentarle un golpe con la misma pero Shaoran se lo impidió deteniendo su mano.

Sakura los miraba y alcanzó a ver el ligero brillo que relucía la hoja del filoso instrumento, caminó hacia ellos pero Shaoran la detuvo.

-El arma Sakura, busca el arma –Shaoran no iba a permitir que se acercara, la quería lejos de Matsagi, no iba a permitir que le pusiera un dedo encima otra vez.

-De que te sirve que ella tenga un arma si no es capaz de disparar –dijo Matsagi y lo golpeó con fuerza en la cara-. Maldito Li Shaoran cuantos problemas me has dado –y levantó la navaja en el aire.

Un repentino dolor le hizo soltar la navaja y gritó con fuerza. Shaoran lo golpeó lanzándolo al suelo. Sakura le había disparado dando directo en la palma de la mano.

-Sakura fue la mejor de su clase –le informó Shaoran antes de buscar en los bolsillos del hombre y sacar unas esposas-. Es una suerte que todos ustedes vinieran bien equipados –y cerró las esposas en torno a sus muñecas.

Se puso de pie adolorido y caminó hacia Sakura que aún apuntaba a Matsagi.

-Está bien Sakura –le dijo mientras tomaba el arma-. Ya pasó –aseguró el arma y vio como estaba la chica mientras acariciaba su mejilla.

-Shaoran –gimió ella abrazándolo-. Creí que iba a matarte, ni siquiera lo pensé…

-Lo sé… gracias ¿cómo te sientes? –le preguntó sosteniendo su cabeza entre las manos.

-Bien, creo –respondió temblorosa.

Shaoran le dio un beso en los labios y la abrazo.

-¿Estás tu herido? –preguntó al sentir el sabor de sangre en aquel beso. Acarició su mejilla con ternura

-Estoy bien –mintió Shaoran pensando que dentro de unas horas cuando todo hubiese terminado estaría hecho polvo, pero no quería preocuparla-. Tenemos que irnos, hay que buscar a Tomoyo y a tu hermano.

-¡Mi hermano!

-Si, él fue a buscarla.

-¿Qué pasará con él? –preguntó señalando en dirección a Matsagi.

-Nada lo dejaremos ahí, no creo que pueda ir a ningún lado.

Y dicho esto se alejaron corriendo.

**Continuara…**

**Nota de autora: **¿Qué tal? A que no se lo esperaban ¿verdad? Creo que nadie se imagino esto. Un "poquito" más de emoción a la trama, espero les haya gustado, fue un capítulo que me costo mucho trabajo armar, había que buscarle cierta credibilidad, espero haberlo conseguido, pero ya me lo dirán. No se que más decir, solo que Keiju es un maldito, jajaja y Matsagi es mucho peor. Pobre Fujitaka pero era la única manera de sacarlo de escena junto con Yukito para que las parejas fueran el foco de atención. Para aquellos que sospechaban que el jeep en "la casa de los besos" tenía alguna importancia pues ya ven que si, y "la casa de los besos" fue creada para esta está escena. Bueno, creo que eso es todo ahora si, por favor no me manden amenazas de muerte, jajajaja, estoy muy feliz. Esperaré ansiosa sus review. ¡Y muchas gracias¡Llegamos a los 500! Si, llegamos, sin ustedes no sería posible.

**Hitomi**** Kansaki Fanel**: Todavía falta para que podamos enterarnos si la dejará ir o no, pero supongo que ahora estarás más intrigada todavía ¿no? Antes de que lo olvide que es Matta-Ne. Hasta pronto. 

**Romy**: Muchas, muchas gracias; sigue leyendo. Bye.

**Cynthia**: Bueno ahora si ya sabes que es lo que pasó con las parejas. S&S se arreglaron. Muchas gracias por tus comentarios, creo que los universos alternos se me dan. Ya me dirás que te pareció este. Gracias por todo.

**Aiko**: Creo que este capítulo estuvo un poquito más intenso ¿no crees? Muchas gracias por las felicitaciones, por supuesto que formas parte de esto, tus reviews han sido de mucha ayuda e inspiración. Gracias. Besos también para ti.

**pily14ccs**: Gracias por tu opinión sobre el lemon, sigue leyendo. Bye.

**Yuzu**¿Entendi bien¿Te parece bien mi crueldad? Pues déjame decirte que si esto es cierto, eres la única que piensa así. ¿Cómo ves a Keiju? Si fue de chismoso, pero no era eso lo que se esperaba ¿cierto? Chao.

**Isis**** Temptation**: Fue muy divertido leer tu review, como ya debes saber, por ahí anda mi respuesta en tu correo. Nos vemos.

**SeyruuSan**: Creo que todos esperaban con ansia el momento en que Touya supiera todo, y me alegra saber que no los defraudé. Ahora todo se a complicado más, así que tendremos que esperar a ver que pasa. Gracias, bye.

**Kary**: Supongo que sigo siendo mala¿verdad? Nos vemos en dos semanas.

**Wen**** C'ang**: Espero que también en este capítulo haya logrado transmitir todas las emociones que se viven. Tal vez Touya no tenga que convencer a Shaoran de nada, "tal vez". Gracias, nos vemos en la próxima.

**Arisa**: Te agradezco mucho que te hayas tomado la molestia de dejar review, muchas gracias tu opinión es muy importante. Que bueno que te guste tanto esta historia, la he hecho con mucho cariño, sigue leyendo. Bye.

**Mitsuki**** Himura**: No dejes de leer, cada vez se pondrá mejor. Bueno, eso digo yo.

**Les**: Espero haber conseguido otra vez dejarte picada. La inspiración sigue, no te preocupes, muchas, muchas gracias. Hasta la próxima.

**yulii**: El suspenso sigue, o al menos lo intento. Muchas gracias, no dejes de leer. Hasta pronto.

**amni123**¿Sigo siendo malvada? Espero que también este te haya gustado. Nos vemos.

**Aya-Mery**: Creo que una Buena música de fondo siempre es un buen complemente en una historia, así que supongo que parte del crédito por las lágrimas es de esas excelentes canciones. Ahora ya sabes a donde quieren llevar a Tomoyo. Muchas gracias, un abrazo para ti también.

**crystal23**: Muchas gracias amiga, como siempre tu apoyo es indispensable para mi. Eres la mejor.

**akirachinty**: Creo que para estas alturas ya debes haberte llevado algunas sorpresas, espero tu opinión al respecto. Gracias y bye.

**Mara****-chan**: Muchas gracias por los buenos deseos, y por la confianza. Suerte para ti también y hasta la próxima.

**Kaorisama**: Creo que seguiré con mis oraciones ¿no crees? Espero que todavía tengas uñas y espero que hayas disfrutado de las sorpresas que hay en este capítulo, espero tu respuesta. Nos vemos.

**Sakura****-Corazon**: Sinceramente estoy ansiosa por saber tu opinión para este capítulo, tu haces grandes cosas a la hora de la acción en tus fics, y espero haber logrado algo dramático para este, así que consultando a la experta, dime ¿Qué te pareció? Nos vemos.

**Caleb**** de tigrillo**: Espero que estas dos semanas se hayan pasado más rápido, y espero sobre todo que este capítulo haya cubierto tus expectativas. Hasta pronto.

**Laura**: Muchas gracias por todos tus comentarios, que alivio saber que puede llegar a gustar tanto así, espero que te siga gustando. Bye.

**Leena**** Fy**: Fue un review muy interesante el tuyo, fascinante es la palabra correcta, ya recibirás mi respuesta. Hasta pronto.

**beautiful****-night**: Espero que no estés deseando mi muerte para este momento, y que tu corazón todavía palpite en tu interior. Espera mi respuesta por correo, mientras tanto yo esperaré tu review. Nos vemos.

**sakurita86**: Un poquito de emoción lo hace mejor, no puedes negarlo. ¿Qué te pareció este capítulo? Nos vemos.

**Mari**: Espero que nunca te canses de leerla, de verdad que si. Ojalá que haya podido mantener la intensidad y emoción en este capítulo. Espero tu opinión. Hasta la siguiente.

**HOSHI**: A mi también me dio mucho gusto recibir otro review tan pronto, espera mi respuesta en tu correo, ojalá y este capítulo también pueda venir acompañado de tu review. Nos vemos.

**FENIXGIRL**: Antes que nada, gracias por el esfuerzo de dejar review, es algo que aprecio mucho. Por la actitud de los hermanos K, quise dejar ese echo bien marcado, pues es algo que como familia comparten y por el otro es algo que tienen en común Tomoyo y Shaoran, estan enamorados de estas personas, más adelante se verá un poco más de esto. ¿Crees que llegue a los 700¡Ojalá! Yo andaría en las nubes. Hasta pronto.

**Ayin**: Si te pareció que en el capítulo anterior hubo problemas por todos lados ¿Qué dices de este? Ya me dirás que te pareció, bye.

**chouri**: Muchas gracias, como siempre logras transmitirme tu entusiasmo y eso me halaga mucho, sigue leyendo y sigue dejando reviews así. Bye. 

**Liz****350**: Bueno, ahora dime¿estuvo mejor el capítulo, o no? Espero tu respuesta. Bye.

**pak**: No pierdas la cabeza, mejor sigue leyendo, espero tu comentario, nos vemos en 2 semanas, bye.

**Alejandra**: Muchas gracias por tu review en Lecciones para dos, ya recibiras mi respuesta a el. Bye.

**belzer**: Que alegría ver tu review, casi llegue a pensar que esta vez no tendría uno tuyo. Ahora puedes ver a que grado es capaz de arruinar todo Keiju ¿no? Touya ha recibido un golpe bajo y ahora todo lo que valora esta en peligro, eso pondrá en perspectiva todo lo que siente. Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo. Cuídate mucho.

**Iris**: Pues muchas gracias por tantos halagos. Como te había dicho vas a tener que cuidar más de tu maestro de yoga, pues lo vas a necesitar¿qué te pareció? Te dije que serían muchas sorpresas ¿no? Ya me dirás después. Nos vemos.


	26. Chapter 26

**JUNTO A TI**

**Por Daulaci Serv**

**Con los personajes de Card Captor Sakura, Por CLAMP.**

**Con una especial agradecimiento a Crystal23 quien a sido toda una inspiración y un gran apoyo como beta en este fic.**

**CAPITULO 26**

Touya la había llevado entre los árboles rápido y en silencio. Tomoyo empezaba a sentirse cansada, el brazo herido le pesaba, ya no sabía si le dolía o no, parecía adormecido.

Pero en ningún momento se quejó, no quería detenerse. En lo único en lo que pensaba era en encontrar a Sakura y Shaoran y salir de ahí.

De repente tropezó, Touya la sostuvo impidiendo que cayera.

-Tomoyo –dijo él con cierta desesperación.

-¿Qué? –preguntó dándose cuenta que la sostenía con ambos brazos.

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-Bien –mintió ella pero eso él ya lo sabía, llevaba un buen rato vigilándola, casi la llevaba a rastras-. ¿Dónde estamos? –ella cambió el tema a propósito.

-Ya casi llegamos a la cabaña –respondió él y continuó caminando pero ahora la llevaba abrazada a él-. Tuve que dar un poco de vuelta, para evitar a Tsurigame.

-Keiju –recordó Tomoyo¿cómo podía haberlo olvidado, parpadeó y trató de mantenerse alerta.

-Ya estamos cerca –la animó él, Tomoyo notó su tono preocupado-. Aguanta un poco más.

-Estoy bien Touya.

Él se detuvo de inmediato, un haz de luz pasó entre los árboles mostrando el rostro sudoroso de la joven. Touya le dio un beso en los labios y prosiguieron.

-Eso fue muy tierno –se escuchó una voz entre las sombras.

Touya se detuvo y miró hacia todas partes, Tomoyo se aferró a él sintiendo que el corazón le latía a mil por hora, la adrenalina corría ahora dándole un poco de lucidez.

-Muestra la cara maldito –ordenó Touya sin soltar a la chica.

Se escuchó una risa justo detrás de ellos, Touya se volvió en esa dirección guiando a Tomoyo hacia atrás de él para protegerla y entonces de entre los árboles salió Keiju.

-¿Hace cuanto que nos sigues? –preguntó Touya.

-No mucho –respondió Keiju encogiéndose de hombros, y mostró el arma con la que les apuntaba-. Fue una suerte que me perdiera, después pude escuchar los jadeos de Tomoyo, sabía que debía ser ella. ¿Te sientes mal Tomoyo?

-¡Cállate estúpido! –rugió Touya.

-Calma, calma. No querrás que te dispare. Además te necesito, no pienso cargar con ella. Ahora sigan caminando que yo los sigo, vamos a salir de aquí.

Touya tuvo ganas de gritarle toda clase de improperios, pero se mordió la lengua, sabía que tenía que ganar tiempo, decidió seguir en dirección a "la casa de los besos", mientras tanto podría idear la manera de deshacerse del tipo.

-¿Touya, qué vamos a hacer? –preguntó Tomoyo en voz baja.

-No lo sé, de momento solo podemos ganar tiempo. Tal vez Sakura y Li aparezcan.

-Hey, no pueden hablar –ordenó Keiju empujando a Touya.

Al fin salieron de entre los árboles a unos metros frente a ellos se encontraba "la casa de los besos".

-Hasta que al fin salimos de ese lugar, ya me había hartado de tantos árboles.

Keiju miró alrededor sin dejar de apuntarles. Touya y Tomoyo lo miraban expectantes.

-Pero mira nada más, "la casa de los besos". ¿Cómo pueden pensar en "eso" en estas circunstancias –se burlo Keiju abiertamente-. Claro que no puedo culparte Kinomoto, Tomoyo es toda una mujer, pero eso tu ya debes saberlo.

-Maldito –gritó Touya abalanzándose sobre él.

-Tranquilo amigo –dijo Keiju levantando el arma a la altura de su cabeza.

-Touya –gritó Tomoyo jalándolo hacia ella para colocarse en medio de los dos hombres-. Keiju por favor…

-Vaya, hasta que habla la señorita Daidouji.

-Keiju no es necesario que hagas esto, solo me necesitas a mi, por favor déjalo ir.

-¿Qué lo deje ir? –Keiju empezó a reír con fuerza-. Tomoyo siempre tan ingenua.

Tomoyo sintió a Touya tenso moverse detrás de ella, pero le tomó la mano y la apretó haciéndole entender que debía calmarse. Tomoyo miró hacia arriba para mirarlo y comprendió que le estaba diciendo en silencio que escuchara… que ganara tiempo.

-¿Por qué haces esto Keiju?

-Por dinero mi querida Tomoyo, pensé que ya me conocerías mejor.

-Pero nosotros íbamos a dártelo…

-"Ellos" me darían más por la información –la interrumpió molesto-. Claro que tenía que participar activamente para ganármelo.

-La policía te investigó, Shaoran también lo hizo, investigaron a todos¿cómo…?

-¿Cómo logré burlar las investigaciones? "Ellos" no son tontos ¿sabes? Me contactaron poco después que terminaron de investigarme, "ellos" también hicieron lo suyo… sabían que necesito dinero… ¿por qué más andaría tras una rica heredera tan aburrida y patética como tú?

Touya estaba cada vez más furioso y luchaba por mantener su mente fría para actuar.

-Anda Kinomoto, dame un motivo para disparar –dijo Keiju notando la ansiedad del hombre.

-No, no Keiju por favor. Te daremos más dinero, lo que pidas, podemos irnos ahora y dártelo –insistió Tomoyo con rapidez.

-Eres muy amable Tomoyo, ojalá hubieras sido así de espléndida antes. Te hubieras ahorrado todo esto. Pero no, lo siento, ya estoy demasiado involucrado para dar marcha atrás.

-Todavía puedes hacerlo –insistió ella desesperada-. No le diremos nada a la policía, te daremos el dinero y podrás irte.

-Ya he dicho que no, ahora caminen, yo les diré por donde –al ver que ninguno se movía añadió molesto-: Obedece Tomoyo, o tal vez no quieres a tu novio vivo.

Tomoyo se mordió el labio y miró a Touya quien asintió.

-¿Hacia donde? –preguntó Touya, Keiju señaló la dirección.

Touya pasó a Tomoyo delante de él y empezaron a caminar. Era ahora o nunca.

Touya se detuvo de improviso y lo golpeó con la espalda. Keiju se tambaleó. Touya se dio la vuelta y lo agarró. Hundió los dedos en la muñeca de Keiju, sabiendo que el dolor le haría soltar la pistola.

Pero se disparó de todas formas, Touya supo que estaba herido. En la pierna. Solo quedaba rezar para que la bala no hubiese tocado la arteria.

Aún así, se abalanzó sobre Keiju. Oyó un crac. Un hueso roto, de Keiju afortunadamente.

Pero Keiju seguía forcejeando, tratando de recuperar la pistola.

No logró. Tomoyo se abalanzó por ella. De pronto el arma estaba en sus manos. Jamás había disparado una en su vida pero apuntaba hacia ellos, que seguían luchando. No podía disparar, tenía miedo de darle a Touya por error. Decidida tomó el arma con ambas manos, apuntó hacia el cielo y apretó el gatillo. El disparo se escuchó por todo el valle.

-¡Quédate quieto Keiju o te disparo, juro que lo haré! –dijo Tomoyo ya hablaba en serio.

Keiju dejó de forcejear, Touya lo soltó y caminó hacia Tomoyo dejándose caer a sus pies, sabía que estaba perdiendo mucha sangre, mucha sangre. También comenzó a sentir frío.

-Touya –gritó ella angustiada.

Intentaba mantenerse consciente. Estaba volviéndose loco. Escuchó a alguien corriendo y después la voz de Sakura.

-Touya, Touya ¿Qué te sucede? –decía Sakura junto a él.

-Ya me ocupo de él, Tomoyo –dijo Shaoran apuntando a Keiju y tomó el arma que llevaba la chica.

Keiju tenía un brazo fracturado, gemía y sudaba apretando los dientes a causa del dolor. Shaoran tomó las esposas que este llevaba y las colocó en sus muñecas a pesar de las quejas de este.

-Ve por el jeep Sakura –le ordenó a la chica-. ¡Corre!

Sakura asintió sin dejar de mirar a su hermano y corrió a "la casa de los besos".

Shaoran mientras tanto se quitó el cinturón para hacer un torniquete con él en la pierna herida.

-Eso ayudara un poco –dijo Shaoran, ahora debemos sacarlo de aquí.

-Ella también esta herida –jadeó Touya adolorido.

-Yo estoy bien –dijo Tomoyo llorosa.

En cuestión de minutos Sakura llegaba con el jeep y entre todo subieron a Touya en él.

-¿Qué hay de mi? –preguntó Keiju.

-No te preocupes, ya vendrá alguien a recogerte –dijo Shaoran con desprecio.

Todo sucedió muy deprisa. Shaoran tenía un móvil en el jeep y desde ahí se comunicaron con Yue y Yamazaki. Este último consiguió una ambulancia que los encontró a medio camino. Después un helicóptero. Iban a llevarlo al centro de traumatología del hospital general de la ciudad.

Tomoyo se mantuvo a su lado todo el tiempo. Él sabía que iban a operarlo, que le estaban haciendo transfusiones.

Tomoyo no permitió que la atendieran y se mantuvo a su lado, hablándole en un susurro. Touya no entendía todo lo que le decía pero sabía que era ella quien le hablaba.

-No te mueras, Touya. Te quiero. Te necesito -susurraba entre lagrimas cuando le pusieron la mascarilla de oxigeno y las enfermeras se movían rápido-. Por favor no me dejes. Prometiste que estaríamos juntos ¿recuerdas?

Logró abrir los ojos, aunque la anestesia estaba llevándose los últimos retazos de conciencia.

-Estaremos juntos, siempre –prometió.

Se le cerraron los ojos y lo llevaron al quirófano.

----------

En cuanto Touya estuvo en el quirófano Tomoyo sufrió un ligero desvanecimiento, afortunadamente Shaoran y Sakura estaban con ella y él de inmediato la tomó en brazos.

-Ahora si dejarás que te atiendan ¿verdad Tomoyo? –dijo Shaoran mientras la llevaba a la unidad de urgencias del hospital.

Mientras esperaban a que atendieran a Tomoyo llegaron Fujitka, Yukito y Mina.

-¡Sakura! –gritó Fujitaka al ver a su hija y corrió a abrazarla-. ¿Dónde está Touya?

-Lo están operando papá. Pero el doctor dijo que había buenas probabilidades de que todo fuera un éxito.

-Bien –suspiró Fujitaka.

Después de atender a Tomoyo el doctor habló con Shaoran. Hubo necesidad de suturar la herida, había perdido mucha sangre pero no era nada que pudiera preocuparle aunque el doctor insistía en que Tomoyo fuera internada, pero ella se negaba.

Shaoran prometió al doctor hacerse cargo de la joven y todo se arregló. Sakura también fue examinada por insistencia de Shaoran; solo presentó algunas magulladuras y lesiones en el cuello, fuera de eso todo estaba perfecto.

Como Yukito había llevado el auto de Shaoran y en el iba la maleta de Tomoyo, tanto ella como Sakura pudieron cambiarse de ropa. El mismo Shaoran se había lavado en el baño del hospital y se cambió la ropa.

Mientras todos esperaban a que la cirugía de Touya terminara, Shaoran estuvo en contacto con Yue y Yamazaki.

Yue había encontrado al hombre que había dejado escapar Shaoran. Descubrieron que era el encargado de manejar el vehículo en el que escaparían. Al final habían encontrado a los demás. Matsagi y Keiju eran los únicos que habían necesitado tratamiento médico y permanecían en custodia en el hospital local donde eran atendidos.

Yamazaki y sus hombres permanecían en el rancho asegurándose que todo estuviera bajo control. Los medios de comunicación locales habían acudido y se les dijo que había sido un intento de robo, los bomberos controlaron el fuego, pero como temían era demasiado tarde, pues fue considerada una perdida total.

Shaoran tenía todo listo para salir del hospital lo antes posible, aunque por petición de Tomoyo esperarían hasta que Touya saliera de la cirugía. Shaoran llevaría a Tomoyo directo al aeropuerto a un hangar privado en donde se encontrarían con los padres de la joven.

Tomoyo había hablado con sus padres por teléfono, ellos hubieran querido ir al hospital por ella pero para mantener a la prensa alejada Shaoran aconsejó que se quedaran en la mansión. También dejó correr la noticia de que los Daidouji saldrían del país para distraer la atención.

Tomoyo ahora esperaba junto con los Kinomoto y los demás en la sala de espera. Sakura se mantenía al pendiente de ella quien de no ser por su extrema palidez y el cabestrillo que sostenía su brazo herido nadie imaginaría que ella estaba delicada.

Al doctor le había sorprendido la fortaleza de la chica, ya que dadas las situaciones extremas que vivió y la herida debía estar en shock. Pero Tomoyo se mantenía serena y callada.

La mañana llegó y todavía no terminaba la operación.

-Tal vez deberíamos buscar algo de beber para las chicas –sugirió Fujitaka después de observarlas un segundo-. Les hará bien¿me acompañas Yukito?

-Claro, señor Kinomoto –y se puso de pie al tiempo que se volvía a Mina-. ¿Quieres algo de beber?

-No gracias –dijo Mina con voz apagada pero trató de sonreír. Yukito iba a decirle algo pero se arrepintió al instante.

-No me tardo –le dijo a la chica con tono preocupado.

Las tres amigas se quedaron solas, pero algo raro a como había sido en el pasado, ninguna dijo palabra. Mina se acercó a ellas y se sentó al lado de Tomoyo y le tomó la mano. Tomoyo la miró y le apretó la mano agradeciendo en silencio su presencia.

Mina suspiró echándose hacia atrás, sentía un nudo en la garganta y una opresión en el pecho. Hasta ahora había tratado de ser fuerte para apoyar a Yukito, pero tanto sufrimiento y desolación le llegaban a lo más profundo, sobre todo cuando percibía esas sensaciones en personas a quienes apreciaba mucho.

Sabía que las que habían sufrido un verdadero calvario eran sus amigas, pero ella sufrió el propio desde el momento en que desde la ventana del salón de su casa vio llegar a Yukito en un carro que no era el suyo, lo más impactante fue ver que salía rápidamente del auto para ayudar a salir al señor Kinomoto quien parecía gravemente herido.

**- Flash Back -**

_Apenas habían alcanzado a entrar cuando el señor Kinomoto volvió a desmayarse, afortunadamente su hermano Shonje estaba en casa y ayudó a Yukito para que lo subieran a una de las habitaciones. Mientras su padre llamaba al doctor su madre se ofrecía a atenderlo._

_Jamás había visto a Yukito tan desesperado, sin decir más salió de la habitación y volvió al auto en el que había llegado, ella lo había seguido cuando lo alcanzó lo vio subirse al auto y buscar algo._

_-¿Qué buscas?_

_-El móvil de Shaoran… -contestó desesperado._

_-¿El móvil de Shaoran? –Mina no sabía que pensar, estaba preocupada por lo que pasaba. _

_¿Dónde estaban los demás¿Qué le había pasado al señor Kinomoto¿Por qué venía en un auto que no era el suyo¿Para que quería el móvil?_

_-Aquí esta –exclamó aliviado, y se sentó en el asiento del pasajero, con la puerta abierta mientras Mina parada a su lado lo observaba mientras marcaba un número y esperaba a que le contestarán._

_-¡Yue! –exclamó Yukito agitado y trató de explicar a Yue en pocas palabras lo que había pasado. _

_Mina escuchaba sin poder creer lo que oía, en un momento de la conversación escuchó lo que Shaoran temía que había pasado con sus amigas, y se llevó una mano a la boca tratando de ahogar una exclamación, miró alrededor en dirección al rancho Kinomoto, pensó en las dos chicas y rezó en silencio porque pronto las encontraran._

_Nuevamente miró a Yukito que ahora escuchaba lo que Yue le decía, ella apenas alcanzaba a oír la voz de quien en poco tiempo se convertiría en su cuñado._

_-¿Y mientras tanto que hago? –preguntaba Yukito a su hermano._

_-Quédate ahí y espera por el doctor…_

_- ¡Que! No, no puedo quedarme aquí sin hacer nada –Mina sintió un vuelco en el corazón al oír esto último._

_-Yukito no puedes hacer nada más –trato de convencerlo-. Y no puedo seguir hablando contigo. Haz lo que te digo por favor, y habla con Mina y tus suegros, tienen que estar alerta por si algo sucede._

_-¿Debo decirles a todos la verdad?_

_-No hay más remedio, solo pídeles discreción…_

_-No te preocupes por eso._

_-Tengo que irme…_

_-Avísame de cualquier cosa que pase, por favor…_

_-Está bien –y colgó._

_Yukito__ apagó el móvil y se llevó las manos a la cabeza, todo era una pesadilla, todo. Con Yue dirigiéndose al rancho prácticamente toda su familia estaba allá, excepto…_

_-¿Es cierto todo lo que le dijiste? –preguntó Mina deseando que le dijera que no._

_-Si –respondió Yukito poniéndose de pie, trató de serenarse y miró en dirección al rancho¿qué habría pasado¿Las habrían encontrado?-. ¿Quiero ir allá…?_

_-¡No, Yukito! –y lo abrazó con fuerza-. No por favor, no vayas._

_-No lo haré –dijo al notar el temblor de su cuerpo y sus ojos asustados, la abrazó encontrando su calor reconfortante-. Yue me dijo que debía quedarme aquí –Mina jadeó aliviada-. Mina… -susurró su nombre angustiado._

_-Todo estará bien Yukito, ellos estarán bien, ya lo verás._

_Después de eso solo habían podido esperar la llegada del doctor. Afortunadamente el señor Kinomoto solo necesitó un par de puntadas en la herida y una inyección. _

_Cuando Yukito pudo contar lo sucedido a sus padres, de inmediato encendieron las luces de todo el derredor. El padre de Mina había sacado sus escopetas y cada hombre de la casa contaba con una._

_Después de lo que parecieron horas interminables el teléfono sonó de nuevo con la noticia de que las chicas estaban a salvo, aunque Tomoyo y Touya estaban heridos, y este último de gravedad._

_Mina no tuvo que insistir mucho para que le permitieran acompañarlos, hasta le dio la impresión que Yukito iba pedirle que fuera con ellos. Y así habían llegado al hospital, esperando encontrar buenas noticias._

**- Fin Flash Back -**

Mina suspiró y volvió a mirar a sus amigas, las dos pálidas Tomoyo con el cabestrillo y Sakura con esas horribles marcas en su cuello, ni siquiera podía imaginar el terror por el que habían pasado, y las admiraba por su fortaleza.

Shaoran apareció en ese momento había ido a realizar unas llamadas, se quedó junto a Sakura y esta le tendió una mano, misma que él tomó de inmediato. Pudo notar que Shaoran la observaba con amor, debió sufrir mucho pensando que ella estaba en peligro y por otro lado estaba Tomoyo quién mantenía un sepulcral silencio en espera de noticias de Touya.

Mina apartó la mirada, una idea la había martirizado todo ese tiempo¿qué hubiera hecho ella si algo le pasaba a Yukito? Siempre fue consciente del inmenso amor que sentía por él, pero ahora más que nunca, cuando por primera vez tuvo que enfrentarse a la idea de lo que ella haría sin la presencia del único hombre que había amado en su vida.

Nuevamente el nudo en la garganta volvió a amenazarla y se puso de pie de un saltó tratando de apartarlo; pero en su intento había atraído la atención de todos hacía ella.

-Lo siento –se disculpó con una sonrisa-. Acabo de acordarme que les prometí a mis padres que llamaría para avisarles que habíamos llegado bien.

-Los teléfonos están por ese pasillo –le informó Shaoran-, a unos pasos de la salida¿quieres que te acompañe?

-Gracias Shaoran, eres muy amable, pero no es necesario. En un momento regreso.

Mina caminó hacia el pasillo con todo el aplomo que le fue posible. Al llegar a los teléfonos maldijo en silencio mientras buscaba unas monedas, con la preocupación se le había olvidado su móvil, el mismo que no soltaba para nada pues lo había ocupado mucho para todos los detalles que debía atender, mientras se involucraba más en los preparativos de su boda.

-"_La boda_" –recordó Mina con pesar, dadas las circunstancias debían posponer todo, pero era algo que hablaría con Yukito llegado el momento. Encontró las monedas y marcó a casa, aspiró profundo, no quería angustiar a su familia con sus tontas preocupaciones.

En cuanto Yukito regresó acompañado por Fujitaka de inmediato notó la ausencia de Mina.

-¿Y Mina?

-Fue a los teléfonos, dijo que tenía que llamar a casa –informó Sakura.

Después de entregarle un vaso de té a cada chica Yukito se disculpó y avanzó en dirección al pasillo donde se encontraban los teléfonos, al dar vuelta notó que estaba vacío, buscó alrededor. Tal vez habría ido al tocador, pero no, de haberlo hecho así habría pasado por la sala de espera.

El corazón empezó a latir con rapidez, decidió asomarse afuera, solo por si acaso. Suspiró aliviado al distinguir a unos metros de la entrada la figura de la chica que se encontraba de espaldas a él. No había nadie más alrededor.

-¡Mina! –la llamó él.

-"Oh no" –gimió Mina en su interior y rápidamente trató de limpiar las lágrimas que manchaban su rostro.

-Mina –insistió Yukito quien extrañado se acercaba al ver que ella no se volvía y caminaba hacía él-. ¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó al llegar junto a ella, se frotó las manos sintiendo el frío de la mañana.

-Nada –respondió Mina bajando la cabeza, tenía los brazos cruzados y evitaba mirarlo a la cara-. Solo quise salir a tomar un poco de aire, pero ya podemos regresar –y caminó unos pasos antes de que Yukito la detuviera.

-¿Qué pasa? –insistió una vez más-. ¿Por qué no me miras?

-No pasa nada –mintió y se animó a levantar la cara pero no lo miraba-. Vamos adentro…

-Mina… estás llorando –dijo al tiempo que la obligaba a mirarlo.

Ella quiso decir que no, pero las lágrimas traicioneras aparecieron en sus ojos delatándola.

-No es nada –gimió ella limpiando su cara con torpeza.

-No te creo –y la acercó más a él-. Anda dime que es lo que te molesta.

-Lo siento –se disculpó ella avergonzada-, es solo que… no sé… todo esto ha sido…

-¿Difícil? –sugirió Yukito con suavidad-. ¿Atemorizante?

-Si –aceptó ella-, he estado algo asustada, creo… pero no puedo estar allá adentro llorando cuando Sakura y Tomoyo han pasado por cosas terribles y conservan la calma. Soy una tonta.

-No, no lo eres –dijo Yukito y la acurrucó entre sus brazos.

-Si, si lo soy, de repente pensé en que yo no podría estar tan serena si en vez de Touya fueras tú…

-Mina…

-Estoy preocupada por Touya, pero… ¿y si hubieras sido tú? Después de que hablaste con Yue y dijiste que querías estar con ellos… sentí pánico –confesó temblorosa-. Nunca antes me había planteado que pasaría si un día ya no estuvieras conmigo, si te pasará algo y yo…

-Nada va a pasarme.

-Lo siento Yukito –dijo más tranquila-. Yo debería ser un apoyo para ti en estos momentos.

-Lo eres, estás aquí conmigo y me dejas sentir tu amor –la abrazó más fuerte y besó su frente-. Eres lo más hermoso que tengo, yo tampoco sabría que hacer si me faltaras.

Los dos permanecieron abrazados largo rato, hasta que Mina interrumpió su silencio.

-¿Yukito?

-Mmm

-Estaba pensando en todo lo que hemos compartido el tiempo que hemos estado juntos. Había querido preguntártelo hace tiempo, pero…

-¿Qué cosa?

-¿Por qué tu y yo nunca…? –se detuvo avergonzada-. ¿Por qué no hemos…¿Por qué tu nunca…? Olvídalo… nada.

-¿Por qué tu y yo nunca hemos hecho el amor? –preguntó Yukito divertido y volvió a besarle la frente antes de separarse un poco de ella para tomarle la cara entre las manos-. ¿Es eso?

-Si –asintió sonrojada.

-Porque no me pareció correcto –confesó encogiéndose de hombros-. Porque tus padres confían en mi y porque de haberlo hecho, hubiéramos tenido que mentir para tener unas horas juntos, tal vez habría sido a prisa, tal vez en un lugar inapropiado, o como algunos que han buscado esa intimidad en "la casa de los besos".

-¿De verdad? –él asintió-. Pero… ¿tú no quisieras…? Es decir¿tu no me…? –se aclaró la garganta-. ¿…deseas?

-Si, mucho –Mina estaba sorprendida.

-Pero tu nunca…

-¿Te lo demuestro? –Yukito tenía una ligera sonrisa-. Pensé que lo hacía –bromeó un poco-. A veces sueño con eso –confesó muy serio con una mirada que le cortó el aliento a la joven.

-Yo también –confesó a su vez Mina con voz trémula.

-¿Quieres que te demuestre ahora, cuanto te deseo?

Mina abrió los ojos con sorpresa, pero poco después sonrió y asintió aceptando su propuesta.

Yukito bajó lentamente la cabeza, ella cerró los ojos en espera de su beso pero en vez de besar sus labios, Yukito besó su frente, ella abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Yukito bajo las manos a su cintura y la abrazó por debajo de su largo abrigo pegándola más a él.

Besó su frente, su nariz, sus ojos… acercó lentamente su boca a la suya torturándola. Mina mientras tanto subía las manos hasta su cuello para después hundirlas en su cabello.

Una curiosa sensación la atravesó y su cuerpo fue invadido por una súbita debilidad, obligándola a buscar el apoyo del cuerpo masculino, que la recibió con gentiliza protectora.

Aspiró el aroma fresco que de él emanaba y entreabrió los labios temblorosos cuando Yukito le pasó el pulgar por el labio inferior.

Se conmovió ante la bondad de su prometido por intentar darle algo de serenidad y trató de protestar que no era necesario, además recordó que no era el momento adecuado para esa clase de demostraciones, pero las palabras no salieron de sus labios, ya que estos fueron sellados por los firmes labios masculinos.

-Yo también necesito esto –susurró Yukito contra sus labios-. Yo también te necesito -y volvió a besarla.

Ella emitió una suave protesta que lo hizo estrecharla con más fuerza contra él.

La mano que le había acariciado los labios le tomó la mandíbula y luego se hundió en sus cabellos, acariciando la suave piel debajo de la oreja y haciéndola estremecer y apretarse contra él.

Desde lo profundo de la garganta, Yukito emitió un sonido suave, ronco de satisfacción que le puso a la joven la carne de gallina, y los labios de su prometido, que hasta entonces sólo habían sido gentilmente persuasivos, se tornaron más exigentes, de tal manera que Mina pareció hundirse en un torbellino de exquisitas y violentas sensaciones.

Y ella que pensó que conocía a Yukito a profundidad, que su relación era tan estable que ya nada podría sorprenderla. Todo lo que él le había dado hasta ese momento era maravilloso pero nunca antes había sido como esto. Nunca la había sometido a tan delicioso tormento; nunca la había tocado como si fuera infinitamente deseable.

Percibió el acelerado ritmo del corazón masculino y el suyo latió al unísono.

Sintió la mano de Yukito sobre su garganta y entreabrió los labios en obediencia a sus demandas. Mina tembló, demasiado aturdida para hacer otra cosa que apretarse contra él, y casi sin aliento se dio cuenta de la evidencia de su excitación.

-Yukito –exclamó con voz débil y trémula.

-Te deseo¿te das cuenta, cuánto te deseo? –Mina asintió mirándolo a los ojos-. Te amo Mina y quiero que la primera vez sea especial –Yukito jadeaba-. En una cama grande con sábanas de seda, en una habitación iluminada solo con velas, amarte lentamente y sin prisas, perderme en tus brazos y hacerte temblar.

-Yukito, yo también te amo –musitó emocionada, pues sentía el corazón a punto de estallar de alegría.

Así permanecieron algún tiempo abrazados, sin decir otra palabra. Lo más importante era que estaban juntos y que así permanecerían por siempre.

----------

Después de varias horas de espera el doctor salió por fin a hablar con la familia. Todos se pusieron de pie de un salto al verlo acercarse.

Fujitaka, Shaoran y Yukito corrieron a su encuentro. Tomoyo se contuvo y permaneció unos pasos atrás junto con Mina y Shaoran, pero al notar su ausencia el señor Kinomoto le pidió que se acercará cosa que alivio a la chica.

-La cirugía fue un éxito –decía el doctor-. Estará bien en un par de meses, tendrá que permanecer en repuso algún tiempo, no podrá caminar pronto pero se recuperará.

Todos asintieron aliviados.

-¿Se recuperará totalmente doctor? –preguntó Tomoyo.

-Tomara tiempo, pero si, se recuperará al 100.

-Muchas gracias –dijo Fujitaka apretando la mano del galeno-. ¿Doctor, cuando podremos ver a mi hijo?

-Ahora esta en recuperación, aún no sale de la anestesia –informó seriamente-. Pero en cuanto lo pasen a un cuarto podrán verlo.

El docto al ver a la familia tan tensa y conociendo las circunstancias por las que pasaron se apiadó de ellos.

-Puedo permitir que uno de ustedes pase a verlo –todos sonrieron-. Pero solo unos minutos.

-Gracias doctor –dijo Sakura.

-¿Quién pasara? –preguntó el doctor. Todos miraron a Fujitaka.

-Tomoyo, doctor –respondió el hombre pasando el brazo por los hombros de la chica con sumo cuidado. Tomoyo estaba sorprendida-. Vamos –la animó-. Tal vez no puedas esperar a que él este en su habitación.

-Muchas gracias señor Kinomoto –dijo la chica conmovida y siguió al doctor, esté se detuvo para volverse a ver a la familia.

-Más tarde vendrá la enfermera a informarles en que cuarto estará su hijo –después acompañó a Tomoyo por un pasillo hasta que los dos se perdieron de vista.

----------

Casi todos regresaron hasta el sillón que habían ocupado las últimas horas.

Fujitaka que aún sufría algunos dolores de cabeza se permitió cerrar los ojos para descansar.

Yukita y Mina estaban sentados a su lado y se abrazaban. Mina sabía lo preocupado que él había estado y trataba de confortarlo.

Shaoran se llevó a Sakura aparte a un sitio más privado.

-Ahora… vas a irte –dijo Sakura tratando de ser fuerte.

-Si –asintió Shaoran y la abrazó con fuerza.

-¿Qué pasará ahora¿Cuándo volveré a verte?

-No lo sé –respondió con sinceridad-. No lo sé, hay muchas cosas a considerar. Tal vez ahora que tenemos a Matsagi las cosas se solucionen con rapidez… pero no hay nada seguro.

-Entiendo.

-Sakura… -dudo un momento-, no sé si podré mantenerme en contacto contigo.

-¿Qué? –exclamó confundida levantando la cara para mirarlo-. Ni siquiera por teléfono.

-No lo creo –admitió con tristeza-. No creo que sea posible, no sería seguro para ustedes o los Daidouji.

-Pero… ¿cómo sabré de ti? –preguntó con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Encontraré la manera –prometió él antes de besarla.

Fue un beso desesperado, que mostraba la angustia que ambos sentían. Pero poco a poco se fue suavizando haciendo promesas silenciosas.

----------

Tomoyo entró en una amplia habitación, en la que una de las paredes era reemplazada por enormes ventanas. En ella había otros dos pacientes a parte de Touya, que también habían sido operados según le explicó la enfermera que la acompañó hasta la cama de Touya.

A Tomoyo le habían dado una bata azul muy parecida a la que traían las enfermeras.

-¿Cómo esta él? –preguntó Tomoyo a la enfermera al llegar al lado de Touya.

-Bien –aseguró sonriendo-. Aquí tenemos a los pacientes hasta que despiertan de la anestesia y así poder llevarlos a sus habitaciones.

-Entiendo, gracias –dijo Tomoyo a la enfermera que ya se alejaba.

Touya estaba acostado sobre la cama con algunos aparatos que monitoreaban sus signos vitales. Una mascarilla para el oxígeno cubría su pálido rostro.

Tomoyo se acercó más a él y comenzó a acariciarle el cabello de la manera en que a él le gustaba. Sentía un nudo en la garganta pero se controló para poder hablarle con serenidad.

-Touya, se que dijiste que no debía disculparme más pero… -suspiró-, no podrás evitar que lo haga ahora. Siento mucho lo que pasó… golpearon a tu papá y no lo sabes todavía pero casi matan a Sakura, tú mismo corriste un gran peligro -trató de controlar sus lagrimas-. Y todo por mi... por mi culpa.

Tomoyo miró a su alrededor, la enfermera seguía atendiendo al paciente del extremo opuesto y no le prestaba atención.

-También destruyeron parte de tu propiedad –continuó serena-, tú no mencionaste nada, pero yo sabía que el establo que se quemaba era en el que se encontraba "Sultán". Y todo fue por mi culpa… jamás debí aceptar ocultarme en tu casa, nunca me puse a pensar que pondría en peligro a tu familia. Lo siento –hizo una pausa-. Ahora tengo que despedirme, me voy con mis padres, saldremos del país, no se a donde y no sé cuando volveré ó si…

-Señorita –la interrumpió la enfermera-. Me temo que debe irse ya, podrá verlo cuando esté en su habitación.

-Solo déme un minuto por favor –pidió Tomoyo y la enfermera asintió para después salir de la habitación- Ojalá que todos ustedes puedan olvidar lo que pasó –continuó Tomoyo-. Recupérate pronto por favor –se acercó para hablarle al oído-. Te amo Touya y siempre lo haré.

Antes de irse Tomoyo le retiró la mascarilla para darle un suave beso en los labios y volvió a colocársela con cuidado. Lo contempló por última vez antes de alejarse con rapidez y abrió la puerta con cuidado.

En ese momento Touya abrió los ojos lentamente y alcanzó a ver que la puerta se cerraba.

-¿Tomoyo? –dijo con dificultad pues sentía la garganta seca, vio que alguien entraba por la puerta -¿Tomoyo? –insistió parpadeando.

-Señor Kinomoto –dijo la enfermera-. Que bueno que despertó ¿cómo se siente?

-Bien –acertó a contestar él sin estar seguro de que eso fuera cierto. Se sentía confundido y una extraña sensación lo invadía, como si tuviera que hacer algo importante combinado con la certeza de que Tomoyo había estado junto a él todo el tiempo.

----------

Más tarde Touya se encontraba en una habitación privada, el doctor había pasado a verlo para examinarlo y hacerle algunas preguntas, cuando se marchó le dijo que su familia estaba ansiosa por verlo. Él también estaba ansioso, quería saber como estaba Tomoyo.

Al poco rato, todos entraron en la habitación, se veían felices de verlo bien, a él también le dio gusto ver que Sakura y su padre estaban a salvo. Yukito y Mina fueron los últimos en entrar.

-¿Y Tomoyo? –preguntó al ver que nadie más entraba-. ¿Dónde está Tomoyo? –insistió alarmado-. ¿Le ha pasado algo?

-Cálmate hijo –pidió Fujitaka-. Ella está bien, la atendieron después que tu entraras a la cirugía, él doctor dijo que estaría bien.

-Pero… ¿dónde está¿Por qué no vino con ustedes?

-Cálmate Touya –insistió Fujitaka-. El doctor nos dejo pasar a todos porque prometimos no inquietarte.

-¿Dónde esta Li? –preguntó a su hermana ignorando las palabras de su padre al notar la ausencia del hombre.

-Ellos se fueron –contestó Sakura con tristeza y habló despacio-. Tuvieron que hacerlo, Shaoran no quería que la prensa se enterara que ella estaba aquí.

-Pero, Tomoyo insistió en quedarse hasta que salieras de la cirugía –añadió Yukito-. El doctor permitió que pasara a verte aunque tú seguías inconsciente.

-Entonces si estuvo allí –comprendió Touya dejándose caer contra la almohada.

-Lo siento mucho hijo –dijo mientras colocaba la mano en su hombro para mostrarle su apoyo.

Ya nadie más comentó algo sobre el asunto. La conversación se centró en lo que había sucedido en casa. Yue se había mantenido en contacto en todo momento e informaba a Yukito cada media hora de todo lo que hacían. A Touya no le agradó la idea de que había extraños cuidando la casa.

Sakura le explicó que de momento era necesaria la presencia de los agentes de la empresa en el rancho. Ella los conocía a todos y sabía que eran buenas personas, aunque esto no tranquilizó a Touya del todo por lo que Yukito se ofreció a regresar ese mismo día al rancho, pretextando que debía regresar a Mina a su casa.

----------

Por la noche todas las cadenas de televisión informaban sobre la sorpresiva salida de los Daidouji del país, una en particular mostró "en exclusiva" un video donde se mostraba a la familia abordando el avión particular en compañía de su servicio de seguridad.

En el momento de ver el video por televisión Sakura y Touya se encontraban solos en la habitación de este observando en silencio.

Las imágenes mostraban perfectamente el momento en que los Daidouji llegaban al lugar. Un auto negro muy lujoso llegaba directamente a la pista de aterrizaje donde el avión privado aguardaba por ellos. El coche se detuvo y el chofer bajó para abrir la puerta a los señores Daidouji quienes subieron al avión con rapidez, detrás de ellos llegó otro auto y enseguida bajó del auto Shaoran y se acercó a la puerta trasera para ayudar a bajar a otra persona.

Tomoyo bajó del auto vestida con la misma ropa con la que salió del hospital. Llevaba unos enormes lentes oscuros como era su costumbre, además era notorio el cabestrillo que usaba en el brazo herido.

Se veía que Shaoran y ella hablaban antes de subir al avión y está negaba con la cabeza, al final Shaoran la tomó en brazos y la subió al aparato. Las siguientes imágenes eran del despegue del mismo.

-No se veía muy bien –dijo Touya más para si mismo. Sakura bajó el sonido del televisor.

-El doctor indicó mucho reposo –contestó Sakura y añadió en voz baja-, dijo que estaría débil por la perdida de sangre.

-Debieron dejar que se quedara internada –objetó molesto.

-Ella se negó rotundamente, además si se quedaba aquí la prensa se enteraría de lo sucedido.

-¡Eso es lo de menos!

-Lo hicieron por nosotros Touya –Sakura se acercó a él y le tomó la mano, ella comprendía su pesar pues sentía lo mismo que él.

-¿Por nosotros? –preguntó incrédulo, Sakura asintió.

-He trabajado lo suficiente con Shaoran para saber lo que el acoso de la prensa puede hacer a las personas. Por otro lado lo que Shaoran y Yue no quieren es que se preste mucha atención a lo sucedido en el rancho, para proteger por igual nuestra privacidad y la de nuestros amigos. Por eso es que Shaoran permitió que la salida del país fuera conocida antes de tiempo, se supone que todo se haría con discreción…

-¡Discreción¡discreción! A eso llama Li discreción…

-No citaron la fuente que les dio el video –explicó Sakura con una sonrisa comprensiva-. Pero estoy segura que el video fue tomado por alguien de la agencia¿te diste cuenta que nunca hicieron acercamientos a la cara de los Daidouji o a Shaoran? Así trabaja él –añadió con orgullo-. Además mencionaron que Tomoyo se había lastimado en un accidente en la mansión y que el vuelo se dirigía a los Estados Unidos, la información es errónea.

Touya ya no pudo agregar nada pues en ese momento entraba Fujitaka a la habitación interrumpiendo la conversación entre sus hijos.

-Te tardaste mucho –dijo Sakura-. ¿Dónde estabas?

-Después de despedir a Yukito y Mina –explicó Fujitaka un poco nervioso-. Un hombre se presentó frente a mi como el abogado de los Daidouji.

-¿Ah si¿Y que quería? –preguntó Touya intrigado.

-Al parecer el señor Daidouji fue informado de todo lo que sucedió e insiste en pagar todos los gastos del hospital…

-Pero no aceptaste ¿verdad? –interrumpió Touya.

-No iba a hacerlo pero… -habló con cautela-, bueno, ya todo esta arreglado y pagado.

-¡Qué! –exclamó Touya agitado, iba a moverse pero el dolor en la pierna se lo impidió haciéndolo gemir de dolor.

-Por favor hijo cálmate –pidió Fujitaka sujetándolo por los hombros-. Se cual es tu sentir, pero no pude hacer nada para evitarlo, los Daidouji estuvieron al pendiente de todos desde el momento en que llegaste al hospital con su hija –Touya se mostró más tranquilo pero seguía molesto-. Dice que están muy agradecidos por lo que hicimos por Tomoyo y también muy afligidos por lo sucedido, así que todos los gastos han sido cubiertos con la mayor discreción.

Touya estaba muy irritado, no quería el dinero de los Daidouji… quería… Observó a su alrededor, ahora entendía el porque de la habitación privada y lujosa, aunque su posición económica le permitía iguales atenciones médicas jamás habría accedido a tal habitación.

-¿Cuánto tiempo estaré aquí? –preguntó entre dientes.

-Serán unos días, el doctor no especificó cuantos, debes estar en observación para ver tu evolución. Fujitaka miró a sus hijos-. Será mejor que te dejemos descansar, Sakura también debe hacerlo, nos quedaremos en un hotel cercano.

Touya observo a Sakura y asintió.

-Hasta mañana Touya –se despidió Sakura dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Te veremos mañana –dijo Fujitaka-. Descansa hijo por favor.

-Lo haré, buenas noches –se despidió Touya.

Después de verlos salir Touya recargó su cabeza en la almohada. Cerró los ojos evocando el rostro de Tomoyo, todo lo que habían pasado el día anterior. Era su voz la que había escuchado todo el tiempo, antes y después de la operación¿qué le había dicho?

Touya hizo un gran esfuerzo por recordar, solo venían a su mente palabras sueltas, así permaneció largo rato mientras lo vencía el cansancio y se quedaba dormido.

Mientras tanto afuera de su habitación Sakura y Fujitaka esperaban frente al elevador.

Fujitaka abrazaba a Sakura y esperaba ansioso la llegada del aparato, pero al abrirse la puerta este no avanzó permitiendo que las puertas se cerraran.

-¿Qué pasa papá¿Por qué no nos vamos?

-No quise decírselo a Touya porque se hubiera molestado mucho más y no es conveniente en su estado.

-¿Qué, qué fue lo que no le dijiste?

-El abogado me dijo que también habían arreglado nuestra estancia, el hotel esta pagado y no es cualquier hotel.

-¿De verdad?

-Si, además hay un señor Sagara allá abajo.

-¡El señor Sagara! Es el jefe de Shaoran.

-Lo sé, él me lo dijo cuando se presentó. Según parece Shaoran arregló todo para que tengamos vigilancia aquí y en el hotel. Yukito y Mina iban a ser acompañados por dos agentes hasta el rancho.

-Típico de Shaoran –sonrió Sakura-. No deja nada al azar.

-Me doy cuenta… además eso también lo pagaran los Daidouji. Parece que los señores te aprecian mucho, hija –Sakura sonrió evocando tiempo que desinteresadamente pasaba con Sonomi mientras estuvo convaleciente y siempre le hablaba del sitio donde se encontraba su hija, cosa que le subía los ánimos pese a las circunstancias.- En un principio los gastos iban a ser cubiertos por la agencia pues eres su empleada, pero el señor Daidouji insistió.

-¿Y qué estamos esperando?

-El señor Sagara subirá por nosotros, la habitación de Touya quedará vigilada y nos acompañarán al hotel.

-Creo que hiciste muy bien al no decirle a Touya.

-Fue lo mejor –suspiró Fujitaka-. Ya se enterará después –dicho esto beso a su hija en la frente y la abrazó con fuerza.

----------

Un par de semanas después Touya y Fujitaka regresaban al rancho.

Sakura se había adelantado a ellos unos días para preparar todo para la llegada de Touya.

Los dos hombres ingresaron en la casa y fueron recibidos con alegría. Touya iba sentado en una silla de ruedas.

-Touya al fin en casa –saludo Yukito con su acostumbrada alegría.

-Gracias Yukito –dijo él observando alrededor. Se dio cuenta cuanto extrañaba su casa.

-¿Quieres subir a tu habitación? –preguntó Fujitaka.

-Creo que si, prefiero descansar antes de la cena. Además debemos aprovechar la presencia de nuestro "chofer" para que me ayude a subir –agregó Touya con ligereza.

-Muy gracioso –dijo Yue al ingresar a la casa llevando las maletas.

-¡Yue! –gritó Sakura y corrió a su encuentro.

-Hola Sakura –saludó el detective al recibir el abrazo de la chica-. Yukito –extendiendo la mano para saludar a su hermano.

-¡Que sorpresa! –exclamó Yukito-. No te esperábamos.

-Es una larga historia –respondió Yue evasivo mientras veía a Touya que lo miraba molesto.

Después de los saludos Yue y Yukito subieron a Touya por las escaleras. Fujitaka lo ayudo a acomodarse en la cama poniéndole almohadas bajo la pierna lastimada.

-¿Se te ofrece algo más? –preguntó Fujitaka a su hijo.

-Nada gracias. No, espera. Tal vez un poco de agua, por favor.

-En un momento te la traigo –dijo Fujitaka antes de salir.

Al quedarse solo en la silenciosa habitación Touya miró a su alrededor, cerró los ojos sintiendo una punzada en el pecho. Era el mismo dolor que lo acompañaba desde hace semanas. Aquí en la casa, donde todo le recordaba a ella sería más difícil, mucho más difícil…

----------

Mientras tanto abajo los hermanos platicaban sobre los últimos acontecimientos en presencia de una Sakura que escuchaba sin intervenir.

-¿Cómo vas con los preparativos de la boda?

-Bueno… pues Mina y yo decidimos retrasar la fecha n poco, así que los preparativos están detenidos.

-No lo sabía –respondió Yue sorprendido.

-Lo sé, no lo habíamos comentado con nadie. Después de lo ocurrido no estábamos de humor para pensar en la boda. Además con Touya en el hospital el trabajo se cargó un poco y si a eso le añades que hemos estado ocupados limpiando los escombros del incendio… además Mina no estaba de ánimos para celebrar la boda. Y debo admitir que tampoco yo.

-Ya veo…

-Pero no hay nada de que preocuparse –aseguró Yukito alegre-. Todos han ayudado un poco, Eriol, los hermanos de Mina ¡todos! Creo que ahora que Touya está en casa podremos pensar otra vez en la boda y poner los planes nuevamente en marcha.

-Me da gusto verte tan animado como siempre.

-Mina es un gran apoyo para mi, sobre todo en estos momentos, ella fue la que insistió en posponerlo todo –dijo Yukito feliz-. Pero… no me habías dicho que vendrías.

Yue agitó la cabeza con cierta desesperación.

-Fue por Touya –dijo al fin.

-Quisiste traerlo tu mismo –adivinó Yukito.

-Si, en parte. Para empezar, como saben él insistió en salir antes de tiempo del hospital. La idea de que los Daidouji estuvieran pagando… lo mataba. Ya se imaginaran cuando supo de la vigilancia que tenía en su cuarto y la que tenía también Fujitaka.

-Explotó como siempre –dijo Sakura riendo.

-No es divertido –la reprendió Yue, pero Sakura sonreía-. Se negó rotundamente a pasar la noche en el hotel y mucho menos a ser escoltados hasta aquí por los agentes de Sagara. Nunca antes lo había escuchado decir tantos improperios.

Todos rieron imaginando la escena.

-Yue… -dijo Sakura dudosa-. ¿Tú…¿Él…¿Sabes algo de Shaoran? –preguntó al fin.

-Nada aparte de lo que te he dicho –dijo Yue muy serio-. Que llegaron bien, qué están en un lugar seguro y que Tomoyo esta sanando favorablemente Sakura suspiró pesarosa.

Fujitaka apareció en ese momento.

-Te quedarás a cenar con nosotros ¿verdad Yue?

-Si, claro que si –aceptó Yue de buena gana-. Aunque debo regresar hoy mismo y me espera mucho trabajo, pero disfrutaré de este pequeño descanso que me estoy dando.

-Sakura, querrías llevar una jarra de agua a tu hermano por favor.

-Si papá –dijo la chica y corrió a hacer el encargo.

Fujitaka esperó a ver a su hija subir las escaleras con la encomienda antes de preguntar a Yue.

-Dime ¿Cómo va todo¿Cuándo crees que regresen los Daidouji?

-Todo va bien aunque un poco lento –respondió Yue esquivo-. No puedo darle detalles pero estamos sobre algo seguro.

-Entonces… ¿todavía no regresaran los Daidouji?

-No, todavía no¿por qué lo pregunta?

-Touya –respondió Fujitaka preocupado-. No dice nada pero se que está muy deprimido, hasta el doctor pudo notarlo. Si se ha recuperado favorablemente es porque quería salir del hospital lo antes posible, pero ya aquí en la casa… no sé…

-Habrá que esperar –dijo Yue pensativo-. Pronto habrá una gran movilización para encontrar al tío de Matsagi. Todo depende del éxito de lo que estamos planeando.

-¿Cuándo será eso? –preguntó Yukito.

-Pronto –respondió Yue y sonrió satisfecho-. Ya lo verán si todo sale según lo previsto todos los medios de comunicación estarán hablando de ello.

----------

Sakura entró a la habitación de su hermano después de anunciarse, con una sonrisa colocó la jarra de agua y un vaso en la mesita de noche.

-Aquí está tu agua ¿necesitas algo más?

-Pues… ya que estás aquí, alcánzame mi medicina.

Sakura así lo hizo y esperó hasta que Touya tomara sus pastillas.

-¿Cómo te sientes hermano? –preguntó sentándose con mucho cuidado en la cama junto a la pierna lastimada.

-Cansado, pero bien.

-¿Y tu pierna?

-Bien, pronto volveré a caminar. No te ibas a deshacer de mi tan fácil monstruo –trató de sonreír pero no pudo.

-No bromees con eso Touya –pidió Sakura-. Nos diste un buen susto, el trayecto al hospital fue eterno –confesó ella, era la primera vez que hablaban de eso-. Si Tomoyo no hubiese estado ahí, creo que me habría puesto histérica, ella te hablaba con tanta serenidad… -se detuvo al darse cuenta de que había hablado de su amiga-. Lo siento, tal vez no debí…

-No te disculpes, me agrada oír hablar de ella.

-Como no la mencionas… -se excusó-, pensábamos… que tal vez no querías hablar sobre ella, hasta tal vez que quisieras…

-¿Olvidarla? –Sakura asintió-. No, nunca podría hacer eso –suspiró pensativo.

-Hermano… ¿por qué has rechazado la ayuda de los Daidouji? Ni siquiera quisiste que aceptáramos el cheque que mandaron para la reconstrucción del establo.

-No es el dinero de los Daidouji lo que quiero Sakura…. quiero algo más valioso –contestó con serenidad desviando la mirada, pocas veces era tan honesto con sus sentimientos.

Sakura comprendió lo que sucedía y sonrió sintiéndose orgullosa de su hermano aunque también comprendía su tristeza.

-¿Ya leíste la carta que te dejó Tomoyo? –preguntó animándose al fin a pronunciar el nombre de la chica.

-No –mintió Touya pensando en las dos páginas que arrugadas por el constante uso permanecían guardadas en el bolsillo de su camisa, cerca de su corazón.

No se sentía con ánimo para hablar con alguien sobre las líneas que había escrito la chica, mismas que había releído tantas veces que ya las sabía de memoria pero que él insistía en leerlas para perderse en los trazos perfectos que había dejado en la misma.

-La leeré después cuando esté mejor –agregó después de notar la cara triste de su hermana.

-Hay algo más que ella dejó –se animó a decir Sakura en un intento de animarlo.

-¿Qué? –preguntó él con el corazón acelerado.

-Vuelvo en un minuto –y salió rápidamente, no tardó mucho en regresar y Touya reconoció de inmediato lo que su hermana llevaba en las manos-. No creo que haya olvidado empacarlo, seguramente también pensaba dejártelo.

Y se lo entregó a Touya quien lo tomó y con sumo cuidado fue pasando las hojas del cuaderno de dibujo de Tomoyo. Lo cerró muy despacio pensando que más tarde cuando estuviera solo podría disfrutar del el con más calma.

-Gracias Sakura –dijo él con voz ronca.

-¿Te gusta? –Touya asintió-. Sabía que estarías contento –ella daba saltos pequeños y aplaudía.

-Calma monstruo, no ves que hay alguien convaleciente aquí.

-¡Hermano! Deja de llamarme así.

-Lo seguiré haciendo mientras te comportes como un monstruo.

-Soy una mujer comprometida, no un monstruo –declaró en tono solemne, agitando su mando izquierda en la cara de Touya esperando que este se molestara.

-Eres un monstruo comprometido… -corrigió él-. Un monstruo comprometido con otro.

Sakura jadeó ofendida llevándose la mano al pecho en un gesto muy dramático. Los dos se miraron a los ojos retándose en silencio pero después de unos segundos los dos empezaron a reír a carcajadas.

-Sabía que te haría reír –dijo Sakura sentándose de nuevo a su lado.

Touya le tomó la mano y acarició el dedo anular observando el anillo de compromiso muy serio.

-¿Tú lo amas? –fue una pregunta directa que sonrojó a Sakura.

-Si –respondió suspirando.

-¿Y él a ti?

-Si –asintió con firmeza

Touya simplemente acercó la mano de su hermana a sus labios y le dio un ligero beso. Evitó su mirada pero sonreía.

Sakura se mordió el labio conteniendo el llanto, ese gesto significaba mucho para ella. Touya le dijo muy a su manera que aprobaba su decisión.

Touya soltó la mano de su hermana y carraspeó un poco antes de preguntar.

-¿Has sabido algo más de ellos?

-No –suspiró ella mirando su anillo-. Solo lo que ya te he dicho. Acabo de preguntarle a Yue lo mismo y me dio la misma respuesta. Al menos Tomoyo esta mejor de su herida.

-Tomoyo –gimió Touya sin poder contenerse, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos.

-Estás cansado –dijo Sakura-. Será mejor que te deje para que puedas…

-No espera –la detuvo él impidiendo que se fuera-. Háblame de ella.

-¿Qué?

-Si, cuéntame sobre ella, todo lo que sabes. ¿Cómo la conociste¿Cuándo? Qué hacía antes de que todo empezara…

-¿Estás seguro? Podemos dejar esta conversación para después.

-Estoy seguro, por favor Sakura –insistió al verla dudar-. Háblame de Tomoyo.

Sakura asintió, se acomodó con cuidado en la cama y comenzó su relato. Touya la escuchaba con suma atención, a veces hacia alguna pregunta. Después de un rato cerró los ojos imaginando cada escena que Sakura narraba. Él insistió en que no omitiera nada, así que lo supo todo.

-¿Touya? –lo llamó al notarlo tan callado que parecía dormido.

-Si –respondió él sin abrir los ojos.

-Eso es todo, fue así que Yue la llevó a la estación de autobuses…

-Gracias Sakura –una lágrima resbaló por su cien hasta ocultarse en el nacimiento de su cabello-. Muchas gracias.

----------

Tomoyo estaba en el pequeño estudio sentada como siempre junto a la ventana. Suspiró, afuera estaba lloviendo. Tenía un libro en la mano pero ni siquiera lo había abierto, su mente estaba en otra parte, en otro país, con otra mano.

El espejo estaba empeñado y antes de que pudiera evitarlo su dedo viajo por la fría superficie dándole forma aun perfil masculino.

Suspiró de nuevo observando su obra y recordó la última vez que lo vio, cuando le dijo que lo amaba y se fue sin esperar su respuesta.

Apenas había tenido tiempo de despedirse de los demás, un auto con otros dos agentes ya esperaba por ellos.

Entre lágrimas se despidió del señor Kinomoto, Yukito, Sakura y Mina. Esta última le recordó que la estaría esperando para su boda. Tomoyo fue incapaz de decir cualquier cosa.

Ya en el auto se sintió invadida por un cansancio tal que le fue imposible pensar o sentir. Apenas tuvo fuerzas para bajar del auto, Shaoran se ofreció a subirla en brazos, ella no quería pero al final fue necesario.

Dentro del avión se había dado la ansiada reunión con su familia. Sus padres la abrazaron y besaron sin cesar, cosa que ella encontró reconfortante. Después de eso apenas fue consciente de las horas de vuelo, pues durmió durante todo el viaje. Ni siquiera al llegar a su destino fue capaz de despertarse, entre sueños se dio cuenta que alguien la sacaba del avión y después fue llevada hasta el lugar en que residirían.

Ya más tarde supo que había dormido durante dos días completos, un doctor la visitó y una enfermera la cuidaba el tiempo que no lo hacía su madre; ella y su padre apenas se separaban de ella.

Cuando repuso fuerzas y pudo hacerlo, recorrió la casa y supo que se encontraban en China. En una casa usada especialmente para ocultar personas en casos similares al de ellos.

Dos de los cuñados de Shaoran seguían trabajando en la agencia de seguridad que fundara el padre de este. Así que las medidas que se tomaron para su llegada eran extremas.

La casa era amplia y acogedora. Se encontraba en un lugar apartado en medio del bosque, por lo que era común que lloviera con frecuencia.

Tomoyo se había refugiado la mayor parte del tiempo en ese estudio tratando de distraer su mente, leyendo cuanto libro se encontraba en ese lugar.

Pero ese día había sido imposible de lograr.

-¿Tomoyo? –la llamó Shaoran desde la puerta sobresaltándola-. Lo siento, no quería asustarte pero llamé varias veces y no contestaste.

-Estaba distraída –se disculpó borrando la imagen en el vidrio.

-¿Puedo pasar?

-Si, adelante.

Tomoyo lo vio entrar y acomodarse en un sillón cercano a donde ella se encontraba. Shaoran y ella habían establecido una amistad muy fuerte gracias a las largas conversaciones que compartían en las que el tema principal eran los hermanos Kinomoto. Había una en particular que se repetía con frecuencia.

**- Flash Back -**

_-No es posible que te sigas sintiendo culpable Tomoyo –insistió Shaoran una vez más-. Nada de lo que sucedió fue culpa tuya. En todo caso cúlpame a mi, cometí muchos errores…_

_-No Shaoran no digas eso –lo interrumpió Tomoyo angustiada-. Tú hiciste lo mejor que pudiste, es solo que no puedo evitar…_

_-Las cosas se dieron así por una razón, en todo caso, culpa a Hideyoshi por querer vengarse, a Magatsi y a Keiju –no hubo respuesta por lo que Shaoran continuó-. ¿Has pensado que si las cosas no hubieran sucedido de esta manera tal vez nunca nos habríamos conocido?_

_-No –admitió ella pensando en lo que le estaba diciendo._

_-Si Hideyoshi no hubiera amenazado a tu familia no me habrían asignado el caso, Sakura y tu no se habrían conocido. Si el atentado contra tu madre no hubiese funcionado y las amenazas contra tu persona no hubieran sido tan claras no te habríamos estado tan desesperados por ocultarte y a Sakura no se le hubiera ocurrido mandarte a su casa… el caso es que no habrías conocido a Kinomoto…_

_-¡No! Eso no… conocerlo es lo mejor que ha podido pasarme._

_-¿Te das cuenta?_

**- Fin Flash Back -**

-¿Cómo estás? –preguntó Shaoran con cautela.

-Más o menos –respondió ella incapaz de mentir.

-Entonces ¿ya te enteraste?

-¿Qué Touya salió del hospital?

-Los Kinomoto ya están de regreso en el rancho –asintió Shaoran.

-Si, mi papá me lo dijo –volvió a suspirar y pasó saliva antes de animarse a preguntar-. ¿Es cierto que Touya rechazó la protección?

-Si, lo siento. Aunque no creo que sea tan necesario. Las investigaciones indican que ellos están fuera de peligro.

-¿Pero, seguirán vigilando el rancho, verdad? –preguntó con ansiedad.

-Claro que si –afirmó serio-. Yue se a encargado de eso personalmente y Yamazaki sigue con esa asignación, Nagissa permite que él y su equipo permanezcan en el campamento.

-Me alivia saberlo –confesó ella.

-Yo no podría dormir si no fuera así –aseguró Shaoran.

-¿Sabes que Touya rechazó el cheque para reconstruir el establo? –preguntó ella con pesar.

-Si.

El abogado de los Daidouji mandó un informe detallado al señor Daidouji una vez que Touya abandonara el hospital. La información fue enviada por las vías correctas para que llegara con seguridad y sin intermediarios a su destino.

-Él es orgulloso –dijo Shaoran tratando de explicar la conducta de su futuro cuñado.

-Lo sé, pero…

-Seguramente pensó que con cubrir los gastos del hospital era suficiente.

-Tal vez –Tomoyo le había dado muchas vueltas al asunto, y no había dado con una respuesta que la tranquilizara-. ¿Cuánto tiempo más estaremos aquí Shaoran?

-No sabría decirte con exactitud.

-¿Crees que sea necesario estar aquí hasta que encuentren a Hideyoshi?

-Si¿por qué?

-¿Qué pasaría si nunca lo encuentran?

-Eso es imposible –aseguró Shaoran.

-¿Cómo es que estás tan seguro?

-Porque hasta donde tengo entendido las investigaciones van muy avanzadas y Yue esta muy optimista al respecto.

-¿Qué es lo que han averiguado?

-Bueno –dudó un momento-, no creo que haya alguna diferencia si te lo digo –se decidió Shaoran al ver la ansiedad en el rostro de la chica-. Solo que preferiría que no comentes nada con tus padres, hasta que yo hable con ellos.

-Lo prometo –aseguró ella agradecida.

-Cuando secuestraron a Sakura encontramos unas direcciones y teléfonos en la habitación de Matsagi –explicó pausadamente-. Fue un gran descuido de su parte. Desde entonces hemos vigilado esos lugares y Yue intervino los teléfonos. Al principio no había nada sospechoso pero estas últimas semanas ha habido un gran movimiento. Hideyoshi también esta metido en esto, solo han mencionado su nombre un par de veces y se ha identificado su voz en esas llamadas.

-¿De verdad? –preguntó ella exaltada.

-Parece que ahora está metido en el tráfico de drogas y pronto llegará un cargamento importante –comentó inclinándose hacia ella como si compartieran un secreto-. Yue esta preparando todo para una redada y confía que él se encuentre en el lugar de la entrega y así poder atraparlo.

-Entiendo, si lo atrapan podremos regresar ¿verdad?

-Si.

-¿Y si no?

-Tomoyo –la animó tomándole la mano-, hay que se optimistas –la chica asintió.

-¿Qué pasó con Keiju y los hombres que fueron al rancho con él? –preguntó Tomoyo con curiosidad pues era la primera vez que hablaban del tema.

-No hemos conseguido nada de ellos –dijo con tono frustrado-. Matsagi y los otros saben muy bien con quienes están metidos, no hablarán para nada.

-¿Y Keiju?

-Tsurigame empezaba a cooperar pero poco después recibió una paliza en la cárcel –Tomoyo lanzó una exclamación de sorpresa-. Creo que el pobre diablo no sabía con quien se había metido hasta ahora. Como sea no esperamos que siga cooperando, el mensaje fue muy claro, casi lo matan.

-¿Cómo está?

-Algunas costillas rotas, múltiples fracturas en el rostro, contusiones. Le fue muy mal.

-Pobre –se condolió Tomoyo recordaba al Keiju que conoció alguna vez-. A pesar de todo no le deseo ningún mal.

-Eres una buena persona Tomoyo.

-Gracias –sonrió-. Entonces, solo nos queda esperar.

-Así es –asintió Shaoran en tono frustrado, solo por momentos dejaba ver una desesperación muy parecida a la de ella.

-La extrañas mucho ¿verdad?

-De una manera que no creí posible –admitió él.

-¿Cuando crees que puedan casarse?

-No lo sé, yo lo haría de inmediato –suspiró pensativo-. Pero ella merece una boda como es debido. Por otro lado mi madre no me lo perdonaría y le prometí a Sakura que la traería a conocer a mi familia… aún así no se cuando será posible.

-¿Por qué?

-Cuando atrapen a Hideyoshi, él y todos los demás irán a juicio. Tú papá quiere que se les aplique todo el peso de la ley. Quiere hacer de todos ellos un ejemplo para que nadie más se atreva a amenazarlos otra vez.

-Es cierto, he estado presente cuando mis padres han hablado sobre el asunto.

-Así que todavía necesitarán de mis servicios mientras el juicio se lleve a cabo. Y no sabemos que tiempo se tome todo eso.

-Pero… eso es muy tardado… ¿podrías darle el caso a otro equipo?

-Si, es posible, pero no me gusta dejar los trabajos sin terminar.

-Pero… ni siquiera por Sakura –insistió tratando de convencerlo.

-Es por ella precisamente por quien lo hago. Cuando termine con este trabajo podré tomarme unas largas vacaciones. Y no pienso regresar a trabajar hasta que haya terminado "nuestra" larga la luna de miel –confesó sonriendo un tanto avergonzado.

-Has hecho muchos planes –comentó ella compartiendo su momentánea alegría.

-Muchos –admitió él pensativo.

Tomoyo lo contempló respetando su silencio absorto en los pensamientos que tenía, solo había una cosa en la que podría estar pensando o mejor dicho en "quien".

Volvió su mirada hacia fuera, había dejado de llover. Ojalá ella también pudiera hacer planes para el futuro, pero todo era incierto en el. Ojalá pudiera hacer planes para un futuro con _él_, pero no estaba segura si eso era posible. Tal vez lo mejor que podía hacer era mantenerse alejada.

-"_Touya_" –suspiró con pesar.

**Continuara…**

**Nota de autora: Bueno, no se que decir, solo que estoy muy emocionada. Me disculpo de antemano con aquellos que esperaban algo de Eriol para este capítulo, pero no quedaba espacio para más, jajaja, en realidad nunca contemple a Eriol para esta parte de la historia así que me fue muy difícil buscarle algún sitio, como sea les aseguro que los compensaré por su ausencia en el siguiente capítulo, Crystal preparo algo muy especial. Para los que pidieron desde hace tiempo una escena de Yukito y Mina pues ahí esta y creo que ya aclaré algunas dudas al respecto. Qué más puedo decir, no lo sé, solo que el siguiente será el final, si como leen, llegaremos al final. Y es curioso porque parece que actualizaré justo a un año de haber empezado, así que cerraré un ciclo, estoy muy feliz. ¡Ah! Acabo de recordar, ya estoy trabajando en el epílogo y me esta quedando muy largo, tal vez lo publique en dos partes. Sin más, solo puedo decir muchas gracias por leer y espero sus reviews. Bye.**

**Ayin**: Muchas gracias por todos tus comentarios, vaya si pude notar lo mucho que te entusiasmo el cap anterior, veamos que te pareció este¿ok? Saludos.

**Justary****-san**: Que gusto me dio verte por aquí, agradezco todo lo que dices, para mi es un placer compartir un poco de lo que hay en mi alocada mente. Cuídate mucho.

**Caleb**** de tigrillo**: Es un alivio saber que todavía puedo sorprenderlos, que bueno que te gusto. También pude notar que odias a Keiju. Nos vemos en la próxima.

**beautiful****-night**: Muchas gracias por ese review tan bueno, ya recibirás una respuesta adecuada. Bye.

**Aya-Mery**: Espero que ya no estés tan estresada y si es así espero poder liberarte un poco de ese estrés con esta capítulo. Creo que tus dudas ya han sido resueltas. Es una lástima que no nos encontremos tan seguido en el msn, pero espero que sea pronto. Bye.

**Dairu**** Hisaki**: Muchas gracias fiel seguidora, espero que la espera no haya sido insoportable, pero sobre todo espero que haya valido la pena. Nos vemos en la próxima.

**amni123**: Me agrada descubrir que puedo provocar toda clase de emociones en mis adorados lectores, tu review es un claro ejemplo de eso. Nos vemos.

**Aiko**: Lamento lo que paso con tu "suegro" Fujitaka, pero como vez esta bien. Matsagi y Keiju recibirán lo que merecen. En cuanto a que corto en lo bueno ciertas escenas, espero poder reivindicarme en el epílogo. Hasta pronto.

**romy**: Que alegría ver que el capítulo anterior gusto tanto, con el trabajo que me costo. Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo, Nos vemos.

**yulii**: Muchas gracias por la recomendación, que bueno que le guste a tus amigas, saludos a ellas. Como vez no podría hacer algo tan horrible como matar a algún personaje, yo moriría de la tristeza. Espero te haya gustado este capítulo también, nos vemos.

**Liz****350**: Que bueno que te gustará tanto el capítulo anterior, pero sobre todo que bueno que dejas review, yo seguiré insistiendo¿Cuándo podremos ver otro fic tuyo? Mira que tu eres buenísima para esto. Ojalá este capítulo también haya sido de tu agrado. Bye.

**Edith**: Muchas gracias por tus comentarios pude ver que realmente disfrutaste el capítulo, espero que haya pasado lo mismo con este, nos vemos.

**eli**: No te preocupes si no pudes escribir siempre, comprendo que hay que darle prioridad a cosas importantes, por eso te agraadezco que haya puesto este review, como sea me da gusto saber que segues leyendo, por favour no dejes de hacerlo. Cuídate mucho. Bye.

**Yuzu**: Muchas, muchas gracias por lo que dices, me hacen muy feliz tus comentarios, como dije el llegar a los 500 reviews es un logro compartido. Nos vemos en la próxima.

**Mari**: Muchas gracias por todo lo que dices, me emociona saber que puedo lograr que se involucren en mi historia a tan alto grado. Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo, nos vemos.

**Cynthia**: Espero que todas tus dudas hayan sido aclaradas y que no sea necesaria la amenaza de muerte. Espero tu review, nos vemos.

**Sailor**** Alluminem Siren**: Me di cuenta de tu ausencia, pero que bueno que pudiste dejar un review y mira que suertuda de poder leer dos capítulos al hilo. Espero que también hayas disfrutados este capítulo, hasta pronto.

**Hitomi**** Kansaki Fanel**: Que bueno que hayas disfrutado tanto el capítulo anterior, espero que con este haya sido lo mismo. Matta-Ne. 

**Mara****-chan**: Muchas gracias por tus comentarios, como vez Matsagi y Keiju han recibido su merecido. Sigue leyendo, bye.

**Angelo**** di Mare**: Muchas gracias por leer y por dejar review, aprecio mucho tus comentarios. Hasta pronto.

**Kaorisama**: Si, lo admito, adoro el suspenso y no puedo evitar dejar algo de eso en este fic, espero te hayas recuperado del colapso, y que no hayas sufrido mucho esta vez, muchas gracias nos vemos.

**Kary**: Gracias por tus comentarios me alegra saber que todo mi esfuerzo valió la pena, como siempre el romanticismo tenía que estar presente. Besos para ti también, bye.

**Gabby**: Muchas gracias por semejante review, como no puedo ocupar mucho espacio por aquí te mandaré una respuesta adecuada al correo, espero te guste, nos vemos.

**belzer**: Gracias por el review, me divertí mucho con tus comentarios y por lo mismo prefiero extenderme un poco en mi respuesta pero en un correo, espero te guste la sorpresa, hasta pronto.

**Mitsuki**** Himura**: Muchas gracias por leer este fic, y que fortuna que lo descubrieras, me agrada saber que mucha gente se divierte con lo que hago, espero te haya gustado este capítulo, nos vemos.

**Isis**** Temptation**: No sabes como me reí leyendo tus comentarios, es obvio que te compenetras con la historia, y que buscas los lugares más extraños para leer, ya sabes que te mandaré mi respuesta, hasta pronto.

**LAURA R**: Gracias por tus comentarios, pues sí creo que si gozo de una estupenda imaginación y me alegra poder plasmarla en este fic, no siempre es posible pero se hace lo que se puede, sigue leyendo. Bye.

**FENIXGIRL**: Muchas gracias por todos tus comentarios, que alegría saber que te involucraste tanto en la historia. Espero que hayas podido respirar mejor para este capítulo, nos vemos en dos semanas. Un beso enorme para ti también, bye.

**Shiko****-chan**: Gracias por todos tus comentarios. Como pudiste ver las parejas se separaron, pero como tu misma dijiste era necesario, que mejor prueba para el amor que la distancia. Una aclaración Touya no es pervertido es alguien muy apasionado jajajaja, en serio. Me mantendré al pendiente de tu historia, aunque debo admitir que me gustan los finales felices, pero quien sabe, tal vez me sorprendas. Hasta la proxima.

**akirachinty**: Hola, muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempo de escribirme y sobre todo de leer, por favor no dejes de hacerlo y si de vez en cuando me dejas tu opinión te lo agradeceré mucho. Bye.

**Les**: Cuando leí eso de "lo único que no me gusto", yo pensé de inmediato "¿Qué¿qué fue lo que no le gusto?", jajaja muchas gracias por tus comentarios, me hacen muy feliz. Ojalá hayas podido con las ansias de la espera, ojalá y este capítulo lo disfrutes tanto como el anterior. Bye.

**serenity****-princess**: Muchas, muchas, muchas gracias por haberme dejado review, en fictionpress, muchas gracias, jajaja, tienes razón, se veía muy solita sin una respuesta, y si, creo que nadie se pasa por ahí. De todos modos que amable, hasta pronto y besos.

**Sayo**: Espero que esta vez las terapias de relajación funcionen mejor, ahora no ha estado tan mal ¿no? Tienes razón Touya te lleva hasta el cielo, ya veras cuanto así. Nos vemos en la siguiente, y cuídate mucho tu también.

**chouri**: No importa cuanto te tardes en escribir, lo importante es que leas el fic y dejes tu review a tiempo. Muchas gracias, nos vemos en la próxima. Bye. 

**Alejandra**: Espero que las ansias no te hayan matado, no me gustaría quedarme sin una de mis lectoras, nos vemos en la siguiente. Hasta pronto.

**Syaoran'n'SakuRocks**: No entiendo porque tanto miedo, pero agradezco que se tomaran la molestia de escribirme, que gusto saber que también disfrutan de los fics de mi amiga Crystal. Muchas gracias por mantenerse al pendiente de mi historia, espero no defraudarlas y que puedan disfrutar hasta el final¡sigan escribiendo! Hasta pronto.

**Dania**: Lamento lo del internet, pero agradezco enormemente que a pesar de eso hayas seguido al pendiente de este fic, espero que ya todo este bien, y siga recibiendo noticias tuyas con más frecuencia, me gusto verte por aquí de nuevo. Cuídate, bye.

**doM**: Muchas gracias, que bueno que te guste lo que hago, a mi también me encanta E&T, mi primer fic fue sobre ellos, pero decidí darme el gusto y ya ves este es el resultado. Espero sigas leyendo y sobre todo que te siga gustando. Bye.

**Leena**** Fy**: Muchas gracias por el super review, disfrute mucho leyéndolo espera mi respuesta, hasta pronto.

**AGUILA FANEL**: Que gusto verte por aquí otra vez, ya me había dado cuenta de tu ausencia. Espero seguir viéndote por aquí, tú también cuídate mucho. Bye.

**HOSHI**: Que alegría fue ver que lograste escribir justo antes de la actualización, tus reviews siempre son bienvenidos, y disfrute mucho leyendo el último, espera mi respuesta, cuídate mucho. Hasta pronto.


	27. Chapter 27

**JUNTO A TI**

**Por Daulaci Serv**

**Con los personajes de Card Captor Sakura, Por CLAMP.**

**Con una especial agradecimiento a Crystal23 quien a sido toda una inspiración y un gran apoyo como beta en este fic.**

**CAPITULO 27**

Eriol iba por el segundo vaso de escocés y aun así, el sabor no le quitaba el agrio que tenía en su ser. Ella se marchaba en dos horas más. En unos días, había pasado de la felicidad total, a una decepción de tamaño colosal y una melancolía que el alcohol no ahuyentar.

A parte de todo lo ocurrido con los Kinomoto, la estancia de Touya al hospital (él junto a Nagissa y sus padres habían ido a verle en varias ocasiones), la partida tan abrupta de Tomoyo, ni siquiera habían podido despedirse de ella, y ahora tenía que ocurrir eso.

Nakuru también se había marchado y no era que podía contar con ella como confidente o consejera ¡Los cielos sabían que ella tenía mas problemas que él mismo! Se había ido despidiéndose solo de los padres de Eriol y se imaginaba que estaba arrepentida por el papel que había jugado en todo lo ocurrido con Tsurigame Sobre todo después de que este fuera arrestado por intento de homicidio contra Touya. Nuevamente como Eriol le advirtió había colaborado para afectar a tan buena familia. Seguro se habría marchado aceptando la propuesta de Fiori. Poco le importaba aquello.

La última vez que se propuso beber de más, Kaho había roto con él. Necesitaba sentir desahogo pero no lo conseguía.

Había evitado las llamadas que hiciera Nagissa a su casa el día antes de su partida. No las recibió. No quería escuchar su voz. Si lo hacía no la dejaría irse. Tampoco la recibió cuando se apareció en su casa en la noche. No la quería volver a ver. No quería despedirse. No quería aceptar que se iría... y por su culpa se marchaba.

Porque él la convenció que se fuera.

Pensó en aquel instante en los ratos compartidos a su lado. Era inevitable sentir sosiego. En aquel instante sentía como si una parte de él se fuera.

Y se iba con ella.

Pero se arrepentía de no decirle adiós. Tenía que dejarle claro que, no estaba molesto con ella. Tal vez ella tenía aquella impresión después de cómo la dejó, tres días antes. Se había marchado sin siquiera despedirse y se había rehusado a verla nuevamente. Dejó el vaso de escocés en su escritorio. Aun estaba a tiempo de alcanzarla al menos en la intersección. Sabía que, iría a despedirse de los Kinomoto. Se apresuró y tomó las llaves del jeep.

Decidió que no podría marcharse así nada más.

¿Cómo ocurrió todo¿Cómo pudo decirle que se fuera? Los recuerdos estaban vividos en su mente.

**- Flash Back -**

Aquélla mañana iba conduciendo por el camino al campamento y marchaba al lugar con los ánimos necesarios para decirle cuanto la amaba. Ya no era solo que estaba enamorándose de ella, como le confesó la noche de la fiesta de compromiso. Incluso, llevaba en aquellos instantes un regalo para ella: el primero de muchos que sabía que seguirían. Ella no era una muchacha de lujos y adornos. Sospechaba que los detalles usados por ella la noche de la fiesta... habían sido comprados para la ocasión. Pero imaginaba que las perlas que llevaba con él (con la aprobación de su padre ya que eran una herencia de familia), le quedarían hermosas en su cuello junto con los pendientes que hacían juego con ellos. Llevaba la caja aterciopelada en el asiento. Le daría la sorpresa.

La amaba... con locura... y pretendía tener un noviazgo corto y un matrimonio pronto.

_Se sentía como un estúpido. ¿Matrimonio¡No tenían ni dos meses juntos¿Cómo es que pensaba en aquello? Ni con Kaho se sintió tan seguro en su vida, de querer vivir el resto de su vida al lado de alguien. Todo cambió con la geóloga. Pero es que, en verdad, no quería cometer el mismo error que alguna vez cometió con Kaho en una relación tan larga. Debía finalmente confiar en sus instintos._

_Aun no habían estado íntimamente y por un segundo sus ojos brillaron al imaginarse aquello. Aunque tuvo el deseo de pedirle la noche del compromiso de Yukito y Mina que, pasaran la noche juntos, se contuvo. Algo le dijo que Nagissa no estaba preparada aun para eso. _

_Entonces, pensó que, por la forma de besarle y responder a sus caricias, temblar en sus brazos, sensibilizarse de la manera que lo hacía, la muchacha era aun inocente. No importaba si ella le reveló que hubo alguien después de la muerte de su padre. Parecía que, no había llegado muy lejos con el sujeto. Aquello le llenaba aun más de expectativas de cómo podría ser un primer encuentro con la chica. _

_Se rió en solo pensar como su delicado y hermoso rostro, se pondría rojo al solo proponérselo. Necesitaba un compromiso con ella. No mucho tiempo... no permitiría que pasara con ellos lo mismo que le ocurrió con Kaho. No iba a perder tiempo en un compromiso de años, cuando sabía en aquel momento lo que quería. La quería a ella. Tal vez, dos meses de compromiso. Tiempo suficiente para organizar una boda pequeña... en la capilla del pueblo, una pequeña e intima recepción... lo pensó todo... luna de miel... en Londres... a ella le gustaría Londres... _

_Al aproximarse vio que el trailer donde hacían las investigaciones, tenía a casi todo el campamento reunido allí delante de la puerta y ante la expectativa de algo. También notó a pocos metros los vehículos de vigilancia dispuestos para la protección de los Kinomoto. Cuando apagó el jeep y se disponía a bajar, vio que la puerta se abría y Naggisa salía. Decía algo a todos y en un momento, todos se abrazaban y la abrazaban a ella. Parecía que habían recibido buenas noticias. _

_Cuando se acercó notó la felicidad en el rostro de su novia. Esta lo vio aproximarse y le gritó._

_-¡Eriol! –gritó cuando lo vio aproximarse y corrió a él y colgándose de su cuello le recibió con un beso en los labios lo que produjo que los presentes comenzaran a gritarles y aplaudieran. _

_-Sea lo que sea, estoy a favor -dijo él sonriendo con la muchacha aun en sus brazos. Ella no se fijaba en la caja que él llevaba en sus manos-. ¿A que se debe la celebración?_

_-¡La universidad ha conseguido el patrocinio para el laboratorio de Geología! –exclamó con alegría-. ¡No solo eso, le pondrán el nombre de mi padre!_

_-¡Felicidades! -compartiendo su alegría–. Me alegro mucho por ti. Tu padre estaría muy orgulloso. _

_-Gracias... –separándose un instante preguntó-. ¿Qué haces aquí? _

_-No puedo creerlo... ¿acaso no puedo visitar a mi novia? _

_-Aun no me acostumbro a eso -bajando su mirada sonrojada. Él le tomó el mentón y besó sus labios. Aquello ocasionó nuevos vítores del grupo de hombres que se quedaban atrás. Mirando atrás ella replicó-. ¡Acaso no tenemos trabajo que hacer! –les gritó sonrojada. Eriol no pudo evitar reírse al verlos repartirse a todas partes ante su reacción. _

_-Los tienes dominados... _

_-Saben lo que les pasará si me hacen enojar –amenazó mirando a sus asistentes. _

-¿Qué me toca a mi, si me dejo dominar? –preguntó con una voz atrevida que hizo que ella se sonrojara. Acercó sus labios a ella y besándoles declaró cerca de su rostro-. Aunque cumpliste ya ese objetivo.

-E.. Eriol... -murmuró ella haciéndole sonreír–. No estamos en el mejor sitio para esos comentarios...

-Bien –sintiéndose de verdad atrevido agregó-: Vamos a tu habitación y escucharás más... –Eriol sabía que ella dormía en uno de los trailers.

-¡Eriol! –se sonrojó ella mirando a todas partes-. No digas esas cosas –pidió casi sin aire-. ¿Qué pensarán...?

-Que piensen lo que quieran...

-¿Qué es eso? –preguntó al sentir que atrás de ella, algo le rozaba la espalda. Volteó y vio la caja en las manos de Hiragizawa. Este la observó un instante.

-Es un regalo para ti... -pero no quiero dártelo delante de todos... -observando alrededor–. Algunos todavía nos observan.

-No debiste... -pero él le cayó colocando su dedo sobre sus labios.

-Te estoy consintiendo… eso no es malo. Consentir a mi novia –mirando a todas partes-. Vamos y así verás de que se trata.

-Cierra los ojos…-le dijo una vez que estuvieron dentro del trailer. Ella le miraba con cierta ternura-. Anda ciérralos o no habrá regalo… -finalmente desistiendo, ella cerró sus ojos. Eriol sacó el contenido de la caja y la colocó en su cuello. Ella sentía el roce de alguna joya y espero hasta que él le dijo-: Ábrelos –al mismo tiempo tomaba un espejo de microscopio para que ella viera de que se trataba. Abrió los ojos enorme y sus labios se separaron al notar el collar de perlas y el le dijo-. Te queda perfecto…

-¡Eriol! –exclamó maravillada-. Esto es demasiado. No. No puedo aceptar esto…

-Claro que si puedes… además si no lo tomas tu, Nakuru lo querrá -ella le observó aturdida-. Era de nuestra abuela… me lo dejó a mi, sobre ella… para que se lo diera a alguien importante. Creo que, ha llegado el momento de hacerlo.

-¿En serio…? -preguntó maravillada, incluso emocionada. No pensaba que tal regalo iría a pasar a sus manos, por encima de Kaho Mitzuki. Quiso preguntarle porque nunca se lo dio a Kaho pero prefirió no tocar aquel tema. Nerviosa continuó–. ¿Estás seguro...? Porque puedo devolvértelo… es una antigüedad -pretendiendo quitárselo. Pero él la detuvo.

-Es tuyo… -insistió sin dejar lugar a replicas.

-Gracias… -dijo sonrojada y aun viendo la joya en su cuello-. Está hermosísimo…

-Tú lo haces más hermoso…-para su sorpresa, ella pareció entristecerse de repente-. ¿Qué ocurre?

-Tengo algo que decirte… dijo tomando una bocanada de aire ante el molesto silencio que se produjo-, tengo una propuesta de trabajo. En la universidad, me han ofrecido un puesto muy importante… pero para ello, requiero vivir allá y viajar… mucho…- Eriol aunque aparentaba mantener la calma no podía. No quería. ¿Ella se iba¿Se marcharía de su lado?—. Quiero que me digas que hacer… Quiero quedarme… Pero… si me pides que me quede lo haré… -afirmó decidida.

Eriol parecía meditarlo.

- Ve… -dijo después de un instante sorprendiéndole-. Ve a la ciudad… y a la universidad…

-Eriol… -ella no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

-Si te digo que te quedes, podrías preguntarte en un futuro que hubiera pasado si te hubieras marchado… no quiero que te arrepientas, después y piense que yo te retuve… Comprendo tu deseo de superarte… Es tu vida… la geología.

-¡Tu estás en mi vida!

-Ahora Nagissa. Pero no para siempre…

-¿Acaso dudas ahora de nuestra relación?

-Jamás lo he dudado –le tomó la mano y la miró directo a los ojos-. Pero no quiero que en cinco o diez años, te arrepientas de no haber dado todo de ti, por mi culpa… porque yo te lo pedí. No me lo perdonaría nunca –ella lo escuchaba con los ojos llenos de lágrimas-. ¿Acaso tú quieres quedarte sin ver que pasará?

-Yo… Yo…

-¿Ves? –sonrió él-. Incluso quieres averiguar lo que será –le dolía tener que preguntar, pero finalmente lo hizo-. ¿Cuándo te irías?

-En… en tres días -dijo ella con la voz acongojada–. Podemos vernos… no te aseguro que me quedaré allá. Solo aseguraría el patrocinio y volvería si quieres… -él negaba con su cabeza.

-No si no estás segura… -dijo antes de besarle en la mejilla sin decir más se separó de ella y camino a la puerta.

-¿Cenamos mañana? –insistió ella para que no quedaran hasta aquel momento.

-Odio las despedidas –se negó Eriol tratando de no mostrar debilidad pero no podía. Le dolía que ella se fuera-. Mejor ve… y recuerda… -tomando el pomo de la puerta-. Esperaré por ti… -lo dijo sin voltearse a ella, a pesar de que, le dolía dejarla.

**- Fin Flash Back -**

No podía dejarle irse así nada más. Quería que supiera que no estaba de acuerdo... aunque la dejaba ir. Que no vería a otra mujer... que la esperaría. Que iría un día de esos a la ciudad y la secuestraría adonde nadie se la llevara de su lado. Pensaba en un instante que aquella irracionalidad que se apoderaba de Touya en ocasiones, ahora, parecía ser contagiosa.

Él se estaba comportando de la misma manera.

Llegó a la curva donde los vehículos que salían de la comarca por obligación tenían que detenerse. Apagó el vehículo y decidió esperar. No tardó esperando mucho. Vio como la fila de vehículos y furgonetas se aproximaban en la carretera. Descendió de su coche y se cruzó de brazos. Ahí donde estaba no pasaría desapercibido.

En efecto. Nessa dijo dentro del mismo al lado de Nagissa quien tenía un rostro entristecido por todo lo ocurrido y nadie le molestaba. Llevaba las perlas dentro de su bolso pues no las confiaba a nadie.

– Oiga... jefa... ¿no es ese Hiragizawa? -Nagissa ante la mención de nombre se incorporó y observó por el vidrio.

- Detente... –ordeno al chofer y con una emoción que su amiga, no había visto en su mirada ni escuchado en su voz durante el último par de días.

Todavía no se detenía del todo la furgoneta cuando ella salió a toda velocidad de ella, incluso casi cayendo de bruces al pavimento. Eriol se acercó, ambos parecían tener la misma mirada; perdida, triste, melancólica.

-Viniste a despedirme...- murmuró ella sonriendo sutilmente–. No lo esperaba después de todo... sentía que, estabas evadiendo mis llamadas. Incluso fui a visitarte...

–Me lo dijeron –asintió él-. No quise recibirte. No quería verte... No quería... darte a demostrar que... -murmuró. Pero adquirió fuerzas para decirle con intensidad-. ¡Que no quiero que te vayas! Presiento que si te vas ahora, no volverías... no volverás... – insistió con vehemencia.

Ella negaba con su cabeza y no pudo evitar sentirse feliz. ¡Él, en verdad le amaba!

-No digas eso... –declaró con una sutil sonrisa y sus ojos brillaban intensamente a los azules de él.

-Te ofrecerán lo que no puedo darte. Se que tu carrera lo ha sido todo... desde hace años, lo ha sido – dijo él mirándole a los ojos. Sentía sus ojos húmedos, cosa que nunca había sentido en su vida. Estaba mas que conmovido–. Y ahora, esta oportunidad es única y se que, es muy importante para ti.

-Eriol... -murmuró tomando una de sus manos y entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella–. Gracias... por pensar en lo que quiero...

-Pero siempre te irás... -ella asintió pero ahora no se sintió tan mal como días atrás–. Nos escribiremos... –dijo acongojada-. Te escribiré todo los días... hablaremos a diario... por teléfono.

-No lo harás. Al principio, si. Pero después, no. Estarás muy ocupada siendo la gran geóloga y jefa en la ciudad para acordarte de mi... y además con todos los pretendientes intelectuales con todos aquellos doctorados... -sus ojos azules le miraban a los de ella con intensidad-. Que te pretenderán... porque verán a una mujer, joven, hermosa e inteligente disponible para ellos.

-No digas eso… -iba a convencerlo de que no era así, pero en cambio recibió un beso largo y apasionado departe de él. Ella respondió a sus sentimientos separando sus labios; sintiendo a Eriol explorar su boca con pasión; expresándole todo el amor que tenía para ella. Todo lo que sentía por ella y nada mas que ella. Era un beso tan intenso como el que le dio la noche de la fiesta de compromiso y ella, le respondía aprendiendo a sentir, dar y recibir. Al separarse de sus labios ella dijo con voz grave-. Jamás, nadie te reemplazará... mas ahora que se lo que significas para mi... siempre te he amado Eriol... siempre he estado enamorada de ti, y hasta hace poco, le encontré significado a mis sentimientos en aquel entonces que era una chiquilla... guardé silencio y distancia cuando había otra mas en el medio... –confesó acariciando su rostro-, no te perderé... no ahora que, se que estamos enamorados... que sientes lo que yo siento por ti.

-Aun así no quiero que despiertes a mi lado en diez años y te preguntes que perdiste por quedarte aquí... por eso vine –la abrazó para tener un contacto mas intimo entre sus cuerpos–. Para que sepas que te amo... que te esperaré. Sea cual sea tu decisión.

-Eriol...

-No -callándole-. Sea cual sea tu decisión, te esperaré... además -rió un poco tratando de convencerla y a él mismo–. La ciudad no está tan lejos...

-Unas cuantas horas.

-Puedo esperar las horas que sean necesarias... para verte. Trataré de escaparme algún momento e iré a visitarte –murmuró. Finalmente sacó fuerzas para separarla de él y dijo con acento decidido-. Ve... -soltándole-. Ve a escribir tu nombre en la historia, Nagissa Takeshi... hacerme sentir orgulloso; a mi y a tu padre.

Ella limpiaba las lágrimas de sus ojos. Trataba de retroceder, pero no podía… no quería.

-Es tu sueño... es el sueño de tu padre Nagissa. Anda. Ve... yo te esperaré.

-¿Lo prometes?

-Lo prometo... -declaró levantando su mano derecha.

-Te amo Eriol... -confesó dirigiéndose de espaldas a la furgoneta que la esperaba al otro lado del camino.

-Yo te amo -replicó Eriol. Con dolor y cierta tranquilidad, la vio montar su furgoneta y tomar el camino seguida por la hilera de vehículos de la universidad. Finalmente, se quedó solo en la bifurcación.

----------

Llegó a la casa ya cuando caía el atardecer. No sabía cuantas horas habían pasado desde que le dijo adiós. Pasó la tarde en las tierras de los Kinomoto solo sentado bajo uno de los árboles sin que nadie lo supiera. Solo observando el paisaje. No tenía deseos de volver aquélla casa en que sus padres se encontraban y que su padre le hiciera preguntas. Observó a su alrededor y notó que hacían la cena, el aroma a carne en el horno llegaba a su nariz.

Pero no tenía apetito.

Se dirigió a su recamara. Al abrir la puerta, se apoderó de él un repentino sentido de soledad. Vio la contestadora con el botón encendido. No tenía ánimos de responder mensajes de nadie. Depositó las llaves en la cama, se quitó la camisa y corrió al baño. Igual, había apagado su teléfono móvil al dirigirse a ver a Nagissa. Pero algo dentro de su ser le dijo "La vida continua... con o sin ella". Pulsó el aparato y escuchó el mensaje correr.

"No tomabas tu teléfono... en ningún momento que te he llamado y lo he hecho como unas cinco veces. Ya estamos lejos pero –Era Nagissa-. Me tomó quince segundos desde que nos despedimos esta tarde, darme cuenta que, no podía irme sin decirte, una vez mas, que volveré... No creas que, ahora que has entrado a mi vida de la forma que siempre soñé siendo una chiquilla, te diría adiós... pero ¡No puedo dejarte esperando Eriol! –sorprendiéndole por el tono de voz que usaba-. O igual yo, me despertaré, no diez años... podría ser hasta un mes adelante, sola en mi departamento, y mi corazón diría que esto no es todo lo que quiero –gritando con desesperación y decisión-. ¡Mi trabajo no significa nada en mi vida, si no estás tú en ella! Ahora lo entiendo. No puedo irme... recuerdo lo que me dijiste -la escuchaba tomar una bocanada de aire y agregar-: que mi padre me dijo que quería que fuera una gran geóloga...tu me dijiste que él estaría muy orgulloso, pero ¿Sabes también lo que me dijo? Que fuera feliz... muy feliz... y no seré feliz lejos de ti. Te amo ¡No puedo dejarte...¡No puedo!"

Eriol escuchó la voz de Nessa murmurar algo al chofer y este decir "¿Estás Loca? Vamos a dos horas ya de camino... estamos a mitad de ruta".

- "Vas a dar la vuelta ahora mismo" –ordenó Nagissa-, ó te sancionaré y no encontrarás trabajo ni en la cafetería de la universidad" –Eriol no se lo creía. ¿Acaso era lo que él pensaba¿Ella quería volver¿Y amenazaba al chofer? Sentía el corazón en la boca. No lo creía. Pero lo deseaba ¡Santo cielo como lo deseaba que fuera realidad! Escuchó cuando la muchacha llamada Nessa habló-. "La dejarás entonces en la intersección y ella encontrará quien la lleve... ¡Pero Devuélvete!" –Eriol observaba la contestadora como si fuera a explotar en cualquier momento pero escuchó la voz de Nagissa decir, por encima de la discusión entre Nessa y el chofer qué insistía en negarse-. Eriol..." –y el mensaje se cortó.

-¡Santo Cielo! -exclamó el sujeto tomando la camisa que se había quitado-. ¿Vamos, que pasó? –revisó el aparato haber si había otro mensaje. Gritaba a la maquina-. ¿Qué pasó¿Se fue¿Se fue? –no habían mas mensajes-. ¿Eriol que¿Eriol que? –sus ojos azules destellaban incredulidad, furia y pasión ante lo que pudo haber pasado o no-. ¡Se quedó¡¿Que hizo...! –decía al tiempo que salía a toda prisa y descendía por las escaleras casi matándose. Incluso su padre escuchó su estrepitosa bajada y le gritaba que se detuviera o se mataría.

¡No comprendía su padre, que le hacía actuar con tal impulsividad!

Buscaba las llaves en la mesa del recibidor. No estaban. ¿Dónde demonios colocó él las llaves¡No lo recordaba!

¡No podía recordar donde había dejado las llaves! Siempre las colocaba en aquella mesilla. Pero estando tan distraído... pensando en Nagissa. Volvió a correr por las escaleras y las encontró en su cama.

-¡Eriol Hijo! Te vas a matar -gritó su madre desde el pie de las escaleras-. ¡Eriol por todos los santos!

-¡Déjalo! –pidió su esposo-. Al menos se nota entusiasmado... los últimos días los ha pasado como un cachorro enfermo.

-¡No digas esas cosas por favor! -le sancionó su esposa-. Compréndelo...

–Por favor, que no se haya ido... –decía Eriol volviendo a descender por las escaleras-, por favor que no se haya ido... –y abriendo la puerta de la casa, encontró a al última persona que pensaba que vería allí. Incluso esta, escuchaba sus suplicas, antes de percatarse que estaba en su camino.

-No pude irme... –con los ojos cargados de emoción, susurró de manera apenas audible pero el la escuchó perfectamente.

"Mírame: Yo soy la otra

la que tiene el fuego;

la que sabe bien que hacer..."

-¿Quién...? –no terminó de preguntar al observar detrás de ella. Ahí vio la furgoneta negra que ella siempre montaba.

-Nessa tiene un poder de convencimiento sorprendente... -explicó Nagissa sonriéndole y su mirada era muy distinta a más temprano. Era decidida, como si tuviera enfrente todo lo que necesitaba. Lo que siempre necesitaría–. Eso además, porque lo tiró a un lado del camino y robamos la furgoneta... -dijo con gesto orgulloso.

"Tu sonrisa es la caricia...

que me mata que me hace enloquecer..."

Eriol no lo podía creer. Ella le sonreía con sus ojos grises brillando. Como si fuera feliz con su hazaña y el haber llegado hasta allí.

-Señorita Takeshi... –dijo mientras se acercaba a ella contento de verla–. Estoy impresionado... –le tomó por la cintura y ella le observó a sus ojos y dijo sobre sus labios.- Verdaderamente impresionado...

"Y en la penumbra, misterioso

el me desnuda y se pierde al amanecer...

y por eso, yo pregunto..."

-Eso dicen todos... que creen que soy otra cosa, hasta que me conocen... –y replicó con serio gesto evitando que él le besara, a lo que él se inquietó-. Esto no significa que no iré a la ciudad. Tengo que ir a gestionar los papeles para el financiamiento del laboratorio de investigaciones... y estaríamos dos días máximo allá –jugando con los botones superiores de su camisa y colocando sus manos en su pecho. Sentía su agitado pecho inhalar y exhalar. Los latidos de su corazón.

-"¿Estaríamos?"

"¿Quién es ese hombre?

Que me mira y me desnuda

Una fiera inquieta que me hace temblar

Pero me hace sentir mujer"

- Quiero que vengas conmigo... – susurró sonrojándose mientras colocaba sus manos en su cuello-, y que pases un par de días en la ciudad... conmigo... a la universidad y tomaré el puesto de investigadora jefa aquí y dejaré abierto el puesto en la Universidad para otra persona. Pero iríamos en unos días, juntos.

-¿Juntos?

-Juntos... de todas maneras, tengo que devolver la furgoneta y a mi asistente.- declaró ella subiéndose de puntitas y rozando sus labios a lo que, Eriol ayudó a la muchacha colgándole de sus brazos y aferrándola por la cintura, pegándola mas contra su cuerpo, para profundizar en el beso.

Beso que se volvió largo, profundo y muy íntimo.

"Nadie me lo quita;

siempre seré yo su dueña:

por la que no duerme...

por la que se muere...

por la que respira..."

-¡Bien hecho Nagissa! -vociferó Nessa desde la furgoneta aplaudiéndoles y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Pero a ellos no le importaba por esta vez, que tuvieran público.

-Me alegro –dijo al separarse sus labios declaró susurrando y sin soltarle con una mirada significante en sus ojos añadió-. Más de lo que te imaginas de tu decisión, pero... ¿Dónde irás a vivir¿Se llevaron todas tus cosas, no?

-Si te refieres al trailer si -admitió ella-, mis cosas personales, están en la furgoneta. Y después de lo que hemos hecho, no creo que cuente con el apoyo de la universidad para mandarme nuevamente el trailer.

-Aquí está la habitación de invitados... -ofreció él sorprendiéndole-. Puedes quedarte ahí y Nessa también y compartirla, hasta que la policía deje de indagar por las dos ladronas sexys de furgonetas...

-"¿Sexys?" –y soltó una carcajada. Entonces Nagissa pensó que si hacía lo correcto y nunca, jamás se arrepentiría.

-A menos claro que quieras que Nessa la use sola... -sus ojos brillaban con intensidad-. Y tu y yo llegar a otros acuerdos... no se. Pero prometo dejarte el agua caliente.

"¿Quién es ese hombre?

Que me mira y me desnuda

Una fiera inquieta que me hace temblar

Pero me hace sentir mujer"

-¡Estamos en la casa de tu padre! -replicó ella sonrojada. Eriol soltó una risa. Nagissa sabía que siempre, le caía graciosa su actitud tan conservadora pese a su independiente profesión.

Sabía y se imaginaba que su destino era al lado de Eriol. Su corazón le decía que, confiara en aquello.

-Creo que a él no le importaría. Menos aun si estoy con mi prometida...

-¿Prometida? –interrogó sorprendida de aquella palabra-. ¿Bromeas... Eriol?

-¿Qué opinas de los cortos compromisos y los matrimonios fugaces? –preguntó él rápidamente, aferrándola aun mas intensamente contra su cuerpo. Besó sus labios diciéndole por certeza que, no bromeaba.

-¿Corto compromiso¿Hablas en serio? –exclamó una vez que se vio liberada de sus labios. Sentía su cuerpo contra del de Eriol y que aquella intima cercanía la acorralaba mas contra su figura y respondía su cuerpo de maneras antes desconocidas para ella.

-Si... –rozando su nariz con la de ella y cerrando ella sus ojos ante su contacto–. Muy en serio... –ella tembló cuando recordó el significado en algunos mamíferos de aquello.

-¿Sabes que eso lo hacen...? –murmuró.

-Los pingüinos –la interrumpió sorprendiéndole. Ella sentía la tibia nariz recorrer sus mejillas, su frente y su cuello. Él dijo con lentitud en su lóbulo besándole cerca de la oreja-. Dicen que, cuando un pingüino hace esto, es para demostrar quien es su pareja de por vida... es un beso de pingüinos... y hay otras demostraciones de amor, bastante interesantes...

"Nadie me lo quita;

(no, nadie)

siempre seré yo su dueña:

-¿En serio?

-Tengo todo el tiempo del mundo para enseñártelas todas, Takeshi...- declaró con una doble intención que hizo que la muchacha se quedara observándole fijamente.

-Solo con una promesa...

"Yo soy su mujer..."

-La que quieras...

-Que me dejarás el agua caliente... en la mañana -murmuró ella; Eriol asintió con lentitud, recibiendo otro beso de su parte. Sus manos se dirigieron a su espalda y ella buscaba su boca con una intensidad que le cayó de sorpresa a Eriol pero que le extasiaba.

-Será mejor... -dijo una voz detrás de Eriol. La persona, que los observaba con gesto serio y algo divertido en su mirada, Nagissa se separó de repente y observó quien los miraba, el cual sonrojó a la chica (cuya mirada era, igual a la de su hijo)–. Que entren... no quiero que los trabajadores vean tales escenas –Eriol se volvió a su padre sonriendo.

No era que le alegrara que su padre fuera testigo de aquello, pero ya de por si, seguro Nessa (aunque estaba lejos y no escuchaba nada), si vio como se besaban. Hiragizawa, sacudió su cabeza a su hijo y mirando a Nagissa extendió la mano.

-Eres bienvenida, hija...

Nagissa sonrió y no pudo evitar sentir la mano de Eriol posarse en su cintura. Ella saludó al padre de Eriol, llevándosela con él.

-Ven hija, creo que tienes mucha hambre...

Eriol sonrió al ver como su padre aceptaba sin reproches a la muchacha.

-¡Nessa! –exclamó recordando un detalle-. Esconde esa furgoneta al otro lado de la casa y baja a cenar...

-¡Claro! –replicó ella–. Gracias... -sonrió. Viendo la furgoneta alejarse, pensó en la suerte que tenía.

La mujer que amaba, que finalmente amaba, estaba a su lado. No se iba... juró en aquel instante que jamás la dejaría sentir que hacía algo incorrecto al quedarse a su lado y que renunciaba a su carrera parcialmente. Que la amaría por siempre y que nunca se arrepentiría de su elección. Aunque sonriendo en aquel instante, pensó que la idea de matrimonio fugaz no sonaba para nada descabellada. Mas aun con todo el trabajo que le seguiría a la geóloga, una vez se hiciera cargo de la instalación del laboratorio de geología en la zona.

Sentía que todo estaba donde debía de estar. Incluso, él mismo.

Posteriormente entró en la casa, siguiendo las voces de su padre y la mujer que amaba quienes ya se habían reunido con su madre, y la orgullosa voz de su padre hacía las presentaciones.

----------

Touya se encontraba fuera de la casa, cerca de los establos. Ahora solo necesitaba un bastón para apoyarse. El doctor había sugerido terapia física para que la pierna recuperara su fuerza y pudiera recuperarse en su totalidad. Se encontraba fuera del nuevo establo que había sido construido en un tiempo record. Solo faltaban algunos detalles y podría llevar de nuevo a los caballos ahí.

Caminó un poco más hacía los corrales donde un caballo en particular al verlo se acercó a él. "Sultán" había estado un poco molesto con él por su ausencia, pero ahora al parecer ya lo había perdonado.

-¿Cómo estás amigo? –preguntó Touya acariciándolo-. Te traje un regalo –y sacó de su bolsillo una zanahoria-. Creo que te estoy malcriando. Todavía no puedo montar, pero en cuanto el doctor lo permita iremos a la colina. ¿Qué te parece? –el animal movía la cabeza como si respondiera a sus palabras-. ¿Tú también la extrañas, verdad? Lo sé, pero te prometo…

-El sonido de un auto aproximándose lo interrumpió, al volverse se dio cuenta que se trataba de Yukito.

-Buenos días Touya –saludó Yukito al bajarse del auto.

-Buenos días, se puede saber donde estabas que pareces tan animado.

-Con Mina –respondió sonrojado.

-Por supuesto, no podía ser de otra manera –Yukito se encogió de hombros apenado.

-Fui a tomarme las medidas para el traje.

-¿Tan temprano?

-Mina así lo organizó, anda vuelta loca con todos los preparativos y no quiero que se enfade conmigo si no cumplo mi parte.

-Me parece sensato, aunque no recuerdo haber visto a Mina enojada contigo.

-Yo si, así que prefiero que eso no suceda –los dos rieron-. Oye¿cuándo puede el padrino ir a tomarse las medidas?

-El padrino es materia dispuesta ya lo sabes. Me aburro demasiado en la casa y Sakura me atiborra a tal grado de atenciones que a veces resulta asfixiante, pero ayuda a papá. Necesito hacer siempre algo y lo sabes... cuenta conmigo si me ayudas a salir de la casa… -declaró a modo de broma.

-Gracias Touya, Mina me dijo… -de repente fue interrumpido por unos gritos.

-¡Touya¡Touya¿Dónde estás?

-Aquí estoy monstruo –grito Touya con fuerza, intrigado por el tono ansioso de Sakura.

A lo lejos apareció la figura de la chica que le hacía señas para que se acercaran.

-Dense prisa y vengan a la casa –gritó y ya se iba a dar la vuelta, pero…-. ¡En el carro¡Rápido! –ordenó desesperada y desapareció corriendo.

-¿Qué querrá? –preguntó Touya mientras caminaba tan rápido como podía para subir al auto.

Cuando entraron a la casa no había nadie en la cocina a excepción de todos los preparativos para la comida. Touya apago las parrillas.

-¿Sakura?

-Estamos en el salón, vengan –gritó la chica.

-Ese monstruo tiene unos pulmones envidiables –decía Touya mientras se encaminaban al salón, el sonido de la televisión fue aumentando conforme avanzaban.

Sakura y Fujitaka estaban sentados frente al aparato y aunque Fujitaka se veía sereno, Sakura parecía exaltada.

-Será mejor que se sienten –dijo Fujitaka tranquilamente.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Touya ya sentado.

-¡Lo atraparon¡lo atraparon! –gritó Sakura dando de saltos en el sillón.

-¡Qué¿Quieres decir…?

Sakura iba a responder pero en ese momento inicio el noticiero e hizo un gesto de silencio y se sentó muy quiera con las manos entrelazadas sobre el pecho.

El noticiero empezó con la noticia que según ellos ocuparía todos los titulares del día siguiente.

Después de exhaustivas investigaciones. Un gran operativo se había llevado a cabo por parte de la policía de la ciudad.

Se dieron detalles del lugar y hora en la que un enorme cargamento de drogas llegaría a la ciudad. Hubo una gran movilización y un enfrentamiento entre policías y narcotraficantes. El saldo: algunos heridos tanto de un bando como del otro y un par de muertos.

"Según el informe entregado por la policía uno de los muertos era el economista y financiero Hideyoshi Tokogama, ex accionista de las empresas Daidouji, quien había estado en la cárcel por fraude a las mismas, entre otros delitos. Ese hombre también era el presunto responsable de las amenazas y atentados que había sufrido la familia Daidouji en los últimos meses, que había sido motivo principal por el que la familia había salido del país."

"Aún no tenemos un comunicado por parte de los representantes de los Daidouji" –continuaba el comunicador-. "Pero fuentes allegadas nos dicen que se cree que ahora los Daidouji regresaran al país lo antes posible…"

Sakura grito de alegría sobre el sonido del televisor.

-Regresará, regresará –repetía entre brincos.

Fujitaka la observaba feliz pues a pesar de que la chica se había esforzado por mantener su buen humor sobre todo por animar a su hermano, él sabía que Sakura no había sido del todo feliz esas últimas semanas.

La chica corrió en ese momento a abrazar a su padre.

-Regresará papá, regresará –exclamaba feliz.

-Lo sé hija.

Ella volvió a gritar y abrazó y besó a Fujitaka. Iba a hacer lo mismo con Touya pero…

-Cuidado con mi pierna monstruo desbocado.

Sakura se encogió de hombros e ignorando lo dicho por su hermano se abalanzó sobre él y lo beso.

-Regresará –repitió en su cara-. Regresará y nos casaremos –Touya puso los ojos en blanco y permitió que lo volviera a besar.

Yukito estaba de pie riendo, contagiado por Sakura quien se levantó del sillón de un brinco, liberando de su abrazo a Touya y corrió otra vez para echarse a los brazos de Yukito quien la levantó y dio vueltas con ella. El teléfono sonó sobresaltando a la chica, Yukito la bajó al suelo y de inmediato empezó a buscar por todas partes.

-El teléfono, el teléfono ¿dónde lo puse?

-Creo que lo dejaste en el recibidor –respondió Fujitaka.

-¡Es cierto! –y corrió en busca del aparato para contestar-. ¡Es Yue, es Yue! –gritó Sakura todavía con el teléfono en su rostro.

-¡Sakura, no grites! –la reprendió el hombre al otro lado del teléfono-. Me vas a destrozar el tímpano.

Touya escuchaba la voz exaltada de Sakura y veía el televisor aturdido, tanto por la noticia como por la explosión de alegría de su hermana.

-Hijo –le habló Fujitaka poniendo una mano sobre su hombro. Touya miró a su padre quien sonreía-. Tomoyo también regresará.

-Lo sé –respondió Touya sonriendo.

----------

Días después todos en el rancho Kinomoto se mantenían expectantes ante el televisor, después de que se anunciara previamente que el señor Daidouji daría una rueda de prensa en el aeropuerto.

Debido a que la llegada de la familia Daidouji se había estado esperando con un par de días de anticipación la prensa hizo guardia en el aeropuerto durante ese tiempo compitiendo por la primicia. A causa de a la expectación y el tumulto que se formó, Shaoran consideró prudente organizar una improvisada rueda de prensa para evitar algún enfrentamiento con la prensa.

Cuando se les informó a los reporteros que el señor Daidouji hablaría con ellos, la noticia no tardó en correr y ya todos los medios televisivos anunciaban el suceso.

Ante el televisor apareció el señor Daidouji, anunció que su esposa e hija no estarían presentes. Shaoran tampoco se encontraba presente, pero a cada lado del señor Daidouji se encontraban Yamazaki y Monohi quien ya se había reintegrado al trabajo. Alrededor del lugar se observaban a los guardias de seguridad del aeropuerto.

Como bien suponía Sakura, Shaoran se encontraba con Sonomi y Tomoyo en una sección V.I.P. del aeropuerto, donde esperarían a que pasara la rueda de prensa, aunque Shaoran planeaba sacarlas un poco antes para evitar que la prensa las asediara al momento del salir. Juntos esperarían al señor Daidouji en el automóvil que los llevaría a la mansión.

Durante la rueda de prensa el señor Daidouji fue interrogado por una cantidad de reporteros a la que nunca antes se había enfrentado, muy a su pesar se daba cuenta del circo en el que se había convertido su caso. Ahora más que nunca debía proteger la privacidad de su familia.

El señor Daidouji aseguró que no podía responder muchas de las preguntas debido a que debía esperar a ponerse en contacto con sus abogados antes de saber el rumbo que tomaría a partir de ahora. También fue cuestionado sobre su sentir respecto a la muerte de Hideyoshi, a lo que se limitó a responder que como ya había mencionado años atrás lamentaba haber perdido al que creyó su amigo y sobre todo lamentaba las decisiones que había tomado a partir de entonces y que lo llevaron a ese desenlace fatal.

Daidouji aseguró que ahora más que nunca protegería a su familia de cualquier futura agresión y que haría lo que estuviera en su poder para que las personas que atentaron contra la misma pagaran con todo el peso de la ley.

Para finalizar pidió que se respetara la privacidad de su familia pues aún no se reponían de todo lo sucedido aunque pondrían todo su empeño en salir adelante y en cuanto el asunto estuviera terminado harían lo posible por dejar toda esa pesadilla en el pasado.

----------

Más de una semana después Mina y Sakura salían del local de la modista que les estaba preparando los vestidos de las damas y que daba los últimos ajustes al vestido de novia de Mina.

-¿Creía que usarías el vestido de novia de tu mamá? –decía Sakura mientras caminaban a un café cercano.

-Lo pensé mucho –respondió Mina-. Pero al final mamá dijo que yo debía tener mi propio vestido.

-Pensé que las dos estaban muy ilusionadas con el asunto.

-Si –admitió Mina entrando al lugar-. Pero si lo hubiera hecho habríamos tenido que hacer demasiados ajustes al vestido y no queríamos cambiar nada en el.

-Entiendo –respondió Sakura recordando el precioso vestido de la madre de Mina.

Las dos amigas se sentaron en el lugar más apartado y por tanto más privado del lugar.

-Habría sido terrible arruinar su hermoso vestido –dijo Mina-. Y aunque mamá estaba un poco desilusionada la anime con la idea de que tal vez alguna de sus nietas lo usaría.

-Buena idea –dijo Sakura sonriendo.

Las dos chicas continuaron con su conversación mientras las atendían y una vez que colocaron su pedido en la mesa continuaron.

-No había podido preguntarte –dijo Mina bajando la voz-. ¿Vieron las noticias hace un par de noches?

-Si –respondió Sakura en un suspiró-. Touya no se ha despegado del televisor, ve todos los programas noticiosos.

-Ya había visto antes al señor Daidouji –comentó Mina-, claro por televisión o en los periódicos, pero nunca me había fijado mucho en él, se le veía cansado.

-Si, mucho. Todo esto debe haberles restado energías a todos.

-A pesar de su aspecto me impresionó mucho como contestaba a las preguntas de la prensa; tan calmado y directo –Mina meditó un poco recordando la escena-. ¿Y no has sabido nada de Tomoyo o Shaoran?

Sakura suspiró después de dar un sorbo a su café.

-Shaoran me llamó ayer por la noche.

-¡Que bien, pero… ¿por qué tan triste?

-Es que no se cuando lo veré.

-¿Cómo¿No vas a ir a verlo¿No vendrá él? –Sakura negaba con la cabeza y comenzó a relatar lo sucedido. Shaoran había llamado casi a la media noche, pues a esa hora pudo tomarse un momento para él-. Ya te imaginarás lo que sentí cuando reconocí su voz –suspiró-. Me dijo que me ama más que nunca y que me había extrañado mucho.

-¿Y, entonces?

-Me contó que no sabía cuando podríamos vernos y que de momento no quiere que me reinstale al trabajo.

-¿Por qué?

-Ahora con lo del juicio va a estar muy ocupado.

-Pero si ese hombre Hideyoshi murió ya no hay peligro ¿cierto?

-Parece que no, pero aún continuará con la seguridad de la mansión y de la familia Daidouji. Además… -su mirada se apagó.

-¿Qué? –la apremió intrigada.

-Los Daidouji quieren evitar a toda costa que nosotros, todos nosotros tengamos que declarar en el juicio.

-¿Todos los Daidouji?

-Todos. Según me explicó Shaoran, Tomoyo es la más empeñada en eso. Ayer estuvieron con los abogados y Tomoyo insistió mucho en eso. No quiere que para nada ni nosotros o Yukito o Eriol, ya que ese sujeto estuvo en su casa hospedado, se vean involucrados en ese "circo".

-Pero… no entiendo supongo que sería necesaria su declaración para darles una condena más fuerte.

-Pues si, incluso esto le conviene mucho a la defensa, pero a pesar de esto los Daidouji insisten…

-Pero… ¿por qué?

-No quieren involucrarnos más, sientes que ya nos deben demasiado, en especial Tomoyo. Además quieren evitarnos el acoso de la prensa.

-Comprendo, pero ¿qué es lo que harán ahora?

-Shaoran y Tomoyo declararán, su abogado cree que con eso es suficiente. Yue también hará lo suyo.

-Pobre Tomoyo, debe estar pasándolo mal.

-Si, va ser muy pesado para ella. La prensa la perseguirá ahora con más razón. Sobre todo porque los Daidouji pedirán que la prensa no este presente en el juicio.

-¿Es posible?

-Al parecer si.

-¿Cuándo empezará el juicio?

-Creo que esta misma semana habrá una sesión preliminar. El abogado de los Daidouji y ellos mismos estarán ahí para levantar los cargos formalmente y dar inicio al juicio. Habrá que ver si como se declararán Matsagi y los otros.

-No creo que se atrevan a declararse inocentes.

-No, hay demasiada evidencia en su contra. Si se declaran culpables lo que se buscará es la sentencia más dura contra ellos.

-¿Y Tomoyo¿No has hablado con ella¿Ha llamado a Touya?

-No, Shaoran no quiso darme detalles pero Tomoyo ha estado deprimida y se culpa por lo sucedido.

-Pero ella no tiene porque…

-¡Claro que no! –la interrumpió con vehemencia pero de inmediato bajó la voz-. Por supuesto que no, ninguno de nosotros lo ve así, pero ella piensa lo contrario y se niega a hablar conmigo mucho más con Touya.

-¿Cómo está tu hermano? –apenas se atrevió a preguntar porque se podía imaginar la respuesta.

-Furioso.

-Debe estar lanzando maldiciones.

-No y eso es lo malo, que no dice nada –explicó Sakura-. Parece a punto de explotar y solo ve la televisión. Pensé que Yukito ya te lo habría comentado.

-Casi no nos vemos, entre los preparativos para la boda y todo el trabajo que tiene en el rancho no tenemos mucho tiempo para nosotros.

-¿Y cuando se ven, no platican? –preguntó Sakura con una sonrisa traviesa.

-No mucho –admitió Mina sonrojada. Después de la conversación que habían tenido en el hospital, fue como si el beso de aquella noche encendiera una llama entre ellos que ninguno quería apagar.

-Me da gusto que al menos alguien sea feliz –comentó Sakura sintiendo un poco de envidia.

-Vamos Sakura anímate –dijo su amiga con una palmada en el hombro-. Por lo menos ahora puedes hablar con él por teléfono…

-Aunque no será con mucha frecuencia –aclaró Sakura con una mueca de disgusto-, estará muy ocupado.

-Pero ahora ya tienes noticias de él –insistió Mina-, y solo tendrás que esperar a que él venga a buscarte.

-No me queda de otra –admitió Sakura recargando la cabeza en la palma de su mano y suspirando anhelante por la llegada de ese momento.

----------

Unos días más tarde por la noche Touya estaba en el salón sentado frente al televisor con el control remoto en la mano esperando que iniciara el noticiero nocturno. Antes casi nunca tocaba el televisor, se sentía extraño ahí esperando, parecía que el aparato era la única droga que consolaba su afligido corazón.

Fujitaka estaba junto a él acompañándolo aunque no hablaban pues ya se había dado por vencido en sus intentos por iniciar una conversación con su testarudo hijo.

Sakura entró en ese momento al salón con un tazón de palomitas en la mano.

-¿Ya empezó? –preguntó mientras se sentaba entre los dos hombres.

-No –respondió Fujitaka.

Sakura le ofreció palomitas a su papá y este aceptó y luego hizo lo mismo con Touya pero este lo rechazó con una mueca de disgusto. Fujitaka negaba con la cabeza suspirando con resignación por la actitud de su hijo mientras Sakura se encogía de hombros acostumbrada al mal genio de su hermano.

-¿Y Yukito? –preguntó Fujitaka.

-Salió, fue a ver a Mina –respondió la chica.

-No me di cuenta.

-Se fue en cuanto terminó la cena, subió a su habitación y salió volando –contestó Sakura mientras sonreía pensando en sus sonrojada amiga.

-Últimamente sale muy apresurado a verla.

-¿Quién podría culparlo? –comentó Sakura con sarcasmo y miró a su hermano-. ¿Verdad Touya? –este solo lanzó un bufido exasperado.

El noticiero dio inicio con el resumen de lo que se vería esa noche, se mencionó la noticia de los Daidouji y su audiencia preeliminar en la corte para dar inicio al juicio contra quienes atentaron contra la familia.

Después de eso tuvieron que esperar mientras pasaban otras noticias. Touya se movía nervioso en el sillón mientras Fujitaka comían palomitas tratando de ignorar el ambiente de tensión que los rodeaba.

Por fin llegó el momento de la noticia. Iniciaron con imágenes de los Daidouji llegando a los tribunales, Tomoyo caminaba en medio de sus padres con sus lentes oscuros habituales, al lado del señor Daidouji sus abogados y rodeándolos a todos el equipo de seguridad.

Sakura puedo ver a Shaoran presidiendo al equipo conformado por Yamazaki y Monohi, junto con otros tres agentes evitando que la prensa se acercara demasiado.

Los flashes relucían uno tras otro, cegando momentáneamente a quienes iban dirigidos.

Suspirando Sakura observó un momento a Shaoran quien como siempre se mostraba serio, con el ceño fruncido, cosa que indicaba su gran concentración. Se veía magnifico como siempre, pensó la chica lanzando otro suspiro. Fujitaka sonreía conmovido escuchando una y otra vez los suspiros de su hija.

Hicieron un ligero acercamiento al rostro de Tomoyo, Sakura miró de reojo a su hermano sin atreverse a verlo directamente. Se notaba su tensión y estaba muy serio, al fin había dejado de moverse.

Se daba cuenta que la Tomoyo que se mostraba en la pantalla era muy diferente a la que había estado en casa, al menos en apariencia. Con un elegante traje de dos piezas y un sombrero de red que ocultaba parcialmente su rostro. Con los lentes apenas se notaban sus facciones, pero eso no ocultaba la incomodidad y tensión en ellas. Con sus padres a cada lado en un claro intento de proteger a su hija apenas se podía ver la delgada silueta de la joven.

Después de eso pasaron imágenes de Matsagi, Keiuju Tsurigame y los otros. Se daban algunos datos de ellos, ya se había averiguado que los últimos eran buscados por otros crímenes.

La prensa por fin se había enterado que Tomoyo había permanecido oculta algún tiempo, alejada de sus padres y que había sido ahí donde habían intentado secuestrarla. Se dijo que por respeto y protección a las personas que habían cuidado de ella no se revelarían nombres o direcciones, respecto a ese tema por parte de la familia el hermetismo era total.

Lo que si se reveló era que las heridas que había sufrido no fueron producto de "un accidente doméstico" como se había mencionado, sino una herida de bala.

Ahora era del dominio público que Tsurigame fue pretendiente de Tomoyo y que este estaba involucrado en el intento de secuestro. Sakura pensó de inmediato en lo humillante que debía ser esto para su amiga.

También se dieron a conocer algunos detalles sobre el secuestro que había sufrido Takedo Daidouji y su hija quien "supuestamente" iba con él pero esto aún no se ha aclarado del todo. Se dijo que había sido planeado por Matsagi su antiguo chofer, ahora ya se sabía que él era sobrino de Hideyoshi y se comentaron todos los datos que se sabían sobre los dos hombres.

Poco después pasaron las antiguas imágenes del secuestro de Daidouji "y su hija". Era la primera vez que Sakura las veía, y la primera que Touya les prestaba atención. Al ver la impotencia y angustia de Azoran, Sakura al fin comprendió el porque de su decisión de alejarla de todo.

-Así que esa eras tú –reprochó Touya.

-Si –respondió Sakura en voz baja y esperó el regaño de Touya pero este nunca llegó.

Enfocaban a los heridos en el lugar y mencionaron que estas personas también estarían presentes en el juicio. Se recalcó que uno de los agentes de seguridad había sido herido y que ahora estaba de vuelta al trabajo.

En las tomas actuales que hacían al equipo de seguridad, enfocaban con insistencia a Monohi y esto no le agradaba mucho al hombre.

El comunicador aseguró que ahora habría una gran cobertura del caso y que había un gran interés por conseguir una declaración de la heredera Daidouji.

Al salir de los tribunales el número de periodistas parecía haber aumentado. Radio, televisión y medios escritos están ahí, el caso se había convertido en el foco de atención del interés público.

Habían hecho un intento por sacar a la familia de la misma forma en que entraron pero fue imposible.

El señor Daidouji salió acompañado de sus abogados y fueron estos quienes declararon en su nombre.

Después de eso escoltaron a Daidouji a su auto, rodeado por sus abogados, y el equipo de seguridad. Lo mismo sucedió con Sonomi.

Todo parecía caótico, todos estaban locos por conseguir algunas imágenes de la joven. Salió caminando entre Shaoran y Yamazaki y estos a su vez rodeados por algunos policías.

Los flashes empezaron a relampaguear y las voces insistentes que gritaban su nombre haciendo preguntan apenas entendibles entre el tumulto que la mareaban.

Tomoyo se abrazo a Shaoran instintivamente, este le rodeo con su brazo y la chica oculto el rostro en su pecho. Se veía que Shaoran le hablaba al oído. Apenas se podían entender palabras como "tranquila" y "ya casi llegamos".

Al fin pudieron llegar al auto donde esperaban los padres de Tomoyo y de inmediato entró en el. Shaoran subió a la parte delantera, los vidrios eran polarizados así que ahí estaban protegidos.

Yamazaki subió al auto de atrás y juntos se enfilaron a la autopista.

La noticia terminó anunciando que en los próximos días se transmitiría un reportaje especial mostrando el material que se tenía desde que todo había iniciado.

Touya apagó el televisor con fastidio y con aparente calma se levantó del sillón aunque de inmediato explotó y lanzó el control remoto para estrellarlo contra la pared.

-¡Touya! –exclamó Fujitaka.

-Esto ya es el colmo –gritaba Touya caminando de un lado al otro. Aunque ya no necesitaba el bastón aún cojeaba ligeramente-. Ya estoy harto de esto.

-Hijo debes tener paciencia.

-¡Paciencia! –vociferó con ironía-. Paciencia mientras la veo sufriendo y yo estoy aquí sin poder hacer nada.

-Touya debes esperar a que todo esto pase.

-No, no puedo –aseguró Touya mientras seguía en movimiento con las manos en la cintura.

-Touya no puedes hacer nada –decía su padre tratando de convencerlo-. Debes esperar a que todo se calme, así podrás buscarla y hablar con ella. Antes sería imposible.

Touya se llevó las manos a la cabeza desesperado y de repente se detuvo.

-¡Claro¿Por qué no había pensado en eso antes?

-¿Qué cosa? –preguntó Sakura quien se había mantenido callada y ahora observaba a su hermano quien parecía muy concentrado.

-Si, puede ser –decía Touya para si mismo y sin decir más caminó hacia el estudio.

Al entrar en la habitación Touya tomó el teléfono y buscando en su agenda marcó un número.

-¿Qué haces? –preguntó Sakura entrando al estudio, Touya la silenció levantado la mano.

-Con el detective Tsukishiro por favor –pidió al momento que le contestaron-. Touya Kinomoto.

Después de un par de minutos de espera volvieron a responderle.

-¿Está seguro? –decía Touya frustrado-. ¿Sabe si está en su casa? Está bien, gracias –y colgó pero volvió a marcar-. No saben donde está –le dijo a Sakura.

-¿A dónde llamas ahora?

-A su casa –entró la contestadora-. Yue habla Touya en cuanto puedas llámame a la casa, por favor –y colgó.

-¿Para que lo buscas? –insistió Sakura.

-¿Dónde estará? –se preguntaba frustrado.

-Tal vez con Tsugume.

-Tsugume, claro ¿sabes su teléfono?

-No, tal vez Yukito pero…

-No está, si ya sé –replicó frustrado, se alisaba el cabello con una mano, de repente miró a su hermana como si decidiera algo.

-¿Qué, qué pasa? –Touya maldijo por lo bajo-. ¿Qué¿Ahora que hice?

-Sakura –dijo Touya acercándose a ella y la tomó por los hombros-. ¿Tienes algún teléfono a donde comunicarte con Li?

-Si –respondió confundida.

-¿Y es seguro que lo encuentres?

-Si.

-Quiero que te comuniques con él ahora mismo –ordenó con suavidad y le tendió el teléfono-. Dile que quiero hablar con él.

----------

Tomoyo se encontraba en medio de un enorme jardín botánico. El sol brillaba y todas las flores se abrían felices hacia el. Ojalá ella pudiera sentirse igual.

Su padre había insistido en que se tomara ese día para relajarse. El señor Daidouji había usado sus influencias para que cerrasen el lugar y le permitieran a él y su familia pasear en el sin que nadie los molestara.

Desafortunadamente en el último minuto los abogados solicitaron una reunión urgente con los padres de la joven, alegando que era para solucionar unos puntos de último minuto. Ya todo estaba listo para que en un par de días iniciara el juicio no querían dejar nada al azar.

Sonomi debía estar presente en la reunión que se llevaría a cabo dentro de la mansión, así que prácticamente habían obligado a Tomoyo a ir sola. Dado que Shaoran y ella tenían una buena amista él y un grupo pequeño de seguridad la acompañaría.

Ya no tenían tantos problemas para salir de la mansión pues la prensa prefería esperar hasta el día en que el juicio empezara y ahí montaría guardia esperando noticias.

Shaoran se acercó a Tomoyo quien en ese momento estaba en el centro del jardín cerca de una hermosa fuente con querubines en lo alto.

-Bonito lugar –comentó Shaoran esperando iniciar una conversación.

-Si, es muy bonito –aceptó Tomoyo en voz baja-. Aunque debe verse mejor lleno de gente y con niños corriendo por todas partes.

-Es posible, algún día podrás verlo así Tomoyo.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Claro que si, porque no habría de ser así.

-No sé –suspiró-. Es solo que eso ahora parece tan improbable.

-No te creas, cuando menos te des cuenta todo habrá terminado.

-¿De verdad crees eso?

-Si, es lo único que me anima, que pronto veré a Sakura y me casaré con ella.

-Claro.

-¿Por qué no la llamas? A ella le gustaría mucho platicar contigo.

-No me atrevo, no todavía -murmuró aun apenada por lo ocurrido.

-¿A qué le temes Tomoyo?

-No lo sé –respondió la chica admitiendo que era miedo lo que sentía.

-Ellos estarían felices de saber de ti, especial…

-No lo digas –pidió interrumpiéndolo-. Yo también quiero hablar con él… verlo… pero no sé, no me siento con fuerzas. Todo esto del juicio me tiene abrumada y asustada.

-¿Y no crees que hablar con él te daría fuerzas?

-Tal vez –aceptó con una triste sonrisa-. Es solo que hay tantas cosas que quiero decirle y al mismo tiempo siento que no podría decirle nada. Por otro lado, si la reacción de él no es la que espero… -su tono de voz fue bajando conforme hablaba, como si solo hablara consigo misma, pero se recobró y finalmente agregó-: No ahora no estoy preparada para eso, prefiero esperar.

-Como prefieras. Tú madre dice que no has querido pintar.

Tomoyo se encogió de hombros agradecida por el cambio de tema. Shaoran como amigo era maravilloso, sabía hasta que punto podía presionarla y no insistía más.

-No me he sentido inspirada –admitió sinceramente.

-¿Y no crees que aquí podrías inspirarte?

-Tal vez, pero me agradaría que hubiera más gente.

-Comprendo, pero… -de repente el sonido de la radio los interrumpió-. ¿Qué pasa Yamazaki?

-Me pediste que te avisara…

-Está bien –lo interrumpió de inmediato-. Voy para allá.

-¿Algún problema? –preguntó Tomoyo.

-No, nada, solo una pequeña charlar con el dueño.

-Ah.

-Después de hablar con el dueño si quieres irte podremos hacerlo¿está bien?

-Si, creo que si.

-Tomoyo, te aconsejo que disfrutes tu estancia aquí lo más posible, después de que empiece el juicio quien sabe cuando vuelvas a tener la oportunidad de relajarte en un lugar así.

-Tienes razón, lo haré, gracias Shaoran.

-Es un placer –y se despidió desapareciendo del lugar.

----------

Shaoran se encontraba en un pequeño edificio del lugar, en un balcón del segundo piso desde donde se podía ver todo el jardín y desde ahí podía ver a Tomoyo quien seguía deambulando por el lugar.

-Monohi –habló por la radio mientras bajaba las escaleras-. Mantengan sus distancias y denle un poco de privacidad.

-Está bien jefe –se oyó la respuesta de Monohi.

Ya estaba afuera del edificio y caminó hasta la sombra de un árbol.

-Yamazaki ¿oíste lo que dije?

-Si jefe, no te preocupes.

Iba a añadir algo más, cuando una mano le arrebató el radió, se volvió molesto, pero se paró en seco cuando vio a la persona que lo sostenía.

-Yamazaki, el jefe va tomar unos minutos de descanso –decía Sakura sin dejar de mirarlo sonriente-. ¿Puedes hacerte cargo de todo?

-Claro Sakura –respondió Yamazaki con voz alegre.

-Gracias Yamazaki –y apagó el radio mirando a los ojos a su prometido-. ¿No esperarías que me quedara en casa, verdad? –preguntó al tiempo que guardaba el radio en su bolso.

Shaoran continuaba sin habla. La miraba de pies a cabeza absorbiendo cada detalle en ella, provocando que la chica sonriera sonrojada.

-¿No vas a decir nada?

-No –susurró acercándose a ella.

-¿No vas a hacer nada? –preguntó Sakura percibiendo su aroma.

Shaoran no contestó y sonrió mientras muy despacio, bajaba la cabeza. Los ojos de él eran dos pozos profundos, medio ocultos bajo las espesas y negras pestañas.

-Podría ahogarme en tus ojos –musitó Sakura.

Entonces, la boca de él le acarició la suya como un susurro; se la acarició una y otra vez hasta que, con un suspiro, Sakura dejó de pensar, cerró los ojos y abrió los labios.

Era exactamente como Sakura había soñado que sería. Mientras la besaba se dio cuenta de que no le bastaría, de que quería más.

-Más… -susurró Sakura.

Shaoran lanzó un gruñido ronco. Si, le iba a dar más. Le iba a dar todo e iba a aceptar todo de ella. La estrechó contra sí, le puso las manos en la garganta y le alzó el rostro.

Ella le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos. Shaoran gimió y se apoyó contra el árbol que estaba detrás de él, arrastrando a la joven consigo antes de acariciarle el cuerpo posesivamente.

-Te extrañé tanto –dijo él con voz espesa al tiempo que giraba para colocarla a ella contra el árbol.

-Yo también –respondió ella y se frotó contra él, bajó una de sus manos para acariciarle el pecho.

Shaoran se dio cuenta de que estaba a punto de perder el control.

-Espera –susurró él y le dio un beso en los labios y entrelazó los dedos con los de ella-. Si sigues haciendo eso… -dijo apretando los dientes y le besó las manos.

-Lo sé –dijo ella victoriosa y volvió a abrazarlo, Shaoran besó su frente pidiendo clemencia-. ¿De verdad no imaginaste que yo vendría?

-No quise pensar en eso –respondió el carraspeando agradecido por la tregua que ella le daba-. No quería ilusionarme, no pensé que Touya te dejaría…

-No le iba a pedir permiso a él y no voy a pedirte permiso a ti para quedarme, no pienso alejarme de ti.

-Yo no iba a pedírtelo –admitió él sabiendo que ahora que estaba con él no podría alejarla.

-Bien, porque pretendo regresar al trabajo.

-Perfecto, porque no voy a quitarte los ojos de encima hasta que no vea una argolla de matrimonio en tu dedo.

-¿En serio¿solo los ojos? –preguntó juguetona y volvió a pegarse a él-. Y que hay de los labios –e inclinó la cabeza ofreciendo los suyos.

-¿Se acabó la tregua? –Sakura asintió y cerró los ojos al sentir los labios de Shaoran contra los suyos.

----------

Tomoyo había caminado por el lugar absorbiendo el olor de las flores, debía admitir que si se sintiera con fuerzas para levantar un lápiz este lugar estaría ya plasmado en alguno de sus bosquejos, pero su ánimo no se lo permitiría, ya en varias ocasiones había intentado dibujar cualquier cosa, pero solo una imagen venía a su mente una y otra vez.

Llegó a una parte del jardín que daba a unos escalones, de ahí se iba a una parte más baja del lugar, se quedó arriba observando el magnifico escenario que se ofrecía a sus pies.

Cruzó los brazos y cerró los ojos permitiéndose recordar. Ahora que se encontraba en su país se permitía revivir toda clase de recuerdos. La primera vez que lo vio, la primera vez que lo abrazó, la primera vez que lo besó.

_Yo no se como encontrar el medio más veloz_

_Para estar junto a ti_

A veces con solo evocar las distintas imágenes que tenía de él en su mente bastaba para que sintiera un poco de sosiego. A veces era todo tan intenso que podía sentir sus manos, su aliento.

_Yo no se como cambiar el tiempo y poder_

_Dar vida a algo mejor_

-"_Quiero hablarle" _–pensó abriendo los ojos llenos de lágrimas-. _"Quiero verlo, tocarlo. Pero tengo miedo" _–sintió que las lágrimas corrían libres por sus mejillas-. _"Cobarde" _-se regañó en silencio-. _"Si te armarás de valor se acabarían las dudas y esta incertidumbre"._

_Quisiera salir de aquí corriendo_

_Y alcanzarte de una vez_

Sacó un pañuelo y limpio sus ojos y su nariz. Trató de aspirar el dulce aroma que reinaba en el lugar esperando tranquilizarse antes de que alguien la viera, de repente escucho pasos que se acercaban detrás de ella. De reojo pudo ver que un hombre se acercaba.

_Para ver si al fin del hoyo está la luz_

_Que me conduce a tu lado_

_Y me da la paz que tu das cada vez_

-¿Ya nos vamos? –preguntó carraspeando un poco y guardó su pañuelo.

-No, todavía no –respondió la familiar voz de Touya a sus espaldas.

_Yo no se como domesticar mi corazón_

_Y entregártelo_

Tomoyo se tensó de inmediato, sus ojos se abrieron desmesurados, no pudo decir nada, ni siquiera se sentía capaz de respirar.

_Yo no se como es que tu haces_

_Que cuando te veo soy feliz_

-Primero tenemos que hablar –continuó la voz con suavidad.

_Quisiera salir de aquí huyendo_

_Y atraparte de una vez_

Pálida la joven sintió que se helaba y segundos después se ruborizaba con el corazón martilleando en su pecho. Temblando como una hoja, decidió no mirarlo. Sin embargo, el sonido de su voz y su aroma le revolucionaron el sistema nervioso.

-¿No vas a mirarme?

_Para ver si así termina esta angustia_

_Que es decirte lo que siento y_

_Que me vuelvo loco por volverte a ver_

Sentía las piernas flojas y en su interior se agitaban las emociones. Tenía que encarar el hecho de que no era una de sus habituales fantasías. Touya estaba allí, detrás de ella.

_Contigo estaré_

_Contigo estaré_

_No importa lo que haya que hacer_

Sin poder resistir más el deseo de volverse, lo hizo para mirarlo abiertamente.

¡Su aspecto era exactamente igual al que ella recordaba, incluso mejor!

_Contigo estaré_

_Contigo estaré_

_Moviendo el tiempo a tu merced_

Lucía extremadamente atractivo en su elegante traje oscuro y muy seguro de sí mismo en ese entorno.

_Alunizaré_

_Alunizaré_

_En los planetas de tu piel_

Correspondiendo al escrutinio de Tomoyo, la mirada de él se concentró en el rostro de la joven como si quisiera memorizar cada detalle. Bajo esa mirada, a Tomoyo se le borró todo lo de su alrededor.

_Me devastaré_

_Yo sólo quiero ser feliz_

-Me alegra ver que te encuentras bien -le dijo, sonriente, pero ella no podía hablar por la sorpresa, y estaba pálida, aunque preciosa-. Shaoran le comentó a Sakura que habías sanado completamente -y ella abrió la boca pero luego decidió no hablar, y afirmó con la cabeza.

-No me has buscado –acusó él al ver que ella no contestaba-. Así que decidí contactarme con tu familia –Tomoyo se mostró sorprendida-. Si, hablé con tu padre, le pedí que no te dijera nada. Li me hizo "el favor" –arrastró estas últimas palabras-, de ponerme en contacto con él.

_Quisiera salir de aquí huyendo_

_Y atraparte de una vez_

Tomoyo no pudo evitar una ligera sonrisa pensando en lo difícil que debió ser para Touya pedirle algo a Shaoran.

_Para ver si al fin del hoyo está la luz_

_Que me conduce a tu lado_

_Y me da la paz que tu me das siempre_

-Supongo que te parece gracioso –comentó al notar la sonrisa que desapareció de inmediato-. Pues no lo es, llevó días esperando por tu llamada, recibiendo escasas noticias a través del "prometido" de mi hermana, y viendo tu imagen apenas unos segundos por la televisión –Tomoyo evitaba su mirada, pensando en una respuesta coherente, sencilla; pero no la había-. ¿Por qué no me has buscado, Tomoyo? Tú padre dice que no has sido feliz todo este tiempo.

_Contigo estaré_

_Contigo estaré_

_No importa lo que haya que hacer_

Tomoyo bajó la mirada mordiéndose el labio. Había tratado de ser fuerte, y aunque durante su estancia en China les contó a sus padres parte de lo sucedido en el rancho de los Kinomoto, no se atrevió a decir mucho sobre la relación que comenzaba entre Touya y ella. Y a pesar de que su padre no dijo nada, su madre si llegó a notar que había algo, pues quiso saber un poco más de él.

_Contigo estaré_

_Contigo estaré_

_Moviendo el tiempo a tu merced_

-¿No vas a decirme nada? –Touya estaba apunto de reventar, hasta ahora había tratado de no dejarse llevar por su carácter explosivo. De no castigarla por lo que le había hecho pasar; de no abrazarla y besarla hasta hacerla perder el sentido.

Tomoyo apretaba sus manos miró alrededor tratando de decirle algo, quiso mirarlo pero sus ojos se detuvieron en la pierna que alguna vez estuvo herida, delatando sus sentimientos al respecto.

_Alunizaré_

_Alunizaré_

_En los planetas de tu piel_

-Estoy bien –respondió Touya a su silenciosa pregunta-. El doctor dice que estoy recuperado casi un 100 -"casi" la palabra le dolió a Tomoyo en el alma-. No hay de que preocuparse, solo tengo que recuperar fuerza eso es todo, con la rehabilitación física estaré bien en poco tiempo.

_Me devastaré_

_Y sólo quiero ser feliz_

**_Contigo_**

**_Erick Rubin_**

-Has adelgazado –comentó con voz trémula por el esfuerzo.

A modo de respuesta Touya encogió los hombros.

-¿Si?

La preocupación de Tomoyo aumentó al notar que unas finas gotas de sudor perlaban su frente.

-¿Lo has pasado muy mal?

-Ha sido un infierno –respondió con fiereza sobresaltando a la joven-. Todo este tiempo sin saber de ti, y después sabiéndote en el país y que tu no quisieras hablar conmigo.

-Yo… -Tomoyo pasó saliva-. No… no… sé… que deci… -tartamudeó sin control

-Me dijiste que me amabas –la cortó él desesperado, ella se paralizó ante su afirmación-. Lo dijiste en el hospital, tardé mucho en recordarlo, pero se que fue cierto, lo hiciste. Tú me amas.

Ella no respondía aún sobrecogida por sus palabras. ¡Él recordaba, recordaba lo que le dijo en el hospital.

-Por favor, Tomoyo no juegues conmigo porque no soy de piedra –dijo luchando por controlarse-. Recuerdo tu voz… no lo imaginé… no pude haber imaginado eso… ¡Respóndeme por todos los cielos!

Sacudida por sus palabras, Tomoyo se aclaró la garganta.

-Si, yo te amo –confesó al fin cerrando los ojos, sintiéndose incapaz de sostener su mirada.

Cuando al fin reunió el valor para mirarlo, sintió que el corazón se le estrujaba al ver la tierna expresión de triunfo en su rostro.

-Yo también te amo –confesó con suavidad mientras alargaba la mano para acariciarle la mejilla.

Tomoyo lo miró comprendiendo que lo que él decía era verdad, podía verlo claramente en sus ojos, y en el simple roce de su mano.

-Creo que sentí algo por ti desde el primer momento, solo que fui tan testarudo que no quise aceptarlo. Pero es la verdad, Te amo Tomoyo Daidouji y nada ni nadie podrá cambiar eso jamás. –mientras hablaba avanzó un pasó más hacia ella-. Te amo, te quiero y te deseo, como no imaginé que me ocurriría en esta vida. Y sin ti, mi vida es un infierno… no quiero volver a separarme de ti… no creo soportarlo nuevamente.

-No puedo creer que esto sea real –dijo ella y luego se mordió los labios para evitar las lágrimas. Si empezaba a llorar temía ser incapaz de detenerse-. He soñado tanto con este momento, pero nunca creí que se iba a convertir en realidad.

-Creo que sé cómo convencerte.

Touya la atrajo hacia él con cierta rudeza, pero en cuanto estuvo entre sus brazos estos se volvieron más gentiles. Tomoyo se abrazó a él con toda su fuerza y escondió la cabeza en su pecho aspirando su aroma. Touya pasó una mano por su cuello para levantar su rostro y hacer que lo mirara.

Tomoyo sintió que le faltaba el aire al ver esa mirada cargada de deseo, al sentir sus fuertes brazos y su cálido aliento. No estaba soñando, no lo estaba imaginando él estaba ahí y la amaba.

Touya acercó más sus labios, un simple roce y fue como una descarga que los sacudió por entero. Después de eso, ya no había ni tiempo ni espacio, solo un beso desesperado, profundo y anhelante. Tomoyo se colgó de su cuello y gimió de placer sintiendo las manos de Touya por todo su cuerpo. Tomoyo se entregó al beso de Touya en cuerpo y alma.

Y él lo sabía. En silencio y besando aquellos labios que había extrañado con locura, nada ni nadie le robaría el momento. Ni el pasado, ni el presente… nada.

-Touya –jadeó ella entre besos.

-¿Qué? –preguntó él sin aliento.

-Te amo, te amo, te amo tanto –dijo sonriendo, al fin podía decirlo con todo su corazón, con toda su alma.

-Lo sé mi amor –aun la abrazaba-. Por eso no pienso volver al rancho hasta llevarte de regreso conmigo.

-¿De regreso, contigo? –Tomoyo no cabía de la felicidad, aunque una nube ensombreció la misma-. Pero Touya, no se cuando podré, el juicio, mis padres…

-No importa lo que pase, vas a regresar conmigo y vas a regresar como mi esposa –replicó con vehemencia.

-¡Touya! –exclamó sin aliento.

-Cásate conmigo, Tomoyo.

-¡Touya¡Si, si me casaré contigo –y ahora fue ella quien lo besó mostrándole lo feliz que le hacían sus palabras.

-Nos casaremos lo antes posible, no pienso separarme de ti ni un momento.

-¿Irías conmigo al juicio?

-Claro que si, esa es una de las razones por las que vine. Estaré ahí para apoyarte –todavía permanecían abrazados-. Siempre a tu lado. Tomoyo ¿crees que serás feliz en el rancho, alejada de todo a lo que estás acostumbrada?

-Seré feliz mientras permanezca al lado de mi ranchero favorito –respondió Tomoyo en voz baja y fue acercando lentamente el rostro hacia él para susurrar contra sus labios antes de volver a besarlo-. Seré feliz mientras esté Junto a ti.

- **FIN -**

**Notas de autora: Estoy llorando y no lo puedo creer, me siento muy emocionada, sinceramente no pensé que me afectaría tanto llegar a este momento y me siento muy feliz por el resultado final. Esta historia me ha dado tantas satisfacciones que de momento me es imposible enumerarlas. Respiro profundamente y solo me queda hacer algunos comentarios: espero que la parte Eriol&Nagissa les haya gustado, Crystal23 puso mucho empeño en ella y a mi parecer el resultado es muy bueno. Espero también que los reencuentros fueran de su agrado y sobre todo espero que les gustara el final. Si a alguien le interesa tener alguna de las dos canciones (o ambas), que fueron incluidas en este capítulo, háganmelo saber y se las mando al correo, por supuesto de preferencia debe ser una dirección de correo que pueda recibir archivos grandes. Por último solo me resta pedirles que me dejen un review para saber que tanto les gusto el final ó si no les gusto también¿le falto algo¿le sobró algo? Quien sabe, igual y todavía hay tiempo de añadirlo al epilogo, aunque no puedo prometer nada eh. Por cierto, el epilogo estará dividido en dos, me esta saliendo muy largo, al grado de que todavía no lo termino. **

**Nos vemos en dos semanas con el epílogo.**

**Les agradezco de todo corazón que me hayan seguido a lo largo de este año, un año muy especial, gracias por los reviews, gracias por los ánimos, gracias por la amistad.**

**Sakura-Corazon**: Como deseo contestar como se merece a semejante review que me enviaste, encontrarás mi respuesta al mismo en tu correo, espero te guste, gracias y hasta pronto.

**Hitomi Kansaki Fanel**: Bueno espero que hayas disfrutado de este también y de la feliz reunión. Matta-ne 

**Syaoran'n'SakuRocks**: Muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios, los reviews que dejan son sumamente divertidos y amenos, espero que sigan así, me da gusto ver que disfrutan de cada momento, nos vemos.

**Aiko**: Agradezco mucho tus comentarios, que bueno que hayas disfrutado la escena Yukito&Mina, fue un placer hacerla, en cuanto a Touya, pues si tuvo que salir herido pero era necesario, no hubiera dejado marcher a Tomoyo tan facilmente ¿no crees? Hasta Pronto

**Cynthia**: Espero que hayas podido resistir la espera, me agradaría saber que tanto coincidió tu final con el mío, como sea espero que te gustará como resultó todo, pero ya me dirás. Bye.

**Dairu Hisaki**: Muchas gracias por todos tus comentarios, espero que esta vez tan bien haya valido la espera, hasta pronto.

**Kaorisama**: Como siempre te digo que no considero que seas una pervertida, creo que todos esperamos ver la consumación del amor de estas parejas ¿no te parece? Yo creo que nos gusta lo romántico, pero ya me dirás tu opinión. Bye.

**Aya-Mery**: Bueno tu review merecía una atención especial así que espera mi respuesta en tu correo, espero verte pronto en el msn. Bye.

**Yukki-chan**: Que gusto ver un review tuyo después de tanto tiempo, pero comprendo que estas ocupada, me conformo con saber que sigues leyendo, ojalá te guste lo que ha sucedido. Mucha suerte, espero recibir noticias tuyas pronto. Bye.

**Mari**: Que bueno que te este gustando como se van dando las cosas, espero que te haya gustado el final, pero ya me dirás¿Ok? Hasta pronto.

**akirachinty**: Que gusto saber que disfrutas de mi trabajo, espero que siga siendo así, gracias también por dejarle algo de tiempo a mi fic, espero que estés más desahogada de trabajo en estos días, Bye.

**yulii**: A mi también me da un poco de tristeza ahora que a llegado el final, pero me siento feliz de que te haya gustado tanto. Ya estoy trabajando en ideas para el próximo, no te preocupes. Nos vemos.

**sakurita86**: Que bueno que ya sirva tu pc, espero que te haya gustado lo que sucedió en este capítulo, cuídate mucho. Bye.

**Edith**: Espero que el final haya llenado tus expectativas, que por lo que me di cuenta eran muchas, ahora soy yo la que esperará ansiosa tu respuesta. Hasta pronto.

**Mara-chan**: Muchas gracias por tus comentarios, espero que me dejes uno más para este final, por favor. Bye.

**Mitsuki Himura**: Siempre hago mi mejor esfuerzo porque el romanticismo reine en cada capítulo, ya me dirás si pude lograrlo en el final. Nos vemos.

**nena05000**: Fue un placer volver a tener tus reviews por aquí, ya te extrañaba, recibirás mi respuesta por correo. Bye.

**amni123**: Bueno, la idea de separar a las parejas es volver a reunirlas ¿te gusto el reencuentro? Me entristece y me preocupa saber que no podrás seguir leyendo la historia ¿entendí bien? Pero si te parece bien, puedo mandarte el epilogo a tu correo, tu me dirás, como sea mi oferta seguirá en pie siempre que la necesites, cuídate mucho y espero que tus problemas se solucionen. Hasta pronto.

**Brisa jael**: Muchas gracias por tus comentarios, espero que te haya gustado el final, me agradará saber tu opinión. Bye.

**Les**: Para mi siempre es un placer responder a los reviews no hay nada que agradecer. Como vez lo prometido es deuda y aquí tienes el final. Yo también he sufrido por los fics inconclusos, o cuando tardan meses en actualizar, por eso he tratado de llevar cierto ritmo y no retrasarme más de tres semanas, espero que lo hayas disfrutado. Hasta pronto. ¡Espera! Mira más abajo.

**beautiful-night**: Espero lo hayas disfrutado, espera mi respuesta. Nos vemos.

**Yuzu**: Me agrada saber que todavía puedo sorprenderte, es un placer muchas gracias. Comparto tus sentimientos respecto al final, ojalá haya sido de tu agrado. Bye.

**Shiko-chan**: Te agradezco mucho que te tomes la molestia de avisarme que te demoraras en tus respuestas. Pues tuve que separar a las parejas pero es que me encantan los reencuentros¿qué te pareció¿Te gusto? Espero tu respuesta. Bye.

**FENIXGIRL**: No sabes que halagador encontré tu review, es un placer poder ayudarte un poco, y levantarte el ánimo en tiempos difíciles. Espero que ya todo este mejor, es cierto, es muy triste llegar al final, pero ni modo, y no te apures que en mi cabeza ya hay algunas ideas para el siguiente fic. Un beso para ti y suerte.

**Isis Temptation**: Como siempre un review maravilloso y como siempre debo escribir una respuesta acorde con lo que se me ha dado, así que espera mi respuesta. Cuídate mucho, bye.

**chouri**: Es muy agradable saber que un capítulo gusto tanto, espero que también este te haya gustado, sobre todo porque es el final. Espero tu respuesta, nos vemos. 

**Sailor Alluminem Siren**: Gracias por todos tus comentarios, espero que este capítulo final también lo hayas disfrutado, es cierto, es un poco difícil llegar al final, pero alguna vez tenía que suceder, espero que me dejes tus comentarios como siempre. Hasta pronto.

**Iris**: Muchas gracias por hacer el esfuerzo de dejar el review a pesar de la mala suerte, espera mi respuesta, nos vemos pronto.

**belzer**: Como bien sabes, por aquí no puedo explayarme mucho en mis comentarios así que de nueva cuenta recibirás un correo de mi parte con mi respuesta, solo espero que hayas disfrutado del final, nos vemos.

**ale126**: Muchas gracias por todos tus comentarios, que gusto saber que disfrutas tanto de cada uno de los capítulos, espero que lo mismo haya sucedido con este y que las ansias no acabaran contigo antes de poder leer el final. Hasta pronto.

**Gabby**: Para mi es un placer poder responder como es debido a los reviews tan largos como el tuyo, y como aquí no puedo extenderme como quisiera pues ya recibirás mi respuesta, que bueno que los leas después de leer el capítulo. Bye.

**AGUILA FANEL**: Que bueno que te haya gustado tanto el capítulo anterior, espero que en este hayas disfrutado de los reencuentros. Gracias, nos vemos en la siguiente. Bye.

**Ayin**: Bueno creo que ya pudiste comprobar que no iban a estar mucho tiempo separadas las parejas. Gracias por el review, hasta pronto.

**Sayo**: Muchas, muchas gracias por todos tus comentarios, ha sido un verdadero placer para mi compartir toda esta historia con ustedes, y sobre todo que les gustara tanto. El capítulo anterior tuvo mucho de lágrimas, tal vez este tenga lo suyo también ya me dirás, que bueno que te gustará tanto Yukito y Mina, tenía que darles un espacio, me lo pidieron mucho. Ojalá te haya gustado este capitulo, nos vemos en la siguiente.

**Les**: Que bueno que te guste tanto mi trabajo, ojalá que la espera no haya sido insoportable, recuerda que actualizo cada dos semanas, a menos que haya algún problema cada tres pero eso no ha sido con mucha frecuencia. Hasta luego.

**HOSHI**: Tu review me llegó al corazón muchas gracias, espera mi respuesta. Hasta pronto, bye.


	28. Epílogo primera parte

**JUNTO A TI**

**Por Daulaci Serv**

**Con los personajes de Card Captor Sakura, Por CLAMP.**

**Con una especial agradecimiento a Crystal23 quien a sido toda una inspiración y un gran apoyo como beta en este fic. Gracias amiga por compartir esta locura conmigo.**

**Dedicado a nena05000, gracias a tus ideas este epílogo empezó a cobrar vida, unos meses atrás.**

**_Nota Para los despistados: les recuerdo que este epílogo en todas sus partes traerá una escena lemon, así que pondré advertencias antes de empezar la misma, pongo a su discreción la lectura de esta, por favor, si no tienes la mente abierta o si no te gustan este tipo de escenas no la leas, si lo haces es bajo tu propio riesgo. Gracias._**

**EPILOGO**

**1ª PARTE**

**Cinco años después…**

Tomoyo miraba la dulce carita de su hijo, respiraba tranquilamente, tocó su frente y cerró los ojos agradecida, al fin las noches de fiebre habían terminado.

El pequeño de solo tres años estaba mejor. Lo arropó y besó su frente, se sentía un poco cansada después de pasar dos noches en vela cuidándolo, pero todo había valido la pena.

Había sido un resfriado que se había complicado, pero ahora estaba mejorando, como había dicho el doctor Kasi, Akio era un pequeño fuerte muy parecido a su padre. Físicamente lo único que tenía de ella eran sus ojos, todo lo demás era como una versión miniatura de Touya.

Con una sonrisa en los labios Tomoyo camino a la puerta, se volvió para dar una última mirada a su hijo. El pequeño Akio incluso había heredado esa actitud posesiva para con ella. A pesar de su edad era un aliado implacable en cuanto a proteger a su madre.

Dejó encendida la pequeña lámpara que apenas iluminaba la habitación y cerró la puerta para dirigirse a su propia habitación. Desde la llegada de Akio, Touya había ampliado la casa añadiendo dos habitaciones más a la misma, para dejar las otras para las ocasiones en que Sakura y su familia los visitaban. Touya planeó tan bien la nueva disposición que el cuarto que compartían quedaba apartado de los demás.

Al entrar en la habitación notó que Touya aún la esperaba recostado en la cama, había dejado la lámpara de la mesita de noche encendida. Tenía los ojos cerrados pero ella sabía que estaba despierto.

-¿Cómo está? -preguntó al sentirla cerca de la cama.

-Bien, la fiebre se fue –suspiró dejando su bata sobre la cama y levantó la cobija para meterse debajo de ella.

Tomoyo sonrió al ver los pantalones del pijama que usaba Touya, había dejado de lado su costumbre de dormir desnudo desde que naciera su hijo.

Después del difícil parto que tuvo la joven madre, Touya había insistido en ayudarla en todo y era él quien se paraba por las noches para atender al pequeño Akio. Si era necesario le cambiaba los pañales y lo llevaba hasta ella para que lo alimentara.

Desde entonces siempre se ponía los pantalones, pero odiaba las camisas del pijama y se negaba a usarlas, aunque a ella no le importaba mucho pues disfrutaba del cálido roce de su piel cuando la envolvía en sus protectores brazos como ahora.

-Te dije que no tendrías que preocuparte –dijo él interrumpiendo sus pensamientos al mismo tiempo que apagaba la lámpara.

-Lo sé, pero… -y bostezó cansada-, no iba poder dormir si no le daba un vistazo.

Touya no respondió y le besó la frente habían sido unos días difíciles desde que Akio enfermara. Tomoyo se angustiaba cuando eso pasaba y él lo sabía. Se habían ido a dormir dos horas antes y ella solo se movía en la cama inquieta hasta que se decidió y fue a la habitación de su hijo.

Esa era la mujer que él amaba, la que había llenado su vida por completo, pensó él mientras se dejaba llevar por el cansancio, al tiempo que percibía su aroma y la calidez de su cuerpo.

Unas horas después un repiqueteo constante irrumpía en sus sueños, Touya no se despertó hasta sentir que Tomoyo se movía con cuidado para liberarse de sus brazos y se estiraba por encima de él para tomar el teléfono.

-¿Diga? –contestó Tomoyo en voz baja.

Touya escuchó su voz sintiendo su aroma y tuvo la idea fugaz de arrojar el teléfono y abrazar a su esposa para besar la sensible piel del cuello que se exponía frente a él, pero en seguida esos pensamientos fueron cortados.

-¡Mamá! –exclamó Tomoyo al reconocer la voz al otro lado de la línea y se incorporó bruscamente-. Mamá, cálmate por favor, no entiendo lo que dices –pidió mientras encendía la luz para ver la hora en el reloj, eran las 4 am.

Touya que para ese momento estaba completamente despierto observaba los cambios en el semblante de su esposa.

-¿Y… y donde estás ahora? –tartamudeó al tiempo que instintivamente alargaba el brazo para tomar la mano de Touya.

Este se incorporó al notar el temblor en la mano de Tomoyo y la apretó tratando de transmitirle un poco de calma, cosa que al parecer funciono.

-Mira, no te preocupes –dijo Tomoyo después de haber escuchado las explicaciones de su madre-. Yo… yo voy para allá… ahora mismo, solo dame los datos y…

Touya escuchaba cada vez más sorprendido e intrigado y veía a Tomoyo mientras se levantaba de la cama y anotaba en una libreta. Él también se puso de pie.

-Si mamá –continuó la chica al terminar de anotar-. Estaré ahí pronto, tranquila. Llevaré el móvil conmigo… llámame ahí si pasa algo más… si, te veo pronto.

Tomoyo colgó y dejó el teléfono en la mesita, se volvió a Touya que la miraba interrogante.

-Mi… mi papá… tuvo un infarto –tartamudeó y se llevó ambas manos a la boca, sopesando el golpe de la noticia.

Touya de inmediato la abrazó tratando de confortarla.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó¿Qué te dijo Sonomi?

Tomoyo no pudo contestar y él la tomó en sus brazos, se sentó en un sillón que había en la habitación y la puso en sus piernas. Ella recargó la cabeza en su hombro.

-Dijo que habían salido a una cena con unos clientes de papá –respondió al fin con voz trémula-. Regresaron a casa y él dijo que se sentía raro, pero aún así mientras mamá subía a su habitación él se quedó en el despacho.

-¿Y entonces? –preguntó él mientras le frotaba la espalda con ternura.

-Como se tardó mucho en subir, mamá bajó a buscarlo y… y lo encontró en el suelo –sollozó Tomoyo imaginando la escena.

-Lo siento cariño –dijo él mientras besaba su frente.

-Está en el hospital, mamá dice que lo hicieron reaccionar en la ambulancia –suspiró y se incorporó un poco-. Dice que ahora le están haciendo estudios y que tal vez lo operen hoy mismo… -Tomoyo se puso de pie de un salto y limpió su rostro con las manos-. Mamá no quiere estar sola, le dije que iría para allá y…

-Iremos para allá –corrigió él de inmediato.

-Pero… Touya ahora mismo tienes mucho trabajo aquí…

-Nada que Yukito no pueda manejar solo –objetó él. Tomoyo sintió cierto alivio pero a pesar de eso protestó.

-No es necesario, puedo ir y venir hoy mismo. Me llevó al auto…

-Ni hablar –negó él con vehemencia-. No voy a dejar que mi esposa maneje sola en la madrugada y por la carretera.

-Touya tenías toda la mañana planeada.

-No voy a dejar que manejes en ese estado –insistió.

-¿Y Akio? –preguntó empezando a rendirse.

-Él está mejor, solo necesita otro día en cama, "el abuelo" se ocupará de él.

-"El abuelo", era así como habían llamado a Fujitaka desde que Sakura los sorprendiera con la llegada de dos nietas.

-Está bien –aceptó ella al fin, relajando su postura-. ¿Crees… crees que…?

-¿Qué?

-Solo estaba pensando… si será necesario quedarnos más de un día… pero no sé…

-Mira, para que no te preocupes por ello llevaremos una muda de ropa –sugirió sacando una pequeña maleta del closet.

-Tienes razón –dijo ella empezando a buscar la ropa para ambos-. No me gusta la idea de dejar a Akio.

-El abuelo lo cuidará bien –aseguró Touya mientras comenzaba a vestirse.

-Lo sé, pero lo que me preocupa es que Akio no tomará muy bien él que nos vayamos sin despedirnos.

-Podemos hablarle por teléfono y explicarle nosotros mismos.

-Me parece buena idea –dijo terminando de hacer la maleta. Touya ya se colocaba los zapatos.

-Mientras te vistes iré a ver al abuelo y le explicaré.

-Si, estaré lista en unos minutos –murmuró Tomoyo pensando en lo que se pondría. No se dio cuenta que Touya estaba junto a ella.

-¿Te sientes mejor? –preguntó tomándola de los hombros.

-Si, creo que si –dijo con voz trémula-. Un poco nerviosa.

-No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien –la animó y le dio un suave beso en los labios.

Unos minutos más tarde Tomoyo se encontraba en el piso inferior hablando con Fujitaka mientras esperaba a que Touya sacara el auto.

-Por favor llamen para avisarme como está tu padre –pidió Fujitaka mientras abrazaba a su nuera mostrándole su apoyo.

-Lo haremos, gracias. De todos modos llamaré para saber como amaneces Akio, y para explicarle porque tuvimos que salir. Se enfadará mucho porque no lo llevamos.

-Tal vez –aceptó Fujitaka pensando en las explosiones de su nieto, muy parecidas a las del padre-. Pero no te preocupes me encargaré de que se le pase pronto. Ahora que está mejor puedo pedirle a Mina que traiga a Sayuki, eso lo alegrará.

-¡Tienes razón! Que buena idea –exclamó Tomoyo aliviada, pensando en el hijo de Mina y Yukito quien era el mejor amigo de Akio-. Muchas gracias abuelo.

-Es un placer para mi –aseguró Fujitaka sonriendo.

-Ya está todo listo –dijo Touya entrando por la puerta-. ¿Lista? –preguntó a Tomoyo quien asintió y después de despedirse de Fujitaka caminó a la puerta-. Muchas gracias abuelo, recuerda avisarle a Yukito.

-No te preocupes hijo, vayan con cuidado.

-Si todo sale bien, regresaremos hoy mismo.

-Ojalá así sea –dijo Fujitaka acompañando al matrimonio al carro.

----------

Horas más tarde llegaban al hospital. Siguiendo las instrucciones de Sonomi se fueron directo al piso donde estaba internado Takedo Daidouji.

Antes de que Tomoyo pudiera preguntar en al recepción de enfermeras Sonomi apareció por uno de los pasillos, al ver a su hija corrió a su encuentro para abrazarla.

-Muchas gracias por haber venido –exclamó Sonomi aliviada mientras la abrazaba.

-No tienes nada que agradecer –aseguró Tomoyo y se retiró para ver a su madre de frente-. ¿Cómo está él? –preguntó ansiosa.

-Estable –suspiró Sonomi y se percató de la presencia de su yerno-. ¡Touya! Tú también viniste –exclamó con cierta desilución.

-¡Mamá!

-Es mi deber acompañar a mi esposa –respondió Touya conteniendo su molestia. Era bien sabido que a diferencia de Takedo, Sonomi siempre había tenido sus reservas respecto a la elección de su hija-. ¿Cómo está usted? –preguntó amable mientras extendía la mano para saludar a su suegra.

-Mejor, gracias –dijo Sonomi respondiendo al saludo.

-¿Y, entonces¿Qué pasa con papá¿Lo están operando?

-Es cierto –se disculpó Sonomi saliendo de su sorpresa-. Si, van a operarlo hoy, le colocarán un marcapasos.

-Un marcapasos –murmuró Tomoyo impresionada-. ¿Y a que hora? Pensé que tal vez cuando llegáramos él ya estaría en el quirófano.

-Eso es culpa de tu padre –acusó Sonomi exasperada-. No ha querido que lo operen hasta que llegara su doctor.

-Bueno, si puedo hacer su voluntad no debe estar tan mal –comentó Tomoyo más tranquila pensando en las reservas que mostraba su padre ante doctores extraños.

-Y que lo digas. Vengan, todavía están a tiempo de verlo antes de que lo lleven al quirófano –dijo al tiempo que los guiaba por el pasillo. Touya tomó de la mano a Tomoyo para animarla, pues sabía lo nerviosa que estaba-. El docto Daisanaki llegó hace un momento y pasó a avisarnos que todo estaba listo, en unos minutos vendrá el anestesista a ver a tu padre.

Llegaron a la habitación y Sonomi entró, en cuanto se asomó le anunció a su esposo que tenía visitas. Tomoyo tomó aire y se preparó para animar a su padre, miró a Touya a los ojos y este le besó la mano en señal de apoyo.

-¡Hola papá! –saludó Tomoyo al verlo e hizo un gran esfuerzo porque no se le notara la tristeza de ver a su padre postrado en la cama con toda clase de aparatos a su alrededor, pálido y de apariencia cansada.

-¡Hija! No creí que podría verte antes de la cirugía.

-Llegamos a tiempo –respondió ella acercándose para darle un beso en la mejilla y se volvió a Touya quien saludó a su suegro.

-Señor Daidouji –saludo Touya tomando la mano del hombre.

-¿Cuántas veces debo decirte que me llames Takedo? –dijo el hombre con una media sonrisa y lanzando una mirada rápida a su esposa quien no se veía nada feliz.

-Esta bien… "Takedo" –aceptó Touya con una mirada de complicidad a su suegro pues sabía lo que le esperaba cuando se volviera y enfrentara la mirada de Sonomi.

Tomoyo por otro lado sonreía complacida por la relación que se había formado entre Touya y su padre a lo largo de los años.

-¿Cómo está mi nieto? –preguntó Takedo.

-Estuvo resfriado –respondió Tomoyo-. Pero ya está mejor, la próxima vez lo traeremos.

-Si, por favor –exclamó Sonomi entusiasmada-. Tengo muchas ganas de verlo.

La conversación ligera continuó procurando animar a Takedo. Todos evitaron hablar sobre la cirugía, hasta que el anestesista se presentó en la habitación. El hombre, estaba ya preparado para la cirugía, vestido con una pijama quirúrgica azul. Saludó a todos en la habitación y le hizo algunas preguntas a Takedo, al final se despidió asegurando que todo estaría bien.

Antes de salir el anestesista informó que en unos minutos irían a buscarlo. Todos empezaron a despedirse.

-Lo veré en unas horas Takedo –dijo Touya en tono solemne.

-Muchas gracias por traer a mi hija Touya.

-No iba a dejarla sola en este momento.

-Lo sé… -sonrió el hombre.

Touya salió de la habitación para permitir que las dos mujeres se despidieran a sus anchas.

-Papá, todo saldrá bien –dijo Tomoyo besándolo en la frente-. Estaremos aquí cuando despiertes.

-Gracias hija, por estar aquí –musitó Takedo pellizcando su mejilla con afecto y la jaló hacia él para murmurar en su oído-. Hiciste una buena elección al casarte…

Tomoyo sonrió y lo besó de nuevo.

-Déjame un momento con tu madre –pidió Takedo.

-Claro que si –y Tomoyo salió de la habitación.

Touya seguía en el pasillo esperando por ella y extendió los brazos para permitir que ella se refugiara en los mismos.

-Se ve muy mal –murmuró Tomoyo con pesar.

-Es lógico, pero ya verás que cuando termine la operación estará mejor.

-Me da tanto gusto que estés aquí conmigo –dijo Tomoyo abrazándolo con fuerza.

-Un día te prometí que no me separaría de ti –recordó Touya y le levantó la cara para que lo mirara-, y no pienso faltar a esa promesa.

-Te amo tanto –dijo Tomoyo recordando ese día y le colocó una mano en la nuca para atraerlo hacia ella y besarlo.

----------

Touya estaba esperando en la lujosa habitación del hospital que Sonomi había conseguido para Takedo, la cual contaba con una habitación aparte en la cual había amplios sillones donde ahora se encontraba sentado con Tomoyo entre sus brazos dormitando inquieta.

Touya se sintió aliviado al ver salir a su suegra y descansar de las inquietantes miradas que le lanzaba, sobre todo después de que los descubrió besándose en el pasillo.

Sonomi tenía la capacidad para hacerlo sentir como si fuera un adolescente lujurioso que busca lugares inapropiados para besar a su novia; y no el hombre que mostraba a su esposa apoyo, pero por supuesto eso era algo que él nunca admitiría.

Touya observó a Tomoyo. Con esta ya eran tres noches en las que ella no dormía. Cuando enfermó Akio ella había insistido en cuidarlo sola pues sabía que el trabajo en el rancho había sido muy pesado, sobre todo el último par de semanas.

Las cosas se habían complicado después de que Yukito y él tuvieron que asistir a una de sus mejores yeguas en un parto pasando buena parte de la noche con el animal; poco después dos vacas enfermaron y aún no tenían una idea de que era lo que tenían, debían esperar el resultado de unos estudios y mientras tanto los animales habían sido apartados de los demás.

Touya llegaba a casa exhausto y apenas su cabeza tocaba la almohada caía en un sueño profundo. Llevaba días sin tener una conversación decente con su esposa, más allá de los saludos y algunos comentarios era poco lo que habían podido compartir, que decir de las noches. Touya gruño para sus adentros un tanto frustrado llevaba varias noches sin hacerle el amor a su mujer y eso le molestaba.

Tomoyo suspiró atrayendo la atención de Touya quien colocó unos mechones de cabello detrás de la oreja, nunca se cansaría de admirar su belleza. Mientras la contemplaba recordó cuando le propuso matrimonio y le prometió que nunca más volverían a separarse.

Las imágenes de aquel día venían a su mente tan nítidas como si tan solo hubiese sido ayer cuando después de arreglarlo todo con Takedo Daidouji se había presentado en el jardín para volver a verla después de semanas agonizantes en la que se había privado de su presencia.

**- Flash Back -**

_"Seré feliz mientras esté Junto a ti"._

_Eso le había dicho ella y hasta ahora siempre se había asegurado de que nunca se arrepintiera de haber pronunciado esas palabras._

_Se habían besado lentamente, sus labios se separaban y volvían a unirse sin prisas, con la certeza de que estarían juntos._

_Touya no supo cuanto tiempo pasó pero al levantar la cara y observar como ella abría sus ojos lentamente para mirarlo supo que su vida cobraba un nuevo sentido._

_Sacó la cajita con el anillo y la abrió para mostrárselo. La miró a los ojos y en silencio volvió a preguntarle si se casaría con él. Tomoyo no tuvo que pronunciar palabra su mirada y la sonrisa en sus labios lo dijeron todo._

_Muy despacio fue colocando el anillo en su dedo, los dos sonreían como dos niños que compartían un secreto._

_La abrazó para levantarla del suelo y girar con ella. Si sintió algún dolor en su pierna él no lo notó. Los dos reían felices y eso era todo lo que importaba. Repentinamente se detuvo sintiendo la necesidad de besarla de nuevo._

_En el momento que sus bocas se encontraron, el resto del mundo dejó de existir para él. Su boca era cálida y su sabor dulce. Touya tomó aire y una oleada de esencia femenina lo invadió. Se moría de ganas por dejar sus dedos correr por su cabello y así lo hizo. Al mismo tiempo sintió los pequeños dedos de ella deslizándose suavemente por su nuca, en una caricia ya tan familiar para él._

_Touya movía los labios con precisión saboreando los contornos de los labios femeninos que se habían abierto sin que él lo pidiera. Con su lengua recorrió los mismos antes de hundirse en su boca, compartiendo un beso tan intimo que provocó una excitación casi insoportable._

_Así hubieran seguido mucho tiempo de no ser porque fueron interrumpidos por el tal Yamazaki. Tomoyo todavía reía cada vez que lo recordaba, pero para él nunca había sido gracioso. Li había tenido el buen tino de no ir él mismo a decirles que había llegado el momento de marcharse, pues a pesar de que a él debía en parte esos momentos de felicidad no habría podido resistirse de darle su merecido._

_Finalmente se reunieron en la entrada con el otro agente, Li y Sakura, los autos ya los esperaban._

_Sakura y Tomoyo se habían saludado con alegría intercambiaron abrazos pero ninguna había hecho un comentario sobre lo que les había ocurrido, su felicidad era evidente y las razones eran obvias._

_Touya pudo notar la radiante felicidad que despedían esos dos, además del hecho de que en cuanto volvieron a tomarse de la mano no se soltaron para nada._

_Touya tuvo que debatirse entre la creciente molestia que sentía por ver a su hermana con un hombre y la secreta alegría que le producía el que ella fuera feliz. Al menos, tuvo que admitir para sus adentros, ella había elegido a un buen hombre que se ocuparía de hacerla feliz y de protegerla contra todo._

_Después de un largo trayecto, llegaron a la mansión Daidouji. Touya no se permitió sentirse intimidado por la abundancia que reflejaba la construcción. Con el simple hecho de mirar a Tomoyo a los ojos era suficiente para sentirse seguro de que podría hacerla feliz. Además Tomoyo nunca había mostrado los caprichos de una niña rica. Por el contrario, su sencillez y humildad eran parte de las cualidades que admiraba de ella._

_Cuando por fin conoció a Takedo Daidouji en persona este lo saludó efusivamente, y le agradeció por haberle devuelto la alegría a su hija. Con Sonomi Daidouji nunca había sido sencillo, la mujer lo miraba con suspicacia y se mantuvo distante hasta que escuchó los planes de los jóvenes de casarse lo antes posible._

_-¿Qué? –exclamó Sonomi poniéndose de pie de un salto- ¿Cómo que casarse¿Estás escuchando esto Takedo? –al notar la aparente tranquilidad de su marido pese a que él también se sorprendió pero no le había afectado del mismo modo que a su esposa._

_-Calma mujer –pidió Takedo a su esposa-. No deberías sorprenderte, este joven no vino hasta aquí solo para saludar a tu hija._

_-Papá –exclamó Tomoyo sonrojada, se encontraba sentada al lado de Touya con sus manos entrelazadas con las de él._

_-Yo debo ir a atender algunos asuntos –se excusó Shaoran poniéndose de pie al notar la difícil situación-. Con permiso._

_-Yo iré con él –anunció Sakura dando un salto-, aún no he saludado a los muchachos –explicó con una sonrisa, notando que su hermano no le agradaba la idea agregó-. Además ya decidí reincorporarme al trabajo cuanto antes. Los veré más tarde._

_Y desaparecieron antes de que alguien pudiera objetar cualquier cosa._

_-¡Casarse! –continuó Sonomi una vez que los jóvenes salieron-. Pe… pero apenas se conocen._

_-Mamá, nos amamos y ya estuvimos separados el tiempo suficiente para saber que lo que sentimos es real y será duradero._

_-Pero…_

_-Señora Daidouji –la interrumpió Touya sereno-. Mis intenciones para con su hija son serias. La amo y no pienso renunciar a ella –y miró a Takedo-. Mi situación económica no es parecida a la suya…_

_-Touya… –susurró Tomoyo preocupada pero él no la dejó hablar._

_-Pero les aseguro –continuó él-, que cuento con la estabilidad económica y el capital suficiente para ofrecerle a Tomoyo lo mejor._

_-No es necesario que nos de explicaciones –aseguró Takedo sinceramente-. Tomoyo ya nos había comentado sobre el rancho que tienen y se que es un negocio fructífero. Además estoy seguro que siempre procurará lo mejor para nuestra hija._

_-¡Takedo! –exclamó Sonomi sin poder creer lo que oía._

_-Calma mujer –insistió una vez mientras se acercaba a ella para tomarle de la mano y hacer que volviera a sentarse-. ¿Habías visto a tu hija tan feliz antes?_

_Sonomi se obligó a mirar a los ojos de Tomoyo que la veían suplicantes._

_-¿Había sido tan feliz incluso antes de que toda esta tragedia nos envolviera?_

_-No –susurró Sonomi derrotada._

_-Yo creo que estos muchachos pueden ser felices –Sonomi suspiró y asintió a su marido quien le besó la frente._

_-Solo hay un par de cosas –continuó Takedo atrayendo la atención de los jóvenes-. No se que tan posible sea que se casen cuanto antes. Kinomoto ya me había expresado sus intenciones…_

_-¡Y no me habías dicho nada! –volvió a explotar Sonomi sin poder contenerse._

_Mientras Takedo trataba de calmarla Touya y Tomoyo susurraban._

_-Te dije que mamá podía ponerse difícil ¿recuerdas?_

_-Si, aunque nunca imagine que tanto… -admitió Touya mirando a sus suegros-. Supongo que te pareces más a tu padre, aunque… -y regresó su mirada a ella-. No me estarás escondiendo esos rasgos de tu carácter ¿verdad? -preguntó mientras una de sus cejas se levantaba suspicazmente._

_-¿Y si así fuera? –lo retó ella-. ¿Saldrías corriendo de aquí con todo y tu propuesta de matrimonio?_

_-Claro que no –aseguró él-. Y si no estuvieran tus padres aquí, te demostraría lo serio de mis palabras._

_-¡Touya! –exclamó ella sonrojada al notar su intensa mirada, pero de pronto recordó algo-. ¿Es cierto lo que dijo papá¿Qué ya le habías mencionado tus "intenciones"?_

_-Si –respondió muy serio-. Como te dije no pienso regresar al rancho sin ti y tenía que asegurarme que nada se interpusiera en mi camino._

_-Te amo Touya –respondió Tomoyo deseando que pudieran estar solos._

_Touya simplemente sonrió y esperaron un par de minutos más para que Sonomi se calmara y así su esposo pudiera decirles cuales eran los inconvenientes._

_Como había expresado al enterarse de los planes de Touya y seguro de la respuesta afirmativa de Tomoyo, había consultado algunos detalles con sus abogados._

_Considerando que Tomoyo una vez casada pudiera ser alejada de todo el circo que se había convertido su situación familiar pensaban aprovechar la situación para alejarla definitivamente de la vida social y pública que hasta ahora solo había provocado su infelicidad._

_Los abogados habían sugerido que Tomoyo esperara a casarse hasta después de que hiciera su declaración en la corte. De esta manera al subir al estrado lo haría como Tomoyo Daidouji y no como Tomoyo Kinomoto._

_Al oír estas últimas palabras Touya se sintió inundado de un placer indescriptible, no había pensado en eso, ella pronto sería Tomoyo Kinomoto, su esposa._

_El señor Daidouji continuó explicando sus planes. Una vez que Tomoyo se viera libre de las obligaciones ante la corte podría casarse._

_Otro inconveniente sería que no podrían hacer una enorme fiesta como a él mismo Takedo le encantaría, puesto que era su única hija. Al contrario, tendría que ser algo muy privado y con solo las familias de ambos y el juez. Y podría ser ahí mismo en la mansión._

_-¿No habría fiesta¿Ni invitados? –Sonomi expreso su descontento al respecto._

_-A mi no me importa –se apresuró a decir Tomoyo ante otra explosión de su madre._

_-¿Estás segura? –preguntó Touya dudando por primera vez de su idea de casarse cuanto antes-. Podríamos esperar._

_-¡No! –aseguró Tomoyo con vehemencia-. No quiero esperar, además papá tiene razón. Si ahora se sabe que me caso, la prensa no nos dejará en paz. Estoy cansada de todo esto._

_La amargura con que lo dijo sorprendió a sus padres. Tomoyo nunca se había quejado respecto al acoso de la prensa, era la primera vez que admitía su molestia._

_-Además… -continuó la joven con visible angustia-, si saben que me caso, querrán saber con quien y averiguarían quien es Touya –mirándolo-, donde y como lo conocí. ¡No, no quiero que se sepa nada, nos seguirán hasta el rancho ó no sé… -continuó desesperada-, no se que pueda ocurrir. Yo no quiero…_

_-Está bien –dijo Touya tomándole el rostro con ambas manos-. Se hará como tu quieras._

_Los padres de Tomoyo comprobaron en ese instante lo profundo del amor que ellos se profesaban. Y muy a su pesar Sonomi tuvo que admitir que ese hombre que se llevaría a su hija si podía hacerla feliz._

_Después de eso Takedo pidió que se destapara una botella de champaña y también mandó a llamar a Sakura y Shaoran para que brindaran con ellos._

_Una vez hecho el brindis y las felicitaciones, los planes para la boda empezaron. Todo se mantuvo en el más absoluto de los secretos. _

_Touya acompañó a la familia Daidouji a la corte y era tal su afán de proteger a su prometida que daba la impresión de ser un nuevo miembro de seguridad de la joven._

_Una vez que Tomoyo cumplió con su parte en el juicio, se llevó acabo la boda, todo estaba listo. Por parte de los Daidouji solo hubo una pareja de amigos muy allegados a ellos. Por el lado de los Kinomoto estuvieron todas las personas importantes para la familia._

_Poco a poco y sin llamar la atención fueron llegando los invitados, ni siquiera tenían que vestir muy formal._

_Tomoyo no cabía de la felicidad cuando vio llegar a Fujitaka y Yukito quien iba acompañado por Mina. Unos minutos más tarde aparecieron Eriol y Nagissa. Yue también estuvo presente y llevó a Tsugume con él._

_Aunque la ceremonia fue muy sencilla, la felicidad que mostraba la pareja de novios contagió a todos. Después todos disfrutaron de una comida que organizó Sonomi en su insistencia porque la ocasión no pasará sin más._

_Takedo sorprendió al nuevo matrimonio informándoles que había reservado una suite en uno de los hoteles más lujosos de la ciudad. Todo estaba arreglado para que gozaran de mayor privacidad en su noche de bodas y también estaba cubierto el asunto de la prensa, se habían tomado suficientes precauciones para que nadie se enterara que Tomoyo se hospedaba en el hotel._

**- Fin de Flash Back -**

Touya suspiró recordando aquella primera noche juntos. Había sido muy especial. Miró a la mujer que tenía a su lado y que había florecido en sus brazos desde entonces.

Recordó que habían hablado sobre tener una boda por todo lo alto una vez que todo se calmara. Pero con el tiempo esa idea había sido dejada de lado antes los nuevos acontecimientos. Ni siquiera las bodas que siguieron mantuvieron firme esa intención.

-"_Tal vez, ha llegado el momento_" –pensaba Touya, pero sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos al sentir a Tomoyo moverse.

-Lo siento –dijo Tomoyo después de abrir los ojos y darse cuenta de la posición en al que estaba-. Me quede dormida.

-Estás agotada –la excusó él.

-¿Mamá no ha regresado? –preguntó bostezando.

-¿Crees que te habría dejado dormir si Sonomi hubiera llegado? –negó Touya con burla-. ¿Quién me defendería de su filosa lengua y su mirada acusadora?

-¡Touya! –lo reprendió con una sonrisa-. Mamá no te lastimaría.

-¿Quién sabe? Un día de estos se decide… -y lanzó un silbido.

-No se atreverá, sabe que eres muy importante para mi… -y lo besó suavemente-. ¿Qué hora es?

-Las 9.30, ya se tardó –dijo Touya, aunque si por él fuera podía llegar cuando terminara la cirugía.

-Seguramente decidió pasar a la oficina y dejar todo preparado para la ausencia de papá.

-Es posible.

-Deberíamos llamar a casa –sugirió Tomoyo.

-Tienes razón, ya debe haber despertado Akio.

Llamaron por teléfono y como lo esperaban Akio los saludó muy enojado lanzando reproches. Touya y Tomoyo apenas pudieron convencerlo de que los escuchara. Touya había empezado a convencerlo cuando un grito de alegría por parte del pequeño los interrumpió y su voz se apagó en el teléfono.

-¿Akio? –lo llamó Touya pero no obtuvo respuesta por parte del pequeño sino de Fujitaka quien tomaba la bocina.

-Sayuki acaba de llegar –informó Fujitaka desde el otro lado de la línea, se alcanzaba a oír al fondo las risas de los niños.

-Parece que tuviste razón al pensar que eso lo calmaría –dijo Touya más tranquilo.

-¿Cómo va todo por allá? –preguntó Fujitaka.

-Bien, la cirugía todavía tardará unas horas. Pero todo está bien.

-Que gusto saberlo.

-¿Hablaste con Yukito?

-Si, me dijo que no habría problema, tal como tú pediste quedó en llamarte después de que viniera el veterinario para informarte lo que dijera.

-Bien, esperaré su llamada. ¿Estás seguro que podrás con esos dos diablillos? –preguntó pensando en los dos torbellinos.

Sayuki era un año mayor que Akio pero siempre habían congeniado muy bien y sus travesuras eran ya legendarias.

-No te preocupes, yo puedo. Además Mina ha venido y se quedará a comer y cenar con nosotros. Yukito también se dará sus vueltas.

-Buena idea.

-Mina insistió –dijo Fujitaka-. ¿Tomoyo está por ahí? Mina quiere saludarla.

-Si, ahora te la paso.

Tomoyo saludó a Fujitaka antes de que este la comunicara con Mina. Las dos mujeres se saludaron y Mina le comentó sobre los planes de pasar el día en la casa Kinomoto, para no dejar a Fujitaka y Akio solos.

-Muchas gracias Mina –dijo Tomoyo a su amiga.

-Es un placer –aseguró Mina-. Sayuki ya estaba muy triste pro no poder visitar a Akio.

-Si, Akio también empezaba a aburrirse en cama.

-Y no te apures que los tendrá vigilados, estarán felices jugando en la cama y también tengo pensado ponerles algún video.

-Gracias Mina eres maravillosa.

-Ya se que todo va bien con tu papá –dijo Mina-. Pero si necesitan quedarse allá esta noche, mañana también podemos repetir la visita. Yukito me dijo que si es necesario dormiremos aquí.

-Que amable, pero no creo que sea necesario.

-Solo quería que lo tuvieras en mente.

-Lo sé, les hablaremos más tarde cuando el doctor nos diga como salió la operación.

-Estoy segura que todo irá bien.

-No quiero abusar de ti –confesó Tomoyo-. Tú también debes descansar¿todavía sientes nauseas? –preguntó preocupada por su estado. Mina cursaba ya por el cuarto mes de embarazo.

-¿No te lo había dicho? Llevó una semana sin sufrirlas. ¡Al fin! No entiendo porque, con Sayuki no padecí tanto.

-Tal vez sea una niña y se parecerá a su madre –Tomoyo escuchó a su amiga reír-. Sakura ya me ha contado como eras cuando niña.

-¡Sakura miente! –rió Mina-, yo era una niña bien portada –y guardó silencio unos segundos-. ¿Sabes? No se me había ocurrido verlo de esa manera.

-¿Cómo?

-Pues que tal vez sea una niña…

-Deberías considerar preguntarle al doctor en el ultrasonido de la próxima semana.

-No lo sé… Yukito y yo preferimos la sorpresa.

-Comprendo.

-Bueno amiga, te dejo, iré a ver lo que comeremos.

-Gracias Mina, por todo.

-Como te dije es un placer, esperamos su llamada.

-Está bien, cuídense.

----------

Unos minutos más tarde alguien tocaba a la puerta, Touya se puso de pie y abrió la misma.

-Hola hermano –saludó la persona desde fuera.

-Hola Sakura –respondió Touya con una sonrisa y dio un abrazo a su hermana.

-¡Sakura! –exclamó Tomoyo que se acercó a la puerta en cuanto escuchó la voz de su amiga.

-Hola Tomoyo –saludó la joven y de inmediato estrechó a su amiga en un abrazo.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó Tomoyo feliz-. Es decir¿cómo te enteraste?

-El abuelo –respondió a modo de explicación-. Pensó que podía venir a dar apoyo moral.

-No me dijo nada hace un momento que hablamos con él –dijo Touya cerrando la puerta.

-Lo sé, yo le pedí que no lo hiciera…

-Como es tu costumbre –acusó Touya.

-Hermano, no me regañes, quería darles una sorpresa.

-Muchas gracias Sakura –dijo Tomoyo mientras la invitaba a sentarse y después hacia lo mismo.

-No es nada –aseguró Sakura-. ¿Todavía no tienen noticias?

-No, el doctor dijo que sería un operación larga, pero que no habría de que preocuparse.

-Me da gusto oír eso.

-¿Y las niñas? –preguntó Touya sentándose al lado de su esposa.

-En casa, Wei las llevará a la escuela. En momentos como este me siento muy agradecida de que mi suegra lo haya mandado. Shaoran no dejaría a nadie más el cuidado de sus hijas.

-¿Y Shaoran? –ahora fue Tomoyo quien preguntó.

-Fue al trabajo, me trajo antes de ir para allá. Me dijo que más tarde pasará a saludarlos.

Touya hizo un gesto de resignación, hacía mucho que se había hecho a la idea de que Shaoran formaba parte de la familia y nada cambiaría. Pero tenerlos a él y a su suegra en la misma habitación era demasiado. En ese momento el móvil de Touya empezó a sonar.

-¿Diga? –contestó Touya-. Yukito, que bien –dijo y se puso de pie para apartarse y dejar a las dos amigas platicar a gusto.

-Pero cuéntame ¿cómo han estado¿Cómo están las niñas?

-Muy bien –contestó Sakura con entusiasmo-. Están muy felices ahora que han empezado el primer año de preescolar.

-Son tan lindas, ya deben tener muchos amiguitos.

-Parece que si, al menos ahora me puedo ir más tranquila al trabajo. Wei las lleva a la escuela y yo las recojo. ¿Sabes, he decidido trabajar solo medio tiempo.

-¿En serio¿Shaoran al fin te convenció?

-Pues no tanto así, quiero pasar más tiempo con las niñas –y se volvió a ver a su hermano para cerciorarse que siguiera ocupado-. Pero no es solo por eso.

-¿Ah no? – preguntó Tomoyo acercándose más a Sakura.

-Te voy a contar pues me estoy muriendo de la emoción.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Creo que estoy embarazada –susurró.

-¡Sakura! –exclamó Tomoyo pero de inmediato Sakura le hizo señas para que bajara la voz y volteo a ver a su hermano que seguía concentrado en su conversación.

-Nadie más lo sabe, ni siquiera Shaoran.

-¿Por qué no se lo has dicho?

-Porque quería estar segura –explicó Sakura-, hace dos días fui con mi médico a hacerme los exámenes, hoy tenía que ir a recoger los resultados, pero puedo llamar para preguntar.

-Sakura, es muy emocionante. ¿Qué tan segura estás de que el resultado sea positivo?

-Casi 100 segura. Estoy ansiosa por confirmar la noticia y decírselo a todos.

-¿Cuál crees que sea la reacción de Shaoran?

-Estará feliz, llevamos tiempo intentándolo –confesó sonrojada-. No queríamos que nuestros hijos se lleven muchos años, para que puedan crecer juntos.

-¿Lo dices por la diferencia de edad entre Touya y tú?

-En parte –aceptó ella-, también las hermanas de Shaoran le llevan varios años. Así que no queremos que con nuestros hijos pasen lo mismo -Sakura suspiró ilusionada-. Solo espero que esta vez sea niño.

-¿Y si fuera otra nena? –preguntó Tomoyo sonriendo, sabía del deseo de Sakura por darle un hijo varón a Shaoran.

-No importará –aseguró divertida-. Lo intentaría otra vez.

-¿Qué intentarás otra vez? –preguntó Touya al llegar junto a ellas.

-Nada importante –respondió Sakura sonriente-. Es algo que no me resulta bien en el trabajo.

Touya iba a replicar algo pero en ese momento entró Sonomi como un torbellino y a ver a Sakura la saludó con entusiasmo.

-¡Sakura! Querida, que gusto, hace mucho que no te veía.

-También es un gusto para mi verla Sonomi.

-Hemos visto a tu marido de vez en cuando; los hombres que nos asigno para la nueva seguridad de la casa han sido magníficos.

-Lo sé, él mismo se encargó de seleccionarlos.

La charla entre las dos mujeres continuó. Touya un poco cansado y molesto, se ofreció para ir por unas bebidas y salió en busca de ellas. Antes e que cruzara la puerta miró a Tomoyo y ella le lanzó una mirada comprensiva. Sabía que su marido no soportaba estar encerrado y sin hacer nada por mucho tiempo.

Mientras la plática entre Sakura y su madre fue avanzando Tomoyo se distrajo pensando en lo afortunadas que eran Sakura y Mina ante la llegada de un nuevo bebé a la familia, Nagissa también tenía dos hijos.

Para ella la primera vez no había sido tan sencilla, Akio es el más pequeño de todos los niños que había en la familia.

Debido a que cuando se casó con Touya el juicio no había terminado. Decidieron esperar a que todo estuviera más calmado para planear la llegada de sus hijos. Tomoyo suspiró pensando en lo difícil que fue en llegado el momento.

**- Flash Back -**

_Las dos veces que Tomoyo regresó a los tribunales fue con el único propósito de presentar su declaración y en las dos ocasiones antes de salir de casa tenía que ocultar su sortija de compromiso poniéndola en una cadenita que llevaba al cuello, para así poder protegerla de las miradas curiosas y no apartarse de ella en ningún momento._

_Aunque para Tomoyo no representaba un gran problema ya que se sentía muy afortunada por contar con Touya, pues su presencia le infundaba valor, sobre todo al momento de testificar contra Matsagi, Keiju y los otros sin que ni siquiera le temblara la voz como ella temía._

_Touya le había brindado su apoyo y protección en todo momento. Cuidaba mucho que la prensa no se acercará demasiado a ella. Fue una fortuna que a los ojos del mundo pareciera uno más de su equipo de seguridad._

_Con Touya a su lado los días pasaron volando, hasta que llegó el día de la boda. Tomoyo lo esperaba con emoción. Como la ceremonia sería privada y muy sencilla, eligió un vestido de acuerdo a la ocasión. _

_El vestido era blanco de una sola pieza con un ligero escote en la espalda y llevó el cabello recogido con sencillez, todo acompañado por un pequeño ramo de rosas blancas._

_A pesar de lo sencillo del evento para ella fue el día más feliz de su vida, jamás había fantaseado con una gran fiesta ni un gran vestido, lo único que siempre había anhelado era encontrar a quien amar y ser amada y lo había logrado._

_Cuando bajó las escaleras Touya la estaba esperando, se sintió en las nubes al notar la mirada de aprobación con que observaba su atuendo. Como siempre se detuvo en el último escalón para quedar a su altura._

_-¿Te gusta? –preguntó ella refiriéndose al vestido._

_-Si, pero me gusta más la chica que lo lleva puesto –contestó Touya abrazándola por la cintura para dar unas vueltas con ella._

_-Soy tan feliz –suspiró ella aún en sus brazos._

_-Yo también –respondió él antes de besarla con ternura._

_-Los novios no deben besarse hasta el final de la ceremonia –dijo una voz a sus espaldas._

_Cuando Tomoyo levantó la vista y aún en brazos de Touya pudo ver que tenían público. Yukito quien había hablado se encontraba al frente del grupo y tomada de la mano llevaba a Mina quien estaba un poco sonrojada, un poco atrás de ellos estaba un sonriente Fujitaka. _

_Feliz corrió a saludarlos, aunque no sin antes liberarse de los brazos de Touya que renuentes se negaban a liberarla. Ahora era un día completo, con todas las personas que quería a su alrededor._

_La sorpresa fue mayor cuando llegaron Eriol y Nagissa, lo mismo que Yue y Tsugume, Touya también los había invitado. Aun mas fue su asombro cuando Nagissa le confesó muy sonrojada que Eriol y ella estaban comprometidos y que se casarían en cuestión de meses; quizá dos o máximo tres meses._

_Cuando llegó el juez se reunieron en torno a él, detrás de la pareja de enamorados, con sus respectivos padres a cada lado._

_En el momento de intercambiar los votos matrimoniales Tomoyo pudo ver en los ojos de Touya todo el amor que le profesaba y la promesa de la felicidad futura que habría en las palabras que pronunciaba._

_Cuando por fin pudieron besarse, Tomoyo sabía que recordaría ese beso como el inicio de su futuro juntos._

_Cuando se volvieron para recibir los abrazos y felicitaciones de los presentes. Fujitaka conmovió a Tomoyo al decirle que ahora sería una hija más de su familia._

_Mina bromeó con ella pues de todas las amigas ella era la primera en casarse. Dos semanas más tarde Mina sería la novia._

_Afortunadamente todo fue tan discreto que nadie aparte de las personas en la ceremonia se enteró del acontecimiento. Los empleados de la casa demostraron su lealtad guardando silencio._

_Dos semanas más tarde a pesar de no haber terminado el juicio, Tomoyo, Touya, Sakura y Shaoran se dirigían a la boda de Mina y Yukito._

_Fujitaka los sorprendió cuando llegaron a casa, pues les había preparado la habitación más grande de la casa, misma que alguna vez habían usado él y su esposa, incluso todas las cosas de Touya habían sido trasladadas a ese cuarto. Tomoyo también se emocionó mucho al ver el vestido de dama listo para ella, tal y como lo había prometido Mina. Fue muy emocionante asistir al primer evento social como "la esposa de Touya Kinomoto"._

_La fiesta fue un éxito, muchos recibieron sorprendidos la noticia del matrimonio de Touya. La familia Kinomoto era tan querida que respetaron su privacidad y no hicieron preguntas sobre los motivos del matrimonio tan apresurado, ya sería un mejor momento para dar explicaciones._

_Todos se divirtieron, bailaron y comieron disfrutando de la fiesta. Incluso Touya olvidó por un día el supuesto "resentimiento" por Shaoran y dejó que él y su hermana se divirtieran sin hacer comentarios sarcásticos o lanzarles miradas de advertencia._

_Mientras bailaba junto a Touya en la fiesta y observaba feliz a Yukito y Mina, pudo notar también que había una diferencia en la forma que se trataban Shaoran y Sakura, había algo más íntimo entre ellos._

_Tomoyo se sonrojó al notar que también lo había entre Touya y ella. Ahora que lo habían compartido todo y se habían entregado en cuerpo y alma su relación era más sólida que nunca y, a veces, no había necesidad de palabras, bastaba con que se miraran para saber lo que pensaban._

_Llegó el momento en que los recién casados partieron a una larga luna de miel, todos los despidieron entre porras y aplausos. Después de permanecer un poco más en la fiesta todos empezaron a despedirse y comenzaron a partir a sus casas._

_Ellos también lo hicieron pues al siguiente día tendrían que regresar a la ciudad. Touya ya había hecho los arreglos para que llegado el momento Eriol y algunos de los trabajadores del rancho, ayudaran a Fujitaka con el cuidado del mismo, que aunque estaba familiarizado con el trabajo, ya estaba un poco oxidado como el propio Fujiaka había confesado._

_Al fin llegó le momento de partir, Touya y Tomoyo viajaron en un auto aparte del que ocuparán Shaoran, Sakura y el señor Kinomoto._

_Durante el trayecto al rancho Tomoyo podía notar la ansiedad de Touya por llegar a casa pronto. Ella misma la compartía, seria la primera noche que pasaran juntos en el rancho ya como un matrimonio._

_Cuando por fin estuvieron solos en su habitación la tensión era tal que parecía como si fuera la primera vez que estuvieran juntos. Más tarde Tomoyo se debatía entre la pasión y la risa pues hasta ahora no habían tenido problemas con la privacidad, pero estando en casa a Touya le preocupaba que fueran demasiado escandalosos, aunque Tomoyo sabía de sobra que no podían serlo tanto ¿o si?_

_Al final había sido más excitante hacer el amor en silencio, primero de una manera ansiosa y desenfrenada y después volvieron a repetirlo tomándose su tiempo para darse placer mutuamente de forma más tierna._

_Ya saciados permanecieron abrazados durante largo rato sin decir nada. La sábana los cubría solo hasta la cintura. Touya boca arriba abrazaba a Tomoyo con un brazo que descansaba posesivo sobre su cintura._

_Tomoyo con la cabeza sobre su pecho escuchaba extasiada los latidos de su corazón mientras su mano paseaba por su torso, de repente lo escuchó suspirar._

_-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Tomoyo colocando un suave beso en su pecho para después recargar la barbilla en el mismo._

_-Fue maravilloso –respondió él mirándola a los ojos, la luz que se filtraba por la ventana le permitía admirarla._

_-Si –gimió ella sintiendo que su mano subía lentamente por la espalda para después jugar con su cabello._

_-En cuanto volvamos voy a ampliar la casa para quedarnos con la habitación más alejada, y así tendremos más privacidad._

_-¿Pensé que querrías esta habitación para nosotros¿Qué sentirá tu papá si nos mudamos a otra?_

_-No le importará –aseguró él-. Además esta habitación podemos dejársela a Sakura para cuando esté casada y venga a visitarnos –comentó encogiéndose de hombros como tratando de no darle mucha importancia a que su hermana se casará dentro de poco tiempo._

_-Será como tu quieras –dijo Tomoyo besándole la barbilla._

_Guardaron silencio un momento cada uno inmerso en sus propios pensamientos._

_-¿Touya?_

_-Mmmm_

_-¿Quieres tener hijos? –preguntó soñadora aunque conocía la respuesta quería escucharla otra vez._

_-Tú sabes que si –respondió él muy serio sin dejar de acariciarla._

_-¿Y cuántos hijos quieres tener?_

_-No lo sé, no había pensado en eso… ¿cuántos te gustaría a ti?_

_-Mmmm –fingió que pensaba-. Tal vez… ¿tres?_

_-Tres, es un buen número –sonrió él._

_-Yo había pensado… -y dudó un momento._

_-¿Qué?_

_-En que podríamos tenerlos pronto._

_-¿Estás segura?_

_-Si –asintió ella-. No falta mucho para que se dicte sentencia y podremos regresar definitivamente, y… yo quisiera, tener un bebé pronto –confesó sonrojada._

_Touya se volvió hacia ella para mirarla de frente y la abrazó con fuerza._

_-A mi también me gustaría –respondió mientras la besaba-. ¿Qué te parecería ir empezando de una vez?_

_-Si –dijo ella sintiéndose explotar de felicidad y se pegó más a él-. Si, por favor._

_Fue la primera vez que hicieron el amor sin protección. Para Tomoyo fue increíble sentirlo sin ninguna barrera que los separara, Touya mostró que compartía esta misma satisfacción haciéndole el amor de tal manera que al final sintió que casi se desmayaba. De vuelta a la ciudad siguieron intentándolo todas las noches._

_Poco después el juicio llegó a su fin y la sentencia llegó como un manto de paz para todos. Fue un alivio saber que cada uno de los implicados se les había otorgado más de 50 años de cárcel. Keiju fue quién recibió una sentencia menor debido a que no tenía antecedentes pero aún así pasaría mucho tiempo encerrado._

_La prensa se alborotó nuevamente, ansiosa por saber la reacción de la familia. El matrimonio Daidouji hizo frente al interrogatorio y al final pidieron un poco de respeto para ellos pues ahora pretendían poder gozar de nuevo de la paz y serenidad que solo el final de ese capítulo podía otorgarles a su vida._

_Touya y Tomoyo debieron permanecer unos días más en la ciudad hasta que todo se hubo tranquilizado para poder regresar al rancho._

_El mismo Shaoran aprovechó esta oportunidad para dejar un nuevo equipo de seguridad instalado en la mansión y con un nuevo sistema protegiendo a la misma, el personal se reducía a un par de personas._

_Después de eso las dos parejas regresaron al rancho y tal y como Shaoran había prometido en cuanto tuvo todo preparado. Sakura, Fujitaka y él viajaron a China para conocer a la familia Li y dar marcha a todos los preparativos para la boda que se celebraría un mes más tarde._

_Debido a que Yukito y Mina aún no regresaban de luna de miel. Touya y Tomoyo decidieron quedarse para cuidar el rancho, aunque a ninguno de los dos les importó mucho ante la idea de pasar esos días solos disfrutando por fin de su futuro juntos._

_Aunque la pasión entre ellos nunca había mermado, Tomoyo recordaría esos días como los más apasionados. Touya se mostraba especialmente febril y ansioso y se tomaba su tiempo para provocarla llevándola hasta limites todavía desconocidos para ella._

_Terminaron haciendo el amor en lugares que Tomoyo jamás se habría imaginado, en el salón, en la cocina, el estudio, la antigua habitación de Tomoyo, e incluso una noche en la colina, dentro de un saco de dormir._

_Touya le había confesado cada una de sus fantasías y sueños que había tenido durante mucho tiempo, cuando todavía no definía sus sentimientos por ella y el solo pensar en la joven lo encendía._

_Su felicidad se vio empañada conforme pasaban los meses y ella no quedaba embarazada. La gota que derramó el vaso fue cuando poco tiempo después de su boda Sakura anunciará su embarazo, lo mismo paso cuando Nagissa también daba la noticia, pese al poco tiempo que llevaban casados._

_Fujitaka al notar la aflicción de la joven que ya consideraba como una hija sugirió que visitara un médico, tal vez el sugeriría alguna solución._

_Touya acompañó a Tomoyo durante las visitas al ginecólogo y cuando el mismo concluyó que no había nada malo en la joven. Entonces fue Touya quien decidió hacerse los estudios también._

_Para alivio de todos los resultados concluyeron que eran una pareja en perfectas condiciones para concebir. El doctor mencionó que era probable que debido a la tensión que Tomoyo había sufrido y a su actual estado por la falta de éxito en embarazarse, fuera esta ansiedad el motivo por el que no había logrado su propósito._

_Un par de semanas más tarde, en una cena en familia y con todo el tacto que les fue posible debido a las circunstancias; Mina y Yukito también anunciaban que estaban esperando a un nuevo miembro de la familia Tsukishiro._

_Tomoyo hizo lo posible por recibir la noticia con alegría y felicitar a sus amigos sin que el temor a incomodarla ó entristecerla oscureciera la buena nueva. Touya podía observar aun así, al igual que Fujitaka que Tomoyo estaba afectada y él por igual se sentía algo inquieto, no por ellos en verdad, sino en los efectos que ocasionaba el que sus amigos y parientes, parecían tener mas dicha que ellos._

_Fue tanto el esfuerzo de Tomoyo por aparentar felicidad, que al despedir a las visitas se sentía exhausta. A pesar de eso se empeñó en mantener una actitud serena y se dedicó a recoger la mesa y lavar la vajilla. Al menos el mantenerse ocupada le ayudaría._

_Touya y Fujitaka la observaban preocupados finalmente este último decidió dejar a la pareja a solas para que pudieran hablar con tranquilidad. Aunque esto fue prácticamente imposible pues los intentos de Touya por iniciar una conversación se vieron frustrados por la falta de respuesta de ella._

_Al final Touya le sugirió que subiera mientras él se ocupaba de revisar que todo estuviera en orden y apagar las luces antes de subir._

_Tomoyo subió y se preparó para acostarse apenas consciente de lo que hacia. Al final estaba acostada de lado luchando contra la angustia que se concentraba en su pecho._

_Touya apareció en la habitación y se desnudó antes de meterse a la cama, apagó la luz y se recostó en la almohada consciente de lo tensa que se encontraba su esposa, casi tuvo que obligarla a que se volviera hacia él para poder abrazarla._

_-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó con suavidad mientras la acurrucaba entre sus brazos._

_Tomoyo negó con la cabeza apretando los dientes en un último intento por controlarse. Estaba feliz por sus amigos pero no podía evitar sentirse triste, una idea merodeaba por su mente provocándole una gran desolación._

_-¿Qué pasará si…? –murmuró con un gran esfuerzo-¿…si no pudiera… tener hijos? –un sollozo escapó de su boca y las lágrimas surcaban por sus mejillas incontrolables mojando el pecho de Touya._

_-Eso no sucederá –aseguró Touya mientras la abrazaba con fuerza, sintiéndose desolado por la tristeza de Tomoyo-. El doctor dijo que solo necesitabas tiempo, eso es todo._

_-Lo sé, pero –hipo ella-. No puedo evitar sentirme así. Lo siento, Touya –se disculpó mientras se liberaba de sus brazos para tomar un pañuelo-. El doctor dijo que debía estar tranquila, pero ya no sé como._

_Con el paso del tiempo Touya hizo lo posible por alegrar a Tomoyo. Le construyó su propio estudio para que pudiera pintar en él. Una habitación con enorme ventanales que le daban una iluminación natural a la habitación y una vista maravillosa del bosque._

_Tomoyo apreciaba los intentos de Touya por hacerla feliz, e hizo un esfuerzo por sobreponerse. Se concentró en el cuidado de la casa negándose a que se contratara a una persona de tiempo completo el trabajo, la señora Kaede había regresado y le ayudaba con parte de los quehaceres, pero no se quedaba todo en día en casa, así que Tomoyo era quien atendía a Touya y Fujitaka. _

_También ocupó buena parte de su tiempo a pintar, se descubrió creando lo que ella titularía su obra más oscura, aunque procuraba no mostrar esos cuadros para no preocupar a nadie._

_Poco después cuando se hizo evidente que Nakuru no volvería al pueblo, Eriol recomendó a Tomoyo con el dueño de la galería quien conociendo la afición de Tomoyo y su gusto por las artes, coincidió con el hombre en la opinión de que la joven sería una gran colaboradora para la promoción del lugar, así que pronto ocupo parte de su tiempo con este trabajo._

_Cuando las gemelas Hazuki y Kisumu, llegaron a la vida de los Li, todos viajaron a la ciudad para conocerlas. Sakura estaba feliz por la llegada de sus hijas._

_Todos hicieron burlas respecto a la fecha de su nacimiento pues llegaban justamente nueve meses después de la boda._

_Cuando les tocó su turno al matrimonio Kinomoto de tomar en brazos a las gemelas, y al notar el cuadro que formaban Tomoyo suspiró y pensó que ya era hora de que tomará con más filosofía su situación y esperará pacientemente el momento en que pudiera embarazarse._

_Touya adivinando lo que pasaba por la mente de su esposa pensó que lo que ella necesitaba era alejarse de todo eso. Así que al poco tiempo la sorprendió con la noticia de que la llevaría a una luna de miel atrasada a París._

_Alejados de todo y con tiempo para ellos dos, al poco tiempo de regresar, Tomoyo confirmó que estaba embarazada._

_Así que cuando Nagissa y Mina dieron a luz a Tenji y Sayuki respectivamente Tomoyo pudo disfrutar plenamente de la felicidad que reinaba y a los pocos meses los Kinomoto recibían a Akio en sus vidas._

**- Fin Flash Back -**

Tomoyo contemplaba su mano izquierda centrando su atención en su dedo anular. Desde que estaba con Touya ella había sido muy feliz, tal vez ahora ya podría plantearse la posibilidad de otro hijo. Y aunque sentía un ligero temor estaba segura de que esta vez sería diferente.

-Si, Shaoran es un padre maravilloso, Tomoyo ha sido testigo de eso ¿verdad? –la voz de Sakura la sacó de sus cavilaciones.

-Si mamá, deberías verlo –respondió Tomoyo después de tardar un poco en agarrar el hilo de la conversación-. Las niñas siempre están peleando por su atención. Por cierto, espero que pronto vayan al rancho a visitarnos, Touya tiene una sorpresa para las niñas.

-No me digas que… -Sakura la veía con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¿Qué pasa¿Cuál es la sorpresa? –preguntó Sonomi sin poder contener la curiosidad.

-Touya compró un par de ponys para las niñas –dijo Tomoyo muy orgullosa de su marido.

-Hazuki y Kisumu se lo habían pedido –explicó Sakura a Sonomi-. Pero aunque se como es Touya, no esperaba que realmente lo hiciera –admitió sorprendida.

-A mi también me sorprendió –confesó Tomoyo-. Un día de repente llegó con los ponys. Deberías haber visto las caras de Akio y Sayuki. Yukito también lo sabía y lo llevó a la casa junto con Mina para que los vieran.

-Me hubiera gustado ver la cara de mi nieto –se lamentó Sonomi.

-No te preocupes, lo grabé todo –y rió por un momento-. Pasada la sorpresa inicial Akio no sabía si le gustaban o no, dice que le gusta más montar a "Sultán" con su papá.

Las mujeres todavía reían cuando Touya regresó con las bebidas. Sakura saltó sobre él en la primera oportunidad para agradecerle por su gesto y le aseguró que en cuanto el padre de Tomoyo estuviera mejor irían a visitarlos.

Más tarde apareció el doctor para avisarles que la cirugía había terminado con éxito. Todos sonrieron aliviados. También les informó que Takedo pasaría algunas horas en terapia intensiva antes de que pudieran pasarlo a su habitación pero les dijo que podrían pasar a verlo pero uno solo a la vez. Cuando regresó por ellos para llevarlos donde Takedo Sakura prefirió esperar.

-Vayan ustedes –dijo Sakura-. Yo esperaré a que este instalado aquí para verlo. Además tengo que hacer una llamada –y guiñó el ojo a su amiga.

Todos salieron dejando sola a Sakura quien se apresuró a sacar su móvil y marcar el número.

-Muchas gracias doctor –decía la joven después de recibir el resultado-. Si, llamaré después para hacer una cita, hasta luego.

Sakura se sentó en el sillón temblando de la emoción, miró el reloj y vio que no faltaba mucho para que llegara Shaoran como había quedado.

Nerviosa practicó la forma en que le daría la noticia a su esposo. También pensó que debería decirle a sus hijas que pronto tendrían un hermano o hermana, aunque ella preferiría lo primero.

Shaoran era un padre maravilloso y nunca se había mostrado molesto por no tener un hijo. Desde que las gemelas llegaron a su vida, él había expresado su felicidad por esto, colmándola de detalles agradecido porque fuera padre. Después de tener tantos sobrinos al fin tenía sus propios hijos.

La noticia del embarazo los sorprendió pero aunque no lo habían planeado estuvieron felices e hicieron los preparativos para la llegada del nuevo miembro de la familia y más aún cuando se enteraron que serían gemelos.

Fue entonces cuando Shaoran apresuró la compra de una casa en un sitio precioso en las afueras de la ciudad y rodeado de otras casas similares que ocupaban en su mayoría matrimonios jóvenes.

Poco antes de que nacieran las bebes Ieran Li visitó al matrimonio y llevó con ella a Wei un fiel sirviente de la familia que desde muy joven había cuidado a Shaoran y que ahora ofrecía a la joven madre para que la apoyara en todo.

Sakura agradeció el gesto y aunque al principio le costó adaptarse a la presencia de Wei en la casa, muy pronto se encariñó con él y ahora era un miembro más de la familia.

Shaoran siempre fue tan considerado, ayudándola en todo, y permitiéndole trabajar sin oponer ninguna resistencia a sus deseos.

Actualmente Shaoran tenía un puesto mucho más alto en la agencia de seguridad, coordinaba los grupos y se ocupaba de la capacitación de los nuevos miembros.

Sakura aún era su asistente y desde el nacimiento de las niñas contaba con una computadora en casa que estaba conectada a la oficina de Shaoran para los casos en los que por alguna razón Sakura debía pasar más tiempo en casa.

Sakura suspiró pensando en lo afortunada que era por tener a Shaoran en su vida y todo lo que él le había dado desde un principio. Más aún desde la primera noche que pasaron juntos.

**- Flash Back -**

_El día de la boda de Touya y Tomoyo al fin había llegado. Sakura sabía muy bien las dificultades por las que habían atravesado y se merecían ese día de felicidad. Ella misma había tenido que hacer un pequeño sacrificio al posponer sus planes de boda hasta que todo hubiera terminado, pero la desesperación por no saber cuando sucedería esto último empezaba a molestarla._

_Sakura suspiró mientras escuchaba a su hermano y amiga intercambiar los votos matrimoniales, Shaoran le tomó la mano provocando que ella lo mirara y lo que vio en sus ojos la dejó sin aliento. En ese momento tomó una decisión._

_Una vez que pasó el brindis y la celebración por la boda, los novios se marcharon a un lujosísimo hotel donde podrían celebrar en privado su amor._

_Sakura despidió a Fujitaka y los demás ese mismo día al atardecer. El rancho había quedado a cargo de los trabajadores, pero aún así no podían darse el lujo de ausentarse más de un día._

_Nagissa y Eriol pasarían unos días más en la ciudad arreglando algunos detalles por el trabajo de la joven, y Eriol les confesó en secreto que, también le compraría la sortija a Nagissa en la Ciudad y le propondría matrimonio formalmente, antes de volver. Así que quedó que almorzaría con ellos antes de que regresaran a casa._

_Una vez terminados todos los asuntos de seguridad Shaoran se tomaría el resto del día para descansar por insistencia de Sagara quien lo había felicitado por su buen trabajo._

_Shaoran llevó a Sakura a su departamento donde descansarían disfrutando al fin de la privacidad que la boda de su hermano les daría pues este había estado viviendo con ella todo ese tiempo._

_-Que día tan maravilloso –suspiró Sakura al entrar dejando sus llaves y el bolso a un lado._

_Sin previo aviso Shaoran la tomó en sus brazos para darle un prolongado beso._

_-Ahora si es maravilloso –dijo él sonriendo con picardía. Sakura no podía estar más de acuerdo._

_-¿Por qué no te pones cómodo mientras yo sirvo unas bebidas? –sugirió Sakura después de un suave beso._

_Shaoran asintió y la dejó ir para poder quitarse el saco y la corbata, y sentarse en el amplio sofá de la sala. Sakura regresó con las bebidas y después de ofrecerle un vaso a Shaoran se quitó las sandalias de tacón alto para sentarse cómodamente en el sofá._

_-Todo salió perfecto ¿no crees?_

_-Si, todo salió bien –estuvo de acuerdo él-. Dio un trago a su bebida y echó la cabeza hacia atrás con los ojos cerrados._

_-¿Te sentías muy presionado, no? –preguntó Sakura al verlo tan cansado._

_-Si, un poco. Me preocupaba que alguien se enterara y estropeara todo, pero afortunadamente no fue así, y no creo que nada malo suceda ahora._

_-Estoy de acuerdo._

_-Eso me recuerda que… olvide algo en el auto –dijo Shaoran de repente y se incorporó de un salto-. Voy por el._

_-Está bien –dijo Sakura intrigada pero permitió que se marchara y aprovechó para ir a su habitación y retocarse el peinado y el maquillaje._

_La boda no había sido formal y por eso Sakura había elegido un vestido de una pieza sin mangas con un escote discreto. Su cabello lo llevaba recogido en un moño sencillo y algunos mechones se escapaban de él dándole un aire desenfadado._

_Corrió de regreso al sofá y se sentó en el aparentando que no se había movido de ahí. Shaoran regresó casi de inmediato llevando un enorme paquete en sus manos y se lo entregó a la joven._

_-Ábrelo –dijo él con una sonrisa y se sentó a su lado._

_-Sakura bajó los pies del sillón y dejó su copa a un lado antes de tomar el paquete, pesaba un poco y empezó a desenvolverlo con cuidado. Al abrirlo contuvo el aliento y lanzó una mirada confundida a Shaoran._

_-Adelante, sácalo –sugirió Shaoran, ella obedeció y con manos temblorosas tomó el contenido del paquete mismo que Shaoran hizo a un lado._

_Sakura contemplaba frente a ella una replica exacta de la cajita de música que su madre le había regalado. Levantó la tapa de la misma y las notas empezaron a fluir ocupando el silencio que hasta entonces reinaba en la habitación._

_-Se lo mucho que te dolió la perdida de la original –explicó Shaoran-. Con ayuda de tu padre mandé a hacer una replica exacta, en cierta forma el corazón de la original está en esta, pues fue lo único que se pudo salvar, lo que estás escuchando es de tu caja musical original._

_-Oh Shaoran –gimió Sakura pasando una mano por el objeto-. Es preciosa, gracias._

_Sakura dejó la caja sobre la mesa de café y limpió el par de lágrimas que habían escapado de sus ojos, sonriendo se volvió a mirarlo._

_-Nadie había hecho algo así por mi¿cómo puedo agradecértelo? –preguntó con picardía._

_-Ya que lo mencionas tengo un par de ideas –respondió él en el mismo tono._

_-Yo también –dijo Sakura y lentamente se acercó a él, se sentó sobre sus piernas a horcajadas de tal manera que la falda del vestido se levantó descubriendo la mayor parte de sus muslos y lo besó sin inhibiciones._

_Pareció que el beso duró horas y de alguna manera habían quedado recostados en el sofá de una forma para nada recatada._

_-Creo que debemos parar ahora –dijo Shaoran jadeante e intentó separarse de ella pero Sakura no se lo permitió._

_-No –fue la respuesta de ella y lo abrazó con más fuerza apresándolo con sus piernas-. Quiero que me hagas el amor –susurró en su oído._

_-¿Qué? –exclamó Shaoran tenso y la miró a los ojos-. ¿Qué estás diciendo? –Sakura tragó con dificultad pero tenía una mirada decidida en los ojos._

_-Qué quiero que me hagas el amor._

_-Sakura, pero… ¿estás segura? –preguntó acariciando su rostro-. Cuando estuvimos en "la casa de los besos" dijiste que preferías esperar…_

_-Estoy segura –lo interrumpió sonrojada por su atrevimiento, aunque feliz por haberlo dicho-. No sabemos cuando podremos casarnos –explicó ella con voz trémula-. Y yo, yo no quiero esperar más. Quiero ser tuya, Shaoran, completamente tuya._

_-No tengo protección –dijo él sin aliento._

_-Yo si, están en mi habitación –y se mordió el labio avergonzada._

_Sakura llevaba tiempo pensando en eso y sabía que necesitarían protegerse pues a Shaoran no le gustaría dejarla embarazada antes de la boda. Lo conocía demasiado bien para saberlo y ella no quería que nada los detuviera una vez que se decidiera a pedírselo._

_-Por favor Shaoran, hazme el amor -murmuró ella con una mirada provocadora como solo ella podía hacer sobre todo cuando quería algo de él. Siempre funcionaba, y esta vez no sería la excepción. _

_-Sakura –gimió él antes de besarla._

**_advertencia, aquí empieza el lemon_**

_Sus labios se unieron ansiosos por reencontrarse, explorarse mutuamente, exaltando los sentidos de la pareja._

_El beso se tornó más posesivo cuando las manos de Shaoran recorrieron su espalda y la atrajo más hacia su cuerpo. Al sentir la excitación masculina, instintivamente ella ciño la pelvis contra la de él._

_Los labios de Shaoran empezaron a recorrer la base del cuello y la garganta antes de deslizarse hacia el pecho. Un leve gemido escapó de la garganta de la joven cuando la mano de él acarició sus senos por encima del vestido._

_Sakura se sentía enloquecer de placer. Era más de lo que podía soportar, lanzó una ligera protesta cuando él se retiró para levantarse pero no dijo nada cuando Shaoran la alzó en sus brazos._

_Mientras la llevaba a la habitación la boca de él se apoderó de sus labios y, entonces, ella rodeándole el cuello con los brazos, le devolvió el beso, totalmente entregada a su boca, hasta casi hacerlo enloquecer._

_Shaoran la bajó al llegar junto a la cama, luego le acarició la mejilla cuando ella le desabotonaba la camisa. Y se quitó los zapatos mientras le bajaba la cremallera del vestido._

_Shaoran retiró las ropas de cama y terminó de quitarse la camisa y los pantalones, encendió la luz de la lámpara de la mesita de noche._

_-Quiero verte –dijo él simplemente mientras contemplaba la delicada estructura ósea, la piel pálida y las suaves curvas._

_Bajo el sujetador traslúcido de color rosa pálido, los senos de Sakura se erguían ansiosos, apretándose contra la tela._

_Sakura tuvo que admitir que ella también quería verlo y admiró su amplio pecho, los fornidos hombros, la estrecha cadera y el abdomen liso._

_Con una paciencia que rayaba en lo cruel Shaoran se movió sin siquiera rozarla y un segundo después estaba sentado en el borde de la cama y ella estaba de pie entre sus muslos. La cama era alta tanto que Shaoran casi no tenía que inclinar la cabeza para verla a los ojos._

_-Si algo te lastima u ofende, dímelo por favor, Sakura –susurró Shaoran y agregó con voz enronquecida por la pasión-: Y tendrás que decírmelo, porque estoy tan ardiente que no seré capaz de reconocer ninguna otra cosa –vio que se ensanchaban los ojos de la joven y agregó con una sonrisa sin humor-. ¿Te asuste? Bienvenida al club, pues yo también empiezo a asustarme –le tomó la mano y se la puso sobre el corazón. Latía con la violencia de caballos en estampida. Su piel se sentía húmeda y caliente haciéndola temblar. Sin embargo, no podía dejar de acariciarlo sintiendo la tensión en sus músculos. _

_Shaoran le enmarcó la barbilla con la mano y la besó en los labios, saboreándolos, atormentándolos y finalmente los abrió con una apagada violencia que la hizo estremecer de placer, endureciendo los pezones y despertando un volcán en su interior._

_Sakura entrelazó las manos tras la nuca de él, con los dedos perdidos en su cabello. La presión de la boca masculina se torno más suave, incitante, recudiendo fuerza de voluntad._

_Sakura sintió sus manos correr ansiosas por su cuerpo y cortó el beso. Bajó la vista a las manos de Shaoran, como si se asombrara de verlas sobre sus senos, pero contempló como los acariciaba._

_Shaoran continuó su exploración sintiendo la boca seca por la anticipación, bajó las manos por sus costados, con la palma extendida acarició su vientre, fascinado por la suavidad de su piel. Levantó la vista para mirarla a los ojos. Sakura levantó la cabeza y lo miró a la cara con los ojos muy abiertos y las pupilas dilatadas_

_Shaoran deseó hacerla suya en ese momento, pero luchó por recobrar el control y lo logró._

_Sakura pudo notar los ojos de Shaoran oscurecidos por el deseo, lentamente él bajo la vista hasta sus senos._

_Sakura se puso tensa de la cabeza a los pies. Todos sus nervios suplicaban que la acariciara, que la liberara de la espera._

_Suspiró con impaciencia mientras las manos masculinas temblaban al desabrochar el sostén. Los ojos de él la recorrieron, sus dedos trazaron círculos y de repente se detuvieron. Sakura contuvo la respiración frustrada hasta que sintió que sus manos bajaban, los pulgares se engancharon en la braguitas de encaje y lentamente fueron bajando hasta despojarla de la prenda._

_Completamente desnuda ante él sus piernas temblaban y tuvo que sujetarse a sus hombros para no caer._

_Sintió cómo el pecho de Shaoran se agitaba, reconociendo en su mirada llena de admiración, el más alto elogio que un hombre pueda hacer a la belleza de una mujer._

_-Sabía que eras bella –murmuró él-. Pero no así, tan perfecta que…_

_Con las manos en sus caderas la acercó a él para besar su vientre. Sakura se arqueó instintivamente hacia atrás, obedeciendo a una fuerza en su interior, y tomó la cabeza de Shaoran entre sus manos mientras él depositaba reverentes besos ascendentes por toda su piel._

_Sakura gimió con frustración cuando Shaoran después de dar un par de besos en el valle de sus senos siguió subiendo sin detenerse hasta la base del cuello._

_-Por favor, Shaoran._

_-¿Por favor qué, cariño? –preguntó sin dejar de besar piel de su cuello._

_-Bésame –pidió jadeante._

_-¿Dónde quieres que te bese?_

_-Tú sabes donde –murmuró extasiada._

_Shaoran levantó la cabeza para observar el rostro sonrojado y jadeante. Sonrió complacido e inclinó la cabeza para acariciarla con la boca._

_Sakura sintió una sacudida. Shaoran le tocó el pezón con la lengua. El vientre de la joven se contrajo y su entrepierna se volvió más suave, más preparada para él._

_Empezó a acariciar su otro seno con la boca y lo mordió suavemente, aumentando la sensibilidad de su pecho, haciéndola vibrar de expectación. Sakura gimió._

_El deseo la dejó sin fuerzas y cuando a Sakura le fallaron las piernas, Shaoran se inclinó hacia atrás sobre la cama y la arrastró con él._

_Rodaron en la cama de modo que Sakura quedó boca arriba y él se colocó de lado junto a ella. Shaoran seguía acariciándola, atormentándola con sus manos, sus labios, mientras con la punta de su lengua exploraba sus senos, la cintura, el vientre y más abajo. Todo su cuerpo se estremeció salvajemente al sentir la íntima caricia._

_Escuchando sus gemidos y sintiendo el temblor de su cuerpo Shaoran sintió que se encendía aún más, levantó la vista para contemplarla una vez más, Sakura tenía los ojos cerrados, los abrió para ver porque se detenía y se encontró con los de él que la miraban con una intensidad sofocante._

_Sin retirar los ojos de los de ella y sintiendo como un imán que lo jalaba a ella, se fue acercando a su rostro._

_-Eres tan hermosa, Sakura, tan hermosa –murmuró él buscando sus labios-. No puede haber hombre más afortunado que yo –y la besó._

_En sus brazos su cuerpo se tornó fluido, dócil, flexible. Sus uñas se hundieron con suavidad en la piel de Shaoran y él lanzó un gemido de placer desde lo profundo de su garganta, apartando su boca de la boca femenina para mirarla con ojos brillantes, impregnados de deseo._

_Sakura alzó una mano temblorosa y le acarició los pómulos con extrema suavidad._

_El corazón de Shaoran golpeó contra su pecho y los ojos de Sakura se agrandaron con azoro y placer al darse cuenta del efecto que tenía sobre él. La boca de Shaoran se curveó en un breve reconocimiento de su propia debilidad._

_Ella le enmarcó el rostro con las manos y luego bajó las manos para posarlas en su cuello. Con los dedos fue trazando las líneas de sus músculos fascinada con su dureza y provocándole un gran placer a él, que observaba cada uno de sus movimientos. _

_Shaoran atrapó una mano y se la llevó a la boca, besándole una a una la punta de los dedos. Él se movió, presionándola más profundamente en la cama con el peso de su cuerpo._

_-Me haces tan feliz –confesó él con voz grave-. Y te amo tanto –dijo antes de darle un beso amoroso, prolongado, lento y tan increíblemente tierno que las lágrimas empezaron a fluir por las mejillas de ella-. Sakura –comenzó a decir Shaoran con voz insegura al notar que lloraba y ella supo que le iba a decir que debían contenerse. Pero ella no permitiría que eso sucediera, selló sus labios con la punta de los dedos._

_-No te detengas Shaoran –susurró con voz densa por el deseo-. No ahora… no ahora… -y luego cubrió la garganta y el pecho masculino con besos suplicantes a boca abierta que lo hicieron gemir y acrecentaron su deseo._

_Ella había ganado. Shaoran se apartó para despojarse de la única prenda que los separaba y se detuvo para maniobrar el pequeño envoltorio cuadrado. Con los ojos abiertos de par en par, Sakura lo contempló en silencio y tragó saliva. Shaoran era perfecto, tan varonil y musculoso._

_-Shaoran –lo llamó ella alargando los brazos hacia él-. Shaoran –volvió a susurrar Sakura que había puesto las manos en los hombros de él en cuanto este se había acercado a ella._

_-Estoy aquí cariño –dijo Shaoran con voz ronca, aunque no creía que Sakura pudiera imaginar lo mucho que le estaba costando mantener la calma. Sofocó su necesidad, besó los senos de Sakura una vez más y se acercó más a ella para besarla en la boca._

_Sakura le dio la bienvenida con los labios suaves y dulces, Shaoran se centró en eso mientras se acomodaba entre sus piernas tomando el control para fundirse con ella._

_Hubo dolor, pero breve, que puso tensos a los dos, pero cuando se desvaneció Shaoran la besó profundamente para que ella comprendiera la cadencia del acto, silenciando con la boca los gemidos de placer de la joven. Sakura comenzó a moverse de forma sinuosa, incitante, provocándolo._

_Sakura era suya, y él le mostraría lo mucho que atesoraba el regalo que le estaba otorgando. Siguió moviéndose dentro de ella, hasta que sus cuerpos explotaron juntos sacudiéndose al alcanzar el clímax._

_Al final Sakura se quedó tumbada a su lado, con la cara contra el pecho húmedo, intentando recuperar el aliento._

_Shaoran inclinó la cabeza y la besó larga y profundamente. La respuesta de ella fue inmediata y ávida, con su cuerpo tembloroso apretado contra él. Por una fracción de segundo sintió una enorme sorpresa pues no podía imaginar que pudiera sentirse, así otra vez, cuando unos segundos antes había estado en cielo con él._

_Sus piernas se entrelazaron. Sakura pudo sentir cuando sus caricias se deslizaron hacia abajo, sobre sus senos y cruzando por su vientre._

_-Shaoran, Shaoran –gritó al sentir su aliento en el ombligo-. Te deseo… pero no sé que hacer._

_-Haz lo que te salga, cariño –murmuró él sobre su cuello bajando las manos por sus caderas hacia lugares más íntimos._

_-¡Shaoran!_

_Sakura deslizó su cuerpo todo lo largo que era sobre el de Shaoran. Comenzó a tocarlo, con los dedos explorando su cuerpo, su piel, en sentido descendente, sin prisas. Y donde lo tocaba con las manos, después lo tocaba con la boca, de forma delicada al principio, más voluptuosamente después._

_Sin inhibiciones. Disfrutando de él de maneras en las que jamás se habría atrevido a soñar. Descubriendo, con satisfacción que podía hacerlo gemir._

_-Preciosa mía –dijo atrayéndola hacia sí hasta que sus pecho entraron en contacto con su torso-. Eres tan hermosa –murmuró él-. Tú cuerpo merece ser cubierto de besos._

_Durante los siguientes minutos, la pasión fue aumentando Shaoran la abrazo y la besó. Sus labios fueron bajando por el cuello hasta llegar al ombligo y las caderas. Sakura gimió de placer._

_-¡Shaoran! –Sakura se dio cuenta que lo deseaba más de lo que podía soportar._

_-Shh, cariño –la tranquilizó. Sakura supuso que se había dado cuenta de cuánto lo deseaba porque la besó con fruición haciendo que se arqueara contra él. Se abandonó a la felicidad de saberse fundida con él._

_-Mi amor –le había dicho al alcanzar el clímax por segunda vez esa noche._

_-Ha sido magnificó –dijo él besando su cara con dulzura, ella lo miraba._

_-No… no sabía que… que yo pudiera ser así –murmuró._

_-Eres encantadora… -dijo besándola de nuevo._

_-No podré irme –dijo Shaoran acunándola en sus brazos-. Me quedaré aquí, contigo. No podré volver a dormir solo otra vez._

_-Bien –susurró Sakura mientras se quedaba dormida con una sonrisa en sus labios-. Te amo Shaoran._

_-Y yo a ti –susurró Shaoran con intensa ternura en su oído_

**- Fin Flash Back -**

Sakura suspiró y se estiró perezosa, se levantó del sofá y caminó hacia la ventana. El sol brillaba en lo alto, se sentía feliz y agradecida con la vida que por lo que tenía.

Shaoran era un esposo maravilloso, desde aquel día en que se entregó a él sin reservas, supo que no se había equivocado al elegirlo.

Ahora solo tenía que esperarlo para darle una noticia que sabía que recibiría con mucho agrado.

**Continuara…**

**Nota de autora: ****¿Y bien¿Qué les pareció? Tal vez algunos a estas alturas estén boquiabiertos, tal vez sorprendidos, aunque yo espero de verdad que estén contentos con el resultado de esta primera parte. Y ya que estamos en eso y que acaban de terminar esta última parte me dedicaré a hablar del lemon. Me decidí a hacer este lemon en primer lugar porque me lo pidieron mucho y porque a mi me agrado la idea. Debo confesar que siento un poco de temor por alguna reacción negativa, lo que menos pretendo es ofender a alguien con lo que yo considero es la máxima expresión de amor que existe entre dos personas que se aman de verdad. Porque no fue mi intención representar o presentar una relación sexual, sino a una pareja que se ama profundamente haciendo el amor, pues desde mi punto de vista no es lo mismo una situación que la otra, sobre todo porque en la ultima se habla de amor no solo de sexo. Me permito recordarles también que estos dos personajes son personas adultas que se aman y se aplica lo mismo a las otras parejas. Ahora bien aclarado este punto solo agregaré que me incline a representar la "primera vez" de esta pareja "antes del matrimonio", en primer lugar porque con cada pareja presentare el lemon en un espacio de tiempo diferente, hubiera sido muy difícil hacerlo con la misma situación para las tres parejas, es decir, la noche de bodas. Y segundo porque esta pareja a diferencia de las otras dos (E&N y T&T), llevan más tiempo de conocerse y más tiempo de estar enamorados (aunque Shaoran haya tardado tanto tiempo en darse cuenta). Aunque esto último podría ser irrelevante cuando lo que importa es la calidad del amor.**

**Como sea, agradecería mucho saber sus opiniones sean cuales fueran pues son igualmente importantes y una crítica mientras sea constructiva siempre será bien recibida.**

**Espero hayan disfrutado de todo lo que presente en esta primera parte, como ven las cosas no fueron tan sencillas para nuestros protagonistas, pero al final todo ha ido bien para todos.**

**Y por último no se si sea una buena noticia o una mala noticia pero ahí les va, nunca pensé que este epílogo me tomara tanto, ni siquiera pensé que me llevaría 2 partes, pero resulta que serán tres, tres partes, así como lo leen, esta quedando largísimo. Esta primera parte por ejemplo, es más larga que cualquiera de mis capítulos y la segunda es muy parecida. Así que he tenido que hacer una tercera que ya va bastante avanzada pero aún no llego al final. De momento solo puedo adelantarles que en la 2ª parte se verá el lemon de E&N cortesía de mi amiga Crystal23 y en la última parte el lemon de T&T, aparte de muchas otras situaciones tiernas y divertidas que mostraran como es la vida actual de los personajes.**

**Como siempre agradezco que sigan leyendo y espero que lo sigan haciendo¡por favor¡Reviews!**

**belzer**: Muchas gracias por todos tus comentarios, como siempre espera mi respuesta. Hasta pronto.

**chouri**: Que placer saber que te gustara tanto el capítulo final, te agradezco mucho tus palabras. Espero que este epilogo lo disfrutes igual. Bye. **Hitomi Kansaki Fanel**: No sabes cuanto alivio me dieron tus palabras, yo esperaba que les gustara por supuesto, pero no esperaba que pudiera sobrepasar las expectativas de nadie, es decir, siempre queda algo que no cuadra, o falta algo que esperabas, muchas gracias. Espero que te gustará el epilogo, como vez aún queda un poco más. Bye 

**crystal23**: Mi querida amiga y cómplice, no sabes como te agradezco que tengas estos gestos conmigo. Tú sabes que yo también disfruto mucho compartiendo toda esta locura contigo¿con quien más? Eres la mejor compañera de viaje que se puede tener en esto del Fanfition, y estoy muy feliz de compartirlo contigo. Gracias por tu colaboración que como vez ha sido un éxito. Sigamos disfrutando de ello. Hasta siempre.

**Cynthia**: Que gusto saber que te gustará tanto el capítulo final. Como verás aquí esta el epílogo, y todavía falta un poco más, no se si podré resolver todas tus dudas respecto al futuro de todas las personas involucradas, pero el intento se hará, al menos ya sabes un poco más. Para mi sería un placer poder hacer amistad contigo, espera mi invitación para el msn, o mándamela tú, mi correo de Hotmail es clausalem, no lo pongo completo porque luego aquí te lo cortan, espero que pronto podamos platicar. Bye.

**Ceci**: Ya se te extrañaba y mucho, espero que ya hayas podido llegar hasta esta etapa, sobre todo espero tu opinión sobre el final, ya me dirás si te gusto o no. Pronto recibirás mi respuesta a tu email, gracias. Cuídate mucho y hasta pronto.

**Syaoran'n'SakuRocks**: Sus reviews son memorables y sumamente divertidos, como aquí no puedo explayarme como quisiera esperen mi respuesta en su correo¿ok? Gracias por sus comentarios que me han hecho muy feliz. Hasta pronto.

**Kaorisama**¿Tú también has llorado? Es una alegría saber que puedo lograr algo así en las personas, en el buen sentido claro. Espero te haya gustado esta primera parte del epílogo, no sé si logre meter todo lo que tu esperas ver, pero al menos espero contar con tu aprobación. Gracias por compartir conmigo tan gratos momentos, claro que seguiré con esto de los fics, una vez que empiezas no puedes dejarlo. Ya tengo algunas ideas. Nos vemos.

**Mari**: A mi no me queda más que agradecerte que me hayas seguido todo este tiempo, me hace muy feliz saber que les gusta lo que hago y que pueda transmitir con ello todo lo que siento. ¿Qué te pareció esta primera parte? Aún queda un poco más. A mi también me da pena terminar, pero a sido maravilloso ¿cierto? Hasta pronto.

**Dairu Hisaki**: Muchas gracias por tus comentarios, me has dado una gran alegría y un gran alivio también, es bueno saber que pude dejarlos con un buen sabor de boca, aún queda algo más, espero lo disfrutes también. Hasta pronto.

**Edith**: Muchas gracias, que bueno que te haya gustado. La parte E&N como siempre va por cuenta de mi amiga Crystal23 pero concuerdo contigo es genial. ¿Te conmovió T&T? a mi también, espero que hayas disfrutado de esta primera parte del epílogo. Chao

**kaorukiimura**: Agradezco mucho tu review, que bueno que te haya gustado, gracias. Nos vemos.

**Aya-Mery**: Muchas gracias por el review, ya recibirás una respuesta más adecuada en tu correo, tus peticiones son interesantes, aunque no se si sean posibles, ojalá se me hubiera ocurrido antes. Como sea te mando un saludo enorme. Bye.

**Yukkino-chan**: Muchas, muchas gracias por todos tus comentarios, pues si, ha llegado el final y también el epílogo, aún queda un poco más. Me da gusto saber que soy capaz de producir toda clase de reacciones, que puedo conmover y que puedo hacer que alguien se enamore de mi adorado Touya, jajaja. Es un placer, pero sobre todo es un placer que hayas compartido conmigo esta experiencia. Cuídate mucho. Hasta pronto.

**Aiko**: Soy yo la que te agradece por acompañarme durante este largo camino, fue un placer contestar a tus reviews, ya te mandaré una respuesta más amplia a tu correo, espérala. Muchas gracias por todo. Hasta pronto.

**Justary-san**¡Cumpliste tu promesa! Gracias por dejar un review para el final, por leer todo este tiempo y por brindarme tu amistad, muchas gracias de verdad. Besos.

**amni123**: Muchas gracias por hacer el esfuerzo por leer, es una lástima que no puedas seguirlo, ojalá todavía de tiempo para que leas la segunda parte, aún no esta lista, pero seguro la tendré en dos semanas. Como sea pudiste llegar hasta el final, gracias por tu compañía, gracias por leer. Bye.

**Pantera Li**: Que bueno que te haya gustado tanto el final, es un placer poder lograr emocionar a la gente. Ojalá que este epílogo te este gustando y mira que me he esforzado por cargarlo de romanticismo. Muchas gracias por tus comentarios. Hasta la próxima.

**sakurita86**: Que bueno que te haya gustado tanto, como siempre es un placer que me sigas acompañando en esta aventura, espero que no haya sido demasiada la espera por el epílogo, aún quedan dos semanas para la siguiente parte. Bye.

**Isis Temptation**: Como siempre un review estupendo y muuuy largo, tal y como nos gusta ¿cierto? Espera mi respuesta. Besos.

**Ayin**: Como vez no estabas tan equivocada por aquello del juicio pero creo que nuestros protagonistas salieron adelante. Aquí entre nos mi muy querida amiga Crystal se inspiro en Friends para la escena de Eriol y Nagissa, espero que hayas disfrutado, nos vemos.

**Mara-chan**: Pues se agradece mucho el review, de verdad. Espero que te gustara esta primera parte, nos vemos en la siguiente.

**dani sWilOw**: Muchas gracias por tus palabras, como vez aquí esta una parte del epilogo, y si, si planeo seguir escribiendo Fics ya tengo uno en mente, por eso no te preocupes. Hasta pronto.

**Sailor Alluminem Siren**: Muchas gracias, me esforcé mucho porque este fic fuera de lo más romántico, y es que yo, soy una romántica empedernida. Se que muchas quedamos prendadas de Touya, y me alegra saber que yo tuve que ver en eso. Ya veremos si pongo algo sobre Nakuru, agradezco la sugerencia, no había pensado en ello. Nos vemos en la siguiente.

**Shiko-chan**: Muchas gracias por tus comentarios, que bueno que te gustara tanto el fic, espero que te guste de la misma manera el epilogo, en todas sus partes, ya me lo dirás. No se que decir respecto a la canción de Eriol y Nagissa ¿Por qué te da tanta risa? Bueno, ya me lo contarás, gracias por el segundo review, muy divertido. Con que Yukino y Arima, jajaja. Hasta pronto.

**yulii**: Es muy halagador saber que pude conmoverte tanto, gracias. Ya veremos si en el epílogo quedo mejor contigo en lo referente a S&S, ya veremos. Ya estoy pensando en el siguiente fic, aunque tardaré un poco en sacarlo, pero si va en serio eso de avisarte, ahora mismo me comprometo a hacerlo. Bye.

**FENIXGIRL**: Es una alegría saber que pude conmoverte tanto, muchas gracias. Para mi es un placer compartir toda esta imaginación mía con ustedes y sobre todo que les guste tanto. Tú nunca molestas. cierto, muchas gracias por acordarte de mi cumpleaños, me dio mucho gusto ver tu felicitación, gracias de verdad. Hasta la próxima.

**Iris**: Como siempre un review espléndido, espera mi respuesta en tu correo, muchas gracias por todas tus palabras, de verdad, gracias. Bye.

**LAURA R**: Eres la segunda persona que me dice que falto algo de S&S, espero ponerme al corriente con ustedes en el epilogo, yo creo que si, pero ya me lo dirás. Muchas gracias por tus comentarios y espero que las canciones hayan llegado a tu mail, si no lo intentaré de nuevo. Hasta pronto.

**Leena Fy**: Que alegría ver que escribiste un review, ya extrañaba tus comentarios, espero que también escribas uno sobre el final, me dará mucho gusto leer tus impresiones al respecto. Como sea recibirás mi respuesta a tu review en el correo. Hasta pronto.

**AGUILA FANEL**: Que bueno que te haya gustado el final, ojalá esta primera parte del epílogo no sea la excepción, no creo que sea posible hacer un lemon de "todas" las parejas, pero si habrá de las principales, algo similar será con las bodas, pero espero no defraudarte. Sigue leyendo. Hasta pronto.

**Cairy TASYC**: Muchas gracias por tus comentarios, es un placer que todos ustedes disfruten de esta historia, pues la hice con mucho cariño. Espero que en el futuro pueda lograr los mismos o mejores resultados en los fics, agradezco mucho que escribieras. Hasta la próxima.

**Sayo**: Muchas gracias por tus palabras, me sacaste una sonrisa enorme, gracias. Me da gusto que disfrutaras de cada momento del final, creo que muchas quisiéramos estar en el lugar de Tomoyo ¿no crees? Y eso que aún no han visto lo que viene más adelante en el epílogo. Para mi también va ser triste no seguir actualizando esta maravillosa historia, si quieres recomendaciones por que no checas en mi profile, y vas a mis favoritos, ahí encontraras algunas muy buenas, según mi humilde opinión. Espero tu review para estos epílogos.

**beautiful-night**: Que gusto recibir tu review y mira que es uno bastante largo, como siempre recibirás mi respuesta en tu correo. Cuídate mucho y bye.

**HOSHI**: Muchas gracias por el review, llegó justo a tiempo, así que espera mi respuesta. Hasta pronto.

**MAR**: Eres, muy, muy amable, muchas gracias. Sigue leyendo. Hasta pronto.


	29. Epílogo segunda parte

**JUNTO A TI**

**Por Daulaci Serv**

**Con los personajes de Card Captor Sakura, Por CLAMP.**

**Con una especial agradecimiento a Crystal23 quien a sido toda una inspiración y un gran apoyo como beta en este fic. Gracias amiga por compartir esta locura conmigo.**

**Dedicado a nena05000, gracias a tus ideas este epílogo empezó a cobrar vida, unos meses atrás.**

**_Nota Para los despistados: les recuerdo que este epílogo en todas sus partes traerá una escena lemon, así que pondré advertencias antes de empezar la misma, pongo a su discreción la lectura de esta, por favor, si no tienes la mente abierta o si no te gustan este tipo de escenas no la leas, si lo haces es bajo tu propio riesgo. Gracias._**

**EPILOGO**

**2ª PARTE**

Shaoran iba en su auto manejando en dirección al hospital. Se había desocupado temprano de la oficina y decidió ir él mismo a recoger a las niñas a la escuela, rara vez lo hacía y cuando sucedía lo acompañaba Sakura.

Fue muy gratificante ver las caras de sorpresa y alegría al ver que él había ido solo a recogerlas. Las dos habían gritado y corrieron a sus brazos.

A Shaoran le provocaba gran satisfacción ver como ellas siempre peleaban por su atención y él tenía mucho cuidado en no mostrar predilección por ninguna de las dos, cosa que no era difícil, pues cada una ocupaba un lugar muy especial en su vida.

Mientras se detenía en un semáforo se dio cuenta que esta era la primera vez desde que las gemelas nacieran que visitaba un hospital.

De pronto sonrió recordando como había sido cuando la sorpresa del embarazo de Sakura los había tomado desprevenidos.

**- Flash Back -**

_Poco después de regresar de su luna de miel, Shaoran y Sakura se habían reincorporado al trabajo, y a los pocos días Shaoran tuvo que salir de la ciudad por asuntos del mismo._

_Habían tenido algunos problemas con un equipo de seguridad de un cliente muy importante y Sagara había decidido que Shaoran debía ir personalmente a resolver el asunto._

_Aunque Sakura se había mostrado desilusionada por tener que separarse también le había mostrado su apoyo y en su ausencia ella se había quedado a cargo de la oficina de su esposo._

_En el trabajo habían logrado acoplarse muy bien pues aunque al estar casados la relación cambió habían acordado mantener cierta distancia dentro de la oficina, sobre todo para mantener una imagen seria frente a los clientes._

_A Shaoran le parecía muy divertido llamarla "señora Li" el tiempo que estaban en la oficina. Sakura era un ángel como siempre lanzándole besos furtivos cuando nadie los veía o guiñándole el ojo seductora._

_Ya en una ocasión después de despedir al personal al finalizar una larga jornada habían terminado haciendo el amor en la oficina._

_Después de pasar casi doce horas sin poder tocarla o hablar con ella en privado había sido imposible para él una vez que estuvieron solos no abrazarla y besarla con pasión._

_-Señor Li –había dicho Sakura fingiéndose renuente-. No creo que mi marido apruebe esto._

_-Su marido lo aprueba –replicó el contra sus labios buscando ansioso el cierre de su vestido._

_Shaoran__ sonreía mientras recordaba ese encuentro en su solitario cuarto de hotel y decidió tomar el teléfono para llamar a su esposa._

_-¿Diga? –contestó la voz del otro lado de la línea._

_-Buenas noches, "Señora Li"._

_-¡Shaoran! Precisamente estaba pensando en ti._

_-¿Ah si? Cosas buenas supongo._

_-Como siempre._

_-Yo también estaba pensando en ti._

_-¿De verdad¿Y qué pensabas?_

_-Me preguntaba… ¿cuándo crees que sea posible que volvamos a repetir nuestro encuentro en la oficina?_

_-¡Li Shaoran! –exclamó sorprendida._

_Shaoran__ podía imaginársela sonrojada y con una sonrisa en los labios._

_-Te he extrañado mucho –dijo Sakura de repente._

_-Yo también, es una lástima que se haya retrasado mi estancia aquí –y miró su reloj-. Si no fuera por eso, en estos momentos estaría llegando a casa con mi esposa._

_-Lo sé –suspiró Sakura-. Te tenía una sorpresa esperando._

_-¿Qué clase de sorpresa? –preguntó interesado._

_-Tendrás que esperar para verla._

_Shaoran__ sonrió imaginando la clase de sorpresa que sería y suspiró deseando poder estar ahí con ella. Mientras tanto siguieron hablando un poco más platicando sobre lo que Shaoran había tenido que hacer durante el día._

_-¿Te notó algo extraña? –dijo Shaoran de repente._

_-Creo que estoy algo cansada, no sé me he sentido un poco rara todo el día._

_-¿Te sientes mal? –preguntó preocupado._

_-No para nada –mintió pensando en esa mañana cuando había sentido nauseas y paso un buen rato en el baño-. Sólo me siento rara, no te preocupes solo debo estar cansada, ha sido un día ajetreado._

_-¿Por qué¿Hubo mucho trabajo?_

_-Algo, hoy llegó la nueva secretaria que trabajará con nosotros… Naoko Yananisawa. Es una chica muy agradable y con mucha disposición para trabajar._

_-¿Y estuviste entrenándola?_

_-Si, no me había dado cuenta de cuantas cosas manejamos, ya es tan natural para mi._

_-Por eso eres la mejor asistente del mundo._

_-Gracias amor –y recordó algo-. ¿Mañana llegarás directo a la oficina?_

_-Yo creo que si, debo llegar ahí antes de la junta._

_-Es muy emocionante ¿no¿Estás nervioso?_

_-No, la verdad no he tenido tiempo para pensar en eso._

_-Pues yo me siento nerviosa por ti –confesó emocionada-. ¡Es el ascenso que has estado esperando!_

_-Qué hemos estado esperando –corrigió él contagiado por su entusiasmo._

_-Bueno, entonces te veré mañana en la oficina._

_-Estaré ansioso por verte, por la noche podríamos ir a celebrar._

_-Está bien, no me lo perdería por nada._

_Se despidieron con palabras cariñosas y después de colgar los dos se prepararon para descansar sin imaginar las sorpresas que les esperaban el día siguiente._

_La mañana había sido complicada para Shaoran y llegó apenas con tiempo para asistir a la junta. Se sorprendió cuando al entrar a la oficina solo se encontró a la nueva secretaría ahí._

_-Buenas tardes –saludó Shaoran confundido-. Usted debe ser la nueva secretaria._

_-Si señor Naoko Yananisawa para servirle._

_-¿Y mi es…? –se interrumpió de inmediato y corrigió-. ¿Y la señora Li?_

_-Llamó esta mañana y se disculpó diciendo que no podría venir, pero dijo que le deseaba suerte. El señor Yamazaki recibió la llamada –agregó con cierta incomodidad._

_-¿Qué? –exclamó sorprendido-. Hágame el favor de comunicarme a mi casa¿sabe el teléfono?_

_-No señor, pero aquí tengo la agenda de la señora Li._

_-Hágalo por favor y me pasa la llamada –ordenó entrando a su oficina._

_Naoko__ asintió pensando que la fama de exigente que tenía Shaoran Li estaba bien merecida._

_Mientras tanto en la oficina de Shaoran, este caminaba de un lado al otro sin dejar de mirar el teléfono. ¿Qué podía haber pasado? Si no se hubiera retrasado más de lo previsto habría llegado con tiempo de sobra para ir a la casa de inmediato._

_Sakura__ había dicho que estaría ahí. Además no habría dejado a la nueva secretaría sola cuando solo era su segundo día._

_Con esto en mente salió de la oficina al notar que la joven tardaba en comunicarse._

_-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó desde la puerta._

_-No me contestan señor._

_-¿Yamazaki anda por aquí?_

_-Si señor._

_-Búsquelo por favor y dígale que venga._

_Shaoran__ sabía que algo no estaba bien y empezó a preocuparse. Para colmo de males Sagara en persona fue a buscarlo para llevarlo a la sala de juntas._

_No supo como explicarle la situación a Sagara, así que dejó que este lo escoltara a la junta, al llegar ahí y ver a todos los directivos de la agencia, se disculpó de inmediato y explicó que tenía un asunto personal muy importante que atender._

_Todos ahí lo conocían y sabían que debía ser algo importante, antes de dejarlo ir, le dijeron que podía contar con el ascenso y este agradeció antes de salir corriendo de regreso a su oficina esperando encontrar ahí a Yamazaki._

_-¿Sabes porque no vino Sakura a la oficina? –preguntó sin preámbulos, en cuanto lo vio._

_-¿No lo sabes? –replicó confundido-. Yo recibí la llamada, la nueva secretaria aún no está familiarizada con las líneas._

_-¿Y? –preguntó impaciente._

_-Llamó ya entrada la mañana y me dijo que no se encontraba bien. Le comenté que para que faltara sobre todo este día, debía estar muy mal. Le pregunté si había llamado al médico._

_-¿Qué dijo? –él ya tomaba su portafolios y buscaba las llaves de su coche._

_-Dijo que lo haría más tarde._

_-Sakura –gimió Shaoran molesto, conociéndola seguro no lo había hecho todavía-. ¿Qué más te dijo?_

_-Nada, apenas se despidió apresurada y colgó. No se oía muy bien._

_-Hazme un favor –dijo Shaoran mientras comunicaba al ascensor-. Busca en la agenda de Sakura el teléfono del médico y pídele que vaya a mi casa._

_-Está bien, salúdame a Sakura, espero que no sea nada grave._

_-Yo también –dijo Shaoran antes de que se cerraran las puertas del ascensor._

_Llegó al edificio donde vivían en un tiempo record. Sakura simplemente se había mudado con él, con las prisas de la boda y la luna de miel, no habían tenido tiempo de buscar una casa._

_Entró en el silencioso departamento y lo primero que vio fue el bolso de Sakura tirado en el suelo, sintió un nudo en la garganta y de inmediato se dirigió a la habitación._

_En cuanto entró vio a Sakura vestida para salir tumbada en la cama, pálida y con los ojos muy abiertos. Cerró la puerta y fue hacia ella._

_-¡Shaoran! –exclamó ella-. Me has dado un susto de muerte. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? –le preguntó intentando incorporarse en la cama._

_-Te podría hacer la misma pregunta –contestó con rudeza._

_-Tenías… que estar en la junta recibiendo tu ascenso –murmuró evasiva._

_-Y tú deberías estar en la oficina lista para que celebráramos –le recordó él viendo las ojeras que tenía-. ¿Qué te pasa? –añadió con amabilidad sentándose en el borde de la cama._

_-No lo sé –dijo con pesar mientras se volvía a recostar-. Estaba bien hasta que puse un pie fuera de la cama y sentí unas nauseas horribles. Para cuando conseguí vestirme me di cuenta que iba media hora retrasada y al llegar a la puerta me llegó un olor… -aspiró con fuerza evitando el recuerdo-, apenas alcancé a llegar al baño. No se cuanto tiempo estuve allí vomitando._

_-¿Te duele algo?_

_-No._

_-¿Qué te ha dicho el médico?_

_-No lo he llamado –confesó avergonzada._

_-Lo sabía –la acusó._

_-No he tenido fuerzas para nada –se defendió-. Apenas conseguí llamar a la oficina y después me quedé dormida._

_-Por eso no contestaste el teléfono._

_-¿Eras tú? –Shaoran asintió-. Me desperté al escucharlo, pero no puede moverme._

_-¿No has comido nada en todo el día?_

_-No puedo –dijo ella negando con vehemencia-. Si pienso en comida…_

_Guardo silencio repentinamente y alarmada se llevó una mano a la boca y lo empujó para saltar de la cama y correr al baño._

_No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo ahí y apenas fue consciente de la presencia de Shaoran que le sostenía el cabello mientras vomitaba._

_Al final agotada y sentada en el piso del baño, se dejó mimar por Shaoran quien ya se había quitado el saco y la corbata y le limpiaba la cara con una toalla mojada._

_-¿Te sientes mejor?_

_-Si, creo que si –respondió con lágrimas en los ojos._

_-No te preocupes amor –dijo besándole la frente y tomándola en brazos-. El doctor no debe tardar en llegar._

_-¿El doctor?_

_-Le pedí a Yamazaki que lo llamara y lo mandara para acá._

_-Pero no puedo recibirlo así –replicó molesta._

_-Yo creo que si…_

_-¡No! Me siento sucia y necesito cambiarme…_

_-Parece que estás un poco mejor –replicó Shaoran con ella todavía en brazos._

_-Por favor –pidió ella como una niña-. Ni siquiera pude bañarme esta mañana y quiero lavarme los dientes._

_-Está bien –aceptó Shaoran y la llevó de regreso al baño._

_Dejó que se lavara los dientes y la ayudó a desnudarse para que pudiera darse un baño rápido mientras tanto él esperaba por ella, la secó y la vistió con un camisón limpio._

_-Ojalá pudieras hacer eso con más frecuencia –dijo Sakura somnolienta mientras él le secaba el cabello._

_-Ojalá –dijo él en tono ausente, tratando de recordar cuando fue la última vez que la había visto enferma, nunca había faltado al trabajo…_

_-No te preocupes –pidió Sakura un tanto adormilada mientras él la recostaba en la cama-. Seguramente es algún virus –bostezó-. Estaré bien –y con una sonrisa en los labios se quedó dormida._

_Shaoran__ aprovechó el momento para llamar a Yamazaki quien le dijo que el doctor estaría pronto en su casa, solo que debía hacer una visita antes de pasarse por ahí. Regresó al lado de Sakura y después de quitarse los zapatos se tumbó junto a ella en la cama._

_La observó en silencio todavía preocupado, se veía tranquila, puso la palma de la mano en su frente, no tenía fiebre. Sakura se removió entre sus brazos._

_-Tengo sed –susurró sin abrir los ojos._

_Shaoran__ se apresuró a llevarle un vaso de agua y la ayudó a beberlo._

_-No quiero levantarme –dijo ella adormilada y suspiró._

_-No, no duérmete otra vez, cariño –y la acomodó entre sus brazos._

_-Te extrañe mucho –murmuró entre sueños._

_-Yo también –dijo Shaoran y le dio un suave beso en los labios._

_Sakura__ volvió a dormir de inmediato. No supo cuanto tiempo durmió, solo que de repente alguien la agitaba suavemente llamándola._

_-Sakura –susurró Shaoran, ella abrió los ojos lentamente-. Sakura, el doctor está aquí y va a examinarte._

_-¿El doctor? –y recordó-. Oh si, el doctor._

_Shaoran__ la ayudó a incorporarse y pasó al doctor a la habitación._

_-Buenas tardes señora Li –saludó el galeno._

_-Buenas tardes._

_-¿Nos permite un momento a solas señor Li? –Shaoran no estuvo muy de acuerdo con la petición pero asintió y salió de la habitación._

_Mientras esperaba se sirvió una copa y la bebió de un golpe, esperó media hora a que el doctor saliera._

_-¿Cómo está ella? –preguntó en cuanto este hubo cerrado la puerta._

_-Su esposa esta bien señor Li, no hay nada de que preocuparse, sólo es cuestión de esperar –aseguró con una sonrisa._

_-¿Esperar¿Esperar qué?_

_-Su esposa se lo dirá, yo me retiro._

_Shaoran__ estaba demasiado confundido para objetar, así que se apresuró a despedir al médico y regreso a la habitación. Tomó aire un par de veces antes de animarse a entrar._

_Sakura__ seguía sentada en la cama pálida pero al mismo tiempo radiante y extendió una mano para que él la tomara y así lo hizo mientras se sentaba al lado de ella._

_-¿Qué pasa¿Qué te dijo el médico? –preguntó impaciente._

_-Es algo que no me esperaba –dijo ella emocionada y lo abrazó con fuerza-. Bueno, algo que no esperábamos._

_-No entiendo._

_-El doctor dice que sentiré nauseas por algún tiempo… y que debo cuidarme mucho… y alimentarme bien… -Sakura hacia pausas esperando que comprendiera._

_-¿Qué me estás diciendo, Sakura?_

_-Que ahora debo comer por dos y que tengo que hacer una cita con mi ginecólogo para…_

_-¡Por dos¡Ginecólogo! –exclamó Shaoran-. ¿Me estás diciendo que estás embarazada?_

_-¿Te importa?_

_-¿Importarme¡Ah, mi amor! –dijo abrazándola con fuerza-. ¡Estás embarazada¡estás embarazada¿Y por eso estás así? –preguntó sintiéndose aliviado pero sobre todo feliz._

_-Si –sonrió-. El doctor me aconsejó hacer la cita con el ginecólogo para confirmar mi estado, pero él cree que por lo menos tengo un mes de embarazo._

_-Entonces, fue en la luna de miel ¿verdad?_

_-Si, Shaoran._

_Permanecieron abrazos unos segundos._

_-¿Qué tal te encuentras?_

_-En la cima del mundo –rió-. También empiezo a sentir hambre. Ahora si podemos ir a celebrar._

_-Creo que mejor pediré que nos traigan la comida y celebraremos aquí –dijo Shaoran observando a su pálida esposa._

_-¿No importa, verdad? –preguntó ella ansiosa-. No habíamos hablado de tener hijos… ¿te parece bien que los tengamos tan pronto?_

_-No podría ser más feliz –contestó él besándola-, ni más orgulloso, pero ahora lo que me importa eres tú._

_-Yo estoy bien. Dicen que estás nauseas no duran mucho._

_-Esperemos que tengan razón. Mientras tanto yo te cuidaré. Tendremos que comprar una casa pronto, con un cuarto para el bebé y un jardín grande donde pueda jugar…_

_-Oh, Shaoran –gritó Sakura sintiendo que podría ponerse a bailar, y lo miró con amor-. Vamos a tener un bebé._

_-Si, nuestro bebé –dijo besándola._

**- Fin flash back -**

Shaoran todavía sonreía recordando lo que sintió cuando supieron que eran gemelos. Y aún más cuando las sostuvo entre sus brazos.

Frente a él, a lo lejos vio el hospital. Un semáforo más y estaría ahí. Aprovechó la oportunidad para marcar por el móvil.

-Hola amor –saludó en cuanto escuchó la voz de su esposa.

-¡Hola! –exclamó Sakura feliz.

-Supongo por tu tono de voz que todo está bien.

-Si todo está perfecto –respondió Sakura pensando en la noticia que tenía.

-Ya estoy cerca del hospital¿en qué piso estás?

Sakura le dio los datos y se despidió de él sonando extrañamente ansiosa. Shaoran se encogió de hombros, cuando Tomoyo y Sakura estaban juntas cualquier cosa podía pasar.

Estacionó su auto y se dispuso a entrar en el edificio, recordó entonces que también vería a su cuñado, Touya y suspiró resignado.

Con el tiempo Touya y él habían logrado mantener una relación cordial, aunque no muy amistosa. No siempre podía estar seguro de que humor lo recibiría su cuñado, pero era una costumbre de Touya fingir un esfuerzo por tratarlo con amabilidad. Sobre todo desde el día en que se casó con Sakura.

**- Flash Back -**

_Solo faltaba media hora para la ceremonia. Shaoran había llegado con tiempo suficiente. Todo había sido preparado con premura pero cada detalle había sido inspeccionado celosamente por Ieran Li, quien viajó a un país extraño dispuesta a hacer de la boda de su hijo todo un evento._

_Con la ayuda de todas las hermanas Li y las amigas de Sakura a él simplemente lo habían dejado fuera de los preparativos. Solo se solicitaba su ayuda cuando tenía que firmar algún cheque._

_En ese momento mientras los invitados llegaban y esperaban el arribo de la novia él se sentía ansioso y feliz, tenía que luchar para controlar la estúpida sonrisa que se dibujaba en su rostro cada vez que pensaba en Sakura desde que se había despertado esa mañana._

_Miró a su alrededor, estaba en una espaciosa habitación en la parte trasera de la iglesia. Con él se encontraba Yamazaki quien sería su padrino, Shaoran temblaba pensando en la clase de discurso que daría en la recepción, y más todavía ahora que lo veía platicar tan animoso con Eriol Hiragizawa. Yukito también estaba ahí con su aspecto sonriente y relajado de siempre platicando con un muy serio Touya que en ese momento le lanzaba una mirada penetrante._

_Desde el día anterior se comportaba de manera extraña, lo vigilaba como si pensara que en cualquier momento fuera a salir corriendo dejando a la novia plantada._

_Por supuesto esa idea ni siquiera cruzaba por su mente y en el remoto caso que sucediera no le daría el gusto a Touya Kinomoto quien solo esperaba el pretexto según sus propias palabras, "para perseguirlo con escopeta en mano y matarlo como a un perro"._

_Shaoran__ sintió un escalofrío cuando recordó estas palabras dichas por el mismo Touya, cuando había hecho el brindis en la despedida de soltero, todos rieron por la ocurrencia, pero él supo por la manera en que lo miraba que lo decía muy enserio._

_La misma mirada que le lanzaba en ese momento mientras caminaba acortando la distancia entre ellos._

_-Li¿puedo hablar contigo un momento? –preguntó provocando que todos guardaran silencio-. ¿A solas? –añadió dirigiéndose a los demás._

_-Por supuesto –respondió Shaoran intrigado y miró a su alrededor-. ¿Nos permiten un momento por favor?_

_Todos asintieron y salieron en silencio. Shaoran, alcanzó a ver a Eriol que le guiñaba el ojo y salía seguido por Yamazaki que levantaba los pulgares dándole ánimos y por último a Yukito quien sonreía tranquilizándolo antes de cerrar la puerta._

_El lugar quedó en absoluto silencio, Shaoran esperó pacientemente a que Touya hablara._

_-Solo quería decirte que confió en que sabrás cuidar de mi hermana y que te asegurarás que sea feliz –parecía más una orden que una petición._

_-Lo haré –respondió Shaoran con firmeza-. Haré todo lo posible porque jamás se arrepienta de estar a mi lado._

_-Lo sé –y carraspeó un poco antes de agregar-. Y se lo importante que es para Sakura que tú y yo nos llevemos bien –extendió la mano hacía él, Shaoran la tomó y la estrechó con firmeza. Touya lo miró directo a los ojos-. Mientras mi hermana esté bien tú y yo estaremos bien –advirtió muy serio._

_-Entiendo._

_-O si no… -continuó Touya con ligereza._

_-Si, si –asintió Shaoran captando el mensaje-. "Me perseguirás con la escopeta y me matarás como a un perro"._

_-Perfecto –sonrió Touya complacido sorprendiendo a Shaoran, nunca antes le había sonreído-. Muy bien –dijo palmeándole la espalda como a un niño que ha dado una respuesta correcta-. Ya es la hora… ¿estás listo… Shaoran? –esté abrió los ojos confundido pero recobró la compostura de inmediato._

_-Si… Touya… como nunca en mi vida._

_Y salieron juntos sin decir más, esa conversación quedó entre ellos dos. Shaoran sabía que como Touya lo había dicho lo hacía por la felicidad de Sakura, pero también sabía que Tomoyo tenía que ver mucho en eso. Y lo comprobó la primera vez que Touya lo llamara por su nombre frente a la familia, la sonrisa que Tomoyo le dedicó a su esposo lo dijo todo._

_Shaoran__ se colocó en su puesto y aspiró profundo estaba listo para que su nueva vida comenzara._

_-Ahí viene –le dijo Yamazaki en voz baja._

_Shaoran__ volvió la cabeza y le dio un vuelvo el corazón._

_Sakura__ su hermosa Sakura, flotaba hacia él agarrada del brazo de su padre. Era una exquisita imagen de encaje blanco. Tenía el cabello recogido y rodeado de diminutas rosas blancas._

_Fujitaka__ la condujo al altar, la besó en la mejilla y se apartó dejando a la pareja._

_Shaoran__ la contempló el hermoso rostro a través del velo que lo cubría y sonrió al notar el brillo en sus ojos._

_-Hola –le dijo ella a Shaoran sonriendo._

_-Hola, cariño –susurró Shaoran._

_Unos momentos después eran marido y mujer._

**- Fin Flash Back -**

Shaoran salió del elevador y se dirigió a la habitación que Sakura le había indicado.

Tocó a la puerta y casi de inmediato esta se abrió de par en par y fue recibido por los brazos de su esposa que rodearon su cuello al tiempo que saltaba sobre él.

Shaoran sonreía sorprendido por la efusividad de su esposa.

-Supongo que estás sola –concluyó pues sabía que no se atrevería a tanto en presencia de su hermano.

-Si –respondió sonriendo y le dio un suave beso en los labios.

-Creo que mejor entramos –dijo Shaoran al sentir que una enfermera pasaba presurosa a sus espaldas-. ¿Dónde están los demás? –preguntó al comprobar que el lugar estaba vacío.

-Fueron a ver al señor Daidouji a terapia intensiva –explicó Sakura-. Lo tendrán en observación antes de pasarlo a la habitación.

-Comprendo –dijo Shaoran abrazando a Sakura por la cintura-. Estamos solos…

-Lo sé –dijo Sakura sonriendo y cerró los ojos en el momento en que su esposo inclinaba la cabeza para besarla profundamente.

Sakura se colgó de su cuello y dejó que sus dedos se perdieran en su cabello imitando el ritmo de las manos masculinas que viajaban por su espalda. Solo se separaron para llenar de aire los pulmones. Shaoran miró a Sakura que con ojos brillantes se pasaba la lengua por los labios provocativamente.

-Tengo ganas… -se interrumpió Sakura sonriendo.

-¿De qué? –preguntó Shaoran conteniendo el aliento y apretándola más a su cuerpo.

-Tengo ganas… -carraspeó-, de fresas con crema –finalizó provocando que Shaoran riera con ganas.

-¿De fresas con crema? –preguntó divertido-. ¿De dónde diablos voy a sacar fresas con…? -y se detuvo abruptamente.

Shaoran recordó cuando años atrás había repetido esa misma pregunta después de que una Sakura con 7 meses de embarazo se había despertado a las 2 de la mañana con antojos.

Miró a su esposa interrogándola con la mirada y ella sonrió asintiendo.

-¿Estás segura?

-Si.

-¿Qué tan segura? –preguntó Shaoran conteniendo la respiración.

-Cien por ciento segura, me hice unos exámenes y dieron positivo.

-¡Oh, Sakura! –gimió feliz y la levantó del suelo para hacerla girar, hasta detenerse repentinamente-. ¿No hay nauseas?

-No, al menos no por el momento –respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

-Sakura Li, me haces tan feliz y te amo tanto, tanto que… -y sin decir más la besó con fervor.

No supieron cuanto tiempo estuvieron así, pero de repente se dieron cuenta que no estaban solos al escuchar un insistente carraspeo.

Con cierta renuencia, separaron los labios y al voltear a la puerta vieron frente a ellos a Tomoyo que sonreía y a Touya que no se veía muy feliz.

-¡Touya! –exclamó Sakura tratándose de separar de Shaoran, pero este se lo impidió, y recordó que estaba casada con ese hombre que mantenía su brazo posesivo en la cintura, así que recobró la compostura y con toda la naturalidad que le fue posible preguntó-. ¿Ha… hace cuánto que están ahí?

-No mucho –respondió Tomoyo-. Hola Shaoran.

-Hola Tomoyo –dijo este con serenidad-. Touya, que gusto verte otra vez.

-El gusto es mío –contestó Touya entre dientes. Tomoyo sonrió y tomó de la mano a su esposo.

-¿Y Sonomi? –preguntó Sakura y también tomó de la mano a Shaoran.

-Le permitieron quedarse unos minutos más con papá, después hablará con el doctor, así que tardará un poco.

-¿Cómo se encuentra el señor Daidouji? –quiso saber Shaoran.

-Bien, la cirugía fue un éxito –suspiró Tomoyo aliviada-. Porque no nos sentamos mientras mamá regresa –sugirió y jaló a Touya para que caminara con ella a uno de los sillones.

Shaoran siguió a Sakura viendo el rostro de ceñudo de Touya y pensó que sería una larga espera hasta que llegara Sonomi Daidouji a rescatarlo.

----------

Eriol conducía su vehículo escuchando un parloteo constante a su lado cuando el teléfono sonó. Siempre creía que, aquellos cinco años habían pasado en los últimos cinco días.

-¿Si? –respondió el portátil antes de que la mano del ocupante de al lado lo tomase.

-Estás tarde -le reclamó una voz al otro lado de la línea-. ¿Que tanto tardas?

-Perdóname -se disculpó-. Es que estoy ocupado escuchando a una hermosa ojos azules que sigue hablando pese a que he tomado el teléfono -atrás se escuchaba aun el parloteo.

-Debería de estar celosa. Últimamente pasas más tiempo con ella que conmigo. ¡Es injusto! –Eriol sonrió al imaginársela haciendo un puchero.

-No es mi culpa que tengas tanto trabajo.

-Tu también.

-Me tocaba compartir con ellos hoy -replicó Eriol observando por el retrovisor a su segundo hijo con su rostro escondido en un libro -Maki habla mucho mientras que, Tenji no lo hace mas que para comentar lo que lee-. En cuarenta minutos estaré en casa... primero tengo que dejar a nuestros hijos.

-Bien pero no te tardes. Te tengo una sorpresa -declaró su esposa. Eriol sonrió colgando la llamada.

Cinco años... ¡Cinco! Si ni el mismo Kinomoto se lo cree ¿Se lo cree él por igual? Vio la bifurcación que le llevaba a la casa Hiragizawa. Pese a que aun, manejaba con su padre el gran negocio que prosperaba bajo la dirección de ambos, hacía menos de cinco años que vivían fuera de la casa de sus padres.

Nagissa y él vivieron unos seis meses en la casa de los Hiragizawa antes de mudarse. Aunque le complació en parte que Nagissa les haya caído tan bien desde un principio, la geóloga cautivaba la atención de su madre y la admiración de su padre. Pero el tiempo que, contaban juntos, tenían que compartirlo con sus padres, además de los trabajos de construcción del laboratorio de geología y sus labores en la hacienda Hiragizawa, ocuparon casi todo su agitado calendario pero aun así, como pareja, lograron sobrevivir aquel turbulento primer año y ya, cuatro años después y dos niños, aun estaban juntos pese a que, no era fácil.

Quien pensaba que sería un cuento de hadas, estaba muy equivocado. Ellos eran parecidos y al mismo tiempo tan diferentes y sus maneras de pensar había traído a veces ciertas disyuntivas pero siempre terminaban conciliándose y encontrando un punto medio de comprensión y entendimiento entre ambos.

Llegando a la casa de sus padres, ambos chiquillos bajaron del jeep y una pareja de esposos, bajaron las escaleras mientras sus nietos corrían a saludarles alborotados y a Eriol le tocó llevar las pequeñas mochilas de los niños.

- ¿Cómo estás hijo? –saludó su padre con Maki en brazos quien se caracterizaba por su plática interminable, lo hacía desde antes de cumplir los nueve meses. Y ahora a sus tres años esa plática no terminaba ni siquiera para dormir en donde siempre balbuceaba algo.

-Cansado -admitió Eriol–. Por lo menos vendí toda la cosecha de este año y la presentación de Nagissa ocupó estas dos semanas con ella fuera de casa. Finalmente llega esta tarde después de tanta ausencia y estos dos me tienen agotado realmente –informó mientras ingresaba a la casa al lado de su padre. La pequeña aprovechó el momento para bajarse de los brazos de su abuelo y corría al interior de la casa tras su hermano-. En verdad te agradecemos esto... Nagissa y yo necesitamos un descanso.

Cada vez que entraba al salón familiar la mirada de Eriol inevitablemente se posaba sobre la chimenea donde había fotos del día de boda de Eriol. Estaba la foto con su ahora esposa de su brazo cuando recitaban sus votos matrimoniales. Tomoyo estaba al lado de Eriol, quien vestida de etiqueta (con chaqueta negra y pantalones negros) como Touya y Yukito pero mas femenina y su cabello recogido fungiendo como "padrino de bodas", pues siempre creyeron que sino hubiera sido por Tomoyo, jamás hubieran terminado juntos. Otra de la joven acompañada de los Hiragizawa y luego un retrato de cada uno de sus nietos, era lo que adornaba aquella repisa y su madre era muy dedicada con ella.

-En realidad, bien merecido se lo tienen Eriol -escuchó la voz de su madre quien les esperaba en el salón con los niños comiendo galletas de la mesilla de té-. Nagissa se ha empeñado tanto en tener una carrera, el laboratorio, ser esposa y madre y tú se la has apoyado, era de esperarse que pasaran mucho tiempo separados...

-Pero tienes que admitir que han aprendido a equilibrarlo -admitió su padre.

-Si, eso si. Pero ¿A que precio? Debieron contratar una nana cuando los niños estaban pequeños.

-Mamá, Nagissa no está acostumbrada a esas cosas. Le gusta hacerlo todo por sus propios meritos...

-Pero a veces, tu salías perjudicado ¿no es así Eriol? -preguntó su padre con una mirada significativa a su hijo abochornándolo un segundo-. Tantas ocupaciones... tantos deberes... entre ambos hijo. Cuando la cosecha no está siendo producida estás cuidando los hijos de ambos y ella te ayuda, pero ¿cuándo hay tiempo para ustedes?

-Recuerda Eriol, que la monotonía en un matrimonio es perjudicial para el mismo... que Nagissa sea ambiciosa nunca se ha vuelto un obstáculo, pero, las cosas cambian.

-Jamás le exigiré que se quede en casa mamá -aseguró Eriol-. Nagissa no es de las que se sientan a tejer o se van de compras... si yo sugiriera algo semejante, entonces, ahí si que habría problemas. Y nuestro matrimonio está bien, como está y no lo consideramos un obstáculo hasta el momento, siempre encontramos un balance para las cosas. Es el problema cuando te casas con una mujer independiente y sabía en lo que me metía cuando me casé con ella. Solo que necesitamos este descanso para nosotros. Es todo -mirando a sus hijos los llamó-. Vengan y despídanse de papá –ambos chicuelos se pusieron de pie y se despidieron de él.

-¿Haremos tarta hoy? –escuchó preguntar a Maki mientras salía del salón. - mientras a su hijo lo escuchaba venir detrás de él y volteó su mirada al mismo.

-¿Qué pasa? –le preguntó y se agachó para quedar a su altura..

-¿Por nuestra culpa tu y mamá tienen problemas? –preguntó sutilmente el pequeño apretando su libro contra el pecho.

-Eso jamás -le dijo su padre mirándole a los ojos-. Tu madre y yo estamos bien. En serio... solo que a veces las personas casadas necesitan un tiempo de descanso para ellos. ¿No quieres quedarte con los abuelos?

-Si, claro -admitió su hijo-. ¿Sabes la cantidad de libros que tiene el abuelo en su estudio¡Son muchos! –exclamaba mientras se alcanzaba a escuchar la voz de Maki desde el salón interrogando a sus abuelos.

-Eres tan inteligente como tu madre -acariciando sus cabellos. Observaba sus ojos que eran grises como los de su esposa.

-Que gracioso. Mami dice lo mismo. Solo que, dice que soy como tu –y en verdad, tenía cierta razón Nagissa, Tenji era idéntico físicamente a Eriol, solo que menos perspicaz que él a su edad. Suponía que, su pasión por los libros y su tierna timidez era de su esposa. Mientras que Maki era "muy perspicaz" y observadora además de que opinaba de todo lo que escuchaba y veía, por lo que cierta vez, su madre le adjudicó haberlo heredado del padre de Eriol.

-Cuida a tu hermana y defiende a tu abuela –pidió Eriol mientras lo abrazaba-. Maki es una caja parlanchina cuando se lo propone.

Su hijo suspiró y despidió a su padre. Eriol observaba por el retrovisor a su hijo una vez puso el coche en marcha y sonrió suspirando. ¡Digan lo que digan su matrimonio era todo menos monótono! Solo que los últimos tres meses no había tiempo si quiera para hablar como pareja o pasar tiempo a solas. Sino eran las ocupaciones de la hacienda, era el laboratorio de geología. Pero se habían prometido que, ese fin de semana, las cosas serían diferentes. Pero ella no se imaginaba que tanto con la sorpresa que su esposo le tenía preparada.

Mientras, él, no podía imaginarse que sorpresa tenía Nagissa reservada pero fuera lo que fuera, era algo que la hacía feliz. Se le notaba en su voz. Nagissa no era buena actriz y siempre se le notaba su humor en su voz o su rostro. Odiaba verla triste, confundida o apenada. Por eso hacía lo imposible por aceptar que, su mujer era una mujer de carrera. Que no era de las que cocinaban (si cuando se casaron ella apenas sabía hacer cuatro cosas en la cocina y dos de ellas eran postres), pero con ayuda de Tomoyo -Dios bendijera siempre su mejor amiga-, ella aprendió a cocinar poniendo todo su empeño y era un éxito con sus hijos para hacerlos comer incluso vegetales.

A los pocos meses de casados, recibieron la inesperada visita de su primer hijo. Un año justo, la de Maki lo que bajó las posibilidades de, compartir mas tiempo juntos y mas aun cuando, trabajaba también; pero aun así, conseguían la manera de escaparse de la rutina y ser solo ellos, pero en los últimos tres meses, hasta eso resultaba imposible.

¿Monotonía? No existía entre ellos, pensaba él. Pero estaban ambos tan ocupados que, aquello cobraba unas cuantas consecuencias en el proceso.

Tres meses habían pasado desde la última vez que habían hecho el amor. Para Eriol, había sido una tortura. Cinco años con ella, y no se cansaba de ella. Al contrario, era una locura adictiva que, no renunciaba a su ser ni siquiera con aquellos tres meses de "desintoxicación" que en contra de su voluntad había recibido al ausentarse ella tanto y las ocupaciones de él. Pero aquello, no lo hacía menos justificable. La extrañaba. La adoraba. La amaba.

Si la monotonía ocurrió años antes con Kaho, no parecía ocurrir con él y su esposa. Un día separados, era un día que no pasaba desapercibido. Adoraba despertar a su lado y verla dormida cuando llegaba a casa. Eran cosas que no habían podido evitar.

Nagissa era una jovenzuela que se convirtió en su mujer, quien se transformó en mujer en sus brazos y siendo una asustadiza niña convencida que tal vez en un principio, el matrimonio estaba destinado a fracasar gracias a la previa experiencia de Eriol, los años le habían enseñado a confiar ambos en su amor de pareja, su comprensión y su pasión.

----------

Las dos parejas salían del hospital. Todos esperaron a que Takedo Daidouji fuera llevado a su habitación. Lo saludaron brevemente y se despidieron de él prometiendo que volverían.

Tomoyo le aseguró a sus padres que volverían el fin de semana y llevarían a Akio con ellos, aunque Takedo no pudiera verlo hablaría por teléfono con él y Sonomi podría disfrutar de su nieto mientras ellos lo visitaban.

Sakura y Shaoran se despidieron prometiendo visitar a Takedo con la frecuencia que el médico permitiera.

Una vez en el estacionamiento las dos parejas se despidieron. Touya todavía estaba un poco molesto pero Shaoran no permitió que eso lo amedrentara y se despidió de él con el acostumbrado apretón de manos.

Sakura y Tomoyo se abrazaron y en voz baja Sakura le dio la noticia a su amiga, esta se mordió el labio para no brincar de alegría.

-No digas nada por favor –pidió Sakura-. Cuando tú papá esté mejor iremos al rancho a visitarlos para darles la noticia.

-Está bien –asintió Tomoyo conspiradora.

-Gracias.

Sakura abrazó a su hermano feliz cosa que ayudó a mejorar el estado de ánimo de Touya.

Tomoyo se despidió de la misma manera de Shaoran agradeciéndole que estuvieran ahí para apoyarla.

Mientras caminaban en silencio a su auto Shaoran pasó el brazo por los hombros de Sakura mientras ella hacia lo mismo en su cintura.

-¿Todavía quieres esas fresas con crema? –preguntó Shaoran feliz y besó su frente.

-Si –respondió Sakura apartándose un poco para que Shaoran le abriera la puerta del auto, antes de entrar se volvió hacia él y preguntó-. ¿Cómo crees que las niñas se tomen la noticia?

-Les encantará –aseguró Shaoran abrazándola de nuevo.

-¿No se pondrán celosas?

-No, son niñas muy inteligentes y con el mismo corazón bondadoso de su madre, estarán felices.

-Como nosotros –concluyó Sakura sonriendo.

-Como nosotros –replicó Shaoran antes de besar a su esposa de la misma manera que hiciera antes pero esta vez seguro de que nadie los interrumpiría.

----------

Los Kinomoto iban en su auto y en ese momento giraban para tomar la carretera que los llevaría a casa.

-Llegaremos a tiempo para la cena –dijo Tomoyo mirando su reloj de pulsera-, tal y como le dijiste al abuelo. Me alivia saber que veremos a Akio antes de que se vaya a la cama.

-A mi también –respondió Touya pero no dijo más se había mantenido en silencio todo ese tiempo.

-¿Pasa algo malo? –quiso saber Tomoyo al notar su silencio-. Has estado muy callado¿estás cansado?

-Si, un poco pero no es eso, solo pensaba.

-¿En qué? –preguntó Tomoyo curiosa, Touya suspiró antes de contestar.

-Sakura esta embarazada ¿verdad? –Tomoyo lo miró sorprendida-. Escuché algo de lo que te dijo en la habitación –explicó y se apresuró a añadir-. Fue sin querer, sospeché algo cuando los encontramos… -gruñó molesto-, tú sabes. Pero estuve seguro cuando las vi despedirse y noté el brillo en tus ojos.

-Me impresionas –dijo Tomoyo feliz y le contó como habían sucedido las cosas y añadió-: Me pidió que no dijera nada hasta que ella viniera a casa a darles la noticia.

-Típico de Sakura.

-Fingirás sorpresa cuando te lo diga ¿verdad? –pidió Tomoyo recargando la cabeza en su hombro.

-Si… fingiré sorpresa –aceptó él para darle gusto-. Ojalá sea otra niña.

-¡Touya Kinomoto!

-¡Qué! Tienen dos niñas preciosas pueden tener otra.

-Tú sabes que Sakura quiere un niño.

-Ya sé, solo pensaba en Shaoran cuando tenga tres adolescentes y sufrirá el triple de lo que yo sufrí –sonreía al imaginarse aquello.

-Touya Kinomoto ¿cómo puedes ser tan malo? –lo reprendió dándole un puñetazo en el brazo.

-Está bien, está bien. Ojalá sea un niño.

Tomoyo sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Continuaron su camino conversando tranquilamente.

Al llegar al rancho los Tsukishiro seguían en casa y cenaron todos juntos. Akio estaba feliz de tener a sus padres en casa.

Mina y Yukito se despidieron temprano para dejarlos descansar. Los niños se habían quedado dormidos, rendidos de tanto jugar y Yukito se llevó a Sayuki en brazos para meterlo al auto.

Touya hizo lo mismo con Akio para subirlo a su habitación y ayudó a Tomoyo a cambiarlo de ropa y arroparlo. Después de contemplar a su hijo en su tranquilo sueño los dos salieron de la habitación para por fin descansar.

----------

Estacionó el jeep frente a la casa. Quedaba a unos kilómetros del laboratorio de Geología pero lo bastante cerca para que Nagissa no condujera tarde a casa. Sacó del jeep las rosas que tenía atrás y el regalo que predispuso en la joyería del pueblo. Ascendió por los escalones y entró en la casa sorprendido de ver el lugar a oscuras y velas encendidas.

-¿Nagissa?

-Pasa. Estaré contigo en un segundo... -escuchó al voz de Nagissa que provenía su habitación-, ponte cómodo...

Se aproximó a la sala extrañado de que, las luces estuvieran apagadas y todo era velas. Iba a preguntarle si tenía problemas con los fusibles cuando descubrió que todo podría estar bien con los fusibles. Los muebles habían sido retirados. Frente a la chimenea había almohadones y mantas, una botella de vino y dos copas, lo que le daba la idea de que, en serio ella lo había extrañado también. No pudo evitar sonreír sutilmente.

Iba a dejar las flores en la mesa cuando unos brazos le rodearon por la espalda y una voz susurró:

-¿Esas flores son para mi? -volteándose con una sonrisa encontró delante de si a su esposa, pero no como se la imaginaba.

-¡Nagissa! –exclamó mirándola sorprendido. En aquellos instantes llevaba un coqueto conjunto de dormir de dos piezas color azul celeste que dejaba muy poco a la imaginación. La muchachita que desposó no era mas aquélla mujer que, con una complexión un poco más adulta y sus cabellos que llegaban a sus hombros le observaban con una coquetería que le atribuía a una mirada de mujer mimosa. No habituaba a vestir aquellas cosas más aun después de dos hijos y preguntó-. ¿De donde...? -no evitando observarle con delicia y sorpresa.

-¿Te gusta?

-Si es mi sorpresa... -dijo abrazándole y aferrándole contra su cuerpo-. Lo apruebo -besándole suavemente sus labios y pronto se volvió una toma de posesión de sus labios que se dejaban dominar y una figura que se dejaba gozar del agarre de su esposo.

- Vaya... -separándose de sus labios declaró con voz grave-. Te extrañé también... -murmuró. Tomó las flores de sus manos y lo vio sentarse delante de la chimenea. Aguardó en silencio y se quedó mirándole desde arriba mientras él servía las copas de vino. Se sentó a su lado y tomó su copa observándole un instante-. ¿Qué te parece? Un fin de semana en casa, solo para dos...

-Lamento llevarte la contraria pero no es así –dijo muy serio. Ella le observó con aturdimiento y él le pasó la fina caja envuelta en papel de regalo-. Para ti...

-¿Acaso tienes que trabajar este fin de semana Eriol? –preguntó Nagissa mientras la tomaba entre sus manos y dejó la copa a un lado.

-Ábrelo y te enterarás...

-¿Recuerdas cuando nos casamos? –preguntó Eriol mientras Nagissa abría la caja.

-Hay muchas cosas de cuando nos casamos, que no me olvidaré mientras viva.

-¿Recuerdas lo que pasó?

-¿Cuál de todas las cosas?

-Deja de ser graciosa... -se rió él-. Hablo en serio. Que íbamos de luna de miel a Europa y después esa tormenta -colocando las manos sobre las de su esposa-. ¿Nunca te arrepientes de no haber ido?

-Claro que no Eriol... después de la romántica noche que pasamos... -sonrojándose aun mas-, y en el valle... No me importa donde haya sido mientras haya sido contigo... -acercándose y besando sus labios-. ¿Ahora, puedo abrir mi regalo?

-Adelante -dijo Eriol dejándole continuar abriendo la caja rectangular. Bebió un poco de vino esperando que ella viera el contenido y dijo al verla sacar de la caja dos pasajes de avión-. Espero que no te desilusione que me he tomado la libertad de secuestrarte... a Europa... –Nagissa levantó la mirada a él sorprendida-. Francia, Italia, Venecia y Suiza... tres semanas solos tu y yo...

-Pero ¡Eriol! -exclamó sorprendida-. ¿En serio?

-Recuerdo que siempre dijiste que querías conocer Europa. El mundo -declaró acercándose a ella-. Partimos mañana en la tarde... y los chicos se quedarán con sus abuelos... –mientras retiraba los boletos de sus manos y los colocaba en otro lado-. ¿Desilusionada?

-¿Yo, imposible¡Oh Eriol! –abalanzándose sobre él y cayendo ambos en las mantas y almohadones-. Es maravilloso. ¡Jamás creí que, recordarías eso! –observándole arriba de su figura.

-¿Por qué¿Por qué nunca lo mencioné? Siempre estábamos tan ocupados. Pero siempre recuerdo lo que me dices.

-Lo se -suspiró su esposa-. Oh lo se -sonriendo aun mas declaró-. ¿Sabes? Me encontré con Kaho hoy... -viéndole torcer su mirada-. ¡No seas así! Ya han pasado siglos desde lo que pasó Eriol.

-Eres demasiado condescendiente -declaró Hiragizawa mirándole a los ojos y mimando sus dedos con una caricia bastante significativa-. Después de lo que casi provoca cinco años antes.

-Se ha disculpado por eso. Además ya está casada y tiene un hijo. Ya la disculpé. Siempre lo he dicho: se habría dado cuenta del error que cometió en dejarte ir. Y yo salí ganando -declaró con ternura acariciando los botones de su camisa-. ¿No es así?

-Creo que... -susurró cambiando de posición y acomodándose sobre ella–. Ganamos los dos... ¿cierto? –retirando con ternura la tira de satín que estaba sobre uno de los hombros de su esposa y besando su cuello mientras los leños de la chimenea crispaban llenando de su sonido el salón. Observándose en sus ojos grises sentía los dedos de ella, pasear entre sus cabellos con una lentitud que era como siempre llamativa e intoxicante. Aquellos labios sonrosados que abiertos llamaban a su interés y pronto, los besaba con aprehensión y pasión. Perdiéndose ambos en los brazos del otro como siempre...

Como aquella vez...

Aquella "Primera vez..." cinco años atrás.

**- Flash Back -**

_-No creí que pasaríamos esta noche en tu casa... -declaró ella al bajar del vehículo con ayuda de su ahora esposo. Llevaba una chaqueta sobre su vestido de novia ya que este, llevaba la espalda descubierta, se amarraba en el cuello y era blanco marfil con un corte recto y contemporáneo. Como era ella. Para nada tradicional y si convencional. Hacía mucho frío al salir de la fiesta._

_Eriol__ mientras no podía esperar, quitarle ese vestido. Verla por primera vez, como deseaba desde hacía mucho. _

_La noche que tanto había esperado. Y con la pasión que siempre experimentaba al estar en sus brazos. Y es que, en su mente, no quería cometer los mismos errores que con Kaho. _

_-¡Eriol¿Que, que haces? –gritó ella cuando Eriol, tomándole de sorpresa la alzó en sus brazos._

_-Llevando a mi esposa por el umbral -aclaró con firmeza-. ¿Tú que crees? -subiendo los escalones de la casa y llegando al umbral agregó-. Me enteré que, hay una tormenta eléctrica en el este... los vuelos se cancelaron cuando hacíamos el brindis... _

_-Pero tu padre... _

_-No te preocupes por él... -mirando atrás ordenó a su chofer-. Deja las maletas ahí y vuelve mañana... -mirando a Nagissa agregó-. Bien tarde mañana... –sustentó sonriente._

_-Si señor -sonrió el sujeto, despidiéndose de ellos. Eriol se dirigió por las escaleras. _

_-Eriol... nos caeremos... -murmuró ella a mitad de camino. _

_-Tengo mas fuerza de la que aparento. _

_Nagissa__ guardó silencio. Era verdad, sentía los músculos de Eriol y su torso por encima de la camisa. Se azoró de solo pensarlo. Y entonces a su mente vinieron los recuerdos amargos de aquella mañana y su encuentro con la última persona a quien quería ver y más aun, en aquel día. _

_Ajeno a sus pensamientos, Eriol la cargaba hasta llegar a la puerta de su habitación. _

_-Esperaba este momento desde hace mucho tiempo... -dijo con gesto solemne-. Hacerte mía en mi cama... –confesó nervioso._

_-Eriol… -musitó ella algo nerviosa y con un nudo en su estomago. _

_Las palabras de Kaho taladraron en su mente como si estuvieran grabadas en concreto. No notó la mirada de Eriol ilusionada, expectante, nerviosa. _

_Giró el pomo de la puerta y ella no creía lo que se encontró ante ella. _

_La habitación estaba llena de velas y velones. En cada rincón de la habitación había velas. Descansando en un gavetero vio una botella de champaña en hielo y dos copas. Además había frutillas y flores de todos los colores. _

_-¿Esto...? -atravesando en sus brazos el umbral de la puerta. _

_-Planes de último minuto... -afirmó con confianza-. Llamé a la casa e hice algunos arreglos... no iba a llevar a mi esposa a pasar nuestra noche de bodas a uno de los hoteles del pueblo... eso jamás. Además como viviremos aquí, solo por un tiempo... he hecho unos cuantos cambios en la habitación. _

_Nagissa__ tenía una mirada confusa. Estaba extasiada y al mismo tiempo, inquieta. Eriol había movido cielo y tierra para hacerle sentir especial aquella noche; vio los pétalos de flores que bañaban el piso de la habitación y el lecho del sujeto. Sobre las mesillas había mas velas y la habitación estaba en penumbras. Solo había entrado dos veces a su recamara y notaba sutiles diferencias. Había pocos muebles las veces que había entrado. Las últimas semanas las había pasado en el Rancho Kinomoto y en la ciudad. Ahora veía un escritorio nuevo en un extremo y una puerta en el otro lado. No había notado aquello ¿o era que nunca se fijó? a pesar de la sonrisa que veía en el rostro de Eriol, ella trataba de sonreír, de parecer feliz._

_Y ella solo podía escuchar una y otra vez, las palabras de Kaho. _

_-¿No te gusta? -preguntó al observar su mirada. En un principio era de sorpresa inesperada y él declaró-. Como te quedaste en el hotel en estos días, hemos hecho unos cuantos arreglos... -dijo complacido-. He mandado a ampliar el armario... por suerte, había en el pasillo un armario que no se usaba y fue sencillo romper la pared... ahora hay espacio para tus ropas y las mías... allí -volteándole al otro extremo-. Es para ti... es espacio suficiente para un escritorio y colocar tu computadora y tus libros... -aun la llevaba en sus brazos-. Y esto… -abriendo la puerta-, es nuestro baño... -sorprendiéndole._

_-¿Como pudieron hacer eso en cuestión de días? _

_- Todo es posible cuando incluyes la frase "No me importa el costo" -explicó complacido, dirigiéndose al centro de la habitación con su novia en brazos. Ella se sujetaba por su cuello_

_-Entonces... _

_-Viviremos aquí mientras la casa es construida... _

_-¡Una casa!_

_-Claro. No quería importunar con nuestra presencia a mi padre... solo tardarán unos cuatro o cinco meses construyéndola -y sus ojos brillaron al declarar-: Aunque, debo decir que no es la única razón... -besando sus labios-. No quiero que nadie nos interrumpa cuando estemos solos... _

_-Eriol... -se sonrojó ella recibiendo sus labios. De un momento a otro, Eriol notó su hesitación. La había notado distraída toda la tarde, incluso en la iglesia-. Es hermoso, gracias... _

_-Quisiera al menos... que me dijeras que te ocurre -ella trató de negar con su rostro pero él le detuvo-. Y ni se te ocurra, decir que no te pasa nada... te conozco... has estado todo el día, preocupada... si vamos a empezar nuestra vida juntos, prefiero que sea, sin secretos... _

_-¿Como sabes que es un secreto? _

_-He aprendido a conocerte Nagissa –replicó encogiéndose de hombros-. Tienes una particular forma de expresarte y no eres buena mintiendo... así que, te recomiendo que me digas que es lo que te pasa... -bajándole de sus brazos. _

_-Es una tontería. _

_-Dudo que sea así. Si lo fuera, no estarías tan distraída y al mismo tiempo como apesadumbrada... además tú nunca piensas tonterías. _

_-Sakura y yo estábamos en el estilista... -reveló la joven-. Y... Kaho apareció -Eriol hizo notar su disconformidad. Eso explicaba muchas cosas en la actitud de Nagissa durante la ceremonia (su hesitación en los votos matrimoniales) y su extraña y perdida mirada en durante toda la intima fiesta celebrada después-. Me dijo que... -tomando una bocanada de aire. _

_-Continua –pidió suavemente Eriol tomando su rostro entre las manos y le observó. _

_-Que no era mujer para ti... –continuó mirándole a los ojos y con un temblor en su mirada y en el tono de su voz agregó-: Que te cansarías de mí en poco tiempo... _

_Eriol__ mantuvo un silencio profundo. ¿En verdad, fue así? no podía creerlo de alguien como Kaho. Aún estaba resentida con ellos, y sembrando las dudas en Nagissa era su manera de desquitarse. _

_-¿En serio crees eso? –le preguntó finalmente._

_-¡Claro que no! -respondió con firmeza-. Pero, tampoco, soy como ella Eriol. Sabes como soy... ¿No es así? _

_-Claro -asintió él-. Por eso me casé contigo... -haciendo que ella le observara-. No importa lo que Kaho diga... _

_-Tal vez ella tenga razón. Es decir, te cansaste de ella, Eriol... -viéndole caminar por la habitación y dirigirse a la champaña, ella continuó-. Admitamos algo Eriol... – tomando una bocanada de aire y sin respirar agregó-. Tal vez, una de las razones por las cuales nunca hicimos el amor antes de casarnos ha sido esa... el temor a cansarnos el uno del otro. _

_Eriol__ servía el champaña en silencio mientras la escuchaba sin interrumpirle. _

_-Nunca me pediste nada por el estilo... _

_-Nunca intimamos porque me quería casar antes Nagissa -declaró con naturalidad-. Hacerte mi esposa... –le extendió una de las copas. Ella le miraba con incredulidad-. No quería cometer los mismos errores que... _

_-¿Con Kaho? _

_-Con cualquiera. ¿Crees que cuando estamos a solas la idea nunca cruzó mi mente¿Tengo que recordarte como Kinomoto nos encontró cerca del río aquel domingo? _

_La muchacha se sonrojó ante la imagen: Touya estaba paseando con Tomoyo cuando se encontraron con la pareja besándose sobre una manta y a pocos centímetros un canasto de campo. Habían ido a pasar el día cerca del río y terminaron besándose y acariciándose, de tal manera que, ya Eriol no tenía su camisa y acariciaba a Nagissa por debajo de su suéter. Touya les llamó la atención aunque Eriol sabía que era para vengarse por los momentos que le hizo penar por su amistad con Tomoyo._

_-Si Touya no hubiera llegado cuando lo hizo, te habría hecho el amor ahí mismo... -sorprendiéndole inevitablemente-. Pero agradezco en parte que nos haya interrumpido. Hace de esta noche mucho mas especial -sus ojos azules seguían sobre su ahora esposa-. Nagissa ¿acaso no entiendes? No fui yo solamente quien rompí con Kaho... ella se cansó de mi. _

_-No... no sabía eso... -admitió sorprendida observando las sortijas que llevaba en su mano-. Nunca lo supe. _

_Eriol__ suspiró observándole con ternura. Sus ojos azules centelleaban ante las luces de las velas. Su figura era imponente, masculina, arrolladora. _

_Ahora más que nunca según había descubierto Nagissa. _

_-No soy de los que hablan de eso... tampoco quienes conocieron y me vieron en las condiciones que ocasionó esa ruptura -avanzando a ella replicó-. Está celosa... ¿Acaso no recuerdas la fiesta de compromiso de Yukito y Mina? -ella hizo un gesto de molestia ante los recuerdos y él sonrió; no podía evitar sentirse celosa-. Ella quería volver... ella rompió conmigo... y estoy enamorado de ti... Te amo a ti... y te hice mi esposa a ti... quería desquitarse o al menos verte dudar. O tal vez, que huyeras dejándome. _

_-¡Jamás me hubiera atrevido a tal cosa! - exclamó escandalizada. _

_-Lo se. Pero ella pensó que si lo harías. Tal vez por eso te buscó hoy... para que me dejaras. Pero, agradezco que no fuera así. _

_- Tienes razón... –dijo Nagissa y sonrió sutilmente. Tomó un trago de su champaña-. Fui una tonta... -sonriendo-. Sakura me dijo que no le hiciera caso... y ahí estoy yo, volviéndome una tonta... y creo que también, te preocupé innecesariamente... _

_-¿Entonces... ya no hay mas dudas? -preguntó con gesto sereno desanudando su corbata. _

_-Creo que no... -admitió ella sonriendo. Él tomó la copa de sus manos-. Me siento mejor... _

_-Te sentirás mucho mejor... -aseguró él tomándole en sus brazos y acariciando sus hombros-. Créeme... _

_Eriol__ bajó su cabeza. Comenzó a besar pausadamente su cuello. Eran besos cortos pero llenos de sentimientos y pasión. Pasión que hacía que la pobre chica temblara en sus brazos ante su contacto. _

_-Tengo ideas de la parte teórica... -murmuró ella entre beso y beso adelantándose a lo que podría y debía suceder aquélla noche-. Podría ser una torpe... _

_-No es así... todos somos inexpertos... -declaró para tranquilizarle-. Y te haré sentir la luna... y tú me llevarás hasta el cielo. _

**_advertencia, aquí empieza el lemon_**

_La besó lentamente nuevamente y comenzó a acariciarle por encima de su traje de novia. Sus manos descendieron poco a poco, hasta detenerse sobre uno de sus senos. Ella suspiró pero también tembló un instante solamente. _

_-Será mejor que te quites ese nerviosismo, Nagissa...-dijo él al sentir su temblar mientras le retiraba su saco-. Deja de ser tan asustadiza... -acarició su rostro-, tan nerviosa conmigo... -solicitó con gentileza-. Me haces sentir que estoy haciendo algo malo... deja ese nerviosismo a un lado, por favor... y empieza a ser quien sé que eres... deja que yo te ame... _

_Ella no podía evitarlo. ¿Acaso no lo comprendía¡Era la primera vez que llegaba a tales magnitudes alguien, mas que todo con él! Le besó los labios lentamente. Lenta, superficialmente hasta que sintió que, colocaba sus manos en su cuello. Se aferraba a él, cortando poco a poco las distancias entre ambos. No era difícil besarle, pues, ella andaba aquel día en unas zapatillas altas de tacón fino. La inclinó en el lecho._

_-¿Qué tal si nos ponemos mas cómodos...? –dijo con picardía mientras se arrodillaba delante de ella para despojarle sin prisas de sus zapatillas y él a su vez de sus zapatos. Dejó las gafas a un lado y se inclinó sobre ella besándole nuevamente, con su cuerpo acoplado sobre el de ella. _

_Nagissa__ lo recibió. Recibió sus besos y pronto se volvieron más demandantes. Fuera lo que fuera, le gustaba. Sentía su lengua enredarse en la de ella. Eran pocas las veces que se habían besado así, (una de aquellas ocasiones en el día de campo), pero la experiencia a su lado, le hacía sentir la necesidad de más y más de su parte. Empezó a responderle, con una timidez al principio y después con una demanda que extasiaba a su esposo. Cuando ella se vio desprovista de aire, se separó de sus labios y sintió que él, volvía a tomar su cuello. _

_-Oh Eriol...-suspiró sorprendiendo a su esposo, cuando sus manos y sus labios demandaban más de su figura. Sentía las manos de Eriol deslizarse por la piel que dejaba al descubierto su vestido. Y le decía tantas cosas al oído que encendían algo desconocido para ella. Sentía un calor que nunca le había atacado en su vida. Su toque y su cercanía se volvían cada vez más íntimos de la que jamás había experimentado. _

_-Lento y suavemente -murmuró él con voz grave al guiar las manos de su esposa a su pecho-. Eres hermosa... tal y como eres... -colocándola sobre su cuerpo en un giro inesperado para ella. _

_Él sonrió sintiéndole moverse sobre su cuerpo. Irradiándole sensaciones que eran nuevas para ella y él lo sabía. Besando sus labios, desabotonó el vestido desde su cuello cayendo este de su pecho, dejando al descubierto la delicadeza de sus senos. No eran prominentes pero si perfectos para la figura de ella. Los besó lentamente desde la curva e iba entrando poco a poco, haciendo que la respiración de la muchacha se agitara y respondiera de manera, erótica que jamás habría experimentado con ella. Su cuerpo se acoplaba a las sensaciones que él le transmitía con aquellas caricias que cada vez más y más intimas. _

_Deslizó el vestido por su cuerpo, quedando semidesnuda frente a la mirada de Eriol. Se abochornó un segundo al notar su mirada deslizándose por la piel desnuda. Él echó a un lado el vestido permitiendo que cayera al suelo. Le miraba expectante con los ojos brillantes. Pasó sus manos desde la base de su cuello hasta su ombligo lentamente. Solo se había quedado con unas pequeñas braguitas de color marfil muy coquetas. _

_-Eriol... -gimió ella curvando su cuerpo ante su contacto. Levantó la cabeza a su rostro notando una sonrisa de satisfacción además de sus suspiros-. ¡Oh Eriol!_

_-Yo te descubro... tu me descubres... –la ánimo tomando su mano, entre besos cambió de posición, y ahora él estaba sobre ella. Nagissa tragó en seco mientras su mano era guiada por la de él, y desabotonaba la camisa, un botón a la vez. Sentía las piernas masculinas acomodadas entre las de ellas sintiendo por primera vez su reacción masculina tan cerca de su cuerpo-. Quiero sentirte sin nada en el medio... sin nada... –susurró viendo que ella lo observaba por primera. Nunca se había presentado una oportunidad de estar tan cerca, tan cercanos._

_Tan íntimos. _

_Con la camisa, fuera de su camino, Eriol apretó su cuerpo contra Nagissa y ella no pudo más que sentir su cálido roce. Aunque él aun tenía los pantalones puestos, ya ella comenzaba a sentir la virilidad de Eriol entre sus piernas lo que la hizo jadear. Se movió sobre su cuerpo de una manera muy reveladora, encendiendo sus instintos y su lado pasional hasta ahora desconocido para ella. Su cuerpo reaccionaba de una manera que era inútil resistirse y ella lo descubría. Lo escuchó suspirar._

_- Eres mía... –le dijo al oído-, nada mas que mía... -antes de buscar su boca y refugiarse en ella, ante el brote de sensaciones que recorrían aquel lecho entre besos, caricias y suspiros. Ella se sentía en el cielo en sus brazos. Poco a poco fue respondiéndole, separó sus labios para besar sus hombros y mover sus manos por su pecho desnudo. Sentía el aroma a flores. Entre aquellas sabanas y en el lecho de Eriol, estaba siendo suya. _

_Pero no era la única. Eriol se sentía como en raras ocasiones, finalmente un hombre. Ante su contacto su cuerpo reaccionaba con arrebato y lo sentía siendo dominando por sus sensaciones y la adrenalina que iba a millón mientras la chica reaccionaba tan eróticamente a su contacto. Eriol sentía que, su cuerpo no tampoco soportaría mucho. La amaba, quería hacerla suya finalmente, pero era aun muy pronto o ¿no? Le daba tiempo a ambientarse y acostumbrarse a sus sensaciones mientras sus manos lentamente recorrían sus caderas, su cintura, sus senos y ella suspiraba, jadeaba extasiada y él igual ante las sensaciones que le desbordaban por igual al sentir las tiernas manos deslizarse por su cuerpo y brindarle un placer sin inhibiciones, sin medidas y total abandono. _

_"El principio de muchas veces..." suspiró ella y comenzó por instinto a buscar en la cintura de su amado. Ya estaba encontrando el obstáculo que ofrecían los pantalones. Jugaba con la hebilla de la correa y Eriol sintió que en un arrebato nada inocente de ella, la hebilla fue desprendida. Separándose de sus labios y sobre su figura, miró las manos y los dedos largos y finos, con algunos cortes y cicatrices de su línea de trabajo, que despegaban el cinturón con dificultad y sonrió. Notó a Nagissa morder su labio inferior mientras tenía su lucha con el cinturón._

_-Permíteme amor... –ofreció él con cierta agitación mientras le ayudaba._

_No se hizo esperar mucho cuando los pantalones desaparecieron de escena y también su ropa interior. Ya desnudo ante ella, no quedó nada más a la imaginación. Nagissa, lo observó un instante y su mirada algo sorprendida e ingenua llenaba a Eriol de maneras que ella no comprendía y él sonrió. Tal vez no era como ella, inocente pero pretendía que, aquel momento, a su lado, fuera inolvidable y lo mas placentero para ella. Para ambos. _

_Nagissa__ era una mujer que no demostraba pasión hasta que no se la tentaban a ello. La había estudiado lo suficiente para comprobarlo. Lo tenía loco... por eso se había casado con ella tan deprisa... no iba a permitir que nadie mas la tuviera. No iba a permitir que alguien mas la viera, la conquistara... la alejara. Ella era como una adicción, desde el primer momento que la besó. Era una mujer que aparecía en sus alucinaciones y sus sueños. La chiquilla que había conocido años atrás, había desaparecido. _

_Los dedos de él navegaron lentamente desde sus caderas hasta las braguitas de seda y encajes. Sintió como con ayuda de sus manos la prenda iba deslizándose de su cuerpo lo que la hacía respirar más agitadamente y su pecho descendía y ascendía con intensidad más aun cuando él terminó de retirar la prenda por sus pies y cayó a otra parte del suelo. _

_-¡Eres mía! -murmuró atrayendo su mirada que aun seguía en su cuerpo. Se aproximó a ella tan íntimamente como era posible y ella, comenzó a jadear ante la sensación tan carnal que experimentaba al sentir su piel, su figura, sus piernas, como ella poco a poco, rodeaba su cuerpo y sentía que él estaba tan sediento de sensaciones, como ella. Sintió como poco a poco se acoplaba a su figura sin saber lo que hacía. Eriol la guiaba en amarle. _

_-Soy... tuya... -aceptó ella a su oído y Eriol comenzó a moverse nuevamente, sobre ella con un movimiento demasiado delatador para ella. Sentía que su cuerpo estaba ya tan caliente que no entendía... no quería entender... _

_Por un momento, llamó a la ciencia y a la conciencia... pero la desechó. _

_-Te pido perdón...-murmuró él con aprehensión-. Por favor perdóname... -entonces, antes de que pudiera preguntarle el porqué de su suplica, le sintió por fin, dentro de ella. _

_La sintió temblar ante aquello. No gritó, lo que le tranquilizó solo por un segundo pero cuando sintió como sus manos aferraron sus brazos con una fuerza sorprendente, sintió su sufrimiento unos instantes. _

_Acarició su rostro un segundo mientras la sentía entregarse bajo él sin inhibiciones aunque cuando se mordió un segundo su labio supo que la estaba lastimando. _

_–Na...¿Nagissa? _

_-Oh... Dioses... -murmuró ella un segundo-. Oh... Eriol... -abriendo sus ojos un instante y chocando su mirada gris con la azul de él-. ¡Oh Eriol! –solo supo decir. _

_Aun se aferraba a sus brazos pero su agarre fue suavizándose mientras él la hacía suya. El dolor estaba pasando y la intensidad de su amante era algo que pensó que la desmayaría. Pero estaba sintiéndolo. Sintiendo lo que él sentía, amándole como el único hombre en su vida... y se sentía maravilloso. Había sido tierno, considerado, gentil. Lo sabía, muchas amigas se habían quejado que sus primeras veces habían sido demasiado dolorosas y con hombres que solo les importaban acostarse y ya. Pero Eriol la estaba amando. Porque la amaba en verdad. _

_-Dime... que... sientes... -solicitó él mientras la amaba. _

_-Yo... yo... –trataba de concentrarse pero aquella intimidad le quitaba toda la concentración. En un momento, él se detuvo y sorprendida con su rostro perlado por el sudor abrió sus ojos declaró con una sonrisa–. Es... maravilloso... -acercando su rostro al de su esposo, besó sus labios–. Totalmente maravilloso... no pares... por favor. _

_La complació nuevamente. Sintió como se entregaba a él sin inhibiciones y se aferraba nuevamente a su cuerpo, y pronto, él mismo comenzó a sentir su propio cuerpo reaccionar ante su contacto, ella rodeo instintivamente su torso con las piernas y su respirar se intensificó al sentirla._

_Sus gemidos la extasiaban. Se volvía loca al escucharlo gemir y pronunciar su nombre mientras la hacía suya. Le decía que la amaba. Él lo había hecho todo, pensaba. No tenía ella nada que ver. _

_Excepto que, lo estaba sintiendo. Lo estaba sintiendo como no había sentido a ningún hombre en su vida. En el vaivén de sus cuerpos, Nagissa se aproximó a su rostro y besó sus labios, rozando y enredando su lengua con la de él, provocando que el respondiera mientras sus cuerpos siguieran unidos de aquella manera tan intima. Lo necesitaba. De un momento a otro, se separó de sus labios y aferrándose a su cuello respiraba mucho más agitada por encima de su hombro mientras lo escuchaba gemir, al igual que ella. Habían llegado a la cúspide de lo que pocas parejas lograban, incluso la primera vez; la cúspide del placer. _

_Era una entrega sin inhibiciones, igualitariamente, unidos, juntos física y espiritualmente como Eriol admitía en aquellos momentos, jamás haber experimentado en su vida, con nadie. _

_-¡Te amo... Te amo... Nagissa! -gruñó con aprehensión tomando sus labios nuevamente mientras se sentía por primera vez completo, tal como dijo, en el cielo. _

_-¡Eriol! -gimió ella finalmente cuando él tomó sus labios nuevamente. No podían más. Ella lo admitía. Se sentía como si hubiera subido la montaña más alta con solo una bocanada de aire. Poco a poco fueron separándose entre caricias y gemidos, suspiros y besos. Cuando él, quedó rendido sobre su cuerpo se observaron en silencio respirando entrecortadamente y él besó sus labios con ternura y una sonrisa algo conspiradora en sus labios. No entendía porque la miraba así, pero notaba que estaba complacido. Ella misma no podía estar decepcionada. _

_Jamás había experimentado aquello pero sabía que por el momento era bastante, mas aun para ella. Acariciaba sus cabellos azulados entre sus dedos en silencio y él se le quedaba mirando mientras las mantas cubrían sus cuerpos y el aroma a flores inundaban sus sentidos. _

**_fin del lemon_**

_-¿Nagissa? _

_-¿Hmmm? –murmuró ella bajo su figura. Estaba mirándole adormecida. Estaba agotada pero se veía hermosa. Un rubor estaba adornando sus mejillas pero menos intenso de cuando le hacía el amor. _

_-Eres perfecta... _

_-Y tú eres el amante perfecto...-susurró ella con una sonrisa antes de besarle los labios._

_-No sabes lo que es eso... hasta hace un momento eras virgen. _

_-Es cierto... pero –encogiéndose de hombros-. Creo que, lo eres... por lo que había escuchado hablar de esto -entrelazando sus dedos de la otra mano con los de su esposo-. Dicen tantas cosas... _

_-¿Por qué nunca te invadió la curiosidad... y lo hiciste en la universidad? Es decir, la sociedad ahora es tan diferente... muy distinta a años atrás cuando era lo mas importante para las mujeres. _

_-Porque no iba a hacerlo por curiosidad... -suspiró-. Te parecerá tonto. Pero cuando mi padre se enfermó hablábamos mucho. Sabía que, nunca había tenido un novio en serio y mi madre y él siempre me educaron con costumbres un tanto conservadoras y respetuosas... explicaba algo abochornada pero su mirada parecía recordar con tanto cariño la memoria de sus padres-. Cuando estaba cerca el momento de morir, mi padre me pidió que si llegaba a intimar con alguien, que fuera por amor... Sabía que me quedaría sola. Y sabía que, pronto no estaría para guiarme -mirándole a los ojos agregó-. Yo no amaba a nadie. Me había enamorado aquí, en este pueblo y de uno de aquí... -la mirada de ella era soñadora. Eriol se sintió honrado de aquellas palabras-. Y aunque jamás pensé que me haría caso, vine aquí sin esperanzas imaginándome que estaría casado con bebés o apunto de casarse y si hubiera sido así, hubiera seguido adelante y tal vez enamorarme de alguien más, pero antes , quería honrar a mi padre con el laboratorio y ... -bostezando–. Me alegro el haber esperado... y el haber venido aquí. Hice el amor por primera vez, con el hombre que siempre había amado... en silencio... _

_Eriol__ le acariciaba los cabellos por igual la vio quedarse dormida en sus brazos y finalmente la vio dormirse apaciblemente en sus brazos se quedó mirándole largo rato. _

_-Jamás me sentí con nadie de la manera que me sentí contigo... –suspiró en su oído-. Me hiciste experimentar "mi primera vez", de alguna manera, también -besándole en la mejilla y escucharla suspirar entre sueños. _

_----------_

_-¡Nagissa! –le gritaba su padre atrayendo su mirada. La joven con trenzas observaba por los binoculares a una pareja que llegaba en un vehículo que apagaron a metros de ellos y aferrados de manos, se abrazaban aproximándose a ellos. Uno de ellos de cabellos oscuro y profundos ojos azules-. ¿Qué es lo que haces? _

_-Yo nada -respondió abochornada acercándose a su padre y dejando los binoculares. Takeshi observó por donde Nagissa observaba y luego a los ojos de su hija. _

_-Hija, pon atención. Estás por entregar la tesis y esto es base fundamental. _

_-Bien -asintió ella prestando atención. A los pocos minutos escucharon una voz que hizo que su padre, levantara su mirada. _

_-¡Hiragizawa, señorita Mitzuki! -exclamó el padre de Nagissa levantándose a saludarles-. ¡Que gusto verles! _

_-Hola Takeshi -saludó Eriol-. Vinimos a invitarles... los padres de Kaho harán una cena y están invitando a todos los de la comarca... –Nagissa seguía agachada sin siquiera mirarles. Les daba la espalda-. Hola joven Takeshi. _

_Nagissa__ no tenía ganas de levantar la mirada. ¡Estaba cubierta de tierra! Trató de limpiarse el rostro pero por la mirada que Kaho le dirigió cuando se puso de pie supo que no era un buen trabajo el que había hecho._

_–Buenos días Hiragizawa... Mitzuki... _

_-Nagissa: parece que descubriste las cualidades de un buen baño de lodo –dijo Kaho y lanzó una risa sutil-, como exfoliante... tu rostro después de esto, quedará impecable –se burló. _

_-Kaho -dijo Eriol con cierta advertencia pero eso solo hizo aflorar la idea de Kaho de divertirse en aquellos instantes. Mientras Nagissa estaba roja de la vergüenza y bajó su mirada. _

_-¿Qué pasa Eriol? –pasándole la mano por sus hombros-. Nagissa es una chica que está acostumbrada a esos comentarios... es una niña –declaró mirándole nuevamente-. Alguna vez aprenderá a vestir bien y a no usar el lodo como maquillaje. _

_-No soy una niña... -murmuró al ellos marcharse y lanzó una mirada a Eriol que iba con Kaho del brazo-. No lo soy... _

_-Claro que no lo eres -declaró Takeshi atrayendo su mirada-. Eres una hermosa joven y alguien, algún día, un hombre que te merezca en verdad, se dará cuenta... _

_----------_

_Nagissa__ abrió los ojos lentamente. Sonrió en un primer momento, cuando reconoció donde estaba. Sentía el olor a colonia tan particular de Eriol en las mantas y la almohada en que estaba dormitando. Sabía que se había quedado dormida un tiempo atrás, miró la hora y eran pasadas las diez. Se había dormido unas horas antes, cuando Eriol la amó nuevamente y se sentía mas viva que nunca. _

_Con su cuerpo cubierto por las mantas se incorporó, con los pies descalzos y la manta cubriendo su cuerpo miró por la ventana. Notó sin poder evitar sonrojarse ante los recuerdos que su traje de bodas y las ropas de Eriol habían sido recogidos. Suponía que él lo había hecho al dejarla dormida. El sol brillaba en su esplendor y veía a los trabajadores y los caballos del lugar mas adelante en la planicie y no evitó el sonreír. Miró la sortija de compromiso y la de matrimonio, que estaba en su dedo lo que le indicaba que no lo había soñado. _

_Todo lo ocurrido en aquellos meses era cierto. No sintió cuando la puerta se abrió lentamente y siguió observando por las cortinas. Sintió un roce suave contra su piel y unos labios que exploraban su cuello haciéndole gemir de placer. _

_-Buenos días a ti también -ronroneó con voz suave. _

_-Traje el desayuno... -murmuró Eriol dándole besos cortos en la base de su cuello-. Pensé que tendrías hambre... _

_-Gracias pero creo que tengo que vestirme y salir de aquí... _

_-Después de lo de anoche, y esta mañana, dudo mucho que salgamos de aquí muy seguido... -dijo con voz grave lo que hizo que Nagissa se sonrojara apenada y él levantó su mirada al decir-. No te intimides nuevamente... Además, sigue lloviendo en el Este... -sorprendiéndole-. El clima dice que durará así por lo menos uno o dos días mas... _

_-¿En serio? -preguntó ella dudosa alzando una ceja-. Entonces ¿Crees que podamos cabalgar hoy? _

_-¿Cabalgar? –interrogó algo aturdido. Si quería pasar el día entero sin salir ambos de aquella habitación y hacer el amor hasta quedar agotados. _

_-Si, vi una cueva al otro lado del río que, es sorprendente... –comentó su esposa ajena a sus planes-. Nunca me aventuré por allí yo sola... no reconozco la zona... tal vez podamos ir juntos…_

_-Voy contigo hasta China mi querida... -declaró abrazándole y murmuró contra su oído-. ¿Qué tal si vamos en un solo caballo? _

_-Si... -murmuró ella disfrutando intensamente al tener su aliento cálido contra su oreja. Lo sintió besar su cuello debajo del lóbulo y mordisquear un instante allí. _

_-Y... -mientras la sentía responder con suspiros cortos-. Damos un viaje a la "Casa de los Besos" ¿que te parece? _

_-¿A besarnos a la casa de los besos? -sugirió ella._

_-Y algo más -dijo él con una mirada llena de pasión._

_–Creo que lo de anoche es algo que tenemos que dejar reservado solo para aquí -dijo sonriéndole y mirándole con aprehensión. _

_-Haré cualquier cosa mientras sea a tu lado... -murmuró él-. Dios como te amo... me tienes embobado... me tienes... -separándose un instante-. Me tienes hipnotizado como un tonto... te adoro con locura... más que nunca... -besándole con intensidad-. Me siento... ¡como un condenado adolescente! -haciéndole soltar una carcajada a la joven. _

**- Fin Flash Back -**

Echados frente a la chimenea estaban abrazados y observando en silencio el fuego que poco a poco se iba extinguiendo en la hoguera pero no en su relación de pareja. Esta permanecía intacta como el primer día y ambos lo sabían mientras cubiertos por una manta descansaban relajados en los brazos de otro.

-No creo que nuestra relación sea monótona... -declaró Nagissa cuando Eriol le compartió el sentir de sus padres-. Es mas, creo que nuestra vida siempre es una nueva aventura –sintiendo el torso desnudo de Eriol apretado contra su espalda. Sentía el latir lento de su corazón.

-Estoy de acuerdo. Eres diferente a lo que mis padres están acostumbrados. Mamá siempre estaba en casa ocupándose de mi y mi padre. Lo nuestro es diferente.

-¿Te gustaría que fuera diferente? – preguntó volviéndose hacia él para acariciarlo desde el cabello hasta la barbilla y de ahí su nariz-. ¿Qué me quedara más tiempo en casa y no trabajara?

-Nunca te haría hacer algo que no quisieras. Amas trabajar. Y si eres feliz...

-Pero¿qué opinas tú?

-Bueno... no tenerte cerca me agobia como no te imaginas... -mirándole con intensidad-. No compartir momentos como este mas seguido... y no hablemos de los chicos...

-Se lo que dicen de mi a veces. Que soy la mujer mas extraña del mundo que maneja carrera y hogar. Porque Sakura lo hace pero ella trabaja con Li y es su esposo. Tomoyo solo maneja la casa y aunque trabaja un poco en la galería de arte no le roba mucho tiempo. Se que en el pueblo no es bien visto que una mujer sea tan independiente. Pero has tenido tanta paciencia conmigo y te lo agradezco.

-Se que el laboratorio es tu vida... tu sueño. Solo deseo que se hagan realidad parte de tus sueños. Y además no me importa lo que ellos piensen. Y sabes que tus amigas admiran tu manera de balancearlo todo.

-Aunque a veces nuestra relación salga afectada –concluyó la mujer–. Aunque si te he extrañado... no pensé que lo nuestro, cuando tenemos estos encuentros, fueran tan... –buscando una palabra adecuada-. Excitantes... -ocasionando una sonrisa en Eriol.

-Si, tienes razón amor... pero aun así, extraño la manera que siempre despierto cada vez que hacemos el amor... –esa confesión la hizo sentir llena de deseo-. Aunque hemos faltado un poco estos meses, pero siempre hacemos algo para salvarla... y no me importa hacer de vez en cuando ciertos sacrificios. Incluso si eso significa no hacer el amor tanto como quisiera.

-Es cierto... pero creo que tengo el remedio a eso. Siempre haces realidad, "todos mis sueños" Eriol. Bueno... -sonriendo-. ¿Qué pasaría si te dijera que tendré mas tiempo libre?

-¿De que hablas?

-Que también extraño momentos como estos -murmuró mirándole a los ojos-. La universidad ha contratado a alguien que dirija el centro de Geología bajo mi supervisión al principio pero, tendré mas tiempo libre...

-¿Qué tanto tiempo libre?

-Dos días a la semana y... estaría en casa para las cinco de la tarde...Nessa ya tiene la experiencia suficiente y ha pedido plaza en el puesto. Viene con su esposo y su hija la próxima semana. Esa es la primera de dos noticias...

-¿Y la segunda cual es? –preguntó Eriol besando sus labios

-Que estoy enamorada de ti más aun que hace cinco años. Que pretendo no volver a la universidad tan seguido y que te amo con locura... –sus ojos estaban llenos de deseo y se colocó sobre su cuerpo, extasiándolo en aquel instante como imaginaba que provocaría en el hombre. Eriol sonrió. Para haber sido virgen la primera vez que estuvieron juntos, con el paso del tiempo, ella había aprendido la manera de despertar en él sensaciones que desconocía.

-Yo también amor... yo también -murmuró antes de perderse uno en los brazos de otro y en sus labios, para nuevamente hacerse el amor mutuamente, pero esta vez, sería hasta el amanecer.

**Continuara…**

**Nota de autora¿Y bien¿Todo bien? Espero que si, como ven ahora le llegó el turno a Eriol y Nagissa, también tienen dos pequeños con caracteres muy bien definidos, recuerden que todo esto es obra de mi buena amiga Crystal23, yo creo que quedo perfecto, así que espero que ustedes opinen lo mismo. ¿Cómo vieron a S&S? Vaya sorpresa que se llevaron ¿no? Jajajaja, me divertí un poco con la idea de que esos dos son un tanto distraídos cuando se trata de ellos, ahora ya saben porque las gemelas nacieron a los 9 meses justos de que ellos se casaron, eso fue una idea sacada de mi misma pues yo nací justo a los 9 meses de que mis papás se casaron, un 20 de diciembre y la buena Daulaci nació un 20 de septiembre, un toque personal para la historia que por supuesto comparto con ustedes. **

**La tercera parte del epílogo esta quedando muy larga¿quien sabe? Tal vez resulten cuatro partes, jajajaja, no lo sé con certeza, no al menos de momento, aún sigo escribiendo.**

**También agradezco mucho su apoyo por el lemon, la verdad es que si me sentí muy nerviosa al respecto y me preocupaba su reacción, pero creo que no lo he hecho tan mal, y supongo que mi amiga Crystal23 tampoco estuvo tan errada.**

**Espero les haya gustado y espero sus reviews, gracias, muchas gracias por el apoyo.**

**Una última cosa antes de irnos, tuve problemas con mi cuenta de yahoo, una amiga y yo hemos llegado a la conclusión de que la hackearon, es muy triste pues adoraba esa cuenta, pero ni modo, por favor, a todos aquellos que han recibido un correo de mi parte proveniente de esta dirección, no acepten nada que provenga de ella, no quisiera enterarme que los responsables de esto están enviando virus a través de esta cuenta, así que si bloquean la dirección _daulaci_**_arroba **yahoo**punto** com **punto** mx **_**(debo ponerlo así de otra manera no aparece), se los agradeceré muchísimo. Hasta pronto.**

**Pantera Li**: Muchas gracias, no sabes que alivio saber que te gusto el lemon. Estoy considerando seriamente tu sugerencia sobre los nuevos gemelos, sería interesante ¿no? Pues ahora ya me dirás que te pareció esta segunda parte. Nos vemos.

**Syaoran'n'SakuRocks**: Muchas gracias por tan fabuloso review, y gracias por la linda tarjeta, para mi fue un placer responderles en un correo y esta vez no será la excepción, esperen mi respuesta, bye.

**nena05000**¡Dos reviews de un jalón! Jajajaja, que divertido, te estaré mandando una respuesta más apropiada a tu correo, muchas gracias. Hasta pronto.

**chouri**: Muchas gracias por todos tus comentarios, espero que esta parte y la última también sean de tu agrado, ya veremos. Hasta la próxima. **Hitomi**** Kansaki Fanel**: Casi me voy de espaldas al leer que no te había gustado, jajajaja, que mala eres, pero después mi corazón volvió a latir a su ritmo cuando leí que había sucedido todo lo contrario, ya me dirás que te pareció esta segunda parte. Nos vemos. 

**belzer**: Muchas gracias por todos tus comentarios, nuevamente quiero agradecer cada uno de ellos de forma más personal, así que espera mi respuesta. Hasta pronto.

**sakurita86**: Que bueno que te haya gustado tanto, y si lamento que hayan sido dos semanas y que tengas que esperar otras dos por la siguiente pero es necesario, como sea cuídate mucho y espero tu review. Bye

**ale126**: Muchas gracias por el review y no te preocupes que yo sigo escribiendo. Bye.

**amni123**: Que gusto saber que sigues aquí y que alivio también, bueno con suerte llegaras para la última parte. Gracias, nos vemos.

**Mari**: Gracias por tus comentarios, me han levantado la moral, ojalá te haya gustado también esta parte, ya me dirás. Bye.

**Edith**¡Claro que me gustan tus comentarios! Sobre todo si te gusta lo que hago, jajaja, si no te gustara me sentiría triste, pero bueno, que alivio saber que todo estuvo bien para ti, y pues si han pasado algunos añitos, espero hayas disfrutado de esta segunda parte, si el lemon de S&S te pareció largo, espera a ver el que falta. Nos vemos.

**yulii**¿Te parece que son mucho niños¡y los que faltan! Jajajaja, no creo que Fujitaka sufra mucho cuidando a sus nietos, porque también a Sayuki (el hijo de Y&M) lo considera su nieto. Bye.

**Cynthia**: Muchas gracias por todos tus comentarios, que alegría saber que te sigue gustando la historia. Que bien que pudimos platicar por el msn, y que podemos encontrarnos tan seguido, cuídate mucho.

**Caleb**** de tigrillo**: Fue una enorme alegría verte por aquí de nuevo, aunque no lo creas si había notado tu ausencia, pero es comprensible no siempre se puede, como sea te agradezco que sigas leyendo y sobre todo que hagas el esfuerzo de darme tu opinión. Nos vemos.

**Kaorisama**: Agradezco mucho tus comentarios sobre el lemon, estoy de acuerdo al cien porciento, he notado en otros fics con este tipo de contenido que algunas personas las leen y se molestan y luego hacen comentarios muy duros al respecto, pero yo digo si no les gusta ¿porque los leen? Gracias por seguir leyendo. Bye.

**Aiko**¿Qué paso¿Funcionó la ducha helada¿Necesitas otra ahora que ha terminado esta segunda parte? Y déjame decirte que para la siguiente necesitaras otra más, garantizado por Daulaci. Muchas gracias por tus comentarios que bueno que te este gustando este largísimo epílogo. Hasta pronto.

**beautiful****-night**: Agradezco el esfuerzo que hiciste por dejarme el review, sobre todo porque no estabas de humor, se como es eso. Espera mi respuesta. Bye.

**YUZU**: No sabes el gusto que me dio verte, porque si que note tu ausencia, pero no siempre es posible, lo se, como sea te agradezco que sigas leyendo, para mi es un placer escribir. Si tu pareja favorita es T&T, espera a lo que viene en la última parte, ya lo verás. Nos vemos.

**thinia**** Milondra**: Ahora si que me has dejado con la duda ¿el hermano de Sayuki? Sayuki solo tiene un hermano o hermana que es el que esta por venir, no recuerdo haber puesto lo contrario, pero ya aclararemos ese punto más adelante. Muchas gracias por tus comentarios. Hasta luego.

**angie**: Que honor haber logrado conmoverte tanto, muchas gracias por leer y por tus comentarios lo aprecio mucho. Bye.

**Aya-Mery**: No importa cuando leas cada parte mientras no dejes de hacerlo y claro mientras tengas tiempo de contestar antes de la próxima actualización, no, no es cierto. Espera mi respuesta. Bye.

**Shiko****-chan**: Que bueno saber que sigas leyendo y que te siga gustando, haber que te pareció este capítulo pero espero que tu misma me lo digas. Nos vemos.

**FENIXGIRL**: Gracias por todos tus comentarios, sobre todo los del lemon, me da gusto saber que el mensaje que trate de dar llegó tanto a sus mentes como a su corazón. Trató de ser una buena escritora y también trato de ser una buena persona, jajajaja aunque no se cual sea más difícil. Que bueno que te siga gustando, eso me da ánimos para más. Nos vemos.

**Sakuralacl**: Me da mucha alegría saber que ha gustado tanto la primera parte del epílogo y agradezco mucho tus palabras, espero que esta segunda parte la hayas disfrutado también. En cuanto a porque a Sonomi no le agrada Touya, eso lo sabrás hasta la siguiente parte, nos vemos.

**Leena**** Fy**: Muchas gracias por seguir escribiendo, como siempre recibirás mi respuesta en tu correo. Bye.

**Justary****-san**: No sabes como agradezco tus palabras, que alegría saber que te gusto tanto, espero que pronto podamos encontrarnos para que podamos platicarlo, eres una amiga de lo mejor, gracias.

**Isis**** Temptation**: Amiga mía como siempre un review increíblemente largo y plagado de tu excelente sentido del humor, espera mi respuesta. Bye.

**Sailor**** Alluminem Siren**: Que bueno que te haya gustado tanto, que review tan divertido, me reí a carcajadas con aquello de la cigüeña y la lechuga (esta última no me la sabía), pero tienes toda la razón. Espero que también hayas disfrutado de la segunda parte. Hasta pronto.

**Sayo**: Muchas gracias por todos tus comentarios, que gusto ver que alcanzaste a escribir, ya tengo listo algo de Y&T y también algo de Y&M, no se si será lo que esperas pero ojalá te guste, nos vemos.

**HOSHI**: Que alegría ver otra vez tu review, aunque sea en el ultimo momento, la verdad es que no había perdido la esperanza al respecto, aunque llegará un poco antes de actualizar, muchas gracias por todo lo que dice, muchas gracias. Bye.


	30. Epílogo tercera parte

**JUNTO A TI**

**Por Daulaci Serv**

**Con los personajes de Card Captor Sakura, Por CLAMP.**

**Con una especial agradecimiento a Crystal23 quien a sido toda una inspiración y un gran apoyo como beta en este fic. Gracias amiga por compartir esta locura conmigo.**

**Dedicado a nena05000, gracias a tus ideas este epílogo empezó a cobrar vida, unos meses atrás.**

**_Nota Para los despistados: les recuerdo que este epílogo en todas sus partes traerá una escena lemon, así que pondré advertencias antes de empezar la misma, pongo a su discreción la lectura de esta, por favor, si no tienes la mente abierta o si no te gustan este tipo de escenas no la leas, si lo haces es bajo tu propio riesgo. Gracias._**

**EPILOGO**

**3ª PARTE**

Todo estaba oscuro y sombras extrañas se dibujaban a lo largo de la habitación, la luz de la luna entraba por la ventana pero no era suficiente para poder distinguir nada.

Se tapó con la sábana hasta la cabeza, contó borregos, caballos, perros… nada funcionaba, un ruido extraño lo sobresaltó, cerró los ojos con fuerza.

-Yo soy valiente –dijo en voz alta y se asomó lentamente sobre la sábana, nada podía estar ahí… ¿o si?

Pasó saliva y sin pensarlo dos veces corrió a la puerta la abrió y salió avanzando con rapidez por el oscuro pasillo hasta llegar a su destino.

Giró la perilla y sintió miedo de volver la cabeza hacia atrás, así que con un rápido movimiento entró en la habitación y recargó la espalda en la puerta suspirando aliviado.

Miró a su alrededor, ese lugar estaba más oscuro que su propia habitación, avanzó sigiloso escuchando las respiraciones de las dos figuras que se distinguían en la cama.

Al llegar al pie de la cama no lo dudo un momento y se dirigió al lado de la cama donde sabía que encontraría a la persona que lo tranquilizaría.

-¿Mamá? –susurró Akio. La miró, acostada de lado, se alcanzaba a ver un tercer brazo que rodeaba su cintura-. Mamá –insistió un poco más alto.

Ella se movió un poco murmurando pero aún no había despertado.

-Mamá –repitió buscando su mirada, pero no la encontró, sin embargo una cabeza se levantó por encima de la de ella.

-¿Akio? –preguntó su padre con voz pastosa-. ¿Qué pasa?

-Quiero hablar con mamá –dijo avergonzado.

-Mamá esta muy cansada –susurró él-. Ven a este lado –ordenó Touya y se movió despacio para no despertar a su esposa, se volvió al lado contrario y recargado en un brazo vio a su hijo acercarse-. ¿Qué es lo que quieres hablar con mamá?

-Es que… -dudó el pequeño, no quería que su padre pensara mal de él, pero cuando sintió la enorme mano acariciar su cabeza se animó-. Tengo miedo.

-¿Miedo¿De qué?

-Hay "algo" en mi cuarto.

Touya lo miró en silencio, Akio no era un niño que temiera a la oscuridad, hasta ahora no había tenido problemas con eso, aunque de vez en cuando amanecía en la cama del abuelo, era raro que acudiera a ellos.

-Vamos a ver si hay "algo" en tu cuarto –ofreció Touya sentándose en la cama.

-¿Touya? –murmuró Tomoyo al despertarse y se volvió a buscarlo-. ¿Qué pasa?

-Akio que no puede dormir –respondió Touya tratando de no darle importancia.

-¿Akio? –parpadeó Tomoyo buscando a su hijo en la oscuridad.

-Hola mamá –saludó la pequeña voz.

Tomoyo se inclinó y encendió la lámpara de la mesita de noche, volvió a ver en dirección a su hijo acomodando la larga trenza de su cabello.

-¿Por qué no puedes dormir? –preguntó mirando a su hijo.

Akio se encogió de hombros y levantó la vista para mirar a su padre quien lo tomó en brazos.

-No es nada –aseguró Touya caminando a la puerta-. Vuelve a dormir regresó pronto.

Confundida e intrigada Tomoyo los vio salir por la puerta, incapaz de contenerse se levantó de la cama dispuesta a seguirlos.

Cuando se asomó al pasillo vio la luz encendida en el cuarto del pequeño, camino hacia el y se detuvo en la puerta.

Boquiabierta vio a Touya que buscaba en cada rincón del cuarto, debajo de la cama, en el closet, en el baúl de juguetes mientras el pequeño Akio parado sobre la cama observaba a su padre en silencio.

-¿Ves? –decía Touya con los brazos extendidos después de revisar el último rincón-. No hay nada aquí.

-Es cierto –dijo Akio mirando alrededor un tanto dudoso.

Touya se acercó a él y lo tomó en brazos para que sus miradas se encontraran a la misma altura.

-No hay nada, ni nadie –aseguró Touya-. Además tú sabes que yo estoy aquí para protegerte ¿verdad?

-Porque eres mi papá –asintió Akio-. Y no dejarás que nada malo me pase, ni a mi mamá.

-Correcto –dijo Touya sonriendo y besó su frente.

Akio como respuesta lo abrazó con fuerza recargando la cabeza en su hombro.

Tomoyo que seguía observando la escena conmovida sentía ganas de llorar. Las dos personas más importantes en su vida estaban ahí. Miró a su único hijo producto del amor que sentían el uno por el otro.

También recordó aquella ocasión en que Touya había hecho algo similar por ella, después del susto que le había dado Eriol. La forma en que había tomado su mano y la llevó al cuarto para revisarlo y después prometerle que no dejaría que nada malo le pasara.

Tomoyo suspiró recordando que fue entonces cuando le había dado su primer beso, y que, sin saberlo los dos habían entregado su corazón en ese momento.

Fue entonces cuando se había enamorado de ese hombre al que le había jurado amor eterno y que él a su vez no había dejado de demostrarle lo mucho que la amaba.

En silencio se apartó de la puerta, justo en el momento que Touya arropaba a Akio. Emocionada entró en el baño de su habitación decidida a esperar el regreso de su esposo.

-¿Ya no tienes miedo? –preguntó Touya arropando a Akio.

-Ya no –negó con la cabeza.

-Entonces, me voy –dijo acariciando la pequeña cabeza. Se puso de pie y añadió-. Si no puedes dormir puedes ir con el abuelo –sugirió sonriendo.

-¿Puedo? –preguntó Akio escondiendo el rostro hasta la nariz bajo la sábana.

-Yo creo que si –dijo Touya caminando a la puerta-. Buenas noches –apagó la luz.

-Buenas noches –se despidió el pequeño.

Touya suspiró mientras caminaba a su habitación, entró y se sorprendió al notar la cama vacía, cerró la puerta tras él.

-¿Estás ahí? –preguntó llamando a la puerta del baño.

-Si, acuéstate en un minuto estoy contigo.

Después de soltarse el cabello y cepillarlo con cuidado, Tomoyo salió del baño y vio a Touya acostado en la cama, con la sábana hasta la cintura y un brazo cubriendo sus ojos. Observó el musculoso torso y se mordió el labio conteniendo el aliento.

Caminaba hacia la cama cuando escuchó el sonido de una puerta abriéndose, espero unos segundos calculando el tiempo que tomaría a Akio llegar a la puerta, pero nada sucedió. Con el mayor sigilo abrió la puerta y asomó la cabeza para alcanzar a ver a su pequeño hijo cuando abría la puerta del cuarto del abuelo y se metía en el.

Tomoyo sonreía al cerrar de nuevo la puerta.

-¿Era Akio? –preguntó Touya sin moverse o abrir los ojos.

-Si, fue con el abuelo.

-Está bien –suspiró Touya-. Yo se lo sugerí –confesó con una media sonrisa.

-Ya veo –dijo Tomoyo notando el pantalón del pijama en el sillón.

-Ven a dormir –pidió Touya alargando el otro brazo.

-Ya voy –contestó Tomoyo pero sin la menor intención de dormir.

Touya escuchó como algo se deslizaba hasta caer al suelo, pero no le dio mucha importancia pues empezaba a sumergirse en un profundo sueño.

Tomoyo se metió en la cama pensando que siempre se sentía tan a gusto a su lado… tan feliz… y quería demostrárselo en ese momento.

Medio dormido Touya esperaba que su esposa apagara la luz e instintivamente acomodó su cuerpo a las curvas femeninas, pasándole un brazo por la cintura con posesividad.

Tomoyo se apretó contra él con la tentación de besar el torso descubierto. Touya abrió los ojos abruptamente.

**_advertencia, aquí empieza el lemon_**

-Tomoyo… -susurró al sentir sus senos rozando su torso provocativamente y, sin poder evitarlo empezó a acariciarla. Se sorprendió al comprender que estaba completamente desnuda y podía sentir la suave piel de sus piernas rozando su muslo, torturándolo-. ¿Qué… qué estas haciendo? –preguntó sintiendo la boca seca.

-Seduciendo a mi marido –respondió Tomoyo mirándolo fijamente y movió la mano para acariciarlo, llenándose de placer al sentir el escalofrío de él como respuesta.

Su mano viajó lentamente por el amplio torso, subiendo hasta los omoplatos y los hombros, delineando con especial cuidado los músculos de los brazos y el cuello.

Tomoyo levantó la vista para encontrarse con los ojos de él expectantes y oscurecidos por el deseo, y sonrió complacida. Deslizó los dedos por el firme mentón, los pómulos, la nariz, al llegar a los labios, él beso la punta de los mismos.

Finalmente se decidió a tocarlo con los labios, pero sería algo lento para disfrutar cada segundo, así que empezó besando el punto más sensible detrás de su oreja provocando que él temblara y gimiera.

Sus labios siguieron el rastro dejado por sus dedos pero al llegar a sus labios apenas los rozó, Touya levantó la cabeza buscando que los tocará y ella se alejó de inmediato.

-No –susurró Tomoyo mirándolo directo a los ojos-. Todavía no… -Touya se dejó caer rendido con un ronco gemido.

Ella lo besó entre el cuello y el hombro, deseosa de probar su piel y aspirando su inconfundible aroma.

-Si –gimió él y la apretó más hasta que le resultó difícil respirar. La soltó de inmediato, pero ella estaba tan orgullosa de su reacción que repitió el beso, pero esta vez lamiendo delicadamente su piel hasta la clavícula.

Las manos de Touya empezaron a moverse viajando por el cuerpo femenino pero ella lo detuvo. Negando con la cabeza se arrodilló a su lado.

Touya la miraba embobado, notando el contraste de su piel con el negro cabello que caía sobre sus pechos ocultando su desnudez, el rojo de sus mejillas y el brillo en sus ojos delataban su excitación, que solo podía igualarse a la que él mismo sentía. Al ver que ella se inclinaba sobre su pecho Touya cerró los ojos deseoso por lo que venía.

Tomoyo pasó las manos sobre los pezones de él, estimulándolos, hasta que por fin los besó, lamiendo para saborear su piel haciéndolo gemir.

-Hazlo de nuevo –pidió él en un murmullo.

Ella obedeció sin detenerse, esta vez mordiéndolo ligeramente y entonces sus manos empezaron a moverse como lo habían hecho antes pero esta vez arañando con suavidad su pecho.

Las manos femeninas siguieron explorando bajando a la cintura, las estrechas caderas, los muslos.

-¿Deseas que te toque? –preguntó ella con dificultad.

-Si –respondió Touya jadeando, conteniéndose con todas sus fuerzas para no arrojarla contra la cama y poseerla con lujuria y abandono.

Entonces Tomoyo empezó a acariciar su masculinidad, hizo presión con los dedos y su cuerpo tembló. Touya parecía disfrutar que ella tomara el control, gimiendo roncamente, abrió los ojos para mirarse en los de ella.

-Me gusta –murmuró.

-Respiraba con dificultad, su cuerpo cubierto de una fina capa de sudor que olía de forma tan erótica. Lo vio cerrar los ojos y pasarse los dedos por el cabello.

-A mi también me gusta –admitió ella con una ligera sonrisa.

Touya abrió los ojos para mirarla inclinar la cabeza al mismo sitio donde se encontraban sus manos.

-No, Tomoyo, no sigas –suplicó Touya consciente de que no resistiría más.

La tomó por los hombros y la recostó en la cama para después colocarse sobre ella.

-Es mi turno –dijo decidido y la besó apasionadamente en la boca.

Las manos de Touya viajaron desesperadas por el delicado cuerpo. Tomoyo le devolvió el beso con la misma pasión sin saber cuál de los dos temblaba más.

Touya interrumpió el beso para levantar la cabeza y jadeando recargó su frente en la de ella. Cerró los ojos con fuerza hasta que recuperó el control.

Tomoyo lo miraba en silencio esperando por él, le tomó la cara con las dos manos para acariciarlo con los pulgares.

-Eres una bruja –dijo él al fin abriendo los ojos-. Eres una bruja y me tienes hechizado –admiró sus facciones, sus ojos-. Me vuelves loco, solo tú me pones tan ansioso que casi pierdo el control –confesó respirando con fuerza-, pero no va ser así.

-Touya –susurró Tomoyo con amor poniendo las manos en los hombros de él.

-Suave y lento –fue la sentencia que murmuró contra sus labios y para confirmar lo cierto de sus palabras la besó profundamente, con exquisita delicadeza, probando y provocando.

Poco a poco el beso se tornó más apasionado. Tomoyo se entregó por completo. Lo rodeó con los brazos y enredó los dedos en su pelo.

Sin dejar de besarla, Touya le tomó las manos para agarrarla por las muñecas y colocarlas por encima de su cabeza.

-Eres mía, solo mía –musitó entre besos.

-Si –gimió Tomoyo e intentó soltar sus manos para abrazarlo pero él no se lo permitió.

-No –susurró el en su oído-, las manos se quedan donde están –y pasó la lengua por el interior de la oreja y la sintió estremecerse, poco a poco las manos se deslizaron por los brazos.

Touya levantó la vista y vio que tenía los ojos cerrados y los labios entreabiertos y supo que lo estaba pasando bien.

Tomoyo sentía sus dedos explorando con delicadeza los contornos de su cuerpo. Su boca era amable rozando la piel, provocándola de una manera más allá de lo imaginable.

Se escuchó a si misma gemir con suavidad, lánguidamente, suplicante.

Touya comenzó a besarle el cuerpo, disfrutando de los pechos, provocándole los pezones con la lengua.

Con la mano exploró con lentitud la suave curva de su cadera y el vientre.

Ella dejó caer la cabeza en la almohada misma que sus manos apretaban con fuerza, conteniendo la necesidad de tocarlo y arqueó el cuerpo hacia él, deseando cada caricia, temblando hasta que él la acarició donde ella quería, en el lugar más íntimo y secreto.

-¡Touya! –jadeó ella queriendo gritar.

-No hables, mi amor. Siente –la interrumpió él poniéndole un dedo sobre los labios.

Continuó acariciando cada centímetro de su cuerpo, primero con las manos y luego le hizo el amor con la boca de un modo que la hizo flotar desde el principio.

Aún así, no alcanzó el clímax. Touya sabía muy bien cuanto podía resistir sin llegar al orgasmo. Se acercaba una y otra vez, y en cada ocasión él se detenía, interrumpiendo lo que le estuviese haciendo y ella gemía y se retorcía de frustración.

Por fin volvió a besarla en los labios. Fue un beso voraz y salvaje. Y a Tomoyo le encantó.

-Abre los ojos, Tomoyo –colocó las manos a ambos lados de los hombros de ella.

Tomoyo levantó los párpados. Parecía confusa y desorientada, exactamente cómo él quería.

-Puedes agarrarte a mi en esta parte –comentó y la ayudó a colocar ambas manos sobre los hombros de él.

En ningún momento apartó la vista de sus ojos, Tomoyo sabía lo que él le decía en silencio, desde lo más profundo de su corazón y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

Él dijo su nombre con suavidad y deslizó las manos por las caderas de ella para atraerla hacia sí. Entró en ella despacio emitiendo un gruñido de placer.

Ella abrió mucho los ojos y se aferró a sus hombros sintiéndose completa y emocionada por la unión.

-Es… maravilloso –susurró él. Apretó los dientes para contenerse y consiguió recuperarse lo suficiente para empezar a moverse. Tomoyo empezó a estremecerse debajo de él.

-No, tú… eres –ella se arqueó contra él-, eres… maravilloso –gimió y le clavó los dedos en los hombros.

Touya le tomó el rostro con una mano y la besó hasta que tuvo que levantar la cabeza para respirar. Después de eso se concentró en mantener el control, moviéndose despacio, de forma metódica.

-Touya…

Le acarició los senos con una mano y enterró el rostro en su cuello para absorber el aroma que emanaba resultando embriagador. Los pequeños sonidos que emitía eran tan sensuales que resultaban casi insoportables.

Jadeante y empapada de sudor Tomoyo se dio cuenta que su cuerpo estaba reaccionando y que la necesidad iba creciendo de manera inexorable.

Y Touya también lo sabía.

-Si –dijo él con voz aterciopelada-. Si, amor, vuela –entonces, la beso con fuerza y unió su lengua a la de ella. "_Ahora_".

Y en ese momento ella explotó en verdad, con un gritó que fue ahogado por su boca.

Touya sintió cómo Tomoyo alcanzaba el clímax manteniéndose en estricto control. Sentirla entregada a la pasión resultaba satisfactorio, gratificante.

El placer duró mucho y ella gimió suplicándole que continuara. Él no cambió el ritmo en ningún momento. Ella sintió que su cuerpo se había convertido en una sustancia líquida.

Por respuesta ella se apretó más contra él y le ofreció sus labios, mismos que él aceptó gustoso. Comenzó a acariciarlo recorriendo los anchos hombros y su espalda musculosa y de los labios de él escapó un gemido de placer.

Tomoyo quería que ese momento fuera también para él, y continuó acariciándolo, besándolo; mordisqueó su cuello y hombros.

Satisfecha ella sintió aumentar la tensión, oyó un cambió sutil en la respiración de él y notó también una diferencia en su ritmo. Tomoyo elevó las rodillas y lo tomó aún adentro.

-Tú turno –murmuró ella.

-Cuanto te… -tragó saliva-, miró sonrojada… y te veo temblar… no puedo… esperar.

-Pues no esperes –musitó ella, abrazándolo.

El ritmo de él se hizo cada vez más rápido, pero seguía mirándola a los ojos.

-¡Tomoyo…! –terminó gimiendo con profundo placer y se dejó caer sobre ella con lentitud.

****

**_fin del lemon_**

Tomoyo no se movió. No quería volver a moverse nunca.

Suspiró rememorando toda esa pasión, todo ese ardor… tumbada bajó el cuerpo de Touya, con la boca de él en su garganta.

Le acarició la espalda, deleitándose en la dureza de sus músculos y en sudor de su piel.

Touya alzó la cabeza, la besó en la sien y empezó a separarse de ella. Tomoyo lo retuvo.

-No, no te muevas.

-Peso demasiado para ti –dijo él con voz suave.

-Me gusta sentirte encima –Tomoyo lo besó en la garganta-. No te muevas, por favor.

Con suavidad Touya se acomodó procurando apoyar la mayor parte de su peso en los antebrazos.

-Fue maravilloso –susurró él antes de besarla con suavidad.

-¿Maravilloso? –negó ella con voz queda-. Fue estupendo, increíble y mucho más.

Touya sonrió y le acarició el cabello, Tomoyo lo imitó enredando los dedos entre su pelo. Continuaron así durante algún tiempo contemplándose en silencio.

-Quiero otro bebé –confesó Tomoyo mirándolo directo a los ojos.

-Algo me decía que no tardarías mucho en desearlo –suspiró Touya besando su nariz.

-¿Te parece mal?

-No, mal no. Pero habíamos quedado en esperar un poco más.

-Yo… ya no quiero esperar –declaró con firmeza.

-¿Estás segura? No me gustaría… -Touya dudó, pues no sabía como decirlo.

-¿Qué pasará lo que la vez anterior?

-Si, no me gusta verte sufrir… por nada.

-No pasará –aseguró ella-, esta vez será diferente.

Touya la miró en silencio, podía ver la esperanza en sus ojos. Él solo deseaba que fuera feliz.

-¿Todavía estás tomando la píldora?

-Si –asintió con firmeza-. Primero quería consultarlo contigo y que estuvieras de acuerdo. Tú sabes que no volvería a ocultarte…

No pudo terminar pues sus labios fueron silenciados con la boca de Touya que la besaban con dulzura.

-Lo sé –dijo Touya apenas separando los labios-. Se que puedo confiar en ti plenamente –ella sonrió complacida-. Está bien, dejarás la píldora y buscaremos otro bebé.

-Oh, Touya –exclamó feliz y lo besó.

Él le devolvió el beso con más intensidad y ella se rindió por completo y se dejó llevar hasta que el deseo comenzó a derretirla.

Touya alzó la cabeza y la miró a los ojos. Vio deseo en ellos y al momento, sintió que despertaba otra vez dentro de ella.

-¿Te parece que continuemos con lo que estábamos haciendo? –preguntó con voz suave.

-Me… parece bien.

Touya la besó lenta y profundamente; y se movió dentro de ella.

Tomoyo dejó de pensar, y, una vez más, ambos se entregaron a la pasión pero esta vez de una forma más salvaje y desinhibida.

Cuando todo terminó, se quedaron tumbados juntos, intercambiando besos, tranquilos y en paz.

Touya se apoyó en un brazo y la miró, mientras con suavidad le acariciaba un hombro y el brazo. Ella se estiró perezosa.

A Tomoyo le hubiera gustado alzar los brazos y atraerlo hacia ella para volver a besarlo pero los ojos se le estaban cerrando y se sentía más relajada que nunca.

-Cásate conmigo –le susurró él y ella sintió sus labios en la frente.

-Creí que ya estábamos casados –murmuró ella con una sonrisa antes de quedarse totalmente dormida.

Touya sonrió. Tendría que esperar a la mañana. Su hermosa y amorosa esposa se había quedado dormida. Apagó la luz y suspirando, la abrazó, cerró los ojos… y, al momento, se sumió en un profundo sueño.

La alarma del despertador empezó a sonar ahuyentando el silencio que había reinado en la habitación.

Tomoyo la apagó.

-Es hora de levantarse –susurró y al instante sintió que Touya le acariciaba los muslos.

Tomoyo lo besó consciente de las chispas de deseo que empezaban a recorrer su cuerpo.

-No sigas –imploró ella-. Tienes que levantarte para ir a trabajar.

Touya pareció no escucharla pues continuaba acariciándola mientras recorría el cuello femenino con sus labios.

-Touya, le dijiste a Yukito que irías a ayudarlo con…

-Él dijo que podía solo –la interrumpió.

-Tu prometiste…

-No quiero –susurró contra su piel.

-¿Qué no quieres? –preguntó temblando.

-No quiero ir a trabajar.

-Touya Kinomoto –exclamó tomando su cara entre las manos-, jamás pensé que te escucharía decir algo así.

-Solo tú podías hacerme desear no ir a trabajar.

-Ahora yo tengo la culpa ¿no? –sonrió ella y le dio un beso fugaz-. Voy a bañarme primero, para prepararte el desayuno.

Y dicho esto, Tomoyo saltó de la cama para escapar de sus tentadoras caricias. Así que en un minuto se encontraba bajo la ducha con el frasco de champú en la mano. Solo que otra mano se apoderó del frasco y vertió un poco sobre sus cabellos.

-Touya, no hay tiempo.

-Si hay –declaró al tiempo que le lavaba el pelo-. No respondiste a mi pregunta.

-¿Cuál pregunta? –replicó ella cerrando los ojos para disfrutar de las manos que enjabonaban su cabello.

-La que te hice anoche –ella frunció el ceño confundida.

-No recuerdo.

-Te pedí que te casaras conmigo –dijo él empujándola bajo el chorro de agua para quitarle el jabón del cabello.

Su respuesta la tomó por sorpresa y tuvo que esperar a que terminara para quitarse el exceso de agua de la cara y mirarlo a los ojos interrogante.

-Nunca tuvimos una boda como debe ser –explicó él tomando la pastilla de jabón.

-A mi no me importó –aseguró ella.

-Pero a mi si –dijo enjabonando su cuerpo con una suave fricción.

Muy a pesar de Tomoyo lo detuvo pues no podía pensar con claridad mientras él la tocaba de esa manera.

-¿Estás hablando en serio?

-Si, tendríamos una boda de verdad, con invitados… y tu vestida de blanco caminando hacia mi… -dijo acercándose más a ella para envolverla entre sus brazos.

-Touya –musitó mientras la boca de él se apoderaba de la suya.

-Siempre fuiste dama en las bodas de tus amigas –insistió él-. Ahora ellas podrían ser las damas en la tuya.

Tomoyo lo miraba en silencio sin poder articular palabra.

-Di que si, Tomoyo –pidió él ansioso pegándola más a su cuerpo-. Esperaremos a que tu padre se recupere, él podrá entregarte, renovaremos nuestros votos. Di que si…

-Si –musitó ella casi sin aliento.

Y se besaron sintiendo el ardiente contacto de sus cuerpos. Él la alzó por la cintura y le hizo el amor bajo el chorro de agua.

----------

Algo lo despertó, no supo exactamente que fue pero no le importó, sobre todo al percibir el familiar aroma que emanaba del cuerpo que estaba a su lado.

Abrió los ojos y notó que, como era su costumbre uno de sus brazos descansaba sobre la cintura de su esposa. Se apretó más contra ella escondiendo la cara en la trenza de su cabello, la escuchó suspirar pero no despertó.

Touya decidió disfrutar de esos momentos en paz con su esposa durmiendo plácidamente en sus brazos.

Hoy era el gran día.

Después de tres meses de espera por fin había llegado el día en que renovarían sus votos matrimoniales.

Desde esa mañana en que le había pedido que se casara de nuevo con él, los planes para el evento habían iniciado, aunque esperaron a que Takedo estuviera mejor para darles la noticia a él y a Sonomi.

Sus suegros recibieron la noticia con particular alegría, Touya se dio cuenta que resentían la forma en que había tenido que casarse su única hija, Takedo se sentía culpable lo mismo que Sonomi pero a diferencia del primero su suegra había descargado este sentimiento contra él.

A partir del día en que les dieron la noticia, Sonomi empezó a tratar a Touya de diferente forma, no se podía decir que lo quería pero ya no lo atacaba, y las miradas penetrantes que le dirigía habían desaparecido.

Sonomi insistió en que ellos se harían cargo de todo lo referente a la novia. "Después de todo" –dijo ella-, "no puedes quitarle ese gusto a una madre".

Ante semejante argumento Touya no pudo decir nada, así que Sonomi se abocó de lleno a buscar el vestido de novia para Tomoyo e incluso el de las damas.

En la familia Kinomoto la noticia se recibió con particular alegría. Tomoyo prefirió esperar a que Sakura diera la noticia de su embarazo para después comentarles sobre la boda, y así no opacar la buena nueva del bebé.

Fujitaka en especial era el más feliz de todos, no solo por la noticia de que recibirían a un nuevo nieto o nieta en la familia sino por la boda de su hijo.

Otro suspiró de su esposa lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Todavía dormida Tomoyo se volvió hacía él acomodándose en sus brazos de forma natural.

Touya también suspiró y besó su frente al tiempo que acariciaba su espalda y apartaba algunos mechones de su cara.

De momento pensó en todos los detalles que había que arreglar antes de la ceremonia, pero cualquier cosa era poco cuando se trataba de Tomoyo. Aunque al principio pareció renuente ante la idea de la boda, Touya notó que conforme avanzaban los preparativos ella se emocionaba cada vez más.

El día que Tomoyo había regresado después de la última prueba del vestido sus ojos brillaban de una manera que Touya no pudo evitar besarla en cuanto la vio.

Inconscientemente Touya encontró la punta de la trenza del cabello de Tomoyo y empezó a deshacerla para dejar sus dedos correr por el lustroso cabello.

Disfrutando de la sensación del largo cabello, Touya pensó en la enorme carpa que habían colocado al lado de la casa para la recepción. A pesar de que en un principio habían pensando en algo sencillo, no pudo ser así. Aparte de la familia y amigos cercanos se había invitado a muchos de los conocidos del pueblo y algunos más por parte de los Daidouji.

La ceremonia también sería en el rancho, el altar estaba listo para ser armado usando el quiosco como marco para la ceremonia. Sillas blancas serían colocadas a cada lado para dejar libre el pasillo por donde Tomoyo caminaría hacia él.

Al pensar esto Touya bajó la mirada a la cara de su esposa y acarició su mejilla. "_Tomoyo__, mi Tomoyo_".

Estaba ansioso porque llegara ese momento, después del desayuno, supervisaría que los encargados del catering llevaran todo lo necesario para la fiesta, el grupo que amenizaría también llegaría por la mañana para empezar a colocar sus instrumentos.

Todo debía estar en marcha antes de que él partiera a casa de Yukito donde estarían reunidos los hombres de la familia para dejar la casa a disposición de la novia y sus damas. Fujitaka se quedaría para estar al pendiente de los últimos detalles de la ceremonia. También estarían en la casa los padres de Tomoyo. Sonomi había arreglado que un equipo se encargara del arreglo personal de todas las chicas.

Como era la costumbre Touya no había visto el vestido de novia, pero casi no podía esperar para verla con el mientras caminaba hacia él¿cuántas veces había imaginado ese momento? Cientos, seguramente.

Tomoyo se movió entre sus brazos acomodando su rostro en la curva de su cuello, Touya disfrutó del rocé de sus labios y la caricia de su aliento. Se movió hasta encontrar los labios que lo atormentaban y besarlos suavemente.

-Mmm –murmuró Tomoyo y con los ojos entrecerrados añadió-. Si estoy soñando no me despiertes.

-No, no estas soñando –respondió Touya mientras cubría su cara de besos.

-Me gusta cuando me despiertas así –murmuró sintiéndose mareada, a causa de los labios y las manos de Touya.

-A mi me gusta más –dijo él antes de darle un suave beso en los labios.

Un leve suspiro escapó de los labios de Tomoyo. Poco a poco el beso fue aumentando de intensidad, clara evidencia de que ella había despertado completamente. Él le mordió el labio inferior antes de introducir la lengua en su boca. Ella respondió y sus lenguas comenzaron a moverse al mismo ritmo, elevando la pasión a nuevos niveles.

Touya le colocó una mano detrás del cuello y la acercó más a él, haciendo el beso más profundo. Ella sabía tan dulce como siempre y él no parecía tener suficiente de su esposa. Él nunca había creído en esa locura de la atracción física sin control pero desde que había conocido a Tomoyo tuvo que rendirse ante lo evidente.

Los dedos de Tomoyo se enredaron en su pelo, acercándolo a ella mientras se arqueaba contra él.

Touya sonrió satisfecho por su respuesta y no quiso hacerla esperar más, la desnudó esparciendo besos por todo su cuerpo tocándola hasta que ella no pudo más y llevándola a los límites de la locura y más allá.

Hicieron el amor suavemente, sin prisas. Touya recordó la primera vez que la tuvo así, hablándole al oído, susurrándole palabras cargadas de amor y ternura.

Al final terminaron abrazados conversando en voz baja, esperando que llegara la hora que tuvieran que levantarse.

----------

Las horas pasaron tan rápido que Touya apenas se dio cuenta de todo lo que había hecho en ese tiempo.

Después de un desayuno que compartió con su esposa, su padre, suegros, Sakura, Shaoran y los pequeños, Touya esperó por un momento de privacidad para despedirse de su esposa.

Los dos estaban en el recibidor abrazados y besándose como si llevaran años sin hacerlo.

-¡Hermano! –exclamó Sakura sobresaltándolos.

Tomoyo suspiró recargando la frente en su pecho, Touya aún estaba renuente a soltarla.

-Aquí estás –resopló Sakura-. Hermano, Shaoran ya esta en el auto…

-Pues que espere.

-¡Touya! Todavía faltan muchas cosas por hacer, tenemos que peinarnos… maquillarnos… -y miró su reloj de pulsera-. Mina y Nagissa no deben tardar en llegar.

Touya puso los ojos en blanco rogando por un poco de paciencia. Bajó la cabeza para mirar a su esposa.

-Todo esto fue idea tuya –le recordó encogiéndose de hombros.

-Tienes razón –sonrió él antes de besarla-. Nos vemos más tarde ¿y Akio? –preguntó a su hermana.

-En el auto con Shaoran.

-¿Te vas a llevar a Akio? Pero…

-Todos los hombres a la casa de Yukito ¿recuerdas?

-Si, pero… ¿y su ropa?

-Yo la llevo en el auto, no te preocupes, Sayuki también estará allá así que no se aburrirá.

-Está bien –aceptó Tomoyo suspirando, no le había dicho que se llevaría a su hijo-. Cuida que no se ensucie después de que lo hayas vestido.

-No te preocupes por nada… más que por estar hermosa para mi –dijo antes de desaparecer por la puerta.

-Hombres –suspiró Sakura y las dos sonrieron.

----------

El amplio salón de la casa Kinomoto había sido dispuesto de tal manera para que fuera usado como salón de belleza de las chicas, el lugar tenía tres espejos ante los cuales había sillas para que ahí fueran peinadas y maquilladas. El equipo que había contratado Sonomi llevó todo lo necesario para que todas quedaran encantadas con su arreglo.

Ahora mismo la novia y sus damas se encontraban en ese salón donde cada una esperaba su turno para ser peinada.

Sonomi corría de un lado a otro dando órdenes.

-Mamá por favor tranquilízate –pidió Tomoyo.

-¡El vestido! –exclamó Sonomi ignorando sus ruegos-. ¿Ya saqué el vestido?

-Si mamá, está en mi habitación con todo lo demás.

-Iré a revisar una vez más –dijo con aire resuelto y se dirigió a la puerta.

-¡Yo voy! –dijo Hazuki.

-¡Yo también! –replicó Kisumi.

Las dos hijas de Sakura corrían de aquí para allá, ya estaban peinadas y sonreían contagiadas por la emoción que se vivía en la casa.

Sonomi sonrió a las pequeñas y les tendió la mano encantada de llevarlas para mostrarles el hermoso vestido de novia.

-Vengan niñas –exclamó emocionada-. De paso revisaremos los vestidos de todas.

-¿El mío también? –preguntó Kisumi

-¿Y el mío? –dijo Hazuki ansiosa.

-El de todas –aseguró Sonomi.

-¡Yo también quiero ver el mío! –exclamó Maki, que se removió en la silla donde en ese momento terminaban de peinarla.

-Maki, quédate quieta –ordenó Nagissa al instante. La pequeña hizo un gesto de aflicción.

-Pero mami, yo también quiero ir…

-Espera un poco, ya casi terminan contigo¿verdad, señorita?

-Si señora Hiragizawa, solo tengo que darle los últimos toques –respondió la joven peinadora, que sonreía agradecida de que Nagissa pudiera contener a la pequeña parlanchina.

-¿Ya? –preguntó Maki mordiéndose el labio mientras veía por el espejo que Sonomi y las gemelas la esperaban en la puerta-. ¿Ya estoy lista?

-Ya terminé –anunció la joven suspirando.

-¡Viva! –gritó Maki y saltó de la silla.

-¡Maki! –exclamó Nagissa, al ver que casi se caía-. ¡Ten cuidado!

-Estoy bien, estoy bien –y corrió a agarrarse de la mano que Kisumi le ofrecía.

Todas en la habitación suspiraron aliviadas al ver salir a esos cuatro torbellinos, pues también contaban a Sonomi entre ellos.

-Muchas gracias señorita Kamilla –decía Nagissa ocupando le lugar que antes usaba su hija-. Ha sido usted muy paciente con mi hija. Se que puede ser toda una tormenta si se lo propone.

-Es un placer señora Hiragizawa, es una niña encantadora.

-¿Y donde se quedó Tenji? –preguntó Mina, buscando al pequeño.

-Seguramente está en la habitación del abuelo –respondió Tomoyo.

-Qué pena me da que haga eso –dijo Nagissa.

-No te preocupes –dijo Tomoyo-. Tenji es muy educado, siempre le pide permiso al abuelo antes de subir a ver sus libros.

-Yo pensé que Eriol lo llevaría a mi casa con los demás chicos –dijo Mina.

-El prefiere venir aquí y ver los libros del señor Fujitaka, no perdería la oportunidad para leerlos –explicó Nagissa-. Casi no entiende nada y solo los ojea y ve las ilustraciones. Pero el señor Kinomoto siempre le explica, deberían ver la cara de Eriol cuando regresa a casa y Tenji le explica sobre las civilizaciones antiguas. Quisiera que Maki se le pegara algo de la tranquilidad de su hermano pero es imposible. El padre de Eriol me explicó que es algo de familia y ya no se le quitará. Aunque tal vez con el tiempo...

Tomoyo observó a sus amigas, se sentía muy feliz y pensó era un alivio que el abuelo se encontrara en casa para hacerle compañía a su padre.

Los dos habían salido a darle una inspección a los preparativos que se llevaban acabo afuera y regresaron para informar que todo estaba listo. Después de vestirse se encerrarían en el estudio para conversar y así no molestar a las mujeres de la casa con su presencia.

Sakura pensaba que seguramente se estarían ocultando de Sonomi para que no los regañara por algo o los pusiera a hacer alguna cosa. Todas estuvieron de acuerdo.

Tomoyo miró alrededor, a un lado tenía a Sakura y al otro a Nagissa, las tres estaban siendo peinadas en ese momento.

Mina descansaba en el único sofá que había quedado en la habitación, ya estaba peinada y esperaba su turno para que la maquillaran.

Tomoyo dirigió una sonrisa al abultado vientre de su amiga, después miró a Sakura a quien ya se le notaba el embarazo. Todas habían bromeado sobre las dos damas embarazadas y esperaban que fuera un buen presagio para el matrimonio, pues esperaban que pronto tuvieran buenas noticias al respecto.

Tomoyo miró su vientre y contuvo las ganas de llevarse las manos a el, todavía podría recordar como fue cuando llevó a Akio dentro de ella.

-"_Pronto_" –pensó ilusionada. Levantó la vista y a través del espejo vio cuando una figura femenina aparecía en el marco de la puerta-. ¡Tsugume! –exclamó feliz.

Todas se volvieron en dirección a la puerta e interrumpieron su arreglo para recibir a la mujer que les sonreía.

-Hola chicas, veo que llegó un poco temprano.

-Ni tanto –dijo Sakura sonriendo-. Según Sonomi apenas tenemos el tiempo justo.

Tsugume rió y se encaminó en dirección de la única mujer que no se había acercado a saludarla.

-Hola Mina.

-Hola Tsugume –sonrió Mina avergonzada-. Disculpa que no me levante, pero tardo horas para lograrlo.

-No te preocupes –aseguró Tsugume acomodándose a su lado.

-¿Y Yue? –preguntó Mina.

-En tu casa –respondió Tsugume-. Llegamos allá, pero como me dijeron que ahí había solo hombres después de saludar me vine para acá.

-Haz hecho muy bien –dijo Sakura-. Allá te aburrirías horrores –todas rieron mientras se acomodaban de nuevo en sus sitios.

-¿Cómo está el bebé? –preguntó Tsugume tocando el vientre de Mina y sintió una ligera patada.

-Muy bien, ya ves, creo que te está saludando.

-Me reconoce, después de todo soy su tía ¿no?

Las dos mujeres sonrieron al tiempo que veían la argolla matrimonia que Tsugume llevaba desde hace poco más de dos años.

Yue y ella habían sorprendido a todos cuando de repente aparecieron en la puerta con la noticia de que se habían casado.

Aunque todos esperaban que pronto lo hicieran pues poco después de la boda de Sakura y Shaoran habían empezado a vivir juntos pero jamás esperaron que se casaran sin avisar.

Y es que según explicó Tsugume habían tomado sus vacaciones en un lugar muy romántico y Yue le pidió que se casaran ahí, ella no pudo negarse.

Eso sorprendió más aún a todos pues Yue nunca había hecho algo tan impulsivo en toda su vida, Yukito y Touya aún lo molestaban con eso, pero él los ignoraba olímpicamente.

-Pero, dime Tsugume –dijo Mina después de pensarlo un poco-. ¿Ustedes para cuando tendrán un bebé?

Tsugume sonrió.

-Casualmente Yue y yo hemos hablado sobre eso. Él cree que en cuanto nos mudemos a la casa que ha comprado estaremos en condiciones para esperar por nuestros hijos.

-¿En serio? –preguntó Sakura

-Si, ya saben que a Yue le gusta planearlo todo y a mi no me molesta.

-Ese Yue no puede hacer nada improvisado –dijo Sakura-. ¿Cómo es que lo aguantas?

Tsugume sonrió para sus adentros pensando en el hombre que ella conocía, para ella Yue siempre había si un hombre lleno de sorpresas.

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? –dijo Nagissa.

-Si, adelante.

-¿Cómo fue que empezaste a salir con él?

-Seguro Yue lo tenía todo planeado –se burló Sakura-. "Día tal, hora tal" –dijo fingiendo que anotaba en una libreta-, "pedirle a Tsugume que salga conmigo" –y se interrumpió para preguntar-. ¿Cómo fue tu primer beso? No me imagino a Yue planeando eso.

-Yo tampoco –confesó Tsugume-. Aunque no lo crean él no planeó salir conmigo, ni siquiera el primer beso, era lo menos que él quería que ocurriera.

-¿De verdad? –exclamaron todas al unísono.

-Si, de verdad –rió Tsugume y comenzó su relato-. Cuando llegué a la comisaría de policía a Yue todavía no lo nombraban detective, aunque se rumoraba que pronto tendría el ascenso.

-Lo recuerdo –dijo Sakura en voz alta-. ¡Oh! Lo siento, sigue Tsugume.

-Bien pues, llegué justo cuando el compañero de Yue se jubilaba, así que muy a su pesar me asignaron como su nueva compañera –suspiró-. No le gustó nada, después de todo era una novata y él no quería cuidar de una "niña", así me decía.

-¿Y tú que pensabas? –preguntó Mina.

-Bueno, yo por supuesto, estaba impresionada. Su personalidad me intrigaba más que intimidarme, como sucedía con la mayoría y conforme me fueron contando sobre él y sus hazañas quedaba maravillada con él. Debo confesar que me sentí atraída por él casi de inmediato, pero como él insistía en llamarme "niña" eso me molestaba, además, no me dejaba hacer nada, ni siquiera me dejaba conducir la patrulla –asintió ante la sorpresa en las caras de las jovenes-. Incluso una vez lo escuché decir que ahora más que nunca deseaba ser ascendido pues yo sería el problema de alguien más.

Todas lanzaron exclamaciones de incredulidad, Yue rara vez hacía comentarios así.

-Entonces, como ya se imaginarán me picó el orgullo, digo vengo de una familia con tres hermanos, estaba acostumbrada a pelear con ellos y a defender mi posición en la familia, así que me propuse demostrarle que no solo era una mujer, sino que también era una mujer policía calificada.

-¿Y entonces? –preguntó Sakura intrigada.

-Pues que a partir de ahí hice lo posible por involucrarme en cada caso por pequeño que fuera, adelantándome a Yue, un par de veces yo manejé la patrulla –comentó con orgullo-, ya se imaginaran peleábamos todo el tiempo. Hasta que…

-¿Qué? –preguntaron Mina y Nagissa al mismo tiempo.

-Pues nada que… Yue llevaba tiempo involucrado en un caso de narcóticos y por fin tuvo una pista sobre el distribuidor de la zona que patrullábamos. Una noche notamos algo raro en la casa de ese hombre, se oyeron disparos y entramos.

El salón estaba en completo silencio, ni siquiera las peinadoras parpadeaban.

-Yo seguía decidida a mostrarle mi valor a Yue –continuó Tsugume-, así que desatendí sus advertencias y corrí detrás del distribuidor ya que lo vi cuando escapaba por una ventana. Al final lo acorralé en un callejón y le ordené que se tirara al suelo. Yo creo que cuando se dio cuenta que quien lo perseguía era una mujer, eso le dio valor y creyendo que yo no ofrecía ningún peligro, también sacó un arma y me apuntó con ella –Tsugume volvió a suspirar recordando el desagradable incidente-. Le grité que tirara el arma pero no hizo caso y disparó.

Mina se llevó una mano a la boca ahogando una exclamación.

-Yo también disparé –continuó Tsugume.

-¿Te hirió? –preguntó Tomoyo preocupada.

-No afortunadamente llevaba mi chaleco antibalas-. Pero fue tal el impacto de la bala que caí hacia atrás y me golpeé la cabeza.

-¿Y tú lo heriste a él? –Tsugume asintió.

-Cuando desperté Yue estaba a mi lado y me desabotonaba la camisa del uniforme para ver si estaba herida, volteé hacia un lado y el otro hombre estaba unos metros más allá, tirado en el suelo, herido y esposado.

-Yue debió estar muy molesto contigo –comentó Sakura pensando en los regaños de Yue.

-Eso pensaba yo, casi inconsciente, pero descubrí que estaba muy preocupado y escuche su suspiro al cerciorarse que no estaba herida, aunque aún así el impacto de la bala es muy doloroso y deja unos moretones horribles. Yue me hablaba todo el tiempo para no dejar que me desmayase de nuevo y esperó por mi hasta que salí del hospital para llevarme a casa.

-Que alivio saber que no te pasó nada –dijo Mina-. Eres muy valiente.

-¿Después de eso te pidió que salieras con él? –preguntó Nagissa.

-No, pero a pesar de que traté de disculparme con él por lo sucedido no me dejaba, yo regrese al trabajo casi de inmediato y empecé a notar que él me lanzaba unas miradas muy extrañas.

-¿Extrañas? –dijo Tomoyo.

-Si, muy… intensas, cuando lo descubría mirándome él no desviaba la mirada como cualquiera lo haría, sus ojos seguían ahí mirando directamente a los míos, era yo la que rompía el contacto visual muy nerviosa.

Todas suspiraron.

-No pasó mucho tiempo cuando Yue fue ascendido y a mi me asignaron otro compañero. También coincidió con la jubilación del jefe. Un hombre muy agradable, inteligente y eficiente pero… algo excéntrico.

-¿Excéntrico? –dijo Nagissa.

-Ahora se darán cuenta porqué –sonrió Tsugume-. Poco antes de que su jubilación fuera oficial hizo una gran fiesta, no tuvo que amenazar a sus subordinados para que fuéramos, todos lo apreciábamos. Incluso Yue fue, pues siempre ha sentido un gran respeto por él. Aún mantenemos contacto con él –guardó silencio unos segundos antes de continuar-: Bueno pues, yo también fui a la fiesta, después del tiroteo la había pasado un poco mal, fue la primera vez que herí a alguien con mi arma, así que fui decidida a pasármela bien y a conocer mejor a mis compañeros, era la primera vez que podría tratarlos fuera del entorno del trabajo.

**- Flash Back -**

_Esa noche Tsugume aparcaba cerca del sitio de la fiesta, el jefe tenía una casa muy grande y bonita, producto de los muchos años de trabajo de su esposa y él._

_Bajo del auto y suspiró, revisó su apariencia estaba orgullosa de su aspecto y esperaba asombrar a todos con esa Tsugume que se presentaría ante ellos._

_Vestida toda de negro, llevaba un jersey cruzado de mangas largas que se ataba a un lado de la cintura, como la prenda de una bailarina. Dejaba al descubierto una uve de piel pálida e insinuaba la curva de los senos. La falda era corta de volantes, que dejaba al descubierto sus esbeltas piernas, unas sandalias de tacón alto complementaban el atuendo._

_Al verla nadie podría decir que era una "niña" mucho menos cierto detective que en ese momento la esperaba en la entrada del jardín._

_Tsugume__ aspiró con fuerza tratando de que no ser tan obvia, Yue se veía esplendido con un pantalón y saco a juego de un azul oscuro y una camisa sin corbata, con un par de botones abiertos._

_Se saludaron como siempre lo hacían, con simple cortesía. Desde el ascenso de Yue casi no se veían, así que no hubo nada diferente en su comportamiento, Tsugume ni siquiera pudo ver si él había notado el cambio en su apariencia._

_Siguieron caminando hacia la entrada de la casa y notaron que había alguna especie de atasco en la entrada y esperaron de pie, detrás de otras 6 u 8 personas igualmente perplejas por la demora._

_Saludaron a la pareja delante de ellos y Tsugume pudo notar una expresión de sorpresa en sus ojos como si no esperaran verlos juntos, ella pensó que era absurdo después de todo habían sido compañeros._

_Pero Yue no parecía pensar lo mismo y se apartó "sutilmente" de ella y adoptó su mejor expresión de detective frío y serio que tenía como si quisiera dejar claro a los demás asistentes a la fiesta que no había ápice de atracción entre ellos._

_Al acercarse a la puerta principal, un coro de risas contagiosas hizo que Tsugume y Yue se encogieran de hombros, ella sonrió con curiosidad. Hasta que no se encontraron al principio de la cola no comprendieron a qué se debían las carcajadas._

_El anfitrión estaba en la entrada recibiendo a los invitados y les explicó lo que ocurría._

_-Es un juego –dijo y señaló la cámara de video que descansaba sobre un tripie en la entrada-. Todos los que entran como pareja tienen que besarse ante la cámara. Luego, vemos los besos entre todos y repartimos premios –el jefe elevó las cejas repetidas veces y su sonrisas se amplió-. Ya saben, el mejor, el peor, el más frío, el más ardiente._

_-No venimos como pareja –replicaron al mismo tiempo._

_-¿Y dónde están sus parejas?_

_-Vinimos solos –contestaron una vez más al unísono y trataron de entrar al salón._

_El jefe les interceptó el paso, todavía sonriendo._

_-Entonces pueden jugar ustedes dos. No sean aguafiestas. No tiene gracia si no juega todo el mundo._

_Tsugume__ frunció el ceño y movió la cabeza pero el jefe no estaba dispuesto a rendirse._

_-Tsukishiro, díselo tú. Tienen que jugar. Y tu quieres jugar¿verdad?_

_Tsugume__ pensó con alivio que Yue simplemente se negaría, nadie podría obligarlo a hacer algo que no quería._

_-¿Qué tiene de malo un pequeño beso? –murmuró a Tsugume que lo miraba con los ojos como platos. Al no obtener respuesta la agarró de la mano tan gélida que casi resultaba ofensiva, y la arrastró al lugar junto a la pared que el jefe indicaba._

_Mientras su anfitrión trajinaba con la cámara, Tsugume miró a Yue y masculló:_

_-No quiero hacer esto. Me siento… tonta._

_Con el dedo índice, Yue le elevó un poco más la barbilla._

_-Mejor tonta que aguafiestas._

_-¡Adelante chicos!_

_Al oír la orden, Yue bajó obedientemente la cabeza. Se concentró en los labios de Tsugume._

_Tsugume__ se preguntó que clase de beso le iba a dar, al acercarse exhaló el aire presa del pánico. Sintió su aliento sobre los labios y aspiró el aroma de su colonia, Yue le puso las manos en los hombros y de inmediato se puso rígida._

_-Relájate –susurró, antes de rozarle los labios con su boca._

_La sensación de sus labios no estuvo mal, pero ella mantuvo los labios apretados y rígidos cuando Yue volvió a rozarlos. Sólo podía pensar en el ridículo que estaba haciendo, con toda seguridad les darían el premio al beso más aburrido._

_Lo escuchó suspirar exasperado y sintió cuando sus brazos bajaron por su espalda y la atrajo más hacia él. Ella abrió los ojos de par en par y sintió cosquillas en el estómago al notar la intensidad de su mirada. La misma que le había dirigido a ella varias veces durante la semana pasada._

_Yue__ la apretó contra su pechó e inclinó la cabeza para besarla. No fue un suave contacto, ni un besito tímido, sino un beso ardiente y profundo._

_Tsugume__ sintió un estallido en su mente y un vuelvo en su corazón, como si todo a su alrededor hubiera sido absorbido y ella se encontrara en el centro de un huracán. _

_La sensación de besar a Yue era sorprendente y deliciosa, cuando él incrementó la presión instintivamente entreabrió los labios permitiendo que él acariciara la cara interna de su labios inferior con la lengua. Tsugume inspiró con brusquedad y Yue profundizó aún más el beso._

_Tsugume__ se sintió débil y Yue giró sus cuerpos, sin dejar de besarla, para que ella pudiera recostarse en la pared y él en las curvas de su cuerpo._

_Tsugume__ abrió más la boca y profirió un pequeño gemido ansioso de necesidad. Esto pareció detener a Yue y levantó la cabeza, para mirarlo a los ojos, ella pudo notar por un segundo unos ojos cálidos y oscurecidos por el deseo._

_Pero fue algo tan rápido que Yue recobró su habitual frialdad y volteó a la cámara lanzando un reto silencioso para después escoltarla hasta el centro de la pista donde tocaban una canción lenta._

_Yue__ la estrechó con suavidad pero con firmeza entre sus brazos y empezó a moverse._

_Tsugume__ se sentía como si algo la hubiera golpeado con fuerza, miraba un punto inexistente tratando de encontrar la manera de echar a andar su mente._

_-Parpadea –le dijo Yue, Tsugume no podía-. Parpadea –le ordenó otra vez._

_Por fin, lo hizo, y el movimiento de los parpados la hizo volver en sí, alzó la mirada y la fijó en el rostro de Yue._

_-Mmm –dijo ella._

_-Exacto –contestó Yue en tonó lúgubre._

_Tsugume__ tragó saliva y sintió que el rubor le subía a la cabeza._

_-Tsukishiro –dijo en tono apremiante, luego se interrumpió y se esforzó por sonar tranquila-. No pasa nada, no tienes que preocuparte por el beso._

_No pasaría nada, se dijo Tsugume. Fuese cual fuese la absurda conjunción planetaria responsable de aquel increíble beso, desaparecería, seguramente ya había desaparecido._

_Tsugume__ miró a Yue esperando por su respuesta, era su turno de decir que nada había sucedido, pero no dijo nada, continuó bailando hasta que terminó la pieza y se fue._

_No le dejo tiempo para nada más, la fiesta fue divertida y tal como ella esperaba pudo convivir con sus compañeros, su aspecto fue un éxito y la alegría reinaba en el lugar._

_Pero el beso que había compartido con Yue seguía presente en su mente, de repente la veía platicando con una u otra persona, no lo vio bailar con nadie más._

_Al final simplemente había desaparecido. Agotada por todo lo sucedido Tsugume esperó el momento propicio para despedirse. Salió tranquilamente de la fiesta y se dirigió a su casa._

_Iba a abrir la puerta para entrar cuando sintió a alguien detrás, se volvió rápidamente y se encontró con la persona que menos esperaba._

_-¡Tsukishiro! –exclamó llevándose una mano al pecho-. Me has dado un susto de muerte. ¿Qué haces aquí?_

_Yue__ no respondió, le quitó las llaves de la mano y él mismo abrió la puerta para después prácticamente arrastrarla al interior._

_-¿Gustas pasar? –preguntó ella molesta, pero él no dijo nada, se mantuvo frente a ella en completo silencio, Tsugume furiosa arrojó su bolso-. ¡Me puedes decir que diablos te pasa!_

_-Me pasa esto –respondió Yue jalándola hacia él con brusquedad y antes de que ella dijera cualquier cosa, inclinó la cabeza y la besó._

_Si hubiera sido un beso duro y furioso reflejo de su actitud, Tsugume no habría dudado para darle un buen golpe en la cara, pero no fue así._

_Fue un beso suave, tierno sus labios apenas la rozaban cosa que la derritió al instante derribando todas sus barreras hasta que levantó la cabeza y se miraron a los ojos._

_-Yue –suspiró Tsugume y él volvió a besarla, esta vez con más profundidad, ella respondió con todo el corazón._

**- Fin Flash Back -**

-Y así fue –terminó Tsugume con un suspiro.

-Wow –exclamó Sakura, todas estaban perplejas-. Jamás imagine que Yue pudiera ser así.

-¿Y qué pasó con el concurso? –preguntó Nagissa.

-¡Si¿Qué clase de beso fue el suyo?

-Fue nombrado "el beso más ardiente" –respondió Tsugume orgullosa-. Nos dieron un certificado y todo –y rió-. Lo tengo enmarcado.

-¿Qué pasa aquí? –rugió una voz desde la puerta.

Sonomi había aparecido y las regañó a todas pues por escuchar el relato de Tsugume "las actividades" en el lugar se habían detenido.

Sonomi saludó a Tsugume y se quedó ahí para asegurarse de que todas estuvieran peinadas en el tiempo previsto.

Tsugume agradeció esto pues todas las preguntas terminaron y sonrió para sus adentros.

Que pensarían sus amigas si supieran que esa misma noche hizo el amor con Yue hasta el amanecer y que muy por el contrario de la actitud fría que él mostraba siempre en la intimidad era completamente diferente. Tsugume fue llevada a un mundo hasta entonces desconocido para ella, donde la pasión y la ternura se mezclaban llevándola hasta límites insospechados. Lo mejor fue despertar en sus brazos, platicaron durante largo rato, como jamás lo habían hecho, compartieron la ducha y el desayuno; fue así como conoció al verdadero Yue, con todas sus contradicciones, un hombre complejo, honesto, seguro de si mismo que la amaba por sobre todas las cosas.

En el trabajo todo siguió igual Tsugume comprendió de inmediato lo importante que era para YUe mantener su actitud fría, seria y profesional en el trabajo, pero las miradas siempre estaban ahí y eran solo para ella.

----------

Tiempo después todas las chicas estaban peinadas, Sonomi había terminado su arreglo y se había ofrecido a llevar a las niñas a vestirse.

-Si se ponen el vestido –advirtió Sakura-, ya no podrán andar por ahí corriendo ¿de acuerdo?

-Si –respondieron las tres niñas emocionadas por lucir los hermosos vestidos.

Sonomi les sonrió y nuevamente subieron a las habitaciones para cambiarse.

Mina había sido la primera en terminar debido a su estado habían empezado con ella. Sakura fue la siguiente y se observaba en el espejo asombrada.

-Increíble –decía mirándose con cuidado-. Lo que puede hacer el maquillaje.

-Sobre todo con una mujer hermosa como tú –dijo Tomoyo-. Estoy segura que Shaoran estará encantado.

-Creo que nuestros maridos estarán encantados –corrigió Nagissa sentada al lado de Tomoyo para que empezaran a maquillarla.

-Tienes razón. Ustedes son maravillosas, gracias –dijo Sakura a las peinadoras y maquillistas.

-Ya lo creo que si –estuvo de acuerdo Mina-. Cuando me vi al espejo me sentí como si tuviera 18 años.

Todas rieron con el comentario.

-Mina lo dice porque los 18 fueron el mejor año de su vida –se burló Sakura provocando que está se sonrojara.

-¿Ah si¿Por qué? –preguntó Nagissa.

-Por quién, querrás decir –aclaró Tomoyo riendo.

-Yukito –suspiró Mina y todas rieron-. El día que cumplí 18 años, Yukito me declaró su amor.

-Bueno, no creo que ha eso se le pueda llamar una "declaración" –dijo Sakura.

-Cuéntanos Mina –pidió Tsugume-. Es lo justo, si yo conté mi primer beso con Yue, es tu turno, cuéntanos como fue.

-Está bien –aceptó Mina entusiasmada-. Bueno, pues ustedes ya saben que fue en cierto baile en particular cuando Yukito por primera vez dio muestras de interés por mi.

Todas asintieron.

-Pues poco después de eso me invitó a salir, fuimos al cine y a tomar un helado… pero¡apenas me tocó¿Pueden creerlo? Yo esperaba la cita de mi vida y nada. Cuando me dejo en casa y ni siquiera me besó me sentí un poco decepcionada, pensé que tal vez se había arrepentido de haber salido conmigo.

-A mi casi me da un infarto cuando Mina me contó –explicó Sakura-. Yo también estaba emocionada con la cita, ya saben, la ayude a elegir lo que se iba a poner y todo, cuando me contó lo que había pasado me dieron ganas de ir corriendo donde Yukito y golpearlo tal y como lo había hecho tantas veces con mi hermano.

-Pero yo le hice prometer que no diría nada.

-Y no lo hice.

-Poco después fue la fiesta por mi cumpleaños –continuó Mina-. Mis papás organizaron una gran celebración y Yukito parecía estar interesado en mi otra vez, bailamos varias veces pero no quería mostrarme tan emocionada y traté de bailar con otros chicos también.

-Si por Mina hubiera sido habría bailado solo con Yukito –aclaró Sakura.

-Pues si –aceptó Mina sonrojada, todas sonreían pues era muy bien conocido cuando amaba a Yukito-. Aún así yo esperaba que me dijera algo cuando se marchara, tal vez que volviera a invitarme a salir, pero nada. Así que después de despedir a los invitados todos nos fuimos a descansar.

**- Flash Back -**

_Antes de entrar a su habitación Mina abrazó a sus padres y les agradeció por la fiesta, se había divertido mucho._

_Entró en su habitación, encendió la luz y se encaminó al espejo. Lo único que habría hecho la noche más especial sería si Yukito le hubiera dicho algo…_

_Observó su reflejo en el espejo, se había peinado con cuidado incluso había dejado que la maquillaran. Llevaba un precioso vestido de tirantes muy finos. Le llegaba a los tobillos y dejaba los brazos y el escote al descubierto. Tenía una abertura en al pierna de lo más provocativa que dejaba ver una de sus piernas. También se había puesto unas sandalias de tacón alto que hacían juego con el vestido._

_Suspiró pensando que todo había sido por Yukito y no había funcionado._

_Se encogió de hombros y trató de ser optimista. Se lavó y cambió, ya con el camisón puesto se cepillo el cabello con cuidado y lo ato en una cola de caballo._

_Se acostó en la cama y dejo encendida la lámpara de la mesita, recordó como se había sentido mientras bailaba en brazos de Yukito, cerró los ojos casi percibiendo el aroma que le nublaba los sentidos._

_¿Algún día podría hacerse a la idea de que nunca la amaría? Abrió los ojos, las lágrimas amenazaban con aparecer._

_-¡No! –se regañó-. No voy a pensar en eso, no esta noche –parpadeó con rapidez para ahuyentar las lágrimas y apagó la luz._

_No había pasado ni un minuto, cuando escuchó un golpe en su ventana. Se sentó en la cama pensando que tal vez lo había imaginado, pero el sonido volvió. Se paró con rapidez y se asomó a la ventana, de inmediato reconoció el color de cabello del hombre que estaba abajo, alumbrado por la luz de la luna. Sin pensarlo dos veces abrió la ventana._

_-¡Yukito!_

_-Shhhm no grites –pidió él._

_-¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó imitando su tono de voz._

_-¿Puedes bajar un momento?_

_-Si –respondió ella automáticamente._

_-Te espero atrás –dijo antes de desaparecer._

_Mina cerró la ventana con más cuidado de lo que la había abierto e iba a correr a la puerta cuando recordó que iba en camisón, se puso la bata y se dio una rápida mirada en el espejo._

_Bajó las escaleras sintiendo que una extraña excitación se apoderaba de ella. ¿Qué estaba haciendo Yukito ahí¿Olvidaría algo? Claro que si, eso debía ser. ¿Qué más?_

_Llegó a la puerta trasera y salió al porche, Yukito estaba sentado en el columpio, al verla simplemente sonrió y le hizo una seña para que se sentara a su lado._

_-Fue una linda fiesta –dijo Yukito de repente._

_-Ss… si… muy linda –respondió Mina confundida y pensó que no podría soportar más-. ¿Qué pasa Yukito¿Olvidaste algo? –él no respondió así que insistió-. ¿Tienes algún problema?_

_Yukito__ mantuvo silencio, se pasó una mano por el cabello y después se puso de pie y camino hasta el barandal mirando a la luna._

_-No sé, no sé por donde empezar –confesó sintiéndose incómodo._

_-Entonces, si tienes un problema –afirmó Mina._

_-No es exactamente un problema –aseguró Yukito sin volverse a verla._

_Mina sintió una ligera alegría al pensar que problema o no, él había acudido a ella. Se puso de pie y caminó hacia él, alargó una mano, quería tocarlo, quería decirle algo que lo ayudara pero no sabía que._

_Yukito__ se sobresaltó ligeramente al sentir los brazos de Mina abrazándolo, miró hacia abajo y vio sus delicadas manos entrelazándose sobre su pecho._

_-Yo te ayudaré –susurró Mina recargando una mejilla en su espalda-. Yo haría cualquier cosa por ti Yukito._

_Yukito__ sonrió al oír esto y puso una mano sobre las suyas, de repente se volvió hacia ella, Mina dio un paso hacia atrás lamentando ser tan tímida, iba dar otro paso atrás pero él la detuvo poniendo las manos en sus hombros. Mina las sintió, grandes y fuertes. No podía respirar ni dejar de mirarse en sus ojos. Había algo diferente en ellos, algo que no había visto antes._

_-¿De verdad¿Harías cualquier cosa por mi?_

_-Tú… tú sabes que si –tartamudeó ella y notó que los ojos de él bajaban hasta sus labios, Mina se estaba derritiendo. Las rodillas le temblaban._

_-Ven –le dijo abrazándola._

_Mina puso las manos sobre su pecho pero con vergüenza. Tenía las manos frías y temblorosas. Se quedó muy quieta, sin respirar, rezando para que aquel momento no se rompiera, para que Yukito no recobrara la cordura que había perdido._

_-¿Has tenido muchos novios? –preguntó Yukito suavemente._

_-No… no… ninguno –tartamudeó Mina agitando la cabeza._

_-Entonces¿no sabes hacerlo?_

_-¿Hacer… qué? –dijo ella mojándose los labios._

_Yukito__ le acarició la mejilla y le pasó el pulgar por el labio inferior._

_-Esto –murmuró bajando la cabeza._

_Mina sintió sus labios sobre la boca, acariciándola y besándola suavemente._

_Le clavó las uñas y Yukito se tensó. Mina sentía los músculos bajo la camisa y el latir acelerado de su corazón._

_-Tranquila –le dijo Yukito._

_Mina sintió sus manos deslizarse por su espalda hasta la cintura mientras no paraba de besarla. ¿Se abría dado cuenta de que le costaba respirar, de lo mucho que estaba disfrutando?_

_Estaba experimentando sensaciones que nunca había imaginado._

_Mina abría cada vez más la boca. Yukito la apretó contra su cuerpo._

_-Me gustas mucho -dijo Yukito como para si mismo._

_-¿Qué? –preguntó ella en un hilo de voz, apenas había entendido._

_-Me gustas –susurró besándola de nuevo._

_Esta vez Mina lo escuchó bien y le clavó las uñas gimiendo._

_Yukito__ la abrazó con fuerza y le quitó la goma del cabello y se lo esparció con cuidado._

_-Ya no puedo esperar más… -dijo él antes de besarla con pasión._

_"No esperes" rogó Mina feliz. Arqueó el cuerpo contra él y lo agarró de la nuca para que nunca dejara de besarla. Aquello era un sueño echo realidad. Era genial. Desechó cualquier rastro de vergüenza y abrió la boca para invitarlo a entrar._

_Sintió la lengua explorando suavemente y tembló asombrada por el efecto que tenía en ella._

_Poco a poco Yukito fue separando los labios de ella. Mina todavía temblaba, él no la soltó cosa que agradeció pues si lo hacía no estaba segura que sus piernas la sostendrían._

_-Me gustas Mina –dijo él acariciando su cabello-. Siento por ti… cosas que no se… -le miró los labios y susurró-, que no se si debiera…_

_-Yukito –dijo ella sin aliento-. "Por favor, no te arrepientas de lo que acabas de hacer" –pensaba Mina._

_-¿Quieres ser mi novia? –preguntó mirándola a los ojos. Mina no podía articular palabra-. Mi novia formal –aclaró él-, mañana mismo vendré a hablar con tus padres. ¿Quieres…?_

_-Si –asintió Mina sonriendo-. Si quiero._

_Yukito__ sonrió antes de inclinarse para besarla. Esta vez fue un beso más suave, pausado, profundo y maravillosamente eterno._

_El mundo había desaparecido._

_Mina aprendió mucho sobre besos en los siguientes minutos de lo que jamás imagino. _

_Al oír una puerta que se cerraba, salieron de la niebla que los envolvía._

_-Será mejor que entres –dijo Yukito con pesar cosa que le agradó mucho a ella-. No quiero meterte en problemas._

_-"Problemas" -pensó Mina divertida ahora mismo se sentía capaz de enfrentar al mundo entero por él-. Está bien –dijo y se apartaron con renuencia-. No estoy soñando ¿verdad? –preguntó antes de entrar._

_-No, no estas soñando –respondió él y volvió a besarla-. Ahora, entra, te llamaré en la mañana._

_-Si –dijo ella y entró a la casa._

**- Fin Flash Back -**

-Así fue –dijo Mina terminando su relato con la mirada soñadora.

Nadie dijo nada, todas sonrieron entre si y siguieron con lo que estaban haciendo permitiendo que Mina siguiera en privado con sus recuerdos.

Mina sonrió pensando que años después aún no recordaba como había llegado a su habitación, solo estuvo consciente de si misma hasta que estuvo metida bajo las cobijas con los dedos rozando sus labios.

_Sonrió y ahogó unos cuantos gritos en la almohada, se acomodó contra esta pensando que nunca más dormiría tratando de imaginar como serían los besos de Yukito. Ahora lo sabía. Ahora podría irse a dormir recordando el sabor de sus labios._

Mina despertó de sus ensoñaciones y se encontró con la mirada de Sakura, está le guiñó un ojo pues sabía muy bien que estaba pensando, había compartido su felicidad muchas veces, Mina también le guiñó el ojo antes de volver su atención a su vientre y acariciarlo.

Suspiró pensando en lo feliz que era al lado de Yukito y la familia que había formado con él.

Ya no tenía que soñar con él, ahora soñaban juntos.

----------

Cuando todas estuvieron listas agradecieron a las chicas del servicio por el excelente trabajo que habían hecho. Sonomi fue la más complacida de todas y agregó una propina generosa por el trabajo hecho.

Después de eso todas subieron a ponerse los vestidos, aún en la habitación que Sakura ocupaba, continuaron las conversaciones sobre lo que habían sido los últimos años, con sus familias.

Casi no les tomó mucho tiempo y una vez vestidas fueron a la habitación de Tomoyo para ayudarla con el vestido, aunque Sonomi se las arreglaba bastante bien sola.

Mina fue la única que simplemente observaba a la novia transformándose, debido a su estado no podía andar dando vueltas de aquí para allá.

Sonomi aprovechó que las chicas ayudaban a Tomoyo, para salir a supervisar todos los otros detalles que ella misma supervisaba, dejando así a las chicas platicar a gusto.

Nagissa les escuchaba conversar mientras hablaban de sus anécdotas, que había recaído en el tema de los celos de ellas y los de sus esposos. Era notable que, Sakura no le daba mucha importancia a las mujeres que veían a su esposo, porque él la amaba mucho y siempre se lo demostraba. En el caso de Tomoyo, era cosa aparte: los celos de su esposo se multiplicaban por diez y él manejaba bien la situación solo sin añadir celos de Tomoyo pues confiaba plenamente en Touya. Tsugume confiaba en Yue, y este en algún momento, si hizo fe y testimonio que, era un hombre algo celoso, aunque sino fuera ella, nadie reconocía cuando estaba celoso. Cuando de repente, Tenji entró sigilosamente y señaló la pequeña corbata en sus manos la mujer sonrió. Se agachó a arreglarle su corbata y las demás mientras tanto ayudaban a Tomoyo a ajustar su traje, observaron al pequeño.

-Podemos decir entonces -concluyó Sakura-. Que uno de los hombres menos celosos es Eriol... -sonriendo complacida. Nagissa escuchó y sonrió permitiendo que sus ojos brillaran al pensar en su esposo.

¡La segunda luna de miel en Europa fue un sueño!

-Eso es verdad... -afirmó Mina-. Hasta Yukito ha mostrado en ocasiones sus celos... cuando por ejemplo, nos involucramos... después cuando fui a la universidad... sigilosamente le gustaba dejar claro que, yo era su novia...

-Shaoran es otra cosa -dijo Sakura sonrojándose-. Una vez… -suspiró indecisa.

-¿Una vez qué? –preguntó Mina.

-Está bien, les contaré –dijo sonriendo-. A los pocos días de regresar de la luna de miel volvimos al trabajo y…

**- Flash Back –**

_Sakura__ estaba muy contenta de regreso al trabajo, aunque pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo suspirando cada vez que recordaba los momentos que había pasado con Shaoran durante su luna de miel todo el tiempo juntos._

_Seguía suspirando mientras salía de la oficina de recursos humanos, con todas las cosas que había tenido que hacer había olvidado cambiar sus datos, ya no era más Sakura Kinomoto sino Sakura Li y cada vez que pensaba en eso una gran sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios._

_Llegó al piso donde estaba la oficina de Shaoran sintiendo que caminaba entre nubes, se encaminó a la recepción donde saludó a la chica que había detrás del escritorio._

_-Buenos días Yumi._

_-Buenos días Sakura –dijo la joven sonriendo-. ¿O debo decir Señora Li? –las dos jóvenes rieron._

_-Sakura está bien –bromeó la joven-. Aunque me gusta mucho como suena de la otra manera._

_Yumi__ imaginaba que si, Sakura debía ser la chica más afortunada de toda la empresa al haber conseguido casarse con uno de los solteros más codiciados de la misma, Sakura por supuesto también tenía un encanto que la hacia sobresalir de las demás, bajó la vista observando a la joven y fijo su vista en el gafete de la empresa que llevaba._

_-Sakura… aún no has cambiado tu identificación –comentó señalando la misma._

_-Si, lo sé –confesó avergonzada-. Con las prisas y todo lo que sucedió olvidé cambiar todos mis datos, pero vengo de la oficina de recursos humanos justamente por eso, mañana tendrán mi nueva identificación, este gafete de Sakura Kinomoto pasará a la historia._

_En ese momento el elevador volvió a abrirse anunciando la llegada de un visitante, las dos jóvenes se volvieron para encontrarse con la imagen de un hombre de aproximadamente 40 años, vestido con elegancia y de aire desenfadado. Conforme avanzaba hacia ellas las observó con cuidado._

_Sakura__ no pudo evitar la sensación de incomodidad ante esos ojos que la miraban con insistencia y envidió la posición de Yumi quien desde su lugar estaba protegida por el enorme escritorio que ocupaba._

_-Buenos días –saludo el hombre-. ¿La oficina del señor Li Shaoran?_

_-Oh, usted debe ser Sano Katsakura –se adelantó Sakura observando al hombre que tenía la primera cita de la mañana._

_-Si soy yo –afirmó el hombre levantando una ceja._

_-La señorita… oh perdón –se disculpó Yumi-. Lo siento Sakura aún no me acostumbro. La señora es la asistente personal del señor Li._

_-Señora Kinomoto es un placer –dijo el hombre después de leer el viejo gafete y le estrechó la mano reteniéndola unos segundos más de lo necesario._

_Sakura__ pensó que no era el momento para corregir al hombre así que sonrió con cortesía y le pidió que la acompañara escoltándolo a la oficina. Con una sonrisa se despidió de Yumi quien había notado la incomodidad de su compañera de trabajo._

_-¿Hace mucho que trabaja para el señor Li? –preguntó Katsakura en un afán de hacer conversación._

_-Si, unos años –respondió Sakura con la sensación de no querer ser demasiado amistosa con él._

_-He oído que es una persona difícil._

_-Es uno de los mejores en su ramo –lo defendió Sakura mientras entraban en las oficinas._

_-Y tiene una asistente muy leal –comentó el hombre con burla._

_-El señor Li no se encuentra –respondió Sakura ignorando su comentario-, no tardara mucho, si gusta sentarse mientras espera._

_-Gracias… Sakura –se aventuró el hombre a llamarla por su primer nombre cosa que a ella le molestó._

_-¿Puedo ofrecerle un café? –ofreció Sakura con eficiencia._

_-¿Entre otras cosas? –preguntó pasando una mirada insinuante por la cara de la joven._

_-¿Perdón? –replicó Sakura sonrojada._

_-No gracias –respondió el hombre como si no hubiese dicho nada-. Así estoy bien._

_Sakura__ confundida y molesta caminó a su escritorio y se sentó detrás de este consciente de la mirada del hombre. No pasó ni un minuto cuando el hombre se puso de pie y camino hacia la chica._

_-Dígame… Sakura –habló atrayendo la mirada de la misma mientras se sentaba en su escritorio-. ¿A qué hora sale a almorzar?_

_-Lo siento señor Katsakura pero no comprendo su pregunta._

_-Muy simple ¿a qué hora sale a almorzar? Me gustaría invitarla –respondió altanero y agregó-. ¿O… preferiría cenar?_

_-Entendí perfectamente, pero no se nos esta permitido salir con los clientes –respondió Sakura conteniendo su molestia y movió su mano izquierda para mostrar su anillo-. Además soy una mujer casada._

_-No veo cual sea el problema._

_-Pues yo si lo veo y le aseguro que a mi esposo no le agradará saber que usted me esta invitando a salir._

_-Vamos Sakura –insistió el hombre inclinándose hacia ella-. Solo es una invitación a comer, no pasará nada más –y tomó su barbilla con los dedos-, a menos que tu quieras._

_Sakura__ apartó su mano furiosa y se pudo de pie de un salto._

_-Será mejor que se vaya "señor" –sugirió enérgicamente-. No creo que al señor Ki le interesa trabajar para usted._

_-¿Por qué? –preguntó el hombre poniéndose de pie con la clara intención de intimidarla con su estatura-. ¿Por que habría de importarle al señor Li¿A menos que tú y él…? –e hizo una pausa significativa._

_Sakura__ iba a responder furiosa cual era su relación con Shaoran pero se vio interrumpida por el mismo que en ese momento entraba en la oficina._

_-Buenos días… -saludo Shaoran e iba a disculparse por su tardanza pero se detuvo de inmediato al notar la molestia en el rostro de Sakura-. ¿Qué pasa aquí?_

_-Nada importante –contestó Katsakura retando con la mirada a Sakura antes de volverse a Shaoran-. Sano Katsakura –se presentó-, tengo una cita con usted._

_-Si lo sé –respondió Shaoran desconfiado y volvió a mirar a Sakura. Ella caminó hacia él temblando de furia._

_-El "señor" me estaba invitando a almorzar, cenar o cualquier otra "cosa" –informó Sakura mirando de frente a Katsakura._

_-Es una mujer casada –replicó Shaoran tensó, fulminando a este hombre con la mirada, dio un paso adelante y Sakura notó que era más alto que Katsakura pero este no se dejó intimidar._

_-Creo que la "señora" –contestó imitando el tono de Sakura cosa que enfureció a Shaoran._

_Sakura__ previniendo su reacción lo tocó en el brazo con una mano cosa que no pasó inadvertida a Katsakura._

_-A la señora no le importó eso cuando me pidió que la tuteara._

_-Eso es mentira –jadeó Sakura._

_-Será mejor que se retire –ordenó Shaoran conteniéndose a duras penas._

_-¿Sabe usted quien soy yo?_

_-Lo sé perfectamente._

_-Y prefiere creerle a esta…_

_-Prefiero creerle a mi esposa que a usted, si –respondió Shaoran enérgico, Sakura le apretaba el brazo temerosa de que perdiera el control._

_-¡Su esposa! –exclamó el hombre incómodo-. Pero ella…_

_-Es la señora Li –interrumpió Shaoran-, hágame el favor de salir de mi oficina en este instante._

_El hombre comprendió que había sido derrotado y salió de ahí tratando de no darle importancia a lo sucedido._

_-Encontraré a alguien mejor para el trabajo –dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta._

_-No creo que lo encuentre –respondió Sakura._

_El hombre se detuvo unos segundos en la puerta y salió. Sakura suspiró aliviada de que el asunto no llegara a más. Shaoran no dijo nada y caminó a su oficina Sakura lo siguió._

_-Estoy furioso –dijo Shaoran golpeando su escritorio._

_Sakura__ entró y cerró la puerta._

_-Lo siento mucho –se disculpó un tanto afligida._

_-¿Por qué? –preguntó Shaoran volviéndose y se recargó en su escritorio-. Es ese tipo el que debería estarse disculpando en este momento._

_-Si no hubieras aparecido yo misma lo hubiera despachado, antes de que…_

_-¿Antes de que? –la interrumpió airado-. ¿Antes de que se propasara contigo? –y se detuvo abruptamente-. No lo hizo ¿verdad¿No se propaso?_

_-No, no lo hizo –aseguró ella mientras se acercaba a él-. Siento mucho que esto haya pasado el primer día de trabajo –dijo tomándole la mano._

_-Yo más –respondió él y la atrajo hacia él para abrazarla por la cintura-. Nunca nos había pasado esto._

_-No, pero no importa –dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros._

_-¿No?_

_-No, ahora puedo frenarlos con solo mostrarles mi anillo –dijo colocando su mano sobre el pecho de Shaoran-. Me encantó como le dijiste que era tu esposa, "la señora Li" –bromeó imitando su tono de voz-. Viste la cara que puso –continuó Sakura pero él aún seguía molesto._

_-No puedo creer que se atreviera a tanto… hubiera querido golpearlo –comentó Shaoran._

_-Pero no podías hacerlo, te imaginas lo que podría haber hecho, el escándalo, "Li Shaoran golpea a sus clientes" –dijo Sakura sintiendo un escalofrío._

_-Lo sé, pero de todos modos hubiera querido golpearlo._

_-¿Qué puedo hacer para que ya no estés enojado? –preguntó acariciando su cabello, Shaoran se encogió de hombros._

_Sakura__ le dio un ligero beso en la nariz, después paso a su frente y continuó con su camino bajando hasta los pómulos y sus mejillas, levantó la vista para darse cuenta que el había cerrado los ojos._

_-¿Ya estas mejor? –preguntó con una sonrisa._

_-No, creo que todavía me siento molestó –respondió él sin abrir los ojos y la apretó más hacia él._

_-Tendré que esmerarme un poco más –sugirió ella tomando su rostro entre las manos._

_-Me parece buena idea –susurró él._

_Sakura__ inclinó la cabeza y le dio suaves besos en los labios hasta que él gimió insatisfecho y tomó el control haciendo el beso más profundo._

**- Fin Flash Back -**

Desde entonces a Shaoran le gusta dejar claro en todo momento que soy su esposa... ¡Ni se imaginan como se pone en la oficina cuando algún cliente influyente se pone a hacerme ojitos! –todas, incluida Tsugume no pudieron evitar sonreír ante aquello-. Llamándome delante de ellos "Señora Li" ahí se fijan en mi sortija y en la cara que pone Shaoran... ¡Deberían ver en la situación tan vergonzosa que a veces pone a nuestros clientes! Pero sabemos manejarlo... -encogiéndose de hombros-. Por eso, es quien es ¿no? –miró a Tomoyo de reojo y aclaró-. Aunque claro, no debería quejarme... Shaoran no es nada, comparado con, bueno, todas sabemos quien... –mientras Tenji abandonaba la habitación todos los pares de ojos fueron a la joven de ojos amatistas.

Pensando cada una en los episodios que llegaron a ver y conocer del sujeto se formaron enormes gotas y risas nerviosas. Excepto por Tomoyo.

-Eso es lo que mas amo de Touya... –murmuró la novia.

Todas sonrieron.

-Entonces queda decidido -declaró Mina sonriendo hacía Nagissa-. El hombre que nunca muestra una pizca de celos, es Eriol...

Nagissa las observó a cada una, sonriendo de distintas maneras.

-Lamento informarles que se equivocan, creo que Eriol y Touya estuvieron un momento a la par...

-¡Eso es imposible! –exclamó Sakura atónita-. Nagissa, he conocido a Eriol prácticamente toda mi vida, y nunca lo he visto celoso o demostrando comportamientos bruscos u hostiles.

-Yo tampoco veía a Eriol en estas actitudes Nagissa -declaró Mina en un susurro-. Jamás...

-No que ustedes hayan presenciado... -dijo con misterio captando la atención de las jóvenes.

-Haber, haber -dijo Tomoyo ahora más atenta que nunca-. Se que eras algo celosa con Eriol cuando nos conocimos... pese a que no tenían aun nada... se que la noche de la fiesta de compromiso de Mina, estabas celosa de Kaho y su presencia y lo que intentó hacer, según me contaste... –todas observaban a la susodicha que terminó por sonrojarse-. ¿Cuándo ha mostrado celos Eriol?

-Bueno... es una historia algo larga y complicada...

-Tenemos tiempo -aseguró Sakura mirando su reloj–. Esto es demasiado interesante para dejarlo sin platicar...

-No soy de las que se pelean pero, debo admitir que... -sonrojándose-. Aunque no estuvo bien, aquello me emocionó demasiado, diría yo... –suspirando-. Se veía tan sensual peleando por mi...

-¡Nagissa! -exclamó Mina sonriendo. Las demás se echaron a reír.

-Deja que termine de contar -pidió Tsugume-. Esto tengo que escucharlo...

Nagissa agradeció en silencio a su amiga y estas escucharon el relato de la joven.

-Bueno... Todo empezó cuando...

**- Flash Back -**

-¿Qué te parece Eriol? –le preguntó la joven mientras andaban de la mano por la facultad de Geología. Le había dado un tour personal por las instalaciones y terminaron en aquel momento en el pasillo principal. Uno de los laboratorios llevaban el apellido Takeshi que fue colocado en honor a su padre y había una placa distintiva. En aquel momento había estudiantes paseando por doquier.

_Hacía dos días ya que habían llegado a la ciudad. Nagissa había tenido que, poner muchas cosas en orden antes de sacar tiempo para pasear a Eriol por el campus. En el día, este hacía varias diligencias en la ciudad, visitando a varios clientes de su rancho y todo había sido para beneficio, aseguró unos clientes potenciales y en otros, adquirió exclusividad de ser su único suplidor. A pesar de eso, en la noche aprovechaban para salir a cenar y también almorzaban juntos. _

_Pero tuvo que admitir que compartir actividades rutinarias con la joven le entusiasmaba más aun sobre sus planes de matrimonio en un futuro más cercano de lo que ella sospechaba. _

_Claro que había ocasiones en que, no podía dejar de besarle. ¡Era increíble! Comenzaban con juegos y cosquillas y terminaba besándola en el sofá. Era difícil contenerse con ella pero, había decidido pese a que últimamente le tomaba gran esfuerzo que, esperarían hasta su noche de bodas. La noche anterior faltó poco que él le propusiera que hicieran el amor y a duro esfuerzo se separó de ella y tuvo que ir al baño a darse una ducha fría. Desde que llegaran a la ciudad había dormido en la otra habitación que correspondió a su padre. _

_Notaba que, casi todos conocían a la joven Takeshi, era increíble la reputación que ella poseía en el lugar. Cuando se fijó en algo, atrás de la joven hacía una pared había una especie de exhibidor donde habían muchas fotos. Ella se dio cuenta que él lo había notado. _

_-¿Qué es eso? _

_-El cuadro de honor de la facultad... -murmuró tratando de no darle importancia-. Ven, vamos... -tomándole de la mano, pero él no se movió. _

_-¿Estás ahí, no es cierto? –preguntó con acento divertido. _

_-Eh... no, vamos... _

_-Me estás mintiendo –y se acercó al cuadro para observar foto tras foto. Notó efectivamente que había una de la joven precisamente del año que estuvo haciendo sus investigaciones de tesis con su padre-. Y ahí estás -sonrió–. Recuerdo este cabello largo... –murmuró. _

_-Si, claro... querrás decir que soy un cerebrito... –declaró con un suspiro. Ella sintió como él le tomó por el mentón. _

_-Siempre he sabido que eres lista, inteligente y emprendedora... –besándole en la punta de la nariz-. Pero más que todo, combinas todo eso con un bello cerebro, unos ardientes labios y un sensual cuerpo... _

_Nagissa__ sintió como le ardían las mejillas. Lo próximo que sintió fue a su novio que le besaba superficial pero tiernamente en los labios. Ella le colocó su mano en su mentón. _

_-No me gusta besarme en pleno pasillo... –dijo mientras se separaba de ella-. ¿Habrá algún aula vacía o armario? _

_-¡Eriol! –exclamó alarmada y azorada-. ¡Eres un incorregible! –rió. _

-¡Nagissa! -escucharon ambos la voz que venía de detrás de la joven.

Mientras Eriol observó a un hombre que no pasaba de los veinticinco años, cabello café claro y ojos claros que caían entre verde y miel, de piel algo dorada, alto de proporciones algo musculosas, su novia solo hizo un gesto de incomodidad.

_Era la primera vez, que Eriol la veía actuar con alguien de la universidad de ese modo. _

_El sujeto se aproximó lo suficiente y Nagissa se volteó. Eriol pudo observar la mirada que, aquel sujeto le lanzó a su novia. Y como no. _

_En aquellos instantes, ella no usaba los pantalones holgados y algo gastados que la veía vestir en los días que se reencontraron. Desde su llegada a la ciudad se había dedicado a comprar ropa más atractiva y contemporánea. En aquellos momentos vestía unos jeans semi ajustados pero que le daban una forma atractiva a sus curvas bien proporcionadas. _

_-¡Te ves divina! -declaró exaltado, levantándole en sus brazos en un afectuoso abrazo. "demasiado afectuoso" pensó Eriol-. ¡Nena volviste! -dijo el sujeto sonriendo-. ¡Supe los rumores pero no contestaste a ninguno de mis mensajes en tu móvil o tu contestadora!_

_-He estado ocupada... ¡Ay Yughi! Bájame... -pidió la muchacha sonreendo cortésmente, mientras el sujeto le daba vueltas aun en sus brazos. _

_-¡Nena te ves fantástica! -bajándole y tomando su rostro en sus manos-. Divina diría yo... ¡Esa vida de campo te ha sentado de maravilla! Hasta tienes color en tus mejillas... _

_-No es precisamente del sol -declaró ella pensando en lo dicho por Eriol segundos antes. Ahí observó de reojo detrás de ella y el sujeto observó también detrás de Nagissa. _

_-"Al Fin" pensó Eriol cuando sujeto se percató de su presencia. Nagissa se separó del hombre y les presentó._

_-Erio, te presento a Marutso Yughi... –y señalando a Eriol-. Él es, Eriol Hiragizawa... -hesitando un instante-. Mi... _

_-Su novio -terminó Eriol sonriéndole afablemente y extendiendo su mano. Pero cuando hizo contacto con un aturdido Yughi no evitó apretarle más de lo normal–. Mucho gusto... _

_-I...igualmente... -murmuró el sujeto algo aturdido. Observó a Nagissa-. ¡Tu novio¡Vaya! -observándole de arriba abajo y pensando en el apretón tan "significativo" que el sujeto le ofreció–. Los que te han visto, no dijeron que... bueno... _

_-Es que no había venido hasta hoy a la universidad -explicó Nagissa, algo nerviosa por la presencia del hombre. _

_-Bueno, no importa... mucho gusto Hiragizawa... espero que te haya gustado nuestras instalaciones... _

_-Si, gracias... _

_Hubo un incómodo momento de silencio. Ambos se medían con la mirada y por suerte para Nagissa (que les había miraba con una gota en su cabeza), su móvil sonó._

_–Disculpen un segundo... -alejándose de ambos para contestar la llamada. _

_-Y... -comenzó Yughi a decir-. ¿Cuánto...?_

_-Ah un tiempo ya... -respondió adelantándose. Pese a que se comportaba caballerosamente, no evitaba sentirse algo resentido. ¿Quién era ese para abrazarla de esa manera? _

_Entonces, hábilmente, cayó en la cuenta. Observó a la joven de reojo. Mantenía su distancia y miraba de cuando en cuanto, a ambos. _

_-¿Fuiste... novio de ella? _

_-Si, no, bueno nada definitivo... _

_-Disculpen ambos -declaró ella acercándose-. Es que me acaban de informar que hay una junta con el decano..._

_-¡Es cierto! –exclamó Yughi-. Tengo que ir allí ahora mismo... ¿Vamos juntos? _

_-Bueno... -dijo ella mirando a Eriol de reojo.- Es una junta algo aburrida para quienes no entienden nada de lo que se hablará... -mirando a Eriol con ternura.- ¿Te importará volver al departamento? Esto tardará un buen rato... _

_Pero a Eriol no le gustaba para nada dejarle a solas con el sujeto._

_-Claro, no hay problema... –asintió aún desconfiado-, de todas maneras, creo que pasearé un rato mas por el campus... _

_-Gracias -dijo ella poniéndose de puntillas y dándole un sutil beso en los labios-. ¡Nos vemos esta noche!_

_-Gusto en conocerle Hiragizawa. _

_Este asintió en silencio pero no devolvió el saludo. Y es que como hombre, se olía algo en ese Yughi. Algo que, no le gustaba para nada. Ambos se marcharon por el pasillo dejando a Eriol atrás. Su primera impresión del sujeto no era muy buena. Aun después que él le reveló que era su novio, no disminuyo su interés por la joven. _

_----------_

_Una vez que aquella junta finalizó, Nagissa tuvo que solicitar que le llevaran a casa. Para su mala suerte, Yughi se ofreció por encima de los demás para llevarle. Gran parte del camino iban en silencio. _

_Nagissa__ reconocía que Yughi fue el que estuvo ahí para ella cuando falleció su padre. Fue el hombro en el cual lloró. _

_Y para su lamento meses después, fue con quien inició una relación algo más de carácter investigativo y distintivo que por otra cosa. _

_Se dejó llevar de lo que sus compañeras decían, que era muy atractivo, inteligente y se preocupaba mucho por ella. Y era cierto, siempre agradecería que, él le consolara después de la pérdida de su padre. Entonces, decidió hacer la primera movida y comenzaron a salir lo que se convirtió en una pareja algo inestable pero pareja al fin. Al menos, no estaría sola._

_Pero cometió un error al ver algo que no existía. Tal vez en algún momento él lo lamentó. Ah si, ya recordaba cuando lo lamentó, cuando le vio besándose con su compañera de laboratorio. _

_Decidieron romper por las buenas. Yughi admitió que aunque eran amigos, veían las cosas de manera diferente, él quiso desde un principio hacer el amor con ella y Nagissa siempre se negaba. No lo amaba para entregarse a él y entonces, buscó descargar su frustración con sus compañeras. Ambos entendieron que eran muy diferentes y Yughi le aconsejó que rompiesen. Que era lo mejor separarse. Pero no por ello habían perdido su amistad. _

_Claro que, no era como en un principio. _

_Camino a su casa y observando la calle oscura, Nagissa pensaba en su vida, desde Yughi, muchos jóvenes intentaron acercarse a ella y pero los rechazaba a todos. _

_Ahora, tenía a Eriol en su vida. Sin proponérselo una sutil sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro y suspiró. _

_Aquello atrajo una mirada departe de Yughi. ¡Pobre Eriol! Pensaba ella sintiéndose culpable. ¿Por qué hesitó en decirle a Yughi quien era él¡Tenía que estar orgullosa! Es decir, terminó involucrándose con su amor platónico de juventud. _

_-Se nota que ese Hiragizawa... -comenzó Yughi observándole de reojo-. No es de por aquí... _

_-No, no lo es -respondió ella-. Es de donde mi padre y su familia tenían sus propiedades... _

_-¿Un granjero¿En serio? –preguntó sorprendido-. Me lo imaginaba como otra cosa excepto granjero. _

_-No es granjero -defendió ella con intensidad-. Es dueño de uno de los ranchos más prósperos de la comarca. Pero eso no lo hace ranchero... _

_-Nunca me defendiste a mi de esa manera –reprochó con un silbido._

_-Nadie se merece una defensa así... excepto Eriol. _

_- ¿Qué te ha hecho a ti ese Sujeto, Nagissa? –preguntó al detenerse en un semáforo-. ¿Acaso estás enamorada de él? _

_-Si –declaró con firmeza sorprendiéndole-. Si, lo estoy... _

_-¡Eso es imposible! -exclamó aturdido.- ¡Si no fue tanto el tiempo que estuviste allí para enamorarte! _

_-Yughi, basta... –ordenó ella-. No podrías entender lo que veo en él... por lo menos no ahora... _

_Él lanzó un bufido y puso en marcha el vehículo. Veía a Nagissa feliz y eso le aturdía en sobremanera. Cuando llegaron a la puerta del edificio de la joven esta descendió del coche rápidamente._

_-Gracias por traerme... buenas noches –pero cuando ella cerró la puerta del coche, Yughi apagó el motor y la siguió tomándole del brazo-. ¿Qué pasa?_

_-Nagissa, te conozco. Ese hombre jamás vendrá aquí por ti. Tampoco dejará su vida por el campo. Esos hombres campesinos son muy apegados a su vida tranquila y tan callada. Yo vivir en un campo y me pegaría un tiro en la cabeza de solo pensar en la monotonía y aburrimiento de mi vida. _

_-En eso nos diferenciamos tu y yo Yughi... _

_-Estás muy hermosa... –tocando su mejilla. Ella retrocedió-. ¿Qué¿Ahora no puedo tocarte? –preguntó incrédulo y a modo de broma. _

_-¿Qué rayos crees que haces Yughi? _

_-¿Cómo que, que hago? Hago que recapacites. Se que amas la geología... y esa relación no tiene futuro. Tu vida es la facultad de Geología... _

_-¿Desde cuando no estás trabajando? –preguntó en un murmullo mientras lo observaba sorprendida._

_-¿Qué¿Qué dijiste? _

_-Todos en la facultad saben que la Universidad patrocinará un laboratorio de Geología en honor a mi padre y es en el campo. ¿Dónde has estado todos este tiempo Yughi? _

_El hombre bajó la cabeza, ella comprendió._

_- ¿Qué hacías en la universidad? _

_-Si quieres saberlo, me enteré que andabas por el campus -tomándole de los hombros-. Fui a verte a ti Nagissa... a ti. _

_-¡A mi¿Estás loco o que¡Suéltame Yughi!_

_-Tienes que escucharme... tienes que... _

_-¡No! Nosotros rompimos mucho tiempo atrás Yughi. Por más que, volviéramos y rompiéramos nada cambiaria... somos muy diferentes... _

_-¿Qué tan diferentes? Somos ambos geólogos Nagissa. Vivimos vidas solitarias en y nos apasionamos por las rocas y la tierra. No vivimos novelas románticas y ficticias del amor. Somos prácticos, científicos y reales –mirándole a los ojos-. ¿De cuando acá te volviste una romántica empedernida que cree en "El amor lo conquista todo"? Créeme: es algo que no funcionaría ni en un millón de años. Pero nosotros... nosotros estamos destinados -ella negaba agitando la cabeza-. ¿Desde cuando te gusta ese tipo de hombre? _

_-No me conoces, ni sabes de donde vengo para saber. Lo que si te diré es que él se fijó en mi... me ama y es todo lo que tu no eres y jamás serás –declaró con desafío-. Ahora suéltame... _

_-¿Me preguntó si habrás hecho el amor con él Nagissa? –sonrojándole era suerte que ya fuera de noche y no se notará–. Si te has entregado a él ya... solo eso explicaría tu ceguera. _

_-¡Estás loco! Suéltame que me lastimas... -Yughi no la soltó, muy al contrario, le miró a los ojos intensamente y aproximó su rostro al de ella, robándole un beso. Ella forcejeó hasta que, él se separó de sus labios. _

_De repente, sintió que alguien la empujaba y pronto como una ráfaga de viento observó como un puño se estrellaba contra la mandíbula de Yughi estrellándolo contra el cemento de la vereda. _

_Observó al sujeto de profundos cabellos oscuros volver a pegarle al hombre. _

_-¡Eriol! –exclamó sorprendida-. ¡Eriol, déjalo! _

_-¡Si te vuelvo a ver cerca de mi novia, te voy a partir hasta el último diente que tienes! -declaró siendo retirado del sujeto por su novia-. ¿Entiendes? _

_Nagissa__ sorprendida observaba a su novio. ¿Eriol peleando por ella¿Y de donde demonios había salido? Viendo más atrás observó unas bolsas blancas en el concreto. Tenían el logo de un mini market a dos esquinas de su casa. _

_-¡Eriol, cálmate! No se acercará a mi más -aun ensimismada de la sorpresa. ¿El muy correcto, calmado y romántico Eriol Hiragizawa peleando en medio de la calle¿Y por ella? _

_Sino lo hubiera visto no lo creería. _

_-Si, es verdad -dijo Yughi aceptando no ver más a Nagissa, teniendo miedo por su potente izquierdazo y sintiendo como la sangre brotaba por su labio–. Lo entendí -Poniéndose de pie y caminando hasta el coche. Ambos vieron como arrancaba el coche por la calle. Nagissa escuchaba el agitado respirar de Eriol. _

_-Jamás creí que... –murmuró ella entre sorprendida y extrañamente admirada. _

_-Necesito Hielo... _

_-¿Hielo? _

_-Creo que me partí la mano... -declaró finalmente relajando su postura. _

Nagissa recogió las bolsas y del brazo de Eriol subiría a revisar su mano y por primera vez, vio una faceta que jamás habría imaginado en el sujeto.

**- Fin Flash Back -**

Cuatro pares de ojos estaban como platos y Nagissa las observó.

-¿Qué les pasa?

-¡Ni en mis sueños mas locos...¡Eriol! –exclamó Tomoyo sorprendida–. Bueno creo que el sujeto no se te acercó en lo que quedaron ustedes en la ciudad –sonrió pero a duras penas aguantando la risa

-Nessa me contó –dijo Nagissa negando con la cabeza-, que no lo volvieron a ver por largo rato en el campus. En realidad, quería que usara mis influencias con la junta directiva para que lo contratasen nuevamente. Por eso trató de seducirme o querer conquistarme nuevamente. Según me cuentan, trabaja como maestro de primaria en Kyoto. Desde entonces, me cuido que los empleados en el laboratorio y en la universidad, nunca me miraran con un doble propósito...

-Eso explica porque Touya me explicó Eriol portaba una venda en su mano por algún tiempo. Pero pensaron que había sido un accidente en el rancho.

Sakura tenía su boca abierta ampliamente. Tsugume pensó en Yue, de cierta manera Yue, actuó alguna vez de esa así. Mina por otra parte estaba tan sorprendida como Sakura.

Después vinieron las carcajadas.

-¡Por todos los santos! -exclamó Sonomi interrumpiéndoles-. ¿Aun no terminan¡Ya es muy tarde...!

Todas suspiraron: otra vez serían regañadas por Sonomi esa tarde.

----------

Pasaron algunos minutos mientras Sonomi ayudaba a Tomoyo con los últimos detalles de su atuendo.

Todas miraron emocionadas el resultado final, incluso las más pequeñas observaban en silencio boquiabiertas por el espectáculo, hasta se pudo oír un suspiro colectivo que llenó el silencio de la habitación.

-¿Mami? –preguntó Maki a Nagissa jalando su vestido-. Yo también quiero un vestido así para cuando me case.

-Oh mi amor –dij Nagissa conmovida y la levantó en brazos para besarla-. Tu también tendrás un vestido hermoso, pero no le digas nada a tu padre todavía o le dará un infarto.

-Hablando del padre de esta pequeña –dijo Sonomi asomándose por la ventana-. Sus esposos ya están aquí.

-¿Touya también? –preguntó Tomoyo resistiendo las ganas de correr a la ventana.

-Si, Touya también –asintió Sonomi-. Vamos chica vayan bajando para que nos preparemos, los invitados también están llegando, falta poco para empezar.

Una a una fueron tomando sus ramitos de azucenas y rosas blancas y rojas con azahares y salieron de la habitación para dejar a las dos mujeres solas.

-Te ves preciosa hija –dijo Sonomi y le dio un abrazo-. Siempre soñé con verte así y al fin se está cumpliendo mi deseo.

-Gracias mamá.

-¿Dónde estará tu padre? Quiero que te vea antes de que bajes. Iré a buscarlo.

-Mamá¿podrías traer a Akio? quiero verlo antes de la ceremonia.

-Vuelvo enseguida –dijo Sonomi saliendo apresurada.

Tomoyo aprovechó ese momento a solas para mirarse al espejo. Había sido un alivio que la modista pudiera hacer los arreglos necesarios para no tener problemas con el vestido en el último minuto, el vestido apenas había quedado a la medida, afortunadamente nadie pareció notar los mínimos cambios en su cuerpo, ni si quiera su madre se había dado cuenta, ahora solo tenía que esperar para darle la noticia a Touya.

El vestido era aparentemente sencillo. Era de seda color marfil, de cuello redondo, con mangas de encaje y un corpiño que marcaba cada una de sus curvas. Bajó el corpiño, la falda se ajustaba a su cadera y después, bajo una trenza de marfil, se abría pliegue a pliegue hasta el suelo, con una grácil cola por detrás.

Sonomi no había escatimado cuando encargó el vestido y los pliegues ocultos le daban un vuelo y aire increíble.

El cabello lo llevaba suelto tal y como le gustaba a Touya con rizos cayendo suavemente en su espalda. Sonomi le había puesto una diadema de diamantes regalo de sus padres, un solo rizo caía sobre su pecho.

Todo era perfecto, Tomoyo suspiró pensando que no podía esperar para estar al lado de Touya. En ese momento Sonomi entró seguida por Takedo.

-Hola papá –sonrió Tomoyo conteniendo la emoción al ver el rostro maravillado de su padre.

-Estás hermosa –dijo él antes de abrazarla-. Vas a deslumbrar a tú marido –declaró y Tomoyo volvió a mirarse al espejo.

-Eso pretendo hacer –murmuró antes de volverse a mirar a su padre y buscó detrás de él-. ¿Y Akio?

Sus padres se miraron antes de responder.

-No puede encontrarlo –dijo Sonomi finalmente.

-Está con Touya –explicó Takedo.

-Oh, yo quería verlo –dijo Tomoyo un algo desilusionada.

-No te preocupes cariño, ya lo verás cuando camines al altar, yo me aseguraré de eso –dijo Sonomi algo extraña tratando de animarla.

-Está bien –aceptó Tomoyo.

-Bien, ya ha llegado la hora –dijo Sonomi.

-¿Estás lista? –preguntó Takedo.

-Si –respondió Tomoyo tomando el brazo de su padre.

Cuando bajaron ya todos la esperaban, sus damas con sus acompañantes. Fujitaka fue el primero en recibirla al final de las escaleras, Shaoran, Yukito y Eriol también la felicitaron. Tomoyo notó que aunque sus amigas vieron el resultado final en la habitación, aun su vestido les quitaba el aliento. Pudo observar como cada uno de los hombres al brazo de cada esposa, comentaban aprobando la visión de la Señora Kinomoto. Incluso vio que, Sakura y Shaoran y Mina y Yukito secretaban algo mientras Eriol besaba en una mejilla a su esposa mientras le aferraba por la cintura.

¡Era su sueño por fin hecho realidad! Todos allí, sin prisas, en una boda como debía de ser con todos los honores y toda su familia, reunida.

Desde lejos Tomoyo alcanzó a ver las sillas blancas acomodadas con vista al kiosco. Las flores eran las invitadas de honor en el lugar. Habían grandes arreglos florares de rosas blancas y azucenas en todo el alrededor. La carpa puesta para después de la ceremonia se veía grandiosa Todo estaba preparado, los invitados habían llegado y solo esperaban el comienzo de la ceremonia. Todos estaban listos para empezar, mientras escuchaban música instrumental cada uno esperaba por la novia en su sitio.

Yue y Tsugume sentados en el lado del novio con sus manos entrelazadas apenas podían contener la emoción. Yue sonreía sutilmente hacía Touya.

¡Su amigo estaba tan nervioso como si no hubiera pasado por aquello antes!

Los pequeños Sayuki y Tenji, también estaban ahí, impecables con sus trajecitos.

Solo esperaron unos minutos más a que todo estuviera listo y salieron para prepararse.

Sonomi y Fujitaka irían primero, detrás de ellos; Yukito y Mina, Shaoran y Sakura y finalmente Nagissa y Eriol.

Fujitaka y Sonomi comenzaron la marcha, al llegar al final del pasillo las parejas se separaban y mientras estos se sentaban a cada lado de mismo, las damas ocupaban un lugar al lado del altar y los caballeros al extremo contrario detrás de Touya.

Llegó el turno de Hazuki y Kisumi con sus canastos en las manos caminaron por el pasillo soltando pétalos de rosas por el mismo. Sakura y Shaoran sonreían orgullosos.

Y al fin llegó el momento de la novia, Touya aspiró con fuerza y fijó su mirada esperando ansioso porque Tomoyo apareciera del brazo de Takedo.

Un grupo de cuerdas comenzó a tocar las primeras notas de la marcha nupcial, cuando aparecieron al final del pasillo ante los rostros expectantes de los asistentes, la novia empezó su marcha del brazo de su padre.

Detrás de ellos Sayuki, Maki y Tenji sostenía la cola de la novia, los pequeños atendían la labor que les fue encomendada mientras que una emocionada Maki en medio de ellos, sonreía radiante.

Tomoyo fijo su atención en Touya. Llevaba un traje negro y estaba magnífico. El único toque de color era un capullo de rosa carmesí en la solapa.

Sonomi se había ocupado de escoger las flores y ella llevaba doce capullos iguales en su ramo.

Touya la observaba, con ojos tranquilos, y una leve sonrisa curvaba sus labios. Tomoyo sintió un hormigueo en el estómago.

Entonces vio a Akio, que tenía las alianzas en las manos, llevaba un traje a juego con el de Touya y tenía expresión de encontrarse en la gloria. Su padre le había otorgado una función importante.

Su esposo y el hijo de ambos: los dos hombres más importantes para ella.

Touya observó a su esposa acercarse y sintió el corazón acelerado. Tomoyo, caminaba hacia él con los ojos brillantes, tan bella que se quedo sin aliento. Parecía serena y etérea.

Percibió perfectamente el momento en que vio a Akio, sus ojos chispearon de alegría y sus labios se curvaron con placer.

Al fin llegaron a su lado, Takedo entregó a su hija y se separó de ellos para ocupar un lugar al lado de su esposa.

Tomoyo alzó el rostro radiante y él la miró, Touya tomó su mano y le devolvió la sonrisa. Mientras todos contemplaban ellos renovaron sus votos.

La ceremonia, todo mundo comentó después, fue sencilla pero hermosa, sin embargo, Touya y Tomoyo apenas se dieron cuenta. Dieron las respuestas adecuadas envueltos en una extraña sensación de ensueño.

Al final de la ceremonia se besaron con suavidad, con un beso un poco más largo de lo habitual hasta que por fin se volvieron sonriendo mientras los asistentes aplaudían conmovidos.

En la recepción todo fue alegría y diversión. Los discursos fueron breves y la comida exquisita. Luego vino el vals nupcial.

Una sonrisa secreta apareció en su rostro mientras se acercaban al centro de la pista. Touya la besó en la mejilla y con un brazo la rodeó por la cintura. Ella sintió que se sofocaba. Tomoyo se sentía extasiada mientras giraba en brazos de su esposo.

-Hules fenomenal –le dijo él al oído-. Y ese vestido… -le murmuró acariciándole la espalda-. Casi me da un ataque al corazón cuando te vi aparecer.

-¿Te gusta?

-¿Qué si me gusta? –dijo él con la voz ronca-. Oh si, claro que me gusta.

Nunca olvidaría la imagen de ella acercándose por el pasillo hacia el altar. Era el hombre más afortunado sobre la tierra.

-¿Eres feliz? –preguntó Touya, sabía la respuesta pues podía verla en sus ojos pero quería escucharla de sus labios.

-Si, mucho, muy feliz –respondió Tomoyo.

Después de unos minutos se pidió a otras parejas que se unieran a los novios en la pista de baile.

Poco a poco las parejas fueron apareciendo alrededor de ellos, sus amigos y familia estaban ahí bailando con ellos.

Sakura y Shaoran, Mina y Yukito, Nagissa y Eriol, Tsugume y Yue, Sonomi y Takedo.

Fujitaka podía verse en un extremo, agobiado por sus nietas quienes le pedían impacientes que bailaran con ellas, los demás niños corrían alrededor.

-Tengo un regalo para ti –dijo Tomoyo.

-¿Un regalo?

-Si, quería dártelo esta noche, pero ya no puedo esperar.

Touya la miró intrigado, Tomoyo se acercó a él y este inclinó la cabeza para escuchar lo que le decía al oído.

Touya abrió los ojos y hecho la cabeza atrás para mirarla, Tomoyo sonrió asintiendo. Touya no espero más y la abrazó para besarla en medio de la pista de baile.

El beso fue suave. Ninguno de los dos intentó profundizar el beso y durante un largo minuto, el roce de sus labios continuo casto y puro sumergidos en una calidez tranquila.

-¿En qué estas pensando? –le susurró Tomoyo, mientras continuaban bailando.

-Solo en lo feliz que soy. Me alegra darme cuenta que tengo todo lo que un hombre necesita.

-¿Y qué es?

-A ti. Nuestra vida juntos. Eres lo único que necesito en esta vida. Tú y nuestros hijos siempre serán lo más importante para mi.

-Lo sé –los ojos de ella brillaban de amor.

Touya sonrió y le dio a Tomoyo un beso que estaba cargado de ternura y pasión.

Todos alrededor siguieron bailando notando el amor que se tenía la pareja y sonriendo felices, deseando que el futuro que compartían estuviera lleno de alegría.

-Te amo –dijo Touya mientras giraban por la pista.

-Y yo a ti –respondió Tomoyo.

Sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos siguieron bailando. Y mientras sus amigos y familia giraban alrededor de ellos, se miraron sabiendo que el futuro se abría para ellos y que disfrutarían de lo que la vida les diera porque lo harían Juntos.

**- FIN -**

**Nota de autora: No se que decir, solo que estoy muy triste, ha llegado el final. Se que dije que serían cuatro partes, pero no alcanzó material para la cuarta, como ya se habrán dado cuenta esta parte fue más larga que las otra dos, así que espero la hayan disfrutado. Se qué la forma en que hablan los niños es muy formal y de adulto pero a mi nunca me ha salido eso de la forma en que hablan los pequeños. Respecto al lemon es un poco más subidito de tono, pero fue hecho con todo cariño, tarde tres días en escribirlo y esa semana mantuve una sonrisa estúpida en mi cara todo el tiempo, esa escena fue la realización de muchas cosas, me contuve tantas veces durante la trama que aquí me deje llevar, así de simple no tengo otra explicación para ello. No me arrepiento, ni me disculpo, no hay ninguna mala intención, solo el amor que se expresan dos personas eso es todo.**

**Espero que hayan disfrutado de la ultima parte, esta vez si me costó más trabajo darle un FIN, pero como sea ahí esta, ya me dirán su opinión.**

**Una vez más solo me queda agradecerles y espero verlos pronto por aquí. De momento tengo un proyecto pendiente con mi amiga Justary-san, ella ha sido muy paciente conmigo y desde hace tiempo me había propuesto que hiciéramos un fic juntas, así que empezare con eso. Ya tengo una idea con la que ha estado formándose en mi mente, lista para salir, solo que primero necesito terminar con mis pendientes para poder dedicarme a ella por entero, yo no puedo trabajar en mas de un fic a la vez, no puedo decirles cuanto tiempo me llevara subir el nuevo fic, pero les prometo que será pronto, tal vez para fin de año, no lo sé, creo que ya saben que a mi me gusta tener capítulos adelantados para poder actualizar cada dos semanas como es mi costumbre. Solo puedo adelantarles que será un Eriol&Tomoyo aderezado con algo de Sakura&Shaoran, no puedo decir más pues ni yo misma lo sé.**

**Alguien por ahí me pidió que le avisara cuando subiera la nueva historia, si alguien más no esta registrado en este sitio y quiere que también le avise solo déjenmelo saber y dejen una dirección de correo a donde pueda escribirles, con mucho gusto lo haré.**

**¡Muchas gracias por compartir esto conmigo!**

**Hitomi**** Kansaki Fanel**: Gracias por hacer el esfuerzo de robar algo de tu tiempo para dejarme review y sobre todo para leer el epílogo, que bueno que te haya gustado, espero esta no sea la excepción. Hasta pronto. 

**Caleb**** de tigrillo**: Agradezco mucho tus comentarios. Que no te de pena nada, estamos entre amigas¿ok? En cuanto a tu sugerencia sobre Tomoyo pues tu dirás si es lo que esperabas. Hasta pronto.

**sakurita86**: Pues yo también insisto en que las dos semanas son necesarias, apenas y me ha dado tiempo para terminar esta parte, y pues salió lo que tenía que salir. Hasta pronto.

**Mitsuki**** Himura**: Que bueno que te haya gustado, lo que me pides mi Mina y Yukito pues no se si sea lo que esperabas pero ya pudiste ver algo más de ellos en esta ultima parte. Hasta pronto.

**Cynthia**: Con esos ánimos que has dado y esas hurras me he sentido de lo mejor, pero el plus es saber que te esta gustando lo que hago, espero sigamos en contacto. Hasta pronto.

**Aiko**: Tu review me dejo un buen sabor de boca, me resulto muy divertido y por lo tanto merece una respuesta más amplia, espera mi correo. Bye.

**Mari**: A mi también me encantan los finales felices, ya hay mucha pena en el mundo como para que yo le agregue más ¿no te parece? A mi también me da tristeza terminar, gracias por leer. Hasta pronto.

**Aya-Mery**: Amiga, para mi es un placer responder a reviews como el tuyo, eres muy importante para mi, gracias por seguir leyendo y por dejar tu opinión, espera mi respuesta. Bye

**Syaoran'n'SakuRocks**: Es maravilloso, ya se esta volviendo una costumbre responder a sus reviews, lástima que sea la última, pero nos mantendremos en contacto ¿verdad? Esperen mi respuesta. Hasta pronto.

**Justary****-san**: Amiga mía, no sabes la alegría que me da ver tus reviews, muchas gracias por hacer el esfuerzo y también por tus amables palabras. Espero encontrarte pronto.

**Edith**: Que bueno que te haya gustado tanto, creo que muchas queremos un Eriol como el que se nos presenta aquí, ojalá que después de leer esta última parte también quieras un Touya, yo si. Hasta pronto.

**belzer**: Como siempre un review maravilloso, no sabes cuanto te lo agradezco, espera mi respuesta, ojalá que hayas recibido la anterior. Hasta pronto.

**chouri**: Aprecio mucho los esfuerzos que haces por mantenerte al tanto de esta historia, a mi también me entristece llegar al final, pero así tenía que ser, ojalá te haya gustado este desenlace. Hasta pronto. 

**Shiko****-chan**: Lamenté mucho saber sobre tu lesión pero espero que ahora que leas estas líneas estés más recuperada, una chica deportista es la que lee mi historia, muchas gracias, me alegra saber que al menos pude ayudar a pasar el tiempo que estuviste en cama. Hasta pronto.

**FENIXGIRL**: Agradezco mucho todos tus comentarios hago mi mejor esfuerzo por no fallarles, que bueno que te haya gustado tanto, espero que esta ultima parte la hayas disfrutado todavía más. Hasta pronto. 

**Pantera Li**: En realidad si había pensado en que Touya tuviera una niña, pobre se va volver loco, aquí entre nos en mi imaginación el siguiente bebé será una niña y Touya tendrá que hacer grandes esfuerzos por controlarse, claro que tendrá a Tomoyo para calmarlo, el de Sakura bien podría ser un niño, como tu dices, es lo justo, gracias por tus comentarios. Hasta pronto.

**yuzu**: Gracias por hacer el esfuerzo de dejarme review a pesar de las prisas, espero que también hayas disfrutado este epílogo. Hasta pronto.

**amni123**: Que bueno que disfrutaras del epílogo anterior, espero este no sea la excepción, ya vez actualice a tiempo. Hasta pronto.

**Les**: Que alegría verte por aquí otra vez, es una lástima que no puedas dejar reviews con más frecuencia pero lo importante es que no dejes de leer, agradezco mucho tus palabras, y ojalá puedas dejarme un último review para esta historia. Nos vemos.

**Galatea**** Dream**: Pues aunque no lo creas si te recuerdo, llevo un registro de todos aquellos que hacen el favor de dejarme un review y tengo una idea de hace cuanto que no recibía uno tuyo, muchas gracias por seguir al pendiente y muchas gracias a tu amiga que te ha hecho el favor de imprimir el fic, ojalá te haya gustado el final. Hasta pronto.

**Isis**** Temptation**: Hola amiga, ahora si que recibí un review super largo o acaso es igual que los anteriores, como sea ya sabes que tendrás mi respuesta en tu correo. Hasta pronto.

**dani**** sWilOw**: Bueno, creo que como ya te habrás dado cuenta, no me fue posible incluir un lemon de Yukito y Mina, pero espero que te haya gustado lo que incluí sobre ellos en esta última parte, fue un poco complicado pensar en una escena romántica final para esta pareja lo mismo que para Yue Y Tsugume, asi que ni pensar en el lemon de cualquiera de estas dos parejas, lamento mucho no haber incluido algo así dentro de la historia. Muchas gracias por tu sugerencia. Hasta pronto.

**Iris**: como siempre recibirás una respuesta más extensa en tu correo, muchas gracias por el review, espero hayas disfrutado de esta (siento decirlo) última parte. Hasta pronto.


End file.
